Oh Rhonda!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: AU version of Hey Arnold! What if Helga never existed? What if Rhonda instead had a crush on Arnold? As the series progresses, read along on how Rhonda eventually overcomes her popular girl statuses and warms up to her crush? Slight retelling of the 'Hey Arnold' series, Arnold x Rhonda, one-sided Curly x Rhonda, other pairings await!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Hey Arnold, which belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett!

I've just bought the complete series on Hey Arnold, and after rewatching some of the episodes in the series, I had completely forgotten how I loved this show! How heartwarming, funny, and sometimes tragic this show was... especially in the characters. Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe... and my favorite character in the series, Rhonda. For some reason, I always love the alpha witches who show themselves off in style and think that everything is... 'in'. Maybe that's why I like characters like Heather from Total Drama... as for why I love the alpha witches, well, there's a love/hate relationship between them... for example, I don't like Minto from Tokyo Mew Mew, but I LOVE Heather from Total Drama and Rhonda from this series...

Anyway, getting back on-topic, this is basically an AU story, one with a simple premise... 'What if Helga did not exist?' Before you go all out with the flames and constructive criticism, hear me out. I LOVE Helga, I love her backstory, don't get me wrong. I just want to do a story that focuses on a world where Helga doesn't exist, and instead of her pining for Arnold, SOMEBODY else will. Who will that be? Well, you'll have to see for yourself.

Anyway, here is the prologue to the story! Read and enjoy!

* * *

_I don't know what is happening to my life that turned it upside-down, but ever since HE came into my life as a kid, I couldn't help but... well, pay attention to him._

_Usually, I would NEVER take interest in a boy that's of the lower-class, as I am in the higher-class... but something about this boy intrigues me. Maybe it's how laid-back and cool he is. Maybe it's his willingness to help others out, even if they have treated him badly. Sometimes, he'll have an overactive imagination, but sometimes, he can tone it down at times. And the bullying caused by one of our classmates... sure, the bully's not a BAD bully, but even when bullied or threatened, the boy will always find a way to turn things around..._

_Yet why do I find him... attracted to him? It doesn't help that I've had an interest in him since pre-school... now, we're in PS118, fourth grade, and even though I should be pining for someone of the higher class, I'm still attracted to the boy with the green shirt and red kilt... is it a kilt? I've always wondered about that. Still, he is a nice boy..._

_I'm no stalker, but whenever I see him nearby, I would shyfully hide in the bushes, watch him for a bit, and sigh. It feels a little... different, just looking at this boy that my heart is always pining for. This lower-class boy that I'm not supposed to take interest in..._

_Yet, why does my heart ache? The only ones who know my secret are my three friends... and they are very supportive of me..._

_I want to tell him how much I love him... but I have my reputation to uphold here! I am, after all, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, one of the richest girls in the world! Well... maybe someday..._

_For now... I've got some rehearsals for the play I need to do... I know Arnold is surely there... oh man, why did I have to cast him? I want to say good job to him and his friend, but I'm always so snappish. Maybe it's the stress calling out, maybe it's because I'm nervous... who knows?_

_What matters, though, is the fact that this play HAS to be a huge success... hopefully, everybody does a good job... especially Arnold... my crush..._

* * *

And there is the first chapter of this! And before you say, "This is a retelling of all Hey Arnold, except without Helga"... well, yes, it kind of is. But everything will be different unlike last time. How will it go down? Well, you'll see as the story goes along! How was it? Anyway, read and leave any constructive criticisms, either good or bad reviews, or any type of review. Thank you for reading, until next chapter!


	2. Arc 1: Onstage As Fruits

Here's the first chapter/episode, depicting 'Downtown as Fruits'! Keep in mind, this is from Rhonda's point of view, so this is just focusing on the play! Enjoy!

* * *

The stage was almost all set, the play was about to be perfect. I, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, was very sure of the success of this play... but directing the play as assigned by our teacher... boy, was it tough. It was bad enough everybody is just reciting the lines, but every day, I have to deal with Arnold, who's off somewhere in his little imaginative world... not that there's anything WRONG with it, I think it's really cute the way he starts going into that trance... I had to shake my head to get that image out.

It was one of the final days before the play was about to begin, my friend Phoebe and Eugene were practicing for their scene for the Four Food Groups. I get that it's supposed to be educational, but I wanted this to be special... and I didn't want to be a witch about it, but I was. Maybe it was the responsibility, maybe it was my want for perfection... but either way, I was pretty frustrated. Arnold just walked onto the stage again... in that cute little trance of his... I shook my head as I groaned.

"Arnold, Arnold!" I yelled, getting his attention. Everybody was now laughing as, once again, Arnold looked down in embarrassment. I groaned in frustration as I yelled, "Please get off the stage, and snap out of that stupid trance of yours! I am TRYING to make the perfect scene here!"

"Yeah, sorry." Arnold sighed as he walked to the side. I sighed a little bit. I don't mean to yell at Arnold like that, I mean, he HAS been cast into the play as a fruit, but I've been taking this play REALLY seriously lately, and I didn't want that fowled up by someone who goes into a trance.

"All right, all right, let's try this again." I said... before the bell rang. Hmm, I guess school was ending... but I wasn't quite done with my cast members yet. "Hold up, people, hold up!"

"Oh come on, Rhonda, we know our lines!" Harold, the bully that would always either torment or be friendly with Arnold whenever he needs to, complained.

"I KNOW!" I almost yelled, but then took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I know, I know, but I don't just want to hear simple 'lines'. I want to hear you say these 'lines'... from your soul."

"Do vegetables have souls?" An irritating voice asked.

I groaned mentally. In case you didn't know, yes, one of my other classmates, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe... or "Curly", as all of us, including himself, call him, was in this play. Why or how I even let this bipolar geek into the play, I have no idea. Nevertheless, in my own fashion, I yell at the psycho geek that always keeps staring at me, "Maybe not, but the audience wants to see food with feelings, and this is what we want to give them!"

I looked around the cast, and spotted Iggy, looking at his script. "Iggy, what's your motivation?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm a utensil." Iggy shrugged.

"Stinky, your motivation?" I barked.

Stinky, the southern speaking boy with the pointed ears and long nose, shook a little nervously as he fainted like a wet noodle. I had to groan. "I was afraid of this, you all suck."

I paused as I said to everyone in a firm voice, "Look, tonight is the play, so I want all of you here a half-hour early! If any of you happen to be late for at least ONE minute..."

I glared at Gerald, who I swear was making a face at me. ME! Who does that? "...well, I don't what I'm going to do, but you'll never know! That is all. You are dismissed!"

* * *

About ten minutes later that day, I was walking with my two friends, Phoebe and Nadine, I just sighed as I turned to them. "Hey guys, do you think I was being a little... too harsh back there?"

"Oh no, Rhonda. You were just showing some authority." Phoebe assured me. Ah, I can always count on good old Phoebe to back me up.

"It's probably just the stress and responsibilities talking." Nadine told me. As usual, the one with the pet tarantula was right.

"I guess so..." I sighed as Phoebe and Nadine took both my arms.

"You're worried about being harsh on 'him', aren't you?" Phoebe asked.

Boy, Phoebe ALWAYS knows what I'm thinking about, even when it's no big deal, they always know. "I don't mind being harsh at times, and Arnold's really cool. He and Gerald are perfect, in my opinion, their performances in rehearsals are great! Sure, I only ask them at least once or twice to do it again, but..."

"But the pressures of writing a play can be very hard at times." Nadine said as she patted me on the back. "I know life can be very difficult."

I sighed as I looked over to my friends. "You know, you're right. Despite everything I put them through, they all do good. Maybe it's all the stress talking."

"Do you have any idea when you're going to tell him?" Phoebe asked.

I sighed. "You know it's not that simple, Phoebe. I can't just march right up to Arnold and tell him, 'Hey, Arnold, I have something to confess, I've been secretly in love with you since preschool, will you be my special boy?' It's just doesn't work like that."

"Okay, okay, but you have to tell him eventually." Phoebe said as we all arrived at her house. "Well, I better get some homework before I get to the play tonight. See you guys then?"

"No worries, Pheebs." I smiled as Phoebe entered inside her house. "Come along, Nadine. We have a few things to do."

Nadine smiled as she stuck by me. "Lead the way."

* * *

After a little walk around and getting some work done with Nadine, I flopped down on my bed, a little exhausted, but relieved. I looked towards the clock. Five o'clock. Only three more hours until the play started.

I decide to sit down and relax as I look up towards the ceiling... I don't know if I can help it, but for some reason, I keep seeing images of Arnold. I just sigh lovingly as I pull out a little pink book and started to write down a little small poem.

_'My sweet, my sweet, your pretty eyes,_

_They tangle like the stars at night._

_No matter how I have some tries,_

_I just can't get you out of my sight._

_I have my rights, you plainly see,_

_I really love you, can it be?'_

Could it be? I sighed as I lay my head beneath my pillow, closing the pink book and closing it. I sighed. Maybe Phoebe and Nadine were right. I've been letting all the stress do the talking for me... well, I knew what I had to do.

I dug around my room to find the milk costume that was made.

* * *

It was later on tonight at around ten minutes to eight, everybody was sitting down in their seats, ready for the play to begin. I looked down at the milk costume I was wearing. I sighed in relief that that it was one of those slim bottles of milk, and not one of those cartons. I feel it fits me better than the carton. Phoebe was next to me, dressed as a piece of cheese. Everybody else was there, including my friend, Nadine, who was dressed as a piece of bacon for the meat section. Nadine never understood why I casted her as a piece of bacon, even though she's a vegetarian. Even though I think the costume is darling and I imagine what it would be like if I wore it (nice fit, but not really my fashion), I looked around at the kids that were there.

"Okay everyone, settle down, settle down." I said, gathering everyone's attention. "Now, I know what I said to all of you, and I may have been a little rough on all of you during the last couple of weeks..."

"A little rough?" the kid with the big nose, known as Sid, rolled his eyes as he was moving around in the egg suit provided.

"All right, all right, maybe a lot of rough. But I just want to tell you all, you all have been doing really good, and all I ask is for you to make me proud, okay?" I ask. "I'm sorry if I've been rough, but tonight's the big night, and I don't want to blow it. Anything that happens would fall right to me, and I was just worried. I guess I had nothing to worry about... what matters though, is you do a good job and you have fun, all right?"

All the kids nodded as I smiled. "Great. Okay, here's what we'll do. First, the legumes."

"I thought we were beans." A kid with glasses, though most of us refer to him as 'Pea-Pod Kid' said in confusion.

"They're the same thing, Pea-Pod Kid." I laughed a little. "Anyway, you're on first. Next up, meats, pull off your number and we should be fine. Fruits, you're..."

I suddenly stopped as I realized... we were missing two people. "Arnold, Gerald? Has anybody seen them?"

Phoebe then whispered in my ear, "They're not here, Rhonda, they never showed up."

"What?" I said in worry. Gerald I could understand being late, but it wasn't like Arnold to show up late. I took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, that's fine. So they're a little late. If they don't show up after the meats, we'll move on, and when they arrive, we'll get them to do their number quickly. Hopefully before the big finale. The fruits are our best acts yet!"

I turned to the others. "Proteins, break a leg, me with the dairy and utensils will, of course, be fabulous, and vegetables, you're our last group unless the fruits show up last. If they don't show up when you finish, stretch when I give the signal."

Everyone nodded as I said. "Okay, let's make this the best play of our lives!"

Everyone gave a cheer of excitement quietly as they were all prepared. I looked towards the door, worried for Arnold. Is he all right, I wonder?

* * *

The play started going great, but the fruits didn't arrive after the meats were done, so the proteins were the next number. I kept looking towards the door in concern. I was hoping nothing awful happened to Arnold.

"What if his bus got hijacked?" I whispered quietly, looking towards the door. "What if Arnold and Gerald got mugged? What if they're in the hospital? Oh God, I'll never live with myself if something bad happened to them..."

"Rhonda, we're next." Phoebe called to me.

"Of course we are." I sighed as I passed by Nadine. "Nadine, keep an eye on the door. If Arnold and Gerald come in, send them in after us, okay?"

"You got it." Nadine nodded as me and Phoebe went onstage to do our musical number.

* * *

Naturally, I gave out the best performance out of all the others, Arnold and Gerald notwithstanding... maybe it's the costume. After all, I look slimming in a bottle costume.

As soon as the vegetables came onstage, I walked up to Nadine as I asked, "Did they show?"

Nadine sadly looked down as she shook her head.

I was really starting to worry. Arnold would never show up late unless it was for a good reason. I looked towards the vegetables as they were doing their number. There were only three more minutes before their number ended. I sighed. "Something's wrong. I have to go look for them."

"Rhonda, you can't leave!" Phoebe said, trying to stop me.

"What about the finale?" Nadine asked. "The whole play? Aren't you worried it'll be ruined?"

"I know the play will be in ruins, but right now, I'm too worried about Arnold and Gerald. Something horrible must have happened. I'm going out to find them!" I said, grabbing a first aid kit.

Phoebe and Nadine looked at each other and smiled as they said to me, "You really are someone who cares."

"Of course I am." I smiled. "Actors before play, am I right? Phoebe, I need you to tell the vegetables to stall while I find them, Nadine, if things go from bad to worst, just move on without us."

"Rhonda."

"I know, I know, the fruits need to do their number, but if they're not here, what good is the fruit number? Nadine, just move on with the finale like nothing is wrong, okay?"

"Rhonda. I don't think you need to worry about the play getting a move on." Nadine asked.

"Why not?" I asked in concern.

"Hey, Rhonda, sorry we're late."

I jumped in shock as I turned to see a banana wearing Arnold and a strawberry wearing Gerald running inside. They seemed exhausted, and for some reason, both of them smelled like garbage.

"Arnold? Gerald?" I said in surprise. "So... your bus didn't get hijacked?"

"No." Arnold shook his head.

"You guys didn't get mugged?" I asked.

"No." Gerald shook his head.

"You're not in the hospital?" I said in relief.

"No." Arnold and Gerald shook their heads.

I groaned as I felt angry. "Then where have you been, and why do your costumes smell like they were in the dumpster?"

"Rhonda, the vegetables are done." Phoebe whispered.

I sighed in relief. "Never mind. You guys are on. We will be having a talk later, though."

"All right." Arnold said, understanding, but Gerald gave a slight frown.

I realize that my stress was talking to me again as I calmed down. I smiled to the two as I said, "But seriously guys... good luck."

Arnold and Gerald nodded as they slid onto the stage, doing their number.

* * *

The play was a moderate success... as of course it would. But I wasn't quite finished with Arnold and Gerald yet.

I sat down with the two, still a little peeved that they chose near the end to show up. "Okay, I would like an explanation as to WHY you two were late... and why your costumes smell like garbage?"

"We're sorry, Rhonda. We didn't mean to make you worry." Arnold explained as Gerald rolled his eyes a bit. "You see, I guess it started in the afternoon, after you threatened us to show up a half-hour earlier... and me and Gerald made it to our bus, but we were in our costumes."

"...Why were you wearing your costumes on the bus?" I asked curiously. "Wouldn't it have made sense if you took your costumes with you and changed in the dressing rooms once you came in?"

"A lot of our clothes were in the wash, and these were the only things that we had." Arnold explained.

I blushed a bit. "Oh, okay... I guess I can see why you would desperately wear the costumes..."

"Anyway, we didn't mean to make you worry... but you've been being witchy lately to us during rehearsals, that we were afraid you'd probably do the same when we came in for doing the play." Arnold said. "Gerald got the crazy idea to just keep riding the bus, forget about the play... and I went along with it. But we got too far downtown, we got lost."

When I heard that Arnold and Gerald didn't show up because of me, I looked down, guiltily. "Keep going."

"Anyway, we tried to call Gerald's parents, but a line on the pay phone was cut. The next thing we knew, somebody threw us a sack of money, and the minute we had the money, we ditched the costumes and put them in the dumpster, after we bought some new clothes. We went for a little stroll around downtown, but it turned out the money was meant to be given to someone else, because we were being chased. The next thing we knew, we were at a psychic's tent inside an apartment as we talked to him, as Gerald and I realize that your play was about to be ruined unless we did something... we imagined you crying, Rhonda." Arnold explained.

I looked up to Arnold. I guess I could understand WHY Arnold and Gerald would ditch. If someone was being witchy to me throughout rehearsals, I'd probably have done the same.

"So we took the costumes back, called a taxi, gave the remains of the money to a nearby family whose car was broken down, and we made it to the play." Arnold said. "You're not angry with us, are you?"

I sighed. "No, honestly, I'm not angry... I'm actually relieved. Arnold, Gerald, I'm sorry I've been putting you through a rough time, but you have to understand from a director's point of view, it's not easy trying to do this play."

I looked up to the two as I said, "I guess I just want everything to be perfect. And the only reason I get witchy to both of you is because I want you guys to work harder. I'm not being angry with you, I'm just giving you helpful advice. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gerald rolled his eyes as he laid his head back.

"Sure. Sorry we ditched." Arnold smiled.

Oh, that smile of his... I'd have confessed to Arnold right then and there.. if I wasn't reminded of the smell of the costume. "Uh, that's okay, Arnold. Listen, thanks again for giving a good performance. You two better get on home, though... and go shower. You two stink."

"Okay, Rhonda. We can do that." Arnold said as he and Gerald got up and walked off. "See you tomorrow at school."

"See you, Arnold." I waved as he and Gerald decided to go on their way.

As soon as they left, I gave a little bit of a lovesick smile as Phoebe came out, out of costume. "Did it go well?"

"I got their reasons, and they forgave me." Rhonda sighed. "I would have told Arnold... but that smell..."

"Yeah, we could smell the garbage from here." Nadine said as she patted me on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

I smiled at my two friends. I can always rely on them for help. All in all, it was a successful night.

* * *

And there is the second chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Rhonda's Novel

Here's the second chapter/episode, depicting 'Eugene's Bike'... well, okay, it'll show some SCENES from the episode, but I'm mainly going to keep it around Rhonda! Enjoy!

* * *

Two days later, after the play had ended, I was feeling relaxed as my friends and I arrived at school a little earlier than usual. I don't know why we always like showing up early on some days, yet we ride the bus on other days. Maybe it's just we have a few things to talk about... in that case, we held a little small book club between me, Nadine and Phoebe. Today's particular book interested me the most because I was a huge fan of the genre as a little kid, though I wouldn't show that side to anyone except for my closest friends, which were Nadine and Phoebe at the moment.

"What do you think of this one, Rhonda?" Phoebe asked as I closed the latest James Bond book I had.

"I love it!" I smiled. "The right amount of action, the right amount of seriousness, and a good amount of Bond..."

"James Bond?" Nadine and Phoebe smirked, knowing my love for these books.

I sigh a bit. "Yeah... he's no Arnold, but reading about James Bond gives me a bit of thrills in my life!"

"Any spy thriller or spy comedy you read gives you thrills." Phoebe giggled a bit.

"I know, but sometimes, reading these books..." I sigh. "You can almost get lost in them..."

"Speaking of Arnold, here he comes." Phoebe said as she pointed over to where Arnold and Gerald were walking over.

I noticed that Arnold was in that cute little trance again as he was walking. I couldn't help but wonder what he was imagining now. Anyway, Gerald snapped him out of it as Arnold was now following Gerald, crossing the street to school.

It was then I looked around at the geeks that were in. I had to groan. Ugh, when did they come? Well, I try my best to ignore the geeks as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe, "I can never understand why Arnold would hang with both the geeks and the popular populace. I never get that."

"But Rhonda, I'm a geek, and you like me." Phoebe said, as if hurt.

Feeling bad for the little timid girl, I hugged her, saying, "Phoebe, you're one of my friends. Remember the life debt we had?"

Phoebe smiled. "I remember. You were in the first grade, you fell down on a prickly bush and you were bleeding a bit."

Nadine shuddered a bit. "Oh my, I was never a fan of blood."

"Fortunately, you were there to help me out, bandaged me up and everything." I smiled. "I think you helped me carry my books, even though you didn't need to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Phoebe gave a little grin. "It was the least I can do."

I laughed a bit, hugging my shy friend. "Oh, you really are a sweet girl, Phoebe. How you like a guy like Gerald, I will never know."

"Gerald's not... too bad, Rhonda." Phoebe said, blushing a bit when we heard the sounds of a bike.

We turned our attention and saw, much to our surprise, Eugene, on a nice, shiny new bicycle.

"Holy... cow." I whispered as Eugene started showing off.

"I agree, Rhonda. That is..." Nadine started.

"One cool bike." Gerald finished as nearly everyone gathered to see Eugene getting off his bike. "What did you do, rob a bike store?"

"No." Eugene said as he took off his glasses (one frame fell off of it) and put them in his pocket. "It's Flag Day and my family exchanges gift. All my life, I've wanted a bike like this!"

"Here we go..." I whispered to Nadine and Phoebe, knowing that this was going to be one of those 'big dream' moments from Eugene. Still, he does have a cool bike. But, knowing Eugene, he'll probably have an accident. He is known to me, after all, as 'Bad Luck Charm'. Everywhere he goes, he's always met with bad luck.

Eugene continued his speech. "Look at it, look at it you guys! Shiny red frame with little specks and metallic stuff in the paint, lots of gears so I don't have to pump hard when I'm going up a hill, big thick tires so I can run over glass. It's the one thing I've wanted more than anything else."

Eugene them jumped up a bench as if it was a soapbox. "More than incredible wealth, more than world peace! It's my dream bike, you guys, my dream bike, and I finally got it."

Eugene then got off the bench as he went towards his new bike. "There's just one thing it needs to make it perfect."

We watched in interest as Eugene seemed to pull out a baseball card and clipped it on the tire. Everybody applauded, impressed. I applaud too, though I know Eugene. In a few seconds, something bad was going to happen to that bike.

The bell rang as I put my book away. "Come on, we better get to class."

"Right." Nadine and Phoebe nodded as we all started to walk towards the school, getting ready for today...

When everyone, including myself, heard the sound of bikes tilting. We turned around fast, just in time to see Eugene's bike going flying straight into the road. Yep, I knew it. Bad Luck Eugene gets bad luck again...

Though it wasn't technically his fault, Arnold was the one who tilted the bikes. Granted, he didn't know what happened until it was too late, and the bike would have been fine... if it didn't get run over by a street sweeper.

Eugene witnessed the whole thing as he ran over towards his now-ruined bike, falling to his knees. "M-my bike..."

"I'm really sorry, Eugene." Arnold said, feeling bad. "I-I don't know what to say."

"My bike..." Eugene said, reality starting to sink in.

"I think it's history, Eugene." Gerald stated the obvious.

"My bike." Eugene cried as he picked up the horn from his now ruined bike.

"It was an accident, Eugene." Arnold tried to defend himself, but to no avail. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Cover your ears." I whispered to Phoebe and Nadine as we all did the same.

Sure enough, Eugene let out an ear-piercing scream that can be heard all around Hillwood City.

* * *

In school, Nadine, Phoebe and I were working on a little school project as we still heard Eugene's begging and tantrums from outside.

"Poor Eugene." Nadine sighed. "He had one thing in his grasp, and he lost it all."

"You had to expect it, though." I sighed. "Eugene has always been the one that's stuck with all the bad luck. Arnold just happened to speed it up, albeit on accident."

"I know, but if you just had a material possession you always wanted get fallen into your lap, only to be taken away from you, it would probably devastate you too." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, but I probably wouldn't have thrown a tantrum like Eugene did." I said as I looked over my problems. "Anyway, let's just focus on our work. Eugene'll calm down... eventually."

And so, me, Nadine and Phoebe decided to keep working and studying for a bit. Eugene did eventually calm down as he came into the classroom, but you can tell he was REALLY devastated. We kept up our school day for the rest of the day.

* * *

I never did like rain, but fortunately, I was lucky enough to bring along my umbrella. I hated getting my good suits wet. As I opened up my umbrella and walked outside, I looked back to notice Arnold was going near the school dumpster and grabbing the ruins of Eugene's bike. Curious as to what he was doing, I decided to go over to him.

"Hey Arnold. What's going on?" I asked, curiously as I laughed a bit, referencing our last talk together. "You must REALLY love dumpsters."

Arnold laughed a bit before turning his attention to the bike. "Hey there, Rhonda. You know what happened with Eugene's bike?" Arnold said as he blew the dust off the ruined bike. "I felt bad for what I did, and I want to rebuild the bike to the way it was... I want to make up for what happened."

"Oh, Arnold, you're a good guy." I smiled. "I think Eugene would be happy you fixed his bike for him..."

"Yeah, just don't tell him I'm doing this. I want it to be a surprise." Arnold said.

"All right, I won't. Anyway, I'll let you get back to fixing the bike. Good luck." I said as I decided to walk off, my last thought being, _"Heaven knows you'll need it..."_

* * *

About two days later, it was the start of a Sunday today. Aside from what to wear and what I want to do, I just felt like spending a day, diving deep into my spy book. I smiled as I flipped the first page. I sighed, wondering what it would be like... in the world of spies, crawling around, doing some reconnaissance work... I kept reading, almost as if I had a dream sequence...

* * *

_A black shadow loomed around as a young girl in raven black hair, a white stylish spy outfit, and red lipstick was seen strutting inside the building. That girl is me, Rhonda Lloyd, Double Zero Ten._

_I leaned towards the inside of the building as I heard a song playing._

**_You're always undercover, there's no one you can trust,_**

**_When you're an awesome secret spy, danger is a must!_**

**_Around each corner, there's something lyin' in wait!_**

**_There's a feeling that danger lies ahead, is it on the streets or around the gate?_**

**_You always have to work alone, when you're a fearless spy!_**

**_There's just you, your trenchcoat, and your .357 magnum lead tie!_**

_"Double Zero Ten, Commander P will see you now." A male voice called._

_I looked up to see the man with the big nose behind the desk. I smiled. "Thank you, Sidney."_

_I walked upstairs to the office of Commander P. I opened the door to see Commander P at work. The shy, timid glasses wearing girl looked up as she started to become serious. "Double Zero Ten, good to see you're well."_

_"I feel good, Commander P. Timid as always, I see." I noted._

_"It's not easy when you have a lot of paperwork." Commander P sighed. "Okay, here is your mission. Lately, all of our spies have been disappearing off the face of the earth. We suspect your old enemy Curlfinger."_

_I glared at the sound of the name. "Curlfinger... what is he up to, I wonder?"_

_"Nobody knows." Commander P said as she gave me a folder, containing the mission details. "You are to infiltrate Curlfinger's new casino and meet up with fellow mole Arnoldo."_

_I blushed a bit at the name, but shook it off as I said, "Understood, Commander P."_

_"From here, he will help you with the mission. Meet up with Curlfinger, get in good with him until he reveals the location of the spies." Commander P issued._

_"Read you loud and clear." I said as I got up._

_"Good luck, Double Zero Ten." Commander Phoebe saluted._

* * *

I kept reading as I smiled. "This is such a good book..."

I closely looked outside my window and noticed that today was a beautiful day out. I smiled a bit. Hey, why spend the day indoors reading my book. I can always do it outdoors too.

* * *

Here I was, near the bridge of the towns as I decided to sit down there and resume with my book. I smiled as I kept reading, going back to a little dream sequence I was having.

* * *

_Inside the casino, I walked inside alongside my friend and crush in the spy business, Arnoldo, AKA Double Zero Thirty. Arnoldo nodded towards me as we both went inside. "Come along, Double Zero Ten. Curlfinger is expecting us."_

_I nodded as I followed Double Zero Thirty towards a table where Curlfinger, a geeky-like character with a blue suit and a monacle on his glasses, was sitting. Curlfinger could only give a smirk as I glared at the man._

_"Ah, Double Zero Ten, so we meet again." Curlfinger laughed._

_"Only too soon..." I muttered. "I thought I got rid of you last time."_

_"You'd be surprised how much I can fool the police." Curlfinger smiled. "And I see you brought company. I'm hurt, Rhonda. I thought from the way you chased me, I thought you'd like me."_

_I reacted in disgust. "The only reason I chase you is so you get brought up by justice!"_

_Arnoldo frowned as he glared at Curlfinger. "Give it up, Curlfinger. We know you have an explosive device that would be enough to kill the entire world."_

_"Oh really? Do you have proof?" Curlfinger asked._

_"I might." Arnoldo said._

_"In that case, I'm afraid I must exterminate you." Curlfinger said as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button, much to my horrified surprise._

_Arnoldo was sent down below as he started to fall._

_"Arnoldo!" I screeched as Curlfinger suddenly grabbed me and put a cloth over my face... as I went unconscious._

* * *

_I woke up later on strapped into a rocket in his base. I glared at Curlfinger near the controls as I yelled, "What are you going to do to me!"_

_"You? Nothing yet." Curlfinger smirked. "I'm just going to send you where the other spies are... to the moon! And once you're on there, I will fire a cannon to blow up the moon with every spy in there! However, to me, you are special."_

_"Special how?" I spat in disgust._

_"I could let you go... if you agree to become my wife!" Curlfigner gave a smirk._

_I glared. "I shall NEVER be your wife, you sick pervert!"_

_"Have it your way." Curlfinger shrugged as he was about to push a button._

_I worried as I tried to search for a device to get me out of this. Either I find a device, or a miracle would occur. All of a sudden, me and Curlfinger heard a splash. We turned and gasped as I smiled, "I-it's you!"_

* * *

I sigh happily as I closed the book. "Man, this is really good."

I looked up to see that night had fallen. I yelped. How long was I out? Well, either way, I knew I had to get home.

As I was on my home, I suddenly noticed that Arnold and Eugene were there, talking to each other. Having a crush on Arnold, and curious on what he was doing, I decided to lean in for a closer look, listening in at what was going on. I couldn't make out what Eugene and Arnold were saying, but it seemed that Eugene was just happy, as if he spent the day with Arnold. For some reason, I noticed that Eugene was covered up in bandages. Arnold gave a little smile to Eugene as the bus came over. Eugene walked in as Arnold watched him go inside. Arnold then winced a bit. The bus doors must have closed on Eugene's foot or something as it drove off. A baseball card then was blown over to Arnold's feet as he picked it up.

"Hey, Eugene!" Arnold called out, but the bus was already driving off. He shrugged. "Eh, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Arnold then pocketed the card as he started to walk off.

I smiled a bit. I didn't know what happened with Eugene or Arnold today, but whatever they did, it must have been pretty enjoyable.

I decided to head on home as I pocketed my novel. I didn't want to have my parents worry.

* * *

And there is the third chapter! How do you like it? I think I'll have something like the spy novel thing for Rhonda whenever she's (or since she's replacing Helga) not focused heavily on an actual episode of Hey Arnold.

This song is sort of a parody of the spy song from the 'Double Oh Orson' episodes from the US Acres cartoons, which in turn is from Garfield and Friends. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Drawing In The Book

Here's the third chapter/episode, depicting 'The Little Pink Book'... and you know the drill. By the way, I won't be following episode order throughout this. I'm only following the first four or five episodes, then afterwards, I'm going to mix them up a little for the first season. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Another boring day at school... half of me wants to study, but the other half just wants to get out of school just so I can get home and relax. My eyes kept wandering around, wondering when class would just end already. My eyes somehow wandered over to Arnold, who was writing. I noticed that Harold was getting on Arnold's nerves a bit by using spitballs at him. I don't know how Arnold puts up with it.

I had to stay focused. I kept writing on my notes, trying to pay attention to keep up with class. But I couldn't keep focus... I couldn't stop thinking about Arnold! Dang it, I had to do something... I decided maybe I can draw Arnold once again...

You see, besides doing poetry to express love (which I keep in my pink book), I always do drawings, small doodles, a good project, easy to examine... an artistic approach, if you will. I smiled a bit as I focused on drawing something. I smiled for a few minutes as I finally put the finishing touch after a few minutes. One picture of my crush, the one I always smile at whenever he turned his back. It was very perfect, the design of the head, the blonde hair sticking out, the green shirt and red kilt... again, REALLY have to ask Arnold if that's a kilt... and his jeans. I sighed. If only our two classes could meet. As usual, I put the initials of my name on the drawing. It was just so perfect.

The bell rang as I sighed and all the kids were excited to get home. I smiled a bit as I closed the book and put it on my pile as I got up. As I was about to walk to my locker to get my stuff, I almost bumped into Arnold near the door.

I blushed a bit as I apologized. "Sorry, Arnold, guess I didn't see where I was going."

Arnold gave off one of his smiles that made me a little weak in the knees as he said, "That's all right, Rhonda. I didn't see where I was going. After you."

"Thanks, Arnold. You're always a good one." I smiled as I started to walk off. As I headed towards my locker, I gave a bit of a smile. Another conversation, albeit a small one, successful. Really wish I could say 'Arnold, I have a crush on you' right there, but... it wasn't really that time.

Oh well, maybe I can confide in my friends on my way home.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as me and her were walking the streets.

"Hey, it's no problem, Phoebe." I smiled. "Hey, listen, I have to show you this amazing picture of Arnold I just drew."

I dug around in my backpack as I pulled out the yellow book. "Here we go... let me see if I can get to the recent page."

I smiled as I started to flip through the book of all the pictures that I've drawn, showing either Arnold or me and Arnold holding hands, watching the sunset... or just me being relaxed around Arnold. "I haven't colored it in yet, but it's a work in progress..."

I flipped through the book, then frowned when I saw I was at the last page, yet I couldn't find the drawing. "That's strange. Where's the drawing I-"

I laughed a bit as I closed it. "Oh, of course! I must have put it my pink book, the one I do my Arnold love poetry in. Okay, let me see if..."

I started digging around for the pink book... but frowned as I looked inside. "This is strange. I know the pink book is in here somewhere, I couldn't have misplaced it. I would never misplace things. I'm a Lloyd, they don't misplace anything!"

"Where did you last put it?" Phoebe asked me.

"Let me see..." I said, trying to recall. "Well, after I did my drawing, class was over, I put the book amongst my things, I bumped into Arnold, we talked a bit, then I walked..."

I stopped myself in shock as I yelped. "I bumped into Arnold. I bumped into Arnold."

"Rhonda, you feeling okay?" Phoebe asked.

I realized what may have happened to the pink book as I reached for my cell phone. "Phoebe. We have to do a Code Orange-46. This is bad, very bad!"

"Code Orange-46?" Phoebe gasped. "You mean 'exposure of a secret of a Lloyd that could humiliate or trouble even the wealthiest family'?

I nodded as I dialed Nadine's number and put it to my ear. She picked up. "Nadine, this is Rhonda. Code Orange-46, Code Orange-46! Meet me at Arnold's boarding house, I'll explain everything there!"

As I hung up the phone, I looked over to Phoebe and nodded. "Okay, you know what we have to do..."

"Right." Phoebe said, seriously as she dug around in her backpack and pulled out a screwdriver. I nodded.

* * *

I've been to Arnold's boarding house quite a few times. It's where his grandparents and a few other friends of their grandparents lived. Nobody ever asked where his parents lived, not even myself. I just never found it polite to talk about it, I never do. I thought it would probably bring bad memories, or maybe Arnold doesn't remember his parents. Well, either way, he's raised just fine by his grandparents. Kooky as they may be, they are very well meaning.

Anyway, me and Phoebe waited by the back alley near the boarding house as Nadine arrived, panting. "I got here as quickly as I can! What happened?"

"Rhonda accidentally bumped into Arnold without knowing and her pink book left Rhonda's possession and fell into Arnold's." Phoebe explained.

Nadine sighed in relief. "Is that all? Rhonda, you should be happy that your pink book got accidentally sent to Arnold's. It'll let him know that there's somebody who REALLY cares for him, and there'll be a bit of a mystery to crack."

"Yes, normally, that wouldn't be a big deal." Rhonda said. "If anything, I'm happy that Arnold has the pink book. I could probably be happy if he liked the poems and wants to know who his little secret admirer is... but there's a HUGE thing I have to get from that book, and it's a drawing I accidentally put in the pink book instead of the yellow one! And before you say 'mixing up your books isn't a big deal, Nadine', who else has the initials, RWL?"

Nadine looked over at me in surprise. I sighed. "Yeah. It's that big. Look, let's wait until Arnold and Gerald get inside. Hopefully, they haven't noticed or opened the book, if they have, let's just hope they don't get to that last page."

"They're here, and they opened the book." Phoebe said, peeking out.

"Of course they did." I groaned.

"Gerald looks like he's reading some of the poems, and Arnold's blushing a bit. He must feel pretty honored that he has a secret admirer." Phoebe smiled.

I blushed a bit, but sighed. "Just as long as they're focused on the poems. If they find that painting with my initials..."

I shuddered a bit. "Come on, we better get on the roof and examine them."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded to each other as we started to climb up the ladder up to the roof to get a closer look. We knew about a sunroof that Arnold had in his room (as Arnold's friends, we came to his house a few times. The people that lived in his house were... pretty eccentric, I can say that much).

* * *

We got to the roof around the same time Arnold and Gerald came into his room. We carefully walked over to the sunroof as we peered our eyes in, trying to overhear the conversation between Arnold and Gerald. We peered our ears as we listened in.

"There are ways to find out who wrote those poems, Gerald. Just have to be scientific." Arnold said as he put the pink book down. Gerald was about to reach for the book, but Arnold took it with two pencils. "Wait, don't touch that. It's evidence."

Arnold carefully opened the book as he looked down at the handwriting, and a little pencil that I always kept with me in the pink book. "Note the small bite marks on the pencil..."

I noticed that Phoebe and Nadine were looking at me oddly, which I defended/whispered, "Only once, I was stuck on a rhyme."

"Sure..." Phoebe and Nadine rolled their eyes.

"I was!" I said as we continued to watch.

"But first, we make the list of suspects." Arnold said.

"Okay, who was there at the bus stop." Gerald said as he picked up a notepad.

I sighed in relief. So Arnold and Gerald think they got it at the bus. It dropped in the classroom, so I think I was safe there... but not quite there.

"Let's see... Jennifer was there." Gerald shrugged.

"The one who always chews with her mouth open?" Arnold said, uncomfortably. "No way."

I couldn't help but give a silent laugh at that.

"Dodie?" Gerald asked.

"Nah." Arnold shook her head.

Gerald paused to think. "Some older girls were there..."

That stopped Arnold for a moment as he put on a lovesick smile. I just had to groan. "Phoebe, Nadine, hold me, he's thinking of Ruth McDougal again..."

Phoebe and Nadine obeyed as they put a hold of my arms as Phoebe said, "Come on, Rhonda, you know that Ruth doesn't have those feelings for Arnold, besides, what Arnold has at best is a puppy love crush."

"Well, on a sixth grader, but still..." Nadine shrugged.

"I know, but just him THINKING that she had something to do with this... ugh!" I groaned as my friends let go of my arms. "I feel like barfing..."

We decided to focus back on the inside as Arnold picked up the pink book. "Well, there's only one way to find out. We need to collect some evidence from every girl on that list."

"That'll take all day!" Gerald complained.

"Not with Abner." Arnold smiled as he whistled for his pet pig.

I always wondered why Arnold had a pet pig. Well, Abner was loyal, to say the least. Gerald chuckled a bit as Arnold took the book and put it in front of Abner. "Here boy, smell this."

Abner proceeded to sniff the book, then acted as if he had a scent. I worried a bit. I was wearing a little perfume, it might have got in the book. Suppose it lead to the roof? I quickly licked my hand and started rubbing the saliva. Phoebe and Nadine just stared at me with confused looks. I frowned. "What? You can't be too careful."

We heard the doors opening from the outside as Phoebe took a look. "Okay, Arnold and Gerald have just left with Abner."

"And Arnold left the book in the high shelf on the room." Nadine said. "And the best part..."

Nadine smiled as she pushed opened a window. "The windows aren't locked."

"All right, then." I nodded as Phoebe tied a rope to me. "We only have at best, five to ten minutes before they come back, so I'll go in, grab the book, you two pull me up, it'll be in and out, I'll tear the page out and leave the book there."

"I'm still surprised you want to leave the book there." Phoebe said as I started climbing down.

"I can't just take it with me, he'll KNOW somebody was following him." I said, climbing down. "Besides, I just want to get the drawing out of the book. He can have the poems! I can always write more in a newer book. Okay, lower me down."

My friends nodded as Nadine and Phoebe lowered me down into the room. I nodded as I called over, "Okay, Nadine, keep an eye out and let me know when they come back."

"Right." Nadine said as she disappeared from view and I took the rope off.

As I took the rope off, I looked around the room... and I couldn't help but give an inner squeal of excitement. Yeah, I've been in Arnold's room a few times, usually with friends or if I'm with him for a school project, but this is the first time I've actually took the time to explore the room... alone.

I could hardly believe it. My eyes lied around on the surroundings. A few hi-tech players, a perfect size bed, an old-style heater, an alarm clock that's shaped like him... I also couldn't help but note of the books he had as well. I took my time in roaming as I gasped in excitement.

"Get out of town..." I muttered to myself as I peered into the bookshelf. In one section of the bookshelf was almost every James Bond book written by Ian Fleming. I never knew he was a fan of James Bond as much as I was! Oh man, this made my little fantasies EVEN better!

"Rhonda! The book!"

I snapped back into reality as I turned to see Phoebe trying to motion to me. "Oh, right. Sorry. I guess just exploring the room, you can get yourself lost."

I kept my focus back as I turned my attention towards the pink book on the top shelf. I was about to reach for it...

Nadine peered her head back in. "Rhonda, you may want to hurry, Arnold and Gerald came back!"

I yelped as I whispered, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bring attention." Nadine whispered.

I groaned. I needed a little more time... I looked over at the closet as I whispered, "You guys have your phones with you?"

Phoebe and Nadine pulled out their cell phones, nodding.

I nodded. "Close the window and pull the rope up! I'm hiding in the closet and I'll give you more details on what to do!"

Phoebe and Nadine obeyed as Phoebe quickly pulled the rope up. As I quickly hid in the closet of Arnold's room, I quickly peered out as Arnold and Gerald came in, Arnold holding a pile of mushrooms.

"Abner may be a good truffle-hound, but he's a lousy detective." Gerald said.

"I'll say." Arnold said as he dropped the mushrooms. He then paused. "Hey, wait a minute. Something's wrong here, something's... missing."

I yelped. Did Phoebe and Nadine get noticed? Was I going to be exposed?

Arnold then snapped his fingers. "I know!"

Arnold then pulled out a remote from his back pocket as he turned on his hi-tech stereos. I sighed in relief. Okay, that was a close one.

I silently called Nadine's phone as she picked up. I whispered into the phone, "Nadine, you and Phoebe probably aren't safe on the roof. You two will have to go on home, I'll take care of the rest from here."

"What about you?" Nadine whispered.

"I'll take care of myself. If it means I'll have to hide in the closet all night, so be it." I sighed. "Also, call my parents and tell them I'm at your house for a study sleepover. They'll know what you mean."

"All right. Good luck, Rhonda." Nadine said as a click was heard on the other end.

I nodded as I turned focus back towards Arnold and Gerald, who were now looking at the three pieces of evidence they gathered from their suspects... including... ugh... Ruth McDougal's hair ribbon.

I kept watching, and silently chuckling as they tried to find evidence to match the pink book or the writing... but nothing had turned up. And I don't know HOW Arnold figured Ruth's hair ribbon would be a piece of evidence for the book. Maybe I scratched off a hair or two when thinking up a rhyme, and it landed on the book, but that was nothing important. All of them proved to be negative results (though to my frustration, Arnold acted like he WANTED it to be Ruth. Ugh.)

A few minutes later, Arnold and Gerald were looking towards a machine as Arnold asked, "So Gerald, when these results come out, will we finally know who wrote the poems?"

"No. I was just making hot chocolate." Gerald said as some hot chocolate came pouring out of the nozzle of the machine.

I couldn't help but chuckle silently at that.

Arnold sighed as he went towards the board and said, "Okay, so according to our research, we can safely deduce that our suspect is female, lives in the tri-state area, and is somewhere between the ages of eight and... eighty-seven." Arnold said.

_"Try almost ten."_ I thought to myself.

Gerald rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oooh, we're doing good."

"Okay, okay, let's narrow the field a little." Arnold said as he went to the bookshelf and pulled out... last year's yearbook for PS 118? I yelped a little bit as I realize that Arnold may find my name and compare handwriting... unless... well, I am ambidextrous, so maybe he won't... would he?

"This yearbook has the autograph of every kid at PS 118. We're going to compare handwriting on each suspect on the list." Arnold explained.

Suddenly, the picture on the last page was considered the least of my problems. As much as Arnold and I are good friends, if he knew I had even the slightest crush on him... oh, I don't know how I could take it. I'd probably be embarrassed or... or worse!

"Let's start with Ruth McDougal!" Arnold gave a lovesick smile.

I just face-palmed. Really?

"Arnold. Face it man, it's not Ruth, it never was Ruth, it's never going to be Ruth! Okay?" Gerald said, as if voicing my complaint.

I nodded, as if saying my thanks to Gerald.

"Or... or maybe she purposely changed her handwriting because she was too shy to let me know how much she cared!" Arnold said.

As much as I wanted to just run out of the closet and just yell at Arnold in frustration, I knew I had to stay down... but he was right about one thing. As an ambidextrous girl, I always wrote the poems in private with my left hand, and I always write in public with my right hand. Arnold was right about a girl being shy to let him know how much she cared... just not WHICH girl...

I sighed as I sat down, listening to the names of every girl that was in PS 118...

* * *

It went from six-thirty to approximately eight o'clock, night had just fallen as Arnold and Gerald were now at the Ls. And I was the next girl on the list...

"Hey Arnold. The next name on this list... Rhonda Lloyd." Gerald said, pointing to the name.

"Rhonda?" Arnold paused as he thought about it. "Well, she is a good girl, and she can be nice..."

"Yeah, you think she may be the one who wrote these poems?" Gerald asked as I peered in, a little excited, but at the same time, a little worried.

"I doubt it." Arnold said, with a sigh. "She may be nice, but I think she just prefers style and popularity. As far as she's concerned, she's the top of the popularity chain, in terms of the school stats. She probably wouldn't find time to write poems, and if she fell for anyone, it's probably be somebody REALLY popular. We are good friends, but I don't think I'm on her list of 'popular guys to date'."

_"How little you know."_ I thought to myself. _"How little you know..."_

Well, at least I'm off the suspect list... for now.

Gerald sighed. "Let's face it Arnold, we're stumped. We aren't any closer to figuring this out and we've been working all night." He yawned. "Let's take a break."

"Yes, yes, take a break, take a break." I hastily whispered.

"Let's go down to Sloshes' and get an ice cream cone." Gerald offered.

"I could go for some ice cream." Arnold smiled as he got up.

"Yes, yes!" I smiled. "Good plan, go for that!"

"But then again..." Arnold paused as I groaned.

"Oh, come on, Arnold!" Gerald begged.

"Well..." Arnold said, looking at the pink book.

"Go, go! Just go!" I thought I whispered.

But... whoops. I guess Gerald must have heard me because he turned around. "What was that?"

I had to keep silent as I took a deep breath and held it.

"You sure you don't hear something?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"Look, we're both tired." Arnold said as I sighed in relief. "I'm just going to go straight to bed."

"Oh, okay." Gerald said as he and Arnold did that little handshake thing they do with their fists and thumbs. Was this their little personal handshake they do? Maybe I should have my own handshake with Nadine and Phoebe, make one up for ourselves... "Good night, Arnold."

I sighed. This is no good. I'm still stuck in the closet, and Arnold's in the room. I could always wait until he goes to sleep, then I can just tear out the page from the book... but ripping it won't do any good...

I quickly pulled out my cellphone and called Phoebe's number. "Buckwheat, this is Red Stallion. Come on, Buckwheat."

"Rhonda?" Phoebe's voice whispered.

"Yes, yes, it's me, but we need to go by codenames. You're Buckwheat, I'm Red Stallion, Nadine is Celestial Lunar." I sighed. "I've... ran into a little complication..."

"You got discovered?" Phoebe gasped on the other end.

"No, no, I'm fine... but Arnold is going to sleep now... and I can't tear the book without waking him up... in fact, he put it under his pillow, so I can't get it... I need you and Nadine to come by here tonight and pull me out of here! I'm forgetting the book for now, I just need to get out of here without alerting him! Can you come back here and get me?"

"We're on it!" Phoebe whispered as she hung up the phone.

I sighed in relief. At least it's good to have friends to back me up. I watched as Arnold just turned himself in for the night, sleeping. I sighed in relief as I waited... until I heard some soft snores. He looked so cute when sleeping.

* * *

I must have watched him for... what, a half-hour, when I heard the opening of the window. Phoebe and Nadine were back as I nodded and whispered, "Lower the rope!"

The two nodded as they lowered the rope down. I quickly tied it around my waste and nodded, giving them the okay. They quickly pulled me up as I silently shut the window, without alerting Arnold.

"Okay, we better get to your house, Nadine... I had a long night..." I sighed as Nadine took me to her house to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, although I showered and got into some nice clothes (always count on good Nadine to hold on to my back-up clothes), I sighed as me and Nadine walked out. I sighed. "I'm doomed. I didn't get the picture out, and now Arnold will know everything."

"Maybe it isn't too bad..." Nadine said as we walked over to school. "Now may be a perfect time to actually tell him!"

"But I'm so embarrassed!" I groaned. "What if he thinks I become obsessive and creepy? I don't want to make myself look like a creep! If anybody is the creep, it's usually Curly!"

"Well... let's wait and see. If he knows, he knows." Nadine said.

I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to this day...

* * *

Outside the school, we arrived to see a crowd gathering around Arnold and Gerald as Arnold seemed to be reading the poems. So he hasn't got to the last page yet. Guess that's all right...

"That's the corniest poem yet!" Gerald laughed.

"Whoever wrote them is pathetic!" A nearby kid shouted.

I had to keep my emotions in check so I wouldn't go out and berate the kid... well, at least Arnold thinks they're cute.

"Read another one!" Another kid called as I overheard Stinky being thrown in the trash by Harold.

"Okay, but we're near the last page." Arnold said as he put his hand on the page and was about to flip it towards where the picture I drew was!

I groaned. Crap. Crap. Crap. I didn't want to get into this right now... I sighed. I may as well just confess everything... in front of a crowd... here goes not-

...I couldn't believe it. I... I just couldn't believe it. A... A miracle just... just occurred! For once, Harold's bullying...

Okay, let me explain what just happened.

I was about to walk towards Arnold, right? And I was all worried that he'd see the drawing with the initials, right?

Well, Harold, being the bully that he is, suddenly just ran out of nowhere, grabbed the page, ripped it from the book and put it in his mouth, and chewed it up.

"Hey!" Arnold frowned. "Harold, what was that for?"

"Just to get the spitball of the day out of the way, Arnold." Harold said as he spat the spitball out and lobbed on Arnold's head.

I sighed in relief as Arnold frowned. "Man, is it me, or has Harold been on the streak lately? Nice on some days, want to be mean on others."

"Well, who knows?" Gerald shrugged.

Arnold sighed. "Sorry, everyone."

Everyone groaned as almost all of them were about to head for class. I just smiled in relief, but kept a neutral expression as I passed by Arnold and Gerald, I turned to Arnold, saying, "Hey, Arnold. Nice book you have."

"Eh, thanks... though one page of it is gone now..." Arnold sighed as he closed the book.

"Aw, don't feel too bad. Harold's just... Harold." I shrugged. "You think you'll ever find your secret admirer?"

"It would be nice to meet her... but I doubt I'll ever see her." Arnold shrugged as we walked in the school.

"I'm sure she'll turn up and admit her feelings eventually..." I said, comforting the guy.

Arnold smiled a bit as he put the pink book in his backpack. "Thanks, Rhonda. You really aren't too bad..."

I blushed a little as Arnold and Gerald went on their way. I turned to Nadine and Phoebe as I sighed in relief. "What a stroke of luck, huh?"

"Yeah..." Phoebe and Nadine paused as Phoebe said, "Rhonda, don't you think that was a little coincidental that Harold just... rushed right there and grabbed the very last page of the book, the one with the drawing?"

"Well, at least I don't have to reveal my secret." I smiled.

"Whatever you say..." Nadine said as we went along our way.

As I kept walking, the more I DID think about what Harold did... why did Harold just... suddenly come along and tear out that last page? It could have just been a coincidence... was it?

* * *

And there is the third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Library Time

Here's the next chapter/episode, depicting parts of 'Field Trip', but at the same time, diverging into something different. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was that time of the year again... a middle of the school-year field trip for everyone. The destination this year... a place where everyone in PS 118 has been to since the first grade... the aquarium.

I remember my first trip to the aquarium, and frankly, I was a bit nervous. On the bus, Nadine and Phoebe noticed I was shaking a little bit.

"Rhonda, you're not STILL afraid of Lockjaw, are you?" Nadine asked.

"Uh... L-Lockjaw? What?" I said, trying to play it cool. "Me, a Lloyd, afraid of a sea monster I saw as a kid when we peered into the aquarium? If that's what you guys are indicating..."

Then I squeaked a little, "Then you're totally right, I'm scared."

"Rhonda, I've been to the aquarium last year, and I can safely assure you, whatever we saw as kids wasn't as scary when you see it again." Phoebe asked.

"How would you know?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm just saying, once we get to that exhibit, you may not be as afraid of it as you once were..." Phoebe explained.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. What did Phoebe know? She was scared as the rest of us were when we first saw Lockjaw... although going to the museum again was pretty exciting. As long as the dangerous fish kept to their side of the cage, I'm perfectly fine. So, I did my best, ignoring all the rowdy kids that were swinging around on the bus.

* * *

Pretty soon, we reached the aquarium as every kid, heck, I suppose it includes myself, got excited. Even though we're only kids, and I should know better than to be squealing and annoying delightfully, I still do it, just for the sake of excitement.

Pretty soon, our group of kids reached the area where a security guard was standing, as he started to recite some rules. "Welcome to the City Aquarium, we have a few simple rules to follow. No feeding the fish, no tapping on the glass, no diving in the shark tank, no video cameras, no photography, NO sushi chefs..."

A Japanese exchange student cursed in Japanase as he started to walk off. I didn't hear the rest of the rules as I overheard Arnold whispering, "Who's Lockjaw?"

"You kiddin' me?" Gerald gave a smirk as everyone turned towards Arnold. "He's only the scariest sea monster in the ocean deep!"

I was suddenly a little nervous the more I overheard the kids as Sid said, "If there was a battle between him and a giant squid, Lockjaw would win!"

My legs were almost about to give out as Stinky continued, "I heard he could grab a boat with his head and sink it..."

"I heard..." Gerald started, but I didn't want to hear anymore, as I decided to turn back my attention towards the security guard, who was just finishing off giving the rules.

"...no guns, no knives, no plastic explosives and most of all, NO SKATEBOARDS!" The security guard said as he grabbed a kid's skateboard and threw it in a nearby closet where confiscated skateboards were at.

I just stuck with Nadine and Phoebe as we decided to take a look around at the fish. I smiled, looking around at the big sharks swimming around. Actually, even if on the other side of the glass, it's not really that worrying to see the fish... in fact, it was really more cool. Maybe my kid mind couldn't take it, but now that I'm near double digits... I'm actually appreciating the sea life that lived in these aquariums... maybe seeing Lockjaw won't be bad either.

"Hey girls."

My heart quickly leapt up for a moment upon hearing my crush's voice. Nadine, Phoebe and I turned towards Arnold as he asked, "I was wondering, which of these sea creatures is Lockjaw?"

"Oh, he's not in the main aquarium area." Nadine explained.

"Yeah, he's outside, where everybody can see him. Trust me, seeing these is nothing compared to Lockjaw." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Hey Arnold, we're going to see Lockjaw!" Gerald called as he and the other schoolmates were running outside to the main attractions. "Come on!"

Arnold could only smile as he decided to follow.

Phoebe and Nadine turned to me as they noticed I seemed to be shaking. "Rhonda, come with us, and I will prove to you that your childish mind was just imagining what you thought Lockjaw was."

I just nodded at Phoebe's sentence as I followed them. Half of me just wanted to walk away... but I suppose I had no choice.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were at the fish tank, and I couldn't face it. I covered my eyes as I told Phoebe and Nadine, "Tell me when it's over!"

Phoebe frowned. "Rhonda, uncover your eyes. It's not as bad as you think."

"I can't bare it!" I whispered as I heard a button being pressed and a voice came blaring out from the speakers.

"And now, presenting the terror of the deep, the ancient reptile whose ancestors date back over one hundred and fifty million years, the mighty Lockjaw!" The voice said in a whisper.

"I can't look." I winced, as I still kept covering my eyes.

"That's Lockjaw?" I heard Arnold say in a confused expression. I was a little confused. What did he see that I didn't?

I quickly uncovered my eyes and turned them to see... a walking turtle. That... was what I was scared of as a kid...

A green sea turtle whose shell was covered in graffiti. Wow. Was I really scared of that? Sure, I never found turtles appealing, but I was so relieved.

"Big deal." I heard Harold say.

"He seemed a lot bigger when we were in first grade." I heard Sid say.

"He's not so scary!" Stinky complained.

"What a rip!" Harold frowned as he threw his drink at the sea turtle, who dived back under the water.

As the kids laughed, I just sighed in relief as Phoebe turned to me. "What did I tell you, Rhonda?"

"You were right, Phoebe." I said. "Looking at this now, it doesn't seem that scary. I wonder why I thought it was..."

"You were around six." Nadine said. "We all were. We didn't know any better."

I shrugged. "I guess..."

My eyes wandered, and I could have sword I saw Arnold go under to the area where Lockjaw's underwater cage was. I didn't pay it any mind.

* * *

"What a day." I said as Nadine and Phoebe were now walking to the library with me. Our field trip has just finished up and we had just arrived in time for school to be over. As everyone stayed on the bus to get home, Nadine, Phoebe and I decided to get started on our homework right away. Phoebe's little tradition, you see, required all of us to get a head start on our work we got assigned today. In this case, our homework today was to make a report on one of the sea creatures, a three page report on what these sea creatures' natural life was at.

"So, Rhonda, what do you think we should do our report on?" Nadine asked as we kept walking.

I paused to think, couldn't help but think about the fear of that turtle being dissipated today. I smiled. "How about we do a report on sea turtles? Now that I'm not afraid anymore, I think I'd like to do a little research on them!"

"Excellent choice, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as we arrived at the library. "Here we are, we better get started."

* * *

For about the rest of the afternoon, we looked up encyclopedias and did some research on turtles, their natural habitats, and how they lived in the wild. Learning more about turtles really intrigued me. I never knew turtles could live for so long...

Of course, I felt bad as I read about the birth cycle of how turtles came to be. To think the young ones would have to fend for themselves when travelling towards the water...

I wrote a couple of notes on the subject as I closed the book. I picked up the encyclopedia and walked off as I put it away. I leaned down and noticed another book on turtles. I was about to reach for it, but at the same time, another hand had reached for the exact same book.

"Oh, sorry, I..." We both started before we looked up.

Before my eyes, I saw the person who was reaching for the book. She was around nineteen, had blond hair, and she was wearing a white shirt, black vest and a green skirt. My head suddenly ached a little at first, but I didn't pay it any mind as I said, "No, it's my fault. Didn't know you wanted this book."

"No, it's all right." The blonde haired girl smiled as she picked out the book. "I was just doing a little research for my community college report."

"On turtles?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to her.

"Sea life in general, actually." the girl smiled as she opened the book. "I want to do a good job and get all my resources as best as I can."

"Interesting." I smiled as I sat down. "My friends are doing research for PS 118."

"PS 118!" The girl smiled. "I attended that school. From what I can tell, you're from third or fourth grade, right? Is Miss Slovak still teaching?"

"Yeah. This is actually her last year." I explained.

"Her last year?" The girl asked. "Oh, is she retiring?"

"Yeah, said something about after this year, she was going to become a professional golfer." I explained. "I never took interest in the sport, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, back when I was around your age, I was one of her best students." The girl explained. "I was one of her perfect students... she was always impressed with my works and my suggestions..."

"You know, Miss Slovak did mention something about a student she had long ago who was practically perfect in every way." I spoke. "You're Olga?"

The girl, known as Olga, smiled. "Oh good, Miss Slovak still remembers who I am! I must have really left a big impact!"

"So, wait... you're Olga Pataki?" I said in shock. "Pataki, as in Big Bob Pataki?"

She only smiled. "Yes, Big Bob is my daddy."

"Wow..." I said in surprise. Imagine, me talking to a relation to a Pataki...

I've heard of the Patakis before. My mom and dad were... you may say... business rivals with Big Bob Pataki, the main man behind Big Bob's Beeper Emporiums. Despite them being rivals, Big Bob would always find a loophole in my parents' logic, and he always kept his businesses. I don't usually delve into their business politics much, but even I know how ruthless Big Bob can be, in and out of business.

Still, I talked with Olga. "Then you must have heard of the Lloyds?"

"Oh yes. Daddy always says they're the richest, but in the end, they always agree that he has his business and they have theirs. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm actually the Lloyds' only child." I explained. "My name is Rhonda. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Oh, so you must be the Lloyds' precious daughter." Olga smiled.

"Precious doesn't begin to cover my looks." I said in a sultry voice.

"Well, I better get back." Olga said as she picked up the book. "I've got a report due in an hour for an evening class I'm partaking in. Do you want to take the book with you? I know you want it for your sea turtle research."

"Nah, you can have it." I smiled. "I can always find more material."

"All right." Olga smiled. "I hope we meet again sometime, Rhonda."

"Same here, Olga." I smiled as Olga started to walk off.

I paused. Strange. Whatever pain I had in my head was now gone. Hmmm, it was probably nothing.

I decided to go back to my friends, they're probably wondering where I went to.

* * *

"You actually met the daughter of your parents' business rival?" Phoebe said in surprise as me, Nadine and her were walking off to home.

"I know, but it was really great." I smiled. "As people have always mentioned, Olga has always been a perfect girl! She never does anything wrong, she always knows what to do, comes up with great ideas..."

I sighed a bit. "I really would love to be just like her..."

"Oh, Rhonda, if you kept your grades up and paid attention..." Phoebe gave a little smirk.

"I can do without the sarcasm, little miss Perfect." I rolled my eyes. "And I've been doing good at my grades!"

"Really?" Nadine asked. "Your Social Studies report says otherwise."

"Oh come on, Nadine, do you have to bring that up?" I groaned. "Look, it doesn't matter in the long run. The point is, meeting Olga was like the best thing that I ever had happen to me. I really hope I see her again."

"Maybe someday." Phoebe said as we arrived at her house. "Well, good night you guys."

Me and Nadine said our good nights as we went on our way.

* * *

As I was getting ready for bed for the night, I couldn't help but think back to meeting Olga. Man, was it lucky to meet one of the most perfect girls and well-behaved students ever. I could hardly believe I was actually in the same presence. I was not worthy...

She seemed really nice, too. Always good with everything, always...

My head started to ache again. I held it as it seemed it was burning up. Sheesh, maybe I'm getting sick...

Well, then my mind wandered back over to Lockjaw, the turtle I saw whom I thought I was scared of. Maybe I could take a trip to the aquarium tomorrow and study Lockjaw even more. I decided it would be good, I'll go over first thing in the morning.

* * *

Looks like I'm not going to be seeing Lockjaw anytime soon. Actually, NOBODY was going to be seeing Lockjaw... ever again.

From what my father had read in the papers, last night, a break-in to the aquarium had occurred and a death of a security guard occurred around the same time. Nobody knew the full details yet, but all anybody knew was that when the owners of the aquarium came to open it up to the public, blood and a human arm were seen floating in a shark tank, and Lockjaw was nowhere to be seen in his cage. And all security cameras were oddly switched off, so nobody caught the culprits. So, until the mystery was solved, the aquarium had to be off limits to everyone for a while.

It was a shame, really. I was actually looking forward to studying Lockjaw, too. Oh well. Maybe I can just rely on my research.

Although when I went to school with Phoebe and Nadine that morning when Miss Slovak told us the news of what happened, I couldn't help but notice Arnold just shifting uncomfortably. I shrugged. Well, whatever happened at that museum... wasn't my business.

* * *

And there is the fourth episode! How do you like it? And yes, even though Helga's not in the story, that doesn't mean I will be excluding her family! You'll see more of them as the episodes go on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Finding the Hat

Okay, here we go with this next episode, which is going to depict 'Arnold's Hat'! How will everything fall into place this time? Well, we'll have to see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The end of the week had went by, and pretty soon, the weekend came in again. I figured I'd spend Saturday trying to perfect a small statue I've been preparing for the last couple of days.

See, I was in the middle of trying to get the perfect scale model of my crush, Arnold. I think I may have had the head right (well, I can always resculpt again to be sure), and I think I got his body shape pretty good. The feet I just finished handling as I smiled. It was near perfection!

Well, almost. I frowned as I knew something was missing... I gazed atop the head... and realized what it was missing. The hat atop Arnold's head. For without his hat, he'd... well, he would look like a kid with a balding pattern in the middle.

I paused as I didn't feel like recarving the head again (I done it like, twenty times in the past two days, I just didn't feel up to remaking that head), but I didn't want to leave it with a balding pattern. Well, I paused to think. Maybe the clothing stores had Arnold's hat size... one little trip to the mall wouldn't hurt anything...

* * *

While not as much of a mall as I'd like, it did have a lot of items that were conveniently needed, either for my style or if I wanted to impress somebody at a dinner party, preferably the former. I went into my favorite clothing shop as I walked towards the store clerk manning her station.

"Rhonda, my favorite customer!" Sharlene, the girl behind the counter, gave a quick chuckle. "How is everything going with you?"

"It's been going good, Sharlene. You?" I ask as I sat down.

"Oh you know, the same old activities." Sharlene said. "So, what can I do you for? There's a nice little ring that has your name on it!"

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I love a little jewelry, but actually, I'm here for something different." I explained as I leaned towards the counter. "Sharlene, I'm looking for a hat... specifically a small cap, around child size, light blue?"

"Oh, those old things?" Sharlene asked. "Sorry to say, Rhonda, but we don't carry those size caps anymore. Nobody ever BUYS those things."

I was stunned. No child-size caps? "You sure there's none in the back that was leftover?"

Sharlene shook her head.

I sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

I started to turn around and leave... then I quickly turned around. "Uh, what was this about a ring?"

* * *

I examined the emerald ring I purchased from the mall as I was walking through the park. Sharlene was right, this WAS my style!

But I frowned, knowing I didn't get successful in my search for the hat. I looked around in about every flea market after my purchase, but nobody seemed to contain a blue child-sized hat. I was sighing. The only way I can get that size hat is if it blew in my face, but what were the chance-

...Luck... lady luck has once again gave me something. See, I forgot to mention there was a bit of wind today, and what were the odds that a blue child-sized hat that looked similar to Arnold's would just fly right into my face?

I could hardly believe it either. I figured whoever owned this hat, wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a while... and if it didn't belong to anybody... well, I think I can have this for my statue!

* * *

Perfect, perfect, perfect! I smiled as I placed the hat atop the Arnold statue. I giggled a bit at the marvelous masterpiece I made. The hat fit in great with Arnold's head! The perfect stone shape of the eyes, the little smile that could melt your heart, the ears that...

I suddenly glared and noticed that one of the ears was drooped. I groaned. No, no, no, this just wasn't that good! Statue ruined. To the garbage it goes.

I took the statue and hat along with it and tossed it in a nearby garbage can as I decided to walk on my way out. And to think I thought I had it perfectly too... well, the garbage truck will arrive shortly and take away this monstrosity.

* * *

A little later that day, I was walking with Phoebe and Nadine. We were talking about what we wanted to do today when we rounded the corner where Arnold's house was... and we noticed, to our surprise, the ice cream truck that the Jolly Olly Man drove had crashed nearby a lightpost and he was giving a lot of free ice cream over to kids.

"Looks like the Jolly Olly Man went a little crazy again." Nadine sighed.

"What a shame." Phoebe said.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked down sadly. Sometimes, I wonder what causes him to get mean or angry. Well, no matter. "I'm getting a Chocolate Fudge Bar!"

"Oh, I hope they have a Strawberry Sickle!" Phoebe smiled as we all decided to join in.

As soon I got the ice cream I wanted, I was about to sit down and enjoy a lick, when I heard Gerald screaming, "Hey Arnold! The Jolly Olly Man's gone insane! He's passing out free ice cream! Come on down!"

"No! I'm not coming out without my hat, EVER, for the rest of my life!" I heard Arnold yell.

I quickly turned around in curiosity and noticed that indeed, on top of his head, his hat wasn't there, and Arnold seemed pretty panicky about it as he shut the window that he called out of.

"Okay, more ice cream for me." Gerald shrugged.

"Gerald, I couldn't help overhearing. What's wrong with Arnold?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just upset because he lost his hat today." Gerald explained as he opened up one of his ice cream bars. "We were trying to get a kite to fly today, but it didn't work out. The wind did catch Arnold's hat though, and it just flew off, into the park."

My eyes widened. "A wind, you say?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty strong wind. Arnold didn't have time to react as his hat just flew off his head. He tried to chase it, but it was too late, it blew a little too far. He seemed really upset, though." Gerald said.

I gulped... all of a sudden, my mind flashed back to when I was in the park, and the hat just blew right to my face. I then suddenly remembered what I did to the hat, along with the ruined statue.

...Crap.

I quickly left Gerald as I grabbed Phoebe and Nadine, who were just finishing up their ice creams, as I whispered, "Sorry girls, I need to talk to you for a minute! This is a Code Red-74."

"'A Lloyd throwing away an important item by mistake and must retrieve back before it's too late'?" Nadine asked.

"That's the thing... and boy, do I have a story to tell you..." I sighed.

* * *

"So, what you're telling us is that you had Arnold's hat without KNOWING you had it." Phoebe said as we were on our way to the dump.

"Yep." I nodded.

"And you placed it on a statue you made, but it wasn't perfect, so you threw the contents of the statue away, INCLUDING the hat." Nadine said.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You also watched as the garbage truck come, take the trash to the truck, INCLUDING Arnold's hat, which you did not KNOW you had and had thrown away." Phoebe explained.

"Pretty much." I sighed.

"You also saw the truck DRIVE off, WITH the hat, and now that you KNOW it's Arnold's hat, you need to retrieve it back before it gets burnt or worse." Nadine said.

"Yes." I nodded as Phoebe and Nadine stopped me.

They both stared at me in silence, and then, at the same time, they both said, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Did you even BOTHER checking to see whose hat it was BEFORE just taking it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, excuse me, Phoebe, but I wanted perfection." I rolled my eyes. "Look, the point is, I screwed up, I threw Arnold's hat away, and now we have to go to the dump and get it back! Please help me, guys?"

I gave very cute, pleading eyes in hopes that my best friends in the world would help me out here.

Nadine and Phoebe just looked at each other, probably knowing how pathetic I look with those eyes, before they sighed. "All right, Rhonda, we'll help you dig around the trash. We know how delicate your body must be."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I sighed in relief.

"Let's just go and find the hat." Phoebe said as she and Nadine started to run off. I quickly followed them.

* * *

We soon arrived at the dump as we stepped inside. I turned to Phoebe and Nadine and nodded. "Okay, girls, the mission is simple!"

I quickly picked up a small stick and started drawing figures and little squiggles. "These figures are us, and these squiggles, are all the piles of garbage that is scattered around the dump. Our primary mission is to locate the hat, probably still stuck to the Arnold statue I made."

"Simple enough, we find a football-shaped stone head with a blue hat." Nadine shrugged.

"Oh, you think it'll be easy, don't you, Nadine?" I barked. "No. It won't! This is serious! We may have to dig for a few hours, we will be smelly, we will be sweaty, but it'll be worth it, just to see the eyes and smile of my crush, my sweet, sweet Arn-"

"Found it." Phoebe said as she started walking towards the first pile.

I turned towards where Phoebe was walking and stood stunned as I saw the statue with the hat still contained on it. "Oh... well..."

"So much for your garbage digging plan, huh?" Nadine smirked.

"Really feels a little anti-climatic..." I sighed. "And I had this big speech prepared too... wasted around half of it..."

I smiled as I took the hat off the statue. "Well, important thing is, I got the hat back."

"Come on, let's go back to the neighborhood and give Arnold his hat back." Phoebe smiled.

The girls and I laughed as we all decided to take the bus back to home.

* * *

"Here we are, back in civilization." Nadine said as me and Phoebe followed her out of the bus.

"Okay, no problem, let's go find Arnold and..." I started headed in one direction... and the next thing I knew, I bumped right into Arnold.

"Oh, sorry Rhonda." Arnold said.

"No problem, my fault." I assured him things were okay.

Arnold then noticed the object that I held in my hands as he grabbed it from me. "Rhonda! You found my hat!"

"Would you believe that I found it in the park?" I asked. "I saw it hanging from a tree and figured you had the same child-sized cap, maybe you knew something about it. Didn't think it was yours, but I had to check."

"I can't believe it!" Arnold said as he put his hat back on. "Thanks, Rhonda! Thanks a lot!"

The next thing I knew, Arnold slung his arms around me in a hug. I instantly blushed a bit, but then smiled. "Hey, no... no problem. I'm just glad I could help."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Phoebe and Nadine hiding behind some objects as they were mouthing the words, "Come on, do it! Do it! Do it!"

I paused. Was it really that time? I looked down and sighed.

Just because I found his hat, and he really is thankful for me getting it back...

No... I'm afraid now wasn't that time. I sadly shook my head towards the two as Arnold let go of me, he could tell he was blushing. "Oh, sorry... guess I held on for a little long."

"No, no, that's all right." I smiled. "Why don't you head on home? I can tell you had a big day."

"All right." Arnold said as he turned around and left. "Thanks again, Rhonda."

As I saw Arnold go off, Phoebe and Nadine came up to me as Nadine said, "You did good, Rhonda."

"That was the perfect opportunity, Rhonda! You didn't take it!" Phoebe said, knowing I just passed up an opportunity to tell Arnold my feelings.

"Sorry, Phoebe. I was still nervous, and Arnold just got his hat back, I don't want to lay TOO much on him." I explained. "Suppose Gerald lost his voice and you gave him an opportunity to return the voice. He's thankful for it. Would you have confessed your love for him then?"

Phoebe paused... as she sighed. "I... I guess you have a fair point."

"I'll tell him when it's that time... but until then, I think I'm just going to relax a while." I said as we turned towards the area. "Well, why don't we spend the rest of the day at the mall? I hear there's a good sale on shoes!"

"Oh, you and your shoes." Nadine rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

The three of us laughed a bit as we walked off, exchanging a few stories for the rest of the day.

* * *

And there is the fifth episode! How do you like it? Next chapter, I believe this'll be the first I'll go to a different episode. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. The Slumber Party

Told you I would be switching around episodes, because... next episode, which strangely enough, IS a Helga episode, but since she doesn't exist in this timeline, how will I do 'Helga's Makeover'? Well... no worries, folks, for this episode will be diverging into something different! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Phoebe, Nadine and I had just finished up our little shopping trip as we were now at my house, preparing for our sleepover for tonight.

"Okay, let's go through the list one more time." I said as Phoebe pulled out a notepad. "Lipstick?"

"Check, we got the lipstick." Phoebe said, checking off the list.

"Facial cream?" I said.

"Double check. We got facial cream." Phoebe smiled, putting two checks on the facial cream.

"Mud?" I asked.

Phoebe was about to put a check, but then stopped as she shook her head. "No, we didn't get that."

"Well, no matter. We don't need mud. Cucumber slices?" I asked.

"We got plenty of cucumbers." Phoebe nodded.

"Say, Rhonda. Not that I'm not complaining, but is it all necessary to have this stuff?" Nadine asked. "I mean, we don't need all of it, and all the high heels... while they look great on our shoes... we're already taller than all the boys... except for maybe Stinky."

"I know, but I want to make this sleepover "special"." I said. "This is the first slumber party I ever hosted, and I want to make this a good one! I invited every girl, including you two, to this slumber party, and I don't want to waste any opportunity!"

It was indeed true. This was the first slumber party I ever had, and not only was this a good time to do a little girl stuff for ourselves, this party would provide ample timing to catch up with ourselves, maybe talk about our personal lives... maybe reveal some personal secrets... maybe I can coach some girls to reveal if they have crushes on any boys... I'm a bit worried that I could reveal my crush on Arnold, but I'd rather pick DARE than TRUTH, after all.

"Well, we only have an hour until our party, so why don't we set up?" I asked my girls.

Nadine and Phoebe smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Pretty soon, most, if not all, of the girls I invited to the slumber party had arrived.

"Everyone, I just want to say, thank you all for coming." I smiled as I sat down amongst the middle of the other girls as we had the meeting in my room. "You all have no idea how much this means to me. I normally wouldn't do this slumber party with a FEW girls I know, BUT this is all-girls, meaning ANYBODY, regardless of their status, are welcome here!"

The girls applauded politely (though some of the geeks that were here were a little skeptical, but they still applauded regardless).

"Thank you, thank you." I smiled as I pulled out the list. "Now, we're all here to have fun, so let's get started on some of our activities! We can talk about ourselves and what we each think of the boys in our class, since they're not here."

I put the list aside as I sat down. "All right, let's get ourselves started, and have fun, okay?"

All the girls cheered wildly as I smiled. "Great! Let's see, what should we do first?"

* * *

The beginning of our slumber party was starting out great! I was really doing good impressing everybody with my impressions of most of the students of PS 118 (or at least, as good of imitations as I can do), but of course, it was mostly out of fun.

"Do Harold, do Harold!" Some of the girls called.

"Oh, sure, sure, I can definitely do Harold!" I smiled as I took a deep breath and started walking around all tough, trying to do Harold's voice. "Oh, I'm so tough and mean, but I'm really a pushover and panicky when it comes to something beyond my control! MOMMY!"

All the girls laughed as I joined them, saying, "Man, this voice is just so easy to do!"

"Just don't do it in front of Harold." Phoebe chuckled.

"Right." I nodded. Last thing I wanted was for Harold to get ticked at me... or even funnier, crying at random will for his mother. I don't know what it is with Harold, he can be really random at times.

Nadine and Phoebe stared at each other before giving a smirk. "Oh, Rhonda. We have someone you can try to impersonate."

"Oh really? Lay it on me." I smiled, not realizing those twos' intentions.

"Try... Arnold."

My face fell as all the girls went 'oooohhh'. I glared at Nadine and Phoebe as I whispered, "You traitors, whose side are you on?"

Nadine and Phoebe just gave a smug smile.

I gave a positive smile. "Sure, I can totally do him! Walk in the park!"

I stood up and coughed as I was trying to do Arnold's voice. "I'm Arnold and... I..."

I paused, trying to think. Should I REALLY do it? Would I really insult the boy who I loved behind my back, in front of these other girls. I tried to find some qualities of Arnold I could exploit. "I... I hardly pay attention to what I'm doing some of the time... I'm in my own little la-la land!"

Nadine and Phoebe stared at me in shock as every girl applauded and laughed. I smiled a bit as I said, "But seriously, Arnold is a really good guy, though."

"Oh, definitely." Sheena said. "He may be a person who goes into a trance, but he can be very helpful."

"Okay, girls, take five. I believe our pizza's about to arrive." I said as the girls started to go out into the kitchen.

Nadine and Phoebe came up to me as Phoebe said, "Wow... I didn't think you'd actually make fun of your crush."

"News flash, I didn't think I would do it either." I said.

"Still, pretty impressive work." Nadine said.

"It comes with practice." I said. "Come on, let's get some pizza."

* * *

After dinner, we've decided to spend our time singing some songs, nothing too loud, nothing too dirty, but some good songs we can all sing along to. I have to say, this slumber party was starting to become a success!

"Hey, Phoebe, join me on this song." I said as Phoebe went over to the stage with me.

"Sure, Rhonda!" Phoebe smiled as I put the song in as everyone started bobbing along to the tune.

(To the tune of _'There Must Be Something More'_ from _'Charlotte's Web'_)

(**Rhonda**)

**We are the bestest of friends, oh yes**

**We're the best.**

**I know we are so different, but we are...**

**good, no jest!**

(**Phoebe**)

**We've always stuck together in the past,**

**We have.**

**But I'm sure no matter what,**

**We're a halve!**

Everyone silently watched as me and Phoebe were singing to our hearts' content.

**We always stick together no matter,**

**What the cause!**

**We may have our little own side effects,**

**Or our flaws!**

(**Rhonda**)

**I'm not sure if I should be really, well,**

**Offended,**

(**Rhonda and Phoebe**)

**But we're still friends, and it could always be**

**Amended.**

Nadine turned off the music player as all the girls applauded. I smiled to Phoebe. "You sing well."

"You too, Rhonda." She smiled as we both hugged.

* * *

We were all pretty much in our nightgowns, my purple nightgown was so stylish as always, but all the other girls' nightgowns were cute too. It was about that time for us to finally try out the make-up... I know it won't make us feel like grown-ups, but we all think it'll be fun regardless.

We were having a little fun, we were doing make-up, brushing our hair... when we heard the doorbell ring.

I was a little curious. Every girl I knew and didn't know from my class was here... and we already had our pizza guy come in... so... who ELSE could be arriving?

I got up and went towards the door. Standing behind the door as I opened it stood a black haired girl-like figure with a red bow on the side, red blush on the figures cheeks, and what seemed to be a yellow sundress size-13. I would have believed that it was a new girl who was late to the party... if the glasses didn't give away who it was.

I stared with a blank face, rolling my eyes. Who does Curly think he's trying to fool? Of course, I can't blame the guy, either. When I was handing the invitations to the slumber party, he would try to sneak onto somebody's desk to get the invitation. Ugh, it's so like him!

"Hello, y'all."

Oh God, EVEN his voice was fake. Well, at least he went through all that trouble. "Excuse me a second, would you miss?"

I shut the door and quickly called out the girls. "Girls, I was afraid this would come to this, but a spy is just coming in to our house to spy on our party."

"Let me guess... Curly?" Nadine asked.

"You got it. Play along, though..." I smirked. "We're going to show him exactly WHAT little girls are made of... and it ain't sugar, spice and everything nice!"

I walked back towards the door and smiled at Curly, who was so obviously in disguise, and had a bad female voice, as I said, "Why, I don't believe we've met before."

"Why, yes, dahling." Curly's voice said as he walked inside. "My name is Regetta Bolivia, and I meant to come sooner, but I had a slight delay."

"More like Curly needed time to perfect the blush." Phoebe whispered to me as I giggled.

"Why, sure." I smiled. "Regetta, come on in. We were just discussing our favorite topics."

I quickly caught the little perverted smile that Curly would make before he retained himself. "Of course, sweethearts. I wouldn't want to miss this!"

Me and the girls gave a smirk. Oh ho, this is going to be fun... I can taste it now...

* * *

By now we were in the kitchen where we had all put a little facial cream on ourselves as Curly was making up fake stories about his 'Regetta' life. This was just so good as I uttered some, "That's nice, dear" and "What an interesting story."

I nodded as I turned to the girls, "Oh, "Regetta"..."

"Yes?" Curly said in the fake voice.

"Since you've arrived fashionably late, there's something you should know about 'fashionably late' people. Usually, when they're late..." I gave a smirk and wink to the girls. "...they have to do something embarrassing that is between us and us alone."

"Oh, sure. I'll do anything, dahling." Curly said with a smile. "What do I need to do."

"Well... mostly, you'd have to strip down... and take ALL your clothes off... so we can put the facial cream everywhere on your body." I smiled.

That faltered Curly a bit as he uttered in his normal voice, "Wh-wha-"

He quickly changed back to his female voice, "I mean, isn't this a little excessive?"

"Of course not." I smiled. "Come on, Regetta, we're all friends here, we know what our bodies look like. Strip down and we can put the cream on you."

"I-I can't strip. I'm very modest." Curly said, nervously.

I gave a smirk to the girls.

"Come on, you have to do it." I smiled as Nadine and Phoebe grabbed Curly.

"Hey, let go of me!" Curly said, still in the fake female voice.

"Come along, girls, let's show Regetta a good time..." I smirked as we dragged Curly to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, once we set everything up, I gave a smile as I asked, "What should we start with? Shoes or your fabulous dress?"

Curly was looking around nervously.

"I think we should start with the shoes... and work slowly..." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, good idea..." I smiled to Phoebe as I turned to Nadine. "You heard her."

Nadine smiled as she took off Curly's shoes. Curly was now nervous as I applied the cream on Curly's feet. "And now... the dress."

"Okay, okay, stop! I can't take it!" Curly said, back in his regular voice.

I smirked. "I knew you'd break, Curly."

I turned to Sheena. "Sheena, help me apply the facial cream on his face."

"Right..." Sheena nodded.

"Wait, wait, before you do anything, it wasn't ALL my plan! I was set up!" Curly begged. "The other boys are here too, and they're spying on you so that once they see you, they'd make you scream bloody murder! They're overhearing through the kitchen window."

"You'd think we believe THAT?" I rolled my eyes... until we heard the sounds of trash cans from outside the house being moved.

All of us turned towards the window where the curtains were closed as Curly whispered, "I told you!"

I paused. "Every boy?"

"Yes... Harold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid... Arnold too." Curly said, nervously.

"Even Arnold? That's... surprisingly out of character, even for him." I said as everyone nodded. I turned towards the girls. "Well, girls, looks like we have MORE than one spy here... shall we give them the works?"

The girls smirked as I turned to Curly. "Oh, Curly, we'll spare you if you give us the boys."

Curly said nervously, "D-deal!"

I smirked. Curly may be a wild card, but when it's on our side, it's good for a laugh.

* * *

Thanks to some quick thinking by Phoebe, we had a cage all set by the door as the girls and I hid behind the wall. I nodded to Curly, who gulped.

"Remember our deal." I whispered hastily as I hid back behind the wall.

I heard the door opening as I heard Curly whisper, "Guys, I need you to come in the house for a minute! Something juicy is going on!"

We waited a few seconds before we heard the sounds of footsteps coming into the house, Harold saying, "What is going on, Curl-"

"Now!" I whispered as we all let go of the rope.

We heard a few yelps as the cage fell down on them.

The girls and I hummed a little bit as we walked inside. Looks like every boy from my grade that was here, and to my surprise, even Arnold, was in that cage.

Phoebe gave a smirk as she said, "Awww, how cute. The boys are curious about what we girls are doing."

"Guess we'll have to show them what we do." I smiled.

"You traitor!" Harold yelled at Curly.

"Hey, it was this, or get stripped!" Curly yelped.

"Shall we do them one at a time, or do we each take a boy?" I asked.

Everyone cheered, "Each take one, each take one!"

I nodded. "All right. Everybody, take a boy, and apply the works!"

All the boys looked and gulped as I gleefully took Arnold. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I smiled as Arnold was now wearing the facial cream, his hair was done in braids, and his eyelashes were showing off tremendously. Arnold sighed as he said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I never wanted to join, I just wanted to be part of the crowd."

"Oh, I know you do." I said, patting his hair. In the background, I heard all the boys screaming for help as I chuckled. "Oh Phoebe, could you pass the lipstick over?"

"Sure thing, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as she gave the lipstick to me so I could apply it to Arnold.

"Oh boy..." Arnold yelped.

All in all, this was a good slumber party... even if it was my first one. We eventually let the boys go... but we forced them out into the streets in the make-up we made for them. I had to laugh at this moment. Plus... it's good to have a little fun with Arnold... I love the guy, but seeing him in that make-up... it's just a scream!

* * *

And there is the sixth episode! How do you like it?

The song being parodied here is 'There Must Be Something More' from 'Charlotte's Web' from 1972. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. 24 Hour Stalkers

Here's the next episode, which is going a little later in the season, but figured it was relevant here... and it's '24 Hours To Live' from Rhonda's perspective! Frankly, how this works is if there's episodes not focusing on Rhonda, I'll probably have them take place over the summer, focusing on Rhonda's different aspects of her character OR if there are episodes focusing on different characters, I'll see what I can do to involve Rhonda in them... but until then, hope you like these episodes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, on Sunday, early at six in the morning, after the girls and I got dressed and packed everything up, I looked over at our little slumber party get-up and smiled. I loved this night, and hoped to do it again sometime.

At the same time, though, I'm just thinking about laughing at what we did to the boys. Sure, it may not have been much, but by now, they must have been laughed at by their parents... eh, they've probably washed up the make-up by now... besides, every Sunday is our traditional baseball game. Sure, it's hard to play baseball in the middle of the roads, because a car would pass through about every three or four minutes, but we worked with what we had. Besides, it's nice to just get up and hope we can dominate the boys at their own game.

I was never one for sports or baseball, but I went along with it because a couple of my friends who happened to be girls were interested in sports... besides, I wasn't too bad at baseball. Of course, if it's not for some teammates...

"Arnold, you're going into that trance again!" I called over to my fellow teammate, who snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Arnold blinked as he snapped out of it.

"You're up to bat, Arnold! Get with the program." I called over as I settled in my position as umpire. "Some people..."

Of course, the boys haven't once brought up us humiliating them... which is probably for the better, since after what happened, they wouldn't want to talk about the shenanigans... they're most likely still mad at Curly for doing this to them.

As Arnold went up to bat, of course, Harold just had to be smug. "Ooo, look who's up! It's Ah-nold."

I just groaned. Sure, Harold can be the bully at times, but a lot of taunting... well, that'll just get him nowhere. Nevertheless, though, Harold was right. He wasn't exactly a good baseball player. He loved the sport, but he can't hit the ball, and the few times he does hit it... well, he would often bean one of us with the ball... usually me... but I couldn't stay mad at him, though. At least he's trying.

"Thought you'd come to play a little baseball, huh, Ah-nold?" Harold mocked.

"Come on, will you?" I muttered under my breath.

Harold then nodded as he threw a fast ball. I caught it as Arnold swung and missed. "Strike One!"

"Boy, what a good swing, Ah-nold!" Harold mocked as I threw the ball back. "What powerful arms."

I sighed. Must Harold ALWAYS do this to all the baseball players? Now I'm actually praying Arnold gets that hit, just to show him up!

Harold seemed to mutter under his breath something I didn't catch, but seemed to concentrate as he threw the ball again. Arnold swung and missed again as I caught it. "Strike Two!"

As I threw the ball back, Harold taunted, "Oh, good one! Who taught you to bat anyway? Your loony grandma?"

Arnold glared as he tightened his bat even more. Oooo, now he was mad. Now I'm REALLY praying Arnold gets that hit, even if I was on the other team, I actually prayed Arnold would get that hit. I heard Arnold say, in a dark voice, "Just throw it."

Arnold nodded as Harold threw the ball... Arnold smirked as he hit the ball... right into Harold's head as he went down.

Everyone gasped as they all gathered around him. Arnold's eyes widened as he gulped, "Uh... whoops?"

I decided to join in the crowd to see if Harold was okay. He may have his ups and downs at times, but Arnold is right, nobody can help but feel bad for Harold. I walked over as I asked, "Harold, you okay?"

"Good night, mommy..." Harold dizzily said as he opened his eyes.

Okay, I almost chuckled at that one... but I sighed. "Anybody got the water?"

"I'm on it." Phoebe said as she started to pick up a small bottle and a large jug full of water as she came by. Phoebe was very careful as she put some water from the jug in the water bottle... and then afterwards, she took the jug and poured water all over Harold's head, the splash waking him up.

"Wh-what happened?" Harold asked.

"Arnold beaned you with that thar baseball." Stinky said.

"Who?" Harold said, still dazed.

"Arnold. You know, football headed kid? Green shirt?" I started. "The one you call 'Ah-nold' all the time?"

Harold paused as everyone turned to Arnold, who threw the bat away sheepishly. "W-well, it was just a lucky swing."

Harold was not having any of it though as he got up, looking like he was about to pummel Arnold. Uh-oh, this wasn't good. Whenever Harold had that murderous glare on his face, it would usually mean you don't freaking mess with Harold. EVEN the others were egging on for Harold and Arnold to fight. Well, all but me, Phoebe and Nadine. We looked at each other and nodded as Nadine and I stepped between the two.

"Just a minute, just a minute." I started as all the kids stopped. "Sure, Arnold may have beaned you, but he did it on accident. When he hits the ball, he beans people, you have to at least see that coming."

"Please consider, Harold. Arnold didn't mean it. Can't you let it go for a day?" Nadine smiled.

I nodded to my peace-loving friend. We may like to see a few brawls as much as the next people, but if it was between some people we like or not tolerate, we had to stand up for them. Arnold can always do that for us, so it's time we repay him.

Harold paused as he started to think... then he smiled. "You know, you're right."

"Of course we are." I nodded.

"I could make him think about what he did, at least..." Harold continued.

"Exactly." Nadine nodded.

Harold then turned to Arnold, "Okay, Arnold, here's the deal. Tomorrow morning, at seven-thirty, before school! It'll be clobbering time!"

"See, now isn't this mor- wait. What?" I said, eyes widening as I turned to Nadine.

"You two were right. I'll let it go for today, but tomorrow I can get him then!" Harold laughed.

"I think you missed the point of our little..." Nadine started.

"Then it's settled." Harold smirked as everyone was now chanting 'Fight' even more.

Me and Nadine looked at each other. Where in our little speech did we say it was okay for Harold to fight Arnold tomorrow?

"But wait..." Harold paused. "Tomorrow... what if he leaves town?"

"How could he leave town?" I asked. "He lives in this neighborhood, and besides, we have a school day tomorrow."

"Good point..." Harold paused. "But just to be safe... since you two gave me the idea, I want you to make sure he DOESN'T forget!" Harold frowned at the two of us. "Got it?"

I heard Arnold audibly gulp... trust me, I would be too. How did this go wrong?

* * *

"Again, I really want to apologize for what just happened." I tried to explain to Arnold as me, him, Nadine, Phoebe and Gerald were walking together.

"It's no big deal. You were just trying to help... you just somehow worded your speech wrong." Arnold shrugged.

"Arnold, you're smart. Please tell me you at least have a way out of this." Nadine said.

"Give me time and I'll think about what to do." Arnold sighed. "But somehow, I doubt it. Take a good look at me, guys, because this may be the last time you see me. Next time you'll see me... I'll probably be dead."

"Don't say that." Phoebe said. "The worst Harold will probably give you is a pummeling."

"Besides, just because Harold says he's gonna kill you, doesn't mean he's going to actually do it." Gerald shrugged.

"He sounded like he meant it." Arnold said, looking down.

"Yeah, but you know him." I shrugged. "He's all talk, some brains..."

"And he has a short-term memory." Gerald smirked. "Can't even remember what he had for breakfast. So, how will he remember that he's going to kill you tomorrow?"

Out in the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Stinky and Sid peeking their heads out.

"Uh, guys?" I whispered as I pointed over to some garbage cans. They turned to see two heads retracting back. "I think Harold will probably remember..."

"They must have been sent to keep an eye on us..." Nadine said.

"Oh gee, has it been... one hour already?" I said, acting a little bit.

"Gee, it must be. I guess Arnold has 23 hours left before..." Nadine started before she did the little motion on the finger with her neck.

"Really?" Arnold sighed.

"Sorry, it's the only way we can get them off our backs..." I sighed as I turned to see Stinky and Sid leave. "Guess this is going to be harder than we thought..."

"The boys must still remember the little 'incident' from last night..." Phoebe said as she glared at Gerald and Arnold.

"We already said we were sorry. What more do you want?" Gerald frowned as he handed Arnold a list.

Arnold paused as he looked at the list. "What's this? 'CD player, roller blades, hockey stick'?"

"Gerald, really?" Phoebe sighed.

"That's just a list of your stuff that I kinda had my eye on." Gerald sheepishly admitted.

"Gerald, for shame!" I frowned... then paused. "Hey, if you do die, can I have your bookshelf full of books?"

Everyone looked at me and frowned as I gulped, "Uh, just because those books would look great in my room... not because I don't like Arnold's chances of survival being at a minimum, if that's what you're implying!"

"Sure..." Nadine and Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Okay, how about this... in case Stinky and Sid are following me, I'll give you a call and tell you the time, okay?" I said, pulling out my phone. "We got your number."

"All right, that sounds fair." Arnold said.

"For goodness sakes, I hope you have a plan before tomorrow morning." I said before the girls and I decided to part ways with the boys. "Well, we better get going on another Sunday. We'll see you tomorrow, Arnold."

Arnold and Gerald waved their good-byes as the me, Phoebe, Nadine and the boys decided to part ways.

"Come on, girls. We better at least get a good Sunday in before school starts." I told them.

"Right." Phoebe and Nadine said as we decided to hang out.

"But keep wary of Stinky and Sid. They could be following us." I said, holding out my cell.

"Right." The girls nodded.

I sighed. This was not going to be easy...

* * *

At about eleven o'clock, we were at the library, doing a little research on a paper we were studying once more. Even after the incident at the aquarium (the suspects have not been caught, though suspected to have skipped town), we still had to do our small assignment.

I was in the process of doing some note taking from an encyclopedia I was reading when Phoebe nudged me. "Stinky and Sid just came in..."

I nodded as I grabbed my cell and looked at my watch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stinky and Sid sitting down across the table from us, each reading a book. I nodded as I said out loud, but not too loud, "Hey, Arnold. Everything going okay?"

"Fine, I suppose. Just got home." Arnold's voice sighed.

"Sorry Arnold, they're following me, and won't go away. Anyway..." I said, almost out loud enough for the boys to hear. "You have twenty hours, twenty-eight minutes and fourteen seconds before you die." Then I whispered, "Okay, that's it."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Stinky and Sid leaving as Arnold's voice said, "All right, I'll see you. Grandpa's just coming out of the bathroom, he'll probably help me out with my problem."

I nodded, "All right. Good-bye."

As I hung up the phone, I sighed in relief as I turned to Phoebe and Nadine. "How about some lunch? I'm getting hungry."

"Sounds good." Phoebe and Nadine nodded.

* * *

At around one-thirty, after we got done with lunch, Nadine, Phoebe and I were walking along the small lights of the city, just taking in some of the air in there. Nadine looked over her shoulder and nudged me. "They're here."

I looked behind me and noticed Stinky and Sid, now dressed up in black leather jackets and sunglasses, blending in with the crowd as they were trying to hear me. I sighed as I took my phone and dialed it.

"Hello, Arnold?" I asked as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" An old female voice started. Guess I got Arnold's grandma.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Gertie." I said. "Is Arnold around?"

"Oh, Kimba?" Arnold's grandmother's voice replied. I couldn't help but chuckle. She must be having another one of those episodes... despite her craziness, Arnold's grandmother can actually be pretty fun. "He's not available right now."

"Well, can you take a message then?" I asked. Arnold not wanting to talk must have meant he didn't get an idea from his grandparents.

"Uh-huh." Arnold's grandmother's voice said.

"Okay, just tell him that he has..." I then said, out loud, "Eighteen hours, forty two-minutes, and fifty-five seconds until he dies."

Arnold's grandmother's voice repeated the words as if she was writing them down, "Was that dry or fry, dear?"

"It's die, die." I assured her.

"Oh, die, that's right." Arnold's grandmother said.

I looked at the corner of my eye... Stinky and Sid STILL weren't leaving. "Uh, make sure you underline the word 'die' three times, okay?"

"Three times? All right." Arnold's grandmother's voice said. "Thank you for calling."

"No problem." I said as I hung up. I looked behind me, and thank goodness, they're gone.

"Maybe we should just get home." Nadine said.

"I agree." I sighed. "With the way Stinky and Sid are following me, they're making sure I don't forget!"

* * *

After I said my good-byes to Nadine and Phoebe, I walked into my house about to relax in my room...

"Hey, honey, some friends of yours came by and wanted to talk to you." I heard my mom call.

"Coming, mother." I said as I started to walk into the kitchen. Odd. Nadine and Phoebe just left about a few minutes ago, so, who would...

Of course. Stinky and Sid were here in my house talking with my mom.

"Yep, we're just here to ask for a couple of math problems." Sid said to my mom.

My mom smiled. "Okay, honey, I'll leave you to help these two."

She then hugged me, "You are my perfect little girl, yes you are..."

"Mom, please. Don't embarrass me." I muttered.

"OF course, dear. I'll leave you to it." My mother said as she walked out of the room.

As soon as I was alone with Stinky and Sid, I sighed as I pulled out my phone. "I'm calling him, I'm calling him."

"Just checking." Sid said.

"Sorry, Rhonda. But you brought yourself into the mess." Stinky shrugged. "You may as well at least be a constant reminder."

I waited for the phone to be picked up, before I heard the pick-up. "Hello, Arnold?"

"Hey, Rhonda." I heard Arnold sigh.

"Arnold, just to let you know, you have..." I checked my watch. "Seventeen hours, fifty-two minutes and three seconds until you die. Again, sorry for the call."

"No problem." Arnold sighed. "See you later."

As I heard the click of the phone, I turned to the two people that were sitting in front of me. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you guys?"

"Sorry, Rhonda. Just want to make sure you're doing your job." Sid said.

"Besides, we got to make a killin' for the fight tomorrow, and we don't want to waste an opportunity." Stinky said.

I groaned. "I should have known you two wanted to make a profit out of this..."

"Again, really sorry, but if we see a scam, we have to set this up." Sid said as he and Stinky got up. "We'll check back up on you again."

Stinky and Sid then left as I groaned. This was not going to be a good day, I can tell...

* * *

About six o'clock, I was just getting out of the shower as I put the towel around myself. I was just about to reach for my toothbrush when I noticed that in my mirror reflection, I saw from out of the window, two shadowy figures that looked like Stinky and Sid. I screamed a bit as I started to back up. I frowned as I turned towards the window.

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned as I looked out the window. "You couldn't wait until I was dressed?"

"Well, if you don't want to call, we can." Sid smirked.

"No, no, I'll do it, I'll do it." I groaned as I picked up my cell phone from my pants pocket and started to call the number. After I heard the phone being picked up, I sighed, "Sorry to do this again, Arnold."

"It's fine." Arnold's voice said.

"Okay, now you have thirteen hours, twenty-four minutes and thirteen seconds until you die." I sighed. "Again, sorry to call you."

"It's fine, Rhonda. Really." Arnold's voice said as he hung up.

As soon as I heard the click, I glared at the two. "What are you staring at?"

Before I could hear a smart response from the two, I closed the curtain.

* * *

At around nine o'clock, I was just about to lie down in bed... when I saw two familiar creeps lurking near my bedroom window.

I groaned as I walked out the window and looked out. "Don't you two have ANYTHING better to do? Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"Last time we give you a call. Afterwards, we'll take care of the work." Sid said.

"Fine..." I sighed as I started dialing my phone. "But you're paying for all these calls I'm making to Arnold on my family plan!"

I waited for the phone to ring as I heard it pick up. "Okay, Arnold, I'm giving you one last warning, and that's it. No more calls, Stinky and Sid said they would stop hounding me..."

"And they're probably going to continue supporting the fight in some way?" Arnold's voice asked.

"Afraid so." I sighed as I looked at the watch. "You now have... seven hours, twenty-two minutes and forty-nine seconds until you die. All right, that's about it. Good night, Arnold."

"Night, Rhonda." I heard Arnold sigh as the click was heard.

I turned towards the window to berate the boys, but they had already gone... I sighed. Maybe I can get some sleep...

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_I was sighing a little bit, relaxing near a pool as I noticed my hand was latched to the one I loved._

_"Hello, darling." I giggled as I snuggled near Arnold's chest. "You were such a hero, defending yourself against Harold..."_

_"I sure was, wasn't I?" Arnold's voice soothed me._

_I sighed. "You know, I'm glad you thought of your plan to get rid of Harold... how did you do it, Arnold? How did you do it?"_

_"You know me, cutie. I'm just full of surprises..." Arnold gave a lovesick smirk that made me hug him tighter._

_I sighed deeply. "I just want to hold you in my arms even longer... now that you're safe... now that you're safe..."_

_It felt like a really, REALLY good dream... unfortunately, good dreams were not meant to last._

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

Was it morning already? I groaned as I heard my alarm clock blaring. I turned on the radio as I heard the announcement, "This one goes out to Arnold, who is going to die in one hour, eighteen minutes and twenty-four seconds..."

I groaned. Did Stinky and Sid have to publicize this so much? Well, it was no use. May as well join my girls and see what will happen.

* * *

As soon as me, Nadine and Phoebe arrived at the school, a large chunk of kids were already there, supporting the fight between Harold and Arnold, about to come soon. Honestly, I was a little nervous... and Stinky and Sid were milking this fight for what its' worth!

"I just hope Arnold has a plan..." I sighed as Nadine and Phoebe started to hug me a bit.

"There he is!" Stinky said as we all turned to see Arnold and Gerald walking up. I took note of the boom box Arnold held in his hands. Arnold seemed to have a look of determination on his face. I hope this meant he had a plan.

"So, Ah-nold, you decided to show up." Harold smirked as Arnold came up to the bully. "Now why don't you make it easy on yourself and hold still while I pound that football head of yours flat?"

"Before you do, there's something you should know, Harold." Arnold started as he put the boom box down.

"What?" Harold frowned.

"I'm crazy. And you should never hit a crazy person." Arnold simply stated.

I just stared in disbelief. Really? This was Arnold's plan? Just admit he's crazy? Since when has Arnold done anything crazy?

Apparently, everyone had the same reaction I did, except they started laughing as Harold chuckled, "Ah-nold's crazy! If you're so crazy, prove it!"

"Okay." Arnold said as he used his foot and started playing a song as he started lip syncing the words.

...I... don't really know how to describe what I saw. I guess you can say that Arnold was doing some crazy dance moves and hitting himself with objects that made him look crazy. Was somebody filming it? I hope somebody was filming this moment. If anybody can describe to me what I saw, go ahead... but if anybody caught that video of him doing those moves, I'm sure they'll understand what was happening.

Well, long story short, after that little crazy dance number, we all just stared in disbelief... before Harold said, "Wow... you really are crazy..."

I watched Harold, awaiting his next words... which I honestly didn't expect him to say.

"You want to join our club?"

Everyone started to cheer as I sighed in relief. Looks like a fight was averted...

* * *

"But how did you know the crazy act was going to stop him?" I asked Arnold before we got settled into class.

"I spent some time thinking in my sleep last night, and thought back to the bat thing, and thought 'Hey, if I swing the bat around, I would be a bit of a crazy person'. But I knew swinging a bat wouldn't be appropriate to bring to a fight, so I figured the power of music would help." Arnold explained.

"Wow." I said. "To be honest, I never would have thought of that."

"Just be glad the worst is over." Arnold said as he sat down... before feeling a spitball hitting him. He sighed as his eyes glanced over to Harold, who gave a smile with the straw. "Well... for the most part."

I nodded as I decided to gather my books, getting ready for class. I could tell today was going to be a good day...

* * *

And there is the seventh episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I decided not to write up the whole song here, if you want to see the song, check it out, it's probably up on YouTube somewhere. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. 4 Angry Boys and 2 Angry Girls

Here's the next episode of this series, which is going to be 'False Alarm'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that day, me, Phoebe and Nadine were walking along our classroom, just getting out of lunch when all of a sudden, we heard... the fire alarm?

"Ouch!" I groaned, covering my ears, the loud fire alarm blaring. "I swear, the school has to change that fire alarm someday."

"It can't be a school fire drill, it's too early for this." Phoebe tried to yell over to me.

"What? I can't hear you over the painful screams of the students and the fire alarm." I said.

"Come on!" Nadine said as she dragged me over to the exit of the school.

As me, Nadine and Phoebe got out of the school, nearly around every student of PS 118 was outside as they waited. We joined up with our class as we waited, and I almost swore I saw Curly giving a really, REALLY unusual smirk... I mean, his smirks were unusual, but this smirk wasn't natural unusual, more 'My plan succeeded' unusual.

I turned to Arnold as I asked, "Did you know... I'm sorry, hang on..."

I bopped my ears a bit as the blares were still blaring from inside. Sheesh, I never liked that sound. I turned to Arnold again. "Did you know about any fire drills scheduled for today?"

"No, and quite frankly, I didn't expect this, either." Arnold said.

"Well, then I guess somebody pulled the fire alarm by mistake..." I started.

"...or on purpose." Arnold said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who would pull the fire alarm on purpo-"

I then looked around and noticed we were one short. "Where's Eugene? Shouldn't he be with us?"

Gerald, who happened to be nearby, frowned as he looked around. "Now that you mention it, he isn't here..."

We then heard Principal Wartz's voice coming from the speakers, "Students, this is a false alarm... caused by someone who will remain anonymous..." And then he coughed. "Eugene." He coughed again. "You all may go back to class... except for our third graders. We're holding a trial over at the cafeteria!"

"B-but..." We heard a familiar voice coming from the speakers.

"That'll be all." Principal Wartz's voice said before the mike turned off.

Everybody was heading back as all of us third graders walked over to the counseling room, as requested.

* * *

The next thing we knew, we were selected to sit down as I was part of a jury, watching as Principal Wartz was glaring at Eugene, who was sitting down nervously. I looked over at the other members of the jury, consisting of Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold and Curly, as I looked back over at Principal Wartz. Apparently, Principal Wartz had found Eugene stockpiled in a closet next to the fire alarm after it was pulled, considering the peanut butter that was on the fire alarm, the tracks that led towards the closet, and Eugene was found clutching a mop, nervously.

From what I've tried to catch as much as I could, Eugene seemed to have done this on purpose... which immediately set something off inside of me. Something wasn't right here. If Eugene had pulled the fire alarm, he'd probably have done it on accident, not on purpose, but as Eugene tried to defend himself, everyone just laughed. I looked around the jury and noticed that except for Arnold, the other members of the jury seemed to believe Principal Wartz's witnessed side of the story... and I also noticed that Curly was laughing a little HARDER than the rest of the class. That's when I immediately KNEW something wasn't right. If Curly was laughing harder than the rest of the students, then he KNEW something about this... more than we all thought.

"Now, according to the bilaws of the school district, you can only be expelled after being found guilty by a jury of your student peers." Principal Wartz instructed.

After Eugene tried to defend himself some more, they just continued laughing at him.

"Jury, you will be dismissed to the library where you can discuss your votes." Principal Wartz instructed.

Harold nodded as he got up and led everyone to the library.

* * *

Once settled into the library, Harold gave a smile to the rest of us as he said, "Well, it should be obvious what happens, right."

"Yep." Everyone but me and Arnold said.

"Very well, let's get..." Harold said as he started to get up.

"Wait, don't dismiss it yet!" Me and Arnold said at the same time.

I was kind of shocked Arnold didn't believe the story either, but at the same time, I guess I shouldn't have been THAT surprised. Arnold always found the good side of people... unless he noticed something in the story that maybe I didn't catch. I know for sure Curly had something to do with it... all I can hope for is that we stall until he snaps.

Of course, the four groaned as Harold frowned, "Oh come on, I'm hungry! Why would you two not want to dismiss this."

"Something just doesn't add up, all right?" I frowned.

"What Rhonda said, I'm not convinced Eugene did it. He could be innocent." Arnold said.

"Yeah, and pink elephants would be ice skating on a pond of spaghetti." Harold rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two, can't we just make this unanimous?"

"Sorry, fellas, but we still got some of the school day to finish." Gerald said.

"And we have to get started on our homework after school." Phoebe said.

Curly didn't say anything as he just frowned. Okay, now I KNOW he knew something we didn't.

"Look, what's more important, wanting to go into your selfish desires, or giving Eugene a fair trial?" I asked.

"Look who's talking about selfish." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Look, the least we can do is look over the evidence." Arnold said. "If all of you can convince me and Rhonda that Eugene is guilty, we won't delay it further than we need to."

"Of course. At least give us a fair chance." I said. "If you're still convinced, we'll go back to our regular lives."

"Fine, sure." The other four frowned.

"Good." I said as me and Arnold sat down. "Harold, we'll start with you. What convinces you that Eugene was the one who pulled that alarm?"

"Okay, well, here's why I think Eugene did it." Harold started. "It was just after lunch and we were all coming out of the cafeteria. I remember, because I just finished my third pudding pack, and I wasn't as hungry as..."

"Harold, we want to hear about the fire alarm and Eugene, not your diabetic needs." I frowned.

"Anyway, according to the testification of one Squeaky Peterson..." Harold started.

"Hold it a minute." I frowned. "What trial did you witness, because the only person with the last name Peterson was Stinky. Did Stinky have another cousin that I was unaware of, because I have never heard of anybody named Squeaky!"

"Okay, okay, so it was probably some random girl." Harold frowned. "Anyway, just before the fire alarm was pulled, she 'observified' Eugene... walking by the fire alarm!"

"Observified is not a word."

"ANYWAY..." Harold glared at me. "It was at that moment that someone, unknown to the rest of us, but definitely not ME, you guys, pulled the girl's right pigtail HARD, detracting her."

"Distracting." I sighed. "The word you are looking for is 'distracting'."

"Will you quit nitpicking my stories!" Harold frowned. "The point is, Eugene had the opportunity!"

"So Eugene had the opportunity, so what?" Arnold frowned. "Lots of kids were there, they all had the same opportunity!"

"Yeah, but Arnold, how many kids had peanut butter smeared all over them?" Gerald asked. "The fire alarm AND Eugene's hands were covered in it."

"It could just be a coincidence." I said as I noticed Curly shuffling his hands. "I mean, somebody could have had a HAND in Eugene's peanut butter trick."

Curly shuffled his hands again when he heard the word hand. I nodded. Ah ha... I think Curly DOES know something.

"Well, what about the glasses and the footprints?" Harold frowned.

I guess I should explain the glasses. See, at the scene of the crime, a pair of glasses was seen next to the fire alarm, which Principal Wartz also used as evidence against Eugene. I have never seen Eugene with reading glasses before... except for every Monday... which could be the signal that he did do it... had I STILL not be suspicious of Curly.

"I believe I've taken some notes. Do you want to hear them?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." I said. "Just tell us why you believe it's Eugene."

"All right." Phoebe said as she opened her notebook and looked over her notes. "I believe the peanut butter smeared on the fire alarm was of the same style, creamy, which Eugene usually eats. Although he testified that he has also enjoyed chunky on occasion, though usually when his mom was out of creamy, but-"

"Phoebe, can we have the abridged version, please?" I said, actually starting to get bored of her testification.

"Oh, sorry." Phoebe said. "In addition to the peanut butter, a pair of eyeglasses were found a few feet from the scene of the crime. A few minutes after the fire alarm, the students were allowed to reenter the building."

"Only because Principal Wartz said it, and he said we had to hold a trial." I said.

"It was at this point the eyeglasses in question were discovered by our classmate Sid." Phoebe explained.

"A few minutes BEFORE the trial, I may add." I said.

"Since the eyeglasses which have been positively found as Eugene's were discovered next to the fire alarm, and since it was a Monday and on Mondays Eugene HAS to wear his glasses..."

"I think we get the idea." I rolled my eyes. "But what about the footprints?"

"Footprints were found leading up to the fire alarm and leading to a nearby broom closet. They were of the same size and unusual make of Eugene's distinctive sandals."

"I always wondered, why does Eugene wear socks with sandals?" I said.

"Rhonda!"

"Just asking."

"And finally, a pencil stub with the word "Wankyland" was found outside the broom closet. Therefore in conclusion, it is with deepest regret that Eugene is guilty. The evidence don't seem to hold up well." Phoebe said.

"Let's face it, man." Gerald said. "Eugene was hiding in the broom closet."

"Oh really?" I frowned. "Care to tell YOUR reasons, Gerald?"

"I will." Gerald nodded. "Now, I think after the above-mentioned heinous crime, Eugene decided to hide in the broom closet, until all the kids ran past, but he accidentally locked himself in..."

"Accidentally locking himself in is in character of Eugene, but I'm not convinced of the other things." I frowned.

"And THAT's where Principal Wartz found him about a minute later." Gerald said. "So, therefore, we can conclude that while Eugene is not exactly a criminal mastermind, he DID get caught fleeing the scene. Arnold, Rhonda, face it, he's guilty."

"I'm still not convinced." I frowned.

"Neither am I." Arnold nodded. "Which is why I want to point out, something doesn't add up."

"Arnold, would you like to tell YOUR version?" I asked. "I'd like to hear it."

"Gladly." Arnold nodded as all attention turned towards Arnold. I kept a close eye on Curly to make sure he'd break. Maybe Arnold's story will be the one to break him.

"Maybe when he was eating lunch, somebody distracted Eugene from his peanut butter sandwich, and then later, when he was coming back from lunch, he could've tripped like he does every other day."

Curly paused as his hands were starting to shuffle themselves again. I smirked. Hmmm, looks like he's getting a little nervous now.

"So you see, every single piece of evidence could have been set up." Arnold explained. "There's just one piece of evidence that doesn't add up."

I paused as if to add the evidence up... then smiled. "I think I know what you're talking about. It's the Wankyland pencil, right?"

"Exactly!" Arnold said as he stabs his pencil with a chocolate bar. I looked over the corner of my eyes to see Curly break his own pencil nervously. He was shaking now as Arnold explained an incident that Eugene had in Wankyland last year, involving the Thanksgiving Parade floats AND tripping over the bandstands. I kept watching Curly as he was about ready to snap... as soon as Arnold was about to finish his sentence, I said to Curly, "Curly, you've been keeping quiet since we've entered. Do you have anything to add?"

That did it. That was Curly's breaking point. "Okay! Okay, I did it! I confess, I planted the peanut butter, I made the shoeprints, I left the glasses at the scene of the crime!"

"I knew it." I smirked. "Eugene is always accident prone, NEVER on purpose, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to pull the fire alarm... only someone CRAZY would do that... and if I know crazy... you're the craziest."

"I just don't understand why, Curly." Arnold said as everybody was turning to Curly in surprise.

"Because 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days ago, Eugene had borrowed my favorite pencil. The pencil I got last summer at Wankyland - and then, when he finally returned it, it had chew marks all over it! And he sharpened it down to the metal parts! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. All I could think about was Eugene writing with my pencil, Eugene chewing on my eraser and Eugene... Sharpening, sharpening, SHARPENING!" Curly laughed crazily. "And when he finally returns it , he says "Oh here, Curly"... like it was no big deal! I couldn't take it just lying down. I had to do something. So I got this plan, see... the fire alarm. I'd pull it, and then I'd frame Eugene for the crime! All I needed to do was plant the right clues. The peanut butter, the glasses and to top it all off, the pencil! Bingo! He'd be branded for life!"

Curly started laughing crazily as everyone looked at him in concern. On the other hand, I just frowned.

"...That's it? You wanted to frame Eugene and hopefully ban him from school... because of a pencil?" I frowned. "That is so childish of you! Also, how do you know the exact day you gave Eugene the pencil? Oh, right, you're Curly, you're crazy enough to know the exact days!"

"That's for me to know, sweetheart!" Curly said. "And for you to never find out!"

Curly was seen digging around in his pockets as he pulled out a paper clip. "I've got this, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

I shook my head. "Really, Curly? A paper clip? You're going to threaten us with a paper clip if we don't tell the principal? Oh, we won't be telling the principal..."

"That's good." Curly smirked... before he yelped as I grabbed his hands.

"You will!" I frowned as I turned to the others. "I think the witness speaks for himself. Want to place a vote?"

Everyone nodded as they all agreed...

* * *

"In light of recent evidence and by request of the student jury, the court finds Eugene... innocent." Principal Wartz said as he banged the gavel.

Every kid cheered as Eugene sighed in relief. I smiled to my fellow jurors as Gerald and Phoebe nodded. "I never knew you two could stand up to a whole jury. I'm proud..."

"Kinda like a 12 Angry Men thing in a way." Phoebe said.

We all looked at Phoebe, not understanding. Phoebe sighed. "12 Angry Men... it was a movie... 1957... the plot we did was similar to this..."

We only just blinked in confusion. Phoebe groaned. "Forget it, you're not well read on old movies..."

"But how did you know it was Curly?" Gerald asked me.

"Simple." I shrugged. "He was showing obvious evidence that he was the one... he laughed harder than everyone else, he shuffled his hands when the word 'hands' were mentioned, and he had a huge smile the whole time. If it hadn't been for Arnold's backing evidence, it would probably feel empty."

Arnold blushed a bit. "Well, you know me, having my doubts..."

"We'd work good together, guys." I smiled as I took Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Harold by the arms. "We all do..."

All of a sudden, the fire alarm blared again as I covered my ears. "Ouch! I really hope they change the fire alarms next year!"

"Curly again, no doubt." Arnold sighed.

"What? I can't hear you over the painful screams of the students and the fire alarm!" I yelled.

Well, even though Curly was in trouble... he would always come back again... after all, Principal Wartz doesn't keep anybody away from school forever unless it was a REALLY serious crime. Well, either way, today was good.

* * *

And there is the eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Whatever Happened to Tucker Wittenberg?

Here's the next episode of this series, which is going to be 'Benchwarmer', which is going to be more of a 'different episode', as this takes place AFTER the episode aired. How will this work out? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside my house on the suburbs, I was busy looking over all the photos from school to add for the school yearbook. I became a member of the yearbook committee recently, well, one in training, and I was assigned to match each picture to their respective places.

"All right... sports." I said as I looked over all the sport pictures I had of all my fellow third graders. I quickly looked around for most of the photos as I found a familiar picture... our PS 118 third grade basketball team, Arnold was in the center of the picture. I smiled a bit, remembering the good times I had as a cheerleader for that basketball team. Yeah, the team basically sucked throughout the whole season, and they only got good on their final game, but you can't blame the coach, really...

Wait, actually, yes, we can blame the coach. Throughout this season, he was making out his son, who was also on Arnold's team, to be this AWESOME basketball player, which he is in a way, but focusing on one team member... sheesh, the coach learned the hard way of the phrase 'There is no 'I' in 'Team'.'

His son... I believe he was named Tucker... yes, I recall that, because during one of my cheerleading sections in one game, I overheard a few gaming techniques from the players and the coach about something like "No matter what, throw the ball to Tucker, even if you have the ball, throw it to Tucker."

I sighed a bit as I had the urge to just tear this picture apart... but at the same time, you can't help but feel bad for the kid. Tucker just wants to impress his father, after all. Poor guy was recently part of a divorce, his mother left him to do something else, his father was taking it the hardest. Tucker had to live with his dad for a while... come to think of it, after the season, I've never seen Tucker again.

Odd and peculiar... maybe I should ask Arnold should I run into him again... as I do every day...

* * *

"Who?" Phoebe asked me as I was walking with her and Nadine to school the next day.

"Tucker? The kid that was on Arnold's basketball team this season." I asked.

The two still looked at me confused.

I sighed. "Coach Wittenberg's son."

"Oh, that's right." Nadine laughed. "The guy who always gets the ball passed to him in every game."

"By his rule, yes." I nodded. "I want to know what happened to that kid, because I've never seen him recently."

"You don't think he went back to his mother's, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"I doubt it, because doesn't his mother and his father live in basically the same neighborhood?" I asked. "Something strange is going on..."

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, that bi-polar geek, who TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL, BUT DIDN'T BECAUSE HE GOT OFF THE HOOK SO EASILY... I'm rambling again. Anyway, CURLY, wearing his regular clothes, but this time, wearing a necklace with a cross and a small hat, showed up behind us, making us yelp as he said, "You've noticed too? Stuff goes missing all the time in this world... everyone pretends this never happens, or they remain unaware of what has happened, but I say... it's a conspiracy!"

Curly smiled as he pointed to his hat. "That's why I got my lucky hat and my necklace of Solara on... TO STOP THEM FROM ERASING MY MEMORY AND FORGETTING WHAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"

"Oh, so it's fashionable AND useful." I rolled my eyes. Here goes Curly again, making up some sort of crazy religion... honestly, Curly would always often go on that his religion consisting of two little girls at religious war since the 1920s... it just sounds silly and ridiculous. It's so "Curly" of him.

"What did you lose, Curly?" Nadine asked.

"Please say it's your marbles." I smirked.

"No..." Curly sighed. "I have lost my favorite friend in the whole world... my sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Curly, you don't HAVE a sister."

"You never even mentioned relatives of any kind except for your mom and dad." Phoebe said. "How can you have a sister?"

"Even if you DID have a sister, with all due respect, how do you know your parents didn't just send your sister AWAY to a boarding school or something?" Nadine frowned.

"You know, because of your haircut, your weird personality and..." I started before doing a whistle in which I waved my finger around.

Curly then let out a crazy laugh as he said, "My sister would NEVER be sent away by my parents."

Curly then started to walk off as the three of us just watched him go. Curly then turned around and ran back as he suddenly whispered to us, "Look for what's NOT there, look for what doesn't make sense!"

"...I...think we're looking at it right now." I said, nearly freaked.

Curly then turned around to walk off. We almost sighed in relief... then yelped as Curly ran back and yelled, "And get some crosses of Solara or Marcie while you're at it!"

Curly then walked off as the three of us just looked at each other and just decided to walk to school.

"That was just... strange." I said.

"I know." Phoebe said as we continued to walk.

* * *

At school, as we were all at our lockers, Nadine paused as she said, "You know, now that I look around, I have a feeling something is missing too."

"What's that?" I asked. "I mean, besides Tucker."

"Wasn't Tucker's locker in between Gerald and Arnold's?" Nadine said. "Because I just passed by them, and I remember Tucker's locker used to be in between Gerald and Arnold's. Now they're next to each other's."

I paused as I looked over to see Gerald and Arnold talking to each other. I flashed back to a previous time...

* * *

_I was talking with Nadine and Phoebe as I noticed Arnold and Gerald putting their books away... one locker separate._

_"Hi, Arnold, hey Gerald." I waved._

_The two waved back as Tucker came by with his bookbag and came by the locker in between Arnold and Gerald's..._

* * *

I gasped as I ran over to Gerald and Arnold's locker as soon as they left. I looked at the numbers.

55... 57... 58... 59...

There was no locker 56. It was like... the locker Tucker had didn't EXIST...

"You may be right." I said as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "But we can't just assume the locker is just... gone. Maybe it might have been infected and they had to take it out..."

"There might have been workers there." Phoebe said. "And they'd probably know."

"Maybe they took it out during our Christmas break?" I guessed.

"No, then Gerald and Arnold would have known..." Nadine said. "The locker is gone... just gone."

I paused.

* * *

We were later sitting at Arnold and Gerald at lunch as we decided to talk about Tucker.

"You mean Coach Wittenberg's son that used to be part of our basketball team?" Gerald asked as he chewed on his tuna sandwich. "Of course we remember him."

"Great." I said. "Do you know where he is and what happened to the locker in between yours?"

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other in confusion as Arnold said, "We figured Coach Wittenberg sent him to boarding school or back to his mother's... and what do you mean 'locker in between ours'? We always were next to each other."

"Maybe your mind is slipping." Gerald said.

"No, I'm sure there was another locker. Your locker is 55, right, Arnold?" I asked.

"Yes." Arnold nodded.

"What's your number, Gerald?" Phoebe asked.

"57." Gerald said.

"Tucker's locker number?" Nadine asked.

"We don't honestly know that." Gerald said.

"Of course you do. 56. That's the locker Tucker had." I said.

Arnold frowned. "There is no locker 56, Rhonda. There never has been. Are you sure you're all right?"

I paused in sudden shock as I looked between Phoebe and Nadine who just shook their heads... as I sighed, "You're right, I guess I went a little crazy. Sorry about that."

"It's all right..." Arnold smiled. "Come on, let's enjoy the rest of our day..."

* * *

"There is no way Curly is right." I frowned as me and Nadine walked off.

"It could just be a coincidence..." Phoebe said.

"Right... but for now, we KNOW and we REMEMBER a locker 56!" I said.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do for right now. We'll have to wait for something else to happen before we get started on this mystery." Nadine said.

I sighed and nodded. Nadine was right. Tucker's disappearance should be nothing to worry about for now...

But I'm going to keep an eye out for clues... just in case...

* * *

And there is the ninth episode! How do you like it? Yep, even though this episode is the main focus, I decided to focus on something completely different... and hopefully introduce the main mystery of this fic! They'll be more clues to the disappearance of Tucker and... perhaps more... as the time goes along! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. Another Spy Dream

Here's the next episode of this series, and it is going to be 'Mugged'. This takes place DURING the story. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Keep it between us, girls, but after the little karate show that Arnold showed off, I find him even cuter than before." I smiled a bit, sighing.

"You probably won't tell him, though." Phoebe said as we headed towards the library.

"I know, but I'm just saying, those moves he does were pretty awesome!" I said. "I wonder what it would be like if I took self-defense."

"You probably won't want to dirty yourself, Rhonda." Nadine said. "You are the 'perfect' girl."

"And very fashionable." I smirked. "Don't forget fashionable."

"Of course you are." Nadine smiled. "Say, have you found more research on what happened with Tucker?"

I paused as I started to think. Over the past two days, I've been trying to spot any clues, any signs on what happened to Tucker, but from what I've seen, there was no luck. I sadly shook my head.

"I'm afraid I couldn't find any more information." I sighed.

"I asked Coach Wittenberg about it, and he responded that he had no son, just like that." Phoebe said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes... and from Coach Wittenberg's expressions, he didn't sound like he was disowning him, it was like he had a look of confusion."

"Very peculiar." I said as we opened our books up. "Still, it's pretty fun to do a little mystery... almost like James Bond..."

"It does sound like a spy mission, doesn't it?" Nadine asked me, smirking.

"You bet!" I smiled as I kept reading from the books. It wasn't long before we just decided to study, not bringing up any more on the subject of the disappearing Tucker.

* * *

The next day at school, something somehow changed in Arnold, but I hardly paid attention to him. I was more worried on Tucker's disappearance than what had recently went on in school.

I was in the school library with Phoebe as I tried to map out the tri-state area. "Okay, so here's what we know. The last we saw Tucker, he was part of the basketball team. Somewhere between February, the last game of the season, and this month, May, Tucker mysteriously disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to Tucker, not his dad, not Arnold, not Gerald, not Stinky, not anybody."

"We also went around the town and asked the loyal basketball fans, who know nothing about Tucker." Phoebe said. "Nadine even went to visit Tucker's mother, Tish, and not even SHE knows who Tucker is. Like Coach Wittenberg, same reaction of confusion."

"In fact, both of the parents, from what you've said, act like Tucker didn't even exist." I paused. "There's also the matter of the missing locker... Tucker's locker... locker 56."

"As far as anybody knows, there was no locker 56... but you, me and Nadine KNOW there used to be a locker 56!" Phoebe nodded.

"Something just doesn't add up." I sighed. "Maybe Curly is on to something about people 'disappearing' forever..."

Me and Phoebe paused as we looked at each other. This mystery became more and more mysterious as we went on.

* * *

Later that night, I decided to read one of my James Bond books to get me to sleep... as I started to get involve deeply into the book...

* * *

_Inside the office of Commander P, I was sitting down in front of her as I asked, "You summoned for me, Commander?"_

_"Ah, Double Zero Ten, good morning." Commander P nodded as she got up. "Yes, I've got a new assignment for you today. One of our special agents, Double Zero Twenty-One, has completely vanished without a trace."_

_I started writing it down as Commander P continued, "When asked by his previous workers, they acted like he didn't even exist... it could be that their memories of Double Zero Twenty-One have been tampered with, causing them to not remember a Double Zero Twenty-One. Your mission is to go to where Double Zero Twenty-One was last and find out where he is. For this mission, you are required to get Curlfinger."_

_"Curlfinger?" I frowned. "I hate that pervert! Why do you want me to team up with him?"_

_"I know you and him had some animosity towards one another, but teaming up with Curlfinger could be our only shot at the mysterious disappearances..." Commander P said. "You will be assigned to Agent Double Zero Seventeen to help get Curlfinger out."_

_"Ah, Nadearie." I smiled. "Understood, Commander P."_

* * *

_A little later, I was with my good friend Nadearie as we were in the lab where Geraldo and his siblings were working on something. Geraldo smiled to me as he said, "Ah, Double Zero Ten, Double Zero Seventeen... Here for today's gadgets?"_

_"Lay it on us, Geraldo." I said as Nadearie nodded._

_"If you don't mind." Nadearie smiled._

_"Here's one of my newest inventions..." Geraldo said as he put down a small pen. "It may look like an ordinary pen to you, but push the button, and a small laser comes out of it. You'll need it to get Curlfinger out of jail."_

_Geraldo then put down another item, a basketball. "Now, this basketball is special. It can shrink down to pocket size, and it acts like a tape recorder. Just record and play anything at the right time."_

_"Interesting." Nadearie nodded. "Was there anything else?"_

_"Just this..." Geraldo said as he put down a hand held video game. "This may look like an ordinary Game Boy, but it's actually a communications device. Hear the ring, and pick it up. Commander P or I will give you some new information regarding the situation."_

_"Understood." Me and Nadearie nodded._

* * *

_Near the county jail, me and Nadearie were looking up at it as Nadearie turned to me. "You ready for this?"_

_I paused as I looked up. Was I ready to release the crazy pervert who always captures me? I was honestly nervous..._

* * *

I sighed as I put the book away. "Well, maybe Tucker'll turn up... what if Curly's just being his crazy self... if somebody else disappears, though... I'll know... I'll know..."

I sighed as I decided to lay myself down to sleep... knowing this little spy adventure will probably be ended on a small cliffhanger... for now...

* * *

And there is the tenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Adding and Subtracting Problems

Here's the next episode of this series, 'Tutoring Torvald'. Even though some of scenes in the episode will take place, we're still going to focus on guess who. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"One step, two step, three step, four! Up and back and shake some more!" Nadine and I chanted as I had my next turn at hopscotch. I sighed as I nodded.

"Not bad, Rhonda. You're really getting the hang of this." Nadine smiled to me.

"What can I say? Hopscotch is a very simple game, but it's pretty fun." I said. "Okay, let me try this again."

We decided to do the game again as I chanted the lyrics, while at the same time, I overheard Gerald and Arnold walking past, having a math conversation. I must have had the problem Arnold was giving in his demonstration to Gerald, because the next thing I knew, I was chanting, "Eight minus one is seven, seven plus two is nine, thus seve-"

I realized what I was doing and groaned. "Nadine, can I have my turn again, I got thrown off."

"Overhearing gossip/conversations again, are we?" Nadine asked.

"Oh shut up." I groaned... before our eyes spotted a familiar van. "Uh-oh. We may as well go to the side."

Nadine followed suit as she and I hid near the stairs. Walking out of the van was a third grader... however, this is no ordinary third grader. He was an older third grader with a blue bandana, a red ripped shirt, blue jeans and black boots. This was Torvald... and he was a thirteen year old, who, unlike Harold, who is just mean and tough for the fun of it, is just mean and tough to everyone who crosses his path. I watched as he gave a slight glare at Arnold, who smiled nervously. Torvald grunted... before moving along his way.

I sighed in relief... both for myself, and for Arnold's sake. "Why is Torvald always so mean to everyone?"

"Who knows?" Nadine sighed. "I guess being held back for a few years... can do a lot to somebody."

"I guess that's true." I said as we heard the bell ring. "Come on, we better meet up with Phoebe for class."

* * *

A little later that day, in math class, Miss Slovak was marching around as she was teaching us. I tried my best to pay attention without making myself look bored as Miss Slovak said, "Now remember people, we have a big math test on Friday, so let's practice our times table, shall we?"

Miss Slovak paused as she said, "Let's see, who shall I ask first? Rhonda, Arnold..."

I just had to roll my eyes at the mention of Miss Slovak mentioning me first. I may not be a good Social Studies student, but I know my math problems. Miss Slovak continued listing the students, "Phoebe, Harold... Torvald!"

All eyes turned towards the back of the class as we saw Torvald looking up, Miss Slovak asking, "What is three times three?"

"Uh... thirty-three?" Torvald guessed.

We all took a laugh out of Torvald's answer. Sheesh, no wonder he is so dumb. I mean, we all knew he would probably kill us outside the classroom if he had to, but in the classroom, we were well protected and Torvald couldn't harm us, so it wouldn't hurt to laugh at his expense. Miss Slovak went on to Torvald about how he was still stuck in class, and concerned for his grades... until she suggested...

"I am going to assign you a study buddy!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!

A study buddy? As in, a tutor? For Torvald? Oh my God, I was praying, as were the other students. Out in the corner of my eye, I saw Arnold trying to hide himself amongst his math book, which I didn't blame him. Being assigned to Torvald equals... well... do the letters, R, I and P mean anything to anybody?

"Okay, how about... let's see..." Miss Slovak looked around. "Arnold!"

Yes! I wasn't chosen! Uh, I mean, oh no, Arnold was chosen.

Everyone in the class was starting to giggle slightly at the sight of Arnold going to be Torvald's math tutor... I think I was the only one, besides Gerald, to not giggle.

* * *

At lunch, Phoebe, Nadine and I were talking to each other as Phoebe asked, "Would you rather have been Torvald's tutor?"

"Well... no." I sighed. "But I wouldn't want to put in poor Arnold to be the tutor for Torvald. I've personally seen him on off days when I'm walking the streets. Torvald is beyond help."

"Well, you know Arnold, Rhonda." Nadine said. "If anything, maybe Arnold can find a way to make Torvald learn."

"Nadine, Arnold is not God." I sighed. "Sure, he can manage to get himself and ourselves out of situations if we had to... but he's not God. Besides, if he and Torvald are in the same house... TORVALD'S house, specifically..."

"Good point." Nadine shuddered. "I forget Torvald lives on the BAD side of town."

We all shuddered at that point as I said, "Well, whatever happens, I hope Arnold's made out that last will... I hope he leaves me that bookshelf."

Phoebe and Nadine glared at me as I said, nervously, "Uh, not because he has all those James Bond books, but because... it would look REALLY good in my room! Honest. That bookshelf is very stylish!"

"Sure..." Phoebe said, sarcastically.

"Come on, lunch will be over in a couple minutes." Nadine said.

I nodded towards my friends as we started packing it in.

* * *

Over the next two days, Nadine, Phoebe and I not only focused on some of our studies on the math test, but we also did a little more research on the disappearance of Tucker Wittenberg. We searched and searched for days and days... but no matter how hard we tried... we just couldn't find out the cause of what happened to Tucker. The mystery just kept getting bigger and bigger.

But at the same time, I kept my eye on Arnold whenever I passed by him. So far, it seems he and Torvald were doing okay. Maybe I've assumed Arnold wrong in that he wouldn't do it. Well, whatever he did, it seemed to be working good for him.

* * *

It was Friday, the day of the math test as we were all seated. It wasn't too hard, basic multiplication. Got stuck on a couple of problems, but other than that, it wasn't that hard. Torvald didn't come in until a couple minutes later (Arnold had successfully completed the test and handed it in by then) as he sat down and did his test. After checking and double-checking, positive that I got a few answers correct, I decided to hand in my test to Miss Slovak as I walked out the door, heading towards the school library, where Phoebe, Nadine and I agreed to meet.

As I walked out, I noticed Arnold waiting near the door. I'm betting it was probably for Torvald, wondering how he'd do. Well, let Arnold keep an eye on Torvald. There were bigger things on my mind.

* * *

"So, what's up for tomorrow, girls?" I asked as Phoebe and Nadine joined me.

"I was thinking we could probably do a little more research on the mystery of Tucker... see where he disappeared." Nadine said.

"You know our search went squat..." Phoebe said. "If we're going to go anywhere, we need to go talk with Curly..."

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Rhonda, I know you hate him, but he's our best lead right now..." Phoebe said.

"I suppo-" I started before we all heard the sound of gum-chewing and footsteps. I groaned. "Oh great... fifth-grade girls, sounds like."

Nadine, Phoebe and I kept ourselves scarce as we looked over towards two girls who just walked in and sat down. We put our nose deep in the books as we tried to ignore them, hoping they'd walk past... and as they walked past, my ears suddenly picked up something from the two.

"So, Maria, what do you think we should do once Burt and Tommy find out we got those "third" graders as our dates?"

A Spanish-sounding fifth-grader, probably Maria, told her, "Well gee, Connie, what d'ya think? We get the third graders on our good side, make our boyfriends jealous, they come to us, we ditch third graders and break their hearts. Simple."

"Indeed." The other fifth-grader, Connie, said. "These third-graders were pathetic though. Did you see the way they were TRYING to flirt their way through us? Cute, but keep trying, kid."

"Right. The 'didn't eat your vegetables stunts growth' bit? What a load." Maria giggled. "So, what do you think? I take the football headed kid, and you take the Marge Simpson haired kid?"

My eyes widened as I quickly glanced at Phoebe and Nadine, whose eyes widened as they overheard as well. A football-headed kid and a Marge Simpson haired kid? We knew two kids like that in our grade.

"Well, come on, we better get prepared." Connie sighed as she and Maria walked off.

"Right, don't want to be "soiled" for our 'date'." Maria said as they disappeared from view.

As they left, me, Nadine and Phoebe put down our books as I said, "Did you hear that?"

"We both did." Nadine said. "Looks like Arnold and Gerald got dates on Saturday with girls... fifth grade girls that are going to break their hearts."

"This is terrible!" I said. "Arnold and Gerald need to know about this!"

"I agree, Rhonda." Phoebe said. "But I doubt they'll listen when it comes to older girls on the mind. You remember Arnold having that crush on Ruth?"

I growled. "Don't remind me... but what do we do?"

"What were the boyfriends' names again?" Nadine asked as she smirked.

"Burt and Tommy. Why? You got a plan, Nadine?" I asked.

Nadine gave a huge smirk towards me and Phoebe as our eyes widened. Phoebe then said, timidly, "N-no, no, we wouldn't dare!"

"We are NOT going to ask the fifth-grader boys out to make the fifth grader girls JEALOUS of them!" I frowned. "It'll just end in disaster for the fifth graders! It would turn Arnold and Gerald off the older girls!"

Phoebe and I then smiled as we both said, "Let's go for it!"

Nadine smirked. Looks like we had a plan set in action!

* * *

And there is the eleventh episode! How do you like it? And I think I set up something for the next episode as well! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. Spoiling A Dance

Here's the next episode of this series, '6th Grade Girls'... or in this case, '5th Grade Girls', as Arnold and his friends are in third grade at this time (don't worry, they will be in the fourth grade, I just thought this would make more sense if they started in third grade first). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"This seems pretty excessive." I muttered as Nadine put on more sticks on our legs so that we could stand up in them as I combed out my normally short hair, letting it down a bit as Phoebe took off her small ponytail and let down her hair.

"Yes, but if we want to save YOUR future boyfriends from having their hearts broken, we have to put up with this." Nadine said as she then put little earpieces on our ears. "All right, here we go."

I nodded as I looked over myself in the mirror. I had changed my usual red shirt with a nice, glittery green shirt (but not too glittery) and I had a small blue skirt on to make it seem like we were a couple years older. I smiled at my long hair, which fits my green shirt. I turned to Phoebe, who was in a pretty yellow shirt and a purple skirt to make it look like she was also a couple years older. I turned to Nadine. "How do we look?"

"Like fifth graders!" Nadine smiled. "Not even Arnold OR Gerald would recognize you in this!"

"Here come those girls again, and those must be their boyfriends." Phoebe said as she pointed over towards the two girls we saw earlier, along with two boys. Both of them had brown hair, but one of them had a white shirt, and the other had a green polo shirt.

"So, Tommy, remember what I told you... dance tonight." Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure sure." The boy in the green polo shirt, Tommy, rolled his eyes. It looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"We'll be there before you come!" The other boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Don't be late, Burt!" Connie frowned.

As the two girls started to walk off, Burt and Tommy looked at each other as they were talking, presumably about how hot the other girl was. I didn't pay much attention to it as me and Phoebe turned, Phoebe asking, "I don't think we can do this."

"Trust me, if there's anything boys want to know about girls, it is what they are doing with their lives. Now go!" Nadine said, pushing me and Phoebe a bit.

"Fine, but you owe us! Big!" I glared before Phoebe and I decided to lean towards the wall as we decided to talk big (just loud enough for the nearby boys to overhear).

"There goes the hottest girls in town, huh... Anna?" Phoebe said, speaking in a high and mighty voice.

I frowned as if to say, 'Really? That was the fake name you thought up?', but I went on, "Oh yes, Elsa, and they have the two cutest guys to boot."

"It's a shame that Maria and Connie are taking third graders on their dates. It would truly crush the boys and make them jealous." Phoebe said.

I looked over the corner of my eye to see Burt and Tommy looking up in attention as they listened in. I smirked a bit. We got them hooked. "A shame... and to think it's to make their boyfriends jealous. If they find out about this, they would try to hurt the third graders."

Phoebe sighed. "Yes, a shame it is. But if I were Burt and Tommy, and they knew about this, they would find two cute girls to take with THEM to make Connie and Maria jealous."

"Yes, but what cute girls would they get at this hour... I mean, besides us single girls?" I said, trying to cinch their minds. At the corner of my eyes, we saw the two boys coming over. I nodded to Phoebe as we kept our cool.

"Say, excuse us, ladies..." Burt said in a seductive way. Ick, I can almost smell his breath. "We couldn't help but overhear you're single and don't have a date to the dance tomorrow evening?"

"Why, no. We don't." Phoebe said. "In fact, we were just thinking about hanging out at home."

"Instead of you ladies lazing around, how about coming with us? Anna and Elsa, I'm sure you'll become the life of the party." Tommy smirked towards Phoebe, who I noticed was a little uncomfortable. Near the corner of my eye, I saw Nadine peeking out, giving a thumbs up.

I nodded. "Uh, sure. But from what I've heard, don't you have girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but word on the street is, they seem to be dating third graders." Burt frowned. "Hopefully, they see you and they'll realize what they are missing out on!"

"Yeah!" Tommy smirked. "Connie and Maria will be sorry they messed with us!"

"Great." Phoebe said. "We'll meet you tomorrow then?"

"We'll be there at the dance." Burt smirked. "Don't be late."

"Sure thing." I said as Burt and Tommy left.

As soon as they were off, I groaned as I rubbed my legs, and glared at Phoebe. "Anna? Really?"

"Well, Elsa wasn't a good name choice, either. They sound like names for two sisters!" Phoebe frowned. "Also, I can't believe they didn't at least question ONCE if there was an Anna or Elsa in their class."

"Those girls were right. Tommy and Burt are dense." I said as Nadine came out. "But at least we got dates."

"Yeah, with fifth graders who don't know you're third graders trying to save your future boyfriends." Nadine said.

"I don't know what the big deal is, and will you stop trying to say our 'future boyfriends'? Arnold and Gerald aren't our boyfriends." I frowned.

"Yet." Nadine smirked. "Both of us know your secret, Rhonda, and Phoebe, I've seen you lay your eyes on Gerald for a while."

"Uh... well..." Phoebe blushed. "I just think he's cute... and cool."

"Yeah, cool doesn't describe that boy." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the bathroom to take everything off.

"Oh, you're just mad at Gerald because he beat you in the second grade presidential election." Phoebe said as she put her pony tail back up.

"Whatever. We need to save Arnold and Gerald from being used." I frowned. "Well, come on. We have a lot of free time until tomorrow night."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded as Phoebe and I started changing back to our regular outfits.

* * *

It was Saturday night as me and Phoebe came over, dressed up as fifth graders once again as I was wearing a nice, stylish purple dress, with Phoebe's hair going down, her glasses taken off (she had to squint a bit to make it seem like she could see), and she was wearing a blue dress with nice green shoes. I looked down at my red slippers and smiled. I turned towards Nadine who smiled as she gave us the ear pieces as we put them on. "All right, I'll keep my eye on you, and I'll keep you updated if I see Arnold and Gerald!"

"Thanks." I said as I turned to Phoebe. "Ready to go, Elsa?"

"Sure thing, Anna." Phoebe nodded as we walked over towards the entrance where Burt and Tommy were waiting.

"There you are." Burt said as he was chewing on a toothpick.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

Phoebe and I gulped, but we nodded regardless.

"Great. They haven't arrived yet, let's go in." Burt said as he grabbed me and dragged me inside, Tommy doing the same to Phoebe.

Once inside, we saw that a lot of fifth grader couples were seen dancing. Burt and Tommy smirked at us as we just smiled nervously. Tommy said, "Hey, watch this, goils."

Tommy then pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket as he used it to pop a balloon. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh... yeah. Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Arnold and Gerald are here with Maria and Connie... and you are not going to believe what they're wearing." Nadine whispered through the ear piece.

"Why, what's so bad about their-" I whispered before I turned.

The doors opened as I saw Maria and Connie, in dresses, coming in with Arnold and Gerald... and oh my goodness, their clothes are ridiculous. They look like kids from the 1970s! I'm sorry, but they are so out of style!

"I think I see why." I whispered to my earpiece as Phoebe nodded.

"Well, well, here they are." Burt frowned as he and Tommy turned.

"You two, stay here. We'd like to see our 'ex-es'." Tommy snorted as the two left.

I then whispered to Phoebe, "Well, I think this is starting to go great..." I whispered.

"As long as we don't make lip contact with those two. Did you smell their breath?" Phoebe gagged.

I just nodded as I turned towards Burt and Tommy, who were just approaching their girls and our boys... did I just call Arnold and Gerald 'OUR' boys in my head?

"Hey, Maria, who's the shrimp?" Tommy asked.

"Back off, Tommy. I'm here with my date!" Maria smirked.

"Really? Well, so am I." Tommy said.

That threw Maria for a loop as she and Connie stared in shock, Arnold and Gerald just blinked in confusion as they shrugged, Maria saying, "You have a date?"

"Of course. So is Burt here." Tommy said. "Oh Anna, Elsa?"

"Looks like we've been summoned." Phoebe whispered.

"Let's keep cool." I whispered back as we walked over to the conversation. Connie frowned.

"What is goin' on here?" Connie frowned.

"Girls, since you decide to bring a different date... we decided to bring our own. Meet Anna and Elsa, they'll be OUR dates. You date yours, we date ours!" Burt smirked.

Arnold and Gerald looked up at us in confusion as Gerald frowned, looking up at us. "Say... haven't I seen you two before?"

Me and Phoebe looked at each other as Phoebe said, "Uh, no, I don't think we have."

Arnold then looked at me closely as he paused. I gulped. Had Arnold seen through my disguise? "Aren't you...?"

Oh God, he did.

"...very lucky to have someone like him?" Arnold said as he laid himself back.

I sighed in relief. Good, he didn't see through my disguise. "Oh, for sure. Definitely. You know, it's a shame you're dating such LOVELY beauties. Because we think you're cute, too."

Gerald smirked as he turned to Arnold, "See, Arnold. All older girls want the young boys!"

All of a sudden, Connie and Maria grabbed the boys as Maria said, "Fine, date the girls, we won't care. We will be dancing with our dates."

"Whatever, Maria!" Tommy said as he grabbed my hand, making me yelp. "Come on, goils! Shall we get some punch?"

"Sure..." I gulped as they started to drag us off.

Nearby as we were drinking some punch, we watched as Arnold and Gerald started pulling off some dance moves. Phoebe then whispered in my ear, "They're totally just showing off now."

"I know. Where did they learn those moves, a book?" I chuckled.

Phoebe and I giggled at that as Burt and Tommy glared at the girls. "Come on, Tommy."

Tommy nodded as all of a sudden, he and Burt grabbed us and we yelped. "Hey!"

"Shall we dance?" Burt smiled.

Phoebe and I looked at each other as we nodded. Looks like we were about to do our own dances... luckily, I did have some ballet lessons in first grade to learn some poise as I whispered to Phoebe, "Just follow my lead."

Phoebe nodded as she and I started to dance... we even improvised our own dance moves, which we had to say, really impressed everyone... as everyone was impressed by Arnold and Gerald's lame dance moves. I guess all fifth graders were just VERY impressed.

As soon as we were done, Burt and Tommy applauded for us as Burt said, "Nice moves, Anna and Elsa."

"Say, Burt, look at Connie and Maria." Tommy smirked as in the corner of my eye, I saw Connie and Maria just growling, burning in rage as Arnold and Gerald were whispering to each other, still unaware of what was going on.

As Burt and Tommy laughed, Phoebe whispered to her ear piece, "Nadine, I think we're doing good!"

I smiled as I whispered, "Yeah!"

"Don't look now, but Connie and Maria are dismissing themselves from the boys... and they're heading towards their boys." Nadine's voice whispered.

"Let the bloodbath begin." I smirked as Connie and Maria went straight to the boys.

"Excuse us, boys, but can we borrow your DATES for a moment?" Maria frowned.

Phoebe and I just stared with wide eyes as we looked at each other. Nadine then whispered into her earpiece, "Did I say they're heading towards THEIR boys? I meant they're heading for you."

"Thanks. Your information came very useful to us." Phoebe said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"No problemo, Connie. We'll wait." Burt smirked.

"Great." Maria said as she and Connie grabbed me and Phoebe respectfully, dragging us off to the bathroom.

* * *

Once inside, the girls glared at us as Phoebe said, "So, uh..."

"Look, we don't care who you are, or where you came from, nobody, I repeat, NOBODY, messes with OUR boyfriends!" Maria frowned.

"Yeah! You hussies better ditch out now!" Connie frowned. "You want a cat fight, we can do a cat fight!"

Me and Phoebe looked at each other and gulped. Suddenly, we all realized that our plan was not thought through. I started, "Look, we didn't want to cause trouble, but..."

"Ha! The trouble got caused the minute you took OUR men!" Maria growled.

"No, the trouble got caused the minute you decided to make your boyfriends jealous by taking THIRD graders to a dance!" Phoebe said.

Maria and Connie jumped, then raised an eyebrow as Maria said, "How do you know those are third graders?"

"Look..." I sighed as I took off my fake tall legs and sat down. "We're third graders, just like the two boys you're dating. There's a third grader outside monitoring our situation! We overheard your plan to break those boys' hearts, and we wanted to prevent that!"

Connie and Maria stared in surprise. "Wait... you did all this just to protect those boys? By using OUR plan against us? Wow..."

Connie then paused and laughed, "Wait, do you LOVE those third-grader boys we're dating?"

"W-well..." I stammered a bit as Phoebe blushed. "Love is such a 'strong' word, I think I prefer the term 'like him, like him', if you know what I mean?"

"Awww..." The fifth grader girls cooed as we blushed even more.

Maria then said, "We don't want to break your boys' hearts... it wasn't our entire plan, we just wanted to make OUR boyfriends jealous because they don't even pay attention to us. But I guess you got them thinking for themselves..."

"Yeah, nice work... Anna and Elsa." Connie smiled.

"Actually, we're Rhonda and Phoebe. We just made up the names." Phoebe explained.

"Oh, of course!" Maria said, patting Phoebe's head. "How cute."

"Look, we don't want to tell our friends... who are JUST FRIENDS... that we're here and in disguise, so could you respect this favor, please?" I asked as I put the fake legs back on.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe." Connie nodded.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, though don't expect us to get you off the hook next time." Maria said.

"Fine." I nodded as Phoebe and I turned. "Shall we continue?"

"We shall." Connie said as we all did a handshake, nodding.

"Come on, let's go back." Maria said. "Who knows, we may even let you dance with our dates..."

"For God's sake, I hope you mean Arnold and Gerald." Phoebe muttered as we left.

* * *

When we came back to the dance floor we noticed the entire building was empty as Phoebe asked, "What the- where is everybody?"

"Rhonda, Phoebe? Burt and Tommy grabbed Arnold and Gerald and are now about to beat them down!" Nadine whispered through the mike.

"What?" I said. "Sheesh, we leave them alone for three minutes and THIS happens?"

"What did they do?" Phoebe sighed.

"They mentioned something about getting a kiss from the fifth grade dates." Nadine said.

I groaned. "Of course they did."

Connie, Maria, Phoebe and I ran outside to see Burt and Tommy holding Arnold and Gerald, looking like they were ready to punch them.

"Hey, what goes on here!" Connie asked.

Everyone gasped as they turned, Tommy said nervously, "Um, nothing?"

"It don't look like nothing." Maria said as we all went out, Tommy putting Arnold down, with Burt putting Gerald down.

"We were just... talking?" Burt smiled nervously.

Maria frowned. "I just want to say, I'm disgusted with the two of you!"

"We're sorry, Maria." Tommy said, guiltily.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Connie. We were just jealous, that's all." Burt said. "And when we overheard you taking out the third graders, we decided to retaliate back."

Arnold and Gerald stared in shock as they whispered to each other. Looks like they were shocked that their 'dates' knew they were third graders the whole time.

"Whatever, the show's over. You two wait at the bus stop!" Connie frowned.

The two then sighed as they walked off and sat down at the bench.

"What are you geeks looking at, the show's over!" Maria yelled as all the geeks decided to go back into the school to resume the dance. Pretty soon, it was just me, Phoebe, Connie, Maria, Arnold and Gerald.

"Well?" I asked Connie and Maria as they turned towards the two boys who dusted themselves off.

Connie and Maria nodded as they turned, Maria saying, "Yo, we're sorry for leading you guys on, you know?"

"Because you guys look really cute and all, but for some reason, but we still got this thing for Tommy and Burt." Connie explained.

"Yeah, a thing, I don't know why either." Maria said.

"We felt a little cheated too... I guess that sort of makes us even?" Phoebe said.

"Indeed." I nodded.

"So... you were just playing with us?" Gerald said, slowly.

"You didn't really like us?" Arnold said, and I could have sworn I heard his heart breaking in two.

"It's not that we don't like you." Maria explained.

"Yeah, I mean we like you, and you're pretty cool for third graders, but it's just..." Connie said. "...well..."

"I think what these two are trying to say is, is that you're just third graders, going into fourth graders." I explained. "And it probably would never work out with an older woman like them... and us."

"That's right." Phoebe said as the two boys looked down. "But don't feel bad. Before you know it, you'll be all grown up."

"Yeah, and all the girls will be looking at you." Maria smiled as she winked towards me.

The boys then smiled a little bit.

"And if you stay sweet as you are now... well... who knows?" I shrugged. "Maybe Maria... maybe Connie... heck, maybe me or Elsa will be looking at you guys too."

"Really?" Arnold asked in hope.

"Eh, it could happen." Maria said.

"Yeah, so thank you for taking us to the dance." Connie smiled as they looked towards us.

We looked at each other, before nodding.

Connie and Maria then kissed Gerald and Arnold on the cheeks respectfully. Well, we didn't turn them off older women, but at least we made them better. I sort of wish it was me and Phoebe kissing OUR boys, but we'll make an exception here.

"Well, we'll be seeing you." Maria and Connie said as they started to leave, but not before Maria whispered in my ear, "And you make sure you have your little football-headed kid to yourself... he's a keeper, that one."

I blushed a bit as we saw Arnold and Gerald walking off, blushing.

As soon as they parted their separate ways, Phoebe said, "Well, not quite what we went for, but we did kind of succeed."

"I guess..." I sighed. "Though Arnold's probably STILL going to think of older girls now..."

"Eh, it's a phase, it'll pass." Phoebe said. "Come on, we better meet up with Nadine and get rid of these ridiculous outfits!"

I nodded as me and Phoebe started to run off.

* * *

"Man, does it feel good to be back on my regular outfit!" I said, donning my usual red shirt.

"I know!" Phoebe said, putting her glasses on. "It was getting pretty hard to see without my glasses."

"Well, at least we won't have to put up with these disguises again..." I smiled as Nadine packed the clothes we wore into a little briefcase.

"Well, come on, we better head home." I smiled as me and my friends started to walk off. "Our parents are probably wondering what is keeping us so long."

And thus, until we came back to our homes, we decided to spend the rest of the night talking about the fun times we had in the dance, wondering what it would have been like if it had been me and Phoebe kissing Arnold and Gerald. Well, we'll never know for sure...

* * *

And there is the twelfth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. Opinion on Music

Here's the next episode of this series, which, actually, this'll be more told in 'Flashback/Story' form, and that's 'Arnold As Cupid!' How will I portray this story? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, on a Sunday, I was busy getting myself ready for the day, which apparently wasn't a whole lot. As I was brushing my hair to get it right, I heard the phone ring a couple of times. I decided to just let my parents pick up. I had just finally managed to get my hair just about the right length when I heard my mother call, "Rhonda, your friend Arnold's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!"

My heart skipped two beats, as I called, "I'll be right down!"

As fast as you can say 'Two Times Two', I was right downstairs as I took the phone from my mother and held it to my ear. "Hi, Arnold. What's up?"

"Hey, Rhonda, could you come down here for a while? I need your opinion on something, and I figure you were the type who knows what's in and out these days." Arnold's voice said.

"Sure, I think I can help you with that. I wasn't doing anything today, I'll be glad to come right down." I smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I'll see you over, then." Arnold's voice responded.

"See you later, Arnold." I smiled a bit before putting the phone down. I sighed a bit before composing myself. "Mother, would it be all right if..."

"Sure, Rhonda, you can hang out with your friend." My mother smiled as she kneeled down to me. "You know, he really has changed you a bit, hasn't he?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, mom." I said in confusion.

"Well, before, as a young girl, you'd obsessed over every small thing that would be no big deal, and you used to want everything... I mean, everything that's in fashion or something you want, you'd try to get it." My mom said. "But ever since your first day in kindergarten, when you made your new friends, you've started toning it down a little bit. You were always my perfect baby girl, but seeing you... well, I'm proud of you for being more perfect."

I blushed. "Well... you know me, mom. When I talk to people like Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine... it feels like I'm with people I'm more comfortable with."

"Well, I think it's sweet your friends haven't given up on you, nor have you gave up on them." Mom said. "Normally, the Wellingtons being spoiled, we'd keep wanting the latest ins... but you're different, Rhonda. You're still the same girl, but look at you... hanging out with friends, regardless of their statuses... I always was spoiled and was into the latest fashions as a kid, but I guess you got a bit of your father's friendliness and optimism."

"And when you were around him, you toned down your brattiness for him." I smiled to my mother. I knew the whole story on how my mom and dad met, dad was from a semi-poor neighborhood, with my mom being raised well in a rich neighborhood. My mother fell for my dad, and went out together for a while until they married... the usual 'mom meets dad' story.

"More or less. I'm still a bit of a spoiled girl... and trust me, I believe you are, too." My mother chuckled, patting my head.

"Aw, mom, I just got it at the right length!" I groaned as I felt around my hair.

"But you understand what I'm saying. I didn't used to have a lot of friends, and the friends I had, well, they were manipulative like I was." Mom said. "I'm just glad you're not following the same footsteps I took at one time..."

I sighed. "I know, I know, you used to be a witch to others, and you're afraid I'd be the same as you as I kept grewing up."

"But the important point is... you didn't. You're still into fashion like I am, but you're not afraid to take risks." My mother hugged me. "I'm so proud of you, honey!"

For some reason, my head started to feel relaxed as I hugged my mother back. "Thanks, Mom. I have to go to Arnold's now, can I be excused?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Mom said, letting me go.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I was heading out the door.

"Be back tonight." Mom called.

"I will, Mom!" I said, closing the door.

* * *

As I made my way to the boarding house where Arnold and his eccentric neighbors were living at, I noticed the front door opening as a man in a beige jacket and a bowler derby came walking out, all mysterious-like, carrying a briefcase. Looking closer, you can swear you don't see a FACE on that guy. That must have been this mysterious 'Mr. Smith' that Arnold told me about. I shrugged as I knocked on the door. Arnold opened the door and smiled, "Thanks for coming over, Rhonda. I need your opinion on something."

"Anything you need help on, I'm glad to oblige." I smiled a bit. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Could you come to my room, we can discuss more there." Arnold said as he led the way.

As I followed Arnold, I eyed the people eating breakfast at the kitchen table. At least three men and one woman. The first man was pretty short, but he had a tough demeanor. He can be tough, but at the same time, he has shown a nice side. This was Ernie Potts, one of the local demolitions people whose job is to get rid of the old buildings. Some people call him "Mr. Potts", but he mostly prefers to be called 'Ernie'.

The second man was a Vietnamese man with glasses, a small mustache, a blue business suit and brown khakis. This was Mr. Hyunh. I never did remember the first name... come to think of it, neither did anybody else.

The third man was a, pardon my language, bum. He was a balding man, with copper hair growing from the sides... and he was a bit overweight. He also had a grey suit on, though he never had a job in his life, from what Arnold had told me. This was Oskar Kokoshka, though a lot of us called him 'Mr. Kokoshka', he actually doesn't mind being called Oskar, either.

Sitting next to him was his wife, Susie Kokoshka. She had blonde hair, a pink shirt, and blue pants. How those two stayed married for years, I have yet to figure out. But maybe it's true love in work. Who knows?

After waving to them a bit, I followed Arnold to his room as we came inside. As Arnold pulled out his remote and summoned the couch, I sat down as Arnold pulled out what seemed to be a brand-new CD player. I looked at it in interest as I said, "That's a pretty nice CD player you got."

"Thanks." Arnold sighed. "After I lost my other one, it took me a couple of weeks just to get a new one."

"What happened to your old one?" I asked, curiously.

"Right, you weren't there with me when I told the story, but you see, for a while, I had a roommate." Arnold said. "Against my will, but I willingly let him in."

"Who was your roommate?" I asked.

"It was Mr. Kokoshka." Arnold sighed.

"Wait, the lazy one with the beard?" I asked.

"Yes, that Mr. Kokoshka." Arnold explained. "It all started a couple of weeks ago, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka were having another fight. It ended with Mrs. Kokoshka finally kicking him out and taking control of her life. Mr. Kokoshka tried a few people to see if he can move in for a couple of days, but they all turned him down."

"And you took him in?" I asked.

"Actually, he invited himself in before I could say a word in edge-wise." Arnold sighed. "At first, I thought it would be for a couple of days, but it just went crazy! He slept on my bed while I slept on the couch, he practiced his saxophone which distracted me from studying..."

"That would explain the one F on your math test." I giggled... before I noticed Arnold frowning. "Oh, sorry. Continue on."

"Anyway, he then invited two friends of his to play cards... though where he found those friends, I don't even KNOW." He rolled his eyes. "Mr. Kokoshka betted away all of his money... and then he bet my CD player, and lost it all."

"Oh... that's why you have a new one, then." I said, examining the look of it.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit peeved Mr. Kokoshka lost the CD player in the bet, but I moved past that now." Arnold explained. "Anyway, I figured enough was enough, and with a little help from Gerald, I tried to get Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka back together."

"And... it went as well as you thought, in other words, NOT so well." I guessed.

Arnold nodded. "Almost, but not quite. Mr. Kokoshka has this problem of always thinking for himself, never for others. It wasn't until he decided to leave when he decided to let Mrs. Kokoshka keep something for herself... and it worked out."

"Wow." I said as I laid down on the couch. "That worked out good... though knowing Mr. Kokoshka, he's probably forgotten about his lesson he learned."

"Yeah, he went back to the way he was three days later." Arnold said. "I did get the CD player back, but it was all scratched up, and the battery case on it was busted. I figured I'd get a new CD player, and I guess that's why I called you here. You're really good when it comes to music, right?"

"Of course. I'm not only a fashionista, I'm also a well-trained musician." I smiled, flipping my head.

"Well, I need your opinion on a little music... which one do you think is the most 'in' right now?" Arnold said.

"Hmmm... that's a good question." I paused. "I hear rap sounds good these days, but then again, a nice jazz reggae album is good to listen to every once in a while. But then again, nobody can beat the classics..."

"The classics?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I hear there are a few classic Dino Spumoni songs that are related to popular culture nowadays, introducing new-generation kids to an older generation." I explained. "They're old songs, but they still strike a nice chord. I heard my dad listen to a few of those songs, and I have to say, they're pretty catchy."

"Hmmm..." Arnold said as he looked through his CDs. "I think I may have a Dino Spumoni CD somewhere... here it is..."

Arnold nodded as he put the CD into his new CD player and some nice Dino Spumoni music played. I smiled as I bobbed my head to the tune. "Sounds really nice, Arnold."

"Thanks..." Arnold said. "I'm going to go get the dishes washed downstairs. Thanks for the opinions, Rhonda."

"No problem. Mind if I stay in your room a while? I like this song." I smiled as I bobbed my head.

"Go ahead." Arnold said as he opened the door. "I'll be back up as soon as I can."

As Arnold left the room, I sighed as I laid down on the couch, just listening to the tune. I remember when I was just ALONE in that room a few weeks ago, trying to get the drawing out of the pink book...

My eyes wandered towards the bookshelf of Arnold's as I walked over there and counted all the books. Yep, all James Bond books were there. I selected a book and started reading it as I laid back down on the couch. I bobbed my head a bit before getting indulged into the book.

I must have been in the room for fifteen minutes or so, because I quickly heard footsteps, Arnold seemed to be running into his room.

I quickly put the book away as I sat down on the couch. As I was getting comfortable, Arnold was suddenly running in, a package in hand. "Rhonda, hold this for a minute!"

"Uh, okay, sure." I said as I took the package, Arnold taking the phone and calling a number.

"Gerald, Arnold. Could you come over here for a moment? I need your help." Arnold said as he hung up.

"What's going on, Arnold?" I asked.

"Let's just say..." Arnold sighed. "That I just got a package delivery for Mr. Smith, the mysterious figure that always lives in the boarding house... and everyone wants to know what's in the package."

My eyes lit up a bit. It sounded like a spy mission from the James Bond books that I've read. This was pretty cool. "Mind if I help you protect that package?"

"I guess I need all the help I can get." Arnold nodded. "Just keep holding that package and we'll wait for Gerald to come."

Well, today just got a little exciting for me. I was hanging with Arnold, AND I was actually living one of my own spy adventures! How could this day get any better?

* * *

And there is the thirteenth episode! How do you like it? Looks like I set up yet again for another episode in the life of Arnold... and Rhonda too! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	15. Package Delivery

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Door 16'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, from what I'm gathering, a mysterious man came by, asking for 'Mr. Smith', the guy who never shows his face." I said to Arnold, recollecting what he told me. Of course, I did get a close look at Mr. Smith's face as I was about to go in near Arnold's house today, but I wasn't going to tell Arnold that I saw no face on him... well, at least until the time was right.

Arnold nodded.

"And then he entrusted you with a package to deliver... and it must not be opened unless handed to Mr. Smith, if I'm getting it right?" I said.

"You're getting it right." Arnold nodded.

"And the people who live in the boarding house always wonder about Mr. Smith, and won't rest until they know what's in the package?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty much..." Arnold sighed as he heard a knock on the door. "I'm not giving any of you the package, unless you're Mr. Smith!"

"I am what you call Mr. Smith." An accented voice called.

Arnold and I just raised eyebrows as we looked at each other. Yeah, Oskar Kokoshka, no doubt. Who was he kidding?

"Okay, so I am not Mr. Smith. But come on, Arnold, we all want to know about Mr. Smith. Just give us the package, no harm will be done." Mr. Kokoshka's voice said.

"I'm not coming out unless Mr. Smith comes home!" Arnold frowned. "Scram!"

"Okay, okay, I take a hint, I tell when I'm not wanted. Good-bye." Mr. Kokoshka's voice said.

We waited as Arnold said, "I don't hear any footsteps."

"Oh, of course, of course. On my way, on my way." Mr. Kokoshka's voice was heard as we then heard footsteps going down two steps.

"A little more." Arnold frowned as the footsteps continued. "Little more, I can still hear them. Little more. More than that. More, more..."

We stayed in the room until we heard a crashing sound coming from outside the door as Arnold peeked out. "That's good. Stay there."

Arnold then closed the door as he sighed. "See what I mean about them being obsessed?"

"Looks like they're not going to rest until the package gets opened..." I sighed.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this mess..." Arnold sighed as he sat down next to me.

"No, Arnold, it's all right. To be honest, I need a little excitement from you, and with you and/or Gerald, we can always expect the unexpected." I smiled. "So, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay with you until the package gets delivered."

Arnold gave a small smile as he... oh wow, he actually put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Rhonda. That means a lot."

I blushed a bit. "Heh, you're welcome."

I paused to think as I stared at Arnold as he clutched onto the package. Would now be a good time to tell him how much I loved him? Well, we were alone, conditions were perfect... I felt a little relaxed, and with me around, Arnold felt a little at ease, even when clutching an important package for one of the boarders. I smiled. I have to tell him! This is the perfect opportunity! Nothing was going to-

We both heard a knock on the door. I groaned. So close!

Arnold frowned as he yelled, "I told you, I'm not giving you the package!"

"It's me, Gerald!" Gerald's voice sounded.

"Hold up." I said, holding my hand to Arnold before he could get up as I went towards the door. "How do we know you're Gerald?"

"What th- Rhonda, are you here, too?" Gerald's voice said in surprise.

"That depends. Are you who you think you are?" I asked.

"Of course I'm Gerald! Who else would have this sort of raspy voice?" Gerald's voice sounded like he was about to burst out with anger.

"Come on, Rhonda, it's Gerald." Arnold frowned. "Let him in."

"Oh, fine." I sighed as I opened the door, letting Gerald in. "But for all we know, he could be a spy."

Gerald just glared at me oddly before turning to Arnold. "So, I hear you got a package for that secret guy, Mr. Smith."

"Yeah, and I alone have been shouldered with the weighty responsibility of its safety." Arnold nodded.

"Cool, let's open it!" Gerald said as he started to head for the package.

"Really? Some friend you are!" I rolled my eyes as Arnold took the package as I looked up... I then did a double take as I saw Ernie Potts climbing up on the window roof with a screwdriver. "Uh, guys?"

"It belongs to Mr. Smith!" Arnold said, not paying attention to me or what was going on up there.

"Yeah, and I bet there's something really weird in there, come on, let's open it!" Gerald said, ecstatically as I watched Mr. Potts unscrewing the top window to open it.

"Guys?" I said, trying to point up to the window.

"I don't know, Gerald..." Arnold paused.

"GUYS!" I yelled, which practically got their attention... that, and made Mr. Potts jumped as he tried to open up the window as he fell straight down from the roof. Gerald and Arnold stared at me as I said, "Just so you know, one of your boarding house guests is trying to get through the top window."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Gerald frowned as he popped his ear.

"We better get this package to Mr. Smith, no matter what." Arnold frowned. "Come on, we better get out of the boarding house, as long as the package is here, we're not safe."

"Good idea." I said as me, Arnold and Gerald went out the window (after clearing out a shelf) and dropped down to the fire escape below as we went down.

"All right, let's see..." Arnold paused as we started walking downtown. "What do we know about Mr. Smith?"

_"He has no face, for starters." _I thought to myself.

"Arnold, we know nothing about Mr. Smith." Gerald said.

_"And he has no face." _I thought to myself, but I just said, "I saw him coming out earlier in a trenchcoat and one of those bowler derby hats. Would that help?"

"Well, I guess..." Arnold paused. "But where would they sell bowler derbies?"

"Well, the only place I know is Toller's Bowlers on 44th." Gerald hypothesized.

"How would you know that?" I asked, staring at him.

"That's where my man, Fuzzy Slippers, gets them." Gerald smiled.

"...Who is 'Fuzzy Slippers'? Heck, who even NAMES somebody 'Fuzzy Slippers'? Is it like a code name or something?" I nitpicked.

"Well, either way, it's our best shot right now." Arnold said. "Come on, let's get going."

Gerald and I nodded as we followed Arnold to 44th Street.

"Well, this package better be something good!" Gerald said as we kept walking.

"Don't sweat it, Gerald. It's probably nothing too big." I said as I rattled on. "There could be anything in that box, and it's probably nothing interesting anyway... it could probably just be... well... blank address labels..."

* * *

We passed by the school as I kept rattling on. "...or stickers, or flash cards..."

* * *

We passed by the park as Arnold and Gerald started to get a little bored of me rattling on. "...or a chocolate spoon, or a green eraser..."

* * *

We passed by the library as Arnold and Gerald were spinning their heads now, I kept rattling on, "...or a disposable pillow, or a night vision monocle..."

* * *

We were now getting close to the shops as I kept going, Arnold and Gerald just ignoring my ramblings at this point, "...or a fake lung, or tinsel..."

* * *

"Or a bat, or a hat, or a bat with a hat, or a hat with a bat..." I said as we were getting close.

"Rhonda? If you don't mind, stop trying to make us curious. Please?" Arnold said, turning around.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

* * *

A few minutes later, we arrived at the destined place where Gerald said it would be. We looked up at the Bowler Derby sign as I asked, "So, we're here. What's the plan?"

"Rhonda, we need you to hold the package and wait for us while we do the work." Arnold said, giving the package to me. "Here's what I'm thinking. I'll go in and distract the guy, telling him I'm looking for a bowler derby."

"Right." Gerald smiled, as I just blinked, rolling my eyes. "Meanwhile, I sneak a peek at his rolldex and see if I can find anything on 'Smith'."

"Right." Arnold nodded.

"Arnold, Gerald, may I nitpick your plan?" I asked. "First of all, why do you need to distract the shopkeeper and ask for a bowler derby, while seeing if you can find anything on Mr. Smith? Shouldn't you just ASK the shopkeeper if he 'KNOWS' a Mr. Smith? Second, why would a kid try on a bowler derby?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan for that." Arnold smiled.

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Is a disguise really necessary?" I glared as I saw Arnold and Gerald trying the classic 'stack on each other while wearing a long coat' maneuver. "I still say we go in and ASK the shopkeeper if he knows a Mr. Smith."

Arnold and Gerald just stared at me with blank eyes as Gerald said, "Rhonda, don't be ridiculous. Who would try that?"

"Uh, a sensible person with common sense?" I frowned.

"Don't worry, we know what we're doing. Wait here, we won't be long." Arnold said as Gerald started to walk inside the shop. I sighed as I sat down with the package, pausing as I waited... and waited. I couldn't exactly peek into the windows to check on their progress, so I was stuck with delivering the package...

I waited and waited... my eyes wandered over to the package as I now became really curious. I figured... maybe one peek wouldn't hurt. I scratched a bit of a hole in the package as I tried to peek in... my eyes bulged. No... was that...

* * *

_"Rhonda?" I asked as I saw... myself staring at the package as the other me looked up... actually, it seemed like every hole showed myself with the package..._

_All of a sudden, I felt like I was being chased by a pair of socks... because I was literally chased by a pair of socks. I kept hopping past boxes as they opened up revealing hats, bats, bats with hats, hats with bats, and everything was getting sucked in as I screamed. I tried swimming away, but on the bottom of the area was a big box with big red eyes as it roared... and ate me to bits._

* * *

I gasped as I took a deep breath. I looked over at the package. No hole was there. I must have been so bored I hallucinated this. I can't let that box get to me. The sooner it gets delivered to Mr. Smith, the better. I wonder what's taking Arnold and Gerald so long...

Arnold and Gerald then came out, still in the disguise as I sighed. "About time. Did you get the address?"

"Yeah, we did." Arnold said as he took off the big coat and jumped off Gerald's shoulders. "We'll tell you on the way!"

* * *

As we kept walking, they told me that Mr. Smith's address where he works... and when we arrived, we just stood in front of the huge blue building. I nodded to my two friends.

Arnold was just confused as he asked Gerald, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, that's where the address said he works... 234th Smith Avenue." Gerald said.

"And it says, 'Satellite Industries'." I said, pointing to the sign.

"I'm telling you, man, he's a spy! It just sounds like the name of a government agency." Gerald said.

Man, I wish I could say that was true, and my heart leapt with excitement. My inner James Bond fangirl was squealing in delight. But I kept calm and composed as I said, "Or it just could be a TV company. Look, it's simple. We go in, ask for Mr. Smith, give him his package, then we go out and on our way."

Arnold nodded as he gave me the package. "All right, Rhonda. Short and simple. We'll do that."

"Thanks for actually taking my advice, today." I rolled my eyes a bit, but smiled, actually glad they were taking my advice this time.

We went inside the building and walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"We are looking for a Mr. Smith. We have a package for him." I said.

"Which Mr. Smith? There's about three million, two hundred and forty-seven thousand, six hundred and thirty-five Mr. Smiths working in this building." The receptionist explained.

"There's more than one Mr. Smi-" Arnold started.

"Maybe I should be more specific..." I coughed. "This Mr. Smith we're looking for always wears a trenchcoat and a bowler derby."

"There are thirteen thousand, seven hundred and fifty four Mr. Smiths with a trenchcoat and a bowler derby." The receptionist said.

I glared. "This Mr. Smith has a trenchcoat, a bowler derby... and he has no face."

Arnold and Gerald just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"There are three hundred and forty-three Mr. Smiths with a trenchcoat and a bowler derby with no face." The receptionist frowned.

"Oh God, Mr. Smith is a walking cliché!" I groaned.

"There, there." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any plain 'Mr. Smiths'?" Arnold asked. "We don't quite know his first name, it's just 'Mr. Smith'."

"I'm afraid that information is classified." The receptionist said.

"All right, never mind." I said, dragging Arnold and Gerald out. "Thanks anyway, we'll wait for our Mr. Smith."

"Have a good day." The receptionist said as we walked out of the building.

As soon as we were out of the building, Gerald sighed, "Well, this has been fun. We've been on a wild goose chase halfway across the city, and we still have no idea on how to find that Smith guy!"

"I know things are bleak, but we can't give up, not when we're this close!" I said.

"Rhonda's right, Gerald. I'm going to hand this package over to Mr. Smith if it's the last thing I do!" Arnold said, boldly.

"Guys, it's hopeless! Do you know the chances of finding one single person in a big city like this one?" Gerald said.

"A billion to one, yes, I realize the odds are big..." I nodded.

"Right!" Gerald said. "Let's just face it, we'll nev-"

"There he is." I said, pointing over to a familiar trench-coat wearing person walking with someone as he was hailing a taxi.

"What?" The boys said in shock as he turned towards where I was pointing.

"Have a good day, Mr. Smith!" The person said as the guy we were trying to get entered the taxi.

"Come on, let's follow Mr. Smith!" I said as the three of us started to run over to where the taxi was. We quickly grabbed a bus (after paying and sitting down near the front) as we followed the taxi until he reached a corner. We got off and tried to get Mr. Smith's attention, but he was really good at eluding attention! Because I honestly didn't see the guy climbing up from the ground to a building where a helicopter was stationed.

"Unbelieveable..." Gerald said in shock.

I turned to Arnold, whose eyes just suddenly shrank as he started twitching a little. I looked in concern. "Uh, Arnold, you feeling okay?"

Arnold then jumped in the air and screamed out to the heavens as he could as he was about to rip up the package.

"Arnold, NO!" I screamed as me and Gerald tried to restrain Arnold, but Arnold just grabbed the package as he ran up the steps of a random building.

"You can't box me, Box-da and Box-ald! I'm going to box this box and there's nothing box can box a box box!" Arnold said, going crazily.

"I think he finally flipped his lid!" Gerald gulped.

I looked over at poor Arnold. He went through a lot, only to get all that pulled away from him at the last second. I sighed. "Go ahead, Arnold. Open the box."

Arnold snapped out of it as he looked at me in surprise, Gerald did too.

"Listen, I believe you can overcome this, but it doesn't matter if you don't believe it yourself." I sighed as I sat down. I looked down in sadness, really feeling bad for my boyfriend... who's not really my boyfriend yet, but I still felt really bad. I then noticed a hand being placed on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Arnold, who put the package next to me, and smiled as he said, "Mr. Smith will probably be home soon. I'll give him the package there."

I smiled as I hugged Arnold. "Proud of you, buddy."

"What about the boarders?" Gerald asked as we started to head back to the boarding house.

"Eh, they probably forgotten about it by now." Arnold shrugged.

"Somehow, with them being obsessed with Mr. Smith...I doubt it." I said. "Besides, isn't your grandmother good at ninjutsu? She could probably whip the boys into shape if need be."

Arnold smiled. "I guess that's true..."

As we were leaving, I could have sworn I heard and saw part of the Satellite Building blowing up, a figure parasailing out a window, and a German-like voice screaming to the heavens, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

I shook my head. Maybe it was just my imagination at work.

* * *

When we got to the boarding house, we came in to see something pretty shocking... we saw Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoshka bruised and tied up as Arnold's grandmother was seen untying Arnold's grandfather.

"Arnold, thank goodness you came home." Arnold's grandfather said. "I don't know what's up with these three, but they just flipped their lids!"

"They almost got me, but I was too quick for them!" Arnolds grandmother smirked.

"Come on, Arnold, just give us the package..." Mr. Potts said dizzily.

"So, this is the elusive package, huh?" Arnold's grandmother said as we set the package down. "Must have been very important."

"It was..." Arnold said as we sighed. "We tried to give it to Mr. Smith in person... but we couldn't get him."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Smith will come soon." Arnold's grandfather said, sitting down. "We're proud of you kids for being patient."

"As am I."

We all jumped as we turned towards the door, seeing the familiar trench-coat wearing man with a bowler derby hat. It sure looked like Mr. Smith, all right, I looked closer and he had no face. I was right.

"Mr. Smith." Arnold sighed as he picked up the package and gave it to him. "For you."

Mr. Smith nodded as he said, "Thank you, Arnold. This is a fine deed you have performed."

"Mr. Smith, we have some questions for you!" Mr. Hyunh said as he, Mr. Potts and Mr. Kokoshka came out of unconsciousness. "Just, who are you and wh-"

"I'm afraid all can't be explained." Mr. Smith said as he said. "But just know that for the past three years, I've been living under this boarding house in hopes to accomplish my mission. That mission has since been accomplished, and since I am no longer doing this mission, it is time for me to move out and go on with my life."

"You're moving?" Mr. Potts said in surprise.

"Well... where are you going?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"I'm not sure, yet." Mr. Smith said. "Probably where the wind takes me. But if things go right, our paths will likely cross again. I have come to say thank you all for your patience, and I am now here to say, farewell."

Mr. Smith then got up as he started to leave. I noticed the package still on the table as I called, "Hey, what about your package?"

"Why would I need it? It's for all of you." Mr. Smith said as he picked up a nearby suitcase. "Oh, and Mr. Shortman? The last payment of rent will be in the mail."

"I understand." Arnold's grandfather said. "Thanks for being here, Mr. Smith."

"Anytime." Mr. Smith said.

"Oh, and don't eat cranberries! They always find a way to ingrain your brain!" Arnold's grandfather called, being his usual crazy self.

Arnold, Gerald, the boarders, Arnold's grandparents and I looked in shock as we looked at the box.

"I guess now we can take a look at the box." Arnold said as the other boarders got released in excitement as they tried to rip open the package.

"Careful, careful!" Arnold called as they calmly ripped it opened... and they saw... a picture. We all took a look and saw the picture of nine boarders... nine? Besides Mr. Smith, didn't there used to be at least ten?

"Aw, that is so sweet." Mr. Kokoshka smiled.

"I feel like such a tool now." Mr. Potts said, feeling remorse.

"Mind if I see this?" I said as I examined the picture. "Besides Mr. Smith, wasn't there another boarder that lived with you?"

"No, it was just all of us here, plus my wife." Oskar explained. "We do have an occasional boarder, but they move out in a couple of months. Why?"

I paused. "Just curious."

I know there was another boarder in that house... but why did they forget?

* * *

As soon as we said good-bye to Gerald, Arnold and I were about to walk up the room as I looked over all the place... and noticed there was no Room Number Eight. Oddly similar to...

Tucker...

"You feeling all right, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said as we went upstairs and sat down on his couch. "Anyway, what an exciting adventure it was today."

Arnold nodded. "It was. But I wonder what mission Mr. Smith had in mind that he completed... and why he said the package was for all of us?"

"Maybe he did it as a test, to see if you guys can work together as a family." I pondered.

"It could be possible..." Arnold said as he looked up at me and smiled. "Rhonda, I seriously want to thank you for everything... even helping me clear my head. If it hadn't been for you... well..."

I smiled. "Hey, we're friends, aren't we? We can always stick together, no matter the outcome."

"Still, I had a good day, with Gerald and especially you." Arnold smiled as he took my hand and squeezed it. "So, thank you for doing all you can."

I giggled. "Don't mention it. Well, I better go. Another school day tomorrow."

"So it is." Arnold said as I got up and started to go downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold!" I smiled as I decided to go downstairs. It was clearly the best day of my life, hanging out with my friend!

It was too bad I didn't confess my love to him... well, it wasn't that time anyway.

Oh well, maybe next time... as I was passing on my way home, I noticed a couple of posters as I eyed them. I smiled when I noticed the first poster I saw was of the 'National Cheese Festival'! Sure, I was never huge on cheese, never got why there's a carnival dedicated to it, but it was still fun regardless.

And if next weekend was that festival... oh, I have to practice!

* * *

And there is the fourteenth episode! How do you like it? Now, the next episode, despite setting it up, won't be on the Cheese Festival... not yet. No, I'm going to focus on a couple more episodes before I get to them! I know a couple of Season 2 episodes held over from Season 1 I want to fit in the storyline before I do that! Anyway...

I noticed some sort of similarities between this episode and an episode of 'Wander Over Yonder' I watched called 'The Box', so I incorporated a few references of that episode in there!

There is also a reference to the 'Over The Hedge' comic strip where Rhonda says 'Mr. Smith is a walking cliche', in which RJ said the same thing about himself when he tried to get his soul back from the devil.

There is, in fact, a cameo of Perry and Doofenshmirtz in this chapter. Not in the real episode, but in this chapter! Why did I randomly just put them here? Well... guess who actually directed THIS episode of Hey Arnold? Hint, it was one of Phineas and Ferbs' creators!

Also, I changed the ending drastically because I never understood how Arnold's grandmother let down her guard that easy to get tied up like that. Well, either way, I guess that's about it!

And that's all for now! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	16. Finding a Clue

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Teacher's Strike'! And I realize this is a Season 2 episode, but from what I've read on wikis, this was held over from Season 1, so I figure this, along with a few more episodes, would fit. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Well, today was a little awkward for a Monday... I don't mean 'awkward awkward', I mean, awkward like Principal Wartz is cutting the school budget again awkward. Turns out during the afternoon classes, there were less desks, so a lot of us had to share one desk. Personally, I didn't mind because that meant I had to share a desk with Arnold!

"Do you mind moving a little?" Arnold asked as we tried to reach for our pencils.

"Sorry, sorry." I said as I picked up a pencil. "I think this one's yours."

We turned our attention towards Miss Slovak as she was talking about how the desk budget will probably be good for the school's economy... well, that is, until Principal Wartz started to give an announcement.

_"Attention faculty, this is Principal Wartz with an announcement. In order to avoid further budget slippage, all teachers will be rationed one single piece of chalk per week. You must sign out and return your chalk to the office. I'll be coming by each classroom to measure chalk dust output. Thank you, that is all."_

Miss Slovak just stared in shock as she was muttering under her breath. I raised an eyebrow as I whispered to Arnold, "Looks like Miss Slovak isn't liking this new rule..."

"Not fair as it is, it is the school budget." Arnold whispered. "I mean, it could be worse."

All of a sudden, the lights suddenly switched off as Principal Wartz made another announcement.

_"Sorry to interrupt again, Principal Wartz here with an announcement about our new money-saving light bulb policy. Natural sunlight is healthy and environmentally sound. Teachers, open your windows and light your classroom with natural sunlight."_

Miss Slovak proceeded to pull the blinds up the windows, only to reveal that the windows were being blocked off by wood. Miss Slovak growled as she actually said out loud, "This has gone too far! I'm sorry kids, but I can't teach under these conditions. Class dismissed!"

Everyone muttered in surprise as Miss Slovak started to walk off.

"I think it just got worse." I whispered to Arnold.

"You're right. Let's just hope tha-" Arnold paused. "Why are we still whispering?"

"I have no idea." I whispered.

* * *

The next day, I arrived with Nadine to the school as I looked over in surprise to see a lot of the teachers were walking around, holding signs, chanting, "No chalk, no teachers! No chalk, no teachers!"

"What the?" I looked in shock as Nadine and I noticed Phoebe talking with Gerald and Arnold. We came over to the two as I asked, "What is with the group of teachers?"

"Didn't you hear the news this morning?" Phoebe asked. "All the teachers are on strike?"

"Strike?" I gasped. "You mean, they're going to make picket signs?"

"Yep." Phoebe nodded.

"And they're going to make protest speeches?" Nadine asked.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded.

"And they're going to demand Principal Wartz respect?" Gerald asked.

"Absolutely." Phoebe said.

"I still can't believe it. Miss Slovak would never go on strike!" Arnold complained.

"Eh, I don't know. She seemed pretty ticked yesterday." I sighed as Principal Wartz made another announcement.

_"Attention students, we have a temporary absence of teachers. There is no need for panic, repeat, no need for panic. All students please report to the auditorium for class."_

"Looks like Principal Wartz is going to teach us today..." I said as we went in.

"How can you tell?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, if there's no substitute teachers, and only one principal... well, this won't end well... I'm going to wager we'll be dismissed before lunch." I said.

"I'll hold you to that wager." Phoebe said. "Five bucks says he'll dismiss us AFTER lunch."

"Deal." I nodded to my friend.

* * *

"Well, pay up." I said as we were all getting out of the auditorium and out of school as everyone was running around, excited that Principal Wartz just gave ALL the students every day off until the teacher's strike was over.

As Phoebe gave me five bucks, she told me, "Well, now we have a half day. What do you want to do?"

"Well, since school's pretty much in a stalemate, how about we do a few bits of research in the library on the disappearance of Tucker... and somebody else?" I asked.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Somebody else?"

"I'll explain more as I get there..." I said as me and Phoebe went out on our way to meet up with Nadine.

* * *

"I still can't believe you didn't confess to him!" Nadine frowned. "And you had the perfect opportunity too!"

"It just slipped my mind, plus we were too busy with the package." I said as I opened another book. "Anyway, when we got there, I noticed something similar with Tucker's locker happened in Arnold's boarding house. Room Number 8 just... folded up."

"Folded up?" Phoebe said. "You don't mean to say another person disappeared, do you?"

"I think so. Call me crazy, but I think I'm the only one who remembers another boarding house resident besides the ones currently living in the boarding house." I said.

"You're right. You're crazy." Nadine said. "But if it's like Tucker..."

"Then people are being picked up and dropped off left to right." I sighed. "I hate to say it... but we need to find Curly..."

* * *

It was about a couple hours later, nearby the base of Mighty Pete, a large tree in the center of the city, we saw Curly sitting down and meditating as if praying to some unknown god. Me, Nadine and Phoebe ran up as I called, "Curly, we need to talk!"

Curly snapped out of his phase as he turned his head towards us. "Ah, Rhonda and friends. A little surprised you came to see me."

Curly then gave that sick smirk as he leaned towards me. "Rhonda, sweetheart, did you come here to talk?"

"Yes, but not about how you're a creep!" I frowned as I pushed Curly away from me.

"Curly, we came here to tell you that you may have been on to something with your theory!" Phoebe said.

"I knew it! Platypuses and bunny rabbits CAN crossbreed!" Curly smiled in excitement.

"What?" Nadine, Phoebe and I stared.

"No... your OTHER theory... the one from last week... the people disappearing thing, remember?" I sighed. "We need your help on solving the mystery of finding Tucker, a boarding house guest at Arnold's..."

"And your sister." Nadine said.

"Boarding house guest... oh, you must mean Lana Vail." Curly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, most people don't talk about Lana, and trust me, it's better you didn't."

"Lana Vail? What does she do?" I asked as we sat down.

"Well, from what I know of Lana Vail, she had an interest in little kids." Curly said. Then he raised an eyebrow. "A BIG interest in little kids."

My eyes widened. "Oh no, poor Arnold..."

"It's all right. Lana made Arnold do chores a couple of times, but most people kept a close eye on her..." Curly said. "You see, she disappeared into a realm where they are often referred to as a 'mistake'."

"A mistake?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. You see, Hilliwood City... well, there are many Hilliwood Cities out there, a lot of dimensions out there... many of which have the same characters, same ideas, same concepts... and sometimes, same mistakes." Curly said. "Many other dimensions who make mistakes one time, sends them into an empty world where they are left forgotten."

"But why would Tucker be deemed a mistake?" I asked. "Just because he was a little cocky at sports? I'm sure there's a little more character to exploit in Tucker."

"Well, there's nothing nobody can do." Curly said. "Once a mistake is made, it gets forgotten..."

Nadine looked down sadly, then frowned. "No. Tucker is no mistake! He has potential, he just needs to be exploited. If what you say is true, we need to find this void and get Tucker out of there!"

"And we can probably get my sister out too!" Curly smiled. "Good thinking. Okay, I'll help you girls search for Tucker. First things first, in order to find him, maybe we can track a source where his locker used to be."

"But that's all the way back in school!" I groaned. "And I'm pretty sure Principal Wartz won't let anybody in right now, especially not a student. He may be an okay principal, but he's very petty when it comes to these type of things."

"You just trust me! When we're done here, the five of us will be one step closer to finding Tucker!" Curly smirked.

Nadine, Phoebe and I looked at each in confusion as I said, "You mean, four people. Us and you."

"No, there's five. I know there is." Curly smiled at me as I groaned. Sheesh, does Curly have to be so creepy?

* * *

"Well, there's the school." Phoebe said as we came in with Curly and Nadine behind us. "Doesn't look like Principal Wartz is walking around."

"Okay, lead me to where the locker used to be!" Curly nodded.

We walked down a bit until we reached our destination. "There's where the locker used to be."

Curly paused as he examined it. "Hmmm... if you look closer there may be something wedged in between there."

"Where?" I asked.

"Take a closer look." Curly said as I peeked in between the locker. Using my eye, I spotted something. "You're right, I see it. Nadine, I need one of your bobby pins."

Nadine nodded as she took out a bobby pin, letting down one of her hair spires as she gave it to me. I carefully put the bobby pin in as I pulled out what seemed to be a picture. I examined the picture and saw a small basketball court where Tucker used to practice, his father and mother were nearby, cheering as Tucker was about to throw the ball.

"Hmmm... I used to remember that basketball court..." Phoebe said. "I remember seeing Tucker with his mother and father practice a few rounds there."

"Isn't it still there? Maybe we should go there, since that's where his usual hang-out spot is!" I smiled.

"Come on!" Nadine said as we started to sneak out the door.

* * *

As we went out, we were about to leave, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. "Stop for a moment, girls, Curly! Take a look."

Phoebe, Nadine and Curly joined me as we just saw Arnold and the other fourth graders talking with Principal Wartz on the playground.

"We better get in closer for a better listen." Phoebe said. We nodded as we went over, as we caught the last bit of the conversation.

"Every day you have off during the teachers' strike, you'll be making up during your summer vacation." Principal Wartz explained to the slack-jawed students (even we were pretty shocked when we overheard that part of the conversation.)

"The days we have off affects our summer vacation?" I whispered to my friends... and Curly. "How long will that strike be?"

"Days, weeks, months, who knows?" Curly shrugged.

As soon as Principal Wartz left, Gerald started to panic, "Wasting our summer vacation with their stupid strike? This is getting serious!"

I went over to Arnold as I asked, "Okay, need some major catching up here."

Arnold sighed as he explained, "Our usual hang-out spots are being occupied by our teachers, who are doing okay at their jobs, but they still want to teach us something, and wherever we go, there's a teacher there! We thought we could escape by hanging out at the school, but... as you can see..."

"We're victims of the system, just kicked around like a mangy old dog in a back alley mud puddle." Stinky used one of his metaphors.

"Man, I knew there would be some type of catch..." I sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad..."

"Maybe if we could figure it out, then we could end the strike and go back to school!" Arnold suggested.

"Arnold, we KNOW what the problem is. Principal Wartz is a cheapskate. What other problem is there?" I rolled my eyes, but my statement fell under deaf ears.

"That's it, Arnold! We'll split up, go talk to the teachers and Principal Wartz, find out what's wrong, and what it takes to fix it!" Gerald smiled as everyone cheered.

"The problem is Wartz is a cheapskate! How are you not listening to this?" I yelled, but I was once again, ignored as everyone dispersed.

Phoebe put a consoling hand on my shoulder as she said, "It's all right, Rhonda. Sometimes, people never listen to logical reasoning. I don't even listen to my own logical explanations sometimes."

"Well, regardless of what happens, we better just relax for a bit. It'll suck if we lose some days... or weeks... of summer vacation, but if Arnold could find out something and stop the strike..." I said.

"Rhonda, you know it's Arnold. The guy can do anything in his sleep." Nadine said.

"Right..." I sighed as I turned to Curly. "Sorry, Curly. Looks like we'll have to do this another day."

"I understand. Call me when you're ready to find Tucker!" Curly smiled, putting on his small cross. "Be ready for anything."

I nodded as I looked at my friends. "Well, hopefully Arnold can fix up everything... I'm going to bet tomorrow."

"I'll put in that wager... Thursday." Phoebe smirked.

"Deal. Five bucks?" I smiled.

"Deal." Phoebe and I shook on it.

* * *

"Pay up." Phoebe smirked. I grumbled a bit, but I decided to pay the five bucks. It took about a couple of days, but Arnold, along with the rest of the students DID successfully end the teacher's strike.

"Well, at least the strike is all over now." I sighed. "Though I'm going to miss having to share a desk with Arnold..."

"You actually like sitting next to him, huh?" Phoebe smirked.

"What's wrong with that? You sat next to Gerald, and you LOVED it." I smirked.

Phoebe instantly blushed a bit as she turned away a bit.

"At least the teachers and the principal finally made an agreement..." I said as we sat down on our chairs.

"Well, let's just focus on our class for now." Phoebe said.

I nodded as I sat down in my desk. Today's school lesson was going to be interesting!

* * *

And there is the fifteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	17. Operation: Get the Boy

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Operation: Ruthless'! How am I going to do THIS episode with Rhonda involved? You'll find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to do it!"

"You're going to fail."

"I'm going to finally do it!"

"You'll never get there."

"Just hold the camera in place."

I nodded towards my friends as Nadine was fumbling with a camera as Phoebe was examining a Swiss cheese model she was holding.

"Rhonda, all two years you tried to ask Arnold to the Cheese Fair, and every year, you get nervous and walk off without a word." Nadine frowned. "I'm telling you, you're not going to get it right."

"I know I've had... some issues for the past couple years... but this year, I have a plan!" I smirked. "This time, I'm not going to be nervous, NOR will I back out nervously! This time, I'm going to go right up to Arnold, and ask him if he'd like to go with me to the Cheese Festival tomorrow!"

"Cheese Fair." Nadine said.

"I know, but I prefer Cheese Festival." I explained. "Besides, I have EVERYTHING planned out!"

"Rhonda, you say this every year, but you never go through with it!" Nadine said as she pushed the play button. "Here's you in first grade trying to ask Arnold to the Cheese Festival."

I watched the screen as a young me, with two pigtails on my head and a cute red and blue shirt with a purple skirt nodded to the camerapeople (younger Nadine and Phoebe) as younger me said, "Here we go, Nadine! I'm going to be asking my best friend Arnold to go with me to the Cheese Festival."

"Good luck!" A younger Nadine's voice sounded as the camera focused on a younger Arnold walking with his friend, Gerald. The younger me smiled as she approached him.

"Hi, Rhonda. What's up?" Younger Arnold asked.

The younger me opened her mouth... then her eyes widened as she gave out a small "...uh..."

"You okay?" Younger Arnold asked.

"...uh... oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Younger me said as she ran back to Younger Nadine and Younger Phoebe.

"What happened back there?" Younger Phoebe asked.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I forgot what I was going to ask!" Younger me groaned. "Shut the camera off..."

As the screen flickered, it went to the next year, only this time, in the second grade, I had one ponytail, and I was getting more used to red in my old time. The younger, second grade me smiled as she said, "Okay, this time, I'm not going to forget my line!"

"You sure you should ask him? What about...?" Young Nadine asked.

"This time, I won't forget my line!" Younger me said. "Just hold the camera, okay?"

I heard a sigh from Young Nadine as younger me was just approaching a young Arnold as he looked at the young me. "Hi, Rhonda."

"Arnold, hey! I was wondering, well, since we've been friends, well..." Young me started... but paused. "Well, uh, that is... u... ...uh..."

"You all right, Rhonda?" Young Arnold asked in confusion.

"...uh... oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Young me panicked as she ran back to Young Nadine and Young Phoebe.

"Forgot your line again, huh?" Young Phoebe asked.

"Shut up, okay!" Younger me frowned. "I was getting close, but I started to feel weak! Nadine, shut that camera off!"

The camera shut off as Nadine of the present said, "I'm just saying, you have an awful track record of trying to ask Arnold to the Cheese Fair."

"This time, it's going to be different!" I smirked. "I won't be nervous, and I won't forget what I want to say! This time, it's going to be my moment!"

"Uh-uh." Phoebe said as she was looking over some Swiss cheese and spinning around a few times.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"According to festival tradition, Swiss cheese is a window to the soul. If you spin around three times, hold your breath and look through a hole, it'll guide you towards your true love." Phoebe explained.

I giggled a bit as I patted her head. "You're cute, Phoebe."

"Please don't do that." Phoebe frowned, looking at me.

Phoebe then proceeded to do what she just explained as she stopped and peered in through the hole.

"So, who did you see, hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw Gera-" Phoebe then stopped as she glared at me, I must have been giving a huge smile at what she was about to say. "Could you please not do that?"

"Come on, Nadine and I both know you have a cute crush on Gerald! You know it, too, you're just not opening up!" I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be asking Arnold on a date?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" I smiled as I saw Arnold coming up. "Nadine, roll the film!"

Nadine sighed as she held the camera up as I started walking towards Arnold.

"Hi, Arnold, hey, Gerald." I smiled as I approached the two. "Say, Arnold, I wanted to ask you something, something VERY important. I was wondering if..."

I then noticed that Arnold was not listening to me, but staring off in another direction. I frowned. "Arnold?"

I snapped my fingers in front of his face a couple of times, but he didn't respond. Gerald came over as he sighed, "Hey, Rhonda, I don't think Arnold's going to respond right now. He has that look of love."

My eyes widened, before wandering my eyes over to see what Arnold was staring a- Oh God, it's Ruth! The sixth grader with a pretty face, yet not too fashionable clothing... at least, in my eyes.

I sighed as I leaned over, "Arnold, buddy, I don't want to let your guard down, but Ruth..."

"Ruth..." Arnold sighed. "What a perfect name for such a divine creature."

I sighed as I saw Arnold trying to walk up to Ruth. I stared wide-eyed at the sight. Inside, I was growling in rage. Fortunately, a lot of people setting up the Cheese Festival passed in between Arnold and Ruth before they could meet, and by the time they were out of the way, Ruth had already left.

Arnold gave a lovesick smile as he went back towards us, then snapped out of it as he looked at me, "I'm sorry Rhonda, you wanted to say something?"

"Uh... never mind." I shook my head. "It actually wasn't as important as I made it out to be. I'll see you later."

I walked over to Nadine and Phoebe as I sighed in sadness. Nadine shut the camera off as Phoebe sat next to me. "Didn't go too well, huh?"

"I just can't believe it. I finally strike the nerve to ask him out, and Arnold gets interested in Ruth McDougal!" I sighed. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Let me check my list..." Phoebe said as she pulled out a checklist. "Long slender le-"

"I was asking rhetorically, Phoebe." Rhonda sighed. "I guess he's going to be gunning for Ruth..."

Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other as I look down in sadness.

"Rhonda?"

I looked up, sniffling a bit. "Yes?"

Nadine and Phoebe sat next to me as they were determined. Nadine said, "You've been trying to ask Arnold to the Cheese Festival for the past two years, and you always lost the nerve on this day! You know what? Tonight, you and Arnold will be having that date!"

"How?" I asked.

"Me and Phoebe will... take care of a few things concerning Ruth." Nadine smirked. "For now, though, select your best outfit for tomorrow and meet us at the Cheese Festival. We'll meet you there to discuss our plans."

I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out." Phoebe smiled as she and Nadine left.

I didn't know whether to find my friends really helpful or really creepy. But if they're going to help me in getting Arnold to notice ME over RUTH...

I smiled in determination as I stood up. Tomorrow night, I was going to have some fun at the Cheese Festival, and if they can help me to get Arnold to notice how cute and better-looking I am... I'm ready!

* * *

The next night, at the Cheese Festival, I was dressed up in my best outfit... well, my fair-going outfit, my usual red shirt, with a hint of black stripes around the center, with black shorts. I also did up my hair a little bit so it would be a little bit long. I met up with Nadine and Phoebe as I asked, "Okay, I got here as best as I could. What do you have planned?"

Phoebe put up her hands and stuck her tongue out a bit as she examined me. "Picture perfect! You'll be able to get noticed by Arnold in no time! Girls, we're about to initiate Operation: GTB!"

"GTB?" I asked curiously.

"Get the boy... in this case, net you Arnold." Nadine smiled. "Okay, no doubt Ruth just came in... in fact, there she is now..."

I looked over to see Ruth munching on some cotton candy as she passed us by.

"And there's Arnold, with Gerald in tow." Phoebe said as Gerald and Arnold were seen following Ruth. Arnold looked a little nervous and he seemed to be chanting something under his breath while holding a cheese-kebob.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Looks like Arnold's trying to do the classic 'give a girl the cheese-kebob' romantic entrance." Nadine said.

I sighed. "Sheesh, poor Arnold really has it bad, doesn't he?"

"Just follow my plan." Nadine said. "Rhonda, Phoebe, when he tries to approach Ruth, run past him, Rhonda, knock him down on 'accident'."

I smiled. "Oh, I get it. It'll knock the cheese-kebob off, getting it a little dirty so it won't be good for Ruth." I smiled. "Plus, I apologize for the small incident, he notices I dress nicely, and he forgets about Ruth!"

"Whoa, whoa, one thing at a time." Nadine said. "Okay, here he goes. Phoebe, Rhonda, on the ready?"

We nodded as we aimed for Arnold. Phoebe then started running as she yelled in a fake voice, "Oh, Rhonda, try and catch me!"

I played along as I called, "Hey Phoebe, wait up!"

And as predicted, I 'knocked' right into Arnold as the cheese-kebob flew. I got up and said, "Oh, sorry, Arnold. My bad, I honestly didn't see you there."

"No problem. My fault." Arnold said as he got up and walked back to Gerald.

My eyes widened. He didn't notice me. HE DIDN'T NOTICE ME! I frowned as I went over to Phoebe and Nadine as I said, "I thought you said this was going to get Arnold to notice me?"

"Oh, that's just step one of the plan." Nadine smiled as Phoebe looked over her list. "It's step TWO of the plan that's going to be the netter."

"There's a step two?" I asked.

* * *

We were nearby the hall of mirrors as we watched Ruth walking in, then a couple minutes later, we saw Arnold following behind, chanting a line monotonously. Sheesh, that poor boy needs serious help. I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "So, all I have to do is follow Arnold into the hall of mirrors, I bump into him, and he'll probably notice me?"

"That's the idea!" Nadine smiled. "Go for it!"

I nodded to my friends as I proceeded into the Hall of Mirrors. I walked around as I looked at each of my reflections. Some were ugly, some were cute, some I just had a little fun with them... but my main primary goal was looking for Arnold. Pretty soon, I saw Arnold walking around as he saw a couple reflections of Ruth walking by.

"Oh, hi Ruth! My name's Arn-" Arnold was about to say before she left and my reflection were covering the mirrors. Arnold jumped as we bumped into each other.

"Whoa, again, sorry about that." I said. "I swear, we have got to stop bumping into each other like this, Arnold."

"No problem, Rhonda. My fault." Arnold said as he walked off.

I smiled a bit... but then groaned. Again, he didn't notice me! It took me a bit of time, but I eventually found the exit to the Hall of Mirrors where I met up with Nadine. Nadine sighed, "Don't worry, there's still phase three of the plan."

I then noticed Phoebe wasn't with her. "Where's Phoebe?"

Nadine pointed to another direction. I looked over and gasped as I saw Phoebe and Gerald talking to each other. Phoebe only giggled as Gerald gave a little talk.

I smiled. "Awww, that's so cute. You know what, Nadine? Let's just leave her with him for a while. She's in good hands."

"Agreed." Nadine smiled as me and Nadine decided to go off.

* * *

We were near the bumper cars as me and Nadine were behind Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Ruth was near the front of the line. Ruth has not noticed Arnold yet, but hopefully Nadine's plan can get into fruition here.

As soon as the bumper car rides were done, we were about to go in as the previous riders exited out. Sid, one of the previous riders, told the next people in line, "Hey man, don't get in car number 4. The accelerator sticks."

Nadine nodded. "You hear that? Accelerator sticks in car number four."

"Yes, but we can't do that to Ruth. Jealous as I may be of her, that would be cruel!" I whispered.

Nadine paused as we went in and looked around for cars. "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, I have another idea anyway."

"What's that?" I asked as we went into a random bumper car.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking... the Tunnel of Love." Nadine smiled.

"The Tunnel of Love?" I asked curiously as the ride started, Nadine at the wheel. "But that's for couples in line with each other, boys on the right, girls on the left. It's sort of a rule here. Besides... Arnold's probably going to get next to Ruth!"

"Not so." Nadine smirked. "It's actually Mystery Match night on the Tunnel of Love."

"That just INCREASES the chances!" I frowned. "Besides, what if I end up with... I don't know... someone like Harold?"

"Oh, you know you like Harold." Nadine smirked.

"Not like that!" I glared.

"I don't know, I could totally see you grabbing for Harold, dragging him to the boat and hugging him tightly as he starts screaming for help..." Nadine chuckled.

I stared blankly as I asked, bumping into random cars along the way, "Nadine. What sick fantasy do you live in?"

"But seriously, though, I think I can find a way to pair you with Arnold." Nadine smiled. "Just find out what number he has, and try trading until you get the right number."

I paused. "You know, that might work. Say, Sid said that the accelerator sticks at car number four. Who has it?"

We looked down and saw a '5' on our car. Nadine said, "Well, it's not us."

We then heard two screams as we see car number four bumping into the side, about ready to go loose. "Was that Phoebe and Gerald?"

All of a sudden, the car slowed down as we saw Phoebe and Gerald relaxing, Gerald seemed to help Phoebe with the wheel.

"Guess they fixed it." Nadine said as we saw Phoebe and Gerald laughing. "Awww, they're so sweet when they're talking to each other."

"I'm so happy for them." I smiled. "If I don't get Arnold tonight, at least I'm happy that one of our friends are happy."

* * *

It was a little later tonight at the Tunnel of Love as me and Nadine had arrived, we each got our numbers... mine was six, and hers was three. Nadine nodded. "Okay, I just overheard Arnold got eight... Ruth has eight as well! All you need to do is ask Ruth for a trade, no harm done."

"Right." I nodded as I was about to go towards the line... then I paused.

"Rhonda? You okay?" Nadine asked.

"...I can't do it. What if Arnold notices Ruth traded numbers? Chances are, he'll ask for another trade... and chaos would flow. Sorry, Nadine, but I prefer to wait it out. Besides, the fun of a mystery is that it's a mystery!" I smiled.

"What about your crush on Arnold?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, I do have a crush on him... but from what we saw of Ruth, she's a bit of an airhead!" I said. "Besides, I can always confess to him some other time."

"I... guess that'll be fine." Nadine said as we were now in line.

"Besides, who could be next to me, anyway." I smirked. Then, as if curiosity killed the cat, I decided to peek over the fence and yelped. Harold was next to me, holding a six. I turned to Nadine. "Uh, Nadine, is it all right if WE trade numbers?"

"Sure. Why?" Nadine asked as we exchanged numbers.

"No reason." I said as I was now in front of the line. Curiously, I peeked over to see my partner and... oh no, it's even worse! Curly had number three! I poked down and whispered to a random kid, "Hey, trade you your number for mine!"

"Sure." The kid said as we exchanged numbers.

...I don't know what happened afterwards. I guess one of the boys peeked and noticed I exchanged numbers, because the boys' side was starting to exchange numbers like crazy, and shifting in line. The girls noticed and we all started exchanging numbers. About every kid was involved in this craziness as numbers were shifted... in fact, the only people that didn't get their number exchanged were Gerald, Phoebe and... Ruth. Wow, what were the odds Arnold would end up trading his number?

Well, despite all the random number changing, I didn't end up with Arnold, but ended up with... oh God, I had Curly.

"Look, freak, I don't like you and you for some weird reason do, but can we at least take a ride without you being weird?" I asked with a frown as we got on the Tunnel of Love's boat.

"Relax, sweetheart. I only came here for a fun time." Curly gave that stupid smirk as he put his arms around me. "Besides, you know you like me!"

"I do not like you. And stop hugging me, people will be getting ideas!" I whispered in his ear.

"Whatever you say, my sweet princess." Curly smiled.

I groaned. Tonight was not a good night...

* * *

"So, how did we do?" I said as Nadine came out, with Harold crying.

"Eh, could be worse." Nadine said as the next boat came out, Ruth was seen talking with Sid. "At least Arnold didn't get Ruth."

"Yeah... who did he get, anyway?" I asked.

As if to answer my question, Arnold's boat came out... with Arnold's grandmother dressed in a sailor suit at the mount?

"Oh, Arnold's grandmother." I chuckled. "She can be so random at times!"

* * *

It was later towards the end of the Cheese Festival when me and Nadine walked over and saw Gerald and Arnold watching Ruth leave.

"Man Arnold, I'm sorry. After all that, Ruth STILL doesn't know you even exist." Gerald said.

"Yeah, but you know something, Gerald? The challenge just makes me like her even more." Arnold sighed happily.

Watching Arnold leave, I sighed. "So much for Operation: Get the Boy..."

"Sorry, Rhonda. We tried." Nadine said, patting me on the back. "But I guess we can just chalk this up as a failure."

I sighed, nodding... but then I looked up and gasped, seeing Phoebe and Gerald holding hands as they were walking off. I smiled a bit. "Maybe we won't need to. In a way, Operation: Get a Boy WAS successful... not for me... but for someone else."

Nadine looked over and smiled. "You're right! Gerald and Phoebe are so cute together!"

"We have got to talk to her about the details of their small date!" I said in excitement.

"Yeah!" Nadine smiled. "Maybe she can give you some tips on how to win the boy!"

"Oh, ha ha." I said sarcastically as we left together.

Well, I didn't get Arnold that night, but I was just happy, knowing Phoebe had got the man of her dreams.

* * *

And there is the sixteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	18. Deconstructing The Train

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Haunted Train'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Phoebe, give us the details!"

Me and Nadine were walking the neighborhood next day with Phoebe as she was blushing. "Come on, girls. Do I have to?"

"We need to know!" I smiled. "Come on, tell me the truth. Is Gerald treating you right? Does he like your lipstick?"

"Rhonda, I don't wear lipstick." Phoebe frowned.

"Come on, Phoebe, you got to tell us! Did you like Gerald, or did you _like_ Gerald?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe blushed for a moment before saying, "All right, all right. To tell you the truth..." She took a deep breath. "I had the greatest date in my life! Can you believe it? After I met up with Gerald, we started talking and we realized just how similar our likes and dislikes are! We had the greatest fun in our lives... we actually went riding in the bumper cars, Gerald helped me with a little mechanic in bumper cars in case brakes ever stick AND we were on the Tunnel of Love together! We talked and we talked... and he said he thought I was cute... he even walked me home. I'd say... this was the best date I ever had in my life."

I smiled as I hugged my friend. "I'm so proud of you, Phoebe!"

"Say, did you ever get Arnold?" Phoebe asked me.

I blushed a bit as Nadine said, "No, we never did. But we did him away from Ruth, so that's something."

"Anyway, Phoebe, where are you taking us?" I asked after realizing we've been walking for a while.

"We're going to Arnold's. I talked with Gerald and him and we all agreed we'd all come for a study session together." Phoebe smiled. "Who knows? Maybe this'll be the moment you finally confess!"

I blush a bit as we kept walking.

* * *

Inside Arnold's house, as we were in the kitchen doing a study session, I sighed as I tried to concentrate on the Social Studies homework we had, but sighed. "Guys, what is the point of Social Studies? It's completely boring, and nobody even CARES about it!"

"Nobody may care, Rhonda, but there are some instances where a use of Social Studies may be important." Arnold said as he wrote some notes.

"I know, but I'm bored. It's the same routine..." I sighed as Arnold's grandfather came in.

"Hey there, Shortman and friends! Doing homework, huh?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"Social Studies, as a matter of fact..." Gerald said as we kept concentrating.

"More specifically, we're on the history of trains and how they were invented for travel through distant countries." Phoebe explained as Gerald gave a small smile to her.

"Trains, huh?" Arnold's grandfather asked in interest.

"Yeah, it's boring. Nothing interesting happens." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Rhonda. Trains are VERY interesting." Nadine smiled.

"Get real, Nadine." I frowned.

Arnold's grandfather paused... as he smiled, getting an idea. "Have I ever told you kids about the time I worked for the railroad?"

We rolled our eyes, expecting a boring story to come from Arnold's grandfather.

"AND FIRST HEARD THE LEGEND OF THE HAUNTED TRAIN!"

Well, that got our attention as we turned around in interest. Phoebe frowned as she said, "A haunted train? Get real, Phil."

"It's true, I tell ya! And don't call me Phil." Arnold's grandfather frowned.

"But... that's your real name." I pointed out.

Ignoring my comment, Arnold's grandfather started his story. "Forty years ago, old Engine 25 was heading for the station. The engineer went mad and drove his train off the tracks. They never saw him or the train again, Some say he drove it straight to... you know..."

Arnold's grandfather pointed down as we took guesses.

"Midtown?" Arnold asked.

"Downtown?" Gerald guessed.

"Hell?" I guessed.

"The burny inferno?" Nadine guessed.

"Oh, really..." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"All the way downtown!" Arnold's grandfather said. "To the very most southern point!"

"You mean...?" Arnold's eyes widened.

"That's right." Arnold's grandfather gave a sneer.

"Wow, he drove all the way to the south pole!" Gerald said as Phoebe giggled.

I rolled my eyes at Gerald's moment of stupidity.

"No! He drove the train straight down, to the fiery underworld!" Arnold's grandfather said.

"Yeah, he went to Hell. Or as Nadine puts it, the burny inferno." I said.

"And so, every year on the anniversary of its last ride, Engine 25 comes back, the Mad Engineer at the throttle. He's on his way to the old train station to pick up unknowing passengers. These unsuspecting passengers are drawn onto the train by a blinding white light. It hypnotizes them, and a strong smell overpowers them. Some say it smells like rotten eggs, but I'll tell you what it is. It's the smell of..."

"Fire and brimstone?" I guessed.

"No, socks." Arnold's grandfather said.

"Oh, well, that's not..."

"Actually, I'm kidding. You're right, it is fire and brimstone." Arnold's grandfather smirked.

"Oh, Phil!" I rolled my eyes as I turned to Arnold's grandfather.

"Oh, please." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Then they start to hear a horrible ear splitting music! It shrieks and moans and sends a chill through your heart! It's not of this world. It's inhuman. After the music, the train then enters, The ZONE OF DARKNESS!"

Me, Nadine, Arnold and Gerald gasped as Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Phil!"

"It's true." Arnold's grandfather assured Phoebe. "In the zone of darkness, they can feel the heat from the flames, then the train comes to a complete stop. The doors open, and they are greeted by the red hot demon himself! All on May 18th."

I raised an eyebrow. "But today's May 18th, 2002."

"Then it's the fortieth anniversary!" Arnold's grandfather said as he lowered his eyes to us. "I'd sure hate to be at the old train station tonight. Oooh! The one on 53rd past Livingston. You know, next to the tire shop there."

As Arnold's grandfather left, Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and I stared with wide eyes as Phoebe just rolled hers. I said, "Man, that was a... interesting story, wasn't it?"

"Do you think the stories are true? I mean, my grandpa has been known to stretch the truth." Arnold said.

"I don't believe a word of it!" Phoebe frowned. "You guys seriously can't be considering the possibility!"

"Trust me, I'm not." I said. "I'm not dirtying my nails just to go down a train station."

"Besides, there's no such thing as ghost trains!" Phoebe frowned.

"I don't know..." Nadine said.

"Come on, let's just keep studying." I said as I looked over my Social Studies. "Besides, any story that's made up is better Social Studies reading material."

* * *

We were about almost done with our homework, with Phoebe surprisingly keeping quiet throughout the session. I also noticed that she clutched onto Gerald's hand moreso than ever. As me and Nadine helped Arnold with a math problem.

"YAH!"

We jumped as we saw Phoebe being a little stiff. Me and Nadine ran over as I asked, "Phoebe, you okay?"

"I'm sorry, fellas, I can't concentrate. I keep seeing the haunted train coming after me." Phoebe explained.

"Wait, you're starting to believe in the haunted train now?" Arnold asked.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't overreact to something silly, but..." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, Arnold's grandpa made up the story. There's no such thing as haunted trains, you said so yourself." I said.

"I'd have to side with Rhonda here..." Nadine said. "Why don't we just focus on our homework, and we can go home okay?"

"I can't concentrate..." Phoebe said as she looked over. "Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Nadine, I want you four to come with me to the train station so I can prove that there's no haunted train coming."

"Hey, Phoebe, we understand if you're scared, but..." Gerald started as he started keeping her close.

"Please? I just want to prove to my mind there's no haunted train." Phoebe begged.

Arnold and Gerald smiled a bit as Arnold said, "We can come with you, if it makes you feel better.

"I'll go too." Nadine smiled. "I always wanted to see the train station."

"I'm not going for all the manicotti in Italy!" I frowned. "I have plans tonight!"

"What plans do you have?" Phoebe asked.

"You know... girl stuff." I said as I picked up a magazine and read it.

Phoebe frowned. "Rhonda, I'm not going to feel comfortable until you help me out!"

I ignored Phoebe as I looked at the magazine. I looked up at the magazine and noticed Phoebe doing a Puppy Dog pout and eyes on me. I kept shoving the magazine closer to my face. I peeked out again as I noticed Phoebe raised her puppy dog pout even more, and her eyes started growing big. I rolled my eyes, shoving the magazine closer to my face.

"Okay, Rhonda, you asked for it." Phoebe said as she ran out of the room. I peeked out from my magazine as she came back with a CD Player and a couple of CD tracks. "Rhonda, you will be subjected to the torture of bad music by Britney Spears."

I screamed in fear as I threw the magazine aside. "Oh no, not that! She's not even fashionable!"

I sighed as Phoebe smirked, tossing the CD player aside. "So you'll come with?"

"Fine, you win." I sighed as Arnold, Gerald and Nadine laughed. "We'll go to the train station tonight."

* * *

Later that night, we arrived at the train station as I held a flashlight, Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe following me. "Come on, we'll prove there's no haunted train."

We carefully walked inside the old train station as we walked past the boards (Nadine was taking care of the spiders for us in her own fashion) as we crawled through and arrived near the entrance to the train station.

Gerald then picked up a stone and threw it at a nearby cave, causing a million bats to fly around.

"Gerald, seriously?" I screeched as I clung on to Arnold tightly.

"Rhonda, you're squeezing my body." Arnold choked.

"Oh..." I blushed as I let go of him. "Sorry."

"All right, let's wait here for an hour or so. If no haunted train comes, we'll go home." Nadine said.

"All right, simple enough." I nodded as all five of us started to relax.

* * *

I had to admit, the hour would have been slow if not for the catchy tune Gerald and Arnold were putting on. Phoebe, Nadine and I laughed as we applauded the little tune they played involving the Ghost Train and what goes on within. Gerald smirked. "Thank you, ladies, thank you. You're too kind."

"You really have a beautiful voice, Gerald." Phoebe blushed.

Phoebe smiled as she looked around. "In fact, I feel at ease now. I do feel a little silly coming here. I can see now that there's no haunted train."

"See, what did I tell you?" I smiled to my friend. "You worried for nothing."

"And I have disproven my own theory. Now we can relax." Phoebe said as we heard a sound.

"Okay, Arnold, you can stop playing the harmonica now. We're done." I said calmly.

"That's not my harmonica, Rhonda."

My eyes widened as we all turned to Arnold, seeing that he put his harmonica away. We then turned towards the train tracks as... as... a train pulled up. Not just any train...

"Engine 25..." All of us said as we leaned in for a closer look.

"It's probably a new model. Probably doesn't mean anything..." Phoebe said, but her curiosity got the best of her as well.

The door slid open and the next thing we knew, our curiosity piqued as we walked inside the train.

Arnold and Gerald stopped as they both gasped. "The white light! It pulled us on!"

"No it didn't. We just walked in." I said.

"I have to agree with Rhonda. We only walked in, it doesn't mean a force pulled us in! Besides, the only white lights inside are those fluorescent light bulbs hanging from the ceilings!" Phoebe said, pointing to the light bulbs. "Come on, let's go out and..."

Before we could turn around and walk, the door to the train closed. Phoebe groaned, "Okay, guess we're riding then!"

We sighed as we sat down... when I noticed an odor. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Hey, he who smelt it dealt it." Gerald frowned.

"No, not that type of smell. More like..." I paused before sniffing around. "...a rotton egg smell... or fire and brimstone! Do you think..."

"...that this train could very WELL be headed to the steel mill? Yes, I do." Phoebe said. "That smell is sulfur."

"We don't know that for sure, Phoebe." Nadine said as all of a sudden, we heard ear-piercing music.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Gerald said in fear.

"You mean that horrible ear-splitting and possibly inhumane music?" Arnold asked.

"Oh come on!" Phoebe frowned. "Even I know polka when I hear it!"

I listened closely and realized Phoebe was right. "Okay, so it's polka. But what was the third sign?"

The lights all of a sudden started flickering on and off. Gerald gasped. "The lights!"

"The Zone of Darkness." Arnold gasped.

"We only went into a tunnel. It is no big deal!" Phoebe frowned. "It does NOT mean we are going to hell! Besides, the lights will be back on!"

We waited a couple of minutes and pretty soon Phoebe was right, we got out of the tunnel and the lights came back on. After a few minutes of riding, Gerald and Arnold looked out the windows as Gerald gasped. "I see it! I see the fire!"

We all peeked out and...

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe said timidly... before saying in a deadpan voice. "We see steel mill workers making steel. That is so scary, I wet myself."

Arnold and Gerald paused as they looked closer as Arnold said, "You're right, Phoebe, it is a steel mill."

"See? Come on, when the train stops, we'll explain what happened, we get back to the station and we'll go home." Phoebe said. "And once again, my mind is at ease."

We waited until the train came to a complete stop. The door opened up as we saw a shadowy figure as Nadine gasped. "The Fiery Demon!"

"It is a worker for the steel mill!" Phoebe pointed as we looked closer. Once again, she was right. We then heard a door opening as we see an engineer coming in.

"What are you kids doing here? Nobody's allowed on this train except for steel mill workers." The engineer said.

Phoebe then turned to the engineer and explained, "I'm really sorry, sir. My friends here believed that this train was a 'haunted train'."

"Haunted! Oh no, not that story again." the engineer sighed. "Kids, this train is for relief workers."

"I know, and that's what I've been trying to explain." Phoebe said. "But we sort of got curious and walked on the train as soon as the door opened."

"Oh, sorry. I always let the doors open to let out some air for a couple seconds before closing it up and moving onwards." The engineer explained.

"I even told them the smell was sulfer, the lights always go on and off when going through a cave, and told them the music was polka!" Phoebe said.

"You like it?" The engineer said as he pulled out an accordion and played it a little.

"A little. But not my style of music." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're all made clear to your friends. Come on, we'll take you to the right train home." The engineer said as the steel mill workers started to go in.

We cheered naturally.

* * *

After we made our way home by train, we decided to walk back to the neighborhood as Phoebe smiled. "Well, I'm glad we finally got everything all straightened out."

"And at least we didn't get bored." I smiled.

"You know, you have to think... do you think Grandpa stood us up to this?" Arnold asked.

"Who knows?" Phoebe said. "But I was right about one thing... there is no haunted train!"

"Indeed, you were right." I said as we all laughed. I then said, "Come on, let's get ourselves home. We have school tomorrow."

We nodded as we kept walking, knowing of a very interesting night being successful.

* * *

And there is the seventeenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	19. The Mystery Deepens

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Gerald Comes Over'... well, flashback-esque, anyway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was an eventful evening, but we made it through the night okay. It wasn't until the next morning as we were getting on the bus. As I was following Nadine up the bus.

"Oh Rhonda!"

I groaned, but kept a smile. I looked towards a few people sitting towards the front seats as some popular boys and girls smiled, one of them patting an empty seat. "We have a warm seat all ready for you!"

I sighed. "Thanks, but I'd rather sit with my friends!"

"Come on, Rhonda, you're a Lloyd! A rich girl!" The girl, Caroline, spoke. "And you're one of the coolest kids we know!"

"Cool? Yes. But I would prefer sitting with my friends then sit alone at the front." I said before going along my way.

Caroline frowned. "It'll be warm if you need it."

I rolled my eyes as I joined Nadine and Phoebe. Nadine looked over at me and said, "You know, Rhonda, you don't have to sit with us..."

"You're right. I don't have to... but I want to." I explained as I turned to my two friends. "What kind of friend would I be if I excluded you both out of this affair?"

The two smiled at me as they hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Rhonda."

I smiled a bit at the two. "You're welcome."

* * *

A little later, at lunch, I decided to eat with Arnold and Gerald. Nadine and Phoebe were eating on their own because they had a few things to talk about. It was good I was with Arnold and Gerald, because there was one question on the back of my mind that was bugging me, so I decided to ask.

"Say, Gerald, mind if ask you something?" I asked Gerald.

"Oh, sure, Rhonda. What is it?" Gerald asked in confusion.

"You said about a month or so ago, you went over to Arnold's place and stayed the night over there, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." Gerald nodded as Arnold joined in the conversation.

"It was a great night between us." Arnold explained. "I always went over to Gerald's house..."

"He slept over a bunch of times." Gerald rolled his eyes. "And I never once actually spent a night at his house. Usually the times we DO come over, we go STRAIGHT to his room."

"What's wrong with Arnold's room?" I asked.

"Well, nothing." Gerald rolled his eyes. "It's just there are other boarders there..."

"Well, from what Arnold has told us about them, they were pretty eccentric." I shrugged. "And from what we've seen of them the limited times we WERE at his house, well, Arnold, you weren't kidding."

"I will admit, I was a little uncomfortable at first when I had Gerald come over." Arnold said. "But eventually, it turned out to be not so bad."

"Sure, the family argued a lot, and some of them delayed their rent to pay, BUT in the end, we all came together." Arnold explained. "And we both learned that families were families, no matter how quirky they are."

"Yeah. Arnold likes my parents and siblings, despite all the times we go through..." Gerald said. "And I like all the boarding house residents of Arnold's that were there. They may have their differences, but from what I've seen, they're still happy... and that is good enough for us."

"Why do you ask?" Gerald asked.

"Well, Gerald, when you were there, did you notice anything... peculiar about Arnold's boarding house? Like... maybe an extra room or something that somebody once occupied?"

"Mr. Smith's?" Gerald said. "You were there, Rhonda. He left as soon as he said the mission was accomplished."

"Not that. Another boarding house resident. Did you notice ANYBODY else in the boarding house besides the four boarders, and Arnold's grandparents?" I asked.

"Well..." Gerald paused to think as Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Just curious. Like, what order of the rooms did you have to collect rent from to give to Arnold's grandfather? Just list them." I asked.

Gerald paused. "Well, there was Mr. Purdy, but he was only there for at least a month. From what I know, he moved out the day after."

"I think he may have been a chicken farmer..." Arnold paused. "That, or he stole chickens for a living. Mr. Purdy was pretty weird. Is that who you were talking about?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then we have Ernie Potts." Gerald said.

"Yeah, the demolitions expert of your boarding house." I smiled. "I'd be pretty scared if I were holding a lit stick of dynamite."

"Well, he had a big collection of bricks from the places he demolished." Gerald said. "It was a huge collection."

"...Who else?" I asked.

"Next, we went Mr. Smith's room... we just got an IOU, so nothing too big." Gerald explained. "Then we went to Mr. Hyunh's room."

"We did a few minor chores for him, but he didn't have the rent." Arnold said.

"Arnold. We fixed a leaky pipe. We retiled the kitchen floor... SEVENTEEN TIMES! We even hung new wallpaper up. I don't see how any of those were minor." Gerald frowned.

I laughed a little bit as I said, "Anything else?"

"Last stop was the Kokoshkas, and you can guess how that went." Arnold said.

"Every person in the boarding house started arguing until dinner was called for?" I guessed.

"Yep." Arnold nodded. "Well, that was all of them..."

"But wasn't there another boarding house resident?" I asked. "I mean, you listed off great people, but there's one person left out..."

"No, pretty sure that was the order." Gerald said.

I paused. "I guess... well, thanks for letting me sit with you guys."

"No problem." Arnold said as the bell started to ring.

* * *

"Well?" Nadine and Phoebe asked as I joined them at the library after school.

"Like with Tucker, the memories of Lana Vail got wiped." I said. "It was like they don't know she exists..."

"It's a strange world, isn't it?" Phoebe said as we got out some books.

"This is serious. Either we find more information on Lana or find and save Tucker... and fast." I said. "If somebody else disappeared from view... who knows what'll happen?"

"I hope we don't disappear..." Nadine said, afraid. "I would hate to disappear and your memories of me being wiped."

"Nadine, I assure you, you're not going anywhere. You and Phoebe both. You're my best friends, and I'm determined to protect you girls!" I said, hugging them both.

Nadine and Phoebe gave small smiles as they both said, "You're a great friend, Rhonda."

I smiled at the two in my arms. Truly, we were the best team!

* * *

And there is the eighteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	20. Just Play It Cool

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Cool Jerk'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at the playground, the PS 118 third grade students along with myself were playing a round of dodgeball, school having been ended some time ago. We were having a lot of fun... of course Harold had to grow a little bold as he kept bragging about how he was the best in throwing dodgeballs, when in reality, he has not hit a kid once.

"You guys are the worst nuclear ball players I've ever seen!" Harold laughed.

"Like he's one to talk." I rolled my eyes towards Phoebe as she giggled.

"Don't you guys know that you are facing ME, Harold, the greatest thrower of balls who ever lived?" Harold bragged.

"Hey, Harold, if you're so great, how come you've never hit one of the kids with these balls during the game!" Phoebe riffed as we chuckled.

"Good one!" I smiled to Phoebe.

Harold glared at us before saying, "Just watch this, oh doubtful one!"

Harold then picked up a dodgeball as he was looking over the targets from the other side. "Hold still Arnold, I'm beaning you!"

My eyes widened as I then glared at Phoebe. "You had to say something to Harold, didn't you?"

I then turned back to see Harold throwing the ball. Luckily, Arnold ducked as the ball hit the wall, and ricocheted back to Harold, beaning him in the nose, causing him to fall. In concern, we all gathered around him as Sid asked, "Harold, Harold, you okay man?"

Harold was rubbing his nose as he started to cry, "I hurt my nosey!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh big baby, you're fine. All it was was a dodgeball that you threw too hard and came back at you and hit you in the face."

"I am not fine, I am hurt bad!" Harold started whining like a baby.

"Big baby." I muttered to Phoebe.

"I'm gonna kick Arnold's butt! I don't care IF he's crazy!" Harold growled.

"Harold, how was this in any way Arnold's fault?" I tried to explain. "All he did was duck. You threw the ball and did that to yourself."

Harold unfortunately didn't listen and went over to a yelping Arnold as he grabbed him. Unlike last time when people were supporting the two to fight, they were all trying to calm Harold down and trying to separate him away from Arnold. Reason being is that Arnold knows ninjutsu, and could like defend himself. The fight would have begun straight away as I whispered to Phoebe, "Come on, we better convince Harold to leave him be..."

When we heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Phoebe and I turned to see an older kid with a black leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a large helmet riding a red motorcycle with flames tattoed on them. This guy sort of looked like the Fonz from Happy Days.

"What are ya doin'?" The "Fonz" said.

Everyone else turned as Harold said nervously, "Uh... d-doin'? We weren't doin' nothing!"

Everyone then started to awe and talk in delight about the "Fonz", whose name is Frankie G... what did the G stand for, 'Get a Job'? Phoebe and I turned towards each other, "Frankie G... my parents told me about him... he's a school drop-out, bad news city. People thrive to be him, but I don't trust him. Rumor has it he joined up with a group of thugs who like to beat up and steal from people."

"If he's bad, why is he helping Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"Some say that's how he starts luring good natured kids. He gets one kid, often bullied or really gullible, to join him on a ride, he takes them to a few good places, then he starts making kids bad influences." I explained as I whispered, not paying attention to what was going on as Frankie G was berating Harold.

Me and Phoebe turned back to the action as Frankie G smiled to Arnold. "Come on kid, I'll give you a ride."

"And it starts." I whispered.

"Should we tell Arnold?" Phoebe whispered.

"We'll wait until he comes back from his trip. We don't want to interfere." I whispered as Frankie G gave Arnold a helmet shaped like his head, (okay, now I KNOW he specifically had an eye on Arnold if he had a football shaped helmet!) as they drove off into the distance.

"I better tell Gerald so he knows too! He IS Arnold's closest friend." Phoebe said. "He might be able to sway him!"

"Good idea." I nodded.

* * *

"Frankie G? A school-drop out who joined a gang?" Gerald laughed at us as we were walking with him. "Get real."

"Gerald, I know this sounds crazy, but parents and sources never lie to you." I explained. "Ask any adult on the street, or take a look at Arnold's behavior after he hangs with Frankie G as often. Frankie G may look cool, but he's actually a manipulator! He wants KIDS to think he's cool, but he's actually a bad influence."

"Come on, girls." Gerald laughed.

"Okay, but once Arnold says Frankie G is more cool than you, come to us." Phoebe rolled her eyes as Gerald stopped.

We walked together, then looked back as Gerald seemed to be pondering. "Guess we did get him thinking."

"We'll know our results tomorrow." Phoebe said. "Come on, we better meet up with Nadine. She said she's at the mall."

"Great!" I sighed in relief. "I need to meet up with Sharlene! She just told me there's some cool mittens that's the hottest item right now!"

"You with mittens?" Phoebe paused as she started to think. "It's not winter."

"You can never be too careful." I said to my friend.

* * *

The next morning, when Nadine, Phoebe and I were sitting down for lunch, Gerald suddenly came over as he panted. "Girls, would you mind if I sat with you? We need to talk."

Me and Phoebe smirked as Nadine nodded. We already told Nadine about Frankie G, so she's aware of what is going on. As Gerald sat down, he said, "You may have been on to something with Frankie G! I went to my man, Fuzzy Slippers, yesterday and he told me what you told me, that Frankie G is bad news!"

"Glad you're finally seeing the light." I said. "Let me guess, Arnold ditched school to hang out with Frankie G?"

Gerald nodded.

"Then after school, we better meet Arnold at his house and hold an intervention, try to convince Arnold that Frankie G is just using him, making him a thug." Phoebe nodded.

"After all, we're his friends. And friends always help those in need." Nadine said.

"Then it's settled." I nodded. "After school, Arnold's house!"

All four of us nodded as Gerald said, "Thanks, girls."

* * *

We were sitting on the steps of the boarding house, waiting for Arnold to return. It wasn't until five o'clock when the motorcycle containing Arnold and Frankie G pulled up.

"See you tonight, Frankie!" Arnold smiled as he got off the motorcycle and walked towards us. The motorcycle drove off with Frankie G on it.

"Hello, Arnold." I said with my friends. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great!" Arnold smiled. "I had the best time, you guys! I met Frankie's friends and we hung out! And guess what? We have the same taste in music!"

"Oh God, it's starting." I groaned. "Arnold, I hate to break your heart, but... Frankie G and his "friends"... they're a street gang who spy on kids to find out their tastes!"

"Street gang? Get real!" Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Arnold, we are your FRIENDS! We're telling the truth." Gerald frowned. "I mean, for goodness sakes, you skipped school!"

"Well, Frankie wanted me to go with him and I just went." Arnold said.

"You could have just said no, that you had other plans." Nadine frowned.

"Yeah, but Frankie is a nice guy, I wouldn't want to disappoint him!" Arnold said. "Besides, he's my friend."

"Arnold, Frankie G is a BAD influence!" I explained. "Besides, we don't trust him!"

"She's right, Arnold. I was talking to my man, Fuzzy Slippers, and he says that Frankie G is bad news." Gerald explained.

"What do you mean, bad news?" Arnold said, frowning.

"We mean he's a school drop-out, a thug, a member of a street gang! They steal things and manipulate kids!" Phoebe said as she started to pause. She suddenly went into deep thought.

We decided to continue our intervention as Nadine said, "Arnold, as your real friends, your true friends, we need you to stop trusting Frankie G. He may look cool, but he's really a manipulator!"

"They're right, Arnold!" Gerald frowned. "If you're smart, you'd stay away from him!"

Arnold frowned as he turned towards Gerald. "You know Gerald, you're lucky! You always had a big brother to hang out with! I haven't. And for the first time in my life, I've got somebody older to look up to!"

"Somebody OLDER to look up to?" I said. "What about your grandpa? Your grandma? The people in the boarding house?"

"Well, that's different, Rhonda. They're sort of like family!" Arnold frowned. "Anyway, Frankie G is somebody that likes me even though I'm just a kid! I thought that you, of all people, would be happy for me... instead, you... all of you... are just jealous!"

I frowned. "Call us jealous, we call it looking out for your well being! And at least Gerald's older brother didn't drop out of school and join a street gang!"

Arnold just frowned as he walked inside the boarding house, not wanting to hear anymore. Phoebe then got up. "Excuse me, I need to see somebody!"

As Phoebe started to run off, Gerald sighed as he looked down. Me and Nadine paused as we turned to Gerald. Nadine said, "Gerald... don't worry. We'll snap Arnold out of it! We're going to follow him tonight! Maybe then he'll see what a bad influence he is..."

"But just in case..." I said as I pulled out my cell and dialed a number. "Hello, police? Yes, I like to report a kidnapping that's about to happen. Kidnapper? Frankie... G."

* * *

Pretty soon, behind a back alley, me, Nadine and Gerald were inside a police car with a female officer with brown hair and a green police uniform. The woman smiled as she said, "We're glad you called us as soon as we could. We've been trying to catch Frankie G for two years. Rumor has it, he's kidnapped kids around the neighborhood, and erases everybody's memories of the kid so that they barely remember said kid... any form of evidence that said kid exists wiped out of existence with the exception of a few items."

"How could a kid be wiped out of existence out of our memories?" Gerald asked.

"It has happened quite a few times." The officer said. "But sometimes, we officers are pretty sharp. We had a report of one missing Tucker Wittenberg a few months ago, but when last asked a couple days later, the parents were confused."

Me and Nadine looked up in shock. Did she just say 'Tucker Wittenberg'? We looked at each other. This was REALLY something to keep in mind... we had to tell Phoebe... unless... did she figure it out too?

We saw the motorcycle driving past with Arnold and Frankie G as I whispered, "There it is."

"Right." The officer smiled as she started the car and followed the motorcycle as far as possible, without Frankie G detecting it.

It arrived at a little shop called 'Gene's Hi-Fi' as Arnold looked up at it. He then proceeded to follow Frankie G into the back alley. "There he goes."

"Don't worry kids. Officer Pudney, that's me, will handle this." The female officer said. "Stay close behind me."

Gerald, Nadine and I nodded as we quietly followed Officer Pudney. We eventually made our way to a back alley where Frankie G and his thugs were talking as Arnold just looked up in shock. Frankie G then took Arnold to the side as he whispered to him. I didn't quite make out the conversation, but I knew that Arnold was realizing that we were right.

"Rhonda, when I give the signal, push this button on the remote." Officer Pudney said as she gave me a remote with a button. "I already called my fellow officers with the location, they're currently on their way."

"Looks like they're stealing something from this store..." Nadine whispered as she noticed a ladder leading up to a ledge shaped window. "And it seems Arnold's head was a perfect fit."

"Of course, that's why Frankie G was SO interested in Arnold." I whispered.

"Okay, wait for it..." Officer Pudney said as we watched Arnold being grabbed by Frankie G. "Wait..."

We watched as Frankie G tried to shove Arnold inside.

"Now, now!" Officer Pudney said as I pushed the button.

Sirens started as the gang jumped.

"The cops! Let's cheese it!" One of the gang members said as they started to run off.

"So long, sucker! Later days, triangle face!" Frankie G said as he started to run out to the main area... but not before seeing about ten police cars surrounding the place as the four yelped.

Officer Pudney smirked as she walked out, a few cuffs in hand. "Frankie G, you and your gang are busted!"

* * *

"Sorry I didn't listen to you guys before." Arnold said as we were walking home, Officer Pudney taking Frankie G and his gang in for questioning. "You were right about Frankie G. He was a bad influence."

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

Arnold sighed. "And I should have listened to you while I was away from him."

"AND?" I raised an eyebrow.

"And I should have known better than to trust a complete, random stranger." Arnold said.

"AND...?" I raised my eyebrow as far as I could.

"And..." Arnold smiled. "You four, and Phoebe, are the best friends I could ever ask for. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Arnold, of course we do. You just went on the wrong side." Nadine said.

"It just goes to show, crime does not pay." I smiled.

"And as I've said, Fuzzy Slippers tells no lies, man!" Gerald said.

"You were right... and fellas, do me a favor?" Arnold said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Next time I do something stupid like that again, drop a piano on my head." Arnold said.

We knew he was joking, but we laughed as I said, "You have our word. See you tomorrow, Arnold, Gerald."

We all nodded as we went our separate ways. As soon as Nadine and I were alone, we heard our phone ringing. I picked it up as I saw it was Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe. You left in a big hurry as soon as Arnold went inside."

"Sorry, I was just pondering the mystery of Tucker Wittenberg!" Phoebe said.

"We know. We think Tucker may have been kidnapped by a street gang and is being held hostage somewhere, we assume Frankie G's doing." Rhonda said. "Don't worry, Frankie G is in for some GOOD questioning, AND we'll have answers when we get tomorrow's paper."

"I hope so. Hopefully we can find out what happened to Tucker..." Phoebe said. "I went over to Curly and asked him about the possibilities as well."

"And what did the crazy boy say?" I sighed in annoyance.

"He said, 'it's a huge possibility, and it's also a good fact. He says with the abundance of street gangs walking around, it may be possible Tucker and his sister had been kidnapped by a street gang and being held by a bigger source." Phoebe said through the phone.

"Really?" Nadine said as she leaned towards the phone. "Who?"

"Who knows?" Phoebe said. "But I think there may be a REALLY big reason behind Tucker's disappearance... it's not just Tucker... it's a kid every three months starting from two years ago! If we hadn't interfered, Arnold may have been next."

"But who would kidnap kids and wipe out everyone's memories of the kid?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Phoebe sighed through the phone. "Who knows?"

Me and Nadine looked at each other. This mystery was getting close to being solved... yet it may unfold even more!

* * *

And there is the nineteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	21. Let's Get Even

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Arnold Saves Sid'! Keep in mind, though, since this is still in Rhonda's POV, I'm telling a different story, so even though this is pretty much the same episode, I'm going to tell it a little differently. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, as I was enjoying some cereal, I tried my best to overhear my dad reading the paper, mostly on the parts with Frankie G.

"Well, seems Frankie G was caught and ended up in jail for a few years." Daddy said as he peeked over the newspaper. "Honey?"

"Yes, Daddy?" I said, smiling, but at the same time, a little nervous. My name must have been printed in the paper.

"From what I'm understanding from the paper, YOU called and turned him in?" Daddy told me.

"Yes, I did. But let me explain. I was trying to save my fr-" I started before my dad hugged me.

"Honey, you did a good deed. You may have just saved somebody's life... I'm grateful you did the right thing, but at the same time, I'm concerned for your safety." Daddy said. "You were just lucky you with a cop, otherwise, it would be awful if our baby girl got kidnapped."

I looked over to my dad as I hugged him back. "Don't worry dad. I'll be fine."

"I hope so. Just keep close to your friends, okay?" Daddy said. "Promise me, pumpkin."

I sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't put myself in any more danger."

Dad smiled as he let go of me. "I'm glad to hear it, honey."

"Dad, is there anything else in the newspaper concerning Frankie G, like, did he answer any questions?" I asked.

Dad took a look in the newspaper as he said, "Only that any disappearing kids that he did take, he took them to someone else. He refused to say who. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I said as I packed up my things. "I have to get to school, Daddy."

"Keep close to your friends, Rhonda!" Dad called as I took my backpack.

"I will!" I called to my dad as I went out the door.

* * *

"Dads will be dads, Rhonda." Nadine said as we, along with Phoebe, were riding the bus together. "They're always protective of their baby girls, no matter the outcome."

"...I see your point." I sighed.

"Besides, you're always with us, so we won't have a problem being separated." Phoebe smiled. "So, what did you find out from the newspapers?"

"Well, Frankie G said any disappearing kids he had, he gave them to someone else... who, we don't know." I sighed.

"Then we're at a slump unless Curly can get more info..." Nadine sighed.

As the three of us were riding the bus together, we saw Sid coming up to us as he said, "Hey, girls, mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I rolled my eyes. "What is it, Sid?"

"Well... there's this guy I know... and we were walking together... the next thing I knew, he just saves my life from a falling billboard. I really appreciate the guy for what he did. So, how would I repay him back?" Sid asked me.

"Hmmm..." I paused. "Good question, Sid."

"I'm sure you must be grateful for saving the guy's life." Nadine smiled.

"No, no, you got it backwards. The GUY saved ME!" Sid smiled. "I really want to repay him, but how?"

"Well, I don't know if it helps, but I've read somewhere that when the first party saved the life of a second party, the second party then became the first party's servant... out of gratitude." Phoebe said.

Sid's eyes twinkled in delight as he left. "That's it! I'll be Arnold's servant! Thanks, girls!"

"You're welcome." I said, not paying attention to what he said at first... then I raised my head. "Wait, Arnold saved his life?"

"Let's not worry about it for now." Nadine said. "Whatever Arnold did with Sid, it's not our business to wander in."

"I suppose you're right." I said as I pulled out my James Bond book. "Let's just relax for a while, and we'll have our book club! I want to talk about James Bond's latest adventure I just read!"

"Good thinking." Phoebe smiled as she pulled out her copy of the book. "So, let's talk about 'You Only Live Twice'."

"Best book ever!" I sighed as we continued chatting until we reached school.

* * *

The next day, on a Friday, I noticed how Arnold was getting embarrassed at the fact that Sid was talking about how Arnold saved his life, even when answering an important Social Studies question (probably one of the few I would get right). Arnold could only duck his head in embarrassment and I could see why. If someone had bragged about me saving that person's life everywhere I went in public, I'd probably never live it down...

In fact, it was pretty much like that with Sid and Arnold all day, Sid following Arnold around and helping him out whenever he could, even after school. I couldn't help but feel concerned for him.

Well, hopefully, whatever Arnold thinks up for how to get Sid off his back, I'm sure he can figure it out...

* * *

It was the next day on Saturday as I was alone today at the house, reading a new spy novel when I heard a knock on the door. Curiously, I walked towards the door as I opened it. I was shocked to see Arnold wearing a trenchcoat and a hat at the door. "Arno-"

"Sh!" Arnold said as he quickly slipped inside and shut the door. "Rhonda, I need your help!"

"Let me guess, you saved Sid's life and he decided to make it up to you by being your servant." I said.

"Yes." Arnold said. "And before you say it, yes, I didn't really want Sid to do anything for me, and yes, he keeps following me around, opening doors, making my breakfast, and never giving me a minute's peace! I had the same talk with Grandpa."

"Hmmm..." I paused. "So you came to me for help, why?"

"I just need a place to hide from Sid for a while. He's becoming too MUCH servant!" Arnold said. "I tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen to a word I say, he just said that he knew I didn't mean it. He's just that dedicated to the fact I saved his life."

We both heard another knock on the door as Arnold yelped, diving behind the couch in the living room. "Don't tell you know who that I'm hiding you know where!"

I blinked. "I know... what?"

I shook my head as I went and answered the door. Sid was there, and seemed to be looking into my house, probably trying to find Arnold. "Hey, Rhonda! You seen Arnold around? I can't seem to find hide nor hair of the guy who saved my life! Did I mention he saved my life?"

"No, sorry Sid. Haven't seen him around." I said as Sid try to peer in, but sighed.

"Oh, that's disappointing. I figured he'd probably be here. Oh well, I'll check Gerald's place. He's probably over there! After all, I have to take him for a walk!" Sid said as he ran off. "Bye, Rhonda!"

I nodded as I closed the door. Arnold sighed in relief as he came out from behind the couch. "Thanks, Rhonda. You saved my life."

"Does that mean Sid's my servant now... or are you?" I smirked.

Arnold's eyes widened. "N-no! I-"

"Relax, Arnold. I'm only kidding." I said. "But seriously, what are you going to do?"

Arnold sighed. "I don't know... but I feel like I just have to... give in... may as well let Sid do what he wants..."

"Oh, Arnold!" I shook my head. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... don't you ever watch TV?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion. I smiled a bit as I walked out. "Come with me, I can tell you how you can get Sid to stop being your servant!"

"You can?" Arnold smiled as he walked with me outside. "That's great! How?"

"Oh, you'll see." I smirked.

* * *

"Is tying me up in the bench in the middle of the park necessary?" Arnold frowned as I was finished tying him up with my jump rope.

"Don't worry, it'll work." I explained. "All we need to do is wait for Sid to come along and save YOUR life, then you two will be even."

"If you say so..." Arnold said as he started to call out. "Sid! Sid! Sid, help me!"

We waited for ten minutes as I sighed. "Where is he?"

"He's probably not in this area." Arnold said. "You know, you probably should have checked to see if he was in the area first BEFORE tying me up!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I didn't think this through."

I untied Arnold as he sighed. "Well, we better go look for him."

I nodded as me and Arnold started to walk off... and I could have sworn I heard Nadine gigging and laughing, skipping from a distance.

Then I heard her voice saying, "Either somebody's very long shoelace has been untied, or Rhonda lost her jump rope. I better return it to her."

I then heard a scream as I quickly turn around. Nadine tripped on the jump rope and her shoelace as she was about to take a tumble. I yelped as I ran over and fell down, causing Nadine to land on me. I gasped and wheezed a bit as Arnold watched.

Nadine recovered and gasped. "Rhonda, you saved my life! How can I ever repay you?"

I groaned. "Nadine... you can start by calling me a doctor."

* * *

After explaining to Nadine about Arnold's situation, she agreed to help out. Near a small sign, me and Nadine were hiding behind it as Nadine was finishing unscrewing some screws off a billboard. I talked in my earpiece, "You all set down there, Arnold?"

"I'm in position!" Arnold said. "And Sid is nearby, getting a couple of ice creams."

"Good." I nodded. "Nadine, you almost ready to push?"

"Ready now!" Nadine said as she was shoving the billboard.

"Okay, now!" I whispered into the earpiece.

From the earpiece, I heard Arnold's cries, "Sid, oh Sid, help!"

"Hey Arnold! What's the problem, my hero?" I overheard Sid's voice.

"Now!" I smiled as Nadine pushed the billboard near the edge.

"Rhonda, where are you? The billboard's still screwed on." Arnold whispered into the earpiece.

My eyes widened as I looked in front of the billboard. On the other side of the street I saw Arnold and Sid talking. I looked down to see if there was anybody down below as Nadine was close to pushing the billboard.

"Nadine, we may want to screw those back on." I said as I stopped Nadine from what she was doing.

"Good idea." Nadine nodded. "Because I don't want to endanger other people's lives just to get Arnold and Sid even with each other."

"Good point." I sighed. "Arnold, try to get away from Sid as quickly as you can, we're trying another idea."

* * *

I smiled as I saw Arnold sitting on a tree branch, waiting as he was now calling for help.

"Help, yoo-hoo, help!" Arnold called.

I then heard footsteps coming over as I turned... only to be disappointed to see it was Phoebe carrying a ladder as she put it up next to Arnold.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" I frowned.

"Well, Arnold's in trouble. I heard him say help." Phoebe explained.

"No, see, Phoebe, we were waiting on SID to rescue him." Nadine explained.

"Oh... Sid still has the life debt, huh?" Phoebe said.

Arnold sighed as he climbed down the ladder. "It's no use. Thanks anyway, girls, but I think it would be better if I just accepted Sid's fate."

"Arnold, come on! We can think up another way!" I said.

Arnold shook his head. "Sorry, Rhonda. My mind's made up. I may as well have Sid as a servant for the rest of my life."

I looked over and saw that Sid was nearby as he was holding a cart of some type. "So, what you're saying is, you'll take advantage of Sid's friendship?"

"I don't want to, but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." Arnold sighed.

I looked in the corner of my eye as I saw that Sid stopped and was listening in. Phoebe said, "Surely, there's another way..."

"I'm sorry. Sid has the life debt, and I can't go through with it... and there's no probable way he can save my life to be even with him, so may as well just let Sid do what he wants..." Arnold sighed.

We then heard Sid sniffling as Arnold's eyes widened. We all turned to see Sid was disappointed, hard. I knew he was there, but I didn't want to say anything... Arnold seemed worried. "Sid, wait! How long have you be-"

"Long enough." Sid sighed. "I just can't believe what I overheard, the fact that you would take advantage of me. You may have saved my life Arnold, and it was a very nice thing to do, but it wasn't that big of a deal."

"B-but that's exactly what I said to you at the beginning." Arnold said.

I looked over to see Sid and Arnold being uncomfortable around each other. Me and the girls looked at each other as we nodded. "Guys, hang on. Sure, everything may not have went according to plan, BUT that doesn't mean you'll stop being friends, right? Sid, Arnold is a great guy, he really is, just try to tone it down a little bit, okay?"

Sid paused... as he said, "I... guess I did get carried away, didn't I? I'm sorry, Arnold."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I didn't think I would actually take advantage of your kindness." Arnold said. "I'm just glad I didn't do it."

"So, does this mean you guys are even?" Nadine asked.

The two paused... before smiling as Sid said, "Yeah, we're even!"

Sid and Arnold hi-fived each other as me and the girls smiled, Phoebe saying, "That's great you two made up. Well, we have a few things to do. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I've yet to go over to Mr. Chicken's House of Pancakes and Halibut." Sid smiled.

"Oh yeah, I heard that restaurant just opened up." I said as we decided to take our walks with the two boys. "Is it true they serve pancakes AND halibut? I didn't think it was possible."

"I know, breakfast with dinner? Unreal." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, you'll see." Sid laughed.

"I'm just glad you're not my servant anymore." Arnold smiled.

I paused as I smirked mischieviously. "Don't worry, Arnold. Sid could still be your servant if you want."

Arnold's eyes widened as he started to run off, like a marathon runner as he screamed, "YAA! Someone save me!"

Sid blinked as he said, "I never knew Arnold to be a fast runner."

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Doesn't he know good help's hard to find?" I laughed as the other girls and Sid laughed too... we did eventually catch up to Arnold and explain that it was only a joke, so it was all good.

And so, we spent the rest of the day having a good time with Sid and Arnold... though I knew my next good time with Arnold would be our partner school project for Sunday and Monday... I was personally excited! This was going to be my moment!

* * *

And there is the twentieth episode! How do you like it? References to 'New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' episode 'My Hero' is on there, so check them out when you can! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	22. Prelude to a Twenty Four Hour Event

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'The Old Building'! How will I do this episode? Well, I'm going to tell it via flashback! Well, you'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at 7:30 AM, I was arriving at Arnold's boarding house as I knocked on the door. Our science project on working inside a greenhouse for 24 hours was about to commence pretty soon, so I thought I'd arrive early. I was honestly nervous. This is one of my biggest chances, to get close to Arnold, listen in to him, look into his dreamy eyes... I slapped myself mentally as Arnold answered the door. He smiled. "Hey Rhonda. Ready to do this project?"

I nodded. "Yep. Your grandfather said the greenhouse is all ready?"

Arnold nodded. As we walked over to the backdoor, he said, "You do understand, Rhonda, that there aren't any plugs, right? No electricity, nothing. It'll be just our science projects and us living for 24 hours?"

I scoffed. "Arnold, I packed a few books and things to keep me entertained in case we want a break from doing our science project. I'll be fine. Honestly, I may be a person who depends on electricity a lot, but I'm not desperate."

"Okay, but just to be sure... you have to leave your phone in my room." Arnold said.

"Of course." I said, digging through my pockets as I pulled out my cell and turned it off. "My parents know I'm here anyway, so it's all good."

I gave Arnold my phone and he ran up in his room and put it on his desk. "Just to be sure it's here."

I nodded as I joined Arnold upstairs. "Okay, we better do a last minute review before we do this..."

"All right." I said as I pulled out my list. "Okay, we got the ants, red and black?"

Arnold nodded as he pulled out a small ant farm, containing one red ant and one black ant. "Got them."

"The experimental potato?" I said.

Arnold pulled out a big potato, nodding. "Check."

"Our own snacks, in case we get hungry?" I asked. "I know I got my side."

"Check on mine, too." Arnold nodded.

"And our notebooks so we can check on the experiment every hour except for at night, when we sleep." I said.

"Check." Arnold said.

I smirked a bit as I then said, "And a person from Czechoslovakia is a...?"

"Czech." Arnold frowned. "Do you have to do this little joke? It's not really all that good."

"I may be a bad Social Studies student, but I love the little jokes that Miss Slovak flavors around every now and then." I shrugged. "Anyway, we got everything all good... and we still have about a few minutes before we enter the greenhouse."

"All right." Arnold smiled. "Better listen to a little tune while we can, because the next form of music we're going to hear for the next 24 hours... is nothing but silence."

I nodded as me and Arnold turned on a little Dino Spumoni music. I hummed along to the tune as I smiled. "Say, this is really good... we should have this be our song..."

"What?" Arnold blinked.

I yelped. "Uh, nothing. I just said, this was a great song."

"Isn't it?" Arnold smiled. "You know, this song sort of reminds me of the time I called up Dino Spumoni..."

"Hold the phone." I said in shock as I got up. "YOU met Dino Spumoni? I mean, THE Dino Spumoni?"

"Well, I called him up, yes." Arnold said.

"You have got to tell me this story!" I said as I laid down on the couch in interest.

"Well, I have the time, I suppose I could tell you." Arnold smiled.

"Please do! Please do!" I said in excitement.

"Very well. It all began about the summer of last year, before our school year started. You see, I was with Mr. Potts at his job, which, as you may already know, was demolition." Arnold explained.

"Go on..." I said.

"Well, he invited me to in help to witness an event of destroying a building to replace it with a multiplex cinema." Arnold explained. "I agreed to be with Mr. Potts during the demolition event... but at the same time, I also agreed to help Grandma SAVE the very building Mr. Potts wants to destroy."

I raised an eyebrow as I said, "Your grandma must have REALLY held sentimental value at that building. What was it?"

"The Circle Theater, where Dino Spumoni did his first bits of work there." Arnold explained. "I was really in a pickle on this one. When they both found out I was offered both jobs, Grandma and Mr. Potts started fighting, determined to get me on their side. I tried to turn to Grandpa for help, but..."

"But he couldn't give you the right advice." I said.

"Pretty much." Arnold said. "I eventually got the idea to call up Dino himself, hoping that he wouldn't be too busy... luckily, he wasn't. He was preparing to go to a concert in another part of town, and Hillwood City happened to be on the way to where he was going, so he made a quick stop to the place as Mr. Potts and Grandma were about to end their feud... very dramatically, I may add. She chained herself to the building, and Mr. Potts would have actually destroyed the building had not for Dino Spumoni showing up."

"...I think I may remember the whole Dino appearing in Hillwood City thing on the news. You actually called him?" I said in shock. It was true, I did remember my parents reading that Dino Spumoni happened to be in town to stop an old building of his being destroyed, and the mayor of our city made it a landmark.

"Yep. Mr. Potts was so touched that he decided not to tear the building down, convinced to build the multiplex somewhere else. Mr. Potts may be a demolitions expert, but he's a demolitions expert with a heart." Arnold said. "He and Grandma stopped feuding... a bit after that, but they eventually did agree... anything Dino Spumoni touches, Dino Spumoni lives on. Anyway, Mr. Potts decided to tear down an old apartment building that was nearly collapsing anyway... so the multiplex cinema was built there instead."

"And that's how we got a new movie theater far downtown!" I smiled. "Man, my parents and I were excited when we heard the news. I was mostly excited."

"Why's that?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

I blushed a bit, not wanting to tell him that a new James Bond movie was playing in the theaters around the time the multiplex was opening. "Well, let's just say my parents and I are... pretty avid movie-goers when we don't want to act all high and mighty."

"Hmmm." Arnold smirked a bit. "I see..."

"Hey, Shortman!" We heard Arnold's grandfather calling. "Almost eight o'clock! Get your friend down here and get ready!"

Arnold called down, "We'll be right down, Grandpa!"

He then turned to me as he said, "Ready to go?"

"Got everything!" I smiled as I went down with Arnold.

At last, I was going to have a good moment with Arnold, and I was determined to make this a good project together. Even if it isn't a date, I want to at least have a good time! As long as NOTHING goes wrong... we're all good!

* * *

And there is the twenty-first episode! How do you like it? Sorry this chapter was pretty short, I just wanted to put in a bit of filler before the main event! Next chapter will be bigger, I promise! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	23. Greenhouse Event

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Biosquare'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Almost 7:57 AM, me and Arnold arrived in front of the greenhouse where Arnold's grandfather was. Arnold's grandfather smiled as he said, "Well, good luck in your glass bubble, kids. Just think, 24 hours without cable. And don't worry, I should be okay 'cause I'll be watching your little monkey science show."

Arnold's grandfather chuckled as he pointed to a couple lawn chairs and some books, along with a spittoon. "Got my lawn chair and my spittoon. I'm all set."

"I'm really excited about this, grandpa. Twenty-four hours of conducting scientific experiments in our biosquare, using only natural resources and products." Arnold said.

"Well, good luck, kids." Arnold's grandpa said as he was about to leave.

"Uh, you're not going to be watching us the ENTIRE twenty-four hours, are you?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. I invited Oskar, he's going to be watching too!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

I groaned. "Not quite what I meant."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll leave you alone to do your works. Besides, we can't hear you in the greenhouse, and you won't hear us on the outside." Arnold's grandfather explained.

I sighed in relief. So, they won't hear if I DO confess to Arnold... but they could probably see me and him if we ever... yeah, as much as I wanted to confess to Arnold, I wasn't doing it in front of a crowd I wasn't comfortable in.

"That's what I wanted to know." I said.

"I'll leave you two be!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as he went over to sit down.

I turned to Arnold as he smiled. "Just think, our own little walden! Think of what we'll learn."

"I can only imagine." I sighed as we picked up our bags and went inside. I could only marvel at the sight the minute I entered the greenhouse.

Everything inside was so... so beautiful. All the plants that were growing inside, a little fountain nearby, a desk to do our experiments, and a little telescope nearby. A sink was also nearby so we could at least brush our teeth up before we went to bed. I sighed. "This place is beautiful... man, it's a shame Nadine and Phoebe weren't here with us... they'd REALLY would love to see this place!"

"Yeah, but Nadine's with Sid on a hair project, and Phoebe's with Stinky doing a Pavlov experiment, as you told me." Arnold said. He then looked at me in concern. "You sure you want to do this? Once I shut this door and lock it, our 24 hours will begin."

"Arnold, I told you already, I'll be fine." I smiled to my friend. "You do the experiments, I take the notes. Easy peezy, lemon squeezy. Besides, it's not like I'm going to run out of food in the first 45 minutes, and then go starve-crazy for the rest of the time we're in here! It's sweet of you to be concerned, though."

"All right." Arnold smiled as he shut the door. "I trust you."

"Thank you." I smiled as I checked my watch. "Eight o'clock. Let the experiments begin."

Arnold nodded as he unpacked the first big experiment, the potato. "Okay, first experiment. A potato with cucumber seeds in it. We'll see if the seeds flower."

I nodded as I took notes on the potato as Arnold set it up on a steel dolly, holding it in position. "Okay, Eight O'clock, starting potato experiment. Will keep eye on potato every hour."

I nodded as we kept watch on the potato.

I don't know why, but keeping an eye on the potato probably got me bored, my eyes kept wandering over to Arnold. He was busy explaining the potato's aspects, but I was too busy drawing in my notebook to even pay attention.

"Rhonda?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up. "Sorry. How long has it been?"

"Forty-five minutes." Arnold said. "You sure you okay? I noticed you went out of it."

"I'm sorry, I'm paying attention now." I said. "What were you going to say?"

"As I was saying, I think we should ration our portions of food, just in case we get hungry." Arnold said.

"Good thought." I said as I opened my bag. "Okay, let's see... I bought in a few juice boxes, some chips and mom put in some bread with peanut butter spread and jelly spread... heh, guess she slipped in the knife... must be for the 'make your own sandwiches' thing, which I don't blame her." I said as I laid down the food in front of him. "What about you?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Well, while your mom was being thoughtful, I brought along a few things that were more... natural foods."

"What's wrong with chips and sand-" I started... then caught myself. "Sorry. Go on."

"Well..."Arnold pulled out a box. "I got some freeze-dry kelp, powdered trail mix, organic celery juice... you want some?"

I paused as I looked at the food Arnold has. I didn't feel like really eating it unless I had to. "Eh, if it's all the same to you, Arnold, I'll stick with my food. I'll only eat your food if I'm bored with mine. No offense."

"Fair enough." Arnold shrugged. "Think you can water plants for a bit? I'll keep an eye on the potato and take notes."

"Sure." I nodded as I picked up a nearby hose and turned it on.

As I was busy watering the plants, I couldn't help but take a look outside the greenhouse. Sure enough, there was Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshcka sitting down as they were enjoying some pizza. I couldn't help but hear my stomach growl... oh, I yearned to have a slice...

But I knew I had to stay firm. I had to brave it out. I had food... and even if I ran out, I have Arnold's food for back-up, even if I think it's a little disgusting, I'll still eat it. Besides, I want to stay here... for Arnold!

Anyway, after watering the plants, I went back with Arnold as he was putting up a potted plant as he said, "Next, two different plants growing in the same pot."

"Why would you put in two different plants in the same pot?" I said as I went back to taking notes. "It's a nice idea, but wouldn't two plants overcrowd?"

"It's more than that." Arnold explained. "By planting these two plants in the same pot, there is a high percentage that this plant will cross-breed into a hybrid plant. Like if you cross a red tulip with a yellow tulip, chances are, you'll get a purple tulip."

"Oh, I see." I said as I wrote this down. "That's pretty cool."

"Isn't it?" Arnold smiled. "Now, let's just keep our eyes on the experiment

* * *

We kept taking notes throughout the rest of the morning. Once we took our break for lunch, I said to Arnold, "So, should we start up our small ant experiment once we're done eating?"

"I think that may be a good idea." Arnold said. "We did bring the ants for a reason, and we are going to need them to work together."

"I'm just glad Nadine had a few ants to spare." I smiled a bit as I pulled out the little box containing the red ant. "She told me that red ants and black ants would work good together, if given the chance."

"Want to prove Nadine's statement correct?" Arnold asked.

"Don't you know it." I smiled.

* * *

Pretty soon, after our lunch, we got over to the small ant farm as we put in our ants. I took out my notebook as I examined the ants. I noted, "Seems the black ant is inspecting its surroundings and is communicating with the red ant."

"Indeed." Arnold nodded. "How do you think the red ant is reacting, Rhonda?"

"Hmmm... looking closer..." I squinted. "The red ant seems very, very curious about its new neighbor. Nothing hostile so far."

"See this?" Arnold pointed towards the glass as I saw the red ant and black ant moving a blade of grass. "I think the black ant is trying to get the red ant to help him move a blade of grass."

"The red ant sure is offering her little leg to help the black ant to impress him." I noted.

"How can you tell the red ant is a female?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"I can't. I'm just scientifically hypothesizing." I said. "I mean, the black ant wants to help the red ant get used to the new environment... and the red ant... realizes that the black ant is really, really nice and decides to help whenever she can, even though..."

I paused in thought as I worded, "...even though the red ant knows she's not used to this new environment, but the black ant seems pretty adaptable. I'm sure by working together, they are sure to be good friends."

Arnold thought about it. "That's pretty deep, Rhonda. It's a good thought, too."

"Thanks." I said as I wrote it down in my notebook. As I did so, I couldn't help but look at the ants... somewhere, I saw myself and Arnold as those ants. Me, a small red ant, a little nervous around the new environment, but Arnold, a small black ant, offering me some help to get used to the new home. I smiled as I kept taking notes, studying those ants. Seems both the red ant and the black ant were helping each other out as best as they could...

I sighed when I thought of all the times Arnold helped me out. I then thought of the times I helped repay the favors to Arnold... because it is what friends do... friends... I looked towards Arnold, smiling a bit. The thought actually did cross my mind in telling him right then, right here, right now...

I shook my head. I was just too nervous, I couldn't do it! Besides, this is a SCHOOL project we're doing! I wasn't going to ruin that moment!

So I decided to keep on working on examining our projects, occasionally switching between projects between Arnold and myself every hour to make sure everything is up to code.

* * *

It must have been around sunset when Arnold called up to me. "Rhonda, you've got to see what the black ant just did!"

"What is it?" I said in curiosity as I went over to him and looked into the ant farm, where it seemed the red ant and the black ant were working together, building something.

"Well, remember that piece of grass it moved earlier with the red ant. With the red ant's help, it's building an entire shelter from within the ant farm." Arnold smiled.

I examined both ants as they seemed to be working together on a small hole within the ground. "Wow... our ant experiment seems to be the most effective so far."

I wrote down what the ants were doing as we kept examining them. I, once again, saw myself and Arnold as those ants. Working together, not bugging one another... it would be nice to see what those ants could possibly do.

"Anyway, it's getting around sunset. It'll probably be too dark to examine our science project any further." Arnold said. "We may as well stop for the night. We can resume our work tomorrow."

"Couldn't we-" I started before pausing. "Oh, right, natural environment. No lights."

"Unless you want to use the moon and the stars as your lights, that's perfectly fine, but I'm packing it in." Arnold said. "What do you say? Eat something, then set up for the night?"

I nodded. "That'll work."

* * *

Luckily, Arnold and I decided to change on opposite corners so that we wouldn't... eh, well... LOOK at each other changing. I decided to try on something nothing too heart throbbing, but something simple in terms of PJs... I had these nice purple pajamas that I put on myself. I looked down, smiling as I posed a little. Luckily, Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshka had better things to do tonight, so they were at least decent.

As soon as I was done, I picked out my toothbrush and walked out to the sink, where Arnold joined me in his blue PJs. I giggled. "Those are pretty cute on you, Arnold."

"What, the pajamas?" Arnold blinked.

"Of course the pajamas, what else could I be talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, well... nothing... your pajamas are nice too." Arnold said as he put our toothpaste on.

"Thank you." I blushed. "Uh, do you want to go first?"

"No, after you." Arnold smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled as I proceeded to brush my teeth. As soon as I was done, Arnold did his teeth. After he was done, we were about to leave when we heard the faucet drip.

"Hmmm... let me turn that off." Arnold said as he turned the faucet handle to the left.

Hmmm... no good. Faucet was still dripping. I shrugged as me and Arnold said at the same time, "Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine."

We both realized we said it at the same time as we blushed.

"Well, I guess we better get to sleep. We'll take a look at our experiments tomorrow." Arnold said.

"All right." I said as I went over to my sleeping bag.

"You know, Rhonda, I'm surprised that you didn't bring one of those fancy inflatable mattresses." Arnold said as he went over to his sleeping bag.

"Oh, Arnold, just because I'm a rich girl doesn't mean I bring along stuff that rich people bring." I said. "Besides, me, Phoebe and Nadine always go on a camping trip each year for the weekend. Nadine always likes to examine the bugs, Phoebe always took notes of the wild flowers that would often grow... and I'd be alongside them, being as helpful as I can." I explained.

"Well, me and Gerald are planning on going with Grandpa for a small camping trip after school for the summer... if you, Phoebe and Nadine are willing to go along, I'm sure they'll love to hang out for the week." Arnold offered.

I looked in surprise. Sure, it's a friend outing on a camping trip amongst friends, but... hey, it kinda counted as a date... right? I paused.

"I mean, if you don't want to..." Arnold offered.

"Oh no, I'll have to check with my parents, Phoebe and Nadine first, but I'm sure WE would love to come with you!" I smiled. "Just give us some time to think about it."

"All right." Arnold smiled. "Good night, Rhonda."

"Good night, Arnold." I smiled back as we both laid down in our respective sleeping bags and closed our eyes.

* * *

_Here I was, in another dream as I was looking around. I felt like I had multiple legs... just crawling... crawling... crawling... at first, I didn't know why... then I looked down at myself and saw in some type of glass that I was a red ant. I put my leg on the glass, peering through my reflection, taking a look at the outside world... which looked like the greenhouse where Arnold and I were working. I then noticed a black ant wander by, whose head reminds me of Arnold's. The black ant waved his antennaes nicely, as if saying 'hello'. A little shy, I waved my antennaes, saying 'hello' back._

_Arnold the black ant then offered his antennae to me as I crawled over. Not hostile, but... friendly. With a small smile, I offered my antennae to Arnold's. We both smiled as we decided to help work together as our first colony. Building something to help us live throughout the days. We kept working and working to build as me and the black ant looked into each other's multiple eyes within our eyes._

_As I was crawling out of the ant farm to get some another small leaf to build, I couldn't help but look out into the greenhouse again... where I saw Arnold... Arnold the human. Wait... how was this possible? How was Arnold a black ant with me, and yet a human over on the other side of the glass. It was as if... maybe it's one of those dreams where we appeared small, but me and Arnold were helping each other from the outside with the project. But... where was I?_

_I peered into the glass as I looked around... I couldn't see myself... but from a distance, I made out another figure sitting by the fountain. I couldn't quite see far with my multiple eyes, nor could I hear anything. The next thing I knew, some sort of rock hit the glass as all the sand spilled out, me and Arnold the black ant were then seen scampering away, not knowing what was going on. We were stuck together, and then..._

_Water? Water? Where was the water coming from? We would surely drown, had it not been for Arnold the black ant's quick thinking. I heard arguing, then screams, but I couldn't make out the voices. I assumed it was Arnold the human and that other figure... but something was wrong..._

_That other figure... that voice... it didn't belong to me! What was going on here? The greenhouse kept flooding as me and Arnold the black ant were surfing over a half-eaten potato... and then..._

* * *

I woke up. I looked around in confusion. What the heck was that dream? It looked like the greenhouse, but it was flooding. And who was that other person with Arnold? It wasn't... me...

I shook my head. Must have been a bad dream. Well, I looked at my watch where the moon was shining... it read '2:43 AM'.

I sighed as I tried to go back to sleep. But for some reason, I just couldn't. I looked over to the projects on the desk as I figured I may as well do a check on them. I went over and wrote down some notes on my notebook. Over on the potato, the buds seemed to be evident in the moonlight. I examined the two plants in the pot and noticed a third plant growing in the middle. I smiled as I noted it. Last, but not least, I looked over at the ant farm. The two ants were busy resting as they were sleeping next to one another... but then one of them got up and went back to its work. I watched as the red ant picked up a green leaf, went back over to the black ant, and both of them curled up. I smiled as I kept working.

I don't know how long I was working... guess it must have been around a couple hours. Either way, it was around 5:30 when I heard Arnold's voice.

"Rhonda?"

I looked up and saw Arnold, who was getting up. "Oh, good morning Arnold. How was your sleep?"

"All right... have you been working on our science project all night?" Arnold said in shock.

"I woke up quarter to three and couldn't go back to sleep. So I figured I'd just do a routine check before I went back." I explained. "Guess I did a little more than that, looking at the time."

"Wow, Rhonda." Arnold said, looking at the notebook I was writing in. "You look pretty dedicated to the work."

I yawned. "Thanks, Arnold."

"No problem." Arnold smiled. "You seem pretty tired. You better have a break and sleep, I'll take care of the rest."

"No, no, I can do it... I can..." I yawned.

Arnold pulled me over as he led me to my sleeping bag. "Really, Rhonda, you did enough. I'm really appreciating it, but now I just want you to relax. You seemed to have a long night."

"I-I guess." I sighed as I laid down on my back with the sleeping bag. "Wake me in an hour or so."

"I will." Arnold smiled.

I sighed as I went back to sleep. "By the way, don't break the faucet and don't break the ant farm."

Arnold blinked. "I... won't. Thanks."

As Arnold went over to the science projects, I paused, wondering why I just said those last two things. Of course he wasn't going to break the ant farm or the faucet. Why would I warn him about that?

I shook my head as I went back to sleep.

* * *

_I was now in complete darkness, pondering that very thought. Why did I warn Arnold to not break anything? I know he's careful... he's the nicest and kindest person I've met, next to Nadine._

_As I pondered and pondered, I kept hearing a voice... a similar voice to that of my other dream. I couldn't make out the words, but it was... odd. The tone of the voice felt a little mean, but the voice was also a bit nice. Mostly mean. But why do I keep hearing that voice? What did it mean?_

_I then heard another voice... from the real world... sounded like..._

* * *

"Rhonda? Rhonda?"

I yawned as I looked over to Arnold. "Huh? What time is it?"

"6:45." Arnold said. "Almost an hour and fifteen minutes to go."

I nodded. "Cool. Don't look."

Arnold nodded as he went to the other side of the room as I went to get changed. A few moments later, I was back in my traditional red shirt and black jeans, with red hi-tops as I walked over to Arnold, back in his regular clothing. I smiled as I looked over at the experiments. Seemed we were very successful.

"Hey, you know, for being cooped up for 24 hours, it hasn't been too bad." I said as I looked over to Arnold.

"I know. I thought one of us would probably snap by now." Arnold said, looking at me oddly.

"Arnold, are you insinuating that I would be the first to likely snap from being here with you?" I said. "If anything, I'm glad to be here with my buddy. Sure, there are times when I can get a little bored, but as long as we're together, we can make things work."

Arnold paused. "That's true."

"So, what's the updates on the Biosquare?" I asked as me and Arnold went to work.

"Well..." Arnold said as we deicded to spend another hour just doing the experiments.

It wasn't until 7:57 AM that we were all packed and ready to get out. Arnold smiled as he said, "Thanks for being my partner, Rhonda. I know it got a little boring from time to time..."

"You kiddin?" I asked. "I actually had a little bit of fun. And you know, organic celery juice isn't too bad, once you get past the taste."

"I think we can call Biosquare a good success." Arnold said as Arnold's grandfather unlocked the door.

"Indeed." I laughed. I also thought it would have been better if I confessed, but hey, school project. Not ruining the moment. "Well, now that we're out, I better get my things. Luckily, there's no school today, so Mom and I are going to a doctor's appointment today. Thanks for the good times, Arnold!"

"No problem." Arnold smiled as we went inside.

* * *

The next morning, at school, I was coming in a bit late. Why was that? Well, it wasn't easy when you had a sprained arm. How the heck did I get a broken arm in between the end of our 24 hour experiment and when I arrived at school? Well... heh... I should probably let me and Arnold tell the story as we explained our experiements...

"Our science fair hypothesis was "What's the effect of a controlled ecologically balanced environment on two scientists working and living together for 24 hours. I call it 'Biosquare'." Arnold explained to the class.

"The idea is that we both had to live together in a greenhouse for twenty-four hours, working on a few experiments that would most likely work." I explained.

"The things we had to fear was one backing out, but working together wasn't so bad. We had no electricity to go on, just us and a controlled, natural environment for twenty-four hours." Arnold explained.

"We took notes on three experiments. First was a potato with cucumber seeds implanted in them. Whilst a little slow at first, we learn that overtime, little buds will grow from within the potato to show that small cucumbers can grow from within that potato." I pointed out.

"Our next experiment was two plants growing in the same pot." Arnold said, bringing the plants out. If you look towards the center, you will see a hint of a third plant growing out... that is what is known as cross-breeding... if you cross-breed two plants together..."

"You are likely to form either a new plant, or one of the same plants, but most likely, you will get a new plant." I smiled.

"But our most important experiment that we did required two ants of a different kind... a red ant... and a black ant." Arnold explained as he pulled out the ant farm.

"These two ants are not likely to work together at first, but looking closer, they seem to be helping each other out when they need it... similar to how me and my partner are working together. Despite some troubles, we have managed to find a way to work together, no matter what the outcome was." I explained.

"What Rhonda is saying is, our partnership is like these two ants. Sure, at first they were nervous about the two, but when working together..." Arnold started.

"They realize they can explore brand new possibilities, even if these possibilities don't make sense." I explained.

"In closing, working in a controlled environment with another person could be tough, but once you find your own work pace with the other, working together can benefit each other in the end." Arnold said.

"Are there any questions?" I asked.

A few hands were seen raised as I pointed, "Yes, Phoebe?"

"I don't know if it's related, but..." Phoebe paused. "Your arm. How did it get broken?"

"Oh, that's a funny story. You see, after the experiment, I went to the doctor's for a check-up, and I slipped trying to get on the doctor's table. Nothing serious, just a sprain. It'll be about a week before the cast comes off." I explained. "Anything else?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, kids, thanks for your report!" Miss Slovak said as we went back to our seats.

It was a pretty good science project, and I'm glad we got it to work out. Phoebe and Nadine later joined me as we were getting lunch. "Yes, girls?"

"We need to see Curly right now." Phoebe whispered. "We may have another clue on the disappearance of Tucker!"

I nodded. "All right girls. Let's get going!"

* * *

And there is the twenty-second episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	24. On Patrol

And here we go with another episode, which is 'Hall Monitor'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Despite my better interests, I had to sit with Curly at lunch, but fortunately, Phoebe and Nadine were with me as we sat down.

Curly smiled as he looked up. "Good to see you girls have arrived."

"Just tell us what you found out." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I pieced together a few of the answers that Frankie G had gave to the officers in interviews... and it's not really crazy, if you take a closer look." Curly said, pulling out some articles.

We looked them over as we noticed he circled in a lot of letters. I raised an eyebrow. "So you cut out some vague answers Frankie G gave in a newspaper interview and circled a few words. What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well, if you see the order of the letters, they seemed to be random, but if you look closer, they do form a sentence." Curly said. "Look closer."

I paused as I looked at the letters. Phoebe instantly wrote the letters down as she formed a sentence. She frowned. "If you put the circled letters into a sentence, it forms 'Lana Vail is behind the madness'. What?"

"Don't you see?" Curly smiled. "It all makes sense. Rhonda, you said something about Mr. Smith having a secret mission, right? And Lana Vail happened to live in the same apartment as Mr. Smith then, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but... what does this have to do with Tucker?"

"Well, according to resources, Lana Vail is no ordinary human being. Apparently, she's a spirit who whisks kids to alternate dimensions and freezes them in a time stabilization vortex where they remain frozen in time, unaware of the changes taking place." Curly explained. "Apparently, Lana hired Frankie G, along with a few members of a street gang to kidnap various kids on a list she had... I think Arnold was on the top of her list."

"Why would Arnold be at the top?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...Well, when she first moved in, she was eyeing Arnold... quite a lot." Curly explained. "However, Mr. Smith has been keeping tabs on Lana Vail, hoping to catch her in the act. She would have went straight for Arnold, but Mr. Smith was still in the building, probably keeping an eye on her. So she had no choice but to leave... and to leave no evidence behind, she wiped out practically all the memories of the people she lived with in the building, except for Mr. Smith who was out at the time, sealed up the door she lived in, and took her leave as soon as she did. And once Mr. Smith left when he had a false clue to the whereabouts of Lana Vail..."

"...she took her opportunity." Nadine said, gulping. "Lana Vail needs to be taken down."

"For now, though, she's going to lay low, so who knows when she'll strike again." Curly said. "For now though, we wait. If we see something that indicates another kid kidnapping, we need to take action." Curly said.

I paused. "We'll... keep our ears and eyes out."

* * *

"What an insane lunatic!" I said as I sat down between Nadine and Phoebe in the auditorium. "Lana Vail is the mastermind? What?"

"Well, you have to keep in possibilities, Rhonda." Phoebe said. "You never know when the crazy happens."

I paused. "Well, all right. If we have to rely on Curly's word, we'll rely on it... for now... but this isn't over!"

As soon as we got comfortable in our seats in the auditorium, Principal Wartz came up to the microphone to give his announcement to everyone. Apparently we were all told to come after lunch to gather around.

"And now boys and girls, the reason I've called you all here is to pick the Hall Monitor of the week!" Principal Wartz smiled.

Everyone nearly groaned... except for me as I kept my eyes. I whispered, "Yes! Come on, come on!"

"Why are you so excited for Hall Monitor?" Nadine asked. "All they do is reprimand students and get them to follow orders."

"Ah, but they also have good access to the lunch lines... AND they have that nice break room from what I hear." I sighed. "Rumor has it there's a snack machine with all types of potato chip flavors... and the best part is that it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop... plus, you wear a pretty neat uniform with it."

Nadine sighed. "I guess if you're into that sort of thing..."

"I'm glad I'm not..." Phoebe said. "I'm just not into authority."

"Of course you're not, Phoebe." I smiled. "Our status quo indicates you're the small cute, smart geeky girl of our group. We wouldn't want to break that..."

Phoebe frowned as she looked up at me. "I wish you'd stop calling me small and cute."

"But you are. You're the most adorable girl in our group!" I smiled.

She glared at me. "You know, adorable can be tough."

"Sure. Keep glaring cutely at me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm so scared of you."

Principal Wartz then dug around a small bucket and pulled out a name. "And the Hall Monitor of the week is... Phoebe Heyerdal!" Principal Wartz read.

"Phoebe?" I said in shock and disbelief.

"Phoebe?" Nadine said in worry.

"Me?" Phoebe yelped timidly.

The marching band started to play as Phoebe went up as Principal Wartz gave Phoebe the sash and the uniform. I scoffed as I whispered to Nadine. "I am SO jealous. The timid cute one gets the job as she puts on the sash and..."

I looked closer as I smiled, seeing Phoebe putting on the hat and the badge, "Never mind, she's so adorable wearing that outfit!"

* * *

"W-well, not quite what I had in mind when I got this... responsibility." Phoebe said nervously as she was carrying the uniform.

"Oh, I don't blame you, Phoebe. Someone so adorkable would never pull off this job." I smiled.

She frowned. "What do you mean 'adorkable'?"

"Oh, you know, someone who's the nicest, cutest, and never gets taken seriously when somebody's a hall monitor." I smiled.

She glared. "You don't think I can do this job?"

"Come on, Phoebe, you've been sort of a follower. You always let people push you around, even when you don't need to, you always be nice by doing the usual 'excuse me', you never boss people around, only when you need to, you always let people walk over you, you're always talked over and stepped on, AND when authority DOES need to take place, you usually let me or Nadine do the work!" I explained. "You're no authority girl, you're more... secretary type."

"No offense, Phoebe, but you're just too adorable to pull off 'authority'." Nadine said.

Phoebe frowned. "You don't think I can do it? I can do it!"

"Yeah right, Phoebe. You're our baby girl!" I smiled.

"I'm your what?" Phoebe blinked.

"She's our what?" Nadine blinked.

I shook my head. "Uh, nothing. Sorry. I said, 'you're too cute to pull this off'!" I said,

"You don't think I can pull it off! I can be an authority figure!" She glared at me. "I can be tough! You just watch! Tomorrow, I'm going to be so tough, you'll regret those words!"

"Okay, cutie!" I smirked.

Phoebe growled as she walked off.

Nadine looked in worry as she said, "Maybe we shouldn't have pushed Phoebe's buttons... you know how she can be when referred to as the 'cute follower'."

"But she IS cute! She's adorable!" I smiled.

"I'm talking more about the follower part..." Nadine sighed. "Sure, she can just go along with our lead, but she's also come up with most of our plans. People always assume she's our third wheel..."

"But she's our third friend in our group." I said. "She was just a lonely girl without a lot of friends, and we both took her in... she's like part of our friend family."

"Friend family?" Nadine raised an eyebrow as we kept walking.

"Framily, as I like to put it. It's not a word, but I like to think of our friendship as such." I explained. "Whatever, I'm sure she'll get over it. Besides, she'll probably not want the Hall Monitor job, she'll talk to Principal Wartz, he'll understand, and give it to another person. No big deal."

"I hope you're right, for your sake." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm right." I smiled.

* * *

"...I was so horribly wrong." I said in horror a couple of days as I turned to Nadine, who was smirking to me.

"Told you so." Nadine smiled.

"When did Phoebe take so much time in decorating the halls with a ton of rules?" I said, noticing all the road signs and rules, some nearby the water fountains and arrows pointing around the floor.

"Yo, halt!" Phoebe's voice said out loud as a kid was stopping from running in the halls.

"Yo, halt?" I whispered to Nadine. "What is wrong with her? She's supposed to be the timid one!"

"That's what happens when you get called adorable and a follower one too many times." Nadine explained.

We then turned back to Phoebe who was writing down a ticket and giving the ticket to the kid. "You'll have plenty of time to think it over... IN DETENTION! End of the week! Be there!"

"What?" I whispered to Nadine. "I'm pretty sure that hall monitors DON'T have that authority."

"Technically, they do." Nadine whispered. "I've read that in some schools, one of the privileges is giving a student detention if they caused more than enough rowdiness. You get three strikes and you get detention."

I sighed. "Well, whether she does have the authority or not, at least she's not bugging us. We ARE her friends, she'll understand..."

"Rhonda, Nadine, there you two are!" Phoebe frowned, coming up to us, writing down a ticket. "You got detention for the end of the week!"

"What?" Nadine said in shock.

"For what purpose?" I said.

"Loitering, strike one, talking noisily in a quiet environment..." Phoebe started.

"We were WHISPERING!" I frowned.

"...talking noisily in a quiet environment, strike two..." Phoebe frowned. "...and talking back to an officer, strike three."

"WHAT?" Both me and Nadine stared in disbelief.

"Okay, Phoebe, we need to have a SERIOUS talk!" I said as I pulled Phoebe to the side. "What is the matter with you? The other day, you were so timid, you always were so nice, NOW you're being a tyrant!"

"A tyrant, am I?" Phoebe frowned.

"Yes!" Nadine frowned. "This is not the Phoebe we know! Sure, the Phoebe we knew was a little timid..."

"Exactly!" Phoebe frowned. "I'm through being pushed around."

"We never said that." I said. "Phoebe, you're adorable because that is who you are. You can't just change up personalities because you hate being called..."

"A follower?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Well, congratulations, Rhonda. You finally get it."

"Ph-Phoebe?" I said as Phoebe started to walk off.

"Well, it happened..." Nadine sighed. "The timid one who gets taken advantage of FINALLY gets pushed a little too far."

"We never take advantage of her! She's just letting the power get into her head!" I sighed.

"Psst! Girls!"

Me and Nadine stopped as we turned to see Harold from behind a hallway, motioning to us. Curious, we walked over to where Harold was as Harold nodded. "Good, you're both here!"

"Harold, what is it you want with us?" I asked.

"You may have noticed a SLIGHT attitude change in Phoebe." Harold said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Nadine sighed.

"Listen, this is my fault." Harold said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait... how was this your fault?"

"Well, the other day, Phoebe came up to me for advice on how to be a good hall monitor. You all remember I was a hall monitor last month." Harold said.

"How can we forget?" I rolled my eyes as Nadine rolled hers too. Of course we remember. Around last month, Harold got chosen to be a hall monitor, and he was pretty strict with the rules. We all hated it, but at least Harold treated the rules with respect.

"Well, I tried to teach her what I knew... but it ended up going a LITTLE too far. She got the idea... but she put it up ten-fold!" Harold explained

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" I asked.

"...I wanted lunch-line privileges again." Harold said. "Turns out I turned her MORE stricter than I thought."

"Well, what can we do? Go to Principal Wartz and tell him that Phoebe is flaunting her authority? If anything, I'm pretty sure Principal Wartz will gladly APPROVE of what Phoebe's doing for this school!" I said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Nadine said.

"Just be careful." Harold said as me and Nadine went on.

* * *

"I appreciate you two taking your time to take this up with me, but I don't see why you're so concerned. If anything, what your friend is doing is justice." Principal Wartz explained as we were sitting in his office.

"Yes, but she's been acting like a horrible role model lately." I sighed. "She's been forcing students to follow the rules, she gives tickets to innocent people who don't react until AFTER she says she gives detention, EVEN when the kids don't do anything to earn said detention until after they react, AND she's more strict than... well, she's more strict, is the point."

"Look, kids, I'm sorry if Phoebe is doing her job, but that is exactly what she is assigned to do... do her job. I can't fire her out of hall monitor duties unless she is seen breaking a rule, like chewing gum. But unless she breaks a rule, I can't fire her." Principal Wartz explained.

I sighed. "Well, thanks anyway. We'll keep following the rules."

"You better. Now, you better get back to your classes..." Principal Wartz said as we went on our way.

As soon as we went outside, I turned to Nadine. "So much for Principal Wartz' help."

"Maybe... but I did get an idea to get Phoebe to get off her job..." Nadine smiled. "Want to do a little spy reconnaissance?"

I smiled in interest. "When don't I want to?"

* * *

The next day, Nadine and I were whistling as Phoebe came by, frowning as she came by. "So, what did you want to call me for?"

"We just wanted to say... we're sorry, we were wrong." I sighed.

"We thought you couldn't handle being an authority figure, but you've done a really good job, Phoebe." Nadine smiled.

Phoebe paused as she smiled, "Thanks girls... that's all I wanted... a little appreciation."

"Anyway, we thought we'd give you a little something, for good luck on the last couple of days for Hall Monitor." I smiled as I handed her a pack of chewing gum. "Here."

Phoebe blinked. "Chewing gum?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Hall monitors always have a right to chew gum in the hallways. Isn't that in your rulebook?"

Phoebe quickly took out the Hall Monitor rulebook and flipped through it... until she looked. "Hmmm... guess it is."

Phoebe then took out a piece of gum as she unwrapped it and started chewing it.

"Stand a little closer to that spot, will you?" I said as Phoebe moved to where I pointed.

"That fine?" Phoebe asked.

"Perfect." I smiled. "Oh look, it's Principal Wartz, coming this way."

Phoebe then turned and saluted as Principal Wartz was coming over. He smiled to Phoebe, then did a double take as he glared. "Are you chewing gum?"

"Yes, I am. In the rulebook." Phoebe smirked as she pointed to the rulebook.

Me and Nadine looked at each other... and smirked. Oh boy, she was going to get it.

* * *

A little later at lunch, Phoebe, now no longer with the sash, badge and hat, was just shaking in confusion as if wondering HOW this was possible. "B-but... the rules... th-they're n-never... how... I..."

"Still don't get the concept you just got fired from hall monitor duties, Phoebe?" I smirked.

"B-but..." Phoebe said. "This can't be..."

Nadine whispered, "We should probably tell her."

"Phoebe, listen. WE put that fake rule about chewing gum in your book." I explained.

Phoebe stared in surprise. "What? How?"

"Well... let me explain..." I took a deep breath.

* * *

_"It all began yesterday afternoon, everybody was getting off class and going out... via your rules."_

Yesterday afternoon, me and Nadine were seen walking out as we quickly hid behind the stair banister, waiting until every student came out.

_"We waited until you walked out, heading for home. We followed you until we reached your house."_

We saw Phoebe walking out as me and Nadine kept jumping around each corner as we followed her. Eventually Phoebe reached her home as she went inside. Me and Nadine nodded as we took a ladder from nearby and started climbing up as I peeked in. Phoebe went inside her room as she unpacked everything, including the one thing we needed... the hall monitor rule book. She decided to put it on a nearby desk.

_"Getting the book and you separated was the hard part... but Nadine's bird calls luckily caused a great distraction."_

I nodded to Nadine as Nadine started doing an imitation of some type of bird. I peeked out the window, then carefully hid under as Phoebe went to look out the window for a moment... then decided to go out of her room. I nodded as I took my opportunity to strike as I quickly opened the window, jumped inside and nab the book as I pulled out a black pen.

_"By getting you out of the room, I was left more room to get into your room and get your book so that I can write the rule down REALLY quickly and convincingly, put it back, then rush back out before you came back in."_

I quickly finished writing the rule down and put the book back on the pile as I heard the door handle turn. Quietly like a mouse, I slipped back out and closed the window, hiding JUST as Phoebe went back in, just scratching her head in confusion. I peeked. She shrugged as she pulled out her math homework, about ready to begin on it.

I gave a thumbs-up to Nadine as I climbed down, who gave one back to me. We put the ladder back and quickly decided to go back home, knowing what results would await tomorrow!

* * *

"So you see, we set you up to be fired." I smirked.

Phoebe looked at both of us in shock, then frowned. "Let me get this straight. You BROKE into my house and wrote in the rule book, making that rule authentic, to get me fired!"

Me and Nadine looked at each other nervously as Nadine said, "Well, when you put it like that..."

"And you did it without my help or advice?" She said, smiling. "I'm proud of you guys."

"You are?" I said in confusion.

"Yep. You managed to trick me out of a job I never liked in the first place... all because you wanted your friend back." Phoebe smiled as she hugged both of us. "Good work!"

"What?" Nadine said in a deadpan voice.

"Well, yeah. I hated the job. It was too much responsibility. I was acting like someone I wasn't... someone like Harold." Phoebe shuddered.

"Congratulations, you caught on." I said.

"Well, I think it was better I got fired from this job..." Phoebe said. "I mean, me as hall monitor? You were right Rhonda, I do look adorable in that outfit."

"That's what I've been saying!" I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad we worked something out." Nadine said. "Come on, let's enjoy the rest of our day..."

Before we could get back to class...

"You guys STILL have your detentions though. Just because I'm no longer Hall Monitor DOESN'T mean you're off the hook. Principal Wartz said I can only be Hall Monitor for the detention for you two and the other students at the end of the day, but other than that, that's it." Phoebe said.

"...Crud." Me and Nadine groaned.

* * *

And there is the twenty-third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	25. The Perfect Saturday

Here is the next episode, 'The List'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Well, here we are, Friday on detention. Fortunately, Phoebe explained to every parent this was for a good reason, and that we were never in trouble, she just took everything too far. Everybody else forgave her as well, because they knew Phoebe wasn't in her right mind.

As we settled in, Phoebe looked around to everyone as she coughed. "Well, since we're going to be here for at least a half-hour, why don't we talk about our weekend plans? I'm sure it'll be better than just sitting around, doing nothing."

Everyone chattered as they nodded. Yeah, may as well.

"Okay, okay, let's go around." Phoebe smiled. "Sid, what are you doing this weekend?"

Sid smiled as he said, "I'm going to watch Saturday Morning cartoons all morning!"

"Ah, the classic Saturday Morning cartoon. May it never die." Phoebe smiled as everyone muttered in agreement. "How about you, Park?"

"Me, I'm thinking of going to the park to play catch." Park said as the kids muttered that was a good activity as well.

"A good option, a good option. Harold?" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I'm thinking about riding my bike around. Good for the exercise." Harold smiled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good options, all good options." Phoebe smiled. "What about you, Arnold?"

Arnold gave a small smile as he said, "Oh, I'm doing it all."

Everyone turned in confusion as Phoebe blinked, "What do you mean, 'doing it all'?"

"I mean, I'm doing it all." Arnold smirked as he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Everything on... "The List"!"

Everyone gasped as I stared in shock.

"Yep! The kid's list for a perfect Saturday!" Arnold smiled.

I then said, "The List? Arnold, that list is impossible to complete. There needs to be time management when you do that list."

"Doesn't mean I won't try!" Arnold smiled as Sid picked up the small paper.

"The List has been handed down from kid to kid for generations." Sid said.

"...I'm pretty sure most of those things on the list came from last year, when somebody wrote it up, and just gave it to some kid when HE couldn't do it." I frowned. "Anyway, everybody's gotten a hold of that list here! I had a hold on that list, and even I KNEW that the things on the list was impossible to do!"

"Anyway, it contains all the things kids love to do on Saturday." Sid said as he held the small paper up in the air. "Behold, the sacred document."

Everyone gasped as they, except for me and a very confused Phoebe and Nadine started kneeling down. "The List."

"You act like it's a form of religion when it comes to the list." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother questioning the logic." I sighed. "I was there when the first kid wrote that list up. It was impossible to do then, it's impossible now."

"I'm sure it'll be possible if I work around everything." Arnold said, listening to my complaints.

"Oh, would you like me to read off that list and point out how IMPOSSIBLE that day would be?" I asked as I took the list.

"Go ahead and read it." Arnold said as Sid gave me the list, everybody was keen on listening.

I coughed a bit as I examined the list. "First off, according to the list, the first thing a kid must do is watch EVERY Saturday Morning cartoon starting at 6 AM right up until Dance Craze comes on."

Every kid awed in excitement.

"Don't get yourself excited." I frowned. "Saturday Morning cartoons start later now, they start at 7 AM. Plus, Dance Craze was taken off the air last month! There's an exercise informercial on now, and even then, it airs at 11 AM. Anyway, they must do this while eating three bowls of Sugar Chunks cereal, and oh boy, good luck with getting your parents' permission to do THAT! Eating THAT much cereal equals a LONG sugar rush!"

Everybody was just ignoring my complaints as they seemed to be interested in what the list implies. I read on, "Next up is the fact that a kid must ride their bike down the steepest hill in the neighborhood, which good luck trying with that and not getting yourself stuck or injured in the process..."

Everybody cheered, ignoring my rant. "Next up is play catch with EVERY kid in the park, and the word 'EVERY' is underlined three times, so they literally mean EVERY kid in the park, EVEN new kids that come in. That'll be taking all day!"

Everybody awed in excitement as I read on, "And finally, one of the most IMPOSSIBLE feats to do... going to the movies and sitting through it three times in a row. Yeah, good plan. That'll take up at least six to eight hours of your time, and you'll be out by midnight! Plus, good luck trying to sit through the movie when there are security guards everywhere in those theaters, CHECKING to make sure you have a ticket with the featured time for your watched feature, and if you get caught, you get out! Do you people see how impossible this stupid list is! I say this list is a load of mala-"

My rant was drowned out by the cheers of every kid. I groaned as I handed the list back to Sid, who handed it back to Arnold. Sid smiled to Arnold. "Here you go, Arnold. Nobody's ever done the entire list on one Saturday!"

I sighed as I turned to Phoebe and Nadine. They just shook their heads.

* * *

"Do you really think Arnold won't do the list?" Phoebe said as her, Nadine and me were walking home together.

"Honestly, yes, it's impossible and he can't do the list. No kid has!" I sighed. "But he does have guts for attempting it, I'll give him that."

"Well, what are you doing for the weekend, Rhonda?" Nadine asked.

"I figure I'll just relax to my Bond books." I sigh. "It'll be a good morning spent."

"Well, me and Phoebe are planning on going to see a new spy movie down in the theater." Nadine smiled.

"Would you like to come?" Phoebe smiled as I looked in interest. "I know they're your favorite genre."

"You had me at spy movies!" I smiled. "Sure, I'll come!"

"Great! We'll pick you up at one!" Nadine smiled.

"Awesome!" I smiled as we decided to go our separate ways for home. "See you guys tomorrow!"

I smiled as I walked along home. Tomorrow was going to get exciting!

* * *

Saturday morning, after a healthy breakfast, I was in my room, prepping myself up for this movie... and by prepping myself, I mean I was looking through yet another one of my James Bond books. I was skimming through one of my favorites, 'Thunderball' as I decided to relax a little, getting lost in that book.

* * *

_I looked towards my friend Nadearie as I nodded towards her. We were about ready to break my worst enemy, Curlfinger out of jail. "Yeah, I'm ready."_

_Nadearie nodded as I opened the door. "Great. I'll wait for you with the helicopter."_

_I nodded nervously as I carefully walked in the jail cell, asked an officer for closer examinations on 'Curlfinger' as they led me towards the jail cell where Curlfinger was._

_Inside Curlfinger's jail cell was Curlfinger in an orange jumpsuit, drawing what seems to be pictures of... oh God, it's me. Curlfinger looked up to me and smirked. "Well, well, look who came crawling to me. I knew you couldn't resist me."_

_"I am not in a relationship with you! I'm just here to... "give" you something... and don't get any ideas on what you THINK it is, because it isn't!" I glared in annoyance as I slipped Curlfinger a small cake as I then whispered to him, "In here is a small stick of dynamite. Blow up the side of your cell, then escape. Meet me and my helicopter near the wall. It's been painted a little so it doesn't show off who our secret agency is."_

_"Aw, you care for me!" Curlfinger smiled._

_"Don't push it, weirdo. We just want you for answers!" I said as I walked off._

_As soon as I left the jail cell, I caught up with the helicopter as I sat with Nadearie. I pulled out the pen and used it to trace a small Curlfinger shaped hole. We waited a moment... before we heard the dynamite go off._

_A few moments of chaos later, Curlfinger was seen hopping in our helicopter as he said, "Punch it!"_

_Nadearie started the helicopter as we rode off into the distance._

* * *

_Pretty soon, me, Nadearie and Curlfinger were seen flying in the helicopter as I glared at Curlfinger, who just smiled back at me. "Cut the flirting crap. We need you for help on finding one of our agents! Double Zero Twenty-One has gone missing, and we need your help in locating him."_

_"Double Zero Twenty-One... that would be Tuck-It, right?" Curlfinger smiled. "Well, I don't know how much information you can get, but I'd have to go to my informant... name, Stank. Occupation... farmer on a farmer's market."_

_"And where is this... 'Stank'?" I asked._

_"Last I knew, travelling farmer's market going around the world." Curlfinger shrugged._

_I nodded. "Nadearie, look at all travelling farmer's market, and find the name 'Stank'."_

_"On it, Double Zero Ten." Nadearie nodded as she started typing up various informations. "The only farmer's market with the name Stank is currently travelling to Venice, Italy."_

_"Then that is where we're headed." I nodded towards Nadearie and Curlfinger. "To Italy!"_

_We kept going forwards towards the sky, towards Venice. Hopefully, we'd find more answers..._

* * *

As I put my book away, I looked at the time. Almost one. The girls will be picking me up soon.

"Rhonda, your friends are here!" My mom called.

"Be right down!" I smiled as I ran downstairs, meeting up with Nadine and Phoebe. "Hi, girls!"

"Hey, Rhonda!" The two smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" Phoebe asked.

"For sure!" I smiled as I went with my two friends towards the mall, where we decided to spend some time shopping before we went to the movies.

* * *

Me and my friends had a very good day today. We went around, did a little bit of window shopping on clothes, we ate a little lunch over at the food court where we got some food (vegetarian subs for all of us) and we were finally at the movie theater from within the mall as we relaxed inside as we enjoyed the newest James Bond movie that was recently out.

We loved every minute of the film, we got a lot of thrills. All in all, a very, VERY good day.

* * *

"Thanks girls! I had a great Saturday!" I smiled as it was getting near sunset.

"Anytime, Rhonda." Nadine smiled as we were heading towards home.

"You know what the perfect Saturday is... for a kid like me?" I asked the two. "It's not just riding your bike or watching cartoons or movies or playing catch with a lot of kids... it's hanging with your best friends and making the most out of your day. I think I got that..."

Nadine and Phoebe smiled as they both hugged me, Phoebe saying, "Rhonda, ANY Saturday is perfect... even for you or us."

"Thanks, girls." I smiled... then paused. "Speaking of perfect Saturdays... you think Arnold managed to complete everything on that list?"

"Like you said, nobody can catch the perfect Saturday, NOBODY ever attempts that stupid list in one go." Nadine said. "You said so yourself."

"Yeah... but I'd like to think he at least tried." I said. "Maybe next time we see him, we'll ask him how that went."

As we kept walking for home, we couldn't help but hear piano music from a distance. "Hmmm... nice music."

"Pretty catchy, too." Phoebe smiled as we bobbed our heads.

"This is some nice walking away music." I smiled as we kept going.

"Come on girls, let's get home." Nadine smiled as we walked together.

All in all, it's been a very, VERY good day with my friends.

* * *

And there is the twenty-fourth episode! How do you like it? By the way... RIP Saturday Morning cartoons, you were great while they lasted... will you be back? Who knows? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	26. Finding More Evidence

Here is the next episode, 'Helga's Boyfriend'! Despite the fact this is a Helga episode and this episode is about Stinky, I'm going to make this episode a lot different than the original, Stinky will still be in the story, but you'll see the reasons why he's still as he is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Sunday, I was getting dressed up and brushing my hair when I heard my cell phone rang. I noticed it was Phoebe on the line as I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hey, Pheebs."

"Rhonda, I just got a call from Curly. He just said he may have made a crack on the Lana Vail case." Phoebe's voice said. "We both made arrangements to meet at the park. Get Nadine, and meet us there."

Being serious, I nodded. "All right! Maybe this'll be a chance to crack the case of what happened to Tucker WIDE open. We'll be right there."

As I hung up, I quickly called up Nadine. "Nadine, Rhonda. Phoebe and Curly just got something on where Lana may be. We're meeting them at the park. You game?"

"I'm on my way!" Nadine's voice called. "Thanks, Rhonda."

I nodded, "See you then."

I hung up as I decided to finish up brushing my hair before going out.

* * *

Over at the park, me and Nadine met up with Phoebe and Curly, who were sitting near the bench.

"Thank you for coming." Curly said, seriously. "I'm glad you all came. First of all, I need you three to wear these, VERY important."

Curly then handed three crosses to us. As we slipped them on, I asked, "What are they for?"

"Really, Rhonda, if you've been paying attention at all, you should know that these crosses of Solara will prevent our minds from ever being erased." Curly said. "We don't want to risk our memories being wiped... though in the case of all five of us, at least two of us wont need to worry about the risk, but nevertheless, we need to wear them."

I frowned. "Curly, there's four people."

"I know." Curly shrugged.

Nadine, Phoebe and I looked with confused glances, but then shrugged. This was just another Curly crazy moment.

"Anyway, I just got a hold of where Lana was seen last... she's currently working her way towards a library, where she keeps her eye on a few... potential kids... especially those who are... together with someone..."

"How would you know that?" Nadine asked.

"She works different patterns on a few kids. Ever since Frankie G got captured, she decided to switch up her pattern without anybody noticing. Luckily... I've noticed." Curly explained.

I just rolled my eyes. "Just tell us what we have to do."

"Simple enough, all you girls have to do, in order to get close to Lana, is if you get together with a boy, she won't pick you..." Curly said. "Personally, I wouldn't mind... you know..."

Curly then gave a flirtaesious smile towards me as I groaned. "No. I'm not going to be your 'date'."

Curly laughed. "It's not a date, Rhonda. You're just 'pretending' to be together with me."

I laughed a bit, then frowned, "Find another girl, maybe Nadine and Phoebe will be willing."

Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other as Phoebe said, "I could do it."

Curly expressed a little disappointment, but said, "All right, but if you can't get any boys by noon, we're not going through with the plan."

Nadine paused as she looked at me as I said, "Oh, we'll get somebody, Curly. You just wait and see!"

* * *

"But Rhonda!" Nadine said as we were walking together. "I'm not going out with anybody, and you STILL have not confessed to your 'loved one'. Wait, are you going to confess to Arnold?"

"No, I'm not doing that." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't want to risk putting Arnold in danger if Lana Vail is what she says. No, me and you, we're going to find fake boyfriends to pass through until we find another clue on Tucker. That's it!"

Nadine paused. "I guess... but who would we find...?"

I paused as I looked around the area... seemed to be barren thus far... until I saw... bingo! "Hey, there's two boys we can use!"

Nadine turned to see where I was pointing, and sure enough, there was Stinky and Sid playing catch with each other. Nadine blinked. "Stinky and Sid? Why would we need them?"

"You'll see..." I smiled.

* * *

"So... let me get this straight..." Sid frowned as him, Stinky, me and Nadine were sitting around. "You're going to be paying us a candy bar for at least a day or so to pretend to be your boyfriends."

"Yep." I nodded. "Just for a few hours. Nothing more, nothing less. Basically, we just need you guys to be here at a few places, help us with our things, maybe you can take us to dinner somewhere... like we said, only for a few hours."

Sid raised an eyebrow as he said, "I didn't think you'd like us... like that."

"Yeah, girls." Stinky said. "I hardly know what to say. I mean, I guess I find you attractive in your own way, but I never realized the extent of your feelings for me."

"To be honest, we don't." Nadine said. "I mean, we like you, but we don't like you like you. Basically, we just need you to be our boyfriends, just for a while. Could you help us?"

"I don't know..." Sid paused as Stinky smiled.

"Could it be a Mr. Nutty candy bar?" Stinky asked in interest.

"Sure, for you." Rhonda nodded.

"Hot dang!" Stinky smiled. "Okay girls, you got yourself a hired boyfriend!"

"I'm still not entirely convinced." Sid said, raising an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

I sighed. "Sid, one day, in the summer, I MAY call on you for a small favor if we're ever in a small group. If that day comes where we're in said group, I promise I will stick with your team for a long search. I don't know what the favor will be, but just know, I'll owe you a favor if you do this for me."

Sid raised an eyebrow. "Even be my girlfriend for a day?"

"What?" I frowned, then sighed. "All right, fine. Maybe that. Look, do we have a deal?"

Sid said. "All right, Rhonda. We may not be boyfriend/girlfriend in this day, but in that one day in the summer... we definitely will be!"

"Just don't get any ideas!" I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll worry about the day." Sid smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed. "Anyway, if you want to be my fake boyfriend, Sid, that's fine with me. Nadine, you'll be okay with Stinky?"

"Sure." Nadine nodded as Stinky smiled.

"Okay, great." I smiled as I turned to the two boys. "Now, as hired boyfriends, we need you to meet us at the public library in an hour! Think you can do that?"

The boys nodded.

"Great! Meet us there!" I said as me and Nadine started to walk off.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Nadine whispered.

"Don't worry, nothing'll go wrong with this plan!" I smiled.

"But what if one of them really DOES fall in love with us?" Nadine asked.

"Nadine, that's impossible. You don't fall in love with somebody INSTANTLY for a few hours after you ask them to be a fake boyfriend. Real life does not work like that." I frowned.

"I guess... but..." Nadine started.

"No buts! We're going to get this mystery cracked!" I frowned.

* * *

Pretty soon, we met up with Curly and Phoebe near the foot of the library.

"Okay, now, so we don't get risked being seen, we need to split into different corners. Your boyfriends on your way?" Curly asked.

"Our FAKE boyfriends, and yes, they're coming." I nodded.

"They only know they're on a fake date, but they didn't question why." Nadine said.

"Maybe they think you two lost a bet or something." Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, that may be it. But you never can tell with Stinky or Sid." I shrugged.

"Anyway, we'll be inside. If you see Lana Vail, keep your eye on her." Curly said as Phoebe and him went inside.

Sure enough, a few seconds after the two ran inside, Stinky and Sid showed up as Sid said, "Okay, girls, we're here. What do you need us to do?"

"Follow us inside, and we'll explain how this goes..." Nadine said.

* * *

"Here's the deal." I said to the two as I handed each of them a handkerchief. "Basically, pull out our chairs when we're ready to sit down, and if we sneeze, give us one of these handkerchiefs, and say 'Bless you sweetheart' or something along those lines. Also give us some compliments every now and again, something like the movies do. Think you can handle that?"

"Sure." Sid nodded.

I looked around the library and my eyes lit up as I spotted a figure that looked like a brown haired adult, wearing sunglasses and a beige coat. This had to be Lana Vail, no doubt. My eyes rolled over to Nadine, who saw the figure too as we both nodded. We turned to the boys as we nodded towards them. I said, "Okay, boys, just do this and don't stop until I say 'stop'. Okay?"

The boys nodded. "Good. Let us begin."

Sid smiled as he pulled out the chair for me. I smiled as I sat down in the chair as he pushed it in. I looked over the corner of my eye as Stinky was attempting the same for Nadine, but Nadine slipped and fell as she hit the floor. She just smiled nervously as she sat on the chair as she pushed it in herself. Sid was starting to give some compliments, which were pretty nice, but I didn't hear a whole lot of them, as I was more focused on the figure. The figure seemed to be writing down a few bits of observation as she nodded. She then left as her eyes darted, then she started to walk off, towards the exit of the library.

I heard a small person saying 'pst!' from under my desk. I looked down and saw Phoebe under there, who held up a sign which said, "She is now heading for the roller rink. Get Sid and Stinky over there as quickly as you can."

Phoebe then flipped over the sign as she frowned as I read, "Also, Sid and Stinky? Really?"

I just shrugged. Phoebe just shook her head as I looked over to Sid. "Also, I think the way your hair looks is really, really..."

"Stop!" I said as Sid stopped. "All of a sudden, we find the library... a little dreary. What say we head towards the roller rink?"

Sid paused and smiled. "Sounds fun!"

"Oh thank god." Nadine sighed as she started to get up... but then sneezed.

Stinky then used his supplied handkerchief to wipe Nadine's nose, which I chuckled at. "Bless you, my sweet darlin'."

"Come on." I said as we led Sid and Stinky out of the library.

* * *

"Have I mentioned I don't know how to skate?" Stinky said as we were now in the roller rink, me, Nadine, Sid and Stinky all on roller skates as everybody seemed to be having a great time.

"Don't worry, there's... a first time for everything." Nadine smiled. "Besides, it's not that hard to skate once you get the hang of it."

I darted my eyes around until I saw the familiar figure with the sunglasses and beige coat near a DJ stand, where she was examining the roller derby space and the crowd of kids as she wrote a few names down. I turned towards Sid. "Shall we?"

"We shall, milady!" Sid smiled as he took my arm. I will have to admit, even though I don't like Sid in that way, he was a pretty good skater. But I was paying more attention to the girl near the DJ stand as she nodded. She took a few more names down before taking her leave. I sighed as I looked around. I noticed Curly and Phoebe waving over towards us as I skated over their direction. I leaned my ear towards Curly and Phoebe as Curly whispered quickly, "Next-destination-is-the-park!"

I nodded as we skated a few times, then turned to Sid, "You know, I don't think the roller rink suits us at all? Shall we go strolling in the park?"

"Uh... sure." Sid smiled. "Let's see if Stinky and Nadine want to..."

All of a sudden, the spotlight shined on a couple as we turned... and it was Stinky and Nadine, what do you know? The two quickly spun around as Stinky grabbed a hold of Nadine and held her up high. Nadine smiled, until she heard something Stinky said, which Nadine gave a little face that screamed 'uh-oh'. Whatever Stinky said to her... was probably going to end in disaster. Sure enough, I moved out of the way in time as Stinky started skating towards the rail and threw Nadine towards the pipe organ... luckily, no damage was caused.

Nadine got up dizzily as she said, "I'm okay..."

"Can I have my Mr. Nutty candy bar now?" Stinky said in worry.

I looked over to Stinky as I said, "Don't worry, Stinky. Next little thing we do WON'T involve roller skating."

* * *

After recovering, Nadine and Stinky, and Sid and I walked in the park as we started darting our eyes... and as soon as I spotted our potential target, the girl with sunglasses and beige coat, I turned to our... 'fake' boyfriends. "Why don't we sit here? It's a nice day out, we can just relax..."

Sid and Stinky nodded as they sat down as Nadine sighed in relief. Sid went over to me as I said, "Okay, Sid, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I never thought you'd ask." Sid said as he started telling his life story... but I drowned him out just to keep focus on the girl with the beige coat. After a couple minutes of watching her, she nodded as she got up... then pulled out a remote. To my shock and disbelief, she pushed a button on that remote as she... disappeared... just... disappeared. My eyes darted over to a nearby tree where Curly and Phoebe were watching. Phoebe was staring in disbelief too as Curly gave a knowing smirk. Phoebe then held up a sign saying, "Regroup with us in a few moments."

I nodded as I turned towards Sid, who continued, "...and that was just the first grade! In the second grade..."

"All right, enough." I sighed as I looked towards Sid. "Sid, thank you for being the fake boyfriend for a day, really, it was great... but I think now would be a good time to end it here... sorry it had to end so soon..."

"That's okay, there's still that big favor you owe me one day in the summer." Sid smiled. "I'll let you know when that is..."

"Right..." I said nervously. "Yeah, I really apologized we put you and Stinky on the spot, but..."

"Don't worry about it, girls. We guessed you probably lost a bet, anyway." Sid smiled. "It's all good."

I nodded. "Okay, that's cool."

"See you later, Stinky." Nadine smiled as she shook Stinky's hand as he just stared at her.

"Here's your candy bars, fellas." I said, handing the Mr. Nutty candy bars to the two boys as we walked on our way.

As we separated from the two, Nadine sighed, "Oh thank god. I like Stinky, but... man he's just so... wrong in his approach!"

"I'm sure he's just shy." I smiled.

"Rhonda, he screwed up in the chair thing, he threw me into a pipe organ, I think I'm allergic to him." Nadine sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." I shrugged.

"Whatever." Nadine sighed.

"Anyway, did you just see what Lana Vail did?" I said.

"So, I wasn't crazy when I saw her just disappear?" Nadine said as we reunited with Phoebe and Curly.

"Like I said, Lana Vail's a... different sort of character." Curly explained. "And Hillwood is not a normal place. Sure, it looks normal, but deep down, there's a lot of craziness that goes on within this world."

"So... what can we do?" Phoebe asked. "We don't have some... magic remote like Lana does."

"Nothing for now... but sooner or later, we may need to check out that basketball court, where Tucker was last seen." Curly said.

"Right." We nodded. We knew this mystery was getting close to cracked.

* * *

The next day on Monday, after school, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Curly reunited as we started walking towards the basketball court... as we stopped short.

"What the..." Nadine said as we examined where the basketball court used to be. "This isn't possible. The court just folded up by itself?"

"Maybe..." Curly said. "But take a closer look."

We took a closer look as we noticed something within the folded scene... a small tear, as if leading towards another dimension. I carefully took a peek inside.

It was... strange from the looks of it. Was it my imagination... or... or was this all real? A world within ours? Was it possible?

"How do we get in?" I asked, as Phoebe and Nadine each took their turns looking inside.

"Who knows... but for now, we know there's something there." Curly said, pointing towards the little hole near the folded area where the basketball court once was. "We'll need to do our exploration on the weekend."

"Fair enough." I said as Nadine and Phoebe nodded.

"Well, at least we know there's a lot of craziness going on." Phoebe said as we decided to go our separate ways.

"What do you girls want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a walk in the park..." Nadine said. "I just got this note from somebody in my locker when I was packing up a few things..."

Me and Phoebe turned in interest as I said, "Oh my gosh, you have a secret admirer?"

"I... think so." Nadine said as she showed us the note. "Go ahead and read it."

Phoebe took the note and read it, "Dear Nadine, after carefully thinking about it, I realize that I can't stand being not around you. I want to meet up with you. In the park, around three. I want to talk about something. Signed, your secret admirer."

"Oh my gosh!" I smiled as I hugged Nadine. "You have somebody who admires you from afar! Somebody finally admits you're cute! They have a crush on you!"

Nadine blushed. "Well... I'm sure they must have held it for me sometime..."

"We want to meet him!" I said as I smiled.

"I do too!" Phoebe said. "Just to see who he is!"

"Well... just keep your distance when I see him, okay?" Nadine said. "I'm not ready to leap to the conclusion if it's someone I like."

"All right, all right..." Me and Phoebe nodded.

* * *

We were walking near the park as we sat down near the bench, Nadine going up towards the tree as we watched. Phoebe asked, "Who do you think Nadine's secret admirer is?"

"Who knows?" I asked. "Personally, I want to see who would love this girl enough..."

"Here comes somebody." Phoebe paused as she squinted. I noticed somebody walking over towards Nadine's direction.

"Wait... isn't that... Stinky? What's he doing here?" I said in surprise.

"You don't think he's Nadine's secret admirer?" Phoebe asked.

"I..." I paused... as I laughed. "Oh my gosh, this is so hilarious!"

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You see, Nadine and I were just having this talk about how if the fake boyfriend plan would go wrong in that one of them would fall for us for real, and I didn't think it would happen. Oh wow, was I proven wrong in that aspect!" I said as we see Nadine look over in surprise as the two were talking.

"What's going on over there?" Phoebe asked.

"Hard to say, but it seems they're talking a bit. Stinky seems a little nervous and disappointed... but Nadine seems to be comforting the guy, making him feel a little better... looks like they're shaking hands... they're talking a small bit, they're waving good-bye... Nadine is coming here." I said as I summarized everything, up to Nadine coming over to our direction. "So, Nadine, Stinky's your secret admirer, huh?"

"Yeah..." Nadine blushed. "Turns out after our little 'fake' date yesterday, Stinky had some... mixed emotions and thought he liked me liked me. He told me about how he went over to Arnold for advice and told him how nervous he was. Arnold must have told him to do the secret admirer thing or something and he did do that. Anyway, I talked to him that the date we had was just fake, and if I did lead him on yesterday, I apologized for it. I didn't mean to make him feel that way about me... but if it was all cool to him, we could still be friends. Stinky agreed, and we just decided to stay friends."

"Well, I'm glad we got that little mystery solved up." I smiled. "I mean, it would be hilarious if Stinky still yearned for you for a couple days!"

"Well, I'm sure he'll find another." Nadine shrugged. "Until then, he's having a good time with the single life."

All three of us nodded as we decided to go along the park. Phoebe then said, "Say girls, have you heard? Last round of the spelling bee's coming up! I think I'm going to enter!"

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I'm here to support!"

"Think you girls can help me practice?" Phoebe asked.

"What are friends for?" Nadine smiled as we all laughed.

And so, we spent the rest of the day in preparation for a spelling bee...

Little did we realize that we may have had a LITTLE competition should Phoebe ever win the spelling bee... but that was for another day...

* * *

There's the twenty-fifth episode! How do you like it? By the way, I am aware of how... unrealistic some things in this fic are, since this takes place in a 'realistic' world... but there are... shall we say 'explanations' behind these scenes, which will be filled in eventually! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	27. What's Broadway, Rhonda?

Now we're going to... 'What's Opera, Arnold?', which I'm going to disguise it a bit as... well, don't want to give TOO much away! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Is it me, or have we taken a lot more field trips in our school day? Well, either way, here we third graders were, on the school bus again... this time, going to an opera. On the bus, we heard a lot of people complaining about opera.

"Why do we need to go to an opera?" I heard Gerald complain. "It's a waste of a good field trip!"

"You said a mouthful, pal. Opera is for wimps!" Harold frowned. "And I can't stand the opera music going on!"

One of our teachers, who wasn't Ms. Slovak, but one of the fifth grade teachers who decided to take our third graders, along with a few fifth graders, to this field trip, Mr. Packenham. Why Ms. Slovak didn't come with us, I have no idea. Maybe she had paperwork to fill out that day, I don't know. The point was, Mr. Packenham was our leader and expert on opera, and right now he was listening to a piece of opera music which I will admit, didn't sound too bad.

As soon as the music finished and the bus stopped, Mr. Packenham smiled as he turned to our class. "And that was Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. What do you think?"

Most of us complained, Stinky being the loudest complainer saying, "This really bites!"

"Now, Stinky, you're entitled to your opinion, but I bet by the time we finished with this field trip, I'll make an opera lover out of you yet!" Mr. Packenham smiled as he played another sample of music. "Now, this is Pagliacci, the singing clown."

Harold mocked it a little by saying, "Oh, look at me, I'm Pagliacci, the big sad clown, boo hoo hoo."

The kids laughed a little before turning back attention to Mr. Packenham as we were getting off the bus in front of an opera hall.

"Anyway..." Mr. Packenham pointed to a poster of a couple holding a pose. "This is what we're going to be seeing today, Carmen. A classic tale of power and faithless love, the opera, Carmen."

I looked up, a little interested in the story. And so was every kid.

"This story settles around the heroine, Carmen, the pitiful gypsy, who flirst with the Spanish officer, Don Jose." Mr. Packenham explained as all the kids smiled, liking the story. "Don Jose is... how you'd say... charmed by Carmen, and lets her escape arrest, for... uh... how do I put this... uh..."

Oh boy, I think this is one of those shows where either gratuitous violence or sex was discussed. I wonder if it's the latter. "...causing harm to another girl."

Yeah, it was the former. I turned to Phoebe as I said, "What do you think, Phoebe?"

"I'm personally excited." Phoebe smiled. "Carmen is a great story!"

We turned back towards Mr. Packenham as he continued, "But Carmen forgets all about her love for Don Jose the minute she sets eyes on the toreror, Escamillo."

"Toreror?" Gerald said. "What's that?"

Curly, back to his usual crazy antics, smiled as he pulled out a white cloth. "You know, a toreador, a bull fighter!"

Curly then held the white sheet as Harold imitated a bull and charged as Curly pulled back the cloth and Harold ran past. I will admit, as childish as Curly was, he did have a good charm. If only he'd stop giving me that stupid look...

The lights then flashed in the opera theater as Mr. Packenham said in excitement, "Oh my gosh! Well, the show's about to start! Everyone have your tickets ready!"

We all chattered in excitement as we walked inside, ready for anything. As we walked, Nadine said, "You really think this opera would be great?"

"I think so." I smiled. "I'm a fan of music, as my mom and dad are, and I heard them listening to a few opera CDs, so I wouldn't mind listening to it."

"But you do have personal tastes, for music?" Phoebe asked as we went in.

"Well, personally, I'd rather go to Broadway and listen to their musicals. I'm a Broadway girl." I explained. "Though it wouldn't hurt to listen to opera every now and again."

As we went towards our seats, Phoebe asked, "Aren't you worried that Ruth just happens to be on the same bus seeing the same story as us and Arnold?"

I sighed. "I'd like to not think about that right now. Besides, as you know, it's just a puppy love crush."

"Chances are, he'll probably imagine himself and Ruth on that stage, doing a rendition of opera." Nadine said.

"Well, if he lulls himself to sleep, that's his problem. If I were to lull myself to sleep to this music... well, I'd be imagining doing a Broadway show of my life up to now." I smiled. "Besides, I like Broadway shows. Opera ends mostly in tragedy anyway."

Phoebe and Nadine paused as Phoebe said, "I suppose you have a point."

Pretty soon, everybody was getting into their seats, as we saw Arnold and Gerald sitting next to us as the music started. I sighed as I kept watching the play. The continuous singing was great, and...

You know... it's not bad... could...

...easily...

...stay a...

...awak...

* * *

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to say, thank you all for making it through this with us so far! As a special gift from me to you, I like to present these musical numbers for you, depicting the past events so far! Enjoy!"**

I woke up as I noticed that I was on a stage version of the city as I saw the other kids who seemed to be ready for a big production number. I saw Arnold smiling as music was starting up. Arnold walked out to the stage as he began his musical number.

(To the tune of _'Belle'_ from _'Beauty and the_ _Beast'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**What a day,**_

_**To go in my own daze,**_

_**Like the days,**_

_**I have had before...**_

_**Going through**_

_**My own everyday life,**_

_**With random words like this...**_

Some of the kids in the play then started shouting random words. "Dance floor! Cold war! Front door! Galore! No more!"

_**There goes Harold being mean as always,**_

_**The same old tricks he does is bold!**_

_**Every morning just the same,**_

_**But this one I can get tame,**_

_**In this same old boring life!**_

"Hey Arnold!" Harold smirked as he walked past Arnold. "Look at me, I'm a bully!"

"So you are." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Watch yourself, Ah-nold! I'll be watching!" Harold said as he walked off quickly, me just watching as I was confused by the events. Was I dreaming this? I must be, because every kid was singing!

(**All kids except Rhonda**)

_**Look, there he goes, the boy is nice, no doubt!**_

_**This boy has some eyes that glow like gold!**_

(**Gerald**)

**_Never lets life get him down!_**

(**Curly**)

**_Even knows what rhymes with noun!_**

(**All kids except Rhonda**)

_**No doubt that he is very nice, Arnold!**_

(**Stinky**)

**_Hello!_**

(**Sid**)

**_Hey there!_**

(**Stinky**)

_**How is your long day!**_

(**Sheena**)

**_Hello!_**

(**Pea Pod Kid**)

_**Hey there!**_

(**Sheena**)

_**How is your friend?**_

Eugene tried to run in, but slid offscreen and crashed into something.

(**Eugene**)

_**I am okay!**_

(**Curly**)

_**He hit a spotlight!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**I never want this good old day to end!**_

The song then stopped playing as I came on stage with Phoebe and Nadine as a new song started up.

(To the tune of _'The Bronco's Buck'_ from _'Wander Over Yonder'_)

(**Rhonda**)

_**We need to get the book away from my cute crush!**_

_**There's a drawing in there that I must retrieve!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**I don't get what's the deal,**_

_**If you tell him, you'll feel free,**_

_**That you can very well believe!**_

"It's not simple!" I sighed, looking at my friends.

(**Phoebe**)

_**With your secret, it's not very healthy to keep,**_

_**No good secret can be kept forever!**_

(**Nadine and Phoebe**)

_**But don't feel bad, we are here**_

_**You can always lend a good ear**_

_**Plus we always find ways that's clever!**_

I looked nervously as Arnold was now coming onstage, looking at the pink book that I accidentally "dropped" on his lap.

_**So what if he has your silly poems,**_

_**He thinks they're cute!**_

I saw Arnold giving a slight smile at the poems as I smile back.

_**It's not like that he will give them**_

_**the old, old boot!**_

I sighed as he didn't notice as he walked along his way.

_**You two make a really good couple,**_

_**Don't you agree?**_

_**You're nervous to say you love him,**_

_**Open your heart with your small key!**_

I turned to see Phoebe and Nadine give a small dance as I gave a smile to the girls.

_**Just give your heart a very big chance**_

_**You've had this heartache for very long!**_

_**It'll all be worth** **it**_,_** you will agree**_

_**Because finally you will see,**_

_**You'll convey your feelings through song!**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**You'll convey your feelings through...**_

_**Song!**_

I decided to join Phoebe and Nadine in their silly dance as I heard Curly doing some silly sounds and random dances in the background as the song finally ended. The stage was then set up as me, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Harold, and Curly were now sitting around the table where we had the meeting on whether Eugene was guilty or not.

(To the tune of _'A Step in the Right Direction' _from _'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**After all, Eugene may not be guilty as portrayed!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**After all, Eugene may not be guilty as portrayed!**_

(**Harold**)

_**I think Eugene did it because of a witness!**_

_**A made up cousin of Stinky's, it's my business!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Did the witness get good proof, I don't think so!**_

_**Eugene may not be guilty, should we go?**_

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Eugene may not be guilty, should we go?**_

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Eugene may not be guilty, should we go?**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**I have the numbers, they really don't lie**_

_**Statistically, Eugene did it on the fly**_

(**Rhonda**)

**_Anyone knows why Eugene wears socks with sandals?_**

**_Eugene may not be guilty, it's a scandal!_**

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

**_Eugene may not be guilty, it's a scandal!_**

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

**_Eugene may not be guilty, it's a scandal!_**

(**Gerald**)

_**I'm telling you, Eugene has done it!**_

_**The evidence piles against him, bit by bit!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**That may be true, but Eugene may be betrayed,**_

_**After all, Eugene may not be guilty as portrayed!**_

The confident song then ended as Curly stood up as he was about to announce his guiltiness... but then the stage turned as Nadine came out in a detective outfit, joining me and Phoebe as the others left the stage as we looked around as if looking around for somebody.

(To the tune of _'New Scooby-Doo Movies'_ intro)

(**Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe**)

_**Hey, Tucker!**_

_**Tucker Wittenburg**_

_**Lookin' for you!**_

_**Tucker Wittenburg, where are you?**_

_**You are missing, we know you're not around!**_

_**But we are determined to find you, just make a sound!**_

_**Tucker!**_

_**Wittenburg!**_

_**Tucker!**_

_**Wittenburg!**_

Me, Nadine and Phoebe started poking around random corners as we were trying to find Tucker, but no luck.

**_La la la la la, la la la la_**

**_La la la la la, la la la!_**

**_Tucker!_**

**_Wittenburg!_**

**_Tucker!_**

"Oh, Rhonda!" Nadine and Phoebe smiled.

"Wake up, please!" Phoebe said.

"What?" I blinked.

* * *

"Huh, what?" I looked around and saw that the stage for Carmen was setting up for the second act.

"Have you paid any attention to what I've been saying?" Phoebe frowned as she looked at me strangely.

"Of course... uh..." I said, trying to look up in the sky.

"You're looking up at the ceiling. That indicates you weren't listening." Phoebe frowned.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed for a moment." I sighed.

Phoebe smiled. "That's all right, we don't blame you. Look, Arnold did it too."

I turned to see Arnold dozing off a bit too. The next thing I knew, we saw a spitball hitting Arnold. Arnold got up and looked around in confusion. "What the? Hey, cut it out! Who's doing that?"

We all turned to glare at Harold, who said, "Hey, I had to shut you up somehow! Your snoring was louder than the orchestra."

Everyone except me, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Nadine laughed. I turned a slight glare to Harold, who didn't notice, as I turned back to my seat.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"If you can keep yourself awake again, the next act is going to have Carmen trying to convince Don Jose to desert from the army and join her band of gypsy smugglers. All goes ok for a while, but then this really handsome guy named Escamillo comes along." Phoebe started as I tried to...

...pay...

...atten...

...ti...

* * *

I was back at the stage again as I noticed it was set up like the Cheese Festival. Nearby, I saw Arnold staring his eyes into Ruth, who was looking up. I sighed as I looked down.

(To the tune of _'Kiss the Girl' _from _'The Little Mermaid'_)

(**Nadine**)

_**There you see him,**_

_**Staring at her through his eyes!**_

_**You're afraid that you'll lose him,**_

_**But you know you have to say it!**_

_**Please, Rhonda, you have to try,**_

_**You really have to date the boy!**_

"Nadine?" I asked as I saw Nadine and Phoebe coming out, beating drums to the rhythm.

(**Nadine and Phoebe**)

_**This is your moment!**_

_**Get close to him right now!**_

_**Rhonda, please do it soon,**_

_**Or you'll miss your opportunity,**_

_**You'll be free,**_

_**And you'll feel much better**_

_**Once you date the boy!**_

Getting filled with confidence, I went over to where Arnold was and sat down next to him.

_**Please, please, please, please, please, just do it now,**_

_**Don't have a cow,**_

_**Come on and date the boy!**_

Arnold turned to me as we stared into our eyes.

_**Rhonda, as your very best friends,**_

_**We please advise you,**_

_**Just say you love the boy!**_

I was about to say my feelings... when all of a sudden, the music changed as we were now in a train setting, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold, Gerald and I were on stage. We looked to Phoebe as she frowned.

(To the tune of '_Gravity Falls'_ intro)

(**Gerald**)

_**Do you see? This train is haunted!**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**No, it isn't and I can prove it!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**The lights have all just gone off!**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**We only went through a tunnel!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**The fiery pits of this hell?**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**We're all at the steel mill!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**I guess we all feel silly!**_

(**Phoebe**)

**_Another mystery solved! Case closed!_**

The setting then changed as we were in the background, me, Nadine and Phoebe talking with Curly as he held up a wanted poster of Lana Vail.

(To the tune of _'Never Smile at a Crocodile'_ from _'Peter Pan'_)

(**Curly**)

_**Never trust that Lana Vail!**_

_**No you have to get away from Lana Vail!**_

_**Don't be too tempted by her welcome grin!**_

_**She'll kidnap you and send you to another dimension!**_

_**Never trust that Lana Vail!**_

_**She kidnapped Tucker and my sister too!**_

_**Run away! Find the kids!**_

_**We need to do something! Save the day!**_

_**Just as long as we don't trust Lana Vail!**_

The stage then changed up as if to make a big finale as every kid came out, Arnold in the front of the stage, the last part of the first tune starting to play.

(To the last part of the tune of _'Belle'_ from _'Beauty and the Beast'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**There must be more to life than just the bores!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Someday, Arnold, I hope I will be yours!**_

All of a sudden, the crowd of kids crowded me up as I tried to get through to unite with Arnold.

(**Everyone except Arnold and Rhonda**)

_**Hey Arnold, he's the boy that's peculiar!**_

_**He's like a God that's not very cold!**_

_**He's a very odd one!**_

_**We're almost done with this song!**_

_**He's a very good boy,**_

_**A nice and good boy,**_

_**He really is a good boy,**_

_**Arnold!**_

I then united with Arnold as I held his hand, the curtain coming down as the musical ending.

* * *

Around the same time, the curtain was setting down as I was waking up. I yelped as I realized I put my head on Arnold's lap, who had dozed off too. I quickly jolted upright as Arnold was about to get up.

I turned to see Phoebe and Nadine, both of whom smirked as Nadine said, "So, how was your beauty sleep?"

"Why didn't you girls wake me?" I whispered.

"You looked cute sleeping with him, we didn't want to wake you." Phoebe smiled.

"Sorry I didn't pay attention to the play... again." I sighed.

"That's okay." Phoebe smiled. "We'll tell you on the way home... if you can stay awake that long."

I blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Well, as our school packed up from the school bus and left, I stayed awake to listen to what I missed, this time, listening to Phoebe intently. But I couldn't think back to that dream... it felt... magical.

* * *

There's the twenty-sixth episode! How do you like it? How do you like the song parodies I did? I have some extended versions, but I'm going to post them up on Deviantart... when that'll be, I don't know. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	28. Meeting Olga Again

And now we go to 'Spelling Bee', which I'm going to put back in a character I introduced long ago, but haven't got around to her since then! That's right, I'm bringing in... well, you can probably guess as you read the chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Art?"

"Art. A-R-T. Art."

"Correct. Foliage."

"Foliage. F-O-L-I-A-G-E. Foliage."

"Correct again. Rein?"

"Definition, please?"

"The leather strap used to control a horse."

"Rein. R-E-I-N. Rein."

"Correct!" I smiled as I clapped for my friend, Phoebe. Both of us were over at my house as I was prepping her up for the spelling contest. I was reading through a dictionary to look up words that seemed good to test her on.

"You know, it's not entirely necessary." Phoebe glared. "I know all the words, I can spell them all out."

"I know, but I want you to do good at that spelling bee! It's for all of our third grade class, if you get in, you'll be in the National Finals for the National Spelling Bee, and I want you to do really good!" I said.

"You know, you COULD just do it yourself." Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Right, but I can't spell any of the harder words." I explained.

"Spell surveillance." Phoebe looked up, as if to test me, taking away the dictionary from me. "Without looking it up."

"Surveillance. S-U-R-V-A-L-L-E-N-C-E. Surveillance." I said as I looked up to Phoebe.

"Actually, the correct spelling is S-U-R-V-E-I-L-L-A-N-C-E." Phoebe corrected me. "Let me try another word. Spell translucent."

"Translucent. T-R-A-N-S-L-O-O-S-A-N-T. Translucent." I said simply.

"The correct spelling is T-R-A-N-S-L-U-C-E-N-T." Phoebe explained. "Wow, you are a horrible speller. Spell cat."

"Cat. C-A-T. Cat." I shrugged.

"Well, you can do simple, small words that you know the meaning to, anyway..." Phoebe shrugged. "But what makes you think I can do good? There COULD be other spellers that are better than me in our class."

"But just imagine the possibilities, Phoebe?" I smiled as I patted a hand on her shoulder. "You could get yourself a good trophy, you could make your parents proud, and best of all, you can try your very best!"

"Are you sure you're helping me because I want to try my best, or is it because you want the money that goes with it?" Phoebe said, unsure.

I looked at the girl, as if offended. "Why, Phoebe, are you implying that if you win, I would take advantage of you and get that five hundred dollars? Seriously, Phoebe, whatever you do with that money is up to you!"

Phoebe sighed. "I'm sorry, Rhonda. I guess I don't know why I'm being so suspicious."

"You're probably just nervous, that people would become better than you at spelling." I smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Phoebe, no person is a better speller than you, and if there was a better speller, than he or she would have to be on equal ground!"

Phoebe paused... as she smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not going to let my nerves get the best of me." She handed me the dictionary back. "Give me another word."

"All right... spell 'thesaurus'." I said, looking up a word in the dictionary.

Phoebe, filled with confidence, took a deep breath.

* * *

"Thesaurus. T-H-E-S-A-U-R-U-S. Thesaurus."

"That's correct, Phoebe." Miss Slovak smiled as Phoebe gave a small smile as we all clapped for her. She sat down in one of the chairs nearby as I saw Gerald taking his turn. "Okay, Gerald, your word is 'trauma'."

"Drama. D-R-A-M-A. Drama."

"No, I'm sorry, Gerald, wrong word. The word is 'TRAUMA', not 'DRAMA'."

"Man!" Gerald groaned as he went back to his seat.

"Sheena?" Miss Slovak announced as another one of our classmates, Sheena, came up to the podium. "Your word is 'jacuzzi'."

"Jacuzzi. G-A-C-U-Z-I. Jacuzzi."

"Sorry, Sheena, I'm afraid that's wrong." Miss Slovak shook her head.

"Oh well." Sheena shrugged as she went back to her seat.

I probably never talked about Sheena. Well... we don't mention her quite a lot. Sometimes, we would see her being a peace-giver, but most times, she often hangs out with the geeks. While she's not a person I talk to as often, she's still a respectable member of our group. After all, Sheena does have some interesting qualities. What those are, we see glimpses of them every now and again.

"Rhonda?" Miss Slovak said as I came up. "Your word is... 'knoll'."

I sighed, not knowing what that word is. I only had one option. "Could I have that in a sentence, please?"

"I walked up the small 'knoll' and back." Miss Slovak said.

I sighed, trying to spell as best as I could. "Knoll. N-O-L. Knoll."

"Sorry, Rhonda, wrong spelling." Miss Slovak shook her head.

I knew I wasn't going to get it anyway. I decided to sit back in my desk as I watched Arnold coming up.

"Arnold?" Miss Slovak said. "Your word is 'nuclear'."

Everyone noticed that Arnold was in that trance once again. Miss Slovak looked over in concern. "Arnold? Arnold? Arnold!"

That snapped Arnold out of attention as he looked up. "Oh, sorry. What was the word again?"

Miss Slovak sighed as some of the kids laughed a bit. "Nuclear."

"Oh yeah. Nuclear. N-U-C-L-E-A-R. Nuclear."

"That's correct." Miss Slovak smiled as he joined Phoebe in the stands. I noticed Phoebe staring in surprise and then her eye was twitching a little. Miss Slovak paused. "Hmmm... this is interesting. Seems we have two of the best spellers in our third grade class. But to be sure... Phoebe, come on up."

Phoebe nodded as she went up. "Yes, Miss Slovak?"

"Spell the word 'Larynx'." Miss Slovak said.

"Larynx. L-A-R-Y-N-X. Larynx."

"Correct." Miss Slovak said as Phoebe went to sit down. "Arnold, spell the word, 'impromptu'."

"Impromptu. I-M-P-R-O-M-P-T-U. Impromptu." Arnold said, confidently.

"That is correct. Phoebe, spell the word 'parquet'." Miss Slovak said as Phoebe went up.

"Parquet. P-A-R-Q-U-E-T. Parquet." Phoebe said in confidence.

"Correct again. Arnold, spell 'sequoia'." Miss Slovak said.

"Sequoia. S-E-Q-U-O-I-A. Sequoia." Arnold smiled, Phoebe frowning a bit.

I watched intently as the spelling match went on for a few minutes. Pretty soon, Miss Slovak nodded as Arnold just finished up the last word he spelled... correctly. "No doubt about it, you two are the best spellers here in our third grade class. I'm going over to Principal Wartz and he'll see what he thinks. I'll be back a minute, class."

As Miss Slovak left the classroom, Arnold and Phoebe went back to their seats as Phoebe was angrily muttering next to my seat. I smiled as I whispered to my friend, "Phoebe, you're not being competitive, are you?"

"What, me?" Phoebe tried to put on a fake smile. "Why would I be competitive? Especially when you learn that another best speller in our class happens to be the one YOU happen to have a crush on!"

Fortunately, Phoebe whispered the last part as she pointed to me. I looked at her in the eyes. "Phoebe, so what if Arnold is equally a good speller? I still have confidence in you! Besides, you shouldn't try to be so competitive. It's not healthy."

Phoebe took a few deep breaths as she calmed down. "I guess you're right..."

"I know I'm right." I smiled.

"...but I can't help but shake the feeling that Arnold may as well be my competition... plus, I wouldn't be surprised if you rooted for him!" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Sure, I'd like to cheer for Arnold, but you're my main bet. Besides, I want this to be YOUR moment." I assured her. "Be confident in yourself, don't be competitive! Just have fun and do your best!"

"Thanks, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as Miss Slovak went back in the classroom.

"After some careful consideration, by chance, it seems that both Arnold and Phoebe are the best spellers in the entire school! That means that both of them are eligible for the citywide spelling bee on Saturday! Winner of the spelling bee will receive five hundred dollars."

The kids applauded as Arnold and Phoebe smiled. They seemed to be pretty confident. As was I. For Phoebe and Arno- uh, Phoebe! Yeah, only Phoebe!

Man, my mind is starting to jumble up.

* * *

"Need any help on practicing for the words?" I asked as me, Nadine and Phoebe started to walk home.

"No thanks, I think with all the words you helped me with, you did more than enough help." Phoebe said.

"Well, we just want to be sure so you'll be prepared on Saturday." Nadine smiled.

"Thanks girls, but really, I got this." Phoebe smiled.

"Just want to be sure." I said. "Wouldn't want you to get too nervous."

"Really, Rhonda, I'm fine. If I can't handle it, who can?" Phoebe smiled. "Well, I better get home to practice. See you girls!"

I smiled as me and Nadine waved to our departing friend. As soon as she was out of earshot, I quickly became worried as I turned to Nadine. "Nadine, quick, I need advice."

"Oh brother." Nadine sighed. "Let me guess, you're torn between Arnold and Phoebe in terms of who to cheer for for the spelling bee."

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." Nadine shrugged. "Look, Rhonda, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, there's like, ten contestants from each different school competing in the spelling bee, Arnold and Phoebe happen to be two of them. If one of them gets out before the final two, just root for the other."

"That's still complicates things." I sighed. "Either way, I feel guilt."

"Look, don't worry about it." Nadine assured me. "You want Arnold to do good, I understand that. You also want Phoebe to do good. I understand that too. Look, my advice... just cheer for both, but mostly cheer for Phoebe to make it seem like you are supporting her. If she fails..."

"And I know she won't." I said.

"...then just root for Arnold. It's still a win-win situation." Nadine smiled.

I sighed. "I... I need a lot to think about. I'm going to the park to clear my head."

"I'll be heading on home, then." Nadine said as she started to part ways. "I'll see you around, Rhonda."

I sighed as I kept walking.

* * *

I found myself sitting on the park bench just thinking about what to do... I sighed, not knowing what to do.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go right ahea-" I looked up, instantly knowing the voice... and recognizing the face. "Olga? Is that you? You may not remember me, but I'm..."

"Rhonda, of course!" Olga gave off a perfect smile as she sat next to me.

All of a sudden, my head started to ache again. I didn't pay it any mind though. "So you do remember?"

"How can I forget?" Olga smiled. "We met each other in the library last. I believe we were studying the different sea creatures. How'd your report go, by the way?"

"Oh, not too bad." I shrugged. "A, at the most."

"That's great!" Olga smiled. "I got an A on my report as well."

"What are you doing out in the park?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I just got done with my recent year of community college." Olga explained. "I'm still waiting on my report card, so until I get my grades, I'll be happy. But as usual, I know what my grades are going to be."

"Straight A's?" I guessed.

"Oh, yes. How'd you know?" Olga asked.

"You are a Pataki, and as I hear your dad say in those beeper commercials, 'Patakis are always perfect'." I shrugged.

"Yeah..." Olga sighed... though I noticed the tone was a little sadder than usual, but she went back to her chipper personality. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just doing some thinking." I explained. "I have these two friends, see, and I want to root for them at the spelling bee tomorrow, but..."

"Oh, the Spelling Bee!" Olga instantly smiled. "I remember my first time when I went to the Spelling Bee tournament. Daddy would never stop bragging about the win, though I don't blame him, it was one of my best moments."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "So, you entered the same spelling bee and won?"

"Of course." Olga smiled. "Though I was a little nervous, I managed to get through it just fine. My final word was 'Qualm'. Q-U-A-LLLLLLLLLLL-M. Qualm."

Olga held out the L when she spelled it as she continued, "The L was silent, but I got it! Daddy and Mommy were very proud of me for doing my best. In fact, the Spelling Bee trophy was just the first of many trophies I've collected. I've collected plenty more afterwards."

"Your mother and father must have been very proud of you, Olga." I smiled.

Olga paused as she looked down, "I... guess you could say that."

I noticed once again Olga seemed a little sad, but she went happy again as she said, "Anyway, since I'm not going to be in community college again until next year, I've decided to do a few things around the area. It's funny you brought up the spelling bee, Rhonda."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to be the main host on the show. Even though I'm too old to be a contestant, I can still take part in the spelling bee by being a hostess. Daddy's going to be there too, promoting his beepers." Olga explained.

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "So, you're going to be a host!"

"I sure am!" Olga smiled. "Say, would you like to sit up on the front seat on Saturday and watch how I do my hosting skills? I bet you'd love it."

"Sure, Olga, I can definitely do that!" I smiled.

Olga smiled as she gave me a ticket. "That's great. Here's one of my reserved seat numbers. Daddy already has his reserved seat, and I needed another person to fill that in... and since you have friends in the spelling bee, I'm sure they would love to see your face at the front seat when you're rooting for them."

Oh right, my friends. I yelped, but smiled, "Thanks, Olga!"

"Anytime!" Olga smiled as she got up. "Well, I better be going. Daddy needs to make sure I'm prepared for Saturday. Heaven knows I'll need it."

"Okay, then." I smiled as I got up. "I'll see you around, Olga!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Olga smiled as she and I went separate ways.

And just like before, when we left our separate ways... that head ache instantly disappeared. It was nice of Olga to give me a VIP seat in the front row... but I was still having trouble on who to root for. I thought back to Nadine's words, on just cheering for both, but mostly cheer for Phoebe, and in case Phoebe loses, root for Arnold. I paused... and smiled. I knew what I had to do!

* * *

It was Saturday, the big spelling bee was about to occur. I came in with Phoebe by my side as I smiled to her. "Hey, Phoebe, do your best out there! I'll be in the very front row, cheering you on!"

Phoebe smiled as she hugged me. "Thanks, Rhonda."

"No problem." I said, patting her head as she let me go and went off. I looked around for my seat until I found it on the front row. As I got comfortable, I saw Olga talking with another person, presumably her dad. I recognized the man with the green shirt, brown khakis and grey hair anywhere. My parents always described the man, and heck, I even saw him on TV quite a few times, promoting those beepers he's selling. Bob Pataki, or as the people of the big business like to call him, Big Bob Pataki. For reference, I'm going to call him Mr. Pataki.

Olga turned and noticed me as she smiled. "Oh, there she is now."

Olga then took her father over to meet me. "Daddy, this is the girl I was talking about, the Lloyd I mentioned."

Instantly as soon as they came near me, the head ache twinged up again. Seems it was going a little half full. I ignored it as best as I could as I nervously said, "How do you do, sir?"

Mr. Pataki kept an eye on me as he said, "So, you're the Lloyd's precious little girl, huh? My business rival's little girl, acquaintances with my own, hm?"

"Uh... yes sir." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. I don't know why, but inside, my heart was beating at a faster rate, and my head still ached.

"Hmmm... tell your folks Big Bob Pataki is keeping a close eye on them." Big Bob said as he just departed. My heart rate depleted to its normal rate, but the headache was still there.

Olga sighed as she sat down. "I'm sorry, Daddy does this to most of my friends."

"That's all right, I kind of expected that reaction." I sighed. "My parents... don't really get along with the Patakis. I really don't know why."

"Maybe one of them was friends with the other at one point, but felt betrayed?" Olga guessed.

"Maybe..." I shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't follow their business politics as much."

"Yeah, I don't either." Olga sighed. "It won't change the small friendship we have going, will it?"

I smiled a bit as I said, "Oh no, Olga. It's perfectly fine. We can still see each other."

Another twinge of pain acted up in my head as I groaned.

"Oh, that's good." Olga smiled as she looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, I should get going and host this. See you later, Rhonda."

I waved to Olga as my headaches stopped. I wonder why I keep getting these headaches. Is there something in this room I'm allergic to?

Anyway, pretty soon, the seats were pretty much filled up as Nadine sat behind me. "So, a VIP seat from Olga, huh?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you. If I knew, I would have taken you." I said guiltily.

"That's okay, Rhonda." Nadine smiled. "At least I'm right behind you. Besides, we're both here to support our school, after all, mostly Phoebe!"

"Right." I said, smiling. "And I know exactly who to root for!"

I smiled as I put on a button that said 'To Phoebe and Arnold!'

"Going for both, huh?" Nadine smiled. "Well, best of luck to the both of them."

"Yep." I sighed, smiling as I relaxed in my chair.

* * *

Pretty soon, the spelling bee was about to begin as Olga came up to the podium. "Greetings all, and welcome to the City Spelling Bee Finals. I'm your host, Olga Pataki."

A lot of applause was heard as Olga smiled. "Please, please, you're too kind, really. Anyway, here are the contestants for our spelling bee. From PS 113, he's a Grade A student from his class, please welcome, "Larry Larabee"!"

Everyone applauded as this Larry came in.

"Next up, from PS 114, three students that have managed to get where they were in terms of academics, and may as well be on their way to an early grade, from the second, fourth and fifth grade respectively, please welcome... Kyle Glacis, Ray Sparkle and Yolei Fisher!"

Everyone applauded as two boys (Kyle and Ray) and a girl (Yolei) came in and took their seats.

"From PS 116, these two girls are smart for their age and they're twin sisters! Please welcome Penelope and Hermione Richter!"

Everyone applauded as two twin sisters came in as they giggled.

"From PS 117, he seems to be raised up as the perfect boy, and confidentially, I don't blame him." Olga said, muttering the last part so that nobody heard it, but I did. "Please welcome, "Seymour Stump"!"

Everyone applauded as a brown haired boy with glasses and a white and red striped shirt came out.

"From PS 118, from the school I personally graduated from, no bias here, here are Phoebe Heyerdahl and Arnold..." Olga paused. "Just let me get my thumb out of the way, there we go... Arnold Shortman!"

Everyone applauded, especially me, as Arnold and Phoebe came out.

"Well, there goes a potential running gag that would have been funny." I heard Curly's voice sigh.

I did a double take as I saw Curly sitting next to Nadine. I then whispered, "What are you doing here, you psychopath?"

"What? Can't a guy root for his fellow students?" Curly shrugged.

I just rolled my eyes as I sat down, sighing. I swear, that kid...

"And finally, from PS 119, hailing from the second grade, the smartest kid in the world, I like to see him try... please welcome, "Taylor Grizzikoff"!"

Everyone applauded as this Taylor kid came in.

"All right, the spelling bee rules are simple." Olga smiled. "One at a time, I will call your names. I will then give you a word. You do have the option to ask for a definition AND to ask me to use it in a sentence. If you spell the word wrong, you are out of the game. Last speller standing wins the trophy and the five hundred dollar prize. Are we all settled in, spellers?"

The ten spellers nodded as they took their position. They were ready as ever.

"We did a random number generator to see who gets to go first, and Taylor, you are lucky number one." Olga said as Taylor nodded as he walked up. "Okay, Taylor, your word is 'glacial'."

Taylor gave a smirk. "Glacial. G-L-A-C-I-E-L. Glacial."

A hornbuzz sounded as Taylor jumped.

"Oh, so sorry. But that's incorrect." Olga shook her head as we heard some of the audience members groan. "I'm afraid you are out. Next up is Yolei Fisher."

Yolei nodded as she came up.

"Yolei, your word is 'absurd'."

Yolei paused as if to think.

"A bee! Is you Hardy?" Someone in the middle of the audience was shouting a little.

I groaned. Really? One of the parents in the audience was trying to get this girl to cheat? I caught it right away.

"Absurd. A-B-S-U-R-D. Absurd." Yolei said nervously.

"That is correct." Olga smiled as everyone applauded.

"Honey, I'm not a bee, and my name's not Hardy." a male voice whispered from a couple rows back. When did I get heightened hearing?

"Quiet, just play along with whatever I say." A female voice whispered from the same couple rows back.

Olga then coughed as she said, "Before I move on, I would like to ask the audience to PLEASE, refrain from talking. Okay, next contestant... Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded as she came up.

"Phoebe, your word is 'sanctimonius'." Olga smiled.

Phoebe smiled. "Sanctimonius. S-A-N-C-T-I-M-O-N-I-U-S. Sanctimonius."

"That is correct." Olga smiled as everyone, including myself, applauded. "Next contestant... Penelope Richter."

Everyone applauded as Penelope came up to the podium. "Okay, Penelope, your word is 'resurrection'."

"Resurrection. R-E-S-U-R-R-E-C-T-I-O-N. Resurrection." Penelope smiled.

"That is correct." A ding sound heard as Olga smiled. Penelope took her seat. "Next up is Larry."

Larry then came up to the podium. "Larry, your word is 'resume'."

"Resume. R-E-S-O-O-M-A-Y. Resume."

A hornbuzz sounded as Olga shook her head. "So sorry, that's incorrect."

Larry then left the stage as the audience groaned. "Ray, you are next."

Ray took the stage as he took a deep breath. Olga then said, "Your word is 'tee'."

Ray smiled. "Tee. T. Tee."

A hornbuzz then sounded as a lot of the audience laughed. Olga shook her head. "I'm sorry, tee is three letters, not one. I'm afraid you're out."

"That has to be an epic fail... one for the TVTropes page." Curly shook his head.

"What?" I turned to Curly in confusion.

"Forget I said anything." Curly shrugged.

I just blinked in confusion as I turned back to the stage. Curly was always so weird.

"Okay, Hermione, your word is 'spurious'." Olga smiled.

"Spurious. S-P-U-R-I-U-S. Spurious." Hermione smiled.

The hornbuzz sounded. "No, I'm sorry, you're missing a letter. I'm afraid you're out. Seymour?"

Seymour sighed as he came up to the podium, nervous. "Your word is 'tachometer'."

"Tachometer... uh..." Seymour was a little nervous as his eyes wandered towards... hmm, interesting. He seemed to be wearing an earpiece. "T-A-C-H-O-M-E-T-E-R. Tachometer."

"That is correct." Olga smiled as Seymour sighed in relief. As I watched Seymour take his seat, he seemed to be whispering something in his earpiece. I frowned as I whispered to Nadine, "Nadine, have you noticed some cheating going on?"

"With that Yolei girl and that Seymour guy? Trust me, I have." Nadine nodded.

"So you caught the sentence one of the audience members said." I said as Arnold's name was called up.

"Yep. Once Olga takes the first break, we need to tell her." Nadine whispered.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"Arnold, you're next." Arnold nodded as he came up, Olga smiling. "Arnold, your word is 'philately'."

"Philately. P-H-I-L-A-T-E-L-Y. Philately." Arnold said as I noticed Phoebe was frowning a bit.

"That is correct." Olga smiled as Arnold joined the others, everyone applauding again, including myself. "Final contestant... Kyle."

Kyle smiled as he came up. "Kyle, your word is 'effervescent'."

"Effervescent. E-F-E-R-V-A-S-C-A-N-T. Effervescent." Kyle smiled.

The same hornbuzz sounded as Olga shook her head. "I'm sorry, that answer is wrong."

As Kyle left the stage, Olga smiled. "And just like that, we have our final five. From PS 114, Yolei Fisher, from PS 116, Penelope Richter, from PS 117, Seymour Stump, and from PS 118, Phoebe Heyerdahl and Arnold Shortman. We'll take a short break for a few minutes."

Everyone applauded as they all decided to stretch their legs. I then started motioning to Olga as she noticed. She came over to me as... oh man, the headache was starting up again. "Yes, Rhonda? How's the spelling bee going?"

"Doing good." I smiled. "In fact, you do a great job hosting!"

Olga smiled. "Thanks. I try."

"Anyway, Olga, I wanted to call you here because I'm suspecting there's a little cheating going on within the audience." I said.

Olga frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"I noticed an ear piece on one of the contestants, and one of the members of the audience was speaking a sentence really loud to indicate the actual spelling of the word." I explained.

"Really?" Olga said in surprise as she paused. "I'll talk to the judges and they'll see what they can do. If we catch these same areas again, I'll give a motion to the judges."

I nodded. "Thanks, Olga."

"Hey, I love playing fair. That's how I won the spelling bee when I got the trophy." Olga smiled as she went back.

I sighed and relaxed. Looks like some cheating was about to be busted.

* * *

"And welcome back!" Olga said as everyone applauded. "Let us continue on with Yolei."

Everyone applauded as Yolei went up. "Okay, Yolei, your next word is 'poppycock'."

Yolei paused as if to think.

Sure enough, that same audience member was talking again. "Pee! Oh! Pee-Pee! Why? See? Oh... see? 'Kay."

I just face-palmed at that obvious cheating that nobody caught, but luckily, Olga did catch it this time and made a motion to the judges.

"Poppycock. P-O-P-P-Y-C-O-C-K..." Yolei started.

"Oh, I get it, honey." the same male audience member whispered as he was now shouting. "Oh! I see pee-pee too! Oh why? Oh why?"

I just face-palmed at that as well as I heard the female audience member whispered, "Honey, shut it!"

Yolei, however, heard the male audience member as she said, "O-I-C-P-P-2-O-Y-O-Y!"

Olga shook her head as the hornbuzz sounded. "I'm sorry, that's too many letters... and numbers. We'll have to call that a wrong answer."

A security guard then came over as he grabbed the female and male audience member respectively as the female audience member groaned, "Oh, oh, oh."

"O-O-O." Yolei shrugged.

"Yeah, I said that's wrong, you'll have to stop." Olga said as the security guards dragged the female and male audience members (presumably Yolei's parents) away respectively.

Yolei sighed as she left the stage. "Next up, Penelope."

Penelope nodded as she came up. "Penelope, your word is 'rhubarb'."

"Rhubarb. R-U-B-A-R-B. Rhubarb." Penelope said.

The hornbuzz sounded as Olga shook her head. "Oh, and you were doing so well. You're out."

Penelope sighed as she walked off. "Seymour?"

Seymour nodded as he came up. "Seymour, your word is 'pasquinade'."

Seymour adjusted his glasses as I noticed the ear piece was coming loose. "Pasquinade. P-A-S-Q-U-I-N-A-D-E. Pasquinade."

"That is correct." Olga nodded as Seymour smiled and jumped in the air as everyone was about to applaud... but he jumped too high and the earpiece came off. "Whoops?"

"Seymour, honey, are you there? Did you get pasquinade?" A female voice, presumably Seymour's mom, said from the earpiece.

Olga then picked up the earpiece and shook her head. "Tut tut tut... and here I was hoping we'd have a fair competition. Cheating is a bad thing. I'm sorry, Seymour, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave politely. If you don't, well, I'm sure Hines will be kind enough to keep you company."

Seymour yelped as a big security guard came up from behind Seymour and took him away, Seymour was whining and complaining. Olga nodded as she turned to the audience, "And let that be a lesson to everyone... cheating is not the way to go."

Olga then turned towards Arnold and Phoebe. "And just like that, we have our final two. We need to take a break for a few moments, just to inspect the other two. We'll be right back."

Everyone applauded as the lights went off. I sighed in relief as I turned to Nadine, "Well, looks like we got rid of a few cheaters."

"Yeah... but NOW you're stuck between a Final Two of Phoebe and Arnold. Which one are you rooting for?" Nadine smirked.

I gulped, now realizing I had no idea. "I hate you, Nadine."

"Love you, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled.

I sighed as we looked up at the stage.

* * *

After being assured that Arnold and Phoebe had no devices on or were cheating with audience members, they went on with the match. This match presumably went on for at least... an hour or so. Some of the audience had already left, but the faithful ones for PS 118 and a few spelling bee fans stayed behind as we watched Phoebe and Arnold battle in out in a battle of wits.

Olga nodded as she pulled out the next word. "Arnold, your next word is... 'onomatopoeia'."

Arnold seemed a little nervous at first, but then looked towards the audience as he smiled. "Onomatopoeia. O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A. Onamatopoeia."

Everyone applauded as Arnold took his seat.

Phoebe was now confident she had this as she went up, taking a deep breath. I think she saw me in the audience as I gave her a thumbs-up. Phoebe just smiled.

"Okay, Phoebe... your word is... 'translucent'." Olga smiled.

Phoebe gave a smile as she coughed. "Translucent. T-R-A-N-S-L-O-O- oh no!"

I gasped as did Nadine as Phoebe facepalmed, the horn buzzed. Olga shook her head, "I am so sorry, you were so close. But that doesn't mean you were a formidable competitor. I applaud that, as do the winner! Congratulations, Arnold!"

Everyone applauded as Arnold smiled, being handed the trophy.

* * *

"What happened? You were doing so well!" I asked as me and Nadine joined Phoebe.

"I don't know what happened. I guess seeing you there reminded me of the times you were helping me out, and I was confident too... I knew the correct spelling, I knew it... but then I thought back to the one day I gave you the word... and... I guess I was thinking of how you spelled it." Phoebe sighed. "That's how it came out."

"I'm so sorry." I sighed as I hugged my friend.

"Hey, don't be." Phoebe smiled. "I tried my best, and that's all that counts. Besides, at least Arnold was willing to give me the trophy."

I smiled as Phoebe held up the big trophy. Nadine smiled as she said, "I'm glad you're not taking your loss too hard."

"Well, what can you do?" Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, second place isn't so bad. Come on, let's go get a frozen yogurt on me!" I smiled as Nadine and Phoebe cheered. As I decided to walk off, I noticed Olga coming out. "Just a moment girls!"

I then ran towards Olga as Olga smiled. The headache twinged again, but I ignored it. "Hey, Olga, I want to say, thanks again for letting me sit in the front row, seeing how everything works."

"Anytime." Olga smiled. "I'm just glad we could meet up again. By the way, if you want to see me again, if it's just for anything, let me know."

Olga then wrote down an address and gave it to me. "This is where my parents and I live. If you want to see me anytime, just talk to me."

"I'm not sure if your parents will allow me in, since I am a Lloyd, but..." I started.

"I'm sure I can get Daddy to raise some... exceptions." Olga shrugged. "Well, I'll see you around!"

"Bye, Olga!" I waved as Olga left, and as before, that headache was gone. I then turned back to my friends as I said, "Okay, girls, how about that frozen yogurt, hm?"

"All right!" Phoebe smiled. "But afterwards, I want to know about what Olga just gave you."

"Oh, no worries." I smiled. "We'll have a lot to talk about."

And so, me, Nadine and Phoebe spent the rest of the day hanging out together. Sure, Phoebe may have lost, but at least she did her very best.

* * *

There's the twenty-seventh episode! How do you like it? There's a reference to the show 'Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain' in this fic... even if you don't like the show, look for it anyway. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	29. Stuck in a Subway

Going back to this with 'Das Subway'! By the way, even though Harold was in the original episode, I'm replacing him with... well, if you've read the story enough times or up to this point, you can probably guess. By the way, Arnold was a complete idiot in that episode at the beginning! Why? Well, when he called his grandmother on the pay phone, why didn't he just ask his grandmother or have her ask his grandfather to pick the kids up? That made no sense! Well, then I guess we wouldn't have the plot that is about to be presented here, I guess. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was still Saturday afternoon as me, Nadine and Phoebe were just getting out of the frozen yogurt place and on our way towards the mall when we bumped into Arnold and Gerald.

"Arnold, Gerald!" I smiled as we came over. "Hey, Arnold, I have to say, you did a good job at the spelling bee today. I know it was pretty tough."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold gave a small smile as he turned to Phoebe. "And Phoebe, I have to say, you were a good opponent. I don't think I would have done better spelling than yours."

"Domo Arigato." Phoebe said in her native tongue as she smiled. "You were a good opponent too."

"So, what brings you guys here?" Nadine asked.

"Me and Gerald were planning on going to the movies today to celebrate our victory." Arnold explained. "Would you like to join us? I was planning on me and Gerald, but I do have enough money for more people."

Gerald frowned a little at first, but then smiled when he saw Phoebe waving at the corner of my eye. I smiled as I turned to Nadine, who mouthed 'Go for it!'. "Sure. Nadine, Phoebe and I don't have much going on today. We would love to go!"

"That's great." Arnold smiled. "Come along, we're just on our way now."

"All right." I smiled as the five of us went together. "So, what are we watching?"

"Killer Vegetables from Space." Gerald smiled.

"That cheesy movie?" Nadine rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

"Cheesy, maybe, but scary if viewed correctly." Phoebe said as she went near Gerald and linked her arm to his, making him blush.

It was so cute, but me and Nadine decided not to say it out loud. I smiled as I said, "Which theater are we going to? The one with the two theater sets, or the one in the mall?"

"The two theater one. That's where they're showing the movie." Arnold explained.

"Lead the way." I smiled as I followed my crush and our friends.

* * *

As we entered the theater, I decided to stop by the vendors to get some chocolate malt balls. I always did like having some of those to munch on. After I made my quick purchase, as I joined my friends in the movie theater, I ate a couple of malt balls, then closed the box up to pocket it. I can have some a little later. Guess I was still full from the frozen yogurt.

"You know, Rhonda, you don't have to buy chocolate malt balls." Nadine said.

"I know, but it's a tradition for me." I shrugged. "Besides, these chocolate malt balls are so good..."

"If you say so..." Nadine said as we went in the second theater on the right.

* * *

And so, we spent pretty much the rest of the afternoon in the movies. Nadine sat next to me, I sat next to Arnold and Phoebe sat next to Gerald As the movie started up, we intently watched as the cheesy effects were starting up. I saw Phoebe resting her head on Gerald's shoulder, which was pretty cute as Gerald pulled her to him, smiling. It was so adorable. And I have to say, even though I knew the movie was cheesy, I did get a little spooked out a few times, enough to throw my arms around my crush, who was pretty surprised, although to throw off suspicion to make sure he didn't notice I did it all the time, I did it to Nadine a few times too. She was just rolling her eyes when I did it to her, when I whispered, "Just to throw suspicion off. If I kept hugging Arnold all the time, he'll think I have a crush on him."

"You do have a crush on him, though." Nadine frowned.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I let go of her.

The movie went on for about a while, and when it finally ended, everybody was about to leave. I sighed in relief, glad that it was over.

"Rhonda?"

"Yes, Arnold?"

"I can't get up."

"Why's that?"

"You need to let go. You have your arms around my body."

I blinked back into reality as I noticed that I was still hugging Arnold. I blushed as I let go, saying, "Oh, sorry. I didn't think the movie would be over."

Phoebe giggled a bit as Gerald rolled his eyes, saying, "If we knew you'd fall for those cheesy effects, I'm glad I sat next to Phoebe."

"I knew they were cheesy..." I said as all five of us got out of the seats and headed out the door. "I mean, the movie wasn't really all that good."

"I agree with you." Gerald frowned. "I mean, who played the onion, anyway? It was hard to take this guy seriously."

"Plus, it was two hours long." Phoebe said.

"Two hours TOO long, if you ask me." Arnold said.

"I know, but at least it was a good outing amongst friends." Nadine said as we came out... as we noticed it was dark. Nadine took a moment to check her watch. "Is it dark already? My watch says 'seven-thirty'."

"What?" Gerald said as he looked up. "Aw, man. I told my mom I'd be home before dark! She's going to kill me!"

"Relax, Gerald." Phoebe smiled optimistically. "We got time. The street lights aren't on yet."

"You mean the street lights that go on right at seven-thirty?" I said, pointing up to the street lights as they started to come on.

Phoebe glared at me. "Kill my optimism, why don't you?"

"Now what are we going to do?" Gerald asked.

"We could take the crosstown bus." Arnold smiled.

"The ones that close at seven-thirty?" I asked.

"...Oh yeah, the buses usually stop running around that time." Arnold paused.

"We could always walk." Nadine said. "I mean, it's not that far, and we've done it before."

"Oh, sure, sure, we could walk." I smiled. "Then we'd risk being kidnapped, and being held for ransom, or worse."

Nadine glared at me. "You're just so pessimistic today, aren't you?"

"Sorry." I sighed. "I guess I just don't want to be separated from you guys."

"Well... we could pool our money and take a cab." Arnold smiled. "And don't say they close at seven-thirty, Rhonda!"

"Don't worry, they don't." I said. "And I guess that could work."

"But guys..." Phoebe said as she pulled out a calculator from her pocket and started calculating. "If you know how much a cab costs nowadays, you add the total of one person plus the other four, it would cost approximately thirty four dollars and twenty cents, and that's without the tip."

I looked at Phoebe oddly with the calculator as I asked, "Phoebe... do you always carry that calculator with you?"

"A lot. Why?" Phoebe asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind. Let's see how much we have."

I dug around as we pulled our money... which consisted of mostly change. Not enough for a cab.

"I must have spent most of my allowance getting that frozen yogurt for you guys." I said, turning to the girls.

Arnold smiled calmly as he said, "Okay, don't panic. I know how we can get home without anybody getting in trouble."

"How's that?" Nadine asked as Gerald's eyes widened.

"Oh no. Don't say it, Arnold. Don't even think it!" Gerald shuddered.

"We'll take the subway." Arnold said, pointing to a nearby subway station as Gerald and Phoebe gasped. Nadine and I just blinked in confusion on why the two of them gasped.

"Arnold, don't you know what they say about taking the subway after dark?" Gerald asked. "'Sun goes down, stay above ground'."

"I have to agree. The subway has many... strange people underground." Phoebe said nervously.

"Here's an idea I thought of." I smiled. "We go down to the subway, we'll use some of our money to use the pay phone, give one of our parents a call, they'll come pick us up at the movie theater and they'll take us home. Simple."

Nadine nodded as Arnold just eyed me oddly. Arnold then said, "No offense, Rhonda, but that idea is just ridiculous. We're going to take the subway."

My eyes widened as Gerald and Phoebe sighed as they went down. How did my idea not make sense?

Nadine went over to me and said, "Don't worry, Rhonda. I'm sure whatever reason Arnold is rejecting your idea, it must be a good reason. Let's just go along with this plot."

I shook my head as I followed Nadine down. "My idea is ridiculous? How?"

* * *

As we were down in the subway and went through the subway turn tiles, we were examining the map of the subway as I was mapping out the destination as Arnold came to us. "Okay, I just called Grandma and let him know we're taking the subway home."

My body stiffened as I turned to Arnold, frowning. "You... called your grandmother."

"Yes." Arnold said.

"...to tell her that we were taking the subway..." I frowned.

"Uh-huh." Arnold nodded.

"...INSTEAD of asking her to ask your grandfather to come pick us up at the movie theater and taking us home." I glared.

"Uh... yes?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What are you driving at?"

I said nothing as I turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, do you have that plank of wood that you always carry around?"

"Here you go." Phoebe said, pulling a small piece of wood from her pocket.

"Thank you." I said, taking the plank of wood from her hands. Then, using both hands, I held the wood sturdy... and started banging my head on it a few times, on account of Arnold's stupidity.

"You okay, Rhonda?" Arnold said in concern.

Well, I suppose I couldn't stay mad at him. I handed the plank of wood back to Phoebe as I took a deep breath. "It's fine. So, which subway are we taking?"

As if on cue, a subway train came up as Gerald dragged me over. "Here it is."

"But, we should really check to see if-" I started before he pushed me inside, the others walking in.

"Nope, this is the right one, I'm sure of it." Gerald smiled as the subway train started moving.

"Are you sure this is the right one, Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"Yep! We take the D train to Union Park, and then the C three stops until First Avenue, then switch over to the- wait, does that say sev-" Gerald's eyes widened. "Oh no, we should really be on the F train!" Gerald said in shock.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe just stared in disbelief as Phoebe took off her glasses. "Rhonda, hold these."

I nodded as I took the glasses from Phoebe. She pulled out the plank of wood from her pocket as she held the plank with both hands, and started banging her head on the wood a few times. After a couple minutes, Phoebe took her glasses and put them on as she put the plank of wood away. "Thank you."

"You know what, that's fine. We can get off at the Waterloo station and transfer to F." Gerald said. "Well, we better make ourselves comfortable."

We nodded as we decided to sit down. I took a little time to be aware of the surroundings, noting the few people on the train. On the far left of me, I saw a blind man with a brown dog. Guess the man has the dog as a seeing eye dog. As I didn't know their names, I dubbed them 'Gantu' and 'Reuben'. I looked around the corner and noticed a hobo sleeping near the left side of the subway as well. I dubbed that guy 'Luke'. A little far from the hobo was a psychiatrist and a young girl who looked to be her patient. The doctor seemed to be helping the patient getting over claustrophobia. I couldn't help but notice that the doctor had this very deep voice... reminds me of a religious villain from a movie I watched. Anyway, I dubbed them both 'Frollo' and 'Lola'. And finally, there was a couple on the train who were talking to each other. I dubbed them both 'Kanga', and 'Roo'.

We were on the subway for a half-hour or so when I said, "Well, despite the idea being ridiculous, the subway WAS a great idea."

"Told you." Arnold smiled. "And you thought CALLING our parents to pick us up was a great idea."

"It WAS a good idea." I glared.

"Will you relax?" Gerald said as he got comfortable. "What could go wrong?"

I just facepalmed, along with Nadine and Phoebe as Gerald blinked. "What? What did I say?"

"Hold on to something." I said as I hung on to the bars. Nadine and Phoebe did the same thing.

Arnold and Gerald paused, wondering what we were doing... until they looked out the window and saw sparks flying... which caused the subway to stop all of a sudden, causing Arnold and Gerald to fly right off and hit the doors. The subway came to a complete stop as Luke the hobo woke up, looking up as he frowned at the boys. "Hey, what are you doing in my house? Go away!"

As we let go of the pulleys, we shook our heads as the others in the train were getting nervous.

We then heard the train conductor's voice from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, there's no need to worry."

"Well, of course." Frollo the doctor said, in that really, really awesome voice, seriously, that voice is so awesome! "The main scene is to stay calm."

"Even though thousands of pounds of water are bearing down as we speak on the thin aging walls of this government funded tunnel, you are in no danger." The train conductor's voice continued.

"Actually, million pounds of water bearing down the tunnel is more correct." Phoebe said.

"Actually, this has..." The train conductor was then heard panicking. "...NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE!"

The people were murmuring as Arnold and Gerald came to us as I turned to Nadine. "Nadine, do you have your marbles?"

"Sure." Nadine said as she pulled out a bag of marbles and handed them to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled out five marbles, and placed two in front of Arnold and Gerald. "Arnold, Gerald, you see these two marbles? Those are you guys. You see these three marbles next to us? That's us. These three marbles represent sense and good ideas. These two marbles represent idiotic ideas and tempters of fate. Instead of listening to responsible reasoning, you two went along with the idea that taking the subway and the wrong one is a good idea. You should have listened to my idea of calling our parents to pick us up."

"Fine, I get it." Arnold frowned.

"Do you?" I asked as I put the marbles away. "Well, we have no phones, and we're stuck on a subway for who knows how long. Guess we may as well wait. Hopefully our parents understand."

Everyone nodded as we sat down and waited. I'm sure the train will start up again soon...

* * *

I sighed as I just looked up the ceiling, counting the pulleys.

* * *

I was using Phoebe's calculator to push some buttons to get a really tough math equation. I tried to divide by zero... I frowned when it somehow said 'MALFUNCTION'. How would that work?

* * *

I paused and waited as I turned to Nadine. "Hey, how long since the train's unscheduled stop?"

"Ten minutes." Nadine said.

"Wait... I spent ten minutes doing all that?" I said in surprise.

"Pretty much." Nadine nodded.

"Wow... I have a pretty short attention span tonight." I said.

The train conductor's voice then came on as we heard, "Passengers, it may just be a matter of minutes or hours..." Then we heard the boy panicking, "...OR DAYS OR WEEKS..." he tried to calm down. "...before the search and rescue team finds our..." He was practically blubbering. "...FORGOTTEN EXTRACTED SUBWAY CAR..." Everyone was now basically worried now. "...and takes us out of this..." Everyone was now really worried... except for me and Nadine. "...INCREASINGLY HOPELESS..." Okay, maybe a little worried, but we remained calm. "...situation, so let's all remain calm, there's no need to..." The conductor was crying now. "...DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WHY ME?"

I took a deep breath as I said, "We're going to be fine, we're going to be patient."

"This is crazy!" Arnold said in worry. "We gotta do something, Gerald! Gerald?"

Gerald was basically shaking at this point. "I got to have something to eat, man!"

"We're all hungry, Gerald. But that doesn't mean we're going to complain about it." I said.

"The girl is right." Gantu the blind man said. "The best we can do is wait... we're not going to break. We can wait it out."

"Well, of course. It is my house after all." Luke the hobo frowned. "I've been living in this train since... I'd say... December 23rd, 1996... or somewhere around that year."

"1996?" I said in shock. "How have you been living for six years? What have you eaten?"

"Dead ra-" Luke the hobo asked.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." I shook my head.

"God have mercy on her... God have mercy on... me..." Frollo the doctor sighed as he was praying. "Of my virtue I am justly proud. You know I am so much purer than-"

We all just looked at Frollo the doctor oddly.

"Sorry." Frollo the doctor said in embarrassment. "I think I was channeling my religion through someone else."

We just shook our heads as we all took a deep breath.

* * *

It was about... a half hour in, I would think?... when the train conductor's voice turned on.

"Attention passangers, I have an update. We're all doomed. We're trapped. I'm talking to you from the fetal postion, scrunched up, small, rocking back and forth, trying to think if there's any way out, I don't think there is, I REALLY DON'T THINK THERE IS, DO YOU? NO! THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE SUBWAY, HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Nadine was now starting to worry as I laid back down, everybody was worried now. Nadine was looking around in worry as she turned to me. "How have you not panicked yet?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess I should be, but... I just feel relaxed."

I was then starting to worry. "Maybe I am starting to worry... just a little..."

"Big open spaces, big open spaces..." we heard Lola the patient repeating to herself.

We just sat down, waiting and waiting... none of us said a word... except for Lola's mantra. It was likely one of us would snap...

We didn't expect Frollo the doctor to be the first to snap. "That does it. I can't take it anymore! That mantra doesn't work, you mental case!"

"Get out of my house!" Luke the hobo frowned.

"Hey..." Gantu the blind man started to sniff something. "Do I smell... chocolate?"

My eyes widened as I smiled. "Oh, that's right."

I dug around and pulled out the box of chocolate malt balls. "I forgot I bought those at the theater."

Everyone was muttering about holding out as I shook my head, "Okay, okay, calm down. I have enough to go around, just keep calm, and I'll give you a few. Will that be good? Will it make you calm down for a few minutes or so?"

Everyone paused as they nodded. I smiled. "Good. One at a time."

Everyone took a deep breath as I started handing the chocolate malt balls to everyone. "Okay, hopefully, it'll sate your hunger a bit for a while."

Everyone then cheered as I nodded. "Good, good. Just relax."

As I was handing some to Arnold, he was looking towards the dog... Reuben, I think I dubbed him... as it laid down. Arnold looked concerned.

"Hey..." Arnold said as everyone turned. "There's something wrong with this dog. Has anybody got a newspaper?"

"Here's one." Roo the skinny man said.

"I used to be a nurse." Kanga the woman with Roo said.

"What's wrong with Killer?" Gantu the blind man asked.

Oh, Killer. That's the dog's name... and I have a feeling that dog isn't male. At that moment, I thought I heard pounding on the roof. Nobody else was paying attention as they were focused on the dog. I decided to take a look out the window for a moment as I didn't see nothing... but then I saw it... a shadow... a human shadow... and I recognized that shadow anywhere... I couldn't believe it. That was Arnold's grandmother! She came to get us out! Was this why I felt so relaxed? I knew Arnold's grandmother would come? Maybe it was... Arnold did have a very awesome grandmother. I watched as her shadow passed by. Hopefully, she can fix the train.

I turned back to the others as Arnold was finishing the delivery of four puppies, by the way I heard Gantu the blind man crying. "You mean... I'm a daddy?"

Everyone was smiling as the small puppies that were near their mother. As they smiled, they saw the train lights coming on. Looks like Arnold's grandmother fixed it.

"The train's moving again!" Nadine said in excitement.

I smiled. "See, what did I tell you? Be patient, it'll get fixed."

"Wait a minute, everybody! I got something to say!" Luke the blind man said.

"We know, we know..." I sighed as everybody joined me, "Get out of your house."

"No, not that. I got something else to say..." Luke said as he pulled out an harmonica and blew a tune on it as he started to sing a little ditty.

We smiled as we started to sing along, all the way up until we reached our destination.

* * *

"Well, what an incredible adventure that was." I said as we exited out of the subway.

"It was, wasn't it?" Arnold said as we got out.

"Hopefully, our parents aren't too mad at us..." Gerald sighed.

"I don't think they will be." Phoebe said. "I'm sure after we explain what happened, they'll understand."

"And they'll tell us to be careful next time." Nadine said.

"And I'm going to take my grandfather's advice next time." Arnold said as we were on our way.

"And what's that?" I smiled. "Don't eat raspberries?"

"Besides that." Arnold said. "Next time we're stranded a little after dark, call one of our parents, wait at the destined place until they come and pick us up, then we can go home. I don't know WHY any of you didn't suggest that idea."

I stopped in shock as I growled. "THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU AT THE BEGINNING!"

"Wait, you did?" Arnold asked. "I must not have listened."

I glared at Arnold as I said to Phoebe. "Phoebe... the plank of wood please? I'm planning on using it."

"Here you go." Phoebe said, handing me the plank of wood.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to Arnold with a menacing glare. Arnold gulped as he winced, expecting me to hit him with the wood.

I smiled then held the plank up towards his head. "Here. Bang your head on this, and don't break it with your ninjutsu moves."

Arnold sighed. "I suppose I deserved it."

Arnold then started banging his head on the wood as we just laughed. Indeed, it was a good day as we stopped by Arnold's boarding house. We saw Arnold's grandmother coming by and smiling as she said, "Hello, Arnold. How was your day?"

"A little stressful, but we got through it all right." Arnold explained.

"That's good. By the way, kids, I called your parents and told them that you would be a little late. They understood." Arnold's grandmother explained.

"Thanks." Gerald smiled as the girls agreed. As they were about to depart, I turned to Arnold's grandmother and hugged her, saying a quick, "Thanks for saving us."

Arnold's grandmother smiled as she whispered, "Anytime."

Did she know I spotted her? Maybe she did. Well, either way, after that night, I just wanted to relax back at my house.

* * *

There's the twenty-eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	30. No Fun on Fun Day

It took me a while to look over what episodes I should do to end the third grade on, but I finally chose my two. First off, we're going to go with 'Hookey', which of course will be in a different perspective! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't until a few days laters, around Thursday. We were having our last week of school, then on the first of June will be our final day. So, even though no kid showed excitement in terms of this being the last week of school (I know I didn't), they were still pretty excited that this was the last week of school. After all, everybody knew tomorrow was Fun Day! Plus, the yearbooks were finally completed and ready to hand out to everyone, so basically, we were all ready for a fun day tomorrow.

I joined up with Nadine and Phoebe as we all left the school with that same bored expression... but as soon as we were about twenty feet away from the school, we laughed as we high-fived each other.

"This is great!" I smiled. "The last couple of school days are upon us!"

"Woo-hoo!" Nadine smiled.

"This calls for a small celebration!" Phoebe smiled. "As much as I enjoy learning, it's nice to kick back and relax."

"And to think, we still have Friday and Monday left to go, and Friday is our Fun Day!" I smiled.

"Even with that Social Studies grade getting a little low, I'm sure you'll be in the fourth grade with us!" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "And after that... our three months of summer vacation officially start. Maybe we can spend some of that time together looking for Tucker."

"That always seems to be our main focus, doesn't it?" Nadine said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm not letting the Tucker scenario rest. Lana did something to Tucker, and we need to find out what." I said.

"Let's not forget the REAL scenario for tomorrow." Phoebe smirked.

"What's that?" I asked in curiosity.

Phoebe and Nadine then smirked towards me as my eyes widened. "Oh... the usual 'confess to Arnold on Fun Day' thing. I don't know if I can do that..."

"Come on, Rhonda. You try doing it every year." Nadine said.

"Yes, but I usually ask Arnold to hang around with me for an hour or so as a friend!" I explained. "Nothing more!"

"Yeah, nothing more." Nadine smiled.

"Come on, you two!" I sighed.

"Well, can we blame the fact that we basically KNOW your little schedule for Fun Day each year since the first grade?" Phoebe said. "Arrive at school at eight. Boring meeting from nine to ten. Ten to eleven, get yearbook. The rest of the school day, have a lot of fun with friends, but mostly hang around the friends you trust."

"Yeah, that would be you two." I said.

"And Arnold. Don't forget Arnold." Nadine smirked.

I glared at Nadine. "You know, ever since you were there when Phoebe figured it out, you wouldn't let that go."

"Well, I was pretty surprised when we were hanging out that day." Nadine shrugged. "Look, Rhonda, as your friends, we want to support your decision."

"You girls ALSO want to push me with Arnold ever since you two figured it out." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we help it?" Phoebe smiled. "You two look cute together!"

"Phoebe... I'm a rich girl. Arnold's... middle class, at best." I explained as we were getting home.

"Didn't stop you from hanging out with him... and us." Phoebe said.

"Well, yes, but you girls know my rich life. It's fun being rich, but you have to act all snooty and you have to get everything you want. I admit I was that way..." I started.

"...until you met us, we know the story, Rhonda." Nadine said. "But that won't stop us from trying to get you two together!"

I paused... and smiled as I hugged my two friends. "You know, you're right. I may not have the guts to confess, but at least we're good friends at best."

"That's right." Phoebe said. "Well, I should probably get home and rest up."

"Yeah, I better go to my home too. Mom and Dad are probably expecting me." I said. "Ever since the whole 'Subway' incident, they want to make sure I'm okay."

"All right, then." Nadine smiled. "Guess I'll see you girls tomorrow!"

We smiled as we went our separate ways, knowing that tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

The next day at school, I reunited with Nadine and Phoebe as I walked inside, excited for today... until we ran into Miss Slovak.

"Hello, Miss Slovak." I smiled.

"Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, the principal just called me. He says he wants you in the office. Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong, but he still wants to see you. Something important." Miss Slovak said as she nodded.

Nadine, Phoebe and I looked at each other before making our way to the principal's office.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Principal Wartz?" I said as we came in to the office.

"Ah, Miss Lloyd, Miss Robinson, Miss Heyerdahl, please have a seat." Principal Wartz said as we got comfortable. "Now then, I just need you to do me a favor after school. Since you three are friends with a Mr. Shortman and a Mr. Johanssen, I just need you to deliver their yearbooks when school is dismissed and it's time to go home."

"Uh, sure." Nadine said. "But why? What's wrong with Arnold and Gerald?"

"Well, I got a note saying that Gerald had a hurt leg, and Arnold's grandfather called that Arnold got sick, some minor malaria." Principal Wartz said. "At least, that's what I got."

"Oh man..." Phoebe said as Principal Wartz handed me their yearbooks. "They're missing out on the Fun Day activities."

"Oh well, what can you do?" Principal Wartz said as he shrugged. "Well, that's about it. Enjoy the rest of your day, kids."

As we entered outside, Nadine and Phoebe were talking as Nadine said, "Man, it must really suck for them."

"I know..." Phoebe sighed. "I wonder what caused their sudden sickness..."

I said practically nothing. I guess I was still in shock. Arnold and Gerald got sick... on Fun Day? Something just wasn't right... yet at the same time, I was still a little worried.

* * *

That worry particularly got noticed in the afternoon as we were all outside, Nadine and Phoebe noticed as Phoebe said, "You've been... surprisingly quiet all day. Are you okay, Rhonda?"

I sighed. "Yeah... I just can't believe Arnold and Gerald would get sick on this day..."

"Well, sometimes it's bound to happen." Phoebe said. "People get sick all the time, Rhonda. It's human nature."

"I know... but having Fun Day without Arnold or Gerald just... isn't fun." I sighed.

Nadine and Phoebe paused as they sighed, Nadine saying, "You're right. At least Gerald and Arnold would be hanging with the boys or hanging with us to play a couple games or something... but it's just no fun..."

I sighed... then smiled, getting an idea. "We can always sign their yearbooks in advance so they wouldn't at least miss out!"

"Good idea!" Phoebe said. "We can always ask them to sign ours when they're better."

"That's right!" Nadine said. "In fact, why don't we do that for ALL our PS 118 third grade class? It'll be fun!"

I nodded. "Let's go for it!"

* * *

And so, we spent the rest of the afternoon outside as we got everyone in our PS 118 class to sign Arnold and Gerald's yearbooks, some wrote a couple notes saying 'Sorry you couldn't make it!' and 'Not the same without you' in them. It wasn't until near the end of the day that we got nearly everybody's signature in both yearbooks.

"Now to just sign my name in Arnold's yearbook!" I smiled as I looked for a good open spot... but it seems all the good spots were taken... until I found something near the first page. I smiled as I wrote down 'To best buds! Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd!' "There we go!"

"And... heart heart!" Phoebe smiled as she was signing Gerald's yearbook. "That should be good!"

"Arnold and Gerald are going to love these!" Nadine smiled as we heard the bell ring. "Well, it was pretty fun!"

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Can't believe that school is almost over... summer vacation will be here soon."

As we headed out of the school, we accidentally bumped into two people.

"Oh sorry about th-" I said as I looked up... imagine our shock when we saw... "Arnold? Gerald?"

"Aren't you guys sick?" Nadine asked as we noticed that they were fine.

"About that..." Arnold started... before they noticed the yearbooks in our hand. "What are those?"

"Your yearbooks... for Fun Day. It was today." I explained as I handed them the yearbooks.

"FUN DAY?" The boys said in shock.

"Yeah. I don't see why you're so shocked, and why you're suddenly feeling be-" I started... before my eyes widened. "...you guys didn't."

Arnold and Gerald immediately rushed over to the playground to see that the Fun Day activities were just being cleaned up. Me, Nadine and Phoebe went over as we looked at each other with two emotions... first was a little bit of anger... then we had big smiles and we were starting to laugh.

"Oh my God, you two DID!" Phoebe laughed.

"You two played hookey on FUN DAY?" Nadine laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know we should be angry that you ditched this, but this is hilarious!" I laughed. "You two actually faked being sick to play hookey on Fun Day, nearing our last days of school!"

"So... let me get this straight." Arnold said, still in shock as he was shaking his head. "We wanted to take a day off from school and have a good time..."

"...so we played hookey and had a MISERABLE time..." Gerald frowned.

"...and if we just went to school in the first place like we were supposed to, we could have gotten the day off anyway?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Your calendars must have been a week off or something, because Fun Day was today!" I explained. "Honestly, you guys... what did you even do today that made you forget it was Fun Day?"

"Well, as we mentioned, we faked being sick just to play hookey." Arnold said. "After that, we went to Dino Land, where there were no lines... but then we saw the janitor across, and being afraid we could get caught, we decided to get out..."

"Then, we decided to go to a ball game, where there were at least twenty thousand fans... until Arnold realized that the highlights on the jumbo screen could show up on TV. I didn't think it was a big deal, but then our faces showed up on the jumbo-tron, and we were lucky to escape before anything else was shown."

The girls and I were near into fits of laughing as I said, "Go on, go on..."

"Then we decided to go to the movies... but as it turns out, Arnold's grandpa and Mr. Kokoshka were there as well, and we managed to sneak out of the theater without getting caught." Gerald continued.

"We then put on some disguises in hopes to not get caught, but it turned out we got arrested on a misunderstanding and false identity. We were let go, but then we realized our lesson that it was better to stay in school." Arnold said.

"Well, while you guys were having SO much fun..." I rolled my eyes and snickered. "...we were having the most fun of our lives! Plus, we had everyone sign your yearbooks, because they were THAT convinced you two were sick!"

"You know, you guys probably wouldn't deserve them..." Nadine rolled her eyes. "...but we're still your friends... and basically, you two actually playing hookey on Fun Day? Hilarious moment ever!"

"I'm sorry, girls." Arnold said. "If we knew this was the last full week of school, we wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah..." Gerald sighed. "I guess we did get a little stupid there."

"Ah, that's okay." Phoebe said. "Not your fault you decided to miss out on the activities. Maybe next year."

"Well, you guys are here... so..." I smiled as we handed over our yearbooks. "You guys wouldn't mind signing our yearbooks, would you? We saved room for your signatures!"

"Sure." Arnold smiled as he found a spot on mine.

"I also want you to write a short apology on the yearbook, following your name." I said.

"Oh come on!" Gerald said.

"Nope, you played hookey, you have to write the apology." I frowned. "And when you two are done with my yearbook, write an apology to Nadine and Phoebe's too."

"Yes, mother." Gerald rolled his eyes as Arnold was done writing the apology and handed it to Gerald.

As soon as they were done writing the apologies, we decided to hang out at my house for the rest of the day, just to catch up on what will go on for our summer vacation... and I had a feeling that it was going to be a great summer vacation!

* * *

There's the twenty-ninth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	31. Averting an Awful Day

And here we go, the near end to an arc, with the third grade about to finish, with three more episodes to finish off the era of third grade! First of all, I'm going to start off with 'Longest Monday'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The final day of school. I never thought this day would come, but it did! Pretty soon, summer vacation was about to begin. Of course, I noticed everyone around me was nervous, not because it was almost time for school to get out for summer vacation, but it was mainly because... well, how do I put this?

When the third graders move up to the fourth grade, the fourth graders, who now move up to being fifth graders, have this... tradition they do on the last day of school. Basically, the fourth graders turned fifth graders give the third graders turned fourth graders a hard time. I mean, I know a few fourth graders turned fifth graders who already give us a hard time... people... like Wolfgang.

Wolfgang is basically the leader of his little fourth grade... well, now fifth grade... cult. He isn't really one of those people that... we get along with. Oh no, the relationship between the cult and our third grade... well, soon to be fourth grade... class got a little deeper. Basically, we were more... a rivalry, if you will. And it's not just the first time they do this, but a tradition for fourth graders is that when they go to the fifth grade, they would pick on the third graders turned fourth graders and stuff them in a trash can, then roll it down a hill. Hence known as 'Trash Can Day'.

So, whilst I did like the fact that our last day of school meant 'summer vacation fun'... it also meant a dreary day, unless we could escape it. And it doesn't seem like it would be...

In the cafeteria, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Harold were just finishing the explanations of this day to Eugene who had never heard of this day before (and who can blame him? I barely even knew about this day until Phoebe told me about it on one of our weekend outings).

"Gee, that doesn't sound too good." Eugene said as the lunch bell rang.

"Of course it doesn't." I shuddered. "I know I wouldn't want to be dumped in a trash can. A Lloyd never gets herself dirty, unless forced. And I'd have a hard time explaining this to Mom!"

Arnold paused in thought as he said, "You know... it doesn't have to end this way!"

"It doesn't?" Eugene asked.

"No. All we need to do is stick together and we'll be fine." Arnold explained as we went into the hallways of the classroom. "After all, these big, scary fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders? How bad can they be?"

"Arnold, have you forgotten about the times they challenged us?" I coughed.

"She's right, Arnold." Nadine nodded. "The fifth graders have challenged us to other things we couldn't win at... there was the paddleball competition, the dunk tank approach..."

"And my memory is still fresh in terms of..." My eyes widened a little bit to do a dramatic effect. "...The Death Glare."

"And if I recall, the fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders cheated in that one." Phoebe said.

"Anyway, guess where we ended up once we lost." I frowned.

"Glued to our seats on a nearby park bench." Arnold frowned.

"I was lucky I knew a few people that got us out of there!" I said. "The point is, those fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders are smarter than they look."

"She's right, man." Gerald said. "I just don't know HOW we can get out of this."

"Here's a thought." Arnold smiled. "We can all escape to my house until the day is done. Now, in between my house and the school is Mrs. Vitello's flower shop. So, if we make it through the lot and back through her store, then we can cut through the flower shop, make a dash on the streets, and head up the fire escape, then it's just a few rooftops over to the room of my house."

"But we STILL have to make it to the flower shop. And that's eight blocks away, man!" Gerald explained.

"Well..." Eugene paused. "I heard Park has a secret fortress a couple blocks away from the school. We could all hide out there."

Arnold smiled. "That's perfect! It's about halfway to Mrs. Vitello's. We'll just wait out there until the coast is clear."

We all nodded as we were about to be separated. As soon as it was just between me, Nadine and Phoebe, I sighed. "This isn't going to work. Those fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders have some type of tracking device on us. We'll never escape."

"As much as I hate to say it, we agree." Phoebe said. "But let's face it, there's no other alternative..."

I paused to think. "Hmmm... maybe somebody who IS once a fifth grader... about to be a sixth grader... could help us..."

"But who?" Nadine asked.

I snapped my fingers, getting an idea.

* * *

"So, this is basically why we needed to see you. You did this 'Trash Can Day' thing last year, both as the opposition AND the defenseless." I said as I was seen talking to Connie and Maria. "Is there a way you can escape it?"

Connie and Maria paused as they whispered to each other before turning back to me, Nadine and Phoebe. Connie then said, "Nope. It's impossible. You can't escape fate."

"But surely you know of some routes..." Nadine said.

"Well..." Maria paused as the two girls started to whisper. Connie and Maria then turned to us. "There is... one way. Me and Connie tried this in our final day of third grade, and it worked without a hitch. It was so successful, we told no one about it when we did it last year."

"You two DO know a way out, then?" I asked.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Phoebe said nervously.

"Oh, Elsa, you can trust us." Connie smiled.

"Phoebe, actually." Phoebe sighed.

"Anyway, just wait until the third grade room is cleared out, and once that's done, hide in the darkest corner. Once you hear the commotion, just climb out the window and run over to your favorite hang-out space, preferably where there's a lot of people. The new fifth graders will be too distracted chasing a majority of new fourth graders, they'll be too busy to even notice they're missing a few." Maria explained.

"Does it really work?" I asked in curiosity.

"Give it a shot. If it works, you'll thank us." Connie said.

"All right. Thanks, Connie, Maria. We'll take your advice." I said as we left.

Nadine raised an eyebrow as she asked me, "Do you really think we can pull it off?"

"Trust me, Nadine. If we can pull this off, we'll be the first trio of third graders to escape the wrath of Trash Can Day!" I smiled. "Plus, if we can get over to a hangout space in time, we can compare our report card grades!"

"This sounds great!" Phoebe gave a smile. "But what hangout should we go to?"

I paused to think. "Well... I'm sure we'll think of something when the bell rings three..."

* * *

Sure enough, as we were handed our report cards and we got the last minute 'Good job to every student' speech from Miss Slovak, we waited and waited until we heard the bell ring. Arnold peeked out as he whispered to everyone, "Okay, remember the plan!"

Everyone nodded as they all started to sneak out... except for me, Nadine and Phoebe. As soon as Miss Slovak left the classroom, Phoebe looked over to us as she said, "I kinda feel bad we have to leave the others out to dry like that..."

"What can we do, though?" I said. "If we told anybody else OUR plan, the fifth graders will figure it out."

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Harold was heard screaming as all the third graders-now-fourth graders were heard panicking.

"And that's our cue!" Nadine said as she opened the window. "Come on!"

Phoebe and I nodded as we jumped out the window and started to run with Nadine. Nadine said, "So, Rhonda, you got any plans on where to go?"

"I haven't really thought about it..." I said, gulping as I ran a corner...and bumped into someone.

I yelped as I put my arms up, Nadine and Phoebe jumping to the side, in worry. "Okay, make it quick!"

"Uh, okay. What do you want quick?"

I opened my eyes as I recognized that voice... and sure enough, that headache came back. Olga was rubbing her head as she picked up a few things she dropped.

"Oh, Olga!" I sighed in relief. "Sorry, I just thought you were a fourth grad- er, well, I guess they're officially fifth graders now since we're moving up a grade."

"I'm clearly way too old for fifth grade, silly!" Olga smiled as I picked up my things, Nadine and Phoebe peeked out as I nodded. "But why would a fifth grader be after you?"

"You were never born in this era, but they had this tradition here in PS 118 where on the last day of school, the fifth graders, moving up from fourth grade, have this tradition of dumping fourth graders, who move up from third grade, into trash cans before Trash Pick-Up tomorrow." I explained.

"What?" Olga said in surprise. "That's horrible. We never have that type of tomfoolery back in PS 118."

"The sad part is, it went on for three years straight." Phoebe said.

"And the authorities DON'T PUT A STOP TO IT?" Olga glared. "This isn't right!"

"I know how you feel." Nadine sighed. "We all hate it, but we have to succumb to it..."

Olga gave a small frown as she turned to us. "Well, don't you girls worry. When your school starts up again, I'll meet up with your principal and talk about what they can do to prevent these incidents!"

"Can you do that?" I asked as Nadine and Phoebe looked up with hope.

Olga nodded as she smiled. "Indeed, I will. Anyway, where are you girls going to in such a rush?"

"Well... somewhere to hide until the fifth graders stop with Trash Can Day... usually, if they can't find any stragglers at six o'clock, they give up their search." I explained.

Olga paused, and smiled. "I know JUST the place you girls could hang out until six... the library! They have courtesy rules there. I can even escort you there to make sure those fifth grade bullies can't get you."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe gave a slight smile at that idea as I said, "Thanks, Olga!"

"No problem, Rhonda." Olga smiled as I picked up my things. "Anything to help my new acquaintance and her friends."

The girls and I cheered as we followed Olga. All in all, I'm glad we ran into Olga... she was just so nice. Always, always nice. How I so wanted to be her...

* * *

There's the thirtieth episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I realized this one is short, but let's face it, you all know how this episode went. Plus, I wanted to segway to the next episode, so the next episode occurs while the rest of this episode is happening... if you get my drift. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	32. Comparing Report Card Grades

All right, after deciding on what episode I should do before the big one, I've thought of a good one... it'll be told via flashback, but I think 'Four-Eyed Jack' would fit this scenario here! Also, thanks for the constructive criticism, Zhilo! Really appreciate the feedback, and advice! Helps me grow for next time! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Olga dropped us off at the library and we said our good-byes, my headache went away as we went inside to get comfortable in the chairs. Sure enough, there were many people in the library, either reading books or looking for books to read, and librarians walking around to check up on every person. It was safe to say that we would be protected from Trash Can Day here.

As we were unpacking a few things, Phoebe sighed, "I really wish we could have at least told Gerald and Arnold about this so they wouldn't have to suffer."

"I know, I hate it as well, it hurts me to know that my crush is being chased... but in the end, it was for the better." I said. "If we told Arnold about our plan, he'd tell the other fourth graders, and if the fifth graders caught wind of what's going on, we'd all be in trash cans. As much as I love Arnold, his good nature could have very well been our downfall. We couldn't risk that."

"I guess that's true." Phoebe said, knowing what I was talking about.

"I'm just glad we got out of there before the carnage began." Nadine sighed. "I mean, those new fifth graders... they can be so scary, we're defenseless against them."

"You know what's really scary?" Phoebe smiled. "Four-Eyed Jack."

"What?" Me and Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Four-Eyed Jack. Didn't Arnold or Gerald tell you the story?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out a notebook from her backpack.

"Uh, no. They never told us about any Four-Eyed Jack." Nadine said.

"Oh, I guess Gerald told me, then." Phoebe said. "Since we have some time to kill, how about I tell the story?"

"All right, you have our attention." I said as me and Nadine turned to Phoebe.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled. "Anyway, the legend of Four-Eyed Jack. Before we were born, there was a man who used to live in Arnold's house. Everybody called him Four-Eyed Jack, on account of his glasses. He was mostly isolated in his room in the cellar, living on his own food. One day, he was experimenting on a new recipe when his cooker exploded... and his body was never found. And now, every stormy night, his ghost wanders along the boarding house, looking for the glasses that he lost."

"Sounds like a cheesy scary episode for a half hour television special." I said.

"That's what I said to Gerald as well... but Arnold and Gerald got curious the night Arnold's grandfather told them, and decided to investigate, because they had found the very glasses Four-Eyed Jack seemed to have lost." Phoebe explained.

"How do they know it didn't belong to any of the other people that lived in the boarding house?" Nadine asked.

"They didn't know for sure, but they wanted to figure it out for themselves." Phoebe said.

"Did they go anywhere with their mystery case?" I asked, interested in their mystery case.

"Well, after getting a few of the boarders involved AND following a few signs, they did get their investigation led down to the cellar." Phoebe said.

"And...?" Me and Nadine asked in curiosity.

"And... it turns out that Arnold and Gerald found a hidden bathroom downstairs that only Arnold's grandfather knew about... and now everybody knows about it." Phoebe explained.

"So... there's no ghost?" I asked, sadly.

"Nope, no ghost." Phoebe said, shaking her head. "Although Gerald claims he keeps having nightmares about seeing a ghost..."

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "I can't believe I would miss out on that."

"Well, we can't be on their adventures twenty-four seven. We have our own adventures." Phoebe said as she pulled out her report card. "Well, since we've got that out of the way, why don't we take a look at our report cards?"

"Good idea!" Nadine smiled as she pulled out her report card, with me pulling out mine.

"I'll go first." Phoebe smiled as she tore open the packaging as she examined the report card. "As expected, I got a lot of As and a couple of B pluses on a few subjects. Not too bad."

Nadine opened up her report card as she looked at her grades. "Let's see... Math... B. Social Studies... C plus. Science... A minus. English... A. Music... A. Gym Class... A minus. Not too bad of a report card, overall. What about you, Rhonda?"

"All right." I nodded as I opened up the letter and pulled out the report card... and my eyes widened as I gasped. This couldn't be true... could it?

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, Rhonda. What did you get?" Phoebe asked.

"...As... straight As..." I said in a stupor.

"Wh-what?" Phoebe said. "How? You're a horrible Social Studies student, you should have at least a C in that subject!"

"I got straight As!" I smiled in excitement as I was smiling up at high heaven.

"Let me see that." Nadine frowned as she took the report card from me and read it.

Phoebe was now glaring at me, wondering how I obtained a perfect report card. "This isn't possible..."

Nadine examined the report card and smirked. "Oh, sure. Congratulations on those straight As... OLGA!"

I paused when I heard Olga's name. "Wait, what?"

"Look at the report card again." Nadine said as she handed it to me. "Most of these subjects on there aren't even covered in third grade!"

I looked at the report card again... and only NOW did I look over to the subjects. Marine Biology? Cultural History? I don't even KNOW what Financial Arts meant! I looked up to the top and... oh, okay, Olga's name was on there. I guess I got excited over nothing.

"But how did I... oh no!" I groaned. "When I bumped into Olga, we must have dropped our report cards at the same time, and I grabbed hers by mistake. Olga must have my report card with her!"

"No problem, I'm sure she'll understand. After all, it's a simple mistake." Nadine said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm going to go over to Olga's house right now and get this little matter cleared up." I said as I was about to get up, but Nadine pushed me down.

"You can't go out there, Rhonda. Fifth graders could still be on the loose, looking for open fourth graders that haven't been dunked into trash cans." Nadine said.

I paused. "Oh yeah, good point. There could still be a few fifth graders walking around, waiting for the opportunity to strike."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded as Phoebe said, "We'll have to wait at least an hour and a half. Until then, let's just enjoy our time in the library."

I nodded as we selected a few books and decided to read whilst talking about our later summer activities. But once I was done, I would decide to venture forth to Olga's house...

* * *

There's the thirty-first episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	33. Story of Olga's Family

Before I begin this chapter, I feel I need to tell you this... I've got a TVTropes page of this story up! It took some time, but I finally managed to do it. The link to the TVTropes page is on my profile, so any tropers that feel this story needs more tropes, feel free to check it out, and help expand the universe of tropes in this story! Hopefully, you like it! Anyway...

This is the big one folks. 'Olga Comes Home'. No turning back now, this is going to be pretty... well, you'll understand as you read the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Pretty soon, it became six o' clock as I departed from my friends and went straight for Olga's house. I dug around my backpack pocket and pulled out the address she gave me a couple weekends back.

"Let me see... 423 Monoco Road..." I read as I looked up at the street signs. "Let's see... Rocky Avenue, Devine Road... here it is, Monoco."

I followed the house numbers right up until I reached the destined place I was about to enter. I took a deep breath. Simple enough, just knock on the door, ask for Olga if her parents were here, exchange report cards, no damage done.

As I was nearing the door, I could have sworn I heard tragic music being played out from one of the windows. I knocked on the door carefully. "Hello?"

I waited, but there was no answer. I tried again. "Hello?"

Still no answer. Only the silence and... that tragic music. And a headache that just started up again. Sheesh, why does this headache start every time I think about or see Olga?

I decided to turn the knob, wondering if the door was locked. To my surprise, the door opened up. I carefully walked inside as I took the time to take a look around the place. It was a bit of a big place, a nice fixer-upper, to quote some of the lower class people. I looked around and noticed a kitchen to my far left. A blender, next to some bottles of substance were inside as I looked around. Olga's parents didn't seem to be around, and if they were, I didn't see them. That was when I was aware of the crying where the tragic music was.

I looked up towards the stairs, feeling a little worried. Was Olga okay, I wondered. I carefully went upstairs as I looked around. Upstairs, I noticed three rooms. One of them had lights on as I heard the crying and tragic music playing. I went a little closer and carefully peeked into the door... and for the first time in my life, I saw Olga... not being the Olga I saw in the pictures or being... happy.

She was on the bed, crying tears as the report card fell to the left side of the bed. My report card. I figured it out. Olga must have made the same mistake I did, looking at the grades first, and didn't bother looking at the name or the subjects on there... she really felt... depressed.

I knocked on the door, as I heard Olga say, "Mom, Dad, I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Olga, it's me." I said as I walked in.

Olga looked up to her surprise. "Rh-Rhonda? What are you doing here?"

I was about to explain, but then I noticed Olga was still a little shaky. "Are you okay?"

Olga sighed. "I guess I should be honest, shouldn't I?"

Olga then sat down on the foot of her bed as I joined her. Olga said, "No... no, I'm not okay. I want everything to be okay, but everything... well, everything's just NOT okay."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Rhonda..." Olga sighed as she looked down. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my mom and dad... well, you saw my dad, and how he liked me and treats me well."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And my mom would do the same as well when she's around." Olga sighed. "I always believed that me, my mother and my father would be this... big happy family, and they treat me as the perfect daughter."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said, reassuringly.

"Oh sure... outside the area, we may be happy, but inside... no matter how I impress them, there's always some animosity between my family. Mom and Dad would always fight, and sometimes I would just get scared." Olga sighed.

"Couples fight all the time. It's what keeps a healthy rela-" I started.

"A healthy relationship, I know. But this relationship between our family... well... it's anything but healthy. Rhonda, during my childhood, I was IGNORED by my parents." Olga explained.

I raised my eyebrows in shock as my headache... just went away all of a sudden. "What?"

"Yeah. When I was a young kid, I was basically just ignored. I only got attention when my dad and mom heard of my successes... and they played it off me, like a wind-up doll." Olga sighed. "I entered competitions and won almost every one of them... the only one I couldn't win at was a trivia competition, and even then, it was a 'too slow' aspect on my end."

"So, your parents only LIKE you because of your successes?" I asked.

"Yes..." Olga sighed. "Oh, I try to ignore the fact that my parents are bad, I do... but sometimes... sometimes I wish I could just live in a normal family... a caring mom, an understanding dad... maybe a little... little..."

Olga looked down.

"What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

"...have you ever wanted a little sibling that you always wanted to bond with?" Olga asked.

I paused at the question as I thought about something...

* * *

_Arnold frowned as he turned towards Gerald. "You know Gerald, you're lucky! You always had a big brother to hang out with! I haven't. And for the first time in my life, I've got somebody older to look up to!"_

_"Somebody OLDER to look up to?" I said. "What about your grandpa? Your grandma? The people in the boarding house?"_

_"Well, that's different, Rhonda. They're sort of like family!" Arnold frowned. "Anyway, Frankie G is somebody that likes me even though I'm just a kid! I thought that you, of all people, would be happy for me... instead, you... all of you... are just jealous!"_

_I frowned. "Call us jealous, we call it looking out for your well being! And at least Gerald's older brother didn't drop out of school and join a street gang!"_

* * *

"That's... honestly a good question. It never occurred to me before..." I said. "But it would be nice to have a little brother or sister... someone who wants to look up to you..."

Olga gave a smile, then sighed as she looked down. "Yeah, I've always felt that way too. And I almost had a sibling as well..."

I raised an eyebrow as Olga looked down in depression as I decided to ask, "What happened?"

"I'd... I'd rather not talk about it... let's just say mom was pregnant and... well, there was some arguing... and... and..." Olga just couldn't hold it in anymore as she cried, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to tell the story! All I can tell you is that mom tripped and got injured. Dad felt a little sorry, but I think I was mostly affected."

"...you really wanted a sibling, didn't you?" I asked. "Even if your parents weren't... healthy parents?"

Olga sighed. "Yes... but because of what happened, I don't think I'll ever get that chance. I'll just have to be the perfect girl for the rest of my life. That's why I went to a nearby community college... to keep an eye on my parents to make sure they didn't snap."

"...you never had a normal childhood?" I said, feeling bad for her.

"Pretty much." Olga explained. "Oh, I tried. I wanted to have one, and I always seen kids laughing with their parents, playing around... but to dad, everything's a competition. Why do you think his beeper business went so good?"

"...and your mother?" I asked.

"I love her, I do... and she tries to help me out and be happy, I'm sure she does... but even I notice she has a drinking problem." Olga sighed. "You've probably seen the blender and those bottles."

"Drinking smoothies shouldn't be that big of a deal." I started.

"...Those aren't smoothies she's drinking." Olga sighed. "So, I kept up being happy... for my family and working hard towards a good career, which I know dad would be proud of..."

"Why don't you just leave them? You're old enough." I said.

"...I wish I could... but I feel they need me to be there..." Olga said.

"Olga, from what you're telling me, living with this family isn't healthy! Why didn't you at least call Child Services or tell anybody if you've been neglected for the first few years of your childhood?" I asked.

"...I was afraid of what my dad would do if I turned him in..." Olga sighed. "Have you seen his tough exterior?"

I paused. "Hmmm... I suppose he wouldn't have taken it lightly... but Olga, you need to make a stand for yourself. Separate from this family... live your own life."

Olga looked at me and paused as if to think. "I guess I'll think about it..."

She got up as she went to turn off the tragic music that was playing on a nearby record player. She had her hands near the needle as she asked, "So, what are you doing here, Rhonda?"

"I came to return your report card."

Olga's eyes widened as her hand pushed the record needle down, making a scratch sound on the record. "What?"

"Your report card." I said, pulling out Olga's report card. "When we bumped into each other, we dropped our report cards at the same time, and I grabbed yours by mistake."

Olga turned off the record as she ran over and grabbed my report card from her floor as she looked at it again... then sighed in relief. "Oh, okay, yeah, NOW I see your name! What a relief!"

Olga then traded report cards with me as Olga smiled, "I guess I was having a bit of a blonde moment there."

"It's a simple mistake. It happens." I said.

Olga looked down. "Sorry I... sorry I went and spilled everything on you, I was so depressed, I thought I'd get that all out of my system. This is the first time I ever actually told anybody my family life..."

"That's all right." I said. "You sounded like you needed a lot to spill."

"Man!" Olga laughed. "When I saw that C plus, I thought I was going to die!"

"You sounded like it!" I said as we both laughed.

We paused as Olga looked down at me. "Well..."

"You really mean it when you said you wanted a sibling?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Olga sighed in sadness.

"Look, I don't know if it'll help, but... if we ever meet up again..." I hugged Olga. "I wouldn't mind being a sister to you."

Olga stared in surprise, then smiled as she gave me another hug back... a tight hug, but a hug nonetheless. "Thank you, Rhonda. That's really sweet of you."

I gave a small smile in response as I opened my mouth.

_**You're welcome.**_

I blinked. That didn't come out of my mouth... was that in my mind?

* * *

As I was about ready to depart to my house, Olga came downstairs, "Oh, Rhonda, there's something else!"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well... I'm supposed to be in charge of doing a parade float for the summer's annual Hilliwood City Festival Competition, but my friends can't do it because they have other engagements." Olga said. "I was wondering, if you can get your friends, could you help build up a float for the competition? I already got daddy's support behind it."

I smiled. "Sure, Olga. I'm sure the others will love to work something out."

Olga smiled as she hugged me again. "Thank you. The parade and competition is in six days!"

"All right, plenty of time to help get a float prepared!" I smiled as I walked out. "See you later, Olga!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Olga smiled as I went on my way.

As I kept walking, I couldn't help but think of that voice that said "You're welcome" in my head. What just happened there? Did I imagine that voice? Why did it sound like the tone of the voice that appeared in my dream before?

I decided to shrug it off my mind. Whatever answers there were... it'll come. It'll come soon...

* * *

There's the thirty-second episode! How do you like it? And now, the official summer vacation episodes are about to begin! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!

Seriously though, don't forget to check out the TVTropes page for Oh Rhonda!


	34. The Bet

Here we go with the episode, 'World Records'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, after being dressed up and hair brushed up at the right amounts, I decided to go over to Arnold's house. I had a feeling he somehow knew me, Nadine and Phoebe ditched his plan and avoided Trash Can Day. I wanted to apologize to him for not sticking with his plan. As I was about to head out the door...

"Honey!"

I sighed a bit as I turned to see my mother coming up towards me. "Yes, mom?"

"While you're out, would you mind picking up a couple of things." Mom said, handing me some money and a list. "I'd get the servants to do it, but they're a little busy at the moment."

I nodded as I pocketed the money. "Sure, mom. I'll get right on it as soon as I get home."

"All right, sweetie." My mom said. "Where are you going?"

"Just to Arnold's place. I want to talk to him about a project I volunteered to do for the weekend's float competition." I explained. _And to make sure I apologize for what happened._

"You're entering a float competition?" My mom smiled. "You know, your father and his friends entered one of those at one time."

Oh great, I thought, another one of my mom's boring stories. Still, I decided to entertain her. "Do tell, mother."

"Well, it's a little hazy, but your father, myself and a few of his friends in our school entered the float competition. We didn't win, but it was all in the fun of everything. We made a good float too, consisting of..."

I tuned her out at this point as I decided to think about other things. For one thing, my hair. Did I make sure to brush it right? Yeah, I believe I did. Did I know what to say to Arnold when I came up to him? Of course, of course I did.

I looked over at the ring I was wearing as I smiled. Sharlene really did good in giving me this ring...

Oh, Mom was wrapping up. I tuned her back in. "...and that's why even though winning is not the key, doing our best in life is what matters. Did you get that, honey?"

"Yes, Mom, I got it." I sighed. I love my mom, but she can be a talker at times. I'm probably going to be like her in terms of talking someday. "Well, I have to go to Arnold's. See you later, Mom!"

"Don't forget the things on the list!" Mom called as I ran out the door.

"I'll get them, Mom!" I sighed as I started making my trek towards Arnold's place.

* * *

"And in conclusion, I would really like to say I'm sorry for not following your plan." I said, sitting down next to Arnold and Gerald, as Phoebe and Nadine joined me. A few other kids from PS 118 were there as well, wondering about why we seemed to be the only three to avoid the wrath of Trash Can Day. From what I've heard from Sid and Harold, the fifth graders were still looking for us before eventually giving up the search.

"Well, we're still jealous that you three got lucky!" Stinky said.

"Just what is your secret to avoiding that day, anyway?" Sid asked.

I smirked. "We're not tellin'."

"Lips are sealed." Phoebe said.

"You wouldn't be able to get the secret out of us. Besides, we have some... inside sources that say next year, Trash Can Day will be done and gone." Nadine smiled.

Some of the kids hearing this cheered, before I added, "Granted, we would be graduating to fifth grade by the time next year rolls around, and technically we probably wouldn't do it anyway, but still, Trash Can Day is going to be put to a stop next year!"

"Oh come on! Arnold and I were just talking about how we should keep the tradition!" Gerald frowned.

"Really, Gerald? That's just sick." Phoebe frowned. "We're not doing Trash Can Day anymore!"

"Fine." Gerald said. "Can you believe this, Arnold?"

"Huh?" Arnold said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, sorry. I just got too focused on this."

"What are you reading, anyway?" I asked as I peeked at the book. "Is that the Guinness Book of World Records?"

"Yeah." Arnold said. "I've found this when I was rummaging through some old stuff last night, and I thought I'd read up on it. I mean, look at this. There's a world record for the deepest hole!"

Gerald peeked in and was astonished. "There's a world record for most kinds of string! Eleven thousand, two hundred and eighty-eight! Wow!"

"Let me see!" Phoebe said as she was curious, peeking into the book. "Most chocolate chips in a single cookie, two thousand and eighty four point six? Cool!"

Every kid was looking at the book in interest, and... well, so was I as I looked at a few records. Single fashion statement of the century? Most earrings on the body? The time somebody can sleep for a week? Most beans stacked? This is a very interesting world record book.

"Some of these records are odd. Most finger-tip push-ups? What geeks." I rolled my eyes.

"Nerds." Phoebe groaned. "The correct term is nerds."

"Sorry." I said as I looked over to Phoebe.

"Sure, some of these records are a little weird, but there's still a lot of cool stuff to... like the largest bubblegum bubble blown. It's still amazing."

Harold smiled as he said, "All of these are amazing. Too bad nobody can attempt these records again."

"I bet I can top a record or two." Arnold smiled in confidence.

"You?" Harold laughed. "No offense, Arnold, but some of these records are impossible to beat!"

"Watch me." Arnold said. "One quarter says I can top a record by the end of the day, not only that, but it can get into the book!"

"Prepare to pay that quarter, Arnold. There's no way you can beat a record in that book." Harold smirked.

"You're on." Arnold said as he and Harold shook hands.

"But Arnold, not that I have doubts about this, but what world record could you possibly break in that book?" I asked.

Arnold flipped through the book. "I don't know, but if we can break one, we'll be the most famous kids in the whole city."

Gerald gave a big smile as I said, "Uh... we?"

* * *

A few minutes later, I was trifling through the book as Arnold and Gerald looked ready and prepared for anything. Phoebe, Nadine and the other kids were watching in curiosity and glee as I started flipping through the books. "Ah, here's a good one. Walking backwards."

"A classic!" Gerald smiled.

"Keep following us, Rhonda, we are about to start!" Arnold said as I examined the book, about ready to follow them.

"But... that's going to be an impossibility." I said, making Arnold and Gerald stop what they were doing. "According to the book, a kid travelled from San Lorenzo to Istanbul a little over eight thousand miles by walking backwards."

"Is that even real?" Phoebe said. "That would mean the kid would have had to walk on WATER, or walked backwards around a boat a few times."

"Don't look at me, that's what it says in the book." I said, pointing it out as I flipped over the book, making Arnold and Gerald groan. "Oh, here's another good one! Bouncing a ball on your head, that could work!"

* * *

Everybody watched as Arnold was now currently at twenty ball bounces on the head, with Gerald counting with a small clicker. I smiled as I looked at the book. If he could keep going, he'd beat the record of four hundred ball bounces on the head.

Unfortunately, Arnold only got as far as thirty-five before losing concentration and walking backwards, causing him to fall.

The crowd of kids grimaced as Arnold got up.

"Any other records we could potentially break?" Arnold asked as he went up to me.

"As a matter of factual..." I said, looking around the book. "...yes."

* * *

Gerald decided to try his hand as well as Arnold counted hula hooping... but it was doomed to failure as Gerald looked down in disappointment.

"Hula hoops are pretty hard to do, anyway." Phoebe said, comforting Gerald. "I know I had a hard time with them."

* * *

"Let's see..." I said as I looked over the book. "Too dangerous, too risky, can a nine year old even attempt this, too dangerous."

Harold smirked. "Okay, seems like it's just getting nowhere. You can just pay up the quarter and call it a day, Arnold..."

Arnold sighed.

"Well... unless..." Harold paused. "Why don't you try something you're already good at?"

"What's that?" Arnold asked as we looked over in curiosity.

"I think Harold's on to something." Sid said. "You should do stuff you already know you can do! Stuff that doesn't take any real talent. Kid stuff, you know? Like..."

"Most days without taking a bath!" Harold smiled. "That's a good world record."

Gerald and Arnold gave a smile as I rolled my eyes, Arnold saying, "Let's attempt that!"

"You want to attempt this with the BOARDERS or YOUR PARENTS?" I pointed out. "Good luck with that."

Arnold and Gerald sat down, disappointed. "Okay, good point."

Everyone paused to think about what to do... until Arnold snapped his fingers. "I got it! I can't just attempt a record alone... or with Gerald. What if we brought in more kids into the act?"

All the kids started talking in excitement as I raised an eyebrow, asking, "You really think we can work together to break a world record?"

"Why not?" Arnold said. "If we can work together, we can ALL be in the Guinness Book of World Records."

Every kid, heck, myself included, cheered for this. This was a great idea to do.

"Okay, it's all settled!" I smiled as I sat down. "What should we attempt?"

"Well, we got a lot of kids in our neighborhoods... what if we tried..." Arnold paused, then snapped his fingers. "...the highest pyramid of kids!"

I paused. "I'm... not sure if we can attempt it and hold the position for long..."

"Come on, Rhonda, have a little more faith!" Nadine smiled.

"But... isn't there another way?" I asked.

"Oh, what are we going to do, jump in a ditch and live under there?" Phoebe said.

"Besides, Rhonda, you'd said you'd do ANYTHING for us. Don't you remember?" Arnold asked.

I paused as my eyes rolled up, as if to remember...

* * *

_There was first grade me with Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe talking to each other at the lunch table as we laughed, I'm saying to my friends, "Sure, guys, I'd definitely do anything for you! I'll even help out on a pyramid of kids if possible!"_

_We all laughed as we continued talking._

* * *

A moment later, we were seen piling up on each other as we tried to hold the position on a pyramid of kids. I looked up to Phoebe who was on top of me as I whispered, "Phoebe? Please remind me how holding this position is a good idea?"

"Just keep holding it, I'm sure we can do it." Phoebe whispered.

"I don't have my doubts, but I'm more concerned with the fact EUGENE is put in the bottom." I whispered. "The poor kid is about to give out in exhaustion."

"I question Arnold's logic too, but let's just focus." Phoebe said as we kept focus.

I nodded as we all kept our position. Unfortunately, after a few seconds when Stinky came up to the top of the pyramid... Eugene's body gave out as he collapsed, causing everyone to fall down. I didn't get it nearly as bad, but the others were a little piled up.

"Let's try a world record where we don't pile on each other." Nadine groaned.

"Agreed." Sheena said, rubbing her face.

"Okay... how about..." Arnold paused, then snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "The longest game of 'Crack the Whip'."

"That waving game where you move around and you can't stop until somebody messes up?" I said. "Not that I have my doubts, but isn't there another thing we can attempt?"

"Oh, what are we going to do, jump in a ditch and live under there?" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, Rhonda, you'd said you'd do ANYTHING for us. Don't you remember?" Arnold asked.

I paused as I rolled my eyes to remember.

* * *

_There was second grade me, with Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Nadine, laughing as we were hanging out in my house, I'm saying to my friends, "Sure, guys, I'd definitely do anything for you! I'll even help you out on the longest game of Crack the Whip, if possible!"_

_We all laughed as we continued talking._

* * *

"...My memory must be repeating myself each year." I said as me, Phoebe, Gerald and Stinky were the first four to start in the game of 'Crack the Whip', with Arnold putting in more kids.

"Well, we had a lot to talk about." Phoebe said as we kept going with the game.

"Is it even safe to do this in a neighborhood, though?" I asked as Arnold added Eugene as we marched along.

Before Phoebe could answer that question, we heard Eugene screaming as he flew out of Sid's hand and right towards a garbage can.

We all winced as Phoebe said, "To answer your question, no, it's not safe."

I sighed as we turned to Arnold, Nadine saying, "In the future, Arnold, let's not try to put Eugene in any more world record stunts. I know you mean well, but Eugene's not that type for world records."

"Okay, okay..." Arnold paused. "I have another one. Let's try... most kids riding on a single bike!"

My eyes widened as I frowned. "Arnold, you're a good guy, but there is no way, NO HOW, I am doing a stunt where I ride on a bike that gets driven down, and where most of us kids would potentially get injured."

"Oh, what are we going to do, jump in a ditch and live under there?" Phoebe sighed.

"Besides, Rhonda, you'd said you'd do ANYTHING for us. Don't you remember?" Arnold asked.

I paused as I remembered something else.

* * *

_There was me just in the third grade as my parents were driving me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald down to Dinoland where we were going to have fun. I smiled to my friends as I was talking with them. "Sure, guys, I'd definitely do anything for you! I'd even be part of a bicycle stunt where I get piled into a single bike with all the kids of PS 118, if possible!"_

_We all laughed as we continued talking._

* * *

"...I have got to stop saying I'd do anything for you guys, and then specifying what I'd do to keep my friendship for you." I groaned as I was near the top of the bike, Harold driving it as all the kids were getting piled up.

"Don't complain. At least we're doing it." Phoebe said as Harold started riding the bike down.

"Here's something to consider. What if the bike trips on an obstacle?" I asked.

Phoebe and Nadine's eyes widened as Nadine said, "That... thought never occurred to us."

The next thing we knew, we started riding down the hill, every one of us screamed, and luckily we ran over a wall... unluckily, we hit Eugene. Man, this is not Eugene's day... then again, when hasn't it been Eugene's day?

* * *

Later that day, we all sat around sighing as Harold started to complain, "This is no fun! You all stink! I quit! I'm making my own world record! Who's with me?"

"Come on, we just haven't found the right world record for us yet." Arnold said. "Just give us some more time."

Harold took a deep breath... then sighed as he sat down with us.

"This really bites." Stinky said. "I'm not sure how many world records we can try to break."

Eugene then came over on his wheelchair (How he managed to go up on a wheelchair this fast in the day, I have no idea. Does he always keep it around at his house? I'm starting to question Eugene's parents and their status... do they have an inheritance that nobody knows about? Well, no matter.

"There's got to be a world record we haven't tried!" Arnold said, looking around at the books.

"Sorry, Arnold, but it's just impossible at this rate." I said. "I mean, no matter what we try, we just can't do any of these records. We're not the people that attempted these records..."

"But I'm sure we can try!" Arnold said, getting an idea. "Stinky, nobody else can roll a sleeping bag as tight as you, right?"

"Well, right..." Stinky nodded.

"And Phoebe, who else has your encyclopedic knowledge of Italian sauces?" Arnold said, pointing to Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled as she said, "Well, I don't like to brag..."

"And Gerald, who else can chop a zucchini with his mom's car keys?" Arnold smiled to Gerald, then turned to all of us. "Come on you guys, think! All we've got to do is figure out how to combine these seemingly useless talents into one idea... to make something so great, so unique, so incredibly cool that no one else could possibly pull off the same thing!"

"But what can we possibly do?" Nadine asked.

Arnold paused. "What if we... cook something?"

"Like what?" I asked, interested in the idea. "Biggest casserole?"

"Biggest doughnut?" Sid asked as everyone was getting excited.

"Biggest sundae!" Phoebe smiled as we cheered.

"Biggest crawdad!" Stinky smiled. We almost cheered before we paused as Sheena said, "Wait, what?"

"No, no!" Arnold smiled. "How about... biggest pizza puff?"

We all gasped. Was it possible?

"Stinky can roll the crust, Phoebe, you could create the sauce, and Gerald, you can lead us with the vegetable choppings." Arnold said as an idea was forming.

We all nodded. Yeah, yeah, it could work!

"We could get the neighborhood in on it too!" Arnold smiled. "I could get Mr. Green to donate some salami and Mrs. Johanssen for the sacks of flour!"

"And there is a rosemary oregano sauce I've been experimenting with! We can use that!" Phoebe smiled as we all decided to get started on a few things.

Hmmm... while I was shopping for a few things, I may as well get my mom's grocery shopping done.

* * *

As soon as I got the groceries for Mom and dropped it off (and after telling her and my dad that we were trying to attempt a world record), I joined back with the others as we were putting in a lot of effort to work. Everybody was supporting the project. Normally, I would never get my feet all dirtied up, but if this could get ALL of us into the world records book, then I would eagerly stomp my feet in tomatos to make tomato sauce. All the neighborhood got in on the act as we all had fun, even if we didn't get in, it was still fun.

Pretty soon, we put it into a makeshift oven in the area as we sat down and watched.

"This time, I think we really did it." Arnold smiled.

"I just hope we put in enough baking soda." Gerald said.

"We did. One hundred and fifty teaspoons should be enough to do the trick." Phoebe said.

"Uh-oh."

We all stopped as we turned to Sid, who chuckled nervously. "Teaspoons? I didn't know TSP meant Teaspoons."

"Uh, what did you think TSP stood for?" I asked.

"Uh... ten square pounds?" Sid said nervously.

I groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

Nadine then turned to us. "Shall we run for our lives?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Phoebe said as the dough started to grow bigger.

"LOOK OUT, SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Mr. Kokoshka screamed as we all started to run and ducked behind some tables. However, it wasn't enough because the explosion of tomato sauce happened...

Oh God, that was my favorite shirt! Well, no matter. I got other favorite shirts back home... but everyone got affected by it as well in some various ways. I know Harold was liking the tomato sauce.

As soon as the aftermath of the explosion happened, we all peeked out and noticed that there was tomato sauce everywhere.

"Aw man. Well, that's it. We tried to break just about every record in the book, even ones that weren't in the book, and we haven't even gotten close." Gerald sighed. "Guess that means one thing."

"What's that, Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"...Maybe we're not special. Maybe we're not unique, and maybe we'll never beat a world record." Gerald said.

"I guess you're right..." Arnold sighed.

"Aw, come on, you guys." I said, sitting down. "Look, we may not be world record breakers, that's true. But we don't need to be known by what record we broke OR what record we could set. To all of us, we're happy just being what we are. You don't need to prove anything. And even if you did try a world record, great, you tried. Would it be good to get on the Guinness Book of World Records? Yeah, it would be great. But in the end, you know there's somebody that'll eventually beat that record, and we may not be one of those people. What matters Arnold, is that we're all special in our own right. We don't need a world record to prove we're a tight neighborhood. We are who we are, and if we do break a record, that's great... but likely we'd probably be replaced... could be the next day, could be next year, could be thousands of years from now... what matters is, we tried, and while some of these records are impossible, we don't need to prove anything. We're great and unique in our own way. That's what I truly believe."

Everyone applauded at my speech as they seemed to be motivated. Arnold and Gerald smiled as they listened as Arnold said, "Thanks, Rhonda. Guess we don't need a world record to know who can comfort me in my time of need."

I blushed a bit as Gerald said, "Yeah, thanks."

I smiled as I took the book. "And to think, we all got together to work on this."

As everyone decided to do some clean-up duty around the neighborhood (which would likely take about a day or two), me, Gerald, Nadine, Phoebe and Arnold decided to walk together as Arnold said, "Suppose that means I have to give Harold a quarter now."

"Eh, what can you do about it?" I said as we kept walking. "Attempting to break a lot of world records has got to be a record in itself."

I noticed Arnold getting an idea, but I quickly said to him, "And I'm sorry Arnold, but failing at breaking world records does not qualify as a world record. It's just not realistic."

"Well, at least it was a thought." Arnold said.

"Anyway, fellas, there's something I need to talk about." I said as we kept walking. "You remember Olga Pataki, right?"

"The girl that hosted the spelling bee?" Arnold said.

"Yep. I personally know her from experience, and she wants us to help out make a float. If we can get every kid to try to break a record, surely, we can work together to make a parade float for the float competition." I said.

Arnold smiled. "Sure, I'm game!"

"Yeah!" Gerald said. "I think it'll be a fun idea!"

"I'm in, too!" Nadine said.

"This is going to be fun!" Phoebe giggled.

"Great!" I smiled. "Arnold, if you can try to get more kids, I'll let Olga know and we can start up the parade float in a couple days!"

"Sure!" Arnold said. "See you tomorrow, Rhonda!"

"See you tomorrow, guys!" I said as we separated from Arnold and Gerald, making arrangements... and hopefully getting our suits at the cleaners. Oh well, mom and dad will understand. It was at least a good attempt.

All in all, it was a really, really great day for all the kids.

* * *

There's the thirty-third episode! How do you like it? There's also a reference to a 'Timon and Pumbaa' episode called 'Mombasa In Law', so find it if you can (hint, all in the flashbacks)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	35. Artistic Vision Meddled

Here's the next episode, known as... 'Runaway Float'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, we had the float project currently in the works. Most of the kids that Arnold and Gerald could involve gathered around Olga as we took center seats, Olga sitting down.

"First of all, thank you all for coming over. I realize you have a lot to do for the summer, but if I can ask for your full cooperation, I'm sure that with our help, this float will be the biggest prize in the competition." Olga smiled as she explained the plans. "Now, if anybody has any ideas on what the float should be, speak up now. I'm open to ideas."

We all turned to each other as we started to discuss a few ideas.

"How about a giant brownie?" Harold asked.

"Hmmm... possible." Olga said as she wrote it down on a notepad. "What else, what else?"

"How about a float dedicated to ice cream? Ice Cream Float, get it?" Curly smiled.

"No bad ideas so far." Olga smiled as she started writing it down.

"Dedicate a float to the many wonders of socks, but with hands." Stinky suggested.

"Gloves? Do you mean gloves?" Olga raised an eyebrow, then shrugged as she wrote it down. "I'm putting down 'gloves'."

"An entire science fiction float!" Sid suggested.

"I think somebody did something similar last year, but I'll still write it down." Olga said as she started writing it down.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sheena called.

"Not really a float idea, but I'm still writing it down." Olga said as she resumed writing.

I turned to Arnold who seemed to be drawing up an idea. "Excuse me, I think I have a pitch for a float."

Everyone remained silent as we all turned to Arnold. "Would you mind if I gave it to you?"

Olga put her notepad aside for a moment as she took a deep breath. "You must be Arnold, the winner of our spelling bee. Very well, Arnold. Impress me."

Arnold smiled. "Okay, how about this?"

Arnold came up and displayed his drawing for all of us to see. "I'd think this float should be similar to our city, but keep it as a carnival motif so that there's some diversity."

We all listened in interest as Arnold continued, "See right here? Each carnival ride would be a different part of our neighborhood. Downtown's a roller coaster since it's exciting and unpredictable, the south side is a giant souvlaki stand because of all the great places to eat, the river front is a big water slide since... well, there's a lot of water there, and City Hall's represented by a Tilt-A-Whirl since it's sort of crooked."

Everyone awed in delight for the idea, and heck, I did too. Arnold concluded, "It would be really colorful, just like our city itself."

Olga paused as she thought about it... then smiled. "You know... that might work as our float! You kids could even ride on it! And since I can get daddy's influence in on the float, I'm sure it'll be more than enough."

Everyone cheered, including myself. Even though a giant headache had still formed, I didn't care... Arnold's idea was going to happen.

* * *

"This was a great idea you had, Arnold, with the parade float design!" I smiled to my friend as we were sitting down somewhere. "Where did the inspiration come from?"

"Well, I guess it came from the last trips to Wankyland, DinoLand AND the last Cheese Fair." Arnold explained. "I looked around at all the rides and places that were in each amusement park, and made similar connections to other rides."

"It's still really creative." I said. "I never would have thought of those ideas."

"You really think Olga will try and make my vision a reality?" Arnold asked.

"Hey, she's like, perfection made!" I said, deciding not to tell Arnold about what I experienced with Olga before. "I'm sure she can manage something!"

Ouch. The headache again. Arnold looked over to me in confusion. "Are you feeling okay?"

I paused. "I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem to tense up whenever you mention Olga, and you feel your head a bit." Arnold explained.

Have I been putting my hand to my head? I... didn't even notice that detail. "I'm fine, really. It must be the heat."

"Oh, yeah, I don't blame you." Arnold said. "I heard the next week is going to be hot all the way through."

"Duly noted." I nodded as we continued hanging out for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, after getting the right tools, the kids of PS 118, me included, started to work on the parade float that would manage to be, in my mind, the perfect float! However, when we started, after getting plenty of flowers AND a lot of chicken wire put in, we tried to look around for more things, but we realized we used up all our tools. So, we just sat around as Arnold noticed we stopped working.

"Hey, why'd you guys stop working?" Arnold asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're out of flowers, Arnold." I sighed.

"Yeah, and chicken wire." Nadine sighed.

Eugene then threw a bucket of paint by accident and spilled it. "We're out of paint too."

"...Now what?" Gerald sighed.

"Make way, kids!" We heard Olga's voice call as she led a few more people came in with some more chicken wire and flowers and paint... plus a few bits of wood and metal objects. We all cheered as we eagerly went back to work.

It took at least a day, but we finally had it done. We all marveled in its' beauty... the actual parade float that Arnold envisioned... came to life before our eyes.

"Just one more touch..." Olga said as she and a few other kids put down a large arching sign that said, 'Big Bob's Beepers'. "There, hopefully that makes daddy pretty happy."

"Hey man, this is cool!" Gerald smiled.

"It's so wicked awesome!" I smiled... before pausing. "I never thought I would actually put the words 'wicked' and 'awesome' in the same sentence."

"Hang on..." Olga smiled as she ran out, as if she saw somebody out the window. A few moments later, Olga came back in, with Mr. Pataki in tow. "Well, daddy, this is the float for the parade. What do you think?"

Mr. Pataki paused as my head and heart started acting up again. Maybe I'm just nervous around Mr. Pataki. I mean, Olga did tell me he had a pretty mean temper, and I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. I can see why my dad didn't really trust Mr. Pataki.

After a few minutes of contemplating, Big Bob simply said, "Eh, I don't like it."

The kids stared in shock as Olga sighed, "Daddy, I told you, the parade float wasn't built so you can like it. This is all for the competition."

"Well... I should like it." Mr. Pataki said. "I mean, look at this thing! I run a beeper agency, Olga, not a travelling circus!"

"Well, your company name's on there, see, over on the arch." Arnold pointed it out.

"Fortunately, I brought my associate, Nick Vermicelli here with me. He knows floats. He can probably fix the mistake." Mr. Pataki said as all the kids gasped, a shady business man walking in to examine the float.

Olga sighed as she looked down to me and Arnold and whispers, "I'm sorry, when daddy wants to promote his business, he wants to promote it... BIG! We need to follow what he says."

"What?" Arnold said, angrily.

"I like your idea, I do... but daddy and his associates are the executives here." Olga explained.

"So, they're going to pull some executive meddling on our float?" I frowned. "On Arnold's hopes and dreams?"

"What other choice do we have?" Olga whispered as she gave a small smile.

"You're right, Bob. It's a mess." Mr. Vermicelli said.

"But... we worked days and days on it..." Arnold started.

"Look kid, you listenin' to me? I know floats. And this float is a mess!" Mr. Vermicelli said. "So, what time's the parade?"

"Tomorrow." Mr. Pataki frowned.

"All right, then, we don't have a lot of time! Here's what we do. We make a giant paper-mache beeper that goes over the top of this whole thing, THEN, we get a remote control so that Bob can steer it from the platform, THEN, we dress up a bunch of these kids as cell phones and beepers, they stand around the edges of the float and wave to the crowd!" Mr. Vermicelli planned.

Everyone gasped in excitement at the fact that they were going to ride the float. I wasn't, and neither was Arnold or Gerald. I glared at Nadine and Phoebe, who were the most excited. "Really, guys? What kind of friends are you?"

"Hey, I'm sorry if Arnold's dream got crushed, but come on, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled. "At least we're still riding the parade float!"

I glared at Nadine before turning to Olga, who just silently nodded, as she looked over to Arnold. "I'm sorry guys. You two can still drop out of this if you wish..."

Arnold paused as he turned to everyone. "Come on, you guys. We worked so hard on this thing! It's great the way it is! You don't want to see it turn into a giant beeper, do you?"

Everyone paused... before cheering for the phone idea.

"Oh come on, really guys?" I turned to Nadine and Phoebe.

"Sorry, Arnold, Rhonda... it's just..." Nadine paused. "...well..."

"...how often do you get a chance to ride in the big parade?" Phoebe said in excitement.

"That's right, kids, let's get you outfitted in your beeper costumes!" Big Bob said as he started to lead the kids off, them in excitement. "Olga, come on, there's a spot at the top that's got your name on it."

"Sorry guys." Olga sighed to us as she smiled. "Coming, daddy!"

As Olga went off, we sighed. So much for Arnold's dream...

* * *

"Hey, buddy. I'm really sorry about your float." I said to Arnold as me, him and Gerald were walking home together.

Arnold sighed. "That's all right. Thank you guys for believing in me."

"Hey, man." Gerald said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you."

"I can... understand if you don't want to watch the parade tomorrow." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll still watch the parade. It just won't be as exciting." Arnold sighed.

I hugged him for a couple moments as I sighed. "Oh, buddy..."

So, it was with that we decided not to talk for a while until tomorrow. It was all very depressing right now.

* * *

The next day, me and Arnold decided to sit down together to watch the parade. Gerald had called and said he'd catch up later on, so for now, it was me and him.

"Would've been a great float." Arnold sighed. "Too bad they turned it into a giant beeper."

"I agree, buddy, but what can you do?" I explained. "The problem is adults, business managers, executives, any people that have different views. They want to interfere with a good idea you have... a movie project, a story you want to write... you have this vision, you know... and they want to take that idea and turn it into something different. I suppose that's how most creators of their work feel."

Arnold just sighed as I leaned a little close to him. "Buddy, listen, just try not to worry about it. I'm sure you'll get another chance someday."

I put my hand into Arnold's as I squeezed it a little. Even though I wished it was something more, I knew it was just a simple comfort moment.

We kept silent as we watched the parade, everybody was looking at it in awe as I smiled... but then I saw something big black coming up. "Well, here it comes. You want me to shut your eyes for you, buddy, or can you do it on your own?"

"No, let me just see it." Arnold looked over... and gasped upon seeing the new float... and indeed, the giant beeper was up there, with all the kids in beeper and cell phone costumes, Mr. Pataki was in control as Olga was waving from the beeper's top.

Arnold frowned. "How can they control that thing? It's too top heavy! It's not even aerodynamic enough to steer."

I paused as if all of a sudden, I pointed towards some leaves on the ground. Arnold blinked. "Uh, what are you..."

The winds then picked up the leaves as they started swirling around. The wind then started to blow towards the float. "And... there you go. This is what we call... the Big Mouth Curse."

"Big Mouth?" Arnold frowned. "You made that up."

"Well, you tempted fate, Arnold. And now it's aiming towards the float." I said as I pointed towards the float. Sure enough, the paper-mache from the beeper started to rip apart as Mr. Pataki lost control of the float. "See?"

"RUNAWAY FLOAT!" We heard Mr. Kokoshka yell in the foreground as the float started to sway back and forth, the kids starting to hang on and scream in fear, Olga yelping.

"Oh no!" Arnold said as he looked around. "We got to save these kids!"

"I agree!" I said as I turned to Arnold. "They may have turned to the side of the executives, but they're still our friends! Besides, Nadine and Phoebe are up there, we need to stop that float!"

It was true for Nadine and Phoebe, but I was more concerned for Olga right now. Poor Olga, stuck in a runaway float, worried about what's going to happen.

"We need a quick ride!" Arnold said.

"Arnold, here!" We heard Gerald say. We turned to see Gerald coming over with a bicycle and gave it to Arnold. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Gerald!" Arnold said as he got on the bike. I joined him quickly as I hung tight to him.

"There's an emergency brake underneath the City Hall section!" Gerald said.

"Got it!" Arnold said as he started peddling.

"Come on, come on, we only got one shot, Arnold. Make it count!" I said as Arnold kept peddling as we caught up to the float.

My eye caught Nadine, who gave a smile to us. My eyes were paid more attention to her hair, though... it was brown! "Arnold, Rhonda!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Phoebe sighed.

I frowned towards Nadine and Phoebe as I started to say my piece. "Nadine, Phoebe two things I want to say to you. First, Nadine only, you're going to explain to me about your sudden hair color change!"

"I thought dying it brown would be a good fashion choice, okay?" Nadine said. "Is there anything else we should know, aside from our hair color?"

"Yes. Number two, both of you, I'd like you to apologize to Arnold for betraying him and his vision." I said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Rhonda, but we are currently in the middle of a crisis right now!" Phoebe said as the float kept going out of control and Arnold still kept peddling.

"You can give it to him later then. Just listen. No matter what, hang on to the beeper at all times! Pass the word to the other kids and Olga!" I said.

"What about you guys?" Phoebe asked as Nadine started whispering to Curly.

"We're getting towards the emergency brake! Just hang on!" I said as Arnold kept peddling.

"You know, for a crisis, we're sure talking calmly." Nadine said as we kept peddling.

"Well, it's the only way we can assure you you'll be fine!" I said, then we decided to stop talking.

"Rhonda, take the bike!" Arnold said as I let go him, confused. He jumped up and... Oh my God, he jumped from the bike to the float! Who does that? I quickly grabbed the bike and started peddling as I saw Arnold rip open the front of the beeper and walk inside. We were getting close to the end of the float where we saw City Hall as I stopped the bike around the same time I saw the float starting to slow down.

I noticed the beeper phone about to come apart as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "Nadine, Phoebe, let go of the phone and form a circle!"

I looked up to Olga, who was clinging on to her life with fear. "Olga, listen to me!"

"Rhonda?" Olga said, looking down.

"When I say, now, jump! Nadine and Phoebe will catch you!" I called. "You're just going to have to trust me!"

Olga paused... then took a deep breath as she jumped down, Nadine and Phoebe caught her with ease as Olga started breathing in and out.

"That... that was an exhilarating experience..." Olga panted.

And it turns out, I was right as the beeper phone collapsed... to reveal the original float. Looks like they didn't ruin the float, they just put a cover on it.

Everyone examined it as the judges started to talk it over. Arnold came out of the car as he looked over.

* * *

"...and in conclusion, we apologize for not realizing that friendship is worth more than riding on a float that was meddled with." Phoebe and Nadine repeated towards the paper as they gave it to me, Arnold and Gerald.

"Ahem." I coughed as I pointed to Nadine.

Nadine sighed. "Fine. And I won't wear any brown hair dye. Happy, Rhonda?"

"Delighted." I smiled.

"You know, Rhonda, this is sure a lot of hard work you're putting us through just to apologize to Arnold." Phoebe frowned.

"Hey, you know me, I like to make you guys suffer through that work." I smiled.

"It's what Rhonda does. She likes to complicate the apologies." Arnold said. "Still, it was awesome that after everything, our parade float, the original parade float, still won the competition!"

"It was great, wasn't it?" I smiled as I turned to Olga, who was just getting out from her beeper costume. "Just a moment, fellas."

I went over to Olga as she looked down towards me. And, as if by magic, my headache started up. She smiled as she said, "Hey, thanks for saving me, Rhonda."

"Anytime." I smiled. "Is your dad angry about the whole beeper thing and that everything didn't go accordingly?"

"A little bit, though he's more mad at his executive advisor. He's not really mad at me, thank goodness. He did apologize with honesty though. In his eyes, I'm a perfect girl, and he let his pride and ego interfere with it." Olga explained. "At least we're getting somewhere..."

I sighed to Olga. "Olga, how do you put up with this guy?"

"He's not really bad... okay, maybe a little, but I still have hopes we can be a perfect family." Olga said. "I'm probably still going to hang out with him and Mom for the summer, hopefully we can have a little fun together."

"Well, thanks for letting me in on the parade thing." I smiled. "Hopefully we meet up again soon!"

"You know it!" Olga smiled as she turned around. "I better go up and meet daddy. We're going to get some wings tonight. See you later!"

"See you, Olga!" I waved as Olga left the scene, my headache going away.

I came back and joined up with my friends as I smiled towards them. "So, what's going on for the rest of the week?"

"Well, we still have our camping trip next weekend." Gerald said.

That's right, the camping trip we planned. Luckily, we already got our parents' permission, and they were all cool with it, they know Nadine, Phoebe and I do this every summer, so it was only fair we do some camping with Arnold and Gerald this year too. "Awesome! What else should we do tomorrow?"

"Hmmm... how about we play some baseball tomorrow?" Arnold smiled. "We haven't had a lot of time to do some sport related activities, and I'm sure the others will be up for it!"

"Oh, hey, that's a great idea!" I smiled.

"We need it after today!" Phoebe said.

"Great, guys." Gerald said as we decided to discuss some more summer plans. The best thing was for sure, we had a baseball game tomorrow!

* * *

There's the thirty-fourth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	36. The Rescue

Now, while this episode is going to start out with 'The Baseball', I'm going to go back to a plot I've been doing for the past twenty-five chapters, and before you ask, YES, people, I am going to resolve that plot once and for all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It's been a while since I saw Arnold going into another one of his trances, but here he was, stuck in yet another trance. I couldn't help but giggle at that as we were finishing up our Sunday ball game... our first Sunday baseball game of the summer, may I add. But this time, he was more focused on the game. Guess he's doing his best to avert his trances as best as he could as Harold threw another ball, Arnold swung the bat, but missed as I caught it.

"Strike one!" I called as I threw the ball back to Harold. I turned to Arnold, "Keep focused, buddy, you're doing all right."

Arnold gave a small smile, but then turned to Harold as Harold smirked. "Well, well, Ah-nold, just you and me."

I had to groan. Even after Harold and Arnold have made up somewhat, Harold is still using the old nickname for Arnold. Oh well, at least Harold is just using the nickname in sports events.

"Your old stick against my brand new triple stitched imitation major league baseball." Harold said cockily, which had me rolling my eyes.

Harold then threw the baseball as Arnold took a swing... and... what the heck? The ball just... moved itself around the bat, up Arnold's head and landed in my glove? What the heck?

"Okay, did anybody see what just happened?" I said, looking around. "Anybody?"

Nobody responded, nor did they pay attention, they were just focused on me. I sighed. "Never mind. Strike two."

As I threw the ball, that little improbability on the throw reminded me of another thing... I needed to get Nadine, Phoebe and Curly to check out the folded up basketball court where Tucker usually practiced. We need to check it out, and find Tucker!

Anyway, Arnold's team kept cheering as Arnold positioned himself.

"Oh, Ah-nold, who do you think you are? Mickey Kaline or somethin'?" Harold mocked.

"Yeah... that's right." Arnold smirked. "I'm Mickey Kaline."

Harold then threw the ball... and Arnold swung... and hit it right up to the sky. Everybody stared in amazement as the ball landed. Truly... a moment of greatness...

Which got spoiled because of Harold's whining. "My ball, my ball, my brand new ball!"

"Big baby." I muttered.

* * *

After our little game, Arnold and the other team decided to hang out with his team to celebrate. Well, both teams were invited, but I decided to skip out on this one. I had to pull Nadine, Phoebe and, much to my dismay, Curly, as I explained what I witnessed.

"Yeah, you weren't the only one who noticed that." Phoebe explained as Curly just put crosses on us. "It just seems improbable for a baseball to do those moves!"

"I mean, it's clearly obvious that this is just impossible that Harold is good with that ball!" Nadine frowned. "How can a ball simply do all that on its own?"

"Don't you see, girls? It's a sign! A sign that we must put our plan into action!" Curly explained.

"Plan? What plan?" I asked.

"The plan to go back to that folded up basketball court and rescue Tucker Wittenberg and my own sister from the void!" Curly said. "But we need to prepare for today. Tomorrow... the rescue mission is set!"

We just raised our eyebrows. Could we do this?

* * *

The next day, around two in the afternoon, we were back at the folded basketball court as we looked up at it. "Are you ready?"

Nadine, Phoebe and Curly nodded as we all grabbed an edge. "On three..."

We paused.

"Three." I said as we grunted a little bit, but we finally got the basketball court opened up a little bit... that... and plenty more things. We all gasped as we saw an inkling of darkness and a lot of items like missing toys and socks.

"Whoa..." Phoebe said. "You think this is a house just painted to look like the court?"

"Who knows?" I said as we looked closer. I paused... as I then turned to the others. "On second thought, maybe we should just forget about Tucker and Curly's sister, since... well, nobody else remembers Tucker anyway. And if the world decided he was a mistake and if Lana Vail wanted him, and we-"

Phoebe just glared as she pushed me in. "Get in there, you coward!"

Nadine, Phoebe and Curly then jumped in after me as we looked around the place.

"A lot of things that Lana has put away and wiped everyone's memories from... okay, here's the thing, you go ahead and find Tucker! I'm going to look for my sister!" Curly said as he ran off.

I nodded as I turned to Phoebe and Nadine. "Come on, girls!"

We then started looking around the place as we decided to look.

We looked around by toy, by toy, by toy, but we just couldn't find Tucker. But we couldn't give up. We needed to rescue him!

And by four in the afternoon, we had looked around every corner... until finally... we saw him. He seemed frozen... in place, holding a basketball.

"Tucker?" I asked as we approached him.

"Hello?" Nadine said as she touched his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Tucker seemed to be unfrozen as he looked around. "Huh, what, where, when, who?"

Tucker then turned to see us, and smiled. "Oh, you must be Arnold's friends! How are you doing?"

We all sighed in relief as Phoebe said, "Thank goodness you're okay. We were so worried."

"We finally remembered you..." Nadine said.

"...after two months... and we only did your rescue a month later. So we found you in three months after the basketball season was over." I said.

"Sorry about that." Nadine said.

"Worried? Three months? I saw you guys just a couple of days ago, March 18th!" Tucker smiled.

"Uh, Tucker, it's June 7th." I said.

"No it isn't, you're joshing me!" Tucker laughed... before looking at us, seeing our concerned faces. "Though... come to think of it... I do remember seeing a high school kid who was impressed by my skills and nobility, and he took me to these places I liked... then I was delivered to a woman who wanted to play... girls... what happened to me?"

"You got kidnapped by a street gang whose leader was an adult woman interested in kids." Phoebe explained. "When missing reports started to go around, she wiped the memories of everyone that knew you personally, except for a few details... especially your parents."

"My parents... don't remember who I am?" Tucker said in horror.

"But if we can get you back to the police, you can tell them where you saw Lana Vail, they can get busted, she can get everyone to remember you, and your life will be as is." I said.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't find you sooner." Nadine sighed.

"Okay, we're gonna get you to the station, all right?" I said. "You can tell the police what happened."

"Thanks." Tucker said as he went with us into the small dark area of toys.

* * *

"Okay, Tucker, we just got to get back through that big hole in the area, and you're home." I said.

"You mean the door that's about to close itself slowly?" Tucker pointed to a small door about to slowly shut.

"Yes, that do- OH GOD, THE DOOR'S CLOSING!" I screamed as I grabbed Phoebe. "Nadine, take Tucker and let's go!"

"Sis! Sis!" I heard Curly yell as we started running.

"Curly, we have to go!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving without... there she is!" Curly smiled in delight. "Sis!"

We turned to each other as I said to Phoebe, "My guess is... Curly's sister is a brown haired girl with a flower on her head, a nice blue dress on her..."

"I'm saying red hair with white shirt and blue skirt." Phoebe said.

We then saw Curly approaching us... with a Barbie doll in his hand. We stopped short as I said, "Uh... what?"

"Guys, I would like you to meet... my sister!" Curly smiled as he pointed to the Barbie doll. "I call her 'sis'."

"...That's a Barbie doll." Nadine said.

"You mean all this build-up on your sister is really your missing doll?" I glared. "Okay, maybe I should have seen that coming."

"I can see why the world thought it was a mistake." Phoebe said, weirded out.

"Okay, you got Tucker, I got my sister, let's get going!" Curly said as he started to run out.

Tucker blinked as he turned to us. "Is he always this delusional?"

"You have NO idea." We sighed.

We ran and ran, but we quickly jumped out of the door just in time before the basketball court closed up, leaving once again the folded up court.

We took a deep breath, in and out as we took Tucker by the arms, Nadine saying, "Okay, Tucker, let's get you to the police station and you can tell them what happened..."

He nodded as we went over.

* * *

Pretty soon, me, Phoebe and Nadine were sitting down at the police station, waiting for any news on Tucker. A moment later, Officer Pudney came out with Tucker as she said, "Thank you for telling us everything, Tucker. Your information regarding the Lana Vail case will surely bring this to court."

"Will... will she be brought to justice?" Tucker asked.

"At this point, we don't know for sure, kid." Officer Pudney explained. "Fortunately, your parents have been called up regarding that they've found you... and you'll be home with them soon."

"Thanks." Tucker said as he turned to us. "Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe... you girls just saved me from being forgotten. How can I thank you?"

"No thanks are necessary." I smiled. "Just know that if you ever need us, we're usually walking with Arnold and Gerald."

Tucker smiled. "Still, thanks."

It was a good day for all of us today.

* * *

Later that night, at my house, me, Phoebe and Nadine were laying down around my room as I was looking over a James Bond book... Icebreaker, I believe I was reading.

"Say, Rhonda?" Nadine asked.

"Hm?" I looked up from my book.

"You ever think Lana will get busted for her actions?" Nadine said.

"I hope so. If it means she won't be around to torture Arnold or kidnap little kids anymore, that means it's one less predator on the loose to worry about." I said.

"Well, I'm glad we managed to do Tucker's rescue mission." Phoebe said. "Though I guess we should have seen Curly's sister being a doll coming."

"It's still pretty funny though. All that build up." I said. "Anyway, girls, let's not worry about it anymore. Tucker's safe, he's home, his parents are slowly starting to remember him, let's just relax today and enjoy a good book..."

The girls smiled as Phoebe turned on the radio for the news report as it said, "And tomorrow is going to be the hottest day in Hillwood City. Hot, hot, really hot that you can fry an egg on the concrete. So try to keep cool..."

* * *

There's the thirty-fifth episode! How do you like it? And that should resolve the Tucker plot once and for all! Expect Tucker to make a lot more apperances in later episodes! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	37. Very Hot Day

Let's get our next episode going out with 'Heat'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Phoebe, Nadine and I were hanging around my house, where normally the air conditioners would be activated, but there seemed to be problems with the air conditioners as me and my friends were feeling the heat inside. It was way too hot to be in my usual clothes, as long sleeves usually made me sweat, so I just had a red t-shirt and black shorts on, with Nadine having her same attire on, and Phoebe wearing her usual outfit, albeit with short sleeves. Our hair styles were feeling the heat as well as Nadine's usual spider-like hairstyle was drooping. We were panting as we listened to the radio.

"...and today we'll see record-high temperatures in Hillwood City with a sweltering 120 degrees fahrenheit. I guess the term is no longer global warming: it's global burning." The radio announcer said. "Today is going to be a scorcher, cats and chicks. So, above all, try to stay cool."

I sighed as I tried to drink some water from a bottle, but it just wasn't feeling cool. "Man, it's so hot I'm sweating the sweat out."

"I know..." Nadine sighed, a little dehydrated as she tried to get the water bottle to drink. She sighed. "Not quite the same as cool water."

"I know how you girls feel. This heat is even starting to affect my brain." Phoebe sighed as she tried to use one of her Japanese fans to cool herself off, but it wasn't quite the same. "Remind me, Rhonda, why you didn't think of getting a fan?"

"We do have fans. They're just all broken right now." I sighed.

Nadine sighed. "That's it, we need to go out. I don't care how hot it is out there, we need some place to keep cool."

I didn't have the ability in myself to argue, and neither did Phoebe. We only nodded.

* * *

Outside was no picnic either. Every step we took, even with sandals on, felt like a hot day at the beach. A really, REALLY hot day at the beach. If only there was a beach nearby, then it would be a perfect day... but no.

We sighed as we kept walking. This heat was getting to us as we kept walking. I turned to Phoebe as I said, "Heat getting to you?"

Phoebe could only nod.

"Don't worry, we can find a quick gas station for us to cool off..." I said as we kept walking. "Maybe we can get a soda there too to temporarily keep us sane."

"I'm not into the sugary sodas..." Nadine said.

"Just take the diet sodas, Nadine. There's almost no sugar in them." I pointed out. "That's what I'm doing. I'm going for a Diet Yahoo."

"I'm taking my usual lemon-lime drink." Phoebe smiled.

"I guess I'll take a Diet Yahoo." Nadine said as we made it to the nearby convenience store. Unfortunately, upon entering, we noticed that people were lined up near the soda machines and the fountain drinks.

"Well, I think we'll be out of luck there for sodas by the time we reach the end of the line." Nadine said.

"Dang." I said as we went out and sat in some nearby shade. "Now what do we do?"

"We could go to the stores and enjoy the air conditioning." Nadine suggested.

"And get caught for loitering? No thank you." I shook my head.

"We could go spend some time at the mall." Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe, it's a bus ride to the mall, and even then, have you noticed the traffic jams today?" I said.

"How about a movie, we could spend the day there." Nadine suggested with a small smile.

"Already looked over on our way. Too big a line for the movies. Besides, there's nothing good on there." I said to my friend.

"I would suggest going swimming in the local pool, but I looked there and there's too many people in there already." Phoebe said. "Well, we're officially in a rut... a heat rut."

We sighed as we shook our heads. We then heard a familiar jingle coming from a distance.

"THE JOLLY OLLY ICE CREAM TRUCK!" We all said in excitement, temporarily forgetting that we were feeling hot and humid.

* * *

Phoebe and I started to run, with Nadine lagging a bit behind as Phoebe called, "Come on, Nadine, the ice cream truck won't be around for very long!"

"Coming, coming!" Nadine groaned as she tried to run. "But it's really sweaty in those sandals!"

We ran closer and closer as we saw the Jolly Olly Ice Cream Truck nearby, kids were gathering around as the Jolly Olly ice cream man poked his head out and sneered. We joined a few of the kids, which happened to be Harold, Sid, Iggy, Eugene and a couple of other kids that I didn't know. We sighed in relief as we came over.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want?" The Jolly Olly man frowned.

"One Triple Scoop Fudgy Nutty cone, please!" Harold smiled.

"Oh, that'll be twenty bucks!" The Jolly Olly man gave a smirk.

Harold was quickly set back. "What? But... I only got five bucks!"

"Oh, that's a shame. The prices of ice cream have to be raised. Get with the economy and that. So, unless you kids have more money, you'll have to leave." The Jolly Olly man smirked.

We all stared in shock as we started to complain to the man, who just came out of the truck. By then, another group of kids were joining in, overhearing the conversation.

"Oh come on, that's not even fair!" Harold complained.

"It's Free World Economics, kid. Haven't you heard of supply and demand?" The Jolly Olly man said.

"In this case, I DEMAND that you SUPPLY me some ice cream!" Harold said, holding a fist.

"Threaten with violence all you want, I ain't lowering the price!" The Jolly Olly man laughed.

I muttered under my breath, "Even under this humid heat, the Jolly Olly man is a jerk to kids..."

"But Rhonda, aren't you like, one of the richest girls here?" Nadine whispered. "You can just buy everyone ice cream!"

"Yes, but I'm on an allowance rate of at least ten bucks right now, and I pretty much spent eight dollars getting a new hair brush!" I said.

"Ouch." Phoebe said. "Your parents cutting you back a bit, huh?"

"Only by a little." I said as we turned back to the action, which by then we noticed Arnold and Gerald coming in. They were as hot and humid as we were, and they seemed to be interested in ice cream as well.

Eugene came up as he said nervously, "Uh, how much would a snow cone cost?"

"Eighteen dollars." The Jolly Olly man said with a smirk.

Eugene looked down at his money disappointed. "All I have is seventy cents. What would that get me?"

"A big fat pile of nothing!" The Jolly Olly man laughed.

"Hey!" Arnold called as we all turned, even the Jolly Olly man turned to Arnold. I have to say, I've never seen Arnold act tough and angry before... but then again, maybe it was the heat that was getting to him... which I don't blame him... now that I think about it, the heat was getting to me too...

I felt a little more sweaty inside my own shirt, and my mind was starting to think crazy things... things that would make me do things that Curly would normally do... except that I wasn't Curly. I tried my best to listen in to Arnold's little speech to the Jolly Olly man, but I was too focused on the heat, I couldn't even listen to myself... I looked over towards Nadine and Phoebe, who acted like they were just about to snap at any second... heck, I was too.

By the time Arnold finished his speech, I turned towards the Jolly Olly ice cream man as he frowned, saying, "You're just a kid, you can't do anything?"

"Oh yeah?" Arnold frowned, then he started yelling out, "NO ICE CREAM, NO PEACE!"

We all started chanting these lines. Was I really that heat depraved that I'd be willing to follow any order? Well, truth be told... yes. I was.

"NO ICE CREAM, NO PEACE! NO ICE CREAM, NO PEACE!" We all chanted as we surrounded the man, Harold jumping up to the ice cream truck.

"Listen up! We have had enough!" Harold called from atop the ice cream truck. "We want our ice cream, and we want it at a price which we kids can afford!"

Every kid was rooting for what Harold said, and heck, I was too! This wasn't fair, this wasn't right!

"And if we don't get any ice cream, we're doing something so bad you'll start to regret ever refusing our ice cream privileges." Harold glared.

We all started to glare too as the Jolly Olly Man gulped. "Okay, okay, here's the deal!"

We all paused.

"You can have one scoop of Rum Raisin for ten bucks." the Jolly Olly Man said.

All of us started to riot angrily as Harold yelled, "LET'S TIP OVER THE TRUCK!"

I cheered with the other kids as we ran over to the truck, about ready to tip it over...

"Wait until I'm OFF the truck first!"

Whoops. Guess we forgot Harold climbed up the truck. As he climbed down, he yelled, "Let's do this!"

We all hollered as we started to push the truck, and we seemed to be doing a good job of it too... we started pushing it from all sides, when all of a sudden, we heard...

"EXCUSE ME!"

We instantly stopped as we turned to see Arnold standing nearby. The little sanity I had left not affected by the heat suddenly started to focus on Arnold as I noticed he was starting to feel a little bad for starting the riot, but I mean, why would he feel bad? He started the riot in the first place, we were all...

The heat. The heat got to us all.

"Look, you have a right to be angry, but we can't let the heat make us that crazy." Arnold explained as I looked over to my hands, when I noticed my nails weren't looking good. Wow, did I actually get heat deprived so bad I was willing to break a couple of my nails to tip over an ice cream truck? I guess I was. "The Jolly Olly man is our friend. Harold, have you forgotten about the time he sold you that slightly damaged snow cone at high price?"

Harold looked down disappointed. "And Rhonda, what about your favorite Chocolate Fudge Bars? Doesn't he always keep your favorite Chocolate Fudge Bars in stock?"

I looked down, very guiltily.

"And Eugene, didn't he help you that time you were choking on your favorite Rainbow Turbo Pop?" Arnold asked an in-pain Eugene, holding his back. "Don't you see, the heat is turning us against each other. Jolly Olly Man against kids, kids against Jolly Olly man. It's the heat! Don't you see? This has to stop! What do you say?"

We all looked down guiltily as I said, "Arnold, you're right in saying it... we all feel bad... the heat is really getting to us... but here's one thing you should know about people that suffer through the hot, humid weather."

"What's that?" Arnold asked.

"...We actually don't care what any rational person says, even if the rational person is you." I shrugged. "Sorry."

"LET'S TIP OVER THE TRUCK!" Harold called as the kids, along with me, cheered.

We all resumed work in trying to tip the truck over as we started chanting angrily and... is it me, or has the temperature dropped a little? Now that I think about, it's become a little shadier... and I'm sweating a little less. I'm starting to think a little more rationally...

A drip of water? Is it raining? I looked up as I saw a few drops of rain coming down from a completely cloudy sky. It was! It was raining! We were actually enjoying it as we laughed. We didn't even notice the Jolly Olly Man jumping into his truck and escaping.

* * *

"Guess we went a little crazy back there." I said as me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald were on the porch, sheltering ourselves from the rain for a while. "Sorry about that whole 'I don't care' thing."

"Don't blame yourself. It was the heat." Arnold said.

"Yeah, like I said, the heat just affects our brains. I think this little rain shower is what we needed." Phoebe smiled as she relaxed.

"You said it." Nadine sighed.

"I normally don't like rain showers, but in this case, I'm making an exception." I said. "Though I hate to walk home in the rain... and to think we didn't bring umbrellas..."

"You can stay with us until the rain lets up, weather depending." Arnold said.

I smiled as the girls nodded. "Thanks, Arnold. Say, got any drinks? I could go for a Diet Yahoo."

"Sure." Arnold said as Gerald and Phoebe held hands as we walked upstairs to Arnold's room, where we decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing and talking about our plans for the summer.

* * *

There's the thirty-sixth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	38. Scrapbook Memories

Okay, flashback episode time, this time it's going to be 'Stoop Kid'! Why am I making this a flashback episode? Well, you'll see as the story goes on! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Arnold's room, as we waited for the storm to pass over, I was brushing out my hair a bit as Phoebe was digging around some old newspapers to read. Gerald, Arnold, Nadine and I watched.

"I can't believe that school is over, and you're still wanting to do homework." I noted.

"This isn't homework. It's more of a scrapbook of memories I'm doing." Phoebe said. "I'm looking through these old articles to see if there's any pictures of us around so I can put in!"

"Don't your parents like, have newspapers at home? I'm pretty sure a picture of you and Arnold at the spelling bee would have been on a newspaper at least a couple of weeks ago." Nadine said.

"We recycle newspapers. But I did get that picture for the scrapbook." Phoebe said. "No, I meant other memories for the scrapbook, things we may have been involved in for the last couple of years. Things we believed in, things we helped out in."

"That's a good idea." Arnold said. "We can collect all the memories of PS 118's students and put them in this scrapbook. Then, if it comes time to enter it in something, we can show off all the memories!"

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gerald said as he pulled out a box. "Let's sort out some articles!"

I smiled as me and Nadine pulled out a box and started looking through articles. Man, there seemed to be a lot of articles from past years... a few I recognized, some I didn't. As I pulled out a few articles, I couldn't help but notice that Olga was in a few of these articles, and who could blame her? She was basically a famous girl, one of the Patakis. She becomes famous, Mr. Pataki becomes famous. If the people in these articles knew how Olga's family life actually was...

"Hey, remember this?" Gerald said, pointing towards an old newspaper he pulled out. We gathered around as we saw the headline.

"STOOP KID'S AFRAID TO LEAVE HIS STOOP!"

"Oh yeah, I remember Stoop Kid." Nadine smiled.

"I remember I believed those stupid rumors about him, actually killing a kid who looked at his stoop, which now that I think about it, is so sadistic!" I sighed. "I mean, what was I thinking? Stoop Kid may have looked tough, but after seeing all that, he actually wouldn't go through with the killing. What was my sadistic mind thinking?"

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

We all gasped as we turned towards Phoebe, as Gerald said, "You've never heard the legend of Stoop Kid?"

"Where have you been last year? It's been like, all over the news that month!" I pointed out.

"I was on a three-week vacation with my parents that month." Phoebe said. "In my old birth home in Kentucky. Remember, I told you about that."

"Oh, right." I said. "You said it almost felt green and a little lonely at times."

"Yeah." Phoebe said. "So, what's this story on Stoop Kid? And why is he named Stoop Kid? Seriously, I hear the name, and it just makes me think of something different."

We all turned towards Gerald as he coughed. "The Legend of Stoop Kid."

We sat around as we listened to the story. "In the beginning, like so many of us, Stoop Kid was just a baby. A baby left mysteriously of the stoop of an abandoned building. Some say he was abandoned there, others say he was dropped from the sky by aliens. Still, others say he grew from a seed lodged between the cracks of the sidewalk. But whatever the reason, the seed or the aliens, that tiny Stoop Kid was left to raise himself on the stoop which he was fated to call his home."

"Excuse me, may I say something?" Phoebe said, interrupting the story. "First of all, WHAT KIND OF NEGLECTFUL PARENTS WOULD JUST LEAVE A CHILD ON THE STEPS OF AN ABANDONED BUILDING? If they didn't have the ability to raise their child, fine. But at least leave the baby somewhere where there's, oh, I don't know, a lot of people! Why leave a child in front of an abandoned building, where it would most likely be left to die? Second of all, how would Stoop Kid raise himself as a baby? As I pointed out, it would die! Somebody had to have taken care of him! I would understand, if say, he ran away from home at a young age or his parents couldn't raise him in his younger years, and he hid out in this stoop, but seriously? Third, aliens do not exist as far as science can prove, and fourth, seeds on the ground do not make children! It doesn't work like that!"

We all just stared at Phoebe as she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm done."

Gerald shook his head as he continued the story. "Anyway, as he grew up, he came to know and love the stoop as his only family. But there's a dark side. Embittered by the love and normal boyhood that were stolen from him, Stoop Kid became meaner and meaner by the day. He began to lash out at the people that passed around him, taking out upon them, the anger of a young, loveless child. He became so protective of it, that whom so ever looked at it, would face the wrath of the Stoop Kid. His accusatory barbs and yea, even physical violence. The End."

As me, Nadine and Arnold clapped, Phoebe just glared. "Okay, more rant. First of all, how do you know he wasn't just a regular kid who was neglected by his parents in a different neighborhood, ran away from home and hid out in this abandoned apartment, and yes, I'm saying 'Apartment', because 'Stoop' sounds weird coming out of my mouth! Second of all, don't you think he would have been just a loner? And third, why are there newspapers about this kid that was afraid to leave that apartment building!"

"Well, because one day, all of us kids were playing football and the football landed on the steps of Stoop Kid's stoop." Arnold explained. "That's how I first learned the story. I thought about asking for the football back, but he looked threatening from the outside."

"You wouldn't believe Arnold's pertinence, either." I explained to Phoebe. "He pretty much kept an eye on that stoop for two days, wondering if he really could leave the stoop. After a while, he just decided to go for it, grab the football, to coax him to get off the stoop... that's when we all learned that Stoop Kid was afraid to leave his stoop."

"It pretty much became a chant which we joined along with." Nadine said. "Me and Rhonda stopped before we began to realize that..."

"Stoop sounds like another word?" Phoebe smirked.

"Yeah, you know, now that I think about it, Stoop DOES sound weird coming out of our mouths." I said.

"It left Stoop Kid humiliated, and I felt bad, so I decided to build up his confidence, by making him at least take a step out of the stoop." Arnold said.

"You're a bold kid, Arnold." Gerald said.

"Well, I just couldn't leave him to be depressed and lonely. So I gave him a few more confidence points, helped him out of his stoop. It was a huge moment for him... and for everyone who cheered. After that, nobody made fun of Stoop Kid being afraid to leave his stoop." Arnold said.

"Where is he now?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, he still lives at the stoop, but it's more of a brand new apartment for tenants." Arnold said. "About a month after the whole leaving his stoop thing, he needed my help again because he would have been evicted since his stoop would turn into a hotel. So I decided to help him be a little more polite and courteous to other people."

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked.

"...to an extent, yes." Arnold said, while using his hand to do a so-so motion. "Stoop Kid got to keep his stoop, but he's now working as a doorman for the stoop. He chases off salesmen and only lets in those that are looking for apartments or living in apartments. Stoop Kid always said that the pay is good, though."

"Wow." I said in surprise. "So, he's starting to get a little friendly. Mean, but friendly."

"He still hasn't QUITE opened up to people, but he's trying." Arnold said. "You know, me helping Stoop Kid out would be good for the scrapbook!"

Arnold dug around for the article and smiled. "There it is."

We smiled as we kept looking for articles. It was still pretty fun to do, and even if we didn't find enough things for the scrapbook, we would still continue to collect things.

* * *

As I was at home later that night, getting ready for bed, I was thinking back to Stoop Kid's story, and then to Olga's story. I was starting to believe Phoebe's small rants about Stoop Kid, maybe he was neglected by his parents, like Olga was at her young age, but the difference between him and Olga were that while Stoop Kid didn't want to help with the stress of his family, Olga grew up to do something that impressed her parents, whilst wanting to help them out with their problems. I wondered what it would have been like if Olga and Stoop Kid switched places. Would Olga have been bitter?

Nah, it's not like Olga. She's nice and helpful, and while she didn't want her parents to break, she knew that the marriage wasn't doing good. She'd still help, no matter what. As for Stoop Kid? Who knows? Maybe at one point, he did remember his parents, but as he grew up, he slowly forgot about them. Maybe his home life was just as bad as Olga's.

I don't know why I started comparing Stoop Kid to Olga at this hour, but I decided not to let it worry me. I decided to just get some sleep for tonight.

I closed my eyes, relaxing in the comfort of my mattress.

* * *

There's the thirty-seventh episode! How do you like it? By the way, if you're wondering about the 'Stoop Kid works as a doorman to his stoop' thing, that's a reference to a Hey Arnold comic that may have ran on Nick Magazine. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to add to the TVTropes page, folks!


	39. The Camping Experience

Moving along, it's time we get to 'Roughin' It'! How will I do this episode? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Did you get everything, honey?"

I sighed as I picked up a few bits of my camping gear, my mother and father watching over me to make sure I had everything. "Yes, Dad."

"Bug spray? Good sleeping bag? Plenty of food?" Mom said as she checked my things.

I groaned, "Yes, Mom, I do have those things. Honestly, I don't see why you have to be so protective. My friends and I go camping every summer at least a weekend."

"Oh, honey, we know." Mom said, patting me on the shoulder. "But we just really want you to be as safe as can be."

"I know, Mom." I sighed as I hugged her. I hugged my dad as well, just for assurance.

"You know we just want our little girl to have fun, right?" My dad said.

"I know, dad." I said.

"Well, sweetie, with your schedule for the summer, plus our little get-togethers for fun, I know you'll have a good summer." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, I do." I said, knowing my mom and dad and how they like to set up parties occasionally for the rich people. At a time, I enjoyed those parties, but as I kept growing up, I just felt a little out of place at them. Maybe because I've been hanging with Nadine and Phoebe a lot, I actually prefer what the middle class kids did, but I didn't mind being a rich kid. It has its' perks, but at least I'm not snooty... well, if I was, I tried to tone it down.

I heard a honk on the horn as I sighed. "Well, there's my ride. I'll see you guys sometime on Tuesday!"

"Take care, sweetie!" Mom and Dad said as I ran out the door with my things.

I waved good-bye to my parents as I jumped in the car in the backseat, joining Nadine and Phoebe as they already were sitting down. On the front seat was Arnold, Gerald and Arnold's grandfather as Arnold looked over.

"I think you'll like where we'll be camping, girls. It's sort of a 'get away from nature', as what Grandpa tells me." Arnold said.

"I'm sure we will." Nadine said as we got comfortable.

* * *

As we were getting far away from the city and more into a wood-like area, we listened to Arnold's grandfather talking about how camping is going to be different than how it's usually done in the city. I mean, yeah, I heard it from Nadine's parents a few times, I'm sure Nadine and Phoebe heard it a few times... though this was Arnold and Gerald's first camping trip together, so this was going to be exciting.

"It's beautiful, Grandpa." Arnold said, looking out the window.

"Well, sure it's beautiful!" Arnold's grandfather rolled his eyes. "Everything in nature is beautiful, unless it's ugly."

The car then stopped as we unbuckled the seatbelts, Arnold opened the door as we heard Gerald say, "Come on, let's go check out that lake!"

"No, let's go hike up that mountain!" Arnold said in excitement as we went out.

I shook my head as I turned to my girls. "Boys. Go fig."

"Take it easy, fellas." Phoebe smiled as she and I held back Arnold and Gerald before they can go running off. "We'll have plenty of time to do all this stuff, but we need to unpack everything."

"Your little friend's right. First thing we need to do is make camp." Arnold's grandfather explained.

"Make camp?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Why do you think there's a few unpacked tents and sleeping bags in the car?" Nadine asked. "It would be pretty obvious we have to make camp."

"After all, we need to make some tent space, chop firewood, haul water, there's a lot of work to do before you start having fun!" Arnold's grandfather explained as he opened up the car as we started pulling a few things out. I noticed that Arnold and Gerald were a little uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it's a little difficult at first, but with the right amount patience, we'll have a nice campsite." I said.

"Just imagine you're a construction worker, setting up. That's how I usually do it." Nadine explained as we started to work.

Gerald and Arnold looked at each other and started to shrug as they decided to help out around the area.

* * *

It took about at least a half an hour, but we managed to set up a good camping spot as I turned to Arnold and Gerald, saying, "See? That basically took no time at all."

"So now that that's done, does that mean we can swim, hike or catch some fish now?" Gerald asked as Arnold's grandfather closed the back door.

"No! What do you think this is, a camping trip?" Arnold's grandfather glared.

"Uh... it IS a camping trip." I pointed out.

"Anyway, you can't go skylarkin' off without learning some basic survival skills!" Arnold's grandfather stated. "Come on, follow me."

"Just listen to him. When Nadine's parents take us on the camping trips, we sort of do this all the time." Phoebe said as we started following Arnold's grandfather.

"It may sound useless at first, but trust me, in the wild, it definitely has use." Nadine explained as we followed Arnold's grandfather.

* * *

On our little hike, me, Nadine and Phoebe learned pretty much the same survival skills that Nadine's parents showed us back when me and the girls learned camping, but for Arnold and Gerald, it was pretty much a brand new experience. There were some pretty funny moments, like when Arnold learned about 'scat' when hunting game...

"What's scat?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, that's lingo for animal droppings." I said.

"Yeah, like the ones you're standing in..." Arnold's grandfather pointed out to Arnold.

Arnold yelped as I laughed a little bit. "I freaked out too when I learned this. Don't worry, I'm over it, but it's pretty unavoidable."

"You still scream every time your shoes step in it." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I do not scream every time I step in..."

One of my shoes then felt one of the droppings on the floor, as I quickly screeched. "EW, EW, EW!"

Nadine and Phoebe then laughed as I glared, Gerald chuckling. "Oh, ha ha. I just hate getting my shoes dirty, that's all."

...okay, so it's not as funny when I do it. But still, there were some funny moments, like when Arnold, Gerald, Nadine, Phoebe, and I were having some berries, under Arnold's grandfather's supervision, of course...

"Remember, red and sweet are good to eat, but I swear by this sonnet, green will make you vomit." Arnold's grandfather explained as we were at the berry patches, having a few berries.

"Wait... I thought it was green and sweet are good to eat." Arnold said as he dropped some green berries he held in confusion.

"No, it was definitely red and sweet." I said, munching on a red berry.

"Yep, red and sweet." Nadine said. "We even repeated that poem on the way over."

Arnold's eyes widened as he said, "Excuse me for a second."

Arnold ran off to a nearby tree, and the next sounds we heard were of Arnold retching.

"You're vomiting, aren't you, Arnold?" Arnold's grandfather asked as Gerald stared disgusted. Me, Nadine and Phoebe just chuckled at this moment.

...And of course, there was the infamous moss lesson...

"Now, tell me, if moss grows on the north side of the tree, which way is camp?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

Before me, Nadine or Phoebe could give our answer, Gerald blurted out, "This way!"

Gerald then started to run towards the opposite direction, but yelped as he noticed a skunk nearby. He yelped as he got sprayed a little bit.

Phoebe shook her head as she said, "Fortunately, we have plenty of tomato juice back at camp, which is back north."

"Very good, smart one." Arnold's grandfather smirked.

"Thank you. I actually learned that the moss growing on a different side of the tree was actually an old pioneer trick." Phoebe explained. "Moss always points to civilization."

She then gave a small smile as Gerald frowned a little bit.

...yeah, those were really great.

* * *

It was a little close to dark, but after getting rid of Gerald's skunk smell AND getting some dinner, we decided to turn in for the night and begin our fun activities tomorrow.

As I was laying down on my sleeping bag, I looked over. "Hey, girls?"

"Hm?" Phoebe asked.

"You think the boys were disappointed by the camping trip?" I asked, curiously.

"What brings that up?" Nadine asked.

"I don't know. I guess they think that because of all the survival skills they need to learn, they're not having fun here." I explained.

"They just don't get it." Phoebe said. "They haven't experienced camp life like we have."

"Yeah, they don't have the experience we do." I sighed. "In the morning, why don't we take them on a personal hike?"

"Ah, I see." Nadine smirked a bit. "You're using this as an excuse to get close to Arnold."

"What?" I said in shock... then blushed. "Okay, okay, maybe a little, but we really should show them that camping is more fun than they think."

"I guess..." Phoebe yawned. "Good night, girls."

"Night, Phoebe." Me and Nadine both said as we shut off our small night lights. Even though the mosquitos were easily biting, we decided not to bother them, as Nadine is a bit of a bug lover. Plus, I can always treat those bites later.

I dimmed my eyes a little as I laid myself down to sleep.

* * *

_There I was, in another room of complete darkness as I seemed to be sitting in a chair, thinking. What was I thinking about? Hmmm... if I wasn't having my usual dreams about either being a spy for an organization or having one of my Arnold love dreams... it would mean I'm in one of my thinking dreams._

_Logical enough, but what would I be thinking about? I carefully sat down to think about this. I paused. Was it finally finding Tucker and saving his life? No, no, that wouldn't be it. Was it Olga's family life? Hmmm... maybe that was it._

_I sat down, pondered about Olga's life... wondering what would have happened if Olga had been born to different people. If what Olga said was true of her parents and that they were as horrible as she described them..._

_I shuddered, not thinking about that. Another voice was making itself heard... similar to a voice that I had in my other two dreams... my first wondering dream and the dream where Arnold and I were ants. I still couldn't make out the words, but I knew that voice was making itself known. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in COMPLETE darkness... some of the darkness cleared a bit as I saw a little chair I was sitting on... and nearby... a few doors. Maybe the voice I heard is coming from one of the doors. I got up. Should I check it out, I wonder?_

_I paused as I went closer to the door. I still couldn't make out the voice. I carefully reached my hand towards the knob... when I saw a streak of light..._

* * *

Sunlight peeked out from the inside of the tent. I slowly cracked open my eyes as I yawned. Phoebe and Nadine were already up as I asked, "What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty one and twenty-six seconds." Phoebe said, counting the exact time. "Arnold's grandfather is already up and making breakfast."

"And it seems Arnold and Gerald are in a foul mood." Nadine said as she peeked outside. "Looks like they want to go home."

"Looks like we don't have time to waste then." I said as I quickly grabbed my clothes and started changing.

After a quick change of clothes, me, Nadine and Phoebe walked outside to see Arnold's grandfather attempting to explain what camping is all about. "You got to get cold and dirty and hungry, it's the only way to camp!"

"What's going on?" I asked as we came out.

"We want to go home." Arnold frowned.

"We hate nature!" Gerald complained.

"How can you say that?" Nadine asked. "Nature is what binds us together. What if we were stuck in it and we couldn't find our way out? How would you survive?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he looked over at us. "How are you three used to camping?"

"We usually are." I explained. "Sure, it's unusual to camp outside our natural habitats, but for me, I can adjust. Surely, Arnold, surely you remember... the little biosquare experiment we did? No electricity, only science experiments."

Arnold paused. "Hmmm... are you telling me this camping experience is similar to the greenhouse experiment?"

"Yes. It's like we learned and said in our little lab speech... it takes a little time to adjust to that bit of life at first, but we did it. If we can work 24 hours living in a greenhouse, a weekend of camping shouldn't be too hard." I explained.

Arnold paused as if to think, Gerald was thinking too.

"Look, why don't we show you what nature can really be?" I said. "On our own, we're going to take a small hike... not too far, just to a small lake nearby. And in case we get lost, you're the only people who knows about the camp!"

I gave a wink to Arnold's grandfather as Nadine whispered in his ear our little plan. Arnold's grandfather gave a little smile as he said, "Go ahead, Arnold, take the offer. Let them show you what nature can be about."

"Shouldn't you come with us?" Arnold asked.

"Don't worry. We're not going to go far away." Nadine said.

"Trust us, what could go wrong?" Phoebe smiled.

Gerald gave a small smile in return as he held Phoebe's hand. "All right. We'll do it."

"Great." I smiled as we turned to Arnold's grandfather. "When would you like us to be back?"

"Be back around one o'clock! I'll set us up some lunch!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

We nodded as me, Nadine and Phoebe started to go up the mountain, leading Arnold and Gerald as I said, "Come on, we'll show you how we see nature."

* * *

We hiked up the mountain for a bit as Arnold and Gerald paused, Arnold saying, "We're sure going a long way from the camp. How much longer until we get here?"

"Not too much farther." I said as we kept going. Truth is, me, Phoebe and Nadine planned a little of this just to get ourselves lost... in a good way, just so Arnold and Gerald could learn that using the sage directions isn't as bad. Hypothetically, we could lead the way back, but we wanted to let Arnold and Gerald lead the way. It wasn't until we spotted a lake nearby that we smiled. "We're here."

Arnold and Gerald looked at the wondrous sight before us as we went in. "This little lake is perfect to relax. Take a look around, boys. You'll probably never experience something like this again."

"Wow..." Arnold and Gerald uttered.

And so, we spent some time near that small lakeside, talking for a while. Nadine went to focus on her bugs, Phoebe was noting the wildflowers that grew along the lakeside, overall, it felt pretty good.

Pretty soon, Arnold and I were alone nearby as I said, "What do you think, Arnold? Nice to just hang back in nature?"

"It is..." Arnold said.

"Similar to our biosquare thing?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "I can't believe I forgot about the biosquare lesson. Sorry I had my doubts on the whole camping experience."

"That's okay, buddy." I said. "Believe it or not, I had a similar experience on my first camping trip with Nadine and Phoebe."

"You had?" Arnold asked, interested.

"Yeah." I said. "At first, I wasn't liking everything. The mosquitos bite you, Nadine's parents living on their own vices, even Nadine was a bit annoying with her obsession on bugs. But after being taken to a small lakeside by Nadine's parents, I thought, all of it is worth the trouble to see this wonderful sight. The bug bites don't hurt me, nor did the annoyance of wild animals everywhere. There is a downside to nature, yes, but you pick yourself up and you see a good side to nature. And even if you were lost, you can always take the sage advice of your fellow peers. I guess that's why I like camping. Not only does this mean you hang out with your friends, you get to experience something you'll likely never see again."

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Rhonda. You really put my faith in nature again."

I smiled a little. "You're welcome."

We paused.

"Hey, Arnold?"

"Yes, Rhonda?"

"I wanted to say something and I feel now would be a good time to say it." I said, about ready.

"Sure. I'm all ears." Arnold said.

I took a deep breath. "Arnold, I..."

"Hey, Arnold!" Gerald's voice called. "It's almost noon! Shouldn't we be getting back to the campsite?"

"Oh, right!" Arnold said as he turned to me. "What were you going to say to me?"

I paused, yelping. My confession of love was ruined, and now it was replaced with a jumbled thought. I had to quickly say something. "I wanted to know if you can lead us back. As a test to see how you can use the skills your grandfather taught you!"

"Oh. Sure, I can do that." Arnold said.

"Great!" I smiled as we got up to join the others, who were getting ready to head back.

As Arnold and Gerald started leading the way, Phoebe and Nadine turned to me as Phoebe said, "Did you do it, did you do it?"

I sighed, and shook my head. "No, I didn't. I was going to, but my thoughts got jumbled."

They both groaned a bit as Nadine said, "Don't feel too bad. You'll get it again next time."

I nodded. "You're probably right. How'd your research go?"

"As usual, the spiders and crickets have never been healthier." Nadine smiled.

"And I believe I saw a brand new wildflower growing nearby." Phoebe said as she showed me some notes on a wildflower she drew up. "I wonder if this type of wildflower is shown any place else in the world. Gerald gave his opinion saying he thinks it's a pretty flower..." I noted that she was blushing. "...as pretty as I am."

"Aww, how precious. Your little crush is returning his feelings to you." I smiled as Phoebe glared.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Phoebe sighed.

* * *

Pretty soon, thanks to Arnold and Gerald's ways of paying attention, we managed to make it back to the camping site as Arnold's grandfather had some good hot dogs cooked up... a little burnt, but we can't expect perfection.

"So, did y'all have a good hike?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"We did." Arnold said as he turned to his grandfather. "We even went back because of your ways, grandpa."

"Is that so?" Arnold's grandfather gave a small smile.

"I was wondering... can we stay here one more night?" Arnold asked.

Arnold grandfather could only smile.

* * *

We were later sitting around the campfire as Arnold's grandfather started singing old campfire songs. We smiled as we sang along to them. It was good to hang out with friends and camp together... even if some things are bad, like Arnold always said, there's always a positive thing to look forward to somewhere. Arnold would have forgotten that lesson himself had I not reminded him of it. And so, we stayed at camp for another day or so until we headed back to the city Tuesday morning.

And I'd have to say, the camping experience was worth the time and effort.

* * *

There's the thirty-eighth episode! How do you like it? I realize I did get rid of a certain plot element the original episode had, but I figured, with a few strings pulled, I could probably work around this. This was the final result this came out, so hopefully this came out okay! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to add to the TVTropes page, edits are welcome!


	40. Bowling Stories

Okay, I've been figuring out an episode order for the episodes to take place during the summer between third and fourth grade, and I figured I start off with this episode! Now, even though the episode I'm doing is not going to happen until next chapter, I'd figured I'd do with a flashback episode, since I'm setting up for next episode. Which episode was I going to do though? Well, I decided to just do 'Part Time Friends' as a flashback episode, just to see how I can fit it in! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On a Thursday afternoon, inside Phoebe's house, me, Nadine and Phoebe were in Phoebe's room, playing a board game that Phoebe wanted to play. Nadine and Phoebe were getting the game down, but they were sighing in frustration when it came my turn. I just didn't get the game they were playing.

"Do you have any sixes?" I paused.

Nadine frowned. "Rhonda, we're playing Monopoly."

"Oh, right, right..." I paused as I looked over at the dice, then over to my game piece. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"How are you so good at some games, yet Monopoly is your weakest one?" Phoebe asked. "You're a rich girl who lives with a rich family!"

"Sometimes, I feel I get cheated out of it." I said. "I mean, I spend like no tomorrow in that game. Besides, all this about mortgages and buying places that are expensive? Don't they have good shopping malls to get to?"

Phoebe sighed. "It's still your turn."

I paused as I took the dice and rolled it. Two fives came up as I gasped. "YAHTZEE!"

Nadine and Phoebe just shook their heads as I moved my thimble over to a Chance card. Phoebe pulled out a Chance card. "Go directly to jail."

My eyes widened as Nadine moved my piece over to the jail space. Nadine and Phoebe took their turns as I was next. I rolled two threes again as I got out of jail. I then rolled a six and five to move eleven spaces to one of those spaces.

Phoebe nodded. "And you're bankrupt, Rhonda."

My eyes widened as Phoebe took the remaining money I had. "Nadine, Phoebe, look over there!"

Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other as if they thought 'Did she think we were stupid?' "No."

"Just... look over there for a moment." I said, pointing towards a direction.

"If we turn around, you're going to swipe money from the bank and say you had it the whole time, just so you can have another chance at the game." Nadine said. "We know you, Rhonda."

I sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll play fair."

"Good girl." Phoebe said.

I sighed as I got up. "I may as well get going anyway. I have to be at my parents by three. They said they need to drive me over to my singing lessons at four."

"Aw, do you have to?" Phoebe said, looking up.

"Yeah, you always go to that singing lesson every second Thursday,every third Wednesday and every fourth Tuesday of the month since March." Nadine said. "You know, I have to ask... isn't your voice tired from the singing lessons?"

"No, not really." I smiled. "Besides, I know my singing voice is pitch perfect... though my parents think I need a little more practice."

"When can we hear your singing?" Phoebe asked.

I paused as I stumbled a bit, "Uh, well, I'm sure you'll hear a little song soon. I promise you. I'll see you girls later!"

Nadine and Phoebe waved as I decided to run out of Phoebe's house.

Truth was, I didn't have singing lessons, I only said that to Nadine and Phoebe because I didn't want to tell them about a second passion I liked... and that was competitive bowling. Best part was, Arnold was always on my team, and when he asked if he'd like to hang out at the bowling alley with a team he set up, I happily agreed. I didn't want Phoebe or Nadine to know I was doing this, so I only told them I was doing singing lessons so they wouldn't interfere. Of course, I'm only doing this as friends for Arnold, so it was fun for me. When asked by Arnold if I was going to take Nadine and Phoebe along for new teammates on one little bowling outing with the team, I didn't want to spoil what I had going, so I told him that Nadine and Phoebe were taking singing lessons as well. Not that I had any doubt in them, I'm sure they'd mean well, but I didn't want them to spoil the moment if I ever did confess. Plus, being in the same team as with the one you love? It's kind of fun!

* * *

Pretty soon, I arrived at home as I picked up my bag, with my bowling shoes and socks inside as I changed shirts quickly from my classic red shirt to a blue uniform. I smiled as I looked myself. I looked good.

I then started running downstairs as I saw Arnold and Gerald were waiting for me outside, with their things on. I ran downstairs and out the door as I joined them, smiling. "I'm ready whenever you guys are!"

"It's a shame Nadine or Phoebe can't ever come bowling with us." Gerald sighed.

"Yeah, but they have those darn singing lessons." I said.

"I have to ask, aren't their voices tired from those singing lessons?" Arnold asked as we caught a bus.

"Not really." I said as Arnold paid the fare and we sat down. "Besides, they like their singing. They really want to make it pitch perfect."

"You know, I'd love to hear them sing sometime." Gerald said, smiling as I paused. I was starting to wonder if he was thinking about Phoebe at this point.

"Don't worry, if they finish up, I promise, you'll hear them sing." I smiled.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Today we should be good for a small team!" Arnold said.

"But Arnold, don't you remember... the tournament on Saturday? We still need to find an adult to coach our team! Even if we can do good on our own, we still need a coach!" Gerald frowned.

"Relax. We'll find one while we're at the bowling alley." Arnold said as the bus went on its way.

* * *

Pretty soon, me and my team were here as we were setting up. I smiled as I bought a few nachos and sodas, with Harold helping me with the items. "Don't hog it all, Harold. Save a few for the other teammates."

"Ah, come on, I'm hungry!" Harold complained as me and him went over to the team, which consisted of Arnold, Gerald and Eugene.

"We got the snacks, guys!" I smiled as the others cheered.

"Thanks for doing this, Rhonda." Arnold smiled.

"Hey, anything for my team!" I said as I sat down. "Shall I assign our weekly nicknames?"

All four chattered as I smiled.

"Okay, okay..." I paused as I looked over to my friends. "Let me see... me first... I shall be known as the Fashionista. FAS for short."

I typed in 'FAS' to fit the character limit as we nodded. "Next up, Harold, you're known as... the Power Ball! POW for short."

"Oh yeah, that's an awesome nickname!" Harold said as I typed in 'POW'.

"Eugene, you will be..."

"The Fighting Machine?" Eugene asked.

"Actually, I was thinking..." I paused. "You know what, let's go with what you said. Fighting Machine. FIG for short."

I typed in 'FIG' for the character limit. "Gerald, you're a cool cat, how about the Cool Bean? COO for short."

"Sure, that's just fine!" Gerald smiled as I typed in the name.

"And last but not least, since Arnold is our unofficial team captain until we get a coach, Arnold, I'd like to dub you a nickname... a Japanese word that Phoebe taught me... Sukiyaki, the word meaning commander.."

By the time I finished typing the character limit in, Arnold said, "Rhonda, Sukiyaki is a type of sushi. The Japanese word for commander is Taikun."

"It is?" I paused as I looked up at the name. "Whoops. Guess I should brush up on some Japanese words."

"Your name is SUK?" Harold said in surprise as he laughed.

I looked up and... oh. Guess the character limit did say 'SUK'. "...Harold, Arnold, I changed my mind. Arnold, you can be POW, Harold, you're player five."

"Awww..." Harold frowned.

I smiled. "Okay, let's bowl for a bit. Just a round or so, then we can find a coach."

"Okay, but we better hurry. Sign-ups close in about three hours." Gerald said.

"That'll give us some time!" I smiled as I picked up my bowling ball and did a little swing. I did good, only hit five pins my first go around and two my second chance. Doing some bowling was pretty fun. Not only did we use this time to have fun, but it also gave us time to pass around stories, any that we had that were interesting.

"So, who wants to give out their story of the day?" I asked as I looked around, Arnold going to bowl. "Anybody got anything to share?"

"I'll go." Gerald said. "You know how me and Arnold are always best friends?"

"Who doesn't know?" Eugene smiled. "I mean, you and Arnold were pretty much inseparable ever since pre-school. Actually, aside from Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe, you two are the tightest friendship we've seen."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Eugene." I smiled to him. "I'll be sure to tell Nadine and Phoebe when I see them again that you think we're good and tight."

"Well, there were times when we did have a falling out." Gerald said as Arnold came back after getting a pin his first time.

"Are you telling the story of the time we worked in Mrs. Vitello's flower shop last summer?" Arnold asked as he grabbed his bowling ball.

"Yeah, man!" Gerald said as Arnold took his ball and swung, getting three pins that time.

"What were you working at Mrs. Vitello's shop for?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, all it is is just a bunch of flowers there." Harold frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe a lot of flowers, but it's nice to help out around the neighborhood." Arnold said as he arrived. "You're up, Eugene, and this time, try to focus on the pins."

"I'll try." Eugene said as he took his bowling ball and decided to take it slow so as to be careful not to let it slip in his hands.

"Anyway, we were there to make some money to buy some new things." Gerald said. "It was basically a small job, just to get going by. But then came the week that Mrs. Vitello injured herself, and we had to take care of the store for a week."

"It was a little fun at first, me taking care of the flowers, Gerald being in charge of the store..." Arnold sighed. "The problem was, Gerald took the whole thing too seriously."

"Yeah, so seriously, Arnold messed up delivery orders." Gerald frowned.

"It was a mistake, I assure you." Arnold sighed.

"...That would explain why you guys were being surly around each other that week." I said, recalling that Gerald and Arnold seemed irritable around each other.

"Yeah, me and the others figured you had a falling out of some type. Didn't think it would be over who'd be in charge of a flower store, though." Harold said as Eugene came back, just finishing his second time.

As Gerald decided to take his turn, Arnold nodded, "Yeah, it was a bit of a rough week. But then near the end of the week, my grandpa told me a little story about a friend he had named Jimmy Kafka who went through a similar situation as we did."

As Gerald scored seven pins on his second run, he came over to us as Harold went to take his turn. "In the end, I knew how Arnold felt when I realized the work became too much, so we both made up with each other as we immediately got back to work. And when Mrs. Vitello came back to work, we worked for a couple more weeks, then we decided to get off of work, knowing we got enough money to last us."

"Though we do stop by Mrs. Vitello's every once in a while in case she needs help." Arnold explained.

"Wow, that's a good story, fellas." I said as we turned to see Harold, about ready to throw the ball over.

We watched intently as Harold threw the ball... and made his first strike of the game. We cheered as I called, "Great job, Suk!"

I was about ready to take my turn when I heard...

"Rhonda?"

I yelped. Oh no... it can't be them... not here, not now! I turned in shock to see Nadine and Phoebe coming in. "Nadine, Phoebe?"

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"We thought you had your singing lesson?" Nadine cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

Yipe. How am I going to explain this? "Uh... my lesson got cancelled today. Teacher got sick."

"Nadine? Phoebe?" Arnold said in surprise upon seeing who I was talking to. Uh-oh. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, don't you have your singing less-" Gerald started before I started covering his mouth with my right hand.

"What are you girls doing here?" I whispered hastily.

"Oh, us?" Nadine asked. "Well, me and Phoebe were just sitting around at home, doing nothing, whe-"

I yelped as I covered Nadine's mouth with my left hand. Arnold frowned in suspicion as Phoebe blinked suspiciously. Gerald and Nadine just stared in confusion as Harold and Eugene came up as Eugene asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, I told them all conflicting lies and now it's all falling apar-" I started telling Eugene, but yelped as I let go of Gerald's mouth and slapped my own hand around my mouth, realizing I just blew my own plan.

"Wait a minute..." Arnold frowned as I looked towards him, him and Gerald turning towards Nadine and Phoebe, who frowned at me. "You mean to tell us you girls aren't taking singing lesso-"

I let go of Nadine's mouth and slapped it over Arnold's mouth as Arnold glared at me.

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "Rhonda told us SHE was taking singing less-" I used my left foot to over Phoebe's mouth.

"So, wait a minute, let me get this straight." Eugene blinked. "This whole time Rhonda said the other two were taking singing lessons, they could have been bowling with u-"

I used my right foot to cover Eugene's mouth as I held this formation, my body was weakening out as Nadine and Gerald shook their heads.

Harold, in his confusion, groaned, "Somebody SING something!"

I just groaned as I fell down towards the ground.

Harold laughed, "I love that song!"

I got up as Arnold tapped his foot. "Rhonda, why did you lie to us?"

"We're waiting." Nadine said as she tapped her foot, Gerald and Phoebe frowning as well.

I paused as I sighed. "Okay, okay... look, I didn't want Nadine and Phoebe to find out I liked bowling."

"Why would you think we wouldn't like to see you bowling?" Phoebe asked as we recovered.

"Well, you girls know me, I'm a girly girl type." I said. "Obsess over the nails, you know, that. Well, bowling was sort of a passion I liked. If you girls found out, I'd probably be embarrassed."

"Rhonda, it's not embarrassing to like bowling. You play baseball and you like it." Arnold said as he and Gerald smiled.

"Yeah." Phoebe said. "We don't think of you differently because you like a certain sport so much."

"We just wish you told us the truth. I mean, we ARE your friends."

"You're right." I said, sighing, knowing Nadine and Phoebe didn't buy the whole 'I like bowling' thing and knew there was a bigger reason. I figured I'd tell them when we had a time-out in gaming. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have isolated you guys."

"That's okay, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled. "But just tell us what you're doing..."

"And don't make up excuses." Gerald said. "We'll tolerate it this time, but next time, please, be honest."

"Okay, okay." I said as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "Nadine, Phoebe, this is what I do every second Thursday, third Wednesday and fourth Tuesday every month. I participate in a bowling team with these guys. At first, it sounds silly, I mean, being the only girl in a guys team, but hey, every team needs a chick. How'd you girls like to bowl with us? A game or two?"

"Sure." Nadine smiled as she and Phoebe beamed.

"Great!" Gerald smiled. "Come on, we'll add your names."

As Phoebe passed by, she whispered in my ear quickly, "We'd like your real reason as soon as we go to the bathroom!"

I smiled nervously as I decided to sit down, getting comfortable, wondering how the girls will do at our little outing.

* * *

There's the thirty-ninth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to add to the TVTropes page, edits are welcome!


	41. A Bowling Tournament to Remember

Welcome to the next episode, 'Coach Wittenberg'! By the way, expect a lot of changes coming into this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I sighed as I looked over to my team, with Nadine and Phoebe playing. I was sighing in jealousy as I saw Nadine score yet another strike, everyone was cheering. I don't know how Nadine does it, she just simply does it!

"Okay, so Nadine has a good score, Phoebe, Gerald and I have moderate scores, Rhonda and Harold have good scores that can be improved upon, and Eugene..." Arnold said as he looked at all of us, even Eugene, who looked up. "Keep trying. You'll get it in time."

Eugene just smiled as Arnold said, "Okay fellas, take ten. We'll regroup again for another game."

As soon as Arnold, Gerald, Harold and Eugene went their separate ways, I turned to Nadine and Phoebe as I said, "Girls, we need to have a serious talk!"

* * *

In the girls' bathroom, me, Nadine and Phoebe were standing around as Nadine and Phoebe stared at me with a frowning expression. I paused. "Um, I'm waiting."

"For what?" Nadine asked.

"Your apology." I said.

"What?" Phoebe frowned. "Rhonda, YOU lied to US! Why should we apologize to you?"

"Look, you don't understand." I sighed. "Besides the bowling thing, which is true..."

"Rhonda, we know you. Not only do you like to participate in sports, you are a good football player." Nadine pointed out.

"Wait..." Phoebe paused. "Is this another plot to get closer to Arnold?"

I blushed as the girls squealed a bit, as Nadine said, "It is!"

"Why didn't you say?" Phoebe said. "We could have helped you with it!"

"Girls, listen, as much as I love your help, there are times that, well, I like to do these things alone." I said. "I love your help sometimes, I do. Sometimes you help, sometimes it isn't needed. This is just one of those situations where it's not needed, and you're blowing it for me! I'm part of a group of friends that consider me the female chick that has the secret love for sports, and you two being here will just ruin the status quo!"

"Ah, I get it." Phoebe said. "You're trying to invoke a 'female sports player loves sports, so she joins in a team that consists of mostly boys, to help win the tournament AND win the captain's heart in the progress'."

"Exactly." I smiled. "No offense guys, you're good friends, but this is just one of those situations I want to set up on my own. Impress Arnold a bit, maybe have him help me when I need it the most..."

"Ah..." Nadine smiled. "The perfect romantic set-up."

"If it means that much to you, we won't interfere with it." Phoebe said. "We'll tell the others we have to go to a karate class or something, so we don't interfere with your moment."

"Thanks, girls. I really appreciate the trouble." I smiled, hugging my two friends.

Phoebe and Nadine got me in a big group hug as Nadine said, "Good luck out there!"

Nadine and Phoebe left the bathroom as I smiled. They really were good friends. I figured since I was in the bathroom, I may as well dolly myself up a bit.

* * *

"...You're kidding, right?"

That was my first question I asked to Arnold and Gerald after I reunited with the team, who had got the message that Nadine and Phoebe left for a "modern dance" class.

"He's not." Gerald sighed.

"I don't see why you're doubtful. Coach Wittenberg is a suitable coach!" Arnold smiled. "He's what we need for our team!"

"Arnold, no offense, but the guy yells a lot. He orders people to either 'pass the ball to Tucker' or 'drop and give me ten'." I pointed out. "Surely you remember your time in basketball!"

"I will admit that in the past, Coach Wittenberg and we had issues." Arnold said. "But we've got it cleared up since then, and he's learned his lesson. Just give him a chance. I already signed him up."

"Why not?" Harold smiled as Eugene beamed.

"...All right... but don't say I didn't warn you." I said as I decided to sit down. While I have heard that Coach Wittenberg was relieved that his son was all right, it depends on his mood. Maybe he'll go easy on me.

I heard a whistle blowing as our faces turned to see Coach Wittenberg coming down. Then again, maybe he won't.

"Listen up, kids! As your new coach, and as the personage, who upon be teaching the basics of the game of bowling, the first and primary order of business, is the sign of the individual team level of your skills! All right, crazy legs, let's see what you can do!"

Coach Wittenberg handed the ball to me as I frowned. Crazy legs? Just because I'm a little taller than some of the others didn't mean my legs were crazy. Well, nevertheless, I decided to demonstrate what I could do. I did my best bowling I did... but got a gutterball. Hmm, my game must have been off today. I shrugged as I decided to go back.

"What kind of a motion is that? You've got to put your FINGERS in the holes!" Coach Wittenberg pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, getting that same 'put your fingers in the hole' speech a few times. "That's just one of my techniques. I can put the fingers in the holes when I can."

"None of your backsass, young lady! Drop and give me ten!" Coach Wittenberg ordered. "NOW!"

I yelped as I went down and started doing push-ups. He may be well-meaning, but he sure had a temper... and you had to do what he said as I did the push-ups. I didn't mind breaking a nail if I had to bowl... but push-ups? They hurt my pride.

Pretty much the same thing happened to Eugene when he demonstrated his skill... except he let go of the ball and it hit a wall. After Coach Wittenberg berated Eugene and told him to give him ten push-ups, he had Arnold go up. Arnold decided to demonstrate his skill as he used the ball to knock off one pin.

"I got one!" Arnold said in excitement.

Everyone, including myself, cheered, but Coach Wittenberg didn't seem to happy.

"KNOCK IT OFF! One pin is nothing to cheer about! One pin is pathetic! You're all pathetic! Now drop and give me ten!" Coach Wittenberg ordered.

We yelped as we were all doing push-ups.

* * *

"Arnold, we need to talk to you." Eugene said as soon as we had a break and sat aside, talking to Arnold.

"Yeah, buddy, it's about our 'coach'." I frowned. "At first we thought this tournament was going to be fun, and I'm looking forward to it, I am... but all we had so far is being yelled at..."

"And doing push-ups!" Harold said.

"Maybe occasionally breaking a nail or two, but that's just from the push-ups." I explained.

"What are you saying?" Arnold asked.

"Let me spell it out for you, buddy." I took a deep breath. "Either make Coach Wittenberg a better coach, or replace him with a better one!"

"Or we're dropping off the team!" Harold frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, I wouldn't go THAT far, Harold." I said.

"Let me talk to Coach Wittenberg. If I can get him to be a better coach, will you stay on the team?" Arnold said.

"Arnold, even if he isn't a better coach, I'd still be on your team... but okay. Just make this work, okay?" I said.

Arnold nodded. "I promise."

* * *

After a while, we waited a little bit as Arnold and Coach Wittenberg were talking a bit. Afterwards, they came back as Coach Wittenberg took a deep breath. There was a bit of the element of the old Wittenberg in there, but... the minute he started calmly talking to Eugene, I was basically surprised as I whispered to Arnold, "What did you do to the coach?"

Before Arnold could say anything, Eugene managed a strike for the first time in his life. We all cheered as I just stared, speechless. The next thing I knew, Coach Wittenberg went up to me and showed me this fashion magazine... he started talking about how movie stars loved to bowl and how many popular people think that bowling is a good fashion. Well, that got me pretty inspired, so I decided to do my best as I picked up the bowling ball and did a good strike. Okay, my game is picking up now! We all cheered positively as we kept going and going.

As I was done with my latest bowling adventure, I walked up towards my team as I heard Coach Wittenberg whisper to Arnold something about 'psycho-ology'. Ah, so that's it. Coach Wittenberg is using the psychology trick... I have to say, it's motivating us.

"Coach?"

Coach Wittenberg yelped as we looked up to see a blonde haired woman coming in with a team of a few girls, and some boys, I noticed Tucker was amongst the team. "Tish..."

"I think that's his wife." Arnold whispered, as if we didn't get the message already.

"Well, well, seems you did get yourself a new coaching job after all." Tish smirked. "I'm impressed... though can they manage to beat MY bowling team? Tucker? Show your father what you're worth, and make mommy proud."

Tucker nodded a bit as he took a bowling ball and threw it hard as he made a strike, causing these pins to shatter. My mouth just dropped open, wide.

"Tucker is good." Harold said in shock.

"Well... that's great, son! Proud of you." Coach Wittenberg said nervously as he looked up to Tish Wittenberg.

"Well, seems I've improved myself... and so has your son." Tish smirked a bit. "Can your team manage to beat my team? Answer yourself THAT, Coach!"

Coach Wittenberg looked nervous as we all looked at each other. Tish smiled. "Anyway, we've stopped to practice a little bit. We'll see you at the tournament on Saturday, Coach!"

Coach Wittenberg nodded as Tish Wittenberg gave a smirk. Coach Wittenberg then gulped a bit as he turned to Arnold. "Arnie? Get me a cream soda..."

* * *

We were walking out of the bowling alley worried as I said, "I have never seen bowling pins shatter that fast."

"I never even knew Tucker Wittenberg could be a very good bowling player." Eugene said.

"How are we going to win the tournament now?" Harold said in worry.

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other in concern... before we all stopped, hearing a whistle blow. We all turned to see Coach Wittenberg, smirking.

"Okay, listen up, guys and gal!" Coach Wittenberg said. "I've trained you through the hard way, and I've trained you on the psycho-cology level! This time, we're going to go back to fundamentals! I am your coach, and we want to win this tournament, right?"

"Right!" We nodded.

"Well, I got a strategy of how we can win! We're going to keep training as hard as we can! We're going to train harder than we have never trained before!" Coach Wittenberg said. "Kids, come to the parking lot of this bowling alley tomorrow morning at seven AM!"

We all nodded, determined.

* * *

The next morning, at eleven-thirty AM, I frowned as I glanced at the sun. The parking lot was empty, and me, Arnold, Gerald, Eugene and Harold were waiting around. I frowned as I looked at my watch... until I saw a car coming in the parking lot. The car stopped and the engine was turned off as Coach Wittenberg came out.

"It is eleven thirty AM. I thought you said the training begins at seven AM." I said.

"The training BEGAN at seven AM!" Coach Wittenberg smiled. "The first test I just put you through was the test of patience! Boys, good job! Crazy legs, you've got some catching up to do."

I just facepalmed as Arnold, Gerald, Harold and Eugene beamed a little bit.

"Anyway, the bowling alley doesn't open until noon. So, I'll see you guys in a half-hour." Coach Wittenberg smiled as he went back in his car and drove off.

I just started banging my head against a pole as the boys waved to the departing car.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, we were inside the bowling alley as we were getting ourselves comfortable in our seats as Coach Wittenberg turned to us and showed us a bowling ball. "Now, this, kids, is a bowling ball. The modern definition of a bowling ball is a ball that is used for bowling. Personally, you should forget the modern definition! Because, to truly understand the fundamentals of the bowling ball, one must think like the ball, one must see like the ball... one must be... the ball."

Coach Wittenberg then gave an eye to Harold as he smirked. Harold frowned, not liking the look on Coach Wittenberg's eye. "Why are you giving me that look?"

* * *

"I'm beginning to question your coaching. Can we go back to your psychology one?" Harold asked as we were lifting him up and aiming him towards a target that Coach Wittenberg put on the side of the wall.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing." Coach Wittenberg smiled. "Three, two, one, GO!"

We let go of Harold as we threw him as he belly-flopped to the floor, we heard a bone breaking from inside.

"Owie..." Harold groaned.

"I think we twisted his ankle." I said in concerned.

"I think my arm got twisted..." Eugene groaned as he felt his arm.

"Oh, you always have a problem." I sighed. "We're concerned for Harold, right now."

"No, no, no, it's fine! It's perfectly normal. He can walk it off." Coach Wittenberg smiled.

Harold got up and moved, but he groaned in pain as he fell.

"...or maybe we can call a hospital." Coach Wittenberg said in concern.

Arnold, Gerald and I just groaned.

* * *

Later on, in the hospital, after being treated, Harold and Eugene (well, mostly Harold because Eugene always injures himself, yeah, he injured his arm while we were lifting Harold to do the exercise) were in a hospital bed as we were visiting him, concerned.

"So, they'll be fine?" Arnold asked the doctors.

"Yes, they'll be okay... they just won't be able to participate in walking and running sports for a while." A doctor said. "It'll be about a week."

"Red, Fat boy, if you can hear me, just know that I've never asked anything of anyone in my life!" Coach Wittenberg said.

"We can hear you." Harold frowned.

"Yeah, it's not that hard." Eugene said.

"But if we need five players on the team in order to compete in this tournament!" Coach Wittenberg frowned.

"I said we can hear you." Eugene frowned.

"Yeah, everybody can hear you." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Look... just do me this one favor kids... just this... one favor..." Coach Wittenberg took a deep breath. "Get out of those beds, take the casts off your leg and arm respectively, and bowl! That's all I ask."

We all looked at Coach Wittenberg as if to say, "What are you, nuts?"

Gerald snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Wait a minute, Coach. We can get replacements."

"You can? Oh, well, that's different." Coach Wittenberg smiled, turning to me, Gerald and Arnold. "Who can you get?"

"Well, Rhonda's two friends are great bowlers." Arnold smiled as he turned to me.

I yelped. Should I really call Nadine and Phoebe for help? I mean, I wanted this to be my moment with Arnold... but I want to help my team win... My love... or teamwork? My love... or teamwork.

I paused as I thought about it... then smiled. Teamwork. That was easier than I thought.

"That's a great idea!" I smiled. "I can give Nadine and Phoebe a call, I'm sure they'd love to help us! Let's do this for FIG and Suk!"

"Yeah!" Arnold and Gerald smiled as Coach Wittenberg blinked.

"I don't really get the lingo, but if you can get those friends of yours to help out, that'll be great!" Coach Wittenberg smiled as I pulled out my phone and started to dial Nadine's number.

"Hello, Nadine?" I smiled.

"Hey, Rhonda. How's training?" Nadine's voice asked.

"Not so good, I'm afraid. Harold and Eugene are... in a little bit of a situation where they can't bowl. We need you and Phoebe to help us. Can you help our team?" I asked.

"But what about your pla-" Nadine started.

"I know, I know I said I have a plan, but desperate times call for desperate measures." I whispered. "Besides, I'd rather have our team get a win. And you guys are great players!"

"Aw, thanks, Rhonda." Nadine smiled. "Sure, I'll help you! I'm sure Phoebe will be glad to help too!"

"Great! Thanks, Nadine!" I smiled. "Call Phoebe and let her know! See you at the bowling alley!"

I hung up the phone as I turned to the others. "They're in."

"Great!" Coach Wittenberg smiled. "Let's do this!"

We all cheered.

* * *

And thus, training pretty much resumed as Nadine and Phoebe joined us. Coach Wittenberg had to admit he was pretty impressed with Nadine's bowling, and he motivated Phoebe a bit to help out with bowling as well. He was aggressive, but at the same time, really helpful. And it pumped us up for tomorrow's game.

* * *

We smiled as we were all in our blue uniforms, ready to play as Coach Wittenberg gave a smile to us. "All right guys, we've made thus far. I just want to say that irregardless whether this game has an outcome or not, you are the finest bunch of bowlers this individual has ever had the prerogative to supervise! Ready? Three, two, one..."

We joined our hands with the coach as we chanted, "Zephyrs are go!"

Pretty soon, Tish Wittenberg's team came in as the coach came in a bit nervous. Tucker Wittenberg then got his eye on Arnold as he did the stare thing with the fingers. Arnold got himself prepped up as I nodded to the girls... but I couldn't help but notice that Nadine was giving a small smile. "Nadine?"

"Hey, have you noticed Tucker looks pretty cute?" Nadine whispered.

"Aw, look who has a crush." I smiled, then frowned. "Focus Nadine. We need to win, no matter what!"

"Right!" Nadine said, focusing her time on the game of bowling.

And so, our game started. We did pretty well at first, but we were slowly starting to fall behind as we were managing eight to seven pins. Nadine was the only one managing to get strikes thus far, so that is putting us up. But how I could tell that we were falling behind was because of the scoreboard... and because of Coach Wittenberg's moment of panic.

"What is the matter with you guys, we're falling behind!" Coach Wittenberg yelled at us worried. "What's wrong with you guys, do you want to LOSE this thing?"

"Oh, Jack..." Tish smirked as she pointed towards her watch. "Time's running out. Looks like once again you'll have to be recounciled to the fact in the coaching framework, winning is beyond the capabilities."

"Yeah, well, it ain't over until it's over!" Coach Wittenberg glared at his ex-wife.

"Oh, it's over, Jack. It's over." Tish said as she walked towards her team.

Coach Wittenberg frowned as he took a deep breath and blew his whistle. "All right then, no more mister nice guy! You, crazy legs! Bowl a strike out, and don't give me guff about breaking a nail! Any backsass, and you can drop and give me ten!"

I yelped as I picked up the bowling ball and quickly ran... getting a gutterball. I groaned as Arnold pulled Coach Wittenberg aside and tried to talk him out of it. But it proved to be pretty useless. Looks like with the presence of his wife here, Coach Wittenberg was going back to his old ways. Nadine was pretty much the only one who got off scot free, mostly because she got every strike. Pretty soon, Arnold did succeed in calming Coach Wittenberg down as we were 582 to 581. It looked like Coach Wittenberg was getting himself calm and back on track. All we needed were two more pins to win. If Nadine could get this, we'll be good as golden.

I overheard Arnold and Gerald smiling as Gerald said, "Man, Nadine and Phoebe are like our best players, man!"

"Yeah! We should invite them more often!" Arnold said.

I sighed, a little heartbroken. My eyes then turned towards Nadine, who was looking away... she was about to run when she... oh my God, she slipped and fell!

We all turned as I ran over to Nadine. "Are you okay?"

"I... I think I twisted my ankle..." Nadine groaned. "I don't think I'll be able to take my turn..."

"Then how are we going to win the tournament?" I said in worry.

"You'll have to bowl for me, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled. "After all, you're the original girl of the team. You need to do this!"

She then gave a wink at me.

I gasped as I whispered, "You're faking this, aren't you? You're doing this so that Arnold'll pay attention to me when I score the final points?"

"Yes, I'm faking." Nadine whispered. "Now go out there and win! Remember, just two pins. That's all we need."

I nodded as I took the bowling ball and started going up there as Coach Wittenberg whispered in my ear, "Remember the movie stars loved it."

I nodded, determined as everyone watched. I was ready.

I wound up the ball... I threw it... I let go of the ball... it rolled down...

...into a gutterball? What?

Everyone's eyes just widened as my eyes widened too as Tish's team was cheering. I heard Coach Wittenberg just sighing as Tish came over.

"Ha!" Tish's team laughed. "Looks like I win this one!"

Coach Wittenberg sighed. "Good job, I gu-"

"Hold on, hold on!" A side official that has been keeping an eye on our tournament came out. "Excuse me a minute, but I just got word from the officials that there's been a technical error. Apparently, The pins were not fully set before the player released the ball."

"Huh?" Both of the teams said in shock, even the coaches looked in confusion.

"Now, according to the official tournament rules, any technical error results in an automatic re-do." The official said. "So, Zephyrs, that means you get another chance."

Coach Wittenberg smiled. "Yes! Hear that, Tish?"

Tish rolled her eyes. "Fine, so you got lucky."

I sighed in relief. Another chance to impress Arnold! "Don't worry guys, I won't blow it."

"Uh, Rhonda? No offense, but why don't we just let somebody else bowl?" Arnold said in concern. "I'm not sure you're ready for this?"

"Actually, Rhonda, my ankle isn't as bad as I thought. I can probably bowl." Nadine said.

I sighed as I said, "Guys, look, I know I can do this. What happened was a bit of bad luck. Besides, I need to be the one to do this! For my team... and to redeem myself."

"Are you sure?" Nadine asked.

"You really think you can do this?" Arnold asked me in concern.

"It's only two pins! I usually hit about five to seven pins!" I said.

"Then go out there, Rhonda, and hit five to seven pins!" Arnold smiled. "Or at least two."

"You go, girl!" Nadine smiled.

"Good luck, Rhonda." Phoebe said as Gerald just watched.

I nodded as I took the bowling ball in my hand and put my fingers in the hole. No more messing around. This time, I was truly ready.

Once again, I ran up to the bowling area. I wound up the ball... I threw it... I let go of the ball... and it rolled down...

...right into a gutterball... again? Wha-what?

My eyes just went wide as I just stared in horror. We... lost? I... lost? Arnold saw the whole thing, didn't he? I still stood in that position, just horrified. How can I live with myself after this...

"Looks like I still win after all, Coach!" I heard Tish say.

I heard Coach Wittenberg sighed. "Fine... okay... Tish, you did win this one... and to be honest, I don't really care who wins and loses this time."

"Huh?" I heard Tish utter in shock.

"Because I've trained my team really hard. As somebody once told me, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game." I heard the coach say.

A little moment of silence as I heard Tish say, "Wow... a little deep..."

Tish then gave a soft giggle. "I like it. And even if I don't like to admit it, you actually did put up a fight. That's good for me."

"Aw, thanks, Tish." I heard Coach Wittenberg say. "Kids, you did great out there, even if you blew our chances of winning twice, crazy legs, you really did great out there. Great job."

I said nothing as I continued holding this position, staring wide-eyed in horror. I couldn't even join the team as they were congratulating the coach.

A few minutes later, I noticed a hand was put on me. "Rhonda? Rhonda? It's time to go."

"Huh?" I said as I turned to Phoebe, looking at me in concern.

"Are you feeling okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Besides the fact that my chance to impress Arnold just got crushed?" I asked. "Not really. How could I fail at this... twice?"

"Hey, it's not all that bad." Phoebe said as she took me. "Arnold just told me that even if you did fail, you were a really good player."

"Really?" I asked Phoebe. "He really thinks that of me?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled. "He said even though you screwed up majorly, not his exact words, he still thinks it was noble of you to try and help us win."

"Wow..." I smiled to Phoebe. "Where are Arnold and Gerald now?"

"They left to check up on Harold and Eugene." Phoebe said.

"And Nadine?" I asked, noticing Nadine was not here.

"Last I saw, she was talking a little bit to Tucker." Phoebe said as we were going out. "She, him and Tucker's parents decided to go out somewhere for a bit, so that just leaves you and me for the rest of the day."

"Wow..." I smiled. "So, Nadine is slowly starting to form a friendship with the boy known as Tucker Wittenberg, huh?" I giggled as we went out. "I must say, Nadine has a good eye for boys like him..."

"Well, who knows?" Phoebe shrugged. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"How about we go back to your house and play some Monopoly?" I asked Phoebe as we went on the bus, paying the fare. "I'll play by the rules this time."

"How about we play chess. We both are good at it equally." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, that's even better!" I smiled as me and Phoebe decided to hang out for the day.

Oh well, even if we lost the game, I'm glad I managed to impress Arnold.

* * *

There's the fortieth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	42. What Will I Do?

Here's the next episode, 'Pigeon Man'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On a Wednesday morning, I was humming a little bit as I was reading from my latest book in my room when I heard a tapping in my window. I looked up to see a pigeon tapping at my window. I smiled a bit. Must be one of Arnold's pigeons. I opened the window as I noticed a message tied on its leg. I carefully took the message off the bird's leg and opened it up to see... yep, this is Arnold's handwriting, all right.

_'Hi Rhonda. I'm planning on taking a few of my friends over to the pier to take a look at Elk Island sometime this weekend. Would you like to come along? I'll be gathering the group at the bus stop near my house on Saturday. Respond back when you can. Lester will be right here waiting with your reply. Arnold Shortman.'_

I beamed as I gave a smile. This was the perfect chance to get close to him. And... okay, yeah, it's not technically dating, it's more of a group trip to the pier... but it was still an exciting trip.

I started writing my message.

_'Sure, buddy. I love to come! See you at the bus stop on Saturday. Rhonda W. Lloyd.'_

I thought about putting in a heart in that note, but I decided against it. Didn't want to come off as too desperate. Anyway, I tied the note on the pigeon and gave a small salute to the pigeon. The pigeon cooed as it started to fly off, on its way to its recipient.

"A very unique way to give letters." I sighed. "But that's why I love him... Arnold has a very unique imagination."

I decided to relax as I laid down on the bed, getting back into my book. I don't know where Arnold got the idea to use carrier pigeons to deliver letters, maybe he's been inspired by either World War II's history or maybe it was from the Harry Potter books. Either way, we were all amazed that Arnold managed to train a few pigeons to keep as pets to deliver letters... in the second grade, no less. Sure, we could mail each other letters, and I've heard of e-mail that's becoming a bit of a recent thing, but we still like to use the carrier pigeons, just so they have something to do. It was pretty fun and unique that way.

Anyway, as I kept reading, I heard the phone ringing as I heard it being picked up. A moment later, I heard my mom calling, "Honey, one of your friend's on the phone! He said his name is Sid."

I blinked in confusion as I got out of bed. "Coming, mom!"

As I went downstairs, I couldn't help but wonder why Sid was calling me at this time. I arrived near my mother as she handed me the phone. I put my ear into the phone as I said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rhonda? Something I wanted to ask..." Sid's voice said.

I sighed. "What is it, Sid?"

"Well, do you remember back when you had to be pretend-boyfriends?" Sid's voice asked.

Oh, right, I nearly forgot about the... eh, fake dates that me and Nadine set up with Stinky and Sid to get close to Lana Vail. I wonder if they got her. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, you may also remember that you said you owe me a favor. Remember?" Sid's voice asked.

I yelped, suddenly remembering to that previous day.

* * *

_I sighed. "Sid, one day, in the summer, I MAY call on you for a small favor if we're ever in a small group. If that day comes where we're in said group, I promise I will stick with your team for a long search. I don't know what the favor will be, but just know, I'll owe you a favor if you do this for me."_

_Sid raised an eyebrow. "Even be my girlfriend for a day?"_

_"What?" I frowned, then sighed. "All right, fine. Maybe that. Look, do we have a deal?"_

_Sid said. "All right, Rhonda. We may not be boyfriend/girlfriend in this day, but in that one day in the summer... we definitely will be!"_

_"Just don't get any ideas!" I frowned._

_"Don't worry, I'll worry about the day." Sid smiled._

_"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed._

* * *

I gulped. "Oh, right. Yeah, I remember that."

"Great. Anyway, I decided the day. Saturday, you and me are going to be together... for the day!" Sid's voice said in glee.

"Saturday can't work. I'm planning on going with..." I started.

"...Arnold and his group of friends to the pier? Hey, no biggie. I figured you would probably say that. That's where we'll be going out together! Remember, small group... a day of us being together... don't worry, we won't be official, you'll just be... with me." Sid's voice smiled.

I groaned. He just HAD to remember. "All right, I guess that can work. I'll see you on Saturday, then."

I hung up the phone as my mother asked me, "Where are you going Saturday, young lady?"

"Oh, me and my friends are just going to take on the pier. No big deal." I shrugged.

"Just want to be sure." My mom said. "You'll be okay on Saturday, then?"

"Mom, of course I will. I'm with my friends." I sighed. "Honestly, you worry too much."

"Just want you to be careful, sweetheart." Mom hugged me. "You know your father wouldn't want to see his sweet princess all dirtied up."

I sighed a bit. "I know, mom."

As I decided to go back to my room, I was trying to get back in my mood to read, but I just couldn't. I really couldn't keep focused. How am I going to hang out with Arnold when I have Sid on my back? This is going to be trouble! I had to take time to talk with my friends!

* * *

The next day, me, Nadine and Phoebe were seen hanging around at the mall as Nadine said, "Well, it does sound like a bad situation you're in."

"I know." I groaned. "I want to hang close to Arnold, but I owe Sid a favor! What do I do?"

Phoebe paused. "I don't know how much it'll help, BUT... if you can keep both Arnold AND Sid close, it'll technically be BOTH hanging out with them. Give them BOTH equal time."

"Hmmm..." I paused. "That could possibly work."

"It definitely WILL work." Phoebe smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I have confidence in you."

"Anyway, did you hear about Arnold's pigeon yesterday?" Nadine asked.

I shook my head. "No, why? What happened?"

"Well, it was sending a message to Gerald, but it was acting pretty sickly. Gerald and I found him while we were walking together." Phoebe said.

"You two were walking together?" I gasped as I looked at her. "What were you two doing?"

Phoebe glared at me as she said, "I was walking with Gerald to help him with the meaning of Shakespeare quotes. It was not a date."

"Keep telling yourself that." Nadine rolled her eyes as she whispered to me, "It was totally a date!"

"ANYWAY..." Phoebe coughed as soon as we were done giggling madly. "We took him to Arnold, who was talking with Harold, Sid, Sheena and a few other kids for the baseball team to discuss the next game, and Arnold was concerned. That was when Sid suggested the Pigeon Man..."

"The Pigeon Man?" I asked in a deadpan voice.

"I was in disbelief in that story too." Phoebe explained. "Gerald, however, told everyone the fabulous tale of the Pigeon Man himself. In 1969, there was this giant fire at a nearby building and after the fire occurred, about a few pigeons, maybe hundreds of them, moved into the burned building, where a man resided. As usual, Gerald made up the kid theories based on what he might know on Pigeon Man, and I was quick to point out every flaw. The alien theory again, the half-man, half-bird thing, a chicken suit guy who liked birds... for all we know, he could just be a normal guy who likes to take care of birds! And yet, the other kids act like this Pigeon Man is a big deal! But it is sweet that Pigeon Man is taking care of pigeons, whether they were sick or homely."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, but Arnold wanted to at least give Pigeon Man a try." Phoebe explained. "I think he's currently over there, checking up on his bird now."

"I wonder if the Pigeon Man can really take care of Arnold's pigeon." I asked.

"Who knows?" Nadine asked. "But if he can, I know that Arnold has plenty of faith."

I nodded. "True. Well, what do you girls want to do today?"

Phoebe and Nadine talked in excitement as we were heading straight into the mall, to hang around and window shop... and who knows, we may be able to get something!

* * *

It was around five o'clock PM when the bus came back as we departed out of the bus, I had a couple of bags in my hands as Nadine was holding a small gift basket. I smiled. "What a great day."

"I know." Nadine smiled. "A little mall day is exactly what we needed to relax."

"Yeah..." Phoebe smiled, as she looked up... then her eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks. We noticed.

"Phoebe, honey? You okay?" I asked.

Phoebe said nothing as she pointed up.

Me and Nadine looked to where she was pointing. Up in the sky... uh... how do I describe this... well... I saw a few pigeons carrying some tether ropes holding a man in a pilot suit into the sky.

We just stared in shock for a few minutes. I then said, "Did I just see a man being flown away by pigeons?"

"Yep." Nadine and Phoebe said.

"...Am I dreaming?" I asked as I pinched myself.

"...Nope." Nadine and Phoebe shook her head.

"So, what we just saw was completely real." I said.

"...Yep." Nadine and Phoebe said.

I just stared in shock... before shrugging. "Well then. My mind is completely screwed. How about yours?"

"Our minds are screwed too." Nadine said.

"What did I just see?" Phoebe asked as we continued walking.

"Whatever it was, it's probably this guy's business... not ours." I said as we decided to head on home.

Whatever happened that day... I hope to forget about that the next day. Right now, I had to refocus my mind on other things... like the matter of the small group get-together, involving Arnold and Sid! Could Phoebe's plan possibly work?

* * *

There's the forty-first episode! How do you like it? Yeah, for those of you who watched the original episode this was based on, yes, I realize this was a deep episode, and it was a tear jerker as well... but keep in mind, this story is from Rhonda's point of view, so she doesn't KNOW what happened, neither did Nadine and Phoebe for that matter. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	43. The Cursed Treasure Hunt

Coming at you in this next chapter is 'Wheezin' Ed'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Saturday, I took a deep breath, sighing. Looks like I'm going to have to find a way to hang out with Sid and Arnold. Shouldn't be too hard. Like Phoebe said, try to give them both equal timing. Besides, it shouldn't be that hard. Arnold did say in the note he invited a small group, so that should be simple.

I was getting near the bus stop where Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe were waiting. I waved to the four as I joined them. "Hey guys. I'm ready to go."

"Cool." Arnold smiled. "Just got to wait for Sid and Tucker now."

"It's a shame Harold couldn't come." Gerald said. "Then again, maybe it's for the better."

"Hey, Harold isn't bad once you get to know him." Arnold said.

"Where is Harold, anyway?" I asked.

"He's at church. He's attending his bar mitzvah lessons." Arnold explained. "As you already know, he's about to turn thirteen next week. His parents are planning to hold his bar mitzvah at his house."

"Lovely." Nadine said. "I suppose we'll probably be invited."

"I'm sure we will be. Harold may be tough on us at times, but he is considered a friend." Phoebe said as we saw Sid and Tucker coming in.

"Hey, guys." Tucker said as he sat down next to us.

"Ready to go?" Sid smiled as he grabbed my arm.

I shuddered nervously, but kept a smile. "Yep, sure am."

I hastily whispered to Sid, "Touch me where a girl doesn't like being touched, and you will regret it."

Sid yelped as he whispered, "Point taken."

Pretty soon, the bus arrived and after Arnold paid up our fare, we were on our way towards the pier.

* * *

We had a fun time over at the pier, actually. Sid was all right, even if he and I knew we were just doing this for the day. I noticed Tucker doing some chin-ups on the bars as Nadine watched, the two were busy talking to each other. Phoebe and Gerald were walking around the pier as me and Sid were doing one of the carnival games that was presented in the pier.

I tried my hand at throwing a ball at the bottles, but my aim wasn't as good. It hit one of the bottles, but it barely moved. Sid laughed. "You throw like a girl, man!"

I glared at Sid as he then picked up a ball and threw it... missing the bottles entirely. I laughed. "Well, you throw like a little shrimp with stringy hair and big ears and your hat on backwards!"

"My ears aren't THAT big." Sid said as he felt his ears.

I sighed, he completely missed the point of my mocking. I looked around and noticed Arnold sitting at the docks as Gerald and Phoebe went up to him. We all turned to see Gerald asking Arnold, "Hey Arnold, what are you looking at?"

"Elk Island." Arnold smiled as he pointed to the island in the middle of the lake.

"So?" Gerald said in confusion.

"So how come no one ever goes there?" Arnold asked as we came closer in curiosity.

"Well, for one thing, it's haunted." Gerald frowned.

That got most of our attention as me, Phoebe, and Sid were pretty interested. Tucker and Nadine just raised an eyebrow as Tucker said, "Haunted? Come on, a simple island like that? How can an island be haunted?"

"I'm rather curious and in disbelief about this myself." Nadine frowned.

"Well, on that island, there were the haunted caves of Wheezin' Ed!" Gerald said.

Phoebe then paused as she asked, "Is this going to be like the last two legends you told us about, where you have involve aliens in your story?"

"Well, no, there are no aliens involved." Gerald said. "It took place during the times of Prohibition..."

"None of us knows what that means!" Nadine frowned.

"You know, the stock market crash of 1929, the 1930s, the Great Depression?" Gerald explained. "Congress released a law around that time? Well, that's what Fuzzy Slippers tells me, but what should I know?"

"Continue." I said.

"Anyway, during the Prohibition years, on Elk Island, there lived a gangster that was so ruthless, his name inspired terror all up and down the Skookumchuck River." Gerald explained. "They called him... Wheezin' Ed! Now, Ed got his name from the wheezing noise he made just before he came up behind you and wrung your neck. Some say, he wheezed because he suffered from chronic head colds. Some say the wheezing was caused by a chicken bone lodged in his throat. Some say tha-"

"Wait, if a chicken bone gets lodged in somebody's throat, people don't wheeze... they choke. And probably needs the Heimlich maneuver." Phoebe pointed out.

"Are you going to point out EVERY flaw in the legends I tell?" Gerald frowned.

"Only the ones that make no logical sense." Phoebe said as Gerald groaned.

"Anyway... some say that he was faking it. One thing is for sure though... he buried his huge treasure, in the damp dirt of those caves. Nobody has ever found it, though many have tried and failed, meeting a foul end, too hideous to be spoken of. So, in order to find the huge treasure, one must descend into the haunted caves of... Wheezin' Ed. The End." Gerald said dramatically.

We all clapped as I said, politely, "Good story, Gerald."

"Thank you." Gerald smiled.

"Oh come on, you can't be serious." Nadine frowned.

"I agree with Nadine." Tucker said. "I don't think that island is haunted... just abandoned. Plus, there is no such thing as Wheezin' Ed. If there were, why have I not heard about it in the news?"

"It is strange, but it IS true..." I said. "There is a treasure out there!"

"It be true, lad!" a man in a sailboat came by as we looked over. Inside the boat alongside the man in the yellow coat was Sheena as she waved.

"Hi, guys." Sheena smiled. "I was just sailing with my uncle Earl, and I couldn't help but overhear the story. So, you want to go exploring Elk Island?"

Sid was pretty interested. "Yeah! If it's true that inside this cursed cave is a prized jewel encrusted..."

Sid then whispered to us, "And really worth a lot of money..."

Sid then continued out loud. "...glorious treasure!"

"Well, here's a bit of a small sample. Found it in the caves last Tuesday." Sheena's uncle Earl said as he handed us a small penny as we examined it.

"Looks real to me!" Gerald smiled.

"Could be a sixteenth-century doubloon!" Phoebe said in excitement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get a shovel and go, man!" Sid smiled as we cheered in excitement. Tucker and Nadine were the only ones that still had their doubts, but they both shrugged.

"I guess we can give it a shot... but how are we going to get there?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, Sheena, I don't suppose you and your uncle can give us a lift to Elk Island?" I asked Sheena.

Sheena beamed. "I don't mind. Uncle Earl?"

"I can give ye passage to the island for one dollar each!" Sheena's uncle laughed. "And I'll rent ye a shovel for an additional fifty cents! Five cents security deposit!"

Sheena sighed as she looked up to us. "Sorry guys. He's been charging people for boat rides since inflation went up."

"That's all right." Arnold said as he pulled out a ten dollar bill. "We can do this!"

We all smiled as we went on the boat. Okay, so it's not exactly what I had in mind, but a treasure hunt sounds really good.

"I'll take the little coin, if you don't mind." Phoebe smiled as she pocketed it. "Could be useful for later."

We all nodded as we got in the boat and rode on to Elk Island.

* * *

When we arrived at Elk Island and got off the boat, we turned to Sheena as I asked, "You sure you can't come with us, Sheena? We could use your help!"

"Sorry guys, but I have to tend to the boats with my uncle today." Sheena said. "But we'll be back around sunset to pick you up."

"Aye, lads and lasses, and just remember, we sail with the tide!" Sheena's uncle Earl said as we all said our good-byes.

As soon as the boat departed on its way, Tucker asked, "Okay, so where shall we start?"

"Look!" I noticed something down on the ground as I picked it up. "Another doubloon!"

"Oh, we must be getting warmer!" Sid said in excitement. "Tucker, hold on to this for a minute."

Tucker nodded as he took the doubloon as he frowned in suspicion, taking a closer look at the doubloon. "Funny how the face of doubloons have Abraham Lincoln's face on them."

"No way is that Abraham Lincoln." I laughed as I pointed to the face. "See, this face is carrying a banjo!"

Nadine glared at me as she asked, "Rhonda. What is wrong with your perception today?"

I blinked, and before I could answer that question, we heard Arnold calling, "Hey guys, I found the cave!"

We all turned to see that Arnold did indeed find the cave. "If there's buried treasure, it's bound to be in the cave!"

"Uh, yeah, I established that when I told the story." Gerald frowned. "But great you found the cave."

As we all went inside, we noticed two caves being separated as we both looked left and right. We were all in talk, wondering which direction to take. Tucker coughed as he walked inbetween us and sighed. "Okay, listen up, people. We're going to split up into three teams... two teams of two and one team of three! Arnold, Rhonda, you go to the cave on the left, Phoebe, Gerald, you go to the cave on the right..."

"Hang on. I'm hanging with Rhonda today." Sid said. "She owes me a favor."

"Actually, Sid, that's fine. I don't mind, really, you did a lot." I started. "Actually, I know something you can do."

"What's that?" Sid asked.

"Stay behind and keep an eye out for any intruders in case they come by." I said, pushing Sid towards the entrance. "That way, you're helping us! All right?"

Sid paused. "I guess that's fine."

It's settled then. Nadine and I will go to the cave on the left, Gerald and Phoebe, stick together to the cave on the right, Arnold and Rhonda, you two go on ahead together on the cave in the middle."

We nodded as we went our separate ways, I noticed Arnold putting down jelly beans. "Why are you putting a jelly bean trail down?"

"So we'll know how to get back that way." Arnold said, simply.

"Hmmm... it's a good plan... but you remember Hansel and Gretel, right? Suppose somebody follows and eats the trail of jelly beans?" I pointed out.

"Rhonda, relax. They're on the ground, and cannot be capable of eating because they are in dirt. The only one who'd actually eat that is Harold, and he isn't here." Arnold said. "Besides, only a crazy person would eat jelly beans covered in dirt."

I paused. "Good point. Okay, let's go, buddy."

As we moved on, I sighed in relief. Yes! This is exactly what I needed. Ample alone time with Arnold. And with Sid out of the way, I can finally have my talk with Arnold as we kept moving.

"Say Arnold, what do you really think of the Wheezin' Ed theory?" I asked.

"Well, I would like to believe it, but maybe he's just dead. Besides, there's no such thing as ghosts." Arnold said.

"I agree, buddy." I nodded. "Like he just died and his bones are lying around, rotting to the core somewhere in this cave. What a comforting thought."

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "These caves sure are pretty damp and spooky. It's no wonder people think they're cursed."

I giggled as we kept walking. All of a sudden, I turned my head and I thought I saw something in the distance that resembled... WHEEZIN' ED!

I screamed as I hid behind a vase. Arnold looked at me in concern as he ran over to me. "Rhonda, what's wrong?"

"I saw him! I saw Wheezin' Ed! He's scary and big and he has a bowler hat and he's right over there!" I panicked as I pointed in the general direction.

Arnold frowned as he turned with his flashlight to reveal...

A coatrack and an open window. Why was there an open window in a cave, with a coatrack? Arnold sighed as he said, "Rhonda, it's only a coatrack."

"It is?" I said, peeking out to confirm that it was a coatrack. "Oh, sorry. I guess I'm pretty jumpy."

"It's okay, Rhonda." Arnold said as he pulled me up. "Just stick with me. I promise nothing is going to get you."

"You promise?" I asked, clinging onto Arnold.

"If something got you, it'll be over my dead body!" Arnold smiled as he took me by the hand. "Come on."

I smiled a bit, and when he turned his back, I sighed. He cares for me. He really cares for me.

* * *

We eventually came up to a fork in the road where there were two caves. One that lead to the left, and one that lead to the right. I turned to Arnold. "Well, I'm with you, buddy."

Arnold nodded as he pointed to the cave on the left. "Let's go left. I have a feeling in my gut."

"Or maybe you're just hungry." I smiled as Arnold playfully pushed me a little.

We kept going as Arnold noticed a few drawings on the wall. "Say... is it me, or do these drawings..."

"...look similar to a classmate from our school?" I said as I examined the drawings. "Yeah... they look like... Brainy, right? Man, what a strange, canny coincidence. You don't think Wheezin' Ed is Brainy's long lost great-great grandfather or something, do you?"

"Who knows?" Arnold shrugged. "None of us really talk to Brainy, we don't get the chance to do so."

"Yeah, the kid always keeps to himself for some reason." I said. "And it would explain the wheezing he does."

"So we can confirm that the wheezing runs in Brainy's family." Arnold said as he looked at the other drawings. "Hmmm... I don't know how much good I am at reading cave drawings, but if I had to guess... this says that 'to get to the treasure, we take a left at the gas station and go two blocks north until we get to the old barn.' Hmmm... that's not right... but..."

I looked up and gasped as I saw... I gasped. Wheezin' Ed! A shadowy Wheezin' Ed, but I think it's really him! I couldn't hear the wheezing, but it just had to be his ghost! He seemed to be... to be... sawing off a...

"Arnold, quick question. What do you call that pointy thing that hangs down from a cave?!" I asked.

"Is it really the best time for a geology quiz?" Arnold asked.

"I was just wondering if I should yell "Arnold, watch out for that stalagmite!" or "Arnold, watch out for that stalactite!"" I screamed as I grabbed Arnold, putting him close as the pointy thing came crashing down.

Arnold sighed in relief. "Whew... thanks Rhonda. You saved me from that stalactite!"

"That's it!" I smiled as I snapped my fingers.

"We better be careful." Arnold said. "This cave is bit stable, but not too stable."

"Right." I nodded as we moved on. "But Arnold, I just saw Wheezin' Ed, and he..."

"Rhonda, relax, will you? Wheezin' Ed is getting into your head. I don't know if there is such a thing as Wheezin' Ed, but your panic attacks are causing me to not believe he exists." Arnold rolled his eyes.

I looked up to see the mysterious figure disappearing. I sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try not to panic so much."

Arnold smiled. "Good. Come on, let's get going."

I nodded as we continued walking.

* * *

"So, from what Gerald has told us, no living thing has ever actually seen the prize, jewel encrusted..." Arnold spoke to me.

"...and very worth a lot of money..." Another voice said as someone appeared next to us.

"...thank you Sid, glorious treasure." Arnold said.

"That's true." I said... before me and Arnold stopped as we turned to see Sid. "SID?"

"You're supposed to be guarding the door." I frowned.

"About that... I got bored, and decided to come in." Sid said.

"Please tell me you didn't eat those jelly beans we laid down on the way." Arnold groaned.

"Arnold, I'm not Harold." Sid frowned. "Besides, these jelly beans were covered in dirt. They're not suitable for eating anyway!"

"Why are you here, anyway?" I asked.

"Like I said, I got bored, and I felt like I was missing out on the adventure... please, let me at least come with you guys!" Sid said. "Besides, Rhonda, you still owe me a favor!"

I sighed. Well, alone time with Arnold was fun while it lasted. "Okay, Sid, fine. You can come with. But don't get any ideas."

"Yes!" Sid smiled as he joined us.

"Well, come on, Sid. We better get going." I said as I pulled out a few snacks. "Jelly doughnuts? I bought a couple along."

"Sure." Sid smiled as he grabbed a doughnut, but he grabbed it too hard and squeezed some red jelly into Arnold's shirt. "Oh, sorry, Arnold."

Arnold then took a doughnut, but grabbed it too hard and squirted some in Sid's shirt. "It's fine, Sid. I guess we can call it even."

"That's not even how you hold a jelly doughnut." I sighed as I looked up... and noticed the shadows. I gasped as I saw Wheezin' Ed holding onto a knife. He seemed to be throwing it down. "GUYS, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Sid and Arnold looked up as I pulled them out of the way, the knife landed sharply on the last jelly doughnut I had.

"What was that?" Arnold said in shock.

"Wheezin' Ed!" Sid said, scared, screaming. "SOMEONE, HELP!"

"I told you!" I said as I pulled the knife off the jelly doughnut, which was covered in jelly now. Arnold and Sid just laid down, like they just had a panic attack like I did.

"Back off!" Phoebe's voice was heard as she, Gerald, Tucker and Nadine came running, Phoebe waving her flashlight around like a ninjutsu like move... before stopping as she looked at Arnold and Sid's breathing bodies, the jelly on the shirts, then turned to me as her eyes widened to see I was holding the knife with jelly.

"Rhonda..." Phoebe asked. "What were you doing with that knife? Tell me you didn't?"

"What?" I said in disbelief. "No. That's just jelly! From a few doughnuts I brought! Look! Pastry is near my foot."

The group of four looked down to see the ruined pastry as they sighed in relief. Gerald sighed. "Then why is Arnold and Sid in jagged breath and why were you holding a knife..."

"And why were you three in a position that looked like you stabbed them, Rhonda?" Nadine frowned as she took the knife away from me.

"Wheezin' Ed! I just saw him, he was here!" I started before Arnold and Sid started to join in, trying to share their stories of the experience.

Tucker frowned as he took the knife and examined it. He touched the blade of the knife a bit as it started to flicker. "Will you all relax? There's no such thing as Wheezin' Ed!"

"Yeah, nothing in here is real!" Nadine said, taking the knife. "See? Rubber knife! It's probably some prankster hiding around this island, throwing things! Come on, we're all here, we may as well stick together."

Arnold, Sid and I looked at each other, before sighing as we started to head off.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, this place is cursed!" I attempted to explain to the others as I was taking the lead. "Wheezin' Ed is following us as we speak, trying to kill us, wanting us dead!"

"Really?" Tucker said in doubt. "Why don't you DESCRIBE him for us?"

"Yeah, just in case we RUN into him." I turned a bit to see Phoebe rolling her eyes, and she, along with Gerald, Nadine and Tucker seemed to be descending down to the floor. I didn't notice at first, but I turned to Arnold and Sid.

"Well, from what I've seen... he has a shady coat..." I started as I turned back to see the group (though I didn't realize it at first, but the group, aside from Arnold and Sid, weren't there and instead SOMEONE ELSE was following us). "...just like yours..." I turned over to Arnold and Sid whose eyes were widening in shock as I didn't notice their panic. "He had these glasses..." I turned again to the non existent group and one existent person right behind me. "...just like yours..." I turned back to Arnold and Sid, the former of which grabbed me and turned me around again to talk to the non existent group, who was replaced with the one person. "And he had a bit of bowl haircut... just like... yours..."

I suddenly realized what had just happened as I screamed for my life. "Arnold, Sid, let's get out of there!"

Arnold and Sid nodded as we started running down and falling towards a slide as we slid down. We joined Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine and Tucker looking around in amazement as we quickly recovered, noticing they were surrounded by a lot of doubloons.

"Hey fellas, where have you been?" Gerald said as me, Arnold and Sid recovered. "Look, we made it to the treasure!"

"We made it?" Sid asked... then smiled in excitement as he jumped up and down. "We made it, we made it, we made it! Look at all the doubloons!"

We were so excited as we looked around as Tucker and Nadine sighed. Tucker then said, "Guys, there's something you should know about these doubloons. They're not doubloons."

"And Rhonda, why are you excited?" Nadine asked as I was eagerly collecting pennies. "You're rich! You have plenty of money back home!"

"Um..." I paused. "I guess I like the adventure?"

"If they're not doubloons..." Phoebe said as she looked at the coins. "What are they?"

Gerald examined the doubloons again. "I think they're pennies."

"You mean, like... counterfeit pennies?" Arnold said, as we examined the coins again.

My eyes widened as I looked at the coin with the picture of Abraham Lincoln with a banjo. "You're right, these are counterfeit! I knew it all along!"

"No you didn't!" everyone of the kids yelled.

"...Okay, maybe I didn't..." I said, looking down.

"So, we just came upon a counterfeit penny operation?" Phoebe said, disappointed. "Darn."

"Sorry." Tucker said as he leaned towards the wall... which started to collapse a little. "Hm?"

We all turned towards the collapsed wall as we saw... a treasure chest sitting atop a podium.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I think this is the REAL treasure of Wheezin' Ed!" Gerald said in surprise.

"You mean, inside that box is the prized, jewel-encrusted..." Sid started, before muttering, "...and very worth a lot of money..." he talked out loud again. "...glorious treasure? We're gonna be rich!" Sid laughed.

"But Sid, haven't you forgotten? Wheezin' Ed!" I said nervously as me and Arnold looked up.

Phoebe glared as she dug around her backpack and pulled out a sock as she stuffed it my mouth. "Put a sock in it, Rhonda. How many times do we have to explain this to you!"

"Yeah!" Nadine yelled as me, Arnold and Sid looked up to see... WHEEZIN' ED joining us down the slide! "There's no such thing!"

"Then who's that?" Arnold pointed over to the general direction.

Everyone turned to see Wheezin' Ed who was laughing in glee... as Phoebe frowned. "Curly, what are you doing?"

"Curly?" We all said in shock.

Wheezin' Ed stared in shock... before lifting his cloak up to reveal... oh God, it was Curly. "How did you guess?"

"The glasses... the bowl hair cut... the schoolgirl giggle you do every time." Phoebe said. "Trust me, we should know who you are by now."

Now that I thought about it, I mentioned glasses and bowl hair cut in the descript- boy, was I stupid. I spat the sock out as Curly said, "All right, all right, you got me. I was looking for the treasure, same as you guys... but I decided to get into the mindset of Wheezin' Ed to get the feeling for it. Anyway, you can't have that treasure, I already claimed it. But I can share it with you, my sweet!"

I glared at Curly as he was smirking at me. "Get lost, creep."

"You dig me." Curly smiled as he was about to walk towards the box and lift it.

"So, wait... you sawed off a stalactite to off us!" I glared.

"No, I wasn't trying to off you! Why would I do that?" Curly shrugged. "I was trying to find a clue inside... you two just happened to be under that thing."

"You threw a rubber knife at us!" Arnold frowned.

"I heard voices and panicked! Besides, as you said, it was a rubber knife, it wasn't going to hurt you!" Curly shrugged.

"See, I told you, there's no such thing as Wheezin' Ed!" Tucker said. "Case clo-"

"Hey, you punks! What do you think you're doing?" We heard somebody say.

We all quickly turned to see two men coming in, both of them frowning as Sid screamed. "It's Wheezin' Ed! And... some other guy!"

"No, I recognize them!" Arnold whispered to us. "I saw these two back when Mr. Kokoshka stayed in my room. They were the ones who he bet my radio on! But we should still probably run!"

"And I'll take this!" Curly said as he took it as we started to run. "You know, this being a cursed cave, I'm surprised they didn't put in any traps or alarms or something."

All of a sudden, as if Curly had cursed, the ground started to shake.

"Hey, wh-what's happening, Vic?" The other guy was screaming as we screamed, running out.

"I don't know! But let's get the heck out of here, Morrie!" The first guy, I'm guessing that's Vic, screamed as we started to run off, but we tripped and fell as everyone screamed as arrows and axes started flying down... and a dragon was coming out and roaring... wait... a.. dragon?

We all sat down and watched in confusion as the dangerous items then turned into a happy moment as a clown was seen prancing around, with jets of water came squirting out.

"We hope you enjoyed tonight's performance of the destruction of the Elk Island Caves! Please exit to the doors to your left and be sure to visit the gift shop before you depart. Thank you, and enjoy the rest of your stay on Elk Island!" An animatronic voice said as a few random doors opened up.

We all just gave a blank stare as Tucker said, "...what?"

"I believe we were running now." I said as we started to run off. Vic and Morrie completely recovered as they quickly gave chase to us. By the time we reached the cave's exit, we saw a bunch of police boats along with Sheena and her uncle Earl's boat.

Vic and Morrie then stopped as they saw the police boats, yelping as the police shouted into the megaphone. "And freeze! You two are under arrest for an illegal counterfeit penny operation!"

Vic and Morrie groaned as they were being cuffed. "Aw nuts. How'd you find us?"

"This little girl here examined one of your phonies here and gave it to the police for inspection!" A police officer said as she pointed to Sheena.

"Uncle Earl wanted to spend it on fish and chips, but I wanted to see how much it would be worth, so I went to the police to get it examined." Sheena explained.

"Yarr, it be true." Sheena's uncle Earl nodded.

"You guys okay?" Sheena asked as the police were picking us up and escorting us to the boat where they were.

"Yeah, we're okay. We had a near death experience, and a random encounter with some ride attraction for some reason." I sighed.

"Oh, right..." The police officer said as he sent another officer to read Vic and Morrie their Miranda rights. "Yeah, these caves were actually an attraction here on Elk Island. It used to be a fun place, we'd send boats over there to dig for fake treasure, watch a show inside the cave, and every once in a while, we'd have fireworks outside. There was a contest held here at one time, but it's been long forgotten."

"Wait, so the place isn't haunted... it's just an abandoned amusement park?" I asked.

"What happened with it?" Tucker asked.

"In the summer of '55, a strange man accidentally choked on one of the chicken bones served in Elk Island as he fell into one of the contraptions which worked some of the animatronics... he was all right, but he sued for the damages... and the caves on Elk Island were forced to closed down. This man was known as Edward Terrell... or as people would often nickname him, Wheezin' Ed." the officer quickly explained.

We all stared in shock as I said, "That explains the animatronic voice saying 'Please visit the gift shop before you leave'."

"Yeah, the gift shop used to be the best thing here... but after it closed down, the merchandise had to be auctioned off elsewhere." The officer explained. "Okay, kids, let's get you to the boat."

* * *

As soon as we were back ashore, Tucker laughed a bit. "See, I told you there was no such thing as Wheezin' Ed, and yeah, he probably existed, but he was probably dead a long time ago."

"Who knows, though? Who knows?" Arnold said, looking around.

"Hey, don't be glum!" Curly smiled as he pointed to the small treasure chest. "We still have this!"

"But there's no treasure, the police just proved it." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, but this could be from the contest! Remember?" Curly said. "We could have just found that!"

We all were suddenly interested as Curly smiled, opening the box, Nadine saying, "Whatever is in there, better be worth it!"

Curly then pulled out... a small coupon as he started to read it. "Congrats to the winner of the 'Lost Treasure of Elk Islands' contest! Your prize is this coupon, usable in the gift shop, buy one, get three items free!"

We all blinked as we all frowned. Sid glared. "What a gyp!"

"I know!" I glared.

After a few minutes of angry yelling, we took a moment to calm down as I took the box.

"You know, I think we should take this with us... just to remind us of our small adventure together!" I smiled.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Phoebe smiled. "We may not have been able to find treasure that was of use to us... but at least we got the original treasure chest that was hidden."

"Yeah." Arnold smiled. "I think this is a great adventure for us all! I certainly wouldn't want to forget it."

We all laughed as we decided to head on back home.

* * *

As we were getting off in the streets to our homes, I turned to Sid as she said, "Thanks for being with me, Sid... does this mean we're done for good?"

Sid nodded. "Yeah. No offense, but it won't work out, you and I."

"I figured." I sighed. "Well, good times, then?"

"Yeah." Sid said. "I'll see you around, Rhonda, when I can."

"See you later, Sid." I said as we went our separate ways.

I sighed in relief as this was good. At least I wouldn't have to put up with Sid being my boyfriend... it wouldn't look good for my chances with Arnold.

* * *

There's the forty-second episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	44. Confessions of a Shopaholic

Okay, after a while, we're moving ahead to 'Sewer King'! At first, I wasn't sure how to approach this episode, but I decided to do a different story that just happened alongside that adventure! You'll see how it goes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Sunday, I was taking a walk around the mall with my parents as we went inside. I sighed in boredom.

"Mom, Dad, why do I have to go with you to these meetings?" I groaned. "It's so boring!"

"Honey, it's only for an hour." Mom sighed. "Besides, young lady, you've been spending like no tomorrow lately. The last thing we want is an empty house!"

I groaned. Apparently, Mom and Dad have been taking me with them to a few shopaholic meetings where some people attended to snap them out of their tendencies to spend like no tomorrow. Mom and Dad should know better. I don't spend my money everywhere I go!

...well, there was the one time I bought a pretty expensive vase for Daddy's birthday, using a few of Mom's funds, but that was when I was eight! Dad loved the gift, but berated me for spending their money on it! That was the only ti-

...okay, there was also the time I took two hundred bucks from Dad's wallet without him looking to buy a new suit... which Dad and Mom berated me for as well. I don't see what their problem is...

...fine, fine, at the time when I was getting the hat for the Arnold statue I was trying to make, I took a hundred dollars from Mom's wallet and spent it on the ring that's on my finger. Mom and Dad berated me, but they let me keep the ring.

Fine, maybe I was a bit of a shopaholic, but I can't help it! Every item I want is SO tempting to buy, I want to buy them! I try to stop, but there's just something so interesting. Mom and Dad were at least careful to put in locks in their purses and buckles in their pockets to ensure I didn't steal any money from them again. And the workers Mom and Dad have were told not to give me the combinations to their safe.

Well, Mom, Dad and I took our seats as a few more people gathered around. At least the bright side was that I saw my favorite clothes shopping clerk every time I go to the meetings. Sharlene always had a bit of a pep in her step.

As soon as some more people came in, Sharlene smiled as she sat down right next to me and got comfortable as she smiled to everyone. "Hello once again, everyone. Welcome to the Kids' Shopaholic Meetings for Kids!"

"Hi, Sharlene!" Every parent and kid said as some noted that she was a bit redundant.

"Now, as many people know, there are a couple new shopaholic kids present, so give them a big round of applause." Sharlene said as everyone started clapping a bit before stopping. "Okay, let's start, shall we?"

My mind sighed as they wandered over to other things. I clearly didn't want to be in this meeting right now. So as some people started to talk about their problems, I decided to have my mind wander off somewhere else...

* * *

_Inside a small area, me, Nadearie and Arnoldo had teamed up inside as we were busy crawling inside, all three of us were in black jumpsuits._

_"Okay, remember what Commander P has said." I told my two fellow comrades._

_The two nodded as Nadearie pulled down her goggles._

_"Good." I said as we started going deep inside the chasm._

_"So, what is our mission exactly?" Arnoldo asked._

_"Our mission, as we have chosen to accept, is to infiltrate the spy headquarters owned by Curlfinger Industries! We have to steal the secret weapon known as the Combo-Lock and bring it back to our headquarters in a heartbeat." I explained to Arnoldo as we got closer. I leaned my ear closer as I try to listen into what was going on. There seemed to be no talking. I came closer to the grate with Nadearie and Arnoldo following me along. I peered in and noticed nobody was in the room. "Coast is clear."_

_Nadearie nodded as she pulled out a small spatula, with Arnoldo getting a screwdriver from his pocket. Quickly as fast as he could, he unscrewed the screws from the grate as Nadearie put the spatula under the grate to pull it up. I then tied a rope around myself as I nodded to Nadearie. "Okay, I'm going down! Pull on the rope when I jump!"_

_Nadearie nodded as she lifted up the rope as I jumped down towards a pedestal where the Combo-Lock was. I then felt myself being pulled a little just as I got near the pedestal, indicating that Nadearie had got me up. I pulled out a spray can, shook it a bit, then I sprayed around the area to make sure there weren't any traps. Sure enough, there were a few alarm lasers surrounding the pedestal, but it was nothing my little laser mirror redirector couldn't fix._

_I pulled out a small mirror from my pocket and put it on one of the lasers, redirecting it towards the source, which was a conveniently placed machine where the lasers were being produced. As soon as the laser force field was down, I gave a smirk as I carefully grabbed the Combo-Lock and put down my calling card as I pulled on the rope a few times, indicating Nadearie to pull me up. I was being pulled up, all right, but it wasn't by Nadearie._

_As I was getting near the grate, I smirked as I turned to who I thought was Nadearie and Arnoldo. "I got the device, l-"_

_"And I got the girl of my dreams!" Curlfinger said as he was holding tight to the rope, a couple of agents that followed Curlfinger in already grabbed Arnoldo and Nadearie and pulled them off._

_I glared at Curlfinger as I said, "Curlfinger! You little traitor! You'll never get away with this!"_

_"Oh, I'm afraid I just did." Curlfinger smirked._

_I paused as I got an idea, aiming the Combo-Lock at Curlfinger. "Seems you didn't plan your attack too well, Curlfinger, because I have the Combo-Lock! And I'm not afraid to use it on you."_

_Curlfinger just laughed as I felt something breathe behind me. "Oh, sweetheart, did you really think I didn't plan ahead?"_

_The next thing I knew, I felt something large hit me, then everything went black._

* * *

_I later woke up, finding myself strapped to a nearby bed. I yelped as I try to get out of it. "CURLFINGER!"_

_Curlfinger seemed to be nearby as he laid down, with his fingers crossed. "Don't worry, I just strapped you in. I didn't actually go THAT far."_

_"Knowing you..." I glared._

_"Oh, but this'll be fun. Your friends are being taken care of elsewhere, and now you and I are stuck together... alone." Curlfinger gave a smirk as he wheeled his chair over to me as he put two fingers on my arm and did a walking stance with them to go up to my shoulder. "But don't worry, once the world succumbs to the Combo-Lock, you'll learn to accept me!"_

_"I will never accept you, scum!" I spat in Curlfinger's eye, which was pretty much his glasses._

_Curlfinger frowned as he took off his glasses and rubbed the lenses with a cloth. "Pity. You got my glasses all dirtied up. Now I'll have to get a new pair. Be right back!"_

_I groaned as soon as Curlfinger left. I had to get out of there!_

_I carefully struggled and tried to get myself out of the ropes. Curlfinger had no doubt probably taken most of my spy gear... but there was one thing that Curlfinger neglected... and it was one of Gerald's new inventions... the invisible Glass Eye cutting laser. Inside my right eye was a small contact that when I made a certain glance, a laser would pop out of my eye and remove any surface, even cut through wood or stretchy materials, like a rubber band or a rope. It was a good thing I was tied to rope._

_As I got free from my little stance, I got off the bed, grabbed most of my spy gear, and headed out into the room to find Nadearie, Arnoldo OR the Combo-Lock... while trying to be careful to avoid Curlfinger or his minions._

_Sure enough, about a few minutes after I departed, I heard Curlfinger's voice from the speakers, "Men, Double Zero Ten AKA Rhonda Lloyd has escaped! Drop everything you are doing right now and find her!"_

_I kept running and running as I tried to turn a corner, but Curlfinger's minions were walking around, trying to locate me. Nearby, I swore I heard Nadearie's voice._

_"Rhonda? Rhonda! Rhonda, it's your turn!"_

* * *

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance as I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"I said, it's your turn, Rhonda. Why don't you tell everybody what is up with you?" Sharlene said.

I paused as I sighed. "Hello, my name is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd..."

"Hi, Rhonda." All the kids smiled.

"...and I do have a slight problem in terms of shopping, which I can't easily help myself with." I sighed. "Sometimes, I do these for a good cause, but other times, I have a bit of a habit that I can never kick."

"That's why we have these sessions, Rhonda." Sharlene smiled. "To make sure to improve on your mistakes. Go on, give us an example."

I sighed as I started reciting one example of a time I took money from my mother's purse to spend it on a shopping spree for myself, which was hard for me to admit, but it had to be done and over with. I guess the shopaholic meeting does help a few times, but it doesn't make me feel any better.

* * *

I groaned as I finally arrived home. "Thank Jesus, that was brutal."

"Honey, it was only a shopaholic meeting." Mom sighed. "It was not the end of the world."

"It is for me." I groaned. "If my friends caught me doing one of these, I'd be embarrassed!"

"Young lady, you know you have that shopping problem. We need to at least improve that so that if you buy something, it won't be as expensive." My dad explained.

"Yes, daddy." I sighed.

"Good... honey, let me give you a test to make sure you can responsible with money." Dad said as he gave me a few bucks. "Just go down to the store and pick up a some eggs, butter, cheese and milk, then come home right away. Can you do that, honey?"

"Yes, daddy. I can do that." I nodded as I pocketed the money.

"Rhonda, we need you to be focused on the task. We don't want your mind wandering to other places, like the mall." Mom said.

"It's only because we love you, sweetheart." Dad explained. "We're just doing this to ensure the problem you have doesn't arise."

"I know, daddy, mommy." I said. "I'll focus on the task."

"Good girl, Rhonda." Mom smiled as she patted me on the head. "Now, your father and I are going out to dinner tonight, when you come back, one of the servants will likely let you in. You can put the groceries away, but leave the receipt AND the cash at the table so we can see them. Remember what your father told you."

"Eggs, butter, cheese, milk, come home right away. Got it." I nodded as I started to walk out.

"We love you, sweetie!" Mom smiled.

I can only nod as I started to recite it in my head. "Eggs, butter, cheese, milk, come home right away. Eggs, butter, cheese, milk, come home right away."

* * *

I eventually arrived near the store as I looked up. I nodded as this was the place. I kept repeating the little mantra in my head to indicate that I couldn't forget it, when I heard a voice that broke the tension.

"Oh, hey, Rhonda."

I looked up a bit, snapping to attention when I saw... "Oh, hi, Arnold!"

I then noticed Arnold seemed a little flustered. "You seem a little depressed and upset."

"I was busy rethinking my life." Arnold sighed. "That, and I'm getting Grandpa some milk."

"Hmmm..." I paused as I sat down. "You seem you want someone to talk to. I'm all ears if you want to tell me what's wrong."

Arnold paused as he sat down. "All right, I guess I can tell you about my day and how it went."

And so, Arnold decided to vent the story on his day. Apparently, his grandfather assigned him to pick up a watch that he trusted no one with except for himself, and apparently Arnold. Arnold kept his promise on the watch, and was on his way home when he met Gerald. After talking to Gerald, they both saw some construction going down and after looking too close to a big hole, the watch he was carrying fell down the hole. Arnold, along with Gerald, went down the hole where they travelled the sewers, and met some type of weirdo that lived there with a few rats. Weird people that has rats has companions? Creepy and disgusting. I kept listening in as Arnold explained that this Sewer King planned on keeping the watch as a royal icon, and Arnold placed the Sewer King in a bet where if he and Gerald won, he gets the watch, but if the Sewer King won, Arnold and Gerald would be slaves.

"And you defeated him how many times before taking the watch?" I asked.

"Seven." Arnold sighed. "But when we got the watch, the Sewer King went crazy and started chasing us around. We finally got out once we reached sunlight. It was pretty much a big escape."

"So, you gave your grandfather the watch, and then what happened?" I asked him.

"When Grandpa took the watch, he accidentally dropped it down the drain, it was too far to get it back... and then I learned that HE KEPT SPARE WATCHES, SO I WENT THROUGH ALL OF THIS FOR NOTH-" Arnold started to rant angrily... before taking a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm upset."

"Oh, buddy, you have a little bit of a right to be angry, but come on, it's your grandfather. I'm sure he would have forgave you either way." I said.

"I know, but I wish he told me he kept spare watches ahead of time." he sighed. "Guess I feel a little betrayed."

"Aw, buddy, don't beat yourself over it." I said. "Besides, with the adventure you had, nothing could compare to my day."

"What was your day like?" Arnold asked.

Oh, whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have said something about my day. "I know this may or may not be hard to believe, but my parents took me to a shopaholics meeting."

"Oh, I see." Arnold said. "You've been spending a lot of money again?"

"I wouldn't say I was spending a LOT of money, but I'm still trying to control myself when it comes to expensive items." I explained. "Besides, Mom and Dad are giving me the grocery test. Get a few items and leave the receipt and money on the table so that I did do it."

Arnold smiled a bit as he put an arm over me. "Guess we have a different way of having a rough day... though mine was more of crushed determination..."

"And mine was more impatience." I said. "Yeah, I suppose so..."

"It's good we're friends..." Arnold sighed.

"And we got our friends and family too." I nodded. "And you got your pets. You know how Mom and Dad never let me have a pet. Unless I'm more responsible, they said I can have one. Apparently, I haven't reached too far yet."

Arnold paused and smiled. "Yeah... you know, maybe I can find Abner. He can cheer me up."

Arnold then got up as he headed into the store. "Want me to help you with your groceries on the way home?"

I smiled a bit. "Thanks, Arnold. That would be generous."

And so, after our little moment with each other, Arnold got his milk, and he was kind enough to help me with the eggs, butter, cheese and milk as I travelled home. As soon as we reached home, I took the bags from him as I bid him good night. Arnold smiled as we both headed our separate ways, me to my house, and Arnold to his home. All in all, it was a good night.

* * *

The next morning, I was yawning a bit as I was just finishing dressing myself up when I heard my cell phone ring. I paused as I dug around and pulled it out, noticing the name. I was surprised to see Arnold calling me. He never usually calls early in the morning. Nevertheless, I decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Rhonda, I need your help!" Arnold's voice sounded, like it was worried. "You know my pet pig, Abner?"

"Yeah?" I paused.

"...He's gone. He's missing! Come over here, I need help!" Arnold said in a panic as he hung up.

"Arno-" I started before I heard the tone.

Arnold sounded really worried on the phone if he was concerned for Abner. Well, he called ME for help, so that means... I smile a bit. He really trusts me around him.

* * *

There's the forty-third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	45. Finding Abner

And now it's time for 'Abner, Come Home'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

By the time I arrived at Arnold's house, Phoebe, Nadine and Gerald were already there, waiting as I joined them at the doorway. "So, you got the news, too?"

They nodded as Phoebe said, "Arnold's pig went missing, from what Arnold called me about."

"Oh dear, I hope the poor thing isn't hurt." Nadine said as Arnold opened the door, and by his body, he looked really concerned.

"Okay, man, just settle down." Gerald said as we came in with Arnold. "We're right here with you!"

"Just tell us what happened." I said as we walked inside.

So, Arnold told us the tale of what happened, that sometimes in the morning, when he didn't have his alarm clock turned on, Abner, being the loyal pet he is, always woke him up. Sometimes, Arnold would keep Abner in his room for company and even though he may be a pig, he acts like a dog most of the time, which is understandable since there are a few dogs in the building. In fact, Arnold's house, his apartment building, allowed pets. His grandfather and his grandmother didn't mind running the place and allowed pets. At first, they didn't allow kids in the building, but after Arnold came along, at least, as far as he remembered, they decided to stop the limit on that, even though they hadn't taken down the sign yet.

"How deep were things between you and Abner?" I asked sitting down with Arnold in his room where Phoebe was investigating the area.

"Well, he's been with me since I was born. I don't know the full details, but all I know was that my parents saved him." Arnold paused as he looked down.

We decided not to press the issue with his parents, as Arnold would always do that whenever his parents were brought up. We never attempted to question it, but all we knew was that maybe Arnold hasn't seen his parents in a long time. Nadine said, "What else can you tell us?"

"Well, I woke up around eight o'clock this morning, which I found odd because Abner always wakes me up at seven, sometimes I wake up at six-thirty when my alarm goes off." Arnold said. "I went downstairs, figuring he was probably in the kitchen, waiting for breakfast, but then I came in and saw that a doggie door that Grandpa barred up long ago because Abner kept getting dirty and coming in through it when Grandpa disapproved of it was broken. I'm worried he may have ran away from home."

Gerald paused as he said, "Well, did you try going down to the dump and yelling 'sooey'?"

We all glared at Gerald as Phoebe said, "Gerald, that is insensitive of you! You know Arnold cares about Abner!"

"Sorry, I'm just wondering." Gerald said, sheepishly.

Phoebe paused. "Hmmm... could I see that broken doggie door?"

* * *

We were all in the kitchen downstairs as Phoebe examined the broken in doggie door, with Arnold saying, "I don't know why Abner would be able to break through the barred in doggie door to get out. And even when Abner does go out, it's usually for two to three minutes, usually carrying some trash with him."

Phoebe paused. "You say that Abner usually hangs with the dogs and a couple of cats, am I right?"

"Yeah?" Arnold nodded as we listened in.

"And he was with you, sleeping by your bedside in the night?" Phoebe asked.

"What are you getting at, Phoebe?" I asked.

Phoebe paused. "Now, this is just a theory I'm getting, but what if in the middle of the night, Abner woke up to see a stray cat walking around the windows? Abner, living with the dogs in the building, has been trained and raised to act like a dog, so, some instincts that a pig would never have unless he was raised by another animal would kick in. Abner wanted to chase the cat, like a dog would. So he tried to find an open space to go out and chase the cat. When he came across the barred doggie door, instinct kicked in as he rammed his head through, breaking through the doggie door and proceeded to chase the cat far away up a tree. But by the time Abner was done chasing the cat up a tree, he was a little too far away from home, and is currently looking for home right now."

Nadine, Gerald, Arnold and I looked at Phoebe in surprise as Phoebe said, "Again, this is just a theory."

"We need to find Abner as quickly as we can!" Arnold said, in worry. "He may be a pet pig, but he's still in danger in the town."

"Don't worry, Arnold, I promise you, we'll find him." I assured my friend, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Besides, how hard could it be to find a pig in the middle of the city?"

* * *

Nadine, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and I then sat around the table as I said, "Here's the plan. Arnold, Gerald, you two go out into the city and see if Abner is in the areas. Go to the City Dog Pound if you have to. I don't know if they capture pigs, but it's worth a shot. As for us, we're going to go see if we can find Abner in the park."

"All right." Arnold said as he and Gerald ran out the kitchen.

I nodded as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe, Nadine saying, "What's the plan, Rhonda?"

"What else?" I shrugged. "If I can find Arnold's pet, though, this can get me one step closer for sure!"

"But how are you going to do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Nadine?" I smiled, turning to my friend. "You're an animal expert, right?"

"Bugs, mostly, but I love every creature." Nadine smiled. Then her eyes glistened in the light. "Oh, I get it. You want my natural born ability to track animals to track Abner down?"

"Yep!" I said. "And I know you, Nadine. You can't go anywhere without helping a sick, hurt or lost animal."

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded as she turned to Nadine. "I seem to remember that every time we go to the park, whenever you saw a small fly being trapped in a web, you'd help it out, just to release it."

"And I remember the time you tended that kitten's paw." I smiled, making Nadine smile. "That little girl that had the kitten was really appreciative you helped."

"Aw, well, I know it's not a whole lot, but..." Nadine paused. "I'm happy to help out an animal in need."

"So if we can use your animal instincts, we're sure to find Abner in no time!" I smiled.

"I'll give it a try!" Nadine nodded.

"You go, girl!" Phoebe smiled as Nadine closed her eyes and put a hand on her head.

Nadine nodded as she got up. "Follow me, girls. I think I may have Abner in my senses."

Without a word, Nadine ran out the door, and Phoebe and I followed soon after.

* * *

We soon arrived at the park as Phoebe and I kept following Nadine. "Are you sure it's this way?"

"For sure." Nadine said, licking one of her fingers and putting up to the sky. "Yep... for sure... Abner is positively... this way."

We kept following Nadine until we reached an intersection... and there were two billboards with some signs. One sign pointed towards Arnold's place (how Arnold's grandfather and grandmother could pay for advertising for billboards, that was amazing... maybe Arnold's grandparents were more loaded than I thought), and there was a billboard with the words 'Wrong Way! Danger!' and the picture on it was a... roasted pig dinner?

My eyes paled in horror as I told Nadine, "Please tell me that sign isn't legal to put up."

"It is, unfortunately." Nadine said, about to barf. "We better find Abner and quick. If my animal senses are right, Abner should have went this way."

Phoebe groaned. "Who puts up a sign with a roasted pig dinner then says 'Wrong Way! Danger!'? What type of business are they trying to promote?"

I just shrugged as we continued following Nadine.

* * *

Pretty soon, we located Abner. He seemed to be sniffing around the dumpster areas as Nadine said, "There he is."

"Good..." I sighed in relief as I noticed a company selling footballs called 'Pigskins 'R' Us'. I gasped. "We better get Abner quick before the company there turns Abner into a football!"

"Rhonda, footballs are made out of leather! They are not made out of pig's skins!" Nadine pointed out.

"Actually, leather is a form of animal rawhide, or skin, so Rhonda is not that far off." Phoebe said.

"A brilliant plan." I turned to Nadine and Phoebe.

"What's that?" Nadine asked.

"That's what we need, a brilliant plan!" I explained, trying to think up a plan as Phoebe paused. "Maybe you two can go on opposite ends and block the door, or maybe I could..."

Phoebe then sniffed me. "What perfume are you wearing today, Rhonda?"

"Uh, maybe a little Floral Bouquet..." I said. "Why?"

"No reason." Phoebe said as she pulled out a small miniature fan and started to wave it in front of me. I blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Remember when you lost your pink book and you had to get it from Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

I paused as I recalled that incident...

* * *

_"That'll take all day!" Gerald complained._

_"Not with Abner." Arnold smiled as he whistled for his pet pig._

_I always wondered why Arnold had a pet pig. Well, Abner was loyal, to say the least. Gerald chuckled a bit as Arnold took the book and put it in front of Abner. "Here boy, smell this."_

_Abner proceeded to sniff the book, then acted as if he had a scent. I worried a bit. I was wearing a little perfume, it might have got in the book. Suppose it lead to the roof? I quickly licked my hand and started rubbing the saliva. Phoebe and Nadine just stared at me with confused looks. I frowned. "What? You can't be too careful."_

* * *

"Yeah...?" I asked, not sure where Phoebe was going with this.

"Turn around..." Phoebe said.

I paused as I turned around... as Abner's ears perked. He looked up and saw me. Abner's butt then moved a little bit as he did a strange grunt that sounded like a combination of the sounds 'oink and bark' and came over to me. Abner sniffed me as he rubbed against me. I was a little uncomfortable at first (which is understandable because I've heard farm animals can get pretty dirty), but as Abner didn't originate from a farm, I got a little comfortable as I picked up Abner.

"How did you know?" I asked Phoebe.

Phoebe gave a smile. "Remember what Arnold said earlier? He may not be much of a tracking dog, but he can be very helpful when it comes to his sense of smell."

I nodded as I petted Abner. "Hey, Abner. Come on, we're going to take you back to Arnold, okay?"

Abner grunted as he seemed eager to go.

"Yes, Arnold. Your master, your boy!" I said in a cutesy voice. I turned to the girls as I led Abner to his home. "Thanks, girls. You are a good help."

"Any time." Nadine and Phoebe smiled.

* * *

When I got back towards Arnold's place, Arnold and Gerald had just arrived as I asked, "Did you have any luck?"

"I went to the dog pound, but he wasn't there. I got the idea to hang 'Missing' posters, maybe someone has located Abner." Arnold said in worry.

"Like I just did?" I asked as I pointed to Abner, who was rubbing my feet.

Arnold gasped and smiled. "Abner!"

Abner's ears perked as he smiled, jumping Arnold as he licked him. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay, boy! I've missed you so much!"

I gave a small smile as Gerald seemed to notice a small package nearby. But I didn't say anything as I turned to Arnold. "We found him a little outside the park. Amazing where pigs would end up nowadays."

As Abner got off Arnold, Arnold instantly hugged me, the same way he did when I gave him his hat back. "Oh, thank you, Rhonda, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I kinda blushed, but I smiled. "Oh, it's... no big deal, buddy. Just glad we can help."

My eyes wandered to my friends who were giving me a thumbs up, as if indicating this is the perfect moment. I took a deep breath and was about to say something to Arnold, when...

"Hey Arnold!"

All of us girls deflated when Arnold snapped out of his thoughts and let go of me. Arnold turned to Gerald, "What is it, Gerald?"

"It's here, it's here!" Gerald said as he pointed to the package.

"It is?" Arnold said in excitement.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe stared in confusion as I asked in curiosity, "What's here?"

"Remember six weeks ago when we invited all the kids in the boarding house to help us eat a lot of cereal?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember." I nodded. "I remember having a sugar rush after having two boxes."

"Do you have any idea how bad Rhonda is when it comes to eating too much sugar in one sitting?" Nadine asked. "I had to take her home after I finished one box."

"Well, we got the box tops, didn't we?" Gerald said. "Anyway, we can finally watch Sally's Comet for sure!"

"That's great!" Arnold ripped open the package as we went inside, Abner following suit.

"Sally's Comet?" Phoebe asked as we got comfortable.

"Comes every seventy years. And... if I'm right..." Gerald said as he looked at his watch. "Today's the day! We can watch Sally's Comet pass through the horizon!"

"Cool!" We all said.

"Can we watch?" Phoebe asked. "I always wanted to study a comet up close!"

"Sure!" Gerald smiled as Arnold looked at the package. "Least we can do since you found Abner."

I smiled. "That sounds fun! We can totally watch the comet from the roof of the boarding house!"

Arnold paused as he groaned. "Yeah... this may take a while before we can use the telescope though?"

"Why is that?" Gerald asked.

"Some assembly required." Arnold said as he opened the package and pulled out the telescope and parts of a stand for the telescope.

"Oh..." Gerald paused as Phoebe smiled.

"I'm a good technical genius, I'm pretty sure I can help you with the assembly." Phoebe said as we sat down.

"Thanks, Phoebe. That'll be very useful." Arnold smiled. "Rhonda, Nadine do you want anything while you're here?"

"I can take a little water." Nadine said as Phoebe was examining the pieces.

"Diet Yahoo sounds good to me." I smiled as I sat down next to Arnold.

Well, another moment of confessions may have been ruined by Gerald, but he actually hugged me today! And we're on another group get-together! This is going to be sweet!

* * *

There's the forty-fourth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	46. Trying To Be Perfect

And now for 'Sally's Comet'! Keep in mind, I am aware of the timeline issues, I'm merely putting an episode order to fit it in to make more sense. Also, this episode is going to be slightly different. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Up in Arnold's room, as I was drinking from a Diet Yahoo soda, I saw that Phoebe was part way through with setting up the telescope. Gerald, Nadine, Arnold and I started talking about it.

"So, Sally's Comet is coming around?" I asked Arnold, who nodded.

"Yeah. Comes around every seventy years, and I want to see it while I still can." Arnold said. "Grandpa told me he actually seen it when he was a young kid."

"Wow..." I said in amazement.

"I wonder how the original kid who got the comet named after him or her reacted?" Nadine asked.

I paused to think of an interesting scenario on Nadine's question.

* * *

_"Happy birthday, Sally!" A young lady smiled as she gave some certificates to a young boy. "I named a comet after you!"_

_"Aw, I wanted a bicycle!" The little boy whined._

_"You're going to get a comet, and you're going to like it, mister!" An old, fat man frowned at his son as he was reading the paper._

* * *

"That's an interesting question." I said, shaking my head. "I'm sure back then, he or she was grateful."

"Okay, got it done!" Phoebe said as we turned. Phoebe smiled as she showed off the telescope. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect!" Arnold smiled as he examined the telescope.

"Once again, Phoebe, you have amazing technological skills." I said, patting Phoebe's head.

"Now all we need to do is get it on the roof!" Arnold smiled.

"Are you sure you want the telescope on the roof of your boarding house?" Nadine asked. "Because we've been to your part of the town before, and nothing personal, but there are quite a lights on in your neighborhood."

"Oh yeah..." Arnold paused.

"We can always ask people to turn off the lights to watch the comet!" Gerald smiled.

"No offense, Gerald, but you don't have the manners enough for asking people to turn down their lights." Phoebe pointed out.

"We can always do a petition." Gerald offered.

"Gerald, the comet passes by TONIGHT! Where are we going to find time for a petition?" Arnold pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Gerald paused.

"What you guys need is a place with no lights..." Nadine paused.

"Yeah..." Gerald said. "And the city is full of them..."

Gerald then snapped his fingers. "You know, there's a place I spotted on the map labeled, 'Hawk Mountain'!"

"Yeah!" Arnold smiled. "Grandpa told me all about Hawk Mountain! He told me that barely anybody knew about that place!"

"Uh, Arnold, are you talking about the Hawk Mountain that's, like, a citywide attraction that got businesses three years ago and most likely would have a traffic jam if anybody came by car today?" I asked. "Because that is the only Hawk Mountain I've heard of."

"Oh..." Arnold and Gerald deflated a little bit.

"But you're on the right track!" I smiled. "What we need is a small field surrounded by trees and the night sky... why don't we ask your grandfather to drive us towards the campsite where we set camp last? We'll go there for a while, set the telescope up, we can watch the comet, spend the night and go home."

Arnold and Gerald smiled as Arnold said, "That might work! Thanks, Rhonda!"

"Anything for a friend." I smiled as Arnold and Gerald ran downstairs to talk to their grandfather.

"Good thinking, Rhonda. The campsite may be just what we need!" Nadine smiled.

"Yeah!" Phoebe giggled. "I wouldn't mind setting up a small late night picnic there!"

"And best of all, it's my perfect opportunity to get close to Arnold!" I smiled. "This is a cakewalk!"

Me, Nadine and Phoebe then started high-fiving each other. This was going to be a great night!

* * *

Pretty soon, after we picked up our camping supplies and packed some things for a night in camping, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold's grandfather and I were back once again at the camping site as we had just finished setting up the tents once again and Phoebe had the telescope set up.

"We're all set to watch the comet tonight!" Phoebe smiled. "What time?"

"The comet should be here at about... eight sixteen PM." Arnold said, looking at his watch. "And it's about quarter to eight now."

"Great!" I smiled. "Plenty of time to set ourselves up. No lights for..."

All of a sudden, a bright light was shining from nearby as I looked up to the sky. "Wait a minute... what happened to the sky? It just disappeared!"

"Oh, dagnabbit!" Arnold's grandfather said as he got up. "Must be those kooky kids next to our campsite, having fun over there."

We got curious as we looked over to see... Stinky, Sid, Harold and... oh crap. Curly. All four seemed to be playing around with a lot of lights they brought.

"Well, we can't focus on the comet if they have these lights turned on!" I groaned.

"I can ask them politely to turn them off." Arnold said as he and Gerald got up. "Gerald, you coming?"

"Sure." Gerald said as he went over.

"Thanks." I smiled as me, Nadine and Phoebe decided to go back to our seats, Arnold's grandfather decided to go elsewhere (probably to take a small leak in the bushes).

"Well, at least it's all good..." Nadine smiled as the lights were turned off.

"Yep, and the lights are off now. My date... well, semi-date... is now perfec-" I started... before a light got turned on from the other side. "WHAT THE HECK?! What are they doing over there?"

I angrily got up as I decided to march over to see what was going on. Nearby, I saw Curly holding up a flashlight near the side of their tent as Harold, Sid and Stinky were watching Gerald and Arnold sitting nearby as they were doing motions with their hands.

Gerald used his right hand to march over to make what seemed to be a shadow puppet version of... me?

"Rawr, I am so angry right now!" Gerald mocked me. The nerve. "ARNOLD! GERALD!"

Harold laughed. "I love this part!"

Arnold then moved both his hands to make shadow puppets of himself and Gerald appear as Arnold moved the shadow puppet version of himself to talk. "Oh, Rhonda!"

"Don't 'Oh, Rhonda' me, Arnold! I thought you and Gerald were going to tell Curly and his friends to turn off all the lights!" Gerald moved the Rhonda shadow puppet to mock me.

"I tried, I really did..." Arnold moved his shadow puppet version of himself.

"...but then they talked about a shadow puppet show, and I wanted to do it..." Arnold then talked like Gerald as he moved the shadow puppet version of Gerald.

Gerald then moved the Rhonda puppet as he did a mocking cough. I decided to step in.

"ARNOLD! GERALD!" I growled as I stepped over to them. Arnold and Gerald yelped as they turned to me, the four watching turned as well.

Arnold and Gerald came over to me nervously as Arnold said, "Oh, Rhonda!"

"Don't 'Oh, Rhonda' me, Arnold! I thought you and Gerald were going to tell Curly and his friends to turn off all the lights!" I frowned, not approving of Arnold and Gerald's shenanigans.

"I tried, I really did..." Arnold stammered a little bit. Well, he was cute when he did that stammer.

"...but then they talked about a shadow puppet show, and I wanted to do it..." Gerald tried to explained.

I coughed, not wanting Gerald's excuses. My eyes then widened as I realized what I just did. I just emulated the entire shadow puppet scene in front of Curly's group... and they enjoyed it!

I just groaned. I took a deep breath. Curly, Harold, Stinky and Sid are below me... I decided to calm myself. They're not that smart... they can follow any order.

"Stay right here a minute, I'll talk with them." I told Arnold and Gerald.

"Are you going to invite them over for the comet?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, whatever." I told Arnold as I went over to Curly, Harold, Sid and Stinky, Arnold and Gerald walking back. "Hey, fellas... good friends... psychopaths..." I muttered the last one under my breath. "...I think it would be FUN if you guys turned off your lights for at least a half an hour to forty-five minutes. It would be really fun if you went into your sleeping bags and went to sleep during that time? Am I right?"

Curly, Harold, Sid and Stinky shrugged as they nodded.

"Good, good. Now why don't we do that, hm?" I asked politely. "Curly, why don't you get comfortable in your little sleeping bag, with your favorite doll?"

Curly gave a smile as he sat near his sleeping bag, cuddling his doll.

"Harold, why don't you go to your sleeping bag, and think about your next meal for breakfast, hm?" I smiled, leading Harold to his sleeping bag.

"Oh, food..." Harold drooled as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

"And Stinky, you've had a long day, why don't you just get comfortable in your sleeping bag and sleep, there's going to be another long day ahead." I smiled.

Stinky paused as he said, "Gee willikers, Rhonda, Ah suppose you have a good point."

"And Sid..." I paused to think of something. "You need your beauty sleep, too!"

"...I guess so." Sid said as he decided to get himself comfortable.

"Good..." I smiled. "Good night, guys."

Sid nodded as he turned off the lights as the four got comfortable in their sleeping bags.

I smiled as I went back over. I didn't want these four interrupting my moment... not in this time.

* * *

"So, they couldn't stay up for the comet?" Arnold asked as I sat down next to him.

"Afraid not. It's a shame, really." I said as we saw Gerald and Phoebe adjusting the telescope.

"There we go..." Phoebe smiled... when all of a sudden, a bright light came on... in the direction of the campsite where Curly and the others were camping.

I growled as I got up. "I thought I told these guys to... wait here a minute, I'm going to see what's up." I muttered as I decided to march in the direction of the campsite.

* * *

I reached the campsite where Curly and his friends were as I noticed Curly had his light on. "What is it now?"

"I was just turning on the light to find my glass of water." Curly explained.

I glared at Curly as I pointed to the drinking glass of water next to him. "The one that is clearly NEXT to you?"

"Oh, yeah!" Curly smiled as he picked up the glass of water... and put in a random toy fish inside. "Okay, sweet dreams."

Curly smiled as he turned off the light and got comfortable.

"Good night." I muttered as I walked off. Hopefully for the last time.

* * *

"Almost time for the comet." Arnold's grandfather smiled as I got comfortable next to Arnold.

"Hey, Arnold, do you mind if I link your arm right next to-" I started to ask before I noticed the lights from the campsite coming on again. "URGH! Wait a moment, please."

I started to run right back to the campsite where Curly and his friends were.

* * *

"What are you guys up to now?" I asked, frustrated as I reached the campsite, Harold having turned on his light.

"It's my blankie!" Harold whined.

"What about your blanket?" I frowned as I looked towards his sleeping bag, I notice he was cuddling a green blanket.

"I have the wrong one, I have my Thursday blanket. I should have my MONDAY blanket." Harold said, panicking.

"Then why don't you SWITCH your blankets?" I asked, impatiently.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Harold smiled as he got up and dug around his backpack, until he found a purple blanket. He put the green one away as he came back to the sleeping bag, comfortably. "Okay, I'm good."

"Fine. Turn your light out." I frowned as Harold turned his light out. "Good night!"

I angrily walked off.

* * *

A couple minutes later, I was smiling as I got a little comfortable next to Arnold as Phoebe smiled, her telescope up and ready. "All ready to go."

"Great." Nadine smiled. "Your grandfather should be making the popcorn right now."

"So, Rhonda, what did you want to say before?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, right!" I smiled. "Well, I wanted to know if you minded if I linked my arm with y-"

The lights from the other campsite turned on again. I started twitching a bit, then groaned. "Hang on."

I sighed as I walked towards the other campsite.

* * *

"What could it possibly be this time?" I groaned as I saw that all four boys were awake.

"Sorry, Rhonda, it's on me." Sid said. "I just can't go to bed without a bedtime story."

"Yeah, and we wanted to hear it, too!" Stinky said.

"Oh, you want a bedtime story? I can give you one!" I frowned as I pulled out a big novel.

"Really? That's great!" Sid smiled. "I really appreciate this..."

"Yeah, yeah..." I frowned as I opened the book. "They look for the monster, blah blah blah, they find it, blah blah blah, they catch it, blah blah blah, THE END!"

I slammed the book closed as all four were all asleep, they turned their lights out. "Good night!"

I then angrily walked off...

* * *

...and walked two steps before the lights came on! Are you kidding me?

* * *

I turned around and glared angrily at the awake kids.

"We want another story!" Sid smiled.

"You got a sequel to the previous story you read?" Stinky asked.

I sighed. "All right, I give up. I'll be honest with you boys. We would REALLY appreciate it if you just turn the lights out for tonight! Arnold REALLY needs this!"

"Why does Arnold want us to turn off the lights?" Harold asked.

I paused to think up a lie. "Because... he likes to sleep at this hour. And really bright lights annoy him. And if any bright light woke him up in the middle of the night, he isn't very pleasant. And you don't want to see an unpleasant Arnold, now, do you?"

The four paused as they shook their heads, Curly said, "You have a point. Okay, we'll shut the lights off."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you, that's all I ask."

Curly, Harold, Sid and Stinky respectively turned all their lights off as I smile, heading back to the campsite.

* * *

I then came back to the campsite as I got comfortable with Arnold. "Okay, hopefully, this'll be the last time they have their lights on."

"You really want to see this comet, don't you?" Arnold asked.

"You might say that." I sighed. That's fine, it's all worth it, I'm near my crush, it's gong to be fine.

"Popcorn's ready!" Arnold's grandfather called.

"Oh, I'll get the bowls." I smiled as I got off and started to head towards the campfire where Arnold's grandfather was at.

"Oh, hello, Rhonda. Just get the bowls ready for everybody, while I go find a good seat. By the way, I only bought four bowls, so two of you will have to share." Arnold's grandfather smiled as he walked off.

I nodded as I started to fill up some of the bowls with popcorn. I was smiling, getting excited. I decided to have a shared bowl for me and Arnold. Maybe I can pull off the accidental hand touch moment that I see on TV most of the times. As I was about to do so...

"AHHHH!"

I felt a splash of water coming at me as the campfire went out, along with the shared bowl of popcorn I had planned for Arnold and me, getting it all soggy! I turned around... and glared when I saw Curly, Harold, Sid and Stinky holding buckets of water.

"We got the fire out!" Harold smiled.

"Great... get out!" I glared as I pointed the other way. "And lights out!"

Curly, Harold, Sid and Stinky started to walk off as I shook my head. I swear to God...

I sighed as I filled up the rest of the bowls with popcorn as I decided to carry them over to Gerald and Phoebe, then one to Grandpa Phil, and one for Nadine. I went over to Arnold and sat down next to him.

"What happened to the other bowl of popcorn?" Arnold asked.

"It fell down the water hole." I sighed.

"You okay, Rhonda?" Arnold asked, putting an arm around me. "You look pretty wet. Want me to dry you up?"

I gave a small smile. "That would be nice."

Arnold went out to get a small towel for me. I smiled as Phoebe looked at her watch. "It's eight-fourteen, the comet should be here soon..."

"Great..." I smiled as I looked up, Arnold coming back with a towel as he sat next to me and put the towel on me. "It's going to be worth it... a grand night ou-"

"Arnold, please, man! Control yourself!" I heard a voice say.

"WHAT THE-?" I said as we looked up to see Curly sitting atop a crescent moon prop held by a rope.

"Please, Arnold, don't shoot the moon!" Curly called.

"What?" Arnold said in confusion as Gerald, Phoebe and Nadine just shook their heads in shock, making sure they didn't just hear what they just heard. Arnold's grandfather just laughed at this.

"SAVE THE MOON! SAVE THE MOON! DON'T TAKE OUR LIGHT! DON'T SHOOT THE MOON! WE'RE LOONEY FOR THE LUNA! DON'T SHOOT THE MOON! WE'RE LOONEY FOR THE LUNA!"

We all then turned around, me in horror, and everybody in confusion and amusement to see Harold, Sid and Stinky walking around holding signs saying 'We love the moon' and 'Don't shoot the moon'!

I groaned as I stood up silently... and yelled, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Everyone then looked at me as I sighed. "Okay, okay, look... there's something I should tell you guys..."

Curly got down from the moon prop as he joined Harold, Sid, and Stinky as they sat next to Arnold. I looked over to everyone as I sighed, "Look, guys, I should probably tell you the truth, not the truth from before, but the new truth. You see, we want the lights to be off because tonight, a comet is going to pass through... Sally's Comet, if you will. It passes by once every seventy years, and all we want to do-"

"Rhonda..." Phoebe started.

"Hang on a sec, Phoebe." I said. "...all we want to do is watch it... in the dark. See? That's why it's-"

"Rhonda." Nadine called.

"Just a moment, Nadine." I sighed. "That's why it's very important that you have the lights turned off, just so we can see the comet, do you understand?"

I looked over and realized the four boys were mesmerized by something. "Were you paying attention to me?"

"Rhonda... the comet!" Arnold said, pointing behind me.

I turned around and gasped in amazement. Sure enough, here was the comet, passing by. I smiled as I decided to get comfortable near Arnold's lap. I smiled. "It's so beautiful."

"It truly is..." Arnold smiled as he put a hand on my head, stroking my locks a little bit. I gave a small smile.

"It's truly a once-in-a-lifetime experience." Arnold's grandfather laughed.

We smiled as Nadine said, "It's amazing..."

"I know!" Gerald said as Phoebe looked at the telescope.

"Look at that comet go." Phoebe smiled. "It's amazing how close you can see it through the telescope."

"Yeah..." Harold smiled as Stinky, Sid and Curly sighed.

"So... where do you think we'll be for the next seventy years?" Arnold asked.

_"Hopefully, together, married with a child or two." _I thought to myself.

"Who knows?" I smiled. "But hopefully, when we live for another seventy years, we can probably catch it again."

"Yes sir... but I won't be, because I'll be... well... you know..." Arnold's grandfather said.

"No you won't, Phil!" Gerald smiled.

"Will you stop calling me Phil?" Arnold's grandfather glared as the comet went by.

As soon as the comet was over, Curly, Harold, Stinky and Sid cheered as they got up and walked off.

"Did you see the part where Sally's Comet did a loop-de-loop?" Harold said in excitement.

"Gee willikers!" Sid smiled. "That was really spiritual!"

"Imagine, seventy years!" Stinky said as they departed for their camp site.

"A once in a lifetime experience for sure!" Curly's voice sounded.

I sighed as I laid my head down...

"Rhonda, I can't move unless you get your head off my lap." Arnold said.

"Oh..." I blushed as I put my head up. "Sorry."

* * *

"Well, it wasn't quite what I had in mind for the semi-date to go..." I said to my two friends as I was getting comfortable in my sleeping bag.

"At least you managed to get close to your crush. That's very important." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Good night, Rhonda. Tomorrow's going to be another day." Nadine said.

"You said it." I said as we turned our lights out.

And indeed, tomorrow and the next few days were going to be really interesting.

* * *

There's the forty-fifth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And any editors for TVTropes, feel free to put in new edits for the Oh Rhonda! TVTropes page!


	47. With a New Outlook

Time for 'The Vacant Lot'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"CAR!"

We all groaned as we went out of the way to wait until all the cars went past. After me, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Curly went back home Tuesday morning, we arranged to have a baseball game along with our other friends. We sighed as we waited for the cars to pass by until a red light came on.

We tried to resume our game as best as we did, but every time we tried to get the game going, a car would just want to go through.

"Someday, we need to get a new field..." I sighed as Arnold hit the ball into a dump truck.

"Sorry, folks, game's been called until we find a new ball..." Nadine called. "...or a better field, whichever one comes first..."

* * *

"Sorry about the game..." Arnold sighed as me, him, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe were walking alongside each other.

"Eh, that's all right." Phoebe shrugged. "We kinda knew this would happen anyway."

"It stinks though! I just wish we had a good field to play in!" Gerald frowned.

"Well, what can we do about it? Every field gets owned by a special team, and they never let us kids use it." Nadine said.

"You know, if we had our own field, we can play on it whenever we want!" Gerald said as we kept walking.

"Yeah... our own field would be pretty nice..." I smiled. I then snapped my fingers. "I got an idea! You guys remember that little lot that was always full of trash that was never gotten rid of?"

"Yeah, I remember passing it a few times." Arnold paused as he smiled. "Hey, I get it. If we can get rid of the trash in the area, we can have that as our own baseball field!"

"Yeah!" Gerald smiled. "And we can call it, "Gerald Field"!"

Arnold smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, that's what we can call it!"

"Actually, Gerald, we were thinking alongside with you..." I pointed out as Phoebe and Nadine looked over to them.

Gerald paused. "Hmmm... yeah... I could call this the 'Gerald and Phoebe Field'..."

Phoebe gave a little beam of a smile.

"...if 'Gerald Field' didn't sound better, which it does!" Gerald said. "So, Gerald Field it is."

Phoebe sighed, a little depressed. "Oh, okay..."

I looked towards Phoebe and whispered, "Don't worry, Gerald will probably change his mind later."

"Well, no time to waste!" Arnold smiled. "I'll gather the others and we can get started on clearing that small lot."

I smiled as I said, "Okay, buddy, we'll be right alongside you!"

* * *

Pretty soon, me, my friends, and our fellow classmates were busy clearing out the lot as we smiled, getting everything all prepared... and all while listening to a good tune from the radio.

(To the tune of _'With a Few Good Friends'_ from '_Piglet's BIG Movie'_)

(**Singer**)

**With a new outlook on your fashion life,**

**Your friends and you can take it in strife,**

**Plucking out some weeds, two, three or four,**

**A field is built where it wasn't before!**

I smiled as I pulled out some weeds that were around the area using some protective gloves, Phoebe helping me out as she was bobbing her head.

**With the bases here, all made of rock,**

**And around the rocks, white lines made of chalk!**

We all smiled happily as we were done with cleaning. Now to build up the home field!

**With a new outlook on your fashion life,**

**Your friends and you can take it in strife,**

**Plucking out some weeds, two, three or four,**

**A field is built where it wasn't before!**

Some of our friends smiled as we set up some bases around the area as Arnold built the white lines around the area. As soon as we were done, we were excited to start the game. Unfortunately, Gerald decided to keep the name 'Gerald Field', much to Phoebe's disappointment, but she decided it was the final decision, and respected it.

**Batter up, or batter down,**

**Swing high and low, bring it around town!**

We played all day until the sun was almost down. All in all, it was a pretty good day for all of us kids, playing in our brand new field.

**With a new outlook on your fashion life,**

**Your friends and you can take it in strife,**

**Plucking out some weeds, two, three or four,**

**A field is built where it wasn't before!**

It was around that time, I decided to shut my radio off and take it with me. "Sorry guys. Didn't realize I had it on the whole time."

"That's all right." Arnold said. "At least we have our baseball field now..."

"It's so cool!" I smiled. "I can't wait to play in it tomorrow!"

"We all can't wait!" Nadine smiled as we all left. Our own field for kids, nothing would take it away.

"Yeah, nothing can take it away from us!" Phoebe smiled.

* * *

"Nothing can take it away from us, my rear end!" I glared at Phoebe as we kids arrived at the new Gerald Field the next morning to witness some of the adults in Arnold's neighborhood, the people that worked in nearby areas and members of Arnold's boarding house were taking over our field with their own daily activities.

"...well, maybe except for the people who wanted an open space for their daily activities?" Phoebe said nervously as the kids groaned.

"Okay, don't worry. I know there are a few changes, but we should see if we can still play." Arnold said. "Just give it a shot, all right?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I groaned.

Sure enough, our teams couldn't handle the new changes pretty well. Harold threw the ball in between a checker game played by Mr. Hyunh and Arnold's grandfather, Sid and Gerald couldn't tell their strikes from the balls from Mrs. Vitello's plants, Eugene was surrounded by Harvey the mailman's chickens, I was too near Mr. Potts' tomato plants (as he so clearly reminded me of it), but eventually, we couldn't get through with it. It was then and there we decided to have a meeting.

* * *

"We cleared the junk, we pulled out the weeds, our hands..." Arnold angrily muttered as he held out his hands. "THESE hands, look at these hands! They cleaned that lot! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Arnold. What can you do? Adult tyranny, that's the problem." I sighed.

"Yeah, grown-ups are always telling us what to do!" Gerald frowned.

"Yeah, brush our teeth!" Sid mocked.

"Comb your hair!" Sheena whined.

"You can't play baseball here! Rules, rules, rules, they got rules for everything!" Arnold complained.

"Welcome to reality, Arnold!" Harold frowned. "In this reality, grown-ups make the rules, they follow them to a tee, they're always well-behaved."

I looked back and paused for a moment at the sight I was seeing. "Maybe they're not well-behaved. Look over there."

All the kids turned to where I was pointing. Over on the field, the adults were starting to argue over rights to the lot... well, Gerald Field as we want to call it.

"Whoa, I never knew Mrs. Vitello had a strong right hook." Sid said, wincing a bit.

Arnold paused as he looked over to see a dumpster full of trash. He looked over at me, smirking. I think he got an idea. If the adults want the lot so bad, they can either give it to us, or they can keep it and clean it themselves. We all turned to the other kids, who had got the same idea.

"Hopefully, this works..." I muttered as we started pushing the dumpster over towards the field.

* * *

Sure enough, the next day, after Arnold and Gerald's little explanation, the adults started to feel bad and cleaned up the lot and gave the baseball field back to us... where it can be both for kids and adults, no matter what the cost. In fact, they even made it better than what we originally did. From that day forth, Gerald Field became our official field.

Personally, it was a good experience for us kids, and we all had fun on the baseball field. Maybe someday, we can have the name of Gerald Field changed, but hey, it's their decision.

And when Harold decided to invite us to his Bar Mitzvah on Saturday after the game, we were all pretty much excited.

* * *

There's the forty-sixth episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I know it wasn't much, but I just felt I needed a bit of a breather episode/short chapter. But I hope you like it regardless.

The song that was parodied here is the song called 'With A Few Good Friends' by Carly Simon from 'Piglet's BIG Movie'. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	48. Preparing For the Day

And here's 'Harold's Bar Mitzvah'! Now, I know this episode focused more on Harold, but since we're telling Rhonda's Point of View, and since the Bar Mitzvah story ISN'T really Rhonda's story, I'm going to tell you guys a new story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Another scene at the beach. I sighed as I got a little comfortable. There was Arnold, leaning down next to me, stroking my hair as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I sighed in relief as I snuggled close to him._

_"Oh, Arnold... you, me and a nice sunset... nothing could ruin this particular moment..." I sighed a little bit._

_"Rhonda, you're a beautiful, flawless woman." Arnold smiled as he pulled me close. "Let's never part..."_

_"I wouldn't want to..." I smiled as we leaned closer to kiss..._

* * *

And then I heard the buzzer from my alarm clock. I groaned. Dang...

I shut my alarm clock off as I got up and yawned. Then I suddenly remembered that today was Harold's bar mitzvah, and I was pretty excited. I've read a lot on bar mitzvahs, and I know that they're parties to celebrate the passage rite of Jewish boys who turn of age. I've also read up a little bit on what people wore at Bar Mitzvah's, so I decided to prepare myself for a good day as I got up and went over to the bathrooms to take a quick shower.

* * *

Inside, I showered up myself until I was sure to be clean, I dried myself, put myself in a white T-shirt and black dress skirt as I went inside my closet and looked around for the perfect dress. I spotted a dress that was so perfect, it just screamed towards me. I pulled out a nice blue, shimmering dress shirt that had a couple of buttons. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror. Surely, I was ready for Harold's Bar Mitzvah.

* * *

"Well, look at you!" My mom cooed at my appearance as I showed off the dress.

"Thanks, mom! I need to make myself look good, after all!" I smiled.

"Let me look at the back." Mom said as I turned around. I heard Mom examine it. "Hmmm... that looks pretty... oh. Oh no, this simply won't do."

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, your dress is perfect, but there's a small tear inside." My mother said, turning to face me. "Stand behind that mirror over there."

I just nodded as I stood behind the living room mirror. My mother then pulled out her pocket mirror and handed it to me so I can look at myself in the back. I screeched a bit as I saw the tear... right in the middle. "This is terrible!"

"Honey, it's not a big deal. It's only a tear..." Mom tried to assure me.

"No, no, this dress won't do at all!" I sighed... then put on a smile. "You know what, that's fine. Nothing to worry about."

I immediately ran upstairs to start over.

* * *

I dug around the dresses I had from my room until I came across a pretty red, glittering dress. I slipped it on and smiled as I looked at it.

* * *

"What do you think now?" I asked my mother as my mom held the mirror to me as I examined the back. No tears on this one.

"It looks so good on you, sweetheart!" Mom smiled. "You're all ready for sure."

"Thanks!" I smiled as I took Harold's present (a set of Sabbath candles, as Phoebe and Nadine helped me research what people at bar mitzvahs usually get) and walked out the door.

I was smiling and just came into the sidewalk when... a car just ran past the speed limit, and splashed some mud right into my dress! UGH!

I can't believe this! I had to go back and get cleaned up again and get a new dress!

* * *

And so, I immediately went back in my bathroom, got some new dress pants and white T-shirt, hopped in and took another shower. After that was done, I wore the new clothes and dug around my dress closet. This time, I pulled out a nice yellow sundress. I slipped it on and looked at myself from the back. Perfect.

* * *

"You look really nice, dear." My mom sighed as I looked at the mirrors to make sure I didn't have any tears.

"Thanks, mother." I smiled as I took Harold's present.

"You know, honey, if it's that bad, I can drive y-" I didn't hear the rest of what Mom said, because I was already out the door and running, making sure no cars were driving fast.

* * *

I sighed in relief as I kept walking to the synagogue where the Bar Mitzvah was going to be held. I took a bit of a shortcut where there wasn't quite a bad neighborhood down below... just a few people mowing their lawns, and there were a couple of kids having some water balloon fights. I gave a sigh of comfortable moments. This was surely going to be nice, no more interruption-

...One of the lawn mowers came close and spat out grass into my sundress. Now, that wouldn't have been so bad... IF THE NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR'S KID DIDN'T TOSS A WATER BALLOON FILLED WITH MUD RIGHT ON ME! UGH!

* * *

I ran back home, took another shower, put on new clothes, including a brand new green dress.

* * *

"Honey, I can just DRIVE you to the synagogue." My mother said as I was examining my clothes through both mirrors to make sure I didn't have a tear.

"Mom, it's easier to just walk to the synagogue. Besides, the parking lots are probably full." I said.

"I know, sweetie, but the way trouble is coming to find you..." My mother sighed. "...you need some help getting around town!"

"Mom, I can do this." I sighed as I took the present. "Look, if I don't make it on my next go around and come back, I'll talk with you."

"Okay, honey, I trust your judgement." Mom said as I ran out the door with Harold's gift.

* * *

I decided to just take the long way to the synagogue, since the short cut was not working properly today! And what was wrong with the long way? It wasn't too bad. It's a nice scenic walk. People are seen talking to each other, the ice cream truck has passed by, and the bus was heading for the docks... you know, I could have sworn I just saw Harold and Arnold inside that bus that passed by me...

Oh well. My focus was to get to the synagogue and not get a tear from my dress OR get it dirty. I sighed in relief as I sat down on the bench to take a break...

"Hey, you can't sit there! We're painting that bench!" A man said, running up to me.

My eyes widened as I turned to see the 'Wet Paint' sign. I slowly got up... and screamed my lungs out.

* * *

"Okay..." I sighed as I was now back home, after showering and dressing up again, this time, looking at a nice orange sundress that my mother was examining. "I can't seem to get around town without something happening to me or my dresses. Mom, could you drive me to the synagogue, please?"

My mother just smirked. "Rhonda, sweetie, I never thought you'd ask."

* * *

Well, mom dropped me off at the synagogue and I was later seen with Nadine and Phoebe as I told them about my troubles just getting here. Phoebe and Nadine were quietly chuckling.

"I know, I know. I ruined a lot of dresses today. Shut up." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but that's just too funny." Phoebe smiled.

"Man, the laundry bill is going to be big when your parents get it." Nadine smiled.

I then smiled a bit and laughed with them a bit before we turned our attention back to the process in hand.

It took about a half-hour or so, but Harold did manage to show up as he performed the Torah beautifully, and for the rest of the day, we spent some good time at the party. I have noticed that Arnold and the other boys were eating a little more than usual, which was pretty strange... until I remembered what was going to happen next week...

That eating contest. The dreaded eating contest that would be impossible for people with small stomachs...

* * *

There's the forty-seventh episode! How do you like it? I do apoligize if this is a short chapter! The next one will be longer, I guarantee it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	49. Time for a Protest

And here we go with another chapter, this time, 'Eating Contest'! Oh boy, was I waiting to do this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On a Tuesday afternoon, Nadine, Phoebe and I were enjoying a nice salad at the mall when I noticed Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky and Harold practicing for the eating contest... well, Sid, Stinky and Harold were eating like pigs. Arnold was carefully taking his time eating, and Gerald was busy watching and nodding.

"Ugh. What pigs." I groaned. "I don't even know WHY Hillwood City even HOLDS an eating contest!"

"It's tradition, Rhonda." Phoebe sighed. "Always has been a tradition since the days of old."

"But if these boys keep eating the way they do... they're going to form an unhealthy disorder!" I explained.

"Yeah, binge eating is so wrong." Nadine sighed.

"What eating?" I raised an eyebrow, turning to Nadine.

"Binge eating... it's when a person keeps eating, even when they're already full." Nadine explained to me. "People who keep overeating will eventually grow fat."

"Oh, this is horrible." I sighed. "There should be a RULE against kids overeating for amusement. What kind of sick-os would want to watch their own kid overeat themselves to the point where they can't move their arms and legs?"

"I agree." Phoebe sighed. "At least Gerald isn't part of it..."

"And at least Arnold is trying to do the right thing..." I sighed. "But I heard he's part of the eating contest, so he's probably just taking it slow..."

"Don't doubt the Shortman family tree." Nadine explained. "Arnold told me about the one time when his grandfather competed in the contest in the 1920s and won."

"And he's STILL skinny?" I asked in shock. "Man, the 1920s must have had healthier foods back then!"

"What can we do, though?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I'm not standing for this awful binge eating. I say we form a protest group against this contest!" I said, standing up to the two girls.

"But Rhonda, would an entire group of adults listen to the whiny protests of three little girls?" Nadine asked.

I paused. "Good point..."

I then smiled. "We need MORE girls that protest this very matter of this eating contest! Phoebe, Nadine, we are going to gather every girl in town!"

"Who do we know?" Nadine sighed. "The only other person who would be willing to go along with this is..."

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me join this, girls! I won't let you down!" Sheena gave a smile and a salute as we were in front of her house.

"...Sheena." I glared at Nadine and Phoebe. "Sheena is our only girl who would be willing to support us."

"What's wrong with Sheena?" Phoebe asked. "She loves this type of thing. I know she's part of a protesting group against violence."

"I know, and she's not wrong in joining us... but..." I whispered to Nadine and Phoebe. "Have you noticed she has a couple of SCABS? They're disgusting!"

"I'm standing two inches right next to you. I can hear you whispering to them." Sheena glared at me as Nadine and Phoebe shook their heads.

I sighed. "Fine, Sheena. You can join us in our protest."

"Yay!" Sheena smiled, instantly forgetting I just directly pointed her scabs out and how disgusting they were a few seconds ago. "So, as a member of your protest club, what do we do first?"

"Obviously, we can't do this alone." I said. "I mean, really, who would listen to four little kids concerned about health?"

"I think what we need is an adult supervisor, leading the charge against the idea of binge eating." Phoebe said.

"But who can we get that can support our group idea?" Nadine asked.

I paused as I thought of an idea. "I think I may know somebody..."

* * *

Me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena soon arrived over at Olga's house as I held up my head, expecting the headache to... yep, there it was.

"Isn't this where you say the Patakis live?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know..." Nadine said. "You sure she can support this idea?"

"Once we show her some of our ideas, I'm sure she'll agree." I said as I knocked on the door.

Inside the house, we heard some quick footsteps as I heard Olga's voice. "Don't get up, Mom, I'll get it. You just rest, okay?"

The door opened as Olga peeked out a minute, Olga at first having a bit of a sad mood, but when she saw us, she perked up a little bit. "Oh! Rhonda! And your little friends. So good to see you."

"Hey, Ol-" I started before Olga shushed me.

"Sorry, but would you mind keeping your voices down to a whisper? Mom's in the middle of a... well, I guess you can say it's a nap, but... anyway, she's sleeping a bit, so we need to be a bit quiet."

"Sorry." I whispered. "Olga, we have a little bit of a thing going on, and we were wondering if you'd be willing to listen to our small offer."

"Sure." I said. "Come inside, but do it quietly. When we get to my room, we'll talk there."

I nodded as I motioned to my friends to come inside. As we followed Olga up to her room, I managed to catch a quick glimpse at Olga's mother in the living room. She was a blonde haired woman, about in her late forties, I should think... with glasses and a purple dress. Her eyes were merely half open, half closed, but I could tell she was sleeping. I took a little bit of a sniff, and noticed a little different smell than usual... the smell of an alcoholic drink, but I couldn't quite make it out. Anyway, we followed Olga up to her room where we pitched our idea.

* * *

"...I don't know, girls." Olga said nervously as she put her hand behind her head. "Are you sure you want ME to lead your protest club? I mean, I normally LOVE competing in contests."

I noticed that Olga used the word 'competing' rather than 'winning'. If it was true that she hated being the perfect girl... then she confirmed my belief. "But Olga, this isn't a type of contest that's academic. You surely know of the food festival coming to town."

"I do, unfortunately." Olga sighed, deadpan. "Daddy always says he hated the contests, but maybe that's because at one point in his life, he competed in one of the food eating contests and lost because he couldn't get past the first dish."

"Right, and as for the other competitors, where would they go afterwards?" I asked Olga.

"Well, they'd probably have gained weight, but those that have gained weight would either try to lose the weight or... keep eating because they think they have that immunity where they are never full when in actuality, they are." Olga said as she paused. "I mean, I see your point, but protesting against a contest... it seems kind of wrong..."

"Olga, think about this. Eating contests could leave a person mentally addicted to food for the rest of his or her life." Phoebe explained. "They'll overeat and overeat, until the day that person dies, either from a heart attack, or overfilling on food. Binge eating isn't healthy..."

"But exercising is!" Nadine said.

"Eating healthy food is also a big plus!" Sheena smiled.

"But most importantly, we'd be protesting against the contests, saving little kids' lives from being ruined!" I said. "They'll no longer have to suffer from gaining a lot of weight."

"I'm..." Olga paused. "I don't know..."

"You said your father couldn't get past the first dish? Would that mean that by him being against the contest, YOU'D be against the contest too?" I asked, curiously.

Before Olga could respond, her eyes widened, as if my little sentence just gave her sudden realization. "Holy sh- holy cow, you're right. I never thought of it that way!"

Olga then gave a determined look. "Tell you what. I'll call up a couple of my school friends, I'm sure they'd be willing to sponsor your little team-up. And come Saturday, we'll stop a contest my dad NEVER loved!"

We che-

"Quietly!" Olga quickly whispered, reminding us that her mother was still "sleeping" downstairs.

We quietly cheered for this small moment. We were going to make this club official!

* * *

The next day, Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena and I were in the mall, waiting for Olga, where she told us to meet. We waited a little bit until we saw Olga coming in with a couple girls and boys around Olga's age, a few of those girls and boys with a couple of younger kids.

"Okay, thank you all for participating." Olga said as she turned to us. "First of all, girls, boys, friends alike, I like to welcome you all to my idea to stop the eating contest that goes on every year. To start us off, let's go by names. First of all, Jackie?"

"Right here." A young brunette girl of 25 smiled as she pointed to her teenage male sibling, around 12 to 13, I would say, with black-ish hair. "And I brought my younger brother, Terry."

"Hi." Terry nodded.

"Of course, welcome, Terry." Olga smiled. "Next up, George."

"Over here." A green-haired man, about 24, smiled as he turned to his younger sibling, a black haired girl around 18. "This is Vecipia, she's just graduated from high school."

"I'm ready for this!" Vecipia jumped up and down excited.

"I'm sure you are." Olga gave a smile as she turned around. "Carver?"

"Right here, whenever you go, Olga, I'm right here!" A raven haired boy around Olga's age gave a smile and a salute.

Olga gave a slight giggle as he whispered to me, "He's a loyal guy."

"Ah..." We all said.

"And finally, there's me, and these are the four friends who brought up this idea... Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and..." Olga paused as she was snapping her fingers, trying to get the final name. "...um..."

"Sheena." Sheena sighed.

"Right." Olga nodded. "Now, we all gathered here for a very special reason. You all hate the eating contest as much as I do..."

"And your father also hated it as well." Carver shrugged as Olga sighed. "I'm just throwing that out there."

"Right." Olga said as she turned back to us. "Every year, children engorge themselves on food to compete in this contest. For what, though? Entertainment? For who? Themselves, or other people? Do other people ENJOY seeing children go into a food coma? In truth, they do! They play this eating contest to have fun and get prizes... but in all honesty, this eating contest was built to make children go into an unhealthy binge eating frenzy!"

We all gave some small cheers. Olga smiled. "Thank you, but we cannot just stand and protest around. Every year, some crazy protesters always talk about the eating contest and how wrong it is! And in those years, those protesters get thrown out for "irrational behavior"! Well, OUR protest group is going to ACTUALLY do something about that binge eating frenzy they call the 'Food Festival'! Healthy is what stands! Down with sugar intakes!"

We all cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need to do this exactly right in order for this to work!" Olga said in determination. "We need to bring down the idea of eating contests once and for all! Who is with me?"

We all cheered at this very moment.

"Then meet me tomorrow afternoon where we'll discuss our plans!" Olga yelled out as she pulled out a hammer and hammered the table we were sitting on. "Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

"Did it feel weird to you we were pretty much the only pre-teens here?" Sheena asked Olga as soon as everybody else but me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena left. "I was at least hoping for more kids."

"Oh, I know..." Olga sighed. "But at least we can work with what we got. And who knows? Maybe our little number at the food eating contest will get us more members!"

"Say, what's the name of our group, anyway?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, I came up with it, easily!" I smiled as I pointed to the chart. "From here on in, we are going to be known as the National Organization for People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement!"

"Wait... you want us to be called "NO PEOPLE"?" Phoebe asked.

I paused as I looked at the acronym for... hmmm. It did spell NO PEOPLE, didn't it? "Well, it doesn't matter what we're called. What's important is that we spread our message of how binge eating is wrong to the entire world!"

"Or at least to the people obsessed with this food festival!" Olga rolled her eyes.

"Okay, first, we're going to need the names of the competitors of the food contest." Nadine said. "That should be simple enough... most of the boys of our graduating PS118 third grade class."

"Uh..." Sheena paused. "I don't know if this'll help, but there is another competitor I've heard about..."

"Oh?" We raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Sheena nodded. "They say he's a very ruthless competitor in terms of eating. He's the 'Garfield' of eating. Most people call him the Disposal. His name is Seymour, and he's from PS119. Nobody can beat him in terms of eating."

"Now this is an even bigger problem!" I frowned.

"I know." Sheena sighed. "Nobody in the eating contest will stand a chance."

"I'm talking about the boy's eating problem!" I explained. "Don't you see, this 'Disposal' character is a perfect example. Did you manage to see what he looks like?"

"Well, one of the boys did catch a glimpse of the boy in an ice cream store with the Jolly Olly Man watching. He looked like a skinny boy when he gobbled down all the ice cream in front of him... and I don't mean just a simple sundae, I mean a buffet of different types of ice cream!" Sheena explained to us. "And he remained skinny!"

I paused. "No doubt he's cheating. No way does anybody just keep the same weight when binge eating. He has to be wearing a girdle to hide his true weight!"

"What do we do?" Olga asked.

"You and the others leave some of the professional work to us." I said. "I think we can convince a couple to... "Drop out" of the contest."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Harold frowned as me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena were sitting next to him at a small table shading us from the sun. "You want ME to drop out of the contest? As if! I'm going to demolish this contest!"

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, sure, I have no doubt you love food, but can you beat the Disposal?"

"The who?" Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did it slip our minds?" Nadine said. "Over at PS119, there lives a kid who can eat anything in one second in front of him!"

"R-really?" Harold paused.

"Don't take our word for it. Ask the Jolly Olly Man. He'll tell you the full story." Phoebe smiled.

Harold paused... as he saw the ice cream truck go by. Harold immediately decided to run off in curiosity.

"Come on, let's see if we can peer in." I said to the other three girls.

* * *

"That's right." The Jolly Olly Man nodded as me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena peered in and listened in as we saw Stinky and Sid joining Harold. "Seymour, AKA the Disposal, can demolish any food in a second. You have no chance of beating him."

"Uh..." Harold paused. "Can he really devour all that food?"

"Any... type... of... food." The Jolly Olly Man glared down at Harold, emphasizing each word. "Well, I got a shift to run, see you later."

As the Jolly Olly Man drove off, Stinky then said, "And suddenly, I have my doubts about this."

"Yeah..." Sid said. "If this Seymour kid can really devour anything... we have no chance."

Harold nodded. "Yeah, man. As much as I like food, I don't think I can stand a chance. Suddenly, something else sounds better than the food contest."

"I'll watch, but I won't participate." Sid said. "Let's go see if there's a way to drop out."

Stinky and Harold nodded as they and Sid ran off.

Me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena smiled as we high-fived.

* * *

The next stop was... Curly's house?

"Curly is competing?" I asked Sheena as we were at the footsteps leading to his house.

"Yep." Sheena smiled.

"Okay, next person." I said as I decided to walk off.

"But, Rhonda..." Sheena started.

"Nope, next person." I said, already a block ahead of the others.

I looked back to see Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena catching up to me as Sheena said, "Okay, okay... fine... next up... Arnold."

"He should be easy. Arnold didn't really want to participate in the contest anyway." I smiled. "I'm sure he'd be glad to drop out."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not dropping out of the contest?" I asked in shock as Arnold was seen eating a pork chop with mashed potatoes and peas inside.

"I know, I originally wanted to drop out, especially after Curly told me and Gerald about the Disposal. But then I overheard Grandpa in his sleep saying something about how he'd be proud if the family tradition kept winning a trophy, and I didn't want to let him down." Arnold said.

"But Arnold, this binge eating isn't healthy! You'll end up obese!" I said.

"Or worse, dead by choking on something." Phoebe said as I shuddered.

"Please, Arnold, reconsider." I begged.

"Sorry girls, I'm gone a little too far now to quit." Arnold said as he kept eating.

Nadine whispered to me, "Just let it go, Rhonda. We got three people to drop out, that's good enough."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I won't tell you to quit, but promise me you will go on a diet and exercise program after this is over."

"Trust me, Rhonda, I'm already considering the idea once this eating contest is over." Arnold said as his grandfather came with another dish. Arnold groaned as he saw what the dish is. "Another lobster bisque?"

"Eat up, Shortman!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as he was about to walk off. "Okay girls, visiting hours are over. Arnold is still in training."

We nodded as we picked up and left.

* * *

"So, how did you do?" Olga asked once we reunited with her in another area in town.

"Three out of six contestants have just dropped out." I said. "How are things on your end?"

"Well, Carver, George, Jackie and their siblings have recently got a list of all the foods supplied for the contest." Olga said, handing us a list. "Check it out."

I paused as I looked over the list. "Hmmm... tacos, stuffed peppers, souvlaki, huge garlic hot dog and ice cream. This is just asking for a heart attack at age 9 or 10!"

"I know..." Olga sighed. "Carver threw the idea about clobbering people on the head and holding them hostage until the people who ran the eating contest met our demands."

"Please tell me you turned that idea down." Sheena said. "We're protesters, but we're not violent protesters."

"Don't worry, I turned it down to a minimum." Olga said. "No, I threw in a better idea. We replace all the food that's in the contest with better foods of our choices, for example, celery or carrot sticks."

"Is it legal to do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Is it legal? I don't know." Olga shrugged. "But we may as well try it. I mean, the worst somebody can do is give us a slap on the wrist."

"You do know that a slap on the wrist is a figurative term, right?" Phoebe asked, but we all decided to just go along with Olga's plan anyway.

* * *

It was Saturday, the day of the eating contest has arrived. Everyone was in the food festival, and celebrating. But not me and my group known as N.O.P.E.O.P.L.E.! Wearing white t-shirts with our NO PEOPLE logo (a picture of bacon being blocked by a no sign... what were those called, anyway, the red circle with the slash that blocks it... I think I saw it in a video cassette cover of an eighties movie, but I'm not sure), we all nodded as we got started, looking around.

"Well, there's the 'Disposal'." Sheena said, pointing towards a black skinny kid with brown hair essentially devouring every meatball in sight.

"Ugh, what a pig." I said in disgust. "Don't the words, 'Know your limits', mean a thing to him?"

"Okay, spotted the food for the contest." Carver said as he pointed towards the last of the food being put on a table (except for the ice cream).

Olga then started drawing plans. "Okay, here's the plan. We swap out every bit of food and replace them with the healthy ones we brought. Speaking of which, did you guys bring a LOT of healthy foods?"

Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena, Jackie, Terry George, and Vecipia nodded as they pointed to some nearby trays of food they brought with them... an assortment of carrot sticks, some celery stalks, and a few trays of cheese, crackers and shrimp.

"Okay, let's get started." Olga said as soon as the coast was clear. We quickly put on our masks and started to put our plan into action as we started to pick up trays and dump the contents in the trash as we replaced them quickly with our healthy foods.

"We are totally going to be in trouble for this if we get caught." I said.

Olga giggled gleefully. "This is actually pretty fun. For the first time in my life, I'm actually... having a little fun! Rebellious fun, but it's fun!"

I nodded as I left small notes regarding the 'You have been struck by 'NO PEOPLE'. Eat healthy, or suffer the consequences of your own fate!'

"Okay, almost all of it is gone. Now getting the Grandma Gertie's stuffed peppers, and we're good." Carver smirked.

My eyes widened. "Wait... did you just say Grandma Gertie's stuffed peppers?"

I recognized the name. That was Arnold's grandmother's first name and... uh-oh. "Yeah, I wouldn't touch those stuffed peppers."

"Why? What'll happen?" Carver smiled as he lifted the plate...

All of a sudden, alarm bells started ringing as sirens started to wail. Everyone yelped as Olga gulped, we heard Arnold's grandmother's voice through a recording. "Attention, thieves. This is Gertie Shortman reporting to you. Step away from the stuffed peppers, put them down and carefully walk away before I come over and kick your behind! This is not a recording! Well, okay, technically, it is a recording... but, you know what I mean. Watch out for the cage trap I installed."

"The what trap?" Olga said.

As soon as Olga said it, everyone (except for me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena) got trapped in a cage. I sighed to Olga. "Sorry, if I knew this would happen..."

"Eh, don't worry. It was worth a shot." Olga shrugged. "Besides, you four are out of the cage, I can't have you girls be responsible for this."

"But we were in this together!" Nadine said.

"I know, but people are going to believe the young adults more than the kids." Olga sighed. "Don't worry, I'll take the blame for what happened. The replacing food thing was my idea, after all."

"But I started the protest idea." I begged.

"I know, but nobody ever listens to children." Olga explained, then sighed a bit as she muttered under her breath, "I learned that the hard way."

"B-" I started.

"Relax. I'll try to explain my reasonings. You girls just go and change out of the uniforms. If we get in trouble, we don't want you to be held responsible as well."

"I-" I tried to rebute, then sighed. "Okay. Good luck."

"I'll try." Olga said as I ran off, but not before I heard another voice.

_**"You go, girl."**_

What the-? That was that voice again! I know I didn't imagine it this time! It was in my mind, but I know I didn't imagine it.

"Rhonda, come on!" Phoebe said, pulling me out of view, just in time for Arnold's grandmother, along with a few cops arriving.

* * *

Because of the recent activities, Olga and her friends gave their reasons behind the whole eating contest protest shenanigans, and gladly kept me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena out of the mess. They let her go off easily because they understood that it was just concerned protesting, but they should not replace food next time. It was okay for Olga and her friends... for the most part. They had to clean up after the contest was over, but nevertheless, it was punishment enough for them. Me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena, at the meantime, decided to change to our regular clothes, but we decided to help out Olga so she wouldn't be handling responsibility.

The contest went on, regardless. And some of the healthy foods we put in managed to be good replacements. Of course, the minute Seymour saw the carrots and celery sticks being put out, he just got up and walked away, surprising everyone, including us. Guess there was a limit to what he wants to eat.

So, the competition was between Arnold and Curly at this point, since... well, Harold, Stinky and Sid kind of dropped out a long time ago... mostly because of anonymous sources we don't want to name. Curly surprisingly put up a pretty good fight, but in the end, Curly couldn't handle the cheese and crackers, so Arnold luckily had won it all. As expected, we all cheered, I think I cheered the loudest.

* * *

Pretty soon, the food festival was nearing completion and we saw Olga and her friends starting to sweep up the mess. Being a good friend to Olga, I convinced Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena to help out with the cleaning. Pretty soon, I was helping Olga sweep up some of the mess.

"You know, you don't have to..." Olga started.

"I know... but I want to... no, I need to. I need to share the guilt with you, Olga. You can't bear this punishment alone." I explained to her.

Olga smiled as she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Rhonda! You're a really sweet girl."

The headache was still there, but it felt a little more warm.

"OLGA PATAKI!"

Olga sighed and groaned. She nervously turned to see her father coming over as my heart started acting up. "Dad, I can explain..."

Olga gulped as she saw the mean demeanor on her dad. "Olga, I hate the fact that you tried to sabotage a contest..."

"I know, daddy, bu-" Olga started.

"Let me finish." Olga's father said. "I'm disappointed that you tried to ruin a contest... but I'm GLAD you tried to ruin THIS contest."

"You are?" Olga asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Olga's father laughed. "I always hated that contest. Competed in it one time, almost choked to death. I decided that any food I want, I just do it myself rather than compete in a contest. Olga, do me a favor, sweetie?"

"Yes, daddy?" Olga asked.

"Next time you try to sabotage an eating contest... invite me along!" Olga's father smiled. "I wanted to get back at these types of contests for years!"

Olga smiled a bit. "Okay, daddy."

"Bob..." I heard a dazed female voice call from the van as I peered in. Olga's mother peered out the window a little dazed, but she seemed up. "Can we go?"

"All right, all right, I'm comin'!" Bob yelled. "Come along, Olga, you're out on bail."

"Thanks, daddy!" Olga smiled as she whispered to me, "Gotta go. Thanks."

Before Olga left, I started to hear the voice again.

_**"Poor Olga..."**_

Okay, that did it! I had to go into my mind.

_"Who are you?"_

**_"Huh? W-wait... you can hear me?"_**

_"Duh! Of course I can! I heard your voice at least two times when I was with Olga."_

**_"Oh my God... you heard me. You actually communicated to me! I-I tho- never mind."_**

_"Who are you?"_

**_"You might say... I'm a conscience of some kind."_**

I noticed Olga was getting to the car and I seemed to be losing the voice. I tried to move closer to the car before it could drive away.

_"What do you mean?"_

**_"That's all I can tell you. If you want to know more... find the black door when you go to your dreams. I'll explain everything then."_**

_"That doesn't make sense! What do you mean, go to my dreams?"_

The Patakis' car had already driven off, and I had lost the voice completely. I couldn't believe it.

"Rhonda!"

My attention snapped back to see Phoebe and Nadine coming in. Phoebe smiled. "Ready to go home?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm ready."

As we headed straight for our homes, my mind just couldn't keep an eye on things... for example... go to my dreams? Who was that voice? If this was my conscience... why am I hearing it? I've always heard of a possibility of another voice in my head, but... why now? Was this the same voice I heard in my dreams? If so... why?

* * *

There's the forty-eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	50. Finding the Voice

All right, before I begin the chapter, there are two things I like to address.

One, I want to say that whilst I work on this project, I'm also working on some Nicktoon one-shots, check them out when you can.

And second, I have been receiving a few complaints saying "When are you going to do this episode", or "This episode is in Season 1, what is taking you so long?" or even "Do you really need this unnecessary filler chapters when you can combine them into one freaking chapter?" Well, I like to put in a response to this.

First of all, as I said in Chapter 3 or 4 of the story, I did warn you guys that there's going to be a mix-up of episodes, so some Season 2 or Season 3 episodes are going to be in Season 1 to follow a timeline. Second, while some episodes aren't necessary for Rhonda to be in, I just want to have a timeline continuum for the stories to make sense, you see? So, the reason these episodes you are waiting for aren't up yet is because I don't want to have a MAJOR timeline skip and possible plot holes as a result! That's the reason why I started Rhonda and her friends in third grade, you see? As for why I don't combine these chapters and make them one chapter... I like to follow a new episode continuity, so keep in mind, while I do agree that some prologues for major episodes are short while being told via flashback, I feel that they set up nicely for a new adventure. Now, a question I want to ASK you guys... are you actually READING the chapters all the way through, or are you just skimming them? Be honest with me.

So yeah, in conclusion, if I followed the way the episodes went, I'd have a lot of plot holes and major timeline skips. Are you guys getting what I'm saying? That's why we have a continuing story with the episodes. Are you guys FINALLY understand this? If you don't get it... then I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you with that.

Anyway, here comes another musical episode! It's sort of going to be having the episode of 'Partners' as a little bit of a side story, BUT it's going to set up for the end of the first season arc, as you may call it. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As I was going to bed that night, I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. The voice in my head... why was I always hearing it. Why did I suddenly hear it when Olga was around? Was the voice the cause of these headaches?

I decided to let sleep take me. Maybe all the answers lie within my own dreams...

* * *

_There I was... wandering around in my own dreams. I noticed a door nearby... it wasn't the door I was looking for, but I decided to enter it anyway. Maybe the door I was looking for was in it. I opened the door and walked inside._

_I looked around the area as I saw a few doors around me. I tried to find the door the voice specified, but it seemed to be hard to find._

_I then noticed another door that was marked 'Musical Dream'. Curiously, I decided to open it as I suddenly fell in._

* * *

I slowly looked around at the darkness when all of a sudden, I saw Nadine, Phoebe and... me? We were all wearing 1920s suits with top hats and canes as music started up.

"Hey, Rhonda, you're nervous about confessing to Arnold, aren't you?" Phoebe asked the dream me.

"I sure am!" my dream version self said.

"Yet, despite your popularity, I don't have a word to describe your cowardice!" Nadine said to the dream me.

"Well, I do!" Phoebe smiled.

"You do?" Dream me asked in curiousity.

"Why, yes!" Phoebe gave a big smile.

(To the tune of _'Tubular Boobular Joy' _from _'Mystery Science Theater 3000'_)

(**Phoebe**)

_**You're scaredy-baredy**_

_**Tongu-lous-twisted-ous**_

_**Cowardly-louderly scared!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**You say I'm a coward,**_

_**A blue bellied Howard?**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**As long as you aren't paired!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**Is she doomed to failure,**_

_**Just like the sailor**_

_**Once known as Popeye?**_

Phoebe smirked as she picked out a book from a tall bookshelf that appeared behind her.

(**Phoebe**)

_**Well, be honest with yourself,**_

_**Up in this tall bookshelf,**_

_**You'll see that I never lie!**_

(**Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe**)

_**It's an honest to God,**_

_**A just recently flawed,**_

_**Relationship doomed to fail!**_

_**But hopefully they're friends,**_

_**Will remain 'til the end,**_

_**Just like Chip and Dale!**_

_**But don't give up, Rhonda,**_

_**You're like a Honda,**_

_**Chugging away to your boy!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**Don't worry, Rhonda!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**I'll never give up!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**Give him that first kiss**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**Just make the first move...**_

And then, Nadine and dream me sang four long words at the same time as Phoebe singing some rhymes.

(**Rhonda and Nadine**)

_**Don't, I/you, play, this, plooooooy!**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**Don't be a coward,**_

_**Just be forward,**_

_**No tongue-twisting,**_

_**No more resisiting,**_

_**Please kiss the boy,**_

_**Try not to be coy**_

_**And don't try to play this ploy!**_

_**Hai!**_

As soon as the song was done, a curtain went down as I waited for the scene to change. A few moments later, I saw a new scene, this time with Olga on center stage. This time, I heard a new song play as Olga looked up.

(To the tune of _'Let It Go'_ from _'Frozen'_)

(**Olga**)

_**I've been alone for so long for years,**_

_**Not a one to look down to**_

_**I have horrible parents,**_

_**Ones that don't have a clue.**_

_**All I wanted in my life**_

_**Was just a younger sib...**_

_**It may come true,**_

_**I know now, it's a fib.**_

_**Will I ever be all alone,**_

_**Be alone with just my trophy throne,**_

_**Will I ever just be for show?**_

A dream me then appeared next to Olga as she patted her on the shoulder. Olga looked up to her and smiled.

_**Maybe not anymore!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Let it out,**_

_**Let it out,**_

_**Just vent it out in the open!**_

_**Let it out,**_

_**Let it out,**_

_**I'm helping you in your moment!**_

_**Please, Olga,**_

_**Ditch your family while you can!**_

_**Let them rage all they want!**_

_**It's your life and you're your own woman!**_

The song ended as the curtain closed. The curtain opened up to reveal Curly with dream me, Nadine and Phoebe watching as Curly coughed.

"We need to save Tucker from Lana Vail as soon as possible!" Curly said. "We need to be... ready!"

Curly then held a pose as he started to sing.

(To the tune of _'The End'_ from _'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'_)

(**Curly**)

_**He's captured by the Lana girl, and held against his will,**_

_**I can hear him holler, like he's a steak on the grill!**_

_**They'll force him into labor until he's sweating cubes!**_

_**He'll try to jump over the wall, but no, he'll be caught by tubes!**_

Curly then turned into a snake as he wrapped Phoebe and Nadine as he spat out bubbles.

_**Surrounded by the horrid gang, there's no chance to get out!**_

_**"Help, please help!" is all he'll say, and maybe even shout!**_

Curly then jumped around dream-me as he shrank literally in fear.

_**You won't recognize him, because of his skin and bones!**_

_**He's shrink some sizes smaller, he even lose his tones!**_

Dream Curly then unshrunk himself as he sniffled.

_**He's been kidnapped...**_

_**By Marcie, we've lost our good friend.**_

_**You can say bye to Tucker,**_

_**He's headed for...**_

Curly sniffled.

_**...the end.**_

Curly fainted as the curtain closed. About one more minute later, the curtain opened up, this time revealing the dream me as I was looking up in the sky as I noticed Arnold next to me as the spotlight shined on him as a song started to play.

(To the tune of _'Never Give Up'_ from _'SpongeBob Squarepants'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**Rhonda, this sky is pretty...**_

_**But not like your cute little face**_

_**Don't you plainly see that this is the case?**_

_**Please, oh please, come talk with me**_

_**I had a very rough day you see...**_

_**Sit with me, and I'll talk, about this, very, very, very,**_

_**Very rough day! I had a rough day!**_

_**Just hear what I have to say!**_

_**I had a very rough, rough day!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**I'm willing to listen to every word you say,**_

_**For you see, I too had a very rough day!**_

_**And we both need the comfort...**_

_**Your sewer king, my shopping, a stressful day for us,**_

_**Our days have felt like, they've been put on the bus!**_

_**You need me, like I need you, we need us,**_

_**Just hear what I have to say!**_

_**I had a very rough, rough day!**_

(**Arnold**)

**_I now see,_**

**_We both need each other terribly!_**

(**Rhonda**)

_**Looks like we had a little buddy moment!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**We do have that little attachment!**_

_**I think we have a big connection,**_

_**But I'm not sure what type of affection**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Maybe it's of friendship or something more, I should think,**_

_**I mean, would you like to come in maybe to eat something or for a drink?**_

"I have to shop, but thanks, Rhonda." Arnold said, hugging dream-me as I saw her blushing a bit, then she hugged him back.

_**I guess we should probably go, we should go for today!**_

_**This is the part where we part our separate ways.**_

(**Arnold**)

_**For now, we should part our separate ways!**_

I could have sworn Arnold gave dream-me a sweet kiss on the cheek as I blushed. If only that happened in my real life...

(**Arnold and Rhonda**)

_**Take a deep breath, in an emotional way!**_

_**Because with these sounds is how we say...**_

I saw Arnold and dream me walking off stage as the music was finishing up. I noticed the door opening up as I went back inside, the little concert about over.

* * *

_I was back in the dream world once again as I closed the door. I tried to look around until I finally spotted the black door, with three question marks labeled on it. I knocked on it as I leaned towards the door. "Hello? You said come find the black door to find answers."_

_**"Heh, what kept you?"** The voice said, in a sarcastic tone._

_"I went into the wrong door." I groaned._

**_"Of course you did." _**_The voice said sarcastically._

_"I did!" I frowned. "Look, just tell me who you are, and if I can come in!"_

_**"I would but... you took too much time. It's morning now, and you're going to wake up. Don't worry, you'll come back here the next time you either fall unconscious or go to sleep."** The voice said._

_"Wait!" I said in shock, but I didn't have time as my eyes started to blank out..._

* * *

...and I woke up to my own alarm clock. I groaned as I turned the alarm off. I yawned as I looked outside. It was a Sunday morning. I smiled a bit as I decided to just spend my Sunday alone in my room.

I was just about to pull out one of my James Bond books when I heard a tapping on the window. I noticed one of Arnold's pigeons tapping on my window. I opened the window as it offered me its foot. I untied the note and read the contents.

_'Hi Rhonda!_

_Arnold here to invite you, along with the other kids of my neighborhood for a magic show I'm doing for the afternoon. Now, Gerald probably told you how my magic act was lousy. Still was a little sore I ripped his shirt attempting to saw him in half. He was glad I didn't do his whole body. At least it was different from the talent show idea we had, singing one of Dino Spumoni's songs... oh yeah, I never told you the story of the time Dino Spumoni actually came over to live in the boarding house for a while, didn't I? Well, he and his partner, Don Reynolds, came by to live in the boarding house, because they used to live there when they were first starting out. They had a bit of a falling out because they couldn't agree on what the other wanted, so they tried to go solo. Dino was good with music, but not lyrics, and Don vice versa. I remember Gerald and I having our second falling-out, and it almost turned similar to Dino and Don's battles. We managed to sing their combined song for the talent show, and in a way, we got the two back together and forgiving each other..._

_Okay, I started rambling a little long there. Running out of space for the invitation. Please come to the magic show whenever you can. If you can't make it..._

_Back'_

"Back?" I paused as I looked at the last word, then realized. "Oh. Flip it on the back."

I flipped the back of the paper.

_'...I fully understand. If you can come though, that's awesome! No need to reply to this, I'll see you when I see you._

_Arnold'._

I giggled at the sight as I smiled. I can definitely get ready for Arnold's magic show. It'll be really interesting... for sure. So I decided to get myself ready for the day.

* * *

There's the forty-ninth episode! How do you like it? The next and final chapter of Season 1 (don't worry, the story isn't going to end on Episode 50/Chapter 51, as there is going to be a lot more going on) is coming soon, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	51. The Awful Truth

Here is the final episode of Arc 1 of 'Oh Rhonda', but don't worry, Arc 2 is still in the works! This episode is going to be 'Magic Show'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I was smiling, as I had just managed to get myself ready for the day. I couldn't wait to see what Arnold's "magic show" had in store. I was about to head out the door, when...

"Rhonda, sweetie!"

I sighed as I turned towards my mother, who was sitting down in the kitchen, having some coffee. "Yes, mother?"

"I just want to remind you that you have to be at your eye appointment today at four!" My mom said. "When you're done with your friends, come over to the eye doctor right away."

I sighed. "Yes, mother. Though I don't see why I need an eye doctor. I have perfect vision. It's been perfect for years!"

"And I don't doubt your opinion, honey, it's just..." My mother said. "Lately, you've been putting your books closer to your eyes."

"I always bring them close to my eyes." I shrugged, as if what my mom suggested was bad was actually a normal thing for me...

"Yes, but you always have the book close to your own nose." My mother sighed. "I'm just saying, I just want to take a look at the eye doctor. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, fine. After I'm done with my friends, I'll go to the eye doctor."

"Thank you, sweetie. That's all I ask." My mom said.

"Well, I gotta go! My friends invited me to a magic show today, so I'll be at the eye doctors at three-fifty." I said as I started to leave.

"Take care, sweetie!" I heard my mom yell as I ran out the door, on my way to the directions where the magic show was going to take place.

* * *

When I arrived, I had noticed that the kids were already sitting down in their seats. I tried looking around to find an open seat. I spotted Nadine and smiled as I went over. "Hey, Nadine! Saved a spot for me?"

"Sorry, Rhonda." Nadine sighed. "But the seat was pretty much taken."

"By who?" I asked in curiosity... before I saw Tucker coming over and sitting down next to Nadine. "Oh. You know what, that's cool, that's cool. I'll find another seat."

I turned around, and gave a secret smile, wondering how Tucker and Nadine's relationship were going to go down. Well, I looked around until I noticed Phoebe near the front row. I walked down as I looked over to Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe, would you mind if I sit next to you?"

"I wouldn't mind, except..." Phoebe said, pointing to Harold, who was sitting next to her, and a few others were already seated.

"Hey Sid, where's the so-called magician? Come on, let's go, I paid for this show!" Harold angrily called out to Sid, who was on stage with Gerald, the latter looking into the curtains (probably Arnold still setting everything up).

"Paid for the show? It's free, you bonehead!" Sid yelled back.

"Sorry, Rhonda, I tried to save you a seat, really, well, both you AND Nadine, but Nadine decided to sit with Tucker, so I decided to just save one for you, but you weren't around, so I thought..." Phoebe started to explain, being really nervous. Darn it, did she have to be so adorable when she's timid? I decided to calm her down.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, relax." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. I just came a little late, that's all. It's fine, really. Tell you what, I'll sit next to you on the grass. It's soft."

"Are you sure?" Phoebe asked as I sat down, cross-legged, next to Phoebe's chair.

"Hey, it's perfectly fine with me." I said to her as I turned my focus on the show.

"And now, the Amazing Arnoldini!" Gerald announced as Sid clapped a few chalkboard erasers to make it seem like Arnold appeared out of thin air (but of course, I knew he went out of the curtain, but I still decided to give support regardless.

He gave a bow, which dropped his top hat... and a bunny hopped out of it... which kind of ruined a trick I guess that Arnold was planning on doing later... in the corner of my eye, I noticed Nadine's eyes burning in fury at the sight of a rabbit being stuffed in a hat (call it the animal lover in her), but she seemed to calm down when Tucker talked to her. He tried to do a pose, but cards and quarters came out of his sleeves, which I guess also ruined the tricks he had planned. Guess he didn't have time to practice them all.

"Well, at least he's trying his best." I said to Phoebe.

"I think he's highly professional." Phoebe said.

"Highly professional? I doubt it. But he's trying." I shrugged.

We watched as Sid pushed in a cart with a coffee pot full of water in a heated hot plate as Gerald turned on some music.

"For my first trick, I will turn this water into steam, using only this hot plate!" Arnold said as he proceeded to do the trick.

Every kid started to boo that trick, which was a little lackluster. I shook my head as I turned to Phoebe. "Not his best one, but I'm sure it's just a warm up."

As Sid took away the coffee pot and hot plate, Arnold pulled out a pencil from his pocket. "An ordinary pencil... or is it? Presto fran-jelico, this pencil turned into rubber!"

As Arnold started shaking the pencil to make it seem like it was rubber, I heard the boos from the kids. I turned to Phoebe. "It's okay... still probably just warming up..."

"I'm beginning to doubt Arnold's tricks, Rhonda." Phoebe said.

"Be patient, I'm sure he's got something..." I said as I turned back to the stage as I noticed Gerald and Sid whispering something to Arnold.

Arnold nodded as he turned to the audience, which is us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now for the most fan-tabulous feat of fine finesse ever formulated!" Arnold announced.

"That was a lot of alliteration..." Phoebe said. "Must be Arnold's skipping to the grand finale."

"Aw, so soon?" I sighed. "Oh well, maybe it's a good one!"

I saw that Sid and Gerald were pushing over a box as Arnold said, "I will make a volunteer from this very audience disappear!"

That got Phoebe excited. "Who's going to do it?"

I paused, getting an idea. "Oh, oh! Me, me, me, me!"

I noticed everyone was staring at me... as I kept control of myself. "I mean... I'd be happy to assist you in this trick, Arnold!"

Arnold nodded as I came up on the stage as everybody watched in interest. I went inside the box as Arnold whispered to me, "Okay, Rhonda, all you have to do is just stay in this spot."

"I hope your trick works." I whispered.

"Don't worry. Just go through with it, and you'll be fine." Arnold whispered as he closed the box. I noticed the curtain go down behind me for the effect as I overheard Arnold's voice.

"Flanders blanders fudd boing whiplash, spirits, make Rhonda disappear in a big flash!" Arnold's voice overheard as I heard Sid clapping the chalkboard erasers. I heard Arnold opening the doors, and I heard everybody applauding. I smiled. See, I knew Arnold had a good trick, even if it was all a trick.

"And now, I shall bring her back!" Arnold said as I heard him close the door, the curtain having gone up. "Dastardly do-right, burns and rubble, send Rhonda Lloyd back on the double!"

I smiled as I did a small pose as Arnold opened the door. "I am back from the realm of the disappeared!"

Everybody applauded and laughed a bit as Arnold whispered, "Laying it on a little thick, aren't you, drama queen?"

"Hey, what you see is what you get." I shrugged.

"Thanks for helping me out with this." Arnold smiled a bit.

"No problem." I said in a neutral expression as I was about to get off the stage... when all of a sudden, I fell down and...

"EEEK!"

I fell unconscious...

* * *

_"Huh? What the?" I said, looking around. I was back at the door with the three question mark symbols._

_**"Oh, you're back, huh?"** The mysterious voice said as she gave a chuckle._

_"Yeah... what happened?"_

**_"You missed a step and fell. Duh." _**_The voice was heard sarcastically. **"Though you actually did participate and went with the trick... I have to admit, it's pretty nice of you. Not what I di- would have done, though."**_

_I frowned. "How long am I unconscious?"_

**_"Time doesn't really flow in dreams. Life passing by through your eyes... heh, it'll take three seconds in real time, but can take up to three minutes in this... dream land."_**

_"So... I'm unconscious for..." I said, worried._

**_"You only took a fall. You didn't get seriously injured, princess. Though, seeing that, maybe it means you'll be getting them earlier than expected..." _**_I heard the voice say._

_"Getting what?" I asked._

**_"Never mind for now. I believe you have questions..." _**_I heard the voice say. **"So, get right to it!"**_

_"You know, for a voice, you're being very witchy!" I frowned. "Okay, why don't you let me in and we'll talk?"_

**_"This door only opens when I want it to open. I'm not opening it right now. I think it would be better if we talked here."_**

_"All right, fine." I said as I leaned against the door. "Why do I hear you when the Patakis are around?"_

_The voice was pretty silent as I heard it say, **"It's a long story... I don't want to talk about it..."**_

_I started to be concerned for the voice as I said, "Is it a deep story?"_

**_"In a way... I guess you can say that." _**_The voice said. **"I just don't feel comfortable talking about it right now."**_

_"All right, all right." I said. "I won't pressure you about it anymore. What I can pressure you about is this... just WHAT are you?"_

**_"I guess you can say I'm... your conscience AND your deep burning love rolled into one." _**_The voice said._

_"Deep burning love?" I asked out of curiosity._

**_"Yeah... I'm your little love crush for Arnold... the football head you like so much? I represent that in some way." _**_I heard the voice said._

_I paused. "So... you're the voice and heart that gives me reasons to like Arnold?"_

**_"In a way, yes, and in a way, no." _**_the voice explained. **"I started out your spark for Arnold, but it started to go through from there, making you the person who you are now... rather than who you were before."**_

_"Who I was before?" I asked in confusion._

**_"Never mind, you wouldn't understand. The point is, sometimes, I give you some rational advice I feel would be... slightly different... sometimes it can be through dreams, sometimes it can be through some inner thought."_**

_I paused. "My head hurts a little bit..."_

**_"It's complicated, but it's all I know..." _**_the voice said. **"Well, your time is about to expire before you wake up, so come back in your dreams to this place every week. That is, if you want to know more about this."**_

_"All right, I think I will." I said as I leaned towards the door. "Uh... do you have a name I can refer you by?"_

_The voice paused. **"I did have a name... but if it's all right with you, I'd rather not divulge it right now..."**_

_"Well, who can I call you, then?" I asked._

**_"You can call me... Deep Voice."_**_ the voice said. **"And before you say anything, yes, I realize this voice isn't really deep. I can do a pretty good deep voice, though, if given the right material."**_

_"All right then... Deep Voice." I said as I felt the wind about to grab me. "I'll see you next week."_

**_"Yeah, yeah, take your sweet time."_**

_I felt the wind taking me back as everything faded to black._

* * *

"Rhonda, Rhonda!" I heard Phoebe's voice say as my eyes came into focus. I saw Phoebe, Nadine and some of the other kids surrounding me as Phoebe asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right... just a little trip, that's all." I said as I got up. "How long was I out?"

"About five seconds." Nadine said as she and Phoebe held me up a little.

Over the corner of my eye, Arnold sighed in relief as he said, "Okay, she's all right."

I heard the kids just going on as Sid called out, "Okay, intermission! Free Yahoo sodas over here!"

Every kid cheered as they started to run off. I looked at my watch and leaned it towards my eyes as I said, "Well, it's getting near three o'clock. I should probably get going to my appointment. Thanks for the magic show, Arnold. I better go."

Arnold nodded as he waved, me going off on my way.

* * *

As I kept walking a little bit, I couldn't help but think back to Deep Voice. Was Deep Voice really my only connection to Arnold? Who was Deep Voice, anyway, beside the voice in my head. Is it a he... or a she? I didn't know...

My thoughts went back to focus when I heard Nadine and Phoebe's voices calling for me. I stopped for a bit and waited as Nadine and Phoebe joined me, Phoebe said, "Rhonda..."

"Phoebe, Nadine, I'm fine. I only slipped, I didn't get hurt bad, really." I said to my friends.

"We know." Nadine said. "We just wanted to ask if you're still up for next week, for helping us build our small speed boat for the race coming up."

"Oh, of course, that!" I said. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. It'll depend on my schedule and..."

I noticed Nadine and Phoebe looking down a bit, deflated. I gave a smile as I gave my two friends a hug. "Of course I'm going to be there, girls! We're a team! It wouldn't feel right if the two of you worked without me!"

Nadine smiled. "Aw..."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled.

"I mean, we're like the three Caballeros in terms of personality..." I said. "I'm the pretty one that's the perfect girl... not that you girls aren't pretty, you both are unique in your own way... Phoebe, you're the smart girl with the plans, and the glasses... and Nadine, you're the protective girl... not tough, but would put yourself at risk for a friend!"

"Thanks, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled. "That's really good of you..."

"You do know I wear the glasses because I don't have perfect vision, right?" Phoebe asked, pointing to her glasses..

"Oh, I know. But the glasses fit you, Phoebe. I like the little quirks you do." I said. "Heck, I don't think I could pull off the glasses wearing if I had to... and I don't need to. I have great vision."

"Rhonda, we just saw you lifting your wrist up to your eyes to check your watch. You've been doing that a lot lately." Nadine said.

"Not only that, you know the little book club we always do together?" Phoebe asked. "Interestingly, I can't help but notice you shove your face into the books lately... literally."

"What are you indicating, girls?" I said as we kept walking.

"Well... I don't want to assume this... but, Rhonda, we think maybe you're... short-sighted, like I am?" Phoebe asked.

I laughed. "Oh girls, that's impossible, there is no way I'm..."

* * *

"...SHORT SIGHTED?" I said in shock.

I was now at the eye doctor doing my appointment. After I said good-bye to Nadine and Phoebe when I got to the eye doctor, I met up with my mom as we waited in the office. I did the usual eye tests but they were a little blurry from what I could see. My mother was a bit shocked too, but she recovered a bit.

"Afraid so." My eye doctor explained. "You need glasses right away."

I yelped. "No... no, that's impossible. My family never wears glasses!"

"Well, looks like you're going to be the first." My eye doctor explained.

"Sweetie, I somehow knew this would happen. I told you that you can read only when close to the words." My mom said.

"B-but mom, I can't have glasses!" I said in worry. "I'll look like a... a geek!"

"Rhonda, having glasses will not make you look like a geek." My mother rolled her eyes. "Besides, your friend Phoebe wears them."

"Yes, but that's different! We have a dynamic going!" I said. "I don't want that broken! Can't I get laser surgery? Or contacts? I hear contacts are better and cheap. There's literally no difference!"

"Honey, laser surgery costs money, and I'm not sure you're responsible to own contacts." My mother said. "I think for your own safety, you'll need glasses."

I couldn't believe my ears. My life was over... I was short sighted, and I had to wear glasses... well, maybe they won't be so bad...

Maybe they won't be... so bad. Then again... maybe it will...

* * *

There's the fiftieth episode, and the end of Arc 1! How do you like it?

By the way, the only episodes left on the Season 1 thing now are 'Snow', 'Arnold's Christmas' AND 'Arnold's Valentine'. Now, I left those episodes out of Arc 1 because I didn't want to have a huge time skip. Don't worry, those episodes will be done in a later arc, I promise! And once I begin Arc 2 within the same story, I suppose you can guess what episode I'M doing next! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to leave more edits for the TVTropes page!


	52. Arc 2: New Glasses

And now, Arc 2, starting with one of the first Rhonda centric episodes, known as 'Rhonda's Glasses'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"But mom!"

"I told you honey, you can't own contacts. I don't think you have that responsibility! You'll just have to accept it."

I sighed as I looked down. My mom just rolled her eyes as she was currently on the phone with dad, explaining what happened as I was now trying on glasses in Suber's, just to find some prettier ones that could probably work with my style. But my mother kept rejecting each one as I put on some glasses with green stylized handles.

Mom frowned as she looked at the glasses I picked. "No, no, these are crooked."

Mom examined all the choices of glasses that they had in the store. "Why are all these frames crooked, every single one?"

"Mother, what if my EARS are crooked?" I asked, mostly in fear.

"Oh, bite your tongue, you wretched girl!" My mom sighed.

"Mom, just be honest with me." I sighed. "I know I have a little deformity on my ears."

"Oh, honey, you're overreacting." My mother sighed as she turned back to the phone. "Yes, Buckley, it's just like I thought, and we feared... my perfect little girl's vision isn't what it was... and she has to wear glasses."

I noticed my mother whispered the last part on the phone, as if embarrassed if her friends are nearby. I then heard my mom sigh, "Yes, I realize I'm being overdramatic, and yes, I'm worried about her too... she's still trying to recover from the shock... hopefully it won't cost as much."

I picked out another pair... this time, red frames as I put them on. My mother looked at them as she shook her head... "No, no, these won't do at all... the frames are good, but those glasses are just too big!"

I only obeyed as I shook, really upset. "Mom, can I please speak to daddy?"

Mom sighed as she hugged me a little bit, shushing me a little as she said on the phone, "Rhonda wants to talk to you."

She handed the phone over to me as I started to cry, "I hate my life, Daddy! Why does everything happen to me? I'm so unlucky!"

"Honey, calm down, please." I heard my father say. "I know it's a little tough, and it's a brand new experience for you... but we're Lloyds, honey! We can work around this."

"My friends will hate me!" I cried.

"Honey, calm down. Your friends won't hate you just because you have a vision problem..." My dad said to me on the phone.

"No, you don't understand, I have a dynamic going, and I can't break it because if I have glasses, I'm not going to be the pretty girl!" I sniffled.

"Honey, you're still pretty." My dad started, but I didn't want to hear it. I just gave the phone back to Mom as I looked around for more glasses, still with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Rhonda, sweetie, just relax, okay? And please don't cry out loud, we're in public." My mother said as she comforted me. I tried to calm down, but the dynamic I had with my friends wasn't the only thing I was worried about as I looked around for something that fits.

Arnold probably wouldn't like a girl who has glasses! I don't know what girls he would prefer, but if he knew I had glasses, I... I don't know, but it'll be freaking embarrassing! What if he laughs at me? What if he decides we can't be buddies anymore because he hates me and my... my glasses? Not only that, but the school always sees me as the pretty and cool girl... they'll deem me a geek for sure!

...Okay, granted, that wouldn't be a problem if it was the snobbier girls, because I always hated their guts for insulting my friends, but the rest of the people I know will deem me a geek for sure! I'll never be the same girl I was again.

"Good idea, Buckley." I heard my mom whisper on the phone. "Love you too, see you when we get home."

My mom then hung up the phone as she turned to me. "Hey, sweetie, your father wants to take you over to a small jazz recital this week. I know how much you love jazz."

I smiled a little. "Yeah, I do..."

"Does that make you feel better, honey?" My mom asked.

"A little..." I said as I picked up some square glasses and put them on. "How about this pair, mother?"

My mom shook her head. "They rob you of your beauty. They simply do."

I sighed as I took them off and picked out glasses with square grey frames. I put them on as I asked, "These ones?"

My mother stared at me... and nodded. "Not quite fitting, but they're the only ones that seem to work on you. They'll have to do."

An okay rating. Okay, that didn't sound so bad. I took out my pocket mirror as I decided to examine myself... and...

Oh God, I look like a geek with grey frames! It's even worse! "Hold on to this pair of glasses, I'll see if there's anything better."

"Okay, but if we don't find anything in the next five minutes, we're taking this pair." My mom said as I tried to find another pair.

But no matter what pair I can find, my mother would just shake her head, and after about five minutes had past... I was stuck with these stupid... GEEK glasses!

"There has to be another pair!" I cried as my mom purchased them.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but there's really no other option..." Mom said as she and I went outside and got in the car as we drove off.

I only cried a little bit on the drive home as my mom assured me. "I know it's tough, and you'll have to adjust to the lifestyle, but... it's not really all that bad. Honey, just don't try to escalate this anymore than it has to..."

"I won't..." I sniffled. "Because I'm never leaving my house... not when I'm showing off these dumb things!"

"Rhonda..." My mom tried to talk to me.

"Please, just save it, Mom! I don't want to talk about it!" I said, clearly upset.

My mom decided to just keep quiet as we drove home.

* * *

My dad just simply had no reaction to my glasses when I got home, but somehow, I knew he hated it... and I didn't want to hear him say I didn't look pretty, so I just ran upstairs and up to my room. I just kept crying and crying because of the way I look... I didn't want to go out in public with these glasses... I'll never be able to see Phoebe, or Nadine, or... or Arnold...

They won't want me... I'm not good enough to be their friends... they'll laugh at me... they'll brand me as a geek... somebody who would NEVER want me for a friend...

As I put down my dumb geeky glasses down on the table, I continued crying until I fell asleep...

* * *

_I looked around as I was smiling. An escape from my stupid reality... I looked around as I saw I was in a field, walking around._

_"Rhonda..."_

_I stopped as I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw something in the distance. I squinted over. Could it be...?_

_"Oh Rhonda..."_

_I walked closer to the voice calling my name until I reached the source. There was a pillar covered with vines and a familiar boy I liked so much sitting down on that pedestal. I smiled, recognizing him. "Arnold..."_

_Arnold gave a smile to me as he took out a dandelion and blew out the white fluffy petals into my face, me giggling and laughing. Then, Arnold jumped from the pillar in grace as I grabbed him, both of us falling on the field of flowers as we laughed. We looked into each other's eyes as we leaned towards each other to kiss... but Arnold opened his eyes and gasped._

_I looked confused. "What's wrong?"_

_Arnold pointed to my face. I paused as I felt around my face... and I felt... my glasses? No... no, it can't be! All of a sudden... I felt like I was transforming... my hair started to grow a little longer as a ponytail started to appear, my red shirt, along with the white turtleneck, now had white cuffs on the arm and a white bottom layer as I gasped. My black slacks were now turning into a skirt, as my shoes now had laces, with pink socks. I shrieked. "No, Arnold, let me explain!"_

_"Geek! Geek! Geek! Geek!"_

_My world started to damper into darkness as I heard a lot of voices..._

_"Poor Rhonda Lloyd... once the cool girl, now one of the geekiest girls I've seen!"_

_"What a loser! To think, she's one of the rich kids!"_

_"I feel sorry for whatever geek would friend... THIS girl."_

_I looked around, trying to find solace... which never came. "Please, please! Just give me a chance! No!"_

_I screamed as I held my head._

* * *

I jolted upwards as I looked around. I sighed as I flopped down on the bed, just groaning. I wasn't even in the mood to read a James Bond book right now... all I could do was cry a little bit... and hide forever...

Eventually, I heard the door knocking. "Rhonda? Darling? Your breakfast is ready..."

"I'm not hungry, Dad." I said as I turned around.

"Oh, honey, I know you're embarrassed with your glasses, but..." I heard my dad start.

"...but you hate them so much that you don't want to be associated with your own daughter, I get it, Dad. Just... leave, okay?"

"Okay, honey... but if you change your mind... me and your mother will be here to talk." I heard my dad say as I heard him leave.

I must have been sitting in my room, just looking up at the ceiling for an hour before I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and looked at it and saw Phoebe's name. I decided, if nothing else, I'll talk to her. "Hello?"

"Rhonda, where are you?" Phoebe asked over the phone. "You and Nadine were supposed to come over to my house to help with the boat!"

"Oh... right..." I sighed. "Sorry, Phoebe, but I'm in the middle of a crisis right now, I can't come over and help."

"What's wrong?" Phoebe asked me, her voice now concerned.

"You know my eye doctor? Well, I did the eye tests... I failed each one of them, and I'm short sighted!" I sighed.

"I knew it, pay up." I heard Phoebe say to someone (most likely Nadine) as she said, "Short sighted? Rhonda..."

"And now I have glasses and... and they make me look geeky!" I cried.

"Nerdy. The word you're looking for is nerdy." Phoebe sighed.

"How does this make me feel better?" I cried.

Phoebe, realizing her mistake, then said, "Rhonda, calm down. Your glasses can't be all THAT bad..."

"Yes, they are!" I cried. "I'll be like you, Phoebe... a nerd! Now we'll never know who's the pretty one in our group!"

"Rhonda, come on, if anything..." Phoebe started, before pausing. "Look, Rhonda, why don't we come right over to your house and we'll take a look at you with your glasses, then we can form an opinion on them."

"...All right." I said. "But once you see them... you'll probably never be my friend again!"

"Why do you think we won't be yo-" Phoebe started, but I had already hung up.

I just sighed as I put on my stupid dorky glasses. May as well let my former friends see me for what I am before we depart our own ways...

* * *

It was about an hour later, back in my full attire (with my new attained glasses) when I heard a knock on the door, my mom's voice was heard. "Honey, your friends are here to see you..."

"Just send them in..." I said, sadly.

I heard the door open as I heard Nadine's voice. "Rhonda? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not!" I sniffed. "It's just not fair! I'm the coolest girl in class, I give the best slumber parties, and I have the most stylish and up to date clothes!"

"Rhonda..." I heard Phoebe say.

"And then, overnight, I turn into a geek and people start to make fun of me because of it!" I said.

"You think people are going to make fun of you because you have glasses?" Phoebe said, with a scoff.

"YES!" I said. "Just take a good look at me girls, because it'll be the last time you see me!"

I turned around as I revealed my face to them as Nadine and Phoebe were staring in shock that I now had glasses on. Nadine then said, "Wow, Rhonda, they..."

"...are so digusting, you don't want me for a friend, I know!" I cried.

"That wasn't what Nadine was going to say, because she and I think..." Phoebe started.

"...that I am such a geek and you hate me and I can't be your friends because of this, I know!" I cried.

"Rhonda, we..." Nadine started.

"...hate me, and you're going to leave me be, I understand! It's all because of these horrible glasses that our friendship is falling apart!" I cried.

Phoebe sighed. "Rhonda, you are..."

"...geeky, I know!" I cried. "And after today, I may as well hang with the geek crowd!"

Nadine and Phoebe just shook their heads as they started whispering to each other. Probably about me being so geeky... after a moment, Nadine and Phoebe turned to us. "We'll be right back. Don't move."

With that, Nadine and Phoebe up and ran out of the room.

It was official... they left me... left me all alone... I was no longer their friends... I was alone... all alone...

* * *

I laid down on the side of my bed when I heard Phoebe's voice. "She's right in here..."

Great, she and Nadine probably told everybody by now and is showing me off as a zoo attraction.

"Rhonda?"

I nearly froze at the new voice. "Arnold?"

"I heard you got glasses and you don't really like them that much. Nadine and Phoebe told me you were really upset and figured I needed to talk with you." I heard Arnold say as he was sitting down at my bed.

I sniffled. "Oh, Arnold, I didn't want you to see me like this..."

"Rhonda... what do you look like with glasses on?" Arnold asked me.

"Like a stupid geek... nerd... someone that nobody would want to be friends or buddies with..." I said. _"And possible boyfriends._" I thought to myself.

"May I see what you look like with glasses on?" Arnold asked. "And let me tell you my thoughts on them..."

I paused... and sighed. "All right. Here goes nothing... just please take it easy on the insults, okay?"

I turned around and closed my eyes as I awaited the insult from Arnold.

"Rhonda, I think that..."

Here it comes...

"...you look really cute with glasses on."

My eyes widened. That wasn't the reaction I expected at all. I turned to Arnold who was giving me a smile. "You really think they look... cute on me?"

"Of course I do." Arnold said. "Look, in terms of looks, you look great and pretty when it comes to be without glasses... but I think you're prettier with glasses on."

I paused as I gave a slight smile, looking down. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm serious." Arnold said. "I really think those glasses bring out your pretty hazel eyes."

I gave a slight giggle as I took out my pocket mirror and looked at myself. You know, upon looking at the glasses on my face a second time... they really did bring out my eyes...

"Maybe you don't like the glasses, Rhonda, but to me, looks doesn't matter. You're still you." Arnold said. "What matters is your personality. We're not going to stop being your friends just because you have glasses. Did it stop us from befriending someone like Phoebe when she had glasses?"

"She's right..." Nadine said as she and Phoebe came in. "Rhonda, we tried to tell you that you look great in glasses..."

"And that you pull it off pretty well." Phoebe said. "But you kept interrupting us."

"So... it doesn't matter if I look like a nerd to you? I'm still the pretty one?" I asked.

"Of course." Nadine said. "You'll always be the pretty one... you just have a new thing on you now, and we're willing to accept it."

I smiled as I hugged my two friends. "You girls really are the best friends I could ask for..."

I then turned to Arnold and smiled. "And Arnold... thanks for saying I'm pretty. I actually did need a little comfort..."

"Hey, keep wearing the glasses. You don't need to be uncomfortable with your new lifestyle." Arnold smiled as I pulled him into the hug too, Arnold hugging me back...

It just felt right and true...

* * *

As me, Phoebe and Nadine were waving good-bye to Arnold and I decided to live with the glasses I had, on my way to Phoebe's place, I merely stopped as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "You know what I just realized?"

"You forgot to confess your love to him, didn't you?" Nadine said.

"Yep." I nodded. "Oh well, maybe next time. Now, Phoebe, let's get started on the boat project."

"Sure thing, Rhonda!" Phoebe gave a smile as we walked off.

Well, it may be a new thing, getting glasses... but I was willing to work around this. And I can work with it. Who knows? If I'm responsible with my glasses good enough... maybe I'll be able to be responsible for contacts... but for now, I'm happy and content with these glasses... after all, as Arnold says...

They really bring out my eyes, and I'm pretty even with these glasses!

* * *

And with that, we begin Arc 2, and that is the fifty-first episode! How do you like it? In case you're wondering, yes, Rhonda's going to be keeping the glasses for pretty much this whole arc, maybe even going to Arc 3 (because we only saw the glasses the one episode, and they disappeared after that... I know she moved onto contacts though, but that will be covered later on), but yeah, Rhonda's going to be having a brand new addition to her face for a while! You'll just have to imagine her with glasses for the rest of the incoming arc! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	53. Strolling Through the Park One Day

Continuing now, with a bit of a flashback of 'The High Life'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At Phoebe's house, Nadine, Phoebe and I were busy setting up the boat as I nodded, putting a flag up on the mast. "There we go... all good and new."

"Nice." Phoebe said as she attached another piece of the boat in, smiling.

"And now, for the final touch..." Nadine said as she put down some cannons with tape on them. "Just for decoration. A good old pirate ship can't be complete without cannons."

"And now, the sails..." I said as I was about to reach for them.

"Hold up, Rhonda. We still need to wait for the glue to dry up." Phoebe said as she stopped me from reaching the piece of cloth. "Let's take a break for a moment before we get ourselves back on track."

"All right." I said as I turned to see our almost finished boat project. "I think our little pirate ship is ready for sail!"

"Indeed." Phoebe smiled as she giggled. "Well, while we wait, why don't we go out and walk around until the glue settles?"

"Sounds good to me, Phoebe." Nadine and I nodded as Phoebe lifted her sleeve and looked at her watch... which I noticed was a Wacko watch.

I couldn't help but ask. "Are you still wearing the Wacko watch that Gerald sold?"

"Yeah..." Phoebe smiled. "I think the secret to having a Wacko watch is to make sure you put a little tape on the batteries so they don't run out after two months..."

"What?" Nadine said in confusion as we were walking out.

"Oh yeah, you were on vacation at the time, but last summer, during the month of August, almost before school started, Gerald got himself a job as a salesman." I explained to Rhonda as we went out.

"At age eight... er, nine?" Nadine asked in shock.

"He was hoping for a new set of roller skates, from what Arnold told me." I said as we went out. "Anyway, after getting permission from his dad to do the business with Wacko Industries, Gerald managed to convince everyone in the neighborhood to buy the watches... which worked surprisingly well. I had one myself. But about a month or so after, they quit working, so everyone threw their Wacko watches away..." I turned to Phoebe. "...except for Phoebe, who surprisingly knows how to fix them."

Phoebe gave a slight giggle at that as we were walking, I started to pass by Sheena.

"Hey, Rhonda. Are you wearing glasses? Those really bring out your eyes!" Sheena smiled.

"Thanks, Sheena." I gave a confident smile. "Yeah, I'm a little short-sighted, but the glasses are fashionable."

"Well, you look great!" Sheena smiled as she walked along her way.

I gave a little smile to the two. "I am so glad about the positive reception on my new glasses so far!"

"Uh, the Wacko watches?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, right." I said, keeping focus. "Anyway, Gerald started to work for the Wacko Industries, finding a way to sell watches every week, but the problem was after a new shipment came, there would literally be no one around to buy the watches, since everyone already owned one. And he spent all the money he had on a new phone line and everything... but the roller skates he wanted, which was what he originally was doing this for."

"How did Gerald get out of it?" Nadine asked.

"Well, thanks to Arnold... Gerald managed to manipulate the boss of Wacko Industries to buy the VERY watches he was shipping and Gerald decided to quit the business..." I said. "Though it wasn't without much consequence."

"What happened?" Nadine asked.

"Well, his dad found out about the whole thing a couple weeks later, but by then, it was already too late for Gerald to be punished... but he did know about the other phone line and fax machine before then, so Gerald decided to disconnect with everything he had in his former salesman life. And thus ended Gerald's slight business as a salesman." I explained as we passed by Eugene.

"Oh Rhonda! Those are great glasses!" Eugene said. "New?"

"I guess you can say that." I smiled. "Think they bring out my eyes?"

"You look great in them!" Eugene smiled. "But that's probably the geek talking..."

"Nerd." Phoebe sighed under her breath.

"See you around." Eugene said as he walked by us.

"I'm freaking loving these things!" I said in excitement. "I don't know if I'll ask for contacts after this, but this is going good."

"I told you." Phoebe smiled. "Sure, they'll be some of those cooler kids who will probably make fun of you for these glasses, but come on, you are better than them!"

"Yeah, those snob girls we always meet on the bus..." I sighed, but smiled, turning to Nadine and Phoebe. "But to me, I AM with the cool kids. Even if I do call you a nerd, Phoebe."

"Thank you for using the correct term, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as we were getting near the park.

"Anybody up for an ice cream?" Nadine asked as we saw the Jolly Olly ice cream truck passing by.

Me and Phoebe smiled as we nodded.

* * *

As we were enjoying some ice cream, we were sitting down at a park bench as we saw the river. As Nadine was munching on some sea-salt ice cream, she turned to us. "You know girls, I'm a little jealous of you two."

"How's that?" Phoebe asked as I munched on my ice cream bar, careful to take slow bites.

"Well... the fact that you two now have glasses... I'm kinda feeling left out of the loop sometime. I wish I had a problem with my eyes so that I could have glasses..." Nadine said.

"I'm sure you can become the Glasses Trio." I said as Phoebe ate her ice cream. "I mean, you own sunglasses, don't you?"

Nadine paused. "I see your point... I always..."

Nadine then pulled out her pair of sunglasses and put them on as she held a pose. "...have a spare."

Me and Phoebe laughed as Nadine laughed too, mostly at the small joke, even if it didn't make sense, we still laughed. I assured Nadine, "Don't worry about the trio, Nadine. Just because me and Phoebe have glasses, doesn't mean you'll always need a pair. Besides, unless you need those sunglasses, you don't have to wear glasses to be in our group."

"Awesome!" Nadine smiled as we looked up to see Arnold and Gerald walking by, coming near Stinky and Sid, Stinky holding a boat.

"Hmmm... I wonder what's up with them today." I said as I finished up my ice cream.

"Curiosity does indeed pique the mind." Phoebe said as she threw her ice cream stick into the trash. "Want to check it out, Nadine?"

"Nothing better to do." Nadine shrugged as we decided to go near Arnold and his friends to see what was up.

* * *

And there is the fifty-second episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	54. A Boating Race

'Tour De Pond' is the next episode in line, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Nadine, Phoebe and I caught up to Arnold and Gerald as Stinky and Sid were explaining about their boat. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Stinky and Sid were just talking about their boat..." Arnold explained.

"Yeah, but I think it's pointless to enter sin-" Stinky started before he looked up. "Well gee, are those new glasses?"

"Thanks for noticing." I smiled. "I feel they're the latest trend in terms of popularity!"

Phoebe and Nadine rolled their eyes as I heard Phoebe whisper, "Yep, she's definitely back to normal."

"Short-sightedness is a slight part of these new glasses, but I can work around this." I said. "But enough about how awesome my new glasses are! Tell me about the boat. Why do you think your boat can't beat the others? Afraid of a little competition?"

"Well, there's that..." Sid said. "And Rex Smythe-Higgens is entering, and he always wins the Tour De Pond every year for the last four years."

My eyes widened in shock as they narrowed. "Higgens..."

"Who's Rex Smythe-Higgens?" Gerald asked.

"He's the meanest, snottiest kid in the racing circuit." Stinky explained.

"Also referred to as another one of the rich kids... not as rich as I am, but still rich enough..." I explained. "And here he is now..."

Sure enough, Rex Smythe-Higgens III, a kid with black hair around our age wearing a blue suit and glasses, and a blue sailor hat came down as he coughed. "Out of the way, simpletons. Rex Smythe-Higgens has arrived, ready to sail now. Clear the pond."

"Man, what does this guy think, he owns the park?" Gerald frowned.

"Technically, yes." I nodded. "Well, his family owns it, anyway..."

Rex's ears perked as he turned with a glare. "Lloyd... didn't expect to see you turn up here..."

"Likewise, Higgens..." I glared at him.

"I see you got yourself a new pair of glasses..." Rex said.

"Yeah, but they're not as fashionable as yours..." I said. "I see you're still a little stuck-up..."

"So what if I am?" Rex said as we glared.

We had a little bit of a staring contest as we glared... then we gladly shook hands. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise." Rex nodded. "Anyway, unless you're thinking of entering the tournament, I suggest you leave the premises, immediate, no?"

"Oh, don't you worry..." I started.

"Maybe we ARE going to enter this race!" Arnold said.

"Oh?" Rex raised an eyebrow towards him. "What do you plan to race with? That little head of yours?"

I just shook my head as Arnold glared. "Oh, we have a boat!"

"We do?" Gerald asked in confusion, wondering what the heck was going on.

"A great boat!" Arnold said as Gerald tried to put in a word, but Arnold continued, "And it'll beat your little dinghy any day! What do you say to that?"

I rolled my eyes towards Rex and oh boy, he looked a little ticked. But then he took a deep breath and said, "That is highly unlikely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have got to get some practice in."

As Rex left, I turned to Arnold and asked, "You really going to enter this race?"

"Why not?" Arnold shrugged.

"Arnold, we don't have a boat!" Gerald pointed out.

"Not yet... but we'll be able to build one pretty quickly." Arnold said. "Come on, Gerald, we're going to get started."

As Arnold and Gerald left and Stinky and Sid departed their ways, Phoebe checked her watch as she said, "That reminds me, the glue on our ship probably dried by now..."

"Oh, let's go back and see it!" Nadine smiled as we decided to go back to Phoebe's house.

* * *

Back at Phoebe's house, I placed the boat on a nearby tank of water as we saw it float around. I smiled. "Perfect."

"So, how do you know Rex Higgens?" Nadine asked, out of curiosity.

"Rex Smythe-Higgens, they're both last names." I said.

"Sorry. How do you know Rex SMYTHE-Higgens?" Nadine asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I sort of met him in one of the last parties I attended with my parents." I explained. "Some people say he's actually a mean kid with his obsession on money, but once you get to know him, he's actually pretty mature. He knows about my life and you guys and I know about what he does for a living and what he does in the Tour De Pond."

"Oh, so you have some secrets?" Phoebe smirked. "Spill."

"Phoebe... a girl never reveals anybody's personal secrets..." I said, huffing, then smiled. "But if you insist... the Smythe-Higgens family has won the boat race in every Tour De Pond... surprisingly they always go up against a Shortman..."

Phoebe and Nadine raised an eyebrow as Nadine said, "Funny, isn't Shortman Arnold's last name?"

I paused. "Hmmm... probably a coincidence, but let's not bother with it. Point being is that Rex Smythe-Higgens I..."

"The first?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, Rex's grandfather. Anyway, Rex Smythe-Higgens I won the races through demeaning means... he drilled holes into the fastest boats just so he would win..." I told him.

"But wasn't that cheating?" Phoebe asked.

"It was allowed back then, but nowadays, it's not really allowed so much the one year a Higgens DIDN'T participate." I said as I took the boat off the tank.

"Aren't you worried Rex Smythe-Higgens III will try to cheat?" Nadine asked.

"Not really. Rex told me he's not like his grandfather. Yes, he may be a bit snotty and mean, but he knows that cheating isn't the best way to go." I said as I put the boat back on the table under a towel. "Well, regardless of how we do, though, it's all in the fun of it, right?"

"Yeah..." Nadine and Phoebe shrugged.

"Come on, let's finish up our boat and we can enter it in the contest." I smiled as I put in a little motor.

"I'm glad you convinced me to work on this as partners." Nadine said as she and Phoebe gleamed a little.

"What, like I leave you two out of it? Besides, thank Phoebe for the idea." I said, patting her on the head. "This is going to be fun!"

And thus, with a little more adjustments, we had our boat up and ready as I used the remote and drove it around a little near a small pool.

I smiled. "I think we're ready."

* * *

By the time the Tour De Pond came around, most people had already heard about my glasses and they told me how pretty I was with them. Not that I blame them, of course, the glasses are so in! Anyway, the day of the tournament came as my friends and I were busy setting up the boat. I had Nadine's butterfly net on myself to be well prepared.

"Okay..." Nadine said. "I'm in charge of the remote, and in case the remote fails and we can't get the boat out, Rhonda, do you think you can wade in the water and use my net to get the boat out?"

"No problem, Nadine." I said, posing with the net.

I looked around at the competition. Seems all the kids were there... at least, the kids that were competing... I noticed Rex talking with Arnold and Gerald as Arnold's grandfather was with him, their boat being that of a simple pirate ship, like ours, minus the cannons. Rex's boat was that of a huge cruise ship. I couldn't hear all of Rex and Arnold's conversation, but I could tell Arnold was a little nervous. I decided to turn back our focus on our ship. "Yeah, this is going to be fun. The only thing that could ruin our boat race would be a hurricane."

"What are the chances of a hurricane hitting this place?" Nadine asked.

"A million to one, actually." Phoebe said. "Though a small storm would be ten to one."

"At least all three of us are going to be together..." Rhonda said.

"Actually... you two are." Phoebe said as she was starting to leave.

"Wait, what?" Nadine asked. "Where are you going?"

"Well, here's the thing. When I was going over to sign us up, I decided to sign up to be a judge." Phoebe said. "I only signed you two up as a team because... well, they don't really allow more than two on a team to do a boat. But hey, I'm still judging."

"Oh, that's a shame." I said as I whisper to Phoebe. "Declare every boat illegal except ours and we're in!"

Phoebe frowned. "As much as I would like to help you, I'm not helping you cheat, Rhonda."

"Fine. Worth a shot." I said as I turned to Nadine as Phoebe went over to the judging area. "Shall we get ourselves ready?"

Nadine nodded.

* * *

We positioned ourselves on the starting line as most of the kids seemed eager to race. I looked at some of the competition and... really? Curly's going to be racing? What did he know about racing boats? He'd most likely drive in circles!

"Okay, racers..." I heard Phoebe's voice call out from the microphones. "Only the first three teams that crosses the finish line this round will compete in our finals. May the best boat win!"

We heard the bell as Nadine pushed a button as we watched every boat go... except for Rex's boat. I frowned a bit as I noticed Rex's confident looks. He seemed to be up to something. I got near Rex and whispered, "Okay, I know the rich confidential look, and you seem to have a plan. Between rich people... spill."

"Just wait and see, Lloyd." Rex smirked as he pushed a button... which... okay, this has got to be illegal! Some flames were ejected through the pipe and started to run circles through the others' boats.

"I thought you weren't a cheater." I told Rex.

"I'm not. The rules say nothing about adding a jet propeller to your boat." Rex said.

I paused. "Well played, Higgens... well played. But what do the rules say about running around other people in circles?"

"Hey, I can easily do this..." Rex smirked.

"Yeah, well, while you were doing that, the blonde haired kid with the football head's boat just past your little whirlpool trick." I said as I pointed over to Arnold's boat escaping the whirlpool and crossing under the bridge. "What do you say to that?"

"What?" Rex said as he turned to see Arnold controlling his boat as he was now on the bridge. Rex rushed over as he controlled his boat to stop the whirlpool. I whistled to Nadine as Nadine started controlling her boat as we were getting near the bridge, where Arnold and Rex were fighting over controls on what to do to get out. I whistled as I motioned to Nadine to continue control of the boat as I heard Sid and Phoebe's witty commentary.

"And it seems the Gibraltor and the Hydroplaner 4000 are stuck together!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and while these two are fighting, the Pirate Cruiser is quietly slipping under the radar, and not even the drivers are noticing this!" Sid said.

I turned to the two to see if they heard that, but they didn't. Good. I like Arnold, but he was getting a little competitive... and with Rex being on the case, they would be too distracted to see me and Nadine pass them. This was too easy!

I whistled as our boat easily passed by the stuck boats, crossing the finish line easily as Rex and Arnold's boat crossed at the same time.

"Okay, and our final competitors will be Nadine, Arnold and Rex!" Sid announced. "We will take a few minutes break before we continue our race."

I turned to see Rex and Arnold still glaring at each other as I took my boat using Nadine's butterfly net as Nadine took the remote with her. "Great job, Nadine. We're really pulling it off..."

"You really think we can do this?" Nadine asked.

"Sure..." I said as Arnold and Gerald left with their boat... I suddenly noticed Arnold's remote laying around. I picked it up. "I better save this so it doesn't get stepped on or something."

"Good idea." Nadine said as we decided to follow Arnold and Gerald.

"Hey Arnold!" I called over to Arnold as I gave him the remote. "Here, you dropped this."

"Oh! Thanks, Rhonda!" Arnold said.

"Anytime!" I said. "Well, see you in the finals."

I whistled a bit as Nadine said to me, "You really think we can do this?"

"With Rex and Arnold squaring off against each other? Definitely! While they'll be busy focusing on them, they won't notice us just... passing by!" I smirked. "This is going to be a good win!"

* * *

Nadine, Arnold, Gerald and I set down our boats as Rex set down his. I looked in the corner of my eye as I noticed Rex's grandfather just muttering in the corner, just groaning. Seemed upset about something, but I didn't know what it was. Oh well, not my issue.

I turned towards Nadine as we heard Sid commentating, "Well, Phoebe, we're back with the final race!"

"That's correct, Sid, and what a race it promises to be!" We heard Phoebe commentating. "Arnold and Gerald return from a surprise tie from second place with four time winner, Rex Smythe-Higgens. Our other finalists are Rhonda and Nadine, who have pulled a surprise victory the first round. Will they once again pull an upset, or will this be a one time thing? Racers, get on your marks..."

We heard the bell ring as Arnold and Nadine pushed the buttons on the remotes to start the boats from going. I noticed that Rex had taken the jet propeller from his boat and replaced with a little fast, but not too fast engine. Seems he wants to play a little fair this time as he drove the ship towards the racers as Arnold and Rex seemed to be focused on each other. I hummed a little bit as I relaxed with Nadine. "Say, Nadine, you know that scene in Stuart Little?"

"The one with the boat race?" Nadine asked. "Oh yeah, I remember. Stuart Little got on the boat to help his family and adopted brother win the race by any means, even when faced with the different obstacles."

"Yeah... Stuart Little was a really good movie. We should watch that again after the race is over." I smiled.

"Agreed." Nadine said as we suddenly felt a little wind. "Seems we have some powerful winds..."

"Don't worry about it. Just keep focused." I said as Nadine pushed a button to pass Arnold and Rex's boat.

Rex decided to push a button, but he frowned. "What is up with this thing?"

Arnold tried to press a button too, but he noticed his boat was stopping. "I think the batteries just died."

"Aw, man!" Gerald said. "I knew we shouldn't have done all those practice sessions every day. We just had to run out of battery power."

"Don't worry, boys!" I heard Arnold's grandfather say as he put a finger up to the wind. "Always have a back up plan!"

We then heard Phoebe say, "It seems the Gibraltor is currently using a secondary source. Not illegal so it stays in. Meanwhile, the Pirate Cruiser is once again quietly slipping by... and the Hydroplaner 4000..."

The boat that Phoebe mentioned just exploded a bit as it was sinking. Sid then said, "Has just sunk... so Rex Smythe-Higgens is pretty much out of the race at this point."

"Aw, man..." Rex sighed as he shrugged. "Oh well."

"It seems to be getting close..." Phoebe said as we watched intently. "And..."

We watched as both Arnold's boat and mine were neck and neck, but near the end, Nadine pushed a little lever as our boat...

"And the winner is, by a nose... THE PIRATE CRUISER!" Phoebe cheered as everyone did some cheering.

"YES!" I smiled as I turned to Nadine... who seemed worried. "What's wrong, we won!"

"...The lever is stuck, I can't get it out." Nadine said.

"What?" I said as I turned towards the boats... to see both Arnold's boat and my boat crashing into the edge and sinking.

"Oh man!" Sid said. "Nadine and Rhonda may have won, but along with Arnold and Gerald's boat, they have crashed..."

Phoebe glared as she turned off the mike and muttered under her breath. I didn't know what she said, but I had a good idea that it was, "And I worked REALLY hard on that thing, too!"

* * *

"Sorry you guys lost..." I said to Arnold and Rex as Arnold's grandfather and Rex's grandfather were having a bit of a turf.

"Well, let's be honest. Even if that didn't happen, my grandfather would have found a way to cheat somehow, so..." Rex said. "You two played fairly, and I respect that."

"Hard to believe your grandfathers are fighting like children, though." I said, pointing towards the two fighting in the water.

"What can you do about it?" Rex said as he turned to Arnold. "As for you, Arnold, you played fair and square, I respect that, a nice game, old bean."

"Same to you, Rex." Arnold said as they shook hands.

I smiled as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe, Phoebe was still looking at her ruined boat that Nadine had fished out of the water. "My boat is ruined..."

"It's okay, Phoebe, it's only a boat race. We can build a new pirate ship, if you like." I said.

"Are you kidding? After the time it took to build a pirate ship, I don't think I want to spend that much time trying again." Phoebe said. "Besides, I'm glad you two won."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe we won, too." Nadine said as she was carrying the small trophy. "Though winning a trophy doesn't seem to be that big when you hold it..."

"No..." I shrugged as I smiled at the little bit of cash we had. "But winning about a hundred dollars is. How should we split it? 40-20-20-20?" I asked.

"What's the forty for?" Phoebe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For my parents... they'll expect me to carry more, so they'll probably add it to my bank account." I said.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Nadine said. "Hey, Phoebe, we're going to go back to my house to watch Stuart Little. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Phoebe smiled. "I could use a little entertainment."

And thus, me, Nadine and Phoebe decided to have a little movie afternoon for the rest of the day as we hung out.

* * *

And there is the fifty-third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	55. Helping Out A Friend

The next episode is officially 'Ransom'! Well, even though Rhonda isn't in the main story, she'll influence it a little. How? Read on and find out! Enjoy, every common folk!

* * *

The next day on Sunday, I yawned as I got up as I heard my cell phone ringing. I looked at the ID, noticing it was Phoebe calling. I picked it up. "Hey, Phoebe!"

"Hello, Rhonda? I'm just calling to tell you I'm going to be out today. Gerald called me up to do some babysitting for his little sister, Timberly, while he and his friends play some board games at his house." Phoebe said.

I blinked. "Why can't he just babysit her himself? He's right there."

"Apparently, his parents don't EXACTLY trust him with Timberly enough to babysit, and they and his older brother are going out today. With me around, Gerald's parents trust me to take care of her AND Gerald." Phoebe explained.

"Aw, how sweet. You're going to play with your little sister in-law." I smiled as I imagined Phoebe just blushing.

"Rhonda! Be serious!" Phoebe's voice exasperated over the phone.

"Okay, okay, I was just messing with you." I said, laying down. "I'll call Nadine and let her know you can't make the park today."

"Sorry about this, it was last minute." Phoebe said. "I better get going. Gerald told me to come over at eight."

"Okay, well, see you whenever you get done." I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed as I relaxed a little bit, putting on my glasses. Well, at least it'll be me and Nadine today...

* * *

"Shame..." Nadine said as she was releasing a butterfly from her net. We were over at the park hanging around as I saw Nadine catching another bug in her net. "I was really hoping Phoebe could help us find a rare bug today..."

"Oh, Nadine, there's always butterflies and worms in this park." I said. "What are the chances we'd find a rare insect?"

"If Phoebe were here, she'd say something along the lines of 'one in eight thousand one hundred and ninety two chance'." Nadine said as she caught another butterfly with her net.

"Still, butterflies are really pretty to look at." I smiled as Nadine let go of the butterfly she had.

"Yeah..." Nadine smiled as I then heard my phone ring.

I picked up to see it was Phoebe. "Oh, that's Phoebe calling now."

I picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Rhonda, could you do me a favor?" Phoebe asked. "Timberly and I are planning to get back at Gerald by having him play a little detective, Gerald and Arnold are currently unaware of it..."

"Aw, you're playing detective without me? Shame, Phoebe. Shame." I shook my head.

"Yeah... could you meet me in the back alley not too far from Gerald's house and take a quick photo?" Phoebe asked. "We need to get have a ready camera as soon as possible. I'll explain when you get there..."

"All right..." I said as I hung up. "Looks like we're meeting up with Phoebe after all. Come along, Nadine."

"Coming..." Nadine smiled as she started humming and skipping a little.

* * *

Nadine and I arrived with the camera as I saw Phoebe near the back alley, seemingly holding a blue dinosaur doll. "So, what's up?"

"Okay, here's the deal. Timberly and I watched some TV for a while, then once her program stopped, she got bored and came over to see if she could play with Gerald. Gerald does this usual 'you wouldn't understand', but I think he just doesn't want to be disturbed. Yeah, he was being a little surly, and I didn't like that attitude of his..."

"So, rather than giving him your little cute eyes, persuading him to let his little sister play, you took Timberly aside and came up with this overcomplicated plan to get Gerald and Arnold to play with her." I said. "Why don't you just do the former one I just said?"

"And indicate I like him?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, he knows you like him!" Nadine said.

"No, I mean that I like him... like him?" Phoebe smiled nervously.

"First of all, we both knew it all along, it was kind of obvious, heck you even told us a few times, and second, you got a good point... you can't admit you like him like him like that..." I said. "I mean, you two are kind of obvious with your feelings..."

"We're friends!" Phoebe glared.

"That's not what the Cheese Festival and your blushing says." I gave a smile as I noted the hint of red on her cheeks.

"Look, can you help me or not?" Phoebe said as she positioned the blue dinosaur doll over a trashcan, a blindfold over its eyes.

"Okay, okay, chill, chill..." I said as I postioned the camera.

"Move a little closer so that my hand is in the shot... perfect!" Phoebe said as she got me to come closer. "Snap the picture."

I proceeded to do so as the picture came out of the camera. Phoebe smiled as she took it out and waved it a little bit as Phoebe examined it. "Yep, checks out. Thanks, girls."

"Anything else you need us to do?" I asked.

"No, that's about it. I better get back now, Timberly must be finished with the fake ransom note by now..." Phoebe said as she put the blue dinosaur toy in the bag. "See you later, girls. I'll let you know how it turned out."

As Phoebe ran off, I paused as I turned to Nadine. "You know something? I think someday, Phoebe would make a really good mother."

"What makes you say that?" Nadine asked as we decided to turn back towards the park.

"She may be a little timid at times, but she's shown to be really smart, really protective AND she knows how to give proper care to both Gerald and his sister when need be." I said as we kept walking. "You know what I mean?"

Nadine paused. "I do see your point. I'm impressed with how Phoebe handles her situations, yet she scares me at the same time..."

I smiled as I said, "Yeah, she can be a pretty good manipulator if she wants to be... well, come on, Nadine. Why don't we go to the mall today and hang out? Just a little window shopping will be fine with me..."

"Let me guess, your parents cut your financing again?" Nadine asked.

"A little, but it's not as bad." I shrugged as we went to a bus stop to wait for a bus to take us over to the mall.

* * *

The next day, as me and Nadine went over to Phoebe's house, Phoebe was smiling as she was skipping and humming as I decided to ask, "So... how did the little game go?"

"Oh, we had a little fun." Phoebe smiled. "Timberly and I managed to trick Gerald and Arnold into our little detective game. Thanks to some volunteers that decided to help me out, we had a little fun."

"How so?" Nadine asked.

"Well, I called up a few people before I sent the ransom note and photo to Gerald, and they decided to go along with the game. You'd be surprised at the personal secrets that a few of our friends have, though..." Phoebe said.

My ears perked at the word, 'secrets'. "Spill. What did you learn?"

"Well... you all remember Chocolate Boy, right?"

"The boy who eats chocolate for a living?" I raised an eyebrow before I nodded. "Yep... I do."

"I'm surprised that kid hadn't gone through a sugar rush..." Nadine said.

"I'm sure he lived through the sugar rush... it's just he's more used to it now... my body can't really tolerate more than at least a little bit of sugar."

"Yeah, I remember you have constant sugar rushes every time you try to have more than two chocolate bars OR you eat more than two bowls of sugary cereal..." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Trust us, Rhonda, we've seen you in a sugar rush. You are not normal in those states." Phoebe said. "Anyway, after persuading the boys, we went over to see Chocolate Boy and after playing along with a few schemes, we went over to see Harold. You'd be surprised he owns the same Wally toy as Timberly..."

I giggled as I wrote it down. Phoebe and Nadine glared as Nadine said, "Rhonda..."

"Relax, I'm not going to use that on anybody!" I said. "What else?"

"Well, Harold hates being called slim." Phoebe said. "That much we know. But what really hit the clincher was Curly."

"You invited the freak into your game?" I said in shock.

"He said he was willing to go along with it." Phoebe said. "Anyway, he revealed an interesting piece of information... he says that every Sunday he's not off, he attends a ballet class in Madame Bovary's Dance School for Boys."

"What?" Nadine said in shock as I stared in surprise.

I then said, "Actually, considering the fact he owns a doll, that's not really surprising to me..."

"Well, after all three of them were unsuspecting, when we came home, Arnold and Gerald looked like they didn't figure out the clues..." Phoebe explained. "But Gerald shown he was caring enough for his little sister and when they decided to talk and make amends, that was when both me and Timberly decided to come clean and explain everything. I told him that I decided to work with Timberly to teach Gerald a lesson, to let your little siblings have a chance at playing with them, even if the game didn't make sense."

"He was still a little ticked, though, that you sent him on a wild goose chase." Nadine said.

"A little, but he wasn't too mad. He knew I was trying to do good for both him and his sister, so he apologized to his sister and agreed to let her play with him on the next game he planned on doing. And so we had a little fun!" Phoebe smiled.

"Well, just be glad it's all behind Gerald now..." I smiled as we reached our destination. "Well, girls, here we are... Mighty Pete, the last tree of the neighborhood."

"Wow..." Nadine and Phoebe smiled as we saw Arnold peeking out.

"Come on up, girls! The tree house is open!" Arnold called up.

I smiled as I called, "We'll be right up!"

I turned to the girls and smiled. "Let's go hang with the gang, girls!"

I held out both my hands as Nadine and Phoebe high-fived me and I put them down, Phoebe and Nadine said, "Let's do this!"

With the confident attitude, we decided to climb up to the tree house.

* * *

And there is the fifty-fourth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to add and/or check out the TVTropes page for this story!


	56. Knowing Someone

Here's the next new episode in line, based on 'Save The Tree'! Enjoy, folks!

* * *

Up on good old Mighty Pete, my friends, Arnold, and some of the neighborhood kids we knew were hanging around as we were laughing and talking. Sometimes we hang around Mighty Pete as we do our own activities, sometimes we go to Mighty Pete to have a quick meeting amongst our PS 118 student faculties, but most times, we hang around Mighty Pete because... because it feels like the only true time, aside from going to our newly acquainted Gerald Field, that we would truly hang out together... as fellow students, as friends, and as equal partners.

"This is the life..." I smiled as I was playing chess with Arnold. "Who would have thought that Mighty Pete would be around for so long?"

"I agree, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he moved his chess piece. "Good ol' Mighty Pete has been doing well for us, and it's the only living tree, aside from the ones in the park, left in the entire neighborhood..."

"Yeah..." Nadine said from nearby as she was rolling some dice and moving her piece on a game board as Sid and Stinky watched.

"You think this tree will last forever?" Stinky asked.

"I like to think so..." Tucker said as he was laying on the small bed that was inside the treehouse. "I mean, come on. This tree has been here through every generation."

"I agree." Arnold smiled. "I love this tree. I think that no matter how much everything changes, we know one thing's for sure. This tree will always be standing."

"Yeah..." Sheena smiled. "I mean, who'd want to tear Mighty Pete down?"

Phoebe, who was looking out the window with Gerald, said, "Big Bob Pataki with his agents and workers."

Everyone laughed as I said, "That's cute, Phoebe."

"No, I mean, Big Bob Pataki, the guy who owns that beeper emporium... he's down below. He's setting up some signs around the tree." Phoebe pointed out. "And a few orange cones."

"She's right, man. You better have a look." Gerald said.

Curious, we all decided to stop our activities as we looked out the window and...

Oh God, Olga's father WAS setting the tree up for demolition. Every kid that was around me was shocked too as we all started to climb down as we checked the signs out.

"Demolition on Friday the sixteenth?" Sheena read.

"They're knocking down our tree?" Arnold said in shock. "They can't do that! We have to do something!"

Sid shook his head. "Forget it, Arnold, what could a bunch of kids do?"

Everyone else voiced their doubts to Arnold.

"Aw, come on, guys, there has to be something we can do!" Arnold said.

"Bye, Arnold!" Gerald, Stinky, Sid and Sheena said as those three walked off.

Me, Nadine, Phoebe, Tucker and Arnold just stared as I called, "Jerks!"

"Well, what do you expect?" Tucker sighed. "Nobody can fight the system..."

"No..." I paused, getting an idea. "But I know someone who can try."

* * *

"So let me see if I'm getting this right..." Olga said as me, Nadine and Phoebe were seen hanging with her at the mall's smoothie stand, enjoying smoothies. I was drinking a little from the smoothie to stop the small headache, but well, it's not so bad. "You want me to stop my dad from tearing down a tree that has been around for seven hundred years."

"Yep." Nadine nodded.

"You want me to stop my dad from attaining his dream of getting a nationwide beeper emporium, is what you're requesting me to do." Olga said as she took a sip from her smoothie.

"That's pretty much the case, yes." I nodded.

"I see." Olga said as she sipped on it. "Well, don't get me wrong girls, I can try and do that, I can't guarantee the results are good... but if you can give some VALID reasons why I should stop my dad attaining his dreams, give them to me, and hopefully, maybe he'll listen..."

"Where to begin..." I said. "There's not a lot of room to have a beeper emporium."

"If your dad wants to have a large beeper emporium, try for the largest space possible... preferably one that's not so small, that if you bring a tree down, you'd wreck one of the nearby buildings." Phoebe said.

"Not only that, if that tree falls on one of those buildings, your father will likely be sued by other people due to damages..." Nadine said.

"And if your father loses the case, not only will he be losing a lot of money, he will be out of a job and a home, which will affect not only him, but also your mother and you!" I said.

Olga gulped as she shuddered. "And daddy doesn't like being sued... but I'm sure he can convince them to drop the charges..."

"People will get injured inside the buildings if that tree falls." I added.

"Good luck trying to get out of that." Phoebe said.

"Yep, Big Bob Pataki will be going to jail if he attempts harm on another person..." Nadine said.

"Do you think that'll happen?" Olga said, considering the thought.

"Olga..." All three of us groaned.

"Okay, okay..." Olga said. "I need my house, I need my family... I'll try to tell Dad there's another wide space for his beeper emporium."

"Thanks, Olga." I smiled.

"No problem... but I can't guarantee he'll drop the Mighty Pete thing, but I can try." Olga said.

"Well, give me a call if it works out." I said as I handed Olga my number. "This is my cell phone number. That way you can contact me."

"All right." Olga said as she pocketed it. "Thanks girls. I'll try to talk dad out of it. Thanks for the smoothies. Oh, and Rhonda? You look great in glasses!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

Olga then took her smoothie and started to walk off.

"You think Olga will convince her dad to stop?" Phoebe asked.

"Hopefully she does... otherwise NO PEOPLE will be doing that rally on more than just eating contests..." I said.

* * *

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, I heard my cell phone buzz. I picked up to see that an odd number. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rhonda? This is Olga."

I smiled, but the headache came back as I held my head with one hand, and the phone to my ear in the other. "Oh, hi Olga. How'd it go?"

"Well, it took a little convincing, but I did manage to talk dad out of tearing down your oldest tree." Olga said. "The key is 'suing for damages', like you said. He's now afraid that he may be liable to be sued if the damages are done... so he's going to drop the Mighty Pete thing."

"That's good." I sighed in relief. "So where's he building his emporium now?"

"Well, at first he considered an old lot where it was run down and full of junk, but it got turned into a baseball field and he realized that he didn't want to be sued even more... so he found a big field to build his emporium. He'll only have to get rid of a few rocks, but nothing that can deter him." Olga said.

"Well, I'm glad you could convince your dad..." I said, sighing in relief.

"Yeah, and let me assure you, it was not easy. He started talking about how he wanted his beepers to go up in prices and how his new building will boost his sales. It was like, 'okay, I get it. Shut up!'." Olga sighed over the phone, but then I heard her yelp as she whispered, "Uh, don't tell anybody I said that."

"Lips are sealed." I smiled. "Well, thanks. I'll tell my friends the good news."

"Great!" Olga said. "I better hang up before Dad comes up and sees me on the phone. He seems pretty... excited when I'm on this phone."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, he'll think I'm talking to a boy on the phone or something, he'll take the phone away and speak into it, saying some harsh words... well, at least he's protective, I can say that much... anyway, I gotta go before he sees. Bye, Rhonda!" Olga's voice said as she hung up.

I nodded as I sighed in relief, putting the phone down. Well, I'm just glad Olga did it... I couldn't wait to tell everyone...

* * *

"Wait... you already stopped the Mighty Pete destruction?" Arnold said as he and his grandmother were painting signs outside his house.

"Sorry... were you going to try doing it?" I asked.

"We were..." Arnold's grandmother said... before smiling. "But that doesn't mean we can't still do it!"

"I told you Arnold, I knew someone who could fight the system." I shrugged. "Sorry if I ruined that chance."

Arnold paused... before smiling. "No, that's all right. You stopped it, that's good enough."

"Great, buddy!" I said. "Anyway, I already told Nadine and Phoebe the good news, they're probably telling the other kids by now... so I figure we're good for the rest of the day..."

"All right." Arnold said. "Looks like we'll be doing that protest another time, Grandma."

"Oh well, live and let learn, Kimba." Arnold's grandmother said. "But that doesn't mean I'll still protest!"

As Arnold's grandmother took the sign she painted and started walking around with it, I laughed. "Your grandmother is a lovable loon, Arnold."

"She can be a loon sometimes, but she's really nice." Arnold smiled. "Anyway, since I have nothing else to do... you want to go biking with me today?"

I blushed a bit, but I smiled. "Oh, uh, sure!"

Arnold smiled. "Great! We can get Gerald and we'll all go biking together!"

"Oh..." I said, deflating a little, but kept that smile. "Well, sure. I wouldn't mind biking with you guys!"

"All right. Let me get my helmet and bike and I'll be good." Arnold said as he started to run off.

"Good thing I decided to bike my way today..." I muttered as I went out and got on my stylish red bike. I smiled, looking at it. I remember learning how to ride a bike, all thanks to the help of Nadine and Phoebe. I swear, these two were really morally supportive when I was learning, and now that I've learned, I felt more positive in getting with Arnold...

And now, NOW I'm going out with Arnold on a biking trip! Well, okay, it's not a date, but we'll be hanging with friends, w- I'm hanging with Arnold! Yes!

I held my position as Arnold came in with his bike. "Ready to go?"

I nodded as I put my helmet on. "You bet, buddy!"

Arnold and I started to bike down over to Gerald's to meet up with him.

* * *

And there is the fifty-fifth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to add and/or check out the TVTropes page for this story!


	57. Teaching Our Friend a New Trick

Okay, here we go with 'Gerald's Secret'! Enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and I soon arrived at Gerald's as we saw Nadine and Phoebe talking with him. I smiled as I waved over. "Hey girls, hi, Gerald!"

"Hey, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled as Gerald came down.

"So I just heard Mighty Pete ain't coming down after all." Gerald smiled. "Thank goodness for that."

"Yeah..." I nodded. "Hey, me and Arnold are going to bike around the area today."

For some reason, I noticed Gerald seemed a bit nervous. Arnold and the other girls did too as Gerald said, "Uh, biking?"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you'd like to come with us." Arnold said.

"I wouldn't mind coming along." Nadine smiled.

"I haven't been out biking in quite a while." Phoebe nodded. "We can get home and we'll meet you over in the park!"

We all turned to Gerald as he smiled nervously. "Uh... well, I'd love to come with you guys, but uh... I left my bike at home!"

"We're at your house right there." Nadine said blankly as she pointed behind Gerald.

"Oh, uh... I meant, uh..." Gerald stammered a bit. "I have to stay home to paint my living room."

"Gerald, me and you painted your living room about a couple weeks ago." Arnold said.

"Then I guess it's time for a second coat." Gerald said as he was inching towards his house.

"Why are you inching towards your house like you were a suspicious person?" I pointed out.

"Oh, uh, that's how I..." Gerald started as Phoebe had a sudden realization.

"Gerald, you don't know how to ride a bike, do you?" Phoebe asked.

Gerald's eyes widened for a moment, before he laughed. "Now, what gave you tha-"

"Gerald." We all said.

Gerald sighed. "All right, I suppose I should tell you, but can we talk inside?"

* * *

Inside Gerald's house, we were sitting around his table as Gerald looked around the others. "Okay, now this is to be between all of us. You can't blab this to anybody... nobody should tell ANYONE about what I'm about to tell you. Not Eugene, not Harold, not even your parents or grandparents."

Gerald then glared at me. "That means you, Rhonda."

I gasped in a dramatic fashion. "Gerald, you think I'm just going to blab secrets to just anybody?"

"Well, actually..." Nadine started.

"Don't answer that." I said, covering Nadine's mouth.

Gerald sighed. "All right... here's my secret..."

Gerald then looked down. "What Phoebe says is correct. I don't know how to ride a bike."

"Knew it." Phoebe nodded.

"Aw, Gerald, didn't your dad teach you?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, he tried. He really did. He was always offering to try again... but it's no use..." Gerald sighed.

"Why not?" Nadine asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Gerald sighed.

"We got time." Phoebe smiled.

Gerald nodded. "Okay... it all began at about a young age, I believe at the time Timberly was just born... anyway, we were still living in our apartment on Hillcrash Street. I've been riding for a couple of weeks when it happened."

"What happened?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, there was this big hill at the end of the street, and I just couldn't leave it alone. Now, I still don't remember EXACTLY what happened, but for some reason, the bike started to move on its own, and in a moment, I saw my life flash before my eyes. In retrospect, it was pretty cool. But what was not cool was that I completely forgot everything I knew about riding bikes. I remember jumping before my bike crashed into a pile of dirt... and that's it. Ever since then, I just... never learned." Gerald explained.

"Oh, come on, Gerald. Riding a bike is easy. You can learn how to do it no time!" Arnold said.

"No, I can't. I can't even practice! If anybody even sees me, I'll be laughed out of my own grade!" Gerald said.

"Gerald, there is nothing wrong with learning how to ride a bike when you're our age." I said.

"Yeah, a lot of adults went through life without riding bikes, and some learned in their twenties or thirties for the exercise." Phoebe explained.

"Heck, I didn't learn how to ride a bike until I got into third grade!" I said. "I'm sure we can help you learn how."

Nadine snapped her fingers as Phoebe smiled, saying, "I think we have an idea. Gerald, come over to Nadine's house and me and her can teach you... the way!"

Gerald blinked. "I... I don't know if I can..."

"Come on Gerald." Arnold said. "You've got to learn sometime."

Gerald paused. "Well... I guess, but..."

"Don't worry..." Nadine smiled. "Come with us, and we can teach you!"

* * *

"Nadine, this is why we don't come to your house as much as we do." I groaned as I took off the little red Santa hat that her parents put on me. Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald were muttering as they were taking off the sleigh bells they had on.

"Come on, can my parents and I help it that we love Christmas so much?" Nadine smiled as she took a small bike out of the garage.

"Our problem isn't that we don't like Christmas. The problem is that whenever you and your parents don't go all hippie on us whenever we visit, they always have Christmas decorations set up!" I said.

"Nadine, we know you and your parents love Christmas a lot, but it's still summer!" Phoebe pointed out.

"Let's get back to the bike thing..." Gerald said. "So, what do I do?"

"Just get on this one..." Nadine smiled as she handed him a pink tricycle with flowers.

Gerald's eyes widened. "You expect me to ride in that thing!"

"Oh no... you wouldn't be caught dead riding that." Nadine smiled.

"Oh, what a relief..." Gerald sighed.

"...not without training wheels!" Nadine smiled as she attached the training wheels to the small girl tricycle. "Here you go!"

"Nadine!" Gerald glared.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to catch you! We're in an empty backyard. Nobody'll notice." Phoebe said as she calmed Gerald down.

"Just do this one baby step at a time." Arnold smiled as Gerald sat down on the tricycle. "Trust your instincts."

We watched as Gerald took a deep breath. I nodded. "That's right, Gerald. Just think of a happy thought, and let your feet do the pedaling. That's what Nadine and Phoebe told me when I was trying out for a biking lesson."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded as we watched Gerald cycle around for a bit. He opened his eyes and smiled. "You know, despite this being a girly bike... riding around on it doesn't feel... too bad. A little breezy, but I think I'm starting to feel... confident."

"There you go, Gerald!" I smiled as Gerald stopped the bike.

"I don't know why I got scared the first time I rode the bike... maybe I just didn't think I was ready..." Gerald said... as he smirked. "Well... I'm ready now."

"Well, just do a little cycling with the training wheels first, before we know for sure if you're ready." Nadine offered.

"It'll be quick and painless..." Arnold said. "Just give it a try."

"All right, but I think I want to do it without the training wheels." Gerald said as he cycled around some more for a few minutes.

After the few minutes were up, Nadine nodded. "Okay, we're going to take off the training wheels... and you have to practice... balance."

Gerald nodded as he took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Nadine nodded as she took off the training wheels as Phoebe held down Gerald. Phoebe nodded. "Okay, Gerald, I'm going to let you go now. Once I do, breathe and relax. Try to keep your balance."

Gerald nodded as Phoebe let go, Arnold and I watched as Gerald felt nervous and shaky as he was about ready to fall, but Gerald calmed himself as he held himself up pretty good. Gerald smiled. "This isn't half bad."

"It usually takes me at least two tries to get myself in balance in training." I said. "Not bad for your first attempt."

"Okay, that was the tricycle. Now, let's try a regular bike." Nadine said as she went into the garage and pulled out a nice blue bike as she gave it to Gerald. "Climb on it and we'll see how your balance is."

Gerald nodded as he got on the bike, and once again, his balance was good. "I don't feel... so bad. I don't feel sick."

"Okay, that's good." Phoebe nodded. "Now, the next lesson... can you steer?"

* * *

And so, we helped Gerald practice with some bikes all day. We helped him with his steering, his braking and his speed. Sure, some of it was met with mediocre success, but Gerald felt a little more confident now.

"Thanks fellas!" Gerald smiled to us. "I feel a little better riding a bike now."

"That's great!" I smiled. "There's still a little time. We can bike up towards the hill and bike down."

Gerald yelped as he started to back away. "No, no, that's okay. I think just biking around the street from down below is good."

"What's wrong with going up and down the hill on our bikes?" Nadine asked.

"N-nothing!" Gerald frowned. "Look, we can bike, but maybe we can do it at the-"

Phoebe had another sudden realization as she asked, "It's not the bike, is it?"

"Huh?" Gerald paused.

"You forgot everything you knew about bike riding the minute you toppled down the hill in the street, right? It's not insecurity on bike-riding... you're insecure about high places." Phoebe said.

"Uh..." Arnold and I said in confusion.

"We don't speak your tech language, Phoebe." Nadine said.

Phoebe sighed. "Gerald is afraid of heights."

Gerald's eyes widened as Arnold, Nadine and I said, "Oh!"

Gerald frowned. "Okay, so what if I am? It's not a big deal!"

"Gerald, it is a big deal." Phoebe sighed. "If you got stuck in a high place, what then? You'd have to inch yourself down on your own."

"I..." Gerald said as Phoebe went over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Gerald... if you really want to attain your bike riding skills... you have to conquer your fear of heights." Phoebe explained.

Gerald paused... and gulped a bit. "A-all right, Phoebe. I'll try..."

"Don't try. Do!" Phoebe glared.

"Yes, ma'am." Gerald said.

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at the top of the hill of Hillcrash Street as Gerald looked down. "The crash that began it all..."

"Gerald... just think happy thoughts, okay?" Nadine said.

"We have faith in you, Gerald." Phoebe said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Be brave, little Gerald." I said.

"You can do it. I know you can." Arnold said in confidence.

Gerald smiled. "You're all bold kids, fellas."

Gerald nodded. "Okay... here I go."

Gerald took a deep breath... and started cycling down as he went down the hill as we watched him go down. We then got on our bikes and started to follow as we heard Gerald screaming in delight. We then joined him as Phoebe asked, "How did it feel?"

Gerald laughed. "It felt great! Man, I never felt so alive in my life!"

Phoebe giggled. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Does this mean you're not going to be afraid of heights anymore?" Nadine asked.

"Well, I'm still a little afraid of heights, but I'll know what to do when I need to get down on a bike." Gerald said. "So, you guys want to keep biking down this hill?"

We all nodded as we said, "Okay!"

And so, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald biked down the hill a few times for about a couple of hours, while having a lot of fun. It felt great, just hanging out with the others, and I think Phoebe felt proud that she contributed in helping Gerald learn how to ride a bike. That same proudness she felt when she taught me how to ride a bike.

Life just felt good.

* * *

That's the fifty-sixth episode! How do you like it? Yeah, the bikathon part I had to drop, since most of the episodes in the summer were mostly contest filled for some reason, and I wanted a break from all the contest winning episodes, so I figured a little easy episode will do us all good! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	58. Prelude to a New Adventure

Next up is... 'Quantity Time', which is going to be different... a little bit. You remember how that episode focused on Helga? Well, it'll be offscreen-y a bit, but it's going to involve Olga. How? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"...A fishing contest. Really. J-just a fishing contest?" Nadine glared at me and Phoebe as I was putting our names in the sign-in sheet.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"...How many contests does Hillwood City have every single week?" Nadine frowned.

"Trust me, they have TOO many to count." Phoebe said.

"Besides, we're not really killing these fish, we're just putting them in pails and showing them to the judges... then we're throwing them back." I explained. "It is so simple..."

"Okay, fair point..." Nadine said as she saw Tucker coming in. "Hey, Tuck!"

"Hi, Nadine." Tucker smiled as he was reaching for the pen. "I was just signing myself up for the fishing tournament! I don't have a partner yet, but..."

"Hi, Tucker!" Nadine smiled a little. "If it's all right, I wouldn't mind... but..."

"Don't worry, I eat fish the food, but I don't like seeing live fish being gutted." Tucker said.

Nadine gave a gleeful smile. "Then I wouldn't mind being your partner!"

"Awesome!" Tucker said as he signed his and Nadine's names up there. "Meet you tomorrow for training?"

Nadine blushed a little as she said, "S-sure."

"Great!" Tucker smiled as he left.

Me and Phoebe gave some short smirks as Nadine turned. "Oh, what?"

"You and Tucker working together... it's cute!" Phoebe smiled.

"I would imagine you two would be a great couple." I smiled.

"Oh, like you wouldn't do the same if it was Arn-" Nadine started, but I panicked and shut her mouth with my hand as I saw Harold, Sid and Stinky come in.

"Oh, hey Rhonda." Sid said. "Signing for the fishing tournament too, I see."

"Yep..." I nodded as Sid, Stinky and Harold signed themselves in.

"Well, I'm a shoo-in to win for sure!" Harold said. "I'm going to capture the biggest fish and..." Phoebe then put her hands on Nadine's ears. "...and have it for supper."

"Guys, that doesn't work effectively, I can still hear what Harold says." Nadine frowned as she grimaced.

"Well, what do you know, Veggie eating girl?" Harold rolled his eyes.

"Plenty, actually." Nadine said. "Sure, fish can be good to eat, heck, I don't mind eating it if it came down to the fact that I don't have enough meat or acids in my body, BUT actually seeing one being gutted..." She shuddered. "There are days I'm glad I don't believe in non-violence. Like Sheena."

"Hippie." I rolled my eyes as Nadine just gave a side glance towards me. I looked outside and noticed Arnold and Gerald sitting out at the curb. "Hey, isn't that Arnold and Gerald? Wonder what's up?"

Curious, we all decided to go out to see what was going on as I asked, "Hi, Arnold, hey, Gerald. What are you guys up to?"

"Oh, we're still trying to figure out what we need to do today." Gerald said as he tapped his foot.

"So far, we're not thinking up anything..." Arnold said.

"Hey, if you're looking for something to do, why not try the fishing contest on Saturday?" Stinky asked.

"The what contest?" Gerald asked.

"Fishing contest." Phoebe said as she pointed towards a poster. "There's one on Saturday, and the prize goes to the one who catches the biggest fish."

"You mean... like Big Caesar?" Gerald said in curiosity.

"...Who the heck is Big Ca- is this another one of the legend stories you guys have?" Phoebe groaned.

Sid coughed as he said, "The legend of Big Caesar is as old as the rotting tailors at the bottom of city lake and our own Gerald is the keeper of the tale. Take it, Gerald."

Phoebe just groaned. "Of course it is."

"Quiet, maybe this one'll be good." I whispered.

And so, Gerald proceeded to tell the tale of a huge fish called Big Caesar. Phoebe decided to keep quiet this time as she listened to the story, of when dinosaurs ruled the earth and a large fish was amongst the dinosaurs. And he was not known by many names, except for the Romans who called him 'Big Caesar'.

Phoebe wanted to make a snide remark about dinosaurs and Romans living in the same era, but decided against it. Gerald continued the story about how Big Caesar got trapped due to the shifting of the Earth and was living in what was now our city lake.

Everyone clapped as Phoebe said, "What are we, fish? Come on!"

"You're not going to diss this legend, too, are you?" Gerald frowned.

"Oh no, no, you have some... solid points... BUT... how can a giant fish live in a trapped lake?" Phoebe asked. "That's what I want to know!"

"Come on, Phoebe, anything is possible." Arnold said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Phoebe said as Sid, Stinky and Harold left.

"You know... this could be a good life lesson for you, little Phoebe." I smiled. "Why don't we go out there and catch 'Big Caesar'?"

"Yeah, I mean there could be a prehistoric fish in our city, who knows?" Nadine shrugged.

"Yeah!" Gerald said. "We can prove to the world there is a Big Caesar!"

Phoebe sighed. "You really are going to do this, aren't you?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Okay, but I'm only coming along so that I can laugh at your disappointed faces when you realize I was right."

"Meet you there, then!" Gerald smirked as he and Arnold ran in to sign up.

I smiled to Phoebe as she glared at me with that cute glare. "Oh, come on, you can't possibly BELIEVE this?"

"Come on, Phoebe, you've been dissing every urban legend. At least give this one a shot." I said.

Phoebe sighed. "Fine... I can't believe I'm doing this, but fine. I'll go with you to look for your mythical sea creature!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Phoebe. Nadine, you better get Tucker with us as well."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be willing to go with it." Nadine smiled. "After the last adventure we had, I'm sure he'll be curious enough to see our next one."

I smiled towards Nadine.

* * *

A little later, as I was shopping in my favorite clothing store, I noticed an interesting sight... one of my favorite shopping clerks, Sharlene was talking with Olga. Curiously, I decided to come over and hide so I can overhear their conversation.

"Wow... must suck, huh, Olga?" Sharlene sighed.

"A little..." Olga said. "But Mom's gotta visit grandma, and we can't make our own hours..."

"So it's just YOU and that complete bongo of a dad for the week?" Sharlene asked, pretty angry.

Well, okay, maybe Sharlene didn't say the word 'bongo', but she said a really bad word that gave off that impression.

"Hey, Dad's not THAT bad..." Olga paused. "When he actually pays attention to me and treats me as a person... not an object. It gives me and him a chance to bond."

"Olga, that dad of yours is a complete lunatic, and he has a temper tantrum that can rival the Hulk!" Sharlene complained.

"...Okay, so he's not the best socially... and he's a bit of a big eater at times..." Olga sighed. "But it's fine, it's totally fine. If anything, I at least spend time with him, that's important."

Sharlene sighed. "Olga, the problem with you is that you look at the positive side of things."

"I realize the negatives of living with my parents... and I know it's affecting my life... but it's okay. Really. Living with my parents... it's just a small step." Olga smiled a bit.

"Olga, I know you want to try and stay here for your parents, help them improve, but... you're not making progress. They won't change why they are, Olga. They never will." Sharlene said.

Olga looked down sadly. "I know... but I still have to keep trying. I want to pull through... I seem to be succeeding in winning, that's a good thing for my parents..."

"That's the 'parents treat you as an object' talking!" Sharlene said.

"I realize that, but I feel it's the only way my parents would be happy." Olga said as she tried to keep happy. "Anyway, are you still up for the fishing tournament Saturday?"

"Oh, girlfriend, I'm definitely there!" Sharlene smiled. "Just make sure you bring your boat, and I'll bring my gear!"

"Will do!" Olga smiled. "Well, I better get going, Dad is probably wondering where I am... see you around, Sharlene!"

Olga then started to walk off as Sharlene sighed sitting down. "Poor Olga... she needs to someday have independence."

It was then I decided to walk up to Sharlene. "I didn't know you were friends with Olga."

"Oh, Rhonda!" Sharlene jumped as she turned to me. "So, you know Olga too, huh?"

"Yeah..." I nodded. "I feel sorry for her... I really do..."

"Yeah..." Sharlene said. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm the only sensible friend of Olga's..."

"You and Olga must have went a long way back." I said.

"...Ever since elementary school." Sharlene said. "I was there for her when she was ignored by her parents, but once they started to treat her as someone different, she and I met on several occasions... Olga and I see and realize what her parents are really treating her as, the perfect person that should be practically perfect in every way. Olga likes being treated like it, but in reality... she is pretty hurt that her parents see her as more of a object that they can use to collect trophies than a person to care for..."

"Why didn't you tell your parents about Olga's parents?" I asked curiously.

"Have you seen Big Bob Pataki's temper?" Sharlene sighed. "Trust me, it's not pretty... and I'm afraid it may be worse if they lost custody of their object... but it doesn't matter now. Olga's out of high school, and almost out of community college! She should be making a world for herself, not be a slave to her parents!"

"I know..." I sighed. "I really wish we could help Olga..."

"Trust me... I'm trying in my own way to save her from this horrible family... maybe I can convince her to get a new job... she is studying teaching as a bit of a major." Sharlene said.

I paused. "So... you and Olga are doing the fishing thing on Saturday?"

"Yep." Sharlene said. "It's a little boring out on the lake, but it gives me and Olga a chance to catch up... and some time to listen to my tunes... why? Are you participating with your friends?"

"Yeah, I am..." I nodded. "I'm also going with some of my friends to the deepest and foggiest part of the lake to see if we can catch Big Caesar."

"That childhood myth?" Sharlene raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it could be possible." I said. "I mean, I don't know if I believe it myself, but..."

"If you guys are going out to the foggiest part of the lake, you need two adult supervisors." Sharlene said. "Me and Olga will go with you guys."

"Cool!" I smiled.

"Just want you girls to be safe, that's all. I'm sure Olga would want the same thing as well." Sharlene smiled. "Anyway, Rhonda, I got some brand new shoes that I think are your style!"

"Oh man, I so want to see them!" I smiled. "But I have to be careful with my money, Sharlene. I don't want to spend a lot of it... I don't want another complaint from MY parents."

"Don't worry, they're pretty cheap." Sharlene laughed. "Step this way, and I'll show you the shoes!"

And so, after looking over some brand new yellow sneakers, I smiled as I gave a purchase on them. They did seem to be my style.

And come Saturday, I will be prepped for a fishing adventure with my friends!

* * *

That's the fifty-seventh episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	59. Fishing for Sharks

Okay, I set this up in the last one, but here we go with the meat... 'Big Caesar'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Soon, Saturday came as Phoebe and I went on the boat as Phoebe had set a few two-way radios around our boat and nodded as we started to row out. I had already given Sharlene, Nadine and Arnold their two-way radios as we waited for the other boats. Phoebe just rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, I'd LOVE to play Secret Agent while looking for a mythical sea creature with two adult supervisors. This is sure to be safe."

"Oh, calm down, Phoebe." I rolled my eyes as I pushed the button on one two-way radio. "Hey, Olga, hey Sharlene! You on your way?"

"Hi, Rhonda!" Olga's cheery voice said. "Don't worry, we are."

"Great." I said as I switched over to Tucker and Nadine's boat. "Nadine, Tucker, you guys going to be okay with this?"

"As okay as I can be!" Nadine's voice was heard.

"We're ready!" Tucker's confident voice said. "If we can really catch this, this is going straight to the Wittenberg impossibilities."

"Awesome." I said as I switched off the radio. "And if we catch Big Caesar, we will be able to get that prize money in our hands!"

"But if we don't, at least we tried, and I will laugh at your faces." Phoebe said as she was slurping a Diet Yahoo.

"Right." I rolled my eyes as I gave a lovesick smile, turning to Arnold and Gerald. "Hey, buddy, Gerald, you coming along?"

"We'll be right there." Arnold said. "The boats are all rented out, so we had to improvise."

I blinked, wondering what Arnold meant by that... no sooner did I look over did I realize what.

Phoebe couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she saw Arnold and Gerald peddling with a swan boat. Gerald glared at Phoebe as he said, "Oh sure, laugh. It was the only boat we could find!"

"Okay, sorry... you think "Big Caesar" will LOVE swan for dinner?" Phoebe giggled.

"You are one odd girl, Phoebe." Gerald said with a small smile I noticed.

Pretty soon, Tucker and Nadine's boat, along with Olga and Sharlene's boat had arrived as Olga nodded. "Okay, listen up. We're all going to the other side of the bridge, and I know it's foggy, but I'm positive if you all stay close together, we'll be able to be in and out. If we don't find anything in an hour, we'll leave. What do you say?"

Everyone just nodded as I spoke to Olga and Sharlene's two way radio, "Let's do this!"

"Sweetness!" Sharlene smiled as she pulled out her little CD player. "Okay, Olga, let's get rowing... er, cranking in Swan Boat's case!"

Arnold just rolled his eyes as we all started rowing towards the other side of the boat, whilst the contest was still going on, with some contestants still fishing.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all fishing as Phoebe was relaxing, whistling as she was checking her watch. "Well, looks like we've got at least fifty minutes left. Wonder how everyone is doing with their search for the fictional creature."

"Let's see..." I said as I pushed a button. "Olga, Sharlene, how's the search?"

I paused as I waited for a response. I paused. "Olga? Sharlene?"

Still no response. I peeked out from the boat to Olga and Sharlene's boat and... oh brother!

"Show me, how you want it to be!" Olga sang a little as she had headphones jacked into Sharlene's CD player, with Sharlene having a similar set of headphones jacked into the second slot, singing along to some pop song..

"Tell me, baby..." Sharlene sang along as their fishing pole lines were in the water, waiting for a bite.

"Ugh..." I groaned. "People STILL listen to this stupid song? Please, that died after the year 2000!"

"Looks like there are people still into the 90s songs..." Phoebe said as she switched two-way radio stations. "Tucker, Nadine, you guys?"

"Just a second..." Nadine's voice was heard as I saw her boat as one of Nadine's spider leg hair bits had fallen down as Nadine was reaching her hand in the water. "One of my hair clips fell in the water and..." Nadine smiled as she fished her hair clip out of the water. "Got it!"

Nadine muttered as she was trying to lift her spider-leg hair up and was trying to put the clip on. "It's always tough to put this back on!"

"Let me try." Tucker said as he held Nadine's bit of hair up. Nadine smiled as she put the clip on. "There we go."

"Hair is secured!" Nadine gave a thumbs up.

"Great, keep us posted." I said as I switched channels. "Arnold, Gerald, things on your end doing okay?"

"Hang on, I think I got something!" Gerald was heard as I saw him in the swan boat reeling something. "It looks big, it looks big!"

I smiled in excitement as I turned to Phoebe. "Well, what do you say to that?"

"It could just be a small fish. Calm down." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Tucker, Nadine, we're rowing over!" I said as we put up our lines.

"Got it!" Nadine said as she was trying to put her hair up.

"Olga, Sharlene, we'r-" I started before I noticed Olga and Sharlene were still singing along to their little tune on their CD player. "...You just keep doing what you're doing!"

With that, Tucker, Nadine, Phoebe and I rowed over towards Arnold, or as close as we could get without ramming the boats as Gerald pulled up a small fish.

"Aw, shame. Too small. You have to throw it back." Phoebe said as Gerald threw the small fish.

"Ha ha." Gerald said as he threw the fish back.

I noticed Arnold starting to look down a little. "Phoebe, maybe you were right. Maybe there is no Big Caesar."

"Aw, come on, Arnold. Don't get your hopes dashed." I started.

"Uh... Rhonda? Arnold?" I heard Phoebe's voice said.

"Yes?" I turned to a shocked Phoebe, who pointed to Arnold's fishing pole. We all snapped to attention as we saw the fishing pole starting to reel in. Arnold and Gerald quickly grabbed the fishing pole as they pulled on it...and then we saw a huge green fish.

"Big Caesar..." Arnold, Gerald, Nadine, Tucker and I said.

"Guys... that is not Big Caesar, that is a giant shark! We should freaking row away!" Phoebe said in concern. "Olga, Sharlene, help!"

No answer from Olga and Sharlene as they were still listening to the CD Player.

"Oh baby, baby!" Olga and Sharlene smiled as they bobbed their heads.

Phoebe groaned.

"Come on, we got to catch Big Caesar right now!" I said. "We're going to get that prize money for sure!"

"We should be more concerned about rowing away from the giant shark!" Phoebe said.

"All right, let's get the net ready!" Tucker said. "Arnold, Gerald, try to hang on!"

"What do you think we've been doing!" Gerald yelled as Arnold was grunting.

"Tucker, Nadine, hold the net until it comes our way, Phoebe, get the camera!" I said.

"I would, but I didn't bring it!" Phoebe said. "I did bring a phone, though, and this is to call the police! There is a shark in this lake!"

"Great, use it to go to your MySpace account!" I said, not paying attention.

"One, who uses MySpace? Two, phones don't have Internet capabilities! Three, am I the only sensible one in the group that should be rowing away from this freaking shark!" Phoebe glared.

"Olga, Sharlene..." I turned to their boat as they were still listening to their tune. "Keep doing what you're doing!"

"Tell me baby... 'cause I need to know now..." Olga and Sharlene smiled and sang along to their tune.

I turned back to the others as we saw Arnold and Gerald improvising an idea with the beheaded swan boat (must have been taken off while Big Caesar was dragging them around) as they seemed to be using a rope and the pedals on the swan boat to reel Big Caesar in and as soon as Big Caesar came near...

"Now!" Tucker said as he and Nadine dropped the net and tightened it up as they tied it around their boat.

"There we go!" Nadine said.

"We did it!" Arnold and Gerald danced around.

I smiled to Phoebe. "Now, what do you say to that, Phoebe?"

"Fine. You caught the giant shark. Now let's bring it to the officials and they can do the right thing... kill it!" Phoebe said.

"Thanks for the... well, thanks anyway, you guys, you were a big help." I said sarcastically to Olga and Sharlene, who were still listening to their tune. They had no idea what had just occurred.

"How was I supposed to know..." Olga and Sharlene hummed.

"Aw, Phoebe... we can't kill Big Caesar..." Nadine said.

"You can't... the officials freaking can!" Phoebe said.

I noticed Arnold looking down at Big Caesar as he looked bad. "But is it the right thing to do... just turn one of our biggest legends to the officials, take it away?"

"Aw come on, Arnold, we could be rich!" Gerald said.

"Or national heroes!" Phoebe said.

I paused. "Nah, Arnold's right. Big Caesar hasn't been seen or found in a lot millenniums. What's a few millenniums more?"

Phoebe groaned. "You're really going to do this?"

I smiled. "Idea. Who wants to release Big Caesar, forget about the fishing contest, go to Slausen's, have a milkshake and call it a day!"

"I'm in!" Nadine smiled.

"Sure!" Tucker said.

"Fine..." Gerald said. "But do it before I change my mind."

"Just let me do this..." Arnold said as he pulled out a small hook from Big Caesar's gill. "There we go."

"Shouldn't we at least call the officials about the giant shark?" Phoebe said.

"Great!" I said. "Okay, release!"

"All right!" Nadine smiled as she and Tucker untied the ropes as Big Caesar was released.

"Well, the swan boat's out of commission..." Gerald said as Big Caesar started to swim away.

"Now what?" Arnold said.

"Hey, you can always get in our boat." I smiled as I moved the fishing gear out of the way and patted a seat next to me.

"All right." Arnold smiled as he carefully stepped out from the swan boat into Phoebe's and my boat. Gerald then did the same thing as he sat next to Phoebe.

"We should be concerned about this." Phoebe said as she started to row back, Tucker and Nadine following behind.

"Well, don't worry about it. As long as it stays on the foggy side, we're safe." Gerald said as he put her close.

Phoebe was about to say something, but she realized she was in Gerald's arms, and smiled a bit as she relaxed. "Well, all right... I'll let it go..."

"Terrific." I said as I saw Olga and Sharlene taking off the headphones. "Okay, we didn't find anything, and we're a little bored."

"I was thinking you might say that." Olga said. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "We're going to be going to Slausen's. Want to come?"

"No thanks, Rhonda. I'm still part of the fishing contest. I want to at least catch a fish before we leave." Olga said.

"All right." I nodded. "Well, thanks for everything."

"No problem." Olga smiled as she was still bobbing her head to the tune and humming it. "Hit me baby, one more time!"

* * *

A little later, at Slausen's, my friends and I were hanging out as we were drinking some milkshakes as I said to Phoebe, "So, what have we learned?"

"That Olga and Sharlene should pay more attention to us since they were supposed to be our supervisors?" Phoebe glared.

"Not really..." I said.

"That we should run from danger when there's a shark in the lake?" Phoebe said.

"Close..." I sighed.

"Phoebe, you're supposed to say, 'Some legends can be real, even if they don't make sense'." Arnold said.

"I want to say it, but how can I say that when..." Phoebe groaned. "Fine. I learned that lesson too."

"Great." I smiled. "This is a pretty good strawberry milkshake."

And so, we relaxed a bit for the rest of the day...

* * *

That's the fifty-eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	60. Going Through the Vents

All righty, I decided to mix a few Season 3 episodes in Arc 2, because they felt like they took place in the summer before fourth grade, so I decided, why not give a few of them a whirl? Anyway, the episode this time, 'Helga Blabs It All'... well, okay, more like 'Rhonda Blabs It All'... you get the idea! How will this episode work out? Oh, you'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a month later, almost near the end of July, I was yawning a bit as I put on my glasses and I looked out the window. Ever since the find of Big Caesar and deciding to let him go, we had a bit of a slow month. Oh sure, often, I would go with my parents to some rich parties, and sometimes Phoebe, Nadine and I would often hang out together and have our small book club. But I think my best days were with Arnold, whenever I hung out with him, whether it was at my place or whether it was at his. Either way, we liked each other's company... even if his choice of girls was... well, a little blind in my opinion.

I remember one time me and him were at the bus, going to the aquarium and I noticed he was looking at Ruth, who was taking the same trip. I felt a little anger, but I managed to keep control... and I did like teasing him a little bit. All in all, we had a lot of fun, just the two of us.

I also hadn't heard from Olga in about a month. Maybe she and her family went on vacation or something. Either way, I had a great time in the summer.

I sighed as I laid down, about to fish for a James Bond book to read when I heard my cell phone ring. Quickly, I picked it up and saw it was Phoebe calling. I picked it up. "Hey, Phoebe!"

"Hi, Rhonda!" Phoebe said. "Me and Nadine are meeting up in the park to play catch. You want to come over?"

I smiled. "Sure! I don't have anything to do."

"Great! I'm going over to meet Nadine right now. I'll see you over at the park, we'll be there at ten!"

I smiled. "Okay! See you there!"

I hung up the phone as I decided to get myself ready.

* * *

As soon as I was out the door and ready to go, I waved to my parents as I said, "I'm going to the park to see Phoebe and Nadine. I'll see you later tonight, mom and dad!"

"Okay, sweetie!" Mom smiled. "Have fun."

I nodded as I ran out the door. As I walked along the door, I smiled as I was banging my hand near my hip as I was starting to hum a little tune.

"My friends and I, we are the best,

Nadine is great, Phoebe is cute,

And I'm the prettiest girl I am,

Although I know it's moot,

We know we are the best of friends!"

Hey, I was actually getting a beat. For fun, I decided to sing a couple more verses.

"Pretty am I, I know I am,

Everyone says it, even Arnold,

He's the greatest guy I'll ever know,

There's no need to get startled,

Because I know I'm the prettiest!"

I tapped my foot a bit.

"I like Arnold, I know I do,

We're almost like a pair of gloves,

We hang out together, most of the time,

Almost like we are in love!

Which I believe we are..."

I sighed. "Man, it'll never get old..."

All of a sudden, I heard a phone dial tone.

"Huh?" I blinked in confusion. That sort of sounded like my phone. I curiously picked it up and looked at my phone.

My eyes widened when I realized that this was Arnold's home phone number. I squeaked. Oh no, I just pocket dialed didn't I? He... I must have sang the entire song when the message machine beeped on! My eyes blanked out. My life... is over...

* * *

"MY LIFE IS OVER!" I cried as I ran over to my confused friends who just said hello to me as I went to the park.

"What's wrong now?" Phoebe asked.

"Arnold is never going to talk to me again!" I cried.

"Arnold?" Nadine said.

"YES!" I said, worried. "I was singing this song about him and it recorded to his home answering machine!"

Nadine blinked as Phoebe frowned, she asked, "Why were you calling him in the first place?"

"I was doing a beat to my little tune and I put my hand towards my pocket where my phone was and... it was an accident!" I said, worried.

"Wait... you pocket dialed him!" Nadine and Phoebe giggled.

I groaned as I sat down at the park bench. "He must think I'm so desperate!"

"Come on, Rhonda." Nadine smiled. "It can't be THAT bad."

"It started out as a song about us, but once I mentioned Arnold, I started singing about him, and the last verse was about how much I think it's nice we hang out and that I love him!" I simply explained.

"Oh..." Nadine and Phoebe then realized.

"So, it's going to be a Code Orange-46 then." Phoebe said.

"Pretty much." I sighed.

"Don't worry." Nadine said as she took my phone. "We don't need to go into that. Why don't we just call Arnold and say the message was for somebody else? Here, I'm dialing his home phone number now."

"No, don't!" I said, swiping the phone as she already dialed the number. "That'll just make it EVEN worse!"

I then heard the phone pick up as I yelp smiling nervously. "Uh, hey, buddy, I-"

"You have reached the Sunset Arms boarding house, if you have a message for me, grandma, the boarders or Arnold, please leave it at the tone." I heard Arnold's grandfather's voice say.

I hung up the phone quickly as I said, "None of the boarders aren't near the phone."

"Which means ARNOLD isn't home, and probably hasn't checked out the answering machine yet!" Phoebe smiled.

"We can go there and tell Arnold that you left a call by mistake and not to check the machine." Nadine smiled.

"OR... we can get in the house and DELETE the message from the machine before Arnold hears it!" I smiled, getting an idea.

Phoebe blinked as she turned to Nadine, who groaned. Phoebe said, "I think Nadine's idea makes more sen-"

"That's awesome, girls! Code Orange-46 is a go!" I said, not listening to a word they said as I started to run off. "Come on!"

Phoebe and Nadine groaned as Nadine said, "This is going to be a long day, isn't it?"

* * *

Pretty soon, Nadine, Phoebe and I arrived at the boarding house as I spotted Arnold and Gerald coming over to Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshka, who was playing checkers. "Okay, here he is!"

"Oh hey, short man, what's going on?" Arnold's grandfather asked as we watched.

"Well, our club's coming over for a meeting in about a half an hour." Arnold explained.

"We're all putting our money together and buying a go-kart!" Gerald explained.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah, that go-kart tournament's coming up next week! Hey girls, we should sign up for that."

"How many contests are you wanting to do?" Nadine sighed. "And stay focused."

"Right, right." I said, trying to focus on the task as I saw Arnold opening the door, letting out all the animals and ruining Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshka's checker station.

"Oh, every time!" I heard Arnold's grandfather complain as I shook my head. I noticed Abner coming towards me, but Arnold and Gerald didn't notice as they and Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshka went inside.

"Hey, Abner." I sighed as I scratched his ears a little bit, him rubbing against me. "Well, girls, in that house lies that answering machine, and in that machine, that stupid embarrassing song I sung."

"We know. You just told us." Phoebe said in a deadpan voice.

"You want to try the rooftops like last time?" Nadine said, pointing upwards.

"I can't, Arnold's answering maching ISN'T in the room... it's in the hallway LEADING to the room. We've been there countless times, I know every detail of this house!" I paused. "Okay, here's the plan. Phoebe, did you bring your ball with you?"

"Right here." Phoebe said as she pulled out her baseball. "Why?"

"No reason." I said as I took it and looked for a vent. I smirked as I noticed one. I then threw the ball inside the vent as I heard it rolling a little.

"Hey!" Phoebe said.

"Okay, Phase Two. I'm going in the vents and getting the ball, while at the same time, getting the message out of that stupid machine. You two stay right there and if anybody asks, your ball accidentally went up in the vents, and I decided to volunteer as a friend to look for it."

"This is a bad idea." Nadine said as she lifted me up.

"Hey, I'll be in and out, no problem." I said as I started to crawl around in the vents. "I won't be long."

As I crawled around the vents, I spotted the baseball and picked it up. Well, at least I got the distraction out of the way... now to just get that message out of the machine.

I was crawling around the vents as I tried to spot some openings, preferably ones in the middle hallway. But a girl could easily get lost in the vents and... it's a little creepy in here. Ugh, even crawling around is messing up my good clothes.

But it's fine, it's totally fine. Once I get the machine's tape, it'll be worth it. As soon as I arrived, I smiled as I got to the machine. "There we go..."

I saw Arnold and Gerald run past the machine, probably to get the door. I looked at my watch. Almost a half an hour had past... has it been that long since I've been in the vents? Well, I didn't know how to lower myself down without injuring myself.

**_"The rope."_**

What the? _"Deep Voice? Is that you?"_

_**"Who else is it that's in your head? Listen, there's a rope next to the hole you came out of, in the little elevator shaft nobody uses rarely. Use that to lower yourself."**_

_"Okay, I got it. Thanks. But why are you telling me this?"_

_**"You'll understand in due time."**_

_"Hey, wait!" _I mentally shouted, but the voice was already gone.

Now that was odd. Why did I just hear the voice I just heard from my dreams materialize in my thoughts when Olga wasn't around? That was just... odd.

Oh well, it didn't matter. I decided to follow along as I grabbed the rope, by then, I heard Arnold's grandfather, Mr. Kokoshka and Mr. Hyunh arguing about a checker game. I looked down as I tied it around the waist and started to lower myself down, going to get the tape, but then I heard footsteps as I quickly got back up in the vents. By the time I got the rope back, about nearly every boy that Arnold and Gerald knew were inside, looking at a glider plane Stinky had. Well, as long as they decide not to have their meeting in the-

"I have an idea! Why don't we have the meeting in the hallway!" I heard Curly ask.

I freaking hate Curly right now. I mean, I always didn't like the freak before, but now I TRULY hated him. Arnold is going to notice the message for sure! I groaned as I picked up my phone and called Phoebe's number. She picked up as she said, "So, how's the answering machine message get getting along?"

"Not so good. There's too much of a crowd in the hallway!" I said. "Phoebe, I need you and Nadine to cause a distraction. Are you at your house right now?"

"What?" Phoebe's voice said. "No, I'm not at my house. Why would I be at my house? Nadine is right next to me. We are under the vents, waiting for you to show up with the tape... and my ball, which by the way, you threw in the vents!"

"Oh... right..." I said as I checked my watch. "I was really hoping you'd get the Jolly Olly Man to stop by here..."

"Ah, the ice cream distraction." Phoebe said, nodding. "It wouldn't have worked, because I'm not at my house anyway. Don't worry, we'll think of something. Hang tight."

I then heard Phoebe hanging up the phone as I groaned. Okay, now I just play the waiting game. Ah well, I may as well overhear the boys' meeting.

"So, as you all know, the go-kart tournament is next week. We need to pool our money together if we want to buy some new go-karts. Now, we're going to need some partners so bare with me here..." Arnold said. "Now, we'll have plenty of time to discuss partners, but in the meantime, we should be able to think up good team names. What do you think?"

I heard some shoutings of a few names as Arnold nodded, "Okay, okay, all good names... but we'll be able to get something."

I then heard some music playing as the kids looked up. Harold smiled. "That sounds like the Jolly Olly Man!"

"He should be on the other side of town at this hour! What a bizarre turn of events!" Curly smiled as every boy went out.

Well, whatever Phoebe and Nadine did, it seemed to have worked. I knew they didn't get the Jolly Olly Man... but I'm glad Nadine has his music. As I heard Nadine playing another tune, I decided to lower myself down... drat the luck! I went back in the vents as I saw Arnold's grandmother dancing around. She's a really nice woman, but she's not entirely crazy. Hopefully, she won't...

Drat. She noticed the answering machine. "Oh look, a message!"

Oh no... she pressed the play button.

"My friends and I, we are the best,

Nadine is great, Phoebe is cute,

And I'm the prettiest girl I am,

Although I know it's moot,

We know we are the best of friends!"

I groaned. Someone I didn't want to hear the message played it... great, now Arnold's grandmother will know how much I like Arnold! No, LOVE Arnold!

"Oh, this is a long one, I better write it down." Arnold's grandmother said as she started to write it down.

"Pretty am I, I know I am,

Everyone says it, even Arnold,

He's the greatest guy I'll ever know,

There's no need to get startled,

Because I know I'm the prettiest!"

I groaned, waiting for the final part of the song to play.

"I li-"

And the beeping happened. I was surprised. Wait, what? The message was over? It didn't record the final part?

I was relieved. I was worried for nothing. But I still mentioned Arnold's name in there... he'll know I said something!

By then, I saw the boys coming in, a little disappointed, but shrugging nevertheless as they went up in Arnold's room.

"Oh, Arnold, before I forget, there was a message for you." Arnold's grandmother said as she stopped Arnold and Gerald. "It was a young lady who called."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "A young lady?"

"No way, who was it?" Gerald asked.

"It was... hmmm... it started with a... oh that's right it was a Regulus... wanting to give you some type of drink or something." Arnold's grandmother said.

I sighed in relief. Leave it to Arnold's grandmother to mix up the words. Well, as long as she deleted the message.

"Must have been a wrong number." Arnold said.

"I was thinking that too, but I wasn't sure." Arnold's grandmother muttered as she started muttering. Arnold and Gerald just shrugged as they started to walk upstairs.

You know... maybe I should just leave that answering machine alone. Arnold wasn't going to hear it. Why was I worried? I didn't reveal any secrets, for all he knew, it was a wrong number and if he did know it was me, he probably didn't know I called him as I was singing to myself. For all he knew, I was singing about how pretty I was! I smiled as I decided to just continue crawling out of the vents. Gee, a girl could easily get lost in there.

It didn't take long, but I finally found an exit... which I thought was leading towards the outside but when I got there... I yelped as I accidentally slipped and tripped right on the couch, which would be fine... except that couch is Arnold's retractable couch... and I was in Arnold's room... right in front of the boys who just stared at me.

I chuckled nervously. "Hi, guys... you are probably wondering about my appearance and uh... why I just came out of nowhere and..."

Arnold was the first to speak, "Rhonda, it's fine. Nadine and Phoebe told us everything."

I yelped. "They did?"

Oh no, they probably tortured the girls to reveal the secret! This was bad. I sighed. "Fine, yes, I was the one who left the message, but you got to understand, I-"

"What message?" Arnold blinked. "I was talking about the fact that you went into the vents to get Phoebe's ball."

"A little out of your comfort zone, but you're one of the boldest kids I know, Rhonda." Gerald said.

"Oh, that!" I smiled, forgetting the ball which I had in my pocket. "Yeah, I got her ball, but I somehow got lost in your vents. It was like a maze in there!"

"An odd way, but yeah... you could have just told us." Arnold said.

"I really wanted to help my friend, and I insisted." I said.

"Wow..." Harold said.

"Yep... so I guess I should be on my way, then. I know my way out." I said as I started to go. "Sorry about disrupting whatever you guys are doing."

"Hold up." Arnold said. "What message were you talking about?"

Drat. I was hoping he'd forget.

"Was it that drink one? Because Grandma does tend to mix things up." Arnold said. "It's probably deleted now, so since you're here, why don't you tell me your message now?"

Oh. That. "Oh, it was nothing. I just accidentally pocket-dialed your home phone and I was singing a song about how pretty I was. I didn't know I was talking through your phone. Sorry about that."

"Pretty embarrassing song?" Arnold said.

"Only a bit... and braggy too." I shrugged. "Sorry about that."

"No hard feelings then." Arnold said. "Okay, you're free to go."

"Thanks, Arnold! See you guys later!" I said as I started to go out.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought." I smiled as I went with Nadine and Phoebe.

"So, your song didn't get recorded all the way through?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope, and thankfully, it got deleted before Arnold could even hear it." I smiled.

"Well, I'm just glad everything worked out." Nadine said.

"Yeah..." I said, retching in disgust. "But now I need a shower after this one."

"Yeah, you're definitely going to need it." Phoebe said.

"See you girls later!" I said as we started off our own way.

As I nodded, I smiled as I skipped along... though my mind wandered into the thoughts as I heard the voice again.

_**"Come see me in your dreams tonight. Same time..."**_

I paused as I continued walking forward. It was going to be an odd day for sure.

* * *

That's the fifty-ninth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	61. Dream Land Again

Up next... well, it's going to be 'Road Trip', though only a bit of it will be told... through flashback. The rest is going to be a different chapter of sorts. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, I was having dinner with my family as I looked over to them and talking with them.

"So, how was your day, sweetie?" My mother asked me.

"It was just fine, Mom." I said, deciding to leave out the bit where I had accidentally pocket dialed my soul mate. I know my mom and dad actually liked my friendship with Arnold, but I don't know what their reactions would be if they knew I actually liked him liked him. They would probably give me the talk, like 'Do you have any idea how old you are?' or 'Honey, you're too young for having such feelings!'. Those types of parenting talks. I felt like I knew most of these talks that were coming, but I couldn't understand why.

"So, Phoebe and Nadine are treating you well?" My dad asked.

"Yes, dad. My friends and I are working well." I nodded as I ate some more spaghetti.

"Well, that's good, honey." My dad smiled. "You know, ever since you started becoming friends with these two, you've really started to go against the snobbish routine. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but we're just glad you've been social."

"Oh, like I haven't?" I smiled a little.

"Well, you are pretty sociable, Rhonda, darling." My mom smiled. "But I think what your father is trying to say is is that you don't act like all the other spoiled rich kids do. God knows your father was a little snobbish at first. Heck, I was a little snobbish at one point as well... and like you, honey, I was a LOT into fashion and slumber parties."

"Yeah, you told me your personal history on your childhood... plenty of times." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I always wanted to be a news anchorwoman when I grew up." My mom smiled.

"No kidding?" I asked, curious. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, I was already rich and I had a working job... and since you're rich, you can't be a news anchorwoman." Mom explained. "Still, it does give out for good TV."

"I think you'd make a really good anchorwoman, Mom." I complimented her.

My mom smiled at me. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Anyway, honey, don't forget, tomorrow, we're going to the Galavant party." My mother said as I groaned. "I know you think the Galavants are nosy and unprofessional, but you need to at least be nice to them, okay?"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to the Galavants."

"Just remember to be good to the party guests." My father told me. "I need to make a good impression on them."

"Yes, daddy." I nodded. "I promise I'll be good."

"All right, hon." My dad said, patting me on the head. "Anyway, after the party, we'll go out together to a nice jazz recital."

"Promise?" I asked my parents.

Mom smiled. "We promise. Just be well-behaved as you can be, okay?"

I nodded as we resumed eating. "Love you, mom, love you, dad."

My mom and dad smiled as they put their silverware down and both hugged me. "We love you, sweetheart."

I smiled a bit as I gave them both a hug. It just felt nice being with my parents.

* * *

That night, as I decided to get off to bed, I put my glasses aside as I got comfortable as my dad came in. "Rhonda, don't forget, party tomorrow. Wear your best clothes."

"Okay, dad, I know." I said as I laid my head down.

"Just want to be sure, sweetheart." My dad said as he kissed my forehead. "Good night."

I smiled a bit as he turned off the light and shut the door as I decided to drift off to dreamland, ready to meet up with Deep Voice yet again...

* * *

_Inside the hall of doorways, I stumbled across the same door I talked with before as I knocked on the door. "Hello? You in there?"_

**_"Aw, you missed me."_** _The mysterious voice gave a chuckle._

_"You told me to come here!" I frowned as I started to shift my glasses a bit. Ever since Arnold found my glasses to be cute, I decided to wear them in my dreams now._

**_"I know, but you always come back for more information. You must miss me everytime." _**_Deep Voice explained._

_"No, but your presence is just weird!" I said. "So, any chance you're going to open that door and let me in?"_

**_"I don't think you're ready for that yet, princess." _**_Deep Voice said. **"Besides, you probably have more questions I can easily answer."**_

_"Yeah, questions like, 'how the heck did you know about the rope in the elevator shaft'?" I said. "Can you answer THAT?"_

**_"Well, actually, I can. You see... I sort of am one of your... instincts, as you may say. In fact, I'm a watcher on some, if not most people's personal lives."_**

_"A watcher?" I rolled my eyes. "I find that hard to believe..."_

**_"Think back to when you lost that pink book. Didn't you think it was a WEIRD coincidence HAROLD just happened to show up and rip out the page you didn't want Arnold to see?"_**

_I stared wide-eyed. "Wait... that was you?"_

**_"...Sort of. You see, sometimes, I can go into other people's minds and tell them what they need to do, they don't question it, they just do it. Harold's pretty easy because he doesn't know I exist, he just does what I say and he'll do it!"_**

_"...So, you basically just saved my secret from being exposed that time." I paused. "Um... thank you?"_

**_"No problem. Also, sometimes I may manipulate others to do a little work for myself, but Harold's sometimes my main one."_**

_"So... do you know what he's doing now?"_

**_"Uh, sleeping? Duh?"_**

_"I mean, do you see into the future in EVERY person? Like... what am I going to do tomorrow?"_

**_"I don't know, I don't follow your life, princess! But I do know Harold steals a ham tomorrow at Mr. Green's butcher shop and he's punished for it."_**

_"Really?" I asked, skeptically. "And how would you know that?"_

**_"Wooooo, I can see into the futureeeee..." _**_Deep Voice said sarcastically._

_"I'm serious!" I frowned._

**_"Well, it's going to happen eventually. When you get back after your little parties tomorrow, day after, ask Arnoldo what is going on with Harold, he'll tell you."_**

_"Fine..." I rolled my eyes. "Do you see into anybody else's future... like, what about Olga, do you have control of her life?"_

**_"I unfortunately do not, but I wish I did. What I do know... she and Miriam will probably be back from their trip to South Dakota by tomorrow..." _**_Deep Voice paused. **"...I wonder if the mechanical bull thing still happened..."**_

_"Mechanical bull thing?" I paused._

**_"Oh, th-that's another story, never mind for now. The point of the matter is, I sort of know what's to come, yet I can't give away ALL the answers." _**_Deep Voice said._

_"I see..." I paused. "So... Deep Voice, do you know... MY future?"_

**_"...I guess you can say that... but I can't really tell you." _**_Deep Voice sighed._

_I paused. "I understand. Anyway, it's been nice talking with you again. Any chance you'll tell me who you are?"_

**_"It'll come in due time. For now, though, just have your fun with your friends... especially Arnold. I'll tell you everything when it comes down to it." _**_Deep Voice said. **"Well, I suppose I better get you back to a random dream... which one do you want? The Bond one or the Arnold dream one?"**_

_"The Arnold dream for sure!" I smiled._

**_"Very well. Hold on tight." _**_I heard Deep Voice said before I disappeared..._

* * *

_...right into the arms of a nice, well-toned Arnold. I smiled as I snuggled into him. "Hey, Arnold... you look really nice."_

_"I think your hair is silky and cool." Arnold said, stroking my hair._

_I sighed as I just cuddled next to him. I guess I was like this for a few minutes..._

* * *

...when I heard my alarm ringing. I sighed as I turned it off. It was morning as I got up. I decided to get myself showered and dressed... I was going to a party today with my parents!

After getting showered and dressed up, I hopped in the car with my parents as my dad started the car as he turned to me. "Ready to go, sweetheart."

I nodded. "Yes, dad!"

"Wonderful..." My mother said as she looked in her pocket mirror. "Okay, let's get going..."

And so, off we went, to enjoy the party...

* * *

And there is the sixtieth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	62. A Little Badminton Match

Next up, 'Harold the Butcher' AKA this episode is in the background since Rhonda is not involved in it and thus, I'm telling a new story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"No kidding?" I said surprised as I was walking with Arnold the next day. "Harold really has to go to work for a week as a butcher?"

"Pretty much." Arnold nodded.

It pretty much confirmed what Deep Voice said in my head, then, I thought to myself. I turned back to Arnold as he asked, "So, how did everything go with your parents?"

"Oh, they went pretty fine. It's nice to spend some time with them, even if they do go to some fancy parties." I said as I walked with him. "At least the jazz recital we went to after was enjoyable."

"I know what you mean, jazz does seem to calm nerves." Arnold said as we entered the park. "You know, sometimes, I'm a little envious you have parents."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously. "Your grandparents take good care of you, don't they?"

"Of course they do. I think they're the best grandparents I ever had." Arnold smiled... then sighed. "But... sometimes, when it comes down to it... I really wish I could actually meet my real parents... I don't quite recall who they were, since they left me with my grandparents when I was really young... hopefully, someday, we'll reunite and meet up..."

I noticed Arnold was sighing in sadness. A little determined, I hugged him a little to comfort him. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure wherever your parents are, they're really proud of you."

Arnold smiled a bit. "Thanks, Rhonda. You're the best friend a guy could ask for."

I nodded. "Any time, buddy."

We kept walking until we reached the park, where we met up with Tucker, Nadine, Gerald and Phoebe. I nodded to my group of friends as I said, "Okay guys, ready for a little team badminton?"

"You're going down, boys." Phoebe said as she held up her racquet.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were into teams... girls on the right side of the net, and boys on the left side. As we were doing some swings, I started conversing. "You know, it's really great coming here and hanging with you guys. Doing something new and different... I mean, how rare is it we play badminton."

"Really rare, if I do say so..." Tucker said as he hit the birdie back, as Phoebe got it over.

"Yeah, ever since Tucker's been here, he's been hanging out with us a lot more!" Gerald said. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"I'm glad you're hanging around with us, Tucker, it really does feel like we have a complete trio of boys..." Arnold said before he turned to our team. "No offense."

"No, none taken..." I said, hitting the birdie over to Arnold. "Though it really does make this a good, balanced team."

"Indeed." Nadine said as she hit the birdie in her own way, as she went into a dream-like state. "Sometimes, it's not who you play, it's who we enjoy playing with."

Tucker gave a small smile to Nadine as Nadine gave a short smile back. Those two would be so adorable together, I thought to myself. "Well, girls, boys, we better get this game started, because..."

I smirked as I hit the birdie and Tucker tried to hit it, but he missed and the birdie fell. "I believe that is one to zero in our favor..."

"Oh, I'll get you off..." Tucker said as he picked up the birdie. "My serve!"

And thus, Tucker hit the birdie as Nadine hit it back. Gerald then said, "Hey, you girls still entering the go-kart tournament next week?"

"We're still talking about it." Phoebe said as she focused on the birdie, hitting it towards Arnold. "But we are thinking about entering for sure."

"Great!" Arnold said as he hit the birdie to me, as I hit it over to Gerald. "Because we have enough money to buy some parts for our go-karts, and with some help, we can work together to make some great karts!"

"Awesome!" Nadine said as Phoebe hit the birdie back to Tucker.

"Yeah... I still haven't found a partner for my go-kart yet, but I'll find somebody for sure!" Tucker said as he hit the birdie over to me, as I hit it to Gerald. Gerald tried to swing, but he missed.

"Two to zero, our favor." I smiled.

Gerald frowned as he picked up the birdie. "You are on."

Gerald then threw the birdie up and hit it over to Phoebe, who swung and hit it over to Arnold. Nadine then said, "Hey, sometime this week, you want to go to Dino Land? We haven't been in quite a while... and it is Kids Day this weekend..."

"Where all the kids come in for free?" Tucker smiled as he hit the birdie. "We're there!"

"Sure!" Arnold said.

"We could use some entertainment!" Gerald smiled.

"Awesome!" I smiled as I tried to swing at the birdie, but I missed as it hit the ground. "Well, awesome for the amusement park thing, not awesome on the birdie."

"Two to one." Gerald smirked.

"Okay..." I said as I swung and hit the birdie over to Tucker.

"Yeah, I'm sure the other kids over there will be excited to go to Dino Land." Arnold said. "After a slow month, we all need that break!"

"Cool! I heard there's a new roller coaster that just got opened to the public! We've got to at least try that!" Nadine smiled.

"Gee, sounds fun..." Phoebe said nervously as she hit the birdie over to Arnold, who missed.

"Three to one, our favor." I smirked.

"Fair enough." Arnold said as he picked up the birdie and started swinging again, hitting the birdie to Nadine.

"Nervous, Phoebe?" Gerald asked.

"Maybe a little, but I'm thrilled at the same time." Phoebe said, hitting the birdie over to Tucker as Tucker swung and missed.

"D'oh, I missed!" Tucker groaned.

"Hand the birdie to us!" I smirked as Tucker threw the birdie to me. "Match point."

I threw and hit the birdie over to Arnold as Arnold started hitting it. I said, "Hopefully, Harold will be finished with Mr. Green's butcher shop punishment by then... Harold couldn't possibly miss the chance at riding a roller coaster!"

"I'm sure Harold can be released pretty early." Gerald said as he swung and hit the birdie to Nadine.

"Cool." I said as Nadine hit it to Tucker. Tucker then hit it to me as I swung, but missed.

"Four to two." Tucker smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, still match point." I said as I threw and hit the birdie over to Gerald.

"Well, we'll see what happens. In the meantime, let's just have our fun." Arnold said.

"I know I'll be counting the days before we go to Dinoland!" Tucker said as he hit the birdie to me.

"You said it!" I smiled as I hit the birdie over to Tucker as Tucker tried to swing... but he missed as he fell down, the birdie hitting the ground.

"Ahem..." I looked toward the boys. "We win."

"Good match, girls..." Arnold smiled.

"Rematch?" Nadine asked as Tucker got up.

"You're on!" Tucker nodded as Arnold and Gerald got ready.

"Okay..." Phoebe said as she handed the birdie over to Gerald. "Your serve."

And so, we played some more badminton for the rest of the day. It was really pretty fun just to be with the guys and the girls, and we counted the days until we could reach Dinoland. I didn't know what happened with Harold and his butcher shop punishment, but oh well. I'm sure it worked something out, as Deep Voice put it.

* * *

And there is the sixty-first episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I will admit, it's a little different, but hey, it's probably okay for the most part!

The line that Tucker said, "D'oh, I missed!" is Wario's saying in the first two Mario Party games.

Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and add to the TVTropes page for this story!


	63. A Friend is Stuck

I'm sure you had a feeling this one was next, but here is 'Roller Coaster'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Well, by the time the week was over, from what I learned from the others, Harold and Mr. Green learned to tolerate one another as Harold suppressed an interest to become a butcher and Mr. Green decided to accept him as an apprentice. So, it didn't affect Harold's schedule too badly as he was allowed to go to Dino Land with us, which is perfect for all of us, because it would be a good way to enjoy some time together as an official PS 118 Fourth Grade entrance group.

And thus, by Saturday morning, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene and Curly (though why Curly was with us, I will never figure out, he probably invited himself) were walking around Dino Land, excited for the many possibilities on what we can do.

"Let's ride the Dino Whirl!" Stinky said in excitement.

"Let's go to the food cave and eat prehistoric pies until we puke!" Harold said in excitement.

"Okay, okay, one at a time, one at a time!" Arnold said as he gathered everyone around him. "Now, I know we are all excited for this, SO... we're going to be going in a couple of small groups. Rhonda, Gerald, Phoebe, you're with me. Tucker, Nadine, Curly, stick with each other. Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, you guys will..." Arnold started.

Upon hearing Eugene's name, Sid, Stinky and Harold actually got uncomfortable as Sid said, "Actually, can Eugene go with a different group?"

"What?" Arnold frowned. "Why?"

"Actually, Arnold, I see their point, kind of." Eugene said. "Every time I go on a ride, I'm cursed."

"He's right." Harold nodded.

"Eugene is a living jinx, Arnold, nobody can deny that!" Sid said as everybody, even Phoebe, nodded.

Tucker, the only one not responding, raised an eyebrow. "Now why would you accuse Eugene of being a jinx?"

"Tucker's right." Arnold said. "He's just a kid like you, me and everybody else."

"No, Arnold, Tucker, they're right. Just watch." Eugene said as he pointed to a ride.

* * *

A few moments later, we were gathered around the ride's gates as Eugene was riding a pterodactyl egg ride. Tucker paused as he said, "So? Nothing bad's happening."

"Wait for it." Phoebe said as most of us started to back away and to the side, taking Tucker and Arnold along with us.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the egg started going out of control with Eugene on it as it fell down, rolled to the side and started bouncing out of the ride and into a food stand. Eugene groaned as he got up. "I'm okay..."

"See?" Stinky said as he pointed over to Eugene. "There's no 'bout a doubt it. Eugene's a walkin', talkin' pair of wet lulu of a big old-handed jinx."

Tucker laughed as he said, "Oh come on. What happened was probably coincidence. Heck, I'm sure even Phoebe knows this is a coincidence."

"Actually, I stopped trying to debunk the Eugene thing long ago, ever since the first time he had these 'bouts of bad luck." Phoebe shrugged. "I just accepted the fact that Eugene really has bad luck."

Tucker continued laughing. "This is a joke, right? You're all pulling my leg!"

"We're not joking." I shook my head. "Tucker, if you hung around with us long enough, you'd know Eugene is bad luck personified. Sure, it's not his fault, but hanging around him could easily affect himself and somebody else."

"Rhonda, I hate to disagree with you, but there is one time I've hung around Eugene, and even though bad stuff DID happen to him... multiple times, nothing bad happened to me." Arnold frowned. "Eugene's a really good friend, if you all just give him a chance..."

"Sorry, Arnold." Stinky shrugged.

"No offense, but I wouldn't go near the guy..." Curly said.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God's sakes, if it makes you feel any better, me and Nadine can switch Curly with Eugene."

"We can?" Nadine's eyes widened.

"All right, fair enough." Arnold said as Curly and Eugene switched places.

"This is cool, guys!" Eugene smiled at Tucker and Nadine, the former smiling a little, the latter looking a little worried. "We'll have a lot of fun!"

Nadine motioned me, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald and Tucker closer as she whispered, "Are you guys sure you want to do this?"

I shrugged as Phoebe said, "Good luck."

Arnold said, "It'll be fine, Nadine. I spent the entire day with Eugene before, and even though bad things did happen, none of them happened to me. You just have to be sure he doesn't get hurt. Okay?"

"Come on, Nadine, have a little faith. What happened was pure coincidence, watch! If we're with him, we'll make sure he doesn't get hurt!" Tucker smiled.

"Good luck, man." Gerald sighed.

"All right, are we all set?" Arnold asked as we all looked around the groups and nodded.

"Okay, we're all set." I nodded.

"All right, we'll meet around lunchtime and we'll compare what we did!" Arnold said.

"Awesome!" Tucker said as Nadine nodded.

"Okay guys, see you at lunch! Rhonda out!" I said as we started to split up, going with my group, but not before I ran back to Tucker and Nadine, saying, "Seriously, guys, handling Eugene is not going to be an easy task. He is bad luck personified. Okay, Rhonda out."

I set up to go back to my group... but not before going back to Tucker and Nadine doing the "I'm watching you" gesture to Tucker and Nadine. Nadine seemed a little nervous to be hanging with Eugene, but decided to have a little faith in Tucker's beliefs. Tucker seemed pretty confident. I ran back over with Arnold's group.

* * *

"I'm a little concerned for Nadine's safety right now..." Phoebe said to me as Arnold and Gerald were riding a dinosaur themed boat ride, we were watching.

"I know, I'm concerned for her too, but she's our tough girl. She'll live." I said. "Besides, she's with her boyfriend, so everything is fine."

"I am interested in how you are NOW referring to Tucker as Nadine's boyfriend, even if she's going to deny it otherwise." Phoebe said.

"Well, the signs are so obviously there! She likes to stand up for the guy, she and him are interested in the same things, they obviously enjoy each other's company... face it, these two are going to get together in the future." I smiled.

Phoebe paused. "I do see the logic behind it..."

"Phoebe, you're talking your techno babble again." I sighed.

"Sorry." Phoebe said. "I see the reasons behind your thoughts, but regardless of how possible Tucker and Nadine's relationship is..."

"They'll be fine, despite the bad luck personified guy with them." I shrugged. "What trouble could they go into anyway?"

Arnold and Gerald came out of the ride as Phoebe and I were about to go near the gates, I asked, "How's the ride, guys?"

"Awesome!" Gerald smiled.

"Give it a go, girls!" Arnold smiled.

"I think we will." I nodded as Phoebe followed me inside as we got all set up.

* * *

A little later, as me, Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe were in line for the biggest roller coaster, I was smiling in excitement as I said, "It may mess up my hair, but it's worth the ride!"

Arnold rolled his eyes a little as he asked, "Rhonda, do you think of anything aside from fashion or your hair?"

"Of course I do. You'd be surprised what I think about in that mind of mine." I explained.

"Hmmm." Arnold said as he looked around. "How should we do this? Boy-girl, boy-girl?"

"Sure!" Phoebe said as she clung on to Gerald's hand, Gerald smiling a little. "I don't mind this one."

"Yeah, man. We can do this." Gerald nodded as I noticed the way he and Phoebe were looking into each other, smiling. I can sense Arnold knew it too.

"Yeah, I suppose if it's your decision, what's stopping you?" I said as I went in close to Arnold. I was smiling internally, because I knew this was sort of a thrill ride... my chance to try and hug Arnold when we get to the thrilling parts! I paused. "If only the line moved a little longer. Wonder what's delaying it?"

"Well, whatever the delay, we're next." Arnold said, pointing towards the end of the line. "As long as the ride doesn't break down, we're good."

"Attention, please. There has been a slight mechanical problem on the ride. We are currently fixing it up as we speak. Until further notice, this ride is closed." We heard a female voice say.

I groaned as Arnold said, "What a shame. Guess we're not going on the ride for a while."

"I feel sorry for the people who are stuck on this ri-" I started to say before I heard my phone ringing. I paused as I took out my cell phone and looked at the number, noticing it's Nadine. I opened up my phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, Rhonda? Tucker, Eugene and I are going to be a little late for lunch." Nadine's voice said. "We're currently stuck on a ride right now, but we'll get there, no worries."

My eyes widened as I asked, "Uh, Nadine... that ride you're stuck on... it wouldn't happen to be the roller coaster, would it?"

"Why yes. We're stuck on the tip top at the end of the cave, looking down on the roller coaster ride, the other three carts went down, but oddly, Tucker and my car and Eugene's didn't. How did you know?" Nadine asked through the phone as we all went outside and looked up. Sure enough, there was a couple of red cars stuck up there with three people. You can barely make out the design, but it's hard not to recognize Nadine's unique hairstyle.

I blinked. "Lucky guess."

* * *

"Of all the people in the world, of course it was Tucker, Nadine and Eugene stuck in that ride." Curly said as we were reunited near the roller coaster's entrance, a few cars and people were gathering around.

"Well, Tucker DID ask for Eugene..." Stinky said. "And he's paying the consequences..."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, the authorities are here, they're going to fix the problem, Tucker, Nadine and Eugene will be back on the ground, safely with us." Arnold explained.

"Well, gee willikers, I hope you're right, Arnold." Sid said, looking up.

Harold was too busy eating one of the pies to pay attention as Phoebe and I looked up towards the stuck cars. Phoebe started to look worried, but I gave her a small hug. "Don't worry, Nadine has made it through tougher situations. She and Tucker'll make it. I don't know about Eugene, but I'm sure he'll live."

"Should we call them?" Phoebe asked.

"No need." I said as I pointed over to the officials trying to fix the ride's controls. "The officials are fixing everything, it'll be fine."

"They're setting up a white blown up trampoline." Phoebe said in a deadpan voice as she pointed over to the white blown up trampoline that was taking place. "That means they are stuck up there."

"Everything's going to be fine, fellas. We'll have you down in no time." One of the officials spoke through a megaphone.

"See, even the officials say they're going to be fine!" I smiled.

Phoebe facepalmed. "That's what the officials say when the problem gets worse!"

"You're overreacting again, Phoebe. It's adorable when you do that, but seriously, it'll be okay. Nadine has made it through worse." I explained. "Remember her little cold she had."

Phoebe giggled a little. "Oh yeah... I remember. She had a bad cold and couldn't get out of her house for a week because of it."

"And we're very loyal friends to one another, and you and I were always there for her, helping her get healthy and taking care of her bugs." I said. "The latter wasn't an easy task."

"Yeah, you were trying so hard not to scream at the amount of dead flies you were feeding her pet tarantula." Phoebe giggled.

"I can handle Nadine's alive bugs just fine... they are her pets, but seeing dead insects or wild bugs... gross." I said as I looked up.

"Yeah, you're right..." Phoebe said. "I should have a little faith in Nadine..."

Me and Phoebe looked up at the ride as we sighed.

"How long have they been stuck up there, again?" I asked.

"Only an hour." Phoebe said.

I groaned. "This is going to suck for Nadine and Tucker, isn't it?"

"Yep..." Phoebe nodded. "But at least they have each other."

"I better give them a call." I said as I picked up my cell phone and dialed Nadine's cell phone number. I heard Nadine pick up. "How's everything up there?"

"Not so bad, actually. I survived worst." Nadine said, then whispered, "Tucker's at a bit of a breaking point, but he's trying to hold firm and is determined to prove that we were wrong about Eugene. Eugene's okay, by the way."

"Hi, guys." I heard Eugene's voice.

"Hey, Eugene." I said. "Tucker, how are you holding up?"

"Fine... fine, fine, I'm just fine." Tucker said. "Easy as pie, easy as pie."

"Great. We'll keep you posted if anything changes." I said as I hung up the phone.

I turned to Phoebe as she said, "Hope they'll make it..."

"They'll be fine." I said as I looked up, crossing my fingers.

* * *

It was... getting around nighttime as we were all waiting for the ride to be fixed. Of course, we were concerned for our friends as we stuck around, but Harold, Stinky and Sid wanted to mock Tucker when he got down about how we were all right. I shook my head towards them, saying, "It's up to him to figure it out, when he comes down, if he admits it, he'll be fine. If he doesn't... he's a stubborn goat."

Harold, Stinky and Sid paused as they realized maybe I was right and decided to wait it out.

We later saw the cherry picker coming over as it was lifting up as Arnold smiled. "See? The cherry picker. Tucker, Nadine and Eugene are going to be..."

Me and Phoebe raised our hands as we started counting down from five. Arnold noticed as he asked, "Why are you two raising your hands and closing them up to a fist, finger by finger?"

"One." Me and Phoebe said as we closed our hands up. At that moment, the cherry picker started to malfunction a little. Everyone stared wide-eyed as Phoebe and I said, "Knew it."

I heard my phone ring as I picked it up to see it was Nadine. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's going to be a LONG while. When we get down, could you bring a sandwich?" Nadine asked. "I'm fine, not really hungry, but Tucker's starting to hallucinate a little."

"Food'll be on the way." I nodded as I hung up the phone. "We'll be right back guys."

With that, me and Phoebe started to leave to find an open food stand.

* * *

By the time we arrived back with some food, the roller coaster had finally gotten fixed and the ride was finished as Tucker, Nadine, Eugene and a fireman exited out as I asked Arnold, "What did we miss?"

"You're not going to believe it when I told you, but the cherry picker fell, Eugene made a small lasso, and with Nadine and Tucker's help, saved the fireman from falling out of the cherry picker." Arnold explained.

I paused as Nadine nodded. Tucker sighed in relief as he grabbed the sandwich and started eating, I said, "You're right. I don't believe it."

"You should have seen it!" Gerald said as Nadine sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad it's all over!" Nadine sighed in relief as me, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Tucker started to walk off, Tucker eating as he sighed.

"Finally, I can think rationally again!" Tucker sighed. "Do you have any idea how irritating Eugene's voice is? He would not shut up!"

"Oh come on, Eugene isn't that bad." Nadine said. "He at least kept us company."

"Yeah..." Tucker said as he smirked. "But I was proven right! He's not a jinx!"

"Well, at least everything is okay now." I said. "But he IS still bad luck personified."

"Come on!" Tucker said as we kept walking. "We've been stuck on that ride for who knows how long, and you STILL think he's bad luck?"

"Sure, that one moment of instance was good luck on our side... but yeah, you can't change a bad luck personified person... you have to go with the flow." Gerald shrugged.

"Wel, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you guys are safe and sound." I smiled. "Come on, we should probably get home. We'll make up for it with a milkshake from Slausen's tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Nadine and Tucker nodded.

"All right." Arnold and Gerald smiled.

"Count me in." Phoebe smiled.

"Wonderful!" I smiled. "Come on."

And so, we went on home, ending another adventure in the life of me and my friends.

* * *

And there is the sixty-second episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And check out and add to the TVTropes page for this story!


	64. Rhonda Team Racing

Next up is 'Grand Prix'! Interestingly... this is Chapter 64 of this fic, and as everybody knows, 64 is a big number... okay, this is episode sixty-three technically, but this is CHAPTER 64! I'm getting off topic here... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After the eventful day we had, we decided to relax a little bit. It wasn't too hard, as most of our days were spent trying to fix up our own go-kart. With Phoebe's brainpower, Nadine's skill at fixing go-karts up, and my feminine touch, we worked together to make up a pretty decent go-kart, which we finished up on Wednesday.

Our go-kart had our shirt colors, red, blue and green. We considered naming it 'The Powerpuff', but we decided that was a little... well, cliché.

"What do you think of... Rhonda's Eye?" I said, trying to put a little dazzle into the name.

"Rhonda, you're basically naming the cart after yourself, when we worked hard on this." Nadine said. "I say... Bug-Eyed Catcher?"

"That sounds too much like your hobby." Phoebe frowned. "How about... Danger Trainer?"

"Not really that original..." I paused. "How about... Rhonda's Racer?"

"Again, you're naming it after yourself." Nadine frowned.

"Well, I don't see you two coming up with ideas." I frowned.

The three of us paused to think of a good name... as we all snapped our fingers and said at the same time, "Kaleidoscopic Wheels!"

"I like that!" Phoebe smiled.

"Best name ever!" Nadine smiled.

"I am so glad we thought of it together." I smiled. "You girls want to take it on a test run on the track?"

Phoebe and Nadine smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

As me, Phoebe and Nadine had set up the go-kart to race, we looked over and saw Arnold, Sid and Stinky coming in with their go-kart as I said, "Hey guys! Cool set of wheels!"

"You like it?" Arnold said.

"We call it... the Dark Avenger!" Sid smiled. "This baby is going to help us win the race for sure!"

"I take it you're taking it for a test run as well?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Stinky said.

"Well, good luck to you." I said as I settled down, as Eugene came over in a pink go-kart. I looked over and blinked a little. "Not that I'm judging you, Eugene... but pink?"

"Oh, it's not pink, Rhonda. It's mauve! It's been my dream to race around in a go-kart in the race track!" Eugene said.

"I thought your dream was to have the perfect bike?" Nadine blinked.

"Hey, a guy can have two dreams, can't he?" Eugene said. "Anyway, I'm certain that the Mauve Storm is going to help me win this..."

"Ten bucks says he loses the Mauve Storm by the time we finish the test run." Phoebe said.

"Deal." I nodded as Nadine looked up.

"Uh-oh." Nadine said. "Don't look now, but here comes some big competition... in the form of the former fourth graders... soon to be fifth graders."

Sure enough, we saw two familiar fourth-now fifth graders coming into the track... the blonde haired kid known as Wolfgang... and his other cronie known as Edmund, coming in on a huge black go-kart as he looked around between all of us. I heard him brag about how his cart was the best and how he could beat our little 'baby' ones. I muttered angrily as I decided to shift the key a little bit. At least Eugene was keeping a positive attitude about it.

"Okay, this is for the test run!" An official said as he held up a flag as we were ready to go. "On your marks... get set... GO!"

And we were off as I decided to drive my go-kart through the track. I nodded a little as I was selecting my in-kart music that I personally requested as I drove, until I came across this little bit of music. 'Frosty Village' from the Diddy Kong Racing game. I bobbed my head a little bit as I kept driving my go-kart, keeping focus on the road as I tried my best to drive around as best as I could. As I rounded a corner, I noticed that I was keeping a good lead ahead of Arnold and Eugene, but not as good of a lead against Wolfgang.

I kept driving as I heard some screams and a crash, but I didn't pay attention as I continued and crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is... Wolfgang's Rider in first, with the Kaleidoscopic Wheels in second! Too bad for the Mauve Storm and the Dark Avenger... if they can fix up their go-karts in time for the big go-kart race, they will not be out of the running." The official said as I turned off the music and got out of the go-kart, looking towards Arnold and Eugene's crashed go-karts.

I shook my head, feeling sympathy for Arnold. "Too bad, buddy. Hopefully you can fix these up. I would hate to see you guys out of the race."

"Don't worry, we'll fix our go-kart!" Arnold said as he turned to Eugene, Sid and Stinky. "Come on, I have an idea."

As I walked back towards Nadine and Phoebe, I nodded as I told them, "Well, it works on my end. Nadine, Phoebe, want to give it a whirl?"

"Let me try my racing skills." Nadine said as she started to drive the kart over to the starting line. Me and Phoebe watched as a couple of other go-karts went in to race Nadine. Nadine was more skillful when it came to driving as she easily rounded the corners and can outdrive some of the go-karts in the area as she came across the finish line as she came to us.

Phoebe and I applauded her as she smiled. "Thank you, thank you."

Nadine then handed Phoebe the racing helmet over to her. "Here you go, Phoebe, your turn."

"Oh no, Nadine, I couldn't..." Phoebe started.

"I don't blame you, you're cute and adorable when you wear that helmet." I smiled. "You'd never be able to race."

Phoebe's eyes widened as she glare at me. "You don't think I can race? I can!"

"You have a really cute glare that's really hard to take seriously. Have I ever told you that?" I asked.

Phoebe got in the go-kart as she said, "Watch this. I'm about to blow your times out of the water."

As she drove the go-kart towards the finish line, I smiled at her as Nadine says, "You sure know how to push her buttons."

"The secret is, which button is the right one to push." I said as the official raised the flag and shouted the karts to go.

In under a minute, Phoebe... actually got first place and beat both our times. Nadine and I stared wide-eyed as Phoebe drove towards us and snapped her fingers. "Take that."

It was then I decided not to underestimate Phoebe... underneath her cute and adorable phase, lies a racing beast.

* * *

"Well, it's settled, then." I said as me, Nadine and Phoebe got our go-kart over to Nadine's house. "We're only using Phoebe as a last resort, in case we're falling behind."

"That is correct." Phoebe nodded.

"Fair enough." Nadine said as she took out her wrench. "I'm going to see if I can make some improvements in the go-kart before Saturday's tournament."

"All right, let's see what you got." I said as me and Phoebe watched Nadine start to work on the kart.

* * *

By the time Saturday came around, the Kaleidoscopic Wheels was ready to go into action as we got our kart over to the track. I noticed Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene looking over their kart as I looked at it.

"The Mauve Avenger?" I paused as I looked over at Arnold.

"...Sid and Eugene couldn't agree on which name to choose, so we combined them." Arnold explained. "I still can't believe it either."

"Dark Storm would have been a better name, but oh well." I said as I watched Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene's eyes widened. They face-palmed.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Arnold said as he got behind the wheel. "It is what it is."

I nodded as I went towards my cart, ready to race as Phoebe was giving me instructions.

"Remember Rhonda, you should try to stay close to the inside rails. That is statistically the safest part of the track." Phoebe smiled.

"Uh, Phoebe, I don't know what source you got that from, but that is not true in the slightest!" I pointed out her untrue information.

"Everybody KNOWS the inside rails are the unsafest part of the track because of the tight turns! It would also cause a crash!" Nadine frowned. "Honestly, are you trying to make us lose?"

Phoebe frowned. "The matter is, we should at least try our best."

"All right. Get to your pit stop positions, and I'll see you at the fifth lap." I said as I drove towards the starting line. I decided to set up some music as I put on the 'Crash Cove' music track from 'Crash Team Racing' as I revved up the engine. When the official shouted for us to 'GO!', off we went.

I bobbed my head to the tune as I hummed a little bit of it as I was driving along, trying to catch up as best as I could... it was around the fourth lap as I stopped in for a Pit Stop as I turned off the music and Nadine was changing the tires to the go-kart.

"So, how are we doing?" I asked.

Phoebe stared at me blankly. "While you were bobbing your head to the tunes you personally installed, we were in last place."

My eyes blanked out as Phoebe put on her helmet. "Don't worry, I'll make up for it."

"Okay, you go, girl!" I said as Nadine gave the OK to go.

On that note, Phoebe started to drive off like a maniac as we watched her go. I smiled a little as I said, "Our baby girl, all grown up."

"Our what?" Nadine asked.

"Nothing." I said, yelping.

Well, it didn't take too long as me and Nadine kept watching the race, and Phoebe was demolishing everyone... mainly because Eugene was at the wheel of Arnold's team after Arnold switched at his Pit Stop and wrecked everyone's cars... actually, since Eugene's go-kart lost a wheel, Phoebe and our kart was actually our only working go-kart for racing as she crossed the finish line.

"And the winner is... the Kaleidoscopic Wheels!" We heard the official say as me and Nadine cheered.

* * *

"That is the largest trophy we have ever had." I said as me and Nadine were carrying a big trophy inside Phoebe's house as Phoebe was counting the hundred dollar cash prize that we won alongside.

"Yeah, but it's good for the collection." Nadine said.

"So, I guess we're done with contests for a while... I hope." I said.

"We should be." Phoebe said. "So, girls, how do we split? 33-33-33, with a dollar saved for a rainy day?"

"Sure." Nadine said.

"Sounds good." I said as we put the trophy down next to Phoebe's assorted number of small ones. As Phoebe was handing me and Nadine thirty-three each, I said, "Well, no more contests for the rest of the summer..."

"And school starts not too long now..." Phoebe said, pointing to the calendar that we had at least a week of summer vacation left.

"Of course." I said. "So, anybody up for playing video games? I don't know why, but listening to video game music actually makes me want to play some games."

"Sure." Nadine said. "I believe I have my Nintendo 64 somewhere at my house, with Super Mario Kart!"

"Awesome!" I said as me, Phoebe and Nadine went out. "What do we with the go-kart, though?"

"I'll keep it as a little souvenir for our recent adventure." Nadine said. "But maybe someday, we'll see the Kaleidoscopic Wheels make its return."

"Yeah..." I said as me, Nadine and Phoebe headed to Nadine's house, where I would spend the rest of the day with them, playing a few video games.

Because it's the last week of summer, and that's the time of 'Back to School' shopping... a chore for some... but we knew it would come eventually...

* * *

And there is the sixty-third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	65. Checking the School Schedule

Here we go with 'Steely Phil'... okay, technically, this episode isn't the main focus, as it's going to be a flashback episode, since we're still focusing on Rhonda here, but... does it matter, it's episode SIXTY-FOUR! WE'RE ON EPISODE SIXTY-FOUR, PEOPLE! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

During the week, me, Nadine and Phoebe were hanging out together as we were looking at our notebooks that our parents have got us.

"Pink and red... stylish, if I do say so." I smiled as I examined my notebook.

"My favorite color..." Nadine smiled as she looked at her dark green notebook.

"I'm just glad I'm going back to school altogether." Phoebe smiled as she looked at her blue notebook. "I mean, I love summer, and it's great that we get a chance to hang out... but I really miss doing homework."

"Not me." I sighed. "I'm going to be a little miserable when I get homework..."

"Oh, that's only because you're horrible at geography and social studies, admit it." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"...Okay, it's partially that." I said as I got up. "I couldn't win in a geography contest if I had to..."

"Aw, don't beat yourself up..." Phoebe said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Want to go for a walk towards the school? They probably put up who is teaching our fourth grade classes... we'll see who's our main teacher."

"All right..." I said as we got up.

* * *

As Nadine, Phoebe and I started walking towards the school, I decided to start a conversation, "So, I was told this interesting story by Arnold last month."

"Oh?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Did you know his grandfather used to play Chinese Checkers for a hobby and gambling purposes?" I asked.

"No, I don't believe we do." Phoebe shook her head.

"Well, his grandfather did... was one of the best players until he made one simple mistake in the finals of a tournament." I said. "Arnold's grandfather was basically retired until one day in July when Arnold and his grandfather walked past some people doing some Chinese Checkers."

"What happened?" Nadine asked.

"Apparently, one of Arnold's grandfather's old rivals was there, and he seemed to be pretty arrogant, from what Arnold told me. Anyway, Arnold gave his grandfather motivation to do the Chinese Checkers tournament, and helped him train for the event. Granted, Arnold didn't know what jogging to a museum and filling a glass full of eggs to put in a frying pan had to do with moving marbles on a circular board, but Arnold helped his grandfather trained through and through." I explained.

"So, what happened after that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, Arnold's grandfather came into the tournament and did really good. All I can tell you was that he and his Chinese Checkers rival were in a Final Two... and well..." I started to give this little moment where I put my hand up and started waving it.

"He won?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, you guessed correctly." I said as we kept walking. "Well, technically, it was a tie, but you get the idea."

"Wow..." Nadine said as we were getting close to the school. "Must have been a really exciting tournament from what Arnold told you."

"Yeah..." I nodded. "I wish I was there, but oh well. Can't make our own times... although I am interested in challenging Arnold's grandfather to a Chinese Checkers tournament some time..."

"Well, here we are..." Phoebe said as we got to the school windows, where a posted list of teachers and students were pasted in front. "Now, let's see who we have for our fourth grade teacher..."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe looked around as we quickly spotted our grade number... four.

"And here's our names..." I said as I looked over at our names. "Score, girls! We're in the same classroom!"

"As is Arnold, Gerald... oh, and Tucker too!" Nadine smiled.

"Some of our other friends also made it here!" Phoebe said, pointing to a few other names. "Now, let's see where we're going, and who is teaching us..."

We looked towards the top of the list... as we blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Simmons?" I asked. "Who is Mr. Simmons?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of this fourth grade teacher..." Phoebe said.

"He must be a brand new teacher to the staff." Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nevertheless, it'll be interesting to see how he'll teach." Phoebe shrugged.

"...Whoever this Mr. Simmons is... I hope he is ready for a fashionista like myself!" I smirked. "I know I'm ready!"

Phoebe and Nadine rolled their eyes as Nadine said, "Well, we better tell Arnold and Gerald..."

* * *

"A brand new teacher?" Arnold asked as we were at his house, talking with him and Gerald. "Well, that'll bring something interesting for sure..."

"I know." I nodded. "But if this is his first day... we should probably at least be courteous..."

"I don't know..." Gerald frowned. "You remember what happened during our first three years... Harold, Stinky, Sid, Curly, and some of the others involved pranked their teachers, new and old, on the first day and humiliated them..."

"And they got in trouble afterwards, I don't see your point." I said.

"I know what they're talking about..." Phoebe said. "The former fourth grade teacher was probably warned... but not the new one..."

I shuddered. "That is pretty bad... well, we should probably wait and see how he teaches before we judge. It's only fair..."

Arnold smiled. "Good idea, Rhonda. It's fair we should all give new teachers a chance, even if they are new..."

"Awesome!" I said. "So, as a group, we should make him feel welcome."

"That's the plan." Nadine smiled. "And I'm down with it."

"Great!" Phoebe smiled eagerly. "I can't wait to meet with this Mr. Simmons!"

And so, we decided to make it official... whoever this Mr. Simmons was, whether he was friendly or not... we should make him at least feel welcome in the school community...

* * *

And there is the sixty-fourth episode! How do you like it? And with that, next episode, we're going to go officially enter them in the fourth grade! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	66. First Day of Fourth Grade

Welcome to the fourth grade, everyone, as the Hey Arnold characters were in canon! And to start this off, we're bringing in the 'New Teacher'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was on a Monday, the last Monday of August, to be exact, as I entered the bus and put in a quarter in to pay the bus fare, some of the girls that were in a different fourth grade class gasped as they suddenly noticed my glasses.

"Oh, ew, Lloyd. You have GLASSES?" Caroline said with a frown as I was passing her seat in the front. I turned to her and glared. "I know you like these geeks MORE than us, but to actually join them? This is sad."

"Caroline, I JOINED my "friends" LONG before I heard of you." I said. "If you don't like my glasses, tough. I have friends who actually appreciate them."

"Fine, fine..." Caroline said as she started polishing her nails. "But the front seat is still warm... when you finally decide to ditch your nerd friends and your dumb glasses... geek."

I rolled my eyes as I went over to Nadine and Phoebe and sat next to them. Phoebe smiled as she said, "You go, Rhonda."

"Thanks. Ever since I got these, I feel my confidence is booting up." I smiled. "Well, girls, what impression should we make on Mr. Simmons once we see him?"

"I think we should feel like we are paying attention..." Nadine said.

"Which I do every time so I don't miss a detail." Phoebe nodded.

"And we should give him some respect and respect his rules. If he's a strict teacher, do what he says, no matter what. If he's nice, then give him the same respect." Nadine smiled.

"Agreed." I nodded as I looked and peered around. I noticed Arnold and Gerald talking to the other guys, no doubt Arnold and Gerald were telling them ahead of time about the new teacher. Hopefully, our new teacher doesn't get driven away because of Harold, Stinky, Sid and Curly's antics...

Well, I was determined to make Mr. Simmons welcomed to our school, even if we haven't met him yet.

* * *

Pretty soon, we all got into our seats as we waited. We got the right classroom, but our teacher obviously hasn't arrived yet as we settled in. I quickly whispered to Arnold, who was sitting next to me, "So, how goes convincing Harold's group to stop them from trying to humiliate our new teacher?"

"I tried all I could, but..." Arnold sighed. "The least I could do was convince them to give him a chance BEFORE they act."

I sighed, "At least you made some progress. Don't worry, buddy. At least WE'RE going to try and make him feel welcome."

Pretty soon, we saw somebody coming in. It was a bald man, about, I'd say thirty-four. He had a white t-shirt with a green vest and some red jeans on, and he had this happy-go-lucky smile on his face as he entered inside. That must be Mr. Simmons, I thought.

My thoughts were proven correct as he said in a cheerful voice, "Hello, class!"

"Hello, Mr. Simmons." Everyone said in a bored voice.

Mr. Simmons laughed. "I bet you all have your own individual way of saying hello. So, when I say "hello, class", everyone respond in their own individual way."

Mr. Simmons coughed as he smiled. "Hello, class!"

We only just stared in silence. Honestly, I wasn't sure what to make of the new teacher... he was certainly unique in a way.

"Well, that's one way to respond... by not responding." Mr. Simmons said. "Silence often speaks volumes. Anyway, before we begin, I like to play with the structure of this classroom. Let's break free and move the desks into one big circle."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as I heard some of the kids groan. Well, we decided to do his wishes as we moved the desks around in a circle. As we sat down and got comfortable in the circular fashion, I suddenly felt like I was in kindergarten again.

"Now, I love getting to know a new class, so I thought we should break the ice by doing a communications exercise." Mr. Simmons said as he pulled out a little crown. I was actually pretty interested in that crown, even if it was paper mache. "This is the truth crown. Whoever wears this crown has to look across the circle and tell that person what they like about him or her, one thing you like about... anyone... at all. We'll start with you."

Mr. Simmons said as he put the crown on my head. Heh, if I had my mirror, I would probably want to see how fashionable I look. Mr. Simmons smiled as he said, "Just state your name, the person you're staring at opposite of you's name, and what you like most about the person."

I looked towards the person opposite the room... and oh God, it's Curly! I had to say something NICE about him?

But I wanted to make sure Mr. Simmons felt welcome, so I nodded. "Okay... I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd... and the person opposite me is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, though he prefers to be nicknamed Curly... Curly, what I like most about you is that... you have..."

I paused to think about something nice I could say to Curly. "I think you're... you have a very... unique haircut."

"Well, thanks for the compliment, sweetheart." Curly smirks as I groaned. It was really tough to think up something NICE to say to Curly, so I guess it's the nicest thing I could say.

Mr. Simmons nodded as he said, "Good, good, that's a good start. Rhonda, if you can pass the crown over to the next person, you can pick either left or right."

I passed the crown to Arnold on my left as we continued the exercise. It didn't start out too badly, we were doing okay. Once we were done with the exercise, Mr. Simmons smiled. "That's good, that's good. This exercise I just did with you is just a way I want to get to know my new students. As you may not be aware, I'm actually just starting out... honestly, I'm a little nervous, but you all seem to be getting along just fine."

We all nodded as Phoebe said, "It is... unique, in a way."

"Thank you, Phoebe, somebody who understands what I'm going through." Mr. Simmons said. "I know there are a lot of rowdy students, there are times I have to be prepared for it... and even though I don't see signs of that yet, getting to know each of you and how you learn is certainly a pleasure."

We all nodded as Mr. Simmons continued. "Now, I want to start by telling you about my two main beliefs about teaching. Number one, in my class, each person is a unique individual, and the things they do, good or bad, they do because that's who they are. My second belief is that students should never stop asking why. Why? Why? All your life, you should never stop questioning, because it's how you learn."

"Why?" Harold asked.

"Yes, never stop asking why." Mr. Simmons nodded. "Anyway, this little circle is only for this week. I'll ask you to put all the desks back in their order soon enough, but for now, let's just remain like this for our first week. Okay, moving on, we don't need to have a schedule, so any class I teach you, it'll be anything... for now, why don't we start with English and Reading."

And so, we started having our first class with Mr. Simmons, learning about him and how he teaches... until the recess bell rang.

* * *

"So, what do you guys think of Mr. Simmons?" I asked as all of the fourth grade class was sitting down near the playgrounds.

"What a throw pillow!" Harold frowned. "Who does he think he is, teaching us? We should probably give him the new teacher treatment."

"NO!" Me, Arnold, Phoebe, and Nadine said.

"Are you crazy? We are TRYING to make him feel welcome, not run him away!" I frowned.

"What's wrong with what we normally do... the dropping pencils, Stinky not understanding, the swapping names, the coughing gag... and I eat my lunch in the MIDDLE of class..." Harold smirked.

"You guys ALWAYS get in trouble for it!" Arnold said. "And besides, these pranks AREN'T funny!"

"Guys, if you chased our new teacher away, he'll probably be replaced by a new teacher. What if it was... I don't know, a guy from the military?" I frowned. "He wouldn't accept the same behavior you're thinking of doing to run off our new teacher!"

"Yeah, Mr. Simmons is easy-going, he's pretty self-aware, and he's really friendly!" Phoebe pointed out. "Can you imagine if he WASN'T that at all?"

That actually got Harold, Stinky, Sid and Curly thinking as Curly said, "Actually... I do see your point..."

"Yeah..." Harold said.

"If we drove Mr. Simmons away, we'd be just as bad..." Stinky sighed.

"Exactly, man." Gerald nodded. "Look, if you want to go through with your pranks, fine, but we like Mr. Simmons. Sure, he has an odd teaching style... but it's who he is... he's unique!"

"Indeed..." I nodded. "He wants unique... we should be unique... we're not slave drivers... or horrible people!"

"Come on, guys." Nadine said as she led me, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald over to the hopscotch area where we decided to hang out.

When we heard the bell ring to get back to class, we went back in as we were about to get back in our fourth grade classroom. Mr. Simmons was already there as he looked up and smiled as we were getting comfortable. "Hey, I overheard what you were saying about me outside the windows."

"You did, huh?" Arnold said as we looked up.

"Yes, and I just want to say, thanks." Mr. Simmons said. "You're the first students to actually be interested in my teaching style."

"What can we say?" I shrugged. "It's... unique."

Mr. Simmons smiled. "You're finally getting the idea, Rhonda."

I nodded as Phoebe said, "Welcome to PS 118, Mr. Simmons. We hope you enjoy your stay."

As the classroom was filling up again, Mr. Simmons moved on with his class to learn more about geography... now, this would be bad for me... until I heard we have geography partners, and inside, I was actually smiling in glee as Arnold was chosen as my geography partner. This truly was the best day for me. And I guess me and my friends actually got Harold and his group thinking as they decided to not prank Mr. Simmons. They actually did like the unique style of teaching, even if they didn't think it was that good. And once lunch had begun, all of us were happy with who we had... we even had a field trip after lunch to the park, which is actually pretty cool.

Truly, Mr. Simmons was one of our greatest teachers ever. I was... along with our fellow students... actually looking forward to learning from him...

* * *

And there is the sixty-fifth episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I had to wipe out about half the episode's plot, but I think overall, the story worked. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	67. Is It Serious?

Next up is 'Monkey Business'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over the first week of school, all of the students had gotten along quite well with Mr. Simmons. We've learned quite a lot from him, and he knew what each of us were like, even if we were good and bad. Overall, he was a pretty cool guy and a great teacher.

For the final class of the day on Friday, we were watching a slideshow about made-up diseases as Mr. Simmons was teaching us everything about the matter of diseases that may or may not exist, but the one that he taught the most about was...

"Monkey-what?" Tucker blinked as a slide of a monkey was shown.

"Monkeynucleosis." Mr. Simmons said as he flipped to the next slide. "It's when the victim, after coming in contact, whether being scratched or touched by a contaminated monkey, experiences monkey-like characteristics, and most people believe contracting that disease leading to sweating, fever and eventually... expiration."

"Death. You mean death, right?" I said as Mr. Simmons ended his slide show.

"Well, that word you mentioned is a... pretty STRONG word, so I prefer the term 'expiration'. It's much easier that way." Mr. Simmons explained as the bell rang. "Hmmm, is it time to leave already? Well, we had a great first week together, class, I can't wait to teach you all again for the following months. Don't forget about your assignments that are due on Monday."

We all nodded as we started to leave, ready to head for home.

* * *

Me, Nadine and Phoebe were walking along as I said, "Say, girls, you ever think about these made-up diseases, and if they were real at one point?"

"I don't know... but they're called 'made up' for a reason." Nadine said.

"Well, Rhonda, Nadine, early scientists often struggle with a bowl of unsubstantiated theories, while seeking to explain man's purpose, during his search for..." Phoebe started.

I started to pretend snore as Phoebe glared at me. Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, am I being TOO boring for you? Do I have to explain it like a baby?"

"Sorry, Phoebe, I can't resist." I said. "Ever since we came back to school, you've been going into your smart mode non-stop."

"Can I help it that I like school so much?" Phoebe said.

"Guess not." I shrugged.

"You sure you can't come with us to the park?" Nadine asked as we were over at Phoebe's house.

"Sorry, girls, but I have to get started early on my assignments. You know my parents, they always want me to finish them up early." Phoebe said as she was getting near the steps. "I'll come over tomorrow on Saturday, we'll hang out then."

"Okay!" I smiled as me and Nadine started to go. "We'll see you later."

As me and Nadine were going off, I smiled, "That Phoebe. She may be a bit of a smart girl, and a bit smug, but she's so adorable."

"You said it." Nadine smiled as I started to walk out towards the sidewalk... I yelped when something collided with me.

I recovered as I saw it was... "Oh, Arnold!"

"Oh, sorry, Rhonda." Arnold said as he was getting up, picking up his skateboard.

"No, no, my fault. I should have looked where I was going." I blushed a little. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Arnold smiled as he got back on his skateboard. "See you around, Rhonda."

As I watched Arnold go off, I smiled a little bit...

"So, how's the little flirt talk?"

I jumped as I realized I forgot Nadine was right there. I glared at Nadine as I said, "Oh, come on, Nadine... I truly didn't see where I was going!"

"I know..." Nadine laughed. "But I swear, you should REALLY tell the guy you really like him!"

"You know I'm scared to!" I frowned.

"Rhonda, if you only had a few days to live, and you haven't told Arnold your feelings yet... WOULD you do that?" Nadine asked me.

I laughed. "What a silly question. Of course I would. If I were to die, I at least let him know my feelings." I smiled at my friend. "But we know that's not going to happen."

"Yeah..." Nadine sighed. "Come on, let's go to the park."

I nodded towards my friend as we continued on.

* * *

Over at the park, me and Nadine noticed a crowd of people surrounding something. I got curious as I asked, "Wonder what's going on over there..."

"Let's check it out..." Nadine said as we went over out of curiosity.

As we got in front of the crowd a little bit, we saw an organ grinder playing an organ as a little monkey in a blue suit and red hat was dancing around, holding a cup as he was collecting money.

Nadine's eyes widened as she smiled, "Aw, it's so cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "Nadine, EVERY animal you see is so cute."

The next thing we knew, we saw the monkey coming over as he lifted his cup. Deciding to at least give a tip, I took out two quarters and put it in the cup. "Here you go."

The monkey smiled as he sniffed me and...

"YEOWCH!"

I yelped as I retracted my hand, rubbing it. I frowned as Nadine glared at me. "Rhonda, you are scaring the poor thing."

"That "poor thing" just bit my hand, in case you haven't noticed!" I frowned as I pointed towards the bite marks on my hand.

"I'm-a sorry, little girl. My-a monkey, he's-a very emotional!" The organ grinder said in an Italian accent.

I sighed. "I can tell..."

"She'll be fine." Nadine said as we started to walk off, trying to enjoy the rest of the day.

I looked at my hand as I noticed the teeth marks. "This is pretty bad... I hope my parents don't have to call a doctor..."

"Rhonda, it's going to be fine!" I heard Nadine say. "Don't obsess over your monkey bite like you obsess over Ar-"

Nadine stopped for a moment as she then said, "Let me see that hand."

Nadine then grabbed my hand as she examined it. "Hmmm... hmmm... it doesn't look too bad... Rhonda, how are you feeling?"

"Well, fine, I guess." I said. "Aside from a monkey biting me. Why?"

"Rhonda, don't panic, but... remember Mr. Simmons' slide show about made-up diseases? Remember the one that was mentioned... monkeynucleosis?" Nadine said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Maybe it's not as made-up as we think..." Nadine said. "Sure, you say you're fine now... but what if you're not fine when we're out of the park?"

"Are you trying to tell me I contracted the disease?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Nadine."

"No, I'm serious. It could be possible." Nadine said. "We should go to the library and look up monkeynucleosis..."

I frowned. "Okay, I'm playing along with your game, but I'm telling you, I don't have that stupid made-up disease!"

* * *

Over at the library, I sighed as I sat down, itching my hand a bit as it was puffing up a little. All this from a bite? Sheesh... I was waiting for Nadine to find the book on this made-up disease. Me, having monkeynucleosis? I don't know what she was playing at, but I wasn't falling for it.

Nadine then came over with the book as she shook her head. "This is worse than I thought... I found the symptoms of monkeynucleosis... the first symptom... itching and puffiness... and it seems you have it on your bitten hand..."

I frowned. "That's just a coincidence."

"The next symptom... sweaty palms..." Nadine read.

"Sweaty palms?" I laughed. "Come ON, Nadine. Let me see that book..."

As I took the book from Nadine, it slipped from my hands and landed on the floor. My eyes widened as Nadine smirked. "Sweaty palms?"

"Uh... I'm sure it just slipped." I said as I turned towards Nadine. "But why don't you hold it for a while?"

"Okay." Nadine said as she went to the desk to check out the book.

Somehow, I was beginning to believe Nadine... but not quite all the way...

* * *

"So, what's the next symptom of... monkeynucleosis?" I asked.

"Loss of appetite." Nadine read.

I laughed. "That shouldn't be a problem. It's dinner time, anyway."

"Hey, want to have a burger and fries with me?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, no thanks, Nadine. I'm not hungry." I smiled... before I realized what I just said. "Not hungry? Why am I not hungry? WHY AM I NOT HUNGRY?!"

"Monkeynucleosis..." Nadine said in a scary voice.

"Nadine... I think I'm starting to believe you..." I said, scared. "What's the fourth symptom?"

"Well...the fourth symptom is... you start becoming witchy." Nadine said.

"Oh, Nadine..." I shook nervously. "I'm so scared..."

That's when I heard my cell phone ring as I picked it up. I saw it was Phoebe's number. I picked up and tried to put on a smile. "Yello?"

"Rhonda, I'm glad you have your phone on. Do you remember what our math assignment was?" Phoebe's voice asked.

I frowned and said, "You're the smart one, Phoebe! I thought you have ALL your assignments on a little notebook!"

"I forgot to jot it down..." Phoebe looked down. "You didn't have to be witchy about it..."

I yelped as I said, "No, Phoebe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be witchy, it's just the symptoms speaking out..."

I looked over to see Nadine holding a serious face, but when I turned around, I thought I heard some slight giggling. Maybe Nadine was trying to tell a joke to herself, trying to console herself that she would lose her best friend. I then heard Phoebe speaking, "Symptoms? What symptoms?"

"Phoebe... I have monkeynucleosis. A monkey bit my hand and now I have the disease. Nadine, what's the next symptom?" I asked Nadine, who was holding a serious face.

"Expiration..." Nadine said, seriously.

My eyes blanked out. "And that's that, Phoebe. I only have..."

"Five hours..." Nadine said.

"Five hours left to live before I die." I said. "Phoebe, I just wanted to let you know that you really are a true friend..."

"Wait a minute..." I heard Phoebe say. "Rhonda, you don't have the disease."

"That's okay, Phoebe. You don't have to be brave." I cried. "Feel free to cry it all out... You're really a good friend, Phoebe... Nadine'll take care of you, I promise... Good-bye, Phoebe."

"Rhonda, you do not have monkeynucleosis! Nadine is pran-"

I hung up on her, as I turned off my phone as I turned towards Nadine. "This is a sad day for me..."

Nadine put a hand on my shoulder as I said, "It's okay... Phoebe'll be fine. Although... it's sad you're never going to tell Arnold how you really feel..."

I gasped. "You're right. Arnold. Poor guy... going to lose one of his best friends in the world... me."

"What are you going to do?" Nadine asked, concerned.

I put on a brave face. "I'm going to tell him... I'm going to tell my feelings for him!"

"That's the spirit, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled. "Get out there and admit you like him!"

I nodded in determination as me and Nadine started to go over towards Arnold's boarding house.

* * *

At the entrance to Arnold's boarding house, I took a deep breath. "Wish me luck, Nadine. I'm going to do it before I go out..."

Nadine nodded as she gave me a thumbs-up. I turned towards the boarding house as I knocked on the door. Arnold's grandfather answered the door as he smiled, "Oh, hello, little girls."

"Hey, Phil. Is Arnold in?" I asked.

"I'll get him, hang on." Arnold's grandfather said as he started to walk back in.

I took a deep breath as I started to wonder what I was going to say to Arnold. I turned to where Nadine was, only to find she was gone. I blinked in confusion as I stepped off the stairs, looking around until I spotted Nadine near the alleyways, holding a cell phone to her ear. I decided to go in closer to listen in...

"I hated to do that to Rhonda, but I had to get her to confess to Arnold this way!" Nadine chuckled. "Admit it, Phoebe, you would have done the same thing. Of course the symptoms were in the book, but they've been debunked, as in not real! I wanted to play up Rhonda's emotions so that once she finally confessed her feelings, I'll go, 'PSYCHE, you're not sick, and you finally confessed!'"

My eyes widened as they glared right at Nadine's laughing face. I was pranked? Well, I wasn't going to stand for this... I stood behind Nadine as she didn't notice me.

"Oh sure, she'll be angry at first, but it'll be fine... it's not like she's going to be standing right behind me, and she just overheard everything I said and..."

"Hello, Nadine."

Nadine yelped as she looked up to an angry me. "Oh, Rhonda... uh... how much did you hear?"

"All of it..." I said as I started to stare her down. "You, Nadine, are tricky, you thought you could try getting me to confess to him that easily? You had me going, I can give you that, but I'm sorry to say, it didn't work..."

"Uh, darn." I shrugged. "I guess you had me figured."

I glared angrily at her for a minute... before I started laughing. "You are such a sneaky tomboyish girl!"

Nadine laughed too as we hugged. "And you were such a gullible fancy girl!"

"Wasn't I?" I laughed.

"Rhonda?"

I yelped as I realized Arnold was standing out the door. Me and Nadine ran over to the door as I said, "Sorry about that Arnold, we were having girl talk."

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Arnold asked.

"Actually, yes." I paused. "Phoebe called me, and wanted to know what the math assignment was. I didn't have it written down, so I thought you might have had it."

"...And you walked instead of calling me... why?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"For the exercise." Nadine said.

"So, do you have the math assignment?" I asked.

"Sure. Pages 4 to 5, problems 1 to 10 and 14 and 15." Arnold smiled.

"Okay, got it." I said as I took the phone from Nadine. "Hey, Phoebe, the math assignment is pages 4 to 5, problems 1 to 10 and 14 and 15."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Rhonda!" Phoebe's cheerful voice said as she hung up.

"Is that it?" Arnold asked.

"That's about it, yeah." I said as Nadine sighed.

"Okay..." Arnold said.

I paused, thinking of something else. "Oh, Arnold, there is one thing I want to say."

Nadine stared in shock as Arnold turned to me. "Yes?"

I paused, wondering what to say. I shrugged. "I think you're a really cool guy to be with. Never forget that."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks. I think you're a really cool girl to be with."

"Aw, thanks buddy." I smiled as me and Nadine started to go off. "Well, see you around, Arnold."

"See you girls later." Arnold said as we started to depart.

* * *

"Sorry about pranking you earlier... I was trying to help your love life." Nadine said.

"That's okay... but it still doesn't explain how I wasn't hungry." I said.

"Remember lunch time? You TOOK my sandwich away when I wasn't looking and devoured it before I could have a chance to turn around?" Nadine said.

"Oh yeah!" I smiled. "Tell your parents to add more mustard next time."

Nadine glared at me. "Part of the prank was to get back at you for stealing my sandwich..."

"Well, don't worry. You'll get back at me someday." I smiled. "Well, shall we get home, my friend."

"Let's." Nadine smiled as we went off towards our home, deciding to forget the small adventure we had...

* * *

That's the sixty-sixth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	68. The Word

Extra, extra, read all about it, next up is the adaptation of 'The Big Scoop'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over on a Sunday afternoon, Nadine, Phoebe and I were hanging around the park as I was busy reading the newspaper comics. Phoebe was looking through the financial section for a small project she was doing as she was writing down the prices. Nadine? She was looking through the sports section.

"Yes! The Red Sox won again!" Nadine smirked as she turned to me. "In your face, Yankees fan!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, whatever, Nadine. Your Sox can't outbeat my Yankers."

"Yankees. Yankees." Nadine glared at me.

"Oh, so you're rooting for them now, that's nice. Welcome to the Yankers." I smirked, knowing I was messing with Nadine.

Nadine just shook her head as she turned to Phoebe who finished her calculations. "Well, don't look at me, Nadine... I'm only a Cubs fan, we don't hurt anybody..."

Nadine sighed as I looked at one of the comics and laughed. "Man, can Snoopy work it!"

"So, girls, I think we should sign up for the school newspaper." Phoebe smiled.

"What brought that up?" Nadine asked as I looked towards my comics, but making sure I was listening to them.

"Well, it'll be a good activity for all of us. Plus, we need to do all the extra-curricular activities we can. Besides, aren't you two bored of the same routine each week?" Phoebe asked.

"What's boring about hanging with each other on school nights and doing slumber parties?" I asked.

"Nothing... but we need to spice some things up.." Phoebe explained. "Besides, I overheard Gerald talking with Arnold saying they're signing up for the school newspaper for about a month or so, SO..."

I looked up, paying attention. "Go on..."

"I knew I'd grab your attention." Phoebe smiled towards me. "Anyway, the school needs a writer, an interviewer, and a photographer. I can type up good stories, no problem. Rhonda, you're the most social out of everyone here..."

"How true and quaint." I smiled.

"So, you can be our interviewer. Nadine, you always like taking pictures of bugs, so taking a few school photos shouldn't be too hard!" Phoebe smiled.

"Hmmm... I've always wanted to do some good photography art... okay, I'm in!" Nadine smiled.

"If this means I can get close to Arnold, I'm in!" I smiled.

"Great!" Phoebe said as Nadine put on her dark sunglasses as we were backed together, holding a pose. "Glasses trio?"

"Glasses trio." Nadine smiled.

"They will strike in the papers!" I smiled. "Let's do it!"

* * *

Come Monday afternoon, after class, Nadine, Phoebe and I came over to the sign-up sheet for the school newspaper as we signed our names up. I nodded as I signed my name and my interest in the paper... obviously, interviewer.

"I think I'm going to like this little hobby." I said as Nadine and Phoebe signed their names. "Even if it's only for a month, it's nice to do something productive."

"Well, we got our names signed up... now we just need to arrive at the meeting..." Phoebe looked at the schedule. "...Tomorrow after school."

"I can hardly wait!" I said as Nadine shrugged.

* * *

Come Tuesday afternoon, me, Nadine and Phoebe were seated amongst some of the PS 118 fourth graders as Arnold came up.

"Thank you all for coming, everyone. Now, as everybody knows, the Weekly Word is a truthful newspaper, and I do intend to make sure it stays like this, so please, respect all news and treat it with dignity." Arnold said as we all nodded. "Now, next up is job assignments. If anybody has no objections, I would like to volunteer myself as the editor-in-chief, if that's all possible..."

Harold raised his hand, saying, "Oooh, oooh, oooh..."

Arnold looked over to Harold. "Yes, Harold?"

"What's an editor-in-chief?" Harold asked.

"Well, Harold, as everybody know, the Weekly Word is a student-run newspaper, and an editor-in-chief is the person in charge, from choosing the stories to making sure all the newspapers go out in time." Arnold explained. "Now, unless there's any objections..."

Nobody spoke up for about two minutes.

"Very well..." Arnold said. "You are now looking at your new editor-in-chief. Now, as for your other jobs, I will assign them each to you one by one..."

And so, Arnold started assigning jobs to everyone as we all nodded, some of them smiling because they got the job they wanted.

"Rhonda?"

I looked up to Arnold. "Yes, Arnold?"

"You're going to be my field interviewer." Arnold said. "You, Phoebe and Nadine go around the school and see if you can get any good stories... as long as they are truthful!"

"Buddy, I'm telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing BUT!" I saluted. "We'll do it."

Arnold smiled. "Great. I have faith in you."

I nodded as Arnold went to the next person in line. I smiled a little bit. He really cares...

* * *

And, so, me, Nadine and Phoebe started to go around the school, trying to find small things to look around for... we talked with every sport team, and we even talked with Coach Wittenberg.

"Well, yeah, of course all my teams are tough!" Coach Wittenberg said as he walked around as Nadine was taking pictures. "All my teams are tough because they are good at what they do!"

"Interesting..." I said. "So, Mr. Wittenberg, out of respect, how do you train up your teams?"

"By one simple rule... no matter what... if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" Coach Wittenberg said as Phoebe wrote it down.

"This is good information, good information..." Phoebe said.

"Keep posing guys, keep posing..." Nadine said as she kept taking pictures.

* * *

After we went around every person we could get, we came together as we handed the stories to Arnold.

"Now, have you girls checked your sources to be sure?" Arnold said.

"Cross our hearts." Phoebe said as she, Nadine and I pointed towards our chests and crossed our fingers.

Arnold looked over the stories and nodded. "Okay... I think I see a few that'll be good for the paper. Thanks, girls!"

"Happy to help!" I smiled as we decided to make our leave.

* * *

"Well, it's nice to get a extra-curricular activity!" Phoebe said as me, Nadine and Phoebe were out of school and having a milkshake at Slausen's.

"Yeah..." I said as I sipped my milkshake. "It's good to help out in the newspapers..."

"That, and it helps you're in love with the editor-in-chief." Nadine chuckled as I pushed her slightly.

"Oh, come on!" I said. "Speaking of newspapers, I have a couple spare quarters. I'm getting a newspaper so I can get the comics. Watch my shake."

"All right." Phoebe said as I got out of my booth and started to walk out the door to get towards the newspaper dispensers.

Well, the headache started the minute I walked out the door, which meant only one thing... yep, I turned around and there was Olga, inserting a couple of quarters in one newspaper dispenser as she opened it up and picked a newspaper out.

"Hi, Olga!" I said as she closed the newspaper dispenser.

"Oh, hello Rhonda." Olga smiled as she turned to me as I inserted a couple quarters towards the newspaper dispenser I wanted.

I peered over at the newspaper she bought and read the title. "Gossip Columnizer? Isn't that that newspaper that prints false stories?"

"Unfortunately..." Olga sighed. "Actually, this isn't for me, this is for my dad. Sometimes he likes to mock this paper, and sometimes he looks at it to see if there were any alien sightings."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why aliens?"

Olga shrugged. "I don't know. He probably had a bad experience in a field as a high school student and thought he saw an alien, the full story is a little complicated. Anyway, I often buy this paper for my dad just so he can have a look and laugh at it."

"Doesn't he read real news?" I asked as I opened the newspaper column.

"Oh sure, but as he always says, "Real news is fine, but boring. Gossip is where the juice and the money lies"." Olga said. "He was once an editor-in-chief for a school newspaper, and he wrote a lot of stories that basically got him in trouble, but it's the learning experience that counts, he always says."

"What type of stories did he write?" I asked, curiously.

"Mainly just started rumors and made up a few stories, exaggerating the truth, just the small things. Well, it had his school paper selling, for sure." Olga shrugged.

"Wait... students actually PAID money to read the paper?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, some schools still do it... most schools don't do it anymore, but I have heard a few schools still have students pay to read their student newspaper." Olga said as she put the newspaper under her arm. "Well, I better get home before dad and mom start to wonder where I've been. At least dad'll be happy I got this. I hope. See you later, Rhonda."

As I watched Olga leave, her words kept ringing in my mind, the ones that said, 'Students actually PAID to read the paper'. I smiled big as I walked back in, Phoebe and Nadine looked up to me, worried.

"Oh no..." Phoebe groaned. "When you smile that big, it means, "I have a get rich-quick scheme'. Rhonda, we need to point out you are already rich."

"True..." I kept that big smile. "But you know my parents. They keep me at an allowance rate. So, I have an idea on how we can ALL earn money!"

Nadine sighed as she leaned towards me. "All right, what's the scheme?"

* * *

"You can't be serious." Phoebe said as we were at her house, I was starting to write a resignation letter.

"Yep!" I smiled. "I'm starting my own school newspaper!"

"Rhonda, we have just STARTED working for the Weekly Word! You're going to give THAT up easily to make your own newspaper?" Nadine shook her head.

"Pretty much." I said. "It's a shame that I have to leave the school newspaper, but hey, I've had a good run."

"You were doing this for at least a day!" Phoebe pointed out.

I sighed. "Yeah, times sure have changed, but it's time for me to move on to bigger things."

"What happened to wanting to work for the paper to get close to your crush? What happened to that?" Nadine pointed out.

"Oh yeah, it'll be a shame I can't work for Arnold... and it'll be a shame we'll be competing, but my newspaper is going to be a hundred times better than the Weekly Word!" I said as I signed my name on the resignation note.

"Rhonda, this crazy scheme isn't going to work, we can tell you this much right now..." Phoebe groaned. "But if you want to go through with this, we'll help you as your friends..."

Nadine nodded.

"Thanks guys! It's totally cool, because I already signed your names in my resignation letter." I smiled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Phoebe and Nadine glared at me.

* * *

"Why are you girls resigning?" Arnold said the minute I handed the resignation letter to him. "Your stories were good and truthful."

"True, they were... but your paper is... how can I say this politely... yesterday's news." I yawned. "Now, doing a paper on my own... it's going to be the best thing in the world!"

"Rhonda, whatever is working in that mind of yours, I will tell you now, it's not going to work. People read our paper to learn about the truth." Arnold sighed. "You're not going to try to make a gossip paper, are you?"

I gasped. "Arnold, do you really think I would stoop THAT low? No, I won't. I just think it's a good idea to have some competition..."

Phoebe sighed. "She's trying to do this for money."

"Rhonda... I don't know how to put this politely, but... I need to point out you're already rich." Arnold frowned.

"I know... but I figured, other schools can sell student newspapers to students, so I figure, why not charge for our papers. And before you say anything, I am aware that you would have probably said no to selling the Weekly Word..." I said.

"Yes, actually, I probably would have." Arnold said. "But Rhonda, even if you did charge for school newspapers, they go straight over to the sc-"

"To the editor-in-chief, where she will be counting her loot." I smiled as I walked off. "Come along, girls. We have a newspaper to create!"

Phoebe and Nadine groaned as I thought I heard Nadine whisper to Arnold, "We'll be back..."

* * *

"Okay... first of all, we have to think up a brand new name for our awesome newspaper!" I said as we were gathered in the basement of the school.

"Okay, but why are we in the boiler room of the school?" Phoebe pointed out.

"Easier thinking space." I simply said. "And now, let's put our heads together and think of an awesome name!"

I started pacing as Nadine and Phoebe just watched me. I smiled as I tried to think up some names... "The Weekly Bean! Nah, that'll never go anywhere... the Weekly Fun! No good... the Weekly Skate! Nah... the Weekly Rock! No good. The Weekly Gorilla? No..."

Nadine and Phoebe were rolling their eyes as I was thinking up a great name. I snapped my fingers as I glanced towards a small copy of the Weekly Word. "I got it!"

Nadine and Phoebe watched as I did a little fixing of the title as I smiled. "And here is the name of our new newspaper, girls!"

"...The Word?" Nadine blinked as she stared at the title.

"Rhonda, all you did was look at a copy of the Weekly Word, crossed out the word 'Weekly' and added an exclamation point." Phoebe frowned.

"Yeah!" I smiled. "Can you dig it, Phoebe?"

Phoebe just stared blankly at me. "No."

"Great!" I smiled, not listening to a word she or Nadine were saying. "Now all we need are some interesting stories!"

"Is it stories you want?" Curly said as he suddenly appeared in between us. "It's stories you can receive!"

"Where did you-" I started to point out to Curly.

"I heard you were starting a newspaper, sweetheart. Only natural I want in." Curly said as he held up a pencil and paper. "Besides, with you being editor-in-chief, you're going to need an interviewer."

"Were you just... IN the boiler room, waiting? What the heck?" Nadine pointed out.

"Wait, did you resign from the Weekly Word, too?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh no, I don't work for that newspaper. I just wanted to check it out." Curly smiled. "Anyway, you need the stories, you got the stories!"

I paused. "I don't know... can you give me good, truthful stories?"

"Hey, I'll be able to do that, sister!" Curly laughed. "Just send me out on the field, and I'll give you your stories!"

I paused, hesitating as I looked over to Nadine and Phoebe, who were shaking their heads, Phoebe mouthing, "You'll regret it."

I shrugged. "My associates say yes. You're hired, Curly."

I heard Phoebe and Nadine facepalm.

"You won't regret it." Curly smiled. "By this time tomorrow, we will have a great story!"

I nodded as I shook hands with Curly, then took it away as soon as he touched it. "Great. Try to handle everything, okay? And make sure they are REALLY great stories!"

As Curly left, Nadine and Phoebe groaned as Nadine said, "The idea is going to flop."

"Relax... what type of stories could Curly get?" I shrugged.

* * *

Pretty soon, we had gotten a newspaper set up as Curly handed me his story ideas.

"They're in." I said as I gave them to Curly. Phoebe and Nadine stared at me in shock.

"You didn't even loo-" Nadine started.

"Don't matter, they're in!" I said as I turned to Curly. "Curly, type up all this, Nadine, Phoebe, get the printing press ready! We have a paper to make!"

"But Rhonda!" Phoebe said.

"Chop chop, this paper isn't selling itself!" I said as I laid down on my easy chair in the boiler room.

Nadine and Phoebe sighed as they decided to get to work. Nadine called, "You know, it would be nice if you actually HELPED!"

"Don't worry..." I said as I pushed my hat down. "I'm helping. I'm supervising."

Nadine and Phoebe shook their heads as I pulled out a James Bond book and started to read it.

* * *

After about three hours of manual labor which I had no part of, Nadine and Phoebe groaned as they just finished up the last paper, Phoebe saying, "We're finished..."

"Awesome!" I said as I got up. "Okay, girls, Curly, we will give them to the company of the school!"

"Rhonda, shouldn't we at least LOOK at the paper?" Nadine asked.

"No time for that!" I smiled as I grabbed a handful of newspapers and put it in a bag. "There is money to collect. Charge a quarter a paper!"

"Rhonda..." Phoebe said.

"Chop chop, we're running behind." I said as I laid down on my easy chair, relaxing.

Nadine and Phoebe shook their heads as they and Curly left with the newspapers in hand. I sighed as I resumed reading my James Bond book.

* * *

About an hour later, we see Nadine, Phoebe and Curly coming down, the former two exhausted and worried as they were holding a sack of quarters. I smiled as I looked at the profits. "This is totally awesome!"

"Yeah..." Nadine said. "Though when we made a second come around, these people weren't happy about our paper."

"What's not happy about it? It's just the truth." I shrugged as I looked at the money in interest. "Look at all this cash!"

"Yep, the school fund will be happy to give this." Phoebe said as she took the money back before I could reach for it.

My eyes widened. "Wait... school fund?"

"Well, yes." Phoebe said. "The school paper is a non-profit organization. All profits go to the school. That was what Arnold was trying to explain to you before you 'resigned' to make your own school newspaper."

My eyes went into a state of shock. "So... I don't get all this money?"

"Nope!" Nadine said. "You don't get the money, nor do you keep it."

I paused. "So, I don't get rich from this?"

"Nope!" Curly shrugged.

"...So, I thought up this idea for nothing?" I said.

"Afraid so." Nadine said.

"Sorry." Phoebe shrugged.

I looked at it and looked down. "And I resigned from the team because of my selfish desires..."

"Yep." Phoebe nodded.

"Oh man..." I looked down. "I'm feeling a little guilty... come on girls, we're giving everyone their money back and cancelling the paper."

"Oh come on!" Curly said. "I really wanted to be a reporter, my stories are the juiciest!"

"Juicy how?" I asked as me, Nadine and Phoebe walked upstairs and out of the boiler room... where I saw an entire crowd of elementary school students complaining.

"THERE SHE IS!" A school student called.

"Huh?" I looked around. "What the heck is going on?"

"You should know!" Sheena frowned as she pointed to the newspaper.

"What, it's just a copy of 'The Wor-'" I looked closer at the headline and my eyes widened. "Arnold is in love a tree?"

I grabbed the paper and looked up more information. "Gerald plays with little sister's dolls? Harold is a loser and a wimp? Stinky has a Gold Mine in his nose? Eugene has gingervitis? What is this?"

"How can you say those things to us?" Eugene called as Arnold came up, disappointed.

"Rhonda, you said you were going to tell the truth in your paper! What are all these lies? They aren't true!" Arnold said, disappointed.

"Wait a minute!" I frowned. "I didn't even know of all this!"

My eyes widened as I turned to Curly. "Curly, did you know of this?"

"You said, 'Make sure they were REALLY GREAT stories'!" Curly yelped. "You didn't say anything about them being true!"

I looked around at everyone, who was staring angrily at me. "Hold it everyone, hold it! Now, I did not know about what was printed in this paper! I should have looked before I published it... and I am sorry for that. Now, as of right now, this paper is cancelled, and there will be refunds... you can have your money back."

With that said, everyone started running and grabbed all their quarters back as they walked off, I was on my knees looking at all the leaving students, except for Arnold, who was looking at me, disappointed.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, buddy... I let my own selfish desires and my stupidity do the talking for me..."

Arnold smiled a little. "It's all right, Rhonda. You were just being yourself."

"Really?" I asked, sniffling a little. "Does this mean I can come back to the newspaper club?"

"Well... not quite..." Arnold said as he handed over a paper and pencil. "You know how you like long and complicated apologies?"

"I have to do one for you?" I groaned.

"That's the idea." Arnold smirked. "Start writing, and once you're done, recite it."

I sighed, but I proceeded to work on it...

* * *

"...and in conclusion, the next time I try to think up an idea that sounds stupid in my head, I will think about it before I do it, it'll save me from harm." I read the last sentence to Arnold as he looked up. "Okay, can I come back to the newspaper club now?"

"All right..." Arnold shrugged. "You, Nadine and Phoebe can come back. The jobs of interviewer, photographer and writer are still open."

I smiled as I hugged him eagerly. "Thanks, buddy!"

Arnold hugged me back a bit, saying, "You're welcome."

And thus, I decided never to think up the newspaper scheme again as me, Nadine and Phoebe proceeded to go back to work on the field.

* * *

That's the sixty-seventh episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page of this story!


	69. A Catastropic Dream

Here's the next episode, which is going to be... well, sort of a flashback to 'Eugene Goes Bad', but this is going to be a longer chapter... because... I'm setting up another Rhonda-centric episode in the original timeline for the next chapter! How will this play out? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

And so, over the course of the week, Nadine, Phoebe and I helped out with the newspaper, making sure they had the pure facts, making sure we didn't make up anything, and Arnold was really proud of my skills. It was a pretty good week, despite my little incident with making my own newspaper, but hey, no harm, no foul. And after our school week, me, Nadine and Phoebe had a little of our own fun, hanging out for the weekend, helping ourselves in our studies, and we even decided to have a sleepover Sunday night before school, which is what we did.

The three of us girls were laughing as I was getting comfortable in my bed, Nadine and Phoebe in their sleeping bags as I smiled to them. "That was the best weekend ever, huh girls?"

"Indeed." Phoebe smiled. "Though it was pretty surprising this week to see Eugene being a bad boy."

"Yeah..." I said. "I don't know what caused that bad boy phase, but whatever it was, he probably got over it..." I shrugged.

"I think Arnold mentioned something about Eugene's favorite TV Show hero not being as real as he thought..." Nadine said.

"Really?" I said. "Well, that was Eugene's problem..."

"Yeah, I just saw Eugene back in his regular clothes the other day, so I think he may have gotten over that phase by now... let's face it, Eugene's just NOT the bad boy type." Nadine shrugged.

We girls laughed as Phoebe yawned, "Yeah, I can't wait to see what tomorrow is going to bring us."

"Don't we all, Phoebe... don't we all..." Nadine sighed.

"Good night, girls." I smiled as I turned off the light.

"Night, Rhonda!" Nadine and Phoebe smiled as they laid down as I decided to go to sleep. I've decided tonight was a good night to visit my mysterious voice...

* * *

_Inside the hallway with the doors, I walked towards a familiar doorway and knocked._

**_"So, your little newspaper thing didn't go well, hm?" _**_Deep Voice said._

_"How do you know about that?" I asked._

**_"I'm living in you, duh!" _**_Deep Voice stated. **"I do remember a similar incident... but I guess some people are smarter than I thought..."**_

_"Stuff it, Deep Voice. I need to ask some more about you." I said as I sat down._

**_"Fire away, princess. I'm sure you have an Arnold dream to go back to." _**_Deep Voice said._

_"Well, mostly, it's about the way you talk about... some things. You say there was a similar incident to the newspaper thing? What do you mean?" I asked._

**_"Let's just say I saw this sort of thing, but it lasted longer... we'll leave it at that." _**_D__eep Voice said in a... bit of a confident voice. **"But the way you handled it was much better... heck, I can say your love life is going good..."**_

_I smirked. "Of course. When doesn't it?"_

**_"So... you wouldn't be upset if... say... you saw Arnold kissing one of your OTHER friends?" _**_Deep Voice asked._

_"What are you driving at?" I asked._

**_"I'm just saying, you are handling the fact that Arnold seems to have eyes for... blech... Ruth."_** _Deep Voice said._

_"It's just a schoolboy crush, every boy has those." I shrugged. "At least I'm making good progress with my friendship with Arnold..."_

**_"Really... what if you saw him kissing... one of your other friends, but not you? How would it make you feel?" _**_Deep Voice asked._

_"Look, I wouldn't care... if he chooses, he chooses!" I frowned._

**_"But you wish it was you?"_**

_"Are you trying to break me, Deep Voice?" I asked, turning my body away from the door._

**_"Of course not... I'm just simply... asking a simple question." _**_Deep Voice said. **"Don't worry, you don't have to answer right away... next time you come over, I hope you have the answer... well, you should probably go back to your Arnold dream... he's waiting for you..."**_

_I sighed. "Fine... but when I get back to you, I will tell you that I wouldn't care if he chose me or not!"_

**_"We'll see about that..."_**

_Before I could question her anymore, I already vanished..._

* * *

_...right into another dream as I was treated like a movie star, walking along the school hallways._

_"Hey, Rhonda! Looking good!" a bunny version of Eugene smiled as he hopped by._

_"Rhonda Lloyd, you are simply the best girl in existence." Sheena swooned as she landed on the leg in her back as it hopped away._

_I did a little smirk as I pointed towards Sheena's way as I passed by a headless Curly, as Curly's head was bouncing around a ping pong table by two flamingos that looked like Stinky and Sid. Curly smiled as he said, "Yo, Rhonda! Have a great day!"_

_Stinky and Sid the flamingos squawked as I went towards my locker and opened it as I pulled out a small ice cream cone that never seemed to melt._

_"Rhonda..."_

_I heard the faint whisper of Arnold's voice as I saw him smiling and waving at me. I sighed happily as I started to skip right to him... closer and closer I came... closer... closer..._

_All of a sudden, from out of nowhere, Nadine appeared in a flash of white light, with an evil smirk on her face as I blinked in confusion. I stared, confused. What was going on?_

_Nadine gave a big smile to Arnold as she dipped him down. I came closer as I stopped, staring at the two. Nadine looked at me... with her big... devilish eyes staring into my soul as she puckered her lips... I gasped. No, no, it couldn't be! Please say it wasn't so!_

_The ice cream I was holding in my hand started to shake as it jumped up and slammed me in the face as I saw Nadine and Arnold... kissing! Each other! On the lips!_

_"No... no..." I said, shaking, scared._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I got up and started crying as I heard someone jump up. "Rhonda?"

It was Phoebe as I looked towards her. "Rhonda, are you okay?"

I started breathing heavily as I looked over to Phoebe. "Oh, Phoebe, I had a horrible dream! A nightmare! Arnold was kissing somebody who wasn't me!"

Phoebe gasped as she hugged me. "Was it Ruth?"

"No, no, it wasn't Ruth. It was somebody else..." I sniffled.

"Who?" Phoebe asked.

"Girls?" I heard Nadine yawn. "What's going on?"

The minute I heard Nadine's voice, my eyes then turned into rage as they turned towards Nadine as I grabbed her face and started to shake it violently. "I'M GOING TO STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU, YOU LITTLE-"

"Rhonda, what the heck? Stop! Stop!" Phoebe said as she pulled me back, forcing me to let go of Nadine. I started breathing heavily as Nadine yelped, scared.

"What is wrong with you, Rhonda?" Nadine frowned.

"YOU KISSED ARNOLD IN MY DREAM, YOU LITTLE-" I started to scream.

"Rhonda, Rhonda..." Phoebe put her hands on my arms, calming me down. "Nadine would not do that to you... she would never do that... just relax..."

I sighed, calming down as I looked at the clock. It was about six AM, the time to get up. I sighed as I took a deep breath.

* * *

Around six-thirty at breakfast time, as my mother was giving us breakfast, I sighed as I looked at Nadine. "Nadine, I am so sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, it's okay, Rhonda. You were just having a nightmare." Nadine smiled. "It's just perfectly natural."

"See?" Phoebe smiled. "Glad you two made amends."

"Yes, we did." I smiled.

"Rhonda, could you pass the salt?" Nadine asked.

"Sure, bestie!" I smiled as I grabbed the salt... and chucked it at her. "TAKE IT, YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU WANT THE PEPPER TOO? I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU!"

Phoebe stared in shock as I chucked the pepper at Nadine's head. Phoebe turned to me with a frown. "Stop that! What was that for?"

"She kissed Arnold in my dream!" I frowned.

"Rhonda, it was only a dream! I didn't kiss Arnold! It wasn't real!" Nadine glared at me.

I sighed sadly. "I know, Nadine, but I just can't help hating you. Nadine, you hurt my feelings."

"What?" Nadine frowned. "You are letting a dream get in the way of our friendship?"

"Rhonda, you are hurting yourself." Phoebe frowned. "You're letting your own emotions talk for you..."

"What Phoebe said." Nadine said. "You are being irrational."

"I KNOW!" I screamed at Nadine as I got up and stormed off... right into a corner.

"Uh... what are you doing?" I heard Phoebe asked.

"I stormed off in the wrong direction." I muttered.

"Rhonda, I can't believe you are doing this!" Nadine said.

"Don't speak to me!" I frowned as I decided not to make eye contact with Nadine. "You did this to me, Nadine. You did this to me!"

"For goodness sakes, Rhonda, how would I even know about the dream until you mentioned it to me? Besides, I do NOT like Arnold in that way!" I heard Nadine say.

"Oh sure, that's what you say now... but you'll see! He'll fall for your freakish hair style and bug lifestyle!" I said.

"I'll have you know, I've been wearing this hairstyle since I was four!" Nadine glared as I made eye contact with her in an angry way.

"Well, why don't you CHANGE it? A little CHANGE won't hurt anyone!" I frowned.

"Says the girl who wears the same red shirt every day!" Nadine pointed out.

"It's a different shade of red! I have crimson, scarlet, ruby and maroon, you maroon!" I glared at Nadine.

"It's still red to me... DRAMA QUEEN!" Nadine glared.

"BUG FREAK!" I growled.

I heard Phoebe groan. "This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Over at PS 118, Nadine and I were giving each other the silent treatment as Phoebe was looking between us. As we reached our locker, Phoebe asked, "Rhonda, Nadine, I know you're not talking to each other right now, but can you two AT LEAST try to make an effort to talk to me?"

I opened an eye as I said, "Sure. Phoebe, tell Nadine her lifestyle is horrible and I would never live with it."

"Phoebe, tell Rhonda I think she is over-the-top and being an irrational witch!" Nadine frowned.

"Phoebe, tell Nadine the sixties called, and that they want their looney carefree style back!" I glared at Nadine.

"Phoebe, tell Rhonda the nineties gave a call and that they want their snobbish witch style back!" Nadine glared at me.

"BUG FREAK!" I yelled.

"DRAMA QUEEN!" Nadine growled.

"Okay, you two are being ridiculous!" Phoebe looked at the both of us.

"There is nothing ridiculous about this!" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah!" Nadine frowned as she crossed her arms. "If she's going to be irrational and blame me for it, I'm not speaking to her!"

Phoebe groaned. "Okay, I hate to suggest this, but Nadine, why don't you just apologize?"

"For what? Something I didn't do?" Nadine glared. "Fine. Rhonda, I'm sorry for something that ONLY HAPPENED IN YOUR DREAM, AND THAT IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!"

I sighed. "Phoebe, I appreciate the suggestion, but I'm sorry, I can't forgive Nadine..." I then turned to Nadine and yelled at her, "ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

"Girls..." Phoebe started as I took my stuff from my locker and started to walk off angrily.

* * *

Over at class, I decided to ignore the glares that Nadine was giving me as I looked up to Mr. Simmons as he was asking for volunteers to read a poem they had wrote.

"Now, who would like to go first, anybody?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Phoebe raised her hand.

"Ah, yes, Phoebe, do you have a good poem?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Phoebe said as she got up and went up to the classroom as she coughed. I looked up as she started to recite the poem.

"Friends are the best in the world...

Sometimes they fight, sometimes they bite,

But in the end, they are good friends.

Even if a friend is irrational to another,

They know they must find forgiveness in each other.

Even if it's a dream one friend has about another friend's wrongdoing,

The friend KNOWS the other friend doesn't mean it's ensuing.

So, friends, please forgive each other,

And this whole mess will be left behind, and not be a bother."

I glared at Phoebe, and I had a feeling Nadine glared at Phoebe as well, because I figured out what she was trying to do. I crossed my arms as I think Nadine probably did the same.

Phoebe blinked as she asked, "Uh, was that good?"

"It was very good, Phoebe." Mr. Simmons said as everyone except for Nadine and I applauded. "Anybody else?"

As Phoebe sighed and went back to her seat, I shook my head. Phoebe should know better because I will NEVER forgive Nadine for what she did to me!

* * *

At recess, Nadine and I were walking towards a jungle gym to try it out, all while giving each other the silent treatment... when all of a sudden, a paper bagged monster jumped out as me and Nadine screeched, about to grab each other... until we heard the paper bagged monster say in Phoebe's voice, "APOLOGIZE!"

We glared at Phoebe as we turned around and started to walk off angrily as we heard Phoebe say, "I'm sorry, was that too much?"

* * *

Over at the school library, I was checking my e-mails when I noticed a message. I paused as I clicked the message. On it was a dancing animated monkey as a voice bubble said, "Friends forgive and forget! Friends forgive and forget! Friends forgive and forget!"

I frowned as I glared at Phoebe, who was sitting next to me. Over next to her was Nadine, who was glaring at her for the same reason. Phoebe shrunk a little as she said, "Uh... was that all right?"

* * *

Me and Nadine were just sighing as Phoebe was doing... uh... some odd dances. I think they were Japanese dances, but I wasn't too sure. And I'm pretty sure Nadine didn't know what they were either.

Phoebe panted as she looked at us. Phoebe blinked. "That didn't work either, huh?"

"Phoebe, I am TRYING, I really am... but I can't forgive Nadine." I sighed. "She and Arnold both betrayed me."

Nadine glared at me as she said, "Arnold didn't betray you. Nothing has changed. He would NEVER pick me over you. Ask him!"

"I can't do that!" I groaned. "He'll know I like him!"

"He knows you like him." Nadine and Phoebe groaned.

"No, no, I mean, I like him, like him." I sighed.

"Oh yeah, that's a good point..." Nadine said as we were re-entering Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure there's a way you girls can work it out..." Phoebe said as we sat down.

As soon as the class settled in, Mr. Simmons smiled as he said, "Okay class, it's time for a special project... a project that is 'Uniquely You'! You will be working in groups of three to talk about something that is very unique within that group... okay, let me assign your groups... Harold, Stinky and Sid."

Harold, Stinky and Sid smiled as they hi-fived.

"Phoebe, Eugene and Curly, you will be group two." Mr. Simmons said. "Arnold, Rhonda, Nadine, you will be in group three."

My eyes widened in shock as I'm pretty sure Nadine's eyes did the same. It had to be fate. There was no other reason for it...

Phoebe just looked at us with a look of shock. This was going to be an interesting week, that was for sure...

* * *

That's the sixty-eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page of this story!


	70. A Small Tiff Amongst Friends

Some of you guessed what this episode is, but yes, indeed, this is 'Best Friends'! How will this play out? Oh, you'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting next to Phoebe as I made eye contact with her, ignoring Nadine as she sat down as I said, "Mr. Simmons just HAD to put me and Nadine with Arnold!"

"No, you see, this is perfect!" Phoebe smiled. "You don't have to be direct on your feelings with Arnold. All you have to do is pick two separate projects and..."

"And of the two, he'll probably choose mine!" I smiled. "Because I think up great ideas and I know him in and out!"

"Exactly!" Phoebe said as she turned to Nadine. "Will that work, Nadine?"

"Sure... if it convinces Rhonda I don't have feelings for Arnold." Nadine said.

"Great!" I said as I pulled out a fashion magazine. "Nadine, whatever project you have, say it to me. I'm sure my idea will blow yours out of the water."

"All right..." Nadine paused as she pulled out a jar containing a small bug. "I have been studying the habits of the Malaysian beetle. We can release it, wait for the bug to collect stuff, and take pictures!"

Phoebe nodded. "Hmmm... a good, possible choice."

"Good... but not great!" I smiled. "Bugs may be a boy's first choice..."

"Technically, a beetle isn't a bug... okay, it is a bug, but still..." Nadine sighed.

"BUT... I know EXACTLY which project Arnold would go for! I've been looking at a few fashion magazines, and today's views on fashion is clothes of the sixties! You know, eyeliner, white lipstick, and little pillbox hats!" I smiled as I pointed at a picture in my fashion magazine.

Phoebe just gave a blank stare at me as she said, "Rhonda, you are missing the point. It has to be stuff Arnold actually li-"

"He'll love the idea!" I said, not paying attention to what Phoebe had to say. "So, it's your stupid bug idea against MY awesome fashion idea!"

Nadine just stared blankly. "Rhonda, you're the only person who'll GO for the fash-"

"Terrific! Let's talk to Arnold, and we can prove that he doesn't like you!" I said as I took Nadine over to Arnold's table.

I heard Nadine groan. "Not only are you missing the point, you refuse to listen to us... this is going to be trouble..."

* * *

As me and Nadine sat down with Arnold as we presented him our ideas, each on two pieces of paper, Arnold said, "So, I can choose whichever project I wish?"

"Sure." I smiled. "So, Arnold, would you like to do my idea, which is showing off fashionable sixties' clothing, the most awesomest idea ever, or do you want to Nadine's idea, studying a tiny bug, which is the dumbest idea in the world THOUGHT UP BY A BACK-STABBING BUG FREAK!"

I glared at Nadine at the last part, as Nadine glared. "Irrational drama queen!"

"What?" Arnold blinked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I smiled to Arnold. "Just choose which one you want."

"It's your choice." Nadine nodded.

Arnold paused as he examined both our ideas. "Well... as a boy, it would be perfectly natural that I choose the beetle idea..."

"Hold up, just a quick thing." I said nervously as Arnold looked at me. "Just food for thought. If you had previously received an interest in my fashion idea, would you then do Nadine's bug idea BEHIND the fashion idea's back BEFORE resolving a potential relationship with the fashion idea?"

Nadine just groaned. Arnold just blinked in confusion, not having any idea what I was saying. "Uh... can I make my decision?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "Pick the one you want."

Arnold paused as he looked at both ideas. I carefully scooted my fashion idea closer to him.

Arnold just gave a slight glare at me as he asked, "Rhonda, if you wanted to do the fashion idea so bad, why are you even ASKING me for a choice?"

"See, I told you he'd go for the insect idea!" Nadine frowned.

"Oh, what do you know, bug freak!" I glared at Nadine. "My fashion idea is awesome, and you know it!"

"Uh, girls?" Arnold asked in concern.

"You know what, drama queen? Fine! Do your fashion report with Arnold! I'll still do my insect report with him!" Nadine frowned.

"No you won't!" I glared at Nadine. "In fact, I forbid you to see him!"

"You can't tell me what to do, drama queen!" Nadine glared.

I ignored Nadine as I turned to a shocked and confused Arnold. "Arnold, I apologize for my FORMER best friend's behavior. You and I are going to do our fashon report together, and it's going to be awesome!"

"No, because he's doing the bug report with me!" Nadine glared at me.

"You don't know what he likes!" I growled at Nadine.

"Well, your fashion idea SUCKS!" Nadine's eyes flared with anger. "Arnold, you'll be working on the bug project with me..."

"SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" Nadine and I said as we stomped off, leaving Arnold very confused and concerned.

As we rejoined Phoebe, we noticed she had her hands to her face as she muttered, "Why am I the only rational one of the group?"

* * *

"That could have gone better, both of you!" Phoebe said as she looked at both of us.

"Well, come on, how were we supposed to know that would happen?" I groaned.

"You know what?" Phoebe frowned at both of us. "Do your projects separately with Arnold... it'll give you a little life lesson!"

"Come on, Phoebe, can't you help us?" Nadine asked.

"You girls are on your own until you make amends!" Phoebe glared at us. "And Rhonda, get over that dream that never happened!"

As Phoebe angrily walked off, muttering, I said, "I'm sure she'll get over it..."

"Yeah..." Nadine said. "So... we're separating then?"

"Looks like it... but if Arnold tells me you and him have fallen for each other, I'm killing you!" I glared at Nadine.

"I would never do such a thing to you, Rhonda! You and Arnold are meant to be together!" I glared at him. "Look, you're having him first, that's the deal. I'll be taking him second, but NOT for your stupid reasons!"

Nadine then walked off as I glared at her leaving. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

I usually hated to get near him, but my raging jealousy was talking, and I needed someone crazy to do a job for me. Pretty soon, I spotted Curly sitting on the grass with his hands closed, praying up at the sky. I sighed. "Curly, I need a favor!"

Curly snapped out of his praying mode as he smiled, "Sure, sweetheart. Anything for you!"

I shuddered as I explained, "I need you to spy on Nadine when she is with Arnold from four o'clock until after they separate! Can you do that for me? I'll give you a few candy bars for the job."

"By Marcie, I'll do it!" Curly smiled. "I needed a small break from my usual activities anyway."

I nodded as I handed him a paper with my cell phone number and a couple candy bars. "Great. Here, this is my cell number. Call me after they're done."

Before Curly could say another word, I quickly walked off. If this had to go to a point where I had to talk to CURLY... my God... I am desperate to make sure Arnold and Nadine didn't go together...

* * *

After school, over at Arnold's house, I was busy setting up charts for my fashion idea as Arnold said, "But I keep telling you, Rhonda, I don't know ANYTHING about fashion!"

"Nonsense buddy, you'll come to love it!" I said as I put up a clipping of a nice sixties outfit. "In fact, let me ask you something. Do red and orange go together?"

"Well..." Arnold paused.

"No, they don't! See, that's all you need to know!" I smiled. "You should try telling that to Nadine, but she never listens... that dumb bug freak."

"Rhonda, listen..." Arnold started.

"You know what I don't like about Nadine? Her dumb hair style. Been wearing it the same way since she was four." I started with Arnold, hoping that describing Nadine to Arnold will turn him off. "She could use a change, am I right, or am I right?"

"You see..." Arnold said, but I was having none of it.

"Yeah, of course I'm right. Hand me those scissors, Arnold." I said as Arnold handed me the scissors as I started cutting off a nice dress that was in the magazine to put on the clipboard. "Of course, Bug Freak doesn't know that fashion is what makes people VERY different from animals. I mean, we have the ability to create and redefine our own self image. Show me a bug that can do that!"

Before Arnold could say anything, I interjected. "Exactly, you can't. Okay, buddy, why don't we study our fashion together, and forget we ever talked about bug freak?"

Arnold just sighed. "Sure."

I smiled as I hugged him. "You really are the best buddy ever!"

So, with that out of the way, I proceeded to work on my awesome project with Arnold.

* * *

A little later that day, as I was settling into my room, I heard my cell phone buzz. I picked it up and said, "Yo, Curls. What's the buzz?"

"Well, the bees are." Curly said over the phone.

I glared at my phone. "Seriously, what is the update with Nadine and Arnold?"

"Oh... they were just looking and collecting bugs. Nadine was talking about you, mostly. She mentioned a story how you thought a spider's egg sac she held in her hand was snot. Was that true?"

"That was the one time!" I glared. "Did she say ANYTHING important?"

"No, just that she was talking about bugs... and you, mostly. They didn't say anything important." Curly said.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know!" I said as I hung up the phone. I then started calling Arnold as I waited for him to pick up.

Sure enough, Arnold picked up his phone as I said, "So, how goes your little romp with bug freak!"

"Rhonda, why are you so concerned on whether I hang out with Nadine? We hang out with each other all the time when yo-" Arnold started.

"Ha ha! A confession! How long has this been going on? Why didn't I know about this first hand?" I started angrily.

"Rhonda, I'm saying that-" Arnold started when I heard a beep. "Hang on."

"Don't you dar-" I started before I saw Arnold putting me on hold. I frowned. Nadine was calling him, I knew it! I waited until Arnold switched back to me as I said, "I knew it! You're talking to her, aren't you, Arnold? What is she saying about me? You put me on hold, and I KNEW you were chatting away with her like it was nobody's business! Well, it certainly is my business, Arnold! Nadine was always jealous, she's jealous, isn't she, Arnold?"

"Rhonda, stop!" Arnold said as he silenced me. "Yes, Nadine called, but it was about something that was bugging her about you! Look, I don't know what is wrong with you two, but whatever it is, I'm sure you two can work it out!"

"We aren't working it out!" I frowned. "She is not my friend anymore! Good night, Arnold!"

I hung up the phone angrily as I laid my head on my pillow. This is all Nadine's fault!

* * *

The next day, I was arriving at my locker as I started collecting my books. All my thoughts were on Nadine as I was angrily muttering. It was then I noticed a note that fell out. Curiously, I picked it up and read it.

_'Dear Rhonda,_

_Since you and Nadine aren't friends anymore, I guess I can't be your friend. You two keep fighting and it hurts me more than it hurts you guys, so I guess you don't care if I was gone. If you two aren't going to make amends... I find no reason to hang out with you two._

_Signed, Phoebe AKA the glue that keeps you two together.'_

I dropped the note in shock. Phoebe... ran off? My little girl... ran off because of us? All of my feelings of hatred for Nadine turned into concerns for Phoebe. My heart nearly stopped. She couldn't survive on her own! Maybe she was with Gerald, that was probably it!

I quickly stopped by Gerald's locker where he was as I asked, "Have you seen Phoebe?"

Gerald shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I haven't seen her since yesterday."

My eyes and heart nearly went. I was so worried as I started to run off... but then I ran right into Nadine, who was coming in the opposite direction.

Nadine and I looked at each other, at first in hatred, but then sudden realization.

"Phoebe gave you the note?" Nadine said, worried.

"Yeah. Phoebe gave you one?" I asked, in that same worried tone.

"Hm mm." She nodded.

"She can't survive on her own! She needs us!" I said in concern for her.

"I'm pretty sure she'll be fine... but she does always need us for moral support... like we need her..." Nadine looked down.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Look, obviously, we need to tackle this problem head on!" Nadine sighed. "If we can do this, maybe we can have the confidence to find our friend!"

"All right." I nodded as I looked at my watch. "We're early anyway, class doesn't start for another hour..."

* * *

A moment later, Nadine and I were sitting together downstairs in the boiler room as Nadine took a deep breath. "Okay... state reasons why I would never betray you..."

I sighed. "Kind of hard to do when I think of you betraying me!"

"Well, try!" She glared at me.

"Fine, fine... uh..." I thought about it. "You've been my best friend since kindergarten... we always hang out together with Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold the same age... Arnold never had feelings for you... you never had feelings for Arnold... you have feelings for Tucker Wittenberg..."

My eyes widened as I smiled. "That's it! You can't possibly have feelings for Arnold... because you already have a crush!"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Tucker and I are just friends!"

"That's not what your eyes are saying..." I smirked as I looked into her disbelieving eyes. "If you and Arnold really were going out, you'd probably be the first to tell me... and you'd probably dissuade him because..."

"Because I'm your best friend... we both are..." Nadine said as she looked down in guilt.

I looked down in guilt as well. "Nadine, I'm sorry for being a witch... for real this time. I should have known better than to be jealous of a relationship that was never going to happen."

"That's all right, Rhonda. I'm sorry I escalated this further." Nadine sighed.

We looked at each other with a smile as I said, "Friends?"

Nadine and I nodded as we shook hands. "Friends."

It was then apparent we heard clapping. We turned to see Phoebe smiling as she was clapping her hands. "Good job, girls. You've done well..."

* * *

"So, this was all a test?" I asked as we were hanging out again.

"Pretty much." Phoebe explained. "See, you girls weren't going anywhere, and I knew my slight apology schemes wouldn't work... so I tried one more... which was the ditch the trio aspect."

"Aw, Phoebe, you would never REALLY ditch our trio... would you?" Nadine asked.

"Of course not." Phoebe smiled. "I care about both of you too much... but the fighting was really affecting our friendship, and I just wanted it to stop until you guys came to the source of the problem..."

Nadine and I looked down in guilt as I said, "I'm sorry, Phoebe. We didn't mean for our fighting to affect you."

"Yeah..." Nadine said. "I guess I just took everything Rhonda was saying personal."

"Yeah..." I hugged Nadine. "You're a bug freak, Nadine... but you're my bug freak!"

"You're a drama queen, Rhonda..." Nadine hugged me back. "But you're my drama queen."

"And you're both my best friends!" Phoebe joined in the hug.

I paused as I turned to Nadine. "We should probably apologize to Arnold for our irrational behavior yesterday..."

Nadine nodded.

* * *

"Sorry about our little tiff between me and Nadine the other day, Arnold." I said as we were meeting up with Arnold at recess. "I guess I just wanted to do the fashion idea so bad, and Nadine offered the bug idea, and we both hated the ideas..."

"That was exactly why we were fighting in the first place!" Nadine smiled, offering her little lie to Arnold.

"We didn't mean to put you in the middle of it, and I'm sorry. Both of us are." I sighed.

Arnold gave a little smile. "That's okay, girls. I know you girls didn't mean all the stuff you said about each other... but Rhonda, I was a little surprised by your behavior last night. Normally, this isn't you..."

"Oh, buddy, I guess I was just jealous that you and Nadine were alone doing that project..." I said. "And I was just being protective. I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay..." Arnold said. "So, which project are we doing now?"

Nadine and I paused, getting a good idea as Nadine said, "We were thinking about combining our projects, actually."

"An insect fashion show!" I smiled as I started to do some motions with my hands. "The best idea since sliced ham! And Arnold... you just volunteered yourself as a insect clothes show-off!"

Arnold's eyes widened as he said, "Can I throw in my own project idea?"

"Nope, me and Nadine go two to one. We're doing the insect fashion show!" I smiled.

Arnold groaned as both me and Nadine chuckled. Nadine said "Aw, don't worry, Arnold, I'm sure you'll look completely cute in the costume we'll design..."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Arnold groaned as we decided to play some catch.

And so, me and Nadine were friends again... it just felt so good to be friends again... even if the dream felt real... I just had to repeat to myself... it was only a dream... speaking of dreams...

* * *

Later that night, I went off to bed as I decided to sleep, wanting to talk to my mysterious voice...

* * *

_In dream land, I knocked on the door that lead to Deep Voice's room. As usual, the voice didn't open the door, but I did hear the voice._

**_"So, how was my little__ test?" _**_Deep Voice asked._

_"Wait... that dream you did was a test?" I glared at the door. "You changed my dream?"_

**_"Well... yeah, I suppose I did, in a way. It was simple. All I had to do was up your dream to a nightmare. Problem solved." _**_Deep Voice laughed._

_"But why?" I asked._

**_"In a way, I knew you and Nadine were going to have a falling out ahead of time. I just thought I'd escalate that early."_**

_"What do you mean, you knew we were going to have a falling out?" I asked._

**_"Long story short, you two did have a fight, but over which project you wanted... you two remained like that for almost a week... you're lucky you have Phoebe around..."_**

_"Yeah..." I sighed. "She's an awesome friend to have... she's adorable and she can keep us together, no matter the cause."_

**_"I know what you mean..."_** _I heard the voice say in a quiet voice._

_I paused as I said, "I guess you really got me going, huh?"_

**_"Yeah, it was pretty funny, seeing you jealous..." _**_Deep Voice said._

_"But I was proven right. I wouldn't have cared if one of my friends was going out with Arnold... in the end, they do care enough about my feelings..." I smiled._

**_"We'll see about that... but that's another thing for another time..."_**

_"Huh?" I asked._

**_"Never mind for now... I guess we'll have to end our conversation early... Bond or Arnold?"_**

_"Bond please." I said. "I need a break from the Arnold dreams."_

**_"Very well. See you next time..." _**_I heard Deep Voice say before I was teleported right into a spy dream, where I decided to take my break._

* * *

That's the sixty-ninth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	71. Being Conflicted

Next up on our list is 'Helga's Love Potion'! Er, well, 'Rhonda's Love Potion'... yeah, you get the idea. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Thursday, me and Nadine managed to get our bug project done... quite well too, I may add. We got Arnold dressed up in a bug costume (along with a shocked Gerald, who Arnold managed to convince to be brought along so he wouldn't be alone in the humiliation), and showed him off to the class while the kids were laughing. Yeah, we made Arnold into a bit of a laughingstock, but in the end, Nadine and I decided it was worth a good grade.

But my mind kept wandering back to what Arnold said the other day, when he told me that my jealous behavior from when Nadine and Arnold were talking just wasn't me... I just kept feeling guilty every time I kept thinking about it. Have I turned into a jealous witch with an obsession for Arnold?

Was I obsessed with Arnold? When I was younger, I thought it was an obsession because Arnold was a unique person and was nice... but the more we hung out, the more the feelings deepened, more into love... was my love for Arnold the problem?

I was becoming afraid. The way I acted towards Arnold that day... I almost lost Phoebe AND Nadine because of Deep Voice manipulating my dream. I sighed as I looked down.

"Rhonda? Rhonda!"

"Huh?" I looked up from the bench as I noticed Phoebe and Nadine waving their hands to me.

"We've been calling your name for at least two minutes." Phoebe said. "You haven't been responding to it..."

"Kinda like the first couple times since we met." Nadine sighed. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "To be honest... not really. I still feel bad that I almost broke apart our friendship with you girls... you, Nadine, because of my dream, and you, Phoebe, because of Nadine and I fighting."

"Rhonda, we already told you it was okay." Phoebe said, sitting next to me.

"Phoebe, Nadine, can I ask you an honest question?" I sighed as I looked up to the sky.

"What do you want to know?" Nadine asked.

"Do you think I'm obsessing with Arnold to the point I began to develop jealousy?" I sighed.

"Well..." Nadine said. "All girls get jealous, Rhonda. It's in our nature."

"I know, but I almost lost our friendship because of my jealousy. I love Arnold, but if this keeps going to the point where the mere thought of one of you goes with him makes me jealous..." I sighed. "I just don't want to lose you girls!"

Nadine and Phoebe hugged me as Phoebe said, "Oh, Rhonda, we all know you love Arnold..."

"Look, if you really want to get rid of these feelings... then confess to him." Nadine smiled. "We can get him to come over, you two can talk, and just tell him your feelings about you..."

I sighed. "I can't..."

"We know. You're too scared to tell him." Phoebe sighed.

Nadine shook her head. "Well, it's either confess to your love, or move on and forget about it. For God's sake, we hope you do the former."

I paused as I turned to the girls. "Girls, I just need some time alone. Would you mind if I had some space?"

Phoebe and Nadine got off their seats as Phoebe said, "Take all the time you need, Rhonda."

As Phoebe and Nadine left, I started to resume my thoughts. I needed to tell somebody my feelings for Arnold... but who? Who?

* * *

After school that day, I decided to take a walk around the area on my own. Clearly, I needed some time to think about my relationship with both my friends... and Arnold.

As I kept walking, I thought about it. If I continued being jealous of my friends, I knew I would lose them as friends... but if I confess to Arnold now, I fear that I may lose HIM as a friend... or worse... he'll probably say something along the lines of 'I only love you like a sister'. I groaned as I looked up at the clouds. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Would it be better if I just... fell out of love with him? No... it wouldn't be possible. I love him too much to fall out of love with him...

I decided not to focus my mind on Arnold so much as I decided to look around the street shops. My eye spotted a nearby store entitled 'Madame Blanche's Love Potions'. I raised an eyebrow as I rolled my eyes. What kind of scam is this? Everybody KNEW love potions do not exist... this is not Harry Potter!

Still, my curiosity got the better of me as I examined it. Maybe this Madame Blanche woman could give me an out-of-love potion... I almost reached for the door...

Until I started thinking. I couldn't do that to myself... besides, as I just thought, there was no such thing as love potions OR out-of-love potions. I couldn't just do that... she'd probably just give me apple juice or something and say it's a love potion.

No, I figure I should probably talk to somebody about this aside from my friends... so I decided to just ignore the shop and walk away, still thinking about everything.

* * *

Inside Slausen's, I was enjoying a chocolate milkshake as a headache started up. I wonder... my head turned to the left as I saw somebody in a beige coat and a brown fedora coming in. As the figure past me, I slurped my milkshake as I said, "Hi, Olga."

The figure stopped stunned as she turned to reveal... yep, it was Olga. Olga sighed in relief. "Oh Rhonda, it's just you. Don't do that, I thought maybe you were my dad."

"Why are you dressed in that get-up?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm supposed to be meeting a boy here for a date, but I have a feeling my dad may be following me, so I put this on so that he doesn't recognize me." Olga sighed. "Even if he is... not the perfect dad, he's still very protective of me... even when I find a decent guy, he rejects every one of them... there was one time during my senior year at high school I had a boy over, and he talked me into going out to a bar for a nice drink... unfortunately, when I told dad about what I was doing before I left with him... he didn't take too kindly, let me say that."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Dad beat him up and threw him out the door." Olga sighed. "That seems to happen to a lot of my dates when they're at my dad's. Well, at least he's protective of me, and he shows he at least cares..."

I couldn't help but notice Olga muttering, "Though whether it's because he sees me as a daughter or as a possession... I hardly know..."

Olga then smiled. "Anyway, what are you doing out here alone?"

I sighed. "Just trying to get out of a depressed funk."

Olga frowned in concern. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need anything? Some company? My date won't arrive for another twenty minutes, so I'm early."

"That would be nice..." I said as Olga sat down next to me. "Olga, you feel love, then?"

"All the time... whether it's one of my dates, my friends or, heck, even my parents when they're proud." Olga explained.

"Well... the problem I sort of have is a... love problem." I sighed.

Olga stared in surprise as she opened her mouth, but I interrupted her, "And I know what you're going to say, 'How can anybody fall in love at age nine'? Well, I did. Actually, I've had a crush on the kid since kindergarten."

"I was going to ask if you were in love, but I guess that was a yes." Olga said as she smiled. "So, who is the boy you have a crush on? Is it that blonde kid with the football shaped head, green shirt, and red skirt?"

I looked up in shock. "Uh, how did you even guess that?"

Olga smiled. "Oh, Rhonda, most of the kids may not see your little deep friendship between you and that boy, but I look at you two, I see your eyes, and boom. I figure it out."

"Well..." I put my hand behind my head, blushing a little. "Since you figured it out... yeah, I have a crush on that boy."

"Oh, I knew it!" Olga's smile went wide. "I always figured there was something going on between you two! So, have your dates worked out?"

"Uh, here's the thing..." I sighed. "I haven't actually confessed to him yet."

"Oh... you're just nervous." Olga smiled. "That's okay. I tend to get a little nervous when I gain a few crushes... and a few when a boy asks me out. Some of that is mostly because what I fear dad would do to the boys I crush on and vice versa, but what do I know?"

"Actually, it's a bit of a secret crush... Olga, can you please not tell anybody I told you this?" I said. "I would REALLY appreciate you didn't."

Olga smiled. "You have my word."

"Well, okay." I sighed. "You see, I have a bit of a love problem... I love Arnold, uh, that's the name of the boy I like, but you know the other two girls I hang out with, you know them as my friends... Nadine and Phoebe. Well, recently, I had a bit of a nightmare where one of my friends kissed Arnold, and we started fighting for no reason, which affected my other friend."

"Oh..." Olga said.

"It's okay, we made up, but I felt guilty because I started to become jealous of something I shouldn't have even been jealous of. Both of my friends have crushes on boys as well, so I had nothing to worry about... now I'm stuck between confessing to Arnold and risk losing his friendship with me, or risk being jealous again and lose BOTH my friends." I sighed. "I don't know what to do..."

Olga looked over to me as she decided to talk to me. "Rhonda, I don't quite know what to do in the situation, but if you really like Arnold, talk to him without confessing your love. Just continue being friends with him, and at the same time, be happy for your friends and the choices they make. I know you want to confess to him when the time is right... and if it is right... let me be the first to know."

Olga then gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "I needed that Olga hug."

Olga smiled at me. "Hey, I like giving out an Olga hug too..."

* * *

After my little talk with Olga, I decided to take a walk in the park as I looked around at some of the sights of the park. Some of the kids were playing ball, some people were walking their pets, and some were just having a nice picnic in the park whilst looking at the clouds. I nodded as I decided to lay down.

"Hey, Rhonda." I heard Phoebe say.

I looked up as I saw Phoebe coming up to me. "Hi, Phoebe. Where's Nadine?"

"Oh, you know her." Phoebe said, sitting next to me. "Likes to catch a bug or two. She's hoping to find a really rare one before the sun sets. She'll be in that phase for at least an hour or so."

"Ah..." I nodded.

"So, what were you thinking?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess about what we talked about earlier..." I said as I sat up. "You know what, Phoebe? I think I'm just going to go with the flow. Wait until the right time."

"And the jealousy thing?" Phoebe asked.

"Just a minor inconvenience. You girls were right, I had nothing to be jealous of..." I said. "I hope you girls are fine with my decision."

Phoebe smiled and hugged me. "I am, and I'm sure Nadine will be too."

I hugged her back. "Thanks, Phoebe."

I got up as I looked around. "Can I get you a drink? It's on me."

"Sure." Phoebe smiled as we went together. "Oh, Arnold's coming around the corner."

"Oh, right." I stopped short as Arnold walked past. "Hey, buddy!"

"Hi, Rhonda." Arnold smiled to me.

"Sorry about the humiliation we had to put you through on the insect fashion show." I said.

"It's okay..." Arnold said. "I guess it's just something to get used to."

I then noted the football in his hands as I asked, "What's up with the football? Going to play?"

"Yep." Arnold nodded. "You girls want to play?"

"Sure!" I said as Phoebe nodded.

"I'm up for it! We can get Nadine and we'll have a match for fun!" Phoebe said.

"All right. I'll meet you girls over near the water fountains." Arnold said as he walked off.

I turned to Phoebe and smiled, "You still want the drink, or delay for now?"

"Well, I'm not too thirsty at this time." Phoebe said. "Let's go get Nadine."

"All right, hopefully she'll be out of her phase long enough to play." I said as we went to look for Nadine.

* * *

That's the seventieth episode! How do you like it? Yeah, the love potion was not used... I just decided Rhonda would have been too smart for those type of tricks. Having Phoebe around her does help out... but hopefully, this is heartwarming on its' own. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page!


	72. A Challenge or Not?

For our next chapter, we are going to bring you... 'Mudbowl'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take too long for us to find Nadine. She was holding her butterfly net nearby a tree where she saw an orange butterfly. She carefully snuck up on it and caught it in her net. She smiled as she examined it. As me and Phoebe were coming over, Nadine smiled as she said, "Hey, girls! Take a look at what I caught!"

"Aw, that's nice." Phoebe smiled.

"A monarch butterfly..." I examined. "Pretty big wings, too."

"Yep!" Nadine said as she let the butterfly go. "So, what's up?"

"Arnold just invited us girls to play football with the guys! You want to come with?" I asked.

Nadine smiled. "When don't I?"

We girls laughed as we decided to go on our way to find Arnold and his friends...

* * *

Pretty soon, we were in teams as Phoebe was watching from the sidelines, Phoebe was holding my glasses so that I couldn't risk breaking them. Me and Nadine were both on Arnold's team, with Gerald and Eugene. We were against our opposing team, Harold's team, consisting of himself, Stinky, Tucker, Sid, and Curly as they were conversing with one another. I turned towards Arnold as we were now conversing with our team, Arnold giving out the plays.

"Okay, remember, this is touch football." Arnold said to us as we nodded. "Let's run our Statue of Liberty play. Double reverse, flee flooker, razzle dazzle, fumble-rooski! Ready?"

"Break!" We all said as we all went into our positions as Arnold assumed the quarterback position. Tucker did the same for the other side.

"Be prepared to get whipped, guys. I'm going to get that ball and run circles around you!" Tucker smirked.

"Forty-two, thirty-three, hut, hut!" Arnold called as Gerald threw the ball at him. I barely brushed past Harold as I was ready to catch the ball when it came to me. Arnold passed the ball to Nadine, who past it to Eugene, who started running until he saw Tucker blocking his path, as he then threw it to me, as I threw it over to Arnold. We watched as Arnold threw a long pass over to Gerald, who was about to catch the ball... but then... oh no... Gerald ran right into Wolfgang, who caught the ball.

"Nice try, tall hair." Wolfgang smirked as a few of his fifth grader friends came in. I shook my head as we all came towards Wolfgang and his gang.

"Very funny, Wolfgang. Now give us the ball." Gerald frowned.

"This is OUR field, amateur, so clear out and let the fifth graders play!" Wolfgang glared.

"Hey come on, we fourth graders have much right to play here as you guys." Arnold said.

"Yeah!" Gerald glared.

Wolfgang paused as he smirked. All the while, in the corner of my eye, I noticed Phoebe was squinting at Wolfgang as she was using a tape recorder to record Wolfgang, who said, "Really? Well, tell you what. If you want to play so bad, why don't you play us?"

"Play you?" Gerald squeaked.

I yelped. "In football? The strong tall people against the not so tall ones?"

"Yeah!" Wolfgang smiled. "Saturday... right here!"

I turned towards Phoebe as she was putting her tape recorder to a jack she installed as she put headphones in. Sid, in the meantime, chuckled nervously. "How about a nice game of chess instead? That'll be nice!"

"No. No chess. No baseball, no basketball, no bowling. FOOTBALL! HERE! On Saturday!" Wolfgang glared.

"We'll be there!" Arnold glared.

"We will?" Me and Gerald said in worry as the other kids gasped (all but Phoebe, who was still doing something with the tape recorder).

"Yeah!" Arnold smirked. "And we'll beat them, too!"

"You punks think you can beat us?" Wolfgang laughed. "I'm so scared. See you on Saturday then... two o'clock, right here!"

Wolfgang and his gang then laughed as they started to depart. As they were out of earshot, Phoebe nodded as she pulled out her earphones. "That confirms it. With the tone pitched higher, Wolfgang does INDEED sound like Arnold."

"What?" Arnold frowned. "Wolfgang sounds NOTHING like me!"

"Never mind Wolfgang's voice!" I frowned. "Arnold, what made you brag that we are going to beat them? They are strong fifth graders, and some, if not MOST of us are scrawny fourth graders!"

"Sorry..." Arnold looked down. "I got carried away."

"Well, nothing to be done about it, I guess..." Tucker said. "Well, we only have two days until the football match, so the best thing we can do is practice!"

"Good idea." Nadine nodded.

"But where can we practice on such short notice?" Harold groaned.

"Well, we could go to Gerald Field." Gerald said. "May not be a lot of room, but we can do a lot of practice around the area there."

We all nodded in agreement as we all started to head over to Gerald Field.

* * *

As all of us got there, I turned to Arnold as we all did, as I asked, "Okay, so you got any bright ideas, Arnold?"

"Well, we could try the double-switcheroo." Arnold said. "Just listen up to all the plays I have, we can get through this together."

We nodded as we listened to Arnold giving out all the advice as best as he could to everyone. Once that was done, we started training as we practiced our catches and plays. Tucker was a little bit dizzy at first, but he was getting the hang of all the plays we have. In fact, you may say that we were getting close to be the best players... I was a good football player myself, and I didn't mind getting a little dirty... even if it does ruin my nice sweater, but it's worth the game...

Phoebe was still a sideline cheerer as Tucker, Harold and Gerald, along with Arnold were the best tier players... with Nadine and Stinky being second tier. Eugene and Curly did great on their own, and Sid was a good runner. Overall, we had a bit of confidence boosting within each other... but we were still a little nervous as soon as we were done training.

"How do we know we can beat the fifth graders for sure?" Nadine asked.

"Well... only one way to find out... we need to know how they play." Tucker said.

"Yeah..." I said as I turned to Arnold. "We can pick up training again tomorrow, I'm curious to see the fifth graders... if you're interested."

"They're probably playing in the park, no doubt..." Arnold said. "We'll check it out."

* * *

As we were nearing the park, Gerald started to talk. "I'm still not sure about this. I mean, they're still fifth graders. We'll get killed for sure!"

"Aw, come on, Gerald. I think we're all doing well!" Arnold said.

"Hey, look, fellers! Here are the fifth graders!" Stinky pointed out as we all turned to see some of the fifth graders playing football.

We watched as someone threw Wolfgang a long pass as he came right to us. He jumped up, grabbed it, and crushed a mailbox. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Phoebe pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

My attention then turned back to Wolfgang as we all yelped nervously. Wolfgang laughed. "You see that, fourth graders? You're dead meat!"

As Wolfgang marched back to his friends, Gerald yelped. "We're dead, man."

Phoebe then hung up the phone as she said, "Don't worry, I think I just got ourselves out of the game."

We all turned to Phoebe as Arnold asked, "What do you mean?"

"That mailbox was federal property, and Wolfgang destroyed it." Phoebe said. "I'll leave the rest of you to connect the dots."

Our eyes then widened as we then heard a police siren.

* * *

"I DEMAND A PHONE CALL!" Wolfgang yelled as he was being taken in by the police towards the police car.

Officer Pudney nodded towards Phoebe, who beamed. "Thanks for reporting this matter to us."

"Anything to help our city." Phoebe smiled.

"Uh, how long exactly will Wolfgang be in jail?" Gerald said nervously.

"Normally, three years... unless he or his parent pay the fine of two hundred and fifty grand... in which case he'll only be in jail for a while." Officer Pudney said as Wolfgang was in the car. "See you around."

As we all watched Wolfgang being taken away, the other fifth graders stared in shock as Edmund asked, "Does this mean the football game's off?"

As for us, we all just stared at Phoebe in disbelief and relief at the same time. Phoebe raised her eyebrows and smirked. "You're welcome, by the way."

"This is bad..." Arnold said. "I have a feeling Wolfgang will be back... I don't know when, but I just know he'll be back again..."

"Well, come on, at least we don't have to do that football game, am I right?" I said.

"Yeah!" Harold said. "With Wolfgang gone, we don't have to worry about him for a while!"

"I guess it's a victory for us!" Gerald said.

"I guess..." Arnold sighed. "But I just know he'll be back, and he's not going to be happy with what we did..."

"Aw, don't worry, buddy." I said. "When Wolfgang comes back, we'll worry about it then. Until that time, let's just be happy he's gone and he won't bother us for a while. Until then..."

I turned to everyone. "Anybody for a soda? I'm buying!"

"Sounds good to me!" Nadine smiled as all the boys nodded in agreement.

"We deserve a reward after that!" Phoebe smiled.

"Wonderful!" I smiled. "Let's go to my house and we'll talk!"

And so, we had a pretty good rest of the day. We didn't have to do that football game anymore, so that was all good. I have a feeling we're going to be having some smooth riding from here on in...

* * *

That's the seventy-first episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I purposely cut the episode's plot halfway through because... come on, destroying a mailbox is a federal offense! If I saw somebody destroy a mailbox, I would call the police! Besides, Wolfgang will be back in full force in Arc 3... when I get around to it. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page!


	73. A Sad, Sad Moment

Okay, I think I've dealt with a little reality for a while... let's talk about loss. Or, more specifically, "Eugene's Pet". ...Yeah.

* * *

On Friday, Nadine, Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold and I entered the classroom with some items we were planning on showing for Mr. Simmons' little show and tell project as we got comfortable.

"I still can't believe Wolfgang got arrested..." Arnold said. "Though I think we would have bested them."

"Still, destroying a mailbox is a federal offense. Arnold, there is being threatened by a school bully, but look at the bigger picture. Crime does not pay!" Phoebe said.

"Rhonda, what's the gossip on Wolfgang now that he's in jail?" Gerald asked.

"Well, I heard his parents and grandparents do have some money, but I think he's going to be pardoned by making the whole mailbox thing an 'accident'... and he'll probably be back in school in a couple of weeks... but I'm pretty sure he'll forget the football thing by then." I shrugged. "He probably won't let go of whoever snitched on him... hopefully he lacks brains and doesn't figure out it was you, Phoebe..."

"Oh, don't worry. Nobody suspects the quiet ones." Phoebe beamed.

"Still, be careful out there if Wolfgang spots you." Nadine said, concerned for her well-being. "Stick with us at all time..."

"I'm not worried, girls... but if you're really that sure, fine." Phoebe said as I hugged her in my arms.

"Just stick with us... you'll be fine." I said as we all settled in our seats. Pretty soon, Mr. Simmons came in as he smiled.

"Okay, boys and girls, settle down." Mr. Simmons said as the class kept quiet. "Now, as you all know, today, we are doing a bit of a show-and-tell day, where you kids show off an item that is very unique to you, and explain to the class how that item relates to you. Now, would anyone like to volunteer to show off what they brought first?"

A few people raised their hands, but Mr. Simmons smiled as he spotted Eugene raising his hand. "Yes, Eugene, what did you bring for us today?"

"Well..." Eugene smiled as he picked up a fish bowl with a swimming fish inside. He then started to do his little speech, starting with the words, 'All my life'. In that instant, it was sort of a guess that something bad would probably happen to the fish, but I didn't know what yet. And so, Eugene explained everything on how he wanted a pet of his own, but his dog ran away, he was allergic to a cat he had, and his rabbit gave him nightmares, but then, he had Henry, that was the name of his goldfish.

"Had him for six months and nothing bad has happened to him yet!" Eugene smiled as some of us looked in interest... though some of us looked pretty bored. "Henry's been my best friend. I feed him, I talk to him, and I even bought him this plastic castle with my allowance! Show them how you play hide-and-seek, Henry!"

The goldfish started to swim around for a bit as Eugene gushed about it. "See that? He waved to me with his tail!"

"Or he could just be swimming around." I muttered to myself as Eugene sat down.

"Thank you for sharing, Eugene. And may I say, a goldfish is so very... you." Mr. Simmons said, putting Eugene in a good mood. "Okay, Arnold, we're eager for you to share your world. What special part of it did you bring for us today?"

We all paid attention to Arnold in interest as Arnold came up with a yellow yo-yo. "Well, I brought this yo-yo last week, and the guy showed me how to do a cat's cradle with it."

"Gosh..." I heard Mr. Simmons say as everyone, including myself, looked in interest.

"And I can shoot the moon too!" Arnold smiled as he shot the yo-yo up to the roof, which the yellow part of the yo-yo then snapped and landed right in Eugene's fi-

* * *

...Uh, say, have I ever told anyone about how my parents took me and my friends on a cruise ship? Oh, we had a lot of fun there! We enjoyed a nice swim by the pool, Nadine and Phoebe were having fun playing shuffleboard... and best of all, my parents treated all of us to a nice dinner while we were watching a Broadway show! It was the best cruise we ever went on. Of course, it would have been even more perfect if Arnold was with us, but hey, quality time with my girls and my family... it's all good. It is all goo-

What was that? Arnold's yo-yo? I'm pretty sure there was no such thing. In fact, I don't think that day ever happened. I think it was all a big dream, that was it, it was all a dream!

...

...

...

...Nobody is buying this, are they? I'm hardly buying it myself...

Okay, I'm taking a deep breath to tell you something... what happened... well, when Arnold tossed the yo-yo up in the air, it wasn't pretty, you see...

I'm sorry, I don't know if I can go on with this one... uh, why don't you send all the kids to bed, so they don't hear these serious situations I'm about to explain. What I'm about to explain... is very serious right now, and I don't know if the kids can tolerate it. So, if you can just send them off to bed... that would be really appreciative of you all. Go ahead. Take your time. Oh, and grab a drink. What I'm about to tell you requires it.

...

...

...

Ready? All the kids off to bed? Your drink ready? All right... here we go...

* * *

The yo-yo landed in Eugene's fish bowl and... well, it knocked the knight that was on top of the castle and... it...

What I'm trying to say is...

Arnold killed Eugene's goldfish. There, I said it!

"Henry... he's..." Eugene gasped.

"He's dead, Eugene." Phoebe sighed.

"I'm sorry, Eugene, it was an accident!" Arnold said in concern and worry.

"Uh... it's a trick, just a new trick!" Eugene said, trying to deny what he just saw. "Okay? Yeah, now roll over, Henry! You can do it, roll over boy!"

Poor Eugene... harsh reality just hit him in the face so hard...

* * *

"That was so hard for Eugene..." I sighed as I turned to Phoebe, as we were heading to lunch.

"Yeah..." Phoebe sighed in sadness. "But it was bound to happen... we just didn't know WHAT was going to happen."

"Yeah..." I looked down. "I expected... I don't know, Eugene to trip and the fish goes down a drain or something... not get killed!"

"Animals are mortals... like us." Phoebe said. "Nobody lives forever."

I sighed. "I guess I see your point."

I then turned to Nadine, who had remained surprisingly quiet. "Nadine, you've been quiet. You okay?"

Nadine took a deep breath as she looked down. "After seeing Eugene's fish go like that... I'm starting to worry about all my pet bugs that I have. Like Larry and Daryl and Daryl. You know, my pet tarantula and my two daddy long legs."

"Oh... right..." I sighed as Nadine was shaking in worry. She knew what it was like to lose pets. She had about a few spiders she kept as pets, and when a few of them had died after laying their egg sacs, Nadine grew to be quite depressed. "So, you're going through what Eugene is going through... depression."

"After school, guys... think we can go to my house and see my pets?" Nadine sighed.

Phoebe and I nodded as we hugged her, I said, "Sure. We'll do that."

Nadine smiled a bit as she hugged us back. As we entered the lunch room, we saw Arnold joining us as I asked him, "So, how did it go?"

Arnold sighed. "Eugene didn't want to let go of his fish. He was really attached to it. So, me and him decided to hold a funeral for Henry. You girls want to attend?"

"I will." Phoebe said as she turned to us. "Those two aren't. Nadine and Rhonda have to go to Nadine's place to see to her pets."

"Oh, I see..." Arnold said. "I understand, Nadine. After seeing what happened, you're worried for your own pets."

"They're small and fragile... I would never want to see them get squished." Nadine explained. "But send Eugene my regards... Rhonda's too."

I nodded.

"I will." Arnold said as we got our lunch bought.

We said nothing for the rest of the day as we just ate.

* * *

After school, as Phoebe went with Arnold and Gerald to set up for Eugene's pet fish's funeral, me and Nadine went over to her house as we were now in her room. Nadine smiled as she saw her three cages, one containing her pet tarantula, and the other two containing her daddy long-legs. "Hey, Larry. Daryl and Daryl."

Nadine then pulled out a bag and started to scoop up some dead flies (which I was a little disgusted about) as she poured some nearby her tarantula, and a few for her daddy long-legs. "Looks like you're getting low on food... eat up."

As Nadine and I watched her pet spiders and tarantula feeding on some flies... okay, mostly Nadine, I was looking up at the ceiling... Nadine said, "I love these guys, but I know they won't live forever..."

"Oh..." I said as I hugged Nadine. "I'm sure you can get another tarantula..."

"Yeah, I could always do that..." Nadine nodded. "But Larry has always been pretty special to me. I hate to think about what would happen if one of them died..."

"Be brave, Nadine. Your spiders still have a lot of health left." I consoled her.

Nadine smiled. "Yeah... I guess they do in a way..."

And so, Nadine and I spent a good hour watching over her pets before I decided to head out for home.

* * *

The next day, Phoebe, Nadine and I were reunited at the park as I said, "So, the funeral went well?"

"At first..." Phoebe sighed. "Gerald did make some good speeches... but then a cat was there and... you can connect the dots."

Nadine shivered as I decided to say nothing, knowing what Phoebe meant. "Hopefully, Eugene is coping..."

"I'm sure he is." Phoebe said as we noticed Arnold and Gerald talking to Eugene, holding a pet bowl full of food. Eugene seemed to be petting something... imaginary.

"What the heck is going on over there?" I asked curiously.

"Must be Eugene's way of coping..." Nadine sighed. "Trust me, I've seen this before. Boy loses pet, boy isn't sure whether to get another one, so he makes an imaginary one."

"Oh..." I said. "Guess Eugene is really depressed."

"The best thing we can do is just wait it out." Phoebe sighed. "He really loved that fish, but I know he'll get over it... or get a new fish, whichever one comes first."

"Yeah..." I nodded as we continued on. "So girls, what's up on the schedule today?"

"How about we try that new chicken place at the mall?" Nadine said. "I heard they serve some mean salads!"

"Sounds good!" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, I could try something new!" I said as we marched onwards as we decided to spend the day together, deciding not to talk about pets...

* * *

Well, what happened afterwards was pretty cute from what Arnold told me two days later.

"So, Eugene was pretty happy to have his own pet fish, hm?" I asked as me, him and Gerald were hanging out in Arnold's room. "Even if he couldn't take it home with him?"

"Yeah. Best part is, there's a whole lot of fish that are in the aquarium, so fortunately, Eugene can't tell which fish is which, if you get what I mean." Arnold said.

"Yeah, but at least we made the kid happy again. Good thing too, that imaginary hippo thing wasn't really all that healthy." Gerald said.

"Well, I'm glad we got it all straightened out." I said. "So, guys, what did you bring me here for?"

"We made a bit of a home movie last week." Arnold said as he pulled out his video camera. "And we need some help figuring out the plugs. Do you have any way to figure it out?"

I paused as I examined the cables. "I suppose I can give it a try..."

And so, I started to work on it right away...

* * *

That's the seventy-second episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	74. The Potential Murder Scheme

Let's move on with 'Freeze Frame', with Rhonda now in the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Move a few cables around and... there we go." I nodded as I got the cables inserted to the television screen. "Can your camera play on the TV?"

Arnold nodded as he pushed play on the camera, causing the TV to switch on. "That should do it!"

Gerald smiled as we got comfortable around the screen. "This is going to be great!"

"You know, Gerald, I hope someday we'll make movies together." Arnold said.

"Hey, Arnold? We're doing it now!" Gerald smiled.

"So, this is basically what you guys did yesterday afternoon after the trip to the aquarium?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Arnold nodded. "It was just for a little fun though, just a ten to twenty minute documentary on what goes on in the park."

"Wow..." I smiled. "So, where's the narration?"

"Oh, I'm editing that in later on." Arnold said. "Hey look, there's you girls doing some butterfly catching."

I looked up to see me and Nadine holding butterfly nets as we caught some butterflies, Phoebe was nearby smiling as she was taking notes on the butterflies we caught. The next scene we saw was Harold catapaulting Stinky into a pile of leaves as I laughed. "Oh, boys will be boys..."

"Wait... hang on..." Gerald frowned in suspicion. "What's that guy doing?"

"What guy?" Me and Arnold asked as Gerald rewound the tape.

"That guy, right there, when Stinky got catapaulted into the leaves. Look in the background!" Gerald pointed.

I squinted and... hmm, there was a suspicious guy in the background... stuffing something inside a tree. "Oh yeah, I think I can make him out..."

"So can I... but he's a little too far away to see..." Arnold said as he took the camera out of the TV cables. "Hang on, let me see if I can get a better view on my computer."

Arnold took his camera over to his computer as he woke it up revealing... oh God, he had a picture of Ruth for his background picture! Luckily, I managed to restrain myself a bit.

Arnold then put up a video maker as he linked the video camera to his computer to play the footage, then he paused it at the man stuffing something inside the tree as Arnold then enlarged the photo. He hit play as we saw what the man was stuffing the tree with... an envelope that seemed to contain a letter.

"What is that hat he's wearing?" Gerald said as he pointed to a hat.

"Whatever it is, it's so out-of-style!" I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's called a 'porkpie' hat." Arnold said.

"Okay, so we'll label him 'Porkpie' for now." I said. "But what is that envelope that he stuffed in the tree... for that matter, is it still there?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks suspicious." Arnold said as Gerald smiled.

"Hey, it's almost like a mystery movie thriller! I already have a perfect title for it!" Gerald smiled. "Porkpie and the Mystery of the Envelope in the Tree!"

"I'm coming in with you guys! You two obviously need a stylish femme producer to help you out!" I smiled.

Arnold nodded. "Okay... Gerald, grab your camera, and we'll check it out!"

"Isn't the camera right next to you?" I pointed out, but Arnold and Gerald didn't listen to me as Arnold unplugged the camera and gave it to Gerald.

"Come on!" Arnold said as we decided to head towards the park.

* * *

Pretty soon, we came over to the park, near the exact location where Porkpie was located. As we got near the tree, I peered in as Gerald started narrating what I was doing. I sighed. "Gerald, could you shut up and let me look?"

"Excuse me for building suspense." Gerald frowned.

I looked inside and nodded. "Yep, the letter is still there... but it seems like it was already opened up..."

I reached inside and pulled it out. I looked over the letter and paused. "Hmmm... seems to be cut and paste letters on this one... saying 'Porpoises at 2 PM Monday'. That's today!"

"Interesting..." Arnold said. "Now, the question is... where would there be porpoises?"

We paused to think... as Gerald snapped his fingers. "It's obvious! At the aquarium! They're meeting by the porpoise tank!"

"Gerald, we were just at the aquarium yesterday. Remember, all the porpoises were on loan to Underwater World?" Arnold said. "We just had an announcement saying that..."

"The only other set of porpoises I know about is that carnival down at the docks." I said. "There was a porpoise ride over there!"

"Oh yeah!" Gerald said as he snapped his fingers as I looked at my watch.

"It's 1:30 now. If we can catch a bus, we can make it to the docks in fifteen minutes!" I said as the boys nodded. "Come on!"

Arnold and Gerald nodded as we decided to make a stop at the carnival.

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at the docks as we went over to the carnival as we caught the smell of meat. Gerald groaned. "Whose idea was it to put a merry-go-round next to a slaughterhouse?"

Before Arnold or I could answer, we spotted the merry go-round as Arnold said, "There it is..."

"And here's Porkpie." I said as we saw the man in the porkpie hat coming out. We then saw Porkpie coming over and talking to someone. "Looks like that guy over there is the one he's meeting."

"Well... Porkpie and Slick here are about to become the stars of our movie..." Gerald said as he turned the camera on. "Rhonda, you stay right here and watch from a distance for anything suspicious. We're going to try and see what those two are up to."

I nodded as Arnold and Gerald proceeded to follow Porkpie and... Slick, I guess I'm calling the other man... to the merry-go-round. I decided to look around for anything suspicious. I looked over to the slaughterhouse sign and sighed. Why there was a slaughterhouse there, I wouldn't know...

A couple of minutes later, I saw a taxi pulling over as I turned towards the merry-go-round, which stopped the ride. Porkpie and Slick got off as Arnold and Gerald followed suit. Arnold and Gerald joined up with me as I pointed towards the taxi as Porkpie and Slick entered the taxi.

"What info did you get out of them?" I asked.

"It was very vague... all we heard was that the two were going to get a gun, rope and knife." Arnold said. "It made it sound like a murder plot!"

"Well, don't look now, but these two are just leaving in their taxi." Gerald said as I quickly spotted the number.

"Seems to be leaving in taxi number sixteen..." I paused. "So, what's next?"

"I think I may have an idea. Come on!" Arnold said as we followed him.

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at the office where people gave the signal to send over the taxi cabs.

"Rhonda, you better wait right here." Arnold said as he and Gerald entered inside. "We're going to see where Taxi Sixteen took these two suspicious characters."

"All right, but don't be long." I sighed as the two boys went inside.

I paused as I waited. It was at this point I wondered if this mystery was going to unfold... unlike last time, with the mystery of Mr. Smith, it was a case of a test of character... here, we seem to be sneaking in on a murder plot... kind of like a James Bond book...

I smiled at that. Almost like a dream come true for me. I hummed a little tune as I waited for at least nine minutes before Arnold and Gerald came rushing back out, Arnold saying, "Okay, let's go, we got the information!"

"Really?" I asked. "Did you ask the girl?"

"Sort of..." Gerald said. "Not quite. We asked, but she left for the bathroom, told us all cars are classified, we had to break into her office and disguise our voices to get the info we needed... but we know where they went."

"So, where are Porkpie and Slick at?" I asked as I started to follow them.

"The corner of Third Street and 27 Grand." Arnold said.

"I think there was a hardware store there..." I paused. "We better go check it out, hopefully they're still there."

* * *

Sure enough, as we hid behind an alleyway, we saw the two suspicious characters leaving the hardware store with a couple of ropes in hand. I couldn't hear a whole lot of the conversation, but it seemed to go along the lines of this, Slick wants to show Porkpie something in the back of his van, Porkpie reached for his phone and started to dial his number as he listened to it.

Porkpie groaned as he said, "He's asking when we're going to get Marty. I keep telling him, seven o'clock, seven o'clock, seven o'clock!"

At that time, he started pulling out some gas tanks as Arnold asked, "What would Porkpie want with gas canisters?"

"Boy, these canisters will help in blowing them up... and you know how Marty hates it when things blow up." Porkpie said

The thugs laughed as Slick said, "He sure has it coming to him after all he's done for us!"

Arnold frowned. "I do not trust that guy... and who IS this Marty?"

Gerald and I shrugged as we turned towards the car as Porkpie and Slick were now putting on some clown masks.

"These'll be a nice touch." Slick laughed.

"Man, oh man, these'll do Marty in!" Porkpie joined in laughing.

Arnold gasped as he went close to me. "You hear that? This is bad, they're going to eight-to-six him!"

"What does that mean?" Gerald asked.

"Rub him out, take him off the menu..." Arnold said.

"They're going to kill Marty, is what he's saying." I sighed.

"Oh calm down, Arnold, let's not jump to conclusions." Gerald smiled.

"For all we know, they're just planning a surprise birthday party, the gas canisters for balloons, the rope to hang a piñata, and the clown masks for enjoyment!" I smiled.

Arnold and Gerald stared at me with blank eyes as Arnold said, "Rhonda... did they say ANYTHING about a surprise birthday party in those sentences? No, they didn't."

"No doubt about it. Tonight, we are going to finish Marty off!" We heard Slick laughing.

"Okay, NOW we can jump to conclusions..." Gerald said in worry.

"Maybe they meant the guy is finished with his last day of being whatever age he is, and today is his first of a new year... for the guy?" I asked, trying to assure them.

Arnold and Gerald glared at me as Arnold said, "You're just reaching now, aren't you?"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything!" I rolled my eyes.

"So what do we do?" Arnold asked.

"We better go straight to the police, tell them what is going on, and say to them what we know! That would be the right thing to do..." Gerald said as we started to quietly sneak away without anybody noticing.

I frowned as I turned to Arnold and Gerald. "What gave you that idea?"

"Why not?" Arnold shrugged.

I sighed. "Arnold, Gerald, we can't go to the police with this!" I sighed as I pulled out a notepad and started to do some quick drawings.

"Why not?" Arnold and Gerald asked.

"Let me show you." I said as I pointed to the first picture, which is of weapons. "Okay, we saw some sort of weapon items, correct?"

I drew the next picture, which were crude drawings of the two people we saw. "And we saw Porkpie and Slick doing a confession, right?"

I quickly drew the next picture, which were crude drawings of us three on a Wanted poster. "That'll make us wanted by criminal masterminds!"

"It does?" Arnold said.

"Yes!" I sighed. "Our families and us will then have to be relocated to Alaska, where we'll be living in igloos, wearing those Eskimo clothes, and we'd have to own husky dogs, and keep saying 'Mush' in every sentence!"

Arnold and Gerald stared at me in disbelief as I said, "That, and we don't actually have physical proof, and none of the officers will believe us kids!"

"Even though that worked before." Arnold said.

"That was a different situation." I sighed. "This is a murder plot where the guys seems to be ambiguous! For all they know, it'll be a surprise birthday party, too! No, what we need to know is who Marty is..."

"Rhonda, you're a social butterfly around the place..." Gerald said. "Do you have any idea on first names of all the people named Marty?"

"Well, I never usually mention first names... using refer to them as Mister, Miss or Missus." I paused. "But let me see if I can think of a time when I heard the first name Marty..."

As I paused to think, we decided to head back to our neighborhood.

* * *

By the time we were passing the streets with some of the local shops, I sighed. "I got nothing."

"Great..." Arnold sighed. "What do we do now..."

"Look over the footage, obviously." I sighed as we were passing by Harold and Mr. Green, who were just closing shop.

"Hey, Arnold and friends!" Mr. Green smiled.

"Oh, hey Mr. Green. Hi, Harold!" Arnold smiled. "Just closing up shop."

"Yeah, I figured I'd help out Mr. Green today, since I don't have a school day today, may as well help him out." Harold explained.

Arnold and I noticed that Mr. Green seemed to be dressing up nicely as I said, "Looking stylish, Mr. Green!"

"Yeah... really nice." Gerald smiled as he put the camera up to Mr. Green's face.

"Thanks, fellas." Mr. Green smiled. "Well, I need to go drop off some rump roast before I get going to my shindig. Harold, is the shop locked up?"

"Got it, sir." Harold said as he handed Mr. Green the key.

"Thank you. See you around." Mr. Green said. "See you same time Friday afternoon?"

"You got it, Mr. Green!" Harold smiled as Mr. Green as Mr. Green left. By that time, Harold had noticed the camera as he asked, "Say, what are you guys doing? Still shooting that movie?"

"We're currently on a potential scheme case, Harold." Arnold said. "We're trying to prevent someone named Marty from being killed by two guys."

"Hmmm..." Harold paused. "Where have I heard the name Marty before..."

"One of them was wearing a porkpie hat, and the other had a slick attitude, dressed in what seemed to be thug clothes..." I paused.

"The problem is, we don't know who OR what Marty is, but we know the two guys are being suspicious..." Gerald said.

"Porkpie hat, hmm... you know, earlier this week, I saw two characters that fit the description of those two guys you were talking about." Harold said.

Arnold, Gerald and I stopped as we turned to Harold. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was during one of my shifts for Mr. Green." Harold said. "Turns out, he and these two people are old friends going back."

"Those two suspicious characters are FRIENDS with Mr. Green?" We raised an eyebrow as Arnold said, "But Mr. Green is so nice... unless... Harold, did you catch anything of their conversation?"

"How would I know? It's not my business!" Harold frowned.

I smirked getting an idea as I fished around in my little backpack and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Oh Harold... Mr. Chocolate wants to talk to you!"

Harold seemed very hypnotized by the candy bar. "Oooo... Mr. Chocolate..."

"Yes, look at Mr. Chocolate... tell him what Mr. Green and those two characters were talking about, ooo..." I said as I gave Harold the chocolate bar.

"Okay, okay..." Harold said as he gobbled down the chocolate bar. "The two guys names are Dan and Sherm, Dan is the one with the porkpie hat. They and Mr. Green go way back... all three of them are butchers, working pretty well together. They often joke around, as they normally do... what the jokes were, I don't know..."

"So, Harold, why is Mr. Green so chummy with Porkpie and Sli- er, Dan and Sherm?" Gerald asked. "Did Mr. Green get anything suspicious today?"

"How would I know, I'm not that curious!" Harold frowned.

I pulled out another chocolate bar as I said, "Mr. Chocolate wants to know..."

Harold smiled. "Gimme!"

I tossed the chocolate bar over to Harold as he munched on it happily. Harold said, "Well, he did get a letter in the mail telling him to come to Front Street and Market at seven o'clock for a big surprise... I did catch the envelope's address... said Mr. Green's first name."

"Front and Market... that's right near the merry-go-round where they started..." Arnold said.

"What was Mr. Green's first name?" I asked.

"It started with an M." Harold shrugged. "That's all I know, the writing was pretty messy..."

"Thanks, Harold! You may have just saved us a lot of time!" Arnold said as I handed Harold another chocolate bar.

"Oh, uh, no problem! Just bring over two extra chocolate bars... maybe I can spill some more information!" Harold explained.

"Right..." I said as I looked at my watch, all of us leaving Harold.

"It's almost five o'clock! If we get to Front and Market now, we'll be too early!" I sighed.

"Right..." Gerald said. "We may as well leave around six-thirty, after dinner. Buses should still be running at that time..."

"Right!" Arnold nodded.

"I'll call my parents and let them know I'll be home a little late." I said as I started dialing my parents' phone number.

* * *

Pretty soon, around five minutes to seven, after we had some dinner and we started to compare our notes, we were at the docks as we compared notes one more time.

"Okay, so let's see what we know..." I said. "We know Dan and Sherm are planning to off Marty..."

"Right." Gerald said.

"We also know that Marty may be, in fact, Mr. Green's first name." I said.

"It seems to be that way, yes." Arnold said.

"We also know that Dan and Sherm and Mr. Green are butchers and good friends." I nodded.

"Which I don't get it!" Gerald frowned. "If Mr. Green is good friends with these Dan and Sherm characters, why do they want to off Mr. Green?"

"Maybe they ARE throwing him that surprise birthday party after all!" I smiled. "I'm actually right!"

Arnold and Gerald just stared at me with unamused stares. I frowned. "Well, it could be true!"

"Never mind, here's Mr. Green!" Arnold said as he pointed down towards the docks, where Mr. Green seemed to be heading towards to a slaughterhouse.

"Or a convention for butchers. That's another one!" I said as we headed downstairs.

"Mr. Green, wait!" Arnold said as they came down.

"What a coincidence, Arnold, Gerald and Rhonda!" Mr. Green smiled. "What are you fellas doing here?"

"They're here to stop you from being murdered, I'm just here because I'm the female producer." I sighed.

"Murdered? By who?" Mr. Green said as he reached for the door.

"Mr. Green, don't!" Arnold said as Mr. Green opened the door. "Dan and Sherm are out to get you!"

Mr. Green stopped and sighed. "Dan and Sherm... my fellow friends... they were always out to get me for years... looks like they're finally getting me."

"We better get out of here, Mr. Green. It's almost seven o'clock!" Arnold said in worry.

"No, Arnold. I'm not going to run. They've been trying to get me, and well, it's time to face the music." Mr. Green sighed as he opened the door to the slaughterhouse. "Hello?"

We came in closer as we saw what was inside... seemed to be leftover Merry-Go-Round stuff as Mr. Green kept calling, "Hello?"

We heard some chains rustling in the wind as the Merry Go Round carnival stuff lit up as a bunch of men in clown suits jumped out and released balloons.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARTY!" All of the men said.

Gerald and Arnold stared in surprise as I smiled. "HA! CALLED IT! FREAKING CALLED IT!"

* * *

"Okay, Rhonda, you were right!" Arnold sighed as we were now at his house, watching the birthday party on Arnold's computer. I was dancing behind them as Arnold said, "You can stop that victory dance!"

"I solved the mystery, I solved the mystery!" I smiled.

"Through a mere guess!" Gerald said.

"But still, it's good to know that Mr. Green was never in real danger." Arnold said.

"And it does make a for a good twist!" Gerald smiled. "Who knew there were so many butchers in the city!"

I sighed. "Yeah..."

I paused. "Say, Arnold, Gerald... you think your little documentary will be a mystery thriller now?"

"Who knows?" Arnold said. "With the right editing, though, I can probably make it seem like that."

"Hmmm..." I said as I decided to get up. "Well, it's getting late. I told my parents I'll be home. See you guys later!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Arnold and Gerald said as I started to leave.

* * *

As I was heading home, I was smiling a little bit, thinking about the day I had with Arnold and Gerald. Truly, a good day to be myself! All of a sudden, I heard my phone ring as it snapped me out of my thoughts. I picked it up and saw that it was Nadine. I put the phone on my ear as I continued walking home. "Hello-lanes?"

"Why do you always say that when you pick up the phone?" Nadine asked. "It makes it sound like you're talking to bowling lanes."

I laughed. "You know I like to do outlandish hellos, Nadine. Now, what's the buzz?"

"Well, you know how Mr. Simmons is opening up a student lounge on Wednesday?" Nadine asked.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Simmons did say something about that, another after school activity for us to do." I smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was talking with Mr. Simmons the other day, and I told him a few of my jokes that I made up... Mr. Simmons liked them so much, he wants me to do a little comedy act as a headliner for the stage after school, for the opening of the lounge!" Nadine explained. "I was wondering if you and Phoebe can hang out with me after school so I can practice a comedy routine!"

I smiled. "Hey, that's no trouble, Nadine. We'll go over to my house tomorrow after school, and we'll see what you're rocking with!"

I heard Nadine laugh. "Thanks, Rhonda, you're a great friend. See you tomorrow at school!"

"Bye!" I said as I hung up the phone and started to walk off.

So, Nadine is going to be a comedy star, hm? Well, I hope she pulls out some interesting stunts... I know for sure that she is pretty much the funny girl in our group, along with the tough persona she carries. I'm interested to see where her comedy goes!

* * *

That's the seventy-third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	75. Not Really Funny

Next up is... sort of a different take on 'Helga's Show', only it's going to be 'Nadine's Show'. How will this fare out now? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, at school, Phoebe and I met up with Nadine as she was looking over a notepad as I asked, "Hey, Nadine. What are you reading? Your ideas for jokes?"

"Yep." Nadine said as she was flipping the next page over. "I'm trying to memorize some of the ones I've written down so that they'll come out more naturally."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll do good!" I smiled.

"Indeed, you are the funniest of our group!" Phoebe smiled. "I'm sure you'll knock them dead."

Nadine smiled as she said, "Thanks, girls. That's why I want to have a little practice session with you two after school, so that I'll know what I'm up against."

"You're lucky to have two willing audience participants." I said as I took out my books from my locker. "Don't worry, keep focused, you'll do fine."

Nadine smiled as she decided to look over her notepad once more, smiling as she was writing down another joke... when the intercom spoke as Principal Wartz's voice was heard. "Attention students. All lunch-related activities are to be conducted in the lunchroom. Thank you."

Nadine chuckled as she wrote down another joke. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I tried to peek, but Nadine took her notepad away from me as she said, "Uh uh uh. Wait until I do my practice."

"Okay, okay..." I sighed as we decided to head to Mr. Simmons' class.

* * *

Later at recess, Phoebe was sitting busy reading a book, watching us as I was doing some four corner with Arnold, Gerald and Harold. Harold laughed as he had the ball. "Okay, watch this, Lloyd-o!"

He threw the ball at me as I caught it in ease, handed it to Arnold, who handed it back to Harold. Harold frowned as he threw it to Gerald, who then threw it to me. I shrugged as I threw it to Harold, overthrowing it a little as Harold frowned. "Hey, no fair! This isn't right! MOMMY!"

"Big baby..." I muttered as I noticed Nadine coming in and writing down something on her notepad, chuckling a little. She left quickly before I could ask what she was doing... but I figured it was for her jokes...

* * *

Later at lunch, I was sitting with Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald and Nadine as we were busy talking about what was going to go on for our weekend together when Nadine picked up Stinky talking with Sid.

"I can't believe they're serving lemon pudding today!" Stinky smiled. "I'm glad they put that back on the menu!"

"You really like lemon pudding, then?" Sid asked.

"You kiddin'? I just LOVE lemon pudding!" Stinky said.

Nadine smiled as she pulled out her notepad and wrote something down. Nadine smiled as she turned to us. "Where were we?"

"Uh, our weekend plans." Arnold said.

"Right!" I nodded. "So, we're just about to enter October..."

* * *

When the school bell to release us from school rang, Phoebe and I ran outside as Nadine caught up with us... nearby, we heard Eugene screaming as he tripped and fell down some stairs.

"I'm okay..." Eugene muttered.

Nadine chuckled as she decided to write down in her notepad. She smiled as she put her notepad away. "This is going to be gold!"

"So, you've been writing in that note pad all day. What do you got?" I asked.

"Let's go to your house and I'll demonstrate what I got!" Nadine said as we started heading over.

* * *

Once we got comfortable at my house, Phoebe and I sat down on the couch as Nadine came over and coughed.

I nodded. "Okay, show us."

"Very well." Nadine smiled. "Good afternoon, boys and girls! I like to start off with a little impression of someone we all know... the first person we hear each morning when we go to school!"

Nadine then put on a serious face as she said in a gruff voice. "Students of PS 118, I have a very important announcement to make! Henceforth, all lunch activities are to be conducted during the lunchtime period!"

Me and Phoebe laughed as I realized that she was imitating Principal Wartz.

Nadine rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, thanks for clearing that up, Wartz-y, old boy! Anyway, what is the deal with principals these days? They say they are the authority of the school, yet they can't see trouble right in front of their faces! I mean, they claim to be in charge... but who's in charge of the cafeteria while the lunch lady's away? The principal is too busy for everybody, so henceforth, he is a BUSYBODY!"

The two of us laughed a little as Nadine looked at the notepad. "Speaking of the cafeteria, have you heard Stinky Peterson lately? He always sounds like this..."

Nadine then started speaking in Stinky's accent. "What's Principal Wartz goin' on about? Oh boy, they're servin' lemon pudding today! I sure do love lemon pudding!"

Phoebe and I laughed as Nadine smiled, "And man oh man, there's Harold! He is so fat, his mother had to roll him in a tow truck! Who can blame the guy? He always goes around like this..."

Nadine coughed as she said, in a mocking Harold voice, "AHHHH, NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! MOMMY!"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "To quote a friend I know, 'Big Baby', am I right?"

Phoebe and I chuckled as I said, "That is so Harold!"

"Let's not forget to mention Eugene! This guy is so accident prone, it's not even funny! He always walks in, having that positive outlook on life... but he trips over and spills his juice on the floor. What did he trip on? Could be an untied shoelace, except he doesn't have shoelaces. A wet floor? No, the floors were all dried! What did Eugene slip on exactly? His own positive outlook, that's what!"

Phoebe and I laughed a little bit as Nadine continued her little jokes, some of them about our classmates, and some a little related to school. It was actually not that bad, she only had to look at the notepad at least a couple of times, but she got it all good.

As soon as her act was finished, Phoebe and I applauded as Nadine bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week!"

"Great job, Nadine!" I said.

"Yeah, it's a little rusty, but I'll get better overtime." Nadine smiled.

"Say, how come you didn't make impressions of us?" Phoebe asked. It was true, Nadine carefully avoided joking about us.

"Eh, I'm not sure how you'll take the jokes if I did you guys. Besides, you're my friends. I wouldn't dare hurt you if I said something wrong." Nadine smiled.

Me and Phoebe smiled as we hugged her, I said, "I think you're ready!"

* * *

The next day, after school, all the students of PS 118 came in as we were settling down. Arnold decided to sit with Stinky, Sid, Gerald and Eugene as Tucker went over and sat with Harold and a few other kids that were there. Me and Phoebe were sitting near the front row as we were eagerly waiting as Sheena was running the mini drink bar as she was serving some snacks and some drinks.

Me and Phoebe were eagerly waiting as Mr. Simmons came on stage, everyone drew their attention to him. "Okay, again, I like to welcome all of you to the grand opening of the PS 118's after school student lounge, known as the Coco Hut!"

Mr. Simmons gave a smile as he said, "Now, the Coco Hut will provide you with anything you like, from snacks to drinks, to just a place where all of you can talk together and hang out. I've selected a few of you to do some entertainment for the Coco Hut's stage, and I'm just..." Mr. Simmons took a deep breath. "...well, I'm frankly overwhelmed."

We all watched as Mr. Simmons smiled. "Okay, first up, our own Nadine Robinson is going to tell some very special jokes!"

We all applauded as we watched Nadine coming on stage, smiling as she started her act.

"Thank you, thank you!" Nadine smiled. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! I like to start off with a little impression of someone we all know... the first person we hear each morning when we go to school!"

Nadine started imitating Wartz again. "Students of PS 118, I have a very important announcement to make! Henceforth, all lunch activities are to be conducted during the lunchtime period!"

We heard the kids laughing as me and Phoebe laughed as well, even if we did hear the joke before.

"She's doin' Principal Wartz!" Stinky smiled.

Nadine smiled to her audience. ""Yeah, thanks for clearing that up, Wartz-y, old boy! Anyway, what is the deal with principals these days? They say they are the authority of the school, yet they can't see trouble right in front of their faces! I mean, they claim to be in charge... but who's in charge of the cafeteria while the lunch lady's away? The principal is too busy for everybody, so henceforth, he is a BUSYBODY!"

Nobody... laughed at that joke. Not even us, and we heard it before. You know, upon listening to it a second time, I just realized I didn't understand the joke.

Nadine looked around nervously and gulped. She chuckled nervously as she tried to pick it up. "And speaking of the cafeteria, you know Stinky Peterson? Well..."

Nadine yelped. "Well, he always LOVES lemon pudding... I mean... what is lemon pudding, am I right?"

Nadine was now getting nervous. She was slowly forgetting her act. "I mean, is it made of lemons... or... sugar?"

"OH BROTHER, SHE STINKS!" Sid yelled as everyone was now booing her, except for me and Phoebe.

Nadine was eagerly searching for something to say. "Uh, have you noticed... uh... how spoons..."

"SPOONS? COME ON!" Sid called out as Nadine yelped.

She was really searching for something to say. I gave a smile to her, reassuring her that everything was okay as she looked at me.

Her eyes brightened with an idea as she seemed to come up with a good joke idea.

"Have you ever noticed how self-absorbed rich people are?"

What? My eyes widened as I didn't expect that. I turned and noticed how everyone (except for Arnold, it seemed) was laughing, Sid saying, "Hey, that's true!"

"Huh?" Phoebe looked up in confusion, then whispered to me, "What's going on? It's not like Nadine to make fun of you!"

"Maybe it's just a desperate attempt. We'll wait and see where she goes." I said as I looked up.

Nadine smiled. "Yeah, I mean, they're so absorbed in their money, they may as well wear it!"

Everyone laughed at the joke as Nadine smiled, going on. "And rich people into fashion? Man! These people wouldn't KNOW fashion if they didn't start changing it up every month!"

Everybody laughed as Nadine did so too. I was starting to glare angrily at Nadine as she said, "I mean, I have a good fashion sense, but I'm just too POOR to prove it!"

Everybody was laughing now (except for Arnold, bless his heart, and Phoebe) as I was really growling towards Nadine as she started going on about rich people. Pretty soon, the show was over as Mr. Simmons came on.

"Thank you, Nadine, that was really great. Next up, Gerald and Sid would like to bring some entertainment." Mr. Simmons said as everybody was clapping, Gerald and Sid coming on.

"I'm talking with Nadine." I said angrily as Phoebe looked at me in concern.

"I'm sure she had a reason she said those jokes..." Phoebe said. "I don't want to lose you two again!"

"Don't worry, it's just going to be a stern talk!" I said as Nadine joined our table.

"Hey girls!" Nadine smiled. "How do you like my show?"

I sighed. "Nadine... I'll be frank with you... I didn't really like it. You started off so well, but then you started doing those rich people jokes. Nadine, those jokes are hurtful. I thought you said you would never hurt your friends."

"Oh, Rhonda, come on. I was only playing around with the concept." Nadine smiled. "Nobody actually takes these jokes seriously. Everybody knows you're a great person, a social butterfly and a pretty good friend."

I paused. "I guess that's true."

"Besides, it's good to laugh at yourself once in a while." Nadine said.

I smiled a bit as I hugged my friend. "Oh, you're right, Nadine. I guess I was overreacting. No hard feelings, then?"

"No hard feelings." Nadine said as Phoebe was nearby, sighing in relief.

* * *

The next morning at school, Phoebe and I were busy hanging out as I knew Nadine was off somewhere, practicing for her jokes, I was reaching for my book as Harold passed by me and chuckled. "Oh, looks like the little fashionista drama queen has her usual red shirt! Must be out of style!"

I rolled my eyes as Phoebe looked over in concern. I turned to Phoebe. "It's only Harold. He's just trying to push some buttons today."

"Hey, FASHION QUEEN!" Sid started as he and Stinky came by. "How's your hair? How come you're not wearing your money outfit?"

I frowned as Phoebe took me aside. "I think the students are taking these jokes a little too seriously."

"Eh, I'm not letting it bug me..." I said as we started for class. Although by my twitching, I wasn't too sure about my own answer

* * *

Over at recess, me, Arnold and Phoebe were doing a little monkey in the middle as Sheena passed by, chuckling. "Hey, gossip girl! What's the word? Oh, that's right, the queen of drama is too busy trying not to get her new shoes all scuffed up!"

Sheena laughed as I glared at her. Phoebe frowned as she said, "Wow, even Sheena is getting in on it?"

I was really growling in rage as Arnold put a shoulder on me, calming me down. "Rhonda, you're letting them get to you. Calm down..."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks buddy. I needed it."

"We better talk to Nadine about this before her show." Arnold said.

* * *

Me, Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald were waiting for Nadine to join us as Nadine sat down, smiling. "Hi, guys!"

"Nadine, Rhonda and I need to tell you something." Arnold said. "About your jokes..."

"Rhonda, we already talked about it." Nadine said, in concern.

"I know, but this is really serious! Ever since you started telling these jokes, it's all that the people will ever view me as, a butt of a joke!" I explained.

"Nadine, people have been making fun of Rhonda because of your jokes!" Arnold frowned. "Which, by the way, I didn't really find all that funny."

Nadine paused. "Gee, I, uh..."

"Hey, Nadine." Tucker smiled as he sat down with us. "Thanks for inviting me over an-"

Tucker then looked at me straight in the eye and chuckled. "Hey, drama queen! Where's your bag of money? Spend it all before your school day?"

I was really glaring at him as Arnold frowned. "See? This is what I'm talking about!"

"Gee..." Nadine paused. "Sorry, Rhonda. I had no idea. If it's really serious, I'll lay off the rich people jokes in my act."

I smiled. "Thanks, Nadine. That's all I ask..."

"But how am I going to get people to understand that?" Nadine sighed. "They'll just demand more of the jokes!"

I paused. "I may have an idea..."

* * *

Pretty soon, after school, in the Coco Hut, as we were sitting down, me and Phoebe were sitting near the front stage, waiting for Nadine to appear as everyone was chanting Nadine's name.

"Okay, boys and girls, put your hands together for Nadine!" Mr. Simmons called.

Everybody applauded as Nadine came out and smiled as she said, "Good day, ladies and gentlemen. Today, I'd like to do some impressions!"

Everybody was eager, expecting them to make fun of a rich person... namely me.

What they got... was exactly the opposite.

"First of all, you know Stinky Peterson? He always acts all dumb like, such as..." Nadine then started doing her Stinky impression. "I sure do love my lemon pudding! Oh, and a bit of tapioca while I'm at it!"

Some people, except Stinky, were laughing as I heard Stinky said, "I don't get it. Is she making fun of the fact that I like lemon pudding?"

"Oh, and then there's Harold, always crying for his mother, like so..." Nadine then did her best Harold impression. "AHHH, MOMMY, I GOT A BOO BOO!"

"Hey!" Harold glared as some people were laughing.

"And then Sid, oh boy, Sid! What is up with that big nose? I'm surprised he hasn't talked through that thing, instead, he sounds like..." Nadine then did a Sid impression. "Oh my, why is my nose so big?"

Sid glared as he said, "I don't sound like that!"

Nadine frowned as she turned to everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, before I continue, I want to say something special! Those impressions I just did of these three students... how do you think they feel? Bad?"

"Yeah!" Harold, Stinky and Sid shouted as everybody listened in.

"Good! Then you should know how a certain friend of mine felt after I heard that she got made fun of because of my jokes!" Nadine frowned. "These jokes were not meant to be taken seriously! Not all rich people nor do any of you guys fit those stereotypes I made in my jokes! How would you all feel if I made fun of you, hm?"

Everyone paused.

"You would all feel bad, exactly! Do not make fun of people because of my jokes, I don't want them alienated from the world!" Nadine said. "I can do impressions, but only if they ask, and if the original person is okay with it if they are here! Other than that, I just want some clean fun! Okay?"

Everyone was silent... as I smiled and applauded, Phoebe applauded too. Arnold smiled as he joined in, with Gerald and Tucker joining as well.

Nadine smiled. "Okay, that is all. Let me continue my routine..."

* * *

"Thanks, Nadine..." I smiled as we were leaving for home. "I'm glad you stuck up for me."

"Hey, it's no problem." Nadine said as Phoebe smiled.

"I'm just glad everything is all cleared up." Phoebe said.

"I'm just glad people won't be making fun of you anymore." Arnold said as he patted my back, I blushed a bit.

"Yeah... thanks, buddy, for helping." I said.

"Glad I could help." Arnold said. "See you girls tomorrow morning?"

I nodded as Nadine and Phoebe said, "Sure!"

And with that, we all decided to go our separate ways, learning a very good lesson today.

* * *

That's the seventy-fourth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	76. A Dream Curiosity

Here we go with the next episode, which is a flashback of 'Gerald Moves Out'... sort of! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Inside the hall of dreams, I decided to make an early visit to my mystery voice as I knocked on the door. As usual, he or she didn't open the door, but I did hear laughing on the other side. "What a riot!"_

_"Hello, Deep Voice?" I asked as I knocked on the door._

_"Huh? Can it wait a minute?" Deep Voice said before resuming to laugh. "Man, those kids' dreams are so funny!"_

_I heard something switch off before Deep Voice said in an angry voice. "What is it, princess? I have a lot to do!"_

_"Behind that door, which you never seem to let me inside?" I asked._

_"Yeah. A lot." Deep Voice said in a sarcastic voice._

_"Well, I just wanted to ask you something, about some dreams." I asked. "Do they often predict the future?"_

_"It depends on what you mean by 'future'." Deep Voice said._

_"Well, sometimes they're made up, sometimes, I hear people have prophetic dreams. I don't know why I keep thinking it... maybe it was during my time at the Biosquare experiment back in third grade." I said. "I dreamt that me and Arnold were ants, and from outside the glass, I saw Arnold the human conversing with someone... who wasn't me."_

_"Did you get a glimpse of her?" Deep Voice asked, in a concerned voice._

_"No, I didn't quite make it out." I sighed. "Her voice was a little fuzzy, and I only caught a bit of blonde hair, but I was so small!"_

_"Hmmmm..." Deep Voice seemed to be in thought. "Well, while some dreams can be true in some cases, sometimes dreams can be pretty false."_

_"Anyway, I'm just asking because... I want to know... did you place that dream there?" I asked._

_"Maybe..." Deep Voice said in an amused tone._

_I sighed. "You really don't help me a lot, do you know that?"_

_"Anyway, I've sometimes created a few scenarios... not just for you... some other people too... heck, I can make some interesting scenarios for someone like say... Phoebe..." Deep Voice said as a television screen appeared next to me. "Watch!"_

_I nodded as I turned towards the screen as it turned on._

_On it, I saw Phoebe wearing a conductor's uniform as she was wielding a conductor's stick and conducting what seemed to be a band in the background as she seemed to be surrounded by stars and the planets, playing "Beethoven's 5th Symphony"._

_"Aw, how cute!" I smiled. "Phoebe's dreaming of conducting her band whilst in space!"_

_"Yeah... adorable..." Deep Voice chuckled. "Let's mess with her!"_

_All of a sudden, I heard the music starting to turn into a jazzy tune as I saw... myself coming in, dressed up in my glasses and a Benny Goodman uniform, waving my own conducting stick. Phoebe stopped as I was now conducting the band with my own style. I couldn't help but chuckle at seeing myself doing this. Phoebe wasn't amused as she angrily kicked me off the stage and continued conducting the band, slowing it back to Beethoven's 5th Symphony. But the other me was coming back, now wearing a marching band outfit, playing a saxophone right behind her as Phoebe seemed irritated. The me in Phoebe's dream then came back crashing some cymbals (in my regular clothing) as Phoebe glaring at me. Phoebe then held up her conducting stick as it now turned into a lightsaber. I then jumped in with my own lightsaber as we started duking it out._

_I laughed as the TV disappeared. "That was so good! Of course, Phoebe's going to be a little mad at me later..."_

_"Well, I try..." Deep Voice said._

_"Seriously, though, we shouldn't mess with her dreams..." I said._

_"Yeah..." Deep Voice said. "I like messing with her once in a while, but not too much..."_

_I sense a moment of sadness within Deep Voice's voice before he or she recovered. "Well, at least it's all well and good. Anyway, dreams can often predict futures or be completely wrong. It depends on what goes on, really."_

_"Any other examples?" I asked Deep Voice in curiosity._

_"Oh well, there was Gerald's dream that inspired him to move out of his parents' house in July." Deep Voice explained. "I can quickly show you that day."_

_"Hmmm..." I paused. "I'm actually curious. Let me see it."_

_"Very well." Deep Voice said as the television appeared next to me. "Watch to your heart's content."_

_And so I did. It was at that time I learned about how Gerald had a bit of a problem with his family and decided to move into Arnold's boarding house (since Mr. Smith wasn't there anymore, there was an available room), and Gerald stayed there for a couple of days before realizing apartment life wasn't all that was cut out to be. But he wanted to be cool in front of his parents, saying he can take care of himself, but his parents (along with his siblings) did miss him and each other._

_"Wow..." I said as I watched the tearful reunion of Gerald and his family._

_As the TV disappeared, Deep Voice said, "You get the idea, though. Sometimes, dreams can lead to good things, and sometimes, they lead to bad things. They can be based on real life events... and sometimes, false events, that may or may not likely be true. You see?"_

_"Oh, I see." I nodded. "I just wanted to know. Interesting look on the dreams, if I say so myself."_

_"All right, if that's it, I'm going to send you back to your dream." Deep Voice said._

_"Arnold." I quickly said._

_"Thought you'd say that. Oh, one more thing before you go. Sometime during the weekend, I want you to read Emily Dickinson's poem, the one where it goes 'Hear your name like a bell'."_

_I blinked in confusion. "Why?"_

_"Trust me, you're going to need it." Deep Voice said._

_"Can't you just tell me now?" I said, but I was already disappearing back into another dream. I didn't exactly get what I wanted, but at least I enjoyed a good Arnold dream afterwards._

* * *

After I woke up the next morning, I yawned as I sighed, muttering to myself. Why on earth does Deep Voice want me to read Emily Dickinson? I don't get it...

I shook my head a bit. I'll do it on the weekend, like Deep Voice said.

I yawned as I got up and went to my bookcase. As I was looking around for a James Bond book I wanted to take with me, I couldn't help but notice my old diary from when I was six nearby. I smiled as I reached in and pulled it out. I looked at some of the pages, the times I had when Phoebe, Nadine and I hung out, the times Arnold and I played together, it all brought good memories. Though there was something odd...

For some reason, whenever I opened up this book, I couldn't but notice the first few pages were stapled together. I couldn't remember why I did it back then. Maybe it was my kid instinct taking over, maybe I wrote some embarrassing secrets on there... lord knows how many secrets I kept.

I was half tempted to take those staples off, but I didn't want to risk pricking my finger. So, I decided to close up my diary and put it away, saving it for another day.

"Honey, breakfast!" I heard my mom call.

"Coming, mother!" I called as I started to get ready for today.

* * *

I was waiting near the bus stop as it stopped. I nodded as I put my bus fare in, as usual, ignoring Caroline's attempts to try and get me to join her and her gang as I sat with Nadine and Phoebe.

"Hey, girls." I smiled. I noticed Phoebe glaring at me a little at first.

But then she smiled as she said, "Morning, Rhonda!"

"Hey, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled.

"Good news, Rhonda!" Phoebe smiled. "I think I may be in nomination for the citizens of the month!"

"You're always nominated for that." I said. "What makes this time any different?"

"Well, while you two were busy with your fashion and bugs..." Phoebe smirked.

"We don't do that all the time, you know." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"I was busy writing and researching on how helping citizens in the neighborhood is a good cause for good behavior!" Phoebe smiled.

"So you helped some people at a grocery store and wrote a report on it. Big deal, Phoebe." I rolled my eyes.

"It is a big deal." Phoebe gave a smile. "Don't worry, girls, I'm sure if you work hard, you'll be able to attain the same success and see the world through my eyes!"

"Says the girl who doesn't believe every legend told!" Nadine rolled her eyes.

Me and Nadine laughed as Phoebe glared at us. Phoebe said, "Ha ha ha. Laugh now, but you'll regret messing with the best!"

"Oh come on, Phoebe. We're just messing." I said as I ruffled up Phoebe's hair. "You know we think you're the best girl we could ever have in our group. Say it."

Phoebe laughed. "Okay, I'm the best girl in the group."

"Great!" I smiled. "Come on, we're pulling up at the school!"

And with that, the bus came over to our school as the students left the bus, ready for another day in school, hoping for a weekend getaway!

* * *

That's the seventy-fifth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	77. Finding Inspiration

Next up, 'Phoebe Cheats'! Or does she? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Mr. Simmons' classroom, we were getting near the final hour of our school day as Mr. Simmons was smiling, holding our history reports.

"Now, class, I've got all your history reports on your American president that you have studied. Some of you did an extraordinary job, others... they can do better, but I'm sure there's room for improvement." Mr. Simmons smiled. "However, there is ONE report that has caught my eye... a very unique report on Abraham Lincoln..."

Next to me, Phoebe gasped as she said, "That must be mine!"

"This report on Abraham Lincoln just inspired me so much, it deserves a VERY special place on the bulletin board." Mr. Simmons smiled as he picked out the paper and put it on the bulletin board.

"Bulletin board, bulletin board..." Phoebe was smiling eagerly as I rolled my eyes.

"The author of this report is our very own... Sheena!" Mr. Simmons smiled.

My eyes widened in shock as Phoebe gasped. "Oh my..."

"Sheena, get up and take a bow." Mr. Simmons said as the rest of the class cheered, Sheena got up and smiled to everyone.

I looked over to Phoebe as I asked, "Oh, Phoebe, are you okay? You need a drink after school?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "You know what, that's fine. It's just one thing. No big deal. I still have my Citizens of the Month award..." Phoebe whispered to herself.

After handing over our history reports (I got an B plus on mine... I am so lucky to have Arnold as a geography/history partner...), Mr. Simmons smiled as he said, "Now, I'm very pleased to announce our Citizens of the Month."

Phoebe crossed her fingers as I rolled my eyes. "Phoebe, you win that EVERY month..."

"...Gerald, Nadine and Harold!" Mr. Simmons smiled.

"Gerald, Harold and WHO?" Phoebe gasped.

"Nadine?" I turned towards Nadine, who took a bow.

Nadine shrugged as she said, "I helped out in an animal shelter on Sunday. It was a very good report I did. I honestly didn't think that would get a Citizens of the Month."

"Congratulations, Nadine!" I smiled... as I then noticed Phoebe glaring at me. "Oh, uh, sorry for your loss, Phoebe."

Phoebe looked down, disappointed. She really wanted that Citizens of the Month award, from the looks on her face.

"Now then, class, I'm very excited about our next project!" Mr. Simmons smiled. "This is a poetry contest!"

Everyone groaned, even me. Mr. Simmons then picked up a nearby statue of an older woman, showing it to us. "Now, the author of the best poem will take home this life-like statue of Emily Dickinson."

My eyes widened in shock. Emily Dickinson? Wasn't that what Deep Voice told me to read about? I paused as I then heard Phoebe say, "I must win this contest, Rhonda!"

I shook my head as I smiled, "Aw, Phoebe, you're not being competitive again, are you?"

"Rhonda!" Phoebe whispered. "I am offended by the implication! I am SIMPLY expressing a natural curiosity!"

"All right, all right, chill out." I smiled as we heard the bell ring.

"Oh, is it the bell already? Very well, class, until we meet again on Monday, class is dismissed. Your poems are due on Monday!" Mr. Simmons said as we started to get up and collect our books. "So try your best, and remember, every poem should be unique in your own way!"

* * *

"Sorry about that, Phoebe, but I guess my animal report was great..." Nadine shrugged as me, her and Phoebe were walking out of school.

"You know what? That's fine." Phoebe smiled. "Because I'm going to write of the greatest poems known to mankind! Nothing can best it!"

"Phoebe, don't be overconfident. Remember, overconfidence goes straight to your head." I told her. "Besides, it's not healthy for you to be the first person to answer each question. Sure, it pays to be smart. It's nice you know all the answers. But eventually, people are going to declare you as a 'know-it-all'."

"Maybe I like being a know-it-all." Phoebe crossed her arms.

"What Rhonda is trying to tell you is, don't stress yourself out. We're all proud of you, either way. Even your parents are proud." Nadine smiled.

"Well, I still want to try, regardless!" Phoebe said. "You girls watch. Tomorrow, I'm going to show you the poem I'm entering for the contest!"

"Have fun!" I said as Phoebe started to head out for home.

"Hey Rhonda, you want to go out and see if we can catch a few more bugs?" Nadine said.

"Thanks, Nadine, but actually, I'm planning on going to the library." I said.

"Whatever for?" Nadine asked.

"This Emily Dickinson woman... the one that Mr. Simmons showed us... she intrigues me a little bit." I said. "I want to read something about her. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, Rhonda." Nadine said as she pulled her butterfly net out of her backpack. "See you later."

I nodded as we both went our separate ways.

* * *

As soon as I got to the library, I sighed for a bit as I decided to look for a book on Emily Dickinson. Pretty soon, after some time researching, I found a book on Emily Dickinson's poems. I picked it up as I started flipping through the pages. I eventually found the bell poem.

I blinked as I read it. It wasn't really anything much... just a standard love poem. I didn't understand why Deep Voice wanted me to read this. Whatever it was, though, it was probably important...

It was then I was aware of another headache that came. I looked around, expecting Olga... but I didn't see her. That was strange.

"Excuse me, miss?"

It was then I noticed a person walking right to me. Seemed to be a girl, around my age. Red hair, in braids. She had freckles on her face, and she seemed to be wearing a green dress. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Seemed to be a simple farm girl.

"I'm ever so sorry to disturb you, but I was exploring the library in this big city, and I got a little lost. You wouldn't happen to know where the exit is, do you?" The girl asked.

I paused, looking at the girl a bit before shrugging. "Eh. Sure. I can help you out."

"Oh, thank you ever so much!" The girl smiled.

"It's no trouble." I said as I came down. "Visiting a cousin that lives in the city?"

"Well, no, actually, I previously moved in with my daddy the other day." The girl explained as we started to walk. "I'm just taking my time now to explore this ever so wonderful city. My daddy is doing his best to get me into a school here. He thinks he's got one that will suit my educational needs, but I have high hopes."

"Hmmm..." I paused. "I take it you're from the country then, by your accent?"

"Well, in a way, yes." The girl explained. "I'm actually from a farming community from Pleasantville. My daddy and I had an ever so lovely farm there... well... we did..."

"What happened?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, my mom used to help manage the farm, but about a year or so ago..." The girl looked down. "Well, I don't like to dwell on the past... but long story short, she's no longer with us. Daddy and I couldn't keep the farm, so we had to move to the big city until my dad can get himself a secure job... he's hoping the big city will ever so give him that chance."

I smiled to her and said, "Hey, I hope he does."

The girl smiled. "So do I. I'm also hoping to make some new friends at the school once I get started, it would be ever so much fun if I got some new friends."

"Hey, maybe you'll get that chance. There are some girls that aren't as bad..." I said as we reached the exit door to the library.

"I do hope you are ever so right..." The girl said.

I paused as I asked, "Why do you say 'ever so' in every sentence?"

"I guess it's a term I picked up from my mom." The girl explained as we went outside. "It's just an ever so part of who I am."

"Okay, okay, I won't judge you, then." I said. "Well, here you go, kid. Hopefully, you like the big city."

"I think I will." The girl smiled. "Oh, I ever do so hope we can meet up again. Maybe we'll be in the same school."

"Plausible... but not likely." I shrugged. "I gotta get going to home. See you around... hey, you know, I never got your name. My name is Rhonda. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

The girl shook hands with me as she said, "I am ever so charmed to meet you, Rhonda. My name is Lila. Lila Sawyer."

"Hmmm..." I said. "Nice name, Lila."

"Yours is an ever so pretty name, Rhonda." Lila smiled. "Good-bye."

"Bye, Lila." I said as we started to part.

As soon as I was about a few meters away from Lila, my headache went away. Odd... I never even saw Olga this whole time... maybe she was here and I missed her? Oh well... maybe I'll run into Olga next time...

* * *

As soon as I was at home and getting ready for bed, I couldn't help but think about today. I read the poem by Emily Dickinson, but why just a standard love poem? What was I missing? I didn't really get it...

On the other hand, there was that Lila girl I ran into. A simple country girl who just moved in to the big city? I've heard some stories like that before, but I never thought I would live to actually see it. I probably won't see her again, but still, she did seemed to be pretty interesting...

Oh well, I yawned as I decided to take off my glasses and get ready for bed. Tomorrow was a Saturday, and I love Saturdays!

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, I was over at the park where Nadine and Phoebe said they would meet me. As soon as I arrived at the park, I spotted Nadine and Phoebe talking as I quickly joined the conversation. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Rhonda!" Phoebe and Nadine smiled.

"Hey, Rhonda, Phoebe just told me about her brand new poem she just wrote up for the contest." Nadine smiled.

"Really?" I said as I sat down between them. "You really wrote a good poem, Phoebe?"

Phoebe blushed a little as she said, "I got a little... inspired, yes."

"Cool!" I smiled. "You think this'll win you the poetry contest."

"I certainly hope so." Phoebe said as she dug around in her backpack that she brought with her, and pulled it out.

I decided to read it as I looked it over. It was pretty good, Phoebe was really a great poet, the name ringing like a bell in he- wait a minute...

I looked closely at the poem as I read it over, suddenly remembering I read this before. "Phoebe... this is Emily Dickinson's poem."

Phoebe's eyes widened as she was trying to divert them away from me. "Uh... it is?"

"Huh?" Nadine blinked as I handed it to her.

"Yeah, name ringing like a bell in the heart? Emily Dickinson wrote that! In fact, all of this is from that one poem Emily Dickinson did!" I said, suddenly realizing WHY Deep Voice wanted me to read Emily Dickinson. "Phoebe, did you give us the wrong poem?"

"Uh... I guess I did... silly me..." Phoebe said, but I know she was diverting her eyes.

"Phoebe... you're diverting your eyes." I sighed. "Look at us straight."

Phoebe tried, but she couldn't. "Am I diverting my eyes? I had no-"

"Phoebe... why did you sign your name under the poem if it was Emily Dickinson's?" Nadine said, pointed to her poem.

"Well..." Phoebe started... then she started to break down. "Okay, okay, I admit it! I couldn't think up of anything. I tried, I really did, but I'm not a very good poet! Emily Dickinson was a better poet than I was! I planned on using the book for a little inspiration, but then... I just ended up copying from the book! Please don't be mad!"

Me and Nadine looked at each other, feeling sorry for poor Phoebe as I consoled her. "Phoebe, honey, relax... nobody is blaming you. But copying a poem word for word is still wrong. It's blatant plagiarism, and if anybody caught it, you'd be in big trouble..."

"I know..." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe... I don't know what goes on in your mind, but come on, nobody's perfect." Nadine said. "Besides, sometimes, writing poetry isn't easy. But what matters is that you try your best. That's what's important."

"I guess that's true..." Phoebe said, sniffling a little.

"Phoebe, you just need a new inspiration, that's all..." I said, hugging her as she hugged me back. "If you want some help, just talk to us, okay?"

Phoebe looked up to us as she smiled. "I... do need some help..."

I smiled. "Great! Tell you what. How about we go over to your house and we'll start anew with your poem. Does that sound good?"

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks, Rhonda."

I smiled as Nadine nodded. "No problem."

* * *

As soon as we were in Phoebe's home, in her room, I turned to her as Nadine sat on Phoebe's bed. "Okay, if you want to have a good poem, you first need to get some inspiration. BESIDES books."

"Right." Phoebe said as she readied her paper.

"So, what inspires you?" Nadine asked.

"Well..." Phoebe paused. "I'm always inspired by you girls."

"Aw..." Me and Nadine smiled.

"There's also my parents..." Phoebe smiled as she decided to think, writing down her inspirations on paper. "I guess you can say Gerald inspires me..."

"Of course he does, you like him!" Nadine smirked.

"Shut up." Phoebe sighed. "Anyway... studying always brings out inspiration... music too."

"Oh yes... Ronnie Matthews." I rolled my eyes. "You always loved his music..."

"Being good at fencing always inspired me as well." Phoebe shrugged as she finished her list. "And... that's all I can think of."

"Now, using these inspirations, I'm sure one of them will turn out to be a very good poem." I said. "It's going to take a little time, but I'm sure in time, you'll get it down."

Phoebe nodded as she paused looking at her inspirations on her list. She smiled as she started to write something down. She paused as she started to think about another thing. She snapped her fingers as she wrote down another line. She paused as she wrote down another line... then paused as she asked us, "What rhymes with fighting?"

"Lighting, sighting, plighting..." Nadine said. "It's your choice."

Phoebe smiled. "Oh, I like sighting. I'll do that one!"

Phoebe then resumed writing as she nodded. A few moments later, Phoebe nodded. "Okay, girls, tell me what you think."

Nadine and I gathered around as Phoebe read her poem.

"Two friends I have, they are never apart.

Like my parents, they give me their own heart,

A heart in which to love and live.

Sometimes they are friendly, sometimes they're fighting,

But in the end I know, they have their eyes sighting

On a nice new CD-Rom five!

They give, they share, they never give up,

Neither do I, not now, when I top

My brand new life on my pretty hair!

Will we be best friends forever? Who knows?

But no matter what happens, rain or snow,

We'll be with each other, here and there!"

Phoebe smiled as we applauded.

"That's great, Phoebe!" I smiled. "Could use a little touch-up, but you're getting good help."

"Good job, Phoebe." Nadine said. "I'm sure with a little touch-up, it'll be a shoo-in for the contest."

Phoebe smiled as she hugged us. "Thanks, girls. I'm feeling a little better."

"Aren't you glad I talked you out of turning in that plagiarized poem?" I smiled.

"I am..." Phoebe said, looking over her brand new poem. "To think, I almost made a dumb mistake like that."

I smiled. It felt pretty good to help out my friends.

* * *

"One thing I don't get, Rhonda." Phoebe said as me and Nadine were about to leave.

"What's that?" I asked.

"How did you even know I plagiarized the first poem?" Phoebe asked. "When did you find time to read Emily Dickinson?"

"I read some of her poetry at the library yesterday." I explained. "I was curious to know who she was."

"Oh..." Phoebe said. "Well, that clears it up."

"You girls want to hang out again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure!" Nadine smiled.

"That sounds like fun!" Phoebe smiled.

"Great!" I said. "See you girls tomorrow!"

As soon as I said my good-byes to Phoebe and Nadine, I went on my merry way. All in all, I'm glad I saved Phoebe from making a dreadful mistake. I'm glad Deep Voice told me all about Emily Dickinson... whatever his or her future powers held, I prevented it from happening. Well, I felt good either way...

And tomorrow was going to be another great day! For now... I better start on my own poem... it may not be as good as Phoebe's, but I'm sure I can at least muster something...

* * *

That's the seventy-sixth episode! How do you like it? And yes, I decided to introduce Lila in this chapter! Why? You'll see... in the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	78. Three Girls, In Need of a Fourth

The next episode, 'Ms. Perfect'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next Sunday, Phoebe, Nadine and I were over at my house as we were once again, playing Monopoly. Phoebe sighed as she rolled her dice and moved up a few spaces to Community Chest. Phoebe picked up a card and read it. "Collect fifty from every player. Looks like you're bankrupt again."

My eyes widened as I saw Phoebe taking my remaining fifty bucks. "Hey, look over there!"

Phoebe and Nadine just shook their heads as they decided to turn their heads. By now, they knew my intentions, but they did it out of respect. I quickly took money from the bank as I put it aside as soon as Phoebe and Nadine turned around. I smiled. "Hey, look, I got more money! I can still play this!"

"Whoopee." Nadine groaned.

I sighed. "Girls, let's be frank here. We're in a total rut, aren't we?"

Phoebe and Nadine nodded.

"I don't know, I love the trio of friends we got going... but what we need is a fourth friend." I said.

"We could always invite Sheena." Nadine said. "She's always our go-to."

"Yes, but, let's be honest. Sheena isn't really a good stylish friend, she's smart, but not AS smart, and she loves protesting and animals as much as you do, but..." I shuddered. "Her scabs. Ick."

"Hmmm..." Phoebe said as she looked at a little notepad. "You're right, Rhonda. We've been in a rut with three girl friends for too long... what we need is a fourth girl friend to balance us out!"

"Hmmm..." I smiled. "We better get ourselves started, then."

* * *

Over at the park, I turned to Phoebe and Nadine as Phoebe started to do a list. "Okay... so what should we look for in a new friend?"

"Obviously not a boy, strictly girls only!" I said. "Granted, all the boys are great, but we should try and get a girl on our team."

"Right..." Phoebe said.

"She has to be interested in bugs, animals and be good at sports... just like I am!" Nadine smiled.

"Nadine, most of us here are good at sports." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I've been practicing a lot." Nadine shrugged.

"She has to be pretty smart... maybe not as smart as me, but so we're both equals." Phoebe smiled.

I looked over at each of our hair as I shrugged and said, "She needs to be a redhead."

Nadine blinked. "Why a redhead, specifically?"

"Well, look at us, girls." I said. "Even though we are a good team of three... we don't have the right haircolors for a blonde, brunette and redhead team. Nadine has the blonde part down, but both me and Phoebe... we're brunettes!"

"Raven haired." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I'm not changing my hair color to red, and Phoebe's hair is perfect the way it is!" I said. "What we need is a red-head to balance out our little hair color differences!"

"Uh... Sheena?" Nadine pointed out.

"She has brown hair. It's not really... a natural "red"." I said. "No, what we need... is somebody that... sees a good eye on fashion!"

"...Even though you only do it to keep up with the trends, and you always wear that red shirt!" Nadine pointed out.

"As I've pointed out, this is a different shade of red. Today, it's my ruby shirt." I laughed. "Come on, Nadine, keep up with your fashion trends!"

"Of course..." Nadine sighed.

"Okay, so, we need a red-headed girl who loves animals and sports, equally smart, and has good views on fashion in their own way." Phoebe looked over their list. "Looking at the possible candidates, I would say we have NOBODY that fits the description."

"Nobody, huh?" I paused. "Not even our sixth grader friends, Connie and Maria?"

Phoebe shook her head.

"Blast." I sighed. "Well, don't worry girls, I'm sure in time, we'll think of something..."

"Yeah..." Phoebe said.

"You girls want to see if Arnold's home and we can hang out with him for a while?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"Sure." Nadine said. "Anything to get our mind off whatever new friend we want to recruit."

And so, we decided to hang out with Arnold for the rest of our Sunday, which was pretty fun in a unique way.

* * *

About two days later, on Tuesday, it started out as a regular school day when all of a sudden, I felt my headache coming in. I blinked in confusion. Shouldn't Olga be in her community college classes?

The door opened as we all turned and... hey! I knew that girl. It was the redhead I met Friday evening. I think it was... Lila! What are the chances that I would see Lila again?

I heard the class starting to murmur a bit as Mr. Simmons started, "People, people, people! I have an announcement to make."

Mr. Simmons smiled as he led Lila right through the door as he explained, "We have a new student joining our class. Her name is Lila, and she has just moved into town from the country, and I'm sure you'll make her all feel welcome."

Lila then spoke. "Hello. I'm very glad to meet you, and uh, to be in your class. I just ever so hope we can get along."

I smiled a little as Lila started looking for a seat. I guess we both made eye contact for a brief moment, because in her eyes, she seemed to remember who I was as she gleefully smiled to me and came over, whispering, "Hello. Glad to ever so meet you again, Rhonda."

"Likewise, kid." I nodded as Lila decided to sit next to Phoebe. Phoebe raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I whispered to her, "We've kinda met already."

"Oh." Phoebe nodded as she started to focus back to the class.

"Now, as I was saying before, who can tell me the inventor of the telegraph?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Phoebe eagerly raised her hand, but as I noted, Lila was faster. "Lila?"

"Samuel Morris, in 1840." Lila smiled.

"That's very good, Lila!" Mr. Simmons smiled.

"Huh?" Phoebe looked at Lila in surprise. "But... I knew that one..."

"Phoebe, what have I told you?" I whispered.

Phoebe sighed. "Don't be a know-it-all unless the situation calls for it..."

"Good girl." I smiled.

I paused as my headache wasn't going away, until I paused, curiously. My eyes went towards Lila. Was she another one of my causes for my headaches? If so...why her and Olga, specificially?

* * *

At recess, as Phoebe, Nadine and I went out, Phoebe was muttering to herself, "I could have gotten that answer..."

"Come on, Phoebe. So she got a couple of questions right before you did. Doesn't entitle you to be the first girl to answer every question." Nadine said. "Besides, there is such a thing as 'sharing'."

"That's true." I nodded as I spotted Lila, sitting at a nearby bench. "Besides, Lila here is pretty harmless."

Phoebe paused as she said, "She is equally smart..."

Nadine then looked down as she noticed a small caterpillar. "Oh my gosh, this poor thing! What is this caterpillar doing out in the fall weather? I should..."

As Nadine was about to pick up the caterpillar, another hand came down and picked it up. We noticed it was Lila who looked at Nadine. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry. I just noticed this little caterpillar is lonely in the soon to be cold winter days... I thought I would take it over to a nearby warm place so I can release it in the spring as a beautiful butterfly."

"So you think butterflies are cool?" Nadine asked as Lila nodded. "Animals?"

"Love all types of creatures..." Lila smiled as she put the caterpillar in a small jar. "There we go. I'm ever so sorry to disturb you..."

As Lila went back over, Nadine and we stared in shock as Nadine said, "Incredible... she loves animals and bugs like I do... then again, doesn't everybody?"

I paused as I noted a few of the boys in our class were going over as they started to talk to Lila. I put my hand on my chin as I said, "Hmmm... she seems to be attracting some attention from the boys, which is pretty cool."

Curious, we came over as we saw Lila talking with all the fourth grade boys.

"Oh yes, the country is actually not a pretty bad place." Lila explained. "There are a lot of things in the country that most people would ever so not be able to take advantage of in the city."

"You know, I have a cousin that lives in the country." Arnold smiled to Lila as he talked. "I visited him plenty of times, he's interesting in his own unique way, so I know about what the country is like."

"Oh, do you?" Lila smiled. "That's really ever so interesting..."

"Arnold. Arnold Shortman." Arnold said as he shook hands with Lila.

"Please to meet you, Arnold." Lila smiled.

I smiled. "She's really friendly."

_**"Too friendly..."**_

I blinked as I suddenly recognized the voice inside my head. _"What is it, Deep Voice?"_

**_"Look, you don't know it yet, but that girl is going to be causing you trouble!"_**

_"Trouble? Come on! She's just a harmless innocent girl who wants to fit in! How could she possibly...?"_

**_"I won't give too much away on what happens, but when that day comes, I'll tell you then. Be friends with Lila all you like, but you'll be doomed. You'll be doomed!"_**

With that, Deep Voice vanished. It was then I was aware of a hand floating in my face. I turned to Nadine. "Oh, did you want something, Nadine?"

"Oh... well... she just said she was pretty good at a few sports." Nadine said as she pointed to Lila, who was talking with the other boys, laughing.

"Oh, is she?" I smiled.

"You know, Rhonda..." Phoebe smiled. "She's as smart as I am, she loves animals, bugs and sports... and have you noticed the color of her hair?"

I smiled as I noted the haircolor. "Red hair... you're on to something, Phoebe. The real question is... can she be fashionable?"

"Only one way to find out..." Nadine said as we came a little closer to Lila, joining in the conversation.

"And then she said, "Whatever you do, don't smell that cow!"." Lila smiled as the kids laughed.

"She sure is nice! And a real snappy dresser! I think I'm in love!" Stinky smiled.

"Okay, boys, give Lila some space." I said as I told the boys. "I know you all want to make her welcome, I can't argue with that... it's the girls' turn now!"

"Okay, okay..." Gerald said as everyone started to get going. "Come on, fellas, we should start off our games anyway."

Everyone muttered, but eventually nodded in agreement as they went on their separate ways, leaving just me, Nadine, Phoebe and of course, Lila. Lila sighed in relief as she turned to me. "Thanks. I love attention, but not too much. I don't know why, but I do ever so always seem to attract a lot of boys. Not that I don't mind the attention."

"No trouble, kid." I said.

"Hey, are you really that into sports?" Nadine asked, curiously.

"I do play a few sports in my spare time..." Lila said.

"How have you managed to learn all about the inventors of the early 19th century?" Phoebe asked.

"I've always been a bit of a studious person." Lila explained. "But I would like to think I do well in school. I study pretty hard."

"Wow..." I said. "Interesting. May I say, what a good green dress you have."

"Why, thank you, Rhonda. That is ever so sweet of you to say that." Lila smiled. "But it's nothing really. It's just my regular ensemble. I've taken up a good amount of sewing in my spare time, so I've stitched together a few bits of clothes."

My eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Oh, interesting. You actually make your own clothes?"

"Some of them." Lila said.

"Hey, Lila, we know you're new here, but... you think we can see some of the clothes you made?" I asked, curiously.

Lila stared in surprise. "Really? Wow... I never had people over before... most girls never were curious about my life... maybe a couple back in Pleasantville..."

"Please, I insist!" I said as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "My other friends and I would LOVE to see what you look like in other outfits."

"Well..." Lila paused... then smiled. "Okay. Give me some time, though. I have a... lot going on at home right now."

"Take your time." I said.

"We'll wait." Phoebe smiled.

Lila smiled as we heard the recess bell ring. "Thank you. Are we... well... friends? Because I never had a lot of female friends before..."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other and nodded. Even if she wasn't fashionable, I'd make sure she'd feel welcome. "Sure, we're friends."

"Oh, good!" Lila smiled. "Because I wouldn't want to lose an opportunity."

"Lila, where you go, we'll go with!" Nadine said as we started to head back inside.

* * *

The next day, at home, I smiled as I looked at a brand new ensemble I was wearing. It was a nice piece of French clothing, with a blue beret. I smiled as I examined myself. Not a bad ensemble, if I do say so myself.

"Rhonda, time for breakfast!" I heard my mother call.

"Be right there, Mom!" I said as I came down.

My mother noticed my ensemble and smiled. "Well, look at you, Miss Fashionable! You look so adorable in those clothes!"

"Don't I, mother?" I smiled. "Thanks again for buying these. I want to at least impress."

"Honey, it's not an issue at all." My mom smiled. "Of course, spending a hundred dollars on yourself for these? THAT is a different story, young lady!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean?"

"Come on, honey, I know about the hundred dollars you swiped from my purse just so you can buy the beret!" My mother sighed. "Of course, who can blame you? It goes great with the ensemble."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your allowance is still being cut, though." My mother said as I groaned.

* * *

"Really cute clothes, Rhonda!" Phoebe smiled as I showed them off to my friends, walking to school.

"It beats all the red shirts you keep wearing. Nice to see you're trying on something new." Nadine smiled.

"Nadine, those shirts are different shades of red. THIS stylish piece I'm wearing is a nice and unique French ensemble!" I explained.

"I wonder if Lila's new dress will compare." Phoebe said.

"I'm sure either way, it'll look cu-" I stopped as Nadine, Phoebe and I looked up.

I locked eyes with Lila as we each examined our dresses... which looked almost exactly the same... in fact, we were wearing the same clothes... right down to the beret.

We came closer to each other as I asked, "You made THIS on your own?"

"From a little magazine I had read the one time." Lila said. "Turns out, it's really easy to make this."

"You even made the beret?" I asked.

"Yep." Lila nodded. "Where did you get yours? You look ever so sweet in it."

"Mother bought it for me." I paused as we looked at each other.

I then smiled, "You have a taste in fashion."

Lila giggled. "Thanks. I hope I'm not copying your style... I'm trying not to copy anybody..."

"No, that's all right." I said as me, Nadine and Phoebe laughed. "But Lila... we definitely want you in our circle of friends now!"

Lila smiled. "That is ever so sweet of you girls."

And so, Lila decided to join us. We pretty much shared stories about our families, and she told us everything about how she came around... she eventually told us why she was here.

"So, your father is still looking for a job?" Phoebe asked.

"He is trying his best, and he just got a job interview." Lila said. "I'm hoping he gets the job. I like this place... and you girls are ever so interesting."

"I hope he succeeds, then... because I don't want to lose a brand new friend!" I said as we girls laughed.

"To think, our trio has now turned into a foursome..." Phoebe smiled.

Me, Nadine and Lila looked at Phoebe weirdly as Phoebe yelped, blushing in embarrassment. "That didn't come out right..."

We then laughed as we started on our way to school, I was busy bobbing my head to a little imaginary tune, imagining what having Lila be our fourth would be like...

* * *

_We were on a stage as I appeared, stage right, singing the words, "Girls, girls, girls, girls, girly girls girls girls..." to the microphone. Phoebe and Nadine came from stage left as they did the "ooo" sounds. Lila then came up in front of the microphone as she took care of the singing the 'girls' line as I joined Phoebe and Nadine on the 'ooo's. As soon as Lila started doing an 'ooo' to a beat, me, Nadine and Phoebe started doing the girls line and as soon as the music stopped, we turned towards the audience as we gave a smile, we held the word 'Girls' on a bit of a long note._

* * *

"Rhonda!" Phoebe snapped me out of it. "We're here."

"Oh." I said as I looked at the school. "So we are."

"Forgive me for rudely asking, but does she always do this?" Lila asked.

"Sometimes. Not all the time, though." Phoebe said.

"Come on, girls. We should probably get to class." Nadine said as we started to head upstairs to class.

* * *

That's the seventy-seventh episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I am aware I'm cutting a lot of mean-spiritedness out, but you have to remember, a certain someone wasn't there... yeah, I get the girls were originally jealous of Lila in the original episode which she debuted, but I decided to take Lila's appearance in a different direction. While there will still be a couple episodes left in this arc in which, Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe will be the trio, from the next arc onwards, Lila is going to be making some more appearances, sort of like a fourth girl for Rhonda's group... like the Penguins of Madagascar or the Big Bang Theory boys. Don't worry, I still have a plan for Lila, you'll just have to wait and see what it is. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	79. Lunch Room Conversation

Okay, I was a little iffy on this one, but I decided to settle this next episode as a flashback episode, this episode being 'Harold's Kitty'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

At the school cafeteria, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were having lunch together as we were starting to exchange stories with each other.

"So, you girls have been friends since preschool?" Lila asked in curiosity. "Gosh, I sure wish I had that luck back in Pleasantville."

Phoebe nodded as she said, "It's not easy handling some good amount of friends, but we do balance each other out when we need to."

"Wow..." Lila smiled as she turned to Nadine. "So, you keep bugs for pets?"

"I know it's sort of a weird hobby, but I can't help it. I do think bugs are cute in their own special way." Nadine explained.

"She had a collection of them in a few areas at one point in time, but she let them most of them go." I explained. "She still has three spiders left."

"Oh, wow..." Lila said, a little uncomfortable, and I could easily tell why.

"Don't worry, they're not really that bad. Sure, it feels disgusting at first, but really, those hairy legs are ticklish." I smiled. "You just have to be careful not to panic or squish them."

Nadine shuddered as I whispered to Lila, "She's really sensitive about that." I explained.

"So, do any of you girls have pets? I never had one, but I am considering... depending on what happens with my daddy and if he gets the job..." Lila asked.

"None of us do in this table..." Phoebe said as she looked around, pointing towards Arnold as he was eating lunch with Gerald. "Arnold does have a pet pig named Abner, though."

Lila raised an eyebrow. "A pet pig? I have to say, it's very... unique. Anybody else?"

"There's also Eugene, but he... well, he keeps losing a lot of pets, let me just keep it this way." I explained. "Also, Eugene is a bit of a jinx, bad luck personified. You might want to be careful when you're with him."

Lila blinked in confusion as she said, "I'll take your word for it, but I don't see why I ever so have to avoid Eugene. He seems pretty friendly."

"Oh yeah, he's friendly." Phoebe smiled. "We often have him around sometimes, he's not so bad... the problem is he tends to injure himself, mostly on accident."

"Oh..." Lila said. "So, anybody else have pets?"

"None as far as I know..." I paused. "Well, actually, you see the boy with the blue cap and blue shirt?"

"I believe so, yes." Lila said as I pointed over to Harold, who was eating a peanut butter sandwich.

Slyly, I... ahem... borrowed Lila's second des-

"Put it back."

I stared at Lila in surprise as I put the dessert back as Phoebe and Nadine smirked at me, Nadine said, "Oh, Lila's got you good."

"How did..." I started as Lila smiled.

"Oh, I have eyes in the back of my head." Lila smiled. "That, and I know a secret technique on how you know people try to get your lunch."

"Oh yeah... I was just testing you!" I smiled nervously.

"Forgive me for rudely asking, but does Rhonda DO this all the time?" Lila asked Phoebe.

"It's all for fun mostly, but she doesn't do it all the time." Phoebe explained. "She really is a good friend when you get to know her."

"So, what were you going to say about the boy in the blue cap?" Lila asked.

"Harold? Oh right." I said. "Well, Harold did SORT OF have a pet at one point in time, but he didn't keep it for very long."

"Oh, what was it?" Lila asked.

"It was a little kitten, pretty adorable, really." I smiled. "Named it Cupcake. Unfortunately, there was an old lady who just happened to own this very cat, raised it since it was born. It's a pretty long story, actually..."

"But long story short, Harold did give the kitten back to the old lady." Nadine explained. "He still visits the house where the kitten lives, and he is pretty good friends with the old lady."

"I have to say, though, it is pretty interesting to see some different sides of Harold." Phoebe explained. "Harold is pretty complex. He does have a good bully side of him, but once you get to know him, he's not bad."

"Wow..." Lila said. "That seems pretty deep."

I nodded. "Friends can be deep at times... you just have to get used to it overtime."

Lila nodded as she finished her lunch. "Well, I'm glad we could have this conversation, girls."

"No trouble, Lila." I smiled. "You want to hang out again sometime, talk with us. We're willing to lend an ear, like you can with us!"

"Okay." Lila smiled as me, Phoebe and Nadine nodded.

* * *

"Gee, it feels like a couple days have passed, and already, Lila feels more at home in our group." Phoebe said as we were heading out of school.

"Yeah..." I nodded as I looked up at the afternoon sky. "Girls? I'm glad we met Lila. She's almost like a positive ray of sunshine for even Phoebe."

Phoebe giggled. "That's true."

"Hey girls..." Nadine looked up at the sky. "It's October now, and we still have a lot of planning to do!"

"Right!" I smiled as we started heading towards my house. "So, Halloween's about to come soon... we need to look over potential costumes! Latest movie trends are a-coming!"

Phoebe and Nadine cheered as we started talking about what we wanted to be on Halloween...

It was sure to be a scare for sure!

* * *

That's the seventy-eighth episode! How do you like it? Okay, I only have at least two more episodes left for the arc (final episode of Arc 2 will be a two-parter), and I want to at least finish one episode before I get started on the two-part episode, which, as you may have guessed, is the Halloween episode and finale of Arc 2! So, keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	80. Another Source of Trouble?

Here is the next episode, 'Crush on Teacher'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A week later, on a Monday, me, Nadine and Phoebe settled down in our seats as we were looking eager to learn... well, Phoebe was. I tried my best to cooperate as I got my books out. I didn't know what Nadine was doing, but from what it looked like, she was setting her supplies up.

As every one of our classmates were settling in, Arnold sat down next to me as I whispered, "Wonder what Mr. Simmons has for us this week."

Arnold blinked as he whispered to me, "Rhonda, Mr. Simmons is gone for the week. Remember?"

"What?" I whispered. "When did he say this?"

"Don't you remember what he told us before school ended on Friday?" Arnold whispered.

I paused to think.

* * *

_Last Friday, the school bell rang as we were packing our stuff._

_"Now, class, before we move along, I have a very important announcement." Mr. Simmons said as we looked up. "I'm going to be going to a..."_

_I paid less attention to Mr. Simmons' words at this point as I was in my thoughts to think. I smiled. I couldn't wait for the last Jolly Olly run before the ice cream van stopped their business for the year. I wanted that Chocolate Fudge Bar so bad!_

* * *

"Best Chocolate Fudge Bar ever..." I sighed happily.

"I'm going to assume that no, you didn't listen to Mr. Simmons." Arnold sighed. "Before we left, he told us that he was going to a teaching convention this school week, so he will be unable to teach us at that time. Fortunately, he is going to be sending over a substitute teacher to take care of things."

"Oh..." I nodded. "I see. Well, I'm sure the substitute will be interesting..."

"Here she comes now..." Arnold said as everyone turned their attention to the new person coming in.

This teacher was a blonde haired woman, red shirt, blue skirt and... all right shoes. The woman smiled as she said, "Good morning, class. I'm Miss Felter, and I will be your substitute teacher for this week."

We all became silent as we nodded, understanding.

"So, let's get started." Miss Felter smiled as she went to the chalkboard, setting up a division problem. "Okay, who's ready for a pop quiz on long division?"

We all looked as none of us said anything, not even Phoebe, who was just more observing the substitute.

Miss Felter looked around... and spotted Arnold as she smiled. "You look like a very confident volunteer. Your name?"

"Arnold." Arnold said, looking up at Miss Felter.

"Ah, Arnold..." Miss Felter gave a smile. "I'm very impartial to that name..."

I then snapped to attention as I heard what Miss Felter said. Of course, I knew she only said that, but I had no idea what it meant. Maybe she had a husband named after my crush?

As Arnold went up to the board, Miss Felter stated, "Okay, Arnold, when I say go, start dividing."

Arnold nodded as Miss Felter gave a smile. "On your mark, get set, go!"

Arnold then started doing the problem as we watched Arnold solved the problem with ease.

Miss Felter smiled. "Good job, Arnold. You divided and conquered!"

I smiled for Arnold as he went back to his seat. In a way, I was pretty proud of Arnold...

Little did I know though that I was about to run into a little problem...

* * *

Later that day, over at Gerald Field, we were doing a pretty good baseball game as we tried to do one more practice of baseball before the cold weather could settle in.

"Hi Arnold!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hi, Miss Felter." Arnold said in that lost puppy dog voice as I turned for a moment... just in time to see a red Ferrari drive pass with Miss Felter at the wheel. Arnold seemed to be out of it. I raised an eyebrow in concern. I heard the bat crack as the baseball was heading in Arnold's direction.

"Hey Arnold, heads up!" Gerald called.

"Huh?" Arnold blinked as he turned around... only to be beaned in the stomach as he fell down.

As his friend, I did what any concerned friend would do... well, everybody did too, but I believe I initiated it first. I went over to him as I said, "Buddy, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Miss Felter..." Arnold gave a lovesick smile.

I blinked as I looked him over, Stinky saying, "His eyes must not be working right. You don't look anything like Miss Felter."

I looked at Arnold in concern as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe, who were raising an eyebrow as well.

* * *

"Well, it's happened again..." Nadine sighed as me, her and Phoebe were walking together.

"You saw the lovesick smile, too?" I said in concern.

"Yep..." Phoebe sighed. "Worse than that, his mind is on our substitute teacher." Phoebe sighed.

"I just don't understand what attracts young boys to older women." I sighed. "I mean, yeah, it's pretty cute, but it's freaking creepy!"

"Relax, Rhonda." Nadine said. "Like with Ruth, it's only just a fantasy dream. Besides, Arnold barely KNOWS the substitute... nobody has a crush on a substitute teacher and falls in love immediately!"

I giggled. "Yeah... I know it took me some time before I realized my own feelings for him. And I'm still keeping it secret..."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right... besides, Arnold knows better. He's nine, she's... what, thirty-one? Nothing more than a fantasy dream."

All of us laughed as we went our separate ways to our houses so we could do our homework.

* * *

The next day, I noticed Arnold looking at Miss Felter, interested in her moreso than usual. I tried not to put my mind on it as I looked up to Miss Felter. "Now, before we go over our math homework, I thought we'd start our session on poetry."

Everyone (except for me and Arnold) groaned. I noted Arnold didn't groan and still had the lovesick smile.

"Oh, come on. You all might be a poet, and you don't really know it." Miss Felter laughed. "Let me read you a poem written over a hundred years ago by Matthew Arnold."

Arnold seemed to snap into attention as I groaned a little. Miss Felter continued, "Mister Arnold..."

"You see?" I heard Arnold whisper to Gerald. "I knew she had a crush on me!"

I raised an eyebrow in concern. He seems to think Miss Felter is in love with Arnold. I had to keep a straight face so I couldn't laugh, but at the same time, I was concerned.

Miss Felter, however, didn't let the whispering between Arnold and Gerald go unnoticed. "Arnold, is there a problem?"

"Uh, no." Arnold shook his head.

"Why don't you move up closer to the front, to this desk by me so I can keep an eye on you?" Miss Felter suggested as Arnold just obeyed willingly.

Again, I was really being concerned for Arnold. I'm really hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself...

* * *

It was a little later in the day as me, Gerald, Nadine, Phoebe and Arnold were hanging around outside the school as Arnold was reading a book. "Listen to this one..."

Gerald groaned as he said, "I'm sorry girls, but Miss Felter seems to be on his mind right now!"

"We figured that was what was going on..." I said.

"Would you just give up that obsession, man?" Gerald said. "You're only reading poetry because Miss Felter read a few poems by a guy who's probably dead by now that has the same last name as your first name!"

"I just like reading poetry! It has nothing to do with Miss Felter!" Arnold said.

Phoebe looked at the book as she sighed. "Arnold, that is not a poetry book. That is the complete works of William Shakespeare. You just borrowed that from the school library and started reading it!"

Gerald just shook his head. "Man, it's hopeless! Will you just stop talking about Miss Felter? There is no chance you and her can go together!"

I nodded as Nadine looked in her backpack. "Whoops, I forgot my homework. Rhonda, could you come with?"

"Sure." I said as I went in.

"Hey, I also left my science book in there, can you get that?" Gerald asked.

"All right." I said as me and Nadine went inside the school.

* * *

As soon as Nadine and I got Nadine's homework and Gerald's science textbook from his locker, I nodded to Nadine as we started to leave. We started to pass by the teacher's lounge when we heard Miss Felter's voice.

"Guess what! On Friday night, Arnold is coming over! I'm going to make him dinner. I can't wait to be alone with Arnold!" Miss Felter said.

My eyes widened as Nadine shook her head in shock as I whispered, "What the heck?"

"We better keep listening in..." Nadine said in worry as we kept hearing the conversation.

"You see, tomorrow night is the first night I'm going to be spending in my new apartment with my fiancé, Arnold Skelter." Miss Felter explained.

Me and Nadine sighed in relief. Okay, my friendship status with Arnold is completely safe. I said, "For a moment, I thought..."

I shook my head. "What was I even concerned about? Arnold's a pretty common name!"

"Yeah..." Nadine said. "You think we should tell Arnold?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think we better... but let's do it gently."

* * *

As me and Nadine came back with the book, Gerald frowned. "Where were you two? I had to listen to Arnold's reading of Shakespearean poetry for the past fifteen minutes, replacing a few females' names with 'Miss Felter'."

"Sorry about that..." I said. "But we happened in on a conversation with Miss Felter about someone."

That got Arnold's attention as he asked, "Did Miss Felter say anything about me?"

"Hmmm..." Nadine paused. "Well, she did mention something about an Arnold..."

Arnold's eyes widened in joy. I felt bad about what I was going to do next, but I knew it had to be done. "She mentioned something about having a date with Arnold on Friday..."

"Really?" Arnold smiled.

"What?" Gerald said in shock.

Phoebe just shook her head in disbelief at what she just heard.

"Moving into a new apartment... cooking for Arnold..." I listed. "She even said his last name."

"Really?" Arnold smiled.

"Arnold Skelter." I said, being honest.

Hearing the last name immediately darkened Arnold's eyes. "Wait, who?"

"Arnold... Skelter." Nadine explained. "She's getting married to Arnold Skelter pretty soon, she's having a date with him Friday night..."

"So..." Arnold looked down. "Not me..."

"Sorry, buddy." I sighed. "But I think Miss Felter's already taken."

Arnold sighed. "I guess I was really aiming too high..."

"Don't kick yourself over it." I said as I sat next to him. "It was just a small crush on a pretty adult girl. Most boys your age have crushes on substitute teachers... they just don't usually work out... I mean, you're nine going on ten, buddy. She's... I'm thinking, thirty-one-ish, maybe? Nothing about this would work in your favor, anyway... if you want to go out with someone, just try someone more your age..."

Arnold paused as he looked up... I immediately noticed the lovesick smile came back. "You know... you're right, Rhonda. Maybe I can't get Miss Felter... but I do have other chances at other girls..."

"That's the spirit, bud-" I then noticed that Ruth was passing by, which was Arnold's current affection right now. "-dy."

"And, he's back to normal." Gerald said as he got up. "Come on, Arnold, let's go to the park."

"All right, Gerald." Arnold nodded, immediately going back to his normal phase. "See you around, girls!"

Me, Nadine and Phoebe nodded as we parted ways.

"That was pretty good, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled. "Too bad Ruth had to walk past at that moment..."

"Eh, who's complaining?" I said as we started to walk towards Slausen's. "At least we snapped Arnold out of his Miss Felter crush."

"Yeah..." Nadine nodded as we decided to keep walking forward to our houses. Pretty soon, Halloween was about to be upon us...

* * *

That's the seventy-ninth episode! How do you like it? The final episode of Arc 2 will be a two-parter, so keep your eye out for the first part! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	81. Halloween Is Alien Night! Part 1

Hello there, and welcome to... another Orange's Halloween F- well, not so much anymore now, but WELCOME to Orange's Halloween Extraordinaire... The 'Oh Rhonda' edition! (pause) No song? Okay then...

Anyway, this is the episode 'Arnold's Halloween'... or 'Operation: Arnold's Halloween', according to the DVD I have. The last one sounds like a Codename Kids Next Door title, doesn't it? Well, this is only Part One of the episode, as I'm still going to write another part after this! So, keep your eyes peeled as we go into Part 1 of the finale of Arc 2 of 'Oh Rhonda'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

October 30th. A time to prepare the costumes, to get the tricks, to get the treats... naturally, over at my house, me, Nadine and Phoebe were excited as we were looking over our small costumes, Phoebe humming a little song.

"I suggest we stay indoors tonight, I suggest we lock ourselves in tight..." Phoebe sung a little.

"What's with the singing?" Nadine asked.

"I guess I'm just excited about Halloween!" Phoebe said. "It only comes around once a year..."

"I know!" I smiled. "I'm just glad my mother and father are letting me do this for another year! It really has me pumped."

My father, who just happened to be passing by my room, peeked in and called, "Remember sweetheart, once you're done, come right home so we can have a ration on your sweet intakes."

"Yes, daddy..." I sighed as my father went out. I turned to my friends. "The downside is that my parents usually do this whenever I go trick-or-treating..."

"Personally, I don't blame them." Nadine said. "We've seen you on a sugar rush, Rhonda. Multiple times..."

I frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

"And this is a video of you in a sugar rush when we were having that chocolate shake drinking contest." Phoebe said as we were in the television room, watching some old home movies.

I watched a younger me from second grade onscreen running around Slausen's, wide-eyed and happy as younger me was talking fast. "Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-I-feel-so-great-I-feel-like-conquering-the-world-today-come-on-girls-let's-fly!"

"Wha- Rhonda, no!" a younger Nadine from offscreen yelped as younger me grabbed the camera and turned it off.

Nadine groaned as she rubbed her hair. "It took my a while to find a new hair clip after that."

"I said I was sorry!" I groaned. "Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"What we're saying here is that you can't take a certain amount of sugar in your system!" Phoebe explained.

I shrugged. "So I can't take a lot of sugar in my system. So what? You girls don't do it."

"We know when to control our rations." Nadine explained. "You don't."

"Science has tried to prove there's no such thing as a sugar rush." Phoebe sighed. "You're not helping the cause."

I sighed. "Oh, does it really matter? Come on, girls, let's take a break and we'll go somewhere. Phoebe, your turn to pick."

Phoebe smiled eagerly as she said, "Library, please."

"Of course you'd pick that." I shrugged as me, Nadine and Phoebe started to head for the library.

* * *

As me, Nadine and Phoebe entered in the library, naturally, I started getting my headache again. I looked around to see... yep, there was Olga, sitting in her chair, doing a report. I smiled as I went over to Olga, Nadine and Phoebe curiously following.

"Hey, Olga." I smiled.

"Oh, hello, Rhonda." Olga smiled as she looked up. "And you brought your friends too."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just doing a quick chemistry report." Olga explained as she started writing something down. "It's a little complicated, though, I don't think you would really understand it."

"I probably wouldn't." I said. "So, Olga, what are your Halloween plans?"

"My what plans?" Olga asked as she looked up.

"Your Halloween plans. You know, Halloween?" I said.

Olga just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The holiday where people dress up in ridiculous costumes." Phoebe explained. "October 31st?"

"Oh, that day!" Olga said as she looked down. "Oh yeah, I don't celebrate it."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe stared with wide-eyes as I said, "Never?"

"No, never." Olga said. "I never really found time for Halloween. My parents insisted I'd study all the time."

"You never went to a Halloween event? Never tried on a costume?" I said. "You never even went trick-or-treating?"

"Nope, never did so, and don't know what that is, but I never did it." Olga explained. "Oh, Sharlene tried to invite me over to some Halloween events, but I was just so busy, I didn't find time..."

"You know, you're missing out!" Sharlene said as she was carrying a book.

"Hi, Sharlene. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Usually, you're working at the clothing store in the mall."

"Hey, Rhonda. Hey, girls." Sharlene said as she cracked open her book. "I have the weekend off, so I thought I'd spend some time with my favorite friend."

"Oh, Sharlene, you know we don't play favorites here." Olga smiled.

"Regardless, girl, you've never had any fun." Sharlene said. "I'm just asking, for once in your life, take a break from the work side of life! Let loose!"

Olga sighed as she turned to Sharlene. "Sharlene, I'm a grown woman. It's too late for me to do Halloween..."

"No it isn't." Phoebe said.

"Huh?" Olga turned to Phoebe in confusion.

"Most adults can still have fun on Halloween. There are some that still do trick-or-treating as well. They're pretty rare, and some of them mostly are parents with their kids, but regardless, it's never too late to have fun and kick loose..."

Olga looked at me as I nodded. "It's true, Olga. I have seen a few adults actually trick-or-treat at times."

Olga paused as she looked at her report. "You really think I can still have one fun Halloween?"

"It's all you, girlfriend." Sharlene said in a soft voice.

Olga paused as she looked up. "Hmmm..."

"Why don't you just hang with us?" Nadine smiled. "We'll be doing trick-or-treating with the other kids... trust me, just give one Halloween a shot!"

Olga paused. "Well, Daddy will be looking out the window with his alien obsession and Mom's going to be doing... well, her thing I guess..."

Olga smiled. "They'll be fine. Actually..."

Olga snapped her fingers as she turned. "Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, I'm calling a meeting! Could you get your club shirts, your other friend and a couple people who might be interested in the trick-or-treating business and come meet me over at the mall?"

Knowing what she was talking about, me, Nadine and Phoebe nodded as Nadine said, "We'll do that. Meet you there."

* * *

In the afternoon, me, Nadine and Phoebe, along with a few students from PS 118 (along with Sheena, I had Harold, Sid, Eugene and... oh God forbid, Curly... at least Arnold and Gerald were here, though) were sitting alongside the siblings of the older kids that Olga knew as she looked around, every one of us was wearing our 'N.O.P.E.O.P.L.E.' shirt.

Olga, wearing her shirt, came up as she banged the gavel as we came to attention. "Order, order please."

Olga smiled. "Thank you. Now, the meeting of NO PEOPLE, the National Organization for People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement, will now come to order! Brother Carver will now read the minutes of our last meeting!"

Carver nodded as he got up and coughed, and smiled. "10:01, 10:02, 10:03, 10:04..."

Most of the kids laughed as me, Phoebe and Nadine groaned. Most of the adults did as well.

"Carver, it's always the same da-" Jackie paused as she looked at the kids. "-aaarn joke each time you do this!"

"Well, come on! The kids find it funny!" Carver smiled.

"We don't." Nadine, Phoebe and I muttered.

"Carver, we're trying to be serious here." Olga said. "Please, be real."

"Okay, okay..." Carver muttered as he read the meeting. "Last meeting, we talked about health benefits for our kids. We drank juice, we played pin the tail on Carver. I didn't find it at all amusing. The kids suggested paper crowns along with our suits... however, the majority, including three kids decided against it."

Vecipia, the girl on the right, kicked my shin as I groaned, muttering.

"We drank some more juice, we complained about cruelty of animals. I asked our leader a simple question, which proved our leader was hostile." Carver read.

Olga frowned as she said, "Carver, you asked me to go with you out on the town, which I said No to you... at least for the hundredth time. I don't see what's so hostile about saying no on a date..." Olga frowned. "Now be serious!"

"Okay, okay..." Carver said. "Finally, we concluded the meeting with our own pledge."

Everyone applauded as Carver sat down.

"Thank you, Brother Carver." Olga smiled. "Let's move on to old business. As you all know, a new member, my old friend from school, Sharlene, is being initiated. Constable George, if you could bring in the newbie?"

George nodded as he opened the door, letting Sharlene, who was wearing a white shirt with the words 'NO PEOPLE Girl in Training' with a blue beanie on her head walked in. The kids, even me and my friends, laughed.

"The other kids don't need to go through an initiation, but I do?" Sharlene muttered. "Where's the justice?"

"The kids that Rhonda and her friends brought are just guests. We treat them with the same respect, Sharlene." Olga said as she smiled. "Now, Sharlene, you have survived the other initiation rights... replacing a McDonalds hamburger with a turkey sandwich in broad daylight without anybody seeing you... and attending a PETA meeting whilst wearing a 'Be Kind To Animals' T-Shirt with the back of the shirt being a picture of a cat and dog hugging each other... are you ready for your third and final challenge?"

"Hey... anything to get in on the action!" Sharlene nodded.

"Okay, Constable George, please escort Sharlene to the movie thea-" Olga shook her head. "I mean... the Chamber of Doom, and purchase a ticket for... the big one! And make sure she does NOT leave under any circumstances. Remember, Sharlene... no matter what, you have to watch ten minutes of the movie... eating nothing but healthy treats that we put in your purse. Understand?"

Sharlene nodded. "I'm ready."

"Great!" Olga smiled. "Constable George, if you may?"

Constable George nodded as he took Sharlene over to the west. I raised my hand as Olga smiled. "Yes, Sister Rhonda?"

"What movie is Sharlene seeing, exactly?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Master of Disguise." Olga just shrugged.

"OH GOD, NO! DON'T MAKE ME WATCH THIS! DANA CARVEY ISN'T FUNNY! HELP!" We heard Sharlene screaming in the background.

Olga smiled. "She'll make it."

Olga then banged the gavel. "Onto new business. It is about the holiday that is known as Halloween."

We heard some of the kids groaning as Jackie looked up. "Olga, you're not going to have us band against a kids' holiday, are you?"

"Why would I?" Olga said in confusion. "It's just Halloween. You can't stop that type of tradition..."

"Yet, we tried to stop a traditional eating contest..." Phoebe rolled her eyes, muttering.

"No, I figure... as members of NO PEOPLE, we should all have Halloween to be ourselves... give in to the temptations of sweets... just for that day. Try on the best costumes and just have fun." Olga explained. "We may be against bad eating habits, but we don't want to stop Halloween. Of course, we'll be back to being ourselves again, but..."

"Olga, are you suggesting this now because you never celebrated Halloween and now you want to celebrate it?" Jackie asked.

"Pretty... much." Olga nodded. "Yes."

Jackie smiled. "Heck, count me in! I haven't put on a good costume in a while!"

The kids cheered as some of the PS 118 kids smiled.

"Great, great..." Olga nodded towards all of us. "Glad we can all agree on this... anyway, the theme for our Halloween... I have not decided as of yet, but if you guys have any good ideas..."

"How about piratess?" Curly raised his hand.

"Hmmm... possible..." Olga wrote it down.

"Vikings, Vikings!" Harold smiled.

"Hmmm... not a bad thought." Olga wrote it down on her note pad.

"I wouldn't mind clowns... they scare me." Terry, Jackie's youngest brother, said, nervously.

Jackie just frowned. "Terry, you're thirteen."

"I know..." Terry squeaked.

I smiled as I raised my hands. "How about aliens?"

Olga paused. "Hmmm... my dad is always obsessive about aliens, AND I always listened to his stories..."

Olga smiled. "Okay, sure, I think aliens is a great choice, Sister Rhonda!"

I beamed as Olga circled aliens. "Anybody else agree with aliens?"

We all nodded as everyone voiced their agreements.

"Okay, good enough." Olga smiled. "Aliens it is."

"Are we dressing as the same aliens, OR are we dressing up as different aliens?" Carver asked. "Because dressing as the same alien... would be kind of awkward."

"No, no, we'll dress up as different aliens." Olga said. "It has to be a terrifying alien, though, so we'll make it count."

Everyone nodded as we cheered. Olga smiled. "Great! So, come back around five o'clock, and we will do the aliens. And..." Olga looked at her watch. "I think Sharlene has... yep, she made it..."

We all turned to see George pulling a traumatized Sharlene as he said, "She has been initiated."

"Welcome to the club, Sister Sharlene!" Olga smiled. "Meeting adjourned..."

* * *

"Okay, here's the deal!" I said as I was now talking to the class of PS 118. "Any aliens you think is scary... go as that!"

I then noticed Arnold and Gerald were coming out of the mall, with some wire. "Uh, Arnold, Gerald, what are you doing? This part of your costume?"

"Actually, Rhonda, we're going to skip trick-or-treating today. We're planning a prank tomorrow night." Arnold said as he then smiled. "Actually, since you all plan on going as aliens, after you guys are done with the trick-or-treating, could you come over to the boarding house at eight PM... we'll be having a party!"

We all cheered as I said, "Cool!"

I paused. "Wait, are we just being part of the prank you're thinking about?"

"Maybe?" Arnold said, nervously.

I frowned, then shrugged. "Count me in!"

Everyone nodded as they all cheered.

Arnold smiled. "Great! Remember, eight PM!"

We all nodded as we started to go off.

* * *

Inside the clothing shop of the mall, me, Nadine and Phoebe entered inside as we saw Sharlene waiting as we sat down next to her. "What's up, Sharlene?"

"Olga's trying on her alien costume for the little trick-or-treat excursion." Sharlene explained. "You girls want to see it?"

We nodded.

"I'm ready, Sharlene!" Olga called. "Turn around!"

Sharlene nodded as she turned around, we did too. "Okay, me, and Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe have turned around?"

"They're here too? Great! I want a second opinion on my alien costume anyway!" Olga's voice said as we heard footsteps. "Okay, turn around..."

Sharlene, Nadine, Phoebe and I slowly turned around... as we stared wide-eyed at Olga's costume.

She seemed to be wearing a blue hedgehog suit with white gloves and red shoes. Olga smiled. "Terrifying alien, am I right?"

"NO!" All four of us said.

"That's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sharlene frowned.

"Why are you dressed as a hedgehog?" Nadine asked.

"Sonic scares me." Olga said, simply. "I want to prove that to everybody..."

"Olga, nobody is freaking afraid of Sonic the Hedgehog! Why are you afraid of Sonic the Hedgehog? He's not an alien!" I said.

"Of course he is. He comes from a planet that's not Earth." Olga explained. "Also, Sonic is a speedster and destroys protective shells from animals! And then he destroys a scientist's inventions? Dead rude!"

"Olga, put on another costume!" Nadine groaned as we nodded.

Olga sighed. "Okay, fine, I'll find another alien that terrifies me."

Olga muttered as she went back in the dressing rooms.

* * *

"I'm ready..."

Sharlene, Nadine, Phoebe and I turned around... and once again, we stared wide-eyed...

We saw Olga dressed up in a white leotard, a blue skirt, red boots, her blonde hair done in dodongos, a red bow on both her front and back side, and a tiara around her forehead. Olga smiled. "I'm the scariest alien ever, right?"

"...Sailor Moon." Phoebe said, blankly. "You are afraid of Sailor Moon?"

"She's a princess from the moon, that when she threw a temper in the future, she completely destroyed all of mankind and rebuilt it on the moon with a monarchy!" Olga explained. "How is she not a creepy alien?"

"Go get another one!" I groaned.

Olga groaned as she went back in.

* * *

Nadine just face-palmed as me and Phoebe shook our heads. Olga was now dressed like Santa Claus. "Come on, there are sources that says Santa Claus is an alien!"

"Next!" Sharlene rolled her eyes.

* * *

Olga was now dressed as a turtle with a purple eyeband and holding a Bo Staff. "I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle from space!"

"They don't come from space!" Nadine, Phoebe and I yelled.

"Next." Sharlene said.

* * *

Olga was now dressed as a brown furry alien with a long nose. "I'm Gordon Shumway, also known as ALF."

"NEXT!" We all frowned.

* * *

Olga was now dressed in a black suit with sunglasses. "Agent K from Men in Black."

"Not an alien." Sharlene, Nadine, Phoebe and I said.

"Are you sure?" Olga asked.

"Yes." We nodded.

"Because, there was sort of a..." Olga tried to explained.

"Next costume." We said.

* * *

Me, Sharlene, Nadine and Phoebe just groaned as we saw Olga holding a picture of the Doctor in front of her face, speaking in a British accent. "I am Doctor Who, and I am here to help..."

"You come up with a good terrifying alien, or I'm calling your father and telling him about your latest boyfriend!" Sharlene threatened.

Olga groaned. "Aw, come on, girls. The only thing left is Klingons from Star Trek..."

I smiled. "A Klingon, that's perfect!"

"Yeah, we can do a Klingon!" Sharlene smiled.

"But... they're not even scary at all." Olga sighed. "They have, like, the cheapest effects ever!"

"Just do it!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay..." Olga sighed as she went back in the dressing room. "If you think they're scary..."

* * *

"Okay, turn around... I'm ready..."

Me, Sharlene, Nadine and Phoebe turned around, eager to see her...

Olga was back to wearing the Sonic costume. "Are you girls SURE you don't want to go with the hedgehog?"

Sharlene pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number. She waited as she breathed. "Hello, Big Bob Pataki? This is Sharlene, Olga's friend. I want to let you know something about Olga..."

"Okay, okay, I'll do the Klingon!" Olga said, running back in.

"She is a perfect obedient angel. Yes, that's about it, Mr. Pataki. Good-bye." Sharlene said as she hung up the phone. "Gets her everytime..."

"A little cruel though..." I said.

"Oh, Olga's my friend. She understands." Sharlene smiled.

* * *

"Hmmm..." Phoebe said as we were starting to walk around the mall, having left Sharlene and Olga to hang out.

"What is it, Phoebe?" I asked.

"I don't know... but I just have an odd feeling. I don't know what it is, yet... but..." Phoebe sighed.

"Hey, girls, look..." Nadine said as she pointed into the window. "Isn't that that crack alien guy, Douglas Cain?"

Me and Phoebe looked inside as we saw Douglas Cain inside a small coffee shop in the mall. I nodded. "Oh yeah, I guess it is. Wonder what he's doing in the mall."

As me, Phoebe and Nadine settled inside the little coffee shop (just to get a hot chocolate... it was getting near that time...) we watched Douglas Cain a bit as we saw somebody approaching him. "Here you go, Mr. Douglas Brain... we got a good visual report."

"Excellent, Pinky. This'll be useful for my next broadcast... hopefully, it'll be the talk of the town after this..." Douglas Cain smiled as he looked it over

"Narf." The short intern, known as Pinky, smiled. "Brilliant, Mr. Douglas Brain!"

"Now, leave, Pinky. I'm trying to memorize my next broadcast. So far, we've gotten a lot of viewers believing the tripe I throw at them." Douglas smiled. "Hmmm... Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Well, I think so, Brain, but how can you have a Shark Tank show if there are no sharks?" Pinky asked.

Douglas Cain just groaned. "No, Pinky, we have our next broadcast to convince people aliens have existed."

"Oh..." Pinky said.

I didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation as I shook my head to them. "TV stars... heh."

"Yeah..." Nadine said. "They'd really go through a lot of trouble to make people believe anything..."

"Yeah..." Phoebe said as we got our hot chocolate, with Douglas Cain and his intern leaving. "Well, I'm pretty sure Halloween is going to be a blast!"

"What could possibly go wrong?" I smiled as I drank my hot chocolate.

* * *

The next night, Halloween. I was eagerly excited as I dressed myself up as a green alien with a red shirt, and had a white backpack. My costume looked pretty good as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. Nadine was wearing an alien costume with a bulbous head, and Phoebe had on a black alien suit with huge teeth. I nodded to my friends as I said, "We are so ready to go!"

As me, Nadine and Phoebe walked outside, I turned to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Bye, kids!" My mother called. "Hurry back, Rhonda! Give us a call if something comes up!"

"I will!" I said as we went out to the streets where I saw Olga (in her Klingon costume) and Sharlene (wearing a green alien costume with blue robotic armor and a blue sash) smiling as Sharlene said, "You ready to go?"

We nodded as Olga smiled. "Okay! Jackie told us she and the other kids will be waiting at 1st Street!"

We nodded as we started to go around, trick-or-treating as we joined up with the other kids. Throughout the night, Olga found herself having plenty of fun. She had never had the experience to trick-or-treat before, but personally, she was really enjoying it, having a nice time. Of course, when we were going to the street where Olga's house was...

"Let's just skip this street." Olga said as she walked past it. The kids that were with us were confused as to why, but the ones that understood (me and Sharlene, pretty much) nodded. And thus, we continued on as we were trick-or-treating.

* * *

It wasn't until eight when we were getting near Vine, where the Sunset Arms apartment building was. Olga nodded as she said, "Okay, last street, and we can all go home..."

We nodded as we started to go to the door to Arnold's apartment building. I managed to sneak a glance into the top of the building as we see Arnold and Gerald doing something up there. I don't know what it was, maybe it was part of their set-up for their prank. Well, either way, we came over and knocked on the door, Olga and Sharlene stood aside with the other three people... as we knocked on the door. We saw Arnold's grandfather dressed as the Crypt Keeper, answering the door...

"Trick-or-Treat!" We all said.

"AHHH, it's the aliens!" Arnold's grandfather screamed as Mr. Potts held a hammer, threatening us.

"I'll clobber 'em!" Mr. Potts yelped as we screamed, running off, Olga and Sharlene just sweatdropped in confusion as they started to chase after us. Little did we realize that we had just ran past a cameraman on a nearby van...

As soon as we stopped running, we panted as Olga sighed. "Well, that was a thrill. What say we meet up at my community college in the lounge room and talk."

We only nodded as we followed Olga and Sharlene.

* * *

Pretty soon, we all reached a safe place over at Olga's community college, down in the lounge room as Olga said, "Well, welcome to the lounge of my community college, boys and girls. It's not much, but I like it."

"What the heck was that back there?" Phoebe asked as we were all taking off our costumes.

"I have no idea... and I don't know what is going on... but I know who was responsible for this... and when we find him, we're going to wring his neck." I frowned.

Carver sighed as he turned on the TV. "Well, at least the trick-or-treating part is done..."

"Indeed..." Olga sighed. "I'm glad I got this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

"Hey, Rhonda..." Nadine groaned as she was trying to get the tinfoil off. "Think you can get that?"

"Sure..." I said as I turned to the PS 118 kids. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine..." Eugene said.

"Peachy..." Harold frowned.

"Most fun I've had in years!" Curly laughed. "We should try that again sometime!"

"Please don't..." Vecipia groaned.

Carver blinked. "Uh, fellas, you may want to see this?"

We all turned to the television to see Douglas Cain on TV.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have grave news. Radio transmissions were picked up tonight in the east side neighborhood, below Wells Ridge, reporting that aliens have landed. Before we lost contact with our reporter at the scene, we have received this video fragment..."

The TV switched on as we saw... ourselves in a dark light running towards the camera. Olga smiled. "Just a misunderstanding, nothing to worry about."

"I think the meaning of this footage is self-evident! Aliens have indeed landed among us. They intend to take no prisoners, and their goal is to ultimately enslave the human race!" Douglas Cain said.

"Just a little exaggeration..." Olga said as we all started to look worried, except for Olga.

"Just a moment, I'm receiving a radio transmission from the scene!" Douglas Cain said as a radio transmission was picked up... with...

Me, Nadine and Phoebe facepalmed. It was Gerald's little deep voice he tend to use when he put a little microphone near him. Phoebe whispered, "I like to wring the neck of his accomplice, if that's all right."

"Be my guest." I nodded.

"Probably just a prank, nothing to worry about!" Olga smiled.

All of a sudden, the lights went off as we all looked outside to see a big spaceship outside... but from the look of things, it was just the water tower lit up. The lights in the community college came back on as we heard a power generator inside. Olga was still smiling. "See? A prank! Nothing to worry about!"

"We have just receieved word that the aliens have been last spotted taking refuge in the Hillwood Community College." Douglas Cain reported from the TV that came back on. "Police cars are now surrounding the premises as we speak."

Olga laughed as we all gasped. "Nothing to panic about..."

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, ALIENS! WE WILL SHOOT YOU AT WILL! NO MISTAKE!" We heard the police said.

Olga, still with that calm smile, looked at us. "Okay, now we can panic."

Everyone screamed as we all looked around nervously. We were all trapped in a community college lounge... we had nowhere to go... we were trapped...

...If I ever find Arnold, I am so going to make him pay for that stupid prank...

* * *

And here is part one of episode eighty! How do you like it? The next part is coming up, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	82. Halloween is Alien Night! Part 2

And here we go with Part 2 of Arnold's Halloween AKA the finale of Arc 2! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Well, this is lovely!" Nadine said as we were sitting with the PS 118 students, some of the adults who had their little siblings were comforting them, Olga and Sharlene were keeping an eye out the window to see the surrounding police cars and television studio cars around, even most of the citizens of Hillwood were there and surrounding us. Carver was keeping an eye on the television.

"This is just turning into the worst Halloween ever!" Sid groaned.

"It's just... so scary!" Sheena took deep breaths.

"This is freaking awesome!" Curly smiled as he relaxed. "We should have Halloweens like this more often."

"NO!" We all said to Curly.

"This is all Arnold's fault!" Harold muttered. "Why did he even do this to us?"

"Now, now, Harold, I'm sure there is a reason for this..." I tried to ensure him.

"This is like the Cupcake thing all over again!" Harold frowned. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Calm down!" Phoebe said. "We'll get out of this!"

Phoebe then turned to me. "Rhonda, what's the plan? I don't have any."

Olga quickly went over as I pulled out my phone, Olga saying, "Okay, boys, girls, I'm here to assure you, we're going to be fine, we'll make it out of this misunderstanding! Just hang tight, okay?"

We all nodded nervously as I dialed the phone, calling up Arnold. Phoebe asked, "Who are you calling?"

"The one who started this in the first place, first!" I said angrily as I put the phone to my ear as I heard it ringing.

"Hello?" Arnold said in curiosity.

"Arnold, what the heck did you do?" I frowned.

"I don't know, Rhonda. What did I do?" Arnold asked in a confused voice.

I could imagine the cute confused face he was making... no, no, angry at him right now. "Have you ever heard of this film called 'The Night That Panicked America'? You know how it's television drama of Orson Welles' radio show that panicked an entire nation?"

Arnold paused. "Where are you?"

"Listen for yourself." I said as I got up and went towards the window where Sharlene is and put it up towards the window.

"Come out with your hands and/or tentacles up! We have you aliens surrounded!" I looked out as we heard the police say.

Sharlene opened the curtain a little as she yelled back, "NO DICE! WE'RE ARMED! WE'RE DANGEROUS! AND WE ARE OFF OUR MEDICATION!"

Most of the kids in there, yelped as Olga shook her head, as she muttered, "Sharlene..."

I sighed as I put the phone back to my ear. "I hope you heard all of it..."

"I did..." Arnold yelped. "I didn't actually think the prank would go this far, it was just for the adults at my home!"

"Well, your little prank EXPANDED, buddy!" I frowned. "As you may have gathered, me, along with our friends, and some adults are in BIG trouble!"

"One of you is always in trouble, Rhonda." Arnold groaned.

"Yeah, but this is OFF the charts trouble... this is 'Holy Crap, we're stuck in a real life situation we may not live through' sort of trouble!" I explained.

"What happened?" Arnold asked. "Where are you?"

"Well, our adult supervisors took us into the lounge room of Hillwood Community College to relax... oh, it all started out fine, you did pull quite a scare back there, buddy... but if you truly didn't know about what was going on..." I explained.

"I didn't realize the amount of trouble you guys might have been... well, ARE in since I heard Grandpa saying Douglas Cain got in the act! I originally was doing it to prank the Sunset Arms! I didn't mean for all this to go astray! Gerald didn't mean it either! I'm sorry, Rhonda!"

"You'll have a lot of apologizing to do if we get out of here and live!" I glared at my phone. "Right now, we're trapped and we are currently scared out of our wits!"

"Can't any of you make a run for it?" Arnold asked.

I sighed. "I take it you didn't see the ending to 'Apocalypse Now' either, then?" I sighed.

"Well, no, Rhonda, I didn't!" Arnold said, worried. "But you guys have to do something! They might storm the room you're in now!"

Sharlene, hearing the buzz of my phone, paused as she turned towards the window. "WE GOT HUMAN TEST SUBJECTS IN HERE!"

"Sharlene!" I heard Olga groan as the kids were shaking nervously. "Stop escalating this further!"

I paused as I listened to my phone. "You heard that, right?"

"Yeah..." Arnold said.

"I think that'll at least buy us enough time... they won't at least try to storm the place." I sighed. "Listen, buddy, could you call my parents and tell them what is going on? I know they're worried about me... and you better explain the prank to everyone!"

"I will, I will!" Arnold said. "Me, Gerald, and Grandpa will come right over to the community college, and hopefully your parents will be convinced of what's going on!"

"They will be, they know you're a very truthful guy!" I said. "But hurry up! I don't think the others will be as forgiving or even listening to us, if you catch my drift!"

I hung up the phone as I went back to my friends. "Okay, guys, Arnold is on his way, he'll try to get everything straightened out..."

"And then we pound him, right?" Harold frowned.

"We'll have to see..." I said as we all turned towards the window.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, we were gathered around the window as we took a peek outside through the curtains. Outside, more police cars and a few more citizens with pitchforks and torches were starting to gather as we saw Douglas Cain coming in, with Pinky alongside him.

Sharlene then started to yell, "AND IF YOU TRY TO COME IN HERE, YOU'LL BE EATING OUR ELECTRIC RAYS FROM OUR SPACE GUNS!"

"Sharlene, shut up!" Olga said, gagging Sharlene. "Stop baiting them!"

I leaned my ear towards the window as I saw Douglas Cain and Pinky talking, "Gee, Brain, we certainly have a crowd."

"It pleases me to see, Pinky. All part of what being a national TV star is all about." Douglas Cain said to his assistant. Douglas went towards the police cars as he asked one of the police officers, "Could I borrow your megaphone, sir?"

"Sure, Mr. Cain." The officers said, handing over the megaphone.

"Excuse me, fellow aliens! I am the Brain... eh, Douglas Cain!" Douglas called through his megaphone. "We want to ensure that there is no harm between us!"

"If you screw this up..." Olga groaned as she let go of Sharlene's hand.

"Only if you provoke us, pal!" Sharlene yelled. "One wrong move, and you're distintegrated!"

"You say you have human test subjects in the place? How do we know they are okay?" Douglas Cain asked.

"One moment..." Sharlene said as she shushed us. "How is everybody?"

...Uh... you're not going to believe this...

Sharlene started imitating voices in different pitches to make it seem like actual hostages! In each different voice, she said a sentence. "Fine! Great! Good! Couldn't be better!"

Sharlene then shushed us as we turned back towards the window, Sharlene said, "There you have it!"

"You didn't have to do that!" Olga frowned. "We already HAVE a lot of humans here, we could have just did a group thing!"

"Yeah, but it's more fun to do voices." Sharlene smiled.

Curly smiled as she said to me, "I like your mall friend, Rhonda."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you would."

"There's Arnold, Gerald and his grandfather!" Nadine whispered as we saw a car pull up with Arnold, Gerald and Grandpa Phil running out.

"There are my parents!" I whispered as I saw my parents pulling up.

Olga's eyes widened when she saw a huge green tanker with her father, Principal Wartz, and the post man, among many others. "Oh crap!"

Everyone turned to Olga... she then smiled nervously as she quietly ducked down. "I have no idea who these crazy men in the green tanker are... but they seem pretty dangerous!"

"Arnold, come on, you've got to convince everyone it's all a prank!" I whispered as I crossed my fingers.

We all watched as Arnold and my parents went to the front of the line, as did Olga's father as they were talking. I couldn't quite hear their conversation, but Big Bob seemed to be WINNING.

"If you alien scum don't come out, we're going to use tear gas!" The police officer called from his car.

"YES!" I heard Big Bob yell as Olga's eyes shrank. "Tear gas, tear gas, tear gas..."

"Not this again..." Harold yelped as Jackie and George were comforting their siblings. Outside, Big Bob had got a crowd going with the tear gas chant. Arnold and my parents looked over in concern outside. Back inside, the PS 118 students and I were looking at each other in concern. Carver, the only one keeping an eye on the news, frowned as he tried to change the channel to find some good sound effects.

"Okay, where's the science fiction sound effects when we need them..." Carver muttered as he finally tuned into the science fiction channel. "Here we go!"

Carver then turned up the volume of the TV to make the sound effects seem real.

Everyone outside screamed as they ducked down.

Pinky ducked down as he yelled, "Douglas Brain, get down, they have a gun!"

"...So?" Douglas Cain looked around. "I don't see anything..."

"HEY! DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY! WE GOT A WHOLE LOT OF SPACE GUNS TO BLOW UP AUSTRAILIA!" Sharlene yelled.

Olga frowned as she kicked her. "Stop escalating this situation!"

"Wow, Brain, blowing up Austrailia... where will all the kangaroos go?" Pinky asked.

"Somewhere in the deep recesses of your mind, Pinky..." Douglas Cain sighed as he held up the megaphone. "Hold your fire!"

Douglas Cain frowned. "Tell us what you came for..."

"Uh..." Sharlene paused. "I don't want anything for my race... BUT... our human test subjects are hungry!"

Sharlene turned as she whispered, "What would you guys like?"

"Sharlene, we are in a bad situation here! This is no time for food!" I whispered.

"Actually, pizza would be nice..." Harold whispered as everyone else nodded.

Sharlene smiled as she said, "Isn't that right, fellas?"

Sharlene then did her voice imitations again, each saying a sentence. "You said it! Sure are! Haven't had a thing since breakfast! I'm famished!"

Sharlene then turned towards the window. "You hear that? Uh..." Sharlene then counted each of us. "Send us two pizzas, one with cheese and pepperoni, one vegetarian!"

Douglas Cain nodded. "As you wish..."

We got away from the window as Olga sighed. "Well, at least we stopped them for now..."

I turned to my fellow PS 118 students as I told them, "I hope this goes over well..."

"I hate this hostage situation..." Phoebe groaned. "I wonder if our parents realize we're missing right now!"

I then heard my phone ring as I picked it up. "I'm sorry, Rhonda W. Lloyd is not available at this time, now if you don't mind, we're kinda busy right now!"

"Rhonda, wait, don't hang up! It's me, honey, it's your father!" I heard my dad say.

"How do I know this is my dad?" I asked, scared.

"Honey, remember the time I took you to the ranch when you were six... you loved horseback riding so much... you always wanted that pony after that experience?" My father said.

I smiled, sighing in relief. "Hi, daddy..."

"Honey, are you okay right now?" My father asked.

"Not really..." I sighed. "I'm panicking right now. All of us in here are. Please tell me Arnold is trying to tell everyone that he was just pulling a Halloween prank."

"He did manage to convince the parents of the other PS 118 students..." My dad said. "I'm not sure about the other members of the mob, though. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you or your friends. Arnold is doing his best to calm everyone down... but we're not sure if it's working..."

"Is that communication from the outside world?" Olga asked. "Do you have speaker on that phone? Maybe they can assure we'll be okay!"

I nodded as I put it on, everyone gathered around.

"Honey, there's something you should know! One of the police officers called the SWAT team!" I heard my mother say in worry.

We were all shocked at the moment as everyone in the room (except for me and a now worried Olga) were panicking again. I said in a deadpan voice, "Thanks, mom. I think you just calmed everyone in the room down."

Olga could only faint.

* * *

As soon as Olga went back into consciousness, we were gathered around the TV as we were watching Douglas Cain doing a report.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now currently in Hour 2 of surrounding the aliens!" Douglas Cain said over the news. "We may be coming through with a breakthrough as of yet... but all we know is that this normally calm community college is about to run red with blood."

We all gasped in horror... as Curly blinked. "Oh wait, what am I worried about? My blood is green."

We just decided to ignore Curly's remark.

"Inside this community college lounge is where a group of aliens, along with an undetermined number of hostages, are inside, and these deranged aliens are holding the hostages at gunpoint." Douglas Cain said.

"Who is this guy calling deranged?" Sharlene and Curly frowned.

"Oh, Brain!" Pinky said as he came in.

Douglas Cain sighed as he asked. "What is it, Pinky?"

Pinky winked towards him as Sharlene went back to the window. "YO, WHERE ARE THOSE PIZZAS?"

Douglas Cain and Pinky blinked before Pinky whispered in Douglas' ear. Douglas Cain smiled as he said, "It seems the food has arrived. If you are watching this aliens, come and get it. We won't bite."

"Boys, girls, don't go out there, no matter what!" Olga said as we all nodded.

"And there you have it." Douglas Cain said as we then saw Big Bob Pataki coming in. "...and you are?"

"Big Bob Pataki of Big Bob's Beeper Emporium!" Big Bob gave a smile. "Mr. Cain, I've been watching your show, and I have to say, I've been inspired by it!"

Olga yelped as she ducked down at the stares of the others. "I don't know who that man is, really."

"I'm honored, Mr. Pataki." Douglas Cain smiled as he shook Big Bob's hand. "We'll be back after this message!"

As the TV went to a commercial, Sharlene frowned as she looked out. "HEY! What's going on over there? Some of us think we smell pizza! Don't we?"

Sharlene smiled as she did her voice imitations. "Yeah! Smells like pizza to me! Me too! I smell it! Wish we had some!"

Olga yelped as she came over to Sharlene and whispered, "Don't fall for it!"

"Yeah, it just got here!" Douglas Cain called. "Come out and get it!"

"Actually, you know what?" Sharlene called. "We're not hungry anymore! Are we?"

Sharlene then did her voices again. "Not me! Couldn't eat a thing! Wouldn't touch it! Me either!"

We gathered around the window to see Douglas Cain groaning as I heard him whisper, "All I want is to get an alien sample! Is that too much to ask?"

Harold sighed as he said, "At least we're safe here..."

"But for how long?" Sid said in worry.

Nadine turned to me as she asked, "What is taking Arnold so long?"

"I better call him." I said as I dialed his cell number.

I heard it ringing a few times as I heard it being picked up. "Hello?"

It was Gerald's voice. "Gerald, it's me, Rhonda! Is Arnold here?"

Gerald paused. "No, I'm with my parents right now. They're not entirely convinced it's a prank!"

"Are the other parents of the PS 118 students?" I asked.

"Yes..." Gerald said through the phone. "We managed to do just that."

There was a bit of an awkward pause as Phoebe took the phone from me. "Give me that!"

Phoebe frowned as she started talking, "Listen up, Gerald, I don't know WHY you wanted to play along with Arnold's prank, but I will tell you right now, I am not amused!"

I leaned my ear towards the phone as Gerald yelped, "Sorry, Phoebe. I didn't think this would go this far. How are you doing?"

"Oh, perfectly fine, actually." Phoebe said. "My friends and I met these nice new people WHO WANT TO KILL US!"

Gerald yelped. "Just calm down..."

"Give me that..." I said as I took the phone. "Please tell me my parents or Arnold are on their way!"

"Don't worry, Arnold and your parents haven't forgotten you guys, they'll get everyone out of there!" Gerald whispered. "I got to go. My parents are getting suspicious. Good-bye."

"Good-bye!" I said as I hung up the phone.

We were all so scared, we didn't know what to do. Olga came over to us as she sat down with us. "You girls feeling okay?"

"We're just scared..." I said, hugging Olga. "I just want my parents to be here..."

Olga hugged us as she comforted me. "It's all right, hopefully, we can get out of here and live..."

Nadine and Phoebe came over as Nadine sat down. "We're a little scared too."

Olga pulled Nadine into the hug as we got in. "Everything will be okay..."

"Phoebe, come join us..." I said as Phoebe nodded.

"Okay... I'm scared too..." Phoebe said as she joined us.

For some reason, I seemed to have blacked out.

* * *

_**"Come on, I didn't mean-"**_

**"Didn't mean to do what, may I ask? Hurt me? Use me as an excuse?"**

_**"But, Phoebe, I-"**_

**"You don't get it. I've been trying to get out of my own shell for years! I'm through playing a sidekick! I want to be my own person!"**

_**"Please, I really need your h-"**_

**"Help yourself. I don't want to converse with you anymore..."**

_**"Phoebe... no... please... don't go..."**_

_A slight murmur was heard in the blackness..._

* * *

I was let go of the hug by Olga as I blinked. What was that? I clearly heard Phoebe's voice in the flashback, but she sounded bitter and hurt... and that other voice I heard... it wasn't my voice... NOR was it Nadine's voice. But I have heard that voice before... I could have sworn I just heard...

We started hearing three pairs of footsteps running towards the door to the lounge. We all gasped nervously as we were all cornered. Olga yelped. "This is it... we're going to die..."

We heard the opening of the door as we shut our eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

"Sweetie, we're here!"

I opened my eyes and looked over. "Mom? Dad?"

I sighed in relief as I hugged them. It was them. "It's okay, guys! They're from the outside who believe us!"

"Oh thank God!" Olga sighed in relief as we heard the kids cheer, Arnold coming in.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay..." My mom consoled me as I sobbed.

"I'm here, too!" Arnold said as the PS 118 students glared at him.

"Arnold, this is all your fault!" Harold frowned.

"I know, I know, what I did was wrong and it escalated. I can fix it, though!" Arnold said.

"Tell me you have a plan!" I said as we all sat down, surrounding my parents and Arnold.

Arnold paused as my parents looked at him. "I don't have a plan!"

I groaned as Sharlene frowned. "There are a LOT of people here without a plan! Right, guys?"

Sharlene then went into her voices again. "You said it! Absolutely! We're sunk!"

My parents blinked as I sighed, "It's been like this while we were in here..."

"Well..." My dad said. "Not the way you wanted to be introduced to a college at a young age..."

"I'm sure we'll look back at this moment and laugh, but right now, we need to get out of here..." I said as Arnold looked around. He felt around his pockets as he seemed to pull out a walkie talkie.

"Testing, testing, Stinky, can you hear me?" Arnold said into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, Arnold, I hear you!" Stinky said.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Stinky, I have an idea! Can you turn the water tower off and flash the lights a few times?" Arnold said toward the walkie talkie.

"I'll try, Arnold." Stinky said.

Arnold then turned to everyone. "Okay, everyone, I need you to get to a few places... I have an idea that'll convince us the aliens will leave!"

We nodded as we all listened in.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all in position of tied up kids as Jackie, George, my mother and father were near the light switch. Carver had set up the green lighting as Olga and Sharlene were looking near the windows.

Arnold nodded as he turned to Stinky. "Stinky, keep flashing the lights on the water tower, and don't stop until I say so!"

"Got it!" Stinky said in on the other side.

"Okay..." Arnold said. "Now!"

Carver started flashing the lights as Sharlene said, "Yo, humans! Can you hear me?"

"We are hearing you!" Douglas Cain called out.

"As you may notice, our motherboard spaceship is flashing... which means it is time for us to depart..." Sharlene called. "We shall leave the human hostages in the lounge room, unharmed and okay!"

"Wait!" We heard Big Bob call. "I still have a bone to pick with you aliens!"

Olga started whispering in Sharlene's ear as she said, "Big Bob Pataki... I understand there was an incident involving an alien back when you were younger... just so you know... that alien is not among us anymore, but has since passed on..."

"Really?" Big Bob called.

Olga whispered in Sharlene's ear. "Yes, we are positive he is dead. Move on with your life, Big Bob. Don't worry about aliens anymore... we assure you, we will be landing no more on your planet. It is too widely populated for us anyway."

"Wait!" Douglas Cain said. "What about the invasion, the whole thing?"

"We only came down for a..." Sharlene paused. "Candy test. It is now done. We are going to be leaving now... your human subjects will be left unharmed. We will now go and never come back!"

"No, wait!" Douglas Cain yelped in panic. "Pinky, tell them to stop!"

"Narf!" We heard Pinky call. "Bye bye, creatures from another world! Zort! We will never forget the times we had!"

Carver then turned on the TV and tuned it to the science fiction channel as he turned up the volume to hear the sound of a spaceship humming. Arnold then whispered into the walkie talkie as Sharlene said, "Farewell, humans!"

"NO!" Douglas Cain yelled as the lights were shut off.

"Okay, get in positions!" Arnold said as Olga, Sharlene and the other adults sat down in the chair, holding on to the ropes as if tied up. My mom and dad nodded as dad turned on the lights as I said, "The light, is bright!"

"Okay, let's get you all out of here!" Arnold said as we untied ourselves.

We nodded as we all followed Arnold, and my mom and dad out. My mother and father exited the community college as she yelled, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We saved the hostages! The aliens are no longer here!"

Everyone cheered as Douglas Cain just stared with a shocked expression. I ignored it though as everyone was chanting for my parents for the rescue of the kids... even THOUGH THEY held us hostage in the first place.

As everyone was celebrating, I heard Douglas Cain and his intern talking. I turned to see them, but only Douglas was still standing with that shocked expression... with an open door on his back that had a timer clicked on for ten minutes. Two white mice, one with a huge head, and one with a skinny tone were seen walking off. Hmm... odd.

"Well, I guess it's true what they say." I heard Douglas Cain say, even though his mouth didn't move.

"What's that, Brain?" Pinky asked, even though I didn't see him.

"There may be other life in this universe. Where or what it is, we don't know... but one thing's for sure... at least it gives us time to go back to the lab to prepare for tomorrow night." Douglas Cain said.

"Why, Brain? What are we going to do tomorrow night?" I heard Pinky ask.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Douglas Cain said in a determined voice, even though I didn't see his lips move.

Whatever that meant, I didn't know. But it just felt so good to get out of it...

"Hey, Olga..." I said as I went to her. "What do you think of your first Halloween?"

"It was actually pretty fun!" Olga smiled. "I needed something like this to cool me down... sure, we were held hostage by some people who thought we were aliens, but I feel good! Just never invite me to another Halloween thing again... I prefer the quietness of my studies..."

I laughed as I hugged her. "Okay, Olga, we won't."

Olga smiled as she looked up. "I better go comfort my dad. He probably needs it."

I nodded as I waved to Olga as she went off. As I went over to my parents, I overheard Arnold and his grandfather talking.

"I'm never pulling a prank like that again..." Arnold said.

"Ah, what are you talking about, Shortman?" Arnold's grandfather laughed. "You terrified the entire city and almost caused the end of the world! I'm proud of you, boy!"

Arnold smiled as I frowned at Arnold, luckily, he didn't notice. I haven't forgotten it was him who pulled this off in the first place.

...Of course, I had plans to get back at Arnold...

* * *

November 1st, I smirked as me, Nadine and Phoebe had set up some scary masks to our faces. "Get ready..."

Arnold opened the door... as we jumped on the stair case and did some creepy sounds. Arnold shrieked as we giggled.

Arnold frowned as he looked up. "Rhonda..."

"Now we're even." I said as we took off our masks and we started walking together.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Arnold sighed.

"Well, it was kinda your fault we were being hunted down in the first place." I explained. "Promise me you let us in on the FULL prank BEFORE you go and do it!"

"Okay, I promise." Arnold said.

I smiled as I hugged him. "Thanks, buddy, that's all I ask..."

As we kept walking, I kept thinking about last night... most particularily, those voices I heard as I hugged Olga the other day... one of those voices was clearly Phoebe, but... that other voice I heard...

...it almost sounded like... Deep Voice... I knew I needed to have another conversation with him or her at some point in time...

* * *

And with part two of episode eighty done, we are now at the end of Arc 2! Arc 3 is about to come up pretty soon, so don't miss out! For now, I'll take a short hiatus, but don't worry, we'll be back in full bloom in no time! By the way, Pinky and the Brain do indeed cameo in this story! I couldn't help myself, though. It just seemed like a golden opportunity! But, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page! Arc 3 is coming soon!


	83. Arc 3: A Big Fight

Let us begin Arc 3 with this episode... 'Helga versus Big Patty', or, if you can guess it, 'Nadine versus Big Patty'! This is the point where we start to really deviate a bit from the episodes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Back at the door in my dreams, I walked towards it as I knocked on the door three times. I waited nearby as I had a lot on my mind. I heard Deep Voice yet again. **"Yeah, what is it?"**_

_"I want to know, Deep Voice... what are you?" I asked._

**_"I told you, I'm your love for Arnold-slash-conscience." _**_Deep Voice said to me._

_"I know there's more to you than that!" I glared at the door. "The other day, at Halloween, when I was trapped with my friends, I had this sudden memory of Phoebe having a falling out with somebody! Here's the thing! It was YOU I heard!"_

_Deep Voice said nothing for a while, but then said, in a nervous voice, **"You saw me?"**_

_"No, it was pitch-black, but I heard you talking to Phoebe, as if you were begging an old friend to not leave her side!" I explained. "I just heard you in my memory, yet I don't know who you are or where that memory came from, and I doubt Phoebe does either, since she has NEVER heard your voice! Tell me, Deep Voice, tell me. What are you, really?"_

_Deep Voice said nothing, but then, **"I can't explain, you wouldn't understand!"**_

_"Try me." I said._

**_"...All right. In another life, I used to exist as a person. I had the best life outside of my home life. But-" _**_Deep Voice paused._

_"But what?" I asked._

**_"Never you mind or worry about it, princess. Let's just say that in about almost a few months from now, my life went wrong and I started to truly hate it." _**_Deep Voice explained._

_I turned around and sighed as I looked into my mirror and straightened up my hair. "I have a feeling you're withholding more than what you're telling me..."_

**_"So what if I do!" _**_I heard Deep Voice yell out in exasperation... but then she took a deep breath. **"Sorry... guess just thinking about it has me upset..."**_

_"All right, if it's how you feel, I won't bring it up for a while, but this isn't the end..." I sighed._

**_"Thank you... I just hate to talk about this sometimes... but I keep forgetting you're not the R-" _**_I heard Deep Voice yelp. **"Er, forget about it."**_

_"All right..." I sighed. "I'm just going to take my leave for now... but sooner or later, when I get back to you, you have to open up to me... like a friend would."_

_I started to leave as I was examining the mirror. Before I put it away, I caught a glimpse of the reflection of the door opening... from behind the door, I saw a peeking human face, which I couldn't make out the details of her face as I was walking off, but I could tell whatever it was, he or she was sad. The only glimpse I caught of her... was yellow hair... with something pink on top, but I wasn't too sure what it was._

* * *

After another good dream I had, I woke up, yawning as I put on my glasses. I looked outside in the November weather and took a deep breath at the crisp air. Today was going to be another day... that was for sure.

I quickly got dressed as I went down for breakfast, seeing my parents. "Morning, mom, morning dad."

My parents smiled as they hugged me, my dad said, "Morning, sweetheart."

"Honey, just so you know, we're going to a party this weekend. You're coming with us to mingle with the other kids." My mother explained to me as I sat down for breakfast. "And honey, as usual, try to be on your best behavior."

"Since when am I not?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Fair point, but regardless, be on your best behavior. There's a new rich family moving into town, and I believe their kid is going to be going to your school." My mother explained. "Now, this family happens to be an old friend of my friend's, and we want to make a good impression. So, be good, okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, mother, I understand."

"We just want to make sure, honey." My dad said, patting my head. "After all, we may be rich, but it doesn't mean we can't be all snooty about it."

"Please, father, since when have we become snooty?" I rolled my eyes as I ate.

"Fair point." My dad said as we resumed eating.

* * *

"Going to a party this weekend, huh?" Phoebe asked as me and her entered inside.

"Yeah, unfortunately. So, I don't think I'll be able to attend your game night this weekend." I explained as we entered inside.

"Aw, that's okay. We can always get Lila to play with us." Phoebe smiled. "We're already showing her the basic ropes."

"Think you can handle her on your own?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"No doubt." Phoebe smiled as we kept walking to our lockers. "So, where's Nadine?"

"She said she'd meet up with us in a few minutes. She's preparing some more jokes for her act in the Coco Hut." I explained. "She said she'll meet us in class."

"All right." Phoebe said as we collected our items from our lockers and started to go off to Mr. Simmons' classroom.

* * *

A little later, at lunchtime, as me and Nadine joined up with Lila and Phoebe at lunch, I looked over to the lunch line and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that Arnold talking with Big Patty over there?"

All three of them turned to see Arnold talking with a sixth grader with brown hair and blue clothing. Nadine blinked. "Looks like it."

"Who's Big Patty?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

Phoebe turned as she said, "Patricia Smith, or "Big Patty", as everybody calls her, is one of the toughest sixth graders people have ever known. Just don't get on her bad side, and you'll be fine."

"What happens if you ever so DO get on her bad side?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I sighed. "All I can tell you is that she's one of the meanest, toughest people I've seen. I haven't been near her, but... yeah, just be careful around her, okay?"

"Looks kind of large, doesn't she?" Lila asked. "No offense to her, of course."

"I can't help but feel sorry for her, though." Phoebe sighed. "It must be difficult to look large and, uh, plain-looking."

I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "I wonder what she's talking to Arnold about?"

I tried to keep a deadpan expression as best as I could. Phoebe and Nadine both knew I had an actual worried expression inside of me. Nadine reassured me by saying, "For all we know, just wondering who gets the last dessert over there."

I sighed as I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, you're probably right. I won't worry about it anymore."

Lila raised an eyebrow in confusion as she asked, "Why are you ever so sighing in relief?"

I paused as Nadine and Phoebe stared at me. I then said, "That'll be a story for another time, Lila. Let's wait until you're fully settled in our group first."

"All right." Lila nodded as we resumed talking.

* * *

Over at the Coco Hut, most of us fourth graders, and a few sixth graders were inside as we were looking towards the stage as Nadine started doing her comedy routine. We were laughing alongside her as she was starting to do a few imitations of the teachers and the principals alongside the school.

"Yeah!" Nadine smiled to all of us. "Now, I don't want to be NOSY, Sid, but... what IS that thing under Arnold's shirt, a kilt along with a pair of pants? Odd fashion sense, am I right, or am I right, Rhonda?"

We all laughed as Nadine looked around and spotted Big Patty, and smiled as she came over and smile. "Hey, Big Patty, how you doin', working out that ROUND shape?"

Everyone gasped in horror as Big Patty glared at Nadine. Uh-oh. Big Patty then grabbed Nadine as she glared at her. "You think you're pretty funny, huh, joke girl?"

"Well, that's what my friends say." Nadine shrugged.

"Okay, jok-ess, how about I give YOU something to laugh about?" Big Patty glared.

"Are you... going somewhere with this?" Nadine asked in confusion.

"Yeah..." Big Patty glared. "Tomorrow, after school, 3:15, in the playground, the both of us, you and me are going to dance!"

Nadine paused as she pulled out her scheduling book and looked at it. "Actually, I'll be at the newspaper club at 3:15. I am available at four tomorrow, though, that can work much better."

Big Patty paused. "Fair enough. Four o'clock tomorrow it is. I could make it today, but I have an orthodontist appointment. And you better be there, because if you chicken out, I will find you. And when I'm through with you, you're going to have funny all over your face!"

Big Patty then dropped Nadine as she started to walk off.

Nadine blinked as everyone was shaking in fear as Nadine turned to me. "What just happened?"

"You just got yourself into a fight with Big Patty, is what you just did." I explained.

Nadine yelped.

* * *

A little later, after everybody in the Coco Hut was leaving, people were murmuring as me, Phoebe, Lila, Arnold and Gerald were sitting around Nadine as Nadine was drinking a soda down, Phoebe saying, "Nadine, what the heck were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" Nadine groaned. "Just, when I saw her, I was trying to think of something funny! I didn't think it would offend her!"

"Nadine, don't you remember what happened with Mary?" I said in concern. "You are doomed!"

"Excuse me, but who is this 'Mary'?" Lila asked out of curiosity.

"Look behind you." Arnold said as he pointed over to the north. We all turned to see a purple dressed girl in crutches and bandages limping out.

"Hey, Mary." I waved to the limping girl passing by.

Lila shuddered. "Sorry I ever so asked."

"Seriously, Nadine, Big Patty is NO joke!" Gerald said in worry. "I've heard from a lot of sources, including my main man, Fuzzy Slippers, that Big Patty likes to take her time and drag it all out..."

Nadine took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, maybe there's some innocent reason WHY Patty wants me specifically..."

"She wants to beat you up over a joke you made, what innocent reason is there?" I sighed.

Nadine groaned. "I need to take my mind off this fight that's about to happen..."

I sighed as I turned to Arnold. "Arnold, you always work your magic. Can you somehow talk to Patty and tell her that Nadine didn't MEAN that joke?"

Arnold paused. "I could try, but I can't guarantee that'll happen. I've seen Patty on a rampage. Once she starts, she won't stop until she's satisfied."

Nadine shook nervously as I took her arm. "Thanks, buddy. At least try for us. Phoebe, Lila, you girls want to come along?"

"Sure." Phoebe nodded. "Lila, I think it's about time we start showing you around our hang-out spots."

"Sure..." Lila said as we girls started to go off, saying our good-byes to Arnold and Gerald.

* * *

Over at the mall, me, Phoebe, Lila and Nadine had just arrived at my favorite clothing store, me having to drag a very terrified Nadine inside as I grunted and said, "And this is where we, mostly myself, usually hang out. I have a couple of favorite clerks that work here, and they're all pretty nice."

"Wow..." Lila said in amazement. "Back in Pleasantville, we don't usually have a lot of shops in one building, and the clothing store we do have is limited to a certain amount of clothes."

"Well, not to worry..." Phoebe said as I pushed Nadine off of my arms. "This store has a lot of unlimited options for you to choose from. From what we've heard, once your dad gets settled in his new job, maybe you can come here and try out some new clothes."

"Maybe I will." Lila smiled. "I don't mind my farm girl look, though, but I suppose it's ever so okay to get a new look."

"Great. Phoebe, could you have Lila explore some of these areas? Me and Nadine... Nadine, come on, stop hiding behind the clothesrack!" I groaned as I dragged Nadine out. "We'll be over near Sharlene's counter, unless she's not working, then just meet us in the food court."

"All right." Phoebe said as she took Lila over. "Okay, if you look on your left..."

"Come on, Nadine." I said as I started to drag a still terrified Nadine.

"Is there any good place to hide for the rest of my life inside this clothing store?" Nadine groaned as we went up to Sharlene's counter.

Sharlene smiled as she said, "Hi, Rhonda, hi Nadine. What's up?"

"I'm doing okay!" I smiled.

"Rhonda, I have these NEW pair of shoes that may be today's style!" Sharlene smiled as she ducked down the counter and pulled out a new set of blue and white shoes.

I examined them as she said, "Hmmm... they look good. But do you have anything in..."

Sharlene then pulled out the same set of shoes, only, they were red. I smiled. "You think of me too much, Sharlene!"

"Only for you..." Sharlene smiled, then paused as she noticed Nadine was climbing behind the counter. "Uh, Nadine, what are you doing?"

"Hiding. Behind your counter. Where I think it'll be safe." Nadine explained.

"I'm sorry, Nadine, but my counter is not available to play hide and seek in. In fact, stores aren't supposed to be hide and seek playing material!" Sharlene sighed.

I sighed. "Sorry, Sharlene. But you see, Nadine isn't playing hide and seek. She's playing hide and not get her face pulverized."

"I don't know that game." Sharlene blinked in confusion.

Nadine sighed as she said, "Okay, here's the big deal. One of the sixth graders, a taller than us girl with a scowl on her face, usually going by the name of Big Patty, wants to punch my face in tomorrow at four. Apparently I SAID something that offended her."

Sharlene raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe I can help you, Nadine. What exactly did you say to this 'Big Patty'?"

"Nothing..." Nadine looked down.

"Nadine, come on, just tell her the truth, Big Patty isn't around..." I assured her.

Nadine sighed. "Okay, okay. I was doing a little comedy routine for everyone, and I spotted Big Patty in the audience and I went to her and asked, 'Are you working out that ROUND shape?'."

Sharlene stopped staring with her friendly face as she started going wide-eyed at what Nadine said. I blinked as I said, "It was a joke she thought of."

"Just... a joke..." Sharlene said quietly.

"Yeah?" Nadine said.

Sharlene was now shaking in anger as she was starting to glare at Nadine. "JUST... A JOKE?"

Sharlene then started to glare at us as she said, "Well, I'm not laughing!"

Nadine blinked. "Maybe you didn't understand the joke..."

"No, I did! I understood it... TOO WELL!" Sharlene frowned. "You know, back when I was in elementary school, I had a different figure than the one you see right before you! I was always teased by the kids at school, they call me, "Fatty Sharly"!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, yelping as I realized what Nadine said affected Sharlene.

"Always making fun of me, calling me names, I had to go to a gym in first grade to LOSE the pounds!" Sharlene glared. "I still get affected with these memories EVERY TIME someone makes a fat joke! 'Working out that ROUND shape?' How are you working that STICK shape?"

"Well, mostly we exercise, we eat the right foods, we-" I started as Sharlene glared at me. "Oh, sorry..."

Nadine sighed. "Okay, this isn't helping me. If you can just tell me what to do or find me a new place to hide, it would REALLY help me..."

"Oh NO! I'm not letting YOU hide!" Sharlene glared. "I, for one, APPLAUD this 'Big Patty', for standing up for what's right! Nadine, you are getting what you deserve!"

Nadine gasped in horror as I smiled in delight. "She's finally getting her own parade float?"

Nadine glared at me as she told me, "Rhonda, that's what YOU want!"

"Oh yeah..." I looked down, disappointed.

"No, Rhonda. Nadine is getting her just desserts." Sharlene frowned as Nadine shook nervously.

"Hey, no fair!" I frowned. "How come Nadine is getting more dessert?"

"Not what that phrase means!" Nadine sighed.

"A taste of her own medicine!" Sharlene growled.

"Is it blueberry flavor?" I asked, out of curiosity. "Because I want some too."

"NOT what that phrase means, again!" Nadine groaned.

"No, Rhonda, but Nadine, you're going to get it anyway! Your days of making fun of fat people are over when you meet up with Big Patty at FOUR tomorrow!" Sharlene frowned.

Nadine yelped as I groaned. Sharlene then calmed down as she smiled. "So, what else can I help you with today, girls?"

* * *

"It was nice to meet with your shop clerk." Lila said as we were leaving the store, Nadine was CLINGING on to me.

"It is. Sharlene is one of those girls that's really nice." I said to Lila.

"She sure wasn't being nice when she said she thinks I DESERVED to be beaten up by Big Patty!" Nadine sighed.

"Well, I guess the fat jokes just REALLY affected her psyche." I explained. "Nadine, just be careful, okay?"

"Hey, girls, hold up!"

I groaned as I stopped to see Curly coming over to us, with a tape measurer. "What is it, Curly?"

"Just need to take some measurements and a diagnosis on your blonde friend. I won't be too long." Curly said as he held up the tape measurer around Nadine as she was standing up straight. Curly examined her as Nadine was sweating and shaking nervously. "Hm-mmm... hm-mmm..."

Curly then threw the tape measurer aside as he then started to check Nadine's pulse as Curly paused. "Hm-mmm... my, my..."

Curly then looked at a pocket watch. "Just as I suspected, a slight touch of complications with a few bits of arm jelly."

Curly then pulled out a doctor's stick as he asked Nadine to say 'ahhh'. She proceeded to do so as he put the stick on her tongue. Curly paused. "Say, 'hippopotamus'."

Nadine repeated the word, only she had her tongue out her mouth, so it was garbled.

"I knew it!" Curly nodded. "Tongue-tied in the voice box. Okay, Nadine, close your eyes."

Nadine did so as Curly pulled out a handkerchief with spots. "What do you see?"

"Nothing." Nadine said.

"Open them up." Curly said as Nadine proceeded to do so. "NOW what do you see?"

"Spots." Nadine said.

"Ah-ha!" Curly said, pulling the handkerchief away. "Now, your heart!"

Curly then leaned towards Nadine's heart as he started to use his foot to do a beat with some bottles and the wall. "Oh, my goodness. A very mad beat, with the wicky-wacky stomping of the floy joy!"

Me, Phoebe and Lila just blinked at that random moment as Curly was now looking at his notebook.

Curly smiled as he said. "Yep, no doubt about it."

"What?" We asked.

"Okay, according to my diagnostic, Nadine, you have a one in a zillion chance..." Curly read.

"Of getting her own parade float?" I said in excitement.

"Rhonda, again, that's what YOU want!" Nadine frowned.

"No, she has a one-in-a-zillion chance of lasting thirty seconds against Big Patty." Curly said.

"Oh... that's what the measurements and diagnostics were for..." Nadine said.

"Oh yeah, Patty..." I sighed.

"Well, that's just being generous. But, if Nadine can last THIRTY-ONE seconds, I'm winning some money!" Curly smiled.

"YOU'RE BETTING!?" I said in shock. "For Nadine?"

"No, mostly against her. I'm just covering my bases." Curly smiled.

I paused. "Put me down for 'Nadine doesn't last against Big Patty for fifty-nine seconds', three dollars."

Phoebe and Lila stared in shock as Nadine glared, saying, "THANKS!"

"No problem." I shrugged as Curly put me down.

* * *

"You really don't have faith I can make it through, do you?" Nadine said.

"Well, unless Arnold works his magic, you're done for." I said as we were walking together.

"Still, that just does not bode well for our friendship." Phoebe sighed.

"Well, what can you do? Don't worry, if Arnold works his magic, then that means the betting pool is off." I said. "If he doesn't... hope you like a full body cast, Nadine."

Nadine yelped nervously as we approached her house. Nearby, we saw Arnold waiting. I smiled as we went over, Nadine running over on her hands and knees, saying, "PLEASE tell me you talked with Patty."

"Well... yes, we did sort of talk." Arnold said. We both then noted that both Arnold's eyes were black. I yelped as Arnold said, "Anyway, I'm afraid Patty STILL wants to meet with you, Nadine. Don't worry, she'll go easy on you."

As Arnold left us, Nadine said to us, "THIS is easy?"

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about..." I said, in worry. "I hope."

* * *

The next day, me and Phoebe were waiting for Nadine as she was walking with her books, shaking nervously. I asked, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, if by sleep well, you mean, 'get nightmares about Patty beating you to a pulp'!" Nadine glared. "I tried to pretend to be sick this morning, but it was no good!"

"Don't worry, Nadine, I have one more idea." I smiled. "Maybe we can talk to a couple of sixth graders to talk Patty out of the fight."

"But who?" Nadine asked.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting up with us, Connie, Maria." I said as we were talking to a couple of old friends we met.

"It is no trouble, Anna, Elsa, Olaf." Connie smiled as she nodded to me, Phoebe and Nadine respectively.

"Olaf?" Nadine frowned as she turned to us.

I just shrugged as Phoebe sighed, saying, "You do know those are NOT our real names."

"We know." Maria said. "But you introduced us with those names, so we're using them. What can we do for you?"

"Are you well known with the girl known as 'Big Patty'?" I asked Connie and Maria.

"Know her?" Connie rolled her eyes. "She's one of the tougher ones of the sixth grade."

"More tougher than us, in fact." Maria explained. "Why? Does it have anything to do with the big battle after school at four?"

We looked shocked as Nadine said, "How do you know that?"

"Please! We were there at the Coco Hut. It was basically the big promotion." Connie explained.

"Well, we were wondering, as fellow sixth graders, could you maybe talk her out of fighting me?" Nadine smiled, nervously. "I just don't want my face squashed."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Oy vey. All right, we'll bail you out again. You used our advice quite well when we got you out on the now defunct 'Trash Can Day', but you owe us BIG!"

"Fine." I nodded.

"We'll talk to Big Patty. We'll let you know how things are going..." Connie said as we looked at the clock. "By lunch time, per se."

We nodded as I said, "Thanks, Connie, Maria. You girls are life savers."

"Anytime." Maria said.

"Come on, Nadine, our sixth grader friends will take care of Big Patty." I said as me and Phoebe dragged Nadine off.

* * *

Over at lunch, me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were eating as I looked up to see Connie and Maria. I smiled. "How'd it go?"

"It went okay... but Patty still wants to see Olaf." Maria said.

Phoebe, Nadine and Lila looked up as we all saw what seemed to be blood on Connie and Maria's cheeks.

"Yipe..." Nadine yelped.

"Let's just say, Big Patty's just warming up on us." Connie said as they left our table.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" Nadine yelped.

"What do we do now?" Phoebe sighed.

I sighed. "You don't have a choice in the matter, Nadine... you'll have to take it..."

Nadine groaned as I hugged her. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

It was 3:00 when I heard the bell rang. I took a deep breath as I stood up. "Phoebe, you and Nadine go ahead to the newspaper club. I'll catch up."

Phoebe nodded as she started to drag a terrifying Nadine. I took a deep breath. I knew I would have to talk to Big Patty on my own... even if it killed me.

I looked around and noticed Big Patty at her locker getting her things. I took a deep breath as I took off my glasses and pocketed them. "Yo! Big Patty!"

Big Patty stopped as she looked up. "Yeah..."

"I need to speak with you about Nadine..." I sighed. "Look, whatever she said, she didn't mean it! If you want to beat up somebody, take me instead! Please! I can take it! She can't!"

Big Patty paused as she turned to me. "What are you- oh. The four o'clock thing. That should be an hour from now..."

"Please, Patty, Nadine doesn't deserve to be beaten all because she told an off-color joke. Just do it to me, please!" I begged.

"You're Rhonda, right? I'm not beating Nadine up." Patty said, simply.

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm not beating her up." Big Patty said as she was pulling out what seemed to be some joke items. "I just wanted to meet up with her and ask her if I could join in her comedy act."

"Wait, what?" I said in shock, once again. "So, you're not going to beat up Nadine?"

"Oh no, no." Big Patty frowned. "I only beat up people that either takes the joke too far OR insults me one too many times. I may be a bully to some people, but if you guys would just talk to me, I'm not really that bad."

"Oh..." I paused. "But what about Arnold's black eyes and the blood on Connie and Maria's cheeks!"

Patty laughed a little as she said, "Those black eyes were actually from a black marker I would tend to use, it's part of the joke."

Patty then pulled out a black marker as I closed my eyes as I felt her coloring my eyes. When I opened them, Big Patty asked, "Here's something. What are the similarities between you, a raccoon and a bank robber?"

I paused as I took out my mirror and noticed my eyes were black, exactly like Arnold's. I asked, "What are the similarities?"

"The mask! Get it? Bank robbers wear a mask, raccoons have a mask around their eyes, and you have a mask DRAWN on!" Big Patty smiled.

I laughed a little bit. "That is a good one, Patty!"

"Here's another one!" Patty said as she pulled out some red paint. "Why is a clown's lips always red?"

"Why is a clown's lips always red?" I asked Patty, out of curiosity.

"Because..." Patty then put some lipstick on both my cheeks. "BOTH cheeks are always CHAPPED!"

I looked at the mirror to notice the red lipstick looked exactly like the... I laughed a little. "So, it was just a misunderstanding. You just wanted to talk to Nadine and ask her if she could go into the act!"

"Yeah..." Big Patty sighed. "I guess that big announcement I made didn't help matters. They seem to think I'm going to fight her..."

"Tell you what. Just get Nadine alone and explain to her. Then, just give her a bit of a punch or something, to make sure you win the fight." I said.

Big Patty paused as she said, "All right, I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

* * *

A moment later, as I went down to newspaper club, Nadine and Phoebe gasped as she saw the red lipstick and black marker on my face. Nadine said, "Oh no, Rhonda! You didn't have to do it!"

"Nadine, trust me, I did what was best." I explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe said. "Rhonda, please tell me you're okay."

"Oh guys... it's almost time!" Curly said as he pointed towards the clock, which read '3:30'.

Nadine yelped as Arnold (without the black eyeshadow on him, which I knew NOW was black marker) said, "Shall we cut newspaper club early, then?"

Everyone (except for me, Nadine and Phoebe) cheered.

Nadine's eyes widened in horror as she said, "I'm dead..."

* * *

We all watched from the playground as Nadine met up with Big Patty at four o'clock. Phoebe was trying to treat my so-called injuries as I said, "Phoebe, it's just black marker and red lipstick. It's no big deal."

"It is!" Phoebe said as Arnold came over.

"No, Phoebe, it's fine. It's not even black eyes and blood. See? I don't have the black eyes anymore." Arnold said.

Phoebe looked over at Arnold's eyes and her eyes widened. "Oh. How did I miss that?"

We all turned to see Nadine closing her eyes ready to take it as Big Patty smirked, taking a black marker and drawing the eyes on Nadine's face. Nadine stared in surprise as I didn't quite overhear what Nadine and Big Patty were talking about, but I knew Big Patty was explaining to Nadine what was really going on. Nadine gave a smile as she nodded and laughed a little. Big Patty smiled as she pulled out more props and started squeezing some juice in her eye as she struck a pose.

I then heard Big Patty ask, "What do you think?"

Nadine shrugged. "Needs some work."

Big Patty nodded. "Okay. Now, I just need to do this, just hold still."

Big Patty then punched Nadine down as she fell, going dizzy.

I laughed. "Now, that is the best punchline she has delivered yet!"

* * *

"So it was all just a big misunderstanding, then?" Nadine said as we were washing the make-up off our faces.

"Isn't that what I was trying to say to you?" I said as we got everything off, I put my glasses back on.

"Yeah, I guess I should have seen it coming, though." Nadine said. "You know, I'm glad Big Patty is cool with my jokes, though."

"Just so long as you don't take it over the top or insult her directly, multiple times." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you know, Big Patty isn't that bad overall." Nadine smiled. "I guess you can say that even though people will still see her as somebody scary, I wouldn't mind hanging out with her..."

"You said it." I nodded. "Girls, we may have to keep an eye on Patty in the future."

We nodded as we started to go off, heading for our homes. We knew that tomorrow was going to be another day...

* * *

Arc 3 is beginning, and that is episode eighty-one! How was it? Of course, I'm aware this may affect a future episode or two, but hey, I can find something else to make them work! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page!


	84. Rich Party Conversations

And here we go with the next episode... which is not really going to be the focus at all, BUT "Grandpa's Birthday" happens during this time! So... yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Saturday at my house was a bit of a ruckus as I was getting myself prepared for the party tonight. I put on some matching earrings, and I had on one of my red dresses as I looked at myself in the mirror. I nodded as I decided to put on my glasses. I smiled as I examined myself. Yep, no doubt about it. My earrings totally matched my glasses!

"Rhonda! Come on, sweetie!" I heard my dad call.

I nodded as I held my dress up. "Coming, daddy!"

I ran out of my room in my shoes as my mother and father smiled. Mom smiled. "Look at you, sweetheart. The apple of our eyes..."

"She sure is maturing." Dad said. "Must be hanging with those friends of hers..."

"Which reminds me... sweetheart, you know the rules when we get to the party, right?" Mom said.

I nodded. "Be courteous to the rich kids you meet, even if you don't agree with their views."

"Right." Mom said as she straightened me up. "Rhonda, sweetheart... you are beautiful."

I giggled as Dad said, "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

It was a shame I couldn't go with my friends, but they all had their lives to go through. Phoebe and Nadine are having Lila for their game night, Arnold is with his grandfather for his eighty-first birthday, and meanwhile, I had to attend one of the rich people parties. Not that they weren't boring. It gave me a chance to catch up to the rich kids I would meet up, people like Rex Smythe-Higgins, for one. So, when we arrived at the party over at a nearby house that seemed like it was just bought, we entered inside as I looked up to see some people talking. One of the people coming over was a black haired woman I hardly knew.

The woman smiled. "The Lloyd family, so good of you to come, darlings."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Lopez." My mother smiled.

The woman, who I'm referring to as Mrs. Lopez, looked down at me as she said, "And this must be your nice, sweet, yet pretty rebellious daughter I've heard so much about."

"I wouldn't say rebellious..." I said to myself.

Mrs. Lopez smiled as she pinched my cheek, I was a bit annoyed by that. "She is growing up so fast! I'm surprised you two let her roam around willy-nilly."

"She has her friends." My mother said. "She likes them, even if they're not in the 'in-crowd'."

My father then whispered, "Honey, maybe you should go hang out with the other kids for a while."

"Good idea..." I sighed as I kept rubbing my cheek. "So, Mrs. Lopez, where are the other kids at?"

"They should be up in my son's room. Take your time and associate with them, you should really meet up with my son. He knows how to follow proper protocol." Mrs. Lopez smiled as she directed me over upstairs.

I looked over and nodded. "Thank you."

With that, I started to head upstairs.

* * *

As soon as I arrived upstairs, I saw Rex Smythe-Higgins III peeking out. Rex smiled. "Ah, Lloyd."

"Higgens." I nodded as I came over. "So, how's life back at the old mansion?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." Rex explained. "Come on in. I should introduce you to the main person who is the kid of the house. Only kid, in fact."

I entered inside the room as I looked around. The room seemed pretty fancy, blue and purple wallpaper, a trampoline in the room, a few cell phones, a viola was nearby, and a stacked pile of flash cards were seen around here. I looked around and saw on the bed a boy, around our age, examining some flash cards. He had short black hair, neatly combed. He had a white shirt, blue vest combination, and black pants. He also had some fancy shoes on, which I admit, were quite impressive.

"Uh, hello." I said as the boy looked up. "I'm Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, maybe you've heard of me."

"I believe I have... the rebellious girl." The boy said as he went back to his flash cards.

"I wouldn't say rebellious." I muttered.

"Actually, Lloyd, I believe I would refer you to be... 'rebellious'. You do a lot of things rich people would never normally do, and that is quite impressive." Rex explained. "Anyway, this boy here is Lorenzo... Lorenzo Lopez, and as you can see, he's a little busy looking at his flashcards."

I raised an eyebrow as I asked Lorenzo, "Why are you looking at flashcards?"

"To train myself to be a good adult when I get going on my life." Lorenzo explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "You must REALLY follow a schedule to a T, don't you?"

"I must if I want to be good." Lorenzo explained.

"You don't do anything for fun?" I asked.

"I practice the viola, when I'm on schedule." Lorenzo said, not even looking at me.

"Don't bother, Lloyd. I tried many times, but he won't budge. He's a stickler to his schedule." Rex said as he whispered, "I do feel bad for the guy though."

"I know!" I whispered. "At least I'm still treated as a kid and an adult at the same time by my parents!"

"Agreed. I may be rich, but even I don't follow a set of rules unless I have to." Rex said.

I sighed as I walked over to the bed and talked with Lorenzo. "So, Lorenzo, where do you go to school at?"

"Well, I used to go to a private school, but I'm getting transferred." Lorenzo explained.

"Oh, so where are you going to school now?" I asked.

"PS 118. One of those public schools." Lorenzo explained.

"PS 118? That's my school." I said. "You know, Lorenzo, maybe we'll be in the same classroom!"

"Maybe... but maybe not. It all depends on my schedule." Lorenzo said. "I mean, I have a lot to do..."

"He really has a problem." Rex whispered to me.

I whispered back, "I can tell."

I then turned to Lorenzo, "Lorenzo, why are you running your life like this?"

"Whatever do you mean? I like how my life is turning ou-" Lorenzo started.

"Do you?" I asked as Lorenzo paused. "Look, there's nothing wrong with following a schedule, in fact, it's nice to follow a schedule and a few rules... but if you don't have fun, what would you be, an uptight adult-child, or a person who understands the rules, yet doesn't mind having fun?"

Lorenzo paused as he put the flash cards aside. "I guess I could squeeze in some talking with you guys."

"Okay, but it'll take more than that." I sighed. "Look, if you want to make a good impression at school, don't isolate yourself to some schedule that's always provided for you each day. It's nice to have a schedule, yes, but you don't have to be a SLAVE to the schedule."

Lorenzo paused. "I guess I never thought about it that way..."

"Right..." I said. "Anyway, Lorenzo, while it's good to follow a schedule, there are rules that can clash with the schedule. I know one of them for sure is no cell phones. As much as you want to talk to someone in class out of class, you have to wait patiently. Trust me, I learned that the hard way in second grade."

Lorenzo stared in surprise. "Wow... I had no idea your school can be like that..."

"I'm just saying, Lorenzo... if you want to make friends, don't be a stickler." I said. "You don't have to take what I say right away, but just think about what I said, okay?"

Lorenzo nodded as he said, "I could try to tell my mom that, but I don't know, she is really strict when she comes to my schedule..."

"Just tell her that not everybody or rich person can have the same standards you or your mom has. I'm sure she'll understand. She knows you want to try something new, maybe it's time you learn what the outside world is like!" I said.

Lorenzo paused. "I've always wondered what people outside the rich community were like..."

I smiled. "Good to hear... who knows, maybe we'll meet up in PS 118 sometime, I have some friends who can help you learn what it's like..."

"Take her word for it, Lopez." Rex nodded. "I may be rich, but even I can enjoy some activities not for the rich person..."

Lorenzo paused. "I guess I can try..."

I smiled. "Hey, there you go! Just give the community of middle-class a chance once in a while. They may surprise you."

And so, me, Rex and Lorenzo kept discussing how everything was going and what we would do the next time we had a rich person party...

As me and my rich acquaintances talked, an idea somehow started forming in my head...

Something that would help me impress Arnold AND my fellow peers...

In fact, after the party was over and we arrived home, I decided to draw up some plans on what to do... of course, I would probably wait and send out the invitations after a week has passed, but I think it'll be worth it!

* * *

And there is episode eighty-two! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	85. Helping Lorenzo

Next episode is 'Rich Kid'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at school, I was walking with Arnold and Gerald as I was telling them about Lorenzo. I already told Phoebe and Nadine about who was coming to our school ahead of time, so I figured I'd tell Arnold and Gerald now.

"Another new student here?" Gerald asked. "And we just had Lila a couple weeks ago."

"It's pretty surprising to me as well. Guess all the students think PS 118 is the new fad these days." I said. "Anyway, he's rich, like me, but he has no connection to the world of middle class like I do. He's a follower of a schedule, that one."

Arnold rose an eyebrow as he said, "He does know that if he keeps following a certain schedule within school rules, he's isolating himself."

"That's what I told him." I said. "Hopefully, he's thinking about what I said..."

As we were wrapping up our conversation, we noticed Stinky passing us by. "Hey, fellers."

"Hi, Stinky." We said before I noted that he was wearing something different on his feet today.

"Whoa, Stinky, pretty neat sneaks!" I smiled.

Stinky raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I sighed. "You have nice shoes."

Stinky smiled. "Well, gee, thanks a whole bunch, Rhonda."

"These are pretty amazing sneakers." Arnold said.

"Not just any sneakers, Arnold, they look brand new!" Gerald smiled.

"Well, thanks, fellers. I saved up my allowance for fifteen months just to get these!" Stinky smiled.

I noted the Velcro straps on the sneakers. "The standard Velcro, a good touch for somebody who can't afford to tie shoes... the laces are a little hard, but Velcro is easy."

"Yeah..." Gerald smiled. "It's a shame you can't afford the deluxe version, Stinky. I hear they light up when you walk!"

"They do, but I'm not a huge fans of the stitching on the deluxe version." I said. "Still, Stinky, you're doing good, breaking these things in."

"Yeah..." Stinky said. "Shame I can't get the deluxe version, though, but you'd have to be a dang millionaire like Rhonda to buy them!"

As soon as Stinky said that, we heard a horn honking as we turned to see a limo approaching. I paused as I said, "No way..."

The doors opened up as we saw... well, Lorenzo coming out, wearing the deluxe version of the Velcro sneakers I mentioned. And what do you know, the deluxe versions, just as I predicted.

"Dang..." Stinky said.

"Hey, Arnold, Gerald, that's the rich kid I was just telling you about!" I said as Lorenzo was looking around as his mother came out. I saw his mother and Lorenzo talking quietly for a couple of minutes.

"This is him?" Arnold said.

I nodded. "This is Lorenzo Lopez, he's going to be in our grade. In our class? That's going to depend on what's going to happen."

I saw his mother talking with Lorenzo, as if she had some doubt, before nodding as Lorenzo handed over his cell phone to him. I did catch the last part of the conversation as she asked, "You'll be okay?"

"I want to at least give this a try on my own." I heard Lorenzo say.

His mother paused as she nodded. "Okay, then. I'll trust you. If this works out, maybe I'll let you do what you want, and I can rearrange your schedule. Maybe you're right, maybe you do need to have that kid outlook. If it is what is missing from your life, I'll give it to you. Just promise me you'll be back home by five-thirty."

Lorenzo nodded. "I will, mom."

As Lorenzo and his mom were finishing up the conversations, we saw Harold arriving, jumping on some mud puddles that appeared in the fall weather as he was having fun jumping around.

Mrs. Lopez paused as she said, "Again, you really sure you know what you're doing?"

Lorenzo looked unsure at first, but then got a look of determination as he nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Mrs. Lopez nodded. "If this is how you feel, I'll let you have a chance at this. I love you, honey."

"Love you too, Mom!" Lorenzo smiled as he hugged her.

Mrs. Lopez smiled as she hugged his son back. "Good luck on your first day of public school, son."

Lorenzo nodded as Mrs. Lopez went back to her car as Lorenzo looked around. He saw me and nodded as he came over. I smiled. "Welcome to public school, Lorenzo. You have a lot to learn."

"I'm willing to try my best." Lorenzo nodded.

"Great. First of all, allow me to show you around the school, first, I like you to meet a couple of my... acquaintances. Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, meet Lorenzo, he's the new rich kid coming in, he's curious about our lifestyle and wants to explore what it's like to be a kid."

"Hello." Lorenzo smiled.

"Lorenzo, Stinky, Stinky, Lorenzo." I introduced Lorenzo and Stinky as they shook hands. I went over to Gerald as I said, "Lorenzo, Gerald, Gerald, Lorenzo."

I smirked as I went over to Stinky and got him over to Arnold. "Stinky, Arnold, Arnold, Stinky."

Arnold and Stinky blinked, but shook hands as I pushed Lorenzo over to Arnold as Stinky went over to Gerald. "Arnold, Lorenzo, Lorenzo, Arnold. Gerald, Stinky, Stinky, Gerald."

All four of them shook hands as I smirked. "Arnold, Gerald. Gerald, Arnold."

I smiled as I said, "And I am Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, of course."

And I shook hands with myself as all four groaned as Lorenzo asked, "Does she do this with all of you?"

"Sometimes." Arnold said. "She likes to play around, though, I'll give her that."

I heard the bell ring as I said, "Well, Lorenzo, how about I just show you to the principal's office and you can get assigned to a classroom?"

"I would like that. Thanks." Lorenzo said as I started to lead him into the school.

* * *

Pretty soon, after I settled in my seat in Mr. Simmons' classroom, I turned towards Phoebe and Nadine as I said, "So, the new rich kid just came in."

"Oh, nice." Nadine smiled. "Hopefully, he's willing to give the common folk a chance."

"He seemed pretty nervous about it at first, but I think he's ready." I explained as I saw Lorenzo coming in the room, looing a bit nervous, but determined.

Mr. Simmons smiled as he got up. "Class, before we begin, we have a new student in our class. Please give a warm welcome to Lorenzo, who comes to us from Peavine Academy."

Everyone (but me of course, since I already met Lorenzo ahead of time) started talking in interest as Mr. Simmons smiled. "Okay, I'm pretty sure you all will make him feel right at home."

Lorenzo nodded as Mr. Simmons led him to a seat in the front as he sat down, where I happened to be. Lorenzo then whispered to me, "This is going to feel pretty weird, I usually have a phone with me at this point."

"Trust me, you don't need a cell phone to talk." I said. "Just relax, you'll be fine."

Lorenzo nodded as he took a deep breath. "Okay... okay."

And so, Lorenzo decided to look up into class as he listened to Mr. Simmons, as we all did. All in all, just a regular school day.

* * *

Over at recess, Lorenzo was still nervous as he was sitting outside, talking with some of the other kids, me, Arnold, Gerald, Nadine, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold and Eugene, mostly.

"Usually, I check my stocks at this hour." Lorenzo said, feeling a bit more comfortable with the people around him. "But being here, it feels a bit different. Like time is running pretty fast."

"I'm sure your clock will adjust to our time pretty soon." I said. "It's not easy being the rich kid in school. You can't just brag about what new item you have or where you went."

"You do that sometimes..." Nadine muttered.

"Sometimes, being rich and isolated doesn't get you friends." I explained.

Lorenzo paused as Nadine asked, "You didn't have a whole lot of friends back in Peavine, did you?"

"I only had friends that helped me whenever I needed." Lorenzo said. "But, actually, l had a pretty tight schedule back in Peavine."

"Well, Lorenzo, you'll see that here in PS 118, things are a little different here." Arnold said. "If you really want to have friends or real fun, sometimes you'll have to..."

"Break schedule for once, that's what I want to do..." Lorenzo said. "But I'm so used to life in a schedule..."

"Ah, don't worry. We'll help you out." Harold smiled. "Hang with us after school, we'll show you what being a kid is about!"

Lorenzo paused. "All right... just as long as I get back to my house at five-thirty."

I smirked. "Lorenzo, by the time we're done with you, you'll wish the fun never ended."

* * *

Sure enough, the end of school had come as the bell rang, and we were let out at three o'clock! Most of us kids led Lorenzo over to Gerald Field where we decided to give him a first on-experience at baseball. At first, he was a little nervous, and... well, okay, he was nervous. He couldn't quite get the handle of baseball correctly, so we decided to leave baseball and move on with that, so...

We went over to the park as we looked up at some clouds, trying to figure out the shapes the clouds were forming. Unfortunately, Lorenzo decided to be boring. Lame! Well, either way, the cloud thing didn't work out...

But we tried again with another bit of sport... skipping stones across a lake.

"What's so interesting about skipping a stone on a lake?" Lorenzo asked.

"It used to be rocks at dumpsters, but the alleys aren't really a suitable place." I explained as I threw a rock as everyone kept count of the skips. "Anyway, it's not bad. Give it a whirl."

Lorenzo paused as he picked up a rock... and threw it... right past the lake and into a car that was somehow parked on the other side of the lake.

"What the- we were NOWHERE near that car!" Phoebe said. "How is that even possible?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" I yelped as we all quickly ran off.

* * *

"I still don't get it." Lorenzo said as we were all now enjoying an ice cream inside Slausen's, with everyone laughing at Harold getting a brain freeze. "Just what am I missing? I get that I should try to be a kid... but I STILL don't get what makes a kid tick."

"It just happens." I said as I finished up my sundae. "What you need is to make a good life being a kid. You may never have that chance again, so you have to enjoy being a kid while it lasts."

"It's true, Lorenzo. Just remember, being a kid can be one of the greatest things in the world. Sure, we'll grow up to be mature adults someday, some of us may already be growing, but it doesn't mean there's the kid in us to let go." Arnold explained.

"You just have to do the most awesome of awesomest things, that's all." Nadine explained.

"Maybe, but..." Lorenzo paused as he turned to me. "Just how are YOU standing all this? You're one of the rich kids, yet you don't mind hanging around these other people?"

"It helps to be a social butterfly." I shrugged. "Yes, I am rich. I will not deny that. But building good friendships, having fun with your actual friends... it is what a kid is all about in the end."

Lorenzo paused. "Well, am I- part of this friend's group?"

"Are you feeling nervous?" I asked.

Lorenzo thought about it for a second. "A little, but I feel comfortable with you guys. It makes me feel... a little warm and more comfortable."

"Then you are part of the group!" I smiled.

"Just give other people a shot. Even if it's not us, it could be anybody." Phoebe said. "You just have to get comfortable with a few students. Who knows? Maybe you'll find the right group."

Lorenzo paused as he smiled. "I guess I can see it..."

"Come on, I have one more idea... if it doesn't convince you, I don't know what will..." Arnold said as we all followed him.

* * *

We were now balancing on pipes at the dump as Lorenzo paused, turning to Arnold. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We do this all the time, it's cool." Arnold said.

"Arnold, I actually never did this balancing pipe thing, so I'm not sure where you're going with this." I said, honestly and truthfully as we all reached our destination. A pipe that spread across a pile of mud.

As Harold crossed first, he smirked as he called, "Come on, you bunch of wussy babies!"

He was so busy laughing, he yelped as he fell off the pole. Everybody laughed but... me. Everybody was getting on the pole as they started to fall into the mud. They expect me to cross and balance so I can fall into the mud? No thank you! I think I'll pass!

Lorenzo seemed to share my intentions. "You don't expect me to actually walk across this pipe, do you?"

"Go ahead, you can do it." Arnold started.

"But what if I fall?" Lorenzo asked.

"It's only mud, Lorenzo, you can do it." Arnold supported him.

"Don't listen to him." I whispered to Lorenzo. "It's a horrible plan."

Lorenzo started to balance as he started to walk across the pipe, with Arnold following, with Lorenzo starting to rant. I groaned as I said to Arnold as he was about to cross, "Can you push him off so he'll shut up?"

Everybody seemed to share my intentions, but with a determined smile. Arnold just shrugged as he pushed Lorenzo off as he yelped and fell in the mud.

"Thank you." I nodded.

Lorenzo got up as he looked down at his new sneakers, then backed and fell... straight down a mud slide... which I didn't think these turns were humanly possible! When he landed in a pool of mud, we all ran over, wondering if he was okay.

But, to our surprise, Lorenzo was actually... smiling. "I'm all muddy and... I smell! I found it! I finally realize what it's like to be a kid!"

Everybody cheered except for me as I tried to shout, "I don't think that's how it works!"

But my words were drowned out by the cheers as all the kids were joining Lorenzo on the mud slide.

Phoebe smiled as she said, "Come on, Rhonda, let's go!"

"Forget it! I refuse to- YA!"

* * *

I glared at Phoebe and Nadine, the ones who DRAGGED ME INTO THE MUD SLIDE as I was now covered in dirt. "Thanks a lot, girls. Now I have to SHOWER all this off! And this was my favorite shirt, may I add?"

"Oh, relax, you drama queen, it's not like it's the end of the world." Nadine said as we saw Lorenzo talking with his mother about the fun he had.

His mother had some doubt at first, but then she smiled as she said, "I'm glad you had fun, today, Lorenzo, but seriously, being a couple minutes late."

"Sorry, mom. But I truly did have fun." Lorenzo explained.

His mother sighed. "I suppose it's fine... it's okay to be late a couple times... I guess it's time I let you be the kid you wish to be."

Mrs. Lopez smiled as she said to us, "Thank you for giving my son a chance to breathe in some new life experience."

"It's no trouble at all." I smiled. "We taught him all he needs to know to be a kid here..."

Mrs. Lopez looked at me and said, "Maybe you're not as rebellious girl as I thought, but you should probably shower now... all of you. And, Rhonda?"

"Yes?" I asked.

Mrs. Lopez frowned as she said, "Si te pillo tratando de influir en mi hijo en una artimaña peligroso que es demasiado peligroso, voy a asegurar, verá problema conmigo! Esa es mi advertencia para ti!"

I blinked. "What?"

"You don't want to know what she said." Phoebe chuckled nervously.

Mrs. Lopez then smiled as she said, "But you are not too bad."

"You should probably thank my friend here, the boy in the green shirt." I said, pointing to Arnold. "He helped influence Lorenzo."

"Is that so? In that case..." Mrs. Lopez smiled. "Gracias, mi amigo. Usted es muy agradable para ayudar a mi hijo."

Arnold paused, knowing a few of the words as he said, "De nada, Mrs. Lopez. Lorenzo did do good today."

Mrs. Lopez smiled.

* * *

"Well, all in all, a pretty good day today." I said as I arrived at my house, with Phoebe and Nadine following.

"Yeah..." Phoebe sighed. "But seriously, we better be at home to shower this mud."

"Good idea." Nadine said. "I think I'll be in the showers for quite a while."

"Yeah..." I said. "Still, it's nice to welcome another rich person into our community of PS 118 friends. See you girls tomorrow!"

Phoebe and Nadine nodded as they started to go off.

As for me, I decided to get to the showers as I started to get in the tub to relax. After all the mud I had, hopefully, some of it will come right off...

* * *

And there is episode eighty-three! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	86. Life In and Out of School

After some look-overs at a few episodes, I've decided to do this one first! 'Sid's Revenge'! Well, part of this episode, anyway, but let's see what happens with this one. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Wednesday, at school, my friends and I were having some lunch when I looked up and saw Principal Wartz coming in.

"Hmmmm..." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich. "You don't usually see the principal here at lunchtime."

Phoebe, Nadine and Lila looked over as they were following their eyes on Principal Wartz. Phoebe nodded. "Seems rather curious, indeed. You don't think he's getting a new lunch period, do you?"

"That may very well be." Nadine shrugged. "First I've heard of it."

"So, Principal Wartz does not always come here for lunch?" Lila asked.

"Not in our cafeteria lunch period, no." Nadine shook her head. "I don't know why he's doing so today."

"Well, girls, don't spread this around yet, but I've heard that Principal Wartz is moving to a brand new office and getting a new parking space in the school." I whispered.

"How do you know that?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm a social butterfly. I tell you guys this..." I said as I thought back to how I got the information.

* * *

_Connie and Maria were talking with one another as Connie said, "Oh yeah, Principal Wartz is getting a new office for sure."_

_"That's what you heard?" Maria asked in surprise as they passed by me, holding a little cup to my ear as if to listen in on the conversation._

_"New parking space as well so he'll be nearer to his new office." Connie said. "Of course, he'll have to adjust his schedule, but the cheapskate thinks it's all good and worth it."_

* * *

"You overheard the conversation between the sixth graders?" Nadine asked.

I blinked, wondering how Nadine knew that, then forgot about one thing, she was there with me...

* * *

_"You hear that, Nadine?" I said after I turned to Nadine, who nodded._

_"Yeah, Wartz is getting a new office. Why do you think you asked for the cup to overhear conversations?" Nadine glared at me._

* * *

"Something like that." I chuckled nervously.

Then we heard Principal Wartz slip and fall as we all turned. Lila was a little concerned as me, Nadine and Phoebe laughed a bit. Lila said in worry, "Goodness, is he okay?"

"Trust me, Lila, if you've met this principal, you would understand why we're laughing at him." Nadine said.

By this time, all the kids were laughing at Wartz falling down. Wartz blinked as he picked up what he slipped on... what seemed to be fake vomit, one of those prank items that was often used. Wartz frowned as he started to scan the room for possible subjects who were responsible. When his gaze went to me and my friends, we just looked him straight in the face, with eyes saying, 'We knew nothing on this'. To our relief, Wartz broke eye contact and his eyes went to someone else.

"You there! The boy in the, uh, go-go boots! Front and center." Principal Wartz frowned as he glared right at Sid, who was laughing with the class.

Sid blinked in confusion, as if not knowing what was going on. "Me?"

Sid walked over to Principal Wartz as the principal started, "Son, let me assure you, there is nothing at all funny about the willful deployment of artificial regurgitation, especially not in a designated lunching area!"

"Huh?" Sid said in confusion.

"Now, don't you play innocent with me!" Principal Wartz said in a stern voice. "This is YOUR synthetic vomit, is it not?"

"No! It isn't! I didn't do it!" Sid started.

Principal Wartz would have none of that. Needless to say, he didn't take practical jokes very well.

"Now, I expect to see you in my office after school! We can discuss how you're going to spend your week's detention!" Principal Wartz glared as he went on his way.

Lila blinked as she whispered to me, "Isn't this a bit harsh, considering he only slipped on a prank item?"

"You have to expect that from Principal Wartz." Nadine sighed. "He only does his job if something SMALL upsets him."

"I always seem to question HOW Principal Wartz even GOT this job!" Phoebe frowned. "I know he's the principal, and I get why he's upset, but he's too full of himself he doesn't even consider listening to others or even getting the FULL story!"

"Well, I better go listen in, I'll catch up with you girls." I said as I went over to Sid, Arnold was nearby as well as Sid was just yelling at Stinky that he didn't do it.

"Look, Sid, since you are innocent, you should just go and talk to Principal Wartz." Arnold assured Sid.

"Arnold, what good would talking to Principal Wartz do? He only does his job when something SMALL upsets him, he won't listen to reason, he's too clouded by judgement!" I sighed.

Unfortunately, my rant fell on flat ears as Sid smiled, "Maybe you're right, Arnold. I'll tell Wartz I didn't do it, and he'll HAVE to let me off the hook."

"I'm telling you, he won't listen. You'll just waste your time!" I sighed as Sid left. I sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"Come on, Rhonda, maybe Wartz WILL listen to reason." Arnold smiled.

"Wake up, Arnold! He doesn't listen to reason! This is the same principal who would shorten our summer vacation just because the teachers went on strike!" I sighed.

"Well, Sid should at least try." Arnold said. "Who knows, maybe Wartz will understand him."

"He WON'T understand." I shook my head. "Unless somebody comes in and admits the crime, he'll always go by his first judgment, that's how it works."

Arnold sighed. "You just have to be a bit of a realist, don't you?"

"That's what I'm here for, buddy." I smiled as I messed his hair up a little.

Arnold just frowned at me a bit, but shrugged and smiled. "Well, I'm sure everything will still be fine."

I nodded as I shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you're right."

And thus, me and Arnold went our ways as I went back to my lunch table to talk with my girls, just to get a good heads-up.

* * *

The next day at school, as I was looking at the mirror, I nodded as I smiled, at my appearance. Looking good, if I say so myself.

"Morning, Rhonda." Nadine, Phoebe and Lila said as they came to me.

"Morning, girls." I said as I was gathering my books.

"What did you want to call us for?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, just a simple question, of course." I smiled as I pulled out two pictures as all three girls were examining them. "Which do you think is the best dress I should wear... red dress with black skirt, blue dress with white skirt, or just casual wear, but with a few jewels on myself."

"For what?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, just something I have in the works right now. I can't say what yet, but you'll see in about a week or so." I said. "So, what do you think?"

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila each examined every photo as they whispered amongst each other. As I was pausing to look around, I noticed Sid rushing by us in a panic, holding what seemed to be a soap bar, but I wasn't all that curious to see what was going on.

"I would say go for the red dress and black skirt." Phoebe said as Nadine and Lila nodded.

"Thanks, girls." I smiled as I pocketed it. "Red and black it is."

"So, Rhonda, what is this ever so surprise?" Lila asked.

"Uh-uh-uh, if I told you, it wouldn't BE a surprise anymore, would it?" I smiled.

Lila paused. "I suppose not."

"Right. Come on, let's go to class." I said as we started to head over to class.

* * *

After school that day, at a few rounds of me, Phoebe and Nadine showing Lila around the hang-out spots at the park, me and the girls were out at Slausen's as we were enjoying some milkshakes as I said, "Kinda disappointing this place is closing up for the winter."

"It is, but it's a rule for ice cream places." Phoebe said, enjoying her shake. "Too cold, place closes. Too hot, come on in."

"It's ever so nice to just hang out." Lila smiled as she relaxed. "It helps when you have some friends to just talk to."

Nadine smiled as she said, "Yep... Lila, you are living the good life here..."

As we were enjoying our ice cream, we noticed Principal Wartz coming in with a little bandage on his nose. I raised an eyebrow as I whispered, "I wonder what that bandage is on Principal Wartz' face."

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila looked up as Lila said, "He doesn't seem to be injured. Maybe he went for a little cosmetic surgery."

"Could very well be." I said. "That explains why we haven't seen him around all day or why we heard the vice principal through the speakers..."

"Remind me girls, if we're still friends, DON'T ever let me go for cosmetic surgery." Nadine said.

"Noted." We said as we started to leave.

* * *

"Well, not too bad of a day." I said as soon as we dropped Lila off at her house (causing that small headache to disappear, I've been doing my best not to put my hand on my head, so it wasn't easy).

"Indeed, it has..." Phoebe smiled as we started walking towards the bus for my house.

As we got on, I saw Sharlene nearby as she was looking a little worried. "Hi, Sharlene. What's up?"

Sharlene looked up and sighed in sadness. "Hello, Rhonda. Hello, girls?"

Me and the girls looked at each other in concern as I sat down next to Sharlene, Phoebe and Nadine sat behind us. I then said, "You seem upset."

"No, really?" Sharlene rolled her eyes. "I hardly noticed."

"What's up?" Phoebe asked.

Sharlene sighed. "Well, have you girls seen Olga at ALL this week?"

We shook our heads as I asked, "Where has Olga been?"

Sharlene sighed. "Let me explain to you, and you'll understand why I'm upset."

* * *

And there is episode eighty-four! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	87. What's the Problem?

Here is the next episode in line... 'Helga and the Nanny'... OR, as I'm going to put it... 'Olga and the Nanny'! This is probably going to be an interesting set-up for sure! Maybe. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, let me see if I'm getting this correctly..." I said as we got off the bus with Sharlene. "Olga's mother drove while drunk, got into an accident, and has to do community service?"

"Yep." Sharlene nodded.

"So, while Olga's mother is off doing community service at an animal shelter, Olga's FATHER decided to hire a nanny for around the house." Phoebe summarized. "Doesn't sound bad so far..."

"Hm-mm..." Sharlene sighed.

"But she seems to control Olga wherever she goes?" Nadine asked.

"Seems to know where she is at the exact moment!" Sharlene groaned. "It's been like this almost all week!"

"Is the nanny... bad?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"No, no, she's not "bad". She just seems to control Olga's life!" Sharlene groaned. "And I'm sick of it. Olga's nanny NEVER lets her hang out with me for more than... like an hour! That's not nearly enough time to grab a milkshake!"

"Come on, Sharlene. Maybe this whole nanny thing is exactly what Olga needs." I said. "You're probably just overreacting. Besides, Olga has a good personality, I'm sure she doesn't mind the nanny idea. If anything, it probably saves her some time from helping her mother out all the time. Besides, Olga's pretty well-behaved in the house, she'll probably be fine."

Sharlene sighed. "I guess you're right. Besides, from what Olga told me, it's only temporary. Big Bob got her hired for a week, so it probably won't be an issue."

"Just wait for a while, then. Olga will be back in her regular schedule in no time." Phoebe smiled.

"All right, but come to the mall at my shift. I'll show you what I mean." Sharlene said as she turned to leave.

We got a little curious as we decided to head home.

* * *

Friday after school, as me, Nadine and Phoebe arrived at the mall and into the clothing store, we carefully walked around as we spotted Sharlene talking with Olga. We were pretending to browse around while we were listening in to Sharlene and Olga.

"Seriously, Olga, when are you going to get rid of that nanny? It's been almost a week!" Sharlene said. "I'm begging you, please get her out."

"I don't see what's wrong with Inge." Olga shrugged. "Personally, I like her. She's that bundle of positivity I need after all the negativity that's around the house. Besides, from she told me, she's only here for the week, just to help around. She even taught me to be well-behaved."

"You're already well-behaved!" Sharlene glared.

"Well, more well-behaved than I usually am." Olga smiled. "Unfortunately, that means Inge'll have to leave tomorrow or Sunday morning, it depends on her schedule."

Sharlene frowned as she crossed her arms. Olga sighed. "Come on, Sharlene, don't be like that. Maybe YOU need the nanny. Hey, maybe I can recommend Inge to you!"

"Oh no! I already HAVE enough things at my apartment!" Sharlene shook her head.

"Okay, have it your way." Olga shrugged. "By the way, if you see Rhonda or her friends, could you tell her next NO PEOPLE meeting is on Monday afternoon?"

"Will do." Sharlene smiled. "See you tomorrow... if I do."

"You will." Olga said.

"Olga, darling!"

Sharlene groaned as me and my friends turned our heads to see a blonde Swedish woman in typical Swedish dress. Hmmmm... not a bad clothing choice. The woman then said, "Talk time is over, Olga. Time to head on back."

"Yes, Inge." Olga smiled. "See you, Sharlene."

As Olga decided to follow Inge out, as soon as she was out of ear and eye shot, me, Nadine and Phoebe came over as Sharlene sighed. "See? This is what I had to put up with all week!"

"She seems pretty nice, though..." Phoebe said.

"Yeah... I guess..." Sharlene sighed. "But you know what? Even if Olga didn't even need that nanny, maybe she did need a little more positivity. Even if Big Bob fires her for no inexplicable reason, I'm sure Olga needs all the help she could get..."

"Don't worry. Olga's fine. She seems to be getting along with her nanny pretty well..." I said.

Sharlene paused. "Maybe you girls are right..."

"You ever wonder what it would be like if we HAD a nanny around?" Nadine asked.

I paused to ponder that question. "An interesting thought, Nadine... but not likely. We're good girls. We're well-behaved. I'm sure we'll be able to get by with what we had."

Nadine blinked. "That's probably a good point."

As me, Nadine and Phoebe decided to leave the mall after our talk with Sharlene, I was still pondering the question on the whole nanny idea...

* * *

Heck, I was even pondering that question later that night, after dinner, as I was making my plans to get closer to Arnold and arranging the best party of the century. What would it be like to have a nanny? I looked up and sighed.

Sure, there are a few nannies that are fussy, and yes, there may be some mean nannies somewhere... but I'm sure they don't mind the work they do, and the pay they earn. I thought it would be nice to have a nanny around the house, even if she's tough, but fair. I mean, we're rich, my parents could probably afford a nanny...

But then again, maybe I don't need one in the end. Sure, they're helpful, but I already got what I needed... two loving parents, some great friends, and a life to look forward to, no matter what the outcome is.

As I kept writing up plans, I sighed as I kept looking up to the ceiling. I looked towards the calendar and noticed Monday was Veterans' Day. I smiled as I looked up. Veterans' Day, meaning no school on Monday! Even if it is to honor the troops who served our country...

Maybe NO PEOPLE could have a picnic. Maybe I'll throw that idea to Olga. I'll call her tomorrow, though. As for me, I need to rest up. It was going to be a long weekend...

* * *

And there is episode eighty-five! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page!


	88. Rhonda and Olga in Wacko-World Part 1

And now, we come to the episode 'Veterans Day'! The episode where we all honor the troops of America who served our country! And what do I do with this one?

...Do a parody of a famous book. ...Yeah. I'm certain I'm going to get some backlash for this one, but I got an idea so good for this story, and besides, Helga technically didn't appear in that episode, so I may as well make up something up on the spot! Anyway, this is Part 1 of the story, so there'll be another part soon afterwards! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Come Monday afternoon, our club of N.O.P.E.O.P.L.E. were gathered around the area and having our Veterans' Day picnic. Olga was at the podium as we looked up.

"Settle down, folks." Olga said as she banged the gavel. "This meeting of NO PEOPLE has officially started."

As we were all settled in, I looked around at the others as I saw Phoebe was paying extravagant attention, Nadine was enjoying a veggie burger she got from the picnic, and some of the other kids were enjoying their food. The adults were eagerly awaiting as Sharlene was smiling in relief and Carver was giving Olga the look.

The reason Sharlene was smiling in relief. Well, Olga held up true to her word that Inge was gone. Even though she was a little disappointed that Inge had to leave, she figured it was probably for the better. When Carver asked both of them why Olga would need a nanny, Olga just said, "You know my dad. Sometimes he may be blind to reality."

But here we were now, looking over the NO PEOPLE meeting as Carver was doing his usual minute reading. "8:01, 8:02, 8:03!"

Even most of the kids were getting sick of the joke as they were starting to throw their drinks at Carver.

"Kids, kids, kids!" Olga said as she was banging the gavel. "Order, order!"

The kids settled down as Olga nodded. "Thank you so much. Okay, Carver, be serious, please."

"Okay, okay..." Carver coughed as he looked at the clipboard he was holding. "Last meeting, we were discussing on what to do in terms of lowering our candy rations. Some, if most kids, disagreed with the notion and started a rowdy fight. The president got involved in some rowdy nonsense with the new treasurer and I."

"What nonsense? You said that we should give the kids ten pounds of candy each, and Sharlene went with it! I said no to that!" Olga glared.

"Afterwards, I offer a slight motivation for our president, but our president said that was no good." Carver read.

"Of course it was no good! You told me to go jump off a cliff!" Olga glared as all the kids laughed.

"And then, we all calmed down after the president agreed that the candy should remain the same, but not too much." Carver said. "Only a quarter of candy for kids... like, two pieces."

"Have you SEEN one of them on a sugar rush?" Olga sighed as she looked at me.

I, er, averted my eyes up to the sky as I heard Carver say, "All right, fair point. After that, we discussed our national juice and made a motion to see if we could switch it. Orange juice remained the same."

I sighed as I paid attention to the meeting as I was humming to myself a bit.

* * *

After the NO PEOPLE meeting was adjourned, I just decided to relax by the lake as Phoebe and Nadine were off with the other kids, playing ball. I was just looking into the lake as I noticed Olga was coming over, book in hand. Olga sighed as she opened her book and started reading it. Olga then turned to me as she said, "Bored?"

"Only a little." I said. "But actually, I was just thinking about this Veterans' Day thing. I get it, it's to honor the troops, but my family hasn't done anything in terms of the wars."

"It's okay." Olga said as she flipped through the book. "My generations weren't involved in too many wars, either."

"I'm glad we're not alone on this..." I sighed as I looked to Olga. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just a little something for an English project in community college. If I keep going, I may graduate a little earlier than usual.

I looked at the title of the book. "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland? I always thought it was a kids' book."

"You'd be surprised." Olga said as she flipped through the book. "There are some hidden meanings in both this and 'Through the Looking Glass' that adults can understand, and you know, there is a bit of a history between the author of this book and the actual character based on the main character of the story."

"Wow..." I said as I sighed. "You know, I wouldn't mind being like Alice... going off on some strange places, going into strange worlds... it would be a good getaway, wouldn't you say?"

Olga sighed. "It's good... a good form of escape from reality, but somehow, I don't know if it's possible."

"I don't know..." I said. "Olga, think you can read some of the story to me?"

"Sure, Rhonda." Olga smiled as she started to read a few passages.

I sighed happily just listening to Olga reading. Somehow, I felt a lot... happier. Even my headache that was usually there just went away for a while.

* * *

As soon as Olga was done with the first chapter of the book, I looked up to Olga as I asked, "You ever think there really is such a place as Wonderland?"

"I doubt it, Rhonda." Olga said. "The Wonderland that Lewis Carroll wrote in the story was just a dream that Alice had because she got bored. But still, it would be nice to get away, to see these Wonderland creatures, maybe meet some old faces... and who knows, maybe some new faces."

Olga smiled as she started to hum a bit of a tune.

(To the tune of _'In A World of My Own'_ from _'Alice in Wonderland'_)

(**Olga**)

**Exploration, it's just another form of adventure,**

**Where you'll find real life and love, that's for sure!**

**It's just one thing after another!**

**Anybody, could tell you what to do with your own life,**

**But it can be easily cut with a surgical knife**

**It's only just one thing after another!**

Olga and I looked up at the sky to see some birds flying around as we smiled.

**In a wonderland, we could be at a park or at a small beach,**

**Or even be the president to make a small speech,**

**It's just one thing after another!**

**We could be, just like little Alice,**

**And explore our own imagination!**

Olga sighed as she looked at the lake and swung her hand at it, causing a small splash.

**I just wish that life is like my book,**

**With some water for our dehydration.**

Olga sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! OH, I AM SO LATE!" I heard Phoebe say as I felt her fly by me with her wings.

Wait... wings?

"Olga? Tell me you just saw one of my friends rushing by, flying with wings?" I said as I turned Olga's head towards the flying Phoebe's direction.

"Uh... I think so." Olga said. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your friend NOT have wings?" Olga blinked.

"And what's more... what is she late for?" I asked.

"Should we follow?" Olga asked.

"Well, duh! Phoebe's my best friend!" I said as I started to run off, following Phoebe.

"Rhonda! Please, stick with me!" Olga said in concern as she started to follow.

Upon following Phoebe, I noticed that aside from the wyvern wings she had recently acquired, she had a wrist-watch that told her the time. I heard Phoebe groan as she said, "So late, so late... no time to stop anywhere, because I am so FREAKING LATE!"

Phoebe then pulled out a small hole from her pockets and threw it to the side as she jumped into the other side.

I stopped shortly at the hole as Olga panted, coming close to me. Olga recovered as she said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but... do portable holes NOT exist?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out!" I said as I was about to cross through the hole.

"Let's not and say we did." Olga said as she turned around.

"Come on, Olga, whatever's through that hole has to be fun!" I said as I grabbed Olga.

She yelped as we both jumped into the hole...

* * *

And right out the other side, where we saw Phoebe just shrinking down to size as she went right into a door that was also shrunk.

"Oh, too bad. Guess we won't find out why your friend turned into a wyvern." Olga smiled. "Door's too small. Come on, let's go..."

The portable hole we went through suddenly disappeared. "...home."

"Come on, Olga... there has to be a way inside!" I sighed as I peeked down through the keyhole and saw Phoebe flying away.

Olga paused as she snapped her fingers. "I think I know what's going on... one of us dreaming... though which one of us it is, we don't know."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, we're going through something similar Alice did in the book, remember?" Olga smiled as she pointed to her storybook.

"So... you think if we go through a few Alice-in-Wonderland like events, we could probably get out of the dream?" I asked as I kept examining the small door.

"Exactly!" Olga said as she looked in the book. "Now, if we're too big for that small door, we should obviously drink the bottles on the table!"

Olga smiled as she held out her hand.

Dead, mocking, silence.

Olga frowned. "THE BOTTLES... ON THE TABLE!"

Again, dead, mocking, silence.

"I think we're supposed to get small another way..." I said. "When we got in, I didn't see Phoebe drink anything."

"What do we do?" Olga groaned.

I paused. "What if we try to think small? Would that work?"

Olga paused. "Let's try it..."

Olga and I both closed our eyes as we tried to imagine ourselves being small... small... so small.

Olga and I both opened our eyes as I smiled. "It worked!"

"Uh..." Olga said as she pointed towards the NOW too large door.

"Worked too well." I sighed. "Oh well, we can just crawl under the door and think up our regular size."

"All right." Olga said as we started to crawl under the door.

When we got through the door and looked around as we saw ourselves in a large field of big flowers.

"Hmmmm..." Olga blinked as we looked around. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Okay... let's see what we can do..." I closed my eyes as Olga did the same. We were going to try to grow big using the same trick to 'Think Big'.

We opened our eyes and noticed that... it didn't work. Olga frowned. "Why didn't it work?"

"Maybe it only works in the one room..." I sighed. "We should probably go, Olga. Maybe we'll find something that can help us..."

Olga nodded as we started to go along the area... this... strange place.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked. "I get this is a version of Wonderland, but... what type of Wonderland?"

Olga then spotted a sign as she squinted at it. "Take a look at this, Rhonda."

I proceeded to do so as we looked at the sign. "Welcome to Wacko-World, where ANYTHING can happen!"

"Wacko-World?" I said.

Olga just shrugged. "Come on, let's keep moving forward..."

* * *

Olga and I continued walking for what seemed to be like an hour until we spotted something in the distance. It seemed like smoking coming over.

"Let's see what's going on over there..." I said to Olga.

Olga just nodded as we followed the smoke as we heard some mystery enchantment coming over. I looked out from behind a bush as I noticed the smoke was coming from a campfire... and near it... oh God, it was Curly! But... Curly looked like a ladybug.

Olga and I looked at each other in curiosity before going near Curly, as I said, "Excuse me?"

Curly jumped as he turned. "Who... are... you?"

"Well..." I paused. "I'm Rhonda, this is Olga, and we're trying to find either a girl with wyvern wings and/or a way to grow big again."

"Ah, then you have come to the right guy, for I am the Curl-bug!" Curly... er, the Curl-bug smiled. "Although I cannot tell you about WHERE, I can tell you HOW!"

"Where and... how?" Olga said in confusion.

"Indeed." Curl-bug smiled as he looked up at the sky and flew up in the sky. "You see, to be big, you just have to say 'Gorilla', and to be small, you need to think small."

With that, Curl-bug grew big the minute he said, "Gorilla", but grew smaller to our size as he kept talking.

"Wait... you say "GORILLA" to grow big?" Olga frowned as she grew to her regular size. "You say... GORILLA?"

Olga grew twice her size as she frowned. "That is just the stupidest- whoops!"

Olga then realized she was as high as the forest. Olga closed her eyes as I watched her shrink down back to my size. Olga blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

"Eh, first timer, huh? It happens." Curl-bug shrugged as he started to fly. "Well, sorry I can't help you with your wyvern thing, but I have to go. I need to find all the campfires I can to put them out! The king doesn't approve of campfires, and I'm assigned to destroy every campfire in sight! Bye!"

Curl-bug then waved as he started to fly off. Olga blinked as I nodded.

"This is just weird..." Olga sighed. "But if this is Wacko-World's way..."

"Gorilla!" Olga and I both said as we grew back to regular size.

"Okay, let's just remember what we need to do if we ever need to grow big or small." I said as Olga and I kept going.

"Indeed." Olga said as we kept going.

* * *

Olga and I kept going as I was humming a bit of 'All in the Golden Afternoon' as Olga and I felt that... something was following us.

"Do you ever have the feeling you were being followed?" Olga asked as I nodded.

"You think we're being... watched?" I asked.

"I don't know... I just have a feeling..." Olga said.

"HELLO!"

Olga and I screeched as we turned around to see... Sharlene and Carver dressed up in weird red clown outfits.

"Sharlene? Carver?" Olga asked.

"We don't know this Sharlene or Carver you speak of, BUT..." Sharlene smiled. "WE are Sharl-Dumb and Carv-Dumber! We're hilarious people who want you to laugh at us for the sake of laughing!"

"But... Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum weren't even IN the first Alice in Wonderland book." Olga pointed out. "They were only in the sequel."

"They were?" Carv-Dumber blinked.

"Are you sure?" Sharl-Dumb asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure." Olga nodded.

"Oh... crap." Both Sharl-Dumb and Carv-Dumber said as they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I blinked as I said, "Did those two disappear in a cloud of smoke?"

"Let's not question Wacko-World..." Olga sighed as we kept going.

* * *

Pretty soon, we reached a house where we saw Phoebe panicking as she was flying out in a new dress.

"Hey! There she is!" I pointed out as we started to run. "Phoebe, come back!"

But Phoebe was too far away as me and Olga sighed. Olga groaned. "We're never going to catch her at this rate..."

"She's gone!" I heard somebody say.

"FINALLY!" We turned to see two weird characters, one dressed in a dodo outfit, and the other with a cat tail and cat ears on the other.

The brown spiky haired man in the dodo costume frowned as he said, "This has got to be the most ridiculous gig we have EVER done yet!"

"Come on, Danglars, we're just having a lot of fun!" The cat man said.

"I still don't get why I'm wearing this dodo outfit, Tybalt!" Danglars frowned.

"For good measure! Let's burn a house down!" Tybalt smiled as he pulled out a flamethrower.

Me and Olga just sweatdropped as we just watched Tybalt humming a song.

(To the tune of _'We'll Smoke the Blighter Out' _from _'Alice in Wonderland'_)

(**Tybalt**)

**Oh, I'll burn the house right down!**

**I'll see it go up in a frown!**

**Just as soon as I figure out**

**How to work out this little 'bout!**

"Will you shut up your singing and just burn the place!" Danglars rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Tybalt frowned. "Party pooper."

Tybalt paused as he tried to activate the flamethrower... unfortunately, he aimed it at Danglars and it activated and put Danglars at fire.

"ACH! I'M ON FIRE! WHY!" Danglars screamed as he tried to drop and roll.

"Ah..." Tybalt blinked. "That was a bad idea..."

"You think?" Danglars frowned.

Tybalt shrugged as he sang, **"Oh well, maybe tomorrow, I'll work this little 'bout!"**

**"And you'll shut up your so-** HELP ME, TY!" Danglars yelled as his sleeve was on fire.

Olga blinked as Tybalt was trying to help Danglars up. "Strange set of people."

"Come on, Olga, we can't be distracted!" I said as we started to leave.

* * *

As we kept walking, I saw a familiar face conducting some flowers. I looked down as Olga did the same. Olga smiled. "Oh look, it's your other friend."

"Yeah..." I smiled as I saw Nadine, as a rose, conducting a lead of flowers in a chorus. "She seems to be dong pretty nicely here."

"Come on, let's keep going ourselves..." Olga smiled as we kept on marching, right past a beach where three people... a walking fish with Sid's face, a small dragon with Harold's face, and a steer with Stinky's face were playing cards.

"Huh... look at that. The Walking Sidfish, the Haro-gon, and the Stin-eer!" I chuckled as Olga looked.

She giggled as Olga smiled. "Well, let's keep ourselves going on..."

* * *

Pretty soon, me and Olga were leading in the middle of nowhere as Olga sighed. "Where do we go now?"

I shrugged as I looked around. "I don't know. We don't know where Phoebe went off to, so..."

"You want help on where the Phoeb-vern went?"

Olga and I jumped as I said, "Who said that?"

"Up here, idiots!"

Olga and I looked up to see a white-furred Siamese cat with black fur on his face, and purple/pink eyes. There seemed to be a black tail on him, and his ears seemed laid down. This cat seemed to have a frown on his face, and a fang sticking out of his face.

Olga blinked. "Wait... are you... the Cheshire Cat?"

"Lady, do I look like a happy cat to you?" The Siamese glared. "No, though I do acquire the same powers. I am Bucky B. Katt... also known as the Bucky Katt! And I'm here to guide you!"

I blinked as I said, "You'll help us find Phoebe- er, the Phoeb-vern?"

"No, I can't do that." Bucky frowned. "What do I look like, a GPS? I don't keep track of your fictional dragons!"

I frowned. "Then why did you offer your help!"

"Lady, I was going to tell you before that I KNEW people who may know where the Phoebe-vern went!" Bucky frowned. "Geez, listen before you talk, okay?"

"Oh... sorry, Bucky." Olga blinked. "So, where do we find the Phoeb-vern?"

"My advice? Go to the Mad Football Head, OR the March Hair! They're good friends to the Phoeb-vern. They'll help you out." Bucky frowned.

"The Mad Football Head?" I blinked... before I snapped my fingers. "Oh! He's sort of like Arnold! In fact, seeing the people we've seen so far, Arnold's the Mad Hatter! But who is the March Hair?"

"I don't know..." Olga paused as we turned to Bucky.

"Huh? Oh, right! The Bucky Katt has spoken. Away, away, be gone!" Bucky said as he laid his head down. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to take my afternoon nap! Go away!"

Me and Olga frowned as we kept on going as Olga said, "This cat is pretty mean, even for a Cheshire Cat."

"I'M NOT A CHESHIRE CAT, LADY!" We heard Bucky yell.

I shook my head. "Come on, let's just find Arnold... er, the Mad Football Head. The sooner we get out of this dream, the better..."

Olga nodded as we started to head off...

* * *

And there is part one of episode eighty-six! How do you like it? There is more of the episode parody of 'Alice in Wonderland' coming up, so don't miss out! By the way, Danglars and Tybalt are two OCs that I own, while Bucky Katt is from the newspaper comic strip, 'Get Fuzzy'. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add to the TVTropes page!


	89. Rhonda and Olga in Wacko-World Part 2

And now, part two of 'Veterans Day', I mean, 'Rhonda and Olga in Wacko World'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Olga and I kept walking in a direction until we came across a small little cottage. Curious, we walked to the back as we heard laughing. Olga paused as she said, "If I know my 'Alice in Wonderland'... and we both do... the tea party is at the back."

"How do we know it's a tea party?" I asked. "Actually, will these versions of the Mad Hatter and March Hare even drink tea?"

"I don't know, but I'm curious!" Olga sighed as we looked over and...

Yep, it was pretty much confirmed. Arnold was the Mad Football Head and the March Hair was Gerald.

"Oh, I get it!" I snapped my fingers. "Gerald's the March Hair because of his tall 'hair'!"

"Excuse me, sirs?" Olga asked as Arnold and Gerald... er, the Mad Football Head and the March Hair turned to us.

"Sorry, girls, no room here! Get lost!" The March Hair said rudely.

"March! Sorry about this girls, March Hair here isn't usually welcome to guests." The Mad Football Head said. "You want to sit down?"

"Uh, sure." I said as I came over and sat down next to the Mad Football Head. "You know, I don't normally say this, but you look very cute in that outfit..."

The Mad Football Head blushed a bit. "You know, it's really rare I get compliments like that. Most people assume me to be crazy..."

"Are you?" Olga asked.

"I'm not sure..." The Mad Football Head shrugged as he started juggling some tea cups while pouring juice with his left foot. "You tell me."

Olga just decided not to question how Arn- the Mad Football Head was doing that as she asked. "So... tea party?"

"Actually, just cookies and juice. We can't drink tea. Never liked the stuff." March Hair frowned.

"Suitable substitute anyway..." The Mad Football Head shrugged.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could-" Olga started before the March Hair did a little screeching sound.

"Sorry. These seats are about to come alive any minute. We have to constantly change seats every ten minutes. March Hair does this to give us the ten second warning, we better go down to some new seats." the Mad Football Head stated as he and Gerald started to get up.

Olga and I looked at each other with confused stares before shrugging as we followed and sat down in new seats, next to the Mad Football Head and March Hair.

"I have to say, so far, you're not as mad as they say." I said to the Mad Football Head.

"And you have a very adorable look on your face." the Mad Football Head smiled as I blushed. "I'm sure some lucky man would be lucky to have you..."

"Well... maybe..." I blushed.

"ANYWAY..." Olga coughed. "As I was saying, we were wondering if you've seen a girl with blue glasses with wyvern wings?"

March Hair chuckled. "Now that's an image I'd like to see... a little girl in wyvern wings!"

"The Phoeb-vern, to be more specific." I said.

"Oh, why didn't you just say?" The Mad Football Head smiled. "Yeah, we know her."

"As a matter of fact, I think she may be on her way to the King's golf game." The March Hair explained.

"Oh!" Olga smiled. "That would explain why she was commentating and worrying on being late! She was afraid she'd miss the golf game!"

"That would explain it." I nodded. "Say, boys, I think the Phoeb-vern has our way home, would you mind pointing me in the direction of the King's golf game?"

"We'll do better than that." The Mad Football Head smiled. "We've actually been invited to watch the golf game, so we can lead you over there!"

"Awesome!" I smiled as me and Olga got up. "Lead the way, boys!"

The Mad Football Head and March Hair nodded as they started to lead the way, me and Olga started following the boys.

* * *

We've been following the Mad Football Head and the March Hair for what seems to be like an hour before we stopped in the middle of a forest with the Mad Football Head and the March Hair pondering in thought. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Funny... we seem to be lost..." The Mad Football Head paused.

"WHAT?" Olga said, in a panic. "I thought you knew where we were!"

"Apparently not." The March Hair sighed.

Olga sighed. "How am I so trusting, why am I trusting..."

(To the tune of _'Very Good Advice' _from _'Alice in Wonderland'_)

(**Olga**)

**Why am I a very trusting girl?**

**Maybe it's too much for my own good...**

**I don't know why I try to fool myself...**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOUR SINGING!" We heard the familiar voice of the Bucky Katt up in the tree. "Marcie, you try to take a nap somewhere, and the tunes kick in! What is this, a Broadway production?"

"Oh, sorry, Cheshire Cat." The Mad Football Head said as we looked up.

"I'M NOT A CHESHIRE CAT!" Bucky yelled in protest. Bucky groaned as he tried to get off the tree. "Sheesh, I'm not getting paid enough for this."

"Excuse me!" The March Hair called. "Which way to the King's Golf Course?"

"Okay, seriously?" Bucky groaned as he pulled on a tree branch. "It's through there! How do you miss something so obvious like pushing a tree branch down? Now get out of my sight!"

Olga sighed in relief as I said, "Almost lost it again?"

"A little bit, but I'm back now..." Olga took a deep breath as she hugged me tight. "Just keep me close, okay?"

"Don't worry, Olga, you're not alone." I said as we continued following the Mad Football Head and the March Hair.

"Come on, we're getting nearby now." The Mad Football Head said as they entered the field.

* * *

Inside the King's Field, me and Olga looked around as we saw a perfect golf course and a bunch of beepers marching around.

"Beepers... let me guess..." Olga groaned. "My father is the King..."

"OFF WITH THEIR TOES! OFF WITH THEIR TOES!" We heard a big man cry out.

"Of course my dad is the king." Olga muttered under her breath.

Nearby, Big Bob Pataki, wearing a red crown and a royal cloak came down as he came up to us. "OFF WITH YOUR TOES!"

"But I haven't done anything!" I said.

"You will." The Mad Football Head said.

King Bob looked around as he marched around the garden, saying, "OFF WITH THEIR TOES!"

The Phoeb-vern then came down and said, "Gosh, I think you better do as he says. He's the king, after all."

The Phoebe-vern then looked at her wrist watch and smiled. "I am so glad I made it on time! But seriously, I need to get a new battery for this watch."

To Olga and my confusion, the Mad Football Head and the March Hair ran over and started collecting lettuce leaves to put in the bags.

Olga smiled. "Oh, I see. He meant 'Off with these toes of lettuce'! Actually, does lettuce have toes?"

"It doesn't make sense, let's just go with it." I shrugged.

For a while, we watched as King Bob started doing his golf game as he was getting holes in one. I turned to Olga as I asked, "So far, this has become a pretty strange place..."

"Indeed." Olga whispered. "But whose dream is this?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out..." I paused as I saw a crowd of the people we met gathering around as King Bob was laughing triumphantly. "Tell me, Olga, does your father often laugh like that in victory in real life?"

"Who knows? I don't even know whose dream this is..." Olga sighed.

"Hey, excuse me, girls?" Bucky said as he was passing by, crossword puzzle in hand. "What's a seven-letter word for 'giant monkey'?"

"Oh, that would be gorilla." Olga smiled.

Olga yelped as she covered her mouth.

"Is that with two or three ls?" Bucky asked.

"There are two 'l's in gorilla." I said... before realizing what I had done and covered my mouth... but it was too late, both me and Olga already grew to big size.

"Ah, got it." Bucky nodded as he wrote it down. "Appreciate it! Thanks!"

Bucky then walked right out the scene as my foot just pushed Big Bob and made him fall over.

"Oh no..." Olga had a look of shock and fear as she shut her eyes. I had the same look as I decided to quickly think small. By the time we grew small, Big Bob recovered, but was pretty angry. "WHO MESSED UP MY SHOT! WHO MESSED UP MY SHOT!"

Everybody pointed at me and Olga as Big Bob glared. "OFF WITH THEIR LEGS! OFF WITH THEIR ARMS! OFF WITH THEIR EYES! OFF WITH THEIR HANDS!"

The Phoeb-vern then flew down and whispered, "You two better run, King Bob HATES losing and he hates missing a shot. He means business."

Me and Olga didn't need a second opinion as we got up and started to run off.

"AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" We heard King Bob shout, but we didn't bother to look back as we kept running and running until we came across a lake. We quickly dived right in as the current took us in. We waited in the current until we could hear King Bob and the stampeding people after us no more. We sighed as we relaxed. Olga smiled. "We're safe..."

"Yes... we are..." I sighed as I closed my eyes...

"Rhonda?" Olga asked.

"Yes, Olga?" I asked, sighing.

"Come on, silly, get off my lap. We should get back with the others."

HUH?

* * *

I opened my eyes a little as I saw I was indeed sleeping on Olga's lap. She had the book closed and I was looking around. I sighed. "So it was my dream..."

"Hm?" Olga blinked.

"Sorry, Olga. I was dozing off and I dreamt of something like 'Alice in Wonderland', and you were with me in that dream." I explained.

"Was it an interesting dream you had?" Olga asked as I recovered.

"Well, it was... VERY... interesting to say the least." I said as I turned to the others, still playing around. "Olga?"

"Yes, Rhonda?" Olga asked, curiously.

"Even if it is in my dream, you're the best partner I could ever ask for." I said as I hugged her.

Olga smiled as she hugged me back in her 'Olga-hug'. "Happy Veterans Day, Rhonda!"

"You have a good one, too!" I smiled.

And so, me and Olga went back to join the others as we decided to play around with our NO PEOPLE club mates.

* * *

"All in all, a pretty interesting day..." Phoebe sighed as her, me and Nadine started to head for home.

"Yeah..." I said. "Shame we have school tomorrow..."

"I wouldn't be too disappointed." Phoebe smiled. "Guess what's coming this week!"

Nadine and I raised our eyebrows in curiosity as Nadine asked, "What's that?"

"It's the team quiz competition!" Phoebe squealed in excitement.

"Oh... yeah..." Nadine and I paused nervously.

"You better tell her." I whispered to Nadine, who nodded.

Nadine coughed. "Phoebe, we love to do the team competition, but... here lies the problem... it's TWO per team. We only have THREE people."

"I knew you were going to say that!" Phoebe smiled. "That's why I'm going to have Lila as my partner!"

"Really?" I said in surprise... then smiled. "That might work out."

"Yeah... me and Rhonda will be one team, you and Lila are another, that way, if one of us loses, we give out our support to the other team!" Nadine smiled.

Phoebe squealed in delight. "This is great! I can hardly wait for Wednesday to come! I'm going to get started on practicing right away!"

As Phoebe ran off, Nadine and I looked at each other in worry as I said, "Think we should try studying?"

"Why bother?" Nadine whispered. "Phoebe's the smartest one of our group, she can win this competition blindfolded!"

"Good point." I nodded. "But we should at least try our best anyway."

Nadine nodded. "Yeah..."

"Still..." I said. "It would be pretty interesting to see how our team dynamics can work with Lila... another good test for her!"

"For sure." Nadine smiled as we started to head off for my house. Tomorrow was going to be busy for sure...

* * *

And that is part two of episode eighty-six! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	90. Competition Heartache

No doubt you've heard of the episode 'Phoebe Takes the Fall'? Well, let's see what happens without Helga around to convince Phoebe to take the fall! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at school, we were all in attendance as Mr. Simmons smiled.

"Now, before we begin, I have a couple of announcements." Mr. Simmons smiled as he looked over his list. "As you all know, Thanksgiving is coming up soon, so I'm assigning you a one page assignment to be completed before next week on a special Thanksgiving tradition and how it affected the lives of America. Be sure to think of your own unique views on it, I'll be looking forward to seeing it."

We nodded in understanding as Mr. Simmons continued. "Second, as you know, this weekend is the All City Quiz Competition, where selected students from all different schools come together to compete in rounds. Now, there are only three teams competing to be PS 118's representative, so here are the rules. After school, we'll have an hour competition to see which two teams will make the final round, then tomorrow will be the individual rounds, where one kid with the most questions right will be selected as PS 118's representative to compete in the All City Competition."

Everyone cheered as Mr. Simmons smiled. "Yes, yes, an exciting moment, I'm sure. Now, since only three teams signed on to this, we will be showing them off once we get to three o'clock. I hope you can all attend to watch our little quiz show. Again, I thank you all. Now, let's get ourselves started on Math..."

* * *

"I swear, Mr. Simmons can be full of surprises sometimes." I said as me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were hanging around at lunchtime.

"Oh, he ever so is." Lila nodded. "Who knew that a simple multiplication problem can be interesting the times it goes up, Like addition, except much faster."

"I easily figured that out." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, girls, I just want to say, no matter what happens, we give it our all in this competition, okay?" I said.

Lila, Nadine and Phoebe nodded.

"Great!" I smiled. "If we're all ready for after school, we can totally do this!"

"I know I am." Lila smiled. "Phoebe, you up to this?"

"Just leave the answers to me, Lila." Phoebe smiled. "Trust me, I studied EVERYTHING!"

"So have I..." Lila gave a small smile.

Phoebe paused as she looked at Lila. "Like I said, leave the answers to me."

"Still being competitive, Phoebe?" Nadine asked.

Phoebe paused. "Well... maybe just a little."

"Hey, come on, Phoebe." Lila smiled. "I'm sure that no matter what happens, may the best team win."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll let you answer a few, if it comes to ones I'm not sure on."

"Thanks, Phoebe!" Lila smiled.

"All right!" I smiled. "We're all excited! Let's do this!"

* * *

And so, after school, we had the competition. The third team, was, of course, Arnold and Gerald. Feeling a bit worried that I didn't want to compete with my buddy, I decided to just lay back and let Nadine answer all the questions on my team, the ones she can get.

"You know, you can help out!" Nadine whispered after she got another question wrong.

"I get conflicted pretty easily!" I whispered. "I don't want to compete with the buddy I made good friends with."

"Well, either do something, or he may figure out you threw it because he knows you like him like him." Nadine whispered.

I yelped as I listened firmly to the next question.

"What is the capital of Kenya?" I heard Mr. Simmons asked.

Thanks to Arnold being my geography partner, I had this one as I buzzed in. "Nairobi."

"That is correct, Rhonda!" Mr. Simmons smiled, but it wasn't enough to catch up to both teams as we kept playing.

Phoebe did a great job in answering all the questions, it's like she was a hidden encyclopedia of knowledge! Oh, one of these days, I'd like to live in Phoebe's brain! Of course, when the hour was up and the final round was completed... me and Nadine were out of the tournament, and even though me and Nadine was a bit disappointed... well, mostly Nadine... at least it wasn't so bad. Lila and Phoebe still did great! Oh, Arnold and Gerald did good as well, but there was no denying that my girls were the best of the best.

"Phoebe and Lila are the winners of the team competition!" Mr. Simmons said in excitement as everyone applauded. "Arnold and Gerald, you have come in second, so congratulations, you're moving on to the next round! Rhonda, Nadine, better luck next time, but at least you tried your best."

Mr. Simmons then turned to everyone in the audience as he said, "Now, tomorrow night is our individual competition, it's every one of you for his or her special self. The competition will determine which student will represent PS 118 in the All City Tournament!"

Everyone applauded as me and Nadine came over to Phoebe and Lila and walked with them. "You girls were amazing."

"No doubt." Phoebe smiled as she turned to Lila. "I guess we're on our own from here."

"It would appear so..." Lila smiled. "But it'll still be ever so fun, competing."

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded. "May the best girl win."

"Indeed." Lila smiled.

"Well, see you girls tomorrow. My mom's picking me up at the school today." I said as the girls nodded towards me and said their good-byes.

As I was walking out of the auditorium, I started overhearing Arnold and Gerald talking.

"Man, Phoebe was incredible, wasn't she?" Arnold said as I hid near the corner.

"Yeah, man." Gerald said. "I know one thing's for sure. Nobody's going to top her tomorrow, so why bother trying?"

"Well, I still want to give it my all. Even if she knows all the answers, it would be nice if I represented PS 118 for the All City Competition." Arnold explained.

My heart nearly sank when I overheard those words. It was one of those conflicted things again. I want Phoebe to do her best to represent us girls... but my love for Arnold wants him to move to the All City Competition so he could win. My guilty conscience was playing with my emotions again as I groaned. All of a sudden, I wanted to root for both Arnold AND Phoebe again.

Maybe I could...

* * *

"You want me to what?" Phoebe glared at me the next day as me and Nadine were at her lockers. Nadine was glaring at me.

"Throw the competition and lose." I smiled nervously.

Phoebe glared. "Really, Rhonda? After coming this far? You already lost the tournament, what gain could you get out of this?"

"She wants Arnold to win." Nadine sighed.

"Of course she does." Phoebe groaned. "Rhonda, I'm not throwing the game just so you can cheer for your love interest! Besides, he already won the spelling contest last year when I was in the finals, I'm not losing to him two times in a row!"

"But..." I started.

"Forget it, Rhonda. I made it this far, I'm going all the way!" Phoebe frowned.

I sighed as I started to widen my eyes in an attempt to look cute, taking off my glasses. "Pwease?"

Phoebe groaned. "Are you really playing this card? Because trust me, Rhonda, I can play that card MUCH better than you can!"

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow as I put my glasses back on.

"Oh, this ought to be good." Nadine said as she took a step back.

"Watch." Phoebe glared as she took off her glasses.

Her eyes then widened as she pulled off a pose that Japanese girls in animes would usually do.

I giggled. "Okay, I admit, it's pretty adorable, but I don't see..."

"Oh my gosh, look at the raven haired, blue shirted girl! She's so cute!" I heard a couple fifth grader girls say as they were gathering around Phoebe. "We'll give you anything you want! Here, take my watch! I don't truly need it. Someone as cute as you deserves it."

My eyes widened in shock as soon as the fifth grader girls left. Phoebe was now holding a wrist watch in one hand and she seemed to have in the other hand a coupon for free ice cream at Slausen's.

Phoebe put her glasses on to look at the coupon, "Oh cool, twenty percent discount on the next purchase. Expires next year. Nice."

Phoebe then pocketed the coupon as she said, "See?"

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't like using this method, but it works." Phoebe said. "It works a lot better with glasses on as well, but yeah, I don't really use it. See, I can totally play the cute card better than YOU guys can."

"Okay, so you have an advantage." I rolled my eyes. "But come on, this is my love for Arnold on the line here!"

"I said no, Rhonda! I'm not losing to please you!" Phoebe frowned.

* * *

In Mr. Simmons' class, as Mr. Simmons was reading a couple new poems being handed in, I whispered to Phoebe, "Please?"

Phoebe glanced at me as she mouthed the words, "N-O. No."

* * *

Over at recess, as Phoebe was reading a book, I sat next to her as I took a deep breath.

"No, Rhonda." Phoebe said, without even glancing towards me.

I frowned.

* * *

In Mr. Simmons' class, as Mr. Simmons was giving us lessons in mathematics, I whispered, "Come on, Phoebe, my heart is on the line."

Phoebe glanced at me and glared as she whispered. "No."

* * *

Over at lunch, I spotted Nadine, Phoebe and Lila talking as I joined them. I smiled to Phoebe as I said, "Hey, Phoebe, I'll trade your orange for my 'please-drop-the-competition'-wich."

Phoebe glared at me as she said, "Do you not think I don't hear your words when you talk fast? Honestly, you're harder to understand in one of your sugar rushes. The answer is still no."

I groaned as Lila blinked. "What are they talking about?"

Nadine whispered to Lila, "You'll understand once we get used to you, it's sort of a private thing right now."

Lila paused, but nodded in understanding.

* * *

Over at gym class, Phoebe was doing her best to do sit ups as I held down her legs still. Every time her head bobbed up, I would utter a word.

"Please." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "Throw." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "This." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "For." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "Me." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "Please?"

Phoebe frowned as she dropped her head and went up again. "I." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "Am." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "Still." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "Saying." Phoebe dropped her head and went up again. "No."

* * *

Now it was reverse as I was doing the sit-ups now.

"Are." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "You." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Sure." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "You." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Won't." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Change." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Your." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Mind?"

I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe as she glared at me and spoke. "Yes." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe, who was still speaking. "I." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Am." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Very." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "VERY." I dropped my head and went up to look at Phoebe. "Sure."

* * *

Back in Mr. Simmons' class, as he was now in geography, I whispered to Phoebe, "Come on, Phoebe!"

"What part of no do you not understand, the N or the O?" Phoebe said, frustrated.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang to indicate classes have ended, I followed Phoebe as she was now glaring at me as I said, "Come on, Phoebe!"

"Rhonda, you have been bugging me all day to drop this competition! I'm not dropping!" Phoebe frowned.

"Come on, Phoebe..." I groaned.

_**"Pst." **_I heard the voice in my mind say.

_"Deep Voice?" _I thought in my mind.

**_"It's no use trying to convince Phoebe to drop... but not to worry. Second place is a back-up in case the first place person can't make it."_** Deep Voice explained. **_"All you have to do is convince Lila to drop."_**

_"What about Gerald?" _I asked Deep Voice in my mind.

_**"...Like I said, you have to convince Lila to drop." **_Deep Voice explained. _**"Forget about Phoebe, she's too adamant for her to drop... she's not the timid girl she wa-"**_

Deep Voice stopped as I heard a deep sigh. I then asked, _"You okay?"_

_**"I just have a lot to think about. Anyway, just do what I say." **_I heard Deep Voice say before I heard it disappear.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. You're right."

"Huh?" Phoebe blinked in surprise.

"I guess I was getting a little greedy." I said.

"And your love for Arnold took over your brain." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Regardless, I shouldn't have asked you to drop." I said. "This competition MEANS so much for you. I wouldn't want to ruin your chances."

Phoebe smiled as she hugged me. "Okay, Rhonda. Forgive and forget."

I smiled as I hugged her back. "Trust me, I won't ask you to drop out of something that means so much to you."

* * *

"Hey, Lila, do me a favor." I said as I got Lila alone.

"Uh, sure, Rhonda. What is it?" Lila asked.

"Drop out of the competition. Phoebe's too good at this, you won't stand a chance." I said, nonchalantly.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Nadine told me. Usually you have a plan for something, sometimes involving a private thing." Lila said.

I paused as I thought about it. Should I tell Lila the truth... like, right now? I paused. "Lila, you, me and the girls have been friends for about a month or so now... I think it's time I told you something big."

"Okay." Lila said.

"You have to understand, Lila, this is a really big secret, it's SO big, you can't tell ANYBODY else at the school about it. If the whole school found out... I probably won't be looked at the same way... not to the high society life, not to the middle class... not even to the lower class." I said. "Can I trust you with this secret?"

Lila smiled. "Gosh, Rhonda, I promise I won't say a word of the secret."

I nodded. "Okay, here we go. This is the secret that I have only told at least to a select few, INCLUDING Nadine and Phoebe."

I took a deep breath and whispered. "I have a huge crush on a boy here in the school, and he's currently competing in the competition."

"Oh!" Lila smiled. "Let me guess, Arnold?"

I quickly shushed her. "Yes, yes, it's Arnold! You have to understand though, this crush I have on him... it's a big crush, a very big crush. Arnold doesn't know I like him, like him, and I want to tell him when I'm ready. So please, Lila, I would really appreciate it if you didn't spread this around."

Lila smiled. "You know, I've seen you talking with Arnold a couple of times, and I put two and two together. I figured you had some sort of friendship. Never thought you would actually have a crush on him. I think it's ever so sweet. Okay, Rhonda, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Lila." I smiled. "I really appreciate that. Anyway, I want to at least see Arnold in second place, so would it be okay if you can try to lose? Gerald won't try, mainly because I think he has a crush on Phoebe... I think Phoebe has the same feelings for him, but don't tell one or the other..."

"Oh, I won't." Lila giggled. "To be honest, I've noticed the eyes that both of them have made."

"I know, aren't they adorable?" I smiled.

"So, you have Arnold, Phoebe has Gerald... I'm guessing Nadine has a crush on that Wittenberg kid?" Lila guessed.

I laughed. "You're starting to catch on, kid."

* * *

And so, thanks to my awesome idea, well, okay, maybe Deep Voice gave me the idea, I watched the competition as it started at six o'clock. Phoebe, Arnold and Lila were doing pretty good in the answers, Gerald hardly didn't try at all.

I decided I'd better tell Nadine now as I turned to Nadine. "Listen, Nadine. I told Lila the big secret, I figured it was time I did."

Nadine, knowing what that meant, nodded. "I figured you'd probably would. After all, we couldn't keep something that big from Lila forever. Plus, she's our fourth member. She deserves to know our secrets."

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"On the plus side, we got another helper to get you to push into your lover boy's arms." Nadine smirked.

"Don't do that." I rolled my eyes as we looked up, Gerald out of the competition.

"Well, at least both of your rooters are still up there." Nadine said.

"Yep, and in about a couple minutes, I don't think Lila will catch up to them." I whispered as we kept watching.

Sure enough, Lila was out of the competition after not being able to get a question right, with Phoebe too far ahead in points and Arnold getting close.

"Okay, if Arnold can get this last question worth five points, he'll win the chance to represent PS 118 in the All City Competition." Mr. Simmons said. "What was the name of the privileged warrior class in Ancient Japan?"

As expected, Phoebe buzzed in with the answer. Mr. Simmons turned. "Phoebe?"

"The Samurai." Phoebe said, simply

"CORRECT!" Mr. Simmons smiled. "Phoebe Heyerdal, you are the winner!"

Phoebe smiled in glee as everyone applauded. I was a little conflicted, but I still applauded for my best friend.

"Congratulations, Phoebe!" Mr. Simmons smiled at Phoebe, then turned to Arnold. "Arnold, you did a wonderful job as well."

"Well, I honestly didn't expect to make it this far." Arnold said.

"It was still a pretty close contest." Mr. Simmons smiled. "Now, remember, you're the alternate for PS 118, if, for any reason, Phoebe can't compete in the Academic Bowl."

Everyone still applauded as I shrugged.

* * *

"Good job, Phoebe. I never doubted you for a second!" I smiled as all four of us girls came together.

"And to think, you wanted me to drop." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "There is no way I'm backing out now!"

"Sorry I doubted you." I said as we were walking together. "So, when is the competition?"

"Won't be until Sunday afternoon." Phoebe said. "It'll give me some time to relax and enjoy myself."

"Great!" I smiled. "Come on, girls, why don't we get home and relax. Hey, Phoebe, I should tell you something right now..."

And so, me and the girls spent our time talking to one another, and I trusted Lila with my big secret. It's nice to know I can trust Lila with it.

* * *

And there is episode eighty-seven! How do you like it? Okay, okay, I know what you guys are thinking right now... 'You cut the episode halfway through!'. Well... yes, I did. The competition is going to be covered within a later episode, I'm just going into another episode next time that takes place BEFORE the competition! Hope you guys understand! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	91. Clearing Things Up

Next episode on this list... 'Arnold's Room'! Figure we should probably get a little more Lorenzo character out of the way! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Thursday, at school, having my secret confided in all four of my girl friends, I felt safer with them as I was talking to them at lunch.

"So, how long has the crush on Arnold went on?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

"She didn't EXACTLY fall for him at first, she just thought of him as a nice boy that was willing to help others, and she liked him enough to be friends with him." Phoebe explained.

"First friend I made in pre-school, actually." I said. "Even though Nadine was my first best friend at four years old, Arnold came in as my second best friend. Or, as I like to call him, 'my buddy'."

"She really likes calling him buddy." Nadine nodded.

"Wow..." Lila said. "Well, I still think it's ever so sweet. When did you two get told?"

"We didn't." Phoebe sighed. "On a Valentine's Day in preschool, I noticed she inserted two Valentine's in Arnold's little bag, and I put two and two together."

"And I was just nearby with Rhonda when Phoebe just out of the blue asked if she had a crush on Arnold." Nadine said. "I was pretty shocked when I noticed Rhonda blushing. Look, she's even doing it again."

I blinked as I looked into my mirror and... yipe, I was blushing a little bit. "Okay, okay, girls, no more of that."

"You get where we stand, though." Nadine said.

"Yeah." I nodded. "And I'm glad that you girls are doing the best you can to keep my secret... well, secret."

"Hey, any time, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled.

"We're happy to help you out." Nadine said.

"Anything you need, we're always here." Lila smiled.

I smiled to my girls. "Thanks, girls."

I nodded as I munched on a bit of my sandwich. "Okay, so moving on, Nadine, since you're my partner for the history project, what are you thinking about doing?"

"Ah..." Nadine smiled as she pulled out some books as Phoebe and Lila nodded, doing the same as they started to talk about their history project. "I was thinking about the 1849 Gold Rush and how it impacted the likes of America."

"Oh... the Gold Rush... man, I would LOVE to live in that year!" I nodded. "Times were simpler back then..."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't stand the mosquitos and freak out a bit over the sweltering sun." Nadine smirked.

"That may partially be true, but I'd still love to hang out at the gold mines!" I smiled.

"Rhonda, aren't you already rich?" Lila asked as she overheard what I said.

"Yeah, me and my family are. I'm talking hypothetically." I said as we kept talking about the possibilities of our projects. "Best part is, it's due next week, so we have plenty of time to do this!"

"True." Phoebe nodded. "True."

And so, we had a pretty good time for the rest of the school day as we were discussing our projects and what we were going to do.

* * *

Later that day, me and the girls were seen walking out with Arnold as we were starting to discuss strategies in our football game.

"So, you hookshot it over to the left, I catch and run and throw right to Gerald, he'll score the touchdown?" I asked.

"That's right." Arnold said as we came out and joined Harold, Stinky, Gerald and Tucker. "Hey, guys."

"Okay, that's almost everybody." Tucker nodded as he checked a few people off the list. "All we're missing now is..."

We all looked up to see Sid coming out of the school as Stinky called out, "Hey, Sid! We're going to be tossing the old pigskin around! Want to join!"

"No thanks, fellas! I'm going over to Lorenzo's giant mansion to work on our project together." Sid explained.

"Willikers!" Stinky smiled. "You're lucky you're Lorenzo's partner. I reckon you're the first kid he's ever invited over!"

"Ahem!" I frowned towards Stinky. "Stinky, I've actually BEEN to Lorenzo's mansion! Even before you guys knew about him!"

"Well, yeah, but I was talkin' about poor kids. Kids that aren't rich." Stinky explained.

"In that case, I guess that's different." I shrugged. "Well, Sid, just to prepare you for what's to come, Lorenzo's mansion is pretty big on the inside. I think his mom will lead you over to his room easily enough. She doesn't seem to trust some of the middle-class people for some reason... and me for some reason... but I think she already likes Arnold and Phoebe... for some reason. It's like they speak the same language."

Arnold and Phoebe glared at me as they rolled their eyes. I shrugged. "Anyway, Lorenzo isn't that bad once you get to know him personally. Trust me, I have a little bit."

"Well, all right." Sid smiled. "I guess in a way, we may even be friends if we get this far."

"You can count on that." I said as Sid went on his way. I then turned back to the others as I nodded, "Okay, so where are we playing our game? Gerald Field? The park?"

* * *

A couple of days later, on the weekend, I was busy reading one of my James Bond books when I heard my cell phone ring. When I saw it was Arnold, I picked it up and answered. "Hi, buddy!"

"Hey, Rhonda. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today." I heard Arnold's voice say. "For a movie or something, if that's okay."

I smiled. "Sure, buddy. I have a free schedule. I can totally hang out."

"Great! See you in about an hour!" Arnold said.

I nodded as I hung up my phone and started walking out of my room. "Bye Mom, bye Dad! I'll be over with Arnold!"

"Have a good time, sweetheart!" I heard my dad say as I walked outside.

Just as I headed out the door, I saw Lorenzo passing by my house as he saw me sail down the stairs. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow as he said, "If this is how you get ready for a weekend outside, I don't want to know HOW you get ready for a school week."

"Sorry, Lorenzo." I said as I shook myself a little. "I was just on my way to Arnold's place." I raised an eyebrow as I noticed a backpack on him. "On your way to Sid's?"

"Si." Lorenzo nodded. "I'm working on the history project with him today. We usually alternate every other day, but there was something big I needed to download, I needed Sid's room to do it."

"Well, both Arnold and Sid's places are on the way, want to walk together for a bit and catch up, rich person to rich person?" I asked as we started to walk.

"Okay." Lorenzo nodded as we started to walk.

"So, Lorenzo, how does it feel being in public school and being out in the world?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"At first, I was a little nervous, but as time passed, I actually felt not so nervous." Lorenzo smiled. "I felt... like I was with people I understood, people that even if I was higher than them in terms of the classes, I feel like they are all equals."

I nodded. "That's how I felt when I made my first few friends in terms of the middle class. I also see you're actually walking around the neighborhood instead of... I don't know, taking one of your limosines."

"Well, even if we have car-phones to communicate and computers to use, sometimes, just walking is good enough for exercise." Lorenzo explained. "My mother is actually letting me do some walking every once in a while, good for the lungs, as she says."

"Does your mom still trust me around you?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, yes and no. I'm not sure. My mother can be a very confusing person." Lorenzo shrugged.

It was by this time I just noticed me and Lorenzo had just passed the street where Sid lives... and Lorenzo wasn't walking towards that direction. I blinked. "Uh, Lorenzo, where exactly did you say you were meeting Sid?"

"Over at his place." Lorenzo said, simply.

I stopped as I stared blankly at Lorenzo. Lorenzo blinked. "What?"

I pointed towards the street where Sid's place is. "This is the street where Sid lives. Why are you going that way?"

"What? No, I'm going the right way." Lorenzo explained. "Sunset Arms Apartments."

I groaned. "That's where Arnold li-"

I started to put two and two together. "Oh... I think I know what happened... Lorenzo, I need to tell you something about Sid, the real Sid..."

* * *

"So, Sid does not live on this street?" Lorenzo said in shock.

"Yep." I nodded. "Sid actually lives on that street... in an apartment building... it's a little messy, the windows are a bit boarded up and there's a few cracks on the walls, but I've been there with a couple of my friends a couple of times. It holds up pretty well, though."

"And this street is... you say, where Arnold's place is." Lorenzo said, pointing towards the direction we were BOTH heading.

"Yes." I nodded.

Lorenzo sighed. "I should have guessed from the way Sid confused the remote's controls trying to find some way to work it yesterday... and I observed some pictures before I came to Sid's... or, as you're telling me, ARNOLD'S room, and saw Arnold in most of these pictures before I came up."

"Oh thank God, you ARE observant." I sighed.

"I mean, Sid didn't even KNOW how to work his OWN computer, I mean, Arnold's computer. It was a pretty dead giveaway, but I didn't want to say anything." Lorenzo explained.

"Yeah, I was wondering what you meant by 'download'. I didn't even think Sid or his family had the money for dial-up!" I said.

"But why would Sid lie by using somebody else's room?" Lorenzo asked.

"Maybe he got too scared to see what you'd think of his real room, and asked Arnold if he could use his room for a couple of hours?" I shrugged.

Lorenzo paused. "Maybe that was it."

"Still, maybe you should talk with him, tell him you don't care about what the room is like... but just be honest." I said as we continued walking.

"Si." Lorenzo nodded. "I think I'll do that."

"Sid's probably already over at Arnold's, trying to get him out. Let's go and talk with him." I said as we started to walk towards Arnold's.

* * *

I went up the stairs as I walked up and leaned my ears towards the door, hearing a bit of the conversation.

"No! You're out of the room, that's the plan!" I heard Sid say.

I turned to Lorenzo and nodded. "You ready to talk to him?"

"Honesty, yes." Lorenzo said. "I don't like that he lied to me, but it has to be done."

I nodded as I knocked on the door.

"Oh, I'll get it." Arnold said as I heard some footsteps.

"No, no, I'll get it!" I heard Sid say as he started to run fast.

"I was expecti-" Arnold started as I motioned to Lorenzo to stand near the crack of the door.

Sure enough, Sid peeked through the door as he yelped, "Lorenzo, you're early!"

Sid then smiled calmly as he said, "I just need a little more time to set up the computer. Why don't you..."

I heard a grunt from behind the door, I was assuming, Sid was pushing Arnold away with his feet. "...wait a bit outside?"

It was then I decided to push the door open to reveal myself, with a not-pleased look, surprising Sid. Sid yelped. "Oh Rhonda! Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my buddy! AKA Arnold. Who LIVES in this house." I started.

Sid was trying to look for an excuse as he said, "Uh, you must be mistaken, all rich people don't know their own way around, Lorenzo..."

Lorenzo glared at Sid as Sid yelped, "Oh, right... you ARE rich..."

Sid then smiled as he saw Arnold coming over. "Oh, but Arnold is here!"

Sid then pushed Arnold over to my arms as we both yelped, falling over. Sid smiled. "Actually, he was just here for a short visit, I'm glad you came over to get him! You two have a good time!"

"Sid, I know this isn't your house." Lorenzo frowned. "RHONDA told me."

Sid yelped. "Uh..."

I was blushing a bit as I noticed Arnold was right on top of me. I said, "Hey, buddy. This is awkward."

_"But it actually feels nice." _I thought to myself.

"You said it." Arnold said as he got off of me, blushing a bit. I got up as we were brushing ourselves off, staring at each other with awkward faces.

Sid groaned. "Okay, okay, Lorenzo, I'm sorry. You're right, this isn't where I live. I live in a crummy apartment building with a messy room! This is Arnold's place, I just wanted to borrow his room and I only said it was my room so that I could impress you! I don't have all those fancy tech devices you saw up there, I don't even have a computer in my room! I'm sorry, Lorenzo."

Lorenzo looked towards me as I nodded. Lorenzo turned to Sid as he took a deep breath. "Sid, although I'm not happy you lied to me..."

Sid groaned.

"...you could have just said something to me before." Lorenzo said. "If you just said you didn't have a computer, or that your room is too messy, I would have been fine with it. We could have worked something out."

Sid looked up. "So... you're not mad?"

"No, not really." Lorenzo shook his head. "Just muy, MUY disappointed that you didn't say something earlier."

"I'm sorry..." Sid sighed.

Lorenzo smiled. "It's fine."

Sid then turned to Arnold. "Arnold, I'm sorry I kept begging to use your room..."

"I figured from the way you were trying to get me out that was what was going on." Arnold sighed. "But still, Sid, I'm glad you told the truth to Lorenzo. It would have been way better than Lorenzo forgetting something over at my room and you two catch me and/or one of my friends doing something."

Sid laughed. "Yeah, how embarrassing would THAT be? Anyway, Lorenzo, I'm glad you're not too mad."

"No worries, but next time, just tell me where you'll be really going before you do it, okay?" Lorenzo asked.

"You have my word." Sid said.

Arnold nodded as he turned to Sid. "Sid, do you and Lorenzo STILL want to borrow my room? I know you have a history report to do."

"If it's okay with you, Lorenzo?" Sid said.

Lorenzo nodded. "It is fine with me... as long as you learn the basics on how to control the room."

"Oh, it's really simple." Arnold said. "I can give you both a little tutorial on the room before me and Rhonda leave, if that's okay."

Sid and Lorenzo nodded. "Okay."

"Great." Arnold said. "Follow me and I'll show you how to work everything. Rhonda, you want to come along?"

"I'll wait for you outside, buddy." I said as I sat down on the steps.

"Okay." Arnold said as he went inside with Lorenzo and Sid to explore his room.

I hummed a little bit as I was now blushing, by the fact on what had happened earlier.

_**"...Lucky."**_

_"Who asked you, Deep Voice!" _I thought in my head as I took out my mirror and a brush as I looked towards the mirror and started brushing my hair a little bit.

After a minute or so, I saw Arnold coming out as I asked, "So... ready to go, buddy?"

Arnold nodded. "I gave Sid and Lorenzo instructions on how to work my room if they ever needed anything. They're all set."

"Awesome." I said as we started to go off together. "So, what movie did you have in mind?"

And thus, as friends, me and Arnold hung out for a while for the rest of day as we talked and had fun at the movies together. Needless to say, it was a pretty good day... although I didn't confess to him when we both left for home. I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THAT AGAIN!

Oh well. At least it was a great day.

* * *

And there is episode eighty-eight! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	92. Day of the Competition

With all these episodes, you're probably wondering, how the heck am I going to do episodes like 'Olga Gets Engaged', if some plot points from the original canon didn't happen? Let's just say, I can easily make up a new story for it, like right now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sunday morning, the day of the All City Competition. Nadine and I were with Phoebe as her parents dropped us off.

"Well, here you go, kids." Phoebe's father smiled. "Now, Phoebe, we'll be near the front of the audience, supporting you."

"Domo arigato, mom and dad." Phoebe smiled as she did a little bow.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Phoebe's mother smiled as her parents drove off to find a parking place.

I nodded as I turned to Phoebe. "Okay, Phoebe, you want us to quiz you on a few things you don't understand BEFORE going in?"

Phoebe looked at me and frowned as she said, "Rhonda, I'm the smartest girl in your group! When have I ever failed?"

Nadine and I raised an eyebrow. Phoebe looked down a little bit as she then said, "Okay, okay, the spelling bee thing during the last month of school. But not since then! Besides, I've been pretty knowledgeable in every piece of the world, geography, history, math, English, Japanese, you name it. I think I'm good to go!"

"Go get 'em, Phoebe!" I smiled as Phoebe smiled. She soon spotted Mr. Simmons as she went over to him.

Nadine and I looked over to each other and nodded. Today was a great day to give support to our best friend.

* * *

As we went inside to look for some seats, my headache started acting up again, which probably meant...

"I think I can see Olga nearby." I said as I spotted Olga talking with Sharlene. "Come on."

As me and Nadine came over, we started overhearing Olga and Sharlene as I noticed Sharlene was looking at a newspaper and Olga peering at it in curiosity.

"Okay, here's one for the history books..." Sharlene said as she pointed towards something in the paper. "Terra Grosh, age 34, crime, robbing banks."

Olga looked at the picture and frowned. "Doesn't seem like a good person to hang out with. Who would date him?"

Olga then looked up and saw me. "Oh, hi Rhonda, Nadine."

"Hey, Sharlene, hi, Ol-" I started before Olga covered my mouth.

"Uh, Rhonda, I would really appreciate it if you didn't say my name out loud. I'm kind of a big name here." Olga said, looking around nervously.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, this is the only competition SHE didn't win." Sharlene explained.

"Oh, this is the one where it was the 'too slow' aspect." I said.

Olga sighed. "Pretty much."

"So, if you are ashamed you lost this, why do you still come back here?" Nadine asked.

"To reflect on my mistakes." Olga explained. "That, and every year I go, I have a heart ridden with guilt inside."

"So, to distract her, I'd usually read off the paper and show some people that really, this is not the end of the world for her." Sharlene said. "Nowadays, we're just reading the paper now for people that could have had a chance, but ended up paying for crimes they committed."

"Is that healthy?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it does distract from the fact on what happened that day." Olga said as she turned to Sharlene. "Who's next on the paper?"

"Oh, here's one." Sharlene smiled as she pointed towards the paper. "Doug LeSham. Age 26. His crime, scandalizing rich people and tricking pretty women out of their money, getting them in debt."

My headache just... suddenly stopped all of a sudden as I suddenly heard Deep Voice.

**_"Doug LeSham? Isn't that... oh, of course! It's because Olga never went to-" _**I heard Deep Voice say before I heard him or her yelping. _**"Are you hearing me in here?"**_

_"Yeah, I am." _I thought in confusion. _"What is this about Doug LeSham?"_

_**"Look, I can't say, but let's just say that he would have been in trouble either way." **_Deep Voice explained. **_"Just listen..."_**

I peered my ear as Olga looked at the picture in the paper. Olga looked down.

"What a shame this guy went to jail. He looks really cute." Olga said. "Actually, I wouldn't mind getting married to him."

"Olga, the word 'SHAM' is in his name! Sham, as in a façade or fake. Do you want to be named Olga Fake?" Sharlene pointed out.

Olga's eyes widened as she said, "Uh, good point. Still, he does look cute."

"What if he wasn't your type, though?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Then I guess I'd break up with him. No big deal." Olga shrugged. "Well, enough distractions, Sharlene. Not even the looks of criminal boys are going to be boosting my morale."

I could really tell Olga was a little guilty. I didn't know what to do, so I asked, "Would you like a hug, Olga?"

Olga looked at me and smiled a little. "That would be... pretty nice. Thank you, Rhonda."

I hugged her around the waist as Olga gave me one of her Olga-hugs back. She sighed as she said, "I feel a lot better. Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled.

I couldn't help but notice Nadine raising an eyebrow, but our attention turned as the All City Competition started up.

* * *

As expected, Phoebe did indeed win as she was holding the trophy to show me, Nadine and her parents.

"You did a marvelous job, Phoebe." Her mother said. "We are so proud of you."

"Thank you, mom." Phoebe smiled as she gave the trophy to her parents.

"We'll be sure to put this somewhere in our house." her father said as he took us along. "Now, what do you say we go for lunch? I'll buy."

"Thanks, Mr. Heyerdal!" I smiled. "That'll be awesome."

As me, Nadine and Phoebe were sitting in the back seat of the Heyerdal's vehicle, Nadine turned to me as she said, "You know, with the way you and Olga act towards each other, it's almost as if you two were sisters. Good sisters that get along."

"Well, she didn't have the chance to have a baby sibling, so I guess that may be part of the reason." I shrugged.

"Yeah... I guess." Nadine nodded. Then she paused. "Wait, what do you mean, she didn't have the chance?"

I paused. "I don't know, something about Olga's mother when Olga was really young and something bad happened. It was a little unclear, but all Olga told me is that her mother tripped and Olga lost her chance. That's all I know, really. I learned it when I went to return her report card."

"Wow..." Phoebe said.

"Maybe I should ask more about it next time I see her." I said. "I don't know, though. She felt a bit uncomfortable with the subject."

"Rhonda, if Olga trusts you with this piece of crucial information, I bet she can trust you with anything." Phoebe explained. "Even if she thinks we're really young, she seems to trust you."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "To think, I started out meeting Olga by chance... and now we have a good relationship building..."

"I'm sure Olga will still be there anytime you wish..." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah..." Nadine nodded. "Everything is going to be fine."

I smiled. "True. True."

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Phoebe said.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You said you had something planned that you needed to tell us. What's that?" Nadine asked.

"Well, girls..." I pulled them closer. "I think I have a way to confess to Arnold! I'm planning a party, and I'm planning on inviting him!"

"Oh, cool!" Nadine smiled.

"This is great to hear." Phoebe smiled.

"There's a little more." I said. "But I'll explain as we get going to lunch..."

And so, me, Nadine and Phoebe talked about my plans for the party, and setting it up for next weekend. This was truly going to be the best party in the world... pretty soon, Arnold will be in my grasp!

* * *

Pretty soon, I started making a list of the cool people and the geeks in my life...the cool people I wanted to invite, and the geeks that I felt had the right to stay out...

Already, I put Lorenzo and Rex on the cool list, just to get my rich people senses out of the way. I paused as I put some of the fourth graders I didn't find cool on the geek list, because I didn't want them to spoil the moment.

I paused as I thought about who else to invite. I already put down Arnold's name. Hmmm... Connie and Maria, they were chill! They were always cool with me, despite always calling me 'Anna'. I had to put them on the cool list.

I was getting on a roll here as I started to put down a couple more names for the geek list. Finally, it came down to my friends... Nadine, Phoebe and Lila. I paused as I thought about it. I don't know what happened, but something in me must have thought 'Cool is cool'!

I put Nadine and Lila's names on the cool list. And as much as I hated to do it...

* * *

And there is episode eighty-nine! How do you like it? Yep, I ended on a cliffhanger, though you can probably guess what happened. Anyway, next chapter will be soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	93. Party Preparations

And now, here we are with 'Cool Party'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"What. The. Heck? No, seriously, what the heck?" Phoebe glared at me as I gave my announcement for my idea near the lockers.

"My idea is to have a party inviting the cool people!" I smiled as I held up a list. "Making up a list of all the cool people I know, and separating them from the geeks-slash-nerds that I know, is how I'm going to host this party."

"And you PUT ME ON THE NERD LIST?" Phoebe glared.

"Some sacrifices had to be made, yes." I nodded, not knowing why Phoebe was so mad. "Come on, Phoebe, you should be lucky."

"How am I lucky? I've been invited to many of your parties before... most of them being slumber parties... for all girls!" Phoebe glared.

"Yes, but this is the first party in which I invite the best people I know!" I smiled. "Perfectly logical."

Phoebe glared at me. "You know, Rhonda... there are many things that never have me ticked off... you, my friend... you just pushed it. You ticked me off. Come talk to me once you've seen the error of your ways."

Phoebe then started to walk off in anger as I blinked. I don't see what the big deal is. She should be happy she's on the nerd list... Gerald's on that list too, so hey, all's well that ends well.

I then noticed Nadine and Lila coming up to me as Nadine asked, "What's that all about?"

"Oh, Phoebe's just angry because I said she was a nerd." I shrugged.

"But isn't that what she is and proud of?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

"Of course, but apparently, she's a little butthurt about it. All I said was she wasn't invited to my party because she's not on the cool list." I said.

Lila was a little confused, not sure what to make of it, while Nadine glared at me, angrily. Nadine frowned. "What?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't invite Phoebe to the party. She'd cramp the cool style." I said. "I did her a favor."

"What the heck?" Nadine frowned. "Phoebe is OUR friend! Phoebe is MY friend. Phoebe is LILA'S friend. Phoebe is YOUR friend!"

"So?" I shrugged, not getting why Nadine is angry at me.

"SO?" Nadine sputtered. "Rhonda, cool and nerd, even though there's a difference, are abstract terms! Should it not matter who's the coolest or who's the smartest?"

"Oh, by the way!" I smiled as I was fishing out for a couple of my invitations. "Nadine, Lila, I have officially deemed you as two of the coolest people I know, along with a select few. I decided to invite you to my cool party."

Nadine frowned. "Oh no, I'm not going. You don't invite Phoebe, you may as well put me on the geek list! Lila isn't going, either!"

Nadine then turned to Lila who was about to offer her hand. "Lila, what Rhonda's offering is bad. Don't accept."

"Oh, okay." Lila said, putting her hand down.

I frowned. "But, you guys are my best friends!"

"News flash! So is Phoebe!" Nadine frowned. "Come on, Lila, let's go talk with Phoebe. And Rhonda, come back to us when your head gets out of your butt!"

I just watched as Nadine and Lila left. I frowned. "Fine! Be that way! You two are now on the geek list! You just realized I put you on the geek list? Because I just did! I put you in..."

I then paused in realization. This is bad... I kind of needed Nadine for a second opinion on the list... I looked at the list again...

...which, now that I look at it, the cool list looked... pretty small. On it, I had Lorenzo, Rex, Connie, Maria, Arnold, Nadine and Lila, Arnold being on top of the list, and which I also had a little heart where the O was in his name, and a drawn star next to it. I paused. How the heck was I supposed to entertain sev- er, FIVE guests? It was easier when it was a sleepover, I had all the girls invited then. But... this is supposed to be a party I wanted to do! I can't...

I looked at the geek list, about to add Nadine and Lila on them, when I suddenly noticed... JESUS, did I put I a lot of names for the geek list! Was I really thinking poorly when I wrote down the list of geeks? My heart sank a little. I sighed as I crumpled the lists and threw them away. Oh, this was a dumb idea from the beginning! I couldn't throw a party for cool OR nerds to save my life!

* * *

I sighed as I threw away the cool list. It just wasn't worth to look at it. I was about to throw away the invitations when I heard a voice.

"Rhonda?"

I looked up in surprise to see... "Arnold?"

Thank God I threw away that cool list. Arnold came up to me in concern. "Are you all right?"

I looked up and sighed. "I-I'm fine..."

Arnold looked at me, as if not convinced. "If you were fine, Rhonda, you wouldn't have tears streaming down."

I felt my face. Had I been crying? I honestly didn't notice. I sighed. "Then... I guess I'm not fine."

"What's wrong?" Arnold said as he stood next to me.

I explained my idea on the party I had in mind, but left out the true reason WHY I was planning on having the party. I also explained what happened, that I didn't invite Phoebe, and how Nadine and Lila turned my invitations down because of that.

Arnold sighed. "Well, Rhonda, I think Phoebe and Nadine had every right to be angry."

"I realize that now... but I guess I just want the party because I've been hanging around my parents and they had plenty of rich parties." I explained.

"What were you going to do when you got your party set up?" Arnold asked.

I paused. I honestly didn't expect to make it this far. "Uh... I guess... serve what the rich people eat, like cocktail shrimp, and I could... tell... stories about my... European vacation?"

"The European vacation you took in the summer between first and second grade?" Arnold frowned.

I looked down. "...yes."

"You didn't have anything planned, did you?" Arnold asked.

I groaned. All this time, I was setting up this party just so I could confess to Arnold, I had no consideration for the other guests. But I couldn't tell him that. "Well, I asked my parents if I can host a party at my house, and they said it was fine, just so long as nobody broke anything. And now that I look at it, it was a dumb idea from the start! I shouldn't have thought of this stupid cool party idea!"

I looked down in embarrassment and shame as Arnold consoled me. "Hey, come on, Rhonda... you could still have the party, if you'd like... if you don't know HOW to throw a party for all genders... then just relax. I'm willing to help you out."

I looked up to Arnold, sniffling. "You will?"

Arnold smiled. "Look, since your parents don't want you to break anything, what you need is a little change of pace for the party... maybe have it at my house instead?"

"Would your grandparents and the boarders mind?" I asked.

"They'd be willing to join it!" Arnold smiled.

"Wow..." I smiled. "Arnold, help me be my party supervisor. Tell me what to do."

Arnold smiled as he leaned towards me. "I'll be happy to help."

And so, thanks to Arnold's wisdom, he talked to me and helped me plan for a party at his house. I smiled... this was going to be the best party ever!

* * *

"So, you're not having the "cool" party after all?" Phoebe asked after school.

"Indeed." I said. "Sorry I labeled you out, Phoebe."

Phoebe silently looked up to me. "I'm still ticked you tried to exclude me out of an important event you're planning, BUT you have my forgiveness."

"We forgive you too." Nadine smiled as Lila nodded.

"Indeed." Lila smiled. "We wouldn't want to be separated all because of a lousy fight."

"Okay, what are you going to do now?" Nadine asked.

"I'm still having the party... but I'm changing it up... thanks to Arnold." I smiled. "Speaking of which..."

I smiled as I saw Arnold bringing along the boys of fourth grade we've hung around with, along with Sheena. Arnold smiled. "Okay, that's everybody of the fourth grade."

"All right, we have Arnold, Gerald, Eugene, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Lorenzo, Psychopath..." I nodded towards Curly. "...Tucker, Peapod Kid, Park, Katrinka, Iggy, Joey, Sheena, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila, and Miss Awesome, which is me. Okay, everybody, I got a lot to say."

"Oh, already a nickname!" Curly smiled. "I must be more connected to you than I thought."

I just rolled my eyes.

Nadine paused as she started counting all of the people here. "Uh, we're missing a fourth grader."

I looked at her, oddly. "No, we're not. That's everybody."

"What about Brainy?" Nadine asked.

"Brainy... Phoebe?" I blinked. "She's right here."

"NO! BRAINY! The white kid, with the yellow shirt! He has glasses. Has asthma, as far as we know! Likes to creep around a lot!" Nadine frowned. "He also has spiky hair."

I blinked. "...Curly?"

"Wha- DOES CURLY LOOK LIKE HE HAS SPIKY HAIR! ARE YOU BLIND?" Nadine frowned.

"No. But Curly does have the creeper aspect, and he sneaks around a lot... so I took a guess." I explained.

"HE HAS A BOWL HAIRCUT AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT OVER THERE!" Nadine frowned as she pointed to Curly, who was waving to us. "GUESS AGAIN!"

I groaned. "It's fine, Nadine, okay? If we're missing anybody, somebody will fill him or her in. Let me just get on with the announcement."

I turned to everybody outside. "Okay, listen up, everybody. Me and Arnold here are throwing a party at Arnold's house, up on the rooftop, and I have decided to invite you all!"

Everybody muttered in excitement as they started talking.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, I know this is a very big deal... but I want this party to be as fantastic as possible, so all of you can come as you are. The party will be on Saturday night! Bring whatever you like... just respect the rules I make and you'll be all good. Don't worry, it's just simple ground rules. Nothing that takes the fun out of this!" I announced as I started giving out a couple of rules.

* * *

"Thanks, buddy." I smiled towards Arnold as everybody was going on their way, me, Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila stayed behind with Arnold to talk with him. "I really couldn't have done this without you."

"Don't mention it." Arnold smiled. "Well, we got a lot to do until Saturday night."

"We certainly do!" I smiled as I turned to the others. "I guess me and Arnold will see you guys on Saturday night then!"

"Today's Monday!" Lila said.

"Terrific!" I smiled. "We got plenty of time to get our affairs in order."

"Well, until that time..." Gerald said. "I think I'll help spread the word."

"I'll join you." Phoebe smiled as she decided to follow Gerald.

"And me and Lila will try to get some party decorations as soon as we can." Nadine smiled as she and Lila started to leave.

I nodded towards my friends as they went their separate ways. I turned towards Arnold and smiled. "I think that went pretty well..."

"Yeah..." Arnold smiled. "So, want me to help you this week to learn how to host a proper party, a proper casual party!"

I smiled. "Buddy, I'm prepared for anything! Want to come over to my house and we can talk more there?"

Arnold nodded. "All right, that sounds good."

And so, me and Arnold walked off to have talk about party plans. I had a feeling this was going to be big!

* * *

And there is episode ninety! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or edit the TVTropes page of this story!


	94. It's Party Time!

After some time to think about it, we're going for... 'Hey Harold'. You know, the episode where Harold and Big Patty meet up together? Yeah, while the episode will have some of the elements of that, since this story is specifically about Rhonda, I'm focusing on her! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was around Friday afternoon, after school had just rang out for the weekend as we started to storm out. By now, the party had pretty much spread to pretty much everybody we knew, from the boarders, to our friends, to our friends' friends... heck, even I decided to invite Olga and Sharlene... but as much as they wanted to come, they told me they had some other plans. Which was totally cool, I could understand. Though I did hear Sharlene mutter something about whether to test Olga's sexuality that weekend, whatever that meant.

Well, whatever the reason, we still had a good number of people invited, and I couldn't wait to see my party... no, OUR party... Arnold and MY party... to succeed. Thanks to talking with Connie and Maria, they managed to get some sixth graders invited.

As I was about to leave...

"Hold it."

I stopped as I turned to see Big Patty walk up to me. I smiled nervously. "Oh, hello, Patty. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you and one of your friends are hosting a party and you're inviting a lot of people." Big Patty said.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You got room for another guest?" Big Patty asked, out of curiosity. "I need to get out of the house for a while, and from what I hear, your party seems to be really interesting."

Thank you, Arnold, for helping spread the word and coming up with the good ideas. I smiled. "Sure, Patty. Everybody is welcome at the party."

Big Patty smiled. "Oh good. I don't want to be trouble..."

"No, no, you're no trouble at all." I smiled to Big Patty. "You've been good to us thus far, you deserve to come to the party."

"Glad we're cool, then." Big Patty said as she started to walk off. "Well, see you around."

I nodded and waved as I saw Big Patty depart. As I decided to walk outside, I saw Arnold as I quickly joined him.

"So, anybody else we need to invite?" I asked, out of curiosity.

Arnold shook his head. "I think we got just about everybody in the neighborhood, at least, the ones we know."

"Awesome." I smiled as we went inside the bus. "So, we got everything prepared?"

Arnold smiled. "My grandparents and the boarders are doing what they can to set everything up before tomorrow night. So, I think we're all good."

"Great!" I said. "So, I guess we're all set then!"

"Indeed." Arnold smiled. "No problems whatsoever. I did talk with Harold a while ago about what we would do at the party, and he's pretty nervous about it."

"How nervous is he?" I asked.

"Well, he's heard there might be some dancing at the party, and he's... well, let's just say he's not comfortable around girls." Arnold explained.

"Seriously?" I said in surprise. "Harold has BEEN around girls before! Me! Nadine! Phoebe! Sheena! Lila, as of recent! Maybe a couple more girls, but I can't think of them on the top of my head right now!"

"Yeah, I pointed that out to him, and he said it's a different situation than that." Arnold explained.

"Oh..." I paused, nodding. "Well, I'm sure Harold'll have nothing to worry about. He probably won't even have to dance with anybody..."

"Well, unlike Harold, I plan on doing a moment of dancing myself." Arnold smiled towards me. "And I know the lucky lady I want to dance with."

I looked at him in surprise. Was he indicating me? "Oh? You have?"

"Yep." Arnold smiled.

I was merely jumping inside in excitement. He wanted to dance with me, he wanted to dance with...

**_"It's Ruth. It's always Ruth. Remember, he still has that stupid crush on her!"_**

_"Let me have my moment, Deep Voice!" _I shouted in my thoughts as I was dancing mentally.

I smiled towards him as I said, "I'm sure she'll be very lucky."

"I know it. When this party gets underway, I am going to sweep Ruth off her feet." Arnold smiled.

I stared in shock as my eyes went blank.

_**"Told you so."**_

_"Shut up." _I groaned mentally.

"Oh... that's very great for you." I said, smiling to him. "I'm sure she'll be happy to dance with you at the party."

"I know!" Arnold said as the bus stopped towards my place. "Okay, Rhonda, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay, buddy." I nodded as I started to walk out of the bus as I went to my house. I groaned as the bus left. What do I do?

* * *

"Remember, honey, this is the first party you're hosting at somebody else's house..." My mother said as me, her and my father were at dinner. "So, we need you to be courteous and respectful as a host."

"Yes, Mom." I nodded.

"Always be faithful to the activities, no matter what." My father advised. "Always be polite to the guests, even those that are lower than you."

"Yes, Daddy." I nodded.

"We're just making sure your first all-gender party goes off pretty well." My mother said to me. "But I'm sure it'll be a smash. Besides, you got your middle-class friend to help you."

I nodded. "Arnold's really good at what he does, Mom."

"I'm sure he does, sweetheart." My mom smiled as she hugged me.

As much as my mother and father advising me how to throw my own party was pretty sweet of them, it didn't change the matter that I was now thinking about Arnold possibly having a dance with Ruth... I groaned. I had a feeling I was going to be in for a bad night...

* * *

_Later that night, as I was now slumbering in the real world, in my dreams, I decided to take a visit to Deep Voice yet again as I knocked on his or her door._

_A pause for a moment, then I heard Deep Voice say, **"Let me guess... you want to know more about Ruth and what you can do about her?"**_

_"You guessed correctly." I nodded. "I mean, how long will Arnold even HAVE this stupid crush? Seriously, he's had it since third grade!"_

**_"It was pretty upsetting to... well, what I mean is... let's just say Arnold won't have that crush for too much longer... give it about a couple months." _**_Deep Voice explained. **"But let's just focus on the present. Guess you never had this problem with Arnold wanting to talk to Ruth within the same vincinity..."**_

_"Afraid not..." I sighed. "And even if I could ask my friends to distract Ruth for me... I have to be a good host to everybody, RUTH included, Phoebe will probably be too busy dancing and having fun with Gerald, AND Nadine and Tucker will probably be hanging around each other."_

**_"Ah... but you forget... you have one OTHER friend who has yet to get a date!" _**_Deep Voice smiled._

_"Lila..." I paused. "You really think she can help me out?"_

**_"Well, you figure it out for yourself. In the meantime, you try and have yourself a good time, host that party like the Rhonda I kn- well, you host that party good!"_**

_I nodded. "Okay, Deep Voice! I'll do that!"_

**_"All right, I'm going to get you into a Bond dream this time, I'm getting a little tired and I need my sleep."_** _Deep Voice said._

_"Love consciences need sleep?" I asked._

**_"Don't question it too much."_** _I heard Deep Voice said as I felt the teleportation around my body right into one of my James Bond dreams._

* * *

It was on a Saturday afternoon as I arrived at Arnold's place as I knocked on the door. Arnold opened the door and smiled. "Hi, Rhonda. Come on in. We're just finally setting up."

"Awesome!" I smiled as I followed Arnold up to the roof.

* * *

Up on the rooftop, I looked around. A stage, some music beatboxes, even a few party tables where the food would be was already set up. I smiled as I looked around the areas. "This is totally cool."

"Rhonda, before tonight, I'm pretty sure this party'll be a blast!" Arnold smiled towards me.

I nodded towards my buddy. I'm sure it will be.

* * *

Pretty soon, the party had just started, and just about everybody that we invited had made it in. I was a courteous host, Arnold helped me out a couple of times, but all in all, I was pretty cool with about everything. But that isn't my source for what I needed to do.

I looked around and around amongst the guests. I noticed Tucker and Nadine talking with each other, each of them in pretty nice clothing. Nadine seemed to be smiling towards Tucker as she was enjoying a little finger sandwich from one of the trays. Tucker pretty soon stroked one of Nadine's spider-like hair strands as Nadine seemed to lean towards him, smiling. I smiled. That was so sweet.

I looked around and noticed Gerald and Phoebe dancing with each other. Phoebe seemed to be giggling at the moment as Gerald was whispering something probably either jokingly or sweet to her. I smiled at this little display. Surely, a moment that needed to be captured.

I looked around amongst other students and party-goers Arnold and I invited, and noticed two people I never thought would have chemistry together just talking and hanging out with each other. I raised an eyebrow. Isn't that... Harold and... Big Patty? Wow. Who'd have guessed those two would hit it off? I mean, it makes sense, both Harold and Patty are approximately the same age, and while they do have their differences, they do have a lot of similarities. I smiled for those two. In my opinion, I think they would make a sweet couple.

But I had a mission to focus on right now. Pretty soon, I spotted Lila, all alone, talking with a few of the girls. I passed by Lila, said hello to the girls, made some good conversation with them, and in the middle of it, I whispered to Lila, "Hey, Lila, meet me near the punch table, I need to tell you something."

Lila paused in confusion, but only nodded as I said my thanks and enjoy the party to the girls before going near the punch table. Pretty soon, Lila joined up with me.

"What did you want to speak to me about, Rhonda?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

I looked around quickly as I spotted the target I was looking for. Ruth McDougal. She seemed to be wearing a red dress, pretty sexy, if I do say so. I looked around quickly and spotted Arnold talking with Stinky and Sid. Good, he hasn't come close to Ruth yet. "Lila, you see that girl in the red dress, with an air-headed look on her face."

Lila looked over to where I was pointing. "Indeed, I do."

"That's Ruth McDougal. She is... how can I put it... one of Arnold's crushes, which he sort of makes obvious from the way he makes those puppy dog eyes." I explained.

Lila pretty much caught on. "I'm guessing you ever so want me to distract Ruth and do whatever it takes to keep her away from Arnold so that you can have a chance with him."

I nodded. "That's right. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Well, being more social than I ever so am, I can give it a try. I've been meaning to make some good communications to the sixth grade community." Lila smiled. "All right. I'll do it. You go get yourself your boy."

"Thanks, Lila, I owe you!" I smiled as Lila went over to Ruth to start up a conversation. I smiled as Lila led Ruth away for a while. At last, distraction is out of the way. I looked around and saw Arnold, no doubt trying to look for Ruth. I smiled. Perfect. This was my big chance.

As I was about to head towards Arnold, I yelped as I was being dragged. "What the-"

The mysterious person turned me around as I came face to face with- oh God, it was Curly! I growled at the smirking freak as I said, "What do you want, Curly?"

"Who else, sweetheart?" Curly smirked as he turned me around. "I noticed you were... quite alone. And I figure, how could a man, like myself, leave such a beautiful lady hanging."

"How sweet." I said, sarcastically. "Look, Curly, I really don't have time for you right now, so let me go before I kick you so hard in the groin."

Curly smirked as he dipped me. I frowned. "Hey! I do not want to dance with you!"

"It's okay, Rhonda. Besides, she totally understands." Curly smiled as he started to dance with me forcefully.

Who the heck was "she"? I didn't bother talking about that, but I had to distract him. "Uh, look, Curly. Somebody from the church of... where you support this Marcie and Solara thing!"

"What?" Curly said as he let go of me. "Where?"

I quickly slipped by and ran out of there, sighing in relief. Oh, thank God! I had to look around in the crowd to spot Arnold. I noticed him still looking for Ruth. Good, good, he was still there. I quickly made my way towards him, but... something else grabbed me.

"Oh, Connie, Maria!" I said as I was facing them. "What's going on?"

"Just want to talk with you, Anna." Maria said. "I have to say, it's a great party you're throwing thus far."

"Yeah..." Connie nodded. "Even though Burt and Tommy are so not the best behaved, they are... at least enjoying themselves."

"Well, glad to see you girls are enjoying the party!" I smiled.

"So, have you danced with your special one yet?" Connie asked.

"Eh..." I looked around to see Arnold, still looking for Ruth. "Not yet. But I want to."

"Good, good. We just need to give you some advice." Maria said.

"What advice would I need?" I asked. "We all know Arnold's really one of the nicest guys."

"And you, indeed, are really lucky to have him." Maria said. "But seriously, be faithful to him."

"All right." I nodded as I started to walk off. "Thanks, Connie, Maria."

I tried looking for Arnold once again, but nothing about this was working in my favor. It seems every time I would try to get close to Arnold, somebody had to drag me off somewhere. It was like this pretty much for the two and a half hours we hosted the party, and disappointingly, I didn't get the chance to dance with Arnold. I just hope Lila distracted Ruth long enough.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was time for the guests to leave as I said my good-byes to each of them as they departed for the door. "C'est la vie! C'est la vie! Thank you for enjoying our wonderful party. I hope to host another one sometime soon!"

By this time, the party on the roof was mostly empty as I saw Arnold coming over, disappointed. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Well... I had a great time at the party... but... I didn't see Ruth around." Arnold sighed. "I was REALLY hoping I would have a chance to dance with her, but... guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Aw..." I said, feeling sorry for him... just a little bit, though, I still didn't get what he saw in Ruth. "It's okay, buddy. You'll get another chance. If not with Ruth... maybe another girl?"

Arnold paused. "Well... who knows? Maybe someday, I'll find a way to win Ruth over."

"Hey..." I smiled. "At least we had fun, right?"

Arnold smiled back towards me. "Indeed, we had."

As Arnold walked off, I noticed Lila coming over. "Hey, Lila. How did everything go with Ruth?"

"Ruth's really a nice girl once you get to know her." Lila smiled. "She's a bit of an airhead, but she does have this... quirky personality to her. In fact, Ruth and I hit it off pretty well."

"Great." I said. "Lila, thanks so much for distracting Ruth. I didn't get a chance to get my dance with Arnold, but at least I had a great time."

"It was no trouble whatsoever." Lila smiled.

"Arnold's grandfather told me that they were going to handle the clean-up, so I'm good for the rest of the night. Thanks again, Lila." I said as I started to head downstairs.

"Oh, no trouble." Lila said as she walked out and I went in the car where my parents were waiting. "Say, is it okay if you can give me a ride home?"

"Mother, father?" I turned towards them.

My mom and dad smiled and nodded.

"Come on in, Lila." I said as Lila came in and sat down next to me.

As I got comfortable, I heard Deep Voice giving a little sigh. _**"Well, mission accomplished."**_

_"What do you mean, mission accomplished! I didn't get my chance with Arnold!__" _I argued in my head.

**_"Well, Ruth didn't meet up with Arnold, did she?" _**Deep Voice asked.

_"No..." _

_**"Then mission accomplished." **_Deep Voice said, happy sounding.

I could only groan a little. It's no use arguing against a love conscience.

* * *

Over the next week, I noticed how nice Harold and Patty were acting towards each other... moreso than usual.

"You know, in a weird way, I think it's pretty sweet." I said to my friends as I was watching them over at the lunch table.

"Yeah... you never would think both Harold and Big Patty would be a couple." Phoebe said.

"Well, as long as Patty's happy..." Nadine smiled. "I guess we are as well."

"Indeed..." I smiled as I looked up at the clock. "Okay, girls, let's talk about our next get-together..."

* * *

And there is episode ninety-one! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	95. Fourth of Julsgiving Part 1

Next episode in line, after looking it over... 'Arnold's Thanksgiving'! So yeah, this is going to be a two-parter, once again! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, everybody was doing their Thanksgiving reports as we were paying attention to each person giving them. Pretty soon, it became my turn as I came up to the classroom.

"Thanksgiving. Well, what's to say that the others didn't? Thanksgiving is one of those special holidays formed by the Americans after the Pilgrims first set foot at Plymouth Rock and made peace with the Indians." I started my report.

From there on in, I started giving a little history behind the scenes in terms of Thanksgiving, talking about the Pilgrims and the Indians, talking about the harsh life that both groups had to go through, AND how they all managed to come together thanks to the help of Squanto. From there on in, I decided to talk about how Thanksgiving was a time when people were thankful for the things they have accomplished, similar to how the Pilgrims and the Indians were thankful for getting along with each other and how the Pilgrims were thankful for the long journey that they had made.

"In conclusion, Thanksgiving has a very interesting history for just an American holiday, but at the same time, we're all thankful because of what Thanksgiving first shaped up America has for today. In the end, it doesn't matter whether you're watching major parades, dog shows, football games, or eating turkey, cranberry sauce or pumpkin pie, just so long as you're thankful for someone in your life, including your loved ones. So, with this, I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving. The End." I concluded my report.

Everybody applauded as Mr. Simmons smiled. "That was great, Rhonda."

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons." I smiled as I went back towards my desk. "I try my best."

* * *

"So, what are you girls doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked as me and the girls were walking out, Thanksgiving break starting now.

"Oh, me and my parents are visiting relatives back in Kentucky." Phoebe explained. "Safe to say, I'll be out of town for the weekend. I'll be able to get back on Monday, though."

"I'll be out of town as well." Lila said. "My dad and I are going back to Pleasantville for a while to meet up with my grandparents. It's sort of a family tradition we have."

"Can you actually afford going back?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"You'd be surprised how much my father has made with his new job in over a month." Lila smiled. "Personally, I think it would ever be so sweet to meet up with my grandparents again. They'd want to know how I'm getting along in the city."

"Tell them you're being treated fine." I smiled as I turned to Nadine, who was humming Christmas tunes as she was pulling out ornaments from her backpack. "Nadine, I know you love Christmas MORE than you do Thanksgiving. It's STILL Thanksgiving!"

"Sorry, it's just, I'm excited because me and my parents just won a chance to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!" Nadine said in excitement.

"What?" I said in excitement. "No way! How?"

"My dad entered a radio contest and he won three free passes to New York!" Nadine smiled.

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" I smiled.

"Yep!" Nadine smiled. "We're doing a lot of things when we get to New York, so I'm going to make the most of my time!"

"Hey, bring me back something from New York when you get it!" I smiled as I turned to the girls. "As for me, I'm going to be spending it with my family, as per usual. Oh, me and my parents often go on some good trips. Pretty expensive, but what trips aren't?"

"Where are you going this time?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, well, Mom and Dad told me it's a surprise." I said as we got on the bus. "They'll often tell me to pack up my bags when I get home, it's usually how our Thanksgivings usually work."

"Well, Rhonda, I hope you have a great Thanksgiving, as do us all." Phoebe said.

"You girls too!" I smiled as I looked around. "When we get back, we are definitely comparing stories when we get back together next Tuesday!"

* * *

Pretty soon, I arrived at my house as I went inside. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"Be right down, honey!" My mother called, though from her attitude, she seemed a little... depressed.

I sat down at the kitchen table as my mom and dad walked over to me, both seemed a little... uncomfortable in telling me something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

My mom took a deep breath as she whispered to my father. "Buckley, you better go first."

My dad nodded as he sat down next to me. "Honey, I have some good news and I have some bad news."

"Okay..." I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"I'll start with the good news. For our Thanksgiving trip this year, we have decided to go to Paris." My dad explained.

I gasped in excitement. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! I'm so excited! Oh, thank you, daddy, mommy!"

"Honey, let us finish what we have to say first." My father stopped me. "Now, we have decided to go to Paris for Thanksgiving. And we already have tickets. HOWEVER... and honey, you can take over from here."

My mother nodded as she went over to me. "We could only afford TWO tickets."

I stared in shock. "Two tickets? Not three?"

"That's the bad news." My mother sighed.

"But... mom, we're one of the richest families, couldn't we afford another ticket?" I asked.

"We tried all we could, honey, we really did..." My father explained to me.

"But every flight to Paris tomorrow is booked and we can't afford to go on the waiting list. The only flight that we got only had two seats left." My mother sighed. "I'm really sorry, honey. We wanted you to come, but there was nothing we can do. We had to book the two seats."

"So... what you're telling me is... I can't go with my own parents and spend Thanksgiving together as always?" I asked, looking down.

"We really tried, honey." My father sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"That's all right..." I said, in disappointment.

"But don't worry. I'm sure one of your friends is staying home as well, so you can hang around them for Thanksgiving." My mom smiled.

"Phoebe's going to be with her relatives in Kentucky, Lila's with her folks in Pleasantville, AND Nadine and her parents are going to New York! They're not going to be here!" I groaned.

My mother and father looked at each other in concern. "Well... what about your other friend? The blonde boy you like to hang around with?"

"Arnold?" I asked. "Well... I guess I could try him, but I don't know what he's doing for Thanksgiving."

"Why don't we give his grandparents a call and we'll see where it goes." My dad said as he picked up his phone.

I paused to think. A Thanksgiving with my crush? Well... it's better than hanging around, doing nothing. "All right. I just hope they don't mind a person staying over..."

* * *

Pretty soon, I was getting my things out of the car and going into the boarding house as I saw my dad talking with Arnold's grandfather. "Again, I REALLY like to thank you for keeping an eye on Rhonda on such short notice."

"It's no trouble at all." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

My dad turned to me as I said, "Okay, honey, we'll be back on Sunday night. Wait for us on the steps of this place. Remember, be good and courteous."

"Okay, dad." I said as I looked up to him.

My dad kissed me on the head as he said, "Love you, honey. Have a good Thanksgiving."

I nodded as I waved good-bye to my dad. "Bye, Dad. You and Mom travel safe!"

My dad nodded as he walked off. Soon, I was alone with Arnold's grandfather as I turned to him. "Okay, uh..."

"Don't worry, Miss Lloyd. We'll treat you like you're one of us while your folks are out. Now, don't think it's a babysitting service... BUT you're lucky to have a friend like Arnold. I'm sure he won't mind sharing the same room as you."

"Oh..." I blushed. I knew me and Arnold would have to share the same room, but still, it was pretty embarrassing to think.

"Anyway, we don't mind having another person..." Arnold's grandfather laughed.

"Oh, the sign that says 'No Kids, Pets Okay' is not an issue, then?" I asked.

Arnold's grandfather frowned. "Yeah, I should really remove that sign someday... nevertheless, make yourself at home, just don't be too greedy. You know who the boarders are."

I nodded as I took my bag. "I think I better go into Arnold's room."

"Good idea." Arnold's grandfather nodded. "I already told Shortman to expect you."

* * *

"Wow, Rhonda, I'm sorry you couldn't go with your parents." Arnold sighed as I was already getting comfortable on Arnold's retractable couch, where I would probably be sleeping for the next couple of days.

"That's okay, Arnold." I said. "It may not be the perfect Thanksgiving, but hey, at least I'm spending it with someone I li- know."

"Well, I should probably tell you right now, Thanksgivings here are a little bit... hectic." Arnold sighed. "I can't explain, but just wait and see how I've been celebrating Thanksgiving."

I laughed. "Buddy, I've spent days at Nadine's house where she and her parents celebrated Christmas when it's not Christmas. How hectic can your Thanksgiving be?"

* * *

Two days later, as me and Arnold were getting comfortable in the kitchen table with the three other boarders, Mr. Kokoshka, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Potts as we were looking over at Arnold's grandfather.

"Now, listen up, everyone. As you all know, today is Thanksgiving. And you know what that means?"

As soon as Arnold's grandfather said that... all of a sudden, Arnold's grandmother, dressed as George Washington, just suddenly came in and exclaimed, "Happy Fourth of July, everybody!"

I had to suppress a chuckle. Oh boy, this was going to be interesting. I smiled towards Arnold, but then I noticed he was feeling a little blue. Arnold's grandfather kept listing off some jobs to the people at the table as we kept listening in.

"Arnold and I will make the red, white and blue desserts and Grandma will light off her traditional fireworks. Any questions?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

I paused as I started counting. "Hey, where am I on this list? I'm here too."

"Oh, sorry about that, Miss Lloyd. We kinda prepared the list before you came in, but don't worry. We'll find you something to do!" Arnold's grandfather smiled. "Yes, Arnold?"

"Well, here's a thought." Arnold said, trying to offer his two cents. "How about, well, instead of preparing what we normally do for Thanksgiving, how about we try and cook up some turkey, stuffing, pumpkin pie and cranberries this year?"

"What are you, nuts, Arnold?" Mr. Potts frowned. "We don't get that until the Fourth of July, the real Fourth of July, when your grandmother thinks it's Christmas. Where have you been?"

"Hey, I don't mind. This is going to be the greatest Fourth of Julsgiving ever!" I smiled.

"Fourth of Julsgiving..." Arnold's grandfather paused. "Hmmm... I like it. It fits with the theme, too!"

* * *

Up on the rooftop of Arnold's boarding house, everybody was setting up some decorations as Abner was in this little adorable tracking suit, setting up the flags. I turned to Arnold and said, "I have to ask..."

"How does Abner fit in a tracking suit?" Arnold knew one of the questions I was about to ask. "Very slimmingly."

"Besides that." I said. "Is this how you normally celebrate Thanksgiving, because let me tell you something, this is totally cool!"

"Yeah... this is how we normally celebrate it." Arnold sighed, depressed.

I looked over to Arnold. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"It's just... well, I keep thinking about other kids and how they celebrate Thanksgiving... I just wish for a traditional Thanksgiving at the boarding house, and well, listening to all the speeches on Tuesday on Thanksgiving, it had me thinking about all the other people that celebrate Thanksgiving. And there's ones that go on trips to visit a place and they usually celebrate Thanksgiving there..." Arnold sighed.

"Aw, buddy, when I usually go on Thanksgiving trips with my family, sure, we have a good time, but we never eat turkey and things on Thanksgiving." I explained. "Sometimes, we go to some restaurants and dine on exotic foods... you'd be surprised how some people from outside America don't celebrate Thanksgiving. But it's totally fine. I've spent a few non-traditional Thanksgivings before... what's another one?"

"But don't you ever want to have a normal, perfect Thanksgiving?" Arnold asked.

"Aw, Arnold, nothing's perfect. Sure, people can celebrate tradition, but sometimes, other people... simply don't. Like I mentioned, other countries NEVER celebrated Thanksgiving. But that's okay." I said. "As long as you spend it with people you know, it's what matters."

"People I know..." Arnold smiled. "You know what? I think maybe I should take a walk... just to see what other Thanksgivings are like."

"Buddy, by 'people you know' I meant your family and maybe some friends!" I sighed, somehow Arnold didn't get my message.

I sighed as Arnold went downstairs. I sighed as I looked over to Arnold's grandfather. "Hey, would you mind if I took Arnold around? He seems pretty depressed, and I want to cheer him up."

"Let me guess, he's still upset that he never has a normal Thanksgiving." Arnold's grandfather said. "Sure, he needs all the cheering up he can get."

"I don't get it, though. Your Thanksgiving is more awesome and fun! I never had non-traditional Thanksgivings like this!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but Arnold seems to be missing the important aspect." Arnold's grandfather sighed. "So, go ahead and take him around, but make sure you kids come back in time for dinner."

"I will!" I smiled. "I wouldn't want to miss out on this Fourth of Julsgiving!"

And with that, I went downstairs as I joined up with Arnold, who had already got his coat on. "Hey, buddy. I'm coming with."

"All right." Arnold said as we started to walk together.

"Let me tell you something I've been told about traditional Thanksgivings..." I started as we started to walk off.

* * *

And that is part one of episode ninety-two! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	96. Fourth of Julsgiving Part 2

Onwards to Part 2 of 'Arnold's Thanksgiving'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

We were far along on our walk as we came closer to the piers, which I didn't realize how long we were walking until we reached it. "So, you see, buddy, even though, yes, people have traditional Thanksgivings, they're not the PERFECT Thanksgivings for everyone. But that's all right, just as long as in the end, people enjoy each other's company."

"But your little report, on the Pilgrims and Indians and how they had a perfect Thanksgiving together..." Arnold started.

"Buddy, it's only a report I gave." I explained as we sat down at the pier. "Sometimes, reports, while they can contain good facts, they don't contain all the facts."

"But... just knowing how our friends are celebrating Thanksgiving with their families... and you're not even hanging out with yours... doesn't it suck you're not hanging out with your family?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, it completely sucks I can't go to Paris with my family, but hey, they tried to include me in their plans." I explained. "They still cared about me. Doesn't entirely mean that they didn't want me to go. They did. Plans just... don't fall into place that often."

Arnold sighed as he looked over to Elk Island. "Rhonda, I still want to know about traditional Thanksgivings, just an ounce of normality for once..."

I paused as I started to think. "Hmmm... Buddy, let's go walk around some more, I have a feeling there may be people who celebrate Thanksgiving the usual way."

Arnold nodded as he and I got up and we walked off pretty quickly.

* * *

The first stop on the list I had in mind was the Pataki household as I took Arnold over to the side so I can at least glance inside. I peeked in through a window where I saw Big Bob, Miriam, Olga and Sharlene talking with each other. I wondered why Sharlene was there that day, but I shrugged it off. She is one of Olga's friends, after all.

"See this family over here?" I asked as I pointed towards the window.

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "They seem to be having a great Thanksgiving... seems completely normal."

"Oh sure, the normal Thanksgiving." I nodded as we started to move on. "Sure, it may seem like fun at first, and it's a very traditional one in the way that it makes sense. Yeah, it looks like a great family get-together, but do you ever wonder how the family dynamic within works?"

"Not exactly." Arnold paused.

"Well, I know the daughter of that family right there, and trust me, even though they act like a good family, they're not really as... well, close than you think." I explained. "Sure, the dad and mom may be proud of the achievements that the daughter of the family does, but according to that daughter, that's all they really aim for... well, more the father."

"But... the daughter inside seems to be okay." Arnold said.

"Sure, she looks okay... but in reality, she may be hurting inside." I explained. "Conceals her real personality within so that people won't know the pain and suffering she went through."

Arnold paused. "Wow... looking at her, you would think..."

I nodded. "I know, buddy... I know. Moving on, what family do you think has the perfect Thanksgiving so far?"

Arnold paused. "I wish I knew... Gerald?"

"Hmmm... yet another good example... let's go to his house and peek inside his window for a brief moment." I said as we started heading that way.

* * *

Over at Gerald's house, me and Arnold peeked a bit through the window to see Gerald and his family having Thanksgiving dinner.

Arnold sighed as he sat down. "Man, Gerald has all the luck in the world. Having one traditional Thanksgiving with his family."

"What you wouldn't do to be Gerald..." I laughed. "But while it does look like the perfect Thanksgiving from the cover, look into the pages. While it does promise wealth and good fortune, inside the pages you'll find things aren't as... peachy as they are. Sure, Gerald has a loving family, I can't argue with that, but you know how Gerald is. He may like his family, but there are times when..."

"He needs his own space and moments to himself, yeah, Gerald often tells me about that." Arnold said.

"Sure, they try to be the perfect family... but there are often squabbles, from what I've been told from my parents, about Thanksgivings." I said. "Thanksgivings are often stressful to have in many other families... and as I mentioned, not every family is lucky to have Thanksgiving together."

Arnold paused as we started to walk off. "So, what you're telling me is, there is no such thing as the perfect Thanksgiving."

"Not exactly." I said. "Look around in other places, there may be some people that have a joyous Thanksgiving, but there are some people that may have trouble with their own Thanksgiving... even the Pilgrims and Indians weren't perfect in the first Thanksgiving. Did you know that aside from turkey, the Pilgrims and Indians also ate goose, cranes and eagles?"

Arnold looked at me in surprise as I nodded. "Yeah. The Pilgrims ate EAGLES. America's National Bird. Sure, they're on the endangered species list NOW, but back then, eagles were okay to eat."

"Is there a point to this, Rhonda?" Arnold sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is, buddy, is that, sure, the Pilgrims and the Indians often fought over land, and they might have even fought over it with no diplomacy during the first Thanksgiving... but what mattered the most is that everybody was together... they appreciated what they had on that day... and you know what? Even if I don't have my parents with me, I'm still thankful that they are still thinking of me at heart. I'm sure they're even having a meal, right now, still thinking of me." I sighed.

"But... why are you happy if you're away from your parents?" Arnold asked. "Don't you miss them... hanging around you?"

"Sure, sure, I do miss them... but I know I'll see them again." I explained. "And even if I didn't have my family with me... I still have my friends... yes, Phoebe may be in Kentucky, Lila may be in Pleasantville, and Nadine may be in New York, but we all think of each other... we just have that big a connection, and know we all have a great Thanksgiving."

Arnold paused. "I guess... but I really would want the perfect Thanksgiving."

"Why do you still want it? Sure, it's unusual for your grandparents to have something along the lines, but..." That's the trigger word that made me realize something. Arnold's GRANDPARENTS. Not parents. GRANDPARENTS.

I started looking into Arnold's eyes, which looked a little duller. I whispered softly, "Is that it, buddy? Is that why you wanted a normal Thanksgiving? Are you... thinking about your..."

Arnold sadly nodded.

We decided to sit down near a bench as I hugged him, with him hugging me back. "It's okay, buddy... they're still out there, somewhere. They're probably thinking of you, too."

"I mean, deep down, I do like the celebrations with my grandparents. Sure, they were unusual, but that's what made it fun." Arnold explained. "But... sometimes, I just feel a little empty inside. I guess I just want to have a normal Thanksgiving, just to fill that void."

"Buddy..." I whispered. "Even if it isn't the perfect Thanksgiving, it's still a good Thanksgiving. You shouldn't be depressed over something you had no control of. I know you miss them. I know you want a chance to properly see them again. I want to meet them too, I want to tell them what a great boy you are, helping others, inspiring them to continue their dreams, and always have the motivation to never give up, even if things looked bleak."

Arnold looked over to me. "You really would say that to them?"

"Every word." I smiled.

Arnold gave me a big hug. "Thanks, Rhonda. You're the best."

I smiled. "No problem, buddy."

After a couple of minutes, Arnold gave a small smile to me as he said, "Rhonda... I think I want to go back to the house."

"You feeling better?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"A little bit." Arnold nodded. "Yeah, maybe not all Thanksgivings are perfect, but I really shouldn't worry and scurry all around, looking for the very thing that... well, I've already found."

"Oh?" I asked. "And what's that?"

"A good friend... someone who understands what I want, someone who is willing to listen to my troubles." Arnold explained. "Thanks, Rhonda."

"No problem." I smiled. "Now, let's go back. I believe there is a Fourth of Julsgiving to get to!"

Arnold smiled as we started to head off back to the boarding house.

* * *

Needless to say, it was the best Fourth of Julsgiving that I ever had. Felt like a regular Fourth of July celebration, and personally, it felt pretty cool. I had a lot of fun, having burgers and hot dogs, watching the fireworks at nighttime, and... heh, even I had a chance wear the American flag on my shirt. Felt wonderful, too. As for Arnold, he was really happy, just being at the Fourth of Julsgiving. I thought it was cute the way he dressed as Ben Franklin. Man, it was going to be a great story to tell my friends when we got back together on Tuesday.

I guess the moral to this small story is that even if the Thanksgiving somebody has is not the perfect Thanksgiving, it doesn't have to be perfect, just so long as you enjoy yourself, whether it be with your family or your friends, near and far away. After all, friends in every way, make each and every day OUR Thanksgiving Day. So, needless to say, it was pretty enjoyable.

One thing I had in my mind after the celebration was over was this.

I couldn't wait to do it again!

* * *

The next morning, I yawned as I got out of bed. Best Fourth of Julsgiving I ever had. I really hope my parents drop me off at Arnold's again next year. I really want more of that!

I smiled as I noticed Arnold was still asleep. Good, I needed a quick shower. I quickly got my change of clothes and went down to the bathrooms as I went inside. I slowly checked the drain to make sure it was clean... seemed pretty good. I hopped in and took my shower.

By the time I was done with my shower and changed clothes, as I was getting out, I started to overhear the Kokoshkas having another one of their episodes. I didn't quite catch it all, but I knew the word 'rent' and 'job' was involved somewhere. As I went inside Arnold's room, I saw Arnold was already up.

"Morning, buddy." I smiled.

"Hey, Rhonda." Arnold said as he was yawning, I got onto the couch.

"I just got done with the shower." I said. "It's all yours for the time being."

"All right." Arnold said as he went out.

"I'll be fine in here." I said as Arnold went out.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I quickly went to his bookshelf and selected one of his James Bond books. I smiled as I opened up the book and started reading. I sighed. This was going to be a relaxing weekend...

* * *

And that is part two of episode ninety-two! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	97. Calling Out The Lie

Here is the next episode, 'Oskar Gets a Job', as one of my reviewers... well, predictably guessed right... though how it comes into play, you'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I sighed for a bit as I flipped through the James Bond pages. I smiled as I kept getting lost in the pages... it was almost like a dream, getting lost in the pages of one of your favorite book series. I would have been digging deep into the book... had it not been for the fact I heard footsteps coming up to Arnold's room. I quickly put the book away as I gave a small smile. There was Arnold, dressed in his usual attire, coming in as he sighed. "Hey, Rhonda. Hope you're not getting too bored."

"Oh, don't worry, buddy. I'm finding ways to entertain myself." I said as I was now polishing my own nails.

"Well, I'm going down to get my laundry in. If you want, you can help me out." Arnold said.

"Uh, no thanks, buddy." I said, blowing on my nails. "You know how nails gets. I don't want them messy."

"Of course, Rhonda." Arnold said. "I'll meet you back in a few minutes, maybe we can plan to go the arcade or something."

"Okay, that sounds cool." I smiled as Arnold was about to head downstairs. I then thought of something that I read in a book the other day as I decided to ask. "Hey, quick question. What does ennui mean?"

Arnold shrugged. "I don't know."

I frowned. "Why do you think we go to school?"

"For a good education." Arnold shrugged. He then proceeded to go downstairs to do his laundry.

I sighed as I decided to keep polishing my nails, since I was still going at it. A few minutes later, after I blew on the paint on the nails, I saw Arnold coming in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Arnold sighed. "You would not believe what I saw Mr. Kokoshka attempting to do."

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's been trying to get into the quarter box in the washing machines in an attempt to get money." Arnold said.

I sighed. "That Mr. Kokoshka. To think, he used to be a respectable... actually, never mind, he was always lazy."

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "He's become very desperate for money, he really seems to want it. I suggested he should probably get a job."

I sighed. "Buddy, no offense, but we ALL know Mr. Kokoshka. Every one in the boarding house and our friends KNOW about Mr. Kokoshka. There's no changing the guy. He's lazy! The end. Buh-bye!"

"Still, I want to at least help him out. He really seems to want to look for a job." Arnold said. "Starting tomorrow, we're going out to look for one. If you want, you can help me."

I sighed. "There's no use trying to convince Mr. Kokoshka, but all right, if you can somehow work your magic... I'll help."

"All right." Arnold smiled. "Anyway, my laundry'll be done in... at least an hour and a half, I'll be back in a half-hour to put them in the dryers. We can go out afterwards."

"Sounds cool, buddy." I nodded as Arnold pulled out a little board game.

"Want to play Snakes and Ladders until that time?" Arnold asked.

"Sure." I nodded as I sat down next to him at the board. "I could use something to pass the time."

And so, me and Arnold had a good time with our board game for the hour and a half (with a few minutes inbetween so that Arnold could check his laundry) we had, then we decided to go to the arcade once he was done with his laundry. There, we met up with Gerald as we decided to catch up on our Thanksgivings thus far.

* * *

"You didn't actually go with your parents?" Gerald asked as me, him and Arnold were at the arcade, playing a few games.

"Unfortunately." I shrugged. "But that's fine. Thanksgiving over at Arnold's was... really interesting, to say the least."

"Really?" Gerald raised an eyebrow. "I heard that Thanksgivings over at Arnold's were... unique from him."

"Oh, I'll just leave it at the fact that... they are. They certainly are." I said.

"Dang, man." Gerald turned to Arnold as he nodded.

"Well, I'm with Arnold for the weekend, just until my parents return, so we're going to hang out together until then." I explained.

"You're welcome to hang with us as well, whenever you want, Gerald." Arnold smiled.

"Might just might do that." Gerald nodded.

"Oh, uh, Gerald, real quick question." I started as Gerald turned to me. "What does ennui mean?"

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Boredom from the lack of a job."

"DING DING DING DING DING! You're absolutely correct!" I smiled, though I didn't really know what the definition was. "School taught you pretty well."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "You didn't know what it was, and just ask so that you want to know if you're always right, weren't you?"

"What? I knew the answer." I said, as if denying it.

Well, needless to say, we had fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, me and Arnold were with Mr. Kokoshka at the kitchen table as Arnold was looking through jobs in the newspaper.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me, Arnold." Mr. Kokoshka sighed in relief. "Hopefully you can find me a job that's really good. Make sure it's a job that doesn't require any work and pays a lot, and has a beautiful secretary, huh?"

I glared. "Mr. Kokoshka, you are the laziest man in the world. If there was a world record for that, you would be in the picture of it."

"Hey Arnold, did you have to bring her along? She doesn't quite motivate confidence." Mr. Kokoshka groaned.

"Do you want to get a job?" Arnold asked.

"I do, I do!" Mr. Kokoshka nodded.

"Very well." Arnold said. "Did you work on your resume, like I asked?"

"Here it is." Oskar smiled as he handed me the resume. "It took a little time and some help from Suzie... well, okay, maybe MOST help from Suzie, but I got it working."

I read through his qualifications. "You didn't graduate PAST the eighth grade?"

Oskar chuckled nervously. "I travelled a lot. Cross country."

"Okay, well, we can rule out most of the jobs that require a college education." I sighed as Arnold crossed out a lot of jobs.

Arnold looked around. "Oh, here's a job that could fit your qualifications, Mr. Kokoshka. How about... doing phone surveys?"

Mr. Kokoshka shook his head frantically. "Uh, no no no. Bad idea. Just trust me on this. At a younger age, I actually HAD done something in the form of doing phone surveys at one time. I earned zero pay, and eleven police officers stormed the house I lived in. Needless to say, I'm banned from doing telemarketing."

"Okay, how about this, then? The job is at night, but it does pay good." Arnold nodded.

I looked over. "Men's bathroom attendant?"

"What?" Mr. Kokoshka frowned. "Do I look like a men's bathroom attendant to you?"

"No, you look like a Scrubbing Bubble. With a five o'clock shadow." I frowned.

Arnold sighed as he looked around. "I don't know what to do..."

"Oh, that's too bad, Arnold, but hey, you tried." Mr. Kokoshka sighed.

Arnold then looked over the paper, and smiled. "Maybe not! I think I may have the perfect job for you!"

"Really?" Mr. Kokoshka asked as I looked over the paper.

"Of course!" I smiled. "A very majestic title, too. Sounds like a superhero. Paper Boy!"

"Paperboy?" Mr. Kokoshka paused. "I don't know, you think they'll take me."

"Only one way to find out." Arnold said as he got up. "Come on, the paper says to apply in person."

Mr. Kokoshka nodded as he and I decided to follow.

* * *

Over at the newspaper delivery building, I was sitting down with Arnold and Mr. Kokoshka, as they were discussing with the main man behind the desk on the qualifications of delivering newspapers as Arnold did most of the talking, with Mr. Kokoshka inserting some commentary of his own... mostly, it was just him asking, "How many sick days do I get?", but nobody paid attention to that.

"Okay, he's got the job." The man said. "I may be making a big mistake, but we need all the carriers we can get. Listen up. You pick up the papers at four AM each morning. Bundle them, and deliver them to the addresses below by six AM sharp."

"That's great!" Arnold smiled in delight as he took the approved paperwork as he started to drag Mr. Kokoshka off.

I nodded as I muttered, "I bet he can do TWO paper routes in under THOSE two hours..."

* * *

The next night, I heard Arnold's alarm clock going off at quarter past four. I groaned as I got up from Arnold's couch as I saw Arnold getting up. "Arnold, is it necessary for you to set your alarm at this time?"

"Sorry. I just want to check on Mr. Kokoshka's progress, to see where he goes." Arnold whispered.

I yawned a bit as Arnold went to check the windows... he frowned. "Uh-oh. There's a problem."

"Let me guess, Mr. Kokoshka is not up and doing his new job." I sighed. "He's lazy, Arnold. What did you expect?"

"But he has to do his job!" Arnold said. "We better go see what's up."

"We?" I frowned, but the touch of Arnold grabbing my hand instantly got me up in the good way as I smiled, "Okay, good point. Let's just get dressed first."

* * *

Pretty soon, in separate rooms, we got into our regular clothes as I joined up with Arnold near Mr. Kokoshka's room. Arnold quickly knocked on the door as we both waited for Mr. Kokoshka to answer. Mr. Kokoshka yawned as he opened the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"Mr. Kokoshka, it's a quarter after four. The newspapers?" Arnold asked.

"The new job that you just got yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, right... uh, listen, Arnold... and Arnold's friend, I can't work today! I got sick last night." Mr. Kokoshka tried to explained.

"Oh, really?" I said as I had my cell phone turned on in my pocket.

"Yeah, real sick. I got the, uh, Chinese stomach flu! It's really bad." Mr. Kokoshka groaned.

"Really, REALLY bad?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"Ye- what are you doing?" Mr. Kokoshka asked.

"Well, if it's really bad, I find no reason to call 911." I said as I started dialing a nine. "Now, is it really, really, REALLY bad?"

Oskar blinked nervously. "Yes?"

I dialed a 1 on my phone. "Really, really, really, REALLY bad?"

Mr. Kokoshka gulped nervously. "Does this require a..."

"Is it REALLY bad, so bad you want to keel over like a dog?" I said as I was waving my finger around the 1 button. "Answer truthfully."

"Did I say Chinese stomach flu?" Mr. Kokoshka asked. "I meant... uh... I threw out my back last night!"

Arnold was looking up in concern as I said, "I'm sure the car or whatever you're driving will relax your back. Even if you feel your back hurting, you should probably wear a back brace. Besides, you are driving around a route and throwing papers. Doesn't require bending over and picking something up. Maybe a couple of personal deliveries to the doorstep or a mailbox, but that's it."

"Well... uh..." Mr. Kokoshka tried to think up another excuse. "How about... I can't do it today because... I want you... to do it?"

"What?" Arnold frowned. "Mr. Kokoshka!"

"I knew it." I sighed. "You're too lazy to handle the job. I guess we could... and I guess this means we take YOUR paycheck, since we're doing ALL the work!"

Mr. Kokoshka stared in shock at that last part. "Okay, you make a convincing argument. Let me just get dressed."

"You have exactly three minutes." I said, putting my phone to a timer as Mr. Kokoshka shut the door.

As I started the timer, Arnold turned to me. "How did you know?"

"Buddy, I can tell when people are easily lying." I laughed. "Best thing mom and dad taught me... always study any and all suspicious characters, even if they're ones you trust, because you never know when one person could lie."

"Well, I'm glad you saw through it..." Arnold sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Arnold, but if he really wants to work, he had to not be a bum or a loser!" I rolled my eyes.

Arnold sighed. "I guess I can see that Oskar is who he is... I know there's no way to change him, but I want to at least try."

I sighed as I looked at my phone.

* * *

"Ten... nine... eight..." I counted down from my phone as we waited by the door. Mr. Kokoshka then immediately ran out, all dressed up.

"Okay, I'm ready to work!" Mr. Kokoshka smiled.

"Seven seconds early. Not bad." I said as I pointed towards the phone.

"Problem is... I'm not much known around these roads. I truly don't." Mr. Kokoshka sighed.

"Well... can you drive? Or at least ride a bike?" I sighed.

"Drive? Not exactly. But I at least rode a bike at least a few times." Mr. Kokoshka explained. "It's been a while, but..."

I sighed. "Okay, we'll help you, but only for the first day! Afterwards, you are on your own!"

"Okay, okay..." Mr. Kokoshka yelped as he turned to Arnold. "Arnold, your friend here is a scary mistress."

Arnold shrugged. "What can I say? She makes valid arguments."

* * *

Pretty soon, all three of us were on bikes as we were helping Mr. Kokoshka out in the route. Mr. Kokoshka smiled as he threw his first paper near the doorstep. "Say, this job is not bad."

"See, nothing too hard about this." Arnold said as I was reading the map, whilst riding my bike.

"I think this is the one, yeah... no, no, no!" I shook my head as Mr. Kokoshka was about to throw the paper. "Uh, yeah, yeah, this is the one... no, no, wait! Might be this one? No, no... oh wait, yes, yes, this is the one! Throw it, Mr. Kokoshka, now, now!"

Mr. Kokoshka then threw the paper... as I paused. "Oh, whoops."

Arnold and Mr. Kokoshka looked at me as Arnold asked, "What do you mean, 'whoops'?"

I sighed. "Wrong house."

"Again?" Mr. Kokoshka frowned as he got out of his bike to fetch the newspaper.

"Hey, I'm not usually used to these streets!" I sighed. "It's a little dark out!"

* * *

Pretty soon, we were doing a good job at leading Mr. Kokoshka in the right direction, throwing papers and leading him in the right direction.

"It's so exhausting..." Mr. Kokoshka groaned.

"We're almost done." I said as I looked at the map. "Just a couple more to go... and they're both on this street."

"Good..." Mr. Kokoshka sighed as we turned left.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were at the final house as Mr. Kokoshka collapsed. I sighed. "Typical. Falls at the last newspaper."

"Well, at least he did his job." Arnold said as Mr. Kokoshka groaned, holding up a newspaper.

"Well, I'll take this one. But you're on your own for the rest of your job." I said as I picked up the newspaper.

"Thanks... Arnold's friend..." Mr. Kokoshka groaned.

I sighed as I walked towards the house and inserted the paper into the mailbox. I sighed as I was about to turn when I heard the door open, I heard a bit of a cracky, but very familiar voice from behind me. "Finally. About freaking time."

Maybe she didn't say the word 'freaking', but it sounded like it to my ears.

"Rhonda?"

I yelped as I turned to see Sharlene in a yellow bathrobe and her black hair in curlers. "Oh... Sharlene... I didn't know this was your place."

Sharlene coughed a bit before I heard her natural voice. "Yeah... live alone. Good housing, good spot to relax... anyway, you're our new paperboy?"

I sighed. "We prefer the term, paperperson, it's gender neutral, and no, I'm not. The guy getting up on his bike is. I'm just doing this because he collapsed. Me and my friend are just going back to the boarding house right now..."

"Boarding house? I tho-" Sharlene gasped. "Oh my God, you and your family are poor!"

"What? We're not poor!" I sighed. "I'm just staying over at my friend's place, which happens to be at a boarding house, on Thanksgiving weekend, while my parents are in Paris. They're picking me up tonight."

"Oh... oh, okay." Sharlene nodded as she went down to my level. I don't think she believed me, because she said, "Listen, Rhonda, if you or your family need a crying shoulder to lean on, I can be there for you. Just name the price."

"Sharlene, my family and I aren't poor!" I groaned.

Sharlene smiled as she patted my head. "There, there, Rhonda. May my friend have mercy on your soul."

Sharlene then picked up her newspaper as she said, "Well, br."

Sharlene then walked inside her house as I groaned. I don't know why Sharlene thinks I'm poor!

I sighed as I got back on the bike as I looked over. "Sharlene just saw me deliver her newspaper. She thinks our family is poor!"

Arnold shook his head. "Rhonda, if your family is poor, I'm a monkey's uncle. Besides, you're a really rich family. I doubt you're going to be broke any time soon."

I laughed. "I know, buddy."

"Well, are we done?" Mr. Kokoshka asked.

"We're done." I nodded.

* * *

As we went into the boarding house, Mr. Kokoshka sighed as he went into the table. "You know what... despite all the troubles I went through, this newspaper route isn't too bad. At least I did it..."

"And you can do well again, without our help." I smiled.

"Yeah." Arnold smiled. "It's not really as bad as you may think. Keep working at it, and maybe you'll get more than enough money."

"I certainly hope so." Mr. Kokoshka sighed. "Now, I better get to relaxing."

"Good idea, Mr. Kokoshka." Arnold nodded. "You earned it."

As Mr. Kokoshka went upstairs, Arnold smiled as he looked towards me. "Well, it's a Sunday morning, and the winds are probably right. Think we should fly kites?"

I nodded. "All right. Something to do until my parents get home and pick me up."

And so, me and Arnold had a little fun, flying kites and hanging out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Pretty soon, my parents had arrived as I picked up my things. "See you on Tuesday, Arnold!"

Arnold just waved at me as I went inside as I looked over to my parents as my mom asked me, "So, honey, how has your weekend been?"

I smiled towards them as I said, "It was really good... though it wasn't the same without you guys."

"Same for us, sweetheart." My dad smiled as he looked towards me, with a warm smile. "Same for us."

I sighed. It felt nice being with my parents. It just... gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling, you know?

* * *

And there's episode ninety-three! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	98. Personality Switch

The next episode in line... oh, I was SO waiting to do this one! 'The Aptitude Test'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The first day back at school after Thanksgiving break, after reuniting with my friends, I had already explained the story on how I had my Thanksgiving break with Arnold, which, of course, got Nadine and Phoebe excited and Lila rather curious.

"Oh my God, that's awesome!" Nadine laughed.

"I can't believe you finally had a chance to spend more time with him!" Phoebe smiled.

"But of course!" I laughed. "Yeah, Paris may have been a missed opportunity, but hey, at least I spent time with my buddy."

"Have you confessed yet?" Lila asked.

I frowned towards Lila as she looked down. "Sorry, just ever so curious."

"Well... not exactly, no." I sighed. "But that's all right. I still have all the time in the world."

"Better do it soon..." Nadine said.

"Enough about me, though. What about you girls? You've got to tell me all about your time in New York, Nadine!" I smiled.

"Oh, it was the best trip I ever took!" Nadine smiled. "Sure, not a whole lot of bugs to see, but me and my parents still went around and explored New York... and the Macy's parade... the best! We even had Thanksgiving dinner in our own van, that was the best!"

"Cool!" I smiled.

"Kentucky with my relatives went about the same. Not a whole lot to go around, but there seems to be a lot of country. But that's all right. Helping out the relatives and enjoying Thanksgiving dinner with them was grand." Phoebe smiled.

"Awesome!" I smiled. "Maybe I should go to Kentucky sometime..."

"I don't think so." Phoebe shook her head. "Even though I like visiting my relatives, Kentucky is mostly country and... well, let's just say that if you were to go with me, you'd lose your sanity."

"Oh come on, Kentucky can't be THAT bad!" I laughed as Phoebe rolled her eyes. "So, Lila, how were your grandparents?"

"Oh, they were okay." Lila smiled. "I told them all about my time in the city, and they're proud of how far me and Daddy have come in the city."

"Wow... what I wouldn't give to be in your shoes, Lila..." Nadine said.

"Oh, trust me, back at the farm, I was more of a... helping cowgirl with a school education." Lila smiled. "I may attend school, but I yearn for the days I actually rode horses, hung around with the animals, and helped my dad feed the chickens. It's an experience, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't mind being as smart as Phoebe." I said, pointing to Phoebe, who smiled. "Saying scientific stuff, figuring out answers... it's like a scientist's dream come true."

"Oh, Rhonda, I'm not THAT smart..." Phoebe giggled.

"Come on, Phoebe, you totally are!" I laughed.

"Well, aside from being myself, I wouldn't mind being Nadine." Phoebe smiled. "Her curiosity in bugs is like a science... in fact, any animal curiosity she has can be considered a science."

"Come on, Phoebe, I just like animals, that's all." Nadine smiled. "Of course, this means you'll have to do sports, if you like them."

"Well... I guess since every girl is taken... I'm always ever so curious about wondering what the mind of Rhonda is like." Lila said, out of curiosity. "I've always wanted to get out of my farmer's girl comfort zone, just to try it out."

"Trust me, Lila, the mind of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is an awesome place." I smiled. "Once you're in, you never go back!"

"Well, it's all silly... but it's all good too." Nadine said as we reached Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"Yeah... but wouldn't it be fun to just DO all that?" I asked.

We started to ponder about this as we entered the classroom and took our seats. Pretty soon, class had begun.

* * *

After the recess period, we were all looking up to Mr. Simmons as he was making an announcement.

"Class, I hope you'll all share my excitement for the Parkay Aptitude Test." Mr. Simmons smiled as he started handing out a few tests. "Now, I took this test when I was your age and that's when I discovered my lifelong passion for teaching."

I just shook my head as I looked at the test, then flipped it over as I got my pencil ready. Aptitude test, huh? Determining what future job I could possibly achieve? Well... I always dreamed about being a model... or an actress... maybe a writer. Who knows?

We followed the instructions clearly, stopping a bit because Mr. Simmons was ordering Harold to put his lunch away because he was eating during the middle of class. Seriously? Well, Mr. Simmons does have a bit of backbone, I'll give him credit for that.

Pretty soon, the test had started. It seemed pretty straightforward, really. Some were multiple choice, some asked questions on what I'd rather do with my life... I just answered questions that suited myself the most, which I'm pretty sure everybody was doing as well.

It took some time... I think about a half-hour to forty-five minutes... maybe? I wasn't sure. Either way, the lunch bell rang as I had just finished my test and closed the folder.

"Lunch time! Yeah!" Harold sighed in relief as he ran out. Most of us quickly followed as Mr. Simmons started to talk to Eugene.

I quickly joined up with my girls as I told them, "So... this aptitude test? What a scream, huh?"

"Indeed." Nadine smiled.

"Girls, just between you and me... what do you think you'd like to be?" I asked.

"Modern scientist. Hands down." Phoebe said. "If not that, maybe science teacher."

"Crossing my fingers for veterinarian or entomologist." Nadine smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't mind doing sports."

"Gosh, I don't think I'd get a wink of sleep until the test results come back." Lila said. "But if I would want to be anything, I wouldn't mind being a cow-girl. Sure, the city is fun, but it's nice to go back to the country once in a while and rope some cattle or ride some horses."

"If it's country life you want, I'm pretty sure my parents know of a small area a little out of town. I don't think they'd mind taking you there." I smiled.

"It'll be almost like home?" Lila asked.

"Sure." I said.

"What about you, Rhonda?" Nadine asked. "What do you think you'd like to do with your life?"

"Honestly? I'm not quite sure yet. I would love to be a model... actress? Writer?" I shrugged.

"Why a writer?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, it just came to me." I shrugged.

"Well, whatever the outcome, I'm sure we can all accept what we are, no matter what." Lila smiled.

* * *

"...Model-slash-actress?" Lila said in shock as she looked at her test results. "This can't be right!"

"Science teacher?" I said in surprise as I looked at my test results that Mr. Simmons handed us. "I'm not THAT smart!"

"Entomologist?" Phoebe blinked in confusion. "Well... I guess it is sort of a science..."

"Ranch hand?" Nadine blinked. "I could have sworn that... that..."

All four of us looked at each other, first in shock, then in denial, then in worry, then looking at the test results again, to make sure our eyes didn't fail us. It was obviously the next day that we got our test results back.

"This has to be a mistake..." Lila said. "I'm ever so not model material."

"I love animals! Ranch hands HURT them!" Nadine frowned.

"I'm actually fine with this result. As long as it's a science, it's fine with me. Not what I want, but hey, can't be perfect." Phoebe shrugged, indifferently.

"Science teacher? Of all the things I didn't know what to be, it's a science teacher?" I frowned. "This has to be an error, this has to be!"

"Come on, Rhonda, all the test results are filed by computers... and computers don't make mistakes." Phoebe said.

"But..." I started before looking at my test results.

"You know... we should give each of these a try." Phoebe said. "Who knows? Maybe these WILL be our jobs. Besides, just because that's what it says on the tests DOESN'T mean it's going to likely come true."

"It would mean trying to think of what one would do..." Nadine said.

"Why not? We were talking about that the other day." Phoebe smiled. "Who knows? Maybe the jobs can be perfect for us."

As I pondered about this, I noticed Arnold talking with Gerald as Arnold sighed, "I just don't get it. Woodsperson?"

"Come on, Arnold, it's not that bad." Gerald said.

"I just can't understand it!" Arnold groaned as they walked off.

I paused as I said, "Let's try it. We all said we wanted to be in each other's shoes... well, looks like we're getting it."

"But Rhonda, I don't know if..." Lila said.

"No buts, Lila. We wanted to try it, what better way than now." I said as I looked around. "Let's get busy."

* * *

Later that night, I was looking over a science book as I sighed. I wasn't a scientist. And I was, at best, a fairly okay science student. How am I supposed to teach science at this rate.

I paused as I tried to get into Phoebe's mindset. "Hmmm... if I were a scientist... I would..."

* * *

I started doing calculus problems as I started talking like a scientist. "And if you take the two and multiply it by E to the fifth power..."

* * *

I was now dressed in a white lab coat with purple gloves as I adjusted my glasses and examined this new problem I had. "And the final digit of pi is..."

* * *

"Honey, time for breakfast!" I heard my maternal parental person call.

"I'll be down in one minute and twenty-one seconds." I called down before I changed clothes, my white lab coat and purple gloves were pretty nearby, which is far from coincidence. Hmmm... I'll have to examine it later.

I walked downstairs as I went toward my parents, who looked at me in shock. I nodded. "Mother, Father."

I sat down as I enjoyed my breakfast.

My maternal and paternal parental units looked at me oddly as they started whispering amongst each other. My paternal parental person turned to me as he asked, "So... sweetheart... how's school?"

"School is perfect." I shrugged. "In fact, I'm learning only from the best. Did you know there are approximately four thousand buildings in just this city alone? And there are approximately three billion, two hundred and ninety six thousand, seven hundred and forty three buildings all across the United States of America?"

My maternal parental person started to open her mouth before I said, "No. Of course you didn't. I wouldn't expect you to know this... little trivial fact."

"...That's nice." My maternal parental person blinked. "...So... uh... your friends, they're treating you well."

"As well as they ever have." I explained. "With my fellow friend units having different occupations for their futures, I figured, why not get started on what my occupation would be like now? It's an excellent jam of proportions."

My maternal and paternal parental persons raised their eyebrows as my paternal parental unit asked, "Friend units? Honey, I don't know what you are learning in school, but I'm pretty sure scientists don't talk like that."

"Mother, father, I must say, I am deeply offended by your tones. You don't accept my new way of thinking, which is understandable. Nobody is meant to understand." I said as I took a bite out of my pig made product. "Well, I have had my breakfast."

"You only took one bite." My maternal parental unit said in worry.

"Most scientists don't usually have time for big meals... just small ones. From now on, I expect small meals for the hungry scientist." I said. "And now, my dear parental units, I'm off to school."

"Parental units?" My maternal parental unit said as she looked at my paternal parental unit. As I was about to leave, I heard my maternal parental unit say, "We need to have a talk with her teachers..."

* * *

Over at school, I saw my friend units, Nadine and Phoebe coming over. Phoebe was basically wearing the same thing, except her glasses were now more bug oriented, green and black. Nadine was wearing a cowboy hat, and her spider hair was now down full length as she was wearing overalls over her green shirt.

"Howdy, Rhonda." Nadine smiled. "So, how goes the scientific endeavors?"

"Completely all right, fellow friend unit Nadine." I nodded. "I've not come close to solving the issue of world peace yet, but with the right amount of science, I may be able to solve world hunger."

"Well, me and mah folks went into a farm after Ah asked them about exploring the life of the farm, and Ah learned how to rope a bull with one hand." Nadine smiled.

"Nadine, Rhonda, we're not switching personalities. We're just doing the jobs to see if they work out well for us." Phoebe said. "You didn't need to change into what your job was suited for."

"Ah reckon it felt it good to fit the sit-I-ation, pardner." Nadine said. "Besides, ain't you wearin' different glasses yourself?"

"I went to my optometrist to get new glasses yesterday!" Phoebe frowned. "It's just a coincidence they're green and black! Besides, I studied bugs after my appointment, and found it's basically the same thing as other scientists or researchers would do. I mean, come on, just because you put on a lab coat, Rhonda, doesn't mean you act like what you wear! Come on, I bet LILA understands THAT!"

"Yo! Make way, people! The model has arrived!"

My eyes widened in curiosity in shock as Nadine and Phoebe turned. Our eyes widened to see a red haired girl, with her hair all riled up, and her clothes were a black shirt with a blue skirt, and a red hoodie wrapped around her waist. Upon closer look, we can see that it was...

"Lila?" Me, Nadine and Phoebe said in shock.

"Holy cow... you look... different." Nadine said in surprise.

"Yeah, that's the way of a model!" Lila rolled her eyes. "Now, you gonna follow me... or are we gonna get tough?"

"Lila, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Never better, darling." Lila laughed a bit... a little maniacally, much to our concern. Lila then gave a little soft chuckle. "A little too much, sweethearts?"

"Oh, well, we're glad you're not a psychopathic monster out to kill us, Lila." I smiled.

"I'm just acting like who I should be... the perfect model." Lila smiled... before turning to Stinky, who was about to talk to her. "Talk to the hand, brother!"

As we were going in, Phoebe groaned. "This is going to suck..."

* * *

Pretty soon, at recess, me and my friend units were hanging out together as Arnold and Gerald came over, Arnold said, "Hey girls, you're never going to guess what just happened yesterday!"

I looked over to Arnold as I guessed, "You went into the park, stumbled into an interdimensional portal which brought you five thousand years into the future, where you took advantage of the advanced technology to build a time machine, and now you're back, to bring us all with you into the year 7002, where we are transported to work at the Thinkatorium, by telepathically controlled flying dolphins?"

"No." Arnold stared blankly at me.

"Oh." I said, disappointed.

"Auditions for the Yahoo Soda commercial is up, and they're looking for kids ages seven through fourteen to audition." Arnold explained.

"Well, who would ever guess that?" I rolled my eyes.

"The auditions are this weekend, hopefully you guys will be able to try out! I know you're a good actress, Rhonda." Arnold smiled towards me.

"I'm sorry, Arnold, but I'm no actress. Lila is." I said, pointing towards Lila, who was doing poses.

"Yo, what is the haps, people?" Lila posed as she pointed towards Arnold and Gerald.

Arnold blinked in confusion. "Oh... okay, I guess I'll see you guys when you're not acting strange."

As Arnold and Gerald walked off, I frowned. "I'm flattered to see my boyfriend unit thinks I'm good at acting..."

"Rhonda, you are good at it. Mostly. But Arnold's not your boyfriend uni- I mean, he's not your boyfriend!" Phoebe frowned.

"Yet." Nadine said. "Rhonda, if you want to rastle up your boy, Ah reckon you can try lassoing up a good way to bring him closer to you."

"It would slightly be near impossible, Nadine. You see, my parental units believe in the lifestyle they are in, and Arnold is, unfortunately, not in that category. I love him, but I don't know how to express the feelings." I said.

"Yo, Rhonda, if you want your little boytoy, you've got to be extreme! Dress to impress! Girls rock!" Lila smirked.

"I guess I could try it... but who knows?" I said. "Chances of me getting Arnold are close to the failing record... forty to sixty-five percent."

"Come on, Rhonda, don't get your hands up in a hootenanny!" Nadine said.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Phoebe yelled. "That's it! I think we need a talk with Mr. Simmons!"

* * *

"See?" Phoebe sighed as she pointed our teaching unit to us. "Ever since the aptitude test, they've been acting weird! Lila isn't her usual self, Rhonda's turned into this neurotic scientist, and Nadine speaks in a Western accent."

"Yo, Mr. S! What's happenin', my main bro!" Lila waved. "Don't touch the stuff."

Mr. Simmons paused as he looked at Phoebe as I was punching numbers on a calculator. "I think I see your point, Phoebe. Something is off about them."

Mr. Simmons turned to us as I said, "Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, I think you girls are taking this test too seriously. It's supposed to be a guideline, not the deciding factor in your career choice. Only you can choose your future."

"Come on, Mr. S! It's not the end of the world!" Lila smirked. "Besides, I'm the model here!"

"I'd be interested in listening to you, Mr. Simmons. I'm sure my friend units have other things to do..." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, look at the time, I better catch up on my ropin'." Nadine said as she started to walk off.

Mr. Simmons paused. "I wonder... could you girls excuse me for a minute?"

Mr. Simmons then ran into the classroom as he started to look around. We waited for a bit as Mr. Simmons peeked out. "Girls, can I see you for a moment? I think I made a mistake in grading... for everyone!"

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

* * *

"So, when I handed everybody their final grades, I said that this would be an example of what your lives could be." Mr. Simmons explained to the class as he sighed. "Well... as it turns out, somehow, during the events of yesterday, I didn't catch any of the testing results and found that some test results got mixed up with others. In other words, there's a huge mistake in the aptitude tests. And I want to apologize for what has happened."

We all nodded in understanding as we got our real test results.

* * *

"Thank God!" I sighed as I looked at my real test result. "Model-slash-actress. This is more me!"

"Ranch hand!" Lila smiled in excitement as she was now putting her hair in braids. "Oh thank goodness I don't ever so have to act like a rejected 90s kid."

"Science teacher." Phoebe smiled. "I'm still fine with the result."

"ENTOMOLOGIST!" Nadine laughed. "YES!"

We were all hugging each other now as we were laughing. I sighed.

"Man, that was pretty fun, trying each other's career choices out... even if we did act a little silly." I said.

"I'm just glad to have these back." Lila smiled as she pointed to her braids.

"Well, it's going to take me a while to get my spider-hair back, but I can get it recovered in no time!" Nadine said.

"Say... didn't Arnold say something about a Yahoo soda audition?" I said. "I better ask him!"

With that, I ran off as I heard Phoebe say, "That Rhonda. Never change."

* * *

And there's episode ninety-four! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	99. The Lesson on Acting

Next episode... 'Stinky Goes Hollywood'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold was taking me, along with Harold and Sid, over to the sign he saw the other day. "Here's where I saw the sign. Yahoo Soda is currently holding auditions for the next Yahoo spokeskid. Must be looking for a new mascot to promote their products."

"Yahoo Sodas must still be stuck in the nineties." I laughed a bit. "Whatever happened to their old mascots, those angry beaver brothers that always fought for which one got the soda, and it's almost always the yellow furred beaver with the purple nose who got it?"

"Who knows?" Arnold shrugged. "I guess they want to follow the trend of 'kids make the product cool'."

"Well, I certainly know one thing for sure!" Harold laughed. "It could be me!"

"Or me!" Sid smiled.

"Oh, please, you two. Not that I'm bragging, but it's SO obviously going to be me. With my sense of fashion and style, I'm a natural!" I smirked.

"Well... it could be anyone." Arnold said. "It is an open casting call."

"But... if they pick me... I could be a millionaire and then I could... buy a million Mr. Fudgies!" Harold sighed.

"I think it's time they have a feminine touch in those commercials!" I smiled. "I could give it my all and give my family a lot of publicity..."

"More than it already has?" Arnold asked.

"Well... okay, maybe it's mostly for me." I shrugged. "But I'd love to audition!"

"Well... only one way to find out! Come on, why don't we go down there and find out about the auditions?" Sid said.

We all nodded as we started to go down. I was really excited for this. A big audition for something big. Even if it is a TV commercial, I couldn't wait to get an early start on my acting career.

* * *

About halfway through, I noticed Arnold had left our group. Only in about a few minutes did I see why. Arnold had just picked up Stinky, who was just about to return to his house when Arnold brought up the audition to him. Stinky figured since he had nothing better to do, may as well watch. When I saw how big the line was, I whistled a bit.

"Holy frick." I sighed. "Look at that line."

"Hey, it'll go by pretty quick." Arnold said as we were all in line. "Besides, the auditions don't usually take too long, if they don't like it, they just send them out."

As Arnold said that, one of the kids was leaving the theater, sighing as he was walking away, depressed. I noted, "Guess he didn't get the part."

"I reckon he didn't." Stinky sighed.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I have never seen Stinky THIS depressed. Usually, he's all happy, simple-minded and mischievous when with the other guys. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. I guess I feel depressed. Feel I'm not anything special." Stinky said. "Can't do a whole lot, nothing simple, nothing special."

"But... aren't you like, one of the best sleeping bag rollers or something?" I asked.

"Aside from that, I'm nothing special." Stinky sighed.

I paused in thought. I wonder if this had anything to do with what happened between him and Nadine a few months ago...

* * *

_"Here comes somebody." Phoebe paused as she squinted. I noticed somebody walking over towards Nadine's direction._

_"Wait... isn't that... Stinky? What's he doing here?" I said in surprise._

_"You don't think he's Nadine's secret admirer?" Phoebe asked._

_"I..." I paused... as I laughed. "Oh my gosh, this is so hilarious!"_

_"What?" Phoebe asked._

_"You see, Nadine and I were just having this talk about how if the fake boyfriend plan would go wrong in that one of them would fall for us for real, and I didn't think it would happen. Oh wow, was I proven wrong in that aspect!" I said as we see Nadine look over in surprise as the two were talking._

_"What's going on over there?" Phoebe asked._

_"Hard to say, but it seems they're talking a bit. Stinky seems a little nervous and disappointed... but Nadine seems to be comforting the guy, making him feel a little better... looks like they're shaking hands... they're talking a small bit, they're waving good-bye... Nadine is coming here." I said as I summarized everything, up to Nadine coming over to our direction. "So, Nadine, Stinky's your secret admirer, huh?"_

_"Yeah..." Nadine blushed. "Turns out after our little 'fake' date yesterday, Stinky had some... mixed emotions and thought he liked me liked me. He told me about how he went over to Arnold for advice and told him how nervous he was. Arnold must have told him to do the secret admirer thing or something and he did do that. Anyway, I talked to him that the date we had was just fake, and if I did lead him on yesterday, I apologized for it. I didn't mean to make him feel that way about me... but if it was all cool to him, we could still be friends. Stinky agreed, and we just decided to stay friends."_

_"Well, I'm glad we got that little mystery solved up." I smiled. "I mean, it would be hilarious if Stinky still yearned for you for a couple days!"_

_"Well, I'm sure he'll find another." Nadine shrugged. "Until then, he's having a good time with the single life."_

_All three of us nodded as we decided to go along the park._

* * *

"You're not still upset over what happened with Nadine, are you?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"What? That thing from months ago?" Stinky said. "Nah, I moved on from that. No, I'm just depressed over something else."

"Oh." I said as we kept moving through the line.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were getting near the inside of the stage in the theater where the auditions were being held as we leaned near, watching a Campfire Lass scout doing an audition. "Yahoo soda, just drink it!"

"Next!" the director groaned.

We kept moving along in line as I was next. I smirked. "Watch this, boys. I'm going to knock this out of the park!"

I walked up to the stage as I held the soda in my hand, turned with my back to the audience, but turned my head slightly so that I could give them a good angle. With a very, seductive voice, I gave a smile, and said, "Yahoo Soda. Just drink it."

"NEXT!" The director yelled.

"What?" My eyes widened in shock. "Come on, that was like my best one, you didn't even look, did you?"

"Next! Get this girl off the stage! Next!" The director said.

I muttered angrily as I walked off, and waited for my friends to take their turn. Arnold came up as he said the line... and he got rejected.

As he joined me, I sighed. "At least I feel a little better about myself."

"Don't worry, Rhonda. I thought you did good." Arnold said.

I smiled to him. "Thanks, buddy."

As Harold flubbed up his audition and got booted off, we waited for Sid to take his turn. Naturally, Sid didn't get in.

"That's disappointing." Sid sighed.

"Well, at least you tried your best, Sid." Stinky said.

"Well, guess we all failed the audition." I shrugged. "Why don't we go get a milkshake at Slausen's?"

All of them agreed as I nodded. "That's settled then."

As we were about to leave, we heard the director's voice.

"Excuse me, you with the big nose?"

We stopped as we all turned to see the director. Stinky paused as he pointed to himself. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. You haven't auditioned yet." The director said.

"Oh, no, no, I'm no actor..." Stinky started.

"Just give it a shot, Stinky. What do you got to lose?" Arnold smiled.

Stinky paused... and sighed. "Okay, I guess if you think I can do it, Arnold, but I don't see the point."

Stinky sighed as he started to walk up to the stage as he took the Yahoo soda bottle and said, regularily, "Yahoo Soda. Just drink it."

That was the most awful acting I have ever heard or seen in my entire li-

"Say that again." The director said in shock.

"Yahoo Soda. Just drink it." Stinky said, still with that bored expression.

"People, our search is over! We have found our Yahoo spokeskid!" The director smiled as everyone applauded.

I looked around in shock. What? No way! That was the most terrible acting I have ever seen in my entire life! My seductive character was more convincing than that boring thing Stinky did. He didn't even try!

* * *

Later that night, I was muttering angrily as I was focusing on my book... but I couldn't! I just couldn't!

"How did I lose a freaking audition... to STINKY! STINKY, of all people? He didn't even try! He didn't even be convincing! What did those directors see in him, anyway?" I frowned as I looked up at the ceiling. "I should have gotten the audition! I was perfect! I had it all under control! What did that director see in Stinky, anyway?"

**_"You really wanna know?"_** I heard my voice in my head.

_"What is it, Deep Voice?" _I sighed.

_**"Come by my door tonight, and I'll tell you what you need to know about acting." **_Deep Voice said.

I pondered a bit before nodding. Guess it was time for another go at my dreams...

* * *

_After arriving at the door in my dreams after going to bed, I knocked on it as I waited nearby._

**_"So, you want to know how the life of acting works, do you?" _**_Deep Voice asked._

_I nodded. "Yes, if you can help me with that."_

**_"Criminy, where do I begin?" _**_Deep Voice sighed. **"First of all, you do understand how the audition process works, right?"**_

_"Yes, I believe so." I nodded. "People running auditions always look for the best people to work out."_

**_"Indeed they do. However, there are some people running auditions who look for people who don't even try... like with Stinky and the Yahoo Soda auditions, for example." _**_Deep Voice explained._

_"So, what you're telling me is that there are people who actually APPRECIATE bad acting?" I frowned. "What sort of people ARE they?"_

_**"The kind that suck, that's who."** Deep Voice sighed. **"The reason the director picked Stinky to be their Yahoo spokeskid..."**_

_"...was to find the worst sounding person possible!" I snapped my fingers. "I think I understand now."_

**_"Yeah, now you're finally understanding it. Don't feel bad, though. You'll get your second chance in the spring play." _**_Deep Voice comforted me._

_I blinked in confusion. "Spring play?"_

**_"Oh, um... nothing." _**_Deep Voice chuckled nervously. **"Anyway, keep up your good work, I'm sure you'll make a good actress someday. Sure, they'll be people who'll reject you, but that's just a part of life."**_

_I nodded. That was understandable. "So, what's going to happen to Stinky now?"_

_**"Well, if a couple of days is anything to go by, he won't have the Yahoo spokeskid position for very long. You'll see why in time."** Deep Voice explained. **"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll get you to an Arnold dream, if you desire."**_

_"I would desire that, yes." I nodded as I teleported off to an Arnold dream, where I was most comfortable._

* * *

The next morning, when I woke up from the dream, I sighed. It was good to learn from Deep Voice... but still, that voice is always a mystery to me...

Hopefully, I can find answers on who or what Deep Voice is... maybe someday...

* * *

Well, as it turns out, Deep Voice was right when he or she said that Stinky didn't have the job for very long. Sure, two days was mostly filmed for commercials, and he had a spot on a television show on the third day scheduled... but on the first Monday of December, for some odd reason, he just refused to sign a million dollar contract.

Some people say it was a stupid decision Stinky made, but from the look on Arnold's face when I talked to him later about it, he told me the whole story. Apparently, as Deep Voice predicted, the directors only wanted Stinky because of his bad acting. So, I felt proud of Stinky for what he did, stood up to the masses and deciding to keep his pride.

"Well, I'm proud of Stinky...in a way." I said as we were walking home that night.

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "It may not be the best thing for other people's eyes, but if you look at it from Stinky's point of view, you can understand why he did what he did, even if some people didn't agree."

"Of course, I guess this means Yahoo will have to get new mascots." I sighed. "I really wished they kept those beaver brothers, though. They were the best mascots in the commercials."

"I agree with you there." Arnold said. "Well, I better get going. I'm sure Abner misses me. I'll see you tomorrow, Rhonda!"

I nodded as I waved good-bye to Arnold, heading off. Tonight was going to be another night...

* * *

And there's episode ninety-five! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or make edits to the TVTropes page of this story!


	100. A NO PEOPLE Plot and A War Reenactment

Well, we are at the hundredth chapter... but NOT at the hundredth episode yet... but we're getting close. Anyway... after thinking about this, I have decided on 'The Pig War'. Why this episode in particular? Oh ho... ho boy, will you know the reason, EXACTLY! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Another Saturday, another day of enjoyment. Olga had just called us in for a brand new meeting of NO PEOPLE, which, of course, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena happily obliged to. Even though me, Nadine and Phoebe don't hang around Sheena all that much, she is still a bit of interesting company to have.

...Maybe I should introduce Lila to our NO PEOPLE meetings sometime. After all, kids have their own rites of passage to enter.

Pretty soon, we were over at Olga's place, in her room, as Olga locked the doors and coughed as we sat down. Pretty much most of the club people were here, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena, Sharlene, and Olga's friends from her community college Carver and Jackie. Jackie decided not to bring her kid brother this time around, and Olga's other friend George and Vecipia were also gone.

As Olga took her position at the top, all of us clad in our white 'NO PEOPLE' shirts, Olga nodded as she banged the gavel. "Okay, mom's doing her community service, dad's watching a game. Let's do this. The secret society of NO PEOPLE, the National Organization of People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement, will now come to order."

We all nodded as we looked up towards Olga. "Now, before we get to the main topic of this meeting, which happens to be 'No Animals Shall Be Harmed', you'll see why in a minute, Brother Carver will read the minutes of our last meeting."

Carver coughed as Sharlene groaned. "Olga, he's just going to do that stupid '8:01, 8:02' joke again!"

"No I won't!" Carver rolled his eyes. "And it's not stupid!"

Carver coughed. "The minutes are as follows. 8:01..."

Carver then put a huge smile on his face. "...8:02, 8:03, 8:04!"

Everyone glared, nobody was laughing at that joke anymore.

"Carver, please be serious." Olga frowned as Carver sighed.

"Fine." Carver frowned. "The meeting was called to order at 1:00. We discussed the pros and cons of meat eaters versus vegans. At 1:15, we voted on whether or not fish and chips are considered meat or vegetation."

Carver went back to sit down... before going back. "Sorry, that was meant to be written as 'vegetarian'."

Carver then sat down.

"All right..." Olga sighed. "Now, do you remember the original reason we started this club in the first place?"

I raised my hand. "I believe I do. We formed this club so we can stop the madness that is known as the Hillwood City Eating Contest, which was met with mixed results."

Olga smiled. "Very good, Sister Rhonda."

I smiled a little bit. For some reason, I felt a bit warm whenever Olga referred to me as 'Sister Rhonda'.

Olga nodded. "Indeed, we have formed this club specifically to stop that eating contest, and while I can say that wasn't a good success, it was the start of something between ourselves. But, we are facing a dilemma that is perfect for our little club! This club is to stand for what is right!"

Phoebe raised her hand as Olga asked, "Er, yes, Sister Phoebe?"

"What exactly are we doing?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me. I didn't mention what the main problem is. Like I said, 'No Animals Shall Be Harmed'. And you know what animal I'm referring to?" Olga asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Oh, to you, it may not be just any animal... but this particular animal has been used in war reenactments so much, murdered, killed and eaten by the people in the war reenactments. Slaughtered, bleeding through the guts..."

Sheena and Nadine were nervously shaking as Phoebe groaned, "Will you please get to the point, Sister Olga?"

"Gladly." Olga nodded. "Girls, ladies, Carver, I present to you..."

Olga then pulled out a picture of a pig. "The pig."

We all raised eyebrows in confusion as Sharlene asked, "A pig?"

"Yes..." Olga nodded. "As you all already know, the Pig War is being reenacted on Elk Island."

"Elk Island?" I whispered to Nadine and Phoebe. "Hey, isn't that where that abandoned amusement park was?"

"The one where we found that counterfeit penny operation?" Phoebe asked. "I believe so."

I raised my hand as Olga acknowledged it. "Yes, Sister Rhonda?"

"Why would people have a war reenactment at a place where there used to be an abandoned amusement park back in the fifties?" I asked.

"Ah, so you've heard of the whole Wheezing Ed or whatever it was story." Olga smiled. "Well, believe it or not, back in the early 1860s, Elk Island used to be pretty inhabited by people. Americans and British people had this treaty back then, to split the island equally amongst themselves. Well, on one particular day, a pig that happened to belong to the British people got shot by an American farmer because that pig was eating crops. That didn't go well with the British and so the Americans and British had a little squabble."

"Story of my freaking life." Sharlene muttered to herself. I didn't quite know what that meant, but I didn't bother asking it further.

"There were no casualities, except for the death of one pig, but in the end, they did manage to make peace. But they were a little edgy and continued going against each other until 1872, in which case, the Americans won." Olga explained. "I'm afraid that's all I have to say, but the Pig War on Elk Island was that famous that they continue to use it in reenactments... killing innocent pigs that did nothing to harm anyone! That is why I called this meeting. Every year, a pig gets killed just for a war reenactment, and it does nothing wrong to deserve the death! Well, it's time we put a stop to all this! NO PEOPLE will rescue this pig, and we will make sure to stop this foolish reenactment!"

Me, Nadine and Phoebe raised our eyebrows as we looked at each other in concern. Before either of us could raise our hands, Jackie did it for us.

"Yes, Comrade Jackie?" Olga asked.

"Isn't this sort of illegal?" Jackie asked. "I mean, I know the eating contest was our beginning... but what makes you think we won't be suffering the consequences and all of us end up in jail?"

"I know there are... issues..." Olga sighed. "But, if we put our heads together, we can work out a plan! Now, has anybody been to Elk Island before, or at least set foot on it? If so, what do you know about this place?"

Me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena nodded as we raised our hands.

* * *

Pretty soon, the club of NO PEOPLE were in the center of town as we rented a boat as we rowed over to Elk Island, right around where me, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold, Gerald, Sid and Tucker went in before to find the treasure of Wheezin' Ed. "This is where we about landed. There's a cave over there that leads to the inside of the amusement park show controls. They seem to control at random times, but it's nothing harmful."

"Think we can take a look around at the cave?" Olga asked as we went over there.

"I think so." I nodded. "It's not THAT dark in there."

With that said, we all went inside as Phoebe said, "If you see anything strange, they're just props from that amusement park."

We all nodded as we kept walking around. Walking around this cave a second time... it didn't feel that bad... it didn't really feel as scary as I felt it the first time... maybe because that fake fear of Wheezin' Ed took over... man, I still remember actually having a couple run-ins with Curly dressed as Wheezin' Ed...

* * *

_"I'm telling you guys, this place is cursed!" I attempted to explain to the others as I was taking the lead. "Wheezin' Ed is following us as we speak, trying to kill us, wanting us dead!"_

_"Really?" Tucker said in doubt. "Why don't you DESCRIBE him for us?"_

_"Yeah, just in case we RUN into him." I turned a bit to see Phoebe rolling her eyes, and she, along with Gerald, Nadine and Tucker seemed to be descending down to the floor. I didn't notice at first, but I turned to Arnold and Sid._

_"Well, from what I've seen... he has a shady coat..." I started as I turned back to see the group (though I didn't realize it at first, but the group, aside from Arnold and Sid, weren't there and instead SOMEONE ELSE was following us). "...just like yours..." I turned over to Arnold and Sid whose eyes were widening in shock as I didn't notice their panic. "He had these glasses..." I turned again to the non existent group and one existent person right behind me. "...just like yours..." I turned back to Arnold and Sid, the former of which grabbed me and turned me around again to talk to the non existent group, who was replaced with the one person. "And he had a bit of bowl haircut... just like... yours..."_

_I suddenly realized what had just happened as I screamed for my life. "Arnold, Sid, let's get out of there!"_

_ Arnold and Sid nodded as we started running down and falling towards a slide as we slid down._

* * *

Yeah, that brought me back... pretty soon, Sharlene found a nearby door as she opened it. "Oooh, not locked, ladies, girls and Carver."

We curiously went in as we saw the control room, a lot of levers and some screens. Sharlene smiled as she pushed a button on the screen, activating them, everywhere on Elk Island we could see.

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "It's a wonder we didn't see Elk Island a second time around..."

"Look... a British fortress..." Olga pointed to one of the monitors. "Outside and inside. We better take notes."

Phoebe nodded as she started noting everything in the building as Sharlene started playing around with the buttons. The buttons seemed to activate something inside the British fortress as trap doors opened up. Olga nodded. "Interesting..."

"If this map is correct..." Jackie said, examining the map. "This underground control room isn't that far from the underside of the fortress... and there seems to be trap doors everywhere somebody goes..."

Olga nodded. "Interesting... this might be useful for our rescue operation."

Olga turned to us. "Okay, NO PEOPLE, here is the plan. Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena, I need you four to be above ground at all times tomorrow."

"You want us to take place in the Pig War reenactment?" Nadine said nervously. "I don't know, Olga..."

"Hey, don't worry. This is so I don't get you kids in trouble. I don't want to be responsible in case this plan fails." Olga explained.

I paused... and nodded. "All right, Olga. We'll trust you."

"Okay. Sharlene, you seem to know how to work controls pretty good. You can work the trap doors so me, Carver and Jackie can pop in, get the pig out of there, and replace it with a stuffed pig!" Olga explained.

"Got it!" Sharlene smiled eagerly.

"But Olga, where are we going to find a stuffed..." Carver started before her and Jackie looked over at Carver. Carver yelped as he whispered, "Not Wilbur..."

"Carver, you're too old for that stupid toy!" Jackie frowned.

"But he's my childhood toy, I can't let him go!" Carver cried.

Olga then started doing puppy dog eyes as she said, "But Carver, think of the innocent pig that's being slaughtered. Think of how upset I'll be."

Carver then started doing puppy dog eyes of his own. "But I don't wanna give up my Wilbur."

"But your friend won't even be harmed. Once they feel the toy, they'll know right away." Olga continued with the puppy dog eyes.

Carver and Olga started staring with the puppy dog eyes... before Carver broke. "Okay, fine, I'll do it... but you owe me big, Olga!"

Olga smiled. "Don't worry, Carv... I'll be sure to give it to you."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering about Carver and Olga. I just had to ask...

* * *

As soon as the meeting was adjourned, and we were riding back with Olga on the bus, I decided to ask her, "So, Olga, you and Carver... are you like..."

"Wha-what?" Olga blushed. "Well... no! I mean... well... he's a very nice guy, but he's pretty stupid. How he's one of the top people in my community college, I'll never get, but..."

Olga paused. "Well... how do I put this? Me and Carver... we have a good friendship going. But I wouldn't want him harmed because... you know my dad."

"Yeah..." I said. "Say, Olga, does it matter which side we join for the Pig War reenactment?"

Olga shook her head. "Doesn't really matter. Just as long as you're out of the way and safe from harm in case the plan gets mucked up."

I nodded. "All right."

Olga smiled as she hugged me. "Don't worry, Rhonda, if we play our cards right, we can save the pig!"

I sighed as I said, "I hope so, Olga. I hope so."

* * *

Pretty soon, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena were dropped off at Arnold's house because Arnold told us that his grandfather had a bit of a surprise for us. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as we walked over.

"I wonder what the surprise is." I said as we knocked on the door.

"I don't know." Phoebe said. "But whatever it is, it's going to be an interesting surprise."

"What surprises that come from Arnold's place AREN'T interesting?" Nadine asked.

Pretty soon, the door opened to reveal Arnold's grandfather wearing a Revolutionary War type outfit at he smiled. "Arnold's friends, glad to see you all arrive. Come right in."

All four of us looked at each other as I whispered, "I think I know who's leading the Pig War charge."

* * *

"So, let me see if I'm gathering the right information." I said as soon as Arnold's grandfather had finished his explanation and Arnold was nearby, along with Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Curly, Eugene and Tucker. "We're all participating in a war reenactment... specifically, the Pig War."

"Yes." Arnold nodded.

"Pretty much." Gerald said as the other boys nodded.

"And you volunteered your own pet pig, Abner, to be part of this Pig War?" Nadine asked as we all looked concerned.

"I was a little reluctant at first, but Grandpa seems to think Abner is perfect for the role, so I figured, why not?" Arnold smiled. "After all, it's only a war reenactment, it's not real..."

"Of course not... nobody got physically harmed... except for the pig... in every reenactment. Ever." Phoebe said.

"Wait, what?" Arnold said in shock as the boys and Arnold's grandfather shook their heads in surprise.

"Yeah, didn't you know? People who give the pigs away for their reenactment... they kill the freaking pig." I explained. "Skin it. Cook it up. Eat it."

"Uh... you mean they pick him up and put him away safely, right?" Arnold smiled nervously. "They wouldn't ACTUALLY make us KILL..."

"Sorry, buddy. That's what I heard they do in the reenactments. We could even cite sources, if you'd like to hear them." I sighed.

Arnold groaned as he said, "Oh, great. I don't want Abner dead! He's been my pet since childhood! Grandpa, you're going to have to call the war committee and say Abner's not coming."

"Too late, I already confirmed and signed." Arnold's grandfather sighed. "Maybe I should have checked my sources before agreeing to sign up for the war reenactment."

"Oh man..." Gerald said. "Tough luck, Arnold."

Arnold groaned. "Okay, we need a way to save Abner... but where are we going to get another pig?"

Everybody paused as they started looking at Phoebe. Phoebe looked around the table as they realized people were staring at her. "Uh... what?"

"Phoebe, what do you know about inventing?" I asked.

"I tinker a little bit, but nothing too major." Phoebe said.

"Fortunately..." Curly smiled as he joined in the conversation. "I happen to be a good inventor!"

We all looked at Curly as I laughed. "Yeah, like you're going to make a robotic pig that can be used by remote control and we watch the pig's eyes through a built-in TV screen on your watch to troll the Brits while we sit down and watch them make a fool of themselves."

Curly immediately ran out the door as he said, "Wait here for a minute."

We all blinked as we were curious. What the heck was Curly doing?

* * *

A little later, as Arnold's grandfather was talking about some old strategies that the Pig War would often use, Curly had returned with... a robotic pig... with a remote control... and a built-in monitor watch on his wrist. Curly then dropped the items as he smiled. "There you go."

We all stared dumbfounded as Phoebe said, "But how did- when did-"

"I prepared this just in case I had to join in a war reenactment and nobody had a pig to use." Curly smiled.

"You're an inventor?" Nadine said in disbelief.

"I dabble a little in science, yes." Curly smiled.

"This could work... but... won't they notice the TV screen on the watch?" Arnold asked. "I'm pretty sure those weren't around in the 1860s..."

"I'll wear a long sweater and hide my devices, no big deal." Curly shrugged. "The point is, we got our pig."

"Hmmm..." Arnold's grandfather paused. "I don't know about this... but if it's to help us have another win against the Brits, it's going to be fun!"

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be cheating a bit?" Arnold groaned.

"Would you rather have Abner be eaten?" I asked Arnold.

Arnold's eyes widened as he turned to Curly. "Let's go with Curly's idea."

"Good boy." I nodded.

Curly may be crazy, but he sure is crazy prepared... maybe a little TOO crazy prepared.

* * *

As me, Sheena, Nadine and Phoebe were leaving Arnold's house, Phoebe had a sudden point of realization. "Don't you think maybe we should tell Olga that we changed the pig into a robotic pig on our own and that she won't have to do her plan?"

"Don't worry. Even if she and NO PEOPLE do get the robotic pig, they'll probably figure it out and put it back." I said. "I'll explain it to them once they try to get the mission accomplished."

"Uh, I really think we should tell them AHEAD of time." Sheena frowned.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." I smiled.

"Suppose one of our club members screws up the plan?" Nadine said.

"Hey, like Olga says, she can do fine." I said.

Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena just stared at me with unamused faces. I sighed. "Fine. I'll give Olga a call."

I started dialing Olga's number on my phone as I put it to my ear. I heard it ringing as I waited. Pretty soon, I got Olga's voice mail.

"Hi, this is Olga Pataki. I'm not in right now, I'm probably in my classes or hanging out with my friends... and dad, if this is you calling, I'm not hanging with a boy! Please leave your name, number, your message, and possibly the date and time, and I'll be happy to get back to you. Thank you." Olga's voice mail said before I heard the beep.

"Hi, Olga. This is Rhonda. My number is four-four-four-zero-zero-one-five, and I'm calling ahead of time to tell you two things. One, I want to know about your hair. I kind of want to style it like yours..."

"RHONDA!" Phoebe, Nadine and Sheena glared.

"Okay, okay." I said as I turned back to my phone. "The second thing is about your plan. Funny story on that. See, one of my friends happens to have a pet pig that he was planning on using for the Pig War reenactment, but thanks to me and my friends, I talked him out of using the pig. Anyway, another one of my friends... who I wouldn't really call a friend, long story... decided to bring in a robotic pig as a replacement. So, we're going to be using that instead. I'm just calling to tell you ahead of time in case you didn't know the full story. Anyway, I hope it doesn't affect the plan you had in mind, but we found an effective way. Just to let you know ahead of time on what is going on. I hope this information is useful to you, Olga. No thanks are necessary. Just be glad there's no bloodshed... but you gotta laugh at the Brits when we do what we do!"

I chuckled. "Anyway, if you get this, just to let you know, we're using a robotic pig, NOT a real one. That's about it... oh right, you want to know the date and time. It's December Seventh, 2002, and the time is two-thi-"

And the voice mail ended and hung up. I sighed. "Guess I spent too long."

"At least you managed to get the message across." Phoebe said as I hung my phone up.

"Yeah... well, let's enjoy the rest of the day." I said as we decided to rest up before the Pig War started.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the war on Elk Island as we were all dressed in different uniforms, because as Arnold's grandfather stated, wearing different sets of uniforms is what throws off the enemy, and we walked into a different part of the island than where the Brits, lead by... Rex Smythe Higgens III's father? I looked behind and... yep, there was Rex. I waved, "How you doin', Higgens?"

"Not too bad. Yourself?" Rex asked.

"Oh, never better." I said as we stood in formation with the American side.

After a few moments of banter and discussion later, it was time for the pig to be released. Curly, hearing this, smirked as he retracted his hand, where he hid the remote control. Pretty soon, the pig was released as Curly got to work, sending it out.

"Okay, now since the sport is in the chase, we will allow the pig a thirty minute headstart." Higgens' father explained as we sighed.

Curly groaned, but got his hand out of his sleeve as he decided to stop the pig on some nearby bushes.

I sighed as I looked up the clocks. I groaned. "If only we could have brought cell phones or Game Boy Advances with us... we wouldn't be bored, then."

* * *

Pretty soon, after a half-hour of waiting, we heard the horn blow as Higgens' father proclaimed, "And now, we start."

Everyone then started running as Curly retracted his hand from his sleeve as we all started to give chase, but slowed down once the British were ahead of us.

"And now... let the chase begin." Curly sighed as he lifted his sleeve as he gave the remote to me. "Keep control, I'll keep an eye on the monitor."

"This is cheating, but this is the best type of cheating." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"Okay, cool!" I said as I started pushing some buttons and started moving some levers. "Keep me updated."

"Well, the pig seems to be moving around in circles... oh, now you're moving it in a straight line... okay, you're rounding towards a tree, turn left... okay, okay, turn around, I think I see the Brits in a far distance..." Curly said.

"Should I troll them more?" I asked.

"Keep doing what you're doing, until I say now." Curly said as I started fiddling around with the controls. "Steady... steady... okay, we fooled them long enough. Now, stop."

I nodded as I stopped with the controls. Curly nodded. "Okay, they got the pig and they're bringing it back to the fortress..."

"Where we'll be waiting for them to pull off a surprise attack!" Arnold's grandfather laughed. "Good thinking."

"Hmmm..." Arnold paused. "I don't know about this, they might notice something off about that pig..."

"What are they going to notice about it, it's a perfect replica!" Curly laughed. "Who will notice this pig is robotic?"

* * *

Pretty soon, we were waiting at the British fortress as we saw the British coming with the robotic pig... I then noticed the doors opening as the kids and the robotic pig went inside.

"Okay, they're all in... and the plan is set in motion!" Curly said as he nodded.

"Well, how do we get in to get the pig back?" Arnold asked.

"Phoebe?" I asked as Phoebe looked around.

"Hmmm... maybe if..." Phoebe looked up. "If we can just climb the walls..."

"OR... we can build a Trojan Pig, we climb inside it, then we wait until the Brits take it in, and we jump out for a surprise attack!" Arnold smiled.

We all stared at Arnold unamused as I asked, "Do you really think that'll work?"

"Well, who knows?" Arnold said. "Besides, when have I ever thought of the wrong decision?"

We all looked at each other as Nadine said, "He brings up a good point."

* * *

As me, Nadine, Sheena and Curly started pushing the Trojan Pig we built in under an hour over to the British Fortress, I looked at my watch and said, "You guys better hurry, if the Brits have the pig claimed for more than an hour and a half, they win, and history is messed up."

"We're on it." Phoebe whispered as the four of us left.

Curly chose this time to look at his watch as he frowned. "Hmmm... peculiar..."

"What?" I asked.

"Our pig isn't even in the fortress... it's being handled by... a college looking boy... doesn't he look like that one kid that's part of your older friend's group?" Curly asked.

Me, Nadine and Sheena looked at each other in shock as we exclaimed, "CARVER!"

"Didn't Olga get your message?" Nadine said in worry.

"I guess she didn't! I don't know she didn't, but she didn't!" I said.

"We have to go back to the cave of Wheezin' Ed, fast!" Nadine said as she turned. "Curly, keep an eye on the monitor!"

"On it!" Curly said as he looked at the monitor on his watch, with me, Sheena and Nadine leaving immediately.

I sighed as I muttered, "If only I had my freaking cell phone with me... but no, no cell phones in the 1860s!"

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at the cave of Wheezin' Ed... a little out of breath, but we got there.

"Come on, the battle should be underway by now." I said as we all entered the cave as we walked in.

We were then at the three cave-way split as I nodded. "Sheena, you go to the left and hopefully, you'll find Olga and the others. We're going to go to the monitor room where Sharlene is!"

"Got it." Sheena said as she went to the left. Me and Nadine then started heading towards the middle until we reached the door leading to the controls.

I knocked on the door. "Sharlene! Sharlene, it's us! Rhonda and Nadine! But hopefully you knew that already!"

I paused, waiting for an answer. "Sharlene?"

I opened the door as I looked around. Sharlene wasn't there... but the monitor rooms were. But I did notice Olga's cell phone and her cell phone nearby.

Nadine sat down at the controls as she looked around. "Looks like a big battle at the fortress."

I looked up at the monitors and saw people battling at the fortress. Hmmm... nice.

"Okay, there's Arnold... he's talking with Higgens..." I said.

"Hmmmmm..." Nadine said as she looked at all the monitors. "Some of this is empty in other areas... hey, wait a minute, what's this?"

I looked towards the monitor Nadine was pointing at and noticed a log cabin, where an old woman was muttering, covering her ears. I paused. "I don't remember seeing HER here before..."

Nadine's eyes widened. "Rhonda! Do you know who that is?"

"No." I simply said.

"That's Agatha Caulfield! She was a famous author during an early time!" Nadine said. "I wonder what she's doing all the way over in Elk Island?"

"Well, whatever it is, she probably has a good reason." I said as I went back to the monitors. Pretty soon, I saw a few things on the monitor relating to the battle as I walked around... when I noticed one peculiar monitor...

An old woman who looked like she was wearing a British uniform and a little girl with an angry look and raven hair, with a Revolutionary War outfit, were seen arguing with each other... with the little girl seeming to be on the losing side. I paused. Who was that little girl? I have not seen her in our army formation... come to think of it, I haven't seen that British woman in the British side either.

"Hey, Nadine..." I turned my head to Nadine for the moment. "Do you know who-"

I turned my head back to the monitor... but the little girl and older woman were no longer there.

"Yes, Rhonda?" Nadine said, looking towards us.

I paused. "N-nothing."

I looked back towards the monitor where the little girl and older woman were once shown. I know I've seen them, I could have sworn...

I then noticed the doors opening as we turned.

"Okay Sharlene, we got the pig! Let's get out of here before any of them get wi-" Olga, Jackie and Carver came in as they all stopped. Olga then said in shock. "Rhonda? Nadine? What are you girls doing here? And where's Sharlene?"

"To answer the second question, we don't know, and to answer your first, didn't you get the message I sent you?" I asked.

"Message?" Olga said in confusion as she picked up her phone. "I haven't checked my voice mail since yesterday morning, so... no."

Olga pushed a couple of buttons as she listened. "Seems I have no new messages..."

"What?" I said in shock. "But I left you a message letting you know of the robotic pig!"

"Wait... robotic pig?" Olga said as she examined it

"You mean my Wilbur has been put in danger OVER a robotic pig!" Carver glared.

Olga chuckled nervously. "Guess we're NOT sending this to the ASPCA..."

"Actually, even if we didn't get the robotic pig, the pig we were originally volunteering was one of my friend's pets..." I said as Sheena came in, out of breath.

"Finally... I need to tell..." Sheena took a deep breath.

"It's okay... we're explaining it to Olga and her friends already." I said as we were going out of the monitor room.

* * *

"So that's what happened." I explained as we were all out of the cave.

"Oh..." Olga said. "Maybe what happened is that I gave my phone to Sharlene... she probably just thought it was my dad giving me voice mail, asking about who's the new boy I'm hanging with, he gets suspicious like that. She probably thought it was a dad message and..."

"She deleted the message." I nodded. "That's probably what happened."

"Yeah..." Olga said as she put the robotic pig down as it activated and ran off, Curly probably controlling it for fun. "You know, it's weird too. Even if you told us about your friend's pig being a pet, I would have given it back to your friend..."

"You would?" I asked.

"I think I like to say it to him as well." Olga smiled. "But first, we need to find..."

"Hey girls, hey Carver, hey Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena." Sharlene said, running up. "Sorry you guys didn't find me in the monitor room... there was no bathroom in the monitor room, and I had to find somewhere."

"You went OUTSIDE to go to the bathroom?" Jackie frowned.

Sharlene paused. "Yes?"

"Okay then..." Jackie paused.

"Anyway, Sharlene, did you delete any messages on my phone I told you to keep?" Olga asked.

"Maybe a couple. Why?" Sharlene asked.

"You deleted a potential message that could have helped us cancel the mission." Olga frowned.

"Did I do that? Oh, I'm sorry." Sharlene said.

"It's okay, Sharlene, you didn't know any better." I said.

"Well, at least NO PEOPLE accomplished their mission." Nadine smiled.

"Indeed." Olga said. "We saved a pig from being eaten! Our message for a better tomorrow has been carried on."

"Rhonda? Rhonda?" We heard Arnold and Phoebe calling.

"Oh, dammit." I heard Sharlene mutter as we turned to see Arnold and Phoebe coming in, Arnold with a stuffed pig in hand.

"WILBUR!" Carver smiled.

"This is yours, I presume?" Arnold said as he gave Carver his pig. Arnold sighed as he looked at me. "Let me guess..."

"Yes... this is another mission that I tried to cancel for NO PEOPLE to save whatever pig was being volunteered, but they went ahead with the plan anyway, because SOMEBODY deleted a potential message to my older friend." I said, rolling my eyes over to Sharlene.

Arnold sighed. "You do know this'll only get you guys in trouble..."

"Oh, and doing the robotic pig idea WASN'T?" Phoebe asked.

"What gave the stuffed pig thing away?" I asked.

"The fact that when me and Rex Smythe-Higgens III released the pig, it didn't run. THAT... and when I touched, it was fluffy and soft." Arnold sighed. "You had a second plan in case Abner was still the pig, didn't you?"

"Well... mostly thought up by me, but yes, there was a second plan." Olga sighed as she bent down to him. "Listen, you must be Arnold, right? Rhonda told me a bit about you... and I'm assuming Abner is your pig, correct?"

"That's right." Arnold nodded.

"Well... even if I didn't know your pig was a pet, I would have given it to you... you look like you could have kept it safe." Olga explained.

"Really?" Arnold asked.

"You're very bold to keep a pig for a pet... and one of the first, I might add." Olga smiled.

Arnold gave a bit of a hug as he said, "Thank you."

Olga smiled as he said, "Come on Rhonda, join in."

I shrugged as I joined in the hug...

I'm... blacking out... again? Huh?

* * *

_**"Why don't you mind your own business, football head!"**_

_"I'm just trying to give you advice..."_

**_"What advice do I possibly need! I'm FINE!"_**

_"Why do you always react so poorly to me? All I'm just trying to do is help you."_

**_"Don't touch me..."_**

_"But He-"_

**_"I said don't touch me!"_**

_A smack was heard, followed by a clang._

**_"Football head?"_**

_A pause._

**_"Arnold? Oh no, what have I done? Come on, Arnold, wake up, please!"_**

_Another murmur was heard..._

* * *

What the heck was that? It was like before... with Phoebe... except this time, I heard Arnold... and that other voice I just heard... that familiar voice... and from what I've heard... what happened? What was that smack and clang I heard just then? Was... Arnold in trouble?

But how could that be? He was clearly fine. What am I seeing? I can confirm for sure it was Deep Voice... just like that other flashback I heard with Phoebe... but how? Why?

"Rhonda? You okay?"

I recovered to see Olga and Arnold looking at me. I paused. "Yeah... I'm fine..."

* * *

"What a fun day, huh?" Phoebe giggled as we were all heading back.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." I smiled. "At least we were let off pretty easy with the robotic pig thing once they discovered the truth."

"Yeah..." Nadine smiled. "But hopefully, people have learned their lessons on the pigs and the ASPCA keeping a close eye on them."

"For sure." I nodded as we were back to the shore. "And at least NO PEOPLE got off pretty easy as well."

"Yeah... wouldn't want Olga in trouble again." Phoebe said.

"Well... school tomorrow, girls. Same time?" I asked as we started walking towards the bus.

"Sure." Nadine and Phoebe nodded.

"Say, Phoebe, who was that little girl that was with the group?" I asked.

Phoebe blinked in confusion. "What little girl? It was just me, you, Nadine and Sheena."

I blinked. "Wasn't there another girl with us?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"But... she was talking a British woman on the other side, she-" I started.

"What British woman on the other side? Most of the people on the other side were mostly men. Are you sure you didn't hallucinate?" Phoebe asked.

I paused as Nadine looked at me. "You okay?"

I paused. "I guess..."

I know I saw that little girl and older woman, I know I did! Why couldn't I figure it out?

Oh well... it was a mystery for another time...

* * *

_That night, I was asleep and in my dreams. I had to demand it once and for all, I had to! I knocked on the door._

**_"Oh, hello, Rhonda." _**_Deep Voice asked. **"I suppose you're here to talk?"**_

_"Yeah. Just now, when I hugged Arnold and Olga, I had another one of the memories involving you! I didn't see your face, BUT I HEARD you talking with Arnold. What happened? What was that smack and clang I heard?"_

**_"It shouldn't be any of your busi-"_**

_"And please, no more of this mystery! No more of this 'it shouldn't be your business'! No more of this 'I'm hiding myself' bull crap! I just want to know who you are, what you look like, so I can have a better visual of you when I hear your voice!" I ranted._

_For a long time, I heard nothing... and then... a sigh. **"I guess I can tell you all I can tell you for now... but you've got to understand, it's not going to be the whole thing. If you find out anything related to me, just ask next time we visit. Are you prepared for this?"**_

_I nodded. "That's all I want."_

**_"Okay... I'm opening the door. Once you see me... you'll understand most of everything."_**

_The door opened... for the first time, the door had finally opened... fully. I heard Deep Voice. **"Step right in and take a seat."**_

_I obeyed as I sat down at a table. I looked over at who was on the other end of the chair. I raised an eyebrow._

_The figure I was staring at seemed to be female... okay, it is female. This female was blonde, with a unibrow and pigtails, with a pink bow, a pink and white dress, and on her feet, as I leaned a little closer, seemed to be white shoes._

_The female figure, who I have known as Deep Voice for many months now... spoke. **"Hello, Rhonda. My name... is Helga."**_

* * *

And there's episode ninety-six! How do you like it? And let's face it, you all saw this coming, didn't you? (pause) Did you? Well, no matter now. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or make edits to the TVTropes page of this story!


	101. Snowy Birthday

And here we go with the episode... 'Snow'! Yeah, remember when I said I left this episode, along with a couple of other episodes out of the first arc because it would have involved a major skip in the timeline? Well, I figure it's that time to bring in one of those episodes now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_The female figure, who I have known as Deep Voice for many months now... spoke. **"Hello, Rhonda. My name... is Helga."**_

_I paused as I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "My subconscious-slash-love conscience has a name?"_

**_"It's a long story... not part of what I'm about to tell you though." _**_Helga sighed. **"The matter is you want to know more about me... well, if I were part of your world... I'd be amongst those other group of kids, your group... I'd specifically be a fourth grader."**_

_"Our grade?" I asked in surprise._

_Helga nodded. **"Yes... you see, in another world similar to yours, I was... you could say... the talk of my school. You could say I basically lead the school's fourth grade, if you catch my drift."**_

_"Why are you here, though?" I asked._

_Helga sighed. **"In this world, I don't exist. Without me around, things have... well, changed. There are a couple of things that remained the exact same, but without my presence, your whole fourth grade class, even from before you all met in preschool... well, some things have changed more than others."**_

_"Wow..." I paused. "Were... were we friends in that world you were in?"_

**_"Friends?" _**_Helga laughed a bit, then kept a straight face. **"Well, in a way, yes, but in a way, no. Again, complicated story. But that doesn't matter. What you need to know is that in my world... you never really looked at Arnold the same way you do in this world. You were never in love with him."**_

_I looked in surprise. "I'm not in love with Arnold in your world? That's insane!"_

_**"Well, not as insane as you think, princess."** Helga explained. **"You see, you were a lover of fashion, your money, and you were a bit cocky and self-absorbed in your world... but you were still pretty nice, even to the lower people."**_

_I paused. "Wait, so if I'm not in love with Arnold... that means you had to have been in love with Arnold, because why would you be here otherwise?"_

_Helga smirked. **"You're catching on pretty quick, princess. Yeah, I love Arnold... more than you could possibly think. But unlike you, where you confided your secrets in your friends... I never had the chance to do that. I didn't... well, I had a few friends, but if they knew about my secret, they would probably laugh at me, think I'm not the tough girl I am."**_

_"Tough girl?" I asked._

**_"Again, complicated story I don't want to go into right now." _**_Helga sighed. **"Anyway, you want to talk about the visions you had..."**_

_I nodded. "Well, I already told you about my first... the one with Phoebe... and I really want to know more about the second... the one with Arnold."_

**_"Well, both are connected to a day I was dreading, which is kind of a long story." _**_Helga groaned. **"Once again, I can't go into too much detail without revealing the whole story... but the one with Arnold you saw came BEFORE the one with Phoebe. You see, I was upset about something, and Arnold wanted to help me. But..." **_

_Helga cried. **"I'm sorry, it was an accident! I didn't think that pole was there! All I did was push him, I didn't think-"**_

_"Helga, Helga, Helga!" I stopped her as Helga took a deep breath. "Just tell me what happened..."_

_Helga sighed. **"Well, one day, almost towards the end of the school year, I learned that one of my family members was graduating. Me and that other family member... well, I want to say we got along, but in truth, we didn't. Turns out, that family member was graduating early because she got all the credits needed to pass, and she wanted to stay in Hillwood. I was jealous because that meant more attention from my other family members, again, long story. So I was furious and angry that day and I wasn't in the mood to talk. I don't know what happened, but I snapped out of it when... I pushed Arnold into that pole. He wasn't waking up, I was worried. I called his grandparents in worry to tell them what happened, and they advised me to call 911 as quickly as possible. They took him to the hospital, but I was still guilty. I tried to turn to one of my best friends for advice, wanting to talk to someone... but..."**_

_"That best friend you had... was Phoebe." I said, realizing where this was going._

**_"Indeed. I don't know what was wrong with her that day, I think she was just in a bad mood or something. Anyway, she yelled at me for being a complete witch and told me she wasn't taking orders from me, asking if I was really a friend to her, or just someone she needed to vent my problems to. She closed the door on me, shall we say." _**_Helga sighed._

_"Phoebe couldn't have been your only friend, though." I said in surprise._

**_"You're right. Phoebe's not my only friend, but she was the only one more comfortable around me. I think she was the only one who I confided my secret to, besides a couple who found out on their own, but I wasn't comfortable enough to tell them that." _**_Helga sighed._

_I looked at her as I said, "Is there anymore to this?"_

_Helga nodded. **"Yes... but I want to leave it off there for now. If you find anything else that may be connected to my story... I'll tell you more then."**_

_I looked towards Helga's eyes and knew she was being sincere about this. "All right, then. If that's the case, I won't torment you on the backstory anymore unless I have to."_

**_"Thanks. I really appreciate it."_**

_"Anyway..." I asked. "I get you're here to help me somewhat with Arnold... but why the tricks? It's obvious at some point you had him!"_

_Helga sighed. **"You really think so?"**_

_"Huh?" I paused._

**_"Sorry, another part of that long story. Anyway, all I am is just... you can say, a bit of a helper. I made a few... shall we say... mistakes in my other world that you never did. With you in love with him, you're preventing some of the mistakes I made along the way... oh don't get me wrong. Some of them were successful, but not quite as good as you may think. If you need any advice regarding what to do with Arnold... I'll be there for you, okay?"_**

_"All right." I nodded._

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart, wake up."

_"What was that?" I looked up._

_Helga sighed. **"Oh, it's only your parents from your reality. You better wake up now. Our meeting is just about done anyway."**_

_I nodded as I got up. "Okay, Helga. Think we can meet again sometime?"_

_Helga nodded. **"Sure... if you need some help or someone to talk to, I guess I can hang around... not that I have anything better to do..."**_

_I nodded as I was about to go wake up._

**_"Oh and Rhonda?"_**

_I turned in confusion towards Helga._

**_"Consider my big reveal... a birthday present to you." _**_Helga smirked. **"Happy birthday, Rhonda."**_

_I gasped. That's right! I was so busy with a lot of things, I forgot today was my birthday. I smiled as I felt myself teleporting and being shaken at the same time._

* * *

"Sweetheart? Rhonda?"

I groaned as I was waking up, looking towards the eyes of my parents. I reached for my glasses and put them on as I said, "Mom? Dad?"

"Hey, sweetie." Mom smiled towards me.

"Happy birthday, my angel." Dad gave a warm smile.

My eyes widened in delight as I looked towards my parents. "Oh my gosh, it's today?"

Mom and Dad hugged me as I hugged them back. "It's your special day, sweetheart."

I smiled as Dad said, "And look out the window. Looks like the weather may be kind to you on this day."

I was curious as I looked out the window. I gasped. Everywhere in Hillwood City, snow was everywhere. I smiled. "It snowed last night!"

My mother laughed. "We figured you'd be excited for it. You always were excited for the first snowfall of the season."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I wonder how many inches it snowed... will we have a Snow Day, I wonder?"

"Only one way to find out." My mom smiled as we went downstairs.

* * *

As we were having breakfast, we were listening to the radio.

"And we're back with more of that hip-hop jazz right after this weather report." We overheard on the radio. "How about that crazy blizzard last night, kids? The city's buried in fourteen inches of powder, and you're in the middle of it! And now, for that list of school closures."

We peered our ears as we listened in. "PS 112, closed. PS 113, closed. PS 114, 115, 116, 117... hmmm, can't quite read this next one... oh yeah, PS 118... closed."

I smiled. "YES! Best birthday ever!"

My father smiled. "Looks like the guy up above gave you a pretty good present, sweetheart."

"Who knows what happened? It's a snow day, it's my birthday, I'm ten years old now... it's great!" I laughed.

My mom giggled. "I'm glad you're liking this, honey."

* * *

I was now dressed up in my winter attire, a red winter coat, black thermal jeans, my white snow boots, and a red hat.

"I'm going out to get my friends and play in the snow, Mom, Dad." I called out.

"Okay, sweetheart. But be back by five tonight. Bring your friends too!" My mother said.

"Oh, and Rhonda, angel?" Dad said as he gave me my earmuffs. "Don't forget your earmuffs. If you're skating or playing in the snow today, you know you can't skate or play in the snow without it."

"Yes, Daddy." I said as I put on the earmuffs.

"Love you, sweetheart. Happy birthday!" Dad smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Bye, Dad." I said as I ran out into the snow. Oh boy, I can't wait to go out there and play around!

* * *

Pretty soon, I came over to Phoebe's house as I knocked on her door. Phoebe, dressed in blue winter attire, answered the door and gave a warm smile. "Hi, Rhonda. Happy birthday!"

Phoebe then gave me a big hug as I smiled. "Thanks, Phoebe. You're a sweetheart."

Phoebe giggled as I said, "Well, there's a big world of snow out there! Think you can come out and play for a while?"

"My parents already gave me the go ahead on that one." Phoebe smiled as she came out and shut the door. "Let me just get my sled, then we can pick up Nadine and have some fun!"

* * *

"Come on, Nadine!" I smiled as Nadine had her skates with her as she was walking with us. "This is the best thing we could ask for!"

"I'm with you, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled. "I love the snow, as do my parents. And you know what that means? CHRISTMAS IS AROUND THE CORNER!"

"Yes, Nadine, we are aware that Christmas is coming." Phoebe said as we kept walking.

"To think, a snow day on my birthday, this'll be a fun day!" I smiled as we started going off. "Where do you think we should go?"

"I got my skates, so hopefully, we have a place where we can do some ice skating." Nadine smiled as the three of us started jogging in place, but being careful as to not slip on any icy patches on the sidewalk.

"I got my sled with me." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, this'll be good!" I smiled as the three of us started walking.

* * *

"Ready?" Phoebe smiled as the three of us were now on Phoebe's sled.

"Ready!" I smiled, then paused. "For what?"

Phoebe smirked as she pushed the sled down the slope as we started riding down the hill. We all laughed as we started riding down and down the hill.

All three of us laughed as soon as we arrived near the bottom of the hill. We all did a high five as we got up as Phoebe gathered her sled. "Let's do that again for a while!"

And indeed, we were going at it for quite a while. The greatest fun I had with my friends in the history of ever.

* * *

Pretty soon, me and my friends all had our ice skates as we were nearing the lake. On our way, we saw Lila dressed up in a green winter jacket and blue thermal jeans coming to join us. "Hello, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe."

"Hey, Lila!" I smiled as Lila joined us in running.

"Where are you ever so going in such a hurry?" Lila asked.

"Why, we're going skating, of course." Nadine smiled.

Lila smiled. "Oh, that ever so sounds like fun. Can I join?"

"Are you a good skater?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I did learn to ice skate last year. I'm a little nervous on the movement, but it feels like walking." Lila smiled as we got to the lake. "I'm just glad the lake is frozen, rather than whole."

"Why's that?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Well... I never really learned how to swim." Lila said. "Never found time for it."

"Oh, that's a shame." I said. "Tell you what, Lila. In the spring or summer, we can show you how, if that's all right with you."

"Oh, that would be ever so great!" Lila smiled as we were all putting on our own ice skates.

"For now, I want to see what you can do." I smiled as Lila got on the ice. We watched as Lila did a little twirl around the ice. We were impressed as she did some good figure eights around the ice.

"Wow..." I said in surprise as Lila came over. "Lila, you've got to teach us those moves."

Lila giggled as we went in on the ice. "Sorry girls, but a professional never reveals her secrets."

We all laughed as we were mostly on the ice until some of the other boys and a few girls we didn't know came in and started skating around. I laughed as I did a little skid, sending some ice somebody's way.

That somebody happened to be Curly, who happened to be ice fishing. Curly glared as I kept skating.

I heard Curly mutter, "Tourists..."

I smiled as I kept skating when I saw Lorenzo nearby. Lorenzo seemed to be looking at the lake, confused and nervous. He put a foot on the ice and shivered. I overheard him say, "The ice seems particularily cold today. Perhaps if I waited until it got warmer?"

"Hi, Lorenzo." I smiled as I skated past him.

"Oh, hola, Rhonda." Lorenzo gave a smile as my three other friends came by. "Why are you running around on the ice? I hear that ice is made from frozen water, and that if it cracks, you fall in."

"We're just ice skating." Nadine explained as she smiled. "And where did you get your information? Your mom?"

"Actually, yes." Lorenzo nodded. "And... ice skating?"

"Why, yes." Lila nodded as she came over. "It's a really fun activity once you get down to it."

"It sounds... rather nice." Lorenzo paused as he looked down.

"What's the matter?" Lila asked Lorenzo.

"I think I know." I said. "He can't skate and he feels terribly ashamed."

Lorenzo looked down in shame. Lila looked up to Lorenzo as she gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry, Lorenzo. We can ever so teach you."

"You can?" Lorenzo asked as we nodded.

"Why not?" Phoebe smiled. "It's really simple. It's like walking, only... not."

* * *

Pretty soon, me, Nadine and Phoebe watched as Lorenzo had his own set of skates on as Lila was leading him into the frozen area. Lorenzo paused as he took Lila by the hand. "But Lila, I know I can't do it... I just can't."

"Come on, Lorenzo. Just have a little more confidence." Lila said as she looked at him. "Just look at me, okay? Move your feet a little bit. It's just like walking, okay?"

Lorenzo paused, then nodded towards Lila as the two slowly started to move around towards the ice.

Lorenzo looked around. "It... doesn't feel so bad."

"Okay, I'm going to let you go... and we'll see how you do..." Lila said as she let go of Lorenzo's hand.

Lorenzo smiled as he took one step... and then he yelped as he fell down and slid everywhere until he got his foot caught in Curly's ice fishing hole.

Lorenzo frowned as he pulled his foot out to reveal a fish stuck to his skate.

"Oh, so you've caught one." Curly looked up as Lorenzo removed the fish. "So tell me, what kind of bait do you use?"

Lila paused as she picked up Lorenzo as Lorenzo groaned. "Maybe I'm just not ready."

"Just give it a little more time, okay? Nobody gets it perfect on the first try. I didn't even get successful in skating my first time." Lila said as she put his hand to his face. "Focus on me, okay?"

Lorenzo nodded as the two started to skate together. Me, Nadine and Phoebe watched as Lila gave a few soothing words to Lorenzo as Lorenzo nodded, the two of them skating together.

"Okay, I'm going to let you go... now, just imagine you're skating with me. Close your eyes." Lila said as Lorenzo obeyed. Lila then slowly let go of Lorenzo as Lorenzo opened his eyes as he was slightly starting to skate. Lorenzo smiled. "Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"There you go, Lorenzo." Lila giggled as she started skating alongside him. "It just goes to show that no matter what, you can do anything if your mind is set on it."

Lorenzo gave a smile to Lila as Lila smiled back.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe clapped for the two as I said, "That was cool, guys! Hey, me, Nadine and Phoebe are going towards Arnold's neighborhood. You want to go?"

"I'll catch up with you." Lorenzo said. "I want a little more... ice skating lessons with Lila."

Lila smiled. "Okay, if you want."

"All right, see you guys." I said as the three of us started to go off.

Hmmm... call me crazy, but you don't think that... nah, Lorenzo couldn't have a... could it?

* * *

Me, Phoebe and Nadine were now building snowmen as I hummed a little bit. I smirked as I was humming a little bit, doing a little work. Nadine and Phoebe noticed as Phoebe asked, "Let me guess... Arnold?"

"How did you know?" I asked as I got a sculpted football shaped head.

"Lucky guess." Phoebe smiled.

"It's a shame Arnold has to work on a snow day..." I sighed as we looked towards Arnold's place. Indeed, Arnold was working on a car with his grandfather, but I shrugged. "Eh, but what can you do about it? Hopefully, he remembers it's my birthday today."

"Hey, Rhonda, don't fret. You two are friends." Nadine smiled. "You both remember each other's birthday since the day you two met. It's what makes you guys... feel special about each other."

I smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

And so, me and my girls started playing in the snow near Arnold's house for a little while... that is, until we heard Arnold's grandfather calling out, "ICE RINK!"

We all looked over in curiosity as... hey, what do you know? Looks like Arnold's grandfather has gotten an ice rink up!

Me and my girls smiled as we looked towards our skates nearby. We smiled as we started to put them on as we started skating around.

I smiled as I skated around a little bit... and pretty soon, I saw Arnold join me as he smiled.

"Hey buddy! Glad you can join in the fun!" I smiled.

"It took a bit, but I'm glad to be back here." Arnold smiled.

"Come on, I think I see people playing ice hockey!" I said as we started skating over.

"I'll be with you! And Rhonda?" Arnold smiled as he whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday."

I smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

* * *

Pretty soon, five o'clock came and I was getting back with Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold and Gerald as we were going upstairs. I opened the door and smiled as I turned on the light.

Everybody, from my parents, to a few kids I knew, to Higgens, to Lorenzo, Lila, and a few parents of my friends were over as they all said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RHONDA!"

I smiled at this little moment as I looked towards my friends, who gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled. "Oh, guys..."

This was the best birthday I ever had. It was really fun. The cake, the ice cream, the presents... I think Arnold gave me a little model airplane, with a little dollar sign on the wings, which I will always love and cherish. I would always keep a gift given to me by Arnold, that's for sure.

Needless to say, I had a lot of fun on that day...

* * *

And there's episode ninety-seven! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or make edits to the TVTropes page of this story!


	102. Being Sick Is No Fun

Here's the next episode, known as... 'Curly Snaps'! Now, I am aware that while Rhonda WAS in that episode... she was more a background character in that episode, and didn't have any lines, so I figure for this one, she'd be better off... well, you'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Can I say something to everyone? Yes? Okay.

Being sick is no fun.

I'm serious. The day after my birthday, I somehow managed to get sick. I don't know how I got sick, maybe it was because of the weather, I don't know. Sure, snow is fun to go out and play, but in the end, if you stay out too long, and, well, I heard diseases spread around pretty quick, so I probably got a flu bug.

And catch the flu, I did as my mother was looking at the temperature. "Well, temperature is pretty normal. I guess you must have caught it when hanging around the crowds."

I coughed as I groaned. "Of all the days to get sick, why after my birthday?"

"Aw, cheer up, sweetie." My mom consoled me. "It'll just mean you'll miss another day at school. Your father already called your principal and your friends, to tell you you'll miss out today."

I sneezed a little as I laid down. "Still, to get sick at a time like this..."

"Oh, honey..." My mother looked towards me. "Don't berate yourself for it. Besides, how many kids can say they missed two days of school in a row, hm?"

"Still..." I groaned. "I hate being sick..."

"I know it sucks, but you're just going to have to live with it." My mother said. "Okay, honey, you just stay in bed and rest, okay? I'll come by during lunch to see how you're doing. Will you be okay on your own?"

"I'll... fine some way to entertain myself." I coughed as I laid my head down to rest.

"Okay. I'll tell your father to bring up the ginger ale and juice to drink." My mother said as she got up. "I'll come by during lunch to check up on you."

She kissed me on the forehead as she said, "Just relax and get some rest. I'll see you soon, sweetie."

I nodded as she left the room. I looked up as I groaned. A few moments later, my father came in with a couple bottles of ginger ale and orange juice and a couple of tissue boxes and medicines.

"Here you go, sweetheart. Hopefully this'll be good enough to last you." My father said as he kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry you had to get sick."

"I'm sorry too." I groaned.

"Well, I have to get to work now, but I'll see you later tonight. Get well, honey." My dad said as he went out the door.

As soon as I was sure my dad was gone, I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling as I put in a bit of ginger ale, then mixed it with orange juice as I swirled the glass a little bit, then drank from it. Ginger orange juice ale... not the best name or the best combination, but it works.

I sighed as I laid my head down. Nearby, I noticed quite a few of the gifts I got for my birthday yesterday. I picked up one of them, a Game Boy Advance, and a game, Pokémon Ruby. I was curious about this game. I have heard a lot about the Pokémon phase. Nadine had a Game Boy Color at one point and I remember playing a lot of Pokémon Yellow and Pokémon Crystal. Those were pretty good games, and I was always interested in doing a little collection of my own. Thank God for my parents for buying me one of the Pokémon games for the newer system.

Plus, it gives me a break from my James Bond fantasies. I inserted the game in and turned it on. I smiled as I started to play it. At first, it seemed like fun. Naturally, I selected the girl... though it was a shame you couldn't change the outfit. I hope I get a Pokémon game like that someday that'll change your main character's clothes, but still keep the same mechanics.

Oh well, I naturally started playing the game, and I got to my starters.

Hmmm... which one should I go with... Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip? Hmmm... well, Pokémon Yellow, I had this Pikachu that followed me around, and in Crystal, I selected the green leaf animal Pokémon... Chikorita, I believe? So... no grass starter this time. I think either a fire bird or whatever Mudkip is. I paused. Hmmm... an orange bird... fire... I thought of the Firebird from that one movie 'Fantasia 2000' and decided... I coughed... decided that hey, this may be a good opportunity to nickname this 'Firebird'!

So, I selected the Torchic, and immediately got into a battle with this grey dog, which was called a... Poochyena? Unoriginal name, much?

So, I sent the Torchic out and... why were the colors of my Torchic inverted and it sparkled the minute after coming out of the Poke Ball? Weirdly enough, it felt sort of like that Red Gyarados event from Crystal? I was confused, but I decided to run with it. So, I defeated the Poochyena, nicknamed my Torchic 'Firebird' and started out on my journey.

* * *

Needless to say, I was pretty addicted to this game, saving every few minutes to ensure I didn't lose any save data. It was so enjoyable I almost didn't notice my mother coming in.

"Hi, sweetie." My mom said as I looked up, just getting to the third Pokémon gym. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little stuffy, but seeing you here, I feel better." I sighed.

"Well, I got you some chicken soup, sweetheart." My mom said as she handed me a little bowl of chicken soup.

"Oh, thanks mom." I said as I saved my game and turned it off. "You're the best."

My mother smiled as I started to eat my soup. "Okay, sweetheart, I have to go out for a while. You just rest, okay?"

"Okay, mother." I sighed as I sipped a little more of the soup, my mother going out the door. As I sighed, I couldn't help but wonder how my friends were doing without me at school. At least it was actually sick, unlike with Arnold and Gerald who played hooky on Fun Day last school year. My mind was still fresh on that memory.

Pretty soon, I laid down for a short nap, wanting to get some sleep.

* * *

I later woke up to the sound of the door opening. I woke up as I saw my mother coming in.

"Mother..." I groaned. "What time is it?"

"About three-thirty. Your friends just arrived with your homework that you missed." My mother said.

"Ah..." I nodded as I laid my head down, taking another glass of orange juice.

Pretty soon, I saw Phoebe and Nadine come in, Nadine's hair looked like a mess, like it just been hit with a couple of dodgeballs. Either way, the clips holding her spider-hair looked like they were damaged a bit as she was holding them in her hands, and her spider-hair was non existent.

"Here you go, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as she laid down the homework and the notes of what I missed in class next to me. "Sorry if it isn't much... we only had a couple morning classes, and only room for one afternoon class."

"What happened?" I asked as I looked over to Nadine. "And what happened to your hairclips, Nadine? They look like they got hit by a couple dodgeballs."

"They were kickballs, and if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it!" Nadine frowned as she put her head down.

"You were fortunate to be sick, Rhonda..." Phoebe sighed. "We had a... not so great day at school, to say the least."

"What happened?" I asked. "Any school bullies bullying you?"

"No, it wasn't that." Phoebe shook her head. "Nadine does a good job at scaring them away. No, no, it actually involves something different. The entire school, ourselves included, were held hostage."

"Oh my God!" I gasped as I started talking, almost forgetting my sickness. "Is everyone okay? Is Arnold okay? Is he-" I started coughing violently.

"Rhonda, calm down, don't get too excited. It wasn't that type of a hostage situation." Phoebe sighed.

"But somebody took you hostage." I said as I blew my nose.

"Yeah..." Nadine frowned as she looked down. "Freaking Curly..."

"Oh..." I said, nodding, understanding once Curly was mentioned... but not entirely. "What happened?"

"It's hard to say. It started out as a regular school day. Then came gym class for the week where Mr. and Mrs. Wittenberg were about to assign ball monitor, you know, how they randomly assign students for a week to pick up all the dodge and kickballs left over... same with recess as well." Phoebe said. "Needless to say, Sid was ball monitor this week, and Curly wasn't pleased to hear it."

"Why wasn't he pleased?" I asked.

"Oh boy, the situations. See, Curly had it in his mind that he was supposed to be ball monitor for that week... well, maybe he was, maybe the snow day threw them off, I don't know. All I know is that the next thing we knew, Curly locked himself in the principal's office with a bag of kickballs and dodgeballs and held us hostage!" Phoebe explained. "Needless to say, it carried on like this through THREE hours." Phoebe twitched her eye on the word 'three'. Then she closed her eyes and yelled up to the sky. "THREE HOURS!"

"...Why didn't you guys just leave the school? Or call the police, for that matter?" I asked as I sneezed. "I mean, you had like, three hours, why didn't you use that to your advantage?"

"For some reason, every door leading to the outside was locked... AND the phone lines were cut, with our cellular phones on the fritz." Phoebe frowned. "I guess it was because of the snow storm that went on outside, but there was nothing we could do about it. All we could do was watch Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz and the Wittenbergs trying to talk things with Curly, and Curly throwing an assortment of balls every time a student or someone spoke. He tried to throw one at me, but Nadine was there to help me out... unfortunately, the ball he threw was a hard kickball, which hit her head, and cracked both her hair clips."

"My hair clips..." Nadine sniffled as she looked at her pink broken hair clips.

"Please tell me after that whole scenario, Curly is banned from our school." I groaned.

"Unfortunately, all he got was detention up to a week." Phoebe sighed.

"Where is the justice?" I coughed. "Why does Principal Wartz actually do his job for something that should be MAJOR and treats it like something MINOR! Seriously, Curly is a hazard to everyone's health! Seriously, how did Principal Wartz even GET his job as principal?"

"That three hour scenario ended, thanks to Arnold, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, the Wittenbergs and Sid talking out a small deal about ball monitor issues." Phoebe explained.

"Well, I'm glad you all made it out in one piece." I sighed.

"They were only kickballs and dodgeballs." Phoebe said.

"I know... but imagine if Curly actually had a GUN!" I said, before shuddering.

"Oh... yeah, that would be less comforting." Phoebe said as Nadine looked down and sniffled as she was holding her now ruined pink hair clips. "Well, I better get Nadine home. She's a little traumatized, mostly because of her hair clips."

"Okay... you girls get home safe." I said as I laid myself down.

Phoebe started taking Nadine by the arm as she said, "Come on, Nadine, let's go home now."

"All right..." Nadine said, obviously depressed as she was being led by Phoebe out the door.

After a couple moments, out of curiosity, I looked out the window next to my bedroom and saw Phoebe leading Nadine outside, when I noticed Tucker Wittenberg coming over and running into the two.

"Oh, sorry, Tucker." Phoebe said.

"No problem, my fault." Tucker said as he looked over to Nadine. "Hey, Nadine."

Nadine sighed in depression as she looked up. "Hey, Tucker."

"I'm really sorry you lost your hair clips." Tucker said as I watched Tucker fumbled in his pocket. "I know it's not much, but... I hope you use these new hair clips."

Tucker pulled out a couple of blue butterfly hair clips and gave them to Nadine. Nadine gasped as she held up a mirror. "Tucker, would you help me..."

Tucker smiled and nodded as he started to lift her hair up as Nadine grabbed the strands. As soon as the strands were back on with the butterfly clips, she smiled as she looked at her hair. "They're beautiful..."

"I figured you'd like them." Tucker smiled.

"But why, Tucker?" Nadine asked.

"Because... I think you look more beautiful with your hairstyle being like that." Tucker blushed. "Your hair down may look cute, but it's... just not you."

"Thanks, Throw Arm!" Nadine smiled as she hugged Tucker. Phoebe noticed the reaction as she gave a small smile.

"It's no trouble... Butterfly." Tucker smiled and hugged Nadine back. "Well, I better get home. My mom and dad told me they had a bit of a surprise for me. See you girls around."

Nadine blushed as she said, "Bye, Tucker."

I watched from the window as Tucker left. Phoebe giggled as Nadine gave a look towards Phoebe. "Okay, so I have a bit of a crush on Tucker Wittenberg!"

"You just gave each other pet names. It just confirms you like him!" Phoebe smiled. "And I think he likes you back."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Nadine said as the two started to walk off.

I decided to lay back in bed as I relaxed, pulling out my Game Boy Advance to continue playing Pokémon Ruby. Let me see... Firebird the Combuskun, Presador the Makuhita, and Flower the Oddish, which was about to evolve into a Gloom pretty soon. Once I get that Leaf Stone, though, I am evolving it into a Vileplume first chance I get, mostly because even though Gloom's okay, I hated the freaking design! I think I have a well-balanced team so far. Better take on the Gym now.

I continued playing until my parents came in to check on me as they checked everything.

"Looks like you're feeling a little better, sweetheart. Not too sick." My mother smiled. "Looks like the remedies are helping out."

"Think I'll be well for school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm sure you probably will, sweetheart." My father smiled. "You better get yourself started on that homework, in the meantime."

I nodded as I took my homework and looked over the notes Phoebe had written down. I smiled as I got started on my homework.

* * *

And there's episode ninety-eight! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or make edits to the TVTropes page of this story!


	103. Book Report

And now we come to... 'Crabby Author'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I looked over my homework assignments, the little bit that Phoebe written down due to the short school day from what she told me as I read from the list.

_Math_

_Problems 8, 10, 13, 14 and 16 on page 20, due tomorrow._

_Social Studies/History_

_Read pages 21 to 25, study carefully, Mr. Simmons says there's going to be a quiz on this tomorrow._

_English_

_Bring one of your favorite books over tomorrow and read an excerpt from it to the class. I suspect it's time for Bond. James Bond, to be known to everyone... although it probably isn't that much of a secret. People have been noticing us quoting from the movies we watch. I suspect we're probably doing a book report based on the book... though not entirely sure._

I read through the English assignment Phoebe wrote down twice. I paused as I looked toward my own collection of James Bond books. Was it worth revealing one of my own personal interests?

I shrugged as I selected the very first book by Ian Fleming, _Casino Royale_. I read it a little bit before I nodded. I think a little effort can be made to read an excerpt out of one of favorite books of all time...

I sighed as I was tempted to read at least the first chapter... but decided to save it until I was at school tomorrow. So I grabbed my history book so that I could start reading from that.

* * *

The next day, I was feeling a little better, just enough for me to go to school today. The snow had partially melted and the sun was rising up to try to melt some of it, but we all knew that it would eventually snow again. Anyway, thanks to Mr. Simmons mixing up the classes to an unpredicted schedule, with the exceptions of recess, gym class and lunch, which were always set, we had English first, so I had my favorite book ready to read.

"Rhonda, why don't you come up to the class and read an excerpt of one of your favorite books?" Mr. Simmons called.

"I'll be happy to, Mr. Simmons." I said as I got up to the class and opened a book. "This is an excerpt from Chapter 1 of 'Casino Royale' by Ian Fleming."

And thus, I started reading out loud to the class the excerpt of the book. I did at least three pages of the book, and I think I would have continued on if Mr. Simmons hadn't stopped me.

"Thank you, Rhonda, that was very uniquely you." Mr. Simmons smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons." I said as everyone applauded. I went to sit back down as everyone else started to take their turns.

Pretty soon, it came down to Arnold as he was reading his excerpt on a book called 'Little House by the Dairy'. I paused, knowing that book a little bit. As soon as Arnold finished, everyone applauded, including myself, politely, of course.

"Wonderful, Arnold. And that was 'Little House by the Dairy', written by..." Mr. Simmons asked.

"My favorite writer, Agatha Caulfield." Arnold smiled as he sat back down.

"Well, now that you've all picked out your favorite writers and read their work to the class, it's time to start on your report." Mr. Simmons smiled.

Everyone of us groaned, except for Phoebe, who was eager to get started.

"Come on, it's just three pages. Who is your favorite writer, what is his or her life like, and what makes him or her special? It's due a week from Monday." Mr. Simmons smiled. "Okay, moving on from English, we're going to go right into science."

I nodded as I paid attention to class.

* * *

Over at recess, as me, Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila and Tucker were over near the monkey bars, I turned to them and said, "So, those little author reports... that's certainly something, huh?"

"Indeed." Tucker nodded. "I'm not sure where to begin on our favorite writers."

"The library?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I just never figured you as a Bond fan, Rhonda." Arnold said as he was climbing up next to me.

"I read a few of the books, I guess you can say I'm an avid fan." I explained.

"Hmmm... hey, you know, I have a few books back in the boarding house." Arnold said as he smiled.

_"I know. I looked through your room thoroughly at least once or twice and read one of them when you weren't looking." _I thought to myself, but actually said, "Oh? Fan of Bond yourself, hm?"

"You might say that..." Arnold blushed. "Hey, if there's a book you don't have, but I do, I'll be happy to loan it to you."

I gave a really big smile, but kept a neutral face as I said, "Thanks, Arnold. I really appreciate that."

"Anyway, for my report, I was thinking about doing something really special." Arnold said.

"What's that?" I asked as we all looked towards him in curiosity.

"Well, I want to find out more about Agatha Caulfield. What makes her tick? And I bet she's a really amazing person." Arnold said.

"You want to do a personal interview with her?" Lila asked. "It's ever so nice you want to do this, but is Agatha Caulfield even... you know... alive?"

"Actually, yes she is." I nodded. "She's living on Elk Island."

Everyone except Nadine and Phoebe paused as they looked at me, Gerald asking, "How do you know that?"

"Well, during that Pig War reenactment thing, looking for a few friends, I saw a house and her face on one of the cameras that was spotted nearby." I explained. "My guess is that after the whole amusement park thing on Elk Island shut down, she moved over to Elk Island either a couple decades after to hide out in obscurity."

"Wait a minute, Rhonda. Most of us have BEEN to Elk Island, some of us twice and Lila has never been." Tucker frowned. "I have not seen any other people living there!"

"Probably because we didn't explore the whole island." Arnold paused. "Hmmm... if what you say is true, Rhonda, then I'll have to meet up with her myself! I can probably go see Sheena's Uncle Earl and ask to give me a lift over there. Maybe he knows specifically where Agatha Caulfield is."

"Arnold, you're a great guy, but you're really stubborn." I sighed. "Besides, she's pretty old from what I've seen, and slightly annoyed by the noises that were caused during the Pig War. I don't know if she'll like guests."

"I got to try anyway." Arnold said as we heard the recess bell ring. As we lined up to go inside, I sighed. That's my buddy-slash-crush, always determined.

* * *

Well, whilst Arnold was doing his own method of trying to get Agatha Caulfield to do an interview, I was doing a little more... proper research. Unlike Arnold's favorite author, I was well aware that my favorite author, Ian Fleming, died sometime in the sixties, so I decided to get going on my report.

It wasn't really that hard to do, really. For my first page, I dedicated it to some of Ian Fleming, on who he is and what his childhood was like, citing my sources, of course. Little by little, I decided to do thirty minutes of research each day as I kept going, then see what I can do to write a paper on it.

I didn't really know about Ian's time during World War II, which made me pretty interested. I started reading about that and taking some notes so that way I could have something really interesting to work with. It felt good just researching an author. I realize how hard it is to do for some students, but once you get down to it, it's pretty easy. I know how someone like Olga feels when writing a report.

* * *

Pretty soon, about a week past by quickly as our reports were ready. I gave my report the best I could as I read it all. Everyone else read their reports as well, including Arnold. Looks like he managed to at least get an interview with Agatha Caulfield, at least. I didn't want to question him, but from the sound of it, it sounded a little bitter and cold. Well, maybe things'll turn out better.

Anyway, as Nadine, Lila, Phoebe and I were walking out to lunch, Phoebe took a deep breath. "So, the school dance is this weekend, and Arnold's in charge of getting the entertainment."

I stopped short as I turned to her. "What?"

"The school dance for the fourth graders? Don't you remember?" Nadine asked.

I looked at Nadine with a blank stare.

Nadine snapped her fingers. "Oh, right, that was the very first thing we did that morning you were sick. Mr. Simmons announced a school dance, and put Arnold in charge of entertainment. We managed to have you in charge of decorations. And it's a fourth graders only ordeal."

"Oh..." I blinked.

"Yeah, sorry we forgot to tell you. We meant to, but I guess we were ever so busy." Lila said.

"So..." Phoebe smirked. "This is your big opportunity! It's all fourth graders, this is your big chance!"

I paused in shock. "You girls are serious about this?"

Nadine, Lila and Phoebe smiled and nodded.

I was actually shocked, yet surprised at the same time. I could hardly believe it! I know I'm literally re-stating and thinking what Phoebe told me, but... I have an opportunity to ask Arnold out to the school dance!

* * *

And there's episode ninety-nine! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or make edits to the TVTropes page of this story!


	104. A Dance To Remember

Welcome my friends, to episode one-hundred! That's right, after a couple two-parters, a bit of a story arc in Season 1, a continuing mystery in Arc 2 and a few mysteries beginning in Arc 3, we're finally heading towards the big one-zero-zero! And the episode this time... to commerate the occasion... is 'School Dance'! I was really excited to do this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, at lunch, I was talking with my four friends. "So, the school dance is this weekend, and it's strictly fourth graders only?"

"Indeed." Phoebe smiled. "We're excited for this too!"

I chuckled nervously as I said, "I don't know guys, this is Arnold we're talking about. He could ask any old girl to the dance..."

"Not me." Phoebe gave a warm smile. "Gerald asked me out to the dance just the other day!"

I smiled to my friend. "Hey, that's good for you, Phoebe! He must have been nervous."

"Nah, he was all suave and cool, you know, his usual, 'hey baby' schtick." Phoebe giggled. "Honestly, I think it's cute."

"Well, Tucker and I got together one time and talked about the school dance coming up." Nadine smiled.

I gasped in delight. "Oh my gosh, did he ask you out?"

"Not quite..." Nadine said. "But he did offer to go with me, even though he knows I'm capable of protecting myself, there may be other strangers out there trying to get at me." Nadine smirked. "Not on my watch."

We paused as we turned to Lila, who was blushing. I raised an eyebrow. "Lila?"

"Hm?" Lila asked.

"Who are you planning on going out with?" I asked.

"Well, gosh, I don't really know..." Lila blushed. "This is the first time I've ever been asked that question. Well, I don't really know..."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe raised our eyebrows as Lila sighed. "Well... all the boys are very cute... but I don't really know which one I'd settle with."

"Come on, Lila, what's the first name of a fourth grade boy you want to be with?" Nadine smile. "You can tell us, we won't blab..."

"Actually..." Lila blushed. "I was currently thinking about..." She muttered the name.

"What?" I smiled.

"I said I'm-currently-thinking-about-Lor-in-zoe." Lila muttered.

"Come on, Lila, speak in a clear sentence." Phoebe smiled.

"I said I'm currently thinking about Lorenzo." Lila groaned as she said it slower and quietly.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe raised eyebrows in interest as Nadine smiled. "Looks like we got a reverse-Rhonda here..."

"Well, it's nothing like that..." Lila blushed. "I just think that Lorenzo is ever so sweet. A little lost when it comes to the public school and how everything works, but I do think he's ever so sweet."

"It's not because you were giving him ice skating lessons, were you?" Phoebe asked.

Lila blushed. "The ice skating? Well, I will admit that while the ice skating lessons developed a good friendship between the both of us, I don't know if..."

"Hola, Lila." Lorenzo said as he came over to our table. "Is it all right if I sit next to you?"

"Oh, sure, Lorenzo. Make yourself comfortable." Lila blushed as Lorenzo smiled.

"Gracias." Lorenzo smiled as he sat down over at our table.

"So, Lorenzo, what brings you over here?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Oh well, actually, I was hoping to speak to Lila alone." Lorenzo blushed. "Would you girls mind if..."

"Oh no, not at all. We'll clear out." I said as me, Nadine and Phoebe got up. "I think I just saw Arnold sitting with Gerald anyway. We'll be over with them, if you need us, Lila."

Lila nodded as me, Nadine and Phoebe went over to Arnold and Gerald's table.

"Hey girls." Arnold smiled.

"Hi, Arnold. I was just recently told about the school dance. I have to say, pretty surprised that they pulled it on us so early in the winter." I said.

"It is." Arnold nodded. "And you're in charge of the decorations, I take it?"

"From what these girls told me." I said as Phoebe and Nadine nodded.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Arnold asked.

I paused. "Hmmm... honestly, I just got the news about it before lunch. I'm not really sure yet... but hopefully, it'll be fabulous and dazzling! What about you? I hear you're in charge of the entertainment."

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "Hopefully I won't screw this one up."

"Don't worry, whatever band you get... it'll be the best, buddy." I smiled. "Oh, but uh... don't embarrass yourself by inviting a polka band. Honestly, it'd be embarrassing to us and yourself."

"Right. No polka." Arnold nodded. "Well, I did go to a talent agency the other day, but they rejected me. I'm hoping to do auditions for a music act this week. Anybody all ages are welcome."

Phoebe gasped. "Oh! I want to audition! I can play a good tuba!"

Me, Nadine, Arnold and Gerald looked at Phoebe with unamused looks as Arnold said, "Yeah, Phoebe, we saw the tape of your tuba solo. No offense, but you're not in."

"Come on, give me a chance!" Phoebe begged. "I've gotten better!"

"Phoebe!" Gerald said as he started whispering in her ear.

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Oh yeah... right..."

Phoebe deflated a little. "Sorry Arnold, guess I won't be auditioning."

"That's okay... of course, it'll be a little time, but I'll find someone..." Arnold said as the lunch bell was heard.

"Okay, great talking with you, Arnold and Gerald." Nadine said as we started handing in our cafeteria trays.

"No problem, girls." Arnold smiled.

Pretty soon, Lila caught up with us as Lila was giving a warm smile and a slight giggle. I raised an eyebrow. "Did Lorenzo ask you out?"

"As friends, but yes." Lila gave a sigh of love. "Hopefully, it'll be the beginning of something good..."

"I certainly hope so." I said as we decided to continue on our way towards classes.

* * *

Over the next few days, I was currently thinking about what type of decorations would go good as I was exploring around the party stores at the mall, but nothing seemed to grab my attention. Unfortunately, nothing I seem to be finding is anywhere around here. So, I did the best thing I could think of... I went over to the clothing store in the mall where Sharlene worked.

Over there, I saw Sharlene drinking from a bottle that looked like blue Kool-Aid. Sharlene sighed as she put the bottle cap back on the bottle and twisted it. "Ah... this stuff is good..."

Sharlene looked over to me and smiled. "Hey, Rhonda. What can I do for my favorite customer today?"

"Actually, Sharlene, I need a little advice." I said as I sat down. "Suppose you're in charge of decorations for a school dance?"

"School dance, hm?" Sharlene asked as she looked at me. "Oh, I've been to plenty school dances all my life once I lost the weight. Made me all wild and crazy! Makes a girl want to blow up around people, you know?"

"Have fun?" I smiled. "Yeah, I don't blame you. Anyway, any ideas you can... recommend?"

"Hmmm... good question..." Sharlene paused. "I remember during one dance back in the old days..."

"With Olga, right?" I asked.

"...Sure, you might say that. Anyway, Olga and I were in charge of the decorations. She wanted more a 'proper, British tea like party' scenario. I was more the 'American Wild Party' myself." Sharlene smiled. "We combined the two, but in the end, it turned out either way, the party was a great success!"

"You two must really be best friends." I said.

"Well, more like friends since she was thirteen." Sharlene sighed. "I was just a new student moving in to my new place, and I spotted Olga, all depressed and such. She told me she was like this for the past two days."

_"That must have been a day or so after Olga's parents lost the unborn child." _I thought to myself.

"She must have been traumatized by something." I said, not wanting to tell Sharlene in case she already knew.

"Oh yeah, she wouldn't even tell me, but she was sure traumatized." Sharlene sighed. "She said she was going to end herself as well..."

I gasped as I heard Helga inside my head gasp as I heard her say, **_"Oh God, she was going to kill herself if..."_**

_"What's wrong, Helga?" _I asked in my head.

**_"D-don't worry about it, princess. You just keep focus on something else." _**Helga told me.

I just nodded as I looked towards Sharlene. "Luckily, I was there to talk her out of it. I told her that she still had a family out there, and she was all like, 'What family do I have to go to? They don't even love me, they say they do, but they don't see me as a person, they just see me as a... puppet!'. But luckily, I talked to her, convinced her that maybe she can still change her parents... be helpful, be cheerful, and most importantly, be yourself when around others like me. I guess it must have worked, because she looked into my eyes and thought about what I said. I introduced myself, and Olga smiled, saying her name. I then told her, "We're going to be the best of friends, I can tell."."

Sharlene sighed. "It was the start of a great friendship, I suppose. I guess she saw how I acted, and followed me to be the straight girl of our relationship. I guess you can tell that our friendship was just a start."

"Wow..." I said in surprise as Sharlene started drinking from her bottle of Kool-Aid.

"Yeah..." Sharlene smiled. "Anyway, I rambled long enough. You want me to tell you about decorations? Well, I don't know much about decorations, since Olga was usually in charge, but I can tell you that being American and wild was the best..."

I paused. "If it's the same to you, Sharlene, I think I'll try someone else for decoration ideas, but I'll put your idea in consideration."

"Aw, come on, Rhonda. Don't you trust me?" Sharlene smiled.

"I do, it's just I'll need more ideas, other than 'American' and 'wild'." Rhonda said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Sharlene sighed as she drank from her bottle of Kool-Aid. "Sip?"

"Thanks." I said as I took the bottle of Kool-Aid and took a small sip. The taste was... "Sharlene, I think something's wrong with this Kool-Aid. It doesn't taste right."

Sharlene took a sip as she paused. "Tastes okay to me. Maybe you have sensitive taste buds."

"All workers please report to the vice boss's office, please. Thank you." We heard the overcome announcer say.

Sharlene sighed as she said, "Great, probably another boss quit his job again... I swear, it's like this every four months. I don't even know why. Sorry, Rhonda, we'll have to cut our conversation short. See you sometime."

"Okay, Sharlene, see you." I said as she started to leave.

As I started to depart, I was still thinking about decorations for the party...

* * *

And I kept thinking about it as I was now walking around the neighborhood. I needed something and good.

However, as I kept walking, I accidentally bumped into Arnold, who happened to be passing by the same corner.

"Oh..." Arnold blushed a bit as he picked me up. "Sorry about that, Rhonda."

"It's okay, Arnold. I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I turned to see his good mood. "You look like you're in a good mood."

"Well, I got an entertainment act booked." Arnold smiled. "You remember how I told you I met Dino Spumoni."

"Yes... quite a few times, actually." I nodded as we kept walking together.

"Well, I met up with him, and I managed to book him for our school dance!" Arnold said.

"Oh, wow!" I smiled.

"Although he didn't seem that willing." Arnold sighed. "He kept talking about a farewell concert and retiring from singing after this..."

I looked over to Arnold. "But we love his music."

"Most people do as well, but he has it in his mind that people don't want to listen to the old classics anymore." Arnold said. "I just hope I didn't make a mistake..."

"Buddy, it's okay." I whispered. "Even if he isn't the act we're looking for, you at least gave it a good thought."

Arnold smiled a little bit. "Who knows? Maybe Dino will be able to cooperate."

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Say, buddy, did you ask anyone out to the school dance yet?"

Arnold stopped. "No, I didn't... I didn't really think about it, I was too focused on the act..."

I sighed. "I'm in the same boat as you... I haven't had time to look over who I want to go with because I'm stuck with the decorations idea. I haven't had any time to consider..."

"Would you like to go with me?"

I stopped in a sudden freeze. Did I just hear Arnold say what I thought he said. "What?"

Arnold blushed. "I mean... well, since we're supposed to bring a dance partner over... and I mean, I don't have a partner, and from what I've heard, you don't have one... I mean, it's just as friends... if that's all right with you..."

Arnold did ask me out... but just as friends. Well, may as well accept it, I mean, Arnold ACTUALLY asked me out! Who knew he would have the guts? But for all my luck, he was probably thinking of Ruth when he asked that question, but fortunately, I can go with it, use an honest mistake to my advantage.

"Actually, Arnold, I'd love to go out with you..." I paused. "As friends, of course."

I gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, good..." Arnold smiled a bit. "Guess this means we have a... friendship date, then."

"Great." I smiled. "See you tomorrow at school, then?"

"Sure." Arnold smiled as we got near my house as I entered inside. "See you tomorrow, Rhonda."

As I waved good-bye to him and closed the door, I smiled as I cheered in excitement. "YES!"

I had to call my friends up, let them know the good news. I grabbed my cell phone and started calling Phoebe up.

After a couple of rings, I heard the phone being picked up as I heard Phoebe say, "Just a second, Rhonda."

I then heard some horrible sounds coming from the other side of the phone as I cringed. After about a minute, I heard Phoebe say, "Sorry about that, I was just finishing up my tuba solo!"

"And you're still awful at it." I frowned. "See, this is exactly why Arnold doesn't want you for his musical act. You can't play that thing to save your life!"

"Oh stuff it, Rhonda, my parents and I think it's good." Phoebe said. "Anyway, what are you calling for?"

"Arnold asked me out!" I said.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe gasped. "Please tell me you accepted."

"Yes, I did! However, he only said we're going as friends, so... maybe we can get something going from there?" I said.

"Oh wow!" Phoebe said. "Well, I'm glad you guys are going somewhere with this!"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "I'm going to call Nadine and Lila and tell them the good news! Bye, Phoebe!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Phoebe said as I hung up the phone. I called Nadine and Lila with the same news, and as predicted, they were excited about this as Phoebe was.

I sighed as I looked up. I then realized what my decoration ideas were going to revolve around. Jazz, music like structure! This'll surely wow the dance-goers!

* * *

Over Friday morning, the dance was later tonight, and Arnold had told everyone that Dino Spumoni was going to be performing, which everyone was starting to have doubts on.

"Why are you guys even making this a big deal?" I groaned. "It's not like he chose a freaking polka band!"

"No offense, Rhonda, but who would listen to a washed-up has-been?" Nadine asked.

"Says the girl who says Dino Spumoni has a good popularity going with older and younger generations!" I said. "Besides, remember the stories Arnold told us about his times with Dino? Surely, it'll work!"

"Well, in case they don't..." Phoebe smirked. "There's always a tuba solo still available."

"Sorry to say this, Phoebe, but Rhonda showed me the tape of you playing the tuba, and your tuba playing is ever so bad as my rapping... I mean, your tuba playing's ever so terrible." Lila chuckled nervously. "I never done any rapping."

We all looked at Lila strangely as she sighed. "Okay, maybe some rapping. I was going through a little... phase back when I was in Pleasantville. I still have a video, but I never show it."

"Does it have anything to do with that 90's stereotype of you we sa-" I started asking.

"Yes." Lila sighed.

"Anyway, don't worry. I assure you all, Dino will be a hit with everyone." Arnold assured them as we all nodded, with the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Pretty soon, the dance was all set up and the decorations had wowed the dance goers. I looked around to see Tucker and Nadine talking with each other as they were giggling a little, Gerald and Phoebe were smiling as they were leaning towards each other, and I looked over to see Lila and Lorenzo giving a moment to talk as Lila giggled at something Lorenzo was talking about.

Pretty soon, Arnold caught up to me as he looked at the outfit I was wearing. It was a nice red tank-top dress with a black skirt, white pearls on each of my wrist and my hair was combed as neatly as usual. Arnold smiled as he said, "Rhonda, you look really good."

I smiled, looking over Arnold's attire, which is as formal as it could go. "You don't look too bad yourself, buddy."

This friend-date was going pretty good as well as I can hope for. We looked towards the stage as Mr. Simmons made the announcement for Dino Spumoni to get up on stage to perform.

He did so and...

Oh boy... what he did... yeah, he sang a... very depressing song, which wasn't Dino-esque at all. I can easily tell from the audience's silence as well.

_"Helga? You there?" _I spoke in my thoughts.

_**"What's up?" **_Helga said in my thoughts.

_"Have you been to this school dance in your universe? If so, was Dino Spumoni this depressing as he is here?" _I asked in my thoughts.

**_"To put it more boldly, yes and yes. Everyone hated Arnold for it, heck, I did too." _**Helga explained in my mind._**"Don't worry, if everything goes right, Arnold should convince him to be more confident and cheered up enough, making Dino more inspired again. Arnold's awesome like that."**_

_"Well, glad to have that cleared up." _I thought to myself.

_**"No trouble, princess." **_Helga laughed in my mind.

I turned to Arnold as soon as the song was over. Arnold was about to open his mouth before I said, "Buddy, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. But everybody is going to hate you now because of what Dino just sang."

"I'll see if I can make up for it!" Arnold said as he was about to catch up to Dino, but I stopped him.

"Hey... you're you, buddy. I know you can do this!" I smiled. "Now you go out there and cheer that singer up, because I do not want to hear Phoebe's attempt at tuba-playing!"

"I'm standing right next to you, Rhonda!" Phoebe glared at me.

"Now go save the dance!" I said as Arnold went off, ignoring what Phoebe just said.

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold worked his magic once again. Arnold managed to give Dino a boost of confidence, though I'm not entirely sure how, and the dance became more fun once again. I was now dancing with Arnold as I gave a smile. "Thanks to you, buddy, you've made this the best dance ever!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying your time, Rhonda!" Arnold gave a smile back to me.

I felt my knees weaken a little as I clung onto Arnold's arm. "Say, buddy, think we can go outside for a moment?"

"Sure." Arnold said as we started walking out of the cafeteria halls and sat down near one of the benches as we saw the night sky, without all the lights on the city.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Arnold asked as he turned to me.

"Yeah..." I smiled as I looked up. "They certainly are."

I noticed that a few stars were shooting around as I gasped. "Wow, Arnold... did you see that?"

"Shooting stars?" Arnold said as he gasped. "It's rare you see one of those..."

"Why do you think there are shooting stars?" I asked.

"Hmmm... who knows?" Arnold sighed. "Maybe... maybe it's just the way of the galaxy or our world... stars are beautiful in their own right... some disappear, but some are reborn..."

"You think there's other universes beyond this world?" I asked as we looked up.

"Who knows?" Arnold asked. "But if there are, I wouldn't mind looking into at least one universe or two..." Arnold said.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "I fee the same way."

We paused as me and Arnold then looked at each other. "Arnold?"

"Yes, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"I'm glad we're friends." I smiled. "Hopefully, we'll still be friends as we grow up..."

"Yeah... me too..." Arnold gave a warm smile back.

We were silent as we kept looking at the night sky for a few minutes... before Arnold got up. "Let's get back to the dance. We'll have plenty of time to do a few things there."

"Sure..." I smiled as we walked back together.

It was a really sweet time I had with Arnold, but unfortunately, I didn't confess my love to him... but we at least solidified a pretty good friendship. I really wish he would notice me, though...

* * *

The next morning, back in my house, I yawned and woke up as I saw the clock buzzing. I picked up my glasses and put them on as I got up and yawned. I looked over and saw the calendar. Only a week before Christmas... and I still need to do a little Christmas shopping for my friends. I smiled as I got up and hummed a little bit. This was going to be a great morning!

* * *

And there's episode one hundred! How do you like it? I'm glad I made it through these one-hundred episodes so far, and I'm hoping to continue the series onward! There's more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	105. A Christmas To Never Forget Part 1

And here we go with our next two-parter... 'Arnold's Christmas'! Hopefully, this one'll be great! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, we're on our Christmas break now, fa la la la la, fa la la la!" Nadine hummed to herself as we were getting out of school, excited for our Christmas break.

"Ah yes, Christmas. The best time of the year..." I sighed.

"I love how the city's almost transformed by the decorations!" Phoebe said as we looked around the decorated streets. "What do you girls like most about Christmas?"

I sighed as I said, "Me, I like getting together with my family, enjoying all the presents they give me... but seriously, just being snug, inside, enjoying the glad times together, watching the gentle snow fall down to the ground, snuggled next to a warm fire as we enjoy a nice hot chocolate and our furry little surrey."

Nadine, who had pulled out a Christmas catalogue from her backpack and was looking through it, smiled as she said, "Actually, there it is..."

"Huh?" Me and Phoebe turned.

"Only five thousand nine hundred bucks, in this catalogue, one furry little surrey." Nadine pointed to a picture in the catalogue.

"Oh, cool..." Me and Phoebe smiled.

"As for me, you know me! I freaking LOVE Christmas! Crazy about it! My parents are wild for the holiday and so am I!" Nadine smiled. "We always prepare for Christmas all the time!"

"ALL the time?" Phoebe asked. "Sounds like you and your parents OVER-prepare for Christmas."

"Oh, my sweet little Phoebe..." Nadine smiled. "Nobody can be overprepared for Christmas!"

"Speaking of which, girls... things we want most for Christmas and hope we get from our parents! Go!" I smiled.

"I want a bouncing ball and a jumping jack or a jumping jill! And a rocket ship, a trampoline, a flying machine, an elevator, an escalator, an ex-Hawaiian zebra-rator, and submarines and lima beans and..." Nadine frowned. "Lima beans? Yuck! How did that get on my Christmas list?"

Phoebe was about to open her mouth, but Nadine continued on. "A music box and a pair of socks! A bicycle bell and a carousel! Pies of custard and hold the mustard! A baseball bat and a funny hat and eleventy-seventy thingys like that, and a lollipop and a spinning top and a marshy-mellow with legs that hop and..."

"NADINE!" I yelled.

"What? I was just getting to the good stuff... like banana splits and pogo sticks!" Nadine said.

"I know you're excited, but please control yourself!" I said. "Okay, Phoebe, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I want to decide who lives and who dies!" Phoebe smiled.

Me and Nadine just stared in shock.

Phoebe giggled. "Just kidding! I actually want the new in-style ice skates. I want to see if I can do better in new skates. The old ones were getting a little torn."

"Ah, nice choice." I smiled. "As for me, I was thinking about a little footwear myself, hopefully my parents'll be able to get it... it's the new Nancy Spumoni Snow Boots."

"You just want anything Dino Spumoni related, don't you?" Phoebe said. "After all, Nancy IS Dino's daughter."

"AND she's a nice model. Why, just the sight of the boots just makes me..." I started.

"Hey, Rhonda, here's a nice looking mannequin with those boots you want!" Nadine said, pointing to a window mannequin.

My eyes widened in interest. "Want. Want. Want. Want."

My eyes were then glued towards the window in interest as Phoebe and Nadine groaned. Phoebe said, "Don't you think you should wait until Christmas for this?"

"Want now. Want now. Want now." I said in a mantra.

Nadine groaned as she pulled me away from the window and turned me around to face her. "Seriously, Rhonda, you are acting like a greedy girl who can't wait! Seriously, who else looks at these snow boots and instantly wants them? Nobody but you!"

"Want. Want. Want. Want."

My headache started up, snapping me out of my daze as the three of us turned to see Olga, wearing her snow clothes, staring at the boots in a similar matter, eyeing them in interest as she was repeating the same words. Nearby, Sharlene was groaning. "Seriously, every freaking time we past this store?"

"...I stand corrected." Nadine said.

"Want. Want. Want." Olga said as she pointed to the store window at the boots.

"Yes, Olga, they're nice boots. But you should wait until Christmas to get them." Sharlene sighed.

"Want now. Want now. Want now." Olga said in a hypnotized state.

"Olga, I think you should wait, lest you get your father angry?" Sharlene smirked.

Olga snapped out of her trance, looking at Sharlene. She sighed. "Good point. Good point. Good point."

Olga recovered as she smiled. "Hi, girls!"

"Hey, Olga, hey Sharlene." Me and the girls nodded towards Olga and Sharlene.

I then asked, "Looking at the boots too?"

"I'm not interested. Olga is, though." Sharlene sighed as she looked at them. "Seriously, Olga, I don't know why you want them."

"I don't know why either. I guess... something just draws me to them..." Olga sighed. "Almost as if... a little kid in my mind was telling me you want them..."

Olga was looking down again as she muttered something to herself. "I wonder if I did have one that he or she would have wanted a pair... maybe we'd have a match..."

"What?" We blinked.

Olga smiled, trying to not to give a worry. "Oh, nothing to worry about. Just thinking to myself. Anyway, girls, getting your Christmas shopping done?"

"Well..." Nadine paused. "We're currently in the middle of it..."

As the girls were talking with Olga and Sharlene, I then heard a voice in my head.

_**"Pst."**_

I blinked as I said in my mind, _"What is it, Helga?"_

_**"I know this is going to sound crazy, but during one of your next shopping sprees, I need you to buy a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots!" **_Helga explained to me in my mind.

_"Buy a pair? I really appreciate you wanting me to have those snow boots, but..." _I said in my mind.

_**"No, they're not for you!" **_Helga growled in my mind. **_"You need to buy the pair to someone who needs it the most!"_**

I blinked. _"You want me to buy Olga the snow boots? I think that would be pretty sweet, but I don't know, maybe her parents already had something pla-"_

_**"It's not for Olga either!" **_Helga groaned. **_"Look, I just need you to buy the snow boots, then go to the electronics section once you do! I know it doesn't make sense, but trust me, it will!"_**

_"But Helga, all the stores are practically sold out! There's barely enough of those for everybody!" _I said.

_**"Yeah, you said that to me when I was wanting the boots in my dimension! Look, just trust me on this, okay? You need the boots!" **_Helga sighed. _**"Look, I can't talk long, I sense something evil here..."**_

_"What?" _I blinked, but the voice was already gone. _"Helga? Hello? Come in!"_

I didn't understand what was going on. Nothing Helga is saying made any sense...

"Rhonda? Hello?"

"Huh?" I turned to the girls.

"Olga just asked how you're doing on your Christmas shopping." Phoebe said.

"Oh... uh, I'm about done." I said. "I just have to figure out who to get for a few people, and I'll be set."

"Oh, cool." Olga smiled. "Yeah, I've gotten it pretty much done already. Hopefully, my parents will love the presents I give them... then again, when do they NOT like the gifts I give them?"

Sharlene sighed. "I've been... slacking a little on the shopping, but not to worry! I got something big planned."

"Oh, well, that's good." I said as I noticed Arnold and Gerald leaving a nearby store, talking to each other. Now that I think about it, I should really get a gift for Arnold. He's been so nice to all of us and to me, I should at least give him something in return.

"Anyway, girls, me and Sharlene have to get back to our homes..." Olga smiled. "Dad's probably going to worry. See you girls later."

"Bye, Olga, bye Sharlene." Phoebe, Nadine and I waved to the departing women as we kept on going.

"Say, girls, I think maybe we should give our boys something... special." I said.

"I think that's a good idea." Phoebe smiled. "I've been meaning to give Gerald a small token of my affection... after all, he likes me."

"He completely adores you! I'm thinking about giving Tucker a special basketball poster!" Nadine smiled. "And maybe a baseball coaster! And some nice pumpkin bread for his wonderful toaster!"

"Oh no, she's rhyming again." Phoebe groaned.

"And hopefully he gives me some great presents, like a mobile stream, a shining gleam, and a couple pairs of lima beans..." Nadine frowned. "Lima beans? Yuck! How did they get in there again? Oh well, no matter. Mom'll like them. And maybe a couple dozen of banana splits and pogo sticks!"

"What about you, Rhonda?" Phoebe said. "Ready to finally give your undying love to Arnold? Come on, we all know you want to give that!"

"No, no." I shook my head. "I haven't thought about what to give him yet... but hopefully that time'll come..."

"Yeah yeah, just let me know when to bring the mistletoe so you two can kiss under that thing." Nadine rolled her eyes as all three of us started to go off.

Well, for now, I had two missions... one, to get those boots, and two, to get something for Arnold...

* * *

The next day, the day before Christmas, I was over at the mall as I took a deep breath. Everything seemed to be crowded as I decided to look around. "Sheesh, what a crowd... okay... if I were a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots, where would I be?"

_**"Try the boot store, maybe?"**_

I looked towards the shoe store and nodded. "May as well... fortunately, my parents let me use some of the funds for Christmas gifts like this..."

As I walked inside the boot store, I looked towards the cashier as I looked up. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The girl on the cashier smiled. "What can I get for you, my fine young lady?"

"I'm looking to buy a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots for a friend for Christmas? You wouldn't happen to know if there are any left in stock, do you?" I asked.

"I don't know..." The girl behind the counter frowned. "It's a very popular sales item. I'll check in the back and see if they have any left."

"All right, but please hurry, if you can! I really want to make it a surprise for her!" I said.

"I will." The girl nodded as she left the counter for a minute.

I sighed as I waited a bit. _"Okay, Helga, you're still here, right?"_

_**"Yeah, still here."**_

_"Mind telling me WHY you want me to buy these boots, and who they are for?"_

_**"All right, I guess I can tell you. They're for Arnold."**_

_"What? Seriously? I didn't think he was interested in a pair of girls' snow boots."_

**_"There's more to it than that. Look, in my universe, and probably going to be the same in your universe, Arnold is trying to make a Christmas miracle happen. You heard of Mr. Hyunh, one of the boarders at his house?"_**

_"Yeah?" _I nodded.

_**"See, his daughter was lost at the end of the Vietnamese War. He had to give her up to somebody in order to be safe. What Mr. Hyunh wants for Christmas is to see his daughter again. The reason Arnold is wanting the snow boots is because he's shopping for a favor for some guy from the department records. If Arnold can get all the items on the list, INCLUDING the snow boots, he'll get more information on where Mr. Hyunh's daughter lives."**_

_"Oh, I get it!" _I smiled. _"All I have to do is buy the boots, give them to Arnold, since pairs are rare to come by, AND he'll find his daughter! Am I getting it right?"_

**_"Give the princess a prize." _**I heard Helga applauding in my mind. _**"Now, I kinda screwed up on that one last time, but I redeemed it at the end. This time, I need you to give him the boots, no matter what! No delays, just get to the electronics store once you get the boots and meet up with Arnold and Gerald! It should be no problem!"**_

_"How will I know if they have the boots, though?" _I asked Helga in my mind.

"You're in luck, sweetheart!" I saw the cashier coming back with a perfect pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots. "These are the last boots in stock!"

I smiled. That'll work. "I'll take them, then! I got enough cash, I can pay for it!"

* * *

After a quick purchase and a thank you to the employer, I left with the snow boots in hand as I smiled. Phase One complete! Now all I had to do was meet Arnold at the electronics to trade off the boots!

"Rhonda, my sweetheart!"

Oh God, it's Curly! I just saw him, his cross around his neck and winter clothes on him as he came close to me. I noticed the mistletoe he had under him. "So, sweetheart, kissed anybody under the mistletoe yet? I'm willing to be your first!"

I groaned. "Curly, I'm not in the mood for this right now, I have to go to the electronics store back in the neighborhood!"

"All the way back there?" Curly frowned. "I don't know, the streets are particularly dangerous. At least let me go with you."

I frowned as I put the bag with the snow boots down as I glared at Curly. "Look, Curly, if I can be honest with you, you are sick and demented. Not only that, you are freaking crazy! I appreciate the help you give me and the girls, especially when it came to the mystery of Tucker Wittenberg, but I can handle myself!"

"You never know! There's people just crazy enough to steal your stuff!" Curly frowned.

"I can handle myself." I glared. "And I don't need your help."

"Some little girl is looking into your bag and is swiping it." Curly said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" I said as I turned to see a raven haired girl in a purple dress taking my bag. "HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT!"

"Told you." Curly yelped.

"Go get your own!" The little girl snapped as she started to run.

"Curly, help me! I got to get those snow boots back, they're important for something!" I said.

"Way ahead of you!" Curly frowned as we began to give chase to the little girl, who no doubt was going to find her parents.

Much to our surprise, she ran out of the mall as we ran out.

I groaned. "Great! She could be anywhere!"

"Follow me, she went that way!" Curly said as we continued giving chase.

I wanted to ask how he knew that, but I decided, it's Curly. He for some reason knows.

We eventually caught up to the girl as she grabbed a taxi and went inside.

"She's going to the other side of town!" Curly said as he waved his hand for a taxi, which came by conveniently. He dragged me inside. "Quick, pal, to the other side of town and step on it!"

We felt the taxi moving... about three inches before it stopped. I blinked. "Why did we stop?"

Curly and I looked out the window... and blinked as we saw the street signs, which said 'THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN ST.' and 'STEP ON IT BLVD.'

"Huh." I blinked.

"I meant follow that cab and step on it!" Curly groaned as the taxi did as told this time.

* * *

We eventually saw the little girl getting out of the cab as she came out. We got out quickly, but not before paying our cab driver, as we resumed chase.

"If I can just get those boots!" I grunted as the little girl gave chase.

"I'm getting a second wind!" Curly said as he started to get a second speed boost... which I was impressed, I didn't know Curly could run like that. Curly then jumped the girl as she dropped the bag.

"OW! SON OF A BI-" The little girl started before Curly covered her mouth.

"I got her down, take the boots and go!" Curly said as I took the boots. "Don't worry about me! Just protect yourself!"

"Uh... thanks, Curly." I said as I took the snow boots and just ran off.

I heard a voice in a distance, "I don't know why you're here, but you're no-"

I didn't hear the rest as I just ran. I don't know who that girl was, and quite frankly, I didn't care. All that mattered was that I needed to get those snow boots to Arnold!

* * *

And there's part one of episode one hundred and one! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page!


	106. A Christmas To Never Forget Part 2

Here's Part 2 of 'Arnold's Christmas'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I sighed in relief as I got to the electronics store in the neighborhood. "Hope I'm not too late..."

I got inside as I looked around. "Okay, now where would he be?" I groaned as I started speaking in my thoughts. _"Helga, mind helping me with this?"_

_**"He's not here yet. Just take a look around at that game over there."**_

I nodded as I looked around the games, humming. "Hmmm... Frozen Tundra Death Warrior 7000. That might be a good gift for Arnold."

_**"Don't bother with that. It's not a really impressive gift."**_

I frowned. "Oh, what do you know?"

I realized I said that out loud to myself as I kept my mouth shut. I turned around as I saw Arnold and Gerald coming in.

"Hey Arnold, Gerald." I smiled as I went towards him. I noticed all the bags they had. "Last minute Christmas shopping, I assume?"

"Hi, Rhonda." Arnold smiled. "You might say that. Doing a little last minute Christmas shopping of your own?"

"Just for a... couple of friends I know." I said.

"What do you got?" Gerald said.

"Well, I was just exploring the mall on the other end, and I got for my friend a pair of these..." I smiled as I pulled out the boots.

Arnold examined the boots as he smiled. "Coincidentally, I was just looking for a pair of these snow boots myself."

"Oh, are you?" I smiled as I put them back in the bag. "Let me guess, for a friend?"

"It's a little more complicated than that." Gerald said. "Anyway, we should head over to the department clothing store... we're actually looking for it."

"Ah, well, follow me, then." I said as I led Arnold and Gerald over towards the clothing section in this department store.

We eventually reached the place as I said, "Here you go, fellas. Just a caution of warning, those snow boots will probably be sold out. It's a hot selling item, so yeah, just a quick precaution."

"I have my faith." Arnold said as he and Gerald came in.

It felt a little humiliating just watching my buddy and his friend being laughed at upon asking for the snow boots as they came back. I sighed. "Told you. These things are rare to come by."

"There's got to be an easier way!" Arnold sighed.

"Try all the clothing stores you want, there's no way you can get the boots." I sighed.

"Come on, man, we got all the things we need. What difference will one pair of boots make?" Gerald asked.

Arnold sighed. "In case you've forgotten, we need ALL the items on the list, INCLUDING the snow boots, so that we can get the guy to help us find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, so that I can reunite Mr. Hyunh with her daughter. I need to get that Christmas miracle, Gerald!"

"Christmas miracle? That's why you need the boots!" I said, even though I already knew this because Helga told me in my mind.

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "It's very crucial I find the boots... otherwise... I don't know how we can pull this off..."

"This is a very dire situation you're in..." I sighed as I sat down. "How do we..."

I looked over at my boot as I snapped my fingers. "Wait a minute... I think I know how!"

"You can help us with searching for another pair of the official Nancy Spumoni snow boots?" Arnold asked.

"No, Arnold! I have a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots with me! I'll just give them to you and you can get your Christmas miracle to happen!" I smiled as I put them down.

"Hey, it's a good deal!" Gerald smiled.

"But Rhonda..." Arnold said in concern as he looked at me. "What about your friend? I know you want to give her the snow boots..."

Oh right, I said I was getting them for a friend. _"Okay, Helga, where do I go next?"_

**_"Just repeat what I say in my mind, okay? Here goes." _**Helga coughed in my mind. **_"It's no big deal. I always have a back-up plan. This is a Christmas miracle we're talking here!"_**

I nodded as I started repeating the words. "It's no big dea. I always have a back-up plan. Besides, this is a Christmas miracle we're talking about here. I can always get my friend something else! Besides, you need all the help you can get here! I insist, just take the boots."

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked.

"It's only a pair of snow boots. I can always get my friend something else." I said, listening to Helga in my mind.

Arnold gave a warm smile as he hugged me. "Oh, Rhonda! You're the greatest!"

"It's no trouble, buddy!" I said, hugging him back.

Gerald rolled his eyes upon seeing that. "You know, seeing you two always like that, I assume you two like each other."

My eyes widened as we let go of each other very quickly as I started to say, strangely at the same time as Arnold, "What? No! What? We're just... friends!"

"Keep telling yourselves that..." Gerald rolled his eyes as he took his pile. "Come on, we got the things. Let's get to the department of records!"

As Gerald took off, Arnold and I looked at each other as Arnold shook his head. "He must be crazy. Me and you?"

"Yeah..." I chuckled a bit. "What chances would THAT be of happening?"

"Yeah..." Arnold laughed a little.

Man, I so wish I could tell him how I feel! I just don't get how he's so dense at my hints! Oh well, little by little, I suppose. "Well, I better get going. Good luck with your Christmas miracle plan!"

"Thanks, Rhonda. And thanks for the snow boots! I'll pay you back sometime!" Arnold smiled as he took the bag with the snow boots and his pile as he started.

I smiled as I took a little walk, thinking in my mind, _"Wow, Helga. You sure are good at helping me."_

**_"It's what I do best, after all."_**

I smiled as I continued onward. _"Well, now what? I still have to get a perfect gift for Arnold! Helga, what the heck did you give him for Christmas?"_

**_"What? Uh..."_**

_"You didn't give him anything?" _I said in my mind as I was looking around.

_**"The only thing I gave him that Christmas was helping him with the Christmas miracle thing! I didn't really have time to think up the perfect gift... I figured that was enough..."**_

I sighed as I looked around. _"What do you give a boy you like for Christmas? You honestly thought this was a good idea?"_

**_"Give me a break, princess! If you were in my shoes, you'd have done the same thing!" _**

_"Honestly, how can I do this..." _I muttered as I kept walking... until I was passing by a bookstore. I stopped as I raised an eyebrow. "Hello?"

On display was a book written by... Agatha Caulfield? How is this possible? I didn't think Agatha Caulfield wrote anymore! I looked at the cover.

_'The Weird-Headed Kid and the Mean Old Witch'..._

Something then clicked as I went in the bookstore and picked up a copy. I opened it up to look for the copyright date. Sure enough, it was previously released this year, in 2002. I came over to the bookstore cashier and asked, "Excuse me, miss? I'd like to buy this for a Christmas gift, please."

The bookstore cashier looked at it and smiled, "Ah, the new Agatha Caulfield book? You know, some say she was inspired by something that occurred a couple of weeks ago. Wrote it and published it right away. I think this could be the next best-seller. It's pretty short, but it does keep you entertained!"

I smiled. This was the perfect gift for Arnold! He seemed pretty bitter about Miss Caulfield over something... maybe it's because she hadn't released a book in ten years or something... maybe if he sees this book, he'll be inspired again!

"That'll be five dollars, please." The cashier said as I gave him the money. "Thank you, come again!"

I smiled as I came out, book in hand. I knew I had something as I went home to wrap up my gifts.

* * *

As I was heading home, I noticed that Sharlene was muttering, rubbing her cheeks as she seemed to be holding a bag, probably her Christmas shopping. "Hi, Sharlene."

"Huh? Oh. Hi Rhonda." Sharlene sighed as she gave me her bag. "Hold this a minute, would you?"

I nodded as I looked up to see Sharlene rubbing her cheek. I noticed a scratch was on her face. "What happened?"

"Oh, it was a bloody mess on my Christmas shopping!" Sharlene groaned. "What matters is that I got the last thing on that list, and I almost made it out unscathed."

"Wow, must have been tough." I said. "I had a bit of a rough time Christmas shopping as well... I did get off easily for the most part, except for some bratty kid who tried to steal something very important."

"I'm sure she probably had a good reason..." Sharlene muttered.

"What?" I looked up.

"I said, those kids. You never know what they're up to." Sharlene sighed. "Well, I think I got most of it. Thanks for holding my bag, Rhonda. Merry Christmas."

"Sure. Merry Christmas to you too." I said as I gave Sharlene back the bag. Sharlene nodded as she went up on her way.

I sighed as I kept walking onward. Speaking of that kid, I wonder how Curly fared against her...

Sure enough, I got my question answered as I saw Curly sighing in defeat. I waved to him, "Hey, Curly. Did you set that kid right?"

"You might say that..." Curly sighed. "All I did was manage to get her face a little, but mostly she got away."

"Sorry to hear that..." I sighed. "I'm sure you'll get her next time..."

"I suppose..." Curly said. "Say, Rhonda?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I have to say, despite all the times I chase you, you're not bad. Just don't get used to this Curly a lot, okay? It is Christmas, after all." Curly said. "I should depart. You two go on ahead."

"All right." I nodded... as I paused. "Wait, I'm the only one here."

"I realize that." Curly shrugged. "Well, merry Christmas, Rhonda!"

With a little smile, I saw Curly leave... when I realized something. "You're not doing a mistletoe kiss?"

"Nah, not this season. After all the trouble we went through... it's just fun. Merry Christmas!" I heard Curly call as he departed.

I paused as I shrugged. Well, a Christmas season without Curly trying to get near me... I think this is going to be great!

* * *

Come around Christmas morning, I had the most fun out of all the people I hung with, my parents and I were unwrapping gifts and having the most fun of our lives. We went to a few Christmas parties just to visit, of course.

My parents even dropped me off at the Robinsons' house where Nadine lived as I smiled, some of the kids were there as I got the sack of gifts for everyone. Nadine, of course, was there, along with Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald... heck, just about all the kids were there! We were all excited as we started sharing gifts and talking about stories about what gifts our parents gave us... (of course, Nadine was going through her rhyming phrase again upon asking what her parents gave her for Christmas, causing everyone to groan). As Nadine was doing her story, I decided to take Arnold to the side as we sat down near the hall door.

"Did you manage to get that Christmas miracle to happen?" I asked.

Arnold smiled. "It was tough, but yeah. I did manage to find Mr. Hyunh's daughter. They were both reunited and all was good."

"That's good..." I sighed in relief. "You, buddy, are a miracle worker..."

"I wouldn't go THAT far..." Arnold smiled. "Hey... thanks for the new book. It really does revive my faith in Agatha Caulfield... maybe she still has the magic in her after all..."

"What?" I asked.

"Long story." Arnold said.

"Arnold, thanks for the pearl necklace." I smiled as I was now wearing a shiny new pearl necklace. "It must have been tough, thinking about what you're getting for your friend..."

"It was a little bit..." Arnold said. "But it was no trouble."

Then, much to my surprise, Arnold kissed me on the cheek, causing my cheeks to flare up. "Uh..."

Arnold pointed up. "Mistletoe."

I looked up and... oh. I guess some mistletoe was hanging up on the ceiling above us. I blushed a bit. "Thanks..."

I looked toward the crowd, and they were too into Nadine's story, nobody noticed. I wonder if I can just take Arnold's lips... nah, too much attention.

"Let's get back to enjoying Christmas with our friends, shall we?" Arnold said.

I nodded as Nadine was about to conclude her story, finishing up with banana splits and pogo sticks. "Sure."

And so, I had a really good Christmas, both with my family, thanks to Mom and Dad for getting me a pair of Nancy Spumoni snow boots, and to Arnold for the pearl necklace! I'm going to hold and cherish them for all my life.

All in all, a great Christmas for all, and to all a great day!

* * *

And there's part two of episode one hundred and one! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	107. Contest Entry

And now, here we go with 'Pre-Teen Scream'! Part of the episode, anyway, as I'm going to use this to have a bit of a segway to another episode, which is going to happen in the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The day after Christmas, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and a few others were hanging around the steps of Arnold's house as we were listening to the radio outside.

"Keep tuning that radio!" Gerald said as we started to hang around.

"Hmmm... doesn't seem to be anything good on here today." Arnold said as he kept tuning it in.

"I just ever so don't understand why we usually hang around here?" Lila asked. "What is it you guys usually do when you're in this sort of group?"

"Eh, we mostly just hang around unless one of us, usually Arnold, gets an idea." I explained. "Whenever we're a little bored, we usually hang around Arnold's place."

"Oh." Lila said as she sat down. "I guess I still don't quite understand."

"You'll get it in time, Lila." Nadine advised. "Just get a little comfortable."

Lila nodded as she sat down. "I'll try, but you do know we'll have to get inside sometime."

"Yeah... but at least the warm breeze is here while it is." Eugene smiled.

I suddenly heard something on the radio as my eyes twinkled. "Oh, Arnold, keep it on that station! I love this song!"

Everyone nodded as Arnold kept it on there. It was one of the songs Ronnie Matthews performed. I nodded as I started singing along to the lyrics, Eugene and Sheena following suit as everyone else was bobbing their head to the music, except for Nadine, who covered her ears, and Lila, who still not quite understand what was going on.

"I don't get it." Lila said.

"They're listening to Ronnie Matthews." Nadine sighed.

"Who?" Lila asked.

We all gasped as we turned towards Lila.

"What? I lived in the countryside. I'm still trying to get used to the city." Lila said.

"Ronnie Matthews, is like, the best singer of our time!" I smiled. "Greatest singing sensation in like fifty years!"

"He's released a lot of hit singles!" Eugene smiled.

"His songs inspire my soul!" Sheena smiled.

"He's lame!" Nadine said.

Everyone stopped as we turned to Nadine.

"I'm sorry, but he is! His songs are mostly about love and all that junk!" Nadine sighed.

"I don't know... I think it would be fun to be in Ronnie Matthews' shoes." Phoebe smiled.

"You're just saying that because of..." Nadine started before Phoebe nudged her stomach. "Ouch!"

"Because of what?" Gerald asked.

Phoebe smiled innocently. "Nothing, she said nothing."

"Uh-huh..." Gerald said with an unimpressed face.

Pretty soon, the song was over as we listened in. "Yeah, that was Ronnie Matthews' hit single 'I Saw Your Face And Wow!'. Hey, you wanna go backstage to a Ronnie Matthews' concert and then have dinner with Ronnie himself?"

Everyone, but Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Lila, just voiced their excitement as I joined in. The announcer on the radio then said, "Well, just write us a page on why you'd be the best choice to win an evening with Ronnie! Send it to this radio station at the end of the week, in three days!"

My eyes shined with delight as I said, "Oh my gosh, an evening with Ronnie Matthews! I must win!"

"You are wasting your time!" Nadine rolled her eyes. "Those contests are a scam! Don't be a sucker!"

I noticed Phoebe was writing down the instructions as she nodded. "Well, see you guys."

Phoebe started to run off.

Me, Nadine and Lila just looked at each other as me and Nadine nodded. "Oh yeah."

"What?" Lila asked. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Follow us, Lila. We better show you something." Nadine sighed as we decided to follow Lila. "Hey, Phoebe, wait up!"

"See you guys around!" I said as we started giving chase to Phoebe.

* * *

"You girls really had to follow me home for this?" Phoebe sighed as she sat on her bed as Lila was looking around in interest.

"I have to say, you have a lovely home." Lila said.

"Phoebe, all of us but Lila knows you're an obsessed Ronnie Matthews fan." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not obsessed!" Phoebe laughed.

Nadine, staring at Phoebe with an unimpressed face, went over and opened that little Asian folding cabinet (I had no idea what that was called) to reveal a Ronnie Matthew shrine. Nadine pointed to it.

"That's nothing." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

I went over to an Asian scroll, and flipped it around to reveal a Ronnie Matthews poster. I pointed to it.

"So?" Phoebe asked.

Lila pushed a button of the CD player in her room, out of curiosity as Ronnie Matthews' song started to play.

"Hm?" Me and Nadine raised our eyebrows.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I squeal like a schoolgirl when I listen to Ronnie Matthews..."

"Easy, considering you are a schoolgirl." Lila giggled.

"If you excuse me, I have a page to write!" Phoebe said as she started work on it on her notebook. "In fact, tell me what you think! 'Gritty Kitty ain't so pretty, but it's really thick...'" Phoebe yelped. "Whoops, wrong notebook!"

Phoebe threw it to the side as she pulled out her real notebook, smiling in embarrassment. "Here's my notebook!"

Phoebe opened up her notebook as she took a deep breath.

"Bring it on, Phoebe! I bet I can write something one hundred times more awesome!" I smiled as I sat down next to her.

"You both are out of your mind." Nadine glared she sat down on the ground floor, Lila joining her.

"Do girls here... always become very obsessed?" Lila asked in confusion. "Should I act that way?"

"Trust me, Lila... no you don't." Nadine sighed bitterly.

I ignored them as we were writing our page.

It took us about an hour to complete, but we each completed a good page for our entries. We quickly got envelopes and stuffed our entries inside as we put our addresses and the stamps on. My eyes widened in excitement as I turned to Phoebe, whose eyes were similarily excited.

"Race you to the mailbox!" Me and Phoebe said at the same time as we started jogging.

As soon as we reached the mailbox, me and Phoebe slowed down as we heard Nadine, "What are you two doing?"

We turned as we saw Nadine and Lila following us, Nadine frowned, "I'm telling you, these contests are scams!"

"But Nadine, didn't your parents and you win tickets to the Macy's parade in a radio contest?" Lila asked.

"This is entirely different! That one was a trip! This is going to a concert where you have to meet some complete stranger you do not know that for all you know could be a complete pedo!" Nadine frowned. "Don't be suckers!"

"But I wanna meet Ronnie!" I whined.

"Come on, Nadine, don't be a party pooper!" Phoebe said.

"I'm just saying... how do we know that Ronnie Matthews can be trusted around little freaking kids!" Nadine asked. "How do we know if you girls are safe? I'm just looking after your safety. For all I know, you probably won't win! And for all we know, maybe Ronnie Matthews is faking his singing, like Milli Vanilli!"

Phoebe gasped. "Ronnie Matthews, faking his singing? That's just unheard of!"

"Come on, Nadine! How can somebody FAKE a singing voice?" I rolled my eyes as we both reached for the mailbox with the letters... but at the same time, looking nervously towards Nadine and Lila, the former frowning, the latter just watching in interest and confusion.

"If you two put those letters in the box, you're bigger fools than I thought!" Nadine glared. "I'm telling you all right now, if you let go of those letters, I'm losing respect for the both of you!"

We shook nervously... before we both put our letters in the mailbox, as I said, "No regrets!"

Phoebe, on the other hand, hugged Nadine as Nadine rolled her eyes, Phoebe shaking, "I'm so sorry, Nadine! It was a moment of weakness! I couldn't help myself!"

"Nope! Nuh-uh. Not forgiving you. Nope." Nadine said, pushing Phoebe away as she was walking off.

I rolled my eyes as Lila asked me, "Does Nadine always do this?"

"Oh, she'll come around to it. Me and Phoebe are just being fangirls, that's all." I said. "Nadine just can't get into the Ronnie Matthews songs like we do."

Phoebe got up as she looked down. I looked over to Phoebe as I put a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Phoebe. She's just disappointed that we're both fangirling. Once she's done with her butterfly catching or sports-driven activity, she'll come back and apologize."

Phoebe looked up. "Okay..."

"Hey, until then... how about we go back and do each other's hair? Will that cheer you up?" I asked.

Phoebe nodded. "Sure."

"That's great!" I said. "Lila, you want to join us?"

"No thanks. I need to get home as soon as possible. Daddy's probably wondering where I am." Lila said as she started to head out.

"All right, catch you on the flip side!" I said as Lila started to go. "Come on, Phoebe, let's do our hair!"

Phoebe nodded as she clung onto my arm as we walked together.

* * *

A little later, over at my place as me and Phoebe were playing around with our hair, curling it up, we heard our mom coming in. "Honey, Nadine's here."

I smiled towards Phoebe. "See? She cares for us."

I turned towards my mom. "Send her in, Mom."

My mother nodded as she went out. A moment later, a guilty Nadine came in as she sighed, "Listen... Phoebe... Rhonda... I want to say I'm sorry. I was being a little irrational."

"Aw, it's all right, Nadine." I said as Nadine sat down and joined us. "You were just being... well, you."

"Protective of both my friends?" Nadine asked.

"Tough but fair." I said.

"I guess..." Nadine sighed. "But I guess I'm just worried for you two. I don't want you girls to be alone..."

"Tell you what." Phoebe smiled. "If one of us wins, we'll take you with us to the concert, maybe you can see why meeting Ronnie Matthews is one of the biggest moments of our lives."

"Be sure to send the loser a photo of you guys!" I laughed.

"I'm sure we'll be able to remind ourselves of that." Phoebe smiled.

"So, the curlers in the hair, huh?" Nadine asked. "Classic."

"Yeah, I hear the curled hair is the new fashion!" I smiled as we continued talking.

And so, me, Nadine and Phoebe hung around my home for the rest of the day as we decided to talk about what is going on for next year.

* * *

Three days later, all three of us, along with Eugene, Sheena, Arnold, Gerald and Lila were back at the steps of Arnold's place as we peered our ears, listening for the contest winner.

"This is it, this is it!" Phoebe whispered in excitement.

"The winner of the Ronnie Matthews concert and dinner is... Phoebe Heyerdahl!" The announcer called.

I cheered a little as Eugene and Sheena gasped. "Phoebe?"

"Why are you people surprised?" Phoebe asked. "I've made subtle hints that he was one of my favorite singers."

"Well, we didn't figure you as a fan... maybe Rhonda, but not you!" Gerald said.

"Are you kidding? In her room, she has a Ronnie Matthews shrine!" Nadine said.

"Nadine!" Phoebe whispered, nudging Nadine in the stomach. "Nobody needs to know that!"

"Hey, congratulations, Phoebe." I smiled as I put my hand on her shoulder. "You earned it."

"Thanks, Rhonda! I'm quite pleased." Phoebe giggled, then turned to Nadine with a smirk. "Oh Nadine... remember our little deal we made?"

Nadine's eyes widened as she started to sweat a little.

* * *

A little later, it was just me, Arnold and Gerald alone as I sighed. "What a day, huh?"

"Yeah..." Arnold nodded. "Who knew that Phoebe was such a Ronnie Matthews fangirl?"

He then turned to me. "Sorry you couldn't get to go with her or Nadine to the concert."

"Hey, they're my friends. They deserve to have a good time!" I smiled. "I mean, who else can sing better than Ronnie Matthews?"

As if on cue, we heard a country voice singing. I blinked. "What the heck is that? Did you get a new boarder, Arnold?"

Arnold shook his head. "No. Not since Gerald tried to move in."

"Long story." Gerald sighed.

I already knew it, but I nodded. "What say we check it out?"

The boys nodded as we got up out of curiosity.

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and two! How did you like it? I'll have Phoebe and Nadine explain to Rhonda about their time in the concert in a later episode, but for now, hope you like what you read! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	108. Country Voice

Now it's time for 'Mr. Hyunh Goes Country'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Gerald, Arnold and I followed the source of the country voice as we headed upstairs and stopped. I blinked as I pointed towards the bathroom. The door opened as we saw Mr. Hyunh coming out in a bathrobe and a towel around his hair, drying it.

"Mr. Hyunh?" Arnold blinked in surprise.

Mr. Hyunh blinked and smiled as he said in his odd accent, "Oh, good afternoon Arnold and Arnold's friends!"

"That was you singing in there?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Why, yes. It's been a while, but ever since you reunited me with my daughter... I just had a song in my heart. I love to sing." Mr. Hyunh explained.

"B-but that was incredible!" Gerald said in surprise.

"You sounded like a professional!" Arnold said.

"It sounded like a country western singer possessed you and took over your body! You actually spoke perfect English in your song!" I said. "I don't mean any offense."

"None taken, my friend." Mr. Hyunh said. "Anyway, I just sing for fun."

I paused, smiled as I got an idea. "Have you ever thought of singing on the radio, or in public?"

Gerald and Arnold looked at me in shock, getting an idea as they whispered to each other.

Mr. Hyunh paused. "Gee, I don't know. I still have a business to run and... you really think I could?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. "After all, the world deserves to hear a wonderful voice as yours..."

"Still, I don't want to be rich and famous. It's just not me..." Mr. Hyunh paused. "Tell you what. If you're interested in hearing more of my music, wait until I dry myself up, and I'll have you listen to a couple of songs that I wrote myself."

"We'd be glad to hear them." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll let you know when I'm done." Mr. Hyunh said as he started singing his country music again, going inside.

As soon as Mr. Hyunh went inside, I turned to see Gerald and Arnold talking. I walked over. "What's up?"

"We're just talking about how if Mr. Hyunh makes a country western record, we can be his managers!" Gerald smiled.

I paused. "Exactly HOW are we going to do that? Gerald, look at us. We're kids. What do we know about being managers?"

"You've managed to be the manager of that food groups play!" Gerald raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and it was very stressful. But here's the thing. I became co-manager, not manager of the play. There is a difference. And besides, Mrs. Slovak assigned me to the job in case she got sick a few times... which she did... with a bit of a flu bug over the course of a few days." I explained.

"Well, just imagine it, though!" Gerald said. "We'd record a CD... then, we get every radio station in the country to play it. He'll sell out concerts over the city until finally, we book the big one... the Great Ole Opry!"

Gerald gave a smile as Arnold gave a nod.

"I'm pretty sure he was specific when he said he didn't want to be rich and famous! We should respect Mr. Hyunh's wishes... and you're going to ask him anyway, aren't you? My words are going right past your heads right now, aren't they? I can insult you anytime because you're in imagination world and you still wouldn't hear it?" I asked as I noticed Arnold and Gerald's glazed looks, probably imagining wealth and fortune.

I paused as I looked at Arnold and Gerald. I smirked, since they seemed to be imagining something.

"Arnold, Gerald, Nadine has a big crush on Tucker Wittenberg. HUGE crush on Tucker. She'll constantly deny it, but it's true. Her knees often get weak and she blushes whenever Tucker comes in, but you can tell Nadine REALLY loves Tucker. And you know, I think Tucker has a crush on Nadine too! We should set them up together sometime." I said, nonchalantly, deciding to reveal a secret about my best friend.

Arnold and Gerald blinked as they turned, Arnold saying, "Did you say something, Rhonda?"

"Oh, nothing important." I shrugged.

"Anyway... as his managers, we get the customary ten percent!" Gerald smiled.

"Sounds good to me! But don't you think we should ask him first?" Arnold asked.

"I already did. He said-" I started before Mr. Hyunh coughed from behind. We turned to see him, all clothed up.

"Okay, I'm ready. Come on in." Mr. Hyunh said as all three of us entered inside.

* * *

We listened to a few of Mr. Hyunh's songs as I politely applauded. "That was pretty good, Mr. Hyunh."

"You write your own music, too?" Gerald said in surprise.

"What can I say? It helps me to relax." Mr. Hyunh shrugged.

"Mr. Hyunh, you really should be rich and famous!" Gerald smiled.

"Oh, you are so funny, Gerald. I don't want to be famous. I like my life." Mr. Hyunh said.

"But Mr. Hyunh, if you were famous, you could live anywhere you want!" Arnold advised.

"Arnold, Gerald, you heard what he said, he said no. Let's respect the man's wishes!" I frowned.

"Your little raven haired female friend is right. You have got to understand, I like my job at the restaurant, I like where I live. It may be simple, but the simple things are the best thing!" Mr. Hyunh explained.

"But Mr. H, think about it! That amazing voice of yours belongs on TV and radio..." Gerald started.

"Gerald, what part of 'he said no' do you not get, the 'he said', the 'N', or the 'O'?" I asked, frowning.

"Besides, I only play for my family and friends. That is enough for me." Mr. Hyunh explained. "I mean, being a western star, sure, it may be fun at first, but then you'd be stuck with this dead-end job. You can't just do it once and move on!"

"Actually, you can. There are such a thing called one-hit wonders." I said.

Mr. Hyunh turned to me as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "One hit wonder?"

"You know, when you sing one song that's number one on the charts and goes popular, then you decide to quit, and fade to obscurity." I explained. "But that's not for you."

"Yeah, you could become a one hit wonder!" Gerald smiled. "Just record one song, send it to the radio, then quit while you're ahead."

"I don't know..." Mr. Hyunh paused.

"Tell you what..." Arnold said. "If you don't want to be famous, that's fine with us. We'll respect your wishes."

"But... what if... you create a CD, so that way, if your voice gets tired out... your friends and family can still enjoy it." Gerald said.

Mr. Hyunh smiled, liking the idea. "That might be fun... and you promise this won't go out anywhere in the world?"

"Guaranteed." I nodded as I glared at the two boys. "I'm going to make sure of that!"

Gerald whispered to Arnold, "Arnold, she's giving me the evil eye..."

"She's just trying to make sure we don't do anything rash!" Arnold said.

* * *

Pretty soon, we did the CD recording as the others in the recording studio were impressed with Mr. Hyunh singing. Before we knew it, we had a copy of the CD... a few copies in fact as Mr. Hyunh smiled. "That was actually pretty good!"

"Yeah, your tune was pretty catchy! I can see your feelings on the 'Simple Things' lyrics!" I smiled.

"Hey, think we can get this to a radio station?" Gerald said.

"Gerald, he said no! Twenty times! Get it through your thick skull!" I said.

"Besides, no radio station would want to play my song." Mr. Hyunh said as he arrived at the place he worked at... which is a basic sushi place. "Well, I better get to work. Enjoy the CD!"

"We will!" I said as Mr. Hyunh went in.

I turned to the three as he said, "Well, there's that. Guess we better go around and maybe give a few of our friends the CDs."

"I really wanted to have it on the radio..." Gerald said.

"I understand that, Gerald, but if Mr. Hyunh says no, then it's as Rhonda says... we should respect his wishes..." Arnold said.

Gerald deflated a bit. "Fine..."

I smiled. "Glad you guys finally see the light! Well, see you guys later!" I said as me, Gerald and Arnold split off, Gerald and Arnold to the boarding house and me to go to my friends' house to get the CD.

As I was walking around the corner, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so sor-" I started before staring into the eyes. "Oh... it's just you, Caroline."

Caroline glared. "Hello, Lloyd. Fancy meeting you here... still haven't given up on your nerd friends?"

"No, I have not given up on my TRUE friends!" I frowned. "And how dare you insult them! You don't even match me, Caroline!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lloyd."

Caroline then noticed the CDs I had on the ground. Caroline frowned as she picked up. "That looks like a country music record!"

"Give that back!" I glared.

Caroline frowned as she threw the CD back at me. "Hmmm... I never knew you to be respectful to country, Rhonda. Sad, really."

I glared as I picked up the other CDs. "I don't have time for you!"

"Fine... keep being pissy." Caroline shrugged. "Just let me say something before I depart. Rhonda... look at yourself, just for one minute. Do you really act like who you are?"

I glared at Caroline and growled. "Get lost!"

"Fine, be that way." Caroline sighed as she walked off. "But sooner or later, you'll know the truth! Keep changing everything... something IS bound to happen..."

Caroline then walked along her way, and I can just imagine that smug smirk on her face.

I shook my head, angrily muttering to myself. Who did that stupid Caroline think she is, just coming in like that!

Honestly, what nerve! I just kept walking, not even thinking about it anymore.

* * *

As I went to bed that night, I sighed as I decided to close my eyes and went to sleep. Sure, it wasn't too much... but sooner or later, I felt like something good was about to come...

Tomorrow was going to be the day that Nadine and Phoebe go to the concert... I'm excited for them... Oh, I couldn't wait for tomorrow night... I sighed as I went off to sleep... tomorrow was going to be another day...

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and three! How did you like it? I know there was supposed to be the whole concert deal thing, but you can thank Rhonda from preventing that idea! Besides, it was technically Arnold and Gerald's fault in the first place! When somebody says no, they mean no! That's just how I feel, anyway. By the way, if you don't know who Caroline is, go back to chapters 19 and 66, you'll understand who she is! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	109. Walk in the Park

All right, it's time for 'Casa Paradiso'... which will not be the focus of this chapter! Yep, I'm going to be making a new story on this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I haven't heard from Nadine and Phoebe all weekend. Fine with me, they needed all the space they could get... besides, we were already past New Year's, and it was the second day of January. It wasn't until eleven in the morning as I was filing through one of my James Bond books that I heard my cell phone ringing. I smiled as I picked it up. Nadine's number was on there.

I picked it up. "Hey, Nadine!"

"Hey, Rhonda! Me and Phoebe are going to the park! Think you can meet us there?" I heard Nadine ask.

I nodded. "Sure, Nadine. I want to hear a lot about what you guys did!"

"All right..." Nadine said. "See you there."

I nodded as I hung up the phone. It was going to be a great relief after all I heard. I needed to hear from someone other than Arnold or Gerald... no offense to the guys of course, but Gerald had always talked about his New Year plans, and Arnold had a bit of a difficult time trying to convince his grandfather not to sell the boarding house... yet again another unusual day in the life of Arnold Shortman.

I stopped again near by my bookshelf as I was putting my James Bond book away... for some reason, once again, my old diary seemed to be calling to me.

I pulled it out as I opened up the contents. I looked at the three pages that seemed to be stapled to the top of the book, which, I could not understand why that was so. I shook up the book a little and... that's strange. I could have sworn I heard something in there... like a small hopping sound. I did not understand why... maybe it was my imagination.

I tried my best to pull the staples out, but to no avail. After a couple minutes of trying, I gave up. I sighed as I closed my old diary and put it back in. I really wish I could remember what I wrote on those three pages back then... something embarrassing, maybe?

Either way, I had my friends to meet up with. I got up and started heading downstairs to get myself ready.

* * *

I kept walking along, sighing as I looked up at the sky, thinking back to what I had done that weekend...

* * *

_I was out on the stores, talking with Sharlene when Olga came in with a big smile, holding a report card in her hand._

_"Seems like someone's elated!" Sharlene noted as Olga sat down._

_"I very well should be!" Olga smiled as she put down the report card._

_Sharlene took a look at the report card. "All As. Good for you, Olga."_

_"Keep reading, keep reading!" Olga said, waving her hand a little bit._

_I started reading. "Because of your good marks and perfect attendance each and every day, you have just enough credits that we have considered giving you an early graduation ceremony!"_

_I smiled as I looked up to Olga. "Hey, congratulations, Olga!"_

_Olga smiled. "My graduation is starting next week on Sunday! My parents are already deciding to attend it. They may not be the perfect family, but they at least care enough to show up."_

_Olga looked over to me and Sharlene. "Sharlene, if you have the time, I want to see you there when I get my diploma!"_

_"Sure!" Sharlene smiled. "I'd be glad to attend your little ceremony. I don't have to go to work that Sunday, so I'm good!"_

_Olga turned to me. "Uh, Rhonda... I know this is going to sound a little awkward, but... I was wondering if... you know..."_

_I smiled. "I'll tell my parents Sharlene's going to be babysitting me and my friends so I can watch you get your diploma."_

_Olga hugged me in an Olga-hug in delight. "Oh, thank you, Rhonda! This means the world to me!"_

_"Think nothing of it." I said as I hugged her back. "Besides, my parents may not like your dad, mainly due to business reasons I don't quite understand, but they don't think you're too bad. A little too perfect, but not too bad."_

_"Oh, thank you, Rhonda, thank you!" Olga said in delight._

_Sharlene rolled her eyes. "Swell. I'm going to be babysitting three kids while watching my best friend graduate! Wonderful news..."_

* * *

I had to agree with Sharlene as I entered the park. It was, indeed, VERY wonderful news. I wonder how Phoebe and Nadine will take the news of Olga graduating early.

_**"You know, I'm kind of proud of Olga." **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

_"Why's that, Helga?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"Getting good marks, graduating early... she needed this break... though... though I wonder..." **_Helga said in my mind.

_"What?" _I asked.

_**"Eh, nothing. Guess we'll have to wait and see what goes on..." **_Helga's voice said as I continued on.

_"What is your connection with Olga, anyway?" _I asked.

_**"Trust me, it's best you try to figure it out for yourself..." **_Helga's voice sighed.

I shook my head as I kept walking. That Helga, I can never figure her out! What is she hiding, anyway?

* * *

Pretty soon, I caught up with Nadine and Phoebe, who were waiting by the park bench.

"Hey girls!" I smiled as I sat down next to them. "How was the concert?"

Phoebe's eyes, for some reason, immediately went dull as she looked down. "Oh... fine. It was fine."

"Did you meet up with Ronnie Matthews? Is he like, the best of the best?" I asked.

Nadine paused as she used her hand. "Yeah, he was... eh, sort of... well... he's okay..."

I looked at the two as Nadine was putting a comforting hand on Phoebe's shoulder. I asked, "What's wrong, girls?"

Nadine looked over to Phoebe, then to me. She took a deep breath.

"No, no, let me say it." Phoebe said before Nadine could say anything. "Rhonda, this is the honest truth, coming from me, and Nadine can vouch... Ronnie cannot sing to save his own life."

"What?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, all the songs he sings. Done by background singers. He only lip syncs to the words." Nadine explained.

"Oh my God..." I said to myself as I looked over to Phoebe, who took a deep breath. "I am so sorry, Phoebe..."

Phoebe sighed. "It's okay, Rhonda. I'm over it now, but I just couldn't believe that Ronnie Matthews could actually fake his singing..." Phoebe sighed.

"It's like I said before... don't be a fool. But Ronnie wasn't all out too bad." Nadine shrugged. "He's still at least a nice guy... somewhat."

"Still, to have that kick in the stomach..." I groaned. "I just wish I was there to witness it..."

"Trust me, you were better off not." Phoebe said. "Say, I listened to that CD you gave me. Mr. Hyunh really is a great singer, isn't he?"

"He sure is." I nodded. "And before you ask, no, he doesn't want to be rich and famous, he like his life at home."

"Yeah, we could tell from the song." Nadine said. "Still, Mr. Hyunh has quite a lot of talent."

"Agreed." I said as we continued walking... when all of a sudden, Tucker came from the other direction and bumped into us... well, more specifically, he bumped into Nadine.

"Sorry about that." Tucker said as he offered his hand to Nadine. "You okay, Butterfly?"

Nadine rubbed her side a bit as she took Tucker's hand, Tucker pulling her up. "Yeah, I'm okay, Tuck."

I noticed an excited look on Tucker's eyes as I said, "Well, it seems you're pretty excited, Mr. Wittenberg."

Tucker smiled. "Well, I should be. My mother and father have been dating again for a little while... and even better... they've decided to remarry!"

Phoebe and I started squealing in delight as we jumped up and down in excitement, as we said, "Oh my gosh, a wedding! This is going to be fun!"

"Hey, that's awesome!" Nadine smiled. "I'm glad your parents are making up!"

"Yeah..." Tucker chuckled a bit. "Turns out we're going to have the wedding this week on a Saturday. We kinda set a lot of things up, and we need a bit of a crew to help. My mom in particular has her eye on you, Nadine."

Nadine raised an eyebrow as me and Phoebe turned. Nadine then asked, "Me? Why?"

"She knows how tough you really are, and she likes your determination." Tucker smiled. "She told me you remind her of herself when she was pretty young."

"Hmmm... I don't know if I should take that as a compliment..." Nadine blinked.

"Either way, I was actually told by Mom to catch you on my next go-around and bring her to you. She wants to give you something important." Tucker said.

"We have GOT to go for it." I smiled. "We'll go with Nadine, we want to know what that's about!"

Nadine nodded as she said, "Okay. Take me to your mom, Tuck."

"I'll be glad to." Tucker said as he took Nadine's hand.

Nadine blushed as the two started to walk together. As we kept walking, I decided to ask a question, "Say, Tucker, I'm curious. Since your father and mother are re-marrying... who's the lucky best man?"

"Arnold." Tucker said, nonchalantly.

I almost froze, stunned. "Arnold? Not you? Why?"

Tucker said. "Because dad already gave me the job of ring-bearer, AND since he didn't have a lot of friends, he turned to the next good set of friends... which happened to be the ones who believed he's a good trainer and coach..."

"And that's Arnold!" I said as I snapped my fingers. "That makes total sense!"

I paused as we kept walking. I don't know what Arnold's reaction will be to being the best man to Coach Wittenberg's wedding... but I don't know what Mrs. Wittenberg would want with Nadine... or, to an extent... us.

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and four! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	110. Tucker's Breakdown

And now we go on to 'Best Man'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Tucker led me, Phoebe and Nadine over to where the Wittenbergs were currently living as Tucker opened the door. "Mom, I'm home!"

We heard a whistle blow as Tucker stood to attention. Inside, we saw Tish Wittenberg smiling as she came in. "A little early for a workout, isn't it?"

"Yes, a little bit, but that's not why I'm here." Tucker said as he bowed his head. "I found Nadine and brought her over. She's with her friends, so they're there too."

Tish smiled. "Ah, the more the merrier, then. Nadine, sweetheart, come in, sit down."

Nadine smiled as she walked in. Phoebe and I were about to walk in, when Tish stopped us.

"Hold it, girls. Need you to do five push-ups before you go in." Tish smirked.

"What?" Me and Phoebe said in shock.

"I just had these nails done!" I said as I was showing off my nails.

Tish laughed. "Nah, just kidding. Come on in."

"Oh..." Me and Phoebe sighed in relief as we walked in.

"I have to say, Tish, you have a delightful sense of humor!" Phoebe said.

"You think that's something? When I went and visited Tucker my first time, I actually DID the push-ups!" Nadine smiled. "They're not really that hard."

Tish laughed a bit as she looked at Nadine. "Nadine, you may be a bit of a hippie that came from hippie parents, but you know what? You and your hippie parents are all right by our books!"

"What did you want to see me for, soon-to-be Mrs. Wittenberg?" Nadine asked. "Uh, if that's okay if I call you that."

"Nadine, you are being a little too polite to me. Show me that rough side! You work better with it!" Tish smiled. "But seriously, as you are no doubt correct, I am indeed getting re-married to my husband."

"What a relief." Tucker muttered to himself.

"The reason I called you here, Nadine, is, well, since I've noted you as a good bowler for the other team, and you have been getting friendly with my son..."

"Mom!" Tucker frowned as Nadine started to blush. Me and Phoebe just giggled. "We just hang out!"

"...AND you've been good at most sports that I've witnessed you seeing, I was wondering one thing." Tish said. "I want you to be the Maid of Honor for my wedding on Saturday."

Nadine looked at Tish in surprise as me and Phoebe were almost about to screech in delight. "Wow, Tish... but why me?"

"I'll be blunt with you, Nadine. My cousin Connie is going to be out of town on that day, and all my other girlfriends are... well, they're pretty busy, so I thought of you and figured you'd be perfect!" Tish explained.

Nadine paused as she put her leg behind her other one and rubbed against it. "I don't know, Tish... I haven't really done weddings before... I'm not as interested in the girly stuff as Rhonda and Phoebe are... I can still do it, but I'm not into it..."

Tish laughed. "I don't blame you, Nadine. I naturally hate wearing the dresses too, but it's a customary wedding thing."

"Wonderful." Nadine said in a deadpan voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Wittenberg?" I coughed as I came over to the two. "Maybe I can help Nadine. In a wedding, you're allowed two maid of honors, right?"

"That's what I hear, yes..." Tish looked over to me. "Rhonda, do you want to be the maid of honor as well?"

"Oh, please, I'd love that very much!" I smiled.

"But Rhonda..." Nadine sighed. "...we don't know anything about being maid of honors!"

"Well, what better way to learn than now?" I smirked. "Besides, I've been to a couple of weddings with my mother and father... mostly to see a couple of my uncles and aunts getting married. I've seen how weddings work, so no need to worry on that!"

Nadine paused. "Well, if Rhonda's going to help me, then... sure Tish, I'll be your maid of honor!"

"Wonderful!" Tish smiled. "Nadine, Rhonda, I can't thank you two enough!"

"It's no trouble!" Nadine and I smiled.

"Wait, what about me?" Phoebe asked.

Tish looked over to Phoebe as she looked down. "Sorry, sweetheart. I don't have room on the maid of honor... but come by and I'll give you something..."

Phoebe's eyes twinkled with joy. "Maybe a tuba solo for your wedding music?"

"NO!" Me, Tucker and Nadine glared.

Phoebe looked down. Tish put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll find something for you. All three of you meet me after school tomorrow, we'll discuss some more."

I nodded as I said, "Okay. Thank you, Tish."

"Anytime." Tish Wittenberg said as me and Phoebe were starting to depart.

"Bye, Tuck! See you tomorrow at school!" Nadine said as she quickly joined us.

"See you, Butterfly!" We heard Tucker say as we left.

* * *

"Well, what an interesting weekend we're going to have." I sighed. "Not only do we have to attend a wedding on Saturday, we have to attend a graduation on Sunday!"

"A graduation on Sunday?" Phoebe asked as we continued walking.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Olga's graduating early. She no longer has school!" I explained. "She got enough credits to get herself an early graduation!"

"Wow..." Phoebe's eyes twinkled. "Well, you're certainly right in saying we have a busy weekend."

"Yeah... say, Nadine, what do you think?" I asked as I turned towards Nadine... who looked like she had a lovesick expression on her face.

"I do. I do. I do..." I heard Nadine mutter.

"I do what?" I raised an eyebrow, causing Nadine to snap out of her trance.

"What?" Nadine blinked.

"You kept saying I do." I examined her.

"Uh... I do think this is a... good day?" Nadine smiled nervously.

Me and Phoebe both smirked as I said, "You were thinking about a possible wedding between yourself and Tucker, weren't you?"

Nadine's eyes averted to the side. "Noooooo..."

"You wanted him to hold you, to cherish you!" Phoebe smiled.

Nadine's eyes, again, averted to the side. "Nooooo..."

"You totally were!" I laughed.

Nadine frowned. "Fine. You got me! But come on, Rhonda, you're probably doing the same thing as well, thinking about you and Arnold getting married to one another!"

"Oh, Nadine, of course I do! But at least I don't shout my dreams out loud!" I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we were just talking about Olga. She invited us for her graduation ceremony on Sunday, Sharlene's keeping an eye on us!"

"Oh, cool!" Nadine smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun. But what's Olga going to do now since she's graduating?"

"I'm not quite sure on that..." I said as we continued walking. "Guess we'll have to wait and see..."

* * *

The next day, our first day of school after New Year's break has just started. Me, Phoebe and Nadine were planning on meeting up with Lila inside as we were about to go in. As I reached for the doors, the headache started up again... though I had a sneaking suspicion on what's behind the headaches.

_"Do you like, see Olga coming ahead of time or something?" _I asked in my thoughts.

_**"Well, excuse me, princess! I can't help but pace around that mind of yours!" **_Helga said in my thoughts.

I shook my head as I saw Olga coming out with a smile. "Hi, Olga!"

"Hey, Rhonda, Rhonda's friends!" Olga smiled. "I feel pretty elated today!"

"Why's that?" Phoebe asked.

Olga smiled. "Oh, I can't say anything now... just wait until Monday!"

As Olga started skipping along, causing my headache to stop, Nadine stated the obvious. "Olga does seem excited... but what was she doing over at PS 118?"

"You don't think she has a new job here, do you?" Phoebe asked as we went inside.

"It's plausible." I nodded. "I don't know what occupation Olga was studying for, exactly, but from her face, she seems pretty delighted."

"Hmmmm..." Phoebe and Nadine paused.

"Well, come on! The sooner we get through this school, the sooner we can meet up with Tish." Nadine said as all of us started to get to our lockers.

* * *

As soon as we were settled in our desks, I saw Arnold approaching as he sat down next to me. "Hey Arnold! I just heard you're Coach Wittenberg's best man for his second wedding?"

Arnold nodded. "Indeed. I heard from Tucker you and Nadine were going to be Coach Wittenberg's soon-to-be-again wife's maid of honors?"

"Yep." I nodded. "Taking care of the job of inviting our friends to the wedding?"

"Mostly... if you're taking care of the girls. I have a suspicion you already have a few in mind." Arnold asked.

I nodded. "Indeed. Well, I'm excited for this!"

"I am, too." Arnold said. "It's pretty rare we have something big like this... and you know, maybe this'll be a good shot for Coach Wittenberg and his wife to make amends..."

"I don't know, Arnold." Tucker said as he passed by our desks. "My parents may be big-hearted, and they have well-meaning intentions, but you're forgetting one thing... they are VERY competitive."

"How so, Tucker?" Arnold asked as Tucker took his seat behind Arnold.

"Have you ever wondered how my parents met?" Tucker asked.

Me and Arnold shook our heads.

Tucker took a deep breath. "I'll explain at recess. Our classes have just begun."

We nodded as we turned to Mr. Simmons, who just came in with his usual happy-go-lucky smile on his face.

* * *

Later, over at lunch, me, Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Nadine, Phoebe, Curly (why he was here is beyond me), Eugene, Sheena, Harold, Lorenzo and Lila were sitting around Tucker at recess as I said, "Okay, spill. How did your parents meet with each other?"

Tucker took a deep breath. "Well, my mom always had this thing for my dad ever since they were the same young age. They mostly saw themselves as... competitors, you see. They competed in everything, baseball, basketball, football, even the foosball tables and air hockey tables! My mom always had a bit of a crush on my dad at the time, and truthfully, I think my dad had a crush on her too, but they were either too shy or too stubborn to admit it. I'm leaning towards stubborn."

We all chuckled. Tucker coughed. "Anyway, my dad always hated to lose, even at the most sporting events... it wasn't until one day when my dad and my mom were at a carnival together, and they were playing a game of Whack-A-Mole... and my dad actually let my mom win. My dad always told me he did it to finally admit his crush, but I think my mom actually suspected that he let my mom win, but she actually didn't care. They were together for a few years, they had me, they divorced when I was five... again, long story."

"Don't want to get too deep on the deep stuff, huh?" Curly asked.

"I guess you can say that." Tucker said. "Anyway, the reason they divorced was mainly because they got... 'TOO' competitive. But now, everything's going fine, and they're getting married again! I actually did kind of miss the family dynamic... we may not be the perfect family, but we still love each other. My dad at least cares to take care of me, and my mom shares the same feelings as well."

"Well, I'm glad you're getting everything sorted out!" Lila smiled. "I just hope everything... goes well."

"I hope it does." Tucker sighed. "I don't want my mom and dad to get separated over something silly again!"

We all applauded as I looked up at the clock. "Well, only twenty-five minutes left. Anybody have ideas on what to do to pass the time until we go in?"

"Dodgeball!" Harold said in an excited voice, with most of the others talking in excitement.

I nodded. "Okay, dodgeball it is, then!"

* * *

Pretty soon, it was after school, and me, Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena and Lila were over at the bridal shop, where Tish took us over, and we were busy getting fitted into dresses.

"This isn't too bad." I smiled, looking at a nice, cute red dress I was wearing.

"I concur." Phoebe smiled, looking at her blue dress.

"Lila, you are so adorable!" Sheena giggled as she looked over at Lila's forest green dress.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sheena!" Lila smiled as she looked over at Sheena's purple dress.

"I look stupid in this!" Nadine complained, looking over her dark green dress.

"Aw, Nadine, you don't look too bad in it." I smiled. "We know you like it!"

"Come on, Nadine, don't deny it." Lila gave a small smile.

"Come on, Nadine. It's only for the wedding." Tish said as she came over to Nadine, wearing her wedding dress. "Trust me, as much as I'd rather a sport wedding event... we have to do traditional."

"I know..." Nadine groaned.

"Besides..." Tish smiled as she sat down. "With Tucker's little gift of your butterfly clips, the dress fits you... like a charm."

Nadine paused as she looked at the mirror, examining her dress, and then her hair as she felt the small butterfly clips on them. "You really think so?"

"I know so!" Tish smiled. "I'm sure Tucker will love you in that dress!"

"You think he will?" Nadine asked as she looked over at Tish.

"Sometimes, when you fancy a boy that's into sports and you're into the same thing... well, sometimes you'll have to... dress up... occasionally." Tish smirked.

"If you really think so... I guess I can get used to this..." Nadine smiled.

"There you go!" Tish smiled as she turned to me and the other girls. "You girls are doing okay as well. Digging the red dress, Rhonda!"

"Thank you!" I giggled a bit. "Say, Tucker told us about how you and the coach met."

"Ah, yes." Tish smiled. "Those were some good times..."

Tish sighed. "I guess Tucker told you a bit about the divorce when he was five?"

"Only a bit of it..." Lila said.

Tish sighed. "You've got to understand, girls, I was a little dangerous in that time, and me and Jack went through some silly argument... I think it was something about air hockey. Anyway, long story short, I got mad at him and we divorced... unfortunately, it affected our son at five. He does show that he is tough, but..."

"But?" Phoebe asked.

"But on the inside, I think he's a little hurt by the fact that we're not... seeing each other as much... but after seeing Jack caring for his bowling team and accepting that we won... thank you for losing the game, by the way..." Tish smirked.

I groaned, suddenly remembering that time...

* * *

_I sighed in relief. Another chance to impress Arnold! "Don't worry guys, I won't blow it."_

_"Uh, Rhonda? No offense, but why don't we just let somebody else bowl?" Arnold said in concern. "I'm not sure you're ready for this?"_

_"Actually, Rhonda, my ankle isn't as bad as I thought. I can probably bowl." Nadine said._

_I sighed as I said, "Guys, look, I know I can do this. What happened was a bit of bad luck. Besides, I need to be the one to do this! For my team... and to redeem myself."_

_"Are you sure?" Nadine asked._

_"You really think you can do this?" Arnold asked me in concern._

_"It's only two pins! I usually hit about five to seven pins!" I said._

_"Then go out there, Rhonda, and hit five to seven pins!" Arnold smiled. "Or at least two."_

_"You go, girl!" Nadine smiled._

_"Good luck, Rhonda." Phoebe said as Gerald just watched._

_I nodded as I took the bowling ball in my hand and put my fingers in the hole. No more messing around. This time, I was truly ready._

_Once again, I ran up to the bowling area. I wound up the ball... I threw it... I let go of the ball... and it rolled down..._

_...right into a gutterball... again? Wha-what?_

_My eyes just went wide as I just stared in horror. We... lost? I... lost? Arnold saw the whole thing, didn't he? I still stood in that position, just horrified. How can I live with myself after this..._

_"Looks like I still win after all, Coach!" I heard Tish say._

_I heard Coach Wittenberg sighed. "Fine... okay... Tish, you did win this one... and to be honest, I don't really care who wins and loses this time."_

_"Huh?" I heard Tish utter in shock._

_"Because I've trained my team really hard. As somebody once told me, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's how you play the game." I heard the coach say._

_A little moment of silence as I heard Tish say, "Wow... a little deep..."_

_Tish then gave a soft giggle. "I like it. And even if I don't like to admit it, you actually did put up a fight. That's good for me."_

_"Aw, thanks, Tish." I heard Coach Wittenberg say._

* * *

"Thanks for reminding me..." I groaned, remembering that time.

"No trouble!" Tish smirked. "Actually, if it hadn't been for your loss, I never would have considered dating Jack all over again."

"At least I made somebody happy..." I sighed.

"Well, all of you look good in your dresses..." Tish smiled as Lila giggled.

"Thank you." Lila smiled as Phoebe twirled around.

"Nadine, thank you for having the patience to do this." Tish smiled as we all turned to Nadine. "I know it was probably tough."

We all then noticed Nadine was wearing a lovesick expression on her face.

"I do. I do. I do..." Nadine sighed.

"I do what?" Tish asked in confusion, bring Nadine back to reality.

"Huh?" Nadine blinked, turning to Tish.

"You were just saying, 'I do, I do'." Tish blinked.

"Uh..." Nadine smiled nervously. "I... do like... the green dress?"

Tish gave a smirk. "You were thinking of my son, weren't you?"

Nadine's eyes widened, then started to avert to the side. "Nooooo..."

"She's doing it again!" Phoebe giggled as me, Sheena and Lila laughed a bit.

Tish smirked even more. "You were thinking of marrying him someday, weren't you?"

Nadine's eyes, again, averted to the side. "Noooooo..."

"She totally is, soon-to-be-again, Mrs. Wittenberg." I smiled.

Nadine groaned as Tish smiled. Nadine sighed. "What gave it away?"

"Since you hang around my son, I figure he would be the only option you cared for." Tish smiled. "It's okay, sweetheart. Nothing wrong with making some small steps towards my son... just make sure when you grow up, those hormones don't activate!"

"Wha- I'm NINE!" Nadine blushed.

"Soon to be ten!" Phoebe smiled as me, Phoebe, Lila and Sheena giggled.

"You're not helping my case!" Nadine glared.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were getting out of our dresses, Tish, Nadine and I already got out of ours as Tish looked out the window. "Oh look... here comes my soon-to-be husband, along with my son and his friend, Arnold!"

Nadine and I turned towards the window as I said, "You got my attention."

Indeed, we saw Arnold and Tucker walking with Coach Wittenberg as we listened in.

"I still can't believe you bought a plastic ring!" Tucker groaned. "How will Mom react?"

"She'll understand, she knows I'm not exactly the richest guy... she still loves me anyway." Coach Wittenberg smiled. "You know, Tucker, your mother means an awful lot to me, and Arnie, you should listen to this as well. There are two things of utmost importance to me. Your mother... and winning."

"But Tish is the most important, right?" Arnold asked.

"No, Arnie, winning is most important!" Coach Wittenberg laughed.

I looked up at Tish and... uh-oh, she seemed pretty steamed. She looked like she was about to go out and berate him...

"What?" Tucker shouted before glaring at his dad.

"Well, come on, Tuck, at least your mom is a close second!" Coach Wittenberg smiled.

"Dad, stop right there, just... STOP TALKING!" Tucker frowned. "What the heck, Dad? If Mom heard that from you, she would be furious! Winning isn't everything!"

Coach Wittenberg and Arnold turned to Tucker with shocked looks as I looked up at Tish. Tish stopped being ticked and was now curious.

"S-son..." Coach Wittenberg started.

"You listen to me, Dad! I have been born from both of you, out of the love you two shared! I know of the air hockey incident that got you divorced in the first place, Dad! I know you mocked my mother... nay, your DIVORCED wife that you are about to REMARRY soon! She couldn't take the insults! Oh, and I know what you're going to say, 'I didn't mean to do that, she just overreacted'! Well, if she did, maybe she had a right to overreact! How would you feel if she won and she mocked YOU, took things too far... and shared a kiss with another man!"

Coach Wittenberg's eyes widened as Tish gasped a bit. Me and Nadine stared in shock, with Arnold just looking between Coach Wittenberg and Tucker in confusion.

"Yeah! She told me about it! I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to lose you!" Tucker frowned. "Now... now you and my mom have a chance to remarry... and you still think that winning is most important? I'm sorry, Dad, but if that's what you always think... then you never really learned your lesson..."

We watched as Tucker angrily stomped off. Coach Wittenberg just looked in shock as Arnold sighed. "I'll go talk with him, Coach."

As we watched Arnold go off, Coach Wittenberg sighed as he sat down. Me, Nadine and Tish opened the door as we peeked out, Coach Wittenberg looking at the plastic ring he bought.

"What am I doing?" Coach Wittenberg groaned, talking to himself. "Oh, you're doing it again, that's what you're doing! I'm putting winning ahead of my own wife!"

Coach Wittenberg looked up at the sky. "Maybe my son is right... maybe I have been a bit... okay, I HAVE been a jerk! I just want everything to work again... I want to make amends with my wife! I love my wife! I love Tish! Winning may be important... but losing your wife isn't. Oh, Tish, I'm not making that same mistake again!"

Tish smiled as she slowly started clapping her hands. The coach yelped in surprise as he turned to see Tish, Nadine and I walking out of the door. "Tish! Ho- you overheard everything?"

"Yep." Tish nodded.

"Even the part where I stupidly said winning was..." Coach Wittenberg started.

"Especially that." Tish smiled. "Look, Jack, I know you're not perfect... hell, I'm not perfect either. But does it really matter in the long run? We've found each other, we're together, and we have a good son to boot. What happened with the divorce... was something we needed time with..."

"Well..." Coach Wittenberg looked up. "Do you... still love me?"

Tish smiled as she hugged him. "Stronger than before!"

Coach Wittenberg were about to go for a kiss... when all of a sudden, they did a hi-five.

It was around this time, Phoebe, Lila and Sheena, in their regular clothes, joined us. Lila sighed. "Sorry we didn't get out of the dressing rooms. I had a little trouble with a knot."

"What did we miss?" Sheena asked as the three of them turned to see Coach Wittenberg and Tish talking.

"You missed a lot." I said.

Pretty soon, Coach Wittenberg and Tish smiled as Arnold and Tucker were coming back. Arnold smiled as he pointed over to them. "See, Tucker? They do love each other... they just have a very unusual way of showing it."

Tucker looked over and smiled. "Dad... Mom... dad, did you..."

"He did..." Tish smiled.

"Son, I'm sorry, you're right. Even if winning can be important, family's even more important." Coach Wittenberg smiled as the three of them went in a group hug.

"I forgive you..." Tucker smiled. "Just don't make those stupid mistakes again."

"Deal." Coach Wittenberg and Tish smiled.

"So... since we're all one big happy family again... want to do a round of air hockey?" Tucker smiled.

"Let's." Coach Wittenberg and Tish smiled.

Tish then turned to us. "Bye, kids! We'll see you at the rehearsal dinner on Friday!"

We nodded as we waved good-bye.

Arnold smiled a bit as he said, "Once again, another day completed."

"Yeah... maybe a disaster was averted as well..." I chuckled. "What do you think, Nadine?"

We all blinked as we saw Nadine wearing a lovesick expression. Arnold blinked. "Nadine?"

Nadine sighed. "I do. I do. I do..."

Nadine then suddenly realized we, including Arnold, were next to her as she nervously covered it up. "I do... think this is a... happy reunion amongst... families?"

"You're thinking of marrying Tucker someday, aren't you?" Arnold smiled.

"Am I REALLY that obvious?" Nadine asked.

"Yes." Me, Phoebe, Lila, Sheena and Arnold said.

Nadine groaned. "I don't know HOW you guys know..."

* * *

Saturday came around, and the wedding went without a hitch. It was pretty enjoyable, and an interesting experience. Arnold complimented my dress, and I thanked him for it, telling him he didn't look that bad himself in a tuxedo.

Pretty soon, after the I dos, it was a good time as we waved good-bye to the married couple as they were going on their honeymoon.

As soon as that was done, Nadine turned to Tucker as she blushed a bit. "So... staying with me and my parents for the weekend? Sounds like fun!"

"With you, I'm sure there's more fun to be had!" Tucker said.

Nadine giggled as the two held hands. I smiled a bit. Those two definitely made a great couple...

I heard my cell ringing as I picked it up, and looked at the number. I answered it. "Hi, Olga!"

"Hey, Rhonda! How's everything?" Olga asked.

"Going fine!" I said as everyone was departing.

"Okay, good. Just a reminder, my graduation ceremony is tomorrow. Sharlene will be picking you girls up at ten, the ceremony starts at eleven-thirty! I really hope to see you there!" Olga said.

"It's no trouble, Olga. Really." I smiled. "Well, got to go now. Bye, Olga!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Olga said as we hung up the phones.

Phoebe looked over at me as she asked, "Was that Olga?"

I nodded. "Just reminding us about the graduation ceremony. Sharlene's picking us up at my house at ten."

"This could be interesting..." Phoebe smiled. "I always wanted to witness a graduation ceremony!"

"You're going to be pleasantly surprised!" I laughed as we looked up at the sky, preparing ourselves for a new day.

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and five! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add to the TVTropes page!


	111. Welcome to PS 118, Olga!

And we're going to go into our second Season 4 episode in Arc 3, which is 'Student Teacher'... I know this episode aired in a later season, but I figured this fitted perfect with this plot I had in mind! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at Olga's community college, a few select students, a few teachers, Olga's parents, Sharlene, Carver, Phoebe, Nadine and myself were sitting around, I was sitting next to Sharlene as we looked over to where Olga was as she was taking her diploma. We were all applauding for her as Olga stepped up to the podium.

_"This is certainly nice..." _I sighed.

_**"Yeah, I feel for you..." **_Helga said in my thoughts. _**"I'm proud of her..."**_

All of a sudden, in a blink of my mind, Helga's voice kept silent as I looked up, paying attention to Olga.

I turned slightly to Sharlene for a moment, as if she was looking around for something. "Lose something, Sharlene?"

"Oh, no... sorry, thought I saw a plane." Sharlene said as she looked back over at Olga as she continued her speech.

"Now, life isn't always perfect, but our goals are what are most important in everybody's lives. If you try to pursue your goals and keep doing so, you may eventually find your true passion. Many have tried, many have failed, but in the end, people will know what to do with their lives, whether it will be from the past generation..." I noticed Sharlene rolling her eyes at Olga's statement. "...the present generation..." Sharlene looked towards me, Phoebe and Nadine for a slight moment, before turning back. "...or the future generation..." Sharlene took a sip out of her blue Gatorade bottle, which I notice that the drink never lowers down. Maybe it's a plastic covering around the bottle. "...I just know that in the end, our lives will lead us to the paths we follow. Just remember to never give up on your dreams."

As soon as Olga finished her speech, everybody applauded. Olga smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all so very much."

* * *

"That was a pretty inspiring speech, Olga!" Carver smiled as we were sitting down next to Olga, talking with her.

"Thanks, Carver." Olga smiled. "Don't fret. You'll be graduating college after your semester."

"Well, nice to see you get your diploma and everything..." Sharlene sighed.

"Say, Olga, what are you going to do now?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, Rhonda, now that I'm out of community college, I'm going to get myself a job..." Olga smiled. "Sharlene and Carver already know, and so do my other friends of NO PEOPLE!"

"Oh, for sure!" Sharlene smiled.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll have to find out on Monday!" Olga smiled as she got up. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go. My mom and dad are taking me to a celebratory dinner."

"Okay! NO PEOPLE meeting next Sunday?" Sharlene asked.

Olga nodded. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way! See you guys. And see you and your friend on Monday, Rhonda!"

Olga walked off as me, Nadine and Phoebe waved good-bye. Sharlene nodded. "Okay, girls, I'm taking you home. See you later, Carvs!"

"Okay, Sharlene!" Carver said as Sharene led us over to the bus stop.

* * *

Later that night, I decided to lay down to sleep... having an idea. Using Helga, maybe I can figure out what Olga is doing...

* * *

_**"Why should it be any of your business?"** Helga frowned as she crossed her arms._

_"I just want to know... Olga was doing something in PS 118 before the graduation ceremony. What was she doing?" I asked._

**_"Nothing that should..."_** _Helga frowned... then sighed as she started to mumble a bit. **"Then again, I wasn't there to..."**_

_Helga sighed. **"If you really want to know, Princess... Olga Pataki is going to be a student teacher at your school."**_

_My eyes twinkled. "Olga's going to be teaching at my school? That's awesome!"_

**_"In my dimension, you were neutral about it, and I had seething hatred and bad memories." _**_Helga glared at me._

_"Why would I be so neutral about it?" I asked._

**_"Well, for one, in your dimension, you didn't know Olga... as well as I did!" _**_Helga sighed, seemingly with hatred._

_"Jesus, Helga, why do you seemingly hate Olga? There's nothing wrong with her." I said. "She's just a girl trying to get her own life, but can't due to her awful and only-cares-about-success parents."_

**_"Look, princess, in my dimension, she did something to me that... I didn't really like!" _**_Helga said. **"Needless to say, she went to Alaska afterwards to student teach there!"**_

_"What did she do to you?" I asked._

**_"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I just... can't." _**_Helga sighed. **"All I can tell you is that it was something... REALLY personal. Like a connection of some type..."**_

_I blinked in confusion. The way Helga was acting, she acted like she was related to Olga! But I decided not to question her further. "But you're not here in this... dimension, right, the one I'm in! So she can't do... whatever it is she did to you?"_

_Helga paused... then I noticed a little smile. **"No... but..."**_

_I raised an eyebrow. "But?"_

_**"It could happen to you!"** Helga smirked._

_"What do you mean by tha-" I started to say._

**_"Bye, Rhonda! See you tomorrow night!" _**_Helga waved as I started to feel something around me, like I'm going to teleport._

_"Wait, Helga! What do you mean it could happen to m-" I was teleported out..._

* * *

_...right into another dream. "-me?"_

_I looked around and it looked like I was in another Bond dream, sure enough, there was Commander P on her desk._

_"Ah, Double Zero Ten, how are you this morning?" Commander P asked as she adjusted her glasses._

_"Uh... all right, Commander P." I said. "What's my mission?"_

_Pretty soon, I had to enjoy a night of Bond dreams, mostly with Arnold pursued as my love interest until I woke up._

* * *

I sighed as I put on my glasses. What a good Bond dream...

But what Helga told me before she put me in here... I'm starting to get a little uncomfortable. Whatever Olga did to Helga in that other world... it must be super embarrassing. What did Olga do to Helga, and will she do the same to me?

What if... my eyes widened at this... what if Olga inadvertently revealed my deepest, darkest secret, that I like Arnold! That would be embarrassing enough.

I took a deep breath. Whatever Olga had planned... I hope it wasn't too big...

I paused, nervously as I reached for my cell phone and started to dial a number. "Sharlene? It's Rhonda."

"Is it important, Rhonda? I'm in the middle of something!" Sharlene's voice said on the other end as I heard what seemed to be some screaming... I think it was music... in the background. "And don't you have school?"

"Yeah, I'm preparing to go! Listen, could you distract Olga for a moment... like, during the full school day?" I said on the phone. "I don't know why, but I feel a disturbance... in the Force?"

"Been watching that Star Wars movie again, huh? Hmmm... I can do you one better. I'll see what I can do..." Sharlene said on the phone.

"Okay, thanks Sharlene!" I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed. Hopefully, whatever Sharlene has planned, it better work!

* * *

Whatever Sharlene planned, it didn't work. As I was going near the bus stop, I saw Olga talking with Nadine and Phoebe as I stared with wide eyes. And my headache came on full swing.

Phoebe looked over and waved. "Rhonda, over here!"

Crap. They noticed me coming over. I had to put on a smile. "Olga, what a surprise to see you here!"

"Isn't it?" Olga smiled. "I was going to tell you when you reached school, but for some reason, Sharlene wanted to borrow my car."

My eyes widened. That was Sharlene's plan? Borrowing her car? How was that distracting her? I kept on a big smile. "Oh... what do you want to tell me?"

"Well..." Olga smiled. "You know how a week ago, you saw me come out of PS 118? Well, I applied for a job as a student teacher here for a semester, and if I'm good enough, I may be teaching at PS 118!"

"That's great!" I smiled. "Olga, you have a good teaching dress, you deserve the job!"

"Aw, thanks, Rhonda!" Olga smiled.

"Just, uh, one thing..." I paused. "Would you... try not and embarrass me when you're teaching or use me as an example?"

"What?" Olga said in confusion as Phoebe and Nadine blinked. "Rhonda, I would never do that if it means that much to you!"

"I just don't want any embarrassing secrets revealed, okay?" I said, nervously.

"Rhonda, she said she wouldn't reveal personal secrets!" Nadine frowned. "Sheesh, you're acting jumpy!"

"Sorry..." I looked down.

Olga figured it out completely. "Rhonda, are you afraid I'd accidentally slip that you have a major crush?"

"Well... yes..." I looked down.

"Rhonda, sweetheart, I would never do that." Olga said as she put a shoulder on me. "I would never embarrass you in public. It wouldn't be right or natural, and it would pain my heart if I lost the trust of anybody..."

_**"Try telling THAT to yourself in my dimension!" **_I heard Helga say in my head.

"Besides..." Olga smiled. "I care for you girls. I would never publically reveal a secret if it meant that much to you. I had a few secrets of my own, myself."

"All right..." I sighed as Olga pulled me into an Olga hug as the bus came over.

"Well, here we are!" Phoebe said as we all decided to go in.

Passing by the popular girls, I spotted Caroline sitting in her seat, acting smug. Caroline took one look at me as I glared at her.

Caroline just turned away as she hummed the Jeopardy theme.

"Friend of yours?" Olga asked as I went to my seat, Olga sitting next to me.

"Not really." I muttered.

"She's... not exactly in good terms with the popular group." Nadine said as she and Phoebe took the seats behind us. "But that's okay. Rhonda always thinks we'll be cool."

"Of course." Phoebe said. "Anyway, Olga, you'll like teaching here. It's not exactly that bad."

"Oh, joy!" Olga smiled. "I can't wait to see how everything goes!"

* * *

After separating from Olga so she could get her classroom number so she can teach (even though I had a sneaking suspicion what room number it was), I went over to Mr. Simmons' classroom and sat down as everybody else was taking their seats. As usual, Arnold sat next to me as we all looked up to Mr. Simmons, who came in.

"Hello, class!" Mr. Simmons smiled.

As usual, we did our usual unique greetings, an assortment of different voices. After that, Mr. Simmons smiled, "Now, before we begin our classes for today, I have a couple of announcements. First of all, I have a lot of new activities planned during the semester which I hope you all are able to participate in. However, that means I'm going to be a bit busy in setting up preparations, so I probably won't have a lot of time on teaching as I usually do."

Everyone groaned.

"However... that leads me to some wonderful news." Mr. Simmons smiled. "While I'll be busy with the new activities, I'm happy to announce that we have a special new addition to our academic family! That's right, there will be a student teacher here to help out with classes so that way I'll have plenty of time to set up."

"Another teacher?" We heard Harold moan. "One is bad enough!"

Harold then realized what he said as he said, "Er, no offense, Mr. Simmons."

"None taken, Harold." Mr. Simmons said, frowning a bit, but then smiled again. "Anyway, please join me in welcoming our new instructor, Miss Olga Pataki!"

We all politely applauded as Olga came in with a smile.

"Good morning, boys and girls!" Olga smiled. "Now, I know it's going to be a little tough, having a new teacher here, but I assure you, after everything I get through with, you'll get used to it in time."

It was then I was aware of munching. I looked around, wondering who was eating, until I realized...

_"My subconscious is eating popcorn?" _I thought in my mind.

_**"Oh, don't mind me, just enjoying the show." **_Helga said in my mind, and somewhere, I can feel her smirking.

_"You're just trying to bundle my nerves, aren't you?" _I frowned.

_**"I have no idea what you're talking about." **_Helga said in my mind.

I shook my head as I turned towards Olga and Mr. Simmons. "Now, Mr. Simmons, was it? I like to get started, if that's all right?"

"It's no trouble, Miss Pataki. I'll show you the ropes." Mr. Simmons said. "Now, class, please cooperate with Miss Pataki as she's teaching, okay? If you have any questions, please refer to me or Miss Pataki."

We nodded as class got started. As time went on, I was feeling nervous as Mr. Simmons, along with Olga, was teaching the class. I was so nervous. I know Olga said she would never reveal our personal secrets, but... I felt my head panging as I held it.

Pretty soon, the recess bell rang. Thank God! I had to get out of there.

I nodded as I was about to get up.

"Oh, Rhonda?"

I stopped as I turned to Olga. "Yes, Miss Pataki?"

"I'd like a word with you." Olga said.

I heard Harold laughing as he said in a sing-songy voice. "Someone's in trouble, someone's in trouble!"

I shook my head as Mr. Simmons looked over at Olga. "You can take care of the class while I'm setting up preparations, right?"

"Of course, Mr. Simmons." Olga smiled as Mr. Simmons left. As soon as he was gone, Olga turned to me. "Are you okay, Rhonda? You were holding your head for most of the class..."

"I'm okay, Miss Pataki. Really." I said.

"Rhonda, you don't have to call me Miss Pataki when we're out of class. You can call me Miss Pataki when we're IN class." Olga smiled.

"Sorry, Olga." I sighed. "It's just... there's a lot to take in right now..."

"What, that I'm teaching here?" Olga asked. "Or... is it that you're still afraid I'd reveal personal secrets to everyone?"

"I guess that's it..." I said. "Olga, I like you as a teacher, you're doing a good job so far... it's just, I'm too nervous of the fact you'll be a student teacher of my grade."

"Oh come on, what am I going to do, reveal that you wet the bed to somebody?" Olga laughed.

I laughed a bit. "Olga, I would never do that."

"Still, it's probably a bit embarrassing... and probably a little hurtful if I did it." Olga sighed. "But Rhonda, I just want you to know... we're still friends. We're just going to have to adjust to a new student/teacher relationship. I can adjust with it... if you can."

I looked a bit... and smiled. "Sure, Olga. We can definitely do that."

"That's wonderful!" Olga smiled. "I think I'll like teaching. It's going to be my new passion."

Olga said the word 'passion' in a French like voice. Olga smiled. "Now, why don't you head on to recess and catch up with your friends?"

"Okay, Olga!" I smiled. "Just promise me you won't do that odd French accent ever again."

"Deal." Olga giggled as I went out.

On my out the door to recess, I noticed Caroline humming a bit. I raised an eyebrow, frowning. "What do you want, Caroline?"

"I couldn't help but watch you get attached to the new teacher..." Caroline smirked. "In a way, I guess you can say I'm... proud of that..."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" I glared.

"Fine, fine, I will." Caroline said. "Just know that the truth will come out eventually..."

"You keep saying that, and you still don't make sense!" I glared as Caroline walked off. "And you're not even in the same fourth grade class I am!"

"No, you're right. I'm not. But I know somebody who is..." Caroline smirked as she walked off.

I growled. That stupid Caroline... why is she just so... so smug! I had to walk out...

* * *

"Are you still worried that Olga's still going to reveal personal secrets?" Phoebe asked as I joined Nadine and Lila.

"A little bit, but I'm over that." I smiled. "I know for a fact that Olga wouldn't dare try anything..."

"Gosh, Rhonda, you, Nadine and Phoebe seem to know a lot about Olga..." Lila blinked.

"Sorry we didn't keep you in the loop on it, but yeah, Olga's one of our... good, special, adult friends." I explained.

"She's a really trustworthy person, I know for a fact the Lloyds know the Patakis..." Nadine explained.

"Yeah, my dad and mother have a little bit of a... tiff between Big Bob and Miriam Pataki, mostly Big Bob, but they stay out of his way most of the time." I explained. "My parents do know about Olga, though, but they didn't really mention her that much in my young years... actually, they don't seem to have a BIG problem with her though... but it wasn't until last year that I met her, over at the library."

"Needless to say, Rhonda and Olga have a bit of a bond between each other." Phoebe explained.

"Wow..." Lila said. "Can I be formally introduced to her sometime?"

"Sure." I smiled. "I think it'll be pretty fun!"

* * *

Pretty soon, it was a fun time between us all. And when recess was over and we came back in, Olga was a perfect natural in teaching all of us, helping us whenever she could... I could actually get used to her being a teacher here. I don't know why Helga was so worried... I had a feeling she probably was playing another mind trick on me.

Then again, I wonder what Helga and Olga's relationship was in Helga's dimension. She seemed bitter about her, yet Helga seemed to care for Olga... like a friend? No... not a friend... what was Helga and Olga's relationship?

"Rhonda?"

I yelped as I looked up. "Forty!"

"That's correct, Rhonda." Olga smiled. "Eight times five is forty. Glad you were paying attention."

I sighed in relief as I decided to just focus on my day for now. I'll worry about Olga and Helga's relationship in that other dimension some other time.

Pretty soon, after lunch period, Mr. Simmons was back to teaching the class, with Olga occasionally helping. Once the clock was almost at three, Mr. Simmons had an announcement.

"As you all know, the spring concert will be taking place sometime next March. As such, if there are any volunteers to participate in the spring concert, meet me up in the music room after class." Mr. Simmons smiled.

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at Nadine and Phoebe, whose curiosity was also peaked. A spring concert? This I have to look at!

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and six! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And as usual, don't forget to check out/add to the TVTropes page!


	112. Voice Change

Next up, 'Gerald's Tonsils'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, a majority of the PS 118 fourth grade students, including myself, arrived over near the music room as Mr. Simmons came over.

"I'm glad most of you have decided to join me on this wonderful project I'm working on." Mr. Simmons smiled. "As you all know, the spring concert will be in two months from now, and I need all the best singers there are."

Phoebe was about to raise her hand...

"An orchestra has already been set up, so if you want to join a band, sorry to say you've just missed out." Mr. Simmons explained as Phoebe put her hand down, dejected. "Fortunately, I don't think there'll be any trouble to select all the singers, because in a way, you're all special! Now, I've got a couple of songs selected, including a personal, classical favorite of mine, 'Moonlight Bay'. I'm sure most of you are familiar with the song, but in case you don't, it's been a popular song for many decades. I'm sure you're all eager to learn the song by heart. Now, not ALL of you are probably going to make it in the auditioning process... but rest assure, you all try your best."

Mr. Simmons looked around as he smiled. "Now, one at a time, I want all of you to line up and show me a sample of your voice."

We all nodded as we were each tested by our voice. I was a natural soprano. The others got assigned by how well their voices worked. Pretty soon, Mr. Simmons looked over and smiled.

"Well, I'll be. Looks like all of you have great talent. That's wonderful to witness! And Gerald, I have to say, you have a good voice."

"Thanks, Mr. Simmons!" Gerald smiled as he looked up.

"You might have potential for something... what that something is, well, you'll all find out." Mr. Simmons smiled. "I'd like for our practice sessions for our spring concert to be every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Hopefully you'll all be able to attend. Anyway, we have about fifteen minutes left, so I'm just going to hand each of you a music sheet with the melody and the words on it. I want you to sing the words you read on the paper. Don't worry if you don't get it your first time. There will be other times before March 15th comes around."

We all nodded as I was handed my sheet, afterwards, I handed it to Gerald. I looked at the songs I was to perform. 'Moonlight Bay', 'Imagination' and 'Sweet Home Alabama'. Odd choices for songs, but if Mr. Simmons could make them work...

I smiled as Mr. Simmons started playing the music and we started to sing... a bit off-key at first, but Mr. Simmons warmed us up a little bit before proceeding. We proceeding in singing a bit of 'Moonlight Bay' before being dismissed.

* * *

Me, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold, Gerald and Tucker were walking together later on as I turned, "So, guys, what do you think of Miss Pataki?"

I had to keep a close eye on Arnold to make sure he didn't have another teacher crush like he did Miss Felter.

"I think Miss Pataki is doing pretty good." Arnold said. "I can't explain why, but... I feel like I can connect with her. She seems to be a good teacher."

"Big enough to have a crush on?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

Arnold blushed. "I wouldn't go THAT far! I may think Miss Pataki's a cute teacher, but I wouldn't go that far... I learned my lesson after my slight crush on Miss Felter."

"Yeah..." Gerald said, although I noticed he looked sluggish, and his voice had a slightly different tone.

"You feeling okay, Gerald?" Phoebe said, noticing it too.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little... tired, that's all." Gerald said as we arrived at his house. "Better get going. See you guys later."

We said our good-byes to Gerald before continuing on.

"Gerald didn't look okay..." Phoebe said, concerned.

"His voice did sound a bit different..." Arnold said.

"I think I may have seen it before..." Tucker sighed. "I think Gerald might have tonsillitis."

"Oh!" We all said.

"You think that's it?" Nadine asked as we kept walking.

"Well, his parents will bound to notice something. If he doesn't arrive at school tomorrow or the next day, we'll know for sure." Tucker said. "It's nothing to worry about. He'll just have a bit of surgery to remove the tonsils. No big deal."

"Well..." Phoebe sighed as she looked over. "I hope Gerald's okay..."

"Phoebe..." Arnold and I went over and put a hand on both her shoulders. I said, "He'll be perfectly fine."

"Besides, Gerald's toughed out many things, he can tough this one out." Arnold smiled.

Phoebe paused. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

_Later that night, in my dreams, I was talking to Helga as she was laughing. I glared at her as I said, "So it was another trick from you!"_

**_"Oh come on, princess, I love seeing you squirm!"_** _Helga laughed. **"It keeps you on your toes!"**_

_I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe I was worried that Olga would reveal a personal secret!"_

**_"Not your dimension's Olga, anyway..." _**_Helga paused._

_I sighed, wondering what Helga's beef was... but remembering yesterday, I decided not to push the matter further. "So... Gerald... did he have tonsillitis in your dimension as well?"_

_Helga chuckled. **"You bet he did... and he had the most hilarious voice for a while! He couldn't even do the solo right... until he pulled out that bass voice, but that's another story?"**_

_"Solo?" I asked, causing Helga to cover her mouth. "So he did get a little solo? Moonlight Bay?"_

**_"However did you guess?" _**_Helga sighed._

_I groaned. "I mean, it's nothing big... but everything's going good... aside from Caroline giving me trouble, but she's just that smug!"_

_Helga raised an eyebrow. **"Caroline?"**_

_"Yeah, that Caroline!" I rolled my eyes. "Was she always this smug in your dimension?"_

**_"Uh... Rhonda... I don't know anybody named Caroline in my dimension." _**_Helga said, simply._

_I blinked in confusion. "Didn't my dimensional counterpart from your dimen-"_

**_"It was just you and Nadine, with most of us! There's nobody named Caroline in any of our fourth grade class!" _**_Helga explained._

_I blinked. "What?"_

**_"Look, don't worry about it, okay? Just try to get through your regular life. Just ignore whoever this Caroline is!" _**_Helga said. **"Unless, maybe... no, it couldn't be..."**_

_"What?" I frowned._

**_"Don't worry about Caroline, okay? Look, just try to keep calm, all right?" _**_Helga sighed. **"If you need any help, just think of me, okay?"**_

_"Uh... fine, I guess..." I said as I looked up at the ceilng, pondering in confusion._

* * *

The next day, Gerald wasn't in our classroom, which did confirm that, indeed, Gerald had tonsillitis. There was not much we can do, so we just did our regular school day, all the while concerned for Gerald.

* * *

After school, I joined up with a few of my fellow PS 118 classmates, Arnold, Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Harold, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila as Arnold said, "I called up Gerald's dad and he told me that Gerald just had his tonsils removed. He says we're allowed to visit him, he's currently eating a couple bowls of ice cream now..."

"Oh man..." Harold sighed. "I wish I had my tonsils taken out... imagine... all the ice cream I can eat..."

"Of course you want all the ice cream you can eat..." Nadine said in a deadpan voice.

* * *

We were over at the doctor's office, visiting Gerald as he was pushing away a full bowl of ice cream in disgust.

"Sorry to hear about your tonsils." Phoebe said as she looked over at Gerald.

"Ah well, at least it happened now..." Gerald said in a hoarse voice. "If it happened before..."

Gerald took a bit of a deep breath...

"...before the spring concert?" I asked.

"Yeah, that. If it happened before, I'd be devastated..." Gerald sighed.

"So, when will your voice recover?" Arnold asked.

"The doctor says it'll probably be in a couple of days..." Gerald said.

"You're tough, Gerald. You survived before, you can do so again." Nadine assured him.

"I certainly hope so..." Gerald said.

"Just don't talk too much, Gerald. You'll be fine." Arnold smiled.

"All right." Gerald nodded.

"Say, uh, sorry about your throat and that..." Harold said, looking down at the bowl of ice cream. "Are you going to finish that?"

Gerald just shook his head.

"All right!" Harold said happily as he started gobbling down the ice cream.

I groaned. "What a pig!"

* * *

So, for the next couple of days, Gerald went into good recovery... almost. His voice was sounding slightly different, which we laughed about at first (and shamefully, I did as well) until Phoebe, the only one who didn't laugh, glared at us.

"He's just going through a slight recovery!" Phoebe yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you people? You're just as insensitive as Gerald is most of the time! And Lila, I'm surprised at you! You were laughing at Gerald's voice too!"

"I'm ever so sorry, but..." Lila giggled. "Guess I've been hanging around you girls a lot, I started picking up a couple... bad habits?"

"...right." Phoebe glared as she turned to everyone else. "As for you, how would you feel if it was YOUR tonsils?"

"I'm sorry, but hearing that coming out of Gerald's mouth, I reckon that's just too funny!" Stinky said. "Just hope it doesn't affect your singing voice..."

"It won't!" Gerald glared. "It's not like Mr. Simmons is going to kick me out of the choir!"

* * *

"I can't believe Mr. Simmons kicked me out of the choir." Gerald said in disbelief as we were walking out of the music room.

"Well, we can't blame Mr. Simmons for his decision." Arnold said. "Besides, Gerald, it's just until you get your regular voice back. Just a couple of days."

"I guess you're right." Gerald sighed. "At least it didn't come at a bad time..."

As Arnold and Gerald were talking, I noticed Curly was heading in a different direction, wearing his little cross necklace. I didn't know where he was going as he ducked behind an alley. I couldn't fathom it... it was probably just Curly being Curly again...

"Just keep training your voice, you'll get it right..." Phoebe comforted Gerald as I turned back towards Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila. "Besides, it's only for a couple of days..."

Gerald smiled. "I guess it's okay..."

* * *

"Everything's not okay!" Gerald said, in a slightly different voice than before. It was Sunday as me, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Arnold and Tucker were hanging around, watching Gerald holding his head in a panic.

"Calm down, Gerald. Don't get excited..." Arnold assured Gerald.

"No! Something went wrong! My voice has changed, it's butchered completely!" Gerald said.

"I for some reason find this new voice... very attractive..." Phoebe whispered to us. Nadine, Lila and I nodded.

Tucker paused as he stood up and started comparing his height to Gerald's.

"Gerald, have you grown a little taller?" Tucker asked.

"Can we please focus on my voice?" Gerald said in a panic. "Those doctors must have butchered my voice during the operation!"

"I don't think it was the operation..." Tucker paused. "Gerald, what did your voice sound like BEFORE the operation?"

"It was normal! It had a slightly different tone, like a bit of a crack, but it was normal!" Gerald frowned.

Tucker sighed. "I think maybe we better talk with your parents about this..."

"No! If they find out the doctors butchered my voice, they'll-" Gerald started.

* * *

"Gerald, the doctors didn't butcher your voice, you're just going through early puberty." Gerald's dad explained as we hung around, watching Gerald talk to his parents.

"Wait, what?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, honestly, we've noticed this at least a couple of days BEFORE the tonsillitis was announced, we just didn't want to say anything until you asked on your own." Gerald's mother explained. "Jamie-O went through something like this as well. It's nothing wrong with your voice, it's just your body being ready to accept the changes, growing from a boy... to a man..."

Phoebe, upon hearing that, blushed. "I'm suddenly liking this idea..."

"So, what you're saying is, Gerald's voice is just the result of puberty?" I asked.

"Exactly." Gerald's father nodded.

"I figured from him a bit taller, he was probably going through something like that." Tucker explained.

"So my voice is just changed... into this now?" Gerald asked.

"It'll take some time to adjust, but you'll get used to this voice." Gerald's mother smiled.

"Besides, the more manly your voice goes, the more chance you may get noticed..." Gerald's father smirked.

"Noticed?" Gerald asked... before Phoebe grabbed him in a hug, surprising Gerald as he blushed.

Gerald's father and mother laughed. "Yeah, like that!"

* * *

A little later, as we were walking together, Gerald smiled in relief as he said, "I never thought it was just my voice changing... I could get used to it..."

"Who knows, Gerald?" Arnold asked. "Maybe Mr. Simmons will give you a different part of the choir."

"I know one thing... no way will the girls ignore that beautiful voice of yours now!" Lila giggled, pointing towards Phoebe, who was still clinging on to Gerald.

"Phoebe, do you mind?" Gerald asked.

"Hm?" Phoebe looked up... then realized she was hugging Gerald. "Oh, sorry."

As soon as Gerald and Phoebe continued walking and talking with each other, continuing on their way, Tucker and Nadine going to a basketball court, and Lila heading straight home, it was just me and Arnold walking along as he was taking me home.

"Puberty, hm?" I sighed. "I wonder what it would be like if you went through something like that?"

"I know one thing..." Arnold said. "I don't want to be tough or mean to anyone if I grow up..."

"I agree, Arnold. You're just not the mean type..." I smiled as we reached my house. "Well, see you tomorrow, Arnold!"

"See you, Rhonda!" Arnold smiled a bit as I was about to head in... when I heard him mutter something.

"What was that?" I turned in confusion.

Arnold's eyes widened a bit, before chuckling. "I said, I need to buy some soup for Grandma. She's on the soup kitchen craze tonight and I figured I pitch in."

"Oh, cool." I nodded. "See you tomorrow, buddy!"

I shut the door as I walked upstairs to rest in my room. Another pleasant day, accomplished. Hopefully, the rest of the month is going to work out!

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and seven! How was it? Yeah, I decided to go the early-puberty stage for Gerald for this one, since from what I heard, his voice in later seasons were digitally repitched. I figured this would be more appropriate for Gerald to have his voice change to a man's. After all, boys often do go through puberty pretty early, so it's not that uncommon. Hope that clears a few things up. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And as usual, don't forget to check out/add to the TVTropes page!


	113. A Valentine Surprise Part 1

I'm sure most of you have been waiting for this since the beginning of this story, and most of you have been asking this for a long time, well, here it is folks! Here is 'Arnold's Valentine'! That's right, you've been waiting for this, now you're finally getting it! It's going to be yet another two-parter, but you're finally getting what you all wanted all this time! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Things have happened over the majority of the month. Arnold and I've been getting close, as far as I know, as good friends (I'm crossing my fingers, hoping it to be more), Tucker and Nadine have been hanging around each other a lot more than usual, and Gerald and Phoebe were adorable as per usual, hanging out with each other. As for Lila, she currently had her eyes set on Lorenzo, yet at the same time, was too shy to even do anything about it. Heh, almost like me when I see Arnold. But the two were getting close as good friends.

We already introduced Olga to Lila and the two have gotten along quite well. With Olga, though, she was still teaching our class, and doing quite well, giving us some motivational stories to keep up our grades. She was still the leader of NO PEOPLE, which we added Lila to by special request, so everything was going good. Mr. Simmons would still be by to teach us occasionally, but most of his work was focused more on the spring concert. He did let Gerald back in after learning that Gerald had reached puberty, and gave him a special 'bass' solo for Moonlight Bay, which Gerald was delighted about.

Caroline still annoys me though, normally, she would just make the occasional smug reply of 'join me and the popular girls', now she's just acting more strange around me! I don't know what it is, but it's annoying!

Not as much as Curly, though. Curly was seemingly keeping a lot quiet, but maybe too quiet. I don't know what it is about him, but he was currently on my 'keep an eye' list.

Other than that, everything's been going swimmingly. I didn't think anything would surprise me...

Until Valentine's Day rolled around...

* * *

I was settling myself in my seat in the classroom as I saw Arnold wearing a bit of a lovesick smile. I groaned. Of course he saw Ruth passing by.

But I managed to keep my composure as he walked in and took his seat. I turned my head as I took a deep breath. As usual, Arnold's crush on Ruth felt a little... sickening to my stomach.

_"Helga, please tell me I won't have to worry about Ruth much longer..." _I groaned.

_**"Oh, don't worry. Today's the day. You won't need to worry about Ruth anymore." **_Helga assured me in my mind.

_"Oh, thank God!" _I sighed in relief. _"How did he finally get over his crush?"_

**_"Found out Ruth was dumb and boring through a date he invited her to today." _**Helga said in my mind, simply.

_"He actually went on a date with RUTH?" _My eyes widened in shock.

_**"Well, I found out the hard way when I was disguised as Arnold's French Pen Pal, but..." **_Helga started, but yelped in my mind. **_"Oops."_**

_"What do you mean, you disguised yourself as Arnold's French pen pal?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"Look, it's a long story, but remember that assignment you guys did at the start of the year?" **_Helga asked in my mind.

_"Yeah. I got this nice Italian boy who sends me chocolates every month. I think his name is Pablo... but what does that have to do with..." _I blinked.

_**"Well, Miss Slovak returned to substitute for one class and gave us all letters from overseas, and I... kinda rigged a letter saying that she, actually me in a disguise, was coming to see him on a date." **_Helga explained in my mind.

I frowned. _"Why would you do that?"_

**_"I was desperate, and I panicked. The end, simple as that!" _**Helga sighed in my mind.

Before I can ask Helga any more questions in my mind, I saw Olga coming in. "Hello class, and happy Valentine's Day to you all. Now, instead of our usual activities for the morning, I decided that in honor of this wonderful occasion, we all make Valentine's cards for somebody special that we all care about, someone important or special to us in some way..."

I smiled as I knew Arnold came to mind. Yet in the corner of my eye, I noticed Arnold scribbling something on his notebook paper... somehow, I just knew that it was all about Ruth. Call it a gutsy feeling.

In the corner, I noticed Peapod Kid raising his hand. Olga looked over. "Yes, Joe?"

My eyes widened in shock. Wait... Joe? That's seriously his name? JOE?

_**"Joe?" **_Helga said, I could just imagine a shocked face similar to mine. _**"We've been calling him Peapod Kid all this time and his name is JOE?"**_

_"Did we even ask for his name?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"Not really. I guess we just never asked." **_Helga said in my mind.

I just shrugged as Olga was handing out the papers to write our valentine's on. Dang, I must have missed the question Peapod... I mean, JOE asked. Oh well, probably nothing important.

I took a deep breath as I decided to use my left hand instead of my right to write down an anonymous letter.

_**"Psh. Anonymous with you? Please! You like him like him, just do it!" **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

_"Will you please stop this, Helga?" _I groaned. _"You're making this harder than it looks!"_

I paused as I tried to do another thing... my eyes glanced towards Arnold as he seemed to be writing a Valentine's Day card... I sighed, somehow knowing it's for Ruth. _"And anyway, what chance do I have? We both know he's writing Ruth a Valentine, we both know he went to the date!"_

_**"True..."**_ Helga said as I started writing another Valentine. **_"But you do have a slight advantage..."_**

_"Oh, really, what's that?" _I said, focusing on my Valentine writing.

_**"The Pen Pal letters. Just rig the letter and do what I did in my dimension!" **_Helga explained.

I just frowned as I looked up in my mind. _"You want me to alter a letter sent to my crush, make it seem like she has one on him when she probably doesn't, THEN disguise myself and THEN woo Arnold while he tries cheating on me, disguised as the French pen pal, and expose him?"_

_**"Pretty much."**_

I turned for a slight moment to see Arnold talking with Gerald, showing him a quick Valentine... which, of course, had Ruth near the top. I shook my head as I turned back to my Valentine.

_"Forget it, Helga. I'm not that desperate!" _I said in my mind. _"Besides, he'll know it's me if he takes a good look!"_

**_"He sure didn't recognize you back at that sixth grade dance... which, by the way, glad you exposed those twos' plans, I never was involved in that!" _**Helga chuckled in my mind. _**"Besides, I dressed nothing like the picture Arnold said he got of Cecile, and it all turned up well until she showed up out of nowhere. I was lucky Gerald covered for him."**_

_"Gerald took Arnold's REAL pen pal on a date? Phoebe is going to be ticked off if she heard that." _I rolled my eyes.

For a moment, I didn't hear Helga say anything... then she said in my mind, **_"Okay, okay, fine. Maybe you're right. I'll leave you your space. Maybe you can't be convinced to go on the date with Arnold... BUT..."_**

_"But?" _I frowned... but I no longer heard Helga. _"Hey! Helga? Where are you? Come on, don't leave me hanging? But what?"_

I groaned. Of course Helga left my mind... I don't know what she's up to, but it probably wasn't good.

"Oh, Rhonda, something wrong?" Olga said, coming to me. "Need any advice?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, no, everything's fine."

"Okay..." Olga smiled... before whispering to me, "I suggest writing 'Best Buddy, Maybe Best Valentine'?"

I smiled as I looked up to Olga, nodding. I did need that. I smiled as I switched my hands around and started writing. While Olga was kind enough to keep my secret, she was certainly pretty encouraging to help me get close to Arnold.

I nodded as she turned to the class. "Oh, there was something else... your latest letters from your overseas pen pals have just arrived. I'll be giving them to you all as you make your Valentines."

And so hand them out she did. Olga handed me the chocolates from the Italian boy... which, of course, I liked. They're not bad chocolates. However, despite my friendliness to the guy, I'm not really interested in him. My eyes wandered over to Arnold for a brief moment, seeing him write more in the Valentine... I noticed a crumpled Valentine next to it. His first note to Ruth must not have been good.

"Here's a letter from your French pen pal, Cecile." Olga smiled as she was about to hand the letter out to Arnold, who smiled, when the recess bell rang. Olga looked up. "Oh, whoops. Guess I'll have to hand out the rest of them after recess."

Arnold looked dejected a bit as Olga looked at him. Olga smiled a bit. "But since I already have the letter out... here you go, Arnold! Read to your heart's content."

Olga then gave Arnold the letter.

I smirked a bit. _"See, Helga? Arnold already got the letter!"_

_**"Darn it! I was really hoping! Miss Slovak stuffed the letter back in the bag last time!" **_Helga muttered as I got up.

_"Tough luck..." _I shrugged. _"Besides, Olga's teaching the class here."_

**_"Well... I still have my ways..." _**Helga said in my mind as I was about to walk into the recess grounds.

_"I don't like how you said that..." _I said, uncomfortably.

* * *

Pretty soon, I joined up with Nadine, Phoebe and Lila as I smiled, "Hey, girls!"

"Hi, Rhonda!" Lila smiled.

"So, how's the Valentine for Arnold coming along?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, okay, I guess." I sighed. "Honestly, I came up with writer's block..."

"Nothing in the brain, huh?" Phoebe said as she got the jump rope.

"Not exactly." I said as I sat down, Nadine about to go in the middle, with Lila holding the other end of the jump rope.

As Nadine started hopping up and down as Phoebe and Lila were holding the jump rope and waving it around, she said, "But I noticed Olga whispering something to you..."

"Oh, she just gave me a slight suggestion." I smiled. "I figured it would probably be good. 'Best Buddy, Maybe Best Valentine'. What do you girls think?"

"Simple, yet effective." Phoebe smiled.

"An ever so nice idea for a Valentine." Lila said.

"You've got this!" Nadine smiled.

I nodded. "Hey, thanks. I should credit Olga for that idea..."

It was then I became aware Arnold just came out into recess, looking at the pen pal letter. I sighed. No doubt he put the date invite in Ruth's book bag. "It's a shame Arnold's still on about Ruth..."

Phoebe paused, while she was waving the jump ropes. "I wonder what Arnold's pen pal letter was all about."

"Why should we care about it?" I asked as I watched Nadine do a perfect hop and dance on the rope.

"Yeah, it's just a letter." Nadine said. "Nothing special."

"Still, as his friends, we should probably check it out." Phoebe said.

"Oh, all right..." Nadine said as she got out of the rope's way, with Phoebe and Lila stopping both ropes' waves and dropping them. "Let's see what Arnold's up to..."

With that, we decided to visit Arnold, coming over to him. I smiled, "Hey, buddy!"

"Hey, girls." Arnold said as we joined him.

"So, you're very lucky to have that French pen pal." Nadine said. "You and him talking pretty well?"

"Well... I guess I should tell you girls..." Arnold looked around. "Cecile is actually a girl's name. I thought you all knew that."

"Oh..." Nadine said, looking down in embarrassment.

"We knew, trust me." Phoebe said.

"I kinda figured it out." I said as I sat down.

"And I guess I can tell you... me and Cecile are pretty good friends. We talk to each other, but not in the way you expect." Arnold said. "She and I often share little stories, and we often tell secrets to each other. She's a very respectable person..."

"Do you have her picture? Heaven knows that my pen pal doesn't send me his." I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, it's just the chocolates. I like them, but... is that it? Really?"

Arnold looked like he was sighing in relief, but kept his composure as he said, "As a matter of fact, I do... here's the picture."

Arnold pulled out a picture of the girl as we looked at it. Indeed, she was a brown haired girl with a blue suit with a red tie, a blue beret, blue skirt and black shoes.

Phoebe examined the picture and nodded. "Okay, got it."

"What's the letter say?" I asked.

Arnold paused as he opened the letter. "I'd rather not look... not with you girls..."

"Aw, come on, Arnold. We're your friends." I said.

"Don't you trust us?" Lila asked.

"Well... okay... but I'll only tell you the important details." Arnold said as he opened the letter as he started to read it silently. Arnold's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"What's wrong?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Cecile is coming over TODAY... to meet me in person at the airport." Arnold said. "I don't know if that'll leave me enough time for my da-"

Arnold yelped, almost realizing what he said.

"Your what?" Nadine blinked in confusion as we tilted our heads.

"My..." Arnold was about to look around.

I kinda knew about it, so I decided to state it as fact. "Your date with Ruth."

Arnold nodded. "Uh, yeah. That's it. Date with Ruth..."

"Oh, that sucks!" Phoebe sighed. "Guess you'll have to cancel it..."

Arnold reread the letter, then paused. "Actually, maybe this won't be too bad. I can make it work. Cecile and I are just friends, after all. She'll give me the best advice on what to do! I'll go over to Gerald and tell him."

"Oh... well... that's cool." I said as we got up.

"Yeah..." Phoebe said, though she said it with a menacing tone. "Do that..."

* * *

It was a little later after the school day as I picked up my bag from my locker when I noticed something near my locker.

Strange. A pink valentine with a couple extra hearts... it looked vaguely familiar.

I shook my head as I decided to deposit it in my bookbag. Probably another love note from Curly again... lord knows he stuffed a lot of them in my desk when I'm not looking... honestly, does this guy ever give up? I'll just dispose of it later...

As soon as I went outside, I saw Phoebe, Nadine and Lila talking with each other as I came over. "Hey, girls. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Nadine smiled. "Me, Lila and Phoebe were just talking about playing dress-up over at her house. You want to join?"

I paused. "Hmmm... I never knew you for wanting to play dress-up, Nadine?"

"Come on, Rhonda, I'm a girl!" Nadine said. "It's natural!"

"Cool!" I giggled as I walked with them. "Let's play dress-up!"

"Wonderful!" Phoebe smiled. "Let's go..."

* * *

Pretty soon, we were over at Phoebe's house as Lila and Nadine were settling me down on a chair.

"First off, we're going to color up your hair a little bit..." Phoebe smiled.

"Okay, cool..." I said as I felt Nadine and Lila rounding my hair up a bit... about a few minutes before I felt what seemed to be hair dye covering my hair.

"It'll settle in about a few minutes..." Phoebe said. "In the meantime, I'm going to find the perfect dresses for us to wear..."

"Okay, I'll wait..." I said as Phoebe went.

"In the meantime, we should totally do your eyelashes..." Lila smiled as she pulled out a small brush to brush up a bit of my eyelashes. "By the way, I'm ever so curious. How are you in French?"

I giggled. "You kidding? Je voudrais commander certains omelette du fromage. Omelette du fromage. Omelette du fromage. Oui, monsieur. C'est la guerre!"

"Perfect!" Lila smiled. "Just keep still."

Lila then brushed the eyelids up. "There we go!"

Phoebe later came back with some blue clothing. "Okay, Rhonda, just go into the back and try these on!"

I nodded as I examined the blue clothes. Seems to fit pretty good as I tried them on.

When I came out, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila smiled as Phoebe pulled out a blue beret. "Just put this on..."

I did so as I said, "How do I look, girls?"

"Perfect!" Lila smiled.

"Just like the picture!" Phoebe smiled.

"You're ready for Arnold now!" Nadine smirked.

"Thanks, girls, I-" I said, before what Nadine just said finally registered. "Wait... what?"

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Phoebe said as she took out a pocket mirror. "When Arnold arrives with Cecile, we will be replacing her with you so that way you can hang out with him..."

"And I'll be able to distract Ruth when she comes!" Lila smiled. "I know you're probably jealous of Ruth..."

My eyes widened. "What are you-"

I then glared. "You want me to replace the real Cecile on a date with Arnold? I am-"

I went into my thoughts. _"Helga, you had something to do with this, I know it!"_

**_"Whatever do you mean, Princess?" _**Helga said in my mind, and I know she was smirking, somehow.

_"What did you do after I talked to you in my mind last?" _I asked.

**_"Not much. Just influenced Phoebe's mind with a slight little memory I had of Gerald talking with the real Cecile, making it seem like a future event... I carefully removed myself and Arnold from that memory to keep her from figuring it out, BUT... she'll think it's just some future event about to happen... and let's just say, thanks to your little comment on 'Phoebe would be ticked', I tested it out... and looks like she's acting on the initiative."_** Helga explained in my mind.

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" I yelled. "I refuse to take any part of this!"

I realized I yelled that out loud as I turned to Nadine, Phoebe and Lila.

"Sorry, Rhonda, we know what we're doing is underhanded..." Lila said.

"But I kinda have my suspicions on that girl... and I'm not willing to take a risk..." Phoebe said as she pulled out a frying pan and put it in her backpack.

"Phoebe, come on! You can't possibly be serious on this!" I said.

"Don't worry, Rhonda! If all goes to plan, Arnold will break up with Ruth. Besides, we're just giving Arnold advice to break up with Ruth. Just some harmless thing." Nadine explained.

"I'm sure he'll do it on his own!" I frowned.

"What if he falls in love with Cecile?" Phoebe said, spitting at the sight of her name, though now I know it's not Arnold she's concerned about. "You want to risk THAT?"

"I'm not following through with your plans!" I crossed my arms.

"I'm ever so sorry for doing this, Rhonda." Lila said before grabbing my arms. Phoebe took my bookbag as Nadine grabbed my legs.

"What are you doing? Let me go! I don't want to be a part of this!" I yelled in protest as Phoebe opened the door, Nadine and Lila carrying me out of the door as I was struggling to break free.

One thought was in my mind right now... HELGA WAS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

* * *

And there is part one of episode one hundred and eight! How was it? Don't worry, this is all going to build up to a bit of a... you'll see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And as usual, don't forget to check out/add to the TVTropes page!


	114. A Valentine Surprise Part 2

And now, for Part 2 of 'Arnold's Valentine'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I basically gave up struggling and trying to free myself at this point as I was just rolling my eyes, Nadine and Lila still carrying me by the arms and legs. Phoebe was walking right beside me as Lila decided to ask, "Here's another question, Rhonda. Suppose a friend of mine..."

"You." Me, Nadine and Phoebe sighed.

"...had this crush on the richest kid in school besides you..." Lila began.

"Lorenzo." Me, Nadine and Phoebe sighed.

"Someone like him." Lila nodded. "Anyway, what if he doesn't... like me like me?"

"It would hurt a little bit, but give it some time. At least be good friends with the guy." I explained. "If he falls for you, great! If he doesn't... well, you don't have to try again, but it would be good to reawaken the feelings."

"I guess I was just ever so curious." Lila said as we went into an alley.

"Here we are." Phoebe said as Nadine and Lila put me down. I decided not to run off at this point, I know they'd try to fetch me back again, so I stayed around.

"Okay, we're here." I groaned. "What's the plan?"

"Well... no doubt that Arnold and Cecile, the REAL one will come over... probably to Chez Paris, right there, across the street..." Phoebe said. "From what I've overheard from Gerald, the date with Ruth is taking place in Chez Pierre, which is the restaurant right here."

"When are they coming?" I asked as Phoebe dug around her backpack and pulled out a few earpieces.

"Arnold said he was going to take Cecile over there at 6:50 PM... and his date with Ruth is starting at 7 PM. No doubt he'll excuse himself to check up on his 'other date'... all the while, we put our plan into action!" Phoebe smirked, handing out an earpiece to me. "Now, Gerald will probably be with Arnold nearby, to take a quick look! That's when we put the plan into action. I'll bump into Gerald and... take him away somewhere. Lila, you wait nearby the restaurant and when Ruth arrives, get her away from the place and... I don't know, hang out?"

"Easier said than done." Lila nodded. as she was handed her earpiece.

"All the while, Nadine, when Arnold leaves to find Ruth, when she isn't here..." Phoebe smirked as she put her earpiece in.

"...I'll knock her unconscious and blindfold her, all the while, Rhonda, you're going to take her place at her seat." Nadine nodded.

"Uh-huh. And what if Arnold notices my height?" I asked, glaring at them.

"Just say, 'ze calcium does grow bones' or something in that French accent, you'll be fine." Phoebe smiled.

"Well, I don't see where this plan'll go wrong..." I muttered angrily as I decided to put my earpiece in.

"All the while, we'll talk in earpieces." Phoebe smiled as Lila put her earpiece in. Phoebe then pulled out a little radio from her backpack and switched it on. "Testing. Two, three. Lila, you hear me?"

"Yes, you're right there." Lila smiled.

Phoebe looked at Lila, then started to run all the way to the other side of the alley. She pushed the radio as Nadine put on her earpiece. "Testing. Two, three. Nadine, you hear me?"

"Actually, you're far in the other side of the alleyway." Nadine smiled.

Phoebe growled before stepping behind a garbage can. A few moments later, I heard Phoebe's voice through my earpiece, and Nadine and Lila probably hear it too. "Testing! Two, three! Four! Rhonda, please tell me you hear me!"

"Well, I don't know, Phoebe." I smiled. "You hide behind garbage cans so well..."

"Forget it!" Phoebe said as she popped out from behind the garbage can. "I'm just going to assume you all can hear me and you're all just testing my patience!"

"Yes, we are." Lila nodded with a smile.

"All right... got the plan down, then?" Phoebe asked.

Nadine and Lila nodded, as I muttered, "I'm doing this under protest."

"Great!" Phoebe smiled. "Okay, we only have about an hour, so just memorize what we have to do..."

* * *

So, for about forty-five minutes, Phoebe was busy training Nadine and Lila up for all the advice she was about to give. She wasn't giving anything to me because, as she said to me before she started, "You have the easy job! Why should I train you?"

I just shook my head. And so I decided to dig around in my book bag, just to see what I had. There wasn't a lot of homework I had to do, since it was going to be the weekend pretty soon... so we're good in that department.

That's when I noticed that small Valentine that I stuffed in my backpack earlier, the one that was in my locker. I frowned, looking at it. Curly must really think I'm dumb! Well, he's got another thing coming!

I was ready to open it and mock it! You know what? I was going to do that...

I opened the Valentine and proceeded to read it silently.

_'To my special girl...'_

I rolled my eyes. What a start... trying to lull me in... I kept reading.

_'I've always admired you from afar, but was too shy to admit my feelings for you...'_

Too shy? Please, Curly! You've been trying to get close to me since the beginning!

_'...I didn't know how to express it because... well, your parents.'_

I'm pretty sure my parents wouldn't approve of you, either, Curly!

_'I want to say a few certain words to you... but I need you to meet me somewhere. How about Che-'_

"Rhonda!"

I looked up. "Huh?"

Phoebe was looking towards me. "It's almost time... you ready?"

"Sure..." I nodded.

"What are you reading?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

"Just some love note, probably from Curly." I groaned. "Whatever, I wasn't done reading it, but I'm good enough to know..." I said as I gave it to Lila.

"All right..." Lila said as she pocketed the Valentine.

"Here they come!" Phoebe said as she turned to us. "Nadine, take Rhonda to the other side and go!"

"Right!" Nadine nodded as she took me by the arm and dragged me off.

"I can walk, you know..." I muttered as we went to the other side, sneakily before Arnold, Gerald or Cecile could notice.

* * *

We were now inside the restaurant, Nadine sitting at a far away table, but not too far as she kept an eye on Arnold and Cecile as I was waiting nearby the bathrooms as I saw Arnold and Cecile, coming in, they seem to be talking like old friends.

"Okay, you in?" Nadine whispered in her earpiece.

We heard Phoebe back. "Yep! Gerald's sitting nearby a park bench... and I am dressed for the occasion!"

"How?" I whispered. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I'll be going in..." Phoebe said. "Lila, you're keeping an eye for Ruth?"

"It's strange... she's not here." Lila said.

"Just keep looking." Phoebe said. "She'll come... anyway, I'm going in!"

I nodded as I kept my eye on Arnold and Cecile. Arnold seemed to look out the window as he motioned for Cecile to look. Cecile looked and chuckled a bit. Arnold smiled too as he and she continued talking.

"Come on, leave, leave..." Nadine whispered as Arnold got up, Cecile nodded. "Okay, and he has now left the building!"

"Great!" I rolled my eyes, though in my mind, I was furious.

_**"You're welcome, princess. You know, this is great! I've never would have thought of this plan!" **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

_"Oh, shut up. You know I'm doing this against my will!" _I growled in my mind.

As soon as Nadine motioned a French waiter to come over and whisper something in his ear. The waiter nodded as he came over to Cecile. Cecile looked up, seemingly confused, but nodded as she went over to the bathrooms.

"Okay... now I take over from here!" Nadine smiled. "You go over and sit at the table where Cecile was... you'll know what to do."

"Fine... but you're all paying for this!" I said as I went over to the table where Cecile once sat and sat down. I hummed a bit, waiting. I took a peek out the window to see Phoebe flirting a bit with Gerald, much to his surprise. I couldn't quite see what was going on, but I couldn't help but chuckle at it. I turned towards the window and peeked to where Chez Pierre was as I saw Arnold coming out, to disappointment.

I put my fingers to my earpiece. "Lila, you in?"

"Yes. Arnold left Chez Pierre." I heard Lila say.

"Ruth distracted?" I asked.

"That's the thing... she... didn't show up, at all." Lila said.

"Huh?" I said in shock.

_**"Wait, what?" **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

"What?" I heard Nadine said.

"What the what?" I heard Phoebe blink in shock, then I heard her say, "Uh, nothing, Gerald. Just a little... thought in my mind. You know I think I see something..."

I turned towards the window a slight moment to see Phoebe grabbing Gerald by the collar and kissing him on the lips, surprising him.

I had to giggle at that.

"By the way, Rhonda, I looked at that Valentine that you thought Curly sent you. Here's the thing, I don't think it's from Curly! I think-" Lila started.

"Save it for another time, Lila! Arnold's coming back!" I said as I kept my composure. I smiled as I said in a French accent, "So, where were we?"

"Well..." Arnold sighed... when he noticed something. "Cecile? Are you okay? You look taller than last I saw you."

"Uh... ze calcium in milk, you know, they grow big bones." I said in a French accent.

"I guess..." Arnold paused. "Though I'm not sure... there's something about you..."

I paused. "Oh, I don't know. After all, we've never... met each other before."

"Anyway... I was about to do it and... she wasn't here." Arnold sighed.

"I'm sure... she'll probably turn up soon." I smiled, nervously.

Arnold paused. "I suppose you're right. She was always late in her own fashion... I've told you that in my letters, you know."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Who was Arnold talking about? "Uh... yes, I'm sure you did. So, about that other girl... I'm sorry, sometimes my mind slips. Tell me what you like about her?"

"Well... how do I put this?" Arnold sighed. "She's one of the prettiest girls I've known. Pretty, if not beautiful. She has this charm that I find pretty adorable at times. She panics over the smallest things, but I think that's just who she is... I know that she's a strong woman, she can easily tough it out on her own. Sure, she has friends that have unique beauty... but it's nothing compared to hers."

"Has anybody else... known about this girl?" I asked.

"No, not even my best friend, Gerald." Arnold sighed. "Actually, I'm kinda glad Phoebe was right there to distract him. Speaking of which, thank goodness he's gone!"

I turned to see that indeed, Gerald and Phoebe had disappeared. I assumed Gerald was kind enough to take Phoebe out in her own way. I smiled a bit, before turning to Arnold. "It is good, is it non?"

"Yeah..." Arnold said. "That'll make things easier when I finally see Rhonda and admit my feelings."

My eyes widened in shock. "Wait... who?"

_**"WHAT?" **_Helga said in my mind in surprise.

"Wh-" I heard Phoebe say... before she muttered, "Okay, did not see that coming."

"Wait a minu- what?" I heard Nadine say in shock.

"You might want to hear this from the card." Lila said in my earpiece.

I turned my head and whispered in my earpiece, "In a moment."

I turned back and said in my French accent, "I'm sorry, my mind went blank for a minute. But... Rhonda?"

"Yes. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. You know, the girl I told you about in my letters." Arnold explained. "How I've always had feelings for her since childhood, first as friends, then they slowly started to develop the more we hung out with each other."

"But did you not tell me you had a crush on Ruth at one point?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"I thought you remembered, but just in case... I only think of Ruth as a bit of a distraction, just to suppress my feelings for Rhonda... but Gerald always thought I had a genuine crush on Ruth. Yes, I think she's cute, but... I don't know, Ruth was out of my league. Rhonda was always there for me, always caring for me when I needed help... and I was always there for her when she needed help." Arnold said. "I always said she was pretty, cute and beautiful... and I do mean every word of it..."

I smiled. Arnold is in love with me... HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME!

"Uh... maybe check again? Maybe she's in there this time... and if not just... wait a few minutes." I suggested.

Arnold said. "You know what? I think I will!"

As soon as Arnold left, I couldn't help but feel a shriek of delight coming in... I decided to get up for a minute to go to the bathroom as I saw Nadine waiting with a blindfolded, unconscious Cecile as I jumped up and down.

"HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME!" I said in delight.

"I can't believe it..." Nadine said in shock. "Guess maybe he's not as stupid as he seems..."

"Let me read the Valentine that Curly NEVER sent to you." Lila said in her earpiece. "To my special girl, I've always admired you from afar, but was too shy to admit my feelings for you, but I didn't know how to express it because... well, your parents. I want to say a few certain words to you... but I need you to meet me somewhere. How about Chez Pierre at 7 PM? Trust me, you'll be surprised once you meet me. If you don't return the feelings... I understand. But maybe I can be your Valentine, at least? Signed, hopefully someone who'll be more than just a buddy..."

I gasped. "Arnold even signed it with my nickname for him! Oh happy days!"

"And he never told Gerald this?" Phoebe asked through the earpiece.

"Where are you, Phoebe?" I asked through the earpiece.

"Over at a nearby burger joint. Thankfully, I'm in the bathroom, so Gerald doesn't know our plans!" Phoebe said. "Okay, change of plans, girls! I'm still distracting Gerald, but we're now changing it to prepare Rhonda for her Valentine's Date!"

"How?" Nadine asked.

"Let's just get Cecile out of it first!" I said as I turned around. "I'm going back to the alleyway and meet up with Lila!"

"Right!" Nadine said as she was beginning to untie Cecile.

I was already leaving by the time Cecile was about to wake up.

* * *

I quickly met up with Lila back in the alley as Lila nodded. "Okay, first of all, we get you back in your own clothes!"

"Right!" I nodded as I took the beret off. Lila opened up Phoebe's backpack and pulled out a spare change of clothes. "That should do it!"

After a couple of minutes, I got my shirt, pants and slippers back on as Nadine came back. I asked, "How's everything going, Lila?"

"Arnold's still waiting... though he looks disappointed." Lila said, feeling bad as she took a peek around the corner.

"Not for long!" I smiled as I was about to walk out.

"Uh... Rhonda? Your hair... it's still brown! Arnold'll know something's up!" Nadine said.

I yelped as I looked in my pocket mirror. "Oh no, you're right! Arnold's going to know I did something to Cecile, and he might not love me!"

"Speaking of which, what did you do?" Lila asked.

"Just tricked her with the old 'Phone call' bit... and knocked her unconscious without her seeing me... but thankfully, due to new plan changes, I got her up and told her she hit her head on something, and I was there to help her up. She was pretty thankful." Nadine smiled.

"She's back in her seat?" Lila asked.

Nadine nodded as I tried to splash some water in my hair... I yelped as I looked in my pocket mirror. "Oh no, it's even worse! I can't go to Arnold like this!"

"You're going to have to, he's about to leave!" Nadine said, pointing to the window. I yelped as I saw Arnold, disappointed. Oh no! He's going to think I don't love him!

"What do we do?" I said in a panic. "Phoebe? Phoebe?"

Nothing in the earpiece.

"Great, she took it off!" I groaned. "What do we do?"

Lila looked between me and the window... she looked pretty determined. She grabbed the Valentine Arnold sent me. "I have an idea, just trust me, it'll work!"

"Lila, what are you-" I started as Lila left.

**_"Oh no, it's starting! Not now, not now, couldn't it have waited?!" _**Helga sounded like she was panicking in my mind.

I looked near the corner as I saw Lila run out around the same time Arnold was about to come out.

Both of them collided with each other.

Arnold groaned as Lila sighed. "Oh, I'm ever so sorry, Arnold..."

"It's all right, Lila. My fault." Arnold sighed as he got up.

Lila got up as Arnold was at first unaware of what he had picked up. "Here, this belongs to..."

Arnold took a good look at the Valentine. "...you?"

Arnold looked at the Valentine and read it. "Uh, Lila... where did you get this?"

"From my locker. Apparently someone had admired me from afar and I was to go meet him because he had something to say. I was just running late because I had a little trouble with my braids." Lila said.

I sighed in relief. I knew what Lila was doing... covering my skin so that I wouldn't have to explain my hair.

Arnold gasped. "Oh no... I thought for sure I put it in the right locker!"

"Right locker?" Lila tilted her head in confusion. "Whatever do you mean? Are you the one who put this in my locker, Arnold?"

Arnold sighed. "Lila, I'm sorry, there's apparently a misunderstanding. This wasn't meant to go to you..."

Lila nodded. "I sort of wondered about that. Arnold, don't take it personal, but I don't like you like you. I just like you."

Arnold took a deep breath. "Yeah, I feel the same way, Lila. Don't take it personal."

"I won't..." Lila paused. "But... I figured it was probably you who wrote it... I'm guessing you're in love with Rhonda?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "How did you guess that?"

"Because only she would ever call you buddy." Lila smiled. "Although I think it's sweet you're setting this up for Rhonda..."

"Well... it's a shame that she never came..." Arnold sighed.

"Hey, don't give up, Arnold." Lila smiled. "You'll get her someday. Just wait for the right time..."

Arnold paused... and smiled. "I guess you're right, Lila... Lila, do me a favor?"

"Sure, Arnold." Lila smiled.

"Don't tell anybody, ESPECIALLY Rhonda... that I have a major crush on her... I don't know how everyone will react if they hear I fell in love with the richest girl in my grade." I said.

Lila giggled. "Arnold, you have my word."

Arnold sighed. "Thanks, Lila. You're a good-natured person... and Lila?"

"Yes, Arnold?" Lila turned.

"I hope you find the right someone you admire." Arnold said.

"I will." Lila smiled as Arnold went back to Chez Paris.

Lila soon joined me as I smiled. "Lila... you're awesome."

"Thanks..." Lila smiled.

"Well... Arnold's in love with you... and you're in love with Arnold... now what?" Nadine asked.

"We're going to work harder!" I smiled. "When Phoebe comes back and joins us, we'll catch her up and we're going to discuss on how we can get both me and him to confess our love!"

Nadine smiled. "This is going to be an interesting year..."

Indeed, it was... as me, Nadine and Lila walked along to home, we saw Gerald and Phoebe talking with each other and giggling as they went together, hand in hand.

"Those two are the most adorable couple I have ever seen." Lila smiled.

"I agree." Nadine and I nodded.

* * *

_Later that night, in my dreams, I was talking with Helga as I gave a smirk, with Helga just crossing her arms._

_"How do you like that, Helga? He loves me!" I smiled._

**_"Yuck it up, princess!" _**_Helga rolled her eyes. **"You still have a long way to go... like both of you returning your feelings!"**_

_"It'll come... it'll come..." __I smiled. "So... your reaction on Lila with Arnold... was that why you were worried about Lila? Did Arnold have a crush on her in your dimension?"_

_**"It started... with a little message I accidentally altered, about two days after the Valentine's date." **Helga sighed. **"I originally wrote 'Arnold Loves Helga' on it, but then I overheard... someone, along with your friend and Lila talking, and I panicked, and changed my name to that of Lila's."**_

_I paused. "By someone... do you mean me?"_

_Helga nodded._

_"Why didn't you just leave the message as is?" I asked._

**_"Come on, princess, I didn't want a big secret like that out in the open! I panicked!"_** _Helga glared at me._

_I sighed. "Anyway, if you don't want Lila crushing on Arnold that bad... I think I can arrange something for that."_

**_"How?"_** _Helga asked._

_I smiled. "Because Helga... this isn't YOUR dimension. This... is MY dimension."_

* * *

And there is part two of episode one hundred and eight! How was it? Bet most of you didn't see that coming, huh? Well, there's still a LOT more to go, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And as usual, don't forget to check out/add to the TVTropes page!


	115. Lorenzo and Lila's First Kiss

All right, now that you guys know the big twist... you're wondering about how I'm going to handle the Arnold having a crush on Lila subplot like the original? Simple... I'm not going to do it! This is my story, people, so I can easily make a few changes! Anyway, here's 'Arnold &amp; Lila'... or, as I like to call it, 'Lorenzo &amp; Lila'! That's right, folks, the major plot elements are changing now! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, I was walking with Nadine, Phoebe and Lila near the alleyways as I smiled. "Who knew after all this time, Arnold had a crush on me!"

"It's certainly... surprising." Phoebe smiled as we went into a nearby alleyway.

"I'm just glad both of you have feelings for each other..." Nadine smirked. "Although... I don't know if this means it's going to be easier... or harder for you to confess your secret."

"Probably harder..." I sighed. "But who knows?"

"Rhonda, is there a reason why we're in this alleyway?" Lila asked, out of curiosity.

I knew why, it was mainly because according to Helga, this was where she wrote the message of Arnold loving Lila by accident in her timeline, but since there's no Helga... well, let's just say it's going to be fun!

"Simple... to vent out my feelings in written words!" I smiled as I started writing in cursive.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila looked in shock as they saw the words. "Arnold Loves Rhonda?"

"But Rhonda, aren't you worried you'll be caught?" Phoebe asked. "Not only in vandalism, but your secret being confessed?"

"Nah! Watch this!" I smiled as I took out a chalkboard eraser from my backpack and erased all the words. "See? I've decided that if I need to vent... I'll write what I feel, then completely erase it. Easy when you're thinking about your crush."

"Cool..." Nadine, Phoebe and Lila smiled in interest.

"You girls want to give it a whirl?" I asked, offering the chalk.

"Let me try it!" Nadine smiled as she took the chalk and started writing 'Tucker Loves Nadine'. "Hey, you're right. I feel a lot calmer..."

Nadine took the eraser and erased the message as Phoebe took the chalk and wrote her message. "Gerald Loves Phoebe. This is actually pretty fun!"

Lila giggled as she took the chalk as Phoebe erased the message. "My turn!"

Lila gave a slight smile as she wrote down her message. "Lorenzo Loves Lila!"

Lila smiled. "This is fun!"

Before Lila could pass the chalk over to me, we suddenly heard voices...

"And you know, that sandwich was just as big... I repeat, JUST as BIG... as my mouth, and yet I ate it all!"

Our eyes widened as I whispered, "It's Harold! He's coming this way! We need to hide!"

Nadine and Phoebe nodded as they ducked down. Lila just stood there. "What about my message?"

"There's no time!" I said as I pulled Lila.

"But it'll only take a couple seconds to..." Lila started.

"No. Time!" I shouted as we joined Nadine and Phoebe as they looked out. We joined them as we saw indeed, Harold was coming this way... along with Sid, Stinky and Lorenzo.

"Willikers, Harold..." Stinky said as they were walking by as Lila was crossing her fingers. "That must have been one tall sandwich..."

Sid looked over and gasped. "Hey, fellas, hold it! Look over there!"

Lila groaned as Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other in worry. I, on the other hand, was smiling. This was going according to my plan.

Sid squinted as he said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but... does that say 'Lorenzo Loves Lila'?"

"Que?" Lorenzo said as he looked at the message, blushing a bit.

"Gee willikers, do ya think it's true?" Stinky asked.

"Well, it has to be... it's clearly written right there!" Harold frowned.

Harold, Stinky and Sid turned to see Lorenzo blushing a bit. Sid smirked as he said, "Why, Lorenzo, you sly dog! I didn't think you had it in yourself!"

"What?" Lorenzo said in shock. "No, no, my friends, you have it wrong! I didn't write the message on that wall!"

"But do you have a crush on Lila?" Stinky asked.

Lorenzo stammered a bit, wondering how he could answer that.

Harold laughed. "Oh my gosh, you do!"

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Stinky said. "Who knew you'd hid this for so long!"

"Look, I won't deny it. She is a pretty girl. I think she is very beautiful. She is unique in her own way..." Lorenzo explained.

Lila, hearing this, smiled a bit.

"...Then you did write the message there!" Sid smiled.

"No, I didn't write the message!" Lorenzo frowned. "Besides, what would my mother think if she heard this?"

"Don't deny it, Lorenzo, I've seen you dancing with Lila at the school dance before Christmas break!" Sid said.

"Hey, yeah! You have been hanging around Lila more than the other boys have... and she seems to think you're special!" Harold smirked.

"Gee, I'm a little jealous, but I think I can cope with it." Stinky smiled. "Lorenzo, you and Lila do seem like the golden couple. And to think, writing your feelings and leaving it there to express it."

"I'm telling you, I didn't write it!" Lorenzo said. "That's not even my handwriting! Sid, you've seen my handwriting... multiple times!"

"Oh, come on, you sly dog!" Sid smiled as the four continued on. "Tell me, how does her lips feel?"

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?" Lorenzo yelled as they continued.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Lila pulled my ear. "OW!"

"What the heck, Rhonda?" Lila glared. "If you just left me for a couple seconds to erase the message, none of this would have happened! Now the whole school is going to know I have a crush on Lorenzo!"

"Correction... the whole SCHOOL is going to know LORENZO has a crush on you, because they think HE wrote the message." I smiled.

"But he didn't write it, I did!" Lila said.

"BUT... he didn't deny his feelings now, did he?" I smiled.

"You can't deny it, Lila, it's true." Phoebe sighed.

"I don't feel right about this... I'm going over to Lorenzo's place and I'll set things straight!" Lila said as she started to walk off.

"We're coming with!" I called as me, Nadine and Phoebe started to leave.

* * *

About a few minutes later, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were over at Lorenzo's place as I knocked on the door.

One of the butlers of the place answered as I said, "Hello, is Mrs. Lopez home?"

One of the butlers spoke a little Spanish, then left for a couple moments before Mrs. Lopez peeked through the door. She smiled. "Oh, hello, Nadine. Phoebe. Lila. Salvaje!"

I frowned, wondering if I should be insulted with the nickname Mrs. Lopez always gives me. Mrs. Lopez smiled as she said, "Come in, come in. Lorenzo is currently upstairs at the moment, but I'm sure he can spare a few minutes."

"We actually need to talk to Lorenzo, actually." Lila said. "There's something I needed to set straight with him."

"Of course, of course..." Mrs. Lopez smiled. Then frowned. "Wait, for what, exactly?"

"Oh, just a little homework reminder." I said, smiling.

"Oh, that's good. I thought you were coming in to confess love or something. I mean, love at age ten? Who's crazy enough to buy into that malarkey?" Mrs. Lopez laughed. She then looked up and called. "LORENZO! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

I heard a door closing, then footsteps as Lorenzo was coming down. Lorenzo gave a small smile. "Oh... Rhonda, Rhonda's friends... Lila. So good to see you."

"We just came here to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's okay." I said.

"It is no trouble at all. Come on up." Lorenzo smiled as we followed Lorenzo upstairs.

As we came upstairs, I whispered to Lila, "Okay, just talk with him and set it straight."

Lila nodded as she followed Lorenzo inside as Lila closed the door. Me, Nadine and Phoebe sat down as we decided to overhear the voices from the door.

"Lila, why have you closed the door on your friends?" We heard Lorenzo asked.

"Because I kind of wanted to talk to you alone." Lila sighed. "Listen, there's something you should know... there was a message written on there, saying 'Lorenzo Loves Lila'..."

"Oh no, you saw it! Lila, I swear, I did not write that message..." We heard Lorenzo panicking.

"I know you didn't." Lila started.

"I d- huh?" We heard Lorenzo say in shock.

"That's because I wrote the message." We heard Lila say.

"You wrote it?" Lorenzo asked.

We heard Lila sigh. "Yes, I did... I'm sorry, Lorenzo, I wrote it to vent my feelings... but when I heard Harold came by, I panicked and ran off, I forgot to erase it..."

"Your feelings? Lila... do you like me? I mean... do you like me like me?" We heard Lorenzo ask.

"Well, in a way, I guess... you can say that... well..." We heard Lila stammer for a minute... before complete silence took place.

Nadine blinked. "Why have they stopped talking?"

I decided to peek through the keyhole as best as I could... and smirked. "I think I know why..."

On the other side, Lorenzo and Lila were holding each other, kissing. Phoebe and Nadine took turns peeking through as we giggled.

After a moment of silence, we heard Lila say, "W-wow..."

"I'll take it... as a 'si, I like you like you.'." We heard Lorenzo say.

"Sorry if I put you in the spotlight like that..." We heard Lila say.

"Lila, it is okay. You did not mean to." Lorenzo smiled. "Of course, now the whole school knows we are in love with each other... and if my mother caught word I fell in love with a country girl... well, she'd bar me from ever seeing you... you know how the high class looks down on the low class... I don't know if society would approve of our relationship."

"Maybe it won't be..." Lila smiled. "Only my friends, you know them as Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe, know of my crush on you..."

"Are they overhearing by the door?" We heard Lorenzo say in worry. "If they know I return my feelings for you, I'm not sure..."

"No, they can't hear us. I told them to wait nearby and listen to music." We heard Lila say.

When we heard that, Phoebe pulled out three CD players from her backpack and three headphones and handed two of each of them to us. We put it on as we started to pretend to jam to the music.

Lorenzo opened the door as he and Lila looked. Lila giggled. "See? Can't hear a thing."

"Good..." Lorenzo smiled as he closed the door. "What do we do, Lila?"

"I'll just have Rhonda say she wrote it to prank me! That way, you won't be seen in a negative light by your mom and the school will still treat you the same way... at most, your mom will just think you and me are just hanging out as friends." Lila explained.

"All the while, we are dating, having a real relationship." Lorenzo smiled. "I like that, Lila. I'm glad I met you..."

"I'm so happy to have met you as well, Lorenzo." We heard Lila say before silence took over for about a minute. I assume Lila and Lorenzo were kissing each other again. "Well, I better get my friends and tell them what's going on."

"Si. Let's make this relationship work." We heard Lorenzo say as they opened the door.

Lila bowed to me and waved her hand over my head. I looked up as I took off my earphones, Nadine and Phoebe did the same. "Oh. You done giving out his homework assignment."

"Uh... yeah. That's it." Lila nodded, although I saw her hidden smirk, winking at Lorenzo.

"Si, thank you for the homework reminder, Lila. I would not have known about it otherwise." Lorenzo smiled.

"It's no trouble at all." Lila said as we started to leave. "See you at school, Lorenzo!"

"Okay, Lila, Rhonda, Rhonda's friends!" Lorenzo said as we started to leave. "See you later!"

* * *

"YES!" Lila cheered as soon as we started walking together. "Me and Lorenzo are dating officially!"

"Secretly, of course!" Phoebe said as we continued walking.

"Say, Rhonda, you wouldn't mind if..." Lila started nervously.

"Lila, I'm the queen of rumors. I can easily spread one like wildfire." I smiled. "I think I can easily throw people off the trail of you and Lorenzo dating officially."

"Thank you." Lila sighed in relief.

"You can say one thing... I think you're the second person to show an official relationship!" Nadine said as we started going.

"Who's the first?" Phoebe asked.

Me, Nadine and Lila looked at Phoebe, slyly. Phoebe's eyes widened as she frowned. "Gerald's cute, but... we..."

Phoebe started blushing furiously as we laughed.

In my mind, I smirked to Helga. _"Well, what do you think of that?"_

_**"Well, I'm impressed, you did change it around a bit... and I'll be the one to say it, I'm interested to see where this Lila and Lorenzo relationship goes..." **_Helga said in my mind.

_"Don't we all, Helga. Don't we all." _I smiled.

And thus, me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila decided to hang around at the mall for the rest of the day as we started discussing our usual details, and our good love lifes.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and nine! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	116. Lloydfinger

Okay, next up, we're going to have another Season 4 episode... 'Big Gino'! However, the story's going to be a little different, as that episode is happening while Rhonda's having her own story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Monday at school, before it began, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were having our little book club as we were introducing Lila to the world of James Bond a bit more.

"This book is just interesting for me!" I smiled, pointing towards the latest book I picked out, 'Doubleshot'. "I love the action sequences portrayed in the book and how Bond was able to be as suave as ever."

"I guess I... still don't understand your interest in these books." Lila said, looking at the book he had. "Maybe I'm just not secret agent material."

"Ah, Lila, the more you learn on us, the more city-savvy you'll be." I smiled.

"I guess..." Lila nodded.

"Well, that's enough of our little book club for now..." Phoebe smiled. "Want to pick it up again after school?"

"All right." I smiled. "I'll catch up with you at class!"

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila went inside as I was packing up my books in my bookbag to see if they were all there. I was about to get my James Bond book when I noticed it wasn't there. I paused as I looked up to see...

Oh no... it was Caroline and she was examining my book. "Well, reading 'Secret Agent', eh?"

"What's it to you?" I glared at Caroline as she tossed the book.

"Oh, not much, Lloyd. Just... it would be fun, you know? Being a secret agent yourself?" Caroline smirked.

"Oh, what do you know about my dreams?" I frowned.

"A lot, actually. How would you like to uncover and bust a whole nest of spies! You'd probably be a hero!" Caroline smiled.

"I'm not interested in joining your popular group, Caroline! I love my friends as they are!" I frowned as I put my book in.

"Oh, Rhonda, this isn't about the popularity groups." Caroline rolled her eyes. "But... between you and me, there's a lot of suspicious students within a stone's throw of you..."

"Yeah right..." I frowned.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, go ahead and throw a stone and you'll see." Caroline shrugged as she relaxed.

I rolled my eyes as I picked up a stone to humor Caroline and throw it to the side...

All of a sudden, I heard a ping and somebody yell, "Oh, son of a- yeowch!"

"Was that one of Big Gino's guys?" I said, worried. I've heard of Big Gino before. I've never personally met him, but I heard he was big talk around the school. He apparently ran his own mafia within the school, which is particularly weird, since I'm pretty sure you can't run a mafia in a school. Maybe his father used to be in a mafia at one point, but who really knows?

"See? What did I tell you?" Caroline shrugged. "This could be your big chance..."

I looked over and paused. "You know, Big Gino has been running students and humiliating them when he doesn't get loans back for FAR too long. Maybe it's time I bust his operation!"

"There you go!" Caroline smiled. "Tell you what, how about we work together for now? We may be bitter enemies, but trust me, we used to... well, you know."

"I know what?" I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Caroline shrugged.

I glared. "Caroline, I hate you, but if you really are determined to take down this mafia craze of Big Gino's, I suppose we can work something out..."

"Perfect. Meet me during recess. With my help, it'll be a clincher!" Caroline smiled as she walked inside the school. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get my class."

I shook my head as I brought my book bag and walked into class. I didn't like Caroline, but if it means bringing that student mafia down a lot of levels, I can play along with this...

* * *

Pretty soon, it was recess as, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila came out, Phoebe smiled, "We're doing some hopscotch, Rhonda. Want to join?"

"No thanks." I said. "I have some homework I need to do."

I left Nadine, Phoebe and Lila in a confused state as I started to run off to a nearby dark corner near the recess grounds where Caroline was waiting. She smiled. "Glad of you to join me, Lloyd."

"Yeah, yeah..." I rolled my eyes. "So, where are we going?"

"Follow me..." Caroline motioned as I followed Caroline inside.

* * *

We were walking along the empty school halls for a brief moment as I asked, "So, what exactly are we doing?"

"Just strolling along, nonchalantly." Caroline simply said. "Just keep calm and remain cool."

I nodded as we kept walking... until we spotted a couple of Big Gino's henchmen whispering to each other.

"I think we stumbled across something! Quick, into that janitor's closet!" Caroline said as she dragged me inside as we peeked out.

I saw one of Big Gino's henchmen hand the other henchman a piece of paper as the first henchman left. The henchman then threw the paper aside as he knocked on the door and whispered something into the crack. Once the henchman entered inside, we came out as I picked up the piece of paper and uncrumpled it, reading the note.

"Quick, what does that say?" Caroline asked me.

"It says, 'Tlep Reh Htiw Sinnet Sllab." I said as I pointed her to the note.

Caroline smirked. "Ha ha! Their password! You really ARE in luck, my friend! We stumbled across a whole espionage of spies!"

I smirked as I knocked on the door as the door opened a crack. "What's the password?"

"Tlep Reh Htiw Sinnet Sllab!" I smirked.

All of a sudden, the door opened and three tennis balls pelted me right in the stomach.

I groaned as the door was shut. "What just happened?"

Caroline, who had managed to get away unharmed, paused. "Let me see that note again..."

I nodded as I showed Caroline the note. Caroline examined it and laughed. "Oh, how silly of me! How could we have been so stupid! That's 'Pelt Her With Tennis Balls' spelled backwards!"

I glared at Caroline, frowning. "And you let ME do this... WHY?"

"Oh, I don't know. For fun?" Caroline shrugged.

I growled as the recess bell rang. Caroline smiled. "Pick this up after school?"

"Oh, whatever!" I growled as we separated for now...

* * *

A little after school, as me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were getting out, Nadine turned to us. "I think Slausen's is about to open up a little earlier. How about we go there for an early treat?"

"No thanks, Nadine. Got some stuff to do." I said as I picked up my book bag and started to run off, once again, leaving Nadine, Phoebe and Lila confused.

As I went outside, I saw Caroline waiting for me as I joined her. Caroline smiled as she said, "Glad you can join me. These two are about to leave for the mafia headquarters!"

I turned and saw Arnold and Sid talking to each other, Sid looking nervous. "Those two? They don't seem mafia material?"

_"Especially not Arnold..." _I said to myself.

"Tail them nonetheless! We can find their hideout much easier!" Caroline said. I nodded as I started tailing the two, secretly without them knowing, Caroline was following behind me.

I had to admit, for someone whose guts I hated, we're a pretty okay team. Of course, I'm not going to make this a whole common deal.

Pretty soon, we watched as Arnold and Sid were entering inside a clubhouse.

"I say..." Caroline said. "Looks like this is where the mafia boss lives..."

"It's a little kid who has older kids hanging around him, thinking he's a mafia!" I frowned.

"Indeed... but it has to be stopped..." Caroline said as she was filing her nails.

"Do we really need to stop this so called mafia? I mean, they're not really harming people just giving them swirlies and all that..."

Caroline glared at me. "Think about those words you just said. They're a form of bullying... if we can expose Big Gino and a few of his friends to admit that they have been doing some bullying in AND out of school, we could disband that mafia..."

I paused and smiled as Caroline noticed, asking, "Oh, you have a plan?"

I nodded.

"Good." Caroline smiled as she sat down. "Wow me..."

"Okay... well... I just borrowed this from Lila the other day..." I said as I pulled out a boomerang. I threw it towards one of their windows, hoping to get their attention... unfortunately it came back.

"LOOK OUT, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Caroline screamed as we started running and ducking as the boomerang went past us. Caroline frowned as she said, "These bones aren't what they used to be..."

I didn't quite know what she meant by that... Caroline then shook her head. "Well, never mind. I got an idea of my own."

* * *

"Are you sure this'll work?" I asked as I was wearing plungers on my feet, holding a small drill.

"Sure!" Caroline smiled. "What could possibly go wrong?"

I just shook my head as I walked up towards the wall... and to my surprise, the plungers stuck right to it. "Hey... these really work! I feel like a graceful bird!"

"DUCK!"

"Actually, more of a swan, but..." I started.

"No, DUCK!" Caroline yelled as she did a ducking motion.

I looked and... oh! The boomerang was heading back as I ducked my head. I smiled as I said, "You know, I thought for sure I'd fall..."

As if to jinx it, I fell off the plungers. Caroline just shook her head. "What a pity... don't worry, Rhonda. I got another idea, which this one is a million percent safe!"

"Safe?" I looked up.

* * *

A few moments later, I was tied up to a kite as Caroline was on a bicycle with rope attached to both ends... one on the bike, the other on the kite as Caroline smiled. "Once we get you into the air, you'll be as graceful as a bird, a swan even!"

Before I could protest how impossible it would be for me to fly when I'm obviously heavier on the ground, Caroline started biking down, dragging me and the kite along with it as I ran into a pole, causing Caroline to tie me up.

I glared at Caroline. "Any MORE bright ideas?"

"As a matter of factual..." Caroline chuckled. "Yes. But we should stop for now... same time tomorrow, recess?"

"UNTIE ME!" I glared, but Caroline put the bike back on the pedastal she found it on, and then she walked off. "You come back here and untie me this minute!"

* * *

Fortunately, I managed to untie myself and walk right home, thinking of revenge on what to use against Caroline, who purposely did all this! I needed to confront her tomorrow... but how!

* * *

I looked around the next day at recess, after excusing myself from my friends as I found Caroline, hanging out. Caroline smiled. "Glad to see you can join us... I just got a message from Big Gino!"

"You know, I don't think I want to bust the mafia after all!" I frowned.

"Come on, Lloyd! Don't you want to save everyone from being bullied? What about your so-called friends? Pretty soon, they'll be on the wrong side of the mafia." Caroline explained.

"You really think..." I paused. "Okay, okay. What do we have to do?"

"Big Gino knows of us spying on him!" Caroline said as she handed a message.

I read it. "Dear Lloyd, I know you have been spying on us, mainly because you and your other friend were messing around where my hideout is. I don't know why you are spying on me, but I do not like it. Meet me at the hideout at four PM sharp! I repeat, four PM sharp! If you don't show up... there's going to be trouble!"

I shrugged. "I guess we're following orders, then..."

"So we are." Caroline nodded. "At last, we're getting somewhere..."

* * *

Pretty soon, me and Caroline were knocking on the door of the headquarters of the student mafia. We heard Big Gino say, "Come in, my friends..."

"Are you sure about this? Rhonda- er, nothing..." We heard Sid say.

"I cannot risk this..." We heard Big Gino say as one of his goons came in.

Me and Caroline nodded as we walked on a purple rug and walked right up to Big Gino.

Big Gino then did a double take in shock. "Wait a minute... how did..."

Big Gino turned around to his goons. "Lights!"

The lights turned on as he pointed to the rug. "There was clearly a small hole big enough for you to fall through under that rug! How did you walk right past that?"

Big Gino ran right up to the rug as he walked right on it... only for the rug to fall through with Big Gino inside, causing a splash of water from inside. There was the hole right there. I guess we stepped on the solid parts, avoiding the hole altogether. We heard Big Gino complain, "UGH! I landed right on... UGH!"

"Do... I need to know what happened?" I asked Sid as he winced.

"No... you probably don't..." Sid groaned as whilst the guards were distracted, trying to pull Big Gino out, Caroline picked up some files.

"Thanks, Sid!" I smiled. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Repaying a debt. Long story." Sid said as me and Caroline were about to leave. "Who's the other girl?"

"One that I'm not going to hang out with after this!" I said as we left.

* * *

Pretty soon, me and Caroline panted as Caroline nodded. "Okay, I got the files of every victim that Big Gino always goes personally after."

"Now what?" I asked.

"You just leave the rest to me..." Caroline said as she walked off. "I can do the rest of the exposing from here..."

I frowned. "Good. You've been nothing but poison this whole time!"

"Oh, you wouldn't be saying that back in the old days..." Caroline said as she counted her files.

"What EXACTLY do you mean by that?" I glared.

"Oh, nothing that concerns you..." Caroline said as she walked off. "But you'll understand... you'll understand..."

I just shook my head as I walked off. That Caroline... ugh!

But at least we agreed we're on the same team that bullies are bad... so hopefully she can expose that mafia on her own.

* * *

"And that's what happened." I explained to Nadine, Phoebe and Lila as I was hanging out with them at Slausen's.

"Geez, Caroline is such a little trickster to manipulate you like that!" Phoebe frowned. "I'm glad you separated from her before things got worst!"

"Yeah... to think... she could use me to expose the mafia! I'm glad I'm leaving her to do it on her own!" I laughed.

"What if she succeeds in doing so?" Nadine asked.

I shrugged. "That's her problem, not mine."

"Good." Lila said. "At least everything is back as it should be."

"I'm glad as well..." I smiled. "Well, what say we enjoy our shakes?"

We all nodded as we continued laughing and talking.

"You know, it's about the right time... it's going to be a bit of an early heat wave coming in..." Phoebe smiled. "You think the baseball team's going to form again?"

"I think so..." I smiled. "But we'll have to wait and see what Arnold and Harold think..."

We all nodded as we continued eating... I didn't know what happened to Big Gino, but all I knew was that I never saw or heard from him again...

During the next couple of days that followed, the mafia seemed to lessened as they don't seem to be after the kids anymore... I may hate Caroline, but whatever she did... she did wonders.

It wasn't until after school Friday that Arnold and Harold announced that the baseball teams were back on. I was pretty excited for this, as was Nadine and Phoebe. Tucker was coming to join us as a new teammate, along with Lorenzo and Lila, the former of which has gotten the hang of baseball, and Lila, who was still learning completely... but it was all right...

Little did we know though was that Arnold... had not been practicing very well...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and ten! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	117. Baseball Practice

Here's the next episode, known as 'Dangerous Lumber'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Friday evening, we were having our own practice game as I was back to the umpire/catcher's mound on Harold's team. I looked around at the other team members on each team...

On Arnold's team, there was Arnold, of course, along with Gerald, Phoebe, Park, Peapod- I mean, JOE, Lila, Sid, Lorenzo and... ugh... Curly. And on Harold's team was Harold, me, Stinky, Eugene, Iggy, Tucker, Nadine, Sheena and... somebody else. He was always in the back, not really much to go on... I want to say... Grainy? No, that's not his name...

Well, whatever, it didn't matter. Our teams were formed (with a couple of other students on reserve) and Arnold's team was up to bat as Arnold came up first.

Harold laughed as he did his usual trash talk. "Oh, look, Ah-nold's up to bat, I'm so scared!"

"Just ignore him, buddy." I whispered words of encouragement to Arnold as I yelled, "Throw the ball, Harold!"

"All right, I'm getting there!" Harold frowned. "Keep your pants and skirts on!"

Harold frowned as he threw the ball. Arnold swung the bat... and got a hit on his first try as it went... right into Harold's gut, causing him to fall.

"Ooo..." I said as most of us went over to where Harold was.

"Harold, are you all right? Can you hear me?" Arnold said in concern.

"Easy squeezy lemon peasy..." Harold said, dizzily.

"I'm on it!" Phoebe sighed as she went off for a moment and came back with a bucket of water. She looked like she was about to splash Harold with the water... but she only poured a little on Harold's head as Harold groaned.

Harold recovered. "Ugh... did Arnold bean me again?"

"Only in the gut this time..." I explained.

"Ugh... okay, Arnold, I'll let you off the hook, but please be careful!" Harold groaned as he got up. "I'm okay!"

Arnold sighed. "All right..."

I looked over between Arnold and Harold as Arnold went to the outbox. I had to say, I was impressed that Harold SOMEWHAT matured a bit from his old days. He hasn't been doing quite a lot of the bullying he used to do, but some traces were still there.

"Okay, back to the game, everyone!" I called as we got back into our positions.

* * *

Later on, in the fourth inning, Arnold was up to bat again as I nodded towards him. Harold nodded towards Arnold as he said, "Think you can control the bat this time?"

"Harold, he's hit balls and sent them off before. What happened was bad luck." I called. "Just throw the ball and get it over with!"

Harold shrugged as he threw the ball... as Arnold hit it again. Harold had the decency to duck... unfortunately, Eugene didn't as he fell to his knees, rubbing his head.

"I'm okay..." Eugene groaned.

"Should we be concerned for Eugene?" Lila said as another timeout was called and we looked at him.

"We could, but Eugene's always been bad luck personified. Besides, he's lived through worse." I said as Eugene sat out and another fourth grader took his place. "Okay, game on, folks!"

* * *

It was pretty much like this the next two times Arnold came to bat. When Arnold did it his third time, he beaned Peapod Kid AKA Joe in the bench he was sitting in, and the second time... well...

"Come on, people, you can't blame him for that one!" I frowned as Harold, Stinky, Nadine, Tucker, Sheena and... that other guy, I really don't know his name other than it rhymes with 'zany'... got up from their pile-up as I yelled at my classmates who blamed Arnold for an incident. "You all ran into yourselves and fell down! I hardly see how that's Arnold's fault!"

"Sorry, Rhonda..." Nadine groaned. "But either Arnold has been working on a deadly swing since we last played baseball, or he's out to murder us with a bat and a ball!"

"He's just a little out of practice." I said. "Heck, we're all out of practice..."

"Oh, I don't know... you all are doing pretty well... it's just the small football head that has a problem with his swing..."

We all stopped, cold as we slowly turned to see... Wolfgang's little sidekick, Edmund, watching from nearby. Naturally, we fourth graders (except for Lorenzo and Lila, who... snuck off somewhere, I presume it was to talk about their feelings and where to go for their first date, but they were in the background, so nobody noticed) were ready to run.

"Now, hold on a minute. I come in peace!" Edmund started as he put down his bookbag and emptied his pockets. "See... I'm even emptying everything and I have nothing."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Gerald asked. "You've always been in Wolfgang's shadow!"

"Guys, Wolfgang has been in jail since the mailbox-crushing incident. And trust me, if anything, I'm not at all like Wolfgang. Even if I am a little... well, dumb, I'm not as mean as the other fifth-graders used to be!" Edmund said.

We all turned to Arnold as Arnold smiled a bit. "Edmund seems trustworthy enough."

* * *

Pretty soon, we were talking with Edmund as he told us the story on what happened with the fifth graders, since we haven't heard a lot after Wolfgang's arrest. "So, you see, after Wolfgang went into jail, since I was the one who hung around Wolfgang the most, I was made the leader of the fifth grade. However, I didn't want the same pressure that Wolfgang gave to all, so I changed the credo and started to teach everyone to be nicer. There are still a couple fifth graders who rebelled, who still believed in Wolfgang's old style, but other than that, the fifth graders were mostly tamed and calm."

"So, you saw the light?" Phoebe asked as Lorenzo and Lila joined us.

"Yeah... I figured out something that day the minute I got leadership position handed over to me... bullying sucks! Yes, there's times when we get away with it... but what if you don't want to get away with anything because you felt bad about it? It would suck, you know. So, I'm glad Trash Day is gone for good, I'm glad we're not being bullies... and most of all, I'm glad Wolfgang has been put away! He's been a delusional loon, thinking he's better than everyone in the world."

We all noticed Edmund showing some emotions as he took a deep breath. "He wasn't, okay? He just wasn't! All of my life, I've been following in his footsteps... at first, I thought we were friends, but then once he decided to become a bully, he got all the other fifth graders in on it because... well, people respected him and looked up to him. And now that he's gone and in jail, now everybody turns to me... and I'm doing my best to undo the mistakes Wolfgang did... I know all of you won't forgive most of us fifth graders for the things we did to your fourth graders, even from below..."

Arnold looked up to Edmund as he said, "You know, you're right, Edmund. We all can't forgive you for everything you did in the past right away. But keep up redeeming yourselves... we'll find it in our hearts to forgive you."

Edmund smiled. "Thanks. You fourth graders aren't so bad... anyway, that's one reason I came to you. The other reason I'm here is... well, the fifth graders were talking about doing some baseball, and I thought about you guys... and I was wondering if you all would like to challenge the fifth graders for a match... just for fun, nothing too big or major."

We all looked at each other and whispered.

"Should we do it?" Gerald whispered.

"We didn't have our football game with the fifth graders... least we can do is give them an actual match..." Nadine whispered as she glared at Phoebe when the football game was mentioned.

"What? I only did the right thing!" Phoebe whispered back.

"Let's go for it!" Harold smiled. "We could use more teams to play with!"

Arnold smiled as he turned to Edmund. "It's a deal."

"Great! It'll have to be on Friday, though... my friends and I are busy with a few... other things." Edmund smiled as he looked around. "You know, this lot used to belong to an old bully that used to bully Wolfgang and us..."

"I think I've heard of him..." Arnold said. "Ludwig?"

"Yeah, that's the guy..." Edmund nodded. "See you on Friday, then?"

"Sure. Friday it is!" Arnold said as he and Edmund shook his hands.

"You just got yourself a game!" Edmund laughed as he left.

As soon as Edmund left, we all turned and glared at Arnold as Gerald said, "You didn't mention Gerald Field used to be owned by someone else sooner?"

Arnold shrugged as he said, "It used to be a come and go place before Ludwig got arrested. It turned into the dump before we cleaned it up and transformed it."

"You do know that if Ludwig ever gets out of jail, he'll demand the lot back..." I pointed out as Tucker was in thought.

"I know... but it's here while it lasts, so we're making good use of it!" Arnold said as we looked at each other, unsure.

* * *

"Still, can you believe it?" Gerald smiled as me, him, Arnold, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were walking together. "With us challenging a new leaf of fifth graders, your little beaning ability can help us win!"

"But Gerald, I hit basically everyone!" Arnold said, looking down.

"You only hit three people, and that last one was not your fault!" I sighed.

"I agree. You're just a little out of practice, that's all." Phoebe smiled.

"Besides, Arnold, you'll get better in time." Nadine smiled.

"I think what you need, mi amigo, is a little thing called, patience." Lorenzo explained. "I may not play a whole lot of baseball, but even I know that practice makes perfect."

"Maybe you're just a little tense." Lila smiled. "Just relax at home, and take a deep breath. You'll be fine."

Arnold nodded. "I guess you're right..."

We all turned to Tucker as he was still thinking. "Uh, Tucker?"

"Oh, sorry..." Tucker said, getting into attention. "I was just... thinking..."

"About what?" Lorenzo asked.

"Mostly about the lot... you say that this Ludwig used to own that lot, right?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah?" Arnold turned to him.

"Well... has anybody actually BOUGHT the lot? Maybe if one of us bought it, we won't have to worry about losing our lot in the future." Tucker explained.

"You really think that can work?" I asked as we kept walking.

"Are you kidding? If I can tell my mom and dad about the lot and wanting to use it for sports, they're bound to agree to the idea!" Tucker smiled. "I'll talk with them tonight and we'll see what happens..."

We all looked at each other, giving some small smiles. This could be big...

* * *

And so, over the next couple of days, we did some practicing... of course, Arnold had to sit out on a couple, because he wasn't sure he was ready to do baseball officially. We hadn't heard from Arnold for a while, which got us worried... but I'm sure he was fine... just needed time to recover... I just hope he came for the game...

It wasn't until Wednesday that he showed up, sighing. "Everybody, I have some news. As of today... I'm quitting baseball."

We all gasped as we ran over to Arnold. "What do you mean, you quit baseball!"

"That's just it, I'm quitting baseball." Arnold sighed. "I tried practicing on my own, but I keep hitting everyone... maybe it's for the best that I quit baseball..."

"But you can't quit, Arnold! We need you for the fourth grade versus fifth grade team!" Gerald begged.

"So you accidently bean someone sometimes! It's not..." I started.

"That's just it! It's not just sometimes. It's all the time! I don't know what happened that's making me hit people!" Arnold said.

"Maybe someone hit you with a religious curse?" Harold suggested, jokingly.

"...Excuse me a second..." Curly was said muttering as he quickly ran off.

We didn't bother questioning Curly as we just continued on, Arnold sighing. "You're just going to have to continue on your own... I can't do it."

"Arnold, yes you can! You just need more practice!" I advised him. "Guys, better take five for the day, me, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe are going to show him he IS good!"

Everyone else nodded as Gerald took Arnold by the collar and started to drag him. Arnold then asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the one place where nobody minds the accidents that occurs!" I smiled.

* * *

"...this is why we don't go to your house, Nadine!" I sighed as I was getting the ponytail off.

"My parents are good people, though." Nadine smiled as Arnold and Gerald were straightening up their hair. "They can't help if they're a little behind in the times."

"Anyway, why are we at Nadine's house?" Arnold asked as we went to the backyard.

"To give you a little practice... to relax and not be so tense..." Nadine explained. "It's where me and my parents usually go when we're tense... we all have a little practice session to find our inner circle..."

Arnold paused as we started to sit down. "All right."

"Now, Arnold, I want you to close your eyes..." Nadine said.

"All right..." Arnold said as we all closed our eyes.

"Now, hold hands together." Nadine said as I grabbed Nadine and Arnold's hand... I could feel myself blushing holding Arnold's hand. I peeked open one eye and noticed Arnold, even with eyes closed, was blushing.

"All right, they're closed." Arnold said.

"I will now go into a trance..." Nadine said soothingly.

We all paused... when all of a sudden, Nadine started making all those weird noises. I opened my eyes at the same time as my friends as we turned to Nadine, as I said, "You don't have to make rude noises!"

"That's all right, I don't mind." Nadine smiled as she continued doing those breathing noises.

"Will you hurry this up?" I asked.

"We're moving on." Nadine said as she got up. "Arnold, do you feel... relaxed?"

"Actually... I do." Arnold smiled a bit.

"All right... now, let's settle down and we'll play some baseball!" Nadine said as we got up. "And you are up to bat..."

"But... I don't know..." Arnold started before I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Buddy... look into my eyes, okay? You can do this! I know you can! If not for your friends, do it for somebody special!" I advised.

Arnold paused... as he frowned in confidence. "Let's play ball!"

Arnold then went up to bat as Nadine was holding the ball.

I looked around and... was that Curly over there, handing over a book over... to Caroline? And they seemed to be talking to each other... I didn't quite get it, but then I turned my attention back to the game as Nadine threw the ball... and Arnold swung it.

Arnold looked up as we watched the ball... go right into Gerald's mitt. Gerald smiled. "You're out!"

"Hey... I didn't actually hit Gerald!" Arnold smiled.

"You see, Arnold? You just needed to relax, that's all!" Nadine smiled as Gerald threw the ball to Nadine as she caught. "Now, why don't we practice a couple of rounds... see if you can hit the ball without US catching it... you'll never get a run if somebody catches the ball."

Arnold smiled. "All right, let's see it!"

When I looked over to where Curly and Caroline once were... they were gone. Just... gone.

"Rhonda?" Arnold turned.

"Oh!" I said as I turned. "I'm ready!"

And so, we decided to practice baseball within Nadine's backyard for the rest of the day...

* * *

And when Friday came around, Edmund and his team went good on their word as we started playing baseball against them... for fun, of course. Edmund actually did a good job leading the fifth grade through redemption... and even though they still have a long way to go... Edmund was certainly doing well in maintaining a good team.

We did manage to win, but the fifth graders were pretty fair. I think it would be the beginning of a good school unity front...

* * *

And that is episode one hundred and eleven! How was it? Just to let you guys know, updates will not be quite as often since I'm probably going to be using the time this summer to do a lot of things. But that leads to the other thing... do you guys want me to write profiles for the characters of 'Oh Rhonda'? They'd have to be in a forum AND on my Deviantart account, but I think it would be interesting for you guys to read up on the profiles of some of the characters, giving them some differences between the ones you're reading and the canon versions... AND it would be a nice break from the norm! Anyway, I think we're almost done with Arc 3! I would say... four more episodes to go before we conclude Arc 3! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	118. Flood Warning

All right, here we go with 'The Flood'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On the next Monday, as me, Phoebe and Nadine were just arriving on school by foot, we were treated to... a pretty interesting sight.

"Please, Olga?" We heard Sharlene's voice as Olga was coming out from the parking lot, Olga a bit annoyed, but Sharlene a little begworthy.

"Why are you so interested in going to where I work?" Olga sighed. "Besides, it's school! You don't just drop by for a visit in school!"

"Why not? You visit me during my work hours!" Sharlene smiled.

"It's when I decide to shop for a few things or to get away from my parents when dad's in one of his grumpy moods!" Olga groaned. "A visit in school is way different! You can't go in there!"

"Pwease?" Sharlene asked.

Olga groaned as we came up to her, I asked, "What's going on, Olga?"

"Oh, hey, girls." Olga smiled. "Sharlene has a free day... again..."

"I seem to have a lot of free days." Sharlene looked up at the sky. "I'm honestly not sure why... I mean, my bosses keep quitting every two months for some strange reason..."

"Yeah, as you can see, Sharlene doesn't have a lot to do..." Olga sighed. "And she's not going to leave unless I take her inside..."

"Why does she want to go to school with you?" Nadine asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sharlene laughed. "Me and Olga were the talk of the school back in our times..."

"Sharlene..." Olga groaned.

"I was basically the one who gave Olga the time of her life... to break a simple rule... defy all terms!" Sharlene smiled.

"Yes, and I got punished for it!" Olga groaned. "Honestly, my only detention had left quite a mark. I'm just lucky dad had at least one detention at one time and wasn't TOO mad!"

"What rule did you break?" I asked as we walked in the school.

At that moment, Principal Wartz was walking by as his eyes widened. "Oh no! Not the Vandal Twins!"

"That was one time!" Olga sighed. "And Sharlene looks nothing like me!"

Principal Wartz, not wanting to hear any of it, just turned tail and ran as Sharlene smiled. "We put mustaches all over the school board and school paintings."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe laughed as Olga groaned. "Sharlene, why do you keep bringing this up?"

"Please let me stay with you, Olga. I'll be out of the way. Besides, I brought my radio, my tunes and my headphones. I won't disturb your class!" Sharlene smiled as she brought out the equipment.

Olga rolled her eyes as she said, "All right, but you better go see the principal and tell him you're visiting as a volunteer, otherwise, they'll just kick you out."

"Thanks, Olga! You're a great friend!" Sharlene smiled as she walked off.

Olga sighed as she turned to us. "I'm probably going to regret this, aren't I?"

Nadine, Phoebe and I just shrugged.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all settled into the class as Olga smiled, Mr. Simmons was busy setting up something else.

"Good morning class. Today's schedule is going to be interesting. I'll call attendance and..." Olga smiled as she was about to reach for her schedule.

"Hey, what up?"

"Oh dear lord, she got in..." Olga groaned as we saw Sharlene coming in, now dressed up as a professional teacher. "Uh, class, we have a visitor joining us for the day, she's just here to observe, so be polite and courteous. This is a friend of mine, Miss Aralos. Most of you probably know her already."

I noticed Curly putting down his sunglasses in shock. "I'm sorry, what did you say her name was?"

"Miss Aralos?" Olga said.

"...interesting..." Curly said as he seemed to be tucking something... probably his cross necklace... under his neck.

"What up, people!" Sharlene smiled. "You know, you're lucky to have Miss Pataki here, a natural, perfectly a natural! But not to worry, if you have any questions, I'll be glad to help you!"

Olga smiled as she took Sharlene by the arm. "Excuse us a second."

Olga dragged Sharlene out of the classroom as we waited. We couldn't quite hear anything... well, none of the others could, but somehow, I picked up on what Olga and Sharlene were saying,

"Okay, how the heck did you even pass the principal?" I heard Olga say.

"I just went and asked him. Plain and simple." I heard Sharlene say. "You don't believe me, you can ask him during recess."

"I have a feeling there's more, but fine, fine. You can stay... just don't mess anything up. I had this job for a couple of weeks, and I'm not losing it now!"

"Of course not, Olga. I would never disrupt your class." I heard Sharlene say as they went back in.

"I hope you don't..." Olga said as Sharlene went to the back and sat down as she waved. Olga gave a warm smile. "Well, why don't we get started on today, shall we? Let me just call attendance..."

* * *

Class went on as usual, Sharlene wasn't a big disturbance (much to Olga's relief) and mostly, we were well cooperative. A couple of complaints from Harold once or twice, but nothing that Olga couldn't handle.

Pretty soon, it was time for recess as we walked out. Before I could go out, in the corner of my eye, I saw Curly run right past me as my eyebrow raised, out of curiosity.

"Wonder what HE'S up to." I said as I joined my friends.

"Probably just a Curly thing. I don't know if that's good or bad." Nadine said as she, Phoebe and Lila joined us.

"Probably bad, whatever it is..." Phoebe sighed. "I fear for all our lives if something happens..."

"I'm going to check it out, girls. You go ahead with your game, I'll catch up." I said as I started to go towards the direction where Curly was.

It was a little difficult to spot him, but pretty soon, I spotted him near a corner, talking to... Caroline?

I frowned in suspicion. Why would Curly associate with the popular crowd, especially Caroline? I had to take a closer look as I hid in some bushes and listened in.

"So be it..." I heard Caroline sigh. "Curly, you just need to follow exactly as I say, otherwise, suspicion may arouse."

"How?" Curly sighed. "All the changes that occurred are already too obvious..."

"A lot of red flags, too..." Caroline sighed. "But the matter is that you keep an eye on her, no matter what!"

Her? Who was her?

Curly nodded. "Easier said than done. I just hope she forgives me..."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Curly, the girl you know does not-" Caroline started before we suddenly heard the principal.

"Boys and girls, all of you better get inside immediately. We are currently going under a flood watch." Principal Wartz said through the microphone.

I looked up at the clouds. Looked like a bright sunny day to me...

"It's already starting, just do it! When she comes out, I'll find her! Just make sure she's on your sight at all times, no matter what!" I heard Caroline say before she started running in.

Curly smiled. "Easier said than done."

I heard quite enough as I decided to catch up with my friends. Only then did I notice the grey clouds rolling in as I caught up with them.

"This is particularily strange..." Phoebe said. "A flood watch?"

* * *

As soon as we were back in class, all of us looked outside as Olga noticed a lot of rain coming down. "I... don't remember there being rain in the forecast."

Sharlene, from nearby, yawned as she took off the earphones from the radio as she turned it on, the announcer saying, "Rain is in the forecast."

"Oh, be quiet." Olga glared at Sharlene as Mr. Simmons came in.

"Okay, is everybody here?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Olga quickly called attendance as we were all here. Mr. Simmons sighed in relief. "Oh good. Now, class, there is no need to be alarmed. We are currently under a flood watch, but it shouldn't be that bad. If the flood watch is not off by the time is school is over, we're going to have to stay in."

Harold raised his hand as Mr. Simmons turned. "Yes, Harold?"

"If there is a flood, and we're stuck in the school, what do we do?" Harold asked.

"Just be safe and don't panic, no matter what happens." Mr. Simmons explained. "Principal Wartz will keep us up on further updates. If there is going to be a flood, I'll give you further instructions on what to do. Until then, we're going to continue on our school day."

We were nervous, but we nodded as Olga smiled. "Okay, let's move on today to English..."

* * *

And so, throughout the rest of the school day, we proceeded as normal as I was with Nadine, Phoebe and Lila at lunch.

"Say, Phoebe, you're a science expert. In terms of weather, if there was a flood coming to Hillwood... how long would it be here for?" I asked.

"Good idea... my parents and I've seen a lot of news reports on floods and the effects on people..." Nadine said, nervously.

Phoebe paused to think about it. "I would say... probably at least a couple of hours or up to a day of flooding... I mean Hillwood does have a lot of storm drains around, they might dissolve the water in no time."

"Still, I don't think I've ever seen a storm as brutal as this." Lila said as we heard the lighting crack outside.

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Say, Rhonda, did you figure out what Curly was doing?" Phoebe asked.

Before I said anything, Curly came by and said, "Hey girls, I'm just going to sit by you, thanks!"

I groaned as I mouthed, "Not when he's here!"

Phoebe, Nadine and Lila just nodded as Curly started eating his lunch.

"So... Curly... what have you been up to?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, you know... same old, same old." Curly said as he munched on his banana.

"How's your... well, your doll?" Nadine asked.

"My what?" Curly said in confusion. "Oh, my sister? She's doing okay... ever since Lana Vail got caught, I've been feeling pretty good."

"Oh yeah... I forgotten about Lana Vail." I snapped my fingers. "How did she get caught?"

"She claimed to have no memory of the event, but I call bull on that." Curly said. "She was caught wandering around a street in confusion, wondering where the heck she was. She was put in jail, shall we say, for life?"

"Oh good." I sighed in relief. "Least we don't need to worry about Arnold being manipulated by her..."

Lila just looked at us in confusion.

Phoebe turned to her as she said, "It's a long, complicated and odd story..."

"I got time..." Lila smiled.

With that said, me, Curly, Phoebe and Nadine decided to fill Lila in on the whole story of how we rescued Tucker and... Curly's doll... who he claims is his sister.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was getting close to three o'clock as we looked outside. The weather looked a little worse for wear as we heard the principal speaking.

"Attention please. This is your principal speaking. The flood watch has now turned into a flash flood warning, so there will indeed be a flood... Unfortunately, it'll be enough to block the doors, so nobody can get out. Until the flash flood passes by, I advise everybody to stay inside until further notice. Fortunately, this flood will only be here for at least three hours, so as long as you stay inside, we'll all be safe."

As soon as the principal said that, we saw flood waters rising up to the windows.

"All your parents have been called and notified on the matter and they all know that you are all safe." Principal Wartz continued. "There will be dinner served in the cafeteria by grade every half-hour, so no need to worry about starving to death. Those who usually pay for lunches will not need to worry about having the dinner out of their lunch account."

Harold sighed. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Until then, stay safe and stay in your classrooms." Principal Wartz said as the announcer was turned off.

Olga nodded as she turned to us. "Well, you heard what the principal said. But don't worry, we won't be here forever."

"Miss Pataki is right. Think of this as a... additional study hall for three hours." Mr. Simmons said.

"I can work with that." Phoebe smiled as she pulled out her books and started reading from her books.

All of a sudden, the principal came on again. "Did I say three hours? I meant four. That is all."

Olga paused as she looked at us. "Make that four hours of additional study hall."

We then heard the principal coming on. "Uh, sorry, should have listened to the whole radio forecast. I meant to say we're going to be stuck here all night."

Every student was looking at each other, worried as Olga just facepalmed. "I should probably stop jinxing this..."

"Oh relax!" Sharlene smiled as she joined Olga. "That'll just mean we can spend the night here! Sleepover!"

Olga shook her head as she muttered, "Sharlene, no. Just... no!"

Mr. Simmons coughed. "Not to worry, class. Everything will be fine. As long as we stick together, we're going to be fine."

We the heard the principal coming on again. "One more thing, because of the circumstances, there will be no school tomorrow. Thank you."

The principal then turned off the mike as Gerald shook his head. "Could he not have said THAT first?"

"Okay, don't worry. Miss Pataki, Miss Aralos and I will be sure to keep an eye on all of you. As long as you stick together, you'll be fine." Mr. Simmons explained.

"All right... and if anybody has to go to the restroom, I'll be glad to escort you!" Sharlene smiled.

"Good idea, good thought." Mr. Simmons smiled. "Anybody having to go now, just raise your hands."

Harold was the first one. Sharlene nodded. "Just come with me, then."

Sharlene then led Harold outside as Curly sat down behind me. "I'll just... arrange seats right here, if that's okay."

"That should be fine, Curly." Olga smiled as Mr. Simmons nodded.

I groaned. I knew Curly had this crush on me, but I hate the way he looks at me. He's just going to plant one on my lips, I just know it. I turned to Arnold as I whisipered, "You going to be okay, Arnold?"

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "I just wish I could talk to my grandparents myself to see what was going on..."

"Don't worry, we'll make it through the night. We always do..." I smiled.

I started to pause as I decided to go in my mind. _"Hey Helga, you had this flood in your timeline, didn't you? What happened there?"_

I was surprised when I heard nothing.

_"Helga? Are you in? Hello?" _I asked in my mind.

Again, I heard nothing.

Something was up. I had to go straight to sleep as I crossed my arms and started going to sleep.

* * *

_I started traversing towards the door as I knocked on it. "Helga, where are you?"_

_It was then I noticed a note on the door. Curious, I picked it up as I read it._

**_"Dear Rhonda, currently hiding at the moment. From what, I can't tell you. Just... stick with somebody you trust, okay? No matter what happens, don't go outside all alone unless the situation calls for it. I'll talk with you later tomorrow. Here's hoping, Helga. PS, I know the flood is coming, same thing happened in my dimension... just be careful, okay? It's a perfect opportunity..."_**

_I didn't understand. What did this mean? What was she hiding from? I suddenly found myself being shaken._

* * *

"H-huh?" I asked as I looked at Arnold, who shook me awake.

"They're calling us first for dinner." Arnold said as he got up. "Coming?"

I quickly nodded as I got up. I started following Arnold and the rest of the class into class.

* * *

"I'm so close to the food! So close, and yet so far away!" Harold cried as he was looking towards the closed candy machine.

"They only unplugged the candy machine." I rolled my eyes. "Which wasn't selling that good anyway."

I just shook my head as I went and got my dinner. Thankfully, the cooks and lunch ladies stuck around for making dinner... pizza made by them of course. They didn't make the BEST pizza, but hey, it was better than nothing.

I joined Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and... oh God, Curly... at my table as I sighed. "Well, at least it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah..." Phoebe smiled. "It sucks we'll have to be here all night, though."

"Look on the bright side..." Nadine smiled. "At least no school tomorrow..."

"I suppose..." Phoebe sighed.

It was then I noticed Curly was starting to get closer to me. I frowned. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Curly smiled as he clung onto me. I frowned.

"Curly, please get your arms off of me, or I will tell the teacher." I muttered.

"Nah, I think I feel better here." Curly smiled.

"Seriously, I am not joking." I glared.

"Come on, Curly, get off of her, please." Lila sighed. "She really needs her space."

"Okay, okay..." Curly frowned as he let go of me. "But this isn't over!"

All of a sudden, Curly got his arms around me again. Before I could berate him, I noticed Sharlene and Olga coming up.

"You girls going to be okay?" Olga asked, in concern.

"Nobody... needs a bathroom break or a water break, do they?" Sharlene asked.

"I think we're fine." Curly said as he clung on to me, squeezing me tightly. "Thank you!"

Olga then went down to my ear and whispered, "Do you want me to get rid of him for you?"

"Will you do that for me?" I asked. "Thank you."

"Curly, may I please see you about something?" Olga asked. "It's about an assignment you handed in."

Curly groaned, but sighed as he let go of me. "Fine. All right."

Curly then looked at me as if... in concern? Nah, it couldn't be concern.

Sharlene then sat with us at the table as she looked in between us. "So, girls... what have you been up to?"

"Oh, we've been ever so humble and good." Lila smiled as Sharlene examined her.

"Interesting..." Sharlene smiled as she turned to Phoebe.

"We've been working hard and studying together..." Phoebe explained.

"You don't say..." Sharlene said before turning to me.

"We've been handling our small NO PEOPLE assignments..." I explained, as I noticed Sharlene's eyes looked like they were examining me.

"Uh-huh..." Sharlene said as she turned to Nadine.

"Sharlene, why are you looking at all of us?" Nadine asked.

Sharlene paused as she said, "Oh, no reason. I just like hearing words, that's all."

Sharlene then nodded as she got up. "Well, it's great catching up with you girls. But I better make sure everybody else is working okay. Don't start any food fights!"

"We won't." Phoebe smiled as Sharlene got up and left.

"Food fights? Why would we be involved in a food fight?" I asked as Olga was carrying Curly back.

"Thanks, Miss Pataki. I actually didn't know about the whole bat origin." Curly smiled as he sat down at our table.

"That's no trouble." Olga smiled. "But to be serious, just try and behave, okay?"

"I try my best, Miss Pataki." Curly nodded as Olga left. Curly then looked around all of us as if in panic... then sighed in relief. "Good, everything's in order..."

Curly then shifted closer to me. "Where were we?"

"I think I'm just going to sit with Arnold..." I sighed as I went over.

Curly's eyes widened... before smiling. "No, no, that's cool. You stay with him."

I nodded as I went over to where Arnold was... sitting with Gerald and Stinky. "Hey guys... got room for another?"

Arnold gave a smile. "Go on ahead and take a seat."

"Thanks." I smiled as I settled myself in and turned. "So far, it seems we're not panicking..."

"Oh, I'm sure somebody is... somewhere." Arnold sighed. "I'm surprised you're remaining calm..."

"Maybe Olga has that type of power to keep us calm..." I mentioned as I noticed Stinky and a couple other boys from our class looking over Olga as she was talking. "I'm not sure why..."

Arnold sighed. "I think they're going through the same crush on teacher thing I had when Miss Felter was there... well, maybe it's a good thing it's that instead of us fighting."

"Yeah..." Gerald nodded. "It wouldn't have been healthy for us to be fighting."

"You said it..." I sighed as I continued eating.

* * *

It was around nine-seventeen as I sighed, looking at my books. By now, I've done about all of my homework, and I'm pretty sure everybody else was bored too. Curly was sitting behind me as he hummed a bit. He then leaned towards me as he whispered four words in my ear.

"Give Daddy some sugar."

My eyes widened. "EW!"

Everybody stopped as they turned to me, Olga asking, "Rhonda, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing, Miss Pataki." I shook my head as I sat down.

"Okay, look, I know we're all tired, and I know we're all anxious to get home." Olga started. "I'm getting anxious too. Why don't we all try to get some shut-eye? I know it's going to be tough, but just bare with it. We'll be out of here in the morning."

"Good idea, Miss Pataki!" Mr. Simmons smiled. "I think we can all do with a little shut-eye. Just calm down and relax, everything will be back to normal by morning..."

We all nodded as we tried to relax and sleep...

* * *

I woke up a bit, with a need to go to the restroom. I noticed none of the adults were in and everybody else was sleeping. So, I decided to walk out for just a quick moment.

As I kept walking I felt the presence of an eerie silence as I was searching for the restroom.

I was about to walk onwards when I heard two voices... one was that of an old woman, and the other was that of a sarcastic kid. Curious, I peeked in... and my eyes widened.

I never seen the old woman before, but that kid looked like the same kid that took the boots I needed to give to Arnold for his Christmas idea. Out of curiosity, I tried to listen in as best as I could.

"You know why I'm here... just to have a little fun, you know?" I heard the little kid say in a sarcastic voice... though it sounded a bit adult than anything.

"Really..." the old woman said, this one with a British accent... come to think of it, hadn't I heard that undertoned British accent before? "Your past doesn't seem to equal the fun other people have in mind..."

"Oh, blah blah blah, you're old!" The kid rolled her eyes. "So I walk around, ruin a few lives, occasionally get paid... what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is the grudge you've been holding." The old woman explained. "You've been after her for... how many years?"

"You know it as well as I do!" The little girl growled. "And I'm not giving up! She will be gone by my hands!"

"Keep saying that..." The old woman rolled her eyes. "After all, I always triumph over you..."

I heard enough when I felt my bladder calling me to go to the restroom. I nodded as I started leaving, right for the restroom.

* * *

After I took care of my business, I was walking out, sighing in relief.

"Rhonda?"

I turned to see Sharlene coming over in concern. "Oh, hey Sharlene!"

"What are you doing out all alone?" Sharlene asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom, and none of you were in the room... sorry, I couldn't wait." I sighed.

Sharlene sighed. "It's all right, I suppose it can't be helped. I'll take you back to the room."

As Sharlene was taking me back, I peered into the room where I had spotted the kid and old woman talking... but oddly enough... they were gone. Did I subconsciously dream them when I was walking to the bathroom?

* * *

When we came back, I sighed as I went inside and got back on my desk as I got comfortable. Sharlene sat by and waited as I was about to go back to sleep... when I saw Olga and Mr. Simmons coming in, Olga worried. "Sharlene, wake the kids!"

"Easier said than done." Sharlene smiled as she turned on the lights and started shouting, "WAKE UP!"

Everybody else, except me, jumped up as we were all shaken up.

Mr. Simmons sighed. "All you had to do was touch them a bit."

"My way's easier." Sharlene smiled.

Gerald groaned as he asked, "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes to midnight. But that's not why we woke you!" Olga said in worry.

"Class, some of the water is coming into the school and it looks like it may be worse. The rain is starting to lessen, but some of the water is starting to come in..." Mr. Simmons explained as we all looked out.

"It's even coming in now!" Olga said as some water was seen rushing out. "Now, we all mustn't panic. All of you need to follow us to a higher classroom and stay there. It's not safe to hang around this area. So gather your things now and follow us."

We all nodded as we started getting our things and following the teachers (and Sharlene).

* * *

Pretty soon, we were in a higher classroom as Olga looked around. "Are we all here?"

We all nodded as Mr. Simmons quickly took attendance. Olga sighed as soon as he was done. "Okay, good! Don't worry, it won't be too long now..."

We all nodded as we got ourselves comfortable and ready to get back to sleep. We were all relaxing a bit as we sighed.

Before I could go to sleep, I heard Phoebe's voice.

"Rhonda?"

"Yes, Phoebe?" I looked up to her.

"You think this little flood education will do us better for the future?" Phoebe asked.

"Who knows?" I sighed. "But one thing is for sure... I'm glad I'm stuck in a flood with a few of my favorite friends..."

Phoebe smiled as she said, "Thanks, Rhonda. Night."

"Night, Phoebe." I sighed as I went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the flood waters were starting to lessen a bit as the school wasn't nearly flooding anymore. Actually, the rain stopped around two in the morning, and, believe it or not, just as the flood lowered to under the window levels, we saw Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshka coming inside a little river boat to rescue Arnold and all of us... which we were gladly appreciative of, but we told them it wasn't entirely necessary since the flood was going to dissolve in about thirty minutes anyway...

Well, at least it was the thought that counted...

About thirty minutes later, it was safe to go outside and we were all rushing out in happiness. I sighed. No school today, and from what Principal Wartz told us before we left, no school tomorrow! I didn't mind this! It felt good to relax!

* * *

And there is episode one hundred and twelve! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	119. Surprise in Bed

And here's the next chapter, known as 'Helga Sleepwalks'... or rather, 'Olga Sleepwalks'! How will this work? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_The next night, I was in the Realm of Dreams as I knocked on the door leading to Helga's room. The door swung open. **"Yeah, yeah, come in!"**_

_At least Helga was inside this time as I came in and sat down where I was looking towards the blue eyed, frowning girl. "Where were you all this time when I needed you?"_

**_"In case you haven't read my note, I've been in hiding." _**_Helga shook her head._

_"Yes, but from what? And why?" I asked. "And don't give me excuses, Helga! I deserve to know what's going on!"_

_Helga paused... as she sighed. **"I wasn't going to tell you until you found more pieces, but... I guess I can tell you something more... remember the story I told you of when I was associated with both Arnold and Phoebe?"**_

_"I remember it clearly." I nodded. "In your dimension, you pushed Arnold and he got knocked unconscious, then Phoebe ditched you in your time of need."_

**_"Well, there's a little more detail than that... but I'll touch upon it when you figure it out..." _**_Helga sighed. **"Anyhow, after all that, I was in my room, trashing it in frustration. My life was going down... but then I heard a voice. I turned and I saw something unusual."**_

_"What?" I asked._

**_"...You know what, rather than describe it for you, how about I just show you?" _**_Helga sighed as a screen conjured behind her._

_I nodded as I watched the screen as it turned on._

* * *

On the screen, I saw Helga herself just moaning her frustrations in... I guess it was her room... through her pillow as she said, "Why is everything going wrong today? I hit Arnold, Phoebe ditched me... and the only time I did need comfort isn't even here!"

I watched as Helga growled, ripping her pillow, kicking a picture frame (I didn't get a good look) and pushing aside her desk, knocking it down. "It's not fair! It's just not fair..."

She growled as she then noticed a small letter under there. She picked up the letter and noticed it said 'To Helga'. Helga had never seen that letter before, nor did she care, as she was about to shred it to pieces...

"Life isn't fair, sweetheart..."

Helga stopped what she was about to do. "Who said that?"

"Over by the window, Miss Pataki..."

Helga turned towards the window as she saw...

I recognized that little girl. This was the same girl who took the boots and who I saw talking to that old woman earlier. Helga growled. "Who are you, and how did you get in my house?"

"It wasn't that hard, really. Your parents wouldn't even notice if some guy just dropped in in your house!" The little girl said as she laid her head down on the pillow.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Helga yelled.

"And if I don't?" The girl asked, looking at her.

Helga growled as she was about to raise a fist. "If you don't get out of my house by the time I curl up Old Betsy, you're going to wish you were never born!"

The little girl just yawned as she pulled out a nail file and started to file them. "Bring it."

Helga growled as she was about to hit the girl. The girl yawned as Helga tried punching the girl multiple times, but the little girl didn't seem fazed. A few minutes later, Helga got tired as she asked, "H-how..."

"You'd be surprised at the feats I can do..." The girl explained. "Anyway, I'm here to make you a little proposition... I know you have a horrible life, at home and currently with your outer life..."

"How would you know that?" Helga frowned as she crossed her arms and turned around.

"Oh, Helga, I can make it all better..." The girl smiled.

Helga's eyes widened as she turned to the girl. "How did you know my name? Are you... a guardian angel?"

"Eh... I suppose you can say that, in a way..." The girl smirked.

"B-but I thought you couldn't see spirits or even ang-" Helga started.

"Kid, in this world, there are real ghosts running around." The girl sighed. "You don't see them because you turn your back, but they are there! I think your friend Gerald even claimed to seeing one..."

"He's not a friend, but how would you-" Helga started.

"Do you want your life to be better?" The girl asked. "To have a happy life, to not have to worry about all the responsibility that was laid upon you?"

Helga paused as she looked back and pocketed the envelope. "I'll bite..."

The girl smiled. "Helga, my friend... have you ever heard of the concept of ti-"

* * *

_**"And that's enough for now!" **Helga said as she turned off the screen._

_I stared with wide eyes. "That... girl looked familiar!"_

**_"She should..."_** _Helga growled. **"Whatever you do, Rhonda, do not listen to this girl or trust her in anyway!"**_

_"What did she do?" I asked. "And who was she?"_

**_"She tricked me, okay? I went along with her plans, and long story short, I got away from her when I realized I was used and... yeah, I'm currently living here now!" _**_Helga explained. **"She got mad I escaped her clutches and I think even now she's still looking for me!"**_

_"Why? Why is that girl looking for you? I mean, you're not alive in this world, so..." I started._

**_"My being a ghost is one of the reasons WHY she's looking for me!" _**_Helga sighed. **"All I'm saying is, be wary of her! She is a good master of disguise, she can easily fool you! As for who she is... talk with Curly! He may tell you more!"**_

_"Curly? He's a sick, twisted, crazy freak!" I frowned._

**_"Sometimes, even crazy people can be right..." _**_Helga sighed. **"Come back to me when you've talked with him OR you have another vision."**_

_I couldn't wrap my head around it, but I nodded. "All right... I will..."_

**_"Good..." _**_Helga nodded. **"See you soon!"**_

_The next thing I knew, I was waking up from my dream..._

* * *

I yawned as I was snuggling in my bed. I then clutched on to the small animal I had beside my-

Wait... when did I get a stuffed animal beside my bed? And why does it feel like a head?

My eyes popped open to see blonde hair. My eyes became more focused as I put on my glasses to see a window open and... Olga in her pajamas, sleeping on a chair as she was laying her head next to my bedside, her eyes closed. I had to shake my head, wondering if this was a dream. It wasn't. Olga was actually in my house...

I had to shake Olga awake. "Olga, wake up!"

"H-huh, wha?" Olga moaned as she opened her eyes. Olga's eyes popped wide open as she looked around. "What the- this isn't my room!"

"I should say so." I sighed. "Olga, what are you doing here?"

"I wish I could answer that question." Olga sighed as she moved around trying to remember. "I don't remember what happened last night! I remember having a little of daddy's pork rinds, just a crazy idea I had to try some of them, after I so politely asked him... then I started grading some works, got tired and went to bed. I don't know how I ended up here!"

"...wow. Do you think maybe it's a sleepwalking thing?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure..." Olga said in concern... before laughing a bit. "But maybe it was a one time thing. Sorry for coming into your house, Rhonda..."

"That's okay..." I smiled as I hugged her a bit. "You're actually a joy to see in the morning..."

"Oh, Rhonda, I'm glad you're happy to see me, but I'm in a nightie, and people are going to see me climb out the window when I get out!" Olga smiled.

"Rhonda, sweetheart, breakfast time!" I heard my mother call.

"Well, Olga, we have to tell my parents you're here... they're going to blow a gasket that you broke into their house, but once we explain to them what is going on, they'll understand." I explained to Olga.

Olga smiled a bit as she said, "It'll be wonderful to meet the Lloyd family! I just hope they'll be accepting and understanding..."

* * *

"Well, we have to admit, you made quite a shock when you came down the stairs, Olga..." My mom said as she served some toast to Olga. "If I knew we were going to have guests, I'd have made more..."

"That's okay, I wasn't expecting to be here myself..." Olga blushed a bit. "Again, I am really sorry for breaking into your house. I don't even remember what happened..."

"I think she may be sleepwalking..." I mentioned.

"That's all right, Miss Pataki. You probably didn't know..." My father laughed. "Of course, you'll have to be extra careful... did you eat anything last night that may have caused the sleepwalking?"

"Well... I did have a few pork rinds, but I didn't eat THAT many..." Olga explained. "Just at least... two, maybe three handfuls."

"That would explain it. Sometimes, eating something like salty foods before bed can cause sleep walking..." My mother explained to her. "I've had a bit of an experience with it myself... potato chips, oh, they were great. But I had to stop eating them... only limiting myself to at least one handful each time."

"Oh... I see..." Olga paused.

"You know, Olga, my little girl has told us a lot about you..." My father smiled. "She's really appreciative that you're taking good care of her when she's alone, and we appreciate it as well... have you ever had a sibling before?"

"I wish I had, but no..." Olga said, I noted a little sadness in her voice. But then she smiled as she said, "But that's okay. Being with Rhonda and the other kids and protecting them from harm if they need it... it's enough to keep me happy..."

My mother and father whispered to each other as my father turned to Olga. "Actually, Olga, we wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Uh, all right..." Olga nodded as my dad and my mom led Olga away for a minute.

"Rhonda, could you wait right here?" My father asked.

"Sure, dad." I nodded as they were out of the room.

I sighed as I looked up, having my own thoughts. What was Helga talking about? What was her connection between that girl and herself? Who was her family? Why is she a ghost? And furthermore... what was going on in this world?

Has this world... been different since the beginning?

I wiped those thoughts out of my mind as my parents came in with Olga as she smiled, saying, "I'd be glad to do it!"

"What's going on?" I asked as Olga hugged me.

"Your parents decided to hire me as a babysitter for you in case they're out of town!" Olga smiled as my parents nodded.

"Hey, that's awesome!" I smiled, looking at Olga. "Usually, I'm fine without being babysat, but you're okay by me."

I hugged her back as Olga let go of me and turned to my parents. "Well, thanks for breakfast... I probably should be getting home... kind of embarrassing to see myself in my pajamas..."

"It's all right, Olga, we'll take you home." My mother smiled as we got up.

"Thanks..." Olga sighed in relief.

* * *

As soon as we dropped Olga off at her house, my parents dropped me off at Phoebe's, where she, Nadine and Lila were waiting. I filled her in on the story.

"Sheesh, sleepwalking?" Nadine laughed.

"I've read something like this on Mr. Simmons' class. Remember his little lecture on the balanced diet?" Phoebe asked. "He told us that even one sort of food type, even when eating too much or just trying for the first time, can make people do weird things..."

"Like your sugar rushes!" Nadine smiled, turning to me.

"You have to bring those up." I sighed.

"Those lectures are very educational..." Lila nodded. "But from what you told us, Olga didn't go sugar crazy, she just ate salty foods and had a little sleepwalking episode..."

"Maybe it's different..." I shrugged.

"Though I'm curious..." Phoebe paused. "Why did Olga come into YOUR house?"

I paused. "I don't know, Phoebe. I... honestly don't know... and from what Olga told me, she doesn't seem to know, either..."

All four of us looked at each other before we looked up to the sky, pondering how or why Olga stopped by my house when she was sleepwalking.

* * *

That's episode one hundred and thirteen! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	120. Rhonda Prevents Irrational Jerk Behavior

Before I begin this chapter, I'm sure most of you agree that 'Arnold Betrays Iggy' was the most stupidest episode in the series... well, it's my second least favorite episode, my first least favorite isn't going to be brought up until later. I mean, Craig Bartlett hated the short, and even the Mysterious Mr. Enter agreed that this was an 'Animated Atrocity'! I mean, I agree with that too! For one thing, a more accurate title would be 'Arnold's Tortured By A Very Irrational Iggy'! I mean, first of all, it wasn't even Arnold's fault, Stinky and Sid just guessed that's what happened, and just ran with it! They were correct, yes, but Arnold did not tell them! And on top of that, Iggy was being an irrational jerk! Instead of letting Arnold EXPLAIN what happened, he decides to just ignore what happened, and Iggy was stupid enough for him to believe Sid and Stinky that Arnold told them! On top of that, Arnold had no reason to make up for his mistake, why didn't he just send Sid and Stinky to apologize in the first place? Also, I'm going to quote Mr. Enter in that 'if you don't show others CONTINUALLY teasing him directly, it makes Iggy look like an asshole!' On top of that, Iggy extorted Arnold to do HIS chores for a week, and on top of that, he made Arnold wear a bunny suit in public and summoned the NEWS REPORTERS to get a glimpse of that moment! Is this all necessary!? Arnold had a RIGHT to hate Iggy for what he did to him afterwards! I just wish Arnold would have tried mentioning Stinky and Sid, the REAL people behind the madness, in the first place!

...I'm sorry, I ranted on this episode for too long. I don't know if I'm going to have fun referencing this episode. Half of me wants to skip this episode and move on to the next one, but I feel that if I did that, this story would be incomplete. So, I guess I'll have to see what changes I can make on this one... anyway, here's the infamous 'Arnold DOES NOT Betray Iggy AT ALL AND SHOULD NOT OWN UP TO THIS RESPONSIBILITY AND SHOULD HAVE TOLD STINKY AND SID-'... sorry, again, getting off topic. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, at school, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were getting off the bus as we were discussing the latest book we were going to get for our book club...

"Bond or nothing, hands down!" I smiled as we continued walking.

"It's always James Bond, Rhonda." Nadine sighed. "How about we try another book for once?"

"I agree, Rhonda..." Lila nodded. "I know you're in love with those books, but I think it's time we move on to a new set of literature..."

"May I ask what?" I asked.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila smiled as they passed me a book called 'Hound of Baskerville'. "Sherlock Holmes."

"Ah, the mystery novels." I said as I examined the book. "I guess we can talk about Sherlock..."

Before we went in, I suddenly heard Helga's voice.

**_"Stop. Listen over to Arnold's conversation with Stinky and Sid."_**

I proceeded to do so as I turned around to see Arnold, Stinky and Sid walking off the bus. Lila, Phoebe and Nadine turned to me in confusion as Phoebe asked, "Something the matter?"

"Just... listening." I said as I jumped off the banister. Phoebe, Nadine and Lila went down stairs and joined me on the side.

"Did you hear something?" Lila asked.

"I'm about to. Shush." I said as the four kept quiet as we saw Arnold, Sid and Stinky climbing up the steps.

"Come on, Arnold, what was so funny!" We heard Stinky say.

"I told you, I can't talk about it!" We heard Arnold say.

"Was it something he did?" Stinky asked.

"It was just something he was wearing, but that's all I can say." Arnold said.

"Was it a dress?" Stinky asked.

"No, of course not."

"Was it lederhosen?" We heard Sid asking.

"No, Sid, it wasn't lederhosen!" Arnold frowned.

"Well, come on, how bad could it be? I mean, it wasn't like he was wearing BUNNY PAJAMAS or something." Sid said.

We didn't hear nothing for a couple of minutes as we looked at each other, then we heard Stinky said in a gleeful tone, "Wait. You're pulling my leg, right?"

"I didn't say anything!" We heard Arnold denying.

"Iggy wears BUNNY PAJAMAS?" We heard Sid say in amazement as all four of us looked at each other and started to giggle a slight bit.

"The kind with feet and floppy ears?" We heard Stinky say.

"No! Of course not! I didn't say that!" We heard Arnold say, worried.

I just shook my head as I went into my mind.

_"Is that all you wanted to let me hear? This is juicy gossip!" _I chuckled in my mind.

**_"Laugh now, but pretty soon, when Iggy gets word that Arnold betrayed his trust, Arnold will try to get his trust for a few months, and Iggy will be an insensitive jerk, and he'll force him to wear bunny pajamas out on the street... with everyone, including a news crew, watching!" _**Helga told me in my mind.

I stopped laughing in shock. _"Please tell me you're joking."_

**_"Nope. Actually happened in my timeline. Arnold got humiliated pretty badly... and all because Stinky and Sid couldn't keep their yaps shut and framed Arnold..." _**Helga told me.

I looked back up as they were finishing up the conversation.

"Look, I promised Iggy I wouldn't tell, so you guys have to promise too!" We heard Arnold say as we peeked up to see Sid and Stinky's big smiles.

"Oh, don't worry Arnold, we promise." Sid smiled as the two followed Arnold inside.

"We won't tell a soul..." We heard Stinky say as we popped out and walked upstairs.

"Who knew..." Nadine shook her head.

"Yeah... I mean, a cool kid wearing bunny pajamas? Pretty embarrassing..." Phoebe giggled.

Lila glared at Phoebe as she said, "Wearing bunny pajamas isn't really that funny! I mean, why would anybody find that funny? It doesn't make sense!"

"Did you see the look at Sid and Stinky's faces, though?" I asked as I turned to them. "Girls, I have a feeling that Stinky and Sid are NOT going to live up to those promises..."

"You think?" Phoebe asked. "I mean, come on. If Iggy finds out by everybody and Arnold explains the whole story of what happened..."

"Iggy will not forgive Arnold!" I glared. "He will hold a grudge on Arnold for blabbing the secret when he really didn't, they just guessed! And furthermore, Iggy will keep holding that grudge until he summons an entire news crew to film Arnold wearing bunny pajamas himself! Do you girls want to see that?"

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila looked at me, before looking at each other as Nadine said, "Uh, that's completely random..."

"Not to mention convoluted." Phoebe sighed. "Rhonda, why would a news crew be interested in humiliating a ten year old by having the whole world watch him wear bunny pajamas?"

"Whatever the reason, we're not sticking around that long to find out that answer!" I turned to the girls. "If that secret gets out, Iggy will NEVER forgive Arnold!"

"For what?" Nadine asked. "Like you just said, Arnold didn't do anything, it's Stinky and Sid who should be responsible..."

"You want to see them tell the whole school?" I asked. "Wait until recess..."

* * *

Pretty soon, most of the fourth graders were at recess as Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were with me, watching as Sid and Stinky were telling the whole fourth grade class.

"What did I tell you?" I said as most of the fourth graders started laughing.

"There's bunny boy!" Sheena giggled as Iggy was coming over, wondering what the commotion was about.

"Where's your little bunny pajamas? Do you wear diapers too!" Harold laughed.

Iggy was starting to blush. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Iggy. Everybody knows about your bunny pajamas!" Sid smiled.

"Yep! Arnold told us all!" Stinky smiled.

Lila, Phoebe and Nadine stared in shock as they turned to me. Lila growled. "I'm sorry, but what insensitive jerks!"

"Arnold didn't tell anybody anything!" Phoebe complained.

We turned to see Iggy growling at Arnold as Arnold tried to explain, but Iggy would not have any of it.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Arnold!" Iggy yelled as he started to walk off as Arnold started feeling guilty.

I growled. "I can't believe he wouldn't let Arnold explain his reasoning!"

"I know!" Nadine frowned as we saw Arnold looking down in guilt. "Arnold didn't do anything wrong!"

"And yet, with his good guy nature, he's going to try to own up for a mistake he DIDN'T EVEN MAKE!" Phoebe yelled.

Nadine frowned as she said, "Rhonda, you go to Iggy and go get him, I'm going to have a little talk with Stinky and Sid AKA the REAL blabbermouths!"

"Good call." I said as I turned to Phoebe and Lila. "Phoebe, Lila, do you girls think you can try talking to Arnold and say that we all know it was not his fault?"

Phoebe and Lila nodded as Lila said, "You can count on us!"

"Great!" I smiled as I started off.

* * *

Pretty soon, I found Iggy sitting in a corner, just groaning. I went up and coughed as Iggy looked towards me.

"You too, Rhonda?" Iggy groaned. "Fine, go ahead. Just get it over with!"

"Iggy, exactly how many people came and directly insulted you thus far before I came over?" I asked.

"Before you? None. But I'm anticipating it." Iggy explained.

I glared at Iggy. "I'm not here to make fun of your bunny pajamas! In fact, I don't even find anybody wearing bunny pajamas funny in the slightest!"

"You don't?" Iggy said in surprise... before sighing in relief. "Well, at least I found one supporter..."

"But what you did to Arnold was ungrateful!" I frowned. "He was trying to tell you his side of the story, but you wouldn't even listen to him!"

"Arnold betrayed my trust!" Iggy growled. "He was coming in with my homework because I was sick, and he saw me in the bunny pajamas! He told me his word that he wouldn't tell..."

"And he DIDN'T DO THAT! Stinky and Sid were the real people who told... and they GUESSED that's what happened because Arnold would never break a promise unless he was in danger, and even then, it would be a secret for himself, not for another!" I yelled at him. "He never told anyone..."

"But Stinky and Sid knew... just because they guessed..." Iggy frowned, wondering if he should believe what I told him.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"

"OW, OW, OW!"

Me and Iggy turned to see Nadine carrying Sid and Stinky by the ears as she came to us. Nadine nodded. "HERE ARE THE REAL PERPETRATORS!"

"Why did you tug us by our ears?" Sid asked. "That really hurt!"

"Sid, Stinky, tell Iggy the truth! The real truth!" Nadine growled.

"What is it we have to tell?" Stinky asked.

"You know what!" I glared at the two. "You two hurt Iggy's feelings and betrayed Arnold's trust when you figured out Iggy's secret on your own and blabbed it to everyone!"

"Iggy, Stinky and Sid would like to say something..." Nadine started. "WOULDN'T YOU GUYS!"

Stinky and Sid shrank at Nadine's glare and yelped as Sid said, "Okay, okay, I confess! Arnold didn't tell anybody at all! We only guessed it after Arnold was laughing about something and we kept prodding him with questions! He turned red when we finally figured it out on our own and ran with it! It was just a fluke!"

"It's all true!" Stinky cried.

"Wait... then, Arnold DIDN'T tell anybody?" Iggy said.

"Right. You were being irrational!" I said as I turned to the two. "You two aren't off the hook just yet!"

Iggy looked down. "Wow... I guess I yelled at Arnold for no reason, then..."

"Exactly!" Nadine said. "Now, what are we going to do now?"

Iggy looked up to Stinky and Sid, who were shaking nervously.

* * *

Pretty soon, recess was about over when we saw Iggy dragging Stinky and Sid, coming up to Arnold, Phoebe and Lila as me and Nadine watched Iggy talking with Arnold.

"There we go..." I smiled. "Crisis averted. Arnold does not have to wear bunny pajamas in public..."

Nadine looked at me weirdly as she said, "You keep saying that, it's just... what the heck? It's so random!"

"Oh, don't worry about it..." I smiled as the four boys were talking... until Arnold was pausing, frowning as he turned towards Phoebe and Lila, who gulped nervously. I paused. "What's up?"

Phoebe and Lila then started talking in a fast pace as Arnold then looked towards me, a bit angrily. I blinked. What did I do wrong?

He walked right up to me and Nadine as he glared at me. I blinked. "Buddy?"

Arnold looked at me, angrily. "What the heck, Rhonda? What the heck?"

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You overheard my conversation with Stinky and Sid from the start, didn't you? You prevented me from doing something helpful for Iggy!" Arnold glared.

"I prevented you from an incoming crisis. You're welcome!" I frowned, not liking Arnold's attitude.

"I would have gotten Iggy's forgiveness on my own! You didn't need to help me!" Arnold frowned.

"I just saved your life!" I explained. "Why are you making this a big deal! You and Iggy are forgiving of each other, problem solved!"

"Maybe this was one of those situations where I didn't need HELP with this one!" Arnold frowned, glaring at me. "I can't believe you overheard a secret conversation!"

"Buddy, I did it for..." I started to explain.

"Don't talk to me..." Arnold looked down as he walked off. "I need some time to think on this..."

"B-buddy..." I started, my heart felt like it stopped.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila looked over to me as the recess bell rang. I slowly started to walk, wondering just where I went wrong. I did good... why was Arnold angry?

He is in love with me... wasn't he?

Phoebe whispers in my ear, "Just give him some time. He's just confused and upset right now. He'll be fine."

I couldn't say anything... I only nodded.

* * *

That's episode one hundred and fourteen! How was it? The final episode of Arc 3 is coming soon, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	121. Comfort Talk Between Mother and Daughter

All right, here we go with the final episode of Arc 3, known as 'Girl Trouble'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later, when I got home, I just sighed as I just walked up in my room and sighed. I can hardly believe what had just happened.

Arnold, the guy I love, and who loves me, just yelled at me for doing the right thing! Yeah, I was in the right to help him, and maybe I DID invade on a private conversation, but that didn't give him any right to be angry with me...

I didn't get it. Why? Just... why?

_**"Maybe he hated when other people helps him, because it gives him demotivation?" **_Helga suggested in my mind.

_"I don't think so..." _I sighed as I looked down. _"Helga, why can't I just tell him you exist in my mind and that there's another dimesion out there where you live?"_

**_"And have people think you're crazy? They would instantly laugh at you, even without evidence." _**Helga said.

_"I only did the right thing!" _I thought to myself.

I just groaned, frustrated as I laid my face down on my pillow.

"Rhonda, sweetheart? Is everything okay?" I heard my mom say.

"Yes, everything's fine!" I sniffled.

I heard the door opening and closing as I felt my mom sitting next to me. "Honey, you're crying on your pillow."

"It's too complicated, mom!" I cried.

She looked at me and her eyes brightened, as if recognizing that look. "I know that look. You have Lloyd dejection."

"Lloyd dejection?" I asked, looking up to her.

My mom nodded. "It's when a Lloyd gets depressed because they only did what they think is right, but people viewed it as the wrong thing."

"Yeah, that sums up myself today..." I sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" My mom looked over to me as I hugged her.

"Oh, mom..." I sighed. "I was only trying to help my friend Arnold out after I overheard a private conversation and I succeeded, only to be yelled at by him..."

"Ah..." My mother smiled. "Boy troubles..."

"What?" I looked up and blushed. "Mom, I don't have a crush on Arn-"

"Oh, sweetheart, you don't have to deny it." My mother smiled.

I looked up at my mother in surprise. "Wait... you know already?"

"Honey, from the very beginning, ever since you and Arnold became friends, we had a feeling that someday you two might be boyfriend and girlfriend." My mother giggled.

"So... you don't care if I'm in love with someone in a lower class?" I asked.

"Rhonda, we Lloyds follow a different set of rules than what is written out in the higher class." My mother explained.

"But isn't there some unwritten rule that I have to go out with some rich person or something?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Honey, there's no such rule. I don't know where you got that from." My mother rolled her eyes. "No, the minute you were born, we knew you would be perfect for any guy in the world... and as you grew up, we wouldn't care about how you would live your life, as long as you kept the Lloyd's good name... which so far, you have."

I smiled, looking towards my mom as I hugged her. "Oh, Mom, this is the best news I've heard!"

"So, what happened with Arnold?" My mom asked as I looked up at her.

And so, I proceeded to tell her what I did today, leaving out the parts with Helga in my mind, because people would think I was crazy if I was talking about another person. After I finished the story, my mother hugged me.

"Oh, honey, Arnold is appreciative of you helping. He just hasn't come to terms with what had happened." My mom explained.

"Still, to take away his moment... I feel bad..." I looked down.

"Hey, don't look so blue." My mom smiled. "Have I ever told you about your dad and how he helped me out?"

"No..." I looked up to her.

"Well, your father and I were really good friends. Sure, we tended to argue a bit, but we were set and destined. Sure, we were both rich, but I just happened to like him, and he wasn't too sure on his feelings, but I knew he liked me somehow. However, one day, I got into big trouble with the toughest boy in school." My mom explained.

"You ran into a bully?" I asked.

"He wasn't really a bully, more... a 'get out of my way or you'll regret it' type of person." My mom explained. "He kind of threatened me, and I was ready to defend myself, but then your father had to step in and stop the boy from beating him up. He just grunted and moved on. Honestly, I am not sure what my best friend saw-" She sighed. "Anyway, I got upset because he thought I couldn't defend myself."

"Could you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" My mom laughed. "Even after attending a nice little karate class, I think I could have taken him down. I still have the moves in case somebody tried to do a... sneak attack!"

My mom grabbed me as I squealed in surprise and laughed as she tickled me. My mother laughed as she explained, "Only more shocking and surprising."

"Wow..." I smiled.

"Anyway, I got mad at him and yelled at him, but I refused to hear it as I walked out on him, leaving him with that depressed look on his face." My mom explained. "It kinda pained me to do it... well, actually... it DID pain me to do this. I just felt hurt that he wouldn't let me defend myself. It wasn't until after my friends told me that the guy who ran into me would have still outmuscled me if he hadn't stepped in. I felt bad as I called him to apologize for my irrational behavior. He forgave me, because he knew we were too close to give up on a friendship just like that."

"And you two started dating?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Not until later in our years, but yes." My mom nodded. "What I'm trying to say is, Arnold will forgive you. Everything will come full circle in the end..."

As my mom said that, I heard my cell phone ringing as I picked it up. I was surprised to see it was Arnold. My mom smiled. "See? Full circle."

I picked up the phone as I leaned it towards my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rhonda..." I heard Arnold, a little shy, yet shameful, say.

"Hey, buddy..." I sighed.

"Listen, I wanted to call to apologize for what happened today. You were in the right to defend me, and I really am appreciative for the help you gave me. I was talking with Iggy a little after school, and he told me had he continued holding the grudge, he would have forced me to wear a bunny suit in public. A little weird, I know, but also a little mean." Arnold sighed. "If you hadn't defended me, I probably would have been a laughingstock. So, I want to say that I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

I gave a small smile. "Aw, buddy, I forgive you. I'm sorry for overhearing your conversation..."

"Maybe it was better you did..." I heard Arnold smile a bit, knowing he was forgiven. "I guess it just... brings our friendship closer."

"Yeah..." I sighed, lovingingly as my mother smiled towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Arnold. I guess everything's all good now."

"I think it has..." Arnold said through the phone. "Anyway, I have to go. I need to help Grandpa with a couple chores."

"All right, you go ahead and do that..." I smiled as I was about to hang up the phone. "Bye, Arnold."

"Lov-" I started to hear Arnold say before I hung up.

My mother looked towards me as she hugged me, I hugged her back as she said, "Full circle."

* * *

A little later, I was sitting downstairs, looking at my mother and father as my mother took a deep breath.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, out of curiosity. My mom told me she and my father had a little surprise for me.

"Well, honey, do you remember how me and your mother attended the finishing school, we told you about?" My father told me.

I smiled as I remembered the time...

Wait... when did they tell me this? "Uh, Finishing school?"

"You know, the school we told you about when you were about four years old?" My mother smiled. "You were pointing to our little graduation photo as a little child, saying you always wanted to go there."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember my being four years old... but for some reason, nothing was coming up. That's strange... I should remember something like this, yet I don't! "Forgive me, my mind is on the blank..."

"Well..." My mother said as some of the maids came around and started cleaning up the area. I guess it was that time of the day for the Lloyds to have our maid services come in and clean up. "You told us how excited you really were and how you wanted to attend that school someday, like all the other members of your family. Well, you're the next Lloyd to go, and we figured, now would be a good time to do so."

I paused. "This... this won't interfere with my attending school, will it?"

"Oh, sweetheart, it's just an after school activity. All the Lloyds attended it after school, so we figured it was your turn." My mother explained. "Besides, it's only for a couple of weeks on Monday and Thursday for an hour, then four hours on the weekend. You'll be in and out before you know it."

"Besides, the Young Sophisticate After-School Polishing Academy for Boys and Girls is accepting new people, and we figured it was a good time for you to enroll!" My father said. "Don't worry, it's just for a couple of weeks. We said that people would enroll when it came to sixth grade, but they started becoming lenient when they said they would accept fourth grade or higher."

I nodded as I looked up. Great... I'm going to a finishing school... I should be excited for this, it sounds like a place I would go...

Yet... why do I not remember anything about it when I was four? And why do I feel a sudden uncomfortableness?

Whatever the reason, I was curious to see what this finishing school was like...

* * *

And with that, episode one hundred and fifteen and Arc 3 has been completed! How was it? Arc 4 won't be starting until a little later, but in the meantime, I'm probably going to focus on a couple of other Hey Arnold stories... PLUS a little side story in the cartoon crossovers section (that will have a few Hey Arnold characters in it) to occupy you over, so hope you guys check those out when you can! Anyway, Arc 4 will be ready once I at least get a couple of Hey Arnold stories (maybe one or two) and the Cartoon crossover story completed! Until then, hope you enjoy the wait, and don't worry, Arc 4 will be coming in no time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add new tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!


	122. Arc 4: Unexpected Shock Part 1

Let us begin Arc 4 of 'Oh Rhonda'... and I'm probably going to start off with something I'm sure you guys are interested in... the subject of 'Helga on the Couch'! As you all know, this was a very strong episode, it really delved into a lot of Helga's backstory and how she was what she was. However, this time, I'm going to go into a bit of a reverse order... what do I mean? Oh... you'll see in this first part. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later on that weekend, I was with my friends, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Nadine as I was explaining to them what was going on.

"Finishing school?" Gerald said in surprise as I nodded.

"Wow, it must be pretty exciting for you, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as she hugged me.

"I... guess it is..." I nodded, sighing as I looked down.

"What's wrong, Rhonda?" Arnold asked as we continued walking.

"I... guess I'm just a little nervous. My parents tell me that I was excited for finishing school at a young age... yet I don't have any memories of it at all..." I explained.

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Gerald said. "We were all pretty young, some of us have memories we don't remember..."

"...I suppose..." I said. "But it felt like a different sort of memory thing... like part of it was-"

"Hold up a second..." Nadine halted as she looked up.

We all turned towards Nadine's direction as we examined the place... a red brick building with a merry go round and outside a small playground. Atop of it was a sign... a sign that read 'Urban Tots Preschool'.

I smiled. "Oh my gosh... the preschool we went to... I remember going there..."

"Yeah, we all do..." Arnold said. "I... I think this is the time where we all first met... in fact, most of our PS 118 fourth grade class met there."

I smiled and looked towards my friends. "It does bring back some memories, doesn't it?"

"Hey, Rhonda... remember the first time we met?" Nadine smiled. "I think you were the first one to freak when I was carrying my own pet tarantula in a jar."

"I did?" I asked, wondering about it.

"Oh, definitely. You almost tripped... and fainted, and then..." Nadine smiled.

"And then I believe you fell right on me, knocking me down." Arnold smiled. "I got to say, I was surprised at that..."

I paused, remembering that time...

* * *

_It was my first day at preschool as my eyes were a little blurry._

_"Are you... okay?"_

_My eyes focused as they looked over and glazed at a young boy. He was a small kid, with an odd-shaped head, but for some reason, he had the cutest head. He had a green shirt, and what seemed to be blue shorts._

_"Uh... I'm..."_

_I paused. Something in my mind told me to walk slowly away and get back to my regular every day life, but, for some reason, I was drawn to the boy._

_"...fine, I'm okay. Are you?" I asked the young boy._

_"Yeah, though you did give me quite a surprise." The boy smiled as he offered his hand. "My name is Arnold."_

_I examined the boy's hand. He seemed to be pretty friendly... I smiled as I offered mine. "I'm-"_

_For some reason, I decided to turn into a mirror to examine myself... why was I looking so flustered... but then I gave a big smile. I was sure to make a good first impression!_

_"...Rhonda... Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!" I said in my best confident voice. "I'm sure you've heard of me..."_

_Arnold blinked in confusion._

_I blinked. "Seriously? You don't?"_

_Arnold shrugged. "Sorry..."_

_I smiled. "That's fine. We'll have plenty of time to know each other."_

_"Great..." Arnold said as he looked over to the small green shirted girl in the blonde hair with that weird looking hair. "You know, I don't think she really liked you screaming at her..."_

_"Who?" I paused as I looked over. "Oh, her? Why?"_

_"I heard you screaming at the girl, and I think that might have hurt her feelings." Arnold explained. "Look, it's clear you're probably new to making friends... I think you're one of the first people I've met... but just listen to me... at least talk to her, apologize for what you did."_

_I paused as I looked at the young girl. Do I really want to? I mean, I must have done... something! I then noticed the jar with the spider. Oh, right... that was the freak-out!_

_"All right, Arnold... but I'm not really sure how to approach it..." I sighed. "I've never had the urgency to..."_

_"Saying you were sorry?" Arnold guessed._

_"...yeah..." I said, looking down. "I guess I've never really..."_

_"...learned?" Arnold smiled a bit. "Hey, just listen to what I have to say, all right?"_

_I looked over at Arnold as I paused. "Kind of something... deep for a little kid like you..."_

_"I... get that a lot." Arnold said._

_"All right, what do I have to do?" I asked him._

_I listened to his words wisely, and as soon as he was done, I nodded as I looked over towards the young girl. I didn't really want to do it, but... I sighed. Here goes nothing._

_I looked over to the girl and walked over. Carefully, I tapped her on the shoulder as she looked over to me. I sighed. "I'm... sorry I screamed at your face."_

_The girl just stared at me. "I know it wasn't right at the time, and I'm just a new person here, outside the social circle I'm usually in. And for that, I do apologize."_

_The girl looked towards me... and smirked. "What, that? No, I get the usual screams all the time... maybe the world is just not ready for my own pet tarantula..."_

_"Oh come on, why would you think that?" I asked._

_"Well... most girls often scream when I show bugs to them..." The girl started._

_"It's probably just a natural curiosity..." I explained to the young girl. "Look, don't give up on something you love to do... what if those other girls think so? They're wrong! If you want to love bugs, then love them!"_

_The girl looked at me in surprise as she showed me the pet tarantula once more. "Uh... this is one of my pet tarantulas... Larry..."_

_"He's adorable." I smiled, assuring the young girl. "My name is Rhonda... Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Rich girl. Maybe you've heard of me?"_

_"Not until now..." The girl smiled as she offered a hand. I gladly shook it. "My name's Nadine."_

_"Nadine, let's put that episode behind us... I don't want us to start off on the wrong foot..." I smiled as we walked inside._

_"Sure, Rhonda." Nadine smiled as the both of us started walking together..._

* * *

"Yeah, that was just the beginning of a good friendship between us." Nadine smiled as we sat down, looking over at the pre-school. "And to think, it was our first day, too. You know, Rhonda, I should thank you. Not only for inspiring me to pursue my interest in bugs, but also giving me the opportunity to try other things."

"Oh, Nadine, it wasn't all me." I smiled as I looked at her. "You should thank Arnold and Gerald for that..."

"Yeah, I remember that!" Gerald smiled. "I think I was still inspired by my brother Jamie-O's skill in basketball by that time..."

Nadine smiled. "Right, I remember... it was later near the early afternoon..."

* * *

_It was near a little recess period, as I recall in my younger years. Me and Nadine had been spending time with each other, talking with each other. I was finding her life curious and pretty interesting._

_"So, your parents are sixties people?" I asked._

_Nadine nodded. "It's hard to believe, but yes. Both my parents were born and raised in the late sixties and early seventies."_

_"Wow... that sounds... cool." I said, curious. "A little... no, WAY different from my parents... I mean, normally, they usually never let me out of this type of place..."_

_"It's odd, though..." Nadine said. "Don't rich people like you... you know... get home-schooled or get a private teacher?"_

_I shook my head. "I think my daddy once told me that he and my mom spent at least a few years in public school to learn from the best. Not all rich people have the private life, you know..."_

_"Sorry..." Nadine looked down. "I just assumed, that..."_

_"Don't worry about it..." I smiled towards my new friend._

_"Heads up!" I heard a small, cheery voice cry out._

_I yelped a bit as I held up my hands... but Nadine, looking up, jumped up in the air and grabbed the flying ball coming my way._

_"Whoa, girl!" A small black skinned boy in a red shirt and a little bit of a hairdo came over, impressed. "I have to say, that's an impressive catch!"_

_Nadine looked in surprise as she stared at the boy. "This? It's nothing..."_

_Nadine then threw the ball over at the black skinned boy as he caught it. The boy laughed as he threw the ball over at Nadine... as she caught it again, as if it were nothing._

_"Have you ever considered baseball?" The boy asked as Nadine threw the ball back._

_"I don't know..." Nadine said. "I saw a couple of games on TV... but..."_

_The boy threw the ball over to Nadine, as she caught it naturally with no problem. I watched, amazed by her talent._

_"You really should. I think you can do pretty good." The boy smiled._

_"Gerald, there you are!"_

_That voice... I recognized it from before. I turned to see that Arnold was coming over to the black boy._

_"You're Gerald, hm?" I asked as Arnold came over._

_Arnold made eye contact with me... and smiled a little. "Oh, hi Rhonda."_

_"Hi, Arnold." I smiled as I went over._

_"You two know each other?" Gerald asked, out of curiosity._

_"Only met this morning." Arnold explained. "But Rhonda Lloyd seems like a nice girl..."_

_Something in my heart fluttered when I heard Arnold call me 'nice'. I smiled a little bit._

_"Wait... Rhonda Lloyd?" Gerald asked as he turned to me. "As in... the Lloyd heiress?"_

_"So?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"So? You're the richest girl in San Lorenzo!" Gerald said in surprise. "Why aren't you like... in one of those private schools or at least home-schooled?"_

_I frowned a bit at Gerald. He sounded like a bit of a jerk! Before I could berate him, Nadine beat me to it. "Hey! Rhonda may be rich, but that doesn't mean she and her family stoop to alienate the world around them! Her parents also went to public school during their time, and Rhonda here is taking her turn!"_

_"Okay, okay, sorry!" Gerald sighed. "Man, I was just asking a question!"_

_Arnold sighed as he turned to Gerald. "You girls will have to forgive Gerald. He's a good person, he really is, but sometimes..." Arnold looked both ways before whispering to us, "He can be a bit... insensitive."_

_"I heard that, Arnold!" Gerald frowned._

_"I'm still helping him with his behavior." Arnold explained._

_"Oh, so you and Gerald are friends?" I asked._

_"I guess in a way, you might say that." Arnold said, looking over to Gerald, who smiled nervously._

_"Anyway, I guess you guys should be acquainted with my friend." I said, pointing over to Nadine. "She's Nadine, and Arnold..." She smirked. "She's more cooler than your friend."_

_"Oh come on, Rhonda." Arnold said as he shook Nadine's hand. "We're all friends here, aren't we?"_

_I looked between the four of us and nodded. "I... I suppose that's true..."_

_"Anyway, we still have a game to do if you want to play along!" Gerald said._

_"If you say I'm good at something like baseball... I can go for something like that..." Nadine smiled._

_"Rhonda, do you want to play with us?" Arnold asked as he looked at me with those eyes._

_Oh, how could I say no to those eyes? Part of me wanted to say 'I had better things to do', and yet... "Sure. I would love to!"_

_"A rich girl playing catch." Gerald said. "You're really bold, Rhonda."_

_"Hey, why not?" I giggled as we all got involved in a little catch round._

* * *

"The first time I ever played sports... and I started to like it!" Nadine smiled. "It gave me something to do other than bugs..."

"And you were really competitive back then." Arnold said. "You were really willing to try any sport..."

Nadine laughed. "Guess that's the hidden tomboy in me..."

"Yeah, but you still have that little girly-girl in you!" I chuckled.

"It's true!" Phoebe giggled.

"Hey! I'm tough! You know how protective I am of all of you!" Nadine said as she looked at all of us with a dirty look.

"Oh yeah, your first act of defense... WE remember..." Gerald laughed.

* * *

_Pretty soon, me and Nadine were sitting at our table talking with each other as we saw a fat like kid a couple years older than us swiping his snack. I frowned at the kid. "Oh, that was just... mean!"_

_"You said it!" Nadine frowned as we saw Arnold looking down as the kid was bringing him down. "Where is our preschool teacher, why is she not doing her job?"_

_"I think I heard her say she's going to be busy in trying to write up papers for a new student coming in..." I frowned, as Arnold seemed more down and down. "But we can't leave him be insulted or berated..."_

_"You're right, Rhonda!" Nadine frowned as she got up. "We're doing something about it!"_

_"We?" I asked, but she had already dragged me over to Arnold's table._

_"Hey!" Nadine frowned as she glared at the fat boy. "Leave him alone!"_

_The fat boy laughed. "Oh, what, some sissy girls are going to go up and defend the weird headed kid!"_

_Nadine then grabbed the fat boy and put him in a headlock as she growled. "That "weird headed kid" is our FRIEND. You make fun of him, you cross us! And trust me, pal, you wouldn't want to mess with someone who can easily hurt you. If I see you messing with one of our friends, you're going to get it! You got it, buck tooth?"_

_The fat boy yelped as she noticed a fire in her eyes._

_I sat down next to Arnold and looked at him. "Arnold, are you okay?"_

_"I'm... I'm fine... although I could have handled it myself..." Arnold sighed._

_"It didn't seem like you were handling it well." I pointed out._

_Arnold said, "Some of the cases of some people are tough, but I can crack them open... dig deep into their conscious. I'm sure Harold is really a softie once you get to know him..."_

_"Harold..." I paused as I looked at the retreating fat boy as Nadine calmed down a little. "So that's his name, huh?"_

_"In fact, I think I know just about everybody's name here..." Arnold said. "There's you, Nadine, Gerald, Harold..." He pointed over to other kids. "Stinky, Sid, Sheena, Eugene, Curly, and..." He pointed over towards a girl in blue clothes, small black hair, and normal glasses. "...and I haven't figured out her name yet, but I'm sure when I approach her, I'll get the name."_

_"Wow... you've gotten to know a lot of our classmates in less than a day." I said in amazement. "I think I know... what, three or four of you?"_

_"Wouldn't that be a surprise?" Nadine laughed._

_"I live by some type of rule, and that's... know every person, good or bad. Some of them may help you out in the long run ahead." Arnold explained to me._

_"Kind of big words coming from someone small like-" Nadine started._

_"He gets that a lot. I said that to him already." I said as I looked over to Arnold. "Where is your friend, Gerald?"_

_"He said he was going 'potty' last time I saw him." Arnold explained as Gerald came back. "Here he is now..."_

_"Hey, man..." Gerald smiled as he noticed us over at his table. "Uh... that's my seat..."_

_"Gerald, the boy needed a little comfort..." I explained._

_"And who are you to say we can't sit here?" Nadine frowned._

_"Sorry, I just... well, assumed that..." Gerald said._

_"It's all right, Gerald." Arnold quickly said, looking towards us. "I don't mind the company."_

_Gerald just paused, then shrugged as he sat down as we continued talking as if we were old friends..._

_In the corner of my eye, I saw our female preschool teacher coming in with a young brown haired girl with a fashionable hairpiece and nice clean red and orange clothes. Naturally curious, I looked as the girl was led over to our old chair..._

* * *

I blinked a bit as I said, "I think that was the first time we all saw Caroline..."

"Yeah, she was such a stuck-up girl!" Nadine frowned. "Why you went over to her and Curly the first couple of days during our times in preschool, I can never recall."

"Wait... I visited with Curly and Caroline?" I said in shock.

"Don't you remember?" Gerald asked. "Curly, for some reason, would often hang out with Caroline and go to the far back of the room, and you'd go over there, saying 'For curiosity's sake' and that you'd be fine on your own..."

I paused. "I... I don't really remember that..."

"Maybe it was best you didn't." Nadine said as Phoebe was walking over near the steps and looked under the steps.

"Hey... girls, I think this is where you first found me our second day at preschool! Remember?" Phoebe smiled.

"Ah, yes..." Nadine nodded. "We remember..."

* * *

_It was the second day of my pre-school life as my parents dropped me off. I was excited! I couldn't wait to see Arnold again! Yesterday, he actually complimented my hair and how pretty it was! I think I remember looking at the mirror myself and examining my hair. I decided to ditch the pig tails, figuring it was better to just let my hair down a bit. Maybe Arnold will like it even more!_

_I couldn't help but wonder why I was doing all this for Arnold. I mean, we're already good friends... so why was I doing this? I couldn't have had a... crush on him, could I? No way, it's just not possible. And yet... it felt right..._

_"Hey Rhonda!" I looked over to see Nadine run over as I saw her parents dropping her off._

_"Hi, Nadine!" I smiled as she joined up with me, I seemed to be looking around frantically._

_"What are you looking for?" Nadine asked. "You weren't looking for Arnold, are you? I just saw him walk in as I arrived."_

_"Oh, well, I guess..." I said as we started walking up the stairs into the preschool... when I started to hear sniffling. "Wait. Do you hear something?"_

_"Hm?" Nadine blinked as she leaned her ears. "Hey... it sounds like someone is crying..."_

_We both looked down as we followed the sound near the bottom of the steps. We looked under the steps as we saw..._

_Hey... it was that same girl from yesterday... the one Arnold didn't know the name of. She seemed to be sniffling, looking down, sad. Me and Nadine looked at each other as we crawled under._

_The little girl squeaked as she started crawling backwards a bit._

_"No, no, it's okay." Nadine assured the girl, who stopped. "What's the matter?"_

_The girl looked up to us and just turned around, scared._

_"Not much of a talker, are you?" I said as we were about inside, if we moved too fast, I was afraid she might run away._

_The girl just looked back at us in tears._

_"You're not afraid of us, are you?" I asked. "Afraid of people?"_

_The girl just slowly nodded, so it does indicate she was listening to us._

_"Has somebody been bullying you?" Nadine asked._

_The girl just nodded as we inched a little closer._

_"Okay, so it's a bullying issue." I said. "Who was it? The fat kid?"_

_The girl nervously nodded._

_Nadine frowned. "Apparently Harold never learns... wait here, Rhonda."_

_Nadine crawled back out as she ran off. I didn't leave as I knew the little girl was still here._

_"You know, sometimes people may be scary, even meeting new faces can be a little frightening..." I explained to the little girl. "But it's okay. Sometimes, you can use these new faces to get yourself ahead. It's what makes all of us human."_

_The girl said nothing, but I did hear her stomach growl a bit._

_I noticed the girl rubbing her stomach as I got an idea. "Hungry?"_

_The girl just nodded._

_"Didn't have a lot for breakfast, did you?" I asked as I inched closer._

_The girl shook her head._

_I smiled as I dug around my lunch box and pulled out a couple peeled orange. "Hey... would you like of this?"_

_The girl turned towards me in curiosity as she came a little closer._

_"That's it..." I smiled as she reached her hand towards the orange._

_She then took the orange from her hand, turned back around and ate it a bit._

_I smiled and waited as the girl was still sitting. I paused. Hmmm... after all of that, she still said nothing or turned around._

_"Well, it's too bad you don't trust me..." I turned around and crawled back. "Because I thought... well... you and me... and Nadine as well... I thought maybe we could be best friends... a trio, a group that sticks together."_

_Out in the corner of my eye, I saw the little girl turning towards me in curiosity._

_"But I guess you wouldn't be interested. See you around." I said as I was about to crawl off, whistling the tune of 'Make a Man Out of You' from Mulan... when I felt two arms snaked around me._

_I turned to see the little girl hugging me in delight, as if happy to have a friend. I smiled. "Well... that's more like it!"_

_I turned towards the little girl who let go of me as I offered my hand. "My name is... Rhonda. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. What do they call you?"_

_The little girl yelped as she covered her eyes._

_"Whoa, whoa, I don't mean 'insults' from bullies. I mean what do your parents call you?" I asked as the girl peeked out._

_"...Phoebe." The little girl squeaked. "Phoebe... Heyerdahl."_

_"Nice to meet you, Phoebe." I smiled as the girl giggled, Nadine coming back with a book in hand._

_"Here you go... is this yours?" Nadine asked as she handed the book back to Phoebe._

_Phoebe gasped in delight as she hugged Nadine. "Thank you, thank you!"_

_"Whoa, easy kid!" Nadine said as I laughed a bit._

* * *

"That was just the beginning of our unbreakable friendship!" I smiled towards Nadine and Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled. "I still remember joining up with you guys after the incident..."

"Yeah..." Gerald smiled. "All five of us... we make a great team..."

"And we only kept building it up as we grew up..." Arnold smiled. "You know, a lot of memories come pouring back when you look at it."

"Yeah..." I smiled. "Best of friends, and we still are to this day..."

I noticed Arnold give me a look of love as I smiled towards him. I knew I was still in love with him too... but unfortunately, we couldn't quite say it... I'm sure Nadine and Phoebe were okay with it... but with Gerald, I'm not really sure it was safe.

"You ever think life would be different?" Arnold asked.

"It's hard to say..." I said as we looked up towards the sky.

* * *

A little later that day, after a trip down memory lane for my friends and I, I decided to take a walk around for a bit as I started talking to Helga.

_"Say, Helga... was it like that back in your world?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"The Urban Tots thing? Well... more or less." **_Helga sighed. _**"You see, you barely knew Arnold in your timeline, but you knew him enough that you cared about fashion more than anything else..."**_

_"Why is my dimensional version like that anyway?" _I asked.

_**"Not important. But ever since that day, I found what my true calling was like... mostly it was just stalking Arnold and... well... bul-" **_I heard Helga stop herself in my mind.

_"Bullying him?" _I frowned. _"Why would you bully him?"_

**_"Look, I had a reputation to keep, the first time I met Arnold, he was the first person to show me kindness!" _**Helga explained. _**"I wanted to be nice, I really did, but then something happened, and I became a little more meaner to Arnold..."**_

_"...to hide your feelings for him!" _I snapped my fingers. _"I think I finally understand you!"_

_**"You probably should..." **_Helga said.

_"Was there anybody else that knew your secret on your crush on Arnold? I mean, besides probably Phoebe." _I asked.

_**"Lila, and the only other person I told was my child psychologist, Dr. Bli-" **_Helga stopped as she said nothing for a minute in my mind.

_"You okay?" _I asked.

**_"Wait a minute! I think I know how I can get Olga to try to get over her own issues!" _**Helga smiled, probably, in my mind. _**"Rhonda, I need you to go to this address! You need to meet up with Dr. Bliss! I know she's a child psychologist, but she's helped me out quite a bit in a few sessions! Maybe she can try to help out Olga... I know she's older, but maybe she can recommend a good psychologist to get over her issues or something!"**_

_"Who's Dr. Bliss?" _I asked.

_**"I'll explain later, just follow what I say!" **_Helga said in my mind as I started to walk, listening to directions.

* * *

Eventually, I reached the street where Helga said to go.

_"Okay, I'm here! What do I need to do?" _I asked in my thoughts as I came over to the Hillwood Medical Center.

_**"Just go in there and ask for Dr. Bliss... I know she won't know who you are and you don't know who she is, but just do as I say, okay?" **_Helga advised me.

I nodded as I entered through the doors and walked inside.

One of the receptionists looked over to me and asked, "Uh, yes, do you have an appointment?"

"Uh, no, actually..." I said, following Helga's instructions in my mind. "I'm here to meet up with someone... I believe her name is Dr. Bliss, is she in?"

The receptionist stopped typing on the computer for a minute. "Uh... I'm sorry, who did you ask for?"

"Dr. Bliss. Is she in?" I asked as a doctor peeked out.

"Uh, no, sorry, I don't know who she is." The receptionist started as she slammed the door on me. "Good day, ma'am!"

I blinked in confusion.

_**"Huh? I don't understand. She was always here." **_Helga said in shock.

_"Are you sure..." _I started to ask.

**_"Yes, I'm positive I got the right clinic!" _**Helga frowned.

"Hey, uh, kid?"

I turned to see the doctor, looking sad a bit. "You're... one of the first kids I'm seen that actually asked for Dr. Bliss. I didn't think people still remembered her..."

"I read an old magazine clipping of her that said she's the best child psychologist in Hillwood, and I got curious..." I explained in haste, covering my true reason for knowing about this... Dr. Bliss.

The doctor smiled a bit. "I'm sure she would have been happy to hear you say that..."

"Would have been?" I asked.

The doctor sighed. "Kid, the magazine article you read... it must have been really old. Dr. Bliss isn't with us anymore."

I looked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry kid... she's been dead for eight years..."

_**"What? No! That didn't happen! That never happened in my timeline!" **_I heard Helga say. _**"Unless when... oh no... oh NO! She didn't! That... that dumb little S- she was probably waiting for me there, that's why C- oh my God!"**_

"Dead?" I said in shock. "How?"

The doctor sighed. "I guess I better explain it all to you..."

I followed the doctor into the doctor's office, hoping to get the story in better detail.

* * *

There's part one of episode one hundred and sixteen! How'd you like it? Part 2 will come along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add new tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!


	123. Unexpected Shock Part 2

Here's Part 2 of the re-imagining of 'Helga on the Couch'!. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I was sitting down in the doctor's office as the doctor pulled out a glass. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Well... I just got this new thing..." The doctor explained as he went to a mini-refridgerator and pulled out some sort of brown liquid. "This is a blend of lemonade and iced tea. Would you like to try it?"

"Sure..." I squinted at the nameplate on the desk. "...Dr. MacFarlane."

Dr. MacFarlane nodded as he poured the drink and handed it to me. I tried it, and felt around the inside of my mouth with my tongue to savor the taste. "Hey, this is actually pretty good..."

Dr. MacFarlane smiled. "Yeah, I figured you'd kinda like it!"

"Anyway, what is the story behind Dr. Bliss?" I asked, curious. I was sure Helga was listening in as well.

Dr. MacFarlane sighed as he sat down. "Well, you see, a long time ago, in the Hillwood Medical Center, Dr. Kathy Bliss was someone who started out her job back in 1991. She was a little new at first, but she was very experienced when it came to helping children and their problems. She always was one of those people that believed in 'Help the world and the world helps you back'. She loved working on cases, especially the tougher cases. Usually, Dr. Bliss doesn't have a patient longer than at least two or three months. Her longest was at least three months."

**_"I wonder how long it would have been in my timeline if it st-" _**Helga started in my mind before stopping herself.

_"Huh?" _I asked.

_**"Nothing. Just keep listening." **_Helga told me.

I turned back to Dr. MacFarlane. "That is interesting about Dr. Bliss... but what happened to her? How did she die?"

Dr. MacFarlane sighed. "Usually, doctors keep everything confidential... but you seem to be curious about her, so I think you're safe to tell..."

I nodded.

"...She was murdered."

I gasped. "Murdered?"

_**"Oh, I knew it, I knew it!" **_Helga said, upset in my mind.

The doctor nodded. "One week in 1994, a kid came in, with the intent to ask for Dr. Bliss. We have never seen this kid before, but when she told us the problems she had, we got her in to Dr. Bliss right away."

Dr. MacFarlane sighed. "I don't know what went on between her and Dr. Bliss that week, but whatever happened, it wasn't good as when the next time Dr. Bliss came in, she seemed pretty scared, pretty traumatized. She gave me this..." Dr. MacFarlane pulled out an envelope. "...told me not to open it up unless she was found out, whatever that meant..." He then put the envelope down. "It didn't make sense at the time, and it still didn't make sense. Maybe her patient was incurable and she was so obsessed finding a way to make a breakthrough... it bothered her quite a lot..."

**_"I never knew Dr. Bliss to be bothered with..." _**Helga started to say in my mind. _**"...but then again, this is HER PATIENT we're talking about here..."**_

_"What are you talking about?" _I asked in my mind.

I shook my head as I looked up at Dr. MacFarlane as he continued his story. "Dr. Bliss had her last patient come in, the same kid we didn't know the name of... and once she was done, she just walked off, didn't say good-bye or anything. We all guessed it was because of the very tough patient."

Dr. MacFarlane sighed. "And then, the next day at work, she didn't show up. Most of the doctors tried calling her, but we only got her answering machine. When it became an hour early, another doctor friend of Dr. Bliss and I were sent over to investigate why she didn't go to work. When we got to her place... the window was busted. Concerned, we ran inside and... we found Dr. Bliss on the table, knife in her heart and this weird symbol carved on the top of her head."

"What was the symbol?" I asked.

"Let me see if I can draw it..." Dr. MacFarlane said as he started to draw the thing. "Here we go. This was carved on her head."

Dr. MacFarlane handed the paper over to me as I examined the drawing. The drawing consisted of a letter 'S' with two long ram-like horns and a little tail thing, like what you put on the letter Q.

_**"It WAS her..." **_Helga gasped in horror in my mind.

I just ignored Helga as I looked up to Dr. MacFarlane. "But it's just so odd. Why would the murderer leave this signature behind?"

"I have no idea..." Dr. MacFarlane continued. "Nevertheless, it was a sad day in the doctor community. Most of them believed it was just a suicide attempt... but this letter I got seemed to have said otherwise when I opened it."

I picked up the envelope and pulled the letter out. "Mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead. That letter contained some of the weirdest sentences anyway!" The doctor sighed.

I looked over at the letter as I peered at it. I didn't know if Helga had control of my eyes or what, but I had a feeling she was reading it along with me.

_'I know who you are, and I know you're out there. How do I know? I found out the hard way after one of my patients left a book on her... victims. You were on her list, always have been on her list. I've learned about how you escaped from her and how you became a spirit. Listen to me, I don't know how much of a relationship we had in the universe you're from or when it happened, exactly. But I want to help you out! If for some reason I'm no more, and you're still around when you get this, I need you to listen to me! That girl who is after you, I believe you already know who, she will not let up until you're dead... for good. This is something BIG I'm asking you! Go to the place where we would first meet if this timeline went on and get to the place where I first witnessed you doing the action that got you here in the first place. You know what I'm talking about._

_Just remember, I'll be there for you... even if I somehow die... I'll always be there..._

_Dr. Bliss, the best child psychologist you ever had... and a good friend.'_

I... didn't quite understand what I was reading... spirits? Her patient is after someone? She must have been a psychotic!

I heard Helga sniffling a little in my mind. _"You okay?"_

_**"Rhonda... I can't explain it... but that message you're reading... it was... for me." **_Helga sniffled. _**"Even when she didn't know me, she still wanted to help."**_

I didn't understand it. What did Helga mean Dr. Bliss wrote it for Helga? How would this Dr. Bliss know who Helga was if she doesn't exist in this timeline?

I handed the letter back to Dr. MacFarlane as he asked, "Did you get anything from this?"

I paused as I heard Helga say, _**"Say no."**_

"No, I didn't..." I said. "But what is with these talks about spirits?"

"Well, kid... you ever hear of the urban legends around this place?" Dr. MacFarlane asked. "Pardon my language, kid, but there seems to be a shit ton of them!"

I nodded.

"Well, even though a body dies, they say a spirit still lives on unless they transcend to a place, usually heaven or hell. The spirit is based on the person's soul and what that soul could easily do..." Dr. MacFarlane explained.

"What do souls do if... they live in another body?" I asked.

"Hard to say..." Dr. MacFarlane shrugged as I drank more of the lemonade tea. "I've never really... dwelled on the subject much..."

"Seth, your next client is here to see you." I heard the speakerphone on Dr. MacFarlane's desk say.

Dr. MacFarlane sighed as he pushed a button. "Tell him to wait just a few minutes..."

Dr. MacFarlane then turned to me. "Sorry, kid, I hate to wrap this up early, but I have another appointment. Have any more questions to wrap this up?"

"Just a couple..." I said, listening towards Helga's instructions of what to ask. "I have a friend who's having a bit of trouble with her own family. I was hoping Dr. Bliss or somebody could help her... but..."

"Eh, I could probably find someone..." Dr. MacFarlane smiled a bit. "How old is your friend?"

"I'd say around... twenty-three-ish, maybe?" I said, estimating Olga's age.

Dr. MacFarlane frowned. "Oh. Sorry, kid, nothing in the child psychologist department on that... and there aren't really any psychologists around who can help your friend, but if I find something, I'll let you know."

"All right." I said as I handed my phone number to him. "Call me when you do, all right?"

"Maybe I will..." Dr. MacFarlane nodded.

_**"One more thing..." **_Helga whispered in my mind.

"Just one more question..." I looked up to Dr. MacFarlane as he looked up to me.

* * *

_"Well..." _I said to Helga in my mind as we arrived at the Hillwood Cemetary. _"I guess this is it..."_

**_"Yeah..."_** Helga sighed in my mind as we walked in the graveyard as we started walking around the graves. It wasn't until we managed to get to the third row and started looking around when Helga told me. _**"...stop."**_

I stopped as I heard Helga. **_"Turn your head to the left."_**

I proceeded to do so as I saw the gravestone.

_'R.I.P. Kathy Bliss_

_October 17th 1964 - May 7th, 1994'_

I just looked at the gravestone as tears filled my eyes. I didn't quite understand it. I barely knew who she was... and yet... it seemed like I knew her for so long.

Why were the tears filling up my eyes? Was it... Helga's doing? I could hear her crying in my mind.

_**"Dr. Bliss... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry! I couldn't help you!" **_I heard Helga cry in my mind as I went down on my knees and felt the gravestone.

All of a sudden, memories started flooding in... memories that weren't mine...

* * *

_Helga was seen smiling as she went inside the doctor's office, the same one I came in... was I experiencing another flashback in Helga's life? Only this time... I was actually seeing the flashback unfold right before my eyes._

_Helga started to go towards the receptionist as she smiled. "Ah, Helga. Dr. Bliss is expecting you. She's right in her office"_

_"Thanks, Mildred." Helga smiled as she walked up towards the door as I followed her in. It was there I saw Dr. Bliss for the first time. She was a young woman almost near her forties, with a purple shirt, long purple skirt, purple shoes, blue earrings and a little necklace with a blue jewel on it. She also had black hair._

_"Good afternoon, Helga." Dr. Bliss smiled. "You're here a little early."_

_"I have a lot to talk about." Helga smiled as she lied down near the couch. "Why don't we get started?"_

_"Very well..." Dr. Bliss smiled. "Why don't we start with your classmates? How are they doing?"_

_"Oh, all right, I suppose." Helga shrugged. "I took your advice to try to be friends with the others. I started out a little bit with Lila. She's not a bad person..."_

_"But the thoughts of jealousy still linger within you." Dr. Bliss smiled._

_"However did you guess?" Helga rolled her eyes._

_"Helga, you know me by now." Dr. Bliss gave a slight smile._

_"Heh, that's a really good point, Dr. Bliss." Helga smiled. "I managed to get along with Stinky and Sid today as well..."_

_"Oh, did you?" Dr. Bliss smiled._

_"Well, I gave Sid a good compliment on his jacket and gave Stinky some lemon pudding, but only after I stuffed it in his big nose." Helga laughed a little._

_Dr. Bliss sighed. "Helga, we talked about this..."_

_"I'm sorry, Dr. Bliss. I can't help it." Helga sighed. "If they saw my soft side too much..."_

_"...they would make fun of you in return, I understand that, Helga." Dr. Bliss said. "But don't you think you should have saved some of the aggression on... let's say the sports you love?"_

_"I guess when you put it like that..." Helga paused._

_"Well, we'll continue working on it..." Dr. Bliss smiled._

* * *

_Another flash of light led me back to the same office, this time, Helga frowning a bit as Dr. Bliss was writing something down. "Helga, have you ever considered..."_

_"Yes, I have considered calling them, but why bother? I have a good thing going with my parents!" Helga laughed._

_Dr. Bliss looked at Helga. "The same parents who never noticed you even if you were a Loch Ness Monster armed with a tear-gas grenade?"_

_"That's actually a pretty good metaphor, Dr. Bliss." Helga asked in surprise._

_"What can I say, Helga? It sounded like the type of metaphor you would use..." Dr. Bliss smiled._

_"Nevertheless, they do have some heart. I admit they don't show it, but they only need me when they need me..." Helga laughed... then sighed. "...if they need me..."_

_"And what about your sister?" Dr. Bliss asked._

_I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Sister?_

_Helga was frowning even more. "What about her?"_

_"Didn't you say she was coming back from college a little early... because of an early graduation?" Dr. Bliss smiled. "From what you've told me, she seems pretty excited to see you..."_

_"Oh sure, excited... she doesn't even care if I made an opinion of her!" Helga growled. "Calling me baby sister, always belittling me, humiliating me in front of my fellow students... always trying to be the best, always striving for attention!"_

_"But you still care for her?" Dr. Bliss asked. "After all, as you only say, she's just trying to connect with her own sibling..."_

_Helga sighed. "I guess... but I can't help but get mad at the past! This is OLGA PATAKI we're talking about here! She's nothing but self-centered!"_

_My ears and eyes popped open in shock as I mouthed the words 'Olga Pataki'?_

_"But surely, there were some moments from before your preschool days when Olga tried to be nice..." Dr. Bliss started._

_Helga laughed. "Heh, whatever childhood memories I had, I never want to look back at them! In my mind, Olga is always the center of attention around my parents, and I'm always neglected by them! She would never have had time for me, especially during her studies!"_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation going, I had to get out of there._

_"Helga... HELGA! Get me out of your flashback!" I yelled._

**_"H-huh?" _**_I heard Helga say. **"Oh, sorry..."**_

* * *

I recovered as I was back at the graveyard, looking at Dr. Bliss' grave as I heard Helga's voice.

_**"Sorry... I guess I didn't realize my emotions would cause my own flashbacks to appear in your mind. You okay?" **_Helga started to ask.

_"Yeah, I'm fine... so was that Dr. Bliss in your flashback?" _I asked.

**_"Yeah... she may not have been much at first, but she and I... we were really good friends in my timeline..." _**Helga sighed.

_"Wow..." _I sighed as I looked over at Dr. Bliss' grave, sighing... when I noticed a shadow approaching.

I looked up... and saw Caroline standing right beside me. She was looking at me with sad eyes... all of a sudden, I heard Helga yelling.

_**"When were you going to tell me! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS!?"**_

It was a shock to me I didn't have time to recover with a little quip I came up for Caroline. Caroline just said nothing. She turned around... gave me a sad, sad looking glance... then a glance towards Dr. Bliss' grave... then back to me.

_**"I will... I will..." **_I heard Helga sniffle.

I didn't understand who Helga was talking to... maybe to herself, trying to get used to the fact that Dr. Bliss, a woman she knew in her timeline, was gone. Either way, Caroline just came to me and put a hand on my shoulder, saying, "Be strong, okay? Just... be strong."

Caroline then took a deep breath as she started to walk off. My eyes curiously went over to where Caroline was going as she sat down next to a grave near the end of a tree.

_**"Come on... let's go..." **_Helga sighed.

I just nodded as I started to leave the graveyard... but not before looking back towards Caroline, holding some cards as I heard her whisper, in an older, British accent, "Hello, old friend. Ready to play another game of chance?"

* * *

I sighed as I started to walk towards my way home, I looked up in my mind.

_"Helga, I'm really sorry. I know how much Dr. Bliss was important to you in your timeline..." _I sighed.

_**"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Rhonda. If anything, it should be that murderer's fault, taking Dr. Bliss away before her time..." **_Helga sighed.

_"You seem to suspect you know who she is... do you?" _I asked.

**_"You've seen her before... as I have... and let's just say, if Dr. Bliss here was serious... then we need to be careful, no matter what." _**Helga said in my mind.

_"I got another question for you, Helga..." _I asked.

**_"Go ahead, shoot." _**Helga smiled.

_"When I saw your flashback, Dr. Bliss mentioned something about your family... and I was wondering..." _I started as I reached for the door.

_**"Oh no, I was hoping my flashback didn't go that far..." **_Helga sighed. _**"But I guess you know now... yes, Rhonda... I did in fact come from the Patakis..."**_

I gasped. _"So... you're the unborn Pataki child... the one that Olga's mother had a miscarriage on..."_

Helga sighed. **_"I'm afraid so... I didn't want you to find out that way..."_**

I paused as I arrived at my place. _"Did you really mean what you said... about Olga?"_

**_"The Olga in my timeline? I'm not sure myself... but the Olga here... poor girl is a wreck... she may not show it, but she's clearly hurting..." _**Helga said.

_"I know... it's depressing... but you know what?" _I started to ask as I walked in.

"Hi, Rhonda!" Olga smiled as she walked from the other room.

"Oh, hey, Olga." I looked up in surprise. "You're here early today."

"Yeah, your mother and father left to take care of some business for a couple of hours, so I'm here to babysit you... if it's okay." Olga looked down.

I smiled as I hugged Olga. "Hey, spending time with you... it'll cheer me up anytime."

Olga smiled as she hugged me back in her special 'Olga hug'. "Oh, Rhonda..."

_"At least she has supporting friends... like me..." _I said in my mind as me and Olga looked up at each other as Olga led me to the kitchen, about to fix some lunch for us.

_**"Yeah..." **_Helga sighed. **_"So she does..."_**

* * *

There's part two of episode one hundred and sixteen! How'd you like it? A little more backstory will be expanded on throughout future episodes, but for now, I think this may be a good place to begin Arc 4. Hope it started out strong! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add new tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!


	124. A Huge Gamble

Here's the next episode, 'Deconstructing Arnold'. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at school, I was taking a deep breath as I came out with my backpack in hand. I planned on waiting for the bus today with my friends as Nadine, Phoebe and Lila quickly joined me.

"Hi, girls!" I smiled.

"Hey, Rhonda." Lila smiled. "What's up on the agenda for today after school?"

"Didn't Phoebe and Nadine tell you? I'm going to finishing school after school, so I can't hang out." I explained.

"Oh..." Lila said, looking down.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Lila. Maybe we can do something together tomorrow." I smiled as the bus stopped.

"I suppose you're ever so right." Lila said as we went in.

"Don't worry about it, kid." I smiled.

"Yeah... it's just going to be every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Phoebe smiled. "No big deal."

I nodded. "Right! We'll come out of it fresh and alive in the end."

It was then we noticed that Sid, Stinky and Harold were gathering around each other, Sid was holding a cell phone as he was dialing a number. Lila frowned. "Curious..."

"What's that?" Nadine asked.

"Lorenzo has a cell phone model like that..." Lila pointed out.

I nodded at Lila, getting the picture. "Something not right with you either, huh?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, we better go check it out." Phoebe said as soon as the bus stopped.

We quickly joined the three boys as I asked, "All right, what are you boys up to?"

"Oh, hey!" Harold chuckled. "Watch this. Sid, do another prank call!"

Sid nodded as he started to do his prank calls. "Hey, is your refrigerator running?"

Sid chuckled as he waited for the person to say yes. "Well, then, you better go catch it!"

Sid laughed as he hung up the phone as he said, "Oh man, this is the best."

Harold and Stinky laughed as well, though me, Nadine and Phoebe frowned. That was just... the lamest prank call ever!

It was then I noticed Curly was right behind me. I yelped. "Jesus! How long have you been here?"

"Not long." Curly just shrugged. "You still look cute when you jump like that, though. It really brings out your eyes.

I shook my head. I swear, that guy! I ought to write something down...

My eyes then brightened as I got an idea. Maybe if I could...

_**"Forget it, Rhonda. Curly will know it's your handwriting!" **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

_"Oh, I guess... your Rhonda tried that in your timeline too, huh?" _I asked.

_**"Unfortunately... you also rejected Arnold's advice, everybody else did that day!" **_Helga explained to me as Sid did another crank call on the phone.

_"Why would they reject Arnold's advice? Seriously, even if he IS a kid, his advice is like... the best thing you can get from him!" _I asked in my mind. _"Were their minds like... asleep on that day?"_

**_"Along with yours? Pretty much..." _**Helga explained.

I just shook my head as I turned back to the others, with Sid finishing his phone call. I hadn't even noticed Arnold was just joining us.

"Interesting phone you got there..." Lila said in suspicion.

"Is it new?" Arnold asked.

Sid, not catching Lila's suspicious tone, but listened to Arnold's curiosity, said nervously. "Well, actually, I borrowed it from Lorenzo."

"Oh, you did, huh?" Lila raised an eyebrow.

"That's awfully nice of him." Arnold smiled.

"Yeah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Sid smirked.

"Okay, we're done." Lila frowned as she got up and started to walk to the near front of the seat.

Stinky blinked in confusion as he asked, "Now what do ya reckon is Lila's problem?"

"Probably her time of the month." Nadine explained, covering for Lila. Me, Phoebe and Nadine all knew Lila was wanting to get off the bus, just so she could meet up with Lorenzo and tell him what was going on.

"You didn't ask Lorenzo?" Arnold said in shock.

"Oh, come on, Arnold, it's not like it's a big deal." Sid started.

"Actually, it kind of IS!" I said.

"Sid, you've got to do the right thing, return the phone and admit the truth that you've been using it for crank calls. He'll be angry, but it's the right thing to do." Arnold smiled.

Sid, Stinky and Harold rolled his eyes as Harold said, "Oh, blah, blah, blah, we heard it all before! Can you do anything OTHER than give advice! Come on, Arnold, stop speaking big adult words!"

"Sorry, Arnold, but I reckon Harold's right." Stinky said.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked.

"Lately, you've been turning into this advice giving person... you're not our parents, Arnold!" Sid complained. "You can't tell us what to do!"

"Come on, isn't this going too far?" Nadine asked. "I mean, yes, Arnold does give out advice... but what's wrong with it? It's good advice."

"Well, yeah, but he does it ALL... THE... TIME!" Harold sighed. "He's helpful, but... I bet one dollar he can't go one whole school day... just ONE... WHOLE... SCHOOL DAY... without giving somebody advice."

"One dollar?" I smiled in eagerness.

"Uh-oh..." Nadine and Phoebe groaned.

"Harold, I can do that. There are days when my advice isn't needed, but..." Arnold started.

"He'll take the bet!" I said.

"What?" Arnold said in shock.

"But ONLY if YOU, Harold, can stop being a bully for a whole school day!" I smiled.

"What?" Harold frowned. "Well... only if you stop mentioning how wonderful you are every sentence?"

"What? I don't compliment myself every sentence!" I frowned.

Curly, not helping matters, then said, "Hey Rhonda, you look wonderful."

"Oh thanks, I really am wonderful!" I smiled... before my eyes widened. "Okay, maybe I do compliment myself every once in a while."

"Since we're doing this..." Sid smiled. "Stinky, I bet you can't go one day without lemon pudding!"

"What?" Stinky said in shock. "But that's just..."

Stinky paused. "Okay, fine... but only if you don't wear that hat for the whole day."

Sid frowned as he took the hat off. "Simple enough. Anybody want to hold my hat?"

"I'll take it..." I said as Sid handed me the hat. "Okay, between me, Arnold, Harold, Stinky and Sid. Hey Phoebe, you want in on this bet?"

Phoebe paused. "Why not, I'm up for a challenge."

"Think you can handle not being a competitive girl for grades for a day?" I smiled. "Unless you're asked to do so, you can't compete to be first for all the answers!"

"What?" Phoebe frowned... then growled. "Fine... no volunteering unless asked."

"Nadine, you want in?" I asked.

"Oh no, count me out! I'm not getting involved in one of your gambling aspects." Nadine frowned.

"I'll pass as well." Curly said. "I'm just going to watch from the sidelines."

"Okay, suit yourself." I said as I turned to the people I made the bet on. "So it's all settled then!"

I put out a hand. "It's a bet?"

"Yeah!" Harold smiled as he put his hand down.

"Bring it on!" Sid said, putting down his hand.

"I reckon this'll be easy!" Stinky said as he put his hand down.

"This is going to be fun!" Phoebe giggled as she joined her hands in the group.

"Do I get a say in this?" Arnold asked.

"No." We all said.

Arnold just shook his head. "Okay, if just to get this out of the way."

"Can I get a 'Whoa, Rhonda'?" I asked.

We all nodded as we shouted, "Whoa, Rhonda!"

We nodded as we glared at each other. It was a bet!

Pretty soon, the bus stopped at the school as we were all going out, ready for the day to go by. It was then we noticed Lila talking with Lorenzo. Lorenzo didn't seem pleased as Lila pointed over at Sid's direction.

Lila then returned with Lorenzo as she smiled, calmly. "Hi Sid, I hope you don't mind, but I just told Lorenzo about your phone. I'll leave you two to sort it out!"

Lila then sat down to watch as Sid's eyes widened in shock. Harold and Stinky chuckled nervously as they started whistling as if pretending they weren't involved.

Sid yelped as Lorenzo glared at Sid. "What was this I heard from Lila about you using my phone, Sid?"

Sid looked around as he looked over to Arnold. Arnold just shook his head as he did the zipping motions with his lips. Sid chuckled nervously as he backed away for a moment. "Okay, Lorenzo, let me explain..."

"You stole my phone. Not cool, man." Lorenzo glared at Sid.

Sid gulped.

I didn't have much time to see what Lorenzo was going to do to Sid next as I immediately ran inside. While I did have a bet going on within the school day, I haven't forgotten what was in the letter.

* * *

_"Where did you first meet Dr. Bliss alone where you did your first action?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"In front of Mr. Simmons' classroom! But I don't see what she would put in there..." **_Helga told me as we arrived at Mr. Simmons' classroom. It was still early, so Mr. Simmons and Olga weren't here yet. _**"Maybe she put something under a loose tile! Feel around with your foot!"**_

I willfully obeyed as I lifted open the tile in front of the room... and sure enough, a tile came loose.

_"You're right! I think I see something!"_ I said as I noticed a small note and a small cross. I picked it up and read it.

_'To my patient from the alternate reality..._

_Thank God you came across this! I don't know how you would have done it, but I'm glad you did. Know that I'll always be in your heart. Have somebody keep this around at all times! You never know when she may approach. She might feel a little pain, but it'll be a temporary force to keep her away from you. Keep close to the cross at all times._

_Dr. Bliss, your favorite child psychologist'_

I examined the necklace in curiosity. There was something familiar about this necklace... haven't I seen it before?

_**"Well, you read what she said. Keep it on you." **_Helga told me.

I nodded as I put it in my pocket. _"I think I saw a similar necklace like this..."_

**_"That cross symbol? You should. One of our classmates have been wearing it, sometimes putting it outside, and sometimes putting it inside." _**Helga explained.

_"Wait... you don't mean Curly, do you?" _I asked as I took my seat.

_**"Who else do you know with the cross necklace!" **_Helga frowned.

_"Wait a minute... I remember Phoebe, Nadine and I got similar necklaces for when we went out to investigate the mystery behind the disappearance of Tucker and Lana Vail's weirdness! I think he called that necklace a... 'Symbol of Marcie'. Helga, do you know what it means?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do... but you need to talk to Curly YOURSELF in order to get answers." **_Helga sighed in my mind. **_"Look, princess, I don't have much to go on, but if something else comes up, let me know!"_**

I just nodded. Not much else to do but wait for something to react.

Pretty soon, I saw Sid coming in, rubbing his head as I looked up. "Lorenzo bopped you?"

"No, he was angry, but he sternly told me how stealing was wrong, so I gave him the phone back." Sid groaned. "Actually, I hit my head on the locker, and suddenly realized why I needed the hat. Can I have it back?"

"Well..." I paused. "A deal IS a deal! You have to go through the whole school day without your hat!"

"Screw the bet! I want to drop out! I'll lose a buck, but it's worth it!" Sid begged.

"Well, since you put it like that..." I smirked as I handed the hat back to Sid. "All right, here you go!"

Sid sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

As Sid put his hat back on, the rest of the others came filing in as I gave a smirk. I can easily get this bet won.

* * *

A little later in class, Olga was teaching math as Phoebe was tapping nervously, really wanting to volunteer, but knowing she couldn't do it unless she was asked to volunteer. I smirked as Olga came to me.

"So, Rhonda, could you tell me what x equals in the quadratic formula?" Olga smiled.

I gave a smirk as I noticed Phoebe was starting to get frustrated. "Let me see... uh... x equals... m c squared?"

Olga frowned. "No, that's wrong, Rhonda. Is there anybody else?"

Phoebe was shaking nervously.

"Anybody at all?"

Phoebe groaned as she muttered, "Oh, screw this!"

She then raised her hand.

"Yes, Phoebe?" Olga asked.

"X equals negative b plus or minus the square root of b squared minus four times a times c divided by 2 times a!" Phoebe said in a smart-alec voice.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she realized what she just did.

I noticed Arnold glaring at me a little bit. I just gave a smirk back at him, reminding him of the fact that he took the bet as well. Arnold sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything to me without losing the bet. Arnold sighed.

"That's right, Phoebe. You're really a good student here." Olga smiled. "I may have to talk to the teachers about you..."

Phoebe sighed. "Great..."

* * *

Over at recess, I watched as Harold was trying his best to breathe in and out. I turned to Nadine, who was standing with me as I said, "Nadine, wait here a minute."

"All right." Nadine nodded as she sat down. I smirked as I went over to Harold.

"Hey, Harold. How's the bet going?" I smirked.

"Oh... fine. I'm doing okay." Harold said nervously.

"Oh, that's good... because I heard Nadine call you fat." I said.

Harold stopped. "That... that doesn't affect me at all."

"She figured you wouldn't." I smiled. "That's why she called you another name."

"What kind of name?" Harold frowned.

"You know... uh... big longbottom." I smiled.

"That's not cool..." Harold frowned as he seemed to be shaking, trying to calm himself down.

"No... but she did call your mom ugly." I smiled, knowing I had this in the bag.

"UGLY!" Harold glared. "I am going to tell her off! Screw the bet, this is my family life on the line!"

I smirked as I saw Harold walk up to Nadine. I knew Nadine would take care of herself. For now, only Stinky and Arnold were left.

"Rhonda!" Arnold frowned as he came over to me. "That wasn't..."

I gave a smirk as I asked, "Yes, buddy? You wanted to give me some... advice?"

Arnold's eyes widened...as he sighed. "You know what you did."

Arnold then walked off as I gave a smirk... this was in the bag!

* * *

At lunch time, I looked over at Stinky, who was looking nervously at the lemon pudding that was put out. I smirked as I rubbed my hands in eagerness. Arnold then frowned at me as he said, "Rhonda, please stop!"

I smirked. "Oh, stop what?"

"Your little schemes! You're trying to cheat your way to win the bet! I know you have some sort of greed issue, but come on! You've got to at least consider your actions!" Arnold sighed. "Rhonda, take my advice, quit while you're ahead!"

I smirked. "Arnold, you just lost the bet."

"Yeah, so what if I did? I don't care!" Arnold said.

I turned to Stinky as I pointed over to the lemon pudding. "Here, Stinky, help yourself to one of my helpings of lemon pudding!"

"Gee, thanks, Rhonda!" Stinky smiled.

"Stinky, no! You and Rhonda are the only people left in the bet!" Arnold begged, but it was too late as Stinky took the lemon pudding and went off to his seat.

I laughed. "Yes! I win! I'm awesome! Compliment me all you want, but I am awesome! I'm beautiful and I'm awesome! How can you top that?"

It was then one of the cafeteria ladies came over and said, "Sorry, forgot to change the signs, this isn't lemon pudding."

"Wait, what?" I blinked as they changed the signs... to reveal... 'Lemon-Lime Jell-O'.

"Jell-O?" I blinked. "So wait... this isn't lemon pudding?"

We both turned to Stinky as he was eating the Jell-O... as he paused. "Hey, this isn't lemon pudding! This is Lemon-Lime Jell-O! There's no rule saying I can't eat Jell-O!"

"JELL-O?" I said... before realizing I blew my own plan as Arnold smirked at me.

My face fell as Arnold said, "Game, set and match."

* * *

We were later seen after school as me, Arnold, Sid, Harold and Phoebe were giving one dollar each to Stinky as I grumbled a bit.

"Well, Rhonda, what have we learned today?" Arnold asked.

I sighed. "Don't make bets and try to cheat to win."

"Also don't throw your friends under the bus!" Nadine glared as she was standing right beside me, glaring. "Rhonda, seriously, this greed issue needs to stop!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" I sighed.

"Well, hopefully your first day of finishing school will help out in that department." Phoebe sighed as everyone nodded in agreement.

I sighed. "For goodness sakes... I hope you're right."

I looked up at the clock as it struck '3:05 PM'. Only a couple of blocks to the Finishing School... hopefully, I can control my own greed issues...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and seventeen! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	125. The First Day of Finishing School

Here is the next episode, known as 'Polishing Rhonda'! Let's see how Rhonda will handle this situation in this version of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I took a deep breath as soon as I arrived at the place, thanks to my mother and father. I had to dress up for the occasion, so I was in a nice red suit with a black dress like skirt. I examined the building of the finishing school. It looked like a regular fancy-schmancy school, probably teaching me the ways of being polite and all...

I smirked a little. I had this in the bag. I knocked on the door as a maid answered. "Ah, you must be the Lloyd heiress. Just come on in, your classmates are in the other room."

I nodded as I walked in, honestly a little nervous as I hesitated a bit. I paused as I looked inside, seeing a few rich kids I haven't met before. To be honest, I'm hoping to just get this done and graduate this finishing school as quick as I can so that I won't have to wait any longer.

"Excuse me." I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned and I was surprised to see...

"Big Patty?" I asked, seeing Patty in some nice blue clothes.

"Oh, hello Rhonda." Big Patty gave a nod. "How's everything been holding up?"

"Oh, all right, I suppose." I said. "So... you're attending finishing school too?"

Patty nodded. "My parents told me that I've been a little rough around other classmates and become anti-social on others. They figured if they send me here, it would help me polish my manners."

"Now why would anybody think that? Patty, some people may see you as a bully, but others, like me, Nadine, Arnold, heck, even Harold sees your soft side!" I smiled.

"Yeah, but it's not enough." Patty sighed. "I can be polite... I just don't know if I can... you know..."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" I asked.

Patty nodded.

"It's okay. I'm nervous too." I said. "My parents went to this school, and I'm the next one in line to attend. But I'm positive in my skills, I can probably pass! And you should be positive as well. I've seen you be polite to others on your off time."

Patty smiled. "Well, I suppose that's true. Wish me luck, Rhonda."

I smiled as I shook Patty's hand. "You too, BP."

"BP?" Patty raised an eyebrow.

"Big Patty, of course." I explained.

Patty paused... and smiled. "I can get used to it."

We nodded as we went and joined the others in their seats as we saw a skinny black-haired woman in purple-clad clothing.

"Greetings, boys and girls. I am your instructor, Madame Parvenu." The woman introduced herself. "Today you come to me, mere children, but in two short weeks, you will emerge civilized, cultured, ladies and gentlemen."

We all gave a bow for the boys and curtsy for the girls. In the corner of my eyes, I noticed Patty nodding in determination. I sighed. Hopefully this first day was going to go good.

* * *

I... suppose it went okay, to say the least. Our first lesson was coming over and pouring ourselves a cup of punch. I was doing okay with that lesson.

"Um, hello?" I frowned as I pushed two people who volunteered themselves to be in front of the punch. "Is it hard for me to ask you to get out of the way?"

...okay, in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have said that, but I guess I was really thirsty and...

...fine. I bombed at that. And worst of it, I know I bombed! Why did I even do that?

Madame Parvenu just shook her head at me as she wrote something down. I yelped. Hopefully I can make up for it in the next lesson!

I decided to watch Big Patty as she took her turn next as I was amazed at her skills. Okay, so I bombed at one thing. I'm sure I won't bomb another!

* * *

"Okay, Miss Rhonda Lloyd, now pretend you are at a tea party." Madame Parvenu told me.

I nodded. Okay, I wasn't going to blow this one. "Very well, Madame Parvenu, would you like to start?"

Madame Parvenu gave a small smile. "Why, certainly Rhonda. Would you like some more tea?"

"Certainly." I smiled as Madame Parvenu poured some tea into the cup.

Okay, I was getting the hang of it. It wasn't too hard.

I took a small sip as I started to say something. "Thank y-"

All of a sudden, my stomach didn't feel right, and neither did my mouth. "...uh, quick question, Madame Parvenu? What type of tea is this?"

Madame Parvenu raised an eyebrow. "Nothing more than just some regular tea dipped with honey. Why do you ask?"

"No... particular reason. May I please be excused, I need to use the restroom." I asked.

"But of course." Madame Parvenu smiled as I felt a little nauseous. "The restroom is down the hall, go to your right."

"Thank you..." I smiled... before running out.

As soon as I ran out of the bathroom, I turned on the sink and started to drown that awful taste that just possessed my mouth. Why did it have to be honey?

I sighed in relief as I came out of the restroom, sighing. I quickly joined back in the class, apologizing as I walked in, Patty was just taking her turn. I just sat down and watched as Patty blew her politeness out of the water... much better than I did, I will admit.

* * *

Next on the agenda, from what my parents told me, everyone had this little show and tell thing, but I didn't think we'd get that far in the line as Madame Parvenu turned to me.

"What item of personal value you have to show us, Miss Lloyd?" Madame Parvenu asked.

I chuckled nervously. "I'll... I'll be honest, I didn't really have anything planned, I'm honestly been put on the spot."

I then noticed the ring on my finger and smiled. "...Is it all right if I talk about this ring on my finger?"

"Well... it's your choice." Madame Parvenu nodded.

I sighed in relief. "Well, to be as honest as I can, I first obtained this ring at a store sold by a good friend of mine, a little cashier known as Sharlene. She recommended this little piece of jewelry to me during a little shopping spree I planned on doing. I will admit to have bought the thing for myself... but for very good reason. When I put on the ring, it always reminds me... of the friends I have and gained throughout my life. I will admit, some of them aren't... as well pampered as we are... but it shouldn't really matter. Whenever I have this ring on, I'll always be reminded of the fun times I have... this ring is more than just a mere possession... it's a physical reminder... a reminder that I'll always have my friends with me, even if they're not here, I know they're supporting me to be successful in life. And for my friends, family and acquaintances, I am willing to take this challenge."

Most people watched as they smiled. They applauded me. Even Madame Parvenu was pretty impressed. "I will admit Rhonda, you are pretty surprising so far. At first, I didn't think you had potential, but I can see you're very serious about this."

I nodded. "Thank you, Madame."

I sat down as I watched Patty go next as she presented some socks as she explained the story of how she and her mother made them during the last winter. I smiled a little as I nodded. This was certainly good.

* * *

"Now, before you go out, I'm going to give you your preliminary performance evaluation for today's class. This is to emphasize how good you are doing in my class thus far." Madame Parvenu said as she started to hand out some papers.

I got mine as I took a look at it. I nodded as I figured I'd probably get these results.

_'Rhonda Lloyd, you are a... very unique person. At first, you seem to be the type to be pushy, self-obsessed and materialistic. And you did start off like that a little bit, but you have managed to recover a little bit. A strong finish with the story behind your ring and the care you show for your friends, either rich or poor. You do have the potential, but I suggest you work a little more on your politeness factor."_

"Okay, that should be all there is, class, I'll see you on Wednesday afternoon." Madame Parvenu said as the boys bowed and us girls curtseyed.

"Thank you, Madame Parvenu." We smiled as we started to head off.

As soon as me and Big Patty came out, I turned to her as I asked, "How did you do?"

Big Patty smiled. "My evaluation said that I'm courteous, a good listener, and practical. How about you, Rhonda?"

"Me? Well... she liked my ring story pretty good, and she said I was at least trying to be polite near the middle. It's the beginning part that bombed me..." I sighed.

"Well, you recovered nicely with the rest." Big Patty smiled. "But if you need politeness advice, you can always come to me for advice..."

I paused as I looked up to Big Patty. "I may consider the offer. Tuesday afternoon work for you?"

Big Patty nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you after school."

"Hey, great!" I smiled as I shook hands with Big Patty. "See you then!"

"See you later." Big Patty said as she started to go over to a car where I presume her parents were inside.

I then noticed my ride coming over as I nodded. I went into the car and joined my mother and father as my mom asked, "So, Rhonda, how was your first day of finishing school?"

"Well... I didn't do too hot at first... but I managed to recover quite a bit." I smiled. "I just need to get my politeness down and I'm set."

"Hopefully they'll handle your greed as well." My dad chuckled.

"Dad!" I blushed. "I do not get greedy!"

"So says little miss 'I spend all my parents' hard earned cash a few times'." My mother laughed a bit... then frowned. "But seriously, Rhonda, you have a greed problem. You're my perfect little girl, no denying, but I can't overlook the fact that... well..."

"Oh well... no need to worry about my politeness thing. I'm meeting up with one of my classmates after school to help me work on it."

"Well, I hope she manages to help in any way..." My mom smiled.

"Just don't forget, sweetheart... we're all here for you." My dad assured me.

I smiled a little. "Thanks, mother, father."

And thus, that's how my first day of finishing school went. I think this'll be a good two weeks well spent. Hopefully, I don't miss a lot while I'm busy.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and eighteen! How'd you like it? Again, the finishing school thing will sort of be its' own arc, I just thought I'd do the episode featuring it first so that way, we won't miss a little thing going on with Rhonda's life with the other characters! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	126. Avoid Trouble

Let's see how I manage to do this episode, known as 'Full Moon'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, I arrived at school, taking a deep breath as I looked up. I walked inside, holding my bookbag as I kept walking until I saw Big Patty getting her books at her locker.

I smiled. "Hey, BP!"

Big Patty turned to me and gave me a nod of respect. "Good to see you, Rhonda. What is it you need?"

"About those politeness lessons..." I started.

"Ah, I see." Big Patty smiled. "Nothing to worry about, if you want to have help with some of it, you can come visit me in my lunch table. It's always open."

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I'm sure we'll be able to work something out just fine."

"Hey." Big Patty smiled. "After the things I helped Nadine with... it's the least I can do."

"Okay. See you at lunch, then?" I asked.

"Sure." Big Patty nodded as she gathered her books. "Just be there."

"Right." I nodded as Big Patty walked off.

I sighed as I walked over, feeling relieved as I joined Nadine and Phoebe at our lockers.

"What was that talk with Big Patty all about?" Nadine asked. "She doesn't have an idea for a new comedy act, does she?"

"Actually, it's something else." I said as I started to gather my books. "You see, Big Patty is attending the same finishing school as I am, and she's currently tutoring me in helping me be polite."

"Oh, is she going to help you overcome your greed?" Phoebe smiled. "Even though you have a lot of money and you don't need anymore?"

I frowned, looking at Phoebe. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

Phoebe just giggled.

"Anyway, she's just going to help me out with the small things for tomorrow so that way, I'll have a better know-how of the future." I explained.

"Wow..." Nadine said as she got her books gathered up. "Well, ready to go?"

"Yep, all ready!" I nodded.

"Great. Lila told us she was going to talk with Lorenzo, but she'll catch up." Phoebe said as we started to go down near our class.

As we were getting near our class, all of a sudden, we stopped as we overheard some voices.

"Come on, Arnold! It'll be fun!" We heard Harold say.

All three of us got curious as we leaned a little to the left... from the side, we saw Arnold talking with Harold, Stinky and Sid as the latter three seemed to be egging Arnold on something.

"It's just a little harmless mooning." Stinky explained.

"Kids in junior high do it all the time!" Sid smiled.

"...I don't know..." Arnold paused.

"Oh, it's just a regular day in the life of Arnold." Nadine sighed.

"Nothing new." Phoebe said.

"What the heck is 'mooning'?" I asked.

"Mooning is just the short word for 'expose your rear ends'." Phoebe sighed. "And I pray to God we never do it!"

"Yeah, mooning isn't cool..." Nadine explained.

"Oh, yeah... I wouldn't want to see anybody's bare butt!" I shuddered.

"Unless it's your crush's?"

Nadine, Phoebe and I just now realized that Caroline had somehow joined our group. I frowned, "Caroline, this is a private conversation!"

"Of course, of course." Caroline chuckled. "I wouldn't want to disrupt your little get-together, Lloyd."

I growled at Caroline, wondering if punching her straight in the face was worth ruining a nail or two. "What do you want?"

"Just tell the truth. That's all I have to say!" Caroline whistled as she started to skip along her way.

I frowned as I kept watching Caroline skip off into the distance. "Why does this girl keep acting odd?"

"The world may never know." Phoebe sighed, when all of a sudden, we heard Principal Wartz scream.

"Oh my!" Wartz said in shock as we turned, Arnold just facepalming in embarrassment, with Harold, Stinky and Sid wearing masks as they did the deed. The three laughed as they went off. "Come back here, you hooligans! You won't get away with this!"

I paused as I turned to my two friends. "Seriously? Principal Wartz does not know who mooned him? All he needs to do is look at the back of their shirts! They wear the same thing almost every day!"

"We have a very limited wardrobe." Phoebe paused. "We should seriously consider getting new clothes."

"And all those three put on were animal masks! Those weren't good disguises at all, I can totally recognize them!" Nadine frowned.

"Agreed!" Phoebe and I nodded.

"Well, we could at least tell them before Wartz goes accusing someone like Arnold." I sighed.

"Yeah..." Nadine sighed as the three of us, along with Arnold, who looked surprised to see us, came over. "Excuse me, Principal Wartz?"

Principal Wartz looked over and frowned. "Ha ha! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to you, obviously?" I frowned.

"No back sass, young lady! Principal's office, now!" Principal Wartz glared. "All of you!"

* * *

"Well, here's a familiar area..." I took a deep breath as we turned towards Principal Wartz, sitting in front of his desk at the principal's office.

"But Prinicipal Wartz, I didn't do anything!" Arnold said.

"That may be so, but you, along with these three girls WITNESSED the hooligans who did do this." Principal Wartz glared.

"Uh, duh!" Nadine frowned. "Of course we know them!"

"Ha ha! Now we're getting somewhere! Just give me their names, last name first." Principal Wartz said.

"I can't do that." Arnold said, feeling guilty.

"I can." I smiled. "So can Nadine and Phoebe. Berman, Harold."

"Peterson, Stinky." Nadine said.

"Gifaldi, Sid." Phoebe nodded.

Arnold could do nothing but facepalm.

"Hm mm." Principal Wartz nodded before turning to Arnold. "Can you tell me if what these girls are saying is true?"

"Are you serious right now?" Nadine frowned. "Seriously, don't you people have SECURITY CAMERAS working here?"

"Normally, yes. Unfortunately, ever since the flood, they've been going on the blink." Principal Wartz explained. "Actually, they're just getting it fixed today!"

"Anyway, how do you not recognize your own students?" Phoebe frowned. "Do you even know our names unless you read it on a sheet of paper?"

"Of course I do! I know all my students. Arnold Shortman..." Principal Wartz pointed to Arnold. "...Rhonda Lloyd..." Principal Wartz pointed over to me, then turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe Heyerdahl." He then turned to Nadine... and paused. "I want to say... Valerie?"

Nadine just frowned. "Seriously?"

"Well, whether you confirm it or not, young man, at least I have names." Principal Wartz turned to Arnold. "I'll be sure to pay a visit to them later on. Well, I suppose all four of you are free to go now."

* * *

"Did you seriously have to do that?" Arnold sighed as we walked out of the principal's office.

"Buddy, it was THIS or face a month detention, along with maybe a mark on our permanent record!" I explained.

"And I sure as heck wasn't going to take THAT risk!" Phoebe frowned. "What would my parents say if they saw my permanent record? It would be insane!"

"I know, it..." Nadine paused. "Actually, can parents SEE the permanent records?"

Arnold sighed. "I guess you did what you had to, I suppose. Harold, Stinky and Sid are going to be disappointed with you, though..."

"Please, what can they even DO to us?" Nadine shook her head. "All I have to do is give them a glare and we're good."

Arnold sighed. "Well, I guess I'm going to go face the music and tell Harold, Stinky and Sid what happened... at least they'll know I had no involvement with your snitching."

"Not just snitching..." I smiled. "Gossiping! That's what girls do."

Arnold sighed as we went to class. "Well, I'll tell them at recess..."

"Unless Principal Wartz actually does his job, which, let's face it, he never really does it most of the time unless it revolves around himself." I explained.

Arnold sighed. "That's... that's actually a good point..."

* * *

A little later that day, at lunch, I joined up with Big Patty as I sat down with her. "Hey, BP."

"Hello, Rhonda." Big Patty said as I looked towards Harold, Stinky and Sid, who were hanging their heads down in shame, but giving dirty looks to Nadine and Phoebe, who were sitting with Lila on the other table. Guess the boys got their punishment and weren't too happy with us. Nadine gave a glare back as the three backed down a bit, whistling. Big Patty noticed. "What's going on with Harold and his friends?"

"Oh, Harold and his buddies got in trouble due to mooning." I explained.

Big Patty chuckled a bit. "Heh, Harold is a little immature, but he's pretty bold."

"Yeah..." I said. "Say, BP, do you have a crush on Harold?"

Big Patty started to blush. "Eh, well... only a little bit of one. I know we're in different classes, but we've both been held back a couple of times, only by different grades... and we are almost the same age... by about a couple years... but I think he's okay."

"Hey, that's cool." I smiled. "Anyway, let's say we get started on the politeness test, shall we?"

"Okay, let's get started little by little." Big Patty explained as she started to teach me manners for tomorrow's finishing school class.

She was really helping me... hopefully by tomorrow, I'll have something good to impress Madame Parvenu's class!

* * *

There's episode one hundred and nineteen! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	127. Second Day of Finishing School

Here's the next episode, which will have elements of 'Back to School', also going to be a bit of an over-arching story arc! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day at school, I was looking over the notes that Big Patty gave me as I was reading them over.

"Okay, to be polite in conversation, always say 'excuse me', then follow that with a question." I read it over a few times.

_**"I see you're taking this studying a little seriously."**_ I heard Helga say in my mind.

_"Like heck I am! If I want to get past the finishing school, I need all the help I can get." _I talked back to Helga as I rolled my eyes upwards. _"I don't suppose you have any advice for me."_

**_"I didn't go to your dumb finishing school! I wouldn't know any of that frou frou stuff!" _**Helga growled.

_"Okay, okay, I was just asking." _I said, backing down as I joined up with my friends.

"Hey, Rhonda." Nadine, Phoebe and Lila smiled.

"Hey, girls." I said as I collected my books.

"Did you notice Arnold's grandfather just coming in with Arnold?" Nadine asked.

I blinked. "Hmm, I was too busy looking at my notes, I didn't notice a thing.

"Well, Arnold's grandfather came in with Arnold and they're currently talking with Principal Wartz." Phoebe explained. "What do you think is going on?"

I paused. "I'm not sure... but whatever it is, it's something pretty crazy..."

"What could be crazier than Arnold's grandfather coming into the principal's office with Arnold?" Lila asked.

* * *

"Well..." I paused as I looked up from my desk to see Arnold's grandfather coming in with the kids laughing at Arnold. "...Arnold's grandfather attending school... as a student... that sounds pretty crazy."

"Maybe not as crazy." Phoebe whispered. "I have heard about school drop outs... which, pray to God, I hope we never do."

Olga was out doing some slight preparations for school activities, switching places with Mr. Simmons, so he was teaching the class today as Mr. Simmons introduced Arnold's grandfather to the class and showed him to his seat as he sat next to Arnold.

"Okay, then, let's put on our listening ears. Let's get ourselves started." Mr. Simmons smiled.

* * *

We were doing okay thus far, nothing too big or ordinary, even Arnold's grandfather was being good and well-behaved. He seemed to be pretty good at the classes we do... with a little help from Arnold or one of us, of course. I knew I would have to ask Arnold about it eventually..

* * *

"So..." I began as I sat down next to Arnold, with Arnold's grandfather, Gerald and my friends just joining me at the lunch table. "Excuse me, but can I have a little catch up on what's going on?"

Arnold nodded. "Right. You see, I learned that Grandpa didn't get his elementary school diploma when he was young, he had to drop out due to getting a new job. He meant to get back at school, but one thing led to another... and it was thanks to my little advice that I convinced him to come back and at least try to get past elementary school!"

"Cool." I nodded.

"Yeah, I never got past long division and decimals, that's the reason why I never finished school." Arnold's grandfather explained.

"Well, if you need help with anything, let us know. We're all available anytime for the fourth grade." Phoebe offered.

"Aw, thanks." Arnold's grandfather smiled as we all nodded.

* * *

It was pretty much like this for the rest of the day as Olga and Mr. Simmons helped with teaching and helping Arnold's grandfather, along with us, along the fourth grade. It wasn't that bad, actually. In fact, it actually made me more prepped up for finishing school and what the whole deal would be about.

When we heard the bell ring, I gathered up my books and my backpack where I kept my good clothes and hummed as we came out of the school, Arnold turning to me. "Grandpa and I are going to be on our way home. We can drop you off at your finishing school, if you like."

"Sure." I smiled as I walked with Arnold. "That would be great."

* * *

I laughed a bit with Arnold's grandfather as he was excited to tell me what he thought of his first day of school. "You know, I was a little nervous, but if I do well... I'll be getting that diploma in no time!"

"That's the spirit, Grandpa!" Arnold smiled.

"It sure is. I hope you get it." I said as I looked out. "Well, there's my stop."

Arnold's grandfather then stopped as I got out. "Thanks for the lift."

"Anytime!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as he drove off.

I looked over to the school and nodded. Once I get in and change clothes, it would be time to get started.

* * *

"Here is your next lesson, class..." Madame Parvenu smiled as we looked up to her. "I will call you one at a time, and I want you to interact with me as if I was in a very fancy party."

I nodded. That should sound simple enough.

"Rhonda, you're up first."

I nodded as I came over to Madame Parvenu, almost tripping a bit, but regaining my posture as I came over to her. "Excuse me, Madame, but would you be so kind if I could make some polite conversation?"

I looked towards Big Patty, who gave a warm smile. I guess I'm doing pretty well so far.

"Why, certainly, Miss Lloyd." Madame Parvenu smiled to me as I made eye contact with her. "How is the weather?"

"The weather?" I paused. "I believe the weather is just so divine... nice and sunny, in fact."

"Ah... I heard it was going to rain a little later, though." Madame Parvenu decided to bring up.

Ah... looks like she's giving me a challenge. "True, the weather has pretty unpredictable patterns, but I doubt it'll rain today. Maybe later tonight."

"Hmmmm..." Madame Parvenu paused. "Tell me something, Miss Lloyd. Out of all the people in this party, who do you like the most?"

I paused as I thought about it. "I guess, in a way, I like everybody equally... rich or poor."

Madame Parvenu paused as she looked down at me. "What exactly do you mean, equally?"

"Well... I mean, even though the middle class are lower than the higher class... it should not really matter on who is who and what is what. What matters is that we're people, and people should... get along." I paused for a brief second.

"Hmmmm..." Madame Parvenu nodded as she wrote something down. "Thank you, Rhonda. I believe that's enough. Okay, Patricia, you're next."

I nodded as I walked back and watched Big Patty do her test.

* * *

Pretty soon, class was over and we were given our next evaluations. When I got mine, I read it,

_'Rhonda Lloyd, you continue to impress, yet baffle me. You seem to have a general idea on politeness, but what you've said, about liking everybody equally, rich or poor, intrigues me a bit. I would like to see you in my office and we can talk more. Other than that, you should train yourself on skill and balance.'_

I paused as I looked towards the office of Madame Parvenu. I was curious to see what was going on, but nevertheless, I came in the office.

* * *

I watched as Madame Parvenu looked at me straight. "Ah, Rhonda, I see you've read my little note."

"I have." I nodded. "Excuse me, Madame Parvenu, but... what did you want to see me for?"

"Well, Rhonda, it's about what you say when it comes to the middle class." Madame Parvenu explained to me. "And I'm somewhat curious... why do you have an interest in the middle class so much if you are rich?"

"Well... Madame... I may be rich, but it doesn't mean I have to be cocky in front of the people that are lower than me." I explained. "I may have thought of it that way when I was younger, but since then, I've come to appreciate what both worlds offered."

Madame Parvenu paused... as she gave a smirk. "It's a boy, isn't it?"

I stared at Madame Parvenu in shock. "What? What makes you say that?"

Madame Parvenu gave a chuckle as she looked at me. "My dear Rhonda, once I had a crush on a nice middle-class person like yourself. He was really a good boy, a nice... how you say... person. Always helped whenever he could. I, like you, was a free-spirited girl."

"Wow... what happened with that?" I asked.

"Well, I had to grow up sometime... but me and that boy still left on pretty good terms. We were still friends, but he just wasn't the person for me." Madame Parvenu explained. "What I'm saying is Rhonda, is that whether you think you and that boy are destined to be or not... well, I'm sure fate will decide that. But I am not fate, so what do I know?"

I paused. "Well... when you put it like that..."

I decided to tell Madame Parvenu the truth. "I do have a crush on a middle-class boy. He has blonde hair, an oddly shaped head that I think is pretty cute, and he's pretty good dressed for a middle-class boy. He and I have been friends since pre-school."

"Best friends?" Madame Parvenu asked.

"More like buddies, but yes." I nodded.

"Interesting..." Madame Parvenu smiled. "Could you tell me a little more?"

I decided to tell most of the story about me and Arnold as I nodded.

* * *

"...and that's where I am today." I explained. "I know that Arnold loves me and I love Arnold... but I don't know if we can both confess to each other in front of our faces..."

"Hmmm... that does seem to be quite a dilemma." Madame Parvenu paused... then she snapped her fingers, getting an idea. "Rhonda, I may have a little solution. Think of it as an extra-credit assignment."

"Uh, okay..." I paused as Madame Parvenu dug out a coupon.

"This coupon is for a dinner for four for Chez Pierre." Madame Parvenu smiled as she handed me the coupon. "Your assignment, if you choose to accept, is to go out on Saturday night and hang with your middle-class friend at this French restaurant. Try to be as sophisticated as possible. Get all the data you have and on Monday, our class after Friday, come straight to me before class and tell me the details."

"...And you say this is a dinner for... four?" I paused.

"Indeed." Madame Parvenu nodded. "I'd go myself with my friends, but... well, they're all busy and I don't have much use for the coupon. That way, you, your middle-class friend, and maybe another middle-class and rich friend of yours will be likely to use the coupon."

"Middle-class and rich friend, you say..." I paused, smiling, getting an idea. "Thanks, Madame Parvenu. I think I may find use for this!"

"Remember, Rhonda, sophistication lessons!" Madame Parvenu smiled.

"Of course..." I nodded towards Madame Parvenu. "See you on Friday!"

"Be wary when you get to class. Friday the Thirteenth is around the corner." Madame Parvenu said as she pointed towards the calendar.

I nodded. "I'll be careful. Thanks, Madame."

And with that, I walked out the door in determination.

* * *

Once I got back home and in my regular clothes, I picked up my cell phone and gave a call to Lila's home. I waited as Lila's father picked up the phone.

"Hi, Mr. Sawyer. This is Rhonda. Is Lila home?" I asked.

"Sure, she's home. Give me a second." Mr. Sawyer said through the phone.

I waited a bit as I heard Lila's voice on the phone. "Hello, Rhonda."

"Hey, Lila! Say... what would you say to a double date on Saturday... you, me, Lorenzo and Arnold?" I asked.

"Gosh, I don't know..." Lila paused. "I mean, me and Lorenzo are trying to keep our own relationship under wraps..."

"Don't worry, I have arranged a plan for that!" I smiled. "I'll meet you tomorrow at school and we'll discuss the plan!"

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	128. Day of Careful Planning and Day of Luck

Next episode is 'Friday the 13th', and no, I don't mean Jason Voorhees! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at the bus stop, I saw Nadine, Phoebe and Lila coming over as I nodded towards the girls. "Hello, girls."

"Hi, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled. "Lila just told us you invited her to a little double date?"

"Yes, yes I did." I nodded.

"I have to say, me and Phoebe feel a bit insulted you didn't consider inviting us." Nadine frowned a bit.

"Yeah, sorry... but I have this perfect idea, and my finishing school teacher gave me the coupon, so..." I started.

Nadine laughed a little as Phoebe smiled, Nadine saying, "Relax, Rhonda, we're just kidding. We know you, Lila and your little dates will have a great time!"

"Thanks." I said as we entered the school bus. "The only thing I need to learn is sophistication and the whole biz. Lila, you're good with sophistication."

"Indeed I am." Lila smiled. "I've always been pretty good at sophistication."

"Well, think you can help me out with a few pointers?" I asked. "I'm going to need all the help I can get... not just for finishing school, but..."

"For our double date?" Lila asked as we sat down.

"Pretty much, yes." I nodded.

Lila giggled. "I can give you a few pointers... but we're going to have to wait until we get our dates set up. Now, are you sure this'll work?"

I nodded. "No, I'm not sure. I KNOW it'll work."

"Okay..." Lila paused. "Not saying I don't trust you with this..."

"Hey..." Nadine put a hand on our shoulders. "Good luck with Phase One of the plan."

I nodded. "Thanks, Nadine."

* * *

Once we arrived at the school, me and Lila waited nearby as we saw Lorenzo's limo coming in. I nodded as I ducked down. "Okay, Lila, go ahead and do your thing."

Lila nodded as she came over, watching Lorenzo come out of the limosine and saying good-bye to his mother before the limo departed.

I carefully hid and peered my eyes as I watched Lila coming up to Lorenzo. "Lorenzo!"

"Hey, Lila!" Lorenzo smiled as both of them hugged and gave a slight, quick kiss on the lips. "What's going on?"

"Well... Rhonda has this 'dinner for four' coupon for a French restaurant, and she wants to bring me along, along with a friend. Rhonda hasn't quite decided on her next friend yet, but... I really want to bring you along." Lila smiled.

Lorenzo looked down nervously. "I don't know, Lila... this is a very secret relationship we're in right now... are you sure this is a good time..."

"That's the best part, we won't have to reveal the relationship to everyone! Lorenzo, I need you to ask Rhonda out, she's likely to say yes." I smiled. "That way..."

Lorenzo snapped his fingers. "I think I know where you're going with this. You want me to ask Rhonda out, but I'm not dating her... you'll ask someone random, and we both come in... but secretly, we are seeing each other."

"That's right." Lila smiled as she hugged Lorenzo.

"Lila, you are a genius!" Lorenzo smiled as he hugged her back... but then Lorenzo paused. "There's just a flaw... won't Rhonda and whoever the person you're bringing is catch on that we are dating?"

"Don't worry, I'm bringing along the most dense person that'll never see us as a couple." Lila smiled.

I nodded, hearing enough as I decided to go in the school.

Inside, I just saw Arnold getting his things, so I waited near the corner, enough so that Arnold could clearly see and hear me.

I waited near the other corner as I saw Lorenzo and Lila coming in. I looked back to see Arnold looking between his books as I took a deep breath. This was going to be tough. I watched Lila walk past me as I waited, eying my own coupon, which I pulled out of my pocket.

"Hola, Rhonda." I heard Lorenzo say.

"Hey, Lorenzo." I nodded towards him. "What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot." Lorenzo said to me. "Listen, I heard from Lila you have a coupon for a dinner for four for a French restaurant."

I looked at the corner of my eye as I noticed Arnold was stiff a little, looking up towards me and Lorenzo. Okay, so far, so good. "Yeah, I may have something along the lines of that."

"Well, I was curious, are you using it for all your friends?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well, me and Lila so far. Nadine's going with Tucker to a natural reserve for bugs, and Phoebe has plans with Gerald for a small study session." I explained.

"To study what?" Lorenzo asked.

"I hardly know. I just think they're studying." I said as I looked towards Arnold, who was trying to look at the math book he had, but I knew he was listening to me and Lorenzo talking.

"Well, I was wondering, if it was okay with you..." Lorenzo said nervously.

"You want to ask me out on a date to the French restaurant, is that it?" I asked.

I looked towards Arnold, who seemed to be sweating nervously.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. So... would you mind if..." Lorenzo started.

"Sure, Lorenzo. I can take you with me to the French restaurant tomorrow night." I smiled.

**SLAM.**

That was the sound of Arnold dropping his book. That was a definite attention-grabber.

"All right, cool." Lorenzo smiled as he took the book. "I'll see you on..."

"Saturday night." I said.

"Saturday night!" Lorenzo smiled.

"Don't worry, me, you, Lila and whoever she's bringing... we'll have some good fun." I smiled as Lorenzo and I parted ways... or rather, Lorenzo walked the other way as I hid beneath a corner as I watched Arnold looking all broken inside... before his eyes lit up, wondering if there was hope. Nearby, he saw Lila coming over to him.

"Hi, Arnold." Lila smiled as she looked over to him. "Are you okay? You look like you just got your heart stomped on."

Arnold sighed. "Remember my crush on Rhonda I told you about?"

"Yes, Arnold, I believe I remember." Lila nodded.

"She was just asked out by Lorenzo! On a date!" Arnold groaned. "And she accepted it!"

"Oh, Arnold, I'm ever so sorry..." Lila patted him on the back. "She told me about the dinner for four, and invited me along. I had no idea she would invite Lorenzo too. You'd think she'd invite Nadine and Phoebe..."

"Unfortunately, they have other dates..." Arnold sighed.

Lila smiled. "Arnold, I think I may know of a way for you to get close to Rhonda."

"You do?" Arnold asked... then paused. "Wait, are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Well, after hearing from you that Rhonda is inviting a boy over, I think I should make it fair." Lila smiled. "Besides, we won't be dating, I'll just help you get close to Rhonda. This could be your big moment!"

"I don't want to feel like I'm stealing..." Arnold started.

"Arnold." Lila looked at Arnold straight in the eye. "This is an opportunity here. Get brave! Go with me, convince Rhonda you're the one!"

Arnold looked a little hesitant... before taking a deep breath. "All right... I'll do it."

"Great!" Lila smiled. "I guess we'll see each other on Saturday night, then."

Arnold nodded. "All right. I'll see you then, Lila!"

Lila watched as Arnold picked up his books and left. Lila then ran up to me as I nodded.

Lila and I then laughed as we did a fist bump, I said, "Part one of our little mission... completed!"

"How about after school at my place, I'll give you some sophistication lessons?" Lila asked as we walked over to our lockers.

"Sounds good." I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling. This was going to be a fun weekend.

**_"Clever trick." _**Helga chuckled in my mind. **_"A risky trick, but a clever one."_**

_"Thanks, Helga." _I nodded.

_**"Just don't make the same mistake I did, and we'll be golden." **_Helga said in my mind.

_"What do you mean, same mistake?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"Let's just say... I screwed up majorly on a double date with me, Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe." **_Helga explained. _**"If push comes to shove, just have Nadine on standby with her cockroaches."**_

_"What cockroaches?" _I asked.

_**"You'll see..." **_Helga said as I got my books out of my locker.

I just shook my head. Helga's... really mysterious...

* * *

The next day, when we arrived at the school, I noticed something was strange as I looked around. Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald, who happened to be with me at the time, noticed my odd look-around.

"Hey, what is wrong with you, girl?" Gerald asked.

"Have you ever had the feeling people were missing?" I asked as I turned to them.

Phoebe groaned as she whispered to me, "Not this again..."

"Not that type of disappearance. I mean... like a couple students have been missing for the past couple of days." I said.

Arnold frowned. "You're not into those superstition things like Grandpa and Grandma are, are you? Rhonda, it may be Friday the Thirteenth, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Are you kidding, man?" Gerald asked. "Maybe there is something suspicious with this Friday the Thirteenth stuff. My mom wouldn't even let me take the bus over because there was a number thirteen... and she gave me this lucky rabbit's foot..."

As Gerald said that, he pulled out a small rabbit foot trinket to show us as Nadine shivered. "Please tell me a rabbit wasn't actually killed to make that..."

"Relax. It's just some fluff." Gerald said.

I snapped my fingers. "Ah, I know! Curly and Caroline! I haven't seen them since Wednesday!"

"They could probably be sick." Arnold said. "There has been a bit of a flu bug going around."

I paused. "That's true... but you never know with those two..."

"Why do you care about those two anyway?" Phoebe asked. "We all know you hate both of them, so why be bothered?"

"Something's just off, okay?" I sighed as we saw Edmund walking past. "Hey, Edmund."

"Hey, kids." Edmund nodded towards us as we went on.

"Look, don't worry about it. They'll be there when they will be." Arnold said. "Let's just relax..."

"I know... but still..." I sighed as we continued walking inside.

* * *

It was mostly a normal day at school, nothing too out of the ordinary. Arnold's grandfather was doing pretty well the last two days he was in our fourth grade class, he had himself moved to the fifth grade, which was good progress so far. Indeed, just a regular day.

As I was getting out of class to prepare to go home, I noticed Olga was on her cell, concerned. I looked over to Olga. "Something wrong?"

"Sharlene's just not picking up her phone." Olga sighed. "I think she may have caught that flu bug that's been going around."

"Oh, that's a shame." I sighed. "Hope she feels better."

"Yeah, I hope so, too." Olga sighed. "We have a bit of a friendship date tomorrow, just the two of us, and I want her to at least feel better."

"Can't you go over to her house and send her best wishes today?" I asked.

"I would, but Sharlene doesn't like visitors at her house, especially when she's sick." Olga explained. "In fact, I have never even EXPLORED Sharlene's house."

"Never?" I asked. "What about Sharlene's parents, have you met them?"

"I want to say I did... but I really don't remember actually seeing her parents." Olga sighed. "I hear them a little bit when I was younger when I met up with Sharlene to go to school, but other than that, I've never personally met them."

"You don't think Sharlene is ashamed of her parents, do you?" I asked.

"If she is..." Olga sighed. "I wish I had her courage to do such a thing and just leave them."

"Olga..." I sighed as I looked at her. "You know you can't live with your parents forever."

"I know..." Olga sighed. "But I just have to... I know there's still a family to work with, I just know there is!"

"Olga, look at me." I grabbed her body as she turned to me. "I know it's tough right now... but I need you to pull through... if there is a point... if ever... that your parents are too far beyond to redeem themselves... move out. Live a new life!"

Olga looked up to me. "I don't know..."

"Just think about it, okay?" I asked as I decided to walk off. "I'll see you on Monday, Olga."

Olga nodded as I started to go off.

* * *

A little later, over at finishing school, another lesson was just wrapping up as Madame Parvenu was giving out our next set of results. I read mine.

_'A vast improvement since last class, Rhonda Lloyd. Keep up the good work. By the way, don't forget to do your extra-credit assignment, and report to me on Monday.'_

I nodded as I went out and took a deep breath as I was about to go off. As I went out, I noticed a lot of black cats walking around the neighborhood. I smiled a bit as one rubbed against my legs.

Maybe I should consider getting a cat... maybe I can ask my parents for one.

Either way, I noticed my parents were coming in as I walked in the car. My father turned to me and asked, "So, how was your day, sweetheart?"

I sighed. "Just another regular day... and a nice, good one at that."

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-one! How'd you like it? I realize not much related to Friday the Thirteenth actually happened, but with Wolfgang in jail, the least I can do is make a few set-ups for some plot elements! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	129. A Great Double Date

Here is the next episode, known as 'Dinner for Four'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, almost around the evening, I was humming as I was prepping my hair up. I smiled as I looked at it. "I am perfection!"

_**"You certainly are..."**_

I frowned a bit. _"What is it, Helga?"_

**_"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to say good luck to you. Remember, it's Chez Pierre, NOT Chez Paris!" _**Helga advised me.

_"Oh. Well... thanks, Helga. Although I would know what restaurant I'm going to. They're right next to each other, I'm not going to screw it up!" _I laughed a bit.

_**"Okay, okay, I trust you. Just... just in case something goes wrong, have Nadine on standby with her roaches." **_Helga told me in my mind.

_"Helga. I won't need Nadine. Look, maybe YOU screwed up in your double date in YOUR timeline. I'm not going to screw it up!" _I shook my head.

_**"It's your funeral."**_

I just shook my head. Where does Helga go off in informing me on what to do anyway?

It was then I heard my mom's voice. "Rhonda, Lorenzo's here!"

"Be right down, mom!" I called as I took my comb and brushed it up. Perfection.

I came downstairs a bit as I saw my mom smile at me. "Look at you, sweetheart, you look like a million dollars!"

I giggled a bit as I noticed Lorenzo, dressed in a nice suit, outside. Lorenzo gave a warm smile as I said "Hola, Rhonda. You ready to go?"

"Si." I nodded as I decided to follow him.

But not before my mom whispered, "I'm sure you'll have a good time with your Arnold friend."

I stopped, stunned as I looked up at my mother, before she smiled and whispered, "Face it, Rhonda. You only set Lorenzo up to be your date just so you can get close to your other friend. Don't worry, just be careful."

I nodded towards my mom before I followed him into his limo.

"Hello, mother." Lorenzo nodded towards his mom as I entered the limo and buckled my seatbelt in.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Lopez." I smiled towards Lorenzo's mom, who just glared at me. I yelped a bit.

"Let's just hope you show my son a good time. If he feels betrayed, you will face my wrath." Lorenzo's mother said darkly to me.

"Oh... fun..." I said nervously.

Lorenzo just shook his head as he turned to me. "You have to forgive my mother. She won't let go of the little boy she raised."

"Understandable." I nodded as we moved along.

* * *

When the limosine arrived at the French restaurants, I smiled as I stepped out, Lorenzo following. I noticed Lila, dressed in a beautiful green dress, waving over to me, with Arnold in a nice tux with her. Arnold looked up and I noticed his eyes sparkling, as if happy to see me... but then I noticed his eyes darkened a bit. I guess he just saw Lorenzo walking out of the limo.

"Okay, mom, I'll call you when dinner is finished." Lorenzo said as he got out of the limo. "Love you too, Mom!"

I walked up to Lila as I gasped, "Why, Lila, I'm surprised. Arnold, sweetheart, I did not expect you to be Lila's... date."

"Trust me, I didn't either." Arnold said as he looked at me, smiling... before turning to Lorenzo, giving a bit of a smile, then a frown. "So, Lorenzo, how is everything?"

"Si, everything's going just fine, Arnold." Lorenzo gave a warm smile.

"Well, shall we go inside?" Lila asked.

"Before we do, just one thing..." I looked up at the restaurant we were in front of. Chez Pierre. "Okay, we're at the right place."

"Of course we are, Rhonda." Arnold said. "It would be a nightmare if we were in the other restaurant. An honest mistake, but a nightmare."

"Yeah..." I nodded.

"Well... shall we go?" Lorenzo asked.

"Si." I nodded as all four of us walked inside the restaurant.

* * *

It wasn't a bad start, all four of us were seated at a very nice table. We all settled down as I looked over at Arnold. "So, Arnold, how has life been treating you?"

"Oh, life's been treating me... pretty well, actually." Arnold said. "So... you and Lorenzo a thing?"

"No, but it's a possibility." I smiled, before winking to Lila.

"Lorenzo, I know I haven't seen you around, but you seem to be handling our world pretty well." Lila smiled.

"It's a wonder..." Lorenzo smiled before I heard him whispering to Lila. "This is going great! Arnold and Rhonda don't suspect a thing!"

"No they don't." Lila whispered back before pushing me towards Arnold, before raising her regular voice. "So, the band is playing pretty good..."

"So they are..." I smiled as we got our menus from a waiter.

"Good evening, my name is Raul, and I will be taking your order today." The French waiter smiled. "Can I start you off with something to drink."

"A Coke would be nice." I smiled.

"I'd like a Coke too." Lorenzo nodded.

"A Coke for me." Arnold nodded.

"I think I'll have the Coke as well." Lila smiled.

"Okay, four Cokes. I'll be right back." The waiter smiled as he left our area.

I smiled as I turned towards the boys. "Arnold, Lorenzo, you two are... shall I say... a surprising duo to have here tonight."

"Si, it's nice." Lorenzo nodded, though I know he was looking at Lila, who was blushing.

"Yeah, it is nice. Very, very..." Arnold said... before I heard Lorenzo yelp. "...very nice."

Lorenzo paused as he rubbed his leg. "I think something kicked me in the leg."

"Oh, are you okay?" Lila asked in concern as Lorenzo nodded.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion... before I heard Helga laughing in my mind.

_**"Oh my God, Arnold is so jealous! I have never seen Arnold jealous!" **_Helga laughed.

_"You really think he's jealous?" _I asked.

**_"Come on, princess! Connect the dots! I can't be the only one who realizes Arnold is kicking Lorenzo just for the mere fact that he's going with you... he can't stand it!" _**Helga laughed in my mind.

I paused before the waiter returned with our drinks and a notepad.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

* * *

Pretty soon, as we had our meals ready, I noticed a few couples going up to dance as I got an idea. "There's about a few couples dancing? What say one of us goes over there and... join in?"

Arnold's eyes lit up as he grabbed me and said, "That's a great idea, Rhonda. Say, Lorenzo, would you mind if I borrowed your 'date'?"

Before Lorenzo could say a word, Arnold finished, "You don't? Why, thanks! Let's go, Rhonda!"

"Whoa..." I said in shock as Arnold took my hand. "Looks like someone is a little eager..."

_**"And so obviously jealous! He can't stand it!" **_Helga laughed in my mind.

"You wouldn't mind if I take you to the dance floor, milady?" Arnold smiled, looking towards me.

"Not at all." I smiled as I took Arnold by the hand as we assumed a ballroom dance position as we proceeded to dance along to the music.

Out in the corner of my eye, I noticed Lorenzo and Lila focused on each other as they were talking, before my eyes turned back to Arnold, who was smiling a little bit towards me. I started humming a little song as Arnold sighed a little. "For some reason... I feel an emotional belonging with that song... almost as if... I heard it when I was younger..."

"Hmmm..." I smiled as I kept humming the song. "This feels nice..."

"Yeah..." Arnold smiled... before pausing. "Of course, we're just... good friends dancing together..."

"Uh, yeah..." I blushed. "No doubt about it."

I could tell Arnold was blushing too, but I wonder if he notices the blush on me. Maybe he hasn't yet.

As soon as we got done dancing, we came back to the table as Lila asked, "So, Rhonda, how was your dance?"

I smiled and winked at Lila as I whispered, "I'll tell you after the meal is done."

I then said, "Oh... it was good."

"I'm glad you had a great time, Rhonda." Lorenzo nodded to me as I smiled.

Lorenzo then yelped as he rubbed his leg. "Who keeps kicking me?"

"I wonder..." Arnold said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Pretty soon, we had a great meal done and out as we finished up the meal greatly.

"Excuse us, boys. Me and Lila have to use the restroom." I said.

"Of course." Lorenzo nodded.

"Take your time." Arnold nodded as me and Lila left for the restrooms, I noticed Arnold was glaring at Lorenzo, but it wasn't my concern.

As me and Lila rounded the corner, she took me inside and smiled, "Oh, Rhonda, this was the best double date I ever had! Thank you! You're wonderful for getting me and Lorenzo close!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Lila." I smiled. "As for me and Arnold... our dance together... was just so amazing! I wish I could never leave!"

We both giggled as Lila pulled out her comb and combed her hair down. "And to think, you've got your coupon to pay for it all..."

"Yeah..." I smiled as I dug into my pocket. "My... my... uh..."

My eyes widened as I chuckled nervously, digging into my other pocket. I gulped as I started frantically searching in my pocket... before suddenly realizing...

"Uh, Lila, I think I left the coupon at my house!" I said in a panic.

In my mind, I heard Helga laughing hysterically. _**"This is rich!"**_

"What?" Lila said in worry. "How could you forget your coupon?"

"I don't know! I guess I got so excited to see Arnold and have a little non-official date with him, along with you and Lorenzo, I forgot to pocket it!" I said, worried.

"Well... at least you're rich and you can pay for the thing." Lila smiled.

"Yes, I'm rich, and no, I can't pay for the dinner!" I said in worry.

"Why not?" Lila asked.

"My parents have me on a budget!" I said, worried. "I don't have any more than ten dollars on me!"

"Oh..." Lila paused. "That is pretty bad."

I peeked out of the restroom for a split second to check on Arnold and Lorenzo, seeing them in a bit of a heated argument, assuming it's about me. I looked back at Lila and said, "What do we do? I don't have the coupon!"

"Just tell the waiters the truth, tell them you made an honest mistake." Lila explained. "Just tell them your status and just say you'll pay them back in any way."

"OR..." I snapped my fingers.

"Oh no..." Lila groaned. "Phoebe and Nadine told me about this, this is your 'let's make getting out of a simple situation WORSE for myself' pose."

"Relax! Maybe I can still get the coupon here. I'll just call Nadine..." I picked up my phone.

"Bug convention. With Tucker. Remember?" Lila asked.

"Oh..." I said as I peeked out of the bathroom again. Interesting, it seems Arnold and Lorenzo were now calmly talking to each other, both of them seemingly confused a bit, but relieved at the same time. I poked my head back inside the restroom and talked with Lila. "Okay, maybe if I call Phoebe..."

"Babysitting Timberly with Gerald." Lila pointed out.

"Sheena?" I asked.

"Peace rally with her parents."

"Harold?"

"Didn't you hear? He went on this weight-cruise thing for a week, starting today! He won't be back until next Saturday!"

"Stinky?"

"He and Sid went to a baseball game together."

"Sid?"

"I just told you where Sid went."

"Tucker?"

"Again, bug convention with Nadine."

"Eugene?"

"Sure, let's have the place burned down to the ground!"

"...That other guy who I can't remember the name of, his name rhymes with zany..."

"You mean Brainy? I don't know, I think he keeps to himself..."

"Olga?"

"I don't know what she's doing today, but I doubt she's going to have time for us."

"Sharlene?"

"Now you're just naming off the adults you know in your life!" Lila frowned in frustration.

"French Vanilla?"

"That's a coffee creamer." Lila sighed.

I sighed. "Okay, this is going to go off the deep end... I'm calling Curly."

Lila took a deep breath... then paused. "Actually, go ahead."

I started dialing the number and waited.

"Hello, Rhonda." I heard Curly say.

I blinked. "How did you know it was me? I never even gave you my number, yet you give me yours multiple times... A LOT!"

"Oh, I answer every call this way, babe, just in case it was you." I could feel Curly smiling through the phone.

"Creepy..." I frowned. "Anyway, I need a favor! Break into my room, pick up a coupon for a French restaurant called Chez Pierre, and slip it towards the right window under the table with me, Lorenzo, Arnold and Lila. Don't ask why, just do it."

"You go- I'll be right there, hang on!" I heard Curly call on the other end. "You got it, sweetheart!"

I heard the phone hang up as I smiled. "Okay, this is all good! Curly's going to come with the coupon and we'll be set!"

"How long until the coupon arrives?" Lila asked.

"Knowing Curly and his odd timing..." I said, looking at my watch. "About twenty minutes tops. Until then, we just distract our potential future mates with small talk..."

"Future mates?" Lila asked in a deadpan voice.

"Come on, let's go!" I said as I ran out, Lila following me.

As Lila and I came back to our table, I saw Arnold and Lorenzo shaking hands as Arnold said, "So we're all cool then."

"Si, we're cool. Good luck with your... thing." Lorenzo smiled.

"Same to you." Arnold smiled as we joined back up. "Hey Rhonda, hey Lila."

"Hey boys." I smiled as I sat next to Lorenzo. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I finally found out who was kicking me... but I understand his reasoning and told him it wasn't like that." Lorenzo explained.

"Yeah, sorry for kicking you, Lorenzo. I don't know what was wrong with me." Arnold sighed.

_**"He was jealous." **_Helga smirked.

As the waiter came over with the check, he smiled, "Will there be anything else?"

"We're good, thank you..." Lorenzo nodded.

"Uh, we would like some more water though." I smiled.

"Huh?" Arnold and Lorenzo turned to me in confusion.

"Yes, this place is nice, why don't we stick around for a while, maybe twenty minutes?" Lila smiled.

"Oh, uh... okay." Lorenzo nodded.

"Sure." Arnold smiled.

"Oh yes, we're going to have a little fun chatting!" I smiled as I looked towards my friends. Yep, in twenty minutes, we'll be out of there.

* * *

"And so, uh..." I smiled nervously as I looked towards the window. It's been an hour! Where was Curly? I needed his weird timing here!

_**"Told you to have Nadine on standby with her roaches..." **_Helga told me.

_"I don't think she would approve of her pets being murdered!" _I frowned.

"Rhonda, I don't think Curly's coming at all!" Lila whispered to me.

"Look, Rhonda, it's been nice listening to you, but we should really get home." Arnold said.

"Si. It's already a little late..." Lorenzo said, concerned.

"We need to stall for time." I whispered.

"Rhonda, this is ridiculous, just tell them the truth!" Lila whispered.

"No, no, I can get out of it!" I smiled nervously at Lila before turning to the boys. "Say, how about another round of dancing, all of us?"

Arnold and Lorenzo just frowned as Arnold said, "Okay, what's up?"

"Uh... what do you mean what is up?" I smiled nervously.

"Rhonda, if I did not know any better, I'd say you forgot the coupon and tried to stall for time, then tried to sneak us out without paying!" Lorenzo frowned.

"Uh..." I started.

"Rhonda... look at me STRAIGHT in the eyes." Arnold frowned.

I looked over at Arnold's eyes... and groaned. I couldn't lie to those eyes! "Okay, I confess! I forgot the coupon, the bill is probably expensive, and I can't pay for it!"

"Ay carumba..." Lorenzo sighed.

"Thank you, Rhonda. All you need to do is tell the truth." Arnold sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry... I just thought I'd get you all a good meal... it turned into a flop..." I sighed.

"Rhonda, nobody blames you. It was an honest mistake..." Lorenzo smiled.

"Indeed..." Lila smiled.

Arnold smiled. "Tell you what, just so you don't feel the burden, we'll help you wash dishes to pay up the tab."

I sighed as I looked at my friends. "Thanks, guys..."

It was then I noticed the waiter coming in as I looked up. "Listen, about my bill..."

"You don't need to worry about it." The waiter smiled. "Your bill has just been paid for."

Me, Lorenzo, Lila and Arnold stared in surprise as I asked, "By who?"

"There was this weird kid who came in with a bowl haircut, who knows you four." The waiter explained as he showed the coupon to me. "Weird thing is, he was hanging around with at least three other people... one was some raven haired girl, and the other two were in concealed cloaks."

I sighed in relief as I muttered, "Thank you Curly... and Caroline... and those other people you two hung out with, I'm not sure who they are, but thank you all the same..."

Lila smiled as she turned to me. "See, Rhonda. It all worked out."

* * *

"Well, I'm glad we all had fun..." I smiled towards Arnold as I took him to the side.

"Yeah..." Arnold paused. "Say, Rhonda... did you know Lorenzo had a thing for Lila? It's pretty weird, but... I think I can see them making it work."

"Yeah, pretty unusual... but I can see it happening." I smiled as I looked towards Lorenzo and Lila, who were talking with each other. "They do make a pretty good couple, don't they?"

Arnold gave a warm smile as Lila hugged Lorenzo really quickly, with Lorenzo hugging Lila back. "Yeah... they do..."

I sighed as I looked over to Arnold. "Arnold, I hope you had a lot of fun on this... small date."

"Yeah, I did..." Arnold smiled. "Even if it is just as friends..."

"Uh, yeah..." I blushed. "Just friends..."

Arnold and I looked over as Lorenzo and Lila came to us as Lorenzo smiled. "Well, Rhonda, our ride's about to get here."

"Okay..." I said as Lila motioned over to me, wanting to talk. "Could you boys excuse us?"

Arnold and Lorenzo nodded as they decided to talk. I went over to Lila as I asked, "What's up?"

"Apparently, while we were in the restroom, Arnold had this apparent jealously emotion as he and Lorenzo were in a heated argument, Lorenzo wondering why Arnold was kicking his feet. They both confessed at the same time that they were after the other person each of them were dating... Lorenzo told me all about it. And it turns out, Lorenzo knows somewhat about Arnold's crush on you..."

"You think he's going to try to push me towards Arnold?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Lila shrugged. "But Arnold now knows that Lorenzo and I are going out together, and from what Lorenzo told me, Arnold's pretty cool with it..."

"So, he's not jealous of Lorenzo anymore?" I smiled. "Good for him."

"It is pretty ever so sweet." Lila nodded. "Well, at least everything's resolved..."

"And boy, will I have an adventure to tell Madame Parvenu!" I laughed. "This is going to be a sweet Monday to talk with Madame Parvenu about this day!"

And so, once me and Lila finished talking alone, we joined up with Arnold and Lorenzo to resume talking with each other, at least until Lorenzo's limo came to pick up him and me. The rest of the night... was pretty peaceful...

Though when I went to bed later that night, I couldn't help but feel what the waiter told me was accurate. I get Curly and Caroline were there... but he also said two other figures were with them. Who were they?

Yet another mystery to add to the mystery pile...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-two! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	130. How to Make a Situation Worse

Here's something that's a little later during the fifth season, but I'm putting here just because, here is 'Stuck In a Tree'! How am I going to do this story? Wait and see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, on a Sunday, I was up, walking and I was just finishing up a small notebook on what I was going to say to Madame Parvenu during our date... I knew I would have to tell her the truth, but she'd probably be suspicious if I told her about Curly, Caroline and those two other figures, so I left them out of my notes.

Satisfied, I decided to relax as I decided to start up my homework for Monday... as I picked up my books, all of a sudden, I felt a certain calling... to a certain diary that was in my bookcase.

I knew I should have been busy, but when I picked up the diary, those stapled pages were just calling to me. I had to get them unstapled somehow! But how?

I looked at my old diary and just decided to put it in my backpack. Maybe I can find something later on to help me unstaple those papers out of the book's cover.

I sighed as I got out my math homework. After I finish this, I'll go call my friends and see if they want to hangout...

* * *

"Oh sure, yuck it up." I shook my head as Nadine and Phoebe were laughing, Lila just shrugging a bit as we were strolling through the park.

"I'm sorry, Rhonda, but that's just too funny." Phoebe smiled as she put her calculator in her pocket. "I mean, forgetting your coupon and almost being in debt!"

"Though I'm curious, why did you not call your parents?" Nadine asked.

I blinked... then face-palmed. "It didn't occur to me at the time."

"Well, at least we can learn something from this!" Lila smiled. "I know me and Lorenzo got close on our date!"

Nadine and Phoebe smiled as Phoebe giggled, "Okay, let me tell you about my night!"

"Do tell!" I smiled.

"Babysitting Timberly wasn't too big of a deal, but it was Gerald that was the main worry!" Phoebe smiled. "Fortunately, I taught Timberly my cute eyes technique, because I know one thing's for sure, Gerald cannot resist those cute eyes! He'll do whatever I say when I pull those cute eyes... and I'm sure he'll listen to whatever Timberly needs when she decides to use them."

"Hope Gerald isn't too mad about you teaching his little sister your technique." Nadine giggled.

"Ah, Gerald's like a tough dog. You've got to know what pleases the dog and he'll be friendlier to you." Phoebe smiled. "He doesn't mind me alone, it's me with Timberly that he has a bit of a problem with..."

"Think he's a little jealous that Timberly sees you as a great babysitter AND a good sibling?" Lila asked.

"A little bit, but I also think that Timberly may know my secret crush on Gerald." Phoebe said.

I raised an eyebrow. "However did she figure that out?"

"She had a little picture drawn saying 'My Family', with Gerald and Timberly's mom and dad in the center, Gerald and Timberly's biggest brother Jamie-O next to them, and Gerald a little to the side. She also had herself pushing me into the picture, almost next to Gerald. I think she likes me and Gerald together." Phoebe said.

"Well, duh. You two obviously have a lot of potential as a couple. You two may not talk about your feelings, but you two do have the hots for each other!" I explained.

"I don't think it would be of any surprise Gerald's parents and his siblings know you like him!" Nadine smiled.

"Indeed." Lila smiled. "A parent can be very strange that way."

As me, Lila, Phoebe and Nadine sat down on a bench, Nadine sighed, "Yeah... I mean, take me, my parents, Tucker Wittenberg and his parents! They obviously see a connection between me and Tuck... and to be honest, I think we both see it..."

"Deep friendship, maybe more?" Lila asked as Phoebe noticed a soda stand.

"Maybe." Nadine said as Phoebe walked over to buy some sodas for us. "But who knows? I like Tucker. He's a really great guy to hang with..."

"Yahoos?" Phoebe smiled as she came back with a few bottles.

"Don't mind if I do." I smiled as Phoebe handed me a bottle. Lila and Nadine nodded as they took the other two bottles, leaving Phoebe with one.

"Well, no doubt in my mind on what to do." Nadine smiled.

"Makeover?" Me, Lila and Phoebe looked over to Nadine.

"I was going to say 'arcade', but yeah, okay, we'll do a little makeover." Nadine said.

"Hey, we can stop at the arcade afterwards." I smiled. "We have plenty of..."

"Rhonda, Rhonda!"

I blinked before turning to the girls. "Did you say something?"

They shook their heads.

"Up here!"

Me, Lila, Nadine and Phoebe looked up to see...

Huh. Looks like Arnold and Eugene were hanging up on a branch atop a tree.

"Oh, hey Arnold! Hey Eugene! What are you guys doing up there?" I asked.

"Here's the story..." Arnold sighed.

"You see, I got stuck here because I thought it was a great day to climb a tree, and when I did it, I suddenly remembered I had a fear of heights." Eugene smiled.

I blinked as I looked at Eugene. "You seem surprisingly calm about it."

"Oh, trust me. I'm terrified out of my wits." Eugene continued smiling. "I've been stuck here ever since."

"O... kay..." Lila said awkwardly before turning to Arnold. "And what about you, Arnold?"

"Well, I was flying my kite, when I noticed Eugene was stuck in the tree. I decided to climb the tree to help him down, but one of the branches broke and... I guess you can connect the dots." Arnold sighed.

Nadine sighed. "And... how long would you say you were stuck?"

"Four hours." Arnold sighed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Four or five for me." Eugene smiled.

"Okay, coming from you, that's not surprising." I sighed.

"You want us to help you down?" Phoebe asked.

"It would be greatly appreciated, thanks." Arnold said.

"Okay, wait here a minute." Nadine said as she rushed off.

"In the meantime, let me see if I can find a way to retrace what exactly happened." Lila smiled as she and Phoebe nodded, I just watched.

"Okay, so you both climbed this tree, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Indeed..." Arnold sighed. "Though we have no way of climbing down."

"Well..." Phoebe said as she decided to climb the tree slowly, with Lila following. "Let me see if I can map a good path to get you down easily. Maybe there's a branch you guys didn't notice."

I watched a bit as Phoebe and Lila got to the same branch as Arnold and Eugene. Lila nodded. "Okay, we're here!"

"Great! Which branch do we use to get down?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe blinked as she turned to Lila. Lila shrugged as she said, "I was just following you."

"Girls! Seriously!" I frowned.

"Sorry! I guess I forgot to write down my path." Phoebe blushed in embarrassment as Nadine came back with a ladder.

"Okay, this man offered me this ladder to use, but to bring it back when I'm done." Nadine asked before looking up. "Phoebe? Lila? Seriously? How?"

"She forgot to map out a path." I sighed as Phoebe looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, fortunately I have this!" Nadine said as she set the ladder up. "Now, I'll climb up and get you guys!"

"Can't we just go down the ladder, I mean, we're here." Arnold said.

"Yeah, but don't forget, I have a fear of heights." Eugene smiled.

"Creepy." Lila shuddered when she looked at Eugene's calm composure.

"Relax, I'll get Eugene down first, then you three can climb down from there." Nadine said as she started to climb up the tree. "Hold still."

As soon as Nadine got up the tree, she unknowingly accidentally kicked the ladder down as it broke apart.

Nadine yelped as she looked down as I sighed. "I don't think the guy will be wanting that back now..."

"Okay, great." Nadine sighed as she looked at Phoebe, Lila, Arnold and Eugene. "Now all FIVE of us are stuck."

They then looked down at me as I sighed. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Looks like we'll need the help of the fire department." Arnold sighed. "Rhonda, maybe you can get them?"

"Yeah, I think that's better off." I nodded as I turned around... until I got an idea. "OR..."

"OH CRAP!" Nadine, Phoebe and Lila face-palmed as Arnold and Eugene just groaned.

"...I can find our other friends and see what they can do to help you guys!" I said as I started to run off. "I'll be right back!"

* * *

A few moments later, I came back with Stinky and Sid as I filled them in on what's happening as they arrived at the tree where the others were at.

"Don't worry, fellers, we'll get you down!" Stinky said as he examined the two pieces of ladder.

"Don't worry, this should be a snap!" Sid smiled as he cracked the rungs on each ladder.

"Now we DEFINITELY own that guy a new ladder..." Nadine groaned.

Sid now climbed on Stinky's arms as he reached the ladder and did a good balancing act.

I clapped, as did the girls, Arnold and Eugene. Stinky nodded as he did the same thing, climbed up on Sid's shoulders as we clapped again.

"Okay, let's get you..." Stinky said as Sid was about to walk... when they both slipped out of the rung. "WHOA!"

The two of them then got stuck on the same branch as the others.

Arnold groaned. "Rhonda, get the fire department."

"I'm not giving up! I got another idea!" I smiled.

* * *

"Okay, just jump!" Tucker called as me and him were holding a net.

"Can't. Afraid of heights." Eugene said.

"Is it bad to say that he's the first one in line?" Phoebe sighed. "And his calm composure is creepy?"

Tucker sighed. "Relax, it is so simple to jump down! I'll climb up and demonstrate!"

"No, you don't have to-" Arnold started, but it was too late, Tucker started climbing up the tree and joined them in the same branch.

"Okay, first you jump, THEN we land on the net me and Rhonda are hol-" Tucker's eyes widened as he looked down. I just waved to him. "Suddenly, I realize I did not think this through."

"Rhonda, if you're done, how about the fire department?" Arnold frowned.

"Don't worry, I got a better idea!" I smiled.

* * *

"HELP! HELP!" Sheena yelped as she clung on to the branch as Eugene was comforting her.

"It's okay, Sheena. We're all here." Eugene smiled.

"Unfortunately." Lila sighed.

Arnold looked down, frowning. "Ask Sheena to save Eugene to climb the tree. Good plan. Stop fooling around, Rhonda!"

"No, no, hang on! I'll get you guys down!" I said as I ran off.

* * *

"Okay, let me see if I can jump this tree!" Gerald smirked as he rolled up his sleeves. Timberly climbed up on him as he said, "Hang on, little sis!"

Gerald then started springing up to each branch like a ninja as he got to the same branch the others were on as Gerald smiled. "Hey, fellas! What did you think of my little ninja skills?"

Phoebe giggled. "You certainly have them down from the second grade."

"Thanks." Gerald smiled.

"So I guess you can get us down then." Nadine smiled.

Gerald started smiling as he opened his mouth... then his eyes widened in shock as he said, "Uh... no. I did not learn how to climb down."

Everyone just face-palmed.

All of a sudden, the tree branch started jiggling as Tucker yelped. "HEY! Hey, what's happening now?"

Near the branch, Timberly was starting to jump up and down on it as she did a little ditty. "Don't jump on a string, it's much too danch, the best type of jump, is a great tree branch! Whee!"

"Stop that, kid, please!" Sheena said, looking down.

"Timberly, S-T-O-P, stop!" Gerald ordered.

"You're shaking the world!" Sid stammered.

Timberly stopped as she sat down. "You guys feeling okay?"

Phoebe sighed in relief as the other kids sighed. "Thank goodness. We were just getting seasick... from seeing too much."

"Rhonda, PLEASE stop!" Arnold called.

"Not giving up!" I smiled as I ran off.

But not before I heard Arnold say, "This is going to go on all day..."

* * *

"So you really want them down this tree?" Curly said as he examined the tree that everyone else was in.

"Pretty much. Think you can help them out?" I asked.

"You got it!" Curly smiled as he ran off. "Be back in a second!"

As Curly ran off, Arnold looked down at me and frowned as he said, "Rhonda, in the time you went to get your latest help, Chocolate Boy came over and we had to get HIM to go to the fire department for you, since you're so stubborn!"

"Oh come on, since when can Chocolate Boy follow through favors." I sighed. "Besides, we all know Curly! He may have some random plan to get us all down!"

"That's what we're afraid of." Phoebe groaned.

I looked over and... was surprised to see Curly, Caroline and... huh. Two other figures in orange cloaks were sitting nearby as Caroline was grabbing Curly. I watched as Caroline spun around and threw Curly right to the tree...

...on top of the branch... that the others were... what just happened?

I looked back to see that Caroline and those other orange cloaked figures were gone. I turned back. "Did any of you see..."

"Curly, how the heck did you get up here?" Gerald asked as everyone was looking at Curly, confused.

"Beats the crud out of me." Curly shrugged.

I looked back in confusion as I sighed. "Never mind! I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago!"

"Finally get the fire department?" Arnold asked.

"Even better!" I smiled.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Olga said as I showed her and Sharlene the kids up on the branch. "Are you kids okay?"

"We're all right, Miss Pataki. But we're stuck." Lila smiled.

Arnold sighed. "Well, it's a step in the right direction..."

"Okay, don't worry, kids. We'll get you down in no time..." Olga smiled as she started to climb up.

"Please tell me she remembers how to get down when she gets up here, please tell me she remembers how to get down when she gets up here..." Phoebe was crossing her fingers.

Me and Sharlene heard a crack before Olga came and joined the kids. "Good news, kids! I know how to get down from the tree!"

All of them cheered.

"The bad news is that I broke the branch that supported a foot rung, so... yeah, we're stuck." Olga sighed.

All the kids groaned.

Sharlene shook her head. "Seriously, Olga?"

Sharlene sighed as she walked off. "Well, looks like it's up to me..."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, if that tree branch isn't full of people that'll be enough to break the weight off, I'm getting a chainsaw to hack the tree off!" Sharlene said as she continued to walk.

"Come back here, Sharlene! We are not harming these kids!" Olga called.

Sharlene groaned as she turned back to the other kids and Olga. "You're no fun, Olga!"

"Sharlene, maybe you can try climbing up and getting them down?" I asked.

"Good idea, Rhonda." Sharlene said as she started to climb up the trunk... like a bear.

Sharlene then joined up with the other kids and Olga as she nodded. "Okay, now what?"

"Uh, get us down?" Olga smiled.

"Are you crazy? I need both arms to climb down." Sharlene frowned.

Everyone just face-palmed... when all of a sudden, the branch supporting them started to break a little. Everyone yelped.

"Oh God, you guys are about to fall! I'm calling the fire department!" I said as I pulled out my phone.

"FINALLY!" Most of the kids (except for Arnold, Olga and Sharlene) yelled.

Arnold shook his head in shock. "Wait, you mean you had your phone, and you could have used it to call the fire department at any time?"

"Uh, yes?" I blinked.

"But instead, you decided to get EVERYONE else stuck in this tree?" Arnold asked.

"Yes?" I nodded.

Arnold groaned as he muttered something... I think I heard it as, "You're a really, lovable stubborn girl, Rhonda."

Olga smiled. "I think that would be a great idea..."

I paused as I looked at the phone. "Hang on. I don't have bars. Maybe if I climb..."

"Rhonda, no, you don't need to-" Nadine started, but I was already climbing the tree as I examined my phone.

"No bars yet..." I said as I continued climbing.

"Rhonda, sweetie, please don't step on there, I don't think our weight can support this..." Olga smiled nervously as I was near the branch.

"Almost..." I said as I put my foot on the branch where everyone else was on. "Ah, here are some bars!"

I heard the crack of the branch. The kids screamed as I yelped. Arnold groaned. "Rhonda... I don't think any of us are going to trust you on helping us... leave it to the professionals."

The branch came close to cracking as I nodded. "Got it."

The branch snapped as all of us starting falling...

* * *

"Who knew Chocolate Boy would pull through?" I said as we were all recovering pretty good, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila, Olga and Sharlene were all having a chocolate shake.

"I honestly didn't expect all of us to land on the net that the fire department pulled." Phoebe said. "I didn't even hear the sirens."

"I think we all learned a big lesson here." Olga smiled.

"Yeah, too many people on a branch will cause it to break." Sharlene sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Oh, don't be like that." Olga smiled. "I'm sure Rhonda was having good intentions in her heart."

"Yeah, and stubborn pride. I thought I could try to save you all, but I guess I took it too far." I said.

"It's okay, Rhonda." Lila smiled. "Just do us a favor. PLEASE call the fire department first before you try doing things yourself!"

"Noted." I nodded.

"Ah, come here, you!" Olga smiled as she hugged me a little bit. Sharlene shook her head as she put a hand on Olga... when all of a sudden, I had another flash in front of my eyes...

* * *

_**"What's wrong is that YOU'RE here! Again!"**_

**"Helga, I thought we had this talk..."**

_**"'Oh, Helga, I thought we had this talk'... THAT'S what you always say! It starts out this way! 'Oh Helga, I realize we don't spend time together', 'Oh Helga, I realize I haven't hung around with you', 'Oh Helga, we should totally hang around like the sisters we are!'. Guess what, Olga! It starts out that way, and you always screw it up!"**_

**"Helga, come on, you silly..."**

_**"SHUT THE HECK UP! Do you not notice anything that goes on in this family? Do you not notice the smoothie blender, the alcoholic drinks that Miriam mixes in that blender, the fact that Bob ALWAYS yells and ignores me? Have you noticed that whenever Bob pulls out the old family album, I'm NOT in most of those pictures? It's mostly because they support you and ignore me!"**_

_Stunned silence was heard._

**_"You heard right! I know you talked to me about this whole praise thing and how they treated you like a puppet and how I should be happy that they're ignoring me... BULLCRAP, OLGA! You're basically saying to me, 'Oh Helga, have your family ignore you for much longer, and have them punish you for SURVIVING!' You heard correctly, Olga, SUR-VIV-ING! Big Bob and Miriam, and before you say anything, I never see them as my parents since they don't treat me like their child, so I have a right to say their full names, always have this grudge against me! Maybe not a lot on Miriam, but I have the know-how that she didn't want me! Big Bob, I know for sure, despite the fact that he tries... doesn't appreciate me... nor do I suspect he wanted me!"_**

**"...Helga... I need to tell you something..."**

_**"OLGA! LET ME FINISH! You are the worst person of all! Always striving for attention, always loving it... and you know what? YOU ADORE IT! That little talk on perfection and how you hated it... I didn't know whether to believe you or not, but looking at how everything IS... I think it's safe to say you lied to me!"**_

**"Helga, if you'd just..."**

_**"You don't even TRY to be a big sister to me! You don't try to be supportive of me! All you've ever done was brag about everything, and ruin my life when you hang out with me! I don't like you, Olga! If you were a better sister, I'd forgive you... but I don't! So do me a favor, and LEAVE ME ALONE! I've done fine in the past, I don't need help from you now!"**_

_Stomping was heard._

**"Helga, please, wait! I didn't know abo-"**

_A door slamming was heard, followed by another murmur in the darkness._

* * *

I blinked as Olga let go of me from the hug as Olga sighed. "Well, on the bright side, we had a fun day..."

"Uh..." I paused as I recovered a bit. "Yeah..."

That new flashback... I could tell this was one of Helga's... clearly, she and Olga must have done something wrong. I knew I needed to talk to her as soon as I could...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-three! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page!


	131. Model Audition

Here's the next episode, 'It Girl'! You know, the episode where Helga was a model because of her sarcastic attitude? Well, let's see how I can manage to wok this story in terms of 'Oh Rhonda'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Later that night, in my dreams, I was sitting in the room where Helga was residing as she sighed, looking at me. **"Let me guess, another vision?"**_

_"Indeed." I nodded towards Helga. "Helga, it seemed like you and Olga... I mean, I know now that you were sisters in your timeline, but... what happened between you two?"_

**_"Well, let me see if I can summarize it as best as I can..." _**_Helga sighed. **"Okay, so you saw the flashbacks on Dr. Bliss, remember?"**_

_"On accident when you were in mourning, but yes." I nodded._

**_"Well, I've been going over to see Dr. Bliss ever since she first found out my story and assigned me to therapy." _**_Helga explained. **"I wasn't sure why I kept going to her all the time, but in a way, it felt like a good relief to go any day I went to see her. My parents, you already know they were Big Bob and Miriam, they never appreciated me..."**_

_"Yeah, I noticed you ranted to Olga about that..."_

**_"Oh, they try, yes, but most times, the way they act when I'm alone with them or whatnot made me feel like I was a mistake... like I wasn't meant to be born. And then there was Olga... I guess you saw how I told her that Olga was a horrible sister, not helping in any way..."_**

_"But Helga, my Olga's not like that!" I said as Helga was deeply frowning._

**_"That's because your Olga didn't have me around! Unlike your Olga, MY Olga always saw the bright side, always thought we had a chance, when in reality, we didn't... always thought I lived a great life with my parents after she left for college... I went to Dr. Bliss the week before that day to try to see what I could do... but then the next week, she went to a psychologists' convention, so she had to cancel our therapy sessions for the time being. I tried to hold my feelings in, but when Olga came back from Alaska to discuss her trip with her parents and an early graduation... well, I heard Big Bob and Miriam say something like 'You're the best and ONLY daughter we can ask for'." _**_Helga sighed._

_I looked down when Helga sighed._

**_"When the parents finally left, Olga noticed my frowning attitude. I still remembered all the times I was ignored by Olga or treated worse by her... and it was for the first time... I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to set Olga straight that she wasn't helping me and she would never be a good sister to me... and after I yelled at her, I ran out, angrily. I didn't want to hear anybody talking, I didn't want to even see anyone... I just wanted to be alone for once..."_**

_My eyes shined, realizing something. "That was when you ran into Arnold?"_

_Helga nodded. **"He noticed the pain in my eyes, and wanted to know what's wrong. I did my usual schtick, telling him to 'get out of my way, football head, it's none of your beeswax', and I wanted to leave, figuring maybe one of my little soliloquys about my love for Arnold would calm me down, but Arnold just kept following me, really wanting to know what's wrong. I just said it was a family issue, hoping he would leave at that. But no, he insisted on giving advice. I meant to just push Arnold aside, I didn't see the pole until I heard the clang."**_

_"Wow..." I said in shock._

**_"I got worried, I called the hospital and they brought him around. I was so afraid of what I've done, so I decided to go to Phoebe, hoping she would help me. So, I went to her house, rang the doorbell, and explained my situation... but then..."_**

_"But when she heard that you yelled at your sister and rendered Arnold unconscious, she got pretty angry..." I said._

_Helga sighed. **"Phoebe was never known to be really angry, maybe... maybe she thought I was getting too dangerous, or maybe she was in a bad mood as well, I'm not sure... but either way, she just stood up to me and told me she wasn't taking orders from me anymore! Maybe she didn't hear the whole story, maybe she thought I was going to talk to her for a favor, but... she slammed the door in my face... and it left me heartbroken. The first friend who saw who I really was... ditched me in my time of need..."**_

_"And the only time you needed comfort..." I asked._

**_"I remembered the times that Olga DID actually have a heart, so I thought she was still at home, but when I got there... she wasn't. And then I met that evil girl in my room and..." _**_Helga sighed. **"That's basically the story in a nutshell."**_

_"But... wait, there has to be more." I said._

**_"Oh... there is... but, I'll save it for another day." _**_Helga sighed. **"Right now, I think you better get up... it's almost morning."**_

_"Has it really been all night?" I asked. "Wow, time flies when you're asleep."_

**_"You better believe it."_** _Helga sighed as I felt myself about to awaken. **"Well... catch you on the flip side..."**_

* * *

I blinked as I yawned, getting up. I looked in the mirror as I noticed my hair was a bit of a mess. After getting my glasses on for a brief moment to examine my hair, I decided to have it brushed up a little bit, just for a good occasion. I still have school and finishing school to attend, so... better be prepared.

* * *

The next day, at school, I was looking into a mirror to get my hair brushed up a bit before I put it away, as I noticed Mr. Simmons coming in. Must be Olga's turn to prepare the festival. I knew for certain it had been a while since our small concert back near the end of February.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Simmons gave his usual warm smile. "Now, before we start, I have a couple of announcements. Now, tomorrow after school, we are receiving a very special visitor."

Mr. Simmons then pulled a magazine out of his desk to show the picture of... Oh... my... God.

Mr. Simmons finished his sentence. "Mr. Johnny Stitches, the very famous fashion designer, is coming over to search for a new model for his new Junior Kids line. So, if you're interested in auditioning, make sure you wear something special and come by the auditorium immediately after school. Just sign up on this list."

You bet as heck I was signing up! I got up to go over as I started to sign. I noticed Phoebe, Lila, Sheena... and even Nadine, to my surprise, signing up.

"Nadine, I'm surprised to see you're interested in this thing." I said as we went back to our seats.

"Trust me, I don't." Nadine sighed. "But I didn't want to be the only girl left out."

"Aw, you're just too kind!" I shrugged.

"Just give fashion a chance! You'll love it!" Phoebe giggled.

"It's not that bad. All girls are into it!" Lila smiled.

"ALL girls?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the girls who prefer fashion, anyway." I shrugged.

"I don't know, girls." Nadine sighed. "I love my tomboyish appearance, but for this, I will be the girliest I can be."

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I certainly know what I'm doing after finishing school!"

"Finding a new dress?" Nadine asked.

"Well, yes... but preparing my little struts for when they call my name!" I gave a big smile.

The girls just shook their heads as they began to laugh...

* * *

I was frowning at Madame Parvenu, who was similarily laughing as I was just finishing my story on the double date with her.

"Yes, I know, it's funny I forgot the coupon, ha ha ha." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that was pretty funny." Madame Parvenu smiled. "Anyway, Rhonda, you may be going near an early graduation if you keep up the good work... but you'll have to work on something else."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Honesty." Madame Parvenu said. "You already have your grace, your sophistication AND your politeness down... now next will be honesty. I think your little boyfriend..."

"He's not really my boyfriend..." I started.

"Yet. Anyway, I think he's a good one for honesty. Maybe talk with him next time you see him." Madame Parvenu smiled.

"All right, I might just might do that." I nodded as I got up.

"Okay, you better go join the rest of your classmates while I prepare for today's lessons..." Madame Parvenu said as I walked out.

* * *

"You're doing pretty well in your thing, BP." I said to Big Patty as I looked at her evaluation paper after class had ended.

"Thanks, Rhonda." Big Patty nodded. "Though you're not looking that bad yourself. Think you'll go on to an early graduation?"

"I don't know..." I paused. "But hey, you have the biggest chance of an early graduation!"

"Nah..." Big Patty blushed. "I think I'll probably graduate around the same time as the other students..."

"I don't know..." I paused. "But we'll have to see. I still have to work on honesty, and I know just the person who can help me with it..."

"Hmmm... a friend you know?" Big Patty asked.

"You might say that..." I nodded as we saw our rides coming over. "Well, there's my ride. See you tomorrow, maybe Wednesday, Patty!"

"Same here." Big Patty nodded as we went inside our respective cars.

* * *

Later that night, I was now dressed up in a nice blue dress with purple shoes as I examined them. I sighed as I combed my hair as I imagined myself walking down the aisle as a model...

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Miss Rhonda Lloyd!"_

_I smiled as I walked up on the stage as millions of people were applauding my wonderful dress. I smiled as I looked down the stage as I started to do a nice, little strut._

_"And there she goes, showing off the new Blue Dress of the 21st Century! Surely, a nice start!"_

_I turned to the side to show off my arms._

_"And look at that fabulous jewelry! Notice how it shines like a piece of gold or a silver medal? Surely, beauty is divine!"_

_I turned my face as I puckered my lips and blew a kiss... more specifically, towards the boy in the front of the line... that's right, Arnold was sitting down, amazed at my beauty._

_"And those tasty lips... the most scrumptious lips in... do I sense the smell of a new perfume? Why, yes! I believe it is the Ode De Flamiel!"_

_I heard everybody applauding. I giggled as I waved to my captivating audience._

_"I believe we have a winner!"_

_A judge came by with a huge trophy as I gasped and held it up in triumph as I came up to the microphone._

_"Thank you, thank you ever so much for giving me this wonderful award!" I giggled. "I like to thank the entire world and my best friends for helping me get to where I am... I also like to thank my parents... and my boyfriend, who's standing up and clapping for me!"_

_The spotlight pointed to Arnold, who was doing that exact same thing._

_I giggled. "You're too kind, you're too kind..."_

* * *

I smiled as I looked at my dress. This would be a good one to enter for the small contest for sure!

* * *

The next day, after school, me and my friends were looking at the stage as we were getting ready to audition.

"Wish me luck." Lila whispered as she strutted along in her green dress.

We nodded as Lila came over to the stage and strutted.

Johnny Stitches frowned as he shook his head. "Okay, thank you."

Lila sighed as she said, "I'm ever so thankful you took the time to see me."

"Ever so thankful? Oh, that's rich and creamy. NEXT!" Johnny Stitches yelled.

I watched as Lila walked past me. "Oh, tough luck, Lila."

I nodded as I started to strut along the stage.

"Perfect!" Johnny Stitches smiled.

"Really?" I gasped in delight.

"Yeah, if you were in a stuck-up, polished up, old-time ball!" Johnny Stitches frowned.

I glared at him. "Well, I never!"

"Well, now you have, good-bye!" Johnny Stitches said as I walked off, frowning.

"Tough luck..." Phoebe sighed as I passed her.

"Seriously, why does every audition I go to seem to hate me?" I sighed as I sat down next to Lila.

"Oh, don't worry, Rhonda. Maybe Mr. Stitches is just looking for... specifics." Lila said.

"What specific type is he looking for, mean girls?" I laughed half-heartedly. "Good luck finding them in this group. As far as I know, we don't have any mean girls within our group!"

I sighed as I sat down.

_**"Eh, don't feel bad, Rhonda." **_Helga sighed in my mind. **_"In my timeline, I was selected as the model... by sheer chance."_**

_"Really? How was that life?" _I asked Helga.

_**"Horrible! I had to keep the same weight, AND everybody was wearing the same clothes as me..."**_

_"Even me?" _I asked.

**_"Actually, the Rhonda of my world told me, and I quote, "I would never wear anything that Helga G. Pataki wears in my entire life!"." _**Helga explained. **_"At least, that's what she said."_**

_"...Wow..." _I sighed.

_**"Yeah, I'm glad I quit that!" **_Helga sighed. **_"But I suppose it wasn't too bad... this little experience taught me a few things..."_**

I just nodded as I continued watching the auditions.

* * *

"Well, that's disappointing that nobody got the model audition..." Phoebe sighed as we walked out.

"I'm not disappointed." Nadine smiled as she spotted the women's room, strutting in her green dress. "I can finally get out of that stupid dress and back into my regular attire! I have to go to a soccer game with Tucker today, so I'm getting prepared!"

We shook our heads and laughed as soon as Nadine came back in her regular clothes. I looked at the other girls as I said, "Come on, we better do the same thing..."

* * *

Pretty soon, all four of us were back in our normal attire as I looked out at the sun. I took a breath of fresh air and smiled. "Well, girls, what do you want to do tonight? Homework under the stars?"

"Oh, that would be an excellent idea!" Lila smiled.

"This would be a great time!" Phoebe smiled.

"Maybe a little bit, but I have to meet up with Tucker..." Nadine said.

All of a sudden, I heard my cell phone ring as I picked it up. Hmmm... Arnold. I answered the call. "Hello, Arnold."

"Hey, Rhonda! Are you busy?" Arnold asked over the phone.

"Well... not really, no." I shook my head. "Just with my friends, in fact."

"Oh, maybe this is perfect timing, then! You know the cousin I told you all about?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"His school's spring break started, and he just came over yesterday to visit me for the week! He'll be here until Saturday, but I'm sure you guys will get along great!" Arnold said over the phone.

"Well..." I paused as I looked at the girls. "Me and the girls are going to have a little homework get-together under the stars. If I can get my parents' permission, maybe a dinner picnic under the stars too. You're welcome to come and we'd love to see your cousin!"

"Okay, that's great!" Arnold smiled through the phone. "What time do you want to meet up?"

"Hopefully six o'clock at the latest, in the park." I said.

"That way, I'll meet up with Tucker at seven-thirty." Nadine sighed.

"Great! I'll see you then." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Lila asked.

"Arnold's cousin came over to visit Arnold, and it seems he wants to introduce us to him." I explained.

"Oh, this'll be wonderful!" Lila smiled. "It'll be ever so interesting to see who Arnold's cousin is!"

"Well... we better prepare this picnic then!" Nadine said.

"Let's get ourselves ready!" Phoebe smiled as we got into a nice position.

We were going to make the best get-together for Arnold's friend tonight!

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-four! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page!


	132. Meet The Cousin

Here comes 'Weird Cousin'! Let's see how this episode plays out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, almost five-thirty, after getting permission from our parents, me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were all set up for the picnic, and we added some extra table settings, each for Arnold and his cousin. We were just about to relax when Sheena came along.

"Hey, girls!" Sheena smiled as she looked over at us and came over. "Setting up for a picnic?"

"A little study session under the stars, if that's what you're implying." I said.

"Is it okay if I join you? My family isn't going to come home until eight, and I need some company right now." Sheena said.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other before Lila already set up an extra place. "Sure, Sheena. You're welcome to join us."

"She is?" Me, Nadine and Phoebe groaned.

"Oh, thanks girls." Sheena smiled as she sat down with us.

Phoebe sighed. "Well, I suppose this isn't that bad. Okay, Sheena, I guess all we need to do is wait for Arnold and his cousin."

"Oh, Arnold's joining us and he's bringing his cousin from out of town that he told us about? That's so cool!" Sheena smiled.

"Yeah, we heard quite some stories between him and his cousin." I smiled.

"Yeah, almost every summer, Arnold would go for a couple of weeks just to visit Arnie." Nadine smiled. "He told us some good tales about how he's good at farm life..."

"Just like me!" Lila giggled. "Well, before I moved to the city."

"...how he doesn't mind fashion..." Nadine smiled.

"Like me." I gave a smirk of confidence.

"...how good and smart he is..." Nadine said.

"Like me." Phoebe giggled.

"...and he's honest and very competitive, from what Arnold told us!" Nadine smiled. "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Let's just hope Arnie, whoever he is, is really hungry!" Phoebe said. "We sure packed a lot of food."

"I guess we're all nervous to meeting him." I sighed.

"I guess I am as well, since I pretty much heard a lot of him from you for the first time." Lila said.

_**"Okay, Lila, let's test your relationship with Lorenzo. Let's see how much you like Arnie!" **_Helga chuckled.

_"Wait, Lila and Arnie hit it off in a relationship?" _I asked in my mind.

_**"There was a time back in my timeline when Arnold was interested in Lila that Lila fell for Arnie, yes... but trust me, you're going to be shocked at who Arnie really is!"**_

_"We'll see about that..." _I thought as I saw Arnold coming in. "Hey, Arnold!"

"Hey, girls! Looks like everyone's here..." Arnold sighed.

"Indeed." Phoebe smiled. "So, where's your cousin?"

"Oh, he's coming." Arnold said as we all turned to the road.

"Are... you sure?" Nadine asked, curiously.

"Well, I'll be the first to admit he's not... fast. Gerald's here too..." Arnold said, which prompted Phoebe to immediately set up another place at the small picnic area. "...and he's currently leading him with Abner coming JUST in case he wouldn't get lost."

We waited as we raised our eyebrows awkwardly. Sheena then whispered to me, "Is he even moving?"

Pretty soon, we saw Gerald and Abner rounding the corner, leading another football-headed kid over. He looked similar to Arnold from a distance.

"Over here!" Arnold called.

Gerald and Abner stopped in front of us as we all turned to see Arnie for the first time.

He... certainly looked similar to Arnold... if Arnold was some odd cartoon character. Arnie's eyes looked pretty dull, his hair was a lighter blonde than Arnold's, he was wearing a green beanie, a plaid shirt, and jeans held by black straps... overalls? He also had grey shoes.

Arnie then looked at a rock on the ground as he took a deep breath. "Sedimentary."

"Hm?" Nadine blinked as Arnie picked up the rock.

"This is a sedimentary rock." Arnie explained.

"You sure you want to do this, man?" I heard Gerald whisper to Arnold.

Arnold whispered back to Gerald, "I think it's high time I introduce him, at least."

"Your funeral." Gerald whispered as Arnold turned.

"Anyway, girls... I like you to meet Arnie." Arnold smiled, then whispered to us, "I'm aware of what he looks like and his appearance and personality, but try to get along, okay?"

Arnold smiled as he nodded. Phoebe decided to be the first as she smiled. "Well, Arnie, we're so glad to finally meet you for the first time. And on your spring break, too. Arnold told us quite a lot about you. I'm Phoebe, this is Lila, Sheena, Nadine and Rhonda."

"We're just so glad to meet you." Lila smiled.

"Charmed." Arnie snorted a bit.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Recently, I've been reading the ingredients on this candy bar I ate." Arnie said as he picked up an empty candy bar wrapper.

"Oh... that's cool." I paused.

"It's quite an interesting read." Arnie nodded.

"Tell us more." Lila smiled. We all turned to Lila as Lila blinked, looking at us. "What?"

"So..." Sheena paused. "Arnold told us you have a pet?"

"He's in my pocket." Arnie slowly nodded.

"Oh, a pocket pet? What is it?" Lila asked.

Arnie then pulled out a pile of... lint? Me and Nadine yelped as Phoebe and Sheena blinked. "Lint, actually. I collect a lot of lint, but this lint is special to me. His name is Button."

We girls just stared strangely... well, all but Lila who appeared fascinated. "Oh, he's adorable!"

"Lila!" Nadine whispered. "What is wrong with you?"

Lila just smiled. "Just being polite to our new friend!"

We all smiled nervously as Arnie snorted. "So... how's the food? I'm starving."

"Food, of course, food!" I smiled. "Let's set up the picnic and we can begin!"

* * *

We were later gathering as we were eating... or at least trying to. Lila and Arnold were eating fine, no problem, but the rest of us girls, and Gerald, even Abner, was looking at Arnie weirdly as he just ate a little fast.

"So, Arnie, what do you do with your spare time? What is your... shall I say... hobby?" Phoebe asked.

Arnie looked up as he said, "I like... counting things."

"Oh, a math person." Phoebe smiled. "So, you're a little organizer of sorts?"

Arnie just blinked, looking at Phoebe, confused.

Phoebe sighed. "You like to collect and count from your head, you're pretty smart."

Arnie just blinked weirdly.

Phoebe sighed. "You're good at counting."

"Indeed." Arnie nodded.

"So, Arnold usually tells us you like to play a lot of games." Gerald said.

"Yeah." Nadine smiled. "What games do you like?"

Arnie finished up his sandwich as he looked over at all of us. "Well, normally, Button and I sometimes like to play an intense of game of 'Hide and Seek'. I usually hide Button anywhere in a general area not within three feet distance, and the mission is to find him."

We all blinked as Nadine smiled nervously. "Awe-some?"

"I think that would be a good idea. I'm interested in playing the game." Lila smiled.

"Why not?" Arnold shrugged as Gerald just groaned.

Me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena looked at each other, oddly.

* * *

A few minutes later, after we finished our picnic, we were currently searching through a lot of bushes to find Arnie's... lint. I groaned as I said, "This is impossible! How hard is it to find a ball of lint!"

"I know, but we can't give up!" Lila whispered. "It would hurt Arnie's feelings..."

"Yeah." Phoebe nodded. "Besides, Arnold seems to be really into it..."

We all turned to see Arnold leading Arnie around as Arnold looked up. "Okay, Arnie, is this it?"

Arnie shook his head.

"Let's just keep trying." Phoebe said.

"All right." Lila smiled as me, Nadine, Gerald and Sheena grumbled.

"Found him." We heard Arnie said.

We all turned in confusion as we saw Arnie holding his lint.

"What? Where was he?" Gerald asked.

"In my pocket." Arnie explained.

"Oh, come on!" Nadine growled.

Arnold looked up as he gasped. "Uh-oh, it's getting a little late. Arnie, we should probably get going."

Arnie took a snort before saying, "Okay..."

"Well, it was ever so nice to meet you, Arnie." Lila smiled. "I think you're pretty cute."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Arnie said as Arnold took his arm.

"Well, girls, glad to see you acquainted with Arnie. I'll bring him to school tomorrow, just for a day to see how everyone else reacts. I'm glad you girls are getting along with him." Arnold smiled.

"Thankfully?" Gerald asked.

"Okay, Arnold, see you later." I waved as he, Arnie, Gerald and Abner left.

Lila giggled as soon as Arnie left as she said, "Arnie is so cute..."

Lila's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT AM I SAYING?"

Lila's eyes closed. "You love Lorenzo, you love Lorenzo, you love Lorenzo, Lorenzo loves you, Lorenzo loves you, Lorenzo loves you."

Lila's eyes widened as she smiled cutely. "Oh, but Arnie is ever so sweet and charming!"

Lila's eyes closed as she frowned. "But Lorenzo is your BOYFRIEND! He wouldn't appreciate you falling for another guy!"

Lila's eyes opened and smiled, "But Arnie is so nice and sweet! He has the greatest interests in his heart..."

Lila's eyes closed and frowned. "He looks like Arnold! Are you saying you like Arnold?"

Lila's eyes opened and paused. "Well... no, I don't like him like him, I just like him, but..."

Lila's eyes closed and frowned. "But nothing! Lorenzo is your boyfriend! He is in love with you! You are in love with him! Besides, what if Arnie has a girlfriend back home?"

Lila's eyes opened and sighed. "I guess you're right..."

"Uh, Lila?" I shook her a bit. "If you're done arguing with yourself, which by the way, stop doing that, you are embarrassing us, then we need to talk about our first reactions to Arnie."

"WE SPENT ABOUT A HALF HOUR LOOKING INTO THE BUSHES AND THAT PILE OF LINT WAS IN HIS POCKET THE WHOLE TIME?!" Nadine growled.

"Aw, look at the bright side, at least Button was sweet." Lila smiled.

"IT'S A PILE OF LINT!" Nadine yelled. "I mean, this is Arnold's cousin? He's dull as dirt and he looks dumb!"

"Hey, come on!" Lila frowned. "I know he looks like what he looks like, but I'm sure Arnie was just a little nervous about meeting all of us."

"Maybe he was just shy." Sheena pointed out.

Phoebe and I nodded as Nadine paused. "I suppose that's true..."

Phoebe smiled. "I think I have an idea... why don't we each spend some one-on-one time with him and Arnold tomorrow? That way, we can know him a little better..."

"Maybe I'll do mine tonight." I smiled. "I'll just let my parents know I'm going to spend some time with Arnold and Arnie tonight."

"Good idea." Sheena smiled. "Then we can each do our thing for school tomorrow."

"Let's get to it, then!" Phoebe smiled.

"Right! And Lila, you better call Lorenzo and hang with him for most of the day, if you can." I advised.

Lila nodded. "Sure, I'll try my best..."

Lila closed her eyes. "But it's ever so hard when your heart aches!"

"You'll be fine, trust me." I smiled as we decided to separate for the time being.

* * *

"Look, Rhonda, I know you feel bad for Arnie..." Arnold sighed as we were both sitting in his room, Arnie was in the bathroom. "But you don't have to hang around him."

"Arnold, it's not all that it seems." I sighed. "Look, I want to at least try to make friends with Arnie. We all do. We want to get a chance to get better acquainted with him. So, what do you say? Will you give me that shot with Arnie?"

Arnold sighed. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."

We turned to see Arnie coming in as I smiled. "Hey, Arnie."

"Hey..." Arnie said as he was chewing on something.

"What are you chewing on?" I asked.

"Gum. Plain-flavored. Want some?" Arnie asked, digging into his pocket and offering some gum to me.

"Uh, no thank you, Arnie." I smiled as Arnie put the gum away. "Anyway, Arnold told me you were into fashion quite a bit."

"I dabble from time to time changing clothes, yes." Arnie nodded.

"What inspired you?" I asked.

"Inspired?" Arnie asked, curiously.

"You know, who helped you become interested in fashion?" I asked.

"Oh. Well... I suppose you might say I had... a friend who's interested." Arnie explained.

"I see..." I paused as I looked up...

Wait... was that... Curly?

I had to look up again, but I noticed... he was gone.

I blinked as Arnie looked at me. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, nothing." I smiled nervously. "What colors do you like?"

"White. Mostly... white." Arnie said. "I sometimes enjoy plaid, but I like mostly white."

I blinked as Arnold just shrugged.

* * *

The next day at the school bus, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Sheena watched as Lila was sitting down next to Arnie as she was putting in headphones in his ears as Lila smiled. "I'm sure you'll love this music. It really brings out the soul!"

"I'm sure it does." Arnie said.

As Arnie closed his eyes and started bobbing his head to the music, I noticed Lila was covering her ears and closing her eyes as she was turning around, not even looking at Arnie, as she was repeating a mantra. "You love Lorenzo, you love Lorenzo, you love Lorenzo! Me and Arnie are just friends, nothing more. He may be cute, but I have a better boyfriend!"

"Man, Lila is in one tough heart love triangle." Nadine pointed out.

"However did you guess?" I asked.

We watched as Arnie pulled out the earphones as Lila gave a smile. "Well?"

Arnie paused. "Do you have 90s rap? I've enjoyed that type of music."

Lila's eyes widened in shock.

A few minutes later, Lila quickly joined us as she frowned. "Turned off. Not in love in Arnie anymore."

"Why, all because he said '90s ra-'" Sheena started.

"YES!" Lila frowned... then sighed in relief. "Thank God, I can still go with Lorenzo. I mean, Arnie and I can still be friends, but... oh my God, I do not want 90s rap music mentioned to me... at all!"

I paused. "Anything to do with those 90s hipster clothes you ow-"

"Yes." Lila frowned.

Phoebe smiled. "Well, I'm sure I can get good with him my next round."

* * *

As me and the other girls were getting off the bus, I was suddenly grabbed by Curly. I yelped as I looked at him in the eyes and frowned. "What do you want, freak?"

"Obviously, you have something going on with you and the football head!" Curly growled.

I blinked in shock. He knows I love Arnold! "Curly, PLEASE don't-"

"I will not let you go near Arnold's retarded cousin!" Curly frowned.

Oh. That was it. Man, I thought he discovered my secret. "Arnold's cousin isn't retarded! He's just shy!"

"Oh please! I know retardedness when I see it!" Curly frowned. "I'm warning you, Rhonda! Stay away from him or he faces my wrath!"

Jesus, Curly was scary when he let me go. I had to recover and run to join up with Nadine, Lila and Sheena. "Sorry I'm late... how's Phoebe doing with Arnie?"

They pointed over to where Phoebe was talking with Arnie as Arnie was reciting a poem.

"Lint. It's some lint. So soft, so squishy, can fit in the pocket. Lint." Arnie said.

Phoebe blinked. "Oh... that's... pretty interesting..."

* * *

Now it was Sheena's turn as we watched her do something with Arnie, sitting him down as she smiled. "And now, the demonstration of my science project... the making of the chocolate malt. Arnie, I thank you for being my test subject."

Arnie snorted as everyone looked at him weirdly. "Whatever."

Sheena then gave Arnie a cup of chocolate malt as he sipped on it. Sheena smiled. "So, how did it taste?"

Arnie just stared at Sheena. "It tastes chocolately."

Sheena blinked. "Oh... that's nice..."

* * *

Now it was Nadine's turn as me, Lila, Phoebe, Sheena, Arnold, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo were sitting down, watching as Nadine set up a small bowling like area as Nadine rolled the ball and knocked down nine pins.

Tucker clapped as Nadine turned to Arnie, Phoebe got up to set the pins up. Nadine nodded. "Your turn, Arnie!"

Arnie started blankly... before he threw the ball right at the pins, knocking them everywhere as we ducked.

Arnold smiled. "Wow, Arnie, that's great!"

Nadine stared in shock as she turned to Arnie, who looked at her. "HOW?"

"I just threw it." Arnie frowned.

Arnold sighed as he looked at all of us. "Look, I know you want to make Arnie feel welcome, but don't feel bad for him. He may be different, I know, but..."

"Excuse me, Arnold?"

Arnold turned to see Arnie coming up to us. "Uh, yes, Arnold?"

"Look, I know I'm a slow person. I realize that. But while I am slow, there are things I AM good at. You know I collect lint and counting things and reading the ingredient labels... but Arnold, I'm more than that. I may not have been appreciated back at home, but there are things I'm good at that you don't see quite that often." Arnie explained.

Arnold was surprised to see Arnie talking like this, but motioned him to go on.

"While I may be slow and interested in the most boring things, I can spice up and make things pretty interesting. Trust me, Arnold, on the inside, I am happy to make new friends... but I just don't show my emotions a lot like you do." Arnie explained. "I know your friends may be a little uncomfortable with me, but they are trying, and for that, I thank you."

I paused. "Arnie... look... we want to be your friend. We all do. It doesn't matter what we have in common, it doesn't have to be in our interests... but..."

"But we all have a thing in common." Arnie smiled a bit as he put a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "And that's Arnold. Isn't he the reason he brought me here?"

Gerald paused as he smiled, "True..."

"Si..." Lorenzo nodded.

"He really helped us be friends in his own way..." Tucker smiled.

"I guess what you're saying is, no matter how different you look, you'll always meet a friendly face." I smiled as I hugged Arnie a bit.

"Forgive me if I don't hug you back. I appreciate the hug." Arnie said as I let go of him. "But like I said, I don't show my emotions quite a lot."

"That's all right." I smiled. "So, Arnold's has a good helping people complex... what do you do for people?"

"It's not what I do for people... it's what I can DO to people for people." Arnie said. "Excuse me while I take a walk around your playground..."

Arnie hummed a bit as he started to walk, taking a deep snort before continuing on. To my horror, I saw Curly peeking out as he roared and jumped him.

"Ah ha!" Curly frowned. "Now I got you! I'm warning you to get away from Rho-"

All of a sudden, Arnie's eyes opened up for a brief moment before staring intently at Curly as Curly stopped.

"...Rho- Rhond-" Curly then blinked as he got up, as if in a trance. "Yes, master. What is your wish, sir?"

We all stared in shock as Arnie motioned Curly over. Arnold blinked. "You mean... you know..."

"Hypnotism?" Arnie nodded. "I got a hypnotism kit for my birthday. It's a nice hobby."

I paused as me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila looked at each other... and smirked as I asked, "May we borrow Curly, hypnotized for the whole school day?"

* * *

Later at lunch, I was enjoying lunch in one table with all my friends, including Arnie as Curly was fanning us girls. Arnold then blinked as he asked, "So... when are we going to unhypnotize Curly? We can't leave him like this."

"Let's do it after lunch." I smiled. "Come on, Curly, rev up the fans!"

"Yes, master." Curly said in a trance as he started waving faster.

"Arnie, I love your hypnotism powers!" I smiled as I ate my tuna sandwich.

"Well, I like your bowl cut glasses friend. He's nice and stupid." Arnie said as he continued eating his sandwich.

We all laughed as we continued eating. I think we were going to get along with Arnie just fine.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-five! How'd you like it? By the way, I got the idea of Arnie's hypnotism skill from Slowpoke Rodriguez, you know, a character from the Speedy Gonzales cartoon 'Mexican Boarders'? I thought it would be a pretty cool idea to use that for Arnie... and to show that not all autistic people are slow. I've met quite a few that can be pretty successful in their lives. Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page!


	133. Cosplay Story

Well, here's the next episode, known as 'Gerald's Game'! Well, sort of. It'll start out and mention some of the elements, but it won't be the plot of the episode, per se. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I think we're finally getting close to a graduation ceremony!" I smiled as I came out with Big Patty.

"You said it." Big Patty nodded.

"Of course, I had to get a lot of help, but..." I sighed. "Madame Parvenu seems to appreciate what I do."

"So she does." Big Patty smiled. "All you have to do is put your skills to the test on Friday, and you'll be fine. Need any refreshers?"

I looked up as I saw my ride coming up. "Eh, no thanks, BP. I think I can handle it."

"Very well..." Big Patty said as I went over to my limo. "See you on Friday."

I nodded as I went inside the limo and joined my parents as I looked over to them.

"Hey, sweetheart!" My mom kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, mom!" I laughed.

"Doing a good job in finishing school, sweetheart?" My dad asked.

"You bet, dad!" I nodded.

"Well, you're almost on your way to graduation soon, sweetheart!" My mom smiled. "So, why don't we settle on a celebration tonight? Any place you desire, we'll take you to eat?"

"Why tonight?" I asked.

"Well, because we need to prepare for your finishing school graduation party on Sunday, darling!" My mom laughed. "It wouldn't be right if we did it on Friday... and I know you want to invite your friends during the weekend."

"True..." I smiled. "Okay, mom... let me think for a second..."

I paused to think as my dad gave me some hints. "You know, Rhonda, there are places you haven't been to in a while with your parents. I'm sure you have a favorite place to..."

I snapped my fingers. "Mick's! That good place where they serve these sweet Italian dishes! It's been quite a while!"

My mom and dad laughed as my mother said, "A wonderful idea, darling. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes I am!" I smiled as we all sat in the limo.

* * *

It was a great night at the Italian place... it was the best time of my life with my parents. It just felt so good to be with them... so comfortable.

As I was getting ready for bed that night, I was pulling out the small diary from my backpack, the one I wrote in as a kid as I kept examining the three pages that were stapled. It just... really bothered me that I couldn't open it! Sometime, I need to get a staple remover...

But that didn't worry me too much... I just decided to turn in for the night... just to relax...

* * *

The next day, over at the arcade, Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and I were just showing Arnie around the town, the arcade as Arnie examined the game he was looking at.

"Pinball's not all that bad." I explained as Gerald took his position. "Sometimes, you gotta get the flipper to... flip right."

"I see." Arnie nodded as he continued chewing his plain-flavored gum. "I don't know... maybe it's a little... too exciting for my taste."

Arnie then pulled out his lint and put a couple of chips next to it as he put it in his palm. Most of us blinked as Arnie shrugged. "Button was hungry."

Nadine shook his head. "You and that lint."

Arnie shrugged as Gerald smiled, getting the winner score flashing. "YES!"

"Awesome!" Phoebe smiled as most of us (except for Arnie, who was just watching) high-fived. "You know, the arcade is a pretty good source of entertainment..."

"It is indeed..." Lorenzo said as we started to walk out of the arcade. "Say, the other day I was examining players playing something called 'Dungeons and Dragons'?"

"Dungeons and Dragons!" Tucker nodded. "Oh, I heard of that game. Basically, it's like a role-playing game."

"What is this... 'role-play'?" Lorenzo asked.

"You basically take a character, you pretend to be that character for a certain game, and you act like the characters as a person tells a story!" Lila explained. "It's basically using your imagination."

"Oh..." Lorenzo nodded.

"Oh, yeah..." Gerald smiled. "You know, I have been getting into something called 'The King Rules'."

Arnold frowned. "Gerald, that game is for cosplayers and people who don't have a life."

We all stopped and stared at Arnold as Arnold sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's a waste of time! That game is horribly addictive!"

"Bad as Dungeons and Dragons?" Nadine asked.

"WORSE!" Arnold sighed.

"Oh, come on, Arnold! Doing cosplaying isn't bad. Look, why don't we make up our own story? We go to Nadine's backyard, most of us will be in a random costume of a famous character in fictional media, you can sit back and make up a story!" I suggested.

Arnold frowned. "I don't know..."

"Come on, Arnold. Let's just try it!" Tucker smiled.

"I think this'll be a perfect opportunity for us to bond..." Arnie suggested.

"Si. Besides, we don't have the whole gang as often." Lorenzo smiled.

Arnold sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to regret this..."

* * *

Later on, I smiled as I was carrying my costume as I knocked on Nadine's door. Nadine, dressed up in elf ears answered the door. "Ah, come in, Rhonda. Get into your costume, everybody else is already there!"

I nodded as I ran into the bathroom and changed my outfit, getting into the costume. Once I was done, I examined the costume I was in...

It wasn't much of a costume... it was an old costume with octopus legs sticking out, blue and black dress all over, but I could make it work.

"I'm ready, fellas!" I smiled as I came out.

Arnold, the only one who wasn't wearing a costume, who would be our narrator, just stared at me blankly. "Ursula? You're playing Ursula?"

"It was either this, or a Hank the Cowdog costume that I found in my closet. I don't even remember owning THAT costume!" I sighed.

Arnold nodded as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter, get into position..."

I nodded as I sat down with the others. Arnold coughed. "Okay... let me go over your costumes one last time... Rhonda, you are Ursula from the Little Mermaid."

I nodded.

"Nadine, you are Princess Zelda of Legend of Zelda."

Nadine, dressed up in a princess outfit and elf ears, gave a slight bow.

"Phoebe, you are dressed as Mulan from... Mulan, that suits you." Arnold pointed out.

Phoebe giggled as she swirled around in her warrior costume.

"Lila... you are dressed as a 90s caricature." Arnold sighed. "Do you realize that?"

Lila, once again back in her old black shirt, hair ruffled up, red hoodie wrapped around her waist, and blue mini-skirt. "Yo, man, you need to chill-ax! Just say the word!"

"Lila, please promise me you'll go back to your regular outfit when this is over." Lorenzo said as he was wearing a white shirt and fake beard, like a medieval times.

"Lorenzo, what are you?" Arnold asked.

"Hullo. My name is Inigo Montoya. You have killed my mother." Lorenzo started.

"Father." Phoebe sighed.

"Father. Prepare to die." Lorenzo shrugged.

"Right..." Arnold said as he turned to Arnie. "Arnie..."

"Call me... Ishmael." Arnie said as he was dressed up in a sailor's outfit.

Arnold blinked. "Of course! Tucker?"

Tucker nodded as he slid down in a black mask and a Mexican suit as he made a sign with a Z with a marker he was holding. "Zorro, the fox so cunning and free, who makes the sign with a Z!"

Arnold looked towards Gerald... and frowns. "Really, Gerald?"

Gerald, wearing a purple royal robe and a crown on top his massive hair as Gerald blinked. "What? I've been saving this just in case!"

"Sure..." Arnold sighed. "Well, every story needs a king, I suppose. Well, gather round, and just do the story I tell."

"Very well!" Nadine smiled. "Where do we begin?"

Arnold paused as he looked up. "Well... how about this..."

* * *

_"Once upon a moon, in the distant castle of faraway, lived a king... King Gerald the VIII!"_

_"I'm liking this story already!" King Gerald the VIII smiled as he sat atop his throne._

_"His loyal subjects, Inigo Montoya and Zorro, were his knights of the royal guards, and Mulan was King Gerald's queen."_

_Mulan giggled as she sat down next to King Gerald, with Zorro and Inigo guarding the two._

_"The king and his lovely queen were the happiest they'd ever been. They would always be protective of each other, no matter what! But then... one day... a storm was brewing... a terrible, terrible storm!"_

_All of a sudden, storms started to pick up as King Gerald and Mulan were clinging on to each other, hoping that they wouldn't let go. Inigo and Zorro were busy swimming for their lives._

_"A howling wind came in and swept away Queen Mulan... never to be seen again."_

_"What?" King Gerald said as Mulan was suddenly swept away in a wave. "That's a terrible thing!"_

_"Indeed, it was very terrible. That was why you proved to be... a bitter king!"_

_"You're heck as right I'm bitter! You just said the queen got swept away in a storm!" King Gerald complained._

_Ursula (that's me) peeked out as she (I) said, "Yeah, Arnold, kind of a... disappointment. By the way, when do I appear in the story?"_

_"Just a second, Rhonda, you'll get your time in the sun."_

_Ursula (me) nodded as she (I) slithered away._

_"Anyway, King Gerald the VIII was proven to be a bitter king for many months. He ordered Zorro and Inigo Montoya to fight each other every day because of how bitter he is."_

_"Fight, clowns, fight!" King Gerald ordered._

_"Hullo. My name is Inigo Montoya! You have killed my brother." Inigo started._

_"Father." Zorro rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever. Prepare to die!" Inigo glared as he and Zorro started sword-fighting._

_"It became this way until one day... uh... one day... hm... the jester appeared!"_

_King Gerald, Inigo and Zorro blinked as nothing happened._

_"PST! Lila!"_

_"Oh!" The jester said as she came out. "Yo, what is happenin', you kingliness!"_

_"Oh, shut up, you jester, I am in no mood for your behavior!" King Gerald said._

_"Really, man, because I just recently heard that your queen is alive and well, dude." The jester called._

_"What? My lovely queen?" King Gerald gasped. "Well... where is she?"_

_"Far in the mountains, deep within the lake... will you find your lovely queen, being protected by a sea witch! Ducks rock, man! Ducks rock!" The jester said as she gave her peace symbol before walking out._

_"Seriously, Lila, never act like that again." Inigo sighed._

_"And so, with this new information, he sent Zorro and Inigo on a quest to save the queen. But the king knew this group needed one more!"_

_"We do?" Zorro asked._

_"Yes. That is why King Gerald assigned his butt-kicking daughter on the quest... Princess Zelda!"_

_King Gerald laughed as Zelda walked on the screen as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Go now, my dear, and rescue your mother."_

_"I shall try my best, father." Princess Zelda nodded._

_"And then he died."_

_"WHAT?" King Gerald glared. "ARNOLD!"_

_"You're dead now, Gerald, Now lay motionless on the ground."_

_King Gerald muttered as he fainted right on the ground. "You'll pay for this!"_

_Zelda started crying. "By the name of God... I WILL AVENGE YOU, FATHER!"_

_"And so, Princess Zelda, Zorro and Inigo started to climb up the mountains. It was there that they met a sailor sitting on the dock."_

_Zelda, Inigo and Zorro were later seen climbing up mountains until they came across a sailor, looking at the lake from a distance._

_"Hey, Arnold!" Ursula (again, me) peeked out. "When do I appear?"_

_"Just wait a minute, Rhonda."_

_Ursula (me) nodded as she (I) slithered out._

_"Greetings, fellow traveler." Zorro nodded as the sailor snorted._

_"Hello." The sailor said._

_"We have to get across the lake, but we need a boat." Princess Zelda explained._

_"You're in luck. I happen to own a boat down this dock. Shall we go?"_

_"Si." Inigo smiled. "My name is Inigo Montoya. You have killed my uncle."_

_"Father!" Princess Zelda said in annoyance._

_"Whatever! Prepare to die!" Inigo glared._

_"I am the one known as Zorro!" Zorro said, holding his sword._

_"And I'm the royal princess Zelda, who likes to kick butt!" Zelda curtseyed._

_"Charmed." The sailor nodded. "They call me... Ishmael!"_

_"And so, Zelda, Inigo, Zorro and Ishmael started sailing across the sea where they had marvelous adventures... including one where they played skateboard across the ramp..."_

_On the boat across the sea, Inigo was skateboarding the ramp as Zelda, Inigo and Ishmael held a '8', '5' and a '6' respectively._

_"...an adventure where they went into outer space and blew up the moon..."_

_The boat went up into space as Zelda blew up the moon with her attack as Inigo, Zorro and Ishmael applauded._

_"...and sang along with the mermaids!"_

_The boat was back on the sea as Zorro was doing karaoke with some mermaids as he sang, "ZORRO, ZORRO, THE FOX SO CUNNING AND FREE!"_

_Inigo, Zelda, Ishmael, and even the mermaids covered their ears in horror with Zorro's awful singing._

_"It was not until..."_

_"Am I appearing now?" Ursula (me) peeked in and asked._

_"I'm just about to introduce you!"_

_"Oh boy!" Ursula (me) gasped in delight. "I can't wait!"_

_"It was not until three days later that Zelda's team made it to the center of the lake where they saw Queen Mulan, tied to a tree!"_

_Zelda, Inigo, Ishmael and Zorro gasped as they saw Mulan tied to a tree as Mulan stared with an unimpressed look. "Somehow, I doubt that is even possible!"_

_"Zorro was about to save everyone, when all of a sudden, the villain came out! That is right..."_

_Zelda, Inigo, Ishmael and Zorro gasped as the villain came out of the water._

_"URSULA THE SEA WITCH WAS COMING IN AND EXACTING REVENGE OF THE RESIDENTS OF THE TOWN!"_

_"Wait..." Ursula (me) looked up in shock. "Wait, what?"_

_Ursula (me) just frowned as Inigo marched up. "Hello! My name is Amigo Toyota!"_

_Everyone (except me) just facepalmed._

_Inigo growled. "WHATEVER! YOU KILLED MY FATHER, PREPARE TO DIE!"_

_"No!" Ursula (me) frowned. "No, I'm not doing this!"_

_"Rhonda, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm out! I'm out!" Ursula (me) ranted._

* * *

"I am so out!" I growled as I tore up the legs of my costume. "I am not playing the villain!"

"Well, come on! You're dressed as one!" Gerald pointed out as he was sitting besides Arnold.

"I don't want to be profiled as a villain! Good-bye!" I growled as I marched out of the house and sat down outside.

I just sighed and mumbled as I looked down, disappointed.

"Rhonda? Are you feeling okay?" I heard Arnold say as he joined me.

"I'm sorry..." I sighed. "It's just... I wanted to have fun, show you that cosplaying and telling stories can mean something... but..."

"Rhonda... after seeing everyone having fun as I told a random story... I actually had a lot of fun." Arnold smiled. "It's not something I want to do again, but it's still fun. Besides..."

Arnold hugged me. "It's not fun without you..."

I sighed. "I just... didn't want to be profiled as a villain, you know..."

"I'm sorry, Rhonda." Arnold sighed. "But I was so stuck on a villain, and..."

"I understand..." I sighed as Arnold hugged me. I smiled as I hugged him back. "Aw, I forgive you, you little softie!"

Arnold smiled. "Why don't we go back inside. I had Gerald take over the story."

I nodded. "Okay... I think that'll be fine."

As Arnold and I went back inside, we noticed Gerald was hugging Phoebe.

"And so, Gerald the handsome king did NOT die after all and saved his handsome queen by himself. As for Zelda, Inigo, Zorro and Ishmael, they all got swept away in a huge storm and drowned." Gerald smiled. "They were never seen again."

"Oh, you cheeky little!" Nadine growled as we all had a good laugh. Certainly, a great day just being kids.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-six! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page!


	134. Checking the Pet Store

And now, the next episode, known as 'Weighing Harold'! Well, that episode is going to be in the background, anyway, whilst a new original episode is taking place in the life of Rhonda Wellington Lloyd! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"...and in conclusion, I believe that by helping those in need... rich or poor... they can benefit to us by the use of friendship." I finished stating my report as everybody clapped.

"Good job, Rhonda. You certainly have what it takes to be a graduate." Madame Parvenu smiled as I took my seat.

I sighed in relief as Big Patty went up for her turn. She smiled as she did her report on friendship. On Sunday, it was going to be quite a big day... graduation at my finishing school. Luckily, every one of my friends was going to be there to see me graduate from the school... along with a graduation party back at my house. I sighed as I relaxed. Life was going to be good...

* * *

"Not quite perfect, but perfect enough to pass." I smiled as I went outside with Big Patty, looking over our evaluations.

"You're lucky." Big Patty said as she looked at the paper. "I have 'practically perfect in every way'."

"Oh, kind of like Mary Poppins?" I asked.

Big Patty blinked. "Who's that?"

"Oh, uh... she's from a movie." I explained. "It's pretty good, maybe you should check it out sometime."

"Might just might do that." Big Patty smiled. "Say, Rhonda, you know if Harold's coming over to the graduation ceremony?"

"Miss your boyfriend?" I asked as Big Patty blushed.

"It's not that... it's just..." Big Patty sighed. "Okay, maybe I do miss him a little."

"Well, tomorrow he's coming back from his weight cruise thing. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." I smiled as I looked over to her.

"You really think so?" Big Patty paused... then smiled. "I suppose you're right."

"I KNOW I'm right." I gave a smirk as our rides came over. "I'll see you on Sunday for the ceremony?"

"For sure." Big Patty nodded. "See you on Sunday!"

I nodded as I went into the car, which to my surprise, I saw Olga inside rather than my parents.

"Hi, Olga!" I smiled. "I'm guessing my parents went out again?"

"Pretty much." Olga nodded... before she smiled. "But they told me everything!"

She squealed in delight as she hugged me. "Oh, I can't believe you're going to graduate! It must be a huge honor!"

Another Olga-hug... I always felt so comfortable around it as I hugged her back. "I'm as excited as you are... say, Olga, you're not thinking of coming over to see my graduation party, are you?"

"Oh... sorry, Rhonda. I want to come, but..." Olga sighed. "Well, you know my parents, right?"

"Hm-mm." I nodded as I held my head, Helga was obviously walking around in my mind again.

"Well, they need me home all weekend... you see, the other day, Dad brought home a pet green parrot." Olga explained... as she sighed. "He is so adorable! You should totally see him!"

**_"Wait a minute... green parrot?" _**Helga said in my mind. _**"That must mean..."**_

_"Hold up, Helga." _I told her before turning to Olga. "A parrot?"

"Oh, yes. You see, Daddy brought him home the other day... mostly to have a pet around the house. I thought he was a pretty cute addition..." Olga smiled... before sighing. "Unfortunately, I think Daddy's starting to regret buying the bird. I'm mostly taking care of it, but I don't know how much longer we can keep Tweety... that's what I'm calling the parrot... I don't know... but as long as I show Dad we can be responsible for taking care of it... I think we can make it work. Just shut it up at night, and we'll be fine..."

"Did you try covering its' cage?" I asked.

"Of course I have! Plenty of times!" Olga laughed. "Come on, even I know you have to cover the parrot's cage at night so that it can fall asleep."

"Right..." I nodded.

"Anyway, I think Tweety would be a fine addition to the family!" Olga said. "We need a little... joy in our lives. Just so long as I keep him covered."

"I see..." I nodded as I sighed as we arrived at my house.

* * *

After a couple of hours with Olga, my parents came back and I told them about my day, which they were very impressed about. We kept talking until it was time for bed.

As I was getting ready for bed, I decided to go talk to Helga.

_"Hey Helga, back with Olga, you were about to say something about the green parrot." _I said.

_**"Well, you're lucky you don't have to worry about that dumb bird in your timeline." **_Helga sighed as I started brushing my teeth.

_"Why?" _I asked.

_**"Because in mine, I accidentally done a little poem at night, I was unaware at the time Bob brought the bird to my room. I couldn't sleep, so I had to think about something, and it just happened to be Arnold." **_Helga explained.

_"No way! Poetry?" _I asked.

_**"You better believe it, princess!" **_Helga laughed in my mind. **_"I'm actually a great poet in my school... although I mostly kept all my poems anonymous. Thank you, Mr. Simmons for respecting that..."_**

_"What happened with your poem?" _I asked.

_**"Well, I wrote it in my pink book..."**_

_"Like I used to do in the early days." _I paused in surprise.

_**"Something like that. Anyway, I had to recite the words so that I could get it right... and the next morning, that bird was repeating the poem! I didn't want it to spread, so I went to get a chainsaw to shut the bird up..."**_

_"Why didn't you just give it something new to say? Or repeat a certain catchphrase or something?" _I asked in my mind as I took off my glasses to put on the table.

_**"When you're in love and you want that love kept secret, you do crazy things." **_Helga sighed in my mind. _**"Anyway, I guess Big Bob had the same idea to kill that dumb bird, because when I came back, he flew out the window, and I had to give chase until it came to Arnold's house! And man, what an adventure that was!"**_

_"What happened with the bird?" _I asked.

_**"It got eaten at show-and-tell by a monitor lizard that I bought on accident trying to get that parrot back from Arnold..." **_Helga explained. _**"But at least it was the best accident in the world. Bob even let me KEEP that monitor lizard around... after persuading him that 'scary is the new fad' so that he could use the lizard for his commercials..."**_

_"Did the Olga in your timeline like your new pet?" _I asked.

_**"Unfortunately, Olga never met Deadpool-zilla. He was always with Bob, doing beeper commercials while Olga was visiting at home. I think the main reason is because Olga's scared of reptiles... but who really knows?"**_

_"Deadpoolzilla?"_

**_"It's an awesome name, shut up."_** Helga glared at me in my mind. _**"Besides, if I had a name for the bird if it was still around, I certainly wouldn't name it 'Tweety'!"**_

_"What would you name the parrot?"_

**_"Spiraling Talon Feet of Death." _**Helga smirked in my mind. _**"Now tell me that's not an awesome name!"**_

I paused as I sipped on my glass of water next to my bed. _"That is the dumbest name I have ever heard in my life."_

**_"Well, I wouldn't have named that parrot 'Tweety'." _**Helga frowned.

_"Well, whatever. Thanks for the slight information on this... I'm going to bed..." _I sighed as I laid my head down. _"Night Helga. I'll be in an Arnold dream."_

**_"Suit yourself."_** Helga said as I turned off the light, going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I was getting fitted for a graduation gown my parents gave me when I heard Helga again.

_**"Yo! Rhonda!" **_I heard Helga as they slipped the gown on me.

_"I'm in the middle of a fitting, Helga. Is this important?" _I asked.

_**"Kind of. Remember the monitor lizard I told you about last night?" **_Helga asked.

_"Yeah..." _I started... before my eyes gleamed up. _"Oh! You think the lizard's still there at the pet store? I don't know, Helga, somebody might have bought it already..."_

**_"Trust me, nobody did!" _**Helga explained. _**"They didn't buy Deadpool-zilla for the three years he's been there! Who would have bought him?"**_

_"I... I guess I can take a look, but I'm not buying that lizard!" _I frowned.

_**"Fair enough..." **_Helga said in my mind as I kept getting fitted.

* * *

Later that day, I was walking around the streets, heading towards the direction of the pet store that Helga was directing me to... when I came across Sharlene, who was drinking from a thermos.

"Hi, Sharlene!" I smiled as I came over.

"Oh, hello, Rhonda." Sharlene said as she sipped from her thermos. "Don't mind me, just having my lunch."

"Oh." I said as I looked at her. "What are you eating?"

"Just a delicacy from Hong Kong. You want to try?" Sharlene asked, handing the thermos over.

"Sure." I took the thermos as I took a sip. Hmmm... tangy taste. "Not bad. What is it?"

"Lizard soup." Sharlene said as she took another sip. "Did you know lizards make a great soup?"

"Huh. Weird." I paused. "Well, I'll leave you to your lunch break!"

"Okay!" Sharlene said as she continued drinking from her thermos. "But seriously, give this lizard soup another try! There was a small store that served it at the deli!"

"All right!" I nodded as I walked off. "See you later, Sharlene!"

"See you!" Sharlene nodded as she sighed, and I continued walking.

* * *

As I continued walking, I noticed Big Patty and Harold talking with each other, Harold a little upset because he... was a bit pudgy. From what I'm seeing, Big Patty seemed to be comforting him, giving him some advice. I didn't quite listen to what they were saying, but, I had a feeling Harold's cruise didn't go so well... but Harold seemed to be getting better because Big Patty seemed to give him confidence...

But I knew I couldn't stay around... I had to check out the pet store... just to please Helga...

* * *

When I got to the pet store, I looked inside and looked around.

_**"Birds, dogs, cats, fish... where's Deadpool-zilla? Where is he?" **_Helga said in worry as I looked around.

I sighed. _"Helga, he was already bought! He probably went to a lovely home!"_

**_"Nobody bought him before! Maybe they took him to the back! Go in and ask! I just want to know if Deadpool-zilla's okay!" _**Helga said in a panic.

_"Helga..."_

**_"JUST DO IT!" _**Helga said in my mind, really worried.

_"Okay, okay! I'll ask!" _I said as I went into the pet store.

The girl at the register looked up. "How may I help you?"

I took a deep breath as I said, "Hi, do you have any monitor lizards in your pet store?"

The girl at the register huffed. "Hm... should have been there yesterday, kid. The only monitor lizard in this place got bought yesterday by a purple-dressed, raven haired little girl!"

_**"Purple dre- raven hai-" **_Helga gasped in my mind. _**"Rhonda, that's the same girl who ruined my life! The one who killed Dr. Bliss! And the one you saw who tried to steal the boots at Christmas!"**_

_"What? It can't be!" _I thought in disbelief.

"Although she must have anticipated someone feigning interest on that lizard..." The girl said as she handed a note. "She said to give this note to the person who asked about that lizard... well, it seems it's you..."

I blinked as I took the note.

I heard Helga yelp in my mind. _**"I'm afraid..."**_

_"On three?" _I asked.

**_"Yes." _**Helga said before we paused. _**"Three."**_

I nodded as I opened the note and started to read it.

_'I have killed your pet lizard and made him into soup. If this doesn't get you to reveal yourself, I don't know what will. You have been warned, unborn! I'm never giving up! I know you're out there... you've been hiding from me for almost ten years... but nobody hides forever now, do they?_

_Signed...'_

I looked at the signature... it was the very same S Dr. MacFarlane had drawn when he showed us what was on Dr. Bliss' forehead... the one with ram like horns and tail.

_**"She's hunting me..." **_Helga said. **_"Rhonda, promise me no matter what, we'll get through this..."_**

I sighed. _"I don't know what any of this means... but Helga... I promise, I'll try to protect you... should anything happen..."_

When I left the pet store, I was in a bit of a... stupor. I knew Helga was sitting down, scared. I know now that little girl, the one that was... odd... who was she? Why would she keep tormenting Helga, who shouldn't even exist in this timeline... does Helga still exist in this timeline?

There were just so many questions spinning around, I had to get home quickly just to lay down in bed...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-seven! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	135. Back to the Past

And now, for 'Helga's Parrot'! Or rather, 'Olga's Parrot'! Or rather, this episode is going to be more in the background while I write a different episode that expands a little more on Helga's backstory... as well as learning who we're up against! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I lied down in bed as I sighed, deciding to talk to Helga. _"I just don't understand it, Helga. Why would that little girl be after you? Who is she? Why does she seem obsessed with you?"_

Helga paused as she sighed. _**"Take a little nap. I have another thing I want to show you."**_

I blinked. _"Okay..."_

I decided to blink my eyes a little bit as I went right to sleep.

* * *

_Inside Helga's room, I sat down as Helga was preparing a screen. I looked up at the screen. "Another movie?"_

**_"Just watch..."_** _Helga sighed as she pushed 'Play' on the monitor. **"This is the Pataki household almost ten years ago..."**_

* * *

Outside the Pataki household, ten years ago, it seemed like a regular house as a piano was heard playing. On the screen, I saw Helga and that little girl peeking into the windows.

"Jesus, even as a little kid, Olga is still so obnoxious!" Helga groaned as she was looking inside.

Inside the window, a young teenage girl, in a white shirt and a blue shirt, with combed blonde hair was playing the piano perfectly as an older, but younger, Big Bob Pataki was sitting nearby as he was smiling.

"Another good one, Olga!" Big Bob laughed. "I'm proud of you!"

The young Olga giggled. "Aren't I always, Daddy?"

Helga rolled her eyes as she sat down. "Why am I even HERE anyway?"

"Well... nobody can see you, right? Of course they don't." The little girl gave a large smirk. "What is the biggest thing you ever wanted to do to your mother... ever?"

Helga paused as she blinked. "Miriam? Well... if she wasn't so drunk all the time, I'd... trip her, get her by surprise."

"Of course you would." The little girl nodded. "Well... you're here, and this is a time when your so called mother became sober. Go on..."

"I don't know..." Helga said, looking down. "Even if she was a bit of a pain and not helpful..."

"Are you telling me you STILL have feelings for your mother? The one who constantly ignored you, the one who never was a big help to you? She only helped you when it became necessary for help! She was drunk those other times..." The little girl smiled.

"Well..." Helga blinked... then smirked. "When you put it like that... tell me where she is..."

"We're too transparent, your sister and father won't see us... but if we do this right... your future mother will... let's say... go down the stairs?" The little girl raised an eyebrow.

"When you put it like that, Solara..." Helga smirked. "Let's go for it."

Solara... so that was the girl's name...

I continued watching as Solara took Helga by the hand as they walked right through the door, as if they were ghosts. I continued watching as the two passed by Big Bob and Olga.

"Listen, honey..." Big Bob took a deep breath, as if not finding any words easy to say.

"Yes, daddy?" the young Olga looked up at Big Bob, smiling.

"God, she's even doing those big eyes!" Helga said in disgust.

"Does it matter! Get on me, and put your foot in position on the middle step!" Solara ordered.

"Fine, fine... anything to get a normal life, like you're going to give me!" Helga said as she climbed up the step and positioned her foot. "Jesus, you're hard to keep balance on!"

"...your mother and I... well, we have some news..." Big Bob sighed. "I'm... I'm just not sure how you'd react..."

"She's about to come out..." Solara gave a smirk.

Helga laughed... before pausing. "Wait a minute... Solara, what day and year are we in?"

"Does it matter? Keep your foot out!" Solara glared.

"WHAT DAY AND YEAR... ARE WE IN?" Helga said about to lift her foot off the step.

* * *

_I suddenly gasped, realizing what was about to happen... as Helga looked down in shame._

* * *

"Miriam, could you come down here? I think it's time..." Big Bob called as Olga looked up.

"Coming, honey!" Miriam was heard calling as she was about to come downstairs.

Solara frowned as she bit Helga's finger.

"YEOWCH!" Helga yelped as her foot on the step rolled around, right into Miriam's path... the only focus was Helga and Solara as Helga felt Miriam tripping on her foot.

"AHHH!" Miriam was heard screaming as she fell down the steps.

"MOMMY!" Olga was heard gasping.

"Miriam, are you okay?" Big Bob was heard.

"What just happened?" Helga glared as she got off Solara. "Why the heck did you bite my finger!"

"You were interested in the day and year?" Solara smirked.

"Yes..." Helga said.

"Olga, call a hospital, quick! Hurry!" Big Bob was heard calling. "It's okay, Miriam, you're going to pull through..."

"Welcome to 1992... you would have been conceived in about seven months." Solara gave a smirk.

"I would have been conceived, what do you-" Helga started... before sudden realization dawned on her. "...no... no, no, Miriam couldn't have still been..."

"That's right, Helga. She was pregnant with you!" Solara smirked as she walked out.

"You-" Helga growled as she ran off, not paying attention to the fallen Miriam, who had a bit of blood surrounding her.

Solara was outside, filing her nails as Helga frowned. "YOU TRICKED ME, YOU LITTLE..."

"Bitch?" Solara blew on her nails. "I expect that kind of response."

"Put me back in my world... my timeline... where I LIVE! NOW!" Helga growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Helga, I can't do that." Solara frowned. "As you may have noticed, the way we got here is now gone! Your world is no more."

"What! Of course my world is still there! It has to be!" Helga begged.

"Nope. Sorry. All gone. The minute Miriam tripped and lost you." Solara smirked. "You know, Helga... you should have known better than to trust the devil."

"Devil?" Helga paused... then her eyes widened. "You're the devil?!"

Then, to Helga's (and me when I was watching this) shock, Solara grew little ram horns and a small devil tail. "Oh come on! Isn't it obvious, Helga? I'm sorry to say, every dimension I've seen, you were always there... and that was a shame. I'm interested in seeing a world without Helga Pataki... aren't you? Anyway, you're dead now..."

Solara then summoned a scroll as she read it. "Oh... my, my... it seems that an unborn soul is on my list... future name that could have been... 'HELGA PATAKI'!"

Helga growled. "You set me up! You set this all up! That pole when I punched Arnold was definitely not there!"

"Of course it wasn't! I conjured it up!" Solara laughed. "As for your little friend... Phoebe, I believe... I had to manipulate her mind... just a little. Besides, I needed you to not have any comfort or someone to talk to... and anyway, I knew you'd fall for something stupid like 'having a normal life with loving parents'! You really think the DEVIL would give you a normal life? Well... I suppose you have a new one in my version of Hell! Well..."

Solara snapped her fingers as a devilish portal appeared. "You're not born and it seems you have no reason you shouldn't exist! Time to go, Helga!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Helga growled as she put up her fists.

Solara just laughed. "Do you really think you have a choice in the matter? Time to go, bitch!"

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a bright light shined right on Solara as Solara groaned. "AW, MARCIE DAMMIT! How did the sun move in my eyes?"

Helga blinked in confusion... when she heard a voice.

"Helga! RUN! RUN NOW! You're no match against her! GO!"

Helga looked around. "How?"

"You're transparent and a ghost! Fly!" The voice said in annoyance. "Run and hide, hurry!"

Helga didn't need another prompting as she started to run off. As Helga kept running, she heard Solara yell, "YOU MAY HAVE ESCAPED, UNBORN, BUT YOU JUST WAIT! I WILL FIND YOU! THERE'S NO WAY BACK! AND WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU... THE REST OF THIS WORLD IS GOING DOWN!"

* * *

_The screen stopped as I stared in shock. Helga looked down as I looked at her. "So... Miriam tripping and her miscarriage..."_

**_"It was all my fault!"_** _Helga sobbed. **"I was tricked by a little girl who was a demon in disguise!"**_

_Helga then sat down and sobbed a bit. **"I thought I would get a normal life... but no... it's because of me Olga ended up where she is now!"**_

_"I guess Big Bob wanted to tell Olga that they were having another child..." I sighed._

**_"I feel so stupid..."_** _Helga sniffled. **"Maybe I SHOULD just give myself up... I mean, Dr. Bliss and now Deadpool-zilla? What if... what if she tries for Arnold next?"**_

_"Helga... it's not your fault. If anything... it was that girl, Solara." I explained. "Don't you see? She's trying to get you to come out... she's trying to lure you out! Helga, I said I would protect you... and I mean every word of it! Even if people don't know who you are... I promise you, you're staying with me!"_

_Helga looked at me, pausing... before hugging me. **"Thanks, Rhonda..."**_

_"No trouble... though one thing puzzles me... HOW did you and Solara get into the time period you were in, seven months before... well, in your timeline, BEFORE you were... well..." I paused, awkwardly._

**_"That's yet another story... for another time." _**_Helga sighed. **"For now, why don't we stick together?"**_

_I nodded. "Okay, Helga. You just tell me what to do and how you did it... and if situation comes to worse, I'll try it."_

**_"I knew I could count on you, Princess." _**_Helga laughed as we shook hands._

* * *

I woke up from my bed as I yawned. I looked outside. Almost late afternoon. Well, better to see if I can just get another walk in.

As I went outside, I noticed Olga was sitting near the steps of the house. I walked out, surprised. "Hey, Olga? You okay?"

"Well..." Olga sighed. "Sort of."

"What's wrong?" I asked as I lifted her up.

"Daddy took the bird back to the pet store." Olga sighed. "It just wasn't working out. It wasn't the bird or my dad, it's just... well, let's just say we figured it was okay to take Tweety back."

"Oh, sorry to hear that, Olga." I sighed. "Do you need some comfort?"

"Well... I was thinking about getting ice cream... and then figured, 'What better way than to eat with a good friend?'. Sharlene is working late, and my other friends are out, and... Rhonda, would you mind if..."

I smiled as I hugged Olga. "I wouldn't mind at all..."

Olga smiled as she took my arm. "Well, let's go then. Maybe we can discuss possible careers."

I smiled as we continued walking, when I heard Helga's voice. _**"You know, Olga may not have a sister in this timeline... but she is definitely becoming closer... to us."**_

I nodded as we continued walking.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-eight! How'd you like it? Yeah, I realize I put out some bombshells, but hopefully, in time, the story will become more clear in the future. For now, though, we'll continue on with some lighter stuff in the next episode! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	136. Learning About Doctors

Next episode is 'Career Day'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sunday was a really good day for me. I didn't have much to worry about, I had my graduation ceremony with Big Patty and the other students early in the morning whilst Madame Parvenu gave a speech about how her students have managed to become the politest people in the world, and she hopes that we can make ourselves better people in the futures yet to come. Everybody was there, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila... all my friends and family... well, except for Olga, but I understand, she needs to keep an eye on her family, and we can't be together all the time... and Arnold, but he had a good reason, he's going over to wait for his grandfather to take his final test before getting his diploma, and that's pretty cool. But he said he'd be there at the graduation party.

Over at the graduation party at my house, we were all having a lot of fun. Arnold did eventually show up as he joined me.

"Having a good time?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, well... yeah." I sighed. "To think, I entered that finishing school a girl... I come out of it, a beautiful young woman."

Arnold gave a slight smile. "You certainly are beautiful..."

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow, though I did know what he said.

"Uh... well... nothing, forget it!" Arnold blushed. "Hey Rhonda, I've been thinking... careers, you know?"

"Oh yeah... you want to know where your future lies, huh?" I asked as I drank a little of my drink.

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "You know, our school is holding a Career Day tomorrow."

"Ah... the good ol' Career Day." I sighed. "The stories I hear from our fourth graders now known as fifth graders. You know, before he went to jail, I hear Wolfgang went along with the Jolly Olly Man. I heard from the word on the school halls that Wolfgang didn't have a lot of fun with the guy. And who can blame him? The guy may give out ice cream, but he's such a jerk."

"I'm... I'm sure he's not that bad when you get to know him." Arnold smiled.

"That's what I like about you, buddy. Always the optimist." I sighed. "But seriously, don't you remember when we had that heat wave in the summer?"

"Yeah, you went crazy." Arnold said.

I paused to remember that moment...

* * *

_"Oh yeah?" Arnold frowned, then he started yelling out, "NO ICE CREAM, NO PEACE!"_

_We all started chanting these lines. Was I really that heat depraved that I'd be willing to follow any order? Well, truth be told... yes. I was._

_"NO ICE CREAM, NO PEACE! NO ICE CREAM, NO PEACE!" We all chanted as we surrounded the man, Harold jumping up to the ice cream truck._

_"Listen up! We have had enough!" Harold called from atop the ice cream truck. "We want our ice cream, and we want it at a price which we kids can afford!"_

_Every kid was rooting for what Harold said, and heck, I was too! This wasn't fair, this wasn't right!_

_"And if we don't get any ice cream, we're doing something so bad you'll start to regret ever refusing our ice cream privileges." Harold glared._

_We all started to glare too as the Jolly Olly Man gulped. "Okay, okay, here's the deal!"_

_We all paused._

_"You can have one scoop of Rum Raisin for ten bucks." the Jolly Olly Man said._

_All of us started to riot angrily as Harold yelled, "LET'S TIP OVER THE TRUCK!"_

_I cheered with the other kids as we ran over to the truck, about ready to tip it over..._

_"Wait until I'm OFF the truck first!"_

_Whoops. Guess we forgot Harold climbed up the truck. As he climbed down, he yelled, "Let's do this!"_

_We all hollered as we started to push the truck, and we seemed to be doing a good job of it too... we started pushing it from all sides, when all of a sudden, we heard..._

_"EXCUSE ME!"_

_We instantly stopped as we turned to see Arnold standing nearby. The little sanity I had left not affected by the heat suddenly started to focus on Arnold as I noticed he was starting to feel a little bad for starting the riot, but I mean, why would he feel bad? He started the riot in the first place, we were all..._

_The heat. The heat got to us all._

_"Look, you have a right to be angry, but we can't let the heat make us that crazy." Arnold explained as I looked over to my hands, when I noticed my nails weren't looking good. Wow, did I actually get heat deprived so bad I was willing to break a couple of my nails to tip over an ice cream truck? I guess I was. "The Jolly Olly man is our friend. Harold, have you forgotten about the time he sold you that slightly damaged snow cone at high price?"_

_Harold looked down disappointed. "And Rhonda, what about your favorite Chocolate Fudge Bars? Doesn't he always keep your favorite Chocolate Fudge Bars in stock?"_

_I looked down, very guiltily._

_"And Eugene, didn't he help you that time you were choking on your favorite Rainbow Turbo Pop?" Arnold asked an in-pain Eugene, holding his back. "Don't you see, the heat is turning us against each other. Jolly Olly Man against kids, kids against Jolly Olly man. It's the heat! Don't you see? This has to stop! What do you say?"_

_We all looked down guiltily as I said, "Arnold, you're right in saying it... we all feel bad... the heat is really getting to us... but here's one thing you should know about people that suffer through the hot, humid weather."_

_"What's that?" Arnold asked._

_"...We actually don't care what any rational person says, even if the rational person is you." I shrugged. "Sorry."_

_"LET'S TIP OVER THE TRUCK!" Harold called as the kids, along with me, cheered._

* * *

"Man... what a rush that was." I sighed. "But even IN that heat wave, he was still a jerk."

Arnold sighed. "Look, if I end up with him, I'll try to get along with him. Who knows? Maybe he's not as bad as he seems."

"You keep thinking that buddy." I said as I sipped my drink.

* * *

The next day, on Monday, we were all sitting in our seats as Mr. Simmons made the announcement of Career Day. Everybody around me just groaned as I just blinked. But fortunately, as expected from word on the street, the volunteer people for Career Day... I could recognize Mr. Potts, Harvey the mailman, Mr. Green, Mrs. Vitello and Sheena's Uncle Earl in the group... and yep, the Jolly Olly Ice Cream Man arrived as well. There were quite a few people there, actually. We had to draw from a hat a random job. I drew out a name and opened it to reveal... hm. Doctor.

Hmm... I guess it's okay. I turned to Nadine, Phoebe and Lila who were looking at their jobs.

"Construction worker?" Phoebe said, confused at what she just read.

"Come on, Phoebe, it's just for the day." I smiled. "Besides, you're hanging with Mr. Potts, how bad could he be?"

Phoebe paused. "I suppose you have a fair point... I always wanted to study an actual explosion up close... in case I ever want to know the concept of inventing something someday..."

"That's the spirit!" I smiled.

"Baseball player..." Nadine read. She shrugged. "Eh. I suppose that's fine."

Lila blinked. "Selling... selling clothes? Who would volunteer at a school to go over and pick up somebody just to act as cashier?"

"Sharlene." I shrugged.

"What brings her up?" Lila asked.

"No, I mean, Sharlene is over there. She seems to the volunteer." I said, pointing over to Sharlene, who just waved at us.

"Oh." Lila said. "What did you get, Rhonda?"

"Doctor." I said, looking at my paper. "Now... who is a doctor-"

My eyes widened as I immediately spotted the doctor sitting nearby. I knew that doctor...

"Oh, and by the way, kids, your career mentor is going to grade your performance at the end of the day, so remember to stay on your best behavior and mind your mentor." Mr. Simmons announced as we looked up. "You are all dismissed for the rest of the day. Have fun with your mentors!"

We all nodded as we each walked up to our mentor and stuck with the person... and as I was walking with my mentor, I looked up to him and said, "It's a surprise to see you again, Dr. MacFarlane."

"Heh, likewise, kiddo." Dr. MacFarlane smirked.

* * *

As I got in the car with Dr. MacFarlane, I looked over to him as he started the car and drove off. Dr. MacFarlane looked over to me before focusing on the road. "Say, kid, you visit Dr. Bliss' grave?"

I sighed. "Yeah... I can't really explain it, but... if I had met her today, I would tell her she did a great job."

"Heh, I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that, kid." Dr. MacFarlane smiled. "Anyway, kid, I know being a doctor or a psychologist takes a lot of work. Tell you what I'll do. I don't really have a lot of appointments today, I only have at least two appointments that lasts for two hours, other than that, I can teach you everything you need to know about doctors."

"All right." I said as I relaxed. "Is it all right if I..."

"Turn on the radio? Sure, kid, go right ahead. But don't change the radio station. I have it on a certain station I really like." Dr. MacFarlane nodded.

I nodded as I quickly started to turn on the radio as I heard a song I never heard before.

**"Last night I had the strangest dream..." **a male voice started singing

"Ah, I love this song..." Dr. MacFarlane smiled as the upbeat song continued playing. I smiled as I bobbed my head to the tune.

* * *

So, the morning was pretty well spent as Dr. MacFarlane told me to watch as his patients came in.

"Oh, kid, do you mind if you listen to music while I take care of this?" Dr. MacFarlane asked as he gave me a Walkman and some headphones. "This is a... personal thing."

"Not at all." I said as I put in the Walkman and smiled as I bobbed my head to the music a bit as I listened to it. It went on for pretty much an hour before Dr. MacFarlane tapped me as I took the headphones off.

"All right, I'm pretty much done now." Dr. MacFarlane said as I put away the Walkman. "At least until another half-hour. So anyway, kid, let me tell you something about doctors and what they do. You know how they work, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Basically, helping people in need is a very good thing. It helps people realize what they got going in their lives and they should live it out the best they can." Dr. MacFarlane explained as he pulled out a couple drinks. "Lemonade Tea?"

"Please." I said as I took a cup and sipped on the contents. "But Dr. MacFarlane, what if you had a patient that was say... incurable?"

"All patients can be cured... but if they aren't... then they'd be legally insane." Dr. MacFarlane explained. "Call the nearest asylum if he or she tries attacking. It's the last minute use!"

"You'd think it be the first..." I said.

"It can be, in a way. You see kid, there are people that come here that are often... well... wanting death. It's not a good thing. People with these types of depressed moments need to be talked with seriously."

"Oh..." I looked down. "And killing yourself can be a bad thing."

"Of course it can..." Dr. MacFarlane nodded. "Now, even though I'm a Christian and not too big on crazy religions, I HAVE heard that there are multiple religions with their own version of God and the Devil."

"God and the Devil..." I paused. "Could there be a devil that's so obsessed with someone they want the person dead?"

"Whoa, kid, this is a little TOO much out of my league... but I'm sure a form of a devil would have a list of all people they want condemned..." Dr. MacFarlane explained. "I'm sure you've heard of other religions as well..."

"Me and my parents do go to church on Sunday mornings normally, yes." I nodded.

"Well, there are some religions that don't really require a church." Dr. MacFarlane said. "Sometimes, there are even secret religions, ones that you don't know about or don't even believe they exist, but yet they do... but I'm getting off-topic here. The point I'm making is that killing yourself is a horrible idea and you shouldn't even consider it."

"Don't worry, Dr. MacFarlane. I want to live. If something bad happens to me, I'll find the strength to move on." I smiled.

Dr. MacFarlane smiled. "Heh, you're getting good at this, kid."

* * *

After Dr. MacFarlane finished up with another patient and finished up some paperwork and got dismissed for the day, me and him were driving along as he asked, "You know, kid, there's more to me than just being a doctor. And we still have about three hours... are you all right if we take a drive around the town?"

"Eh, sure..." I said. "Meanwhile, you can tell me more about what doctors can do."

"Sure." Dr. MacFarlane smiled as he started driving around. "You see kid, doctors are the best in the business when it comes to helping people. Like firemen or police, they help people in their need..."

Dr. MacFarlane looked over and nodded as he stopped. "Like for example, you see that burning building over there, the one with all the firemen?"

I looked over and saw Gerald climbing up a ladder and rescuing someone. "Yeah, I see it."

"These firefighters fight for lives, just like doctors." Dr. MacFarlane explained. "But even firefighters go to doctors... many people go to doctors, actually..."

"Wow..." I watched as I saw the Jolly Olly Man driving, Arnold was probably riding alongside. "But Dr. MacFarlane, with all due respect, if a person were hurt physically and mentally, would they be needing a doctor?"

"Immediately? Yes. But if they had this for a long time, I don't know if it would be too late to help them... but you might as well try, right?" Dr. MacFarlane said.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked over to see Phoebe talking with Mr. Potts as Mr. Potts was about to blow up a building. "So... take this, just for example."

"Ah..." Dr. MacFarlane smiled. "Let's just watch and see..."

Outside, I saw Mr. Potts sitting down as he smirked, looking at Phoebe. "Okay, kiddo, on the count of three!"

"One... t-t-two..." Phoebe shook nervously.

"Close enough!" Mr. Potts smiled as he pushed down on the plunger and the dynamite exploded inside the building, causing it to fall down.

"You see that, kid?" Dr. MacFarlane asked. "These construction workers know what they're doing with themselves... they know the job is pretty dangerous... which is why they have to keep a safe distance away."

"I see." I said, turning to Dr. MacFarlane as he contined driving around.

* * *

We were in Slausen's a little later, enjoying a meal as Dr. MacFarlane explained to me the hazards of food. "So, even if you eat food, there's a chance it may go down the wrong pipe, but you're careful."

"Of course, Dr. MacFarlane." I said as I ate my fries.

"Another point I want to make." Dr. MacFarlane took a deep breath. "You ever hear of the Heimlick Manuever?"

"Yeah, that's what you do to someone when they're choking, to save a life." I said.

"You catch on quick, kid." Dr. MacFarlane smiled. "Man, these fries are delicious..."

* * *

"So, I guess in conclusion, kid..." Dr. MacFarlane stopped the car next to the school as I came out. "Being a doctor isn't easy... but it sure is nice to help people... even if they don't want to be helped..."

"Yeah..." I said as I looked at Dr. MacFarlane. "Thanks for the advice, Dr. MacFarlane."

"No trouble, kid." Dr. MacFarlane smiled. "I'll see you around."

I waved good-bye to Dr. MacFarlane as he drove off. Nearby, I saw Nadine, Phoebe and Lila waving. I walked over to my friends as I asked, "How did it go?"

"Oh well... construction wasn't too bad, I guess." Phoebe smiled. "Mr. Potts mainly showed me the ins and outs of construction working and demolishing a building. It wasn't bad."

"I had to spend a whole baseball game helping out!" Nadine giggled. "I even got to pitch and throw! How awesome is that?"

"Lila?" We all turned to Lila as I asked. "Did Sharlene treat you good?"

"Oh, she treated me fine." Lila smiled. "Of course, she kept examining me oddly for a good portion of the morning, but she acted fine for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean, Sharlene acts odd?" I asked.

"It was like she was looking for something, but not quite to an extant. It's strange, but maybe she found whatever it was she wanted to find." Lila shrugged.

"Or maybe she found a little mud on your nose." I smiled. "Maybe that's why she acted weirdly."

"You think so?" Lila asked as she rubbed her nose. "Maybe that explains it."

"Well, girls, I had a fun Career Day..." I smiled. "What say we go to the library?"

"Sounds good!" Nadine, Phoebe and Lila nodded.

Of course, before we began to walk off, Olga came out and smiled. "Oh, girls, there you are! I figured you just came back."

"Hi, Olga!" I smiled before I noticed a small paper. "What's with the paper?"

"Actually, girls... me and Mr. Simmons were going to make the announcement tomorrow, BUT..." Olga took a deep breath. "I couldn't wait! I needed to tell you now!"

"What is it?" Phoebe asked as Olga unfurled the paper.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl, I want to congratulate you on keeping up with your grades!" Olga smiled. "You are indeed the smartest girl in fourth grade."

"Aw, I'm not that..." Phoebe blushed.

"Come on, Phoebe, yes you are!" Nadine laughed as Lila gave a satisfactory pat on the back for congratulations.

"You're totally a huge help!" I smiled.

"Indeed. You see, you were so good... that... well..." Olga smiled as her eyes widened.

"Come on, Olga, what's the news?" I smiled.

_**"Phoebe's moving to sixth grade." **_Helga told me in my mind, which caused me to stop.

"Phoebe's moving to sixth grade?" I said in shock, not realizing I said that out loud.

"Phoebe's moving to si-" Olga started... before stopping as she looked at the paper in surprise. "Uh, yes, she is. How did you know?"

Phoebe gasped in delight as Lila and Nadine cheered. I paused in shock. "L-lucky guess..."

"This is amazing!" Phoebe said in delight.

_"This is horrible..." _I thought to myself, shaking nervously.

_**"You can still convince her to go back to-" **_Helga started.

_"It's not that. She's just... she's too fragile! She'll break! She's nothing without her best friends! My baby!" _I said in my mind, panicking.

_**"Your what?"**_

_"Uh, nothing!"_

**_"No, you just clearly said, 'Your baby'! Jesus, Rhonda, even I didn't think of my best friend as a daughter!"_**

_"No, but she's a really fragile girl!" _I explained. _"She can't handle the big stuff!"_

**_"She'll be fine. Besides, I believe you already met two sixth graders... they're good friends with you and Phoebe, remember? They'll help her through..."_**

_"But we won't share recess anymore... or lunch period." _I looked up to see Phoebe jumping up in excitement as Nadine and Lila were hugging her. I looked down, depressed.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and twenty-nine! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	137. Missing A Friend

Welcome to 'Phoebe Skips'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Phoebe said as we were all over at her house. She was jumping up and down the bed, excited. "I get to go to the sixth grade, I get to go to the sixth grade!"

"Easy there, girl!" Nadine said as she pushed her down. "We know you're excited, heck, we are too... but this is a big leap!"

"I know!" Phoebe laughed.

"Oh, congratulations, Phoebe!" Lila smiled. "This has to be big..."

"Well, it's only a trial run for a while. If I like it, I'll take the opportunity." Phoebe smiled. "Who knows? Maybe if I can keep up with the work, I can probably get an early college education."

"Rhonda, you've been feeling quiet. You're excited, aren't you?" Nadine smiled towards me.

"No."

Lila, Phoebe and Nadine stopped as they turned to me. "What?"

"To be honest, no, I'm not excited! Phoebe, you are going to be with strangers! People you do not know! You've been with us since the beginning! If you move to sixth grade... I... I don't know what I'll do! I don't want you to go!" I begged.

Phoebe groaned. "Oh God, it came to this..."

Phoebe then went over and sat down next to me. "Look... Rhonda... I know life can throw the occasional curve-ball... but don't worry about me. We're still going to see each other after school, it's not like I'm going to die! Really, I'll be fine. Besides, we have a couple of sixth grader friends there! Connie? Maria? Big Patty?" She giggled. "I'll be fine, Rhonda."

"I know... it's just... it's no fun without you to talk to." I said as I looked in her eyes. "You're my first friend."

"Ahem." Nadine glared at me.

"I mean, besides Nadine. I just don't want you to be hurt." I said.

Phoebe gave a giggle. "Relax, Rhonda. If I don't like the sixth grade after the trial run, I'll be back with you girls! And whether I do go or not, it's my choice. I don't want to be influenced by outside help..."

"Come on, Rhonda. Have a little faith in our blue wearing friend." Nadine smiled.

"Whether she goes or not... it's all in her hands." Lila said, putting her hands on Phoebe's shoulders.

I looked between all of my friends and smiled. "You know what, girls. You're right. I'll be mature about this. Phoebe, I support your decision!"

Phoebe smiled. "I'm glad you're finally seeing the light. By tomorrow morning, we'll all be dignified, mature girls!"

* * *

"Seriously, Rhonda, let go of my leg! This is NOT being dignified OR mature!" Phoebe glared at me as I was clinging on to her leg as she was trying to walk to the steps, I was being dragged alongside her.

"Please don't go!" I cried. "You'll be mauled!"

Phoebe sighed. "Nadine, Lila, if you could?"

Nadine sighed as she came over and pried me off as Lila took my hands and held them up as Lila smiled. "You have a good day in sixth grade, okay?"

"I will!" Phoebe smiled as she walked inside.

"Don't forget to write!" I called.

"Rhonda, she's only going to be in sixth grade, we'll see her again at the end of the day!" Nadine groaned. "Seriously, Rhonda, you need to be more mature about this."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm calm now."

"Rhonda, you're hugging me really tight. I'm a little uncomfortable." Lila said in my ear.

"Huh?" I blinked as I noticed I was indeed, hugging Lila tightly. "Oh, sorry..."

I let go of Lila as I brushed myself a bit.

Nadine shook her head. "Come on, Rhonda, let's get to class..."

* * *

"Okay, class, we are going to study the history behind the Revolutionary War." Olga smiled at us as we were doing our history reports.

I took a deep breath as I began to write down some notes... but every time I started writing, I couldn't help but think about Phoebe... her cute eyes when me and Nadine first met her, her helpful advice, the laughs we shared... oh God, my baby! I just hope she's okay! I miss her! If only I can just...

"Rhonda?"

"Huh?" I blinked as I now realized I was hugging Olga by the waist in the classroom, sitting down as she came to the classroom as everybody (except Arnold, Nadine and Lila) was laughing at me.

"Do- do we need to talk?" Olga asked, concerned.

"Uh..." I blushed in embarrassment. "N-no, Ms. Pataki."

Olga looked down to me as she whispered to me, "Thanks for the hug, I appreciate it, but if you want to hug me... wait until we're somewhere private, okay?"

Olga then looked up. "Settle down, class!"

I had to take a deep breath as I kept focus on my schoolwork.

* * *

Later on, at recess, I sighed as I sat down, where Phoebe used to sit. "Phoebe, when she didn't feel like playing... usually loved to sit here..."

"Seriously, Rhonda, Phoebe is not gone! She is in the sixth grade! She will be fine!" Nadine groaned.

"I just can't help it! I miss her and..." I started to cry. "My baby!"

"Your what?" Lila and Nadine blinked.

"Uh, nothing!" I said, blushing a bit. "Look, I miss Phoebe! I wish she was here right now, talking with us!"

"Look, don't worry about Phoebe." Lila smiled. "Just try and focus on something else."

I nodded as I closed my eyes. I just needed to concentrate. What to concentrate on... Arnold! I'll concentrate on Arnold. His nice blond hair... his personality... his cute laugh... his friendly nature... almost like... Phoebe has... OH GOD, MY BABY! What if she's eaten alive? What if someone abuses her? What if-

"Rhonda?"

"Huh?" I blinked as I noticed I was hugging Arnold fully as Nadine and Lila were groaning, sitting down.

"Do- do we need to talk?" Arnold asked, blushing a bit.

"Uh..." I let go of Arnold, blushing. "N-no..."

"Nadine and Lila just told me about Phoebe going to sixth grade." Arnold said.

I immediately burst into tears as Arnold blinked. "What? What did I say wrong?"

"Oh, it's okay, Arnold." I heard Nadine say. "I think Rhonda's just going through her period."

"Oh!" Arnold blushed. "I- I won't disturb her then... unless she... wants me to stay?"

"I think it may be better if you didn't stay." Lila sighed.

"Oh... okay. Well, tell her I'll be here if she needs me." Arnold said as he started to leave.

Lila sighed as she turned to me. "Couldn't keep your mind off Phoebe for less than three seconds, hm?"

"MY BAB- MY FRIEND!" I cried again.

"Oh boy..." Nadine sighed as she looked up. "Oh! Hey, Patty! Over here!"

A couple moments later, Big Patty came over as she said, "You better have a good reason for calling me."

"We need a favor. You're in sixth grade, right?" Nadine asked.

"Held back, yes. But I am in a different recess than the other ones." Big Patty said.

"Well... our other friend, Phoebe, moved up to the sixth grade, though which class, we're not sure. Could you take a look and see if she's handling things all right? Rhonda can't stop thinking about her." Nadine explained.

"Sure, I'll pop by and see if she's handling things all right." Big Patty nodded as she left.

"Thanks, Big Patty!" Nadine smiled as she turned to me.

"See, Rhonda? Big Patty will check up on her." Lila smiled.

"I-I hope so. I just hope she's not hurt!" I shook nervously.

* * *

A little later, at lunch, as me, Nadine and Lila sat down, I looked over and saw Big Patty joining us. I quickly said, "How is she? Is she okay? Who hurt her? I'll tell the principal!"

"First of all, you can relax." Big Patty frowned. "Phoebe's fine. In fact, she's in Mr. Frank's classroom. And quite frankly, Mr. Frank is... not really enthusiastic with his job, but he does it anyway. She's with two girls named Connie and Maria."

"Okay, okay... that's fine, that's fine..." I took a deep breath.

"Weirdly enough, Connie and Maria were with two other sixth graders named Cookie and Simone, they're bad sixth graders who use smart people to their advantage." Big Patty explained.

"MY BABY!" I said in panic.

"Your what?" Big Patty said in surprise.

"Nothing!" I took a deep breath. "She's hurt! I knew it!"

"Will you let me finish?" Big Patty sighed. "They were with those two, but they're NOT with them NOW! Apparently, when Phoebe arrived in the classroom, Connie and Maria recognized her from you guys, but their other friends Cookie and Simone, only saw Phoebe as a way to get lazy and steal money from her and do their own homework. Connie didn't take that lying down, I can tell you."

"So... Connie and Maria got Phoebe away from those two ex-friends of theirs?" Nadine asked.

"They sure did... so, she's fine. Connie and Maria are keeping an eye on her, helping her as best as they can." Big Patty smiled... then paused. "By the way, Rhonda, any particular reason WHY they keep calling your blue-wearing friend 'Elsa'?"

"It's... it's a long story..." I sighed as I looked down.

"It's not that uncommon, actually." Nadine sighed. "They call Rhonda 'Anna', and they call me 'Olaf'... for some reason. I know Rhonda and Phoebe made up the names as an excuse, again, it's a long story... but I don't know where they got the name 'Olaf'."

I decided to not listen to the rest as I sighed... I'm relaxed... I know Phoebe's safe amongst Connie and Maria... they can keep her safe... but what if they left her for one moment? What if something else got her? OH GOD, MY BABY! I can't handle it! She won't be okay, she-

"Rhonda?"

"Huh?" I blinked as I now noticed I was hugging Big Patty with Nadine and Lila just watching me.

"Do- do we need to talk about this?"

"Uh..." I let go of Big Patty and blushed in embarrassment. "N-no..."

"What is with you, Rhonda?" Lila sighed. "You've been acting like this all day!"

Big Patty took a deep breath and sighed. "I think she's suffering from empty nest syndrome."

"Empty nest syndrome?" Nadine asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Big Patty said. "It's when someone leaves to do something for who knows how long, and the person they leave starts to get affected by it. Usually a kid going off to college and a mother suffering through it..."

"But wait, Rhonda's not a mother." Lila blinked. "How does this work?"

"She's suffering symptoms SIMILAR to empty nest syndrome. She just misses her friend, that's all." Big Patty smiled.

"Oh..." Nadine said in surprise. "I see..."

"Rhonda, is that why you've been hugging people all day?" Lila asked.

I sighed. "Yes... I can't stand missing my friend..."

"Rhonda... we're all your friends, Phoebe included." Nadine explained. "It's just, Phoebe wants to do something fun for once... get a good experience, let her decide for herself. We're still going to hang out with each other... it's just going to be... different... but we can adjust to it. Besides, Phoebe's a big girl now."

"Yes, Rhonda, I'm ever so certain she'll be able to survive." Lila smiled. "Just be supportive."

I looked up at their eyes and noticed that they really meant it. I took a deep look inside myself and sighed. "I'm sorry, girls... you're right. I'm just being an overprotective friend."

"Heh, and I thought "I" was overprotective." Nadine laughed. "Don't worry, Rhonda. Whatever choice Phoebe makes... it's her decision."

"Okay..." I smiled, looking towards my two good friends. "I will! I most definitely will!"

* * *

Pretty soon, the after school bell rang as me, Nadine and Lila already walked out of the school as we waited. Pretty soon, Phoebe went down, Connie and Maria came down.

"Girls!" Phoebe smiled as she hugged me.

"Hey, Phoebe!" I smiled as Nadine and Lila joined in the group hug. I looked up to Connie and Maria as I told them, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"No problem, Anna." Connie smiled. "When we saw Elsa come in, the least we could do was give her a warm, welcome approach..."

"Though I think we may have lost Cookie and Simone in the process..." Maria sighed. "Oh well. They were not the best friends we remembered anyway. They started to grow apart from us over the last couple of years..."

"Oh, I hope that doesn't happen with us..." Lila said, looking over to me, Nadine and Phoebe.

"You have a tight friendship, Kristoff." Connie smiled.

"Kristoff?" Lila asked as she looked over at Phoebe. Phoebe just shrugged.

"I just gave up trying to give them our real names at this point." Phoebe sighed.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Connie smiled. "You may have your real names within your group, but we'll always remember you by the false names."

"Yeah, Elsa." Maria smiled. "Smile a little!"

Phoebe giggled.

"So, how was sixth grade?" I asked.

"Well, aside from Connie and Maria losing their friends, it was great!" Phoebe smiled. "The work was pretty interesting, Connie and Maria are fun to hang with, and it's nice to give my brain a challenge..."

"Wow... that sounds fun!" Nadine smiled.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "You must really like it in the sixth grade."

"I do..." Phoebe smiled... before sighing. "It certainly is a nice place... but..."

"But?" Me, Nadine and Lila looked over at her.

"To be honest... I don't really think I want to go to sixth grade just yet." Phoebe sighed. "I mean, I had fun... Connie and Maria were nice... but in the end... it just didn't feel the same without you three to talk to... don't get me wrong, Connie and Maria are good sixth grade school friends... but I think hanging with you girls more my age... just felt more right. I just couldn't leave the group!"

I smiled as I hugged Phoebe. "Welcome back, Elsa."

"It feels great to be back, Anna." Phoebe giggled.

"Kristoff? Seriously?" Lila blinked in confusion as Connie and Maria laughed.

"Hey, better than Olaf." Nadine shrugged as she laughed.

And so, me and the girls decided to have a nice sleepover as we decided to catch Phoebe up on the fourth grade homework, just in case she wanted to turn it in. All in all, we were a pact, unbreakable to the end!

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty! How'd you like it? And it's official... all four girls in the group are named after a Frozen character by the sixth graders! I just loved writing that, I thought it was pretty cute! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to put to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page!


	138. A Nice Sleepover Amongst Girls

Okay, let me see what I can do with this episode, which is going to be 'Headless Cabbie'! You remember that episode where Arnold tells that scary story to his friends? Well, that's not going to be the focus! Rather, it'll be focusing, as per usual, on Rhonda and her friends! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, on Friday night, I was smiling as me and my girls were busy planning a sleepover night. Nadine was putting down her pet tarantula next to her, Lila was combing her hair out as she was examining herself in the mirror, and Phoebe was busy reading a new book.

"Ah, what a great night this is going to be!" I smiled. "Arnold and his friends are doing their own sleepover, and we're having our own sleepover in return."

"Indeed." Phoebe giggled as she put her book down. "Though I'm surprised to find a lot less girls than last time..."

"Yeah, it was a little... big last time." I sighed.

"I still remember Curly sneaking in, disguised as a girl! I mean, what the HECK was he doing?" Nadine giggled.

"I know, I know!" I smiled. "But at least they learned their lesson."

"Gosh girls, for my first sleepover, I'm honestly a little nervous." Lila said as she sat down next to us.

"Don't worry, Lila, you'll be fine. Didn't you have sleepovers with friends back in Pleasantville?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"To be honest, no. I've... never made good friends inside Pleasantville." Lila sighed. "But you girls are great! For some reason, I feel... relaxed when I'm with you girls."

"Aw, that's sweet, Lila." I smiled as Nadine sat down next to us. "Okay, okay, let's go over boyfriend situations! Let's see... Lila, you first!"

"Okay, okay..." Lila smiled as she sat down. "Me and Lorenzo are totally hitting it off! Just the other day, me and Lorenzo went to this nice place near the boardwalk at the lake, it's called 'Beach Touring Dining'! Best oysters and clams we've ever had. For the first time in my life, I feel totally alive. Afterwards, we relaxed by the lake and looked at our reflections."

"Any... reflecting you guys have done?" Nadine asked.

"Well... I've reflected back to my very first day here in Hillwood." Lila smiled. "Just exploring the city... a new girl, outside her country life. At first, I thought I wouldn't fit in... but it's thanks to you, Rhonda. I've managed to get the guts to fit right in with the city... and you made me feel a lot welcome around the area."

"Eh, no problem, kid." I smiled towards Lila.

"I think Lorenzo should thank you as well." Lila smiled. "He told me everything about wanting to fit in... his mother doesn't approve of what you do, but she doesn't mind her son walking around with people he trusts. And you know, I think she may like me as well. We're just friends in her eyes, but hopefully, she'll be able to see that me and Lorenzo are a pair."

"Awww..." Me, Nadine and Phoebe smiled.

"Okay, Nadine? How about you and Tucker?" We all turned to Nadine.

"Me and Tuck? We've been going steady. Me, him and his family went to a baseball game after school on Thursday." Nadine smiled. "Best day of my life, if I do say so. Tucker and I, we were all in the stands, cheering as hard for our winning team as possible!"

"Cool!" Lila smiled. "Did you two... you know..."

"Eh, haven't quite got that level yet. BUT... when the time is right, if I get him in a romantic moon... I'm kissing him until the dogs come home!" Nadine giggled.

"What about Tucker?" I asked.

"Me and him had a little bit of time in the stands. Sure, while Coach and Coach-ess were busy ordering some hot dogs for us, I spent some time discussing with Tucker about what to do? He offered to practice some hoops and you know what? I went for it!" Nadine smiled. "But I gave him a little exception."

"Which is?" Phoebe smiled.

"Only if we can have dinner before or after." Nadine smirked. "I pay for it."

"You certainly are one tough girl, Nadine." I sighed.

"What can I say? Me and Tuck seem to be hitting it off." Nadine smiled. "Okay, Phoebe... you and Gerald? How is he?"

"Gerald knew I couldn't last for long in the sixth grade. He says that he's indifferent on me being back, but deep inside, I know he'd missed me if I moved up a couple of grades." Phoebe smiled. "Anyway, I just did a little babysitting for Timberly, Gerald helped out a little bit, but I knew he couldn't say no to me when I'm with Timberly. I feel like I'm part of the family when I'm with Gerald's friends. Anyway, did you hear Gerald's older brother Jamie O has a girlfriend?"

"No, really?" Nadine said as we leaned towards her. "Tell us more!"

"Okay, well, Gerald's older brother Jamie O has a girlfriend. Timberly overheard it from his room the other day. Apparently, he's starting to act a little nicer to Gerald than normally. I mean, Jamie O is usually a little mean to Gerald when I'm here... maybe a little more when I'm not around, but I guess that's what older brothers do, they tease their younger siblings." Phoebe sighed. "Anyway, I guess he tones down the teasing when I'm here, which I suppose is a relief to Gerald..."

"Okay, Phoebe, that is just another sign that Gerald's family likes you!" I pointed out.

"No, you think?" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "But seriously, I think it's pretty nice of Jamie O to have a little... love in his life. I'll keep you guys updated when I babysit Timberly again."

"Okay, my turn!" I smiled as I took a deep breath.

"You didn't ask Arnold to be your boyfriend, but you still hang out with him as a friend, and you two will never admit you love each other in front of your face unless one of you makes the first move." Phoebe simply said.

I sighed as I looked down. "You have to kill my confidence, don't you?"

Phoebe just gave a smirk.

Nadine sighed as she said, "Well, that's good enough for boys..."

* * *

We were looking outside in the night sky as we sighed. "Isn't the night sky beautiful, girls?"

"It sure is..." Lila smiled. "Wish we could turn off the lights though, so we can really appreciate the beauty of the sky."

"I don't blame you, but it's the city, Lila." I sighed. "Sometimes, it just sucks."

"Hey, look over there!" Phoebe said as she pointed out the window.

We looked over to see Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid and Harold walking along. I smiled. "Looks like Arnold and the boys are taking a short walk..."

"Wonder why Harold, Stinky and Sid seem uncomfortable." Lila asked.

"Oh, who cares?" I frowned as I shut the curtain. "It's not important. What is important though, is that... we get to try out an ice cream!"

"Oh boy!" Lila, Nadine and Phoebe cheered as I smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the kitchen!" I smiled as we all went down.

* * *

I smiled as I put down my vanilla ice cream. "So, girls, what do you think?"

"Totally worth coming down here!" Lila smiled as she kept eating her strawberry ice cream.

"Yeah..." Phoebe smiled as she kept eating her chocolate ice cream. "You know, Rhonda, I'm curious. Whenever you get a choice of vanilla, chocolate or strawberry, you always for vanilla. Now, avoiding chocolate I understand because you can't handle sugar rushes if you eat something involving chocolate, but why do you always avoid strawberry?"

I blinked. Why did I avoid strawberry ice cream as much as I did? "I don't know... I guess I prefer vanilla."

"Well, does it matter?" Nadine sighed. "I mean, I don't like almonds, but you guys don't bug me about it?"

"Okay, okay, sorry..." Phoebe sighed. "I guess I was just curious..."

Nadine sighed. "Well, I suppose that can't be helped..."

* * *

A little later, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were up in our rooms as we sighed, getting snuggled up in our sleeping bags, well, my bed for me.

"What a night, huh girls?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Lila smiled. "But who knows what tomorrow is going to bring?"

"Probably a fun weekend." Nadine smiled.

"Yeah..." Phoebe yawned. "You know... this weekend is the Cheese Festival..."

"That's nice..." I smiled as I snuggled in my pillow. "Well, girls... good night..."

I was just about to turn off the light when...

"THE CHEESE FESTIVAL IS THIS WEEKEND?" I freaked out as my eyes widened.

"Oh no!" Nadine groaned as she turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, couldn't you have waited until the morning?"

"Sorry." Phoebe sighed.

"What's going on?" Lila asked.

"Nadine, tomorrow morning, bring the camera! Phoebe, get a microphone handy! Lila, you bring the donuts! This is going to be my moment!" I said, triumphantly.

"Well, here we go again..." Nadine groaned as she reached for the light switch to turn off the light.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-one! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	139. Operation: Double Date

Here we go with the next episode, 'Love and Cheese'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to do it!"

"You are completely wasting time."

"I'm really going to do it this time!"

"Is this completely necessary?"

"Just hold the camera in place."

I nodded towards my friends as Nadine was fumbling with a camera, Phoebe was holding a boom mike in place and Lila was munching on a donut from the donut box she brought along, we were sitting in the alley near Arnold's house this morning.

"Rhonda, I respect the idea, but..." Nadine groaned. "You tried the 'let's film you asking your crush to the Cheese Festival' three years straight. The first two times, you were completely nervous, the third time, Arnold paid more attention to Ruth!"

"True... but I think that's because he didn't want me to know he was crushing on me! But NOW that I know that he shares the same feelings with me, I'm going to finally admit that I love him!" I smiled. "Besides, why throw away an old tradition we girls make?"

Nadine sighed. "I suppose that's true."

"You know, I really don't understand about this... 'Cheese Festival'." Lila explained.

"Cheese Fair." Nadine groaned. "Seriously, people..."

"Hillwood City has a very complicated ritual, Lila." Phoebe sighed. "I hardly know WHY we have a Cheese Festival ourselves. But it's all in good fun anyway. I mean, just imagine it, Lila. You can enter inside, ride rides like the bumper cars..."

"I don't know..." Lila looked down. "I've heard of bumper cars and never really liked how they get hit maliciously. It's why I've decided I never want to drive as long as I live."

"Would you go in them if LORENZO wanted to?" Phoebe smirked.

Lila immediately blushed. "Well... uh..."

"I'm going to take that little blush to mean yes." Phoebe smiled. "Anyway, there's more food besides cheese to eat there... okay, their main thing is cheese, but there's other foods."

"That I wouldn't mind..." Lila smiled.

Phoebe then pulled out a Cheese Festival pamphlet from her backpack as she started reading from it. "Oh, they have a Tilt-A-Whirl!"

"I don't know... I don't like fast rides. They make me sick to my stomach." Lila looked down.

"Would you go on them if LORENZO wanted to go on one?"

"No... er, yes, I mean..." Lila blushed.

"Thought so." Phoebe giggled. "Oh, looks like the Tunnel of Love is returning. I'm definitely going to try to see if I can get Gerald to go with me again, that was fun! A nice slow ride, I bet you and Lorenzo would enjoy that one."

"You know, I believe you're giving me hints to ask Lorenzo to the Cheese Festival!" Lila frowned.

"I don't need to. I overheard Lorenzo's conversation with Arnold the other day. Arnold was telling Lorenzo about the Cheese Festival and told Lorenzo to think about going out with someone. Lorenzo says he may consider it, which means..." Phoebe smiled. "He's going to ask you!"

"Gosh, you really think so?" Lila blushed.

"Girls, as much as I want to talk about our love interests, can we bring the focus back to me?" I smiled as Nadine got the camera working. "Good, camera working?"

"All good!" Nadine said.

"Boom Operator on handy?" I asked Phoebe.

"All a go!" Phoebe gave a thumbs up.

"Donut girl?" I turned to Lila.

"Celebratory donuts tested and good!" Lila gave a thumbs up.

"Okay... three... two... one..." I smiled. "And action!"

I turned to the camera and smiled. "Welcome to Year Four of 'Rhonda Wellington Lloyd Attempting to Ask a Mr. Arnold Shortman to the wonderful Cheese Festival'! As we all know, for the first two years, I've got REALLY nervous and just walked off, forgetting my lines. Third year was ruined mainly because of Arnold's false infatuation with Ruth. But a year has gone by and NOW I've learned some new things about Arnold. This time, I'm ready, and I'm not nervous! This time, I'm going to march right up the door, knock on it, and..."

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang as I frowned. "CUT!"

I groaned as I picked up my cell phone and looked at the caller ID. Lorenzo? What did he want? I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rhonda. Is Lila with you at this moment?" Lorenzo asked.

"Uh, yeah, she's right here." I sighed as I gave Lila the phone. "It's for you."

Lila smiled as she put the phone in her ear. "Hello? Oh, hi Lorenzo, how is everything?"

Then she said in a whisper loud enough for us to hear, "Why did you call Rhonda's phone? Afraid my dad would pick up if you called my number?"

Lila paused. "Partly that, huh? Well, I don't know- oh? Arnold just told you of a place called the Cheese Festival? He suggested you should go out with somebody? And you want to ask little ol' me out on a date? Risky business, Lorenzo..."

Lila listened in as we peered closer. "What's that? Try the same thing again? Bring Rhonda and Arnold? Hmmm... that does sound like a good idea. I don't think it'll be any trouble at all. I'll ask Rhonda if she'll come, sure! I'm taking you'll bring Arnold? Okay! It's a date, then! I'll see you tonight!"

Lila hung up the phone as she smirked. "Good news, Rhonda. We won't have to try the camera thing after all!"

"Aw, but I wanted to film my big moment!" I whined.

"Face it, Rhonda, you were going to screw up in some way anyway." Nadine sighed.

"Not that we didn't have faith in your skills, but..." Phoebe sighed.

I frowned... but then smiled. "You know what, girls! It works out! I'll just live through another double date, that's all!"

"Yeah, see!" Lila giggled. "I knew you'd get it."

I smiled as I looked to Nadine and Phoebe. "Hey, maybe I'll see you two at the Cheese Festival sometime!"

"I'll probably be with Tucker." Nadine said as she smiled. "But hey, good luck with your second double date!"

"And I'll see if I can rope Gerald along." Phoebe giggled as we high-fived.

"This is going to be the best double date ever!" I smiled as I hi-fived Lila.

"Rhonda? Girls?"

We stopped stunned as we turned to see Arnold and his friends walking out.

"Arnold!" I smiled nervously.

"Why are you in the alleyways... with a camera, boom mike and donuts on top of that?" Arnold asked out of curiosity.

Phoebe was quick to answer the question. "Project. And breakfast."

"Okay... but why my alleyway, to be more specific?" Arnold asked as Gerald, Harold, Sitnky and Sid nodded.

"Oh darn! Not the right angle we want. Guess we better move on." Nadine said as she picked up the camera and boom mike. "You girls coming along?"

"Oh, definitely." Phoebe smiled as she picked up the donut box.

"For sure." I nodded as me, Lila, Phoebe and Nadine moved along. "Well, see you boys later!"

As soon as we were sure we were far away from the boys, Nadine sighed as she said, "Arnold's getting a bit more observant with his surroundings."

"Yeah, you noticed?" I nodded.

* * *

It was later at night, at the Cheese Festival as I had on, once again, my best shirt and shorts as my hair was curled up pretty nicely. I noticed Lila was coming in, her original classic suit on right.

"Going classic tonight, are we?" I smiled towards Lila.

"I figured, why tamper with a classic look?" Lila giggled. "Think Lorenzo will like it?"

"Lila... Lorenzo will LOVE IT!" I smiled as I looked over her own attire.

She giggled as she looked over to see Lorenzo and Arnold rounding a corner. "Here they come now!"

Lorenzo and Arnold looked busy as if talking to each other as Lorenzo looked up. "Oh! Hola, Lila, Rhonda! Did not expect to see you girls here!"

"Oh, hey girls!" Arnold smiled towards us.

"Hey, Arnold!" Me and Lila smiled.

"I was just planning on showing Lila around the Cheese Festival, just to show off how everything works." I explained.

"What a weird coincidence. Lorenzo asked me to do the same thing with him, show him around the Cheese Festival!" Arnold gave a small smile.

"Weird!" I smiled.

Lorenzo tapped his foot and snapped his fingers. "Since me and Lila are both new, maybe we can all team up and... see how the Cheese Festival works?"

Arnold stared wide-eyed, and before he could say anything, I interjected. "You know, it's a great idea! Almost like another double date..."

That got Arnold's attention. "Could you girls excuse me and Lorenzo for one second?"

Arnold dragged Lorenzo back in the corner as we stared... silence for a minute before we heard Arnold yelling out, "YES!"

"You definitely got him excited." Lila sighed.

"You just focus on Lorenzo. I'll do my focusing on Arnold." I smiled. "After all, if anybody DOES see us, they'll just think we're dating the other people!"

"I don't see how this plan can go wrong!" Lila smiled.

_**"Just a heads up. This plan is going to go horribly wrong." **_Helga told me in my mind.

_"Why's that? Am I going to get sabotaged or something?" _I asked Helga.

_**"Let me explain, in my original timeline, back when Arnold had that stupid crush on Lila, I went through many lengths to break them up as best as I could. So, I was the original saboteur of the date..."**_

_"But... you don't exist in this world, how will that work?" _I frowned.

_**"Just keep your eye out for Curly. He may be a good guy, but that doesn't mean he'll still have his jealousy issues..." **_Helga explained.

_"Curly?" _I blinked as I looked around, nervously.

It was at that moment that Arnold and Lorenzo came back, Arnold nodded. "Me and Lorenzo discussed it, and... sure, we wouldn't mind being escorts."

"Cool!" I smiled.

"Just help us along the way!" Lila smiled.

"Where should we go to first?" Lorenzo asked as Lila and him looked at us in curiosity.

Arnold and I looked at each other as I said, "Choice is yours, buddy."

Arnold smiled as he snapped his fingers. "First place first..."

* * *

"...how about the bumper cars?" Arnold said as we went over to the bumper cars.

"Oh, what a relief! I thought you lost your voice when you said 'First place first...'." Lila sighed.

"Yeah, man, no offense, but you don't just stop in the middle of your sentence, walk about four feet to the destination, and finish your sentence when we get there." Lorenzo explained.

Arnold sighed. "Sorry. Want to try it out?"

"I wouldn't mind." Lorenzo smiled. "Girls, you'll be okay with this?"

"Si." Lila giggled.

"I'd be delighted!" I smiled.

As we got in line, I whispered to Lila, "Okay, listen up. Just sit with Arnold, I'll sit with Lorenzo. Just in case anybody has... ideas."

"Fair enough." Lila smiled. "Just don't touch my boyfriend or you'll be eating dirt."

I blinked as I looked at Lila. "Since when were you violent?"

"I'm not. But I'd try it if you kissed him." Lila smiled.

"Wow. Just wow." I said as we approached the entrance.

Pretty soon, as planned, me and Lorenzo were riding along as he told me, "So, Arnold tells me the point of bumper cars is to ram the other cars?"

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"I don't know." Lorenzo sighed. "I couldn't find the heart to just ram another's car. I think I would just rather enjoy the view."

"If we did that, we'd be targets." I frowned as we started to ride.

"I don't know. See? Arnold and Lila are doing it." Lorenzo said as he pointed out the car where Arnold and Lila were at.

I blinked as I examined it. "I suppose you make a fair..."

We yelped as a car rammed us.

"Yikes!" I sighed. "You see what I mean, though?"

"I don't know..." Lorenzo shook his head. "Just ignore the cars, that's what I do."

"But-" I started before the same car rammed us. "HEY!"

"Rhonda, do not give in..." Lorenzo frowned.

I growled. "I'll be fine, Lorenzo!"

We got hit again as we yelped. I frowned.

Soon, the ride was over as we got off, me and Lorenzo joined up with Arnold and Lila as they were talking.

"Sorry about the ride, guys. It... wasn't exactly what we had in mind." Arnold said.

"Oh, it's all right, Arnold." Lila smiled.

"Si, it felt pretty relaxing." Lorenzo smiled.

"But we got hit! MULTIPLE TIMES!" I frowned.

"Well, me and Lila only got hit twice." Arnold said. "Sorry to say you got hit multiple times."

"Well, the important thing is that you didn't get into a violent struggle." Lila smiled.

"I suppose..." I groaned. "Could you boys excuse me and Lila for a second?"

I dragged Lila around as I said to her, "Lila, you didn't happen to see who hit me, did you?"

"Well, mostly a blue car... weirdly enough, Curly was in that car." Lila explained.

I groaned. Helga warned me about this... "Lila, I think Curly has a bad obsession with me. He's trying to get me to go out with him, and he thinks I'm with Lorenzo!"

"But..." Lila started.

"I know, I know, we know the truth. But we don't know his motivations. If he tries to sabotage us again, we'll know." I said.

Lila paused, before nodding. "I'll keep my eye out for any suspicious activity!"

"Awesome!" I smiled. "Come on, let's go back to the boys!"

Me and Lila quickly joined up with Arnold and Lorenzo as I asked, "Where to next, Arnold?"

"How about...?" Arnold started.

* * *

"...we try a couple carnival games?" Arnold smiled, pointing to some games nearby.

"...Seriously? You stopped in the middle of your sentence and walked a row just so you can finish your sentence?" Lorenzo asked.

"Not really that healthy, Arnold. Sorry." Lila asked as she looked up. "A pretty cute teddy bear, though, I wouldn't mind having him."

"But Lila, aren't you allergic to big stuffed animals?" I asked Lila.

Lila shrugged. "Doesn't mean he's cute though."

Lorenzo blinked. "Just how are you allergic to stuffed animals?"

"You'd be surprised, Lorenzo." Lila sighed. "Have you ever torn a stuffed animal apart to see what's inside them? Turns out, the stuffing has a certain cotton that really affects my nose."

Me, Lorenzo and Arnold stared at Lila oddly as Arnold asked, "How would you know that?"

Lila sighed. "I may have done a few things I wasn't proud of and learned the hard way."

"Did it have anything to do with that 90s outfit you ha-" I started.

"Yes." Lila groaned.

"Well..." Lorenzo smiled as he looked at Lila. "Maybe not a big stuffed animal... but a squeaky toy, would that work for you?"

"I suppose." Lila nodded.

"Well, I personally wouldn't mind a stuffed animal." I smiled.

"Hey, maybe I could-" Arnold started... before stopping himself, before turning to Lorenzo. "Maybe me and Lorenzo could win something for both of you."

"Oh, would you?" Lila asked.

"Hey, we'd be delighted." I smiled as I looked at the corner of my eye... and yep, there was Curly's hand grabbing the bottles. I wonder if... yep, he put them back, and there was glue on them. "Only... why don't we see if there's a different game? Maybe something for squeaky toys... maybe personally something so that I don't get it near Lila?"

"That's a wonderful suggestion!" Lila smiled, she noticed the glue on the bottles too.

"Oh... okay..." Arnold said, looking down... then smiled. "Well, I know one game that can easily persuade you. How about..."

* * *

"...that one next to it?" Arnold said, pointing to a game with balloons to pop with a dart.

"...You walked three steps just to finish your sentence?" Lorenzo asked.

"Let's just give it a shot." Arnold said as he and Lorenzo paid a couple bucks to get a dart. Arnold tossed one dart and popped a balloon. Lorenzo blew on the dart... and threw it hard, popping not one, but three balloons surrounding it.

"Huh... I didn't think I had that good a throwing arm." Lorenzo said in surprise as they each got a squeaky turtle toy.

"Oh, a turtle! I love turtles!" Lila gave a small squee as she was given the turtle to Lorenzo.

"Uh... thanks, Arnold." I smiled as I took the turtle.

"No problem." Arnold smiled. "Glad I could be of assistance."

* * *

A few moments later, we were having a nice small dinner together as Arnold smiled. "I got a good idea on where to ride next?"

"Okay, but can you please just tell us and not stop in the middle of your sentence just to get to the destination and finish the rest of it by saying the destination when we are AT the destination?" Lorenzo explained. "No offense, man, but it's just getting old."

"Okay, okay..." Arnold said. "How about the Tilt-A-Whirl?"

I glared. "Arnold. We just ate. Are you sure it's a good idea to hang around the Tilt-A-Whirl, a place where you can THROW UP if shaken enough?"

"...I suppose that's a fair point." Arnold paused. "Well... I guess we can..."

"Oh no..." Lorenzo and Lila groaned as Arnold stood up.

* * *

"Oh. That wasn't bad." Lorenzo and Lila smiled as Arnold sat back down.

"...walk around to get it digested." Arnold said.

"How did this table not get taken in the twenty minutes we walked?" I asked.

"Well, do we feel digested now?" Arnold asked.

"Actually, I don't feel so bad." Lila smiled. "I don't feel full anymore."

"The Tilt-A-Whirl, then?" Arnold asked.

"Si." Lorenzo smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

As me and Lila followed Arnold and Lorenzo, we noticed Arnold and Lorenzo whispering to each other. I turned to Lila as I whispered, "Wonder what they're whispering about?"

"I don't know... but whatever it is it's certain to be good." Lila whispered as we got to the Tilt-A-Whirl.

Arnold and Lorenzo nodded as Arnold said, "I got it figured. Rhonda, will you be okay riding with Lorenzo while I ride with Lila?"

"Uh..." I paused. That was probably what they were whispering about, Lorenzo was probably still afraid that people would see him with Lila. "All right, sure. Lila, will you be okay?"

"I suppose I'll live." Lila said as we got in line.

Fortunately, me and Lorenzo entered inside as the gate closed on Arnold and Lila.

"Oh, too bad." I sighed. "Me and Lorenzo will wait for a bit for you when you're done with your ride."

"That's fine." Arnold smiled as we started to go.

"I'll keep my eye out for Curly." Lila mouthed to me.

I just nodded as I got in the ride with Lorenzo as Lorenzo gave a small smile. "Hope you have enough room, Rhonda."

"It'll be fine." I smiled. "Besides, I've been on this ride with my friends a few times. It never goes fast."

...Of course. As soon as I say it.

You want to know what happened? Well, the ride started going fast... I mean, really fast! I don't know how, but Curly had something to do with it, I just know it!

"Do you have the urge to throw up?" I asked.

"No." Lorenzo shook his head.

"Good, I don't either." I nodded as I felt squished to the seat. "Don't worry about me being squished, sometimes the Tilt-A-Whirl leans a bit."

Pretty soon, much to our relief, the ride was over as we got off and walked out. As soon as I looked around, sure enough Curly had just left the area really quickly. I frowned a bit, but smiled a little as we waited for Arnold and Lila to do their ride.

Once they were off, Arnold and Lila came over, Arnold quickly going to me, concerned as he said, "Are you okay, Rhonda? I didn't think the ride would go that fast."

"I'm fine, really." I sighed.

"I honestly did not expect to go that fast." Lorenzo sighed.

"I didn't expect it either. I'm glad I wasn't on it when the gate shut on us." Lila sighed. "I don't think I digested all the way yet, but it was a miracle when it went a little slow."

"Do you... still feel queasy?" Lorenzo said, looking at Lila in the eyes.

Lila gave a warm smile. "Well... not anymore."

"Well, we spent a good couple hours here..." I smiled.

"We have, haven't we?" Lila said as we looked around.

"Well... you know what would make this ending perfect?" I asked.

"What's that?" Lila and Lorenzo asked.

* * *

"How about the Tunnel of Love?" I suggested as we were at the destination.

"Okay, see, at least she doesn't stop in the middle of the sentence just to go to the destination and finish the sentence by saying the destination when we're there." Lorenzo smiled.

"I get it..." Arnold sighed.

"It's still a pretty cute boat ride." Lila giggled. "Oh, guys, would it be all right with you?"

Arnold and Lorenzo quickly whispered to each other as they nodded. Arnold nodded. "All right... but I think it would be best if we... traded partners, just for this, you know... just for fun?"

Me and Lila looked at each other. We knew Arnold and Lorenzo were just looking for a perfect excuse just to be near their crush, but we played along as Lila said, "Gosh, I don't know... what's in it for us?"

"Uh... we stop for one milkshake afterwards, then we finish the night! Deal?" Lorenzo paused.

Me and Lila looked at each other... and smiled as I said, "You'll buy?"

"We'll buy." Arnold nodded.

"Deal!" We shook on it.

* * *

"Are you okay, Rhonda?" Arnold asked as me and him got on the boat. "You've been acting a little... weird all night."

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Just... being a little cautious." I said as we entered inside as I was looking around frantically. Any moment now, Curly will be coming out and tipping our boat. I just know it. "You know, I still remember last year's Tunnel of Love fiasco."

"Yeah, everybody ended up trading numbers." Arnold chuckled.

"All except Gerald and Phoebe." I said as we continued riding.

_**"And Ruth, but no need to mention her." **_Helga smirked in my mind.

"Who'd have thought that." I giggled.

"Thankfully, they got rid of that number thing." Arnold laughed. "At least it makes you consider on what pairs you want to go with."

"Yeah... I mean, not that there's anything wrong with friends riding together..." I looked over.

"Yeah..." Arnold blushed. He took a deep breath. "Rhonda, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, I've never told you this because I was a little scared to admit it..."

Oh my God, was this it? Is this the moment I was waiting for? "What is it, Arnold?"

Arnold took a deep breath. "Rhonda... I lo-"

All of a sudden, we heard a big splash behind us. Me and Arnold stopped in shock as I said, "What the heck?"

We looked behind and saw, not too far away, Lorenzo and Lila's boat tipped over as I saw... I knew it! Curly! He must have tipped Lorenzo's boat over, thinking I was in there! He was just leaving the scene.

We watched as Lila was screaming as she was dog-paddling, trying to get out of the water. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! HELP!"

Lorenzo just blinked as he just stood up and picked up Lila as he brushed her off. "Lila... it's only two inches of water. It wasn't that deep."

"Oh..." Lila blushed. "I guess I was being a bit of a drama queen back there, huh?"

"A little." Lorenzo said as he and Lila got the boat right side up and got back on. "Come on, Lila, I don't know what happened, let's just try and relax."

Me and Arnold sighed in relief as we turned back and sighed. My eyes brightened, just remembering what Arnold was going to say. "Hey, what were you going to say back there?"

"Oh, uh..." Arnold was about to say something before we reached the end of the tunnel. Arnold sighed. "Never mind. It wasn't anything important."

I sighed. Of course. He chickened out. I don't blame him, though. I always chickened out when I tried to confess to Arnold. As me and Arnold got off, we waited for Lorenzo and Lila to join us as Lila blushed a little bit as she said, "I'm guessing you probably overheard that overdramatic scream."

"Afraid so." I sighed.

"Don't worry, Lila, those swimming lessons are still available." Lorenzo smiled.

"Thanks, Lorenzo, I appreciate it." Lila smiled.

"Come on, let's get you guys dried off." I smiled as we walked off.

* * *

"Well, we had a lot of fun, didn't we?" I smiled as we were enjoying our milkshakes, mine was a peanut butter shake.

"We sure did." Lorenzo nodded as he and Lila were whispering. They both nodded as they turned to me and Arnold. "Arnold, Rhonda, there's something we need to tell you, but it's really important you don't tell anybody else."

"You have my word." I smiled, knowing what the news was going to be.

"Sure, I can keep a secret." Arnold smiled, already knowing what Lorenzo and Lila were going to tell us.

"Well..." Lila coughed. "Me and Lorenzo... we're currently going out right now. Sorry if we had to use you guys as scapegoats, but it's the only way we can actually see each other in public without making it seem like a controversy."

"Hey, it's all right." Arnold smiled as he sipped on his milkshake. "I kind of suspected something between you two... what it was, I wasn't sure."

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I mean, two people in love, and in different social classes, no less. I'm impressed."

"Gracias, Rhonda." Lorenzo smiled. "Who knows? We'd like to reveal our relationship someday... but until that time comes, we want to keep it secret."

"Don't worry, Lorenzo, Lila... we won't tell anybody else that you two are dating right now." Arnold smiled.

"Thank you, Arnold, Rhonda. It'll be our little secret!" Lila smiled.

"Between all four of us!" I smiled.

"Friends to the end!" Lorenzo smiled.

"We have our backs!" Arnold smiled as we hi-fived each other.

* * *

As soon as me and Lila said good-bye to the boys, I sighed as I turned to Lila. "Best double date ever!"

"Indeed." Lila giggled. "It's a shame we couldn't get either you or Arnold to confess..."

"Oh well." I shrugged. "There's always next time..."

I then noticed Curly coming by as I frowned. "I'll be right back, Lila..."

I started to march right up to Curly as I tapped his shoulder. "You!"

Curly turned to me in confusion. "Uh, yes. Me."

"Cut the crap, Curly. I know it was you who bumped me at the bumper cars every time, who glued the bottles, who gave the command to make the ride go faster AND the one who tipped Lorenzo and Lila's boat in the Tunnel of Love! Why, Curly? Why are you doing this?" I frowned.

"Come on, like you don't know!" Curly frowned.

"No, I don't! What the heck, Curly?" I glared.

"Look, I love to stay around and play twenty questions with you, but I'm late to meet up with Marcie as it is. I'll see you at school Monday!" Curly said as he ran off.

"You keep mentioning this Marcie girl every time I manage to talk with you! Who is she!" I called, but Curly had already left.

I frowned. I just didn't get it... I just didn't.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-two! How'd you like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	140. A Brand New Day

Here we go with the next episode, 'Bag of Money'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where one thing leads to another? Well, I had one of those days...

Let me set it up. Me, Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena and new member Lila were just joining up with Olga, Sharlene, Carver and a couple other friends as we were sitting around Olga's room as Olga peeked, then shut the door. We were all in our 'NO PEOPLE' shirts, Lila was wearing hers on top of her dress.

Olga sighed as she sat down and pulled out her gavel, sitting down at her desk and tapping it with the gavel. "Okay, daddy's at a golf game, and mom's doing community service. For what, I'm afraid I can't say. But either way, it gives me enough time for this!"

Olga smiled. "I call this NO PEOPLE meeting to order, the National Organization for People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement. Brother Carver, the minutes of our last meeting."

Carver nodded as he got up and coughed. "8:01, we started the meeting. 8:05, we started to complain and gripe. 8:08, we started griping and complaining. 8:15, we ate food, griped and complained. Then we all went home to eat, gripe and complain."

Carver then sat down.

"Thank you, Carver, that was NOT what happened at our last meeting, but we'll take it for what it's worth." Olga said.

"Olga, there's nothing we come here to do. I have a feeling you just call these meetings because you just want to talk to people." Sharlene frowned.

"Sorry to say, Olga, but... we haven't had a food-related crime over the past couple months." I explained. "Nor an animal one for that matter."

"The black haired kid with the square glasses is right!" Jackie frowned. "Is there any particular reason you're calling these meetings or are you just bored with your regular life?"

"Number two." Olga sighed. "Sorry to keep calling you guys like this, but there's not a whole lot to do. Besides, we hang out, don't we? It's a good get together." Olga smiled. "Besides, I always bring the snacks..."

"Which is the perfect reason to come, come on, dish it out, baby!" Sharlene smirked.

Olga sighed. "I suppose there's not a whole lot we can do... very well, I'll get the snacks."

As Olga came over, Lila sighed. "You say this was a very active club?"

"It was during a very good time." I sighed. "Though now I'm not sure what we can do with this idea..."

"Maybe if we had a little funding, we could probably go nationwide with NO PEOPLE." Sharlene sighed. "Though, where we get the money for it, I'm not sure..."

Phoebe then pulled me down to the side. "Wait a minute! Rhonda, maybe you can get your parents to fund NO PEOPLE! Maybe if we can get people aware of their weight or the safety of animals, maybe we can really go national!"

"I don't know... do you think the government will go for it?" I whispered.

"Why not?" Phoebe shrugged.

I paused to think about this. "I'll have to talk with my parents, but maybe with the right amount of money, maybe we can go for it! Why not?"

Phoebe smiled as we saw Olga came in. I was ready to present my idea to her.

* * *

A little later that day, after we were dismissed from the meeting, I went over to my place and talked with my parents, offering the idea to them.

"I don't know, sweetheart." My mom sighed. "I mean, we love Olga, but your little club, while it does mean well, usually gets into a LOT of trouble."

"But mom, think of this!" I said as I laid it down on her. "If we can make NO PEOPLE go nationwide, we'd be a lot famous, helping other people learn to be nice... lose weight, help people protect wildlife... make sure we get along safely!"

My mom and dad looked at me as my dad sighed a bit, "Our little girl certainly has changed since the first day of her preschool... honey, how can we say no to that?"

"Well... if it's for a good cause..." My mom turned to me. "I suppose we'll give your club fifty bucks to start with. We can call Olga tonight and see where it goes from there..."

I nodded. "All right, Mom. You can do that..."

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll see what we can offer..." My mom told me.

* * *

A little later, I decided to take a ride around town, examining my phone. You know, I always used this to call... but I don't know what the other features were... I couldn't help but be distracted by the small circular piece on the top of my phone. What was it, anyway? Maybe there was something in my phone that explained it, but I had no clue.

"Hey, Rhonda." Arnold said as he joined me on the bus, he seemed to be holding a bag of some kind.

"Hey, Arnold. Hey, could you help me with this?" I said as I pointed to my phone.

"I don't know much about machines, but maybe I can try to see what I can do." Arnold said. "What is it you want to know about your phone?"

"What is that circular piece on the top?" I asked, pointing to that circular piece.

"Looks like a camera lens..." Arnold said in shock. "You mean you didn't know you had a camera phone on you this whole time? Rhonda, you're the richest girl I know, you should be lucky to get one of these!"

"Wait... a camera phone?" I said, looking at it.

"Yeah, look, if you swing it around like this..." Arnold said as he pushed a couple of buttons... and the next thing I knew, I saw Arnold's face and my own on the phone. "...you get the camera view."

Arnold pushed the button on the side of the phone as the picture froze.

"Cool!" I smiled as I took the phone. "I never knew that!"

As I started to look around with my new view of the camera phone, I started talking to Arnold, "So what you got in the bag, Arnold?"

"Oh, that. Well, there's a lot of money in this bag, but I'm turning it in to the police. Sid and Gerald are going to be there with me. See, yesterday, we were walking along when we found this bag of money, exactly three thousand nine hundred and thirty seven dollars. I gave the idea to turn it to the police, since this isn't our money..."

"I'm listening..." I said as I noticed an old woman with a peg leg, pink hair and one eyebrow holding a lot of grocery bags sitting next to Arnold. I couldn't resist snapping a picture.

"Well, anyway..." Arnold said as we scooted over a bit.

"Thank you, younglings." The old woman said as I continued snapping pictures... I noticed a bird popping out of her hair, I had to snap a photo right there.

"Anyway, Sid and Gerald lent the money to me so that we could turn it in today." Arnold said as I snapped another photograph of him. Arnold frowned. "I know you like your new toy, but can you please refrain from snapping pictures for a minute?"

"One more, one more!" I said as the bus stopped and the old woman picked up the bags. I quickly snapped a picture of the bags she was holding. "Okay, continue."

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "Anyway, that is about it... if you'd like, you can come along to see us turn in the money."

"All right, I suppose I don't have anything better to do..." I said. "Other than play with my new camera!"

Arnold sighed as I started taking pictures.

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at the police station as Gerald and Sid were waiting. Sid sighed as he said, "Why did you bring Rhonda?"

"She just came along for the trip." Arnold explained as I started snapping a picture of Gerald and Sid. "And she just figured out her own phone was a camera phone."

"Isn't it cool!" I smiled as I snapped a photo of the bag Arnold was holding. As I looked at the new picture, I noticed something peculiar.

"Well, let's go turn it in." Gerald said.

"Turn in what, that bag of bird seed?" I asked.

"Bird seed?" Arnold said as he, Gerald and Sid stopped as Arnold looked at the bag again. "Bir- oh no! That old lady on the bus, she must have taken it by mistake!"

"What are you talking about?" Gerald frowned.

"Where's our money?" Sid frowned.

"There was this old lady on the bus, and she had pink hair, and a peg leg... and one eyebrow. And she had a bunch of plastic bags with her, and she must have taken my bag by mistake." Arnold said.

"Let me get this straight." Gerald frowned. "A lady with a peg leg and one eyebrow..."

"And pink hair? That is the craziest story I have ever heard!" Sid frowned.

"I know it sounds a little weird, but it's true! Rhonda was there, she... actually, hang on!" Arnold said. "Rhonda, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure." I said as I gave him the phone as Arnold was starting to push a couple of buttons. Gerald and Sid just watched, Sid with a disbelieving look on his eye as Arnold nodded. "Rhonda, could you please explain each picture you took to them as if talking in a slide show?"

"Certainly." I said as I took the phone.

* * *

"And in this picture, you can see the old lady has a pigeon in her hair." I said, pointing towards my phone as Gerald and Sid stared wide-eyed. "And as you can see in THIS picture..."

"Okay, okay!" Sid said in shock. "If there's photographic evidence, we believe you! Just stop talking like that!"

"Sorry, man." Gerald said, looking down. "I guess you are still true blue."

"It's all right. I know it was a pretty crazy story." Arnold sighed in relief.

"But we just lost our reward!" Sid groaned. "Now that old lady's going to notice the money, and she can either keep it for herself, or turn it in, whichever one comes first!"

"Don't worry, Sid. As they say, good things comes to those who wait." Arnold smiled. "Maybe we'll get the money back, maybe we won't. But who knows? It was worth a shot, though."

Gerald nodded. "That's right, Sid. No need to get all fussy."

Sid sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well, I guess that's that, then. I might as well get my frog and practice catching him."

"Oh, is that frog-catching contest coming up?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Not for another week or so, but you never know." Sid said.

"Cool." I nodded as we walked together.

"You know, I just heard Simmons and Pataki are about to announce their next new play for the upcoming theater performance." Gerald said.

"Oh really?" I asked as we kept walking down.

"Yeah... from Fuzzy Slippers. What a guy, that Fuzzy Slippers. Anyway, they're going to announce it sometime this week. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'm curious to see what it is." Gerald smiled.

"Wow..." I said as we continued walking and talking.

* * *

Me, Arnold and Gerald were sitting around as we watched Sid releasing his frog, letting it hop around. Sid snuck around as he managed to catch his pet frog. I snapped a picture as Arnold and Gerald clapped. Sid smiled as he put his frog back in his cage. "Thank you, thank you..."

We noticed Sid was still looking down, depressed as we looked at each other, before Arnold said, "What's wrong, Sid?"

"I guess I'm still depressed we didn't get the reward money. Who knows what that old lady is doing with it right now?" Sid groaned.

"Don't worry about it, Sid." Gerald frowned. "So we lost a chance to get a reward, it's not the end of the world."

"Besides, good things come to those who wait, didn't I just say that?" Arnold said as I continued snapping a picture of a tree.

"Well..." Sid looked up... and saw a police car coming by. "Say... isn't that the old woman you told us about?"

Arnold, Gerald and I looked up to see the old woman coming out of the car, motioning to us. Arnold looked over and nodded. "Yeah, that's her. And looks like she still has the bag of money. I still have the bird seed, so I guess we can explain what happened."

Sid smiled as he said, "She didn't turn it in, thank God!"

"Like I told you, good things come to those who wait." Arnold smiled as he, Gerald and Sid walked off.

"Keep an eye on Sidney, would you, Rhonda?" Sid said.

"All right." I said, using the new camera phone to take a picture. I sighed as I sat down. It was fun playing with this camera phone, but I eventually got bored of it. If only I had...

"...she may be on to us."

Was that Curly?

I hid behind the bushes as I looked out. Indeed, there he was, talking with Caroline. Those two orange cloaked figures were with them as well, weirdly enough.

Caroline sighed as I watched. "I was afraid of this. Because of some of the changes, I was afraid she may have caught on to some clues..."

"Well, just as long as she doesn't know about where SHE is, we're set." The first orange cloaked figure, who spoke in a nasally like voice... say, that voice seemed familiar. Could it be I heard it before, in a dream?... was looking at some odd device.

"But I'm afraid it's not going to be enough. We need to keep this ruse going. No matter what happens, a life has to be saved!" Caroline said.

"But how do we do that, na no da? It's bad enough there's been a few screw-ups!" The other black cloaked figure, sounding like a female little kid, said.

"I know, I know..." Caroline groaned. "Look, as long as Solara doesn't find her, we're fine! After all, we're still good. Either way, we need to be careful!"

"Right..." The nasally sounding cloaked figure sighed as he sipped on his soda.

I couldn't resist snapping a quick picture before turning back.

"Did you hear something?" The female sounding cloaked figure said, but I knew I didn't have time as I saw Sid, Arnold and Gerald come back.

"Great, you're back, let's go!" I said as I handed Sidney to Sid.

"But-" Sid started.

"I said let's go!" I said as I started pushing them off.

"What is this all about?" Arnold asked as I pushed them off.

"I can't explain, I just... want a change of scenery, that's all." I said as we started walking faster.

I looked back. I knew any minute now Curly, Caroline or one of those cloaked figures would investigate where I was. Just pray to God they didn't follow me...

And thank God they didn't.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-three! How'd you like it? The last scene, this is a set-up for something that's coming along a LOT later... but for now, it adds to the mystery. Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out or add tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!


	141. Set Up to Fame

Here's the next episode, 'Jamie O In Love'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at Slausen's did I push Sid, Arnold and Gerald over. Arnold blinked as he looked over at me. "What was that all about?"

"Sorry... I just felt a little uncomfortable around the park..." I sighed, not wanting to reveal what I had.

"Yeah, I don't blame her. I heard the fifth graders were going to enter the frog catching contest this year as well." Sid sighed. "Even if we are cool with them now, you never know what'll happen."

"Yeah, let's go with that." I said as Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Gerald sighed as he looked in. "Say, Arnold, take a look!"

Arnold peered in the window out of curiosity as Gerald said, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that Jamie-O's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah... Charice, right?" Arnold said.

"Listen close." Gerald frowned as he and Arnold came in. "You two wait here."

Sid and I just nodded as the two went in. I paused as I said, "So, did you guys manage to get the money back from the lady?"

"Yeah, we did. We explained everything to her, and she said she'd be willing to give the money back for the birdseed so that we can turn the money in to the police. Fortunately, Arnold still had the birdseed bag and gladly gave it to her. I guess after whatever Arnold and Gerald are doing in there, we'll go to the police station and turn the money in for real. You want to come along? I didn't think we'd split the money four ways if there is a reward of some kind, but I'm sure Arnold and Gerald can do the math over at Mighty Pete." Sid explained.

"Eh, no thanks." I said as I was looking at the picture on my phone, Curly, Caroline and the two orange cloaked figures present in the picture. "You guys can have the money. Besides, I'm rich, remember?"

"Right." Sid nodded. "Of course. You know, I'm glad you two showed me those pictures when you did. I would have falsely accuse Arnold of spending the money for himself otherwise."

"Isn't that what you would do if things don't go your way anyway? Because you never seem to learn your lesson every time it's been taught." I said as I turned to Sid.

"Well... fine, you got me. But beyond that, we're cool." Sid smiled as Arnold and Gerald went out, Gerald just staring in shock.

"You have to tell him..." I heard Arnold whisper to Gerald.

"But I don't..." Gerald started. "I'll wait it out."

"What's going on?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Just found out that Jamie-O's new girlfriend was just using him. Hopefully, you'll tell him, Gerald!" Arnold frowned.

"All right, all right, man! I will! Just... maybe after..." Gerald started.

"Well, whatever it is can wait. Can we go to the police station now and get this money turned in?" Sid said, pointing to the bag.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, Sid." Arnold said as he turned to me. "Well, looks like we need to go. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Sure." I nodded as we parted and went our ways.

* * *

Later that night, I was looking over the phone, out of curiosity at the one picture I took. The one I didn't get. Who were those other figures that I saw with Curly and Caroline? Were they connected to anything, like this mystery with this girl named Marcie? Was one of those cloaked figures named Marcie? I didn't get it...

And to top it off with another mystery... Helga. She acts like my mind, my conscience... yet there seems to be more that she used to be a living thing... who lived in a world similar to mine... a hard story to swallow, I know... but at the same time, I just couldn't keep my mind off it. I know Helga has more of a story... but what? What happened after she ran off from that demon, Solara...

Solara... Curly and Caroline were talking about someone named Solara... could it be... maybe Marcie and Solara... maybe they're connected somehow? It could be possible... Curly has ran into us saying weird things like 'Oh, Marcie' or 'What the Solara'... but what did it mean?

My eyes then traced back to the diary I kept as a kid... the one with the first three pages stapled. I picked it up as I opened it up to that part. What I can't figure out is why I stapled it up. I never even KNEW I could use a stapler!

I had to feel around the pages, see where...

I felt something behind those pages. Something... I flicked my finger on the pages a couple of time as I yelped. It felt... metallic. That did it! There was something behind those pages, and I want to find out what it is!

I knew I had to bring the diary with me tomorrow at school.

* * *

"Cool..." Phoebe and Nadine smiled as they, along with Lila, looked at my small diary.

"And these detail your very days from preschool up to..." Phoebe started.

"First grade, I believe." I smiled as I put the diary on Phoebe's lap. "The problem is, I don't know how to get these staples out! I don't even remember what I wrote in my first three pages..."

"Probably just about the friends you made." Nadine sighed.

"Maybe that, but I also think I put something behind the pages, but I don't remember what it is. Do you think you can see if you guys can try to get the staples out?" I asked.

"Hmmm... it should be pretty simple. I'll see what I can do." Phoebe said as she took the diary off my hands.

"Thanks, Phoebe. I know I can count on you." I said as we heard the bell ring. "Well, I believe it's time for class..."

* * *

As we were settling in our classrooms, we saw Mr. Simmons smiling as he came in.

"Hello, class! I have a very special announcement! Now, I've been saving this for a while, but I feel it's ready enough to give you the news. I have been assigned to direct PS 118's annual school play, and I have chosen one of the theater's great work for you all to perform, William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". Isn't that just thrilling?" Mr. Simmons smiled.

Everyone of the class just stared, in confusion and/or unamusement.

Mr. Simmons paused. "Well... maybe I can explain what it is better to you through the slideshow. Miss Pataki?"

"Right here!" Olga smiled as she pushed the slide show projector inside and turned it on.

"Lights?" Mr. Simmons requested as Gerald turned off the lights as we watched the slide show. "Now, Romeo and Juliet..."

_**"Hey, Rhonda!" **_I heard Helga whisper.

_"Yes, Helga?" _I said in my mind as Mr. Simmons explained the story.

_**"Mr. Simmons just got to the play, right?" **_Helga asked.

_"Just announced it. Romeo and Juliet." _I explained.

_**"Good, good. I'll spare you the details. I'll just say Arnold got the part of Romeo in my timeline, and if we're lucky, he'll get it again in this timeline." **_Helga explained.

I gave a sudden smile when I heard Helga say that. _"Sweet! I suppose you got the part of Juliet, then."_

**_"Not exactly... I didn't audition until late, and even then, it was already casted. I had to manipulate a few potential crew members assigned to play Juliet to get out, but I got the part." _**Helga explained.

_"Wait, if you didn't get the part first, who got it first?" _I asked.

_**"Let me think back... Lila was third understudy... Phoebe was second... Sheena was first..."** _Helga paused.

I frowned. _"Helga, I don't like being kept in suspense."_

_**"Connect the dots, princess. Which girl does this leave so far?" **_Helga smiled.

_"Nadine?" _I frowned.

_**"No, she didn't audition for Juliet. Who is the ONLY other girl left in Mr. Simmons' fourth grade class... who I'm just talking to... right now, so to speak..."**_

My eyes widened in shock.

_"You mean..."_

_**"If it goes EXACTLY like last time... without me to interfere... congratulations Rhonda, you just got the part."**_

I smiled in glee, hardly containing my excitement as Mr. Simmons was finishing his announcement. "Auditions begin after school. Hope to see you all there. Miss Pataki, if you could teach the class, I need to make preparations."

"Certainly." Olga nodded as Mr. Simmons went out. Olga smiled as she took a deep breath.

"YES!"

Everyone paused as they all looked at me. I paused nervously as I sat down.

Olga gave a warm smile as she said, "Well, looks like Rhonda is full of enthusiasm today. Would you like to get us started on this math problem?"

"Oh... uh, sure." I paused as I looked up.

I could tell this was going to be a good week for me.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-four! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out or add tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!


	142. A Speech on Mysophobia

Before I begin, just so you know, I have the first chapter of the sequel to Love Square up, check it out whenever you can if you are fans of that story. That's about it.

Here's the next episode, 'Sid and Germs'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After recess, we were all back in the classroom as Olga gave a warm smile. "Okay, class, if it pleases you, I would like to move on to a little science lesson."

Phoebe, hearing that, unzipped her backpack and pulled out a couple of beakers, putting them on her desk.

"But it's not a science experiment we're viewing." Olga gave a smile.

Phoebe, frowning, put the beakers back in her backpack.

"Rather, I have a little video that's mainly combining our health lesson and our science lesson." Olga smiled. "It's more of a... hygiene educational video."

Everyone, including me, groaned. I don't think Sheena groaned, but I don't really pay attention to a lot of my classmates.

"Now... let me get this started." Olga said as she turned on the TV and set the monitor screen on. She pushed play on the VCR as the video started.

Having nothing better to do, we just watched the thirty minutes of the video as Phoebe took notes and I sighed in boredom.

**_"Let me guess... germ video?"_**

_"Yeah." _I nodded before I heard Helga chuckling. _"What?"_

**_"Take a look at Sid's reaction." _**Helga pointed over.

I turned to the seat where Sid was as I saw him looking in curiosity and interest. _"He seems pretty curious."_

**_"Keep watching..."_**

I could only just nod as I kept my eye on Sid. He seemed a little shaken up and nervous as germs kept popping up on the screen... and frogs. I didn't pay attention to what the narrator said, I was paying more attention to Sid. _"He seems pretty shaken up..."_

**_"Yeah, when Sid saw this film in my timeline, he became a germaphobe." _**Helga explained to me.

_"How is that possible?" _I asked, out of pure curiosity as I turned back to the film.

**_"You'd be surprised." _**Helga sighed. _**"I wasn't there for most of it, but all I remember was that Sid became more germaphobic after the film... and it only took Arnold and his advice to snap him out of it."**_

_"Arnold is THAT good at advice-giving, isn't he?" _I said.

**_"You bet." _**Helga sighed. _**"You and Arnold better talk with Sid alone... before his germaphobia begins."**_

_"We will." _I nodded as I continued watching the film.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was time for lunch as we were walking out, I motioned over to Arnold as he walked over in curiosity. "Yes, Rhonda?"

I put one finger out as I waited for Sid to come over. I smiled as he was walking out nervously. "Hey, Sid."

Sid yelped as he turned to me... then sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Rhonda."

"Hey, a pleasure to see you too, Sid." I smiled, offering a hand.

"Uh... right..." Sid said, backing up.

Arnold frowned as he noticed what was going on. "Sid, what is wrong? Rhonda's just being friendly, she wants to shake hands."

"Oh... she does? Huh. Look at the time, I should go to lunch... say, could you two come with me and open my locker?" Sid smiled nervously.

"Sid..." Arnold frowned. "Don't tell me you became afraid of germs after watching that video..."

"How do you even know that?" Sid said in shock, then sighed. "Never mind. They're everywhere, Arnold, I can't risk getting sick."

"Sid, people get sick all the time. Doesn't stop us from being friendly. Sure, we can't risk getting others sick, but it just happens." I explained.

"What we're saying is that you can't let germs control your life. Even if they are everywhere, so what? You get sick from a couple of germs. You may get better, you may not. Germs are nothing to be afraid of." Arnold frowned. "Besides, wouldn't it interfere in your frog catching?"

"Well... yes, it probably would..." Sid sat down as he thought about it.

I continued the conversation as I said, "You ever hear of Howie Mandel? He's a germaphobe, a famous germaphobe, but a germaphobe nonetheless. Never allowed anyone to shake his hand. But he was still loved by a lot of people..."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Sid smiled.

"You ever wonder why he has no hair, Sid?" I asked. "He had to shave it off, since hair can be germy. Do you like your hair?"

Sid yelped. "Of course I do! I would never shave my head."

"Then don't let germs control your life." Arnold explained. "You can't just get rid of them. They're everywhere, Sid, you're just going to have to accept it."

"Howie Mandel did." I nodded. "Even if he is still a germaphobe, he'll accept the fact that germs are everywhere..."

Sid looked down.

"Look, just think about what we told you." Arnold said as Sid nodded, walking off.

As I sighed in relief, Arnold said, "I hope we got through to Sid. You never know with him."

"Yeah..." I sighed as we started walking together. "Say, you thinking about auditioning for 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

"I'm not sure." Arnold said. "I have quite a lot of things to do and I don't know if I can fit doing a play in one of them."

"Oh, well, that's a shame. I was thinking about auditioning for the role of Juliet. I thought it'd be a pretty fun rol-" I started before Arnold suddenly looked up.

"Wait. Did I say I have a lot of things to do? I think they can wait another time. I can definitely fit auditioning for the play in." Arnold smiled, looking over to me.

"Cool!" I smiled. "What role do you have in mind?"

"Oh... well... I'm sure any role will do just fine." Arnold said as we entered the cafeteria.

_**"He is REALLY hoping for Romeo here..." **_Helga chuckled.

"Hey, good luck." I smiled.

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold nodded as we entered in the cafeteria, helping ourselves.

* * *

As the bell rang, I got out of the cafeteria first as I sighed... it was then I noticed Olga running off, worried.

"Olga?" I paused, looking towards her.

"Oh, hey Rhonda." Olga sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked as Olga panted.

"Just so you know, Mr. Simmons is teaching the rest of the class, I need to get home quickly! Something happened with my dad!" Olga said. "I can't explain, but I think I heard from the principal that he threw out his back!"

"Oh... okay, Olga. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" I said as Olga suddenly left.

I blinked as Nadine, Phoebe and Lila walked out, all three looking in confusion.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lila said as she looked towards us.

"I don't know..." I sighed. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

_**"I don't know, it might." **_I heard Helga say in my mind as we continued walking.

_"Why's that?" _I asked, out of curiosity.

_**"Because for about a week, Miriam actually managed to become good at something and stopped being a drunk." **_Helga explained to me.

I paused in interest as I kept walking. _"Does that mean Olga's getting a better life?"_

**_"I'd say for a couple weeks, tops." _**Helga sighed. _**"At least, that's how long I had the good life before it went down the sink again..."**_

_"Ouch. I feel so sorry for you, Helga. And I'm going to feel sorry for Olga when those couple weeks..." _I started.

_**"Maybe a week and a half if she goes back to the bottle." **_Helga explained.

_"Miriam'll just... that's it. I need to convince Olga as soon as possible when that happens again to get an apartment or something!" _I sighed. _"Because the way she is living now is not healthy!"_

_**"Not a bad plan... wait a couple weeks though. I know one thing that's going to happen this weekend after Big Bob gets his job back, BUT we need to wait for the right moment." **_Helga explained.

_"What event is that?" _I asked.

_**"You'll find out." **_Helga said as we entered the classroom.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-five! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out or add tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!


	143. Shopping Day and Cast Release

First, starting now, I' m going to post Questions of the Day, which were inspired by watching Pokémon LPs on YouTube. What is the Question of the Day? Just wait until the end of the chapter.

Now, onto the episode known as 'The Beeper Queen', which will combine some elements of some episodes past and future! Also, a setup for the next arc to take place... which by the way, won't be until a little later. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that day, over at the auditions, Mr. Simmons smiled as he called my name. "Rhonda, let's see what you got."

I nodded as I got on the stage and coughed as I started up my audition. I could type up what the audition was all about, but I won't say a lot. All I can say is that I did a good job memorizing and acting.

Mr. Simmons smiled a bit as he nodded. "Thank you, Rhonda. Check back in a couple days, I'll have the cast posted up."

I nodded as I went off the stage as I waited for my friends. Nearby, I saw someone sitting nearby... seemed to have a red hat, a brown coat, white shirt, blue jeans and a frowning face as he seemed to be writing something down. I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. I didn't know who that was, but I watched as he seemed to be on the phone.

"Yes, they're doing the auditions... quite interesting... acting talents? I'm still examining them. But so far, nothing..." the man started, before sighing. "Yes, I AM aware the play's going to be near the beginning of spring break... yes, I AM aware I need to keep my eye out. Besides, they'll only have two weeks to practice, and it's a condensed version of the play anyway. Look, if I see anything oddly suspicious like what you're describing, I'll call back."

The man frowned. "I got to go. The auditions for Juliet are about to end. Fine, I'll meet you by the pizza place and give you more information. All right, I'll see you when I get there. Good day, miss!"

The man hung up his phone and frowned as I turned back to see the auditions as Harold, Curly and Stinky were auditioning. I have to admit, Curly was pretty good at taking his roles seriously.

"Thank you all for coming." Mr. Simmons said as I got up and went over to my three friends. "The cast list will be up in a couple of days."

I smiled as I went out with Nadine, Phoebe and Lila.

* * *

"Hey, you girls did great out there!" I smiled, looking towards my three friends.

"Are you kidding?" Phoebe giggled. "Out of all the girls that got the roles, I think you're the one who got Juliet."

"You think so?" I asked as we kept walking.

"Are you kidding, Rhonda? Next to Sheena, Phoebe and Lila, I think you'd make a perfect Juliet!" Nadine explained.

"You'd make a good Juliet, too." Lila smiled.

"Nah, not me. Too many cooks spoil soup." Nadine frowned. "That's why I decided to audition as Juliet's maid."

"Did you see Arnold out there?" Phoebe smiled. "He actually got Romeo down pretty good without trying."

"So did Eugene." Lila said. "As bad luck personified as he is, Eugene is a pretty good actor."

"I can't deny that." I laughed. "Well, girls, why don't we go down to the mall and relax? I haven't talked with Sharlene in a while and we need to tell her the news."

"Hey, that sounds good." Phoebe smiled as we took the bus.

* * *

Over at the mall, inside the clothing store, I saw Sharlene talking on her phone, feeling sad.

"Oh, that's a shame, Olga." Sharlene sighed, then frowned. "While you STILL have your teaching job, is he nuts?" Sharlene stared in shock. "Your MOM decided to step in and take over, is SHE nuts?" Sharlene sighed. "Sorry, Olga, I'm a little highstrung today. Yes, I'll get some coffee as soon as I'm done with work. Well, I guess we'll see how THAT turns out, huh? Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Sharlene then hung up the phone as she turned to us. "Oh, hello there girls. What can I do you for?"

"Hey, Sharlene." I smiled as Sharlene was looking around random clothes. "Was that Olga you were just talking to?"

"Yeah. Turns out her dad broke his back doing something and he's currently in bed, watching TV. He tried to offer Olga to do his job at that beeper place he owns while he was down and out, but Olga had her teaching job... so it went over to Miriam. Olga's being supportive of her mother taking over the job, but I doubt her dad is. I told her we'll wait and see how that's going..." Sharlene groaned.

"You seem pretty tense, Sharlene." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, how would you feel if your job is on the line..." Sharlene sighed. "Girls, I'm sorry to say, but I may be on the chopping block of losing my job at the clothing department."

"Oh..." Nadine looked up. "Why's that?"

"I don't know, whoever gets in and gets a boss position in the clothing department store often... well, they either quit or just disappear." Sharlene sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure... they change that position every three months. I'm considering quitting and getting a new job..."

"Oh... then where will we go to see you?" Phoebe looked up.

"I don't know yet. Probably get a job in the neighborhood." Sharlene sighed as she was looking at a newspaper. "Hmmmm... there seems to be a good opening for Future Tech Industries. Maybe I'll consider applying..."

**_"Future Tech Industries... why does that sound familiar..." _**Helga said to herself in my mind.

"Well, I better just do my job while I can. What can I help you with?" Sharlene smiled as she started showing off some new clothes.

* * *

"Do you really think Sharlene will quit her job?" Phoebe asked as we got some shopping bags into the bus, sitting down.

"I don't know for sure." I said as we were riding along. "But hey, Sharlene's a responsible adult, it's her decision to make."

"I suppose that's true..." Lila nodded. "Well, I guess there's nothing more to do than to go home."

"It sure is." I sighed. "Yeah, that was a pretty good day!"

"The question is, what'll happen to us?" Nadine asked.

* * *

Turns out over the week, everything turned out pretty well. I got the part of Juliet after most of us girls came back for a comeback audition. Hearing that Arnold got the part of Romeo only added to the enthusiasm.

When Arnold got the news when we read the cast list together, Arnold paused as he said, "Excuse me a second."

Arnold then walked a few meters and turned the corner. I assume he probably went to the bathroom for a minute... and from a distance, I heard a door opening from the bathroom as I heard the shouting of, "YES! YES! YES!" for a brief moment. After a few moments, Arnold walked back out as he smiled, looking back at the cast list. "I guess I got the part of Romeo. I have to say, I didn't see it coming."

"I didn't see me going to be Juliet myself." I smiled.

Arnold paused as he turned to me. "Hey, uh, Rhonda... in a scene from the script that Mr. Simmons showed me, he told me there was a kissing scene. Would you... well... be okay with this, because, well..."

I think I understood why Arnold was shy. Heck, I was a little shy and awkward just even thinking about the kiss. "Buddy, it's fine, really. I have no problem, well... kissing you."

"Oh... good." Arnold sighed. "B-because if you want-"

"Buddy. It's fine. It's just a kissing scene. I'm sure we'll both live." I explained.

Arnold sighed. "I suppose you're right. Well, I'll see you after school."

As soon as I was sure Arnold was left, I danced in excitement. _"My first kiss, my first kiss, my first kiss!"_

**_"Take it easy out there, princess! You're shaking up the control panel!" _**Helga told me in my mind.

_"I'm sorry, Helga, but... this is the big moment for me!" _I explained.

_**"Hey, I was excited to kiss Arnold back in my timeline, but I don't dance around like a fool!" **_I felt Helga frowning at me.

I raised an eyebrow.

_**"Okay, maybe I danced a LITTLE BIT in excitement."**_ Helga sighed.

_"Stilll... being the first kiss to Arnold Shortman... and Arnold's equally excited... you think maybe after the play we'll be an official couple?" _I asked.

_**"Heh, I don't know about you princess, but I'm sure as excited to see what goes on." **_Helga laughed in my mind.

I nodded as I turned towards my friends as Phoebe sighed, handing over the diary I gave her.

"Any luck trying to crack the code?" I asked as Phoebe shook her head.

"I tried all I could. I tried a stapler puller, but it seems pretty tight." Phoebe sighed. "I hate to say it, Rhonda, but the only way we can get those staples out is to get our nails in them."

"Sorry, Rhonda. We tried giving it our best." Nadine sighed.

"Nah, it's all right, girls." I sighed as I put the diary away. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be... I'll try to get them out myself, if I break a couple nails in the process, so be it."

As we were talking, all four of us looked up to see Olga in a really cheerful mood. While Olga was usually cheerful, she looked as if she was relaxed.

"Well, look who's really cheerful." I smiled as Olga turned to me.

"Isn't it a delight. Mommy finally decided to take initiative." Olga giggled. "This is like a dream come true! Seeing my mother happy... I'm happy. I think her working at the beeper emporium was the best thing to come out of her depressing life. Who knows? Maybe me, mom and dad will be a happy family again!"

"And... what if they're not?" I asked, out of curiosity. "What would you do then?"

Olga groaned. "I don't know... but I really hope it stay like this... after all, I never see my mother be happy... maybe if dad were more accepting, he'd see how happy she is..."

Olga gave a smile. "But hey, this could be a glimmer of hope!"

Olga gave a skip and a hop as she headed on her ways as Nadine sighed. "She is really reaching..."

"Well, Olga does want a happy family in her life." Lila explained. "Not just people who only like her for her successes."

"Girls, we all know Olga won't act like this for very long..." I sighed. "But we really need to take action. She needs to be her own person. She's been living in this fantasy where she hopes that she can reunite her family through happiness..."

"In other words, a hopeless fantasy." Phoebe sighed. "I don't know how we can do it... but I'll be happy to help Olga if she needs it."

"I agree." Nadine nodded. "She needs to go out on her own... not rely on her family all the time."

"Let her be her own woman... and if she needs a family... heck, we all treat her like a big sister." Lila explained.

"Then it's settled. When the time is right, we need to talk with Olga about the possibility of moving out." I nodded as we all hi-fived.

We heard the first class bell ring as I turned to the girls. "Well, come on girls, we better go or we'll be late for class."

They nodded as we started going off to Mr. Simmons' class.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-six! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out or add tropes to the TVTropes page of this story!

And now, for the Question of the Day: In my profile, I put in a list of characters in 'Oh Rhonda', along with possible theme songs for them. What song do you think fits one of the characters (any character) in 'Oh Rhonda', and why?


	144. An Egg Assignment

Now, onto the next episode, 'Egg Story'! I've been meaning to get to this episode, and I figured this would be a good arc to place it in! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over the course of a couple of days, me and my girls became hard at work, keeping a close eye on Olga's attitude, just to see if it changed. I noticed that Olga's attitude slightly changed from Wednesday, and it's due to, from what Helga explained to me, 'another form of neglect'. She explained to me that I shouldn't do anything about it, at least, not until Big Bob gets better... which should be in a day or so.

Along with that, I was also busy rehearsing the scenes for the play, which, thanks to Helga, I managed to get my lines memorized.

_"You know, Helga, you've been a big help to me." _I smiled as I was looking over the script in my room. _"How did I lose the part in your timeline?"_

**_"I tricked Rhonda into getting out of it due to showing off the clothes she had to wear for the play." _**Helga explained.

_"But... but the setting took place in the 13th, maybe 14th century. Why would myself in your timeline react to what I had to wear?"_ I asked.

_**"I don't know, my Rhonda was REALLY weird like that around clothes." **_Helga sighed. **_"Anyway, it didn't matter, it gave me a chance to move up to the plate. It took me until the final day of practice, but I did get the part of Romeo and Juliet."_**

_"The final day? How did you remember the lines?" _I asked in shock.

_**"Memorized it in one day. Heck, I can still memorize the play by heart." **_Helga smiled in my mind.

I paused. _"Then... why do I need the script, then?"_

I tossed it aside and smiled.

_**"Princess, I hate to spill it to you, but I'm not a cheating device you can use just so you can memorize your part! You want to do the play, DO IT ON YOUR OWN!" **_Helga groaned.

I started to widen my eyes.

_**"If you're trying to do the cute eyes, I can't see them, idiot! I'm in your body!"**_

I frowned as my eyes shrunk down... then I gave a smirk as I started jumping up and down the bed.

_**"Hey, stop jumping around! I just had this part of your mind cleaned!"**_

I didn't listen to Helga as I continued jumping around like a mad woman.

_**"You know, you're lucky I'm non-existant, because if people saw you jumping around, they'd think you're crazy!"**_

I continued jumping around until I heard Helga groan in my mind. **_"Okay, okay, fine! Just do what I say, you'll be fine!"_**

_"Thank you, precious." _I smiled.

_**"You're welcome, cupcake!" **_Helga spat in annoyance.

* * *

On Friday, I was humming a little bit, waiting for the bus when I heard Helga in my mind. _**"Hmm..."**_

_"What's up?" _I asked.

_**"Oh, I was just thinking... of an assignment that's about to come up today." **_Helga explained. **_"In my timeline, I was actually paired up with Arnold, and we had... I guess it was an okay time."_**

_"Oh? Who was I paired up with?" _I asked in curiousity.

_**"Harold."**_

My eyes widened in shock as I saw the bus coming. _"Harold?"_

**_"Yeah... long story short, Harold ate the assignment, and Rhonda in my timeline failed the experiment. I don't know the EXACT details on what happened, but she seemed pretty upset."_**

_"What do you mean, he ate the assignment?" _I asked as the bus came over and opened its' doors.

_**"You'll find out. Anyway, I wonder what's going to happen and who Arnold is paired with now..."**_

_"Are you telling me I still have a chance of being paired with Harold?" _I said in worry.

_**"Nothing's quite set in stone yet, but it is entirely possible. You'll just have to wait and see." **_Helga explained to me as I paid my bus fare and walked towards the middle of the bus to join my friends.

"Hi, girls!" I smiled as I pulled out my James Bond book. "Shall we get started on our book club?"

"Certainly." Lila smiled as Nadine and Phoebe pulled out their copies of the recent James Bond book they have.

* * *

Sure enough, near the end of the day, we were at the school as Olga was teaching. Even though Olga still had a smile on her face, she seemed a bit shaken. My guess is that Miriam's reign as the lead Beeper business girl was about to end soon, and Olga's father's back was getting better. I don't quite know HOW it would be possible, but you never know with this family.

Anyway, Olga was still smiling as she looked towards the class. "Now, before we end our day, Mr. Simmons and I have a special assignment. He's not here right now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I gave the introduction."

Olga coughed as she sat down. "Now, this assignment is to teach you all the meaning of both responsibility and teamwork. Your assignment, you're to be paired, boy-girl, is to take care of an egg."

Olga pulled out the carton of eggs as we all stared in curiosity. Olga giggled. "I know what you're all thinking... and no, you cannot eat the eggs. These eggs are special assignment eggs, and they are each marked with a small number. Trust me, I will know if they were eaten and if you gave me a different egg. Now, you and your partner have to take care of the egg during the weekend. In other words, no cracks, no dirt, not hard-boiled... and especially not eaten."

Olga noticed Harold raising his hand as she pointed out, "Yes, Harold?"

"Why would we want to take care of a stupid egg?" Harold frowned.

"I think the purpose of the egg, in the classic experiment that Miss Pataki is proposing, is a symbolic representation, a surrogate baby, if you will, and the students will play the role of parents." Phoebe explained, smiling.

Everyone just stared at Phoebe, as if in confusion. Phoebe just groaned. "We have to take care of the egg as if it was our child."

Everyone just stared at Phoebe, STILL in confusion. Phoebe sighed as she widened her eyes in a dumb expression. "Duh, eggy good, cute baby!"

"Oh!" Everyone said, nodding.

Olga, the only one rolling her eyes, just said, "Pretty much what she said."

Olga smiled. "Anyway, one partner MUST have the egg with them at all times, no matter what! Anyway, Mr. Simmons was originally going to just have the females pick out a name in a hat... but I suggested assigning partners so that way, if anybody wants to change, they may say now. Is that fair?"

Nobody said anything as Olga nodded. "Great, let's go down the list... first pair, Harold and... Nadine."

Nadine just sighed, but shrugged. I paused as I whispered to Nadine, "Keep your egg on you at all times! Harold may eat it."

Nadine's eyes widened as she said... "I'll... keep it safe. Thanks, Rhonda."

I nodded as I turned to Olga, who kept reading the list. "Eugene and Sheena, Lorenzo and Lila, Gerald and Phoebe..."

Olga smiled a bit. "Hmmm... interesting... Arnold and Rhonda."

I wanted so much to smile in glee... and I bet Arnold held the same excitement, but we both kept it in as Arnold nodded, "All right, that's cool."

"I have no problems." I smiled.

"Okay then." Olga smiled. "Continuing on with the list..."

I didn't pay attention to the list as me and Arnold just looked at each other, before turning away, no doubt hiding our blushes.

* * *

After class was dismissed, I nodded as I picked up our egg, turning to Arnold. I took a deep breath. "So... I guess we're both partners, then."

"Yeah..." Arnold blushed. "I guess we are."

We both smiled before I took a deep breath. "Well... I better hold on to the egg."

"Good idea, Rhonda. Better keep it in a safe place when we get to our first practice." Arnold said as we started to walk towards the stage area of the school.

"Fair enough. I'll put it in a safe place... after we do the play practice, we can talk about what we can do with our egg." I nodded as we went in.

* * *

Pretty soon, after play practice was over, me and Arnold walked out, I remembered to grab the egg on the way out as I turned to him. "You know, Arnold, you're not doing too bad as Romeo."

"Thanks. I'm surprised you actually memorized all the lines without a script." Arnold pointed out.

"Oh, you know... I've been practicing a bit." I blushed, not wanting to tell him I had a little help.

"Are you kidding? You were like, a natural on stage! You didn't even turn to Mr. Simmons once to call for a line!" Arnold said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm just that amazing." I giggled. "Well, come on, buddy. Your house or mine? We do need to talk about what to do with our egg."

Arnold paused. "Why don't we talk about the egg in my house and we'll see where we'll go from there?"

"Good plan." I nodded as we got on the bus.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at the egg as we were sitting next to each other on the bus. "So, Arnold... what do we call her?"

"What?" Arnold blinked.

"What do we call our egg? I was thinking maybe Courtney. It seems like a good name." I smiled.

"Rhonda, we're only-" Arnold paused... before smiling. "Well... actually, I was thinking maybe Christa."

"Oh, that's a good name!" I smiled, turning to Arnold. "Christa sounds so cute..."

"But what if the egg was a boy?" Arnold asked.

"A boy?" I paused as I thought about it. "I never once thought about it... Evelyn! Definitely, Evelyn!"

Arnold paused. "Gary?"

"Phil!" I smiled.

"Carol!" Arnold smiled.

"Going back to girl names, now... uh, Sheila!" I smiled.

"Amanda!" Arnold smiled.

_**"Try Helga. Just for fun!" **_Helga told me in my mind.

"Helga!" I smiled... then paused as I frowned, rolling my eyes up.

Arnold blinked. "Helga?"

"Uh..." I blushed, nervously.

Arnold smiled. "I like it. For some reason... I feel... that name is calling to me."

I smiled a little. "Helga it is, then."

_**"See? Got your back." **_Helga chuckled from inside my mind.

"You think we should paint the egg up to make it look like our baby?" I smiled.

"I don't know, Rhonda. I don't think Olga or Mr. Simmons would appreciate it if we brought our egg back painted up like an Easter egg." Arnold suggested. "No matter how cute and adorable that sounds, we need to keep the egg as intact as possible."

I sighed. "I guess you're right. Okay, Helga will remain as is."

Pretty soon, we arrived at Arnold's house as we got off the bus. Arnold nodded as he opened the door, letting out his usual animals, including Abner as he sniffed my leg.

"Hey, Abner." I smiled, rubbing him behind his ears as I gave Arnold the egg.

"Shall we go inside?" Arnold asked as I followed him up to his room.

* * *

I relaxed on his couch as Arnold put the egg down as he smiled. "Okay, Helga should be safe right here."

"Cool." I smiled as I looked up to him. "You know, buddy, this is pretty cool... out of all the people I can do projects with together, I don't mind it being you."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold gave a warm smile. "You know, I don't mind working with you either. Sure, you're not the best person when it comes to some freak outs, but you have your best characteristics."

I giggled a bit. "Why, thank you, Arnold. I feel like I can stick with you greatly."

"So, how do you want to do this?" Arnold asked as we looked at the egg.

I took a deep breath. "Well, how about you take care of the egg the first night? I'll come back and visit tomorrow and we can continue with the project from there, spend a day with our baby."

"You're really taking this whole 'mother' issue thing seriously." Arnold pointed out. "Honestly, I like it."

"You really think I'd make a good mom?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure... but I seem to think you have the potential." Arnold smiled.

"With the way you give out advice, you'd probably make a good father." I smiled as I sat down.

"Get out of town." Arnold laughed.

"It's true." I smiled. "I know you can be helpful with kids younger than you if you needed to be."

Arnold sighed. "Guess I can't argue with that logic."

"Yep... so, you're going to keep an eye on the egg then?" I asked.

"Sure, for the first night. You'll come back tomorrow?" Arnold asked.

"Well... if I somehow find myself busy... I'll give you a call, but I will DEFINETELY be there." I smiled.

"Hey... that's cool!" Arnold smiled as he hugged me.

"Just promise me you'll keep Helga safe from harm!" I smiled.

Arnold smiled. "I'll protect Helga like she was... she was... ours..."

"Huh?" I looked down.

"Uh, mine! My own child." Arnold blushed. "What did you think I said?"

I paused... as I shrugged. "Uh, don't worry about it, buddy."

* * *

The next day, me and Arnold were sitting in Arnold's grandfather's car as I held onto the egg as Arnold's grandfather smiled. "So, you two crazy kids keeping that egg warm?"

"Helga is just fine where she is." I nodded.

"Yes, Grandpa. We're just taking care of the egg as per orders." Arnold said. "I'm just lucky Grandma or Mr. Kokoshka weren't hungry for eggs... I don't think I would bare a failing assignment..."

"And I don't think I would live without seeing our baby..." Arnold and Grandpa Phil looked over at me as I yelped, "I mean, MY baby in harms' way."

Arnold shook his head. "Rhonda, it'll be fine. Helga won't be going anywhere. As long as she's with us, she'll be fine."

"You do know it's just an egg, right?" I heard Grandpa Phil whisper.

"Yeah, but she seems to be taking this assignment seriously. I don't know, I guess I kind of like it." Arnold smiled a bit.

"Well, how about we get some root beer floats... drinks on me!" Grandpa Phil smiled.

I nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

After we had some root beer floats, I smiled as I went back in the car, holding the egg tightly as I handed it to Arnold and buckled in. "Thanks, Arnold's grandfather. I needed a little boost!"

"No problem, rich girl." Grandpa Phil smiled as Arnold got back in the front as Arnold gave the egg back to me as I started sipping on my root beer floats.

As I started to get comfortable, I looked down at my egg as I blinked. "Uh... Arnold? Is the egg supposed to move like that?"

"No, that wouldn't be possible, Rhonda." Arnold said as he started sipping his root beer float. "Eggs don't move unless they hatch."

"Oh, okay." I smiled as I kept watching our egg starting to move. "Because it's starting to move and..."

"Rhonda. Eggs don't move unless they hatch. The egg we got is just a kitchen egg. It cannot hatch. If it were hatching, we would hear a bird chirping..." Arnold started... before I saw a beak pop up and started to chirp. Arnold immediately turned. "Huh. Well, I'll be darned."

"This is so sweet..." I smiled as me and Arnold kept watching as the egg continued hatching as a small baby chick popped out. I giggled. "Aw... Helga hatched out of her little egg..."

My eyes widened. "Oh crap, Mr. Simmons and Olga are going to kill us if we show them this chick! How are we going to explain this?"

I then heard my phone ring as I picked up the chick and gave it to Arnold. "Hold her for a second."

I picked up my phone and noticed 'Olga' on my Caller ID.

I answered it pretty quickly. "Hi, Olga."

"Hey, Rhonda, by any chance, did your egg just happen to hatch?" Olga asked.

"It did, why?" I asked.

I heard Olga groan through the phone. "Crap, I was afraid of this. Mr. Simmons gave me a call and just told me that the wrong eggs got sent to us... the eggs we got were meant to go to a hatchery center, but the eggs we were SUPPOSED to get got there instead. I'm sorry if I'm telling you this now, but... yeah... this was not in the plan..."

"That's okay, Olga, I didn't expect it, either." I sighed. "It's okay, though, our little chick is pretty cute."

"Well, could you at least call your friends and let them know, if they haven't already, that the eggs they got could hatch at any time?" Olga asked. "I just don't want to get the blunt end of eggs being returned."

I nodded. "I'll give them a call as quickly as I can... don't worry, we'll take care of Helga and give her to you when Monday's classes start."

"Helga?" I heard Olga say in confusion.

"Uh... that's what I'm calling the chick that hatched." I explained.

"I like it..." Olga sighed. "I can't explain it, but... I feel attached to that name..."

"Well, come on, let's get going..." Arnold's grandfather said as he started to back up... until we heard a crash.

I yelped at the same time Olga was yelping. I put the phone to my ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm with dad, he just crashed into a car backing up." Olga explained.

"Strange... we just crashed into a car going forward." I blinked.

Out of curiosity, I looked out the window and turned my head.

Yep, there was Olga peeking her head out near the car we just crashed, her phone near her head. Olga gave a small smile and wave as Arnold's grandfather came out.

Olga's father then came out, huffing mad. Oh boy... this was going to be trouble.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-seven! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!

And now, for the Question of the Day: What song do you think fits Arnold in 'Oh Rhonda', and why?


	145. Olga Makes A Decision

Okay, I got a couple episodes left for Arc 4, before taking a break and moving on to Arc 5! The next episode is 'Grudge Match'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As Big Bob and Arnold's grandfather were getting into an argument (with Big Bob on the arguing side and Arnold's grandfather on the nice side), me and Olga were sitting down as I sighed. Arnold was still in the car.

"Never a dull day with your father, is it?" I said.

Olga sighed. "Unfortunately, no. It's bad enough he took Mom's happiness away... I think she went back to the bottle again." Olga put her head down. "Just as we were getting a breakthrough..."

"Olga, listen to me." I said as Olga looked up. "I'm sorry, Olga, but... I don't think there's a way for you to ever get that happy family you always wanted."

Olga sighed. "I realize there's no hope... I guess there's just no way to reconnect the family that created me..."

"Olga, was there ever a time that you did things together as a family?" I asked. "And don't say 'when I won a lot of trophies'."

Olga sighed. "Okay, I won't say it."

"Look, Olga, maybe someday, your mother and your father will reconnect on their own terms..." I explained. "How that'll happen... I don't know yet. The point I'm making here is... maybe it's time you should let it go..."

Olga paused as she looked down. "But where will I go? What will I do?"

"Olga, take my advice." I said as Olga looked at me. "It's becoming pretty clear by now that you'll never achieve your true goals if you continue living with your family the way they are now. I want you to try and live your own life. If not for yourself, then do it for the people who care for you... like me."

Olga paused as she looked over at Big Bob and Arnold's grandfather, the latter sticking his tongue out at the former as Big Bob glared.

Olga frowned as she turned to me, saying, "I'll think about it."

I nodded as Olga went back to the car as she started talking to Bob Pataki. I went to the back seat of the car and joined up with Arnold as he was holding the baby chick gently. Arnold turned to me as he asked, "How did things go with Miss Pataki?"

"She's okay..." I sighed. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much." Arnold said as he gave the small little chick to me. "Grandpa and Mr. Pataki were fighting over the damages... which isn't bad, it's just a little fender bender damage."

"So, how are they agreeing to the terms?" I asked as Arnold's grandfather went back inside the car.

"I'll tell you how! Old Pataki just challenged me to a golf match next Saturday!" Grandpa Phil laughed. "I'll beat him and he'll pay the damages! I have this in the bag!"

Me and Arnold looked at each other, concerned.

* * *

"You're not even nervous?" I asked as we came back to Arnold's boarding house.

"Ah, shucks, little girl. Back in my days, I was a huge golfing champ! Me and my friend Jimmy Kofka used to hit the ball all the time, lobbying it back and forth and..." Arnold's grandfather started.

Arnold blinked as he said, "Grandpa, are you sure THAT was golf?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Grandpa laughed as he dug around in his closet and pulled out... a tennis racquet. "Even got my racquet right here!"

I stared at him, unamused. "That's tennis. Golf is when you hit that white ball really long distances and getting it into a little tiny hole."

"You mean THAT'S golf? That game that's been on TV all this time where they drive the little carts around and carry those bags full of sticks?" Arnold's grandfather said, worried.

"They're called golf clubs, and yes." I sighed.

"Me and Jimmy just call that tennis." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

Me and Arnold stared at each other with the same unamused face as Arnold's grandfather's eyes widened. "Oh, what have I done! Now that blowhard is going to beat me and never let me forget it AND make me pay a huge mechanic's bill!"

Arnold's grandfather turned to us as he asked, "Do you two know how to play golf?"

"Not really." Arnold sighed as I petted the small chick.

"Perfect! You'll make a fine coach!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"Ahem!" I frowned as he turned to me. "I think Arnold just said no... but I think I may know somebody who does..."

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Arnold." My dad said as me and Arnold were sitting across from him, I was petting the small chick that hatched out. "Your grandfather needs MY help in learning how to play golf?"

"That is about the gist of the problem, yes." Arnold explained.

"I don't know, kid. They say it's never too late to teach an old man new tricks... but you think he'll like the sport?" My dad explained.

"Dad, Arnold's grandfather REALLY needs the help if he wants to beat Big Bob Pataki." I explained.

"Wait... Big Bob Pataki, owner of that beeper emporium that's still selling well, challenged him?" My dad frowned a bit. "Why didn't you say so? I'll be glad to help him out!"

"That's good..." I sighed as I put the chick down on the table as it started to move around a little bit. "Because he needs the help he can get, plus, we still have school and play practice to work on..."

"Don't worry, I'll assure Arnold's grandfather will win this or my name isn't Buckley Lloyd!" My dad gave me a pat on the head as I giggled.

We all laughed as I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up to see it was Nadine. I opened the phone and smiled, "Yello?"

"Hey, Rhonda... did you know that our eggs just hatched? Because Phoebe just called me about it." I heard Nadine's voice say. "And my egg that I'm taking care of with Harold got hatched into a baby chick."

I sighed. "You may want to sit down Nadine, this is going to be a long story..."

* * *

And so, over the course of the week, after we got back to school, we handed over the baby chicks over to Olga and Mr. Simmons where they granted us some great work on taking care of the small chicks. They told us that the chicks would be then sent back to a nice little chicken farm, where they will be taken care of.

Along with that also came the practicing of the play. Me and Arnold were doing pretty good in acting out the scenes, even Mr. Simmons was pleased with our performance...

Okay, I will admit that if it hadn't been for Helga telling me the lines in my head, I probably would have been a bad actor... but no, everything seems to be going perfectly in order.

Along with the practice AND schoolwork, my dad also helped Arnold's grandfather train up for the golf tournament, so when I caught Olga after school asking how her father was coming along with the golf tournament, Olga sighed.

"He's had a LOT of practice. He is really good at the golfing, let me tell you." Olga sighed. "I'm even his caddy... kind of a drag."

"Oh... sorry to hear that." I said, looking up to her.

"Rhonda, I was thinking about what you said, about getting control of my own life." Olga said. "I know my parents wouldn't like it... but I feel this is something I need to do. I can't live with them forever. Not when they're like this."

"You're going to move out of our parents' home?" I asked in surprise.

"I've made quite enough money that I can afford an apartment." Olga smiled. "I'm going to move out during the weekend... I haven't told my parents yet, but I'm planning on doing it after the golf game."

"Oh... where will you move to?" I asked.

"I found something in the paper that sounds like I can reasonably afford it." Olga smiled. "Rhonda, I want to say thanks. For the first time in my life... I feel like I need to be in control of my own life, not let my parents be my control. And if they still need help... I'll only do it IF they need me."

I smiled as I hugged Olga a bit. "I'm proud of you, Olga."

"Thank you, Rhonda." Olga smiled as she hugged me back.

* * *

Pretty soon, Saturday came as the day of the golfing match between Arnold's grandfather and Olga's father was on. I sat with my father as I turned to him and asked, "Did you train him well?"

"I did all I could, sweetheart." My dad nodded. "He's learning the basics at least. All we can hope for is that he gets my method to good use."

I nodded as I turned towards the game. Hopefully, everything would go good...

* * *

Turns out that Arnold's grandfather had really been quite successful... hitting the birdie in the last hole really won him that game as we all cheered.

Me and my dad waited nearby as Arnold came over to me, smiling. "Grandpa won! He won!"

"He sure did..." I sighed as we see Big Bob groaning in frustration. "He sure did..."

Indeed, it seemed like a really great day for all, so we went out to get root beer floats to celebrate.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as I saw my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw 'Arnold' on the caller ID. I picked it up. "Hey buddy."

"Hi, Rhonda. I need a little help with practicing for Romeo. Think I can come over to your house to help out with practice?" Arnold's voice asked.

"Why can't we come over to your house?" I asked as I put my glasses on.

"A new boarder is coming in. I wouldn't want to disturb the halls if they're going to move." Arnold said.

"Nonsense. I'll come over to your house right away and we can discuss our plans." I smiled.

"Well... okay, Rhonda. I'll wait for you outside." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

I smiled as I started to get myself dressed up.

* * *

I smiled as I arrived at Arnold's boarding house as Arnold was sitting on the steps, waiting for me. I smiled as I said, "Hey buddy! Shall we start working?"

"In a moment. I have to keep an eye out for the new boarder. Grandpa told me she's on her way over." Arnold explained.

"Oh..." I said.

"Oh, that must be her..." Arnold said as we saw a car pulling up.

The car door opened up as...

"Olga?" I said in shock to see Olga coming out.

"Surprise!" Olga smiled. "I decided to move in a little closer to the school!"

I stared in shock as Arnold gave a blink of surprise. I smiled as I said, "You're going to love this place, for sure."

"I sure hope so..." Olga said as she started pulling out some bags.

"I'll go tell Grandpa you're here." Arnold said as he went inside.

I turned to Olga as I asked, "You really think Arnold's boarding house would be a good idea to live in?"

"I don't know... but it's going to be quite a start." Olga took a deep breath. "Here's to a new beginning, huh?"

I smiled as I gave Olga a hug. "Yeah... a new beginning."

_**"To us." **_I heard Helga say as Olga started to come straight in with her bag.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-eight! How do you like it? Yeah, I decided to have Olga move into the boarding house... not just to have a little independence, but for something else I have planned for later on. You'll see what it is MUCH later. Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!

And now, for the Question of the Day: What song do you think fits Gerald in 'Oh Rhonda', and why?


	146. Vampire Plot

Next up will be 'Sid the Vampire Slayer'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that morning, me and Arnold were just about finished with our practice as I smiled towards him. "You're not doing bad, buddy."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold gave a warm smile as he sat down. "Do you have anything else planned for Sunday?"

"Actually, I do plan to hang out with Nadine, Phoebe and Lila on Sunday afternoon. We're planning on using Lorenzo's outdoor pool." I explained as I put my things in.

"But Lila can't swim. I think she may have said something to us about it." Arnold pointed out.

"Well, that's the initial plan. Lorenzo wants to teach Lila how to swim. She taught him how to ice skate, and he figured it was only fair." I explained.

"Oh, okay." Arnold nodded. "Well, I'm going to the movies with Stinky and Sid this afternoon. They're just releasing a new vampire movie, I think Mr. Potts told me he recently made a cameo as an extra in that film."

"Oh, you mean that scary vampire film that critics are raving is 'cheesy'?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it may be cheesy, but I still want to see it, regardless." Arnold explained. "If only because I want to hang out with Stinky and Sid. I need to fill a quota on hanging out with all the people I make."

"Arnold, I swear to God, you would make a good psychologist one day, if only because you like everyone in the world." I sighed.

"I would say you'd make a good actress as well." Arnold smiled to me. "Considering you know all your lines..."

"Like I said, I'm just a natural." I said... before I felt my head pounding. _"Ouch! Helga!"_

**_"Come on, princess, at least give me some credit here! I'm the one who even GAVE you the lines and how to act!"_** Helga told me in my mind.

"Think we should try one more scene?" I said as I gave the playbook to Arnold. "The scene where we... well..."

Arnold's eyes widened as he looked at it. "The scene where we do the kissing?"

"I mean... we don't HAVE to do the kissing... we're just reciting the lines." I said, nervously.

"Uh... of course, of course!" Arnold smiled nervously as he looked at the playbook. "Let's get started..."

* * *

Pretty soon, over at Lorenzo's place, me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were sitting around as we were discussing what was going on.

"So, Olga moved out of her own home?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"Yeah, pretty much." I nodded. "I'm proud of her. She's actually making decisions for herself, rather than relying on her parents and seeing if they can change."

"How did Olga's parents take her moving out?" Lila asked.

"She told me they were a little shocked that Olga was doing this. Big Bob was in denial, and Miriam was a little disappointed, but understanding." I explained as I gave a slight chuckle.

"Still, Olga needs this. She needed to get away from that family." Nadine sighed. "Seriously, she's not going to get that relationship fixed... and I don't think it ever will be."

"It's a little sad, though..." Lila sighed. "Olga really wanted to fix her family to make them happy..."

"Yeah, but... there's nothing we can do..." I sighed. "I don't know, I'd be really upset if I lost my parents. Wouldn't you girls?"

"I'm already upset with losing my mom..." Lila sighed. "But at least I still have a dad who loves and supports me. If I lost daddy too... I wouldn't know what to do with myself..."

"I think we'd all be sad we'd lose our parents..." Phoebe sighed. "I mean, it's not like Arnold's parent situation."

"Yeah, at least from what Arnold told me, his parents are still out there somewhere." I sighed.

We then turned to see Lorenzo coming out, wearing his green swimming trunks. "Hola, girls!"

"Hey, Lorenzo!" We smiled as Lorenzo's mother came out and smiled.

"Hola, Lila, Nadine, Phoebe, Espiritu Libre." Lorenzo's mom glared at me when she said the last two words to me.

"Lorenzo's mom REALLY doesn't seem to like you." Phoebe whispered to me.

"Ah, she's just warming up to me a bit." I smiled as I turned to see Lorenzo's mom talking to Lorenzo.

"Now, hijo, I'm allowing an hour to swim and that's it. Fair enough?" Lorenzo's mother explained.

"Si, mother. I'm just teaching one of the girls how to swim, anyway." Lorenzo explained.

Lorenzo's mother smiled as she said, "Oh, good. Well, call if you need anything. The phone is by the door."

As Lorenzo's mother went inside, Lorenzo looked both ways as Phoebe and Nadine seemed to be confiding in one another as I was inbetween. I whispered to Lorenzo, "Go for it!"

Lorenzo went over to Lila and they both gave a quick kiss to one another before Lila sighed. "I think I'm ready for that swimming lesson..."

"Okay, Lila. Follow me to the pool." Lorenzo said as he took Lila inside and he stepped in the water. "Now, I know it's not easy at first, but you'll get it in time. We'll start with the shallow part of the pool, since you can easily walk on that part."

"All right." Lila said as me, Nadine and Phoebe watched.

"Okay, first, take a deep breath." Lorenzo instructed as Lila nodded as she did so. "Now, breathe out."

Lila did so as Lorenzo nodded. "Okay, we'll start with a stroke."

Lorenzo then did a small stroke using his arms. Lila nodded as she used her legs to go up... before she did some slight panicking before Lorenzo held her a bit, calming her down. "Calm down, just breathe. It's like ice skating."

Lila nodded as she closed her eyes as Lorenzo lead her. I smiled as I hummed a little song from an old movie.

"Now, let's try swimming over there." Lorenzo explained as he pointed to a direction where Lila was looking at. Lila giggled as she was being held by Lorenzo as she started doing more strokes.

I giggled a bit as I said, "That's so cute."

Nadine and Phoebe giggled a bit as I hummed that song to myself. **"For every to, there is a fro, for every stop, there is a go and that's what makes the world go round!"**

* * *

The next day, at school, I was looking through my latest homework assignment to turn in when I looked up to see Curly walking in, followed by Stinky... wearing purple sunglasses? Wow...

"Now THAT is some serious eyewear, Stinky." I smiled, looking at the sunglasses.

"Why, thank you, Rhonda." Stinky smiled. "Not only do they keep the sun out of my sensitive eyes, but I think they make me look right snazzy."

"Seriously, where can I get those?" I asked as Stinky passed by me.

I couldn't help but notice Sid was getting a little tensed up. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Wonder what that was all about?

* * *

A little later that day, school was just about over as me and Arnold joined with each other as I asked him, "So, how's Olga?"

"Honestly?" Arnold asked as we continued walking. "She's actually been a pretty good houseguest. Mrs. Kokoshka seems to like her, and Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Potts are fine with her being here. Grandma's a bit jealous of her, but she warmed up to Olga in less than two minutes."

"That's your grandmother." I laughed. "Always the random one..."

All of a sudden, we yelped as we were pulled inside by two hands. I turned and frowned. "Sid, again?"

Sid looked around in a panic as I sighed, "Okay, did you think you killed Principal Wartz again?"

"No, it's not that." Sid sighed. "Arnold, Rhonda, it's incredible! It's just like in the movie, I mean, Stinky wearing the sunglasses, then turning down the garlic bread, then gets all excited about a blood drive, a blood drive for faculty and staff only!"

"Whoa, slow down! What are you talking about?" Arnold asked.

"I'm talking about Stinky, Arnold, about the fact that he's a vampire!" Sid explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut! Rewind! Take it from the beginning!"

Sid took a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Well, it all started yesterday afternoon. Me, Arnold and Stinky were watching a movie about vampires."

"Oh yeah, how was it, Arnold?" I asked.

"Cheesy, but it was pretty enjoyable." Arnold said.

"Back to me!" Sid frowned. "Anyway, I went home because... just because. Anyway, I had a nightmare last night about a vampire chasing me, like in the movie. I had to take deep breaths when I got to school that day, and then I overheard you complimenting on Stinky's sunglasses, which tipped me off on something suspicious. Then later on, when I was at lunch, I overheard the cafeteria lady ask Stinky if he wanted garlic bread. He said no, on account of garlic doesn't agree with him. Then, when I was in the school library, I overheard Stinky being disappointed that he couldn't go to the blood drive, since he was excited for blood drives. That finally tipped me off that he was a vampire."

"Sid." Arnold frowned.

"I mean, he looks the type, too!" Sid said in panic. "Have you noticed his ears?"

"Sid." Arnold glared.

"They're pointed up! Whose ears point UP? I'm telling you-" Sid said.

"SID!" I yelled as Sid stopped talking. "Now, we don't want to negate any emotions right now, but you're a little crazy."

"Sid, Stinky was probably wearing those sunglasses because he wanted to look cool and to show them off." Arnold explaned. "He probably doesn't want to eat garlic probably because he's allergic to garlic."

"As for the blood drive, Stinky was probably excited because of the free cookies they give out." I explained.

Sid frowned. "Yeah, and I'm the phony king of England. What is wrong with you people!"

"All hail the nut king!" I chuckled.

"Fine. I'll prove that Stinky is a vampire! You'll see!" Sid said as he started to walk off angrily.

"Okay, good luck with that." I waved as Sid left. I shook my head. "What a crazy."

"Tell me about it." Arnold sighed as we went out of the closet. "Come on, we're late for practice as it is."

* * *

The next day at school, as I was getting in my locker to get my things to prepare for the school day, I noticed Sid walking with a camera as he hid to the side.

_"Curious..." _I thought to myself.

_**"Tell me about it. I wasn't that observant on Sid's crazy obsessions in my original timeline, but... I think this is going off the deep end, especially for him." **_Helga said in my mind. _**"I just can't believe you actually had one date with him."**_

_"I had to agree to it, to uphold a promise! You probably witnessed it, you should know!" _I frowned. _"Tell me I didn't have a thing for Sid in my timeline."_

**_"Rhonda did have a slight crush at one point, but she broke up with him. Too weird for her tastes." _**Helga explained.

_"Oh, thank God." _I said as I watched Sid aiming his camera over at Stinky's locker. As I saw Stinky drop his pencil. He leaned down to pick it up as Sid took the picture. Sid, satisfied with his work, ran off as I went to him.

"Ha!" Sid said as he pulled out the picture and showed me the picture of an empty locker. "See, told you, Stinky's a vampire."

"Sid, I saw what happened. He dropped a pencil and leaned down to pick it up just as you snapped the picture." I sighed. "Honestly, Sid, you're not trying to prove anything."

Sid rolled his eyes. "Well... at least ARNOLD will believe me when he sees it..."

At that moment, Arnold came over in curiosity as Sid smirked as he showed the picture. "See THIS, Arnold!"

Arnold looked at the picture, and frowned, not amused. "There's nothing in this picture."

"Of course there isn't! Because vampires have no reflection nor can they be photographed! Stinky's dark powers caused this picture to be empty." Sid explained.

"Stinky was picking up a pencil and moved out of the frame as you took it! Seriously, if you'd just turned your head to the right..." I muttered.

Sid frowned. "Okay. Fine. Don't believe me now, but there's lots more proof where this came from!"

As Sid walked off, I shook my head. "He is so crazy..."

Arnold nodded.

* * *

A little later, me and Arnold were in the same lunch line when Sid came over. "I'm glad you two are here! Check this out!"

We blinked as Sid was pointing to a bologna sandwich with a bite mark in it. Arnold broke the silence. "That's a bologna sandwich, Sid."

"Not just ANY bologna sandwich! Look at the bite! See the fangs?" Sid said.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't just steal Stinky's sandwich and walk all the way up to us just to point out OBVIOUSLY teeth marks that ANY REGULAR PERSON has! I mean, come on, vampires have FANGS! Look at Stinky! Does he have fangs?"

I can't beli- honest to Go- okay, just as soon as I pointed to Stinky's table, wondering where his sandwich is, he was rubbing what seemed to be pointed teeth.

Sid gave a small smile as I glared at him. "That doesn't mean a thing."

"Look Sid, please drop this vampire business, and give Stinky his sandwich back." Arnold frowned.

Sid shook his head. "Fine, I'll give Stinky the sandwich back, but he is definitely a vampire! You'll see!"

As Sid walked off, I groaned as I turned to Arnold. "He is nuts!"

"Tell me about it." Arnold sighed.

* * *

The next day, as I was hanging with my friends, we all laughed as I put away my book as I saw Arnold come out of the bus. "Good book club today, girls. See you girls at recess?"

"Sure." Phoebe smiled as she, Nadine and Lila walked into the school.

I noticed Arnold approaching as I smiled. "Morning, buddy."

"Morning, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he laughed a bit. "You're not going to believe what Miss Pataki did for the boarding house?"

"What's that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you see..." Arnold started... but then we were interrupted by a certain long nosed weirdo.

"I got him, guys! I got the proof!" Sid said as he was holding a covered cage. "Behold!"

Sid lifted the cage to reveal... a sleeping bat.

I groaned. "Seriously, you're still ON that vampire thing?"

"Can you believe it? I went over to Stinky's house last night, snuck up on the roof, and caught him in his bat form!" Sid said, pointing to the bat. "And even better, Iggy told me that Stinky wasn't on the bus today! You want to know why?"

"Because he was home sick?" Arnold said, unamused.

"No! Because I got the right bat, because that is Stinky, right there, in the cage!" Sid smiled.

"Okay, this is getting freaking ridiculous!" I said as I grabbed the cage with the bat and put it down as it woke up and started to screech.

"No, Rhonda, what are you doing?" Sid said in panic as I opened the cage and let the bat fly out. "You're letting Stinky escape!"

"Exactly, and if I'm right, he'll die by the sun's rays." I said, smirking.

"Y-" Sid paused in shock. "Actually, that's brilliant! Burn him to pieces!"

We watched the bat fly around for a few seconds... before it started flying off. Sid paused. "How long until the sun burns Stinky, per se..."

"Told you, not Stinky. The end, bye bye, story is over." I said as I started to walk off.

"Wait a minute! I was asleep last night, Stinky must have called his bat brethren to open the cage and he switched places!" Sid snapped his fingers as I stopped. "Stinky KNOWS I'm onto him being a vampire!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I screamed as Arnold facepalmed.

"Well, that settles it! I have to eliminate him tonight!" Sid said, frowning.

"Oh my God..." I sighed.

"Let me handle this, Rhonda." Arnold sighed as he came over. "Sid, what you are doing is incredibly ridiculous, BUT me and Rhonda are going to come with you to settle this matter once and for all!"

"Good idea." I said as Sid opened his mouth. "And before you say anything, let me assure you, Sid Gifaldi, THIS is not by any means joining to destroy Stinky or kill him, we are simply doing this to prove that Stinky isn't a vampire! OKAY?"

"Got it, ma'am." Sid yelped as he backed down.

* * *

"Remind me WHY you dragged me into this mess?" I sighed as I joined with Arnold and Sid.

"Sorry, Rhonda, but you somehow managed to get into this mess, you may as well help us out." Arnold sighed as we were looking to the banisters as he was looking into the binoculars. "Okay, I see Stinky... he seems to be wearing a grey cape-like-"

"HA! GREY CAPE! VAMPIRE!" Sid said, smirking.

"Sid, it could probably just be a bathrobe!" I sighed.

"Let's just get a little closer." Sid said as we started to get closer. Now Sid was holding the binoculars as he gasped. "He's biting on a goat! Vampire! There!"

"A stuffed goat, probably. Honestly, Sid!" I groaned as we moved closer to the window as we saw... Stinky getting into a coffin and closing it?

"That's it, the final nail in the coffin!" Sid smirked.

All of a sudden, I heard a drumroll and a cymbal crash. "Did anybody else hear that?"

"Sid..." Arnold groaned.

"Okay, don't go in, guys, whatever you do!" Sid said as he pulled out what seemed to be a silver sword. "I'm going in..."

"Why do you have a silver sword?" I asked.

"To kill the vampire!" Sid frowned.

"First of all, silver is used to kill werewolves, second of all, it's a silver bullet, NOT a silver sword, THIRD, that sword is a squeaky toy, fourth, I'm pretty sure a wooden stake to the heart kills vampires, and number five, we are going to set this straight!" I said as I pulled on Sid's ear.

"OW, OW, OW!" Sid said as I dragged him over to the door, Arnold following.

"Arnold, knock on the door!" I said as Arnold proceeded to do so.

"Arnold, no!" Sid said, but it was too late as Stinky answered the door.

"Why, Arnold, Rhonda, Sid! I didn't expect to see you here late at night." Stinky smiled.

Sid screeched as he tried to get away, but I held him down. "NO! We're going to talk with him."

Arnold sighed. "Stinky, I think we need to tell you something... but first... can you take us directly to a mirror?"

"Certainly." Stinky said as he led us into a room with a mirror as he pointed to the mirror.

"Just stand right there." I said as I turned Sid around. "Sid, what do you see in this mirror?"

Sid blinked as he looked at Stinky in the mirror and then the reflection. He then said, "Oh. I guess... Stinky isn't a vampire."

"What?" Stinky blinked in shock. "Sid, y'all thought I was a vampire? Why?"

Arnold sighed as he said, "Maybe we better explain."

* * *

"So, Sid got scared because he thought I was a vampire out to suck his blood?" Stinky said in surprise. "Why would you think that, Sid?"

"Well, for one thing, you're wearing that cloak!" Sid frowned.

"That?" Stinky pointed in surprise. "Those are just my pajamas. You know, to get ready for bed. All the Petersons wear them. The high collar keeps our well delicate ears protected from the cold."

"Well, what about the goat? I mean, we saw you clearly biting its' neck." Arnold said in confusion.

"That? That was my taxidermy project. I was just chewing off a thread that got loose." Stinky explained.

"Oh..." Sid looked down.

"And the coffin?" I asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, it's no coffin. It's a tanning bed. Pa reconverted it. We got us a patent pending." Stinky explained as he opened the coff- er, the tanning bed as I stared at it in amazement.

"Cool." I smiled.

Sid sighed. "Sorry about that, Stinky. I guess I let my imagination get a little carried away."

"A little?" I raised my eyebrow.

Sid sighed. "Okay, a lot. But bare with me!"

We all gave a small laugh as we shook our heads.

* * *

Well, after that little adventure with the whole 'vampire' scenario, I was humming a bit as I was getting ready for bed. As I was getting comfortable, I was about to put my glasses to the side... when I noticed a note. Curious, I picked it up and read it. _"Hey, Helga?"_

**_"Yeah?"_ **I heard Helga say.

_"Listen to this..." _I said as I read the note to Helga in my mind. _"Rhonda, I know your little secret. I need you to meet up with me sometime during the weekend. I have a feeling you're looking for answers. I could give you a few... but not all. Signed... Curly."_

I raised an eyebrow in shock as I said to Helga, _"Helga... has Curly known about you all this time?"_

**_"I can't tell you. You have to speak with Curly yourself..." _**Helga explained to me.

I sighed as I put the note in the trash bucket... wondering how the heck Curly got into my house and into my room... and until I was so tired that I went to sleep... I was busy thinking about HOW it was possible that... that Curly got in! How did nobody see him? This was... strange...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and thirty-nine! How do you like it? The season finale of Arc 4 is going to be a two-parter, so don't miss out! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	147. Curly Saves the Day Part 1

Here we go with Part 1 of the finale of Arc 4, 'School Play'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Friday, we were just finishing up a dress rehearsal as we were doing the final scene.

"Okay, now just do as rehearsed and we'll be fine." Mr. Simmons smiled as I was laying down, trying to be 'asleep', as Helga instructed. "Okay, Arnold, recite your lines."

Arnold nodded as he was doing pretty good thus far without the script. He was doing his lines really good. I would tell you what he said, but... well, everybody knows the school play in and out. I think so far we'll be fine.

"And thus, with a kiss, I die." Arnold said as he fell down.

I listened to Helga as I got up and started to recite my lines. Once that was done, I turned to Mr. Simmons. "How was that, Mr. Simmons?"

Mr. Simmons sniffled. "That was beautiful, Rhonda, it was really beautiful. In fact, you and Arnold are both good at this."

"Thank you." I smiled as Arnold got up.

"I mean, seriously, it's like you two have some good chemistry going with each other." Mr. Simmons smiled. "It's like, I actually feel your characters... the only thing is that you two have to do the kiss..."

Me and Arnold blinked as we blushed as I said, "To tell you the truth, Mr. Simmons, me and Arnold are a little... well..."

"We're not sort of comfortable in this situation..." Arnold blushed. "I mean, it's all a play, right..."

"Arnold, of course it's a play." Mr. Simmons said. "Look, guys, I really need you to do that kiss... I need to get at least good rating from Mr. Leichliter."

"Leichliter?" I asked as we sat down.

Mr. Simmons sighed. "I didn't explain this to all of you before, but I guess I can tell you now. On the night of the play, we're going to have a critic come in. Some of you may have seen him when I was doing auditions for a few roles."

I snapped my fingers, suddenly remember that guy that came in. I did overhear him say something about... what was it? 'Looking for acting talents'? Must have been it.

Mr. Simmons nodded as everyone sat around him. "His name is Mr. Leichliter. He's a very good critic, yet he's very serious about going to plays. All that matters is that we do good enough to get at least a good review. That's why I need you guys to focus and to work harder than I'm asking you to."

Mr. Simmons sighed as he looked at all of us. "I know it's a huge responsibility... but can you at least help me out? Make this a good play?"

We all looked at each other as I smiled, turning to Mr. Simmons. "Mr. Simmons... we're not going to make this a GOOD play... we're going to make this the BEST!"

Mr. Simmons smiled a bit as he said, "That is the spirit, Rhonda! You really are getting in with this!"

Everybody else nodded their agreement as Mr. Simmons gave a smile. "Okay, from the top, let's try running the scenes in order... don't forget, the play is tomorrow night, and afterwards, your spring break will begin this week!"

We all nodded as we decided to get started with our play practice.

* * *

"Well, that was fun!" I said as we were getting out of play practice, walking with Arnold.

"Yeah, it is." Arnold sighed as we got outside. It was around this time I noticed Olga's car parked to the side.

Olga rolled down the windows as she smiled to us. "You two need a ride home? I can drop you off, Rhonda."

I looked towards Arnold... before he smiled and nodded. I smiled. "Sure thing, Olga."

As we both got in the car, Olga gave a warm smile as she started to drive. "So, I see you two were practicing for your little play tomorrow. I have to say, you two have the most wonderful chemistry together."

"On the stage, right?" I blushed a bit.

"Yeah, not that there's anything-" Arnold paused.

"Oh, no, no, I'm not implying anything." Olga giggled. "I'm just saying you two do great together on the stage."

"Oh, well... thanks, Miss Pataki." Arnold said.

"Olga, how's your apartment working out?" I asked.

"Well, it's a two-bedroom, but I managed to make it work." Olga smiled. "I don't know who I'm going to invite yet. Maybe I can get Sharlene over if I have the chance. She's still living with her family."

"Really? I haven't SEEN her family." I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well... she usually never lets me in her house." Olga shrugged. "But it doesn't bother me. By the way, did you hear she got an office job for that Future Tech place?"

"She has, huh? So she quit that job at the mall?" I asked. "That's a shame."

"Yeah, but what can you do? Sharlene's been working at that job for a few years... I guess it was time for her to grow up... like I'm doing..." Olga smiled.

"Anyway, Miss Pataki, my grandmother wanted me to ask you if you can pick up some tomato sauce on the way home." Arnold asked. "I forgot to say something."

"Oh, it's no trouble." Olga smiled. "Pasta for dinner?"

"Actually, I think she wants the tomato sauce to wear." Arnold laughed.

Olga laughed. "Arnold, your grandmother does crack me up."

Pretty soon, we reached my house as I went out of the car. "Thanks for the lift, Olga!"

"It's no trouble, Rhonda!" Olga laughed. "Happy to get you home!"

As I saw Olga driving off, I sighed as I turned and...

Oh God, it's Curly... and Caroline? They were both sitting on the steps. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just wondering if you got our message." Curly said as Caroline nodded.

"What, the one that says meet you sometime this weekend? Why's that?" I glared. "What are you up to? And with my hated rival, at that!"

"Rhonda, calling me your hated enemy is a harsh word..." Caroline said.

"Look, just meet us at the park at nine AM sharp. Don't be late." Curly said as he and Caroline started to go off.

I just blinked oddly as I looked over at the two departing figures. Slowly, I entered inside my home, wondering why those two were acting crazy.

* * *

A little later, I was in the park, sitting on a bench as I looked around. I looked at my watch and noticed that it said '9:01'. I sighed. Looks like...

"Hey."

I screeched a bit as I turned to see Curly and Caroline. I frowned as I glared at the two as they sat next to me. "What the heck is going on here? Why do you two always hang out with each other! Why..."

"Easy, Rhonda. Calm your mind." Curly said as I took a deep breath. "Look, what we're about to explain to you may not make sense at first, but trust me, it will..."

"First of all, my real name isn't even Caroline, as you already know." Caroline frowned. "Remember, it was the cover name I had to give myself."

"What cover name?" I frowned.

Caroline groaned as she whispered to Curly, though I did sort of hear it, "See, I told you, she doesn't remember any of it!"

"And yet, we still hear her!" Curly whispered. "Come on, I know this is the real Rhonda from what she described to me! Two souls living!"

"Curly, you're so delusionally in lo-" Caroline recovered. "Look, Rhonda... we know you have a... soul living inside you."

I gasped.

"It's okay." Curly sighed. "We're on the soul's side."

"So... wait, you hear Helga too?" I asked. "I'm not the only person who hears her?"

"Well... me and Marcie here sort of already knew from the beginning. Why did you think I counted four girls when you were with me to find Tucker Wittenberg and all the other times I hung with you?" Curly sighed. "Nevertheless, Helga and I... we knew each other from the start, even if she didn't exist, I still know her..."

Curly put a hand on my head as Caroline put her arms on both of us as all of a sudden, I started to see a flash.

* * *

_This time, I blinked as I looked around. It looked like a clear field. It wasn't all pure darkness this time. I was actually seeing the park. I gasped. It was... it was so beautiful. I slowly walked around... when I heard a deep sigh. I turned and saw... Helga! She was sitting on a small branch on a tree, looking at something. Curiously, I went over and looked as I... oh my gosh, that is so adorable!_

_"It's... it's..." I looked over as I saw Arnold's parents for the first time... and Arnold as an adorable little baby. Oh my God, he was so cute! I looked up towards Helga... who looked... nine... wait a minute. Something didn't fit. How could I be seeing Arnold at two years old, and yet, I see Helga her regular..._

_That's when I suddenly realized something. This was still my universe. Helga WASN'T born in my universe._

_"Oh, Arnold..." Helga sighed as she watched the baby playing with his parents. "How you're going to grow up, never realizing that you had me breathing down your neck..."_

_Helga then paused as she looked over to see a mysterious man as Helga frowned. "Hey... who is that?"_

_I looked curious as me and Helga looked closer. The man seemed to be a black man... a mustache and a small beard... with purple clothing on him. Helga kind of chuckled at the clothing. "Man, look at the clothing on that guy..."_

_"Miles, Stella, I'm glad I found you." The man said._

_"Eduardo. A surprise to see you here." Arnold's father... who I now know as Miles, said. "What brings you all the way to Hillwood City, my good friend?"_

_"Something big has came up... and I need your help." Eduardo explained._

_"What's going on?" Stella, Arnold's mother, asked out of curiosity as she put Arnold down._

_Eduardo opened up a map as he said, "Let me explain. You see, I've been travelling a bit and there are some... serious illnesses in the jungles of San Lorenzo. I need you two to come and help me get to the village of the Green Eyes and help me cure them."_

_Miles sighed as he pushed the map aside. "I'm sorry, Eduardo, but we have a baby boy now. That part of our lives are over. We can't go with you, my friends."_

_"But Miles... Stella... you two are my last hope!" Eduardo said in worry as baby Arnold took the map. "The mountain people may die out forever! Please, my old friend, I am begging you!"_

_Miles and Stella looked at each other in guilt and in doubt as I looked at Helga. Helga's heart, if she had one, looked like it was about to drop as she looked down. "Oh my gosh... so that's what happened to Arnold's parents... that's why we never see them... it's because they... left him alone..."_

_"For the sake of the children, one last mission, please!" I heard Eduardo say before I saw Helga go off. I turned around and saw Helga sadly walking off. I looked back at the sad faces of Arnold's parents... and the cuteness of Arnold as a young baby... before I started to follow Helga._

_As I followed Helga, she sighed as she sat down. Helga sighed. "Poor guy... the one giving us advice... and he was the one who needed it. I am so sorry, Arnold. If... if things were different..."_

_Helga just sighed as she watched some other kids play in the playground... as she spotted what seemed to be a young Phoebe on the swings. I gasped as I smiled._

_Helga chuckled a bit. "Ah, good old Phoebe... having the best fun of her life... I still remember that day we first met... of course, I had to swipe a little milk, but... hey, at least she was really useful and friendly..."_

_Helga then looked at... oh wow, that's me! Oh man, I was... was that Sheena's Aunt Shelly holding me? "And there goes princess. Eh, spoiled as ever. I bet she's going to grow up to be the same, narcisstic princess I remember."_

_I noticed a young, baby Curly, squinting a bit as he was crawling around, sitting next to the branch. Helga shook his head. "Man, it's no wonder Thaddeus Gammelthorpe has a hopeless crush on her."_

_"Yes?"_

_Helga blinked as she turned to see a young Curly looking straight at her. Helga smirked. "Heh, there's good old Curly now... wonder what he's staring at..."_

_"You." Curly said._

_Helga blinked as she looked at the young baby. "What?"_

_"Looking... at... you." Curly explained._

_"Wha- wait a minute!" Helga gasped as she looked down. "You... can see me?"_

_Curly just nodded. "Others may think I'm crazy... but I see... dead people..."_

_"You're not crazy! You're not crazy! You see me!" Helga said in excitement. "Oh my gosh, I thought I was going to live a long, miserable life... alone, like that crazy old Marcie woman told me!"_

_"Who?" Curly tipped his head, as if not understanding._

_"Marcie! She was this old woman who... who sort of saved my life... she took me in to hide me from that little monster that ruined my life! She put me in the only hiding place she could... which was by coincidence with Arnold's parents, but never mind, it's a very long story! Listen to me, kid. I know you don't understand me..."_

_"No, I understand you." Curly said as he sat down._

_"You seem to be talking good for a baby..." Helga frowned as I examined the conversation between the ghost of Helga and the young Curly._

_"Well, when people look at me, all they see is babbling. But I see you... and you see me. I guess you can say I was born with... some type of power." Curly explained. "I can see the life in people... literal lives..."_

_"Did the Curly of my timeline actually see those... things?" Helga asked._

_"He should. I'm him." Curly gave a smirk._

_"What?" Helga blinked._

_"Thaddeus, sweetheart!" Helga, Curly and I heard Curly's mother calling._

_"It's hard to explain... if you want to know more... meet me at my house. You probably know the number if you know me." Curly explained._

_Helga just stared in surprise... as I heard some wind taking me away..._

* * *

I recovered as I stared at Curly and Caroline. "What the heck? What did you do to me?"

"You just saw a little... shall we say... vision." Curly explained. "You see, it's sort of how I first met Helga, Rhonda."

"What did you mean... you're the Curly of HER timeline?" I asked.

"Well, it's sort of complicated. Have you ever heard of people's multiple lives?" Curly asked. "Ever hear of 'loops'?"

"You mean... experience the same thing over and over again, like in that Groundhog movie?" I asked.

"Well... kind of, sort of." Curly said.

"It's a complicated process." Caroline explained. "You see, Curly is one of those... people that were lucky enough to experience loops. He didn't know why at first, but it became very clear to him. He's a special 'agent' if you will."

"This is getting really complicated..." I sighed. "Look, why do you want Helga?"

"Me and Marcie are just merely protecting her from harm... in case she comes back." Curly explained.

"You mean, Solara?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Yes. Even though Helga escaped from her, Solara is still on the hunt for her..." Curly explained... then sighed. "Yes, Helga, I understand that."

"Wait, you hear her, then!" I said in shock.

"We both do." Curly said as he pointed to Caroline.

"Does anybody else hear Helga?" I asked.

"No, just us." Curly said.

"And the guys in orange cloaks I saw..." I started to bring up.

"Also special agents." Caroline said.

It was just... so much to take in. "So... when Helga yelled 'Why didn't you tell me this', she was..."

Caroline nodded. "She was talking to me, yes. We rarely talk anymore because you have this tendency to 'stay away from me', but I know the reason for that."

"But... why are you guys telling me this?" I asked. "And who is Marcie?"

"Are you blind? Marcie is-" Curly started before Caroline interrupted.

"A really, REALLY good friend." Caroline sighed. "She may be old, but she is pretty wise. Trust me, she knows Solara's ways... and that's part of the reason why we brought you..."

"Why?" I asked.

"We need you and Helga to drop out of the play." Caroline sighed. "Solara is sending an agent over to look over the talents... and Curly has reason to suspect it's a certain Mr. Leichliter. If he sees you acting good, like Helga did in her timeline, he'll know something is up and tell her."

"What?" I frowned.

"Look, Rhonda, I know it's tough to realize it..." Curly sighed. "But you'll thank us..."

I sighed as I slapped my forehead. "Okay... I just reached a conclusion. All of you are crazy and idiotic. Second, there is no chance in heck I'm dropping out of the play! I'm doing it, whether you like it or not!"

"B-but Mr. Leichliter!" Curly started.

"...is probably just a normal man. You're just trying to drop me out of the play to confuse me! I'm leaving!" I frowned.

"Fine, fine... we'll respect your wishes." Caroline sighed as she stopped Curly. "But before you leave... just look at yourself, okay? Look deep into your soul."

I just shook my head as I said, "GOOD-BYE, PSYCHOS!"

I just marched off, shaking my head. Okay, I'll admit seeing the flashback with Helga and Curly was weird... and seeing Arnold's parents being sent away was pretty sad...

But I had a main focus... and that focus was to win Arnold's heart in the play!

"We're going to be a great team, Helga!" I smiled.

_**"You said it... but maybe we should take their orders seriously..." **_Helga sighed.

_"No chance in heck, Helga! We need to do that play now!" _I sighed.

_**"All right, but hopefully, they're serious..." **_Helga sighed as I heard something switched off.

I smiled. Nothing was going to ruin this moment...

* * *

"Arnold called in sick." Olga said as she picked me up.

"Wait, what? He was fine yesterday!" I said in worry.

"I know, I know... but this morning, he looked like he had a stomach flu." Olga sighed.

"Oh, this is bad!" I said in worry. "I was looking forward to kissing him on stage! What's going to happen!"

"Rhonda, it's okay. Arnold's as disappointed as you are, but he is really sorry, it just happened." Olga sighed. "Don't worry, I called Mr. Simmons and told him what happened... Mr. Simmons told me he already has a replacement."

I sighed. "All right... but I'm not going to enjoy this..."

Olga just kept silent as we were driving down. I sighed. Hopefully, whoever replaced Arnold was going to be good...

* * *

There's part one of episode one hundred and forty! How do you like it? Looks like some big stuff is starting to get explained with Helga a little bit now! Hopefully you'll all stick around for the second part of the season finale! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	148. Curly Saves the Day Part 2

And now, Part 2 of the finale of Arc 4, 'School Play'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I arrived and sat down with the others, all of us in costume as Mr. Simmons came up and coughed.

"Okay, may I please have your attention?" Mr. Simmons asked as we all turned. "Now, unfortunately, Arnold is unable to perform his part as Romeo due to a stomach virus. I'm sure we'll give Arnold our best wishes?"

"But Mr. Simmons, who's playing Arnold's part if he's sick?" Harold asked.

"Yeah!" Nadine pointed out. "How will we do Romeo and Juliet, without a Romeo?"

"Now, now, don't panic." Mr. Simmons said. "I already made arrangements for a replacement. Now, Rhonda, I'm sure you'll be able to cooperate with this new player as much as you do Arnold?"

I laughed. "You know what, Mr. Simmons? At this rate, I think I can easily do this, even with a different Romeo!"

"I'm glad you have the spirit, Rhonda..." Mr. Simmons gave a smile. "Because this is Arnold's replacement... Curly Gammelthorpe!"

My mouth and face dropped at the sound of the name. Indeed, there was Curly, wearing a Romeo outfit. I gave a quick smile as Mr. Simmons turned to me. "I'm sure you two will be fine."

"I'm sure it won't be a... problem." Curly gave a knowing smirk.

I chuckled a bit. "Yeah..."

I quickly turned to Nadine, Phoebe and Lila as I whispered, "Girls, help!"

"Sorry, nothing we can do." Phoebe shrugged.

"You're on your own for this one." Nadine sighed.

"Sorry." Lila looked down.

"Okay, let's get into places, everybody!" Mr. Simmons smiled as he started to go off. "It's showtime!"

Everybody voiced their agreements as they started to get themselves well prepared. As soon as I was alone with Curly, Curly gave a smirk to me as he said, "Aren't I the lucky one?"

"What are you up to, you little sneak!" I whispered.

"Here's the deal. Since you and your spirit friend ain't dropping out, my friends and I had to take some... countermeasures." Curly whispered to me.

"You mean... what did you do to Arnold?" I growled.

"Nothing. All my little friends did was slip some type of germ into his food when nobody was looking, then he got down with the stomach virus. It's nothing harmful, it'll wear off tomorrow." Curly frowned. "Look, I'm doing this for your own good. Act all you want, but I'll be here to make sure that it's being upstaged!"

I frowned as I gave a hateful glare. Curly sighed. "Look, just trust me, okay? I'm only here to help you! Just make it through to the end, we'll be fine."

As Curly walked off, I glared right at his head as I muttered, "We'll see about that..."

_"Okay, Helga, you know what you need to do!" _I smirked.

_**"Actually, maybe it's best I go in hiding for a while." **_Helga explained to me.

_"What?" _I looked in worry. _"But I need you right now!"_

**_"Don't worry, Rhonda... you know the lines by heart now. I practically gave them to you each week! You should have it down by now." _**Helga explained. _**"Besides, if Curly is right about this... look, I'm not dying again, princess! Just do it all on your own, I'm sure you'll be fine!"**_

* * *

And so, the play had officially begun. I suppose I did pretty good, with me doing the lines... and, much to my surprise, Curly was doing good as Romeo... heck, he was doing better than ARNOLD did, which was pretty amazing. I did occasional glances to the audiences to make sure Mr. Leichliter was in the audience... sure enough, he was.

He seemed to be pretty observant... pretty normal. But I didn't want to focus on him, I just wanted to focus on the play in particular... and so far, without Helga... I did a semi-okay job. I just hope everything goes well according to plan...

* * *

"And thus, with a kiss, I die." Curly said as he fainted on the ground.

Oh God, was I really going to do this? I got up and started reciting my lines as we were getting close to the final scene of the play. I didn't really want to do it, though! And I didn't want to ask Helga on what to do, since my plan to that kiss from Arnold pretty much fell down the tubes.

This was the moment. I was actually reciting the lines... I was getting close to kissing Curly... oh God, am I really doing this? I came closer, closer, closer... I didn't want to do it.

I knew I couldn't do it.

I think I couldn't do it...

* * *

In the ladies restroom, after the play was over, I was washing out my mouth with all the mouthwash I can possibly put in my mouth. Phoebe, Lila and Nadine were with me as I continued spitting out my mouth.

"Come on, isn't this a little bit of an overreaction?" Lila asked. "So you kissed Curly. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is." I said as I put in some more mouthwash and started to swish it around my mouth.

"Rhonda, I know this was tough for you, but you got to loosen up. Besides, the kiss lasted two seconds." Phoebe said as I reached for another bottle of mouthwash in Phoebe's backpack. "And you're using MY mouthwash."

"I didn't bring mine." I said as I spat out the recent mouthwash in my mouth, and put some more in.

"Well, at least Mr. Simmons was impressed with the play. So was every member of the audience." Nadine said as I swished around the mouthwash.

"Are you about done?" Phoebe said as I spat out the mouthwash.

"Yeah... that was the last of the taste." I said as I went out with the other girls.

"Come on, let's meet up with Mr. Simmons. I think he's about to give out our well compliments." Phoebe smiled as we started to walk off.

* * *

Inside the backstage, I sat down with my friends as we were all looking at Mr. Simmons directly... and alongside him was Mr. Leichliter.

"Now, everyone, Mr. Leichliter has something to say to all of you." Mr. Simmons smiled as Mr. Leichliter stepped forward.

"Thank you, Mr. Simmons." Leichliter smirked a bit before turning to the others. "Now, I won't say that some of you kids were talented out there... I'll be honest... you did good for an elementary school production."

I gave a warm smile.

"Now, there are some people I love to give special mention... the one who played Juliet... and the one who played Romeo." Leichliter smiled. "Could you two stand up please?"

I stood up fine, along with Curly.

"I like the enthusiasm you put in those roles... it really touches the heart, made me believe you were Romeo and Juliet." Leichliter said. "However, I can't say the same for your kiss. It wasn't... believeable in that aspect."

"Trust me, it wasn't trying to be." I muttered to myself.

"Other than that, all of you managed to do something tonight that I didn't think would happen... you all impressed me." Mr. Leichliter gave a warm smile. "You all did so good... I hope to see most of you in my summer play starting next summer. You'll know it when you read it. I hope that those who were inspired by acting... will take a considerate look at the play I'll do for the summer. Hope to see you in the auditions. Thank you all."

As Mr. Leichliter left, Mr. Simmons gave a smile as he turned to us. "I believe that means we ended on a pretty good note. Well, class, looks like where we'll end the spring play, it looks like our spring break is about to begin. You all enjoy yourselves out there, thank you for the wonderful experience, and I hope to see you in class on Monday after spring break."

We all cheered as we started to get up.

"That was a really fun night." Phoebe smiled as we started to go off.

"Yeah!" Nadine smiled. "And to think, spring break is about to come soon!"

As we girls started talking excitedely, we went out the stage area as I spotted Mr. Leichliter talking on a cell phone. Curiously, I decided to lean an ear.

"Nothing! I didn't find anybody, like you said! They're all pretty talented! Even the glasses wearing kid!" I heard Mr. Leichliter say. Mr. Leichliter sighed. "Yes, I realize you're upset... what? A back up plan? On what?"

I decided I heard enough as I started to leave, but not before I heard, "What the hell is Future Tech Industries?"

* * *

As I went outside, I saw Curly waving to me. I glared at the little runt as I told him, "Look you pipsqueak! You may have liked that dumb kiss, but I sure as heck didn't!"

"Come on, sweetheart, don't deny it!" Curly smirked.

"I mean it, freak! Look, I don't know if you were right about that Leichliter guy or not, but all that matters is that nothing bad happened, now, did it?" I frowned.

Curly sighed. "Look, He..." He sighed. "Rhonda, you need to be careful. Keep her safe. Keep yourself safe too. Look, she will find you. I don't know how, but she will. It's only a matter of time."

"Is this going anywhere, Curly? I have to catch my..." I saw my parent's car drive up. "Well, there's my ride. Have a good day."

I started to walk off as I heard Curly sigh. "How little you know... how little you know, Rhonda..."

* * *

_Later that night, in my dreams, I was sitting with Helga as Helga looked up and started playing around with a paddleball._

_"Where did you get that from?" I asked, pointing to the paddleball._

**_"It's a dream, doi! We can make anything appear in our hands." _**_Helga explained._

_"Good point..." I said as I sighed._

_Helga looked to me and shook her head. **"Listen... Rhonda. I'm sorry you didn't get your chance with Arnold."**_

_"Oh well, it couldn't be helped." I sighed as I looked up. "You know, Helga... ever since I first saw and met you... things have been starting to get a little weird. Like... everything that should be normal ISN'T normal, and what shouldn't be normal IS normal. You know what I'm saying?"_

**_"So, you're treating me as a ghost and you seeing me in my dreams and you listening to me a normal thing?" _**_Helga chuckled. **"There's a big surprise! That's an incredi- I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from that surprise!"**_

_"I know it's strange at first... but now I'm just anticipating anything that's thrown at my path. The others may not understand it... but for some weird reason... I think I may..."_

_Helga sighed as she sat down next to me. **"I don't blame you at all, Princess. I don't blame you at all..."**_

* * *

The next morning, as I was finishing up breakfast and putting on my glasses, I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and smiled to see Arnold standing at the door, obviously looking down.

"Hey, buddy!" I smiled as Arnold came in.

"Hey, Rhonda." Arnold said as we both sat down. "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't arrive at..."

"Buddy, it's okay. I know you didn't mean to become sick." I said.

"Well... how was the replacement Romeo?" Arnold said, looking up to me.

"Curly? Ugh! I would rather kiss a soap dispenser!" I sighed. "Do you have ANY idea how many bottles of mouthwash I ran through just to get rid of that kiss I gave Curly? A lot, let me say that..."

Arnold paused as he looked up. "So... not so well, huh?"

"Oh no, Curly was a good actor, he actually knew all the lines by heart." I smiled. "But I'm sure you would have been better on the stage."

"Of course..." Arnold smiled. "Uh... Rhonda... I was wondering... if I was there instead of Curly on that stage... would you have kissed me?"

I paused in shock as I looked up at the ceiling for a mere second. "Uh... well..."

I looked at him and said honestly, "Yes, I probably would. But only for the sake of the play."

"Oh... okay. But it would be a pretty good memory." Arnold said, looking up to me questioningly.

"Oh, for sure. I'm sure it would be entertaining between us." I smiled. "Well, it's spring break, buddy. You have anything planned?"

Arnold smiled a bit. "Actually, Edmund and his fifth grader friends wants a friendly game of basketball sometime. If you want, we can gather the gang and we can have fun, just all of us."

I smiled. "I think that would be pretty enjoyable. Sure."

Arnold smiled. "Great! I'll call the guys and Edmund, you call the girls! Tell them to meet us all over at the basketball court near the park."

"Awesome, buddy!" I said as Arnold started to leave. "See you there!"

As I saw Arnold run off, I gave a warm, fuzzy smile. Someday, I'll do it... someday, I'll do it...

As I was about to give Phoebe a call... I noticed something drive past. Out of curiosity, it seemed to be a truck... a blue and white truck and it seemed to be pretty big.

What was most interesting about it... were the initials...

FTi.

* * *

There's part two of episode one hundred and forty! And the ending to Arc Four! How do you like it? Anyway, you've probably guessed by now that Arc Five is going to be, in fact, Hey Arnold: The Movie. But that's not going to happen for a little while. First, I have to find a good copy of the movie and see where we'll go from there. I have some good ideas on what to do with this one, but it'll take a while. Stick around though, Arc Five will be coming soon! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	149. Arc 5: Prelude To A Hectic Spring Break

Well, it's been quite a while, but I think it's time we begin Arc 5... and introduce 'Hey Arnold: The Movie'! I don't know how long this arc will be... I figure, maybe twelve to fifteen chapters, depending, but either way, I hope you like it. For now, here's the prologue! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the basketball court, we were split into two teams… the fourth graders up against the fifth graders… Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo and… THAT other guy were the five players up against Edmund and his fellow fifth graders. Edmund smirked as he gave the signal to his friends.

"Play ball!" Phoebe said as she threw the ball up. Edmund naturally got it as he started bouncing it around.

"Oh come on, man! Throw it over!" Gerald frowned as Edmund made a basket. "We're shorter than you!"

"Fair enough." Edmund said as he passed the ball to Gerald. "Let's see what you have!"

Gerald smirked as he started dribbling the ball as he passed it over to Tucker. "Come on, Tuck, you got this!"

"No worries, Gerald!" Tucker called as he made a basket, as one of the fifth graders made a grab for the ball.

"Okay, Lorenzo, try to block!" Arnold said as Lorenzo was trying to block the fifth grader from passing.

"Arnold, we are shorter than them!" Lorenzo pointed out. "It is muy hopeless!"

"Try anyway!" Arnold called as Lorenzo tried to jump.

In the stands, I was cheering pretty good as me, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila and Sheena were sitting down to the side, in case they needed to switch out.

"Go, boys!" I smiled as I sat down.

"Gosh, it sure is nice to have a nice spring break together… just us girls…" Sheena smiled. "I never hang out with you girls."

"Oh, Sheena." I laughed as I shook my head. "You may not be an official member of our foursome, but you're always welcome to come in and talk."

"Oh, good…" Sheena smiled as she laid down. "I mean, as one of your first founding members of NO PEOPLE, it would be a shame if I was just left in the dust…"

"Oh, Sheena, I'm pretty sure nobody would ever get left in the dust." Lila giggled.

"Indeed." Phoebe smiled as she was looking at the charts.

"Phoebe, what's the statistics so far?" Nadine asked as she noticed Phoebe was doing a chart.

"Well, if my calculations are correct… one player should be switching, right about…" Phoebe said.

"Time for a switch! Brainy, you sit out! Nadine, come on up!" Tucker called.

"…now." Phoebe said as Nadine immediately ran up, smiling in glee.

"Hey, Brainy." Lila and Sheena smiled as… that guy sat down as he looked around, wheezing.

"Uh… hi." That wheezing guy said as he looked around.

"Hello, Brainy." Phoebe smiled as that guy turned to us.

"Hey, whoever you are." I just waved.

Phoebe, Lila and Sheena glared at me as Sheena said, "Seriously, Rhonda? Brainy is, like, one of the most odd people we know!"

"Yeah, his wheezing may sound odd, and he does have that creeper look to him…" Phoebe said… before smiling nervously towards that guy whose name I cannot remember. "Er, no offense, Brainy."

"None taken." The guy wheezed.

"…but he is a fourth grader like us." Phoebe explained.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know this guy enough." I sighed as I turned to the girls. "Look, I don't know how he sometimes manages to get on the sports teams, but all I know is that he doesn't really talk to us all that often…"

"I guess we can see your point, but still…" Lila sighed. "Can you at least look at him and remember his name?"

"Fine." I said as I turned to the guy whose name I really cannot remember for the life of me. "Hey, Zainy!"

The guy looked in shock, and groaned. "It's Brainy… my name is Brainy!"

I felt a kick in my head as I heard Helga. **_"Geez, Rhonda, even "I" know Brainy's name! I should know, he stalked me for all my life…"_**

_"No kidding, the guy whose name I can't remember is your stalker? Like how Curly is with me?" _I asked in my mind.

**_"Yeah, but unlike Curly, he's pretty quiet. Did you know I often hit him when he's behind me? Seriously, when I hear his wheezing, I just hit him in the face!" _**Helga laughed in my mind. **_"You know, as weird as it sounds, I actually do miss Brainy. I think he may have been the first person to know my actual secret, and respectfully keep it."_**

_"Don't tell me you actually have a crush on the guy whose name I can't remember!" _I raised my eyebrows.

**_"Nah, he's a little bit creepy for me. But he IS a pretty cool guy, I can say that much." _**Helga sighed.

I shook my head as I turned to Lila, asking, "So, Lila… how is your little date?"

"Oh, he's ever so sweet!" Lila smiled as we saw Nadine stealing the ball from a fifth grader and dribbling it around. "I can't explain, but… the other day, Lorenzo was playing around with my foot using his. It was really cute! I had to play my foot with his."

"No way!" Phoebe smiled as she leaned closer. "You two reached the foot stage?"

"Well, it was at least a couple minutes… but yes, we have reached the 'foot stage'." Lila chuckled.

"That's great to hear, Lila!" I smiled as Nadine scored another basket, the boys were cheering.

"Uh, excuse me, but… what exactly IS the 'foot stage'?" Sheena asked.

"Well… when you have a certain crush on a boy…" Phoebe smiled as she laid down a chart. "You know you have a boyfriend when it goes through the five steps. First, the first kiss. Second, the dates. Third step… the footsie stage! Fourth step, give hugs whenever you see each other and final step… make the official declaration of couple status to everyone!"

"Yeah… we're going to have a little trouble with that fifth step…" Lila sighed as we watched Lorenzo passing the ball to Tucker. "You know Lorenzo's mom is a bit iffy on her little boy and who he dates… as far as she's concerned, she's afraid it's going to be you, Rhonda."

I groaned as I muttered, "How many times do I have to tell her that even though Lorenzo is cool, I don't see him like that!"

"I know what you mean, I want to tell her that I'm going out with Lorenzo… I even want to tell my dad, but… I just don't know…" Lila sighed. "What if HE doesn't like Lorenzo?"

"Hey, Lila, whether your dad likes Lorenzo or not, you let your heart decide for you!" I smiled. "Just listen inside yourself, your heart will lead you in the right direction."

"Wow… pretty heavy stuff." Lila smiled a bit.

"Switching players! Arnold, get switched, Lila, you're up!" Tucker called.

"Oh, wonderful!" Lila smiled as she started to go up to the court as Arnold went up and sat next to me. Phoebe, smiling, started to go off as she dragged Sheena and Brainy off.

"Uh… where are we going, Phoebe?" Sheena asked as it was just me and Arnold now.

We both looked at each other as we gave quick smiles. I had a huge crush on Arnold for a long time… and I knew Arnold had a crush on me too. The problem was that Arnold is still unaware that I know he has a crush on him… and I knew that unless one of us confesses our love first… we may never be able to achieve that couple status…

Arnold spoke first. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is." I smiled as I looked up in the sky. "It's not every day you see the blue skies up there."

"No, it's been mostly cloudy every day this week." Arnold said.

"Indeed it has been." I said. "Arnold, I want to say thanks for inviting me over to be part of the team. You're a really great friend."

"Thanks, Rhonda… you're not a bad friend yourself." Arnold gave a warm smile to me.

"Oh, buddy, when have I ever been… "bad"?" I giggled as I rubbed his hair a bit.

"Never, Rhonda, never." Arnold laughed as I took my hand off his hair. "Say… uh… Rhonda?"

"Yes?" I asked as Arnold seemed to be looking.

"There's… something that I've… been meaning to tell you… everybody else seems preoccupied, so I think that this may be the perfect time to…" Arnold started.

I was dancing with glee inside. Arnold was about to do it! He was about to confess his love to me! And after that confession will come my confession, and then…

"Switching players! Rhonda, you're up!"

Me and Arnold just groaned. So close! I looked over to Arnold, "Sorry, buddy, we'll have to pick up that conversation another time! It's my turn for play!"

"Of course…" Arnold sighed as I got up. "You go ahead and have your fun…"

I nodded as I started to join the others in the game as I gave a sigh…

At this point… if this keeps going like this… Arnold and I will never get our moment!

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour or so later we finished up our game. Edmund and Arnold shook hands as Edmund smiled, "Pretty good game, Arnold. Thanks again for the practice!"

"Anytime, Edmund." Arnold said as Gerald put the ball away in his backpack. "You got any plans for spring break?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna kick back with my friends." Edmund smiled. "But hey, maybe I'll see you next week, huh?"

"Sure!" Arnold said as Edmund and his group left. "See you around."

And so, Edmund's group and our group went our separate ways, the guy whose name I can't remember just went home, I guess, and Sheena was going to the animal shelter to help out any animals, leaving me, Arnold, Gerald, Lorenzo, Tucker, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila walking home together.

"I still can't believe the fifth graders beat us!" Gerald frowned.

"Ah, cheer up. We managed to score quite a few points." Nadine laughed.

"And we didn't go to any rough violence." Lila smiled.

"Lila, you are so weird and funny." Lorenzo laughed a bit. "But yeah, I'm glad there was no rough violence."

"Lorenzo, Lila, I swear…" Tucker shook his head. "But you know, it's like my dad always says… 'Any game we lose… only makes us tougher.' We'll train for the next one."

"I agree with Tucker." Arnold smiled. "We may have lost now… but we'll keep practicing."

I suddenly noticed that Phoebe was observing the area as she was looking up. "I didn't know you had a movie-like billboard across from your neighborhood, Arnold?"

"I don't." Arnold said as he blinked. "What do you mean?"

I looked up and noticed the billboard showing off the screen. "No, she's right, look!"

Curiously, we started to run up to where the building was so we could get a closer look.

It was then the building went on as we saw… for the first time in my life… a man in a blue suit, black hair, and a smile on his face.

I heard Helga gasp. **_"Scheck… Future Tech… NOW it's coming back to me!"_**

_"Scheck?" _I asked in my mind as we watched the screen. I'm assuming the man in the blue suit was Scheck.

"Good afternoon, fellow people of…" The screen then changed to show the words 'Hillwood City', then back to Scheck. "I have some good news in the form of Future Tech Industries. We are about to install a new futuristic mall into this wonderful city! But don't take my word for it. No, to further explain my idea will be one of my good workers who has further intel on the plan itself… let me introduce, Miss Sharlene Aralos."

"SHARLENE?" Me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila gasped as the screen switched to Sharlene.

"Thank you, Boss. Now, as you may see, we have plans to get a brand new mall where you can get anything your little heart desires… new credit cards! New yogurt marts! Bookstores, VHS and DVD stores… even a Sears!" Sharlene smiled. "Of course, we're going to need a LOT of real estate to make this happen… so Scheck bought out the whole neighborhood of Hillwood City. Of course, it requires people losing their homes and moving out in about… oh… four days from now, but sacrifices have to be made…"

"Losing our homes?" Gerald said in shock.

"Moving out?" Phoebe gasped.

"Our home?" Lorenzo and Lila gasped.

"Thank you, Miss Aralos, you have been most helpful. Indeed, I do apologize for the people that are forced out… but as she says, sacrifices must be made. As of now, you all have four days to evacuate the premises." Scheck smiled as he appeared next to Sharlene. "Thank you all for your cooperation, and have a great day."

"Cut." A voice was heard in the background.

Sharlene then grew angry as she started to yell, "And if you people don't like it, you can take your whiny, sniveling, snot-nosed population, form a line behind me, and kiss my a-"

"Uh, Miss Aralos?" Scheck smiled nervously as he leaned his head towards the offscreen portion.

Sharlene then turned to the left as she blinked. Her eyes widened. "We're still on? WELL, TURN IT OFF, YOU IDIOT!"

The screen then switched off to a timer that had the words 'Time to Neighborhood Destruction: 4:00:00:00.', and it started going down.

"Our neighborhood? Going kaput?" Tucker said in shock.

"Something's not right…"Arnold said. "We need to get to our section of the neighborhood right now."

We nodded as we started rushing, concerned about what was going on.

* * *

By the time we got here, we noticed that everyone that we knew was gathered around the TV inside a shop as we started to get close.

"What's going on?" Arnold asked as we joined in.

"It's Scheck. He wants to..." Mr. Green started.

"...to put in a fancy mall and destroy our neighborhood, we could guess that, I think we caught on when we saw that huge screen." Phoebe explained.

"But the question is... WHY?" Nadine asked. "Why is this happening, how long as it been going on?"

"And the most important question is, who's Scheck?" Arnold asked.

"Just take a look for yourself." Mr. Green said as we watched the TV.

"The plan, approved by the mayor moments ago, would allow Future Tech Industries to redevelop a six-square-block area between 33rd and 39th Streets." The announcer said as Oh, I understand the president and CEO of Future Tech Industries, Mr Scheck, is about to make a statement."

We watched as Scheck just gave a small speech as we just kept watching. Even the mayor... who, my God, does she look strangely happy... was watching in delight as Scheck continued on his speech. "Out with the old, in with the new."

Arnold frowned. "What's wrong with old things? Some are great."

Mr. Green sighed as he explained, "This has been going on for about a month now. The plans for Future Tech to make a new mall. The city council recommended against it..."

"...but the mayor's doing it anyway?" Lorenzo asked.

"And we have to move out so that Scheck's thing can move in?" Tucker asked.

"That's... pretty much the gist of it, yes." Mr. Green explained.

Everybody around us gasped as we watched Scheck say, "It's time to put the past behind us. I have seen the future, and it's Future Tech Industries."

We all looked at each other worried as Phoebe said, "But this is our neighborhood."

"They can't just tear it down." I said.

"They can... and they will."

I blinked as I noticed... "YAH! How long have you been standing next to me?"

Curly, who was just tapping his foot, just looked at me as if to say, "Seriously?"

Curly then shook his head as he said, "The situation is really bad, I can understand that... but Scheck... he's a determined character... alive or dead, we are all in very big trouble. Unless we can step up our act, we need to keep our neighborhood... as well as our entire world safe. Our lives depend on it."

Mr. Green nodded as he said, "As crazy as the boy is, he is right. We can't take this lying down. We should do something..."

"But what CAN we do?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, I was going to say that!" Harold called out from the back of the crowd.

"Buddy? Think your magic can work this one?" I turned to Arnold.

Arnold paused... and smiled. "Well... we can always refuse to sell our homes!"

Everybody started to agree to it as Arnold smiled. "Right! Get a petition started! Let everybody know this is our neighborhood, and we are not giving up without a fight!"

Everybody cheered as I started doing the cheer as we all started talking on what to do.

* * *

I was heading out on my way home when I noticed Curly still following me. I sighed. "Curly, you live the other way! Unless you have a reason for following me, just say it!"

Curly sighed. "This is a warning to both of you. Remember, things AREN'T going to the be the same as last time. You need help... big help. You know how Scheck lost because Arnold showed the video of the deed?"

"Because of what?" I blinked.

"Call me and Caroline suspicious... but Scheck isn't alone this time. For some reason, he has the same knowledge in your old timeline, knowing where he failed... so the first plan you'll try won't work." Curly said as he walked off. "Just be wary, okay? Me and my other friends, in the name of Marcie, will do our best to help you."

"Help me with what?" I asked... then paused. "Wait, are you referring to Helga in this debate? I'm lost!"

"The point is, don't do it with Arnold and Gerald alone... get a group together! I'm sure you made a good group in the past... use it to your advantage." Curly smirked as he started to walk off. "I'll see you later..."

"A good... group..." I paused as I blinked. _"Helga, you have any clue to what he's talking about?"_

**_"Unfortunately, I do, and if Curly's right, I can't try the same trick again... Scheck will know we're coming..." _**Helga sighed. _**"Fortunately, we still have four days to plan this..."**_

_"Mind telling me now?" _I asked.

Before Helga could answer, I heard my cell phone buzz. I picked it up to see that it was Olga. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Rhonda? I have an emergency NO PEOPLE meeting tomorrow in the morning. Think you and your friends can come at nine in the morning? It's about the neighborhood and what we're going through right now." Olga asked.

I nodded. "Sure. I'll be right there."

I sighed as I continued walking. _"This is going to be an interesting spring break..."_

**_"Agreed..."_** Helga sighed. **_"Agreed."_**

* * *

And there's the 'prologue' to Arc 5! How do you like it? More things will come along the way, so don't miss out! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	150. A Block Party Plan

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Olga's new room in Arnold's boarding house, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Sheena, Lila, Carver, Jackie and Sharlene were sitting down as Olga was sitting in front of the podium, all of us in our 'NO PEOPLE' shirts.

Olga coughed as she used her gavel on her podium. "Welcome, one and all, to the National Organization of People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement. Now, I suppose you all know why I called you here?"

"Let me guess, our homes about to be destroyed by some big company?" Sharlene sighed as she laid her back to the chair. Most of us looked over at Sharlene and glared. Sharlene looked around. "Yes, yes, I know, I know. I work for that company. But it's a good paying job."

"Sharlene... you're working for a company that is about to destroy our homes." Lila sighed.

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't know what I was approving of." Sharlene rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sharlene, but our neighborhood is about to be destroyed in three days! What do we do?" Carver frowned.

"Hey, it would have been a month, but SOMETHING caused my boss to change it to four days, two hours, six minutes and twenty three seconds." Sharlene shrugged.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jackie frowned.

We all started looking at Sharlene as Jackie and Carver were starting to yell at her.

"Come on, girls. Carver." Olga said as everyone turned to her. "I'm sure Sharlene didn't know what was to go on."

"Olga, she insulted our population." Sheena frowned.

"She spoke without knowing. It's natural." Olga smiled.

"Yeah, you bet your shi-" Sharlene started.

"Sharlene, what did we say?" Olga looked over at Sharlene.

"Fine, mother." Sharlene said as she looked down.

"The matter of the point is that we have almost three days to go, so that's not enough time to save our neighborhood." Olga sighed. "The only way we can save our neighborhood is if it's declared a national landmark."

_**"Like the Tomato Incident." **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

_"What?" _I asked in my head.

_**"Can't talk. Ask Arnold's grandfather or something." **_Helga said.

"Hmmm... you know, there is something that could declare it a national landmark. I don't know if it'll work, but if you can find those documents, we might save the neighborhood." Sharlene smiled.

"There is?" Olga smiled. "What was the incident?"

Sharlene paused as she tapped her finger. "What was it? What was the name? It was something really old... 1860s-ish... man, right before the Great Depression crash and cartoons came to life..."

We all just stared blankly at Sharlene as she was trying to think. "Sheesh, I'm getting a little cold, maybe hot in this place, is anybody else feeling cold and hot at the same time?"

We shook our heads as Sharlene sighed. We then heard Olga's phone ring as Olga sighed.

"Excuse me a second." Olga picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hi, Dad. Yes, I'm doing fine. I'm living pretty good. Yes, I heard about the neighborhood being torn down."

Olga frowned. "Dad, this is me talking, but this is a very hasty decision you're making, no, not only that, the DUMBEST decision."

Olga glared at the phone. "Yell at me all you want, Dad, I'm just stating my opinion!"

Olga sighed. "Look, Dad, tempt me with all the money you want, lose your temper, do what you want. I don't care anymore. I'm living my own life now! Why can't you just let it go?"

Olga growled as she hung up and facepalmed. "He doesn't get it. I'm gone. I'm moving on! Why can't he see that!"

I decided to go over and sit down as I hugged her. "It's okay, Olga. He just... hasn't realized that his girl grew up. I have a feeling I have to go through with that with my father some day...

Olga gave me a hug back as she sighed. "It's just... so tough, you know?"

"Oh, I know. Trust me. I know." I said. As soon as I let go, I paused, wondering why I just said that last part. As far as I knew, my dad and mom never gave me a hard time unless it involved money.

"Well, give me some time, I'll remember it. In the meantime, you guys should see what you can do to save yo- OUR neighborhood." Sharlene said.

"Good idea. Now, I invited a special guest who has known about our... exploits in the past. He may not agree with some of our aspects, but he's willing to get all the help he can get. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Arnold Shortman."

We clapped as Arnold came in, Sharlene muttering, "Oh Marcie, my eyes! He's so pure!"

"Thank you, Miss Pataki." Arnold said as he looked around. "Now... I realize there's not a whole lot of time before our neighborhood goes down... but I have summoned some ideas... petitions... peace rallies... everything we can to save our neighborhood."

"Oh, wonderful." Sharlene smiled. "Let's see how you get the police, who is on Scheck's side to do it?"

Everyone turned to Sharlene as she shrugged. "Yeah, kid, you're going to have bad luck with that... rallies, petitions... there's no way we can get this to work."

"You really think so?" Arnold said, looking down. "Well... then my ideas are running pretty short... if any of you have ideas, speak up now."

"Okay, okay..." Sharlene said as we all looked up at the roof, as if to think.

I snapped my fingers, getting an idea. "How about a party?"

Everybody turned to me as I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Arnold here throws the most _outré_ parties."

Arnold paused... then smiled. "Yeah, I think that might just work, Rhonda. A block party! With music and food!"

Everybody nodded as Nadine smiled. "Yeah, and we can have the concert so loud we can get it on the news..."

"People will be excited..." Carver smiled.

"The mayor could change her mind!" Phoebe nodded.

"And we won't have to move out." Sheena said in excitement.

"And we can call it 'Blockapalooza'!" Arnold smiled.

Everyone nodded.

"Yes, that might work...except you have four days, one hour, fifty-seven minutes and forty-three seconds." Sharlene sighed. "Besides, not really enough time for a party."

"Oh... yeah... yeah..." We all nodded as we looked down.

Arnold smiled. "Well... we got to at least try anyway. We'll have it by this afternoon!"

"All right!" We all cheered (except for Sharlene, interestingly enough).

"Very well, then. Until we find out what the incident is... I believe this meeting is adjourned!" Olga smiled as she banged her gavel. "This is going to be wonderful..."

* * *

A little while later, after I helped Arnold with printing out the pamphlets, I decided to visit Olga's room again as I went downstairs and knocked at her apartment door.

Olga smiled as she saw me. "Hi, Rhonda!"

"Hey, Olga." I smiled as I walked right in and looked around the room. "Wow... you seem to have a good room right here."

"Yeah..." Olga sighed as she laid down on her new bed. "It's quite a good getaway, from my family and the stressful life I've been having."

I then noticed a model train station parked nearby her room as I looked at it. "Oh, did you make this?"

Olga shook her head. "Actually, Carver gave it to me as a little present. He's such a sweet boy. I really wonder if me and him could... go together."

"Hey... he's been giving you the flirty eyes." I laughed. "You should totally go with him."

"You think I can?" Olga asked as she turned on the little model train as it started going around. "Well... I guess when you think of it like that, I guess I could try something with him..."

I curiously tried to push a switch, but Olga grabbed my hand. "No, no, Rhonda, sweetheart, if you push that switch, the other train might collide with the this one."

"Other train?" I blinked... before I noticed another train coming along. "Ah... I see..."

Me and Olga just sat down and watched the toy trains go by as we sighed, just watching the sight of the trains.

* * *

A little later, we saw the kids setting up everything as I sighed. _"This is going to be a fun party..."_

**_"Yeah, when Big Bob's little partner in crime Nick comes in, calls the police and tells them they don't have a permit." _**Helga explained.

_"What?" _My eyes widened in shock.

_**"Believe it or not, that actually happened in less than an hour after the party started."**_

_"But what about the permit?" _I asked. _"Didn't Arnold and Gerald's families do permits?"_

**_"Just trust me, they intercepted it."_** Helga sighed. _**"Look, don't focus on that now, there's nothing we can do on that. Why don't you focus on the Tomato Incident?"**_

_"What is that, anyway?" _I asked.

_**"I am not your personal encyclopedia, princess! If you want to know the story, you have to ask it from Arnold's grandfather." **_Helga sighed.

I paused as I looked over to see Arnold's grandfather talking with my parents. I smiled as I came over. "Excuse me, Mr. Arnold's grandfather? May I ask you a quick history question?"

Arnold's grandfather turned around and smiled. "Sure. What did you want to know?"

"Well, I was looking through a couple of old history books, and I noticed something in there called, The Tomato Incident?" I asked.

"The Tomato Incident?" My dad raised an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"That's what I want to know." I said.

Arnold's grandfather chuckled. "Heh, the Tomato Incident. Give me a sec..."

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all gathered around as Arnold's grandfather was reading from the history book. "Well, after the Pig War occurred, the Yanks won rights to the lands... but unfortunately, we still had to pay British taxes on all sorts of goods, including meat, tobacco and vegetables. The whole town was in a snit over a new tomato tax. The Brits were adding a nickel on every tomato. People were open arms spoiling for a fight."

"And that's when the Tomato Incident happened, am I right?" I asked.

"Indeed." Arnold's grandfather nodded. "My grandpa and his neighbors overturned a cart of British tomatoes on this very street. Soldiers were sent to arrest him by order of the colonial governor, Archibald Von Scheck."

"Von Scheck?" Arnold and some of the kids asked in surprise.

"You don't suppose he and Mr. Scheck, the one in charge of Future Tech, are related, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"They could very well be." Arnold's grandfather paused. "Anyway, Von Scheck's men attacked the neighborhood, but the locals used guerrilla warfare. And by that, I mean they made a barricade of turned vegetable carts and fought with whatever they had, mostly tomatoes, "British" tomatoes, which were small and hard and really hurt if you got hit with one. And that was it. The redcoats retreated and Americans won the right to eat American tomatoes. Though I did have one from Chile the other day, it was pretty juicy."

"Hmmm..." Nadine looked up. "An interesting story."

"Yes." Phoebe said. "Very educational."

"Thanks for the little Tomato Incident thing." I said as I got up. "I think we had enough story time for one day..."

"Oh, that reminds me, maybe we should put in some tomatoes for the party?" Arnold's grandfather continued.

"That's nice." I said as I just walked off, ready for anything as I was climbing up the ladder.

I felt it wobble a bit before it stayed steady. I looked down to see Caroline holding the ladder. "Need a hand?"

"What are you doing here, Caroline?" I sighed as I slid down the ladder.

"Just to let you know that you need all the help you can get." Caroline sighed. "I'm sure Curly put it best... this neighborhood, as well as all life, will be erased?"

"I thought Curly was exaggerating." I groaned as I came over.

"He could be, but then again, he could NOT be." Caroline said. "Look, Solara is around, she's pulling out every stop to find you... to find Helga... she's expecting you... her... to do the same tricks you did last time. She managed to convince Scheck to change the time from one month to four days."

I sighed as I turned. "What's in it for me?"

Caroline then slipped a card in my hand as I looked at it. "Meet me, Curly and our other two friends at the park later on this evening. I'll introduce my small army to you then, and you'll know that you're not alone in this mess... oh, and as Curly says, keep your other friends around you at all times, EVEN when you're on the mission. I know for sure you'll need them."

I examined the card as I saw it read, "Craz E."

"Craz E? What in the world is Craz-" I looked up and Caroline was gone. I looked around in confusion... and pocketed the card. I chose not to question it... but I knew something big was going on. I knew I had to check it out... if it meant Helga's life.

What matters is that we had a good block party...

Which, as I found out a couple hours later... as Helga predicted... it turned disasterous.

* * *

And here we are with Chapter One of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	151. Story of Marcie and Solara

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

When the police cars came, Arnold was pretty much in shock as all the kids started to back off.

"But we filed a permit!" Gerald insisted.

"Sorry, kid, but there was no permit!" The officer insisted as we just watched as Arnold's grandmother started to resist and fight.

I groaned as I sat down, holding my head. _"Well, this is just great. Just witnessing an end of an era and now... now Arnold's grandmother got arrested. This is disastrous."_

**_"Don't worry, princess. Maybe we can still make a happy ending on this." _**Helga explained.

_"How?" _I asked Helga in my mind.

**_"In my dimension, Rhonda borrowed a lot of my bracelets. Maybe put one on my non-existent grave." _**Helga said.

I blinked in confusion. _"How's that a happy ending?"_

**_"It's a happy ending for me! Seriously, Rhonda in my timeline just borrowed a few bracelets and never gave them back! The nerve of that princess!" _**I heard Helga growl.

_"Hey, this is me you're talking about!" _I frowned.

"Packing? Grandpa, we can't give up, this is not over!" I heard Arnold say in worry.

I peeked out to see everybody was just leaving. I sighed as everybody was just leaving.

"Oh, gee, what a shame." I heard Sharlene say as I saw her walk past. "One party gone. It's a shame, I was starting to get into it too."

I didn't want to follow Sharlene, but I just sighed as I started to walk.

"Rhonda, sweetie?"

I turned to see my parents looking at me as my mother asked, "Where are you going?"

"I... I need a bit of a walk. If Arnold asks, I'm probably going to the park." I said as I started to walk off.

"Oh... okay, sweetheart. We'll let him know if he or anybody else asks." My father said as I continued walking.

* * *

As soon as I reached the park, I looked around, some people seemed to be jogging, others were sitting on the bench, but mostly, the park was being filled with fliers saying 'Home of Future Tech Mall'.

I groaned as I sat down near the base of the tree.

_**"So, made up your mind to see Caroline and the others, hm?" **_I heard Helga ask.

_"Jesus Christ, Helga, not now. I'm not even in the mood to talk..." _I groaned as I put my hand toward a tree branch... and the next thing I knew, I pushed it straight down... causing myself to fall right in the hole as I screamed.

* * *

I quickly recovered as I looked around at where I landed. I seemed to have landed on a couple of soft pillows. I got up as I looked around. _"What is this place?"_

**_"Heh... it's been a long time since I've... been here."_**

"Since you've been here?" I asked out loud. "What are you-"

I looked around the place, just so I wasn't dreaming. Indeed, I was in a place where there seemed to be a computer nearby... and a few monitors. "Whoa..."

I saw a lot of things on the monitors... like the whole world of Hillwood was alive before my eyes. There was Arnold... Gerald... everybody I knew was in one place or another...

I looked at the place where Olga was... indeed, Olga seemed to be working that model train, smiling as she kept watching it go around.

I paused as I noticed a knob. I looked up to see the words "World Spyer" on top of the monitor.

Curious, I turned the knob as all Hillwood places got switched to... is that Tokyo? I blinked as I looked at the monitor.

In some of these monitors, there seemed to be three... alien-like creatures making animal hybrids? And five girls who just... instantly transformed... like the Sailor Scouts? Was there such a thing in my world?

"What is this?" I whispered. "Helga, tell me what this is, you seem to know this place better than I do..."

"Better yet..." I heard another voice. "Maybe I should explain it better..."

I yelped as I turned to see... CURLY? And Caroline? And of course, one of the figures dressed in an orange cloak.

"Curly? Caroline? Strange guy? Where are we?" I asked.

Caroline sighed as she sat down and explained, "You're in one of the control rooms where people from other worlds usually meet. Usually, only the people that believe in the Craz E religion are allowed down here."

"What the heck is crazy religion? You mean, like how Christians get overly obsessed with prayer, no offense to any Christians?" I asked.

"It's not that type of religion." Curly sighed as he sat down. "It's Craz E, with a capital E at the end, and I suppose you could say that Marcie and Solara were the ones who invented it."

"I'm sorry, I'm lost!" I groaned.

"I suppose that comes to no surprise." One of the orange cloaked figures said in a nasally voice.

I blinked, staring at the orange cloaked figure. "Wait a minute... haven't I heard your voice before? In a weird dream I had."

"You're half correct." The orange cloaked figure nodded. "Let's just say I'm sort of the same guy you know."

"And that other orange cloaked figure?" I asked.

"She'll be joining us pretty soon. She had an unscheduled appointment." Caroline explained as she kicked back and relax in her chair.

"Here's my next set of questions..." I started to take a deep breath.

"Who's Marcie, who's Solara, what the hell is Craz E Religion, how did it start, how do I know to believe you, we get that all the time when someone inadvertently encounters us." The orange cloaked figure replied.

"Well... it's a pretty heavy story, Rhonda." Curly said. "You better take a seat, Helga's already heard this before, but you need a big catch up on this."

I decided to do so as Caroline took a deep breath. "The story of Marcie was that she was an innocent kid, born in the early 1920s, back when the first set of silent cartoons were still shown. She was treated as the good girl of her generation, moving from a high class in Great Britain to America. She is the biggest innocent girl in the whole world... being polite and having proper manners."

The orange cloaked figure nodded as he continued, "The story of Solara is the fact that she was born with hatred to the world. Even at a young age, she murdered her own parents. Nobody knew why at first... but rumor has it that Solara seemed a lot interested in the many religions of life. She would kill innocent people that had the same names in the Bible just so she can complete rituals. One involved the murders of four people named Matthew, Mark, Luke and John. You ever heard those names before?"

I snapped my fingers. "Those names are..."

"Correct." Curly nodded. "The same names as the four Gospels of Jesus, according to the Bible. But that's just one aspect. She grew in power, grew in strength... all this when she was still four years old! Isn't it insane?"

"Anyway..." Caroline sighed. "What's in common with these two stories was that Marcie and Solara both attended the same Sunday school together. They also became the very best of friends."

"What?" I said in shock. "That's messed up! Did this Marcie girl even KNOW that she became best friends with a murderer who is literally a child?"

"At the time, she didn't know that. All that matters was that Marcie and Solara were the best of friends for a couple of years." Caroline explained.

"Marcie would learn some bad things from Solara... and Solara would learn a lot about the good side of things from Marcie." Curly explained. "Eventually, they started making up new facts for a religion. It was called the 'Craz E' religion. Now, making up new religions would be frowned upon by Gods... but it was a different sort of religion, for you see... Solara wrote most of the rules of the religion. At first, Marcie thought it was just a game they were playing, having fun... until the day a holy church anointed her... as Solara was revealed that she was to dominate the world... and was revealed to be some sort of an Anti-Christ."

"Oh God, Marcie must have been devastated..." I gasped.

"She was, trust me on that." Caroline sighed. "The two of them fought in a battle involving holy and unholy items... the unholy items were that of a rabbit ear, a horse's eye, and a finger off a human dressed as a cat."

"The holy items were that of a green ring, a holy cup, and a golden halo." The orange cloaked figure explained. "It was then that Marcie was revealed to have possibly been the second coming of Christ."

"So... back in the 1920s, there could have been a Rapture?" I gasped.

"Could have been one. BUT, thanks to a tough battle, Marcie reigned supreme against Solara." Curly said. "Unfortunately, severe consequences included the Great Depression... and the creation of dimensions, as Marcie quickly learned later on when she banished Solara to a trapped, concealed universe of her own."

"Wait... what do you mean... "creation" of dimensions?" I asked, blinking.

"Well... how do I put this?" The orange cloaked figure sighed. "You hear that Helga girl say something about 'timelines' and 'dimensions', right?"

"Yes..." I nodded. "I have."

"Well, this world you live in, right now... this is what you currently call a dimension. There are many other worlds and dimensions out there, some of it may have the same events... but there could be different occurrences." The orange cloaked figure sighed.

"Oh..." I sighed as I held my head. "This is a little complicated to take in. Wait, how did that Craz E religion take place if Marcie and Solara made it up themselves?"

"Nobody knows... but Solara found a way to implant some of the religion on a few people back when cartoons were still airing... just so she can get her way with anything... as for Marcie, nobody knows what happened to her after the battle. She probably chose to live the life of mortality and died... maybe she's still a spirit, maybe she's still alive, to this day... who knows what happened to her... but whenever someone with Solara's views comes in, Marcie has to get a few people around to help counter it back." Curly explained.

"How did she escape from the dimension she's sealed in?" I asked.

"Sometimes she doesn't... but sometimes, she does." Curly sighed. "The point is... somewhere, Marcie and Solara still communicate... sometimes to argue, sometime for a friendly conversation... but most times... to play the game of life... depending on what goes down."

"I think that should wrap up everything, but if you have more questions, you can always ask us..." The orange cloaked figure said as he drank from a cup. "Ah, that's some good tuna..."

"I may have more later... but I'll keep it for now..." I groaned, holding my head. All this sudden story was starting to make some sense... but how can I believe that story? Yet here is the proof of some people supporting it. "But is it really all true?"

"It depends on who you ask." Caroline sighed. "Most people may pass it as heresay... and that's the way we're keeping it."

* * *

After a small drink and the other orange cloaked figure coming in through a tube (hearing a child-like sound made me turn to the tube as the other orange cloaked figure joined us), I sighed as I turned. "Okay, so you tell me and Helga that Helga can't do the same thing as last time. What did she do last time?"

"She mentioned something about disguising herself as Deep Voice and giving Arnold and Gerald information, na no da." The other orange cloaked figure explained.

"Information? What type?" I asked.

"Oh, basically, 'get the key from Nick Vermicelli, the deed's in the safe, get the tape showing the evil blue man burning the deed'..." The orange cloaked figure started.

"Wait, SCHECK BURNED THE DEED IN HELGA'S TIMELINE?" I said in shock.

Curly, Caroline, and the other orange cloaked figure stared at the orange cloaked figure as the other orange cloaked figure groaned, "Really, Bucky?"

"Hey, come on! I'm just saying!" The orange cloaked figure (who I guess is called 'Bucky') seemed to be rolling his eyes.

I groaned. "What if Scheck already burned the deed because of the new information!"

"Fret not, Rhonda. I don't think he has yet." Caroline smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I think he wants to save it for when Solara catches Helga... which I don't think she will if we can get this plan off without a hitch. All you have to do is at least try following Arnold and Gerald for the first couple of places, same as last time... RIGHT up to the Future Tech thing. Do not, I repeat, do NOT come alone with just Arnold and Gerald, Solara will know which person is Helga." Curly explained.

I blinked. "Why wouldn't she suspect Arnold and Gerald?"

"Arnold's too pure for her tastes, and do you really think Helga wants to hang out in Gerald's body?" Curly rolled his eyes. "Trust me, she told me about the possibility of being in Gerald's body, and she said, she'd rather stick to the girls."

"So... what, I get Phoebe, Nadine, Sheena and Lila over to confuse her?" I groaned.

Curly smirked. "That's the general idea."

"It's up to you..." Caroline said. "Follow our lead... or lose your world..."

I blinked as I looked up. "None of it is making sense to me, but I'll stick with what I got."

_**"Go Rhonda!" **_I heard Helga cheer.

"I knew you'd come around." Bucky chuckled.

"Sweet, we are in, na no da!" The other orange cloaked figure laughed.

"Better get some rest... tomorrow, you and your friends just follow along with Arnold and Gerald and just get started." Caroline said.

"All right... I will." I said as I started to go to the tubes.

"Just remember... keep this place a secret at all times unless requirements are necessary!" Curly said as I started to go back up the tubes.

* * *

I found myself back in Hillwood City, in the park as I gave a warm smile. I was fixing up a good idea! I quickly ran off as...

BONK!

"Arnold!" I gasped as I saw Arnold on the ground.

"Sorry, Rhonda!" Arnold groaned as he stood up.

"No, I'm sorry." I said as he helped me up. "I should have looked where I was going... but I'm glad I found you!"

"You are?" Arnold looked up.

"Yeah... I think I know how we can save the neighborhood!" I smiled.

"Y-you do?" Arnold said in shock. "Well, I'm willing to hear anything at this point. Please, Rhonda, just say it!"

"Remember that Tomato Incident story your grandfather told! If we can find the papers detailing the incident, we can make this place a national landmark!" I explained.

"That... that just might work!" Arnold smiled as he hugged Rhonda. "Rhonda, you're awesome!"

I smiled. "Buddy, you better sleep... because in the morning, me, you and our friends are going to the Federal Office of Information!"

Arnold nodded. "All right!"

I smirked as I looked up at the sky. We were good and ready to go!

* * *

That's Chapter Two of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	152. Sleep Talk With Lila

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I yawned as I got up. I put on my glasses quickly as I looked out the window and took a deep breath. I nodded in determination as I was getting ready to get all my clothes on and get fed up. Today, me and my friends were on our way to the Federal Office, and this was going to be big.

I ran downstairs as I came down as I saw my mother and father pacing around.

"What's up?" I asked, out of curiosity.

My mother sighed as she said, "This is getting worse than we thought, sweetheart. Hopefully, something happens soon, or we're out of a house... a home... and we'll have to move..."

"Fortunately, we do have a place lined up..." My dad explained as he put down a small blueprint. "In case that situation occurred."

I looked over and blinked. "We have to move to Los Angeles?"

"Just imagine it, sweetheart!" My dad smiled. "You'll be near Hollywood, you seem to like acting so much! Maybe there's a place where we can get child actors! You'd have to be homeschooled, but it'll be worth it..."

I frowned a bit. "That means I'll never see my friends again..."

"Yeah, there's that downside..." Your mother said. "And there's the fact you'll never confess to that sweet boy..."

"Arnold?" I said, looking up to my parents.

"Unless something else happens, we'll be moving out in a couple days. So, sweetheart, you better confess now or... it'll be too late." My dad explained.

I looked up as I said, "Me and Arnold are going to be saving our home sweet home. We're not going to give up! We may have something that could get this place a national landmark setting, so don't pack just yet."

"You think it'll work?" My dad asked.

"Only one way to find out..." I said as I ran outside. "I'll see you guys later."

"Come back soon, sweetheart." My mom called as I continued going out.

"I will!" I called back as I kept running.

* * *

Pretty soon, I already had Nadine and Phoebe with me as I was now at Lila's doorstep. I quickly knocked on the door as Lila's dad answered. Lila's father gave a warm smile. "Oh, hello, girls. What brings you here?"

"We need to get Lila outside. Is she in?" I asked.

"She is, but she's a little bit asleep right now. You can come in and wait, though. She'll be getting up anytime." Lila's dad explained as we went inside.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled as we sat in the kitchen, just waiting around.

After a couple of minutes, I sighed as I got up. "I'm going to check out Lila's room, see what's going on."

"All right. We'll be right here, waiting." Nadine said as I started to march right to her room.

I knocked on it a couple of times. No response. I decided to open the door and walk right in. I have to say, the room didn't look too bad. It was kept pretty good, a nice warm bed, a small ceiling fan, and decorated with some posters, mostly farm related projects. I turned to the little sleeping beauty that was curled up in her bed. Lila had her hair down, unbraided, but she seemed to be tossing around in her sleep, smiling.

"Grasshoppers fly banana airplanes." Lila muttered.

I blinked as I sat down, examining Lila. I just tilted my head, not understanding what Lila just muttered. Grasshoppers fly banana airplanes? I didn't catch the meaning of that.

Lila then spoke again. "Murgle skiffer porkchop glide fly tide timber oatmeal."

I raised an eyebrow as I chuckled. Maybe Lila's speaking through some type of code in her sleep.

Lila spoke again. "Bunny toads have rallied in the valley, gallery in salary."

I paused as I looked at Lila. Then I decided to respond to her. "Vans tans quite loosely differ in the light time."

"Hippopotamus topamus in the world of the happy valleys can the world be safe from looney tuney grickleberries."

"Kristopher Kraft can cast a corny con."

"Pass the biscuits, ribs and brisket, tuna salad solipstistic."

"Himminy, Hamminy, Hominy, Hemminy."

"It's in the hole, the hogwash hog lemony."

I chuckled. This was fun. "Buzz, buzz, bickle buzz, love zaps richy sons."

"Gloves and doves make the morning time duller."

Okay, I had enough. I had to tap Lila awake. "Okay, Lila, I had fun communicating with you, but you need to get up."

Lila groaned as she blinked. "Murgle skiffer porkchop, Rhonda, why're you he-ah?"

"I need you for something very, VERY, VERY important. It requires the girls... Arnold, Gerald..." I started as Lila was trying to put the blanket on her, as if wanting more sleep. "I could even invite Lorenzo."

That got her up. "Give me a few minutes to get myself ready."

I chuckled as I walked out. "Take your time."

* * *

Pretty soon, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and I were already outside as we arrived at the boarding house, where I saw Arnold, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo hanging out.

"So... what's the sitch?" Nadine asked as we sat around.

"Yeah, man. Why call all of us here?" Gerald asked.

"Okay, listen up." Arnold said as he turned to us. "Do you remember the Tomato Incident story Grandpa told?"

"Si." Lorenzo nodded. "It sounded a bit crazy, but if it's fact..."

"Why do you ask, Arnold?" Tucker asked as he sat down.

"Well, me and Rhonda have reason to believe that if the Tomato Incident did take place, then there should be a paper somewhere declaring the neighborhood a national landmark, right?" Arnold smiled.

"Hmmm... I think I know where you're going with this." Phoebe smiled. "By getting the deed declaring our neighborhood a national landmark, we'll be able to show the mayor the deed, tell Future Tech the mall's off, and we'll be able to keep our homes!"

"Oh, that is good for you, Phoebe!" I smiled as I clapped.

Phoebe sighed in annoyance. "Please don't do that..."

"But how can we do that?" Gerald asked. "Do you really think the Federal Office of Information will help us?"

"After I helped Mr. Bailey with his Christmas shopping last... I'm SURE I can manage to do something!" Arnold said as he turned. "Gerald, you better come with me for this. Girls, Tucker, Lorenzo, you guys see what you can do to convince the-"

"Arnold, Gerald, I doubt these people are going to be convinced unless proof is needed." I said. "We may be kids... but we can prove we have the guts!"

"Right!" Nadine said. "We're all coming with."

"All of us?" Lila said, eyes crossing as Lorenzo's did as well.

"Pretty much all of us..." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to do this!" Tucker said. "Arnold, you helped me, it's my turn to help you!"

Lila smiled nervously as she started to limp off. "Oh darn. All of a sudden, this old leg went out on me."

I rolled my eyes as I dragged Lila back. "Get back here. You're not chickening out on this."

"Sigh..." Lila rolled her eyes.

I just shook my head as I looked up towards the windows... only to see them getting shut. I could have sworn I just saw...

I shook my head as Arnold paused to think about it... and nodded. "All right, I guess we can ALL go. Just be careful."

I nodded as I looked at my friends. "We're a team, Arnold! We're all in this together!"

We all put our hands in the air... Lila and Lorenzo hesitating a bit before joining us.

"Can I get a 'Whoa, Rhonda'?" I asked.

We all then did a good chant. "Whoooooooa, RHONDA!"

We all laughed as Arnold smiled. "Come on, guys, let's get that document!"

We nodded as we started to get going to the bus stop... but I quickly looked back... only to find somebody ducking a corner. I blinked in suspicion, before shaking my head, going over. I wasn't going to let some person following me ruin our little adventure we had going on!

* * *

That's Chapter Three of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	153. A Visit to the Coroner

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, all eight of us arrived at the Federal Office of Information as Arnold and Gerald turned to us. "You six wait here. We won't be too long."

With that said, Arnold and Gerald went inside as we sat around.

"So, are you guys worried about moving out if this... doesn't succeed?" I asked as I looked around.

"Si." Lorenzo sighed as he looked up. "If we move out... if I do move out... well, I may as well be sent back to a private school..."

"Oh..." Lila looked down sadly.

"It is quite a shame." Lorenzo sighed. "And just as I learn how to be a kid from the likes of all of you here... even the ones we often hang around with." Lorenzo sighed. "I'll miss the lot of you if that happens. Especially one that... well, I grown quite attached to."

"I get how you feel, Lorenzo." Lila sighed. "For me, I guess me and my dad would have to move back to Pleasantville. While it was my original home... it just won't feel the same as I did moving in the city. But I'll get accustomed to the old lifestyle again."

"Lila, will you... miss anybody if we were all to evacuate?" Lorenzo asked.

"Oh, for sure..." Lila nodded. "But I'm sure I can write to all of you..."

"I guess same goes for me and my parents." Tucker said as he looked around all of us. "My dad and mom have often talked about 'seeing the world', travelling."

"That's funny." Nadine said as she sat down next to Tucker. "My parents have been talking about the exact same thing. They always said that 'if this doesn't get cleared up, we may as well start our world tour pretty early'."

"So, your parents may be on an extended road trip as well?" Tucker said, looking at Nadine. "Hey... maybe we'll meet each other along the way."

Nadine smiled towards Tucker as she said, "That would be pretty nice... hmmm... maybe my parents and yours can talk about travelling together..."

"I would like that." Tucker nodded.

We all turned to Phoebe as she sighed. "Well, I always have good ol' Kentucky to rely on. After all, my mother grew up there. I'm sure she, my father and I can find a good suitable home there... oh, I'll miss all the good times I had with you... but thanks to all of you, I may have a great chance to just... start over... give some of my old experience to new friends, maybe even tell them about all the good times I had with all of them."

Phoebe smiled. "Who knows? Maybe someday, we'll have a reunion of all PS 118 students... somehow, someway."

I nodded as I sighed... until I realized everybody was looking at me. "Huh? Oh! Uh, well... if we don't succeed... my parents and I will probably move to Los Angeles. My parents already have ideas to put me up as a... child actress or a model."

"Is it what you truly want, though?" Nadine asked.

"I'm not quite sure on that myself..." I sighed.

We all looked down for a minute... as I frowned, looking up. "But we can't let that deter us! Somewhere in this city is a deed declaring our neighborhood a national landmark! If Arnold and Gerald can get that deed and show it to everyone, we won't have to go anywhere!"

"For our sakes... we hope so, because I am not going back to a schedule!" Lorenzo said.

"Come on!" Phoebe smiled in determination as we all smiled. "We all came this far, we may as well see how far we can take this!"

"YEAH!" We all cheered.

"And if Future Tech wants to take us, we can spit in their faces!" Nadine called out.

"YEAH!" We all cheered.

"We are the kids of Hillwood City!" Tucker smirked. "As long as we stick together, we will be fine!"

We all cheered as Arnold and Gerald came out, panting.

I turned to them as I asked, "Did you get it?"

"Unfortunately, no." Gerald frowned. "However, after a little baiting from the head officer, and trying to find something from the computers, we got squat. However, we did get word that maybe the city coroner may know something."

"Who's the city coroner?" Lila asked as she cocked her head in curiosity.

"Hopefully, we can find out." Arnold said. "They say he usually works in the morgue, BUT he actually has an address. 1640 Riverside Boulevard."

"Riverside Boulevard?" I asked.

"Well, like it or not, it's the only lead we got." Arnold said.

"Well, I guess we have to go there, then?" Tucker asked as we started off.

* * *

We arrived at the place as we looked around, the time was obviously four o'clock in the afternoon, and it was a little cloudy outside.

"Man, storms usually hit at the wrong time." I pointed out as we got to the porch.

"I don't know, man." Gerald said as we started to walk up to the door. "You sure he's home?"

"If he's not home, then we'll go to the morgue next." Arnold said as he started to knock on the door.

We waited a bit as Tucker said, "Guess the coroner's not here..."

We turned around a bit... when we heard the door opening a bit. We turned... just to see the door closing.

We all turned to each other in confusion... as we decided to go back to the door. Arnold was about to knock on it again... when the door opened up again... to reveal a very old man with white hair, a lab coat and an odd helmet on his head.

"Are you the city coron-" Arnold started.

"Sh!" The old man said as he dragged Arnold inside. "Not a word!"

We just walked inside, confused as we watched Arnold being dragged to a machine, releasing a dog from the area as the man continued, "I don't want to know your name or anything about you. Just keep quiet!"

The man then put a little plunger on Arnold's forehead as he smiled, putting his hands on his helmet. "I'm going to read your thoughts."

The man then turned a few knobs as he nodded. "Let's see here, you come... from a very short distance?"

"Yeah, w-" Arnold started.

"Don't tell me, don't tell me!" The man yelled as he tried to concentrate. "You, uh, you want me to buy some chocolate turtles?"

Arnold shook his head as we just watched. "No!"

"Not a word, not a word now!" The man frowned. "Uh... donations! You want me to make a donation to the Academy?"

Arnold frowned as he pulled the plunger out of his head, turning the machine off. "We're eight kids, forming a team to find a document about the Tomato Incident that may save the entire neighborhood from being torn down by Future Tech, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it."

The man paused as he said, "By God! Do you know what this means?"

The man frowned as he threw the mechanical helmet aside. "It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all!"

The man muttered to himself as I sighed, "Look, sir, we need your help, and the guy down at the Federal Office said you're the only one who knows about history."

The man took a deep breath as he sighed, "Yeah, I suppose you're probably right. In a way, I do know a lot about history, so you're not off on that mark."

Phoebe looked around as she saw the many inventions that were lined up. "For a city coroner, you sure keep yourself busy with inventions..."

"Oh, that's mainly because being a coroner is a side job. I'm actually a scientist..." The man explained.

"A mad scientist?" Gerald asked as we looked around the place.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself mad..." The man said. "Why don't you sit down a spell? Ask me everything you need to know."

* * *

"The Tomato Incident, hm?" The man, who we were formally introduced as a Mr. Zuckerburg, though I'm not really sure if that's his name, paused to think. "Hmmm... well, now that you mentioned it, I do believe I have heard of that incident. What you believe about that incident, totally true. In fact, it was what gave the birth of the country of Hillwood City."

"And what about the document? Was there a document saying something that our home is a national landmark?" Lorenzo asked as he sipped his tea.

"Ah, yes, I do believe that at one point in time, there was a document that made this place a national landmark. It wasn't that well-known, but it was still official." Mr. "Zuckerburg" explained to us as he pulled out a small document. "In fact, I have the official history of the Tomato Incident right here!"

"How convienient." Nadine blinked.

"Yeah... really convienient." I said as I sipped my lemonade-iced tea.

"Now then, according to these..." Mr. "Zuckerburg" said as he opened up the documents. "...there was a document detailing the official status of your neighborhood as a national landmark, but unfortunately, they were sold off at an auction five years ago in a collection of local historical papers."

"Dang..." Phoebe muttered. "What do we do?"

"Well... there is an address on it... which is 66613 Riverside Highway, which is out on the peninsula." Mr. "Zuckerburg" explained.

_**"Okay, please tell me I'm not the only one who just noticed that both the unlucky number and the number of the beast are within that address. Anybody? No?" **_I heard Helga mutter in my head.

"Anything else?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, just know that when you get there... you probably will have to be more careful." Mr. "Zuckerburg" explained. "You never know what could-"

We then heard a crash downstairs as Mr. "Zuckerburg" gasped. "Great Scott!"

Mr. "Zuckerburg" then started to run downstairs as we blinked in confusion. We curiously went over there as we took a peek downstairs.

Mr. "Zuckerburg" was looking over something strange along with a young, seventeen-year old boy with an orange jacket and blue jeans as they both turned around.

The two then quickly covered the thing with a sheet.

"Uh... is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine!" The seventeen year old boy said.

"We just... had a bit of trouble with our... weather experiment." Mr. "Zuckerburg" explained. "Isn't that right, Marty?"

"Uh... yeah, Doc. We're okay." The boy explained.

"Oh..." We all blinked.

"Well, thank you for the information Mr. Zuckerburg. We'll seek out the address." Arnold said. "You just continue on with your experiments."

"Thank you." Mr. "Zuckerburg" nodded. "Good luck with your... quest."

We nodded as we closed the door... but not before hearing the boy from downstairs say, "This is getting heavy, Doc."

* * *

As we left the building, we kept walking as we were nearing the bus stop.

I paused as I kept looking... just in time to see someone duck around a corner. I frowned.

"You okay, Rhonda?" Arnold asked as I turned to him.

I paused. "Yeah... I'm fine, it's just... you ever get the feeling you were being followed?"

Arnold paused in confusion... as I sighed. "Never mind, let's just catch this bus."

We nodded as we waited for the bus to arrive. Little did I know was that the adventure was just beginning...

* * *

That's chapter four of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Yeah, for fans of 'Back to the Future'... I couldn't resist doing those cameos, especially since I read that Christopher Lloyd did the Coroner in the original movie! I'm sorry, I just had to! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	154. Meeting Scheck and Formulating a Plan

Here's the next chapter of this fic, using the library's WiFi to get it in! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"We're going a pretty long way..." Lila said as she looked outside the bus we're riding.

"Well, wherever we're going, let's hope we can get this document before dinner." Tucker sighed.

"66590, 66600, we're almost there!" Arnold said in excitement as we all took a look. I looked back and frowned. I swear that taxi is following us. I just shook my head as I turned back... to see the widest eyes from my friends.

"What's up?" I asked Nadine. Nadine just turned my head over as I saw a huge building. "Oh. 66613, Future Tech Industries. I see."

As soon as we got off the bus, my eyes widened. "Wait, Future Tech Industries has the document?"

As the bus drove away, Arnold sighed. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Actually, maybe this won't be too bad." Phoebe smiled. "Sharlene works here, doesn't she? She can point us to Mr. Scheck and we can get that document on end."

Arnold, hearing that, turned to Rhonda, asking, "Think she'll cooperate?"

"If I know Sharlene, she'll probably let us in. Let's give it a shot." I said as we entered in.

"Welcome to Future Tech Industries." We heard an electronic voice saying as we walked in.

_**"I'm just going to keep quiet, Rhonda. You take care of everything as best you can. I can't risk it." **_I heard Helga.

_"Right." _I nodded as we continued walking inside.

From the secretary chair, we saw... oh, much to my luck! "Sharlene!"

"Oh, Rhonda! Her friends! What a surprise to see you guys all the way here." Sharlene smiled. "I mean, we rarely have visitors for Future Tech!"

"Sharlene, we need to talk with you just for a few-" Nadine said.

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time to talk!" Sharlene smiled as she said, "I can give you all the grand tour of Future Tech Industries, it's a classic, a drab! You'll love where I work!"

"I know, but Sharl-" Arnold started.

"In fact, I wrote a little introductory song for the tour! You have to hear it!" Sharlene smiled.

"Uh, no, we actually don't." Arnold frowned.

"**Wel-**" Sharlene started.

"No!" Arnold frowned.

Sharlene paused. "**Wellll-**"

"Don't you dare!" Arnold frowned.

"All right, all right." Sharlene sighed as she sat down.

Arnold sighed. "Okay, now we're here on business, and-"

Sharlene got up and started to sing the song anyway as we watched in major confusion as other workers with random instruments were seen going out for the number.

(To the tune of _'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'_ from _'Mary Poppins'_)

(**Sharlene**)

_**Wellllll-come to the awesome world known as the Future Tech Industries!  
**__**Even though I know it sounds a lot like soliloquys!  
**__**They provide you with a lot of X's Y's and new Z's!**_

(**Everyone**)

_**This is the awesome world known as Future Tech Industries!  
****Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee! Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee!  
****Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee! Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee!**_

(**Worker**)

_**I once worked right in this place when I was just a grad!  
****I worked and worked myself right to the bone, it is not so bad!  
****Once I came up with a great idea that saved my freaking butt!**_

(**Workers with Sharlene**)

_**The greatest idea in the world, that landed him on the dot!**_

_**Welcome to the awesome world known as the Future Tech Industries!  
****Even though I know it sounds a lot like soliloquys!  
****They provide you with a lot of X's Y's and new Z's!  
****This is the awesome world known as Future Tech Industries!**_

_**Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee! Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee!**_

(**Workers**)

_**Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee! Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee!**_

(**Sharlene**)

_**We travel all around the world and everywhere we go;  
****We destroy some towns that're all the way down to the dough!**_

(**Worker**)

_**We build these buildings in about two or three days flat,  
****Then we get some credit on top of the big hat!**_

(**Sharlene with Workers**)

_**Welcome to the awesome world known as the Future Tech Industries!  
****Even though I know it sounds a lot like soliloquys!  
****They provide you with a lot of X's Y's and new Z's!  
****This is the awesome world known as Future Tech Industries!**_

_**Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee! Hi-deedle-deedle-hi-deedle-dee!**_

"Of course, people always complain about how Future Tech Industries ruin lives, but hey, it's the sacrifices, man." Sharlene said.

"Word." The worker nodded.

(**Sharlene**)

_**So when the people bring you down, there's no need for dismay!**_

"Hear hear!" The workers cheered.

_**Just shout it to the world and know what you have to say!  
****Even if you have to stand and talk about and sit!  
****All you have to do is say 'Hey man, tough shi-'**_

Sharlene paused as she was trying to find the right word to replace her rhyme… she shook her head as she and the others moved on.

(**Sharlene with workers**)

_**Thiiiisss… is the world known as the Future Tech Industries,  
****The world that is all well known as Future Tech Industries!**_

Sharlene then whispered to us as she sang,

(**Sharlene**)

_**Your life is going to suck when it's Future Tech Industries!**_

(**Sharlene with workers**)

_**Welcome to the world known as Future Tech Industries!**_

Everyone then danced as the number was finished. Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Lila, Nadine, Phoebe and I just stared in confusion and flabbergasted amazement.

Sharlene smiled as the workers went back and said, "So, what can I do for you?"

"First, you didn't have to put on that big production number." Arnold frowned. "Second, you SERIOUSLY didn't need to do that. And third, we want to see Mr. Scheck."

"Oh, Mr. Scheck? I don't know, he doesn't usually like visitors." Sharlene said. "Is there a reason you need to see him?"

"We…" Lila paused. "We believe he has something that is very important to our neighborhood."

"You're going to have to specify which neighborhood…" Sharlene yawned as she clicked on her computer.

"You know darn well which neighborhood! The neighborhood where we live!" I frowned.

"Oh, "your" neighborhood?" Sharlene said.

"Yes, "our" neighborhood." Phoebe frowned.

"I don't know guys, Mr. Scheck is a very, VERY busy man. He never sees people without an appointment." Sharlene shrugged. "BUT... I'll see if I can fit you all in."

Sharlene picked up the phone and started dialing a number. She hummed a bit as she heard the phone ringing. She then heard the phone pick up as she smiled. "Hello, Mr. Scheck? Miss Aralos, your secretary? I have…" Sharlene paused to count all of us. "…eight kids from the neighborhood you're about to demolish to bits who'd LOVE to see you. They think you might have something very "important". I'm sure you'll have quite the 'eye' for them. Four boys, four girls. Oh, you'll see them? Great! I'll lead them right to you, Mr. Scheck."

Sharlene then hung up the phone as she turned. "Good news, I think I managed to arrange that meeting for Scheck!"

"Great!" Arnold smiled. "That was easier than I thought."

"Yeah… almost… too easy." I frowned.

"Does it matter, we're in!" Nadine said.

"Come, come, I'll lead the way." Sharlene said as she motioned to us. "The elevator's out of order, so we're going to have to take the stairs."

* * *

"Did... Jesus... his office... ay carumba... have to be this high up?" Lorenzo groaned as we went inside. "I'm not that athletic, people!"

Sharlene smiled as we came over to the door leading to Mr. Scheck's office.

Gerald paused as he said nervously... "Maybe we better wait... he's a busy man..."

"Gerald, come on! After coming this far?" Arnold frowned. "I'm going to knock."

Arnold then proceeded to do some knocking on the doors. Sharlene frowned. "Go on, knock. Louder!"

Arnold paused as he did so, a little louder.

"No, no! Like this!" Sharlene frowned as she completely banged her fists on the door three times.

"Come in." We heard Mr. Scheck say.

Sharlene proceeded to open the door as Mr. Scheck raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Miss Aralos, I've been expecting you. The guests?"

"Indeed. Come on in, fellas." Sharlene said as we all entered inside one at a time.

On his deck stood Mr. Scheck himself as he seemed to be drinking from a wine glass... some sort of black wine, to be precise. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scheck. And who might you be?"

"I'm Arnold, and these are my friends... Gerald, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, Tucker, Lila, and Lorenzo. We live in the neighborhood that you want to tear down."

"That I'm "going" to tear down." Mr. Scheck smirked.

"And we heard there's a government document that says the whole neighborhood is a national landmark and can't be torn down by anybody." Arnold explained.

"Oh yes, that story again." Sharlene shrugged. "Mr. Scheck, if I may?"

"Certainly." Mr. Scheck nodded.

Sharlene sighed as she turned to us. "The story of the Tomato Incident, we know for sure is a fact... but I'm afraid they don't have the document... especially not in a safe located on the ninth floor, where there is bound to be security you'd have to get past. And I'm sure that even if it was there, you'd have to get a key, which we have two of, one located here, and the other located with Nick Vermicelli. And good luck getting inside there!"

The boys looked down, but me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila gathered the clues.

Scheck coughed and smirked. "Like she said, if the document isn't here, then it probably doesn't exist."

"But the document must exist! It was part of a collection of historical papers!" Arnold tried to reason.

"Oh darn, I guess there's nothing we can do." Lila said. "Sorry to bother you."

"What?" Arnold said in shock as we four girls got up.

"Yeah, sorry, we tried. Let's go." Phoebe shrugged.

"Your little friends have the right idea." Mr. Scheck nodded. "Now, Miss Aralos, if you'd show them the door..."

"Gladly..." Sharlene said as she led us right downstairs.

* * *

"Sorry, guys, at least you tried." Sharlene said as we walked out.

As me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila sat down, Arnold groaned. "I can't believe we just... we came so close!"

"Arnold, didn't you listen closely to Sharlene?" I smirked.

"Huh?" The boys turned to confusion.

"She basically told us where the safe is! If a girl says it's "NOT" there, it's usually there!" Phoebe smiled.

"So... you think it's in that safe?" Tucker asked. "And the only people with keys are that Nick guy and Sharlene herself?"

"Right..." I nodded. "I think I can make a plan... Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and I will stay behind Future Tech Industries and wait for Sharlene to come out. She's bound to leave anytime. Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, you go back to the neighborhood and see what you can do and get Nick's key, in case we don't get Sharlene's!"

"I think I get it!" Arnold snapped his fingers. "We spy on Nick, learn where he hides the key, swipe it, then come back to the FTi and get inside so we can get to the safe! Then, get out without alerting anybody, THEN if we make it that far, get back to town, show the document to the mayor, then we can get the neighborhood saved!"

"A long complicated plan, but hopefully it'll work." Gerald sighed.

"Do I have a say in this?" Lorenzo asked.

"No." Arnold, Gerald and Tucker sighed.

"Well, can Lila at least come along! We may need... girl power." Lorenzo asked.

Lila blushed a bit, before turning to me, Nadine and Phoebe. We looked at each other, then nodded as I said, "Okay."

"Great!" Arnold said as the bus stopped over. "We'll give you a call when we succeed in getting the key."

"And we'll tell you our progress!" I said as Arnold got in. "See you later!"

As we saw Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo and Lila getting on the bus, around the same time... Curly, Caroline and the two strange orange-cloaked figures were coming out. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. What were those four doing here?

* * *

That's chapter five of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	155. Mapping Out Future Tech

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I turned to inquire my friends, but I noticed that they were busy amongst other things like Phoebe and Nadine were setting up something.

I turned to Curly and his gang as I glared at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I think it's a little obvious why we're here." Caroline sighed. "We're here to help you get that national landmark deed."

"Well, I'm happy to tell you that that plan has already been arranged. We know where the safe is!" I smirked.

"True… you do… but you don't know the inside of Future Tech Industries very well." Curly explained. "Fortunately, thanks to a sneaky break-in by one of our friends here, we have the structure and plans of the inside of Future Tech."

One of the orange cloaked figures nodded as she pulled out what seemed to be a blueprint. "Examine these well, na no da. You'll need them."

I opened up the blueprint and noticed a lot of marks on a few floors as I heard Curly say. "Whoever marked the blueprints seems to know pretty well some of these floors contain death traps."

It was indeed true as I looked over the blueprints and double-checked them to make sure my eyes were working correctly. On some floors there seemed to be a lot of areas where there were trap doors and some areas where axes were set up. There were also lasers and cameras surrounding the building.

"Look, Rhonda, like it or not, you, your friends and Helga need us to help you with these things, OTHERWISE, you all may end up like Arnold's grandmother… in jail… or at least in a recreational vicinity for insane kids." The other orange cloaked figure said.

I looked back to see Nadine and Phoebe looking through a window, the former giving the latter a boost to get a close look. I sighed as I turned to them. "What do you guys have in mind?"

"First, you guys will have to get inside Future Tech and get past all the traps. I'm sure your smart friend can figure it out." Curly smirked. "Meanwhile, one of us, that'll be me, enters inside. Mr. Scheck hasn't built any cameras within the passageways I'm going to take, and as far as I know, neither is the other paths if you take the correct ones, so I think you'll be safe!"

"What about Caroline and you two?" I asked, inquiring the aforementioned people.

"We can distract that secretary in there. Trust me, I have my ways." Caroline said.

"Yeah, they don't call her Caroline Eicram for nothing." The female orange cloaked figure laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see how she does." The other orange cloaked figure rolled his eyes.

I squinted at the second orange cloaked figure. I swear to God, I've seen this guy in a dream… where was it…

"Okay, Curly, we leave you with the girls." Caroline said as she and the two orange cloaked figures walked off. "Good luck."

Curly gave a Rimmer-like salute before Caroline and the two figures walked off… but not before seeing a light portal appear before my eyes and seeing them walk through it- okay, Nadine and Phoebe had to have noticed this!

I turned my head and… GOD DARN IT! Those two didn't even take a glance!

I groaned as Phoebe got off of Nadine. The two of them looked up to see Curly next to me. Phoebe blinked as she asked, "When did you get here, Curly?"

"Overheard from the vine that you're looking for the deed." Curly said as he laid himself back.

"Uh-huh." Nadine said as she and Phoebe looked at each other.

"And I know for sure that it's in the building known as Future Tech." Curly smirked as he laid himself down.

"Uh, newsflash, we know all this." Nadine frowned. "We also know Sharlene has one key while some guy named Nick Vermelli has the other key. Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo and Lila are currently getting Nick's key… while we're getting Sharlene's key."

"It might be a problem..." Curly paused.

"What do you mean? It's Sharlene! She'd give us the key." Nadine smiled.

"How?" Curly raised an eyebrow.

I started opening my mouth... as I paused. I turned to Nadine and Phoebe, as if to ask for ideas. Phoebe shrugged. "Search me."

"An excellent idea." Curly paused. "You got something in that backpack of yours that can help you girls out in this predicament?"

"Not particularily, no..." Phoebe sighed as she was looking inside her backpack. "I didn't bring anything but some rope and hairpins."

"Keep those, you may need them." Curly smiled.

Phoebe and I just raised an eyebrow, wondering what that meant. Phoebe sighed. "Anyway, we can't just go up and ask her for the key. She'd probably be under strict watch from Mr. Strickland."

"Eh, don't sweat it..." Curly said as he pointed towards the blueprints he was holding earlier. "People I know gave me the blueprints for this place earlier."

"What people do you know?" Nadine said as we were looking at the blueprints.

Phoebe yelped. "Sheesh, that is a lot of death traps! I guess they don't REALLY appreciate break-ins."

Curly smirked as Phoebe, Nadine and I looked up at him, as Nadine said, "You want us to break into Future Tech?"

"Me and my... friends can handle getting the key. You just go near the safe. Don't worry, I'll be by to get you the key!" Curly smiled as he walked off.

"Wait, how do we know when you'll come?" I asked.

"Hey... I'm Curly!" Curly said as he walked off. "I have my ways..."

As we watched Curly go off, me, Nadine and Phoebe looked at the blueprints as Phoebe said, "It's no use going around during the day. We'll camp here and get it at night."

"Good idea." Nadine said as she looked at the blueprints. "Until then, let's take a look at the blueprints and know what we can do about the traps that are provided."

We nodded as we sat down.

* * *

A few moments later, Nadine, Phoebe and I were looking at the blueprints as Phoebe was pointing to most of them, "Okay, so there are traps here, here, here, here, here, here, here, and here... and there's a very big one there."

"They have a pit of LAVA in Future Tech?" I asked as I looked at the 'big trap' Phoebe is pointing at. "Surely, Future Tech was joking."

"It might not be lava. It could just be acid." Phoebe explained. "It is entirely possible."

"Man..." Nadine gulped. "I wouldn't want to be near those near-death traps."

"Fortunately, I think I can easily map out a path... all we need to do is avoid the traps." Phoebe smiled as she pulled out a pencil from her backpack and started to map out the course we can come in. Phoebe smiled as she nodded. "If we can get to the safe, get the key and get back before Arnold and his group calls, we'll be safe at our own homes before we know it!"

"Great!" I smiled as I looked up at the sky. "It's almost five o'clock. Think we should call our parents and check in on what's going on?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Arnold and the others have that part covered." Nadine smiled. "Until then... we better just relax..."

I sighed as I laid down, relaxing... then, bored and curious, I decided to check up on Sharlene.

I peeked at the side of the windows as I saw Sharlene working at her secretary's dance, singing a little song to herself. I peered my ear in, trying to listen.

"**You're never know where you're going 'til you get there, you never know where you're going 'til you get there. You may be off to Egypt or to Nome...**" I heard Sharlene singing... as I suddenly noticed one of the orange cloaked figures coming in.

Sharlene paused as the orange cloaked figure came in. Sharlene leaned towards the figure as the cloaked individual whispered something. Sharlene just shook her head as she was muttering something under her breath, "Damn her... fine, here, take it. Keep it under guard."

Sharlene then gave the key to the orange cloaked individual as the orange cloaked figure nodded and got off.

Ah, I think I got Curly's plan... one of his friends in his and Caroline's group seemed to know Sharlene in some way, shape or form... relationship, I don't know... but whatever the case may be, the key was now under Caroline and Curly's grasp, and I bet they're going to meet us there with the key in hand.

Well, whatever the case may be, I knew we would have to break into Future Tech tonight. It was now or never...

As I decided to lay myself down, just to catch a little snooze, I could swear I see some movement behind a bush. I blinked in curiosity as I decided to go over to the bush. I whistled a bit... then jumped beside the bush. "GOTCHA!"

...There was nobody there.

I frowned as I shook my head. I just decided to walk off... but I could swear I hear somebody... I just KNOW I saw someone, I did...

"Rhonda?" Phoebe asked as I went back. "Everything okay?"

I looked back towards the bush, which I could swear was moving! I sighed. "Uh, yeah... I'm fine."

I decided to just lay down as I decided to sleep for a bit.

* * *

Eventually, it was eight o'clock in the evening, most of the others were gone by now as me, Nadine and Phoebe positioned ourselves near the back door.

"Okay, let's see if this code that was in the blueprints is still the right code." Nadine said as she started typing the code. "C... A... S... H."

The light then turned green as Phoebe opened the door. "Shall we go inside?"

Nadine and I nodded as we entered in... and noticed a lot of black and white tiles.

"Let's see..." Phoebe said as she was examining the plans. "Stepping on the black means lasers, tripping alarms, AND stepping on the white tiles, you're safe. Okay, we only need to step on the white tiles, and we'll keep going until we reach that air vent."

"Right." I nodded as Nadine, Phoebe and I started to hop on the white tiles. I just knew that this was make it or break it now!

* * *

That's chapter six of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	156. Going Through the Maze

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the building, as we made it to the vents, I was on Nadine's shoulders as Phoebe was on my shoulders as Phoebe was opening up the air vents and going inside.

"Okay, I'm in the vents." Phoebe nodded. "Go to that door on this side and wait until I unlock it."

"Right." I nodded as I got off of Phoebe's shoulders. "Good luck in there."

Phoebe nodded as her face disappeared from view. Me and Nadine nodded as we hopped a couple white tiles over to the door. Three minutes and one audible click later, Phoebe was opening the door as she gave a smile.

"Good show, Phoebe!" Nadine smiled as we went in. "Well, we're in the next room, what now?"

"Well... Phoebe said as she pointed to a grid of lasers going around and a small alarm panel on the other side. "We just have to get past those lasers and turn off the alarm systems so that we can reach the next room... fortunately, there's a computer over there..."

"Okay, sweet!" I smiled as Phoebe sat down. "Let's see how you work a computer!"

Phoebe nodded as she started typing it in... as we heard something turned off. "The spotlights are offline..."

A couple seconds later, we saw the lasers being turned off. "There goes the laser security system, now to open the room to the next door."

Phoebe nodded as she typed on the computer and the next door opened up. Phoebe smiled. "Presto, all clear."

"Not so bad!" Nadine smiled.

"True, but just so we're doing good..." Phoebe turned on the intercom as she coughed and did some bad impression of Scheck. "Attention, all guards! This is Scheck speaking. We're... um, installing some new hardware into our new security system, so, uh, don't be alarmed if some spotlights and lasers get turned off for a while. Thank you all, you're all doing a good job."

Phoebe nodded as she got up. "Okay, let's get to the next room..."

Me and Nadine nodded as we started to head inside.

* * *

Once inside, me, Phoebe and Nadine were pretty shocked as we suddenly noticed we were in a forest.

"What the... there's a forest in Future Tech?" I asked in shock.

"More like an illusion." Nadine said as she put her hand through a random tree... as the tree started fizzling a bit. "See?"

"Amazing!" Phoebe squeaked. "This is beyond technological standards! Oh, if only I brought my camera!"

"I have my camera phone." I said as I handed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe nodded as she started taking pictures with the camera phone. After a few moments, me, Nadine and Phoebe were looking at the instructions.

"Now, what do we have to do?" I asked as Nadine looked at the instructions.

"Well, according to the blueprints, in order to unlock this room, we need to put three items next to the door we're about to exit out of. Not two, not four, three!" Nadine said as she looked around. "Apparently, there are three different pathways to take with this one..."

"Okay, I think I know how we can get this done..." Phoebe said as she pointed over to the three paths. "We'll each take one path. We'll meet each other halfway, and get through the door. We'll get it in no time at all!"

I smiled as me and Nadine both nodded. "All right! I'll take the left path!"

"I'll go down to the right path." Phoebe agreed.

"And I'll go for the one in the middle!" Nadine said as we nodded.

"Good luck, girls!" I said as all three of us went our separate ways.

* * *

As I made the journey down the path, I figured this would be a good time to call Arnold and our friends to see how he's getting along. I picked up my phone and dialed his cell... after two rings, I heard Lila's voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lila, it's me!" I said. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're wearing spy gear, and we're currently on our way to getting Nick's key. But listen, you missed a lot! I don't know how, but Lorenzo's mom, she put two and two together!" Lila whispered.

"Oh no. How?" I asked.

"Well, you should have seen it. Lorenzo told off his own mom saying that he doesn't care if I was... poor beyond relief, he thought I was cute! The next thing we knew, we walked right off, leaving Lorenzo's mom stupefied!" Lila said. "Anyway, long story short, Lorenzo's mom, and all the other boys now know me and Lorenzo are currently dating. Tucker and Gerald are fine with it, Arnold you already know is okay with it... it'll be a little time now before that news reaches the communities."

"Sheesh..." I paused. "What does that mean?"

"It means either confess to you-know-who now or the upper class may consider going to Congress." Lila whispered.

"...You think it's that bad, huh?" I asked.

"Maybe I'm overreacting a little... but I'm just afraid they'll take Lorenzo and move out by the time we're through with this..." Lila sighed.

I just shook my head. "Lila, listen... remember what I said... no matter what happens... we support you. We all do."

I heard Lila sighing. "Thanks, Rhonda..."

"No problem. Where are the boys?" I asked.

"At Nick Vermelli's house. You didn't miss much. We went to get some spy gear from a girl named Bridget. Don't tell Phoebe, but she kissed Gerald on the cheek before we left." Lila explained.

"I'll make note of it." I nodded.

"Next, we had to enter inside a bar in disguise... luckily, Tucker and Lorenzo handled that part, because Arnold's head... is pretty recognizable from every angle." Lila said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, curiously.

"Do you know any OTHER people that have heads as unique as theirs? Aside from Arnie and maybe some members of Arnold's family tree?" Lila asked.

I chuckled a bit. "I can't imagine, no."

"Well, we're on our way to getting the key now. Arnold's on a rope and... yeah, there we go, we got the key! You want us to meet you girls over at the entrance and we can work from there?" Lila asked.

"Hold off on that for a moment." I said. "Me, Nadine and Phoebe are currently inside Future Tech, doing a little reconnaissance of our own."

"Oh, did you get the key from Sharlene?" Lila asked.

"More or less. In fact, meet us outside the building, hopefully we'll have the deed with us! If we're not out, wait ten minutes. If we still haven't come out, get in with the key on your end unless I decide to call." I instructed.

"Sure, Rhonda, we can do that!" Lila said. "You can count on us!"

"Great, see you then!" I said as I hung up the phone. By that time, I had already reached my destination... which was a little pedestal where a floating shard was at.

I paused as I touched the shard a bit. I smirked a bit as I grabbed the shard... as I started shaking, muttering, "Wh-wh-whoa, this p-p-puppy has some v-v-v-vibration to it. R-r-r-really puts a sm-sm-smile on your f-f-f-face!"

* * *

Pretty soon, as I kept walking past, I ran right into Nadine, who I was surprised to see.

"Guess two of these paths must link, huh?" Nadine asked as we kept walking.

"Yeah. Anyway, Arnold and his gang got the key." I explained as we kept walking.

"Great!" Nadine said. "Hopefully, we'll meet Curly in his own way and we'll get that deed!"

I nodded as the two of us continued walking until we reached a machine. Nadine smiled as she walked towards the machine, noticing the small gear. Nadine smiled as she took the gear out. "I bet that's the prize. Nobody'll miss this small gear."

Nadine smiled as she turned around and started to walk away from the machine. "Like candy from a baby."

I was about to say something, but then I stared stunned as I saw the machine stopped working as it just fell right apart, piece by piece. I stared at it, shocked.

"No one will EVER know we were here." Nadine smiled as she walked right past me.

I was about to yell at her... when I noticed a big gear rolling by me. It was then I decided to say nothing.

* * *

Around that time, as me and Nadine kept walking and discussing other plans when we came across Phoebe as she was getting a huge lens glass from a big telescope that was standing there.

"Hey girls, give me a hand, would you?" Phoebe asked.

Nadine and I nodded as I held the telescope in place as Nadine cracked her knuckles a bit... then she came in and pulled the lens off.

Phoebe smiled. "Thanks!"

"No trouble!" Nadine nodded as she gave the lens to Phoebe. "We got all the parts!"

"Great! And there's the door over there!" I smiled as we saw the three holes meant for the door. "Let's get these items in!"

As we put the items in, we watched as the door was opening up. At that time, I heard a slight rustle. I turned quickly to see another bush moving. I blinked in suspicion. So whoever was watching us is following us as well... or maybe it's my paranoia talking.

"Okay, next level, we are in!" Phoebe smiled as the three of us ran in.

* * *

Upon entering, I noticed a lot of scientific areas as Phoebe was looking around. "Must be the scientific lab. I didn't think Future Tech would be able to have a science lab!"

"I thought they were a construction place! I mean, why do they have scientific labs?" I asked as Nadine was looking inside a container... and she just stood there as she was backing away.

"Yeah, why would they have a laboratory... unless it's for..." Phoebe started before Nadine turned our heads over to what she was looking inside the container... and our eyes widened in shock.

Inside the containment unit looked to be... a baby dinosaur of some type.

We remained speechless as we just looked at it... I almost didn't notice Curly and Caroline walking in and looking inside the container with us. The baby dinosaur gave a sniff and gave a small roar as it ate some nearby grass.

"You did it. You crazy little bitch, you did it." Caroline muttered.

"Dear Marcie... sweet merciful Marcie..." Curly said speechless.

"It's so beautiful... just so beautiful..." Nadine said in amazement.

"No words... no words... they actually created a life..." Phoebe smiled.

I looked inside as the dinosaur showed its' teeth.

I gave a warm smile. "Dinosaurs exist... they do exist..."

* * *

"So, you got the key, huh?" I asked as we went out of the science lab and got to the safe.

"Yeah! Let me tell you, it wasn't easy getting around the guards, but we got it!" Curly said as he held the key.

"Welcome... Caroline." Nadine raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't get used to my appearance. I'm here for the same reason as you. Let's just get the deed and get out of here..." Caroline said as she turned the key to the safe... until we heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming! Quick! Hide!" I whispered as we hid carefully. We peeked out to see that Scheck was walking out, holding a cell phone in his hand.

"How could you have lost that key!" Scheck growled. "You THINK the football-headed kid took it? How? Asleep? Oh, I oughta punch you into next week! Great! Now I have to get my secretary's key! Don't you worry, I'll be ready for him!"

Scheck then hung up the phone as he started walking off. As soon as the coast was clear, Nadine yelped. "We don't have much time! Let's get that door unlocked quick!"

Caroline nodded as she turned the lock... and opened the door...

That was when the body of Scheck came plopping down, right at the door.

"What the- Scheck?" The girls, Curly and I looked down in shock as we looked at the door Scheck had just exited from... and the Scheck that just came in... that was when we examined Scheck and noticed...

A gun shot to his head... and a knife on his neck.

"Oh God... you don't think..." I said in horror as we looked scared, except for Caroline, who examined the body.

"I'm afraid so... that Scheck we saw may as well be a fake. This is the real Scheck... and he's... dead." Caroline groaned. "Bloody hell..."

"Oh my God... who is that fake Scheck, then?" Nadine asked.

"Oh God, oh God..." Phoebe squeaked as she shook nervously.

Caroline groaned. "Look, it doesn't matter right now. We'll call the police and investigate Future Tech!"

"Fair enough!" I nodded. "What do we do?"

"Let's just get that document and get out of here!" Caroline walked in... and groaned. "Oh bloody hell, she knew we were coming!"

"What?" I asked as I stepped in and noticed a note. I picked it up and read it to myself.

_'Hello. Like the little surprise? Sorry to disappoint, but you just walked right into a trap. Turn around right now, signed...'_

There was a letter S with horns and a devil's tail, the same one I'm guessing Solara signs with it.

Confused, I turned and...

"Let me go!" Nadine frowned as she and Phoebe were in the clutches of the fake Scheck.

"Well... well... what do we have here?" "Fake" Scheck smirked.

"Let my friends go!" Rhonda glared.

"Or what?" "Fake" Scheck smirked.

I turned to find Curly and Caroline... only to notice they weren't there. The minute I turned back... I felt a whack on the head... and I fell right down.

* * *

That's chapter seven of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Didn't expect that little twist near the end, huh? Well, more to come, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	157. It Finally Happened

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I woke up, groaning as I felt myself being restrained... and looking right at Nadine's face. "Nadine, how long was I out?"

"Thirty minutes." Nadine sighed.

"We got caught, didn't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I heard Phoebe from nearby as I turned my head to look at her face.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

"We're in a room, each of us tied up, hanging over a pit of acid." Phoebe explained.

"What?" I said in shock as I looked down to see boiling acid. "That fake Scheck can't be serious about killing us... just to get a deed!"

"Yeah... he's very desperate. I'm scared to see how the real Scheck would have reacted... if he was still around." Nadine sighed.

"Well... that's all right. Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo and Lila are still out there!" I smiled.

"I wouldn't count on us saving you." I heard Lila's voice.

I then turned my head to the left to see Lila tied up next to me as she sighed. "We got caught, like, twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry." Tucker said as I realized he's tied up to Nadine.

"Let me guess... Lila's tied up with Lorenzo, Tucker's tied up with Nadine, Gerald's tied up with Phoebe, and I'm tied up with..." I started.

"You guessed it." I heard Arnold's voice from behind me.

"Well, well, seems like all of you are awake."

We all turned our heads to see the fake Scheck walking around, drinking from that cup filled with black stuff. He sipped from it as he said, "I guess I can get myself started, then. Do you really still think you can get the document? It's pointless. Do you know that there are cameras everywhere? Did you think I wouldn't notice any of you breaking in? After you three ran in and not only destroyed my security, but also a couple of my machines AND stole one of my projects..."

"Wait, when did that happen?" I asked. "We didn't steal your project."

That was when I heard a growl coming from Phoebe's backpack. I turned to see the baby dinosaur popping out of the ropes, looking around. Phoebe chuckled nervously as Lila, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo and Arnold stared wide-eyed.

"Is that a-" Gerald asked.

"Sorry! I wanted to take it home!" Phoebe said. "It was so cute!"

"YOU STOLE THEIR DINOSAUR?" I said in shock.

"It was harmless!" Phoebe argued.

"It has teeth, should I be worried?" Gerald said in concern.

"ANYWAY!" the fake Scheck growled as we turned back to him. "I figured someone would be coming for the deed... I'm just lucky I've sent it with one of my employees... I'm going to board the train with it and by the time we leave, I'll give the order to bulldoze the town. After all, I have to take that New Amsterdam Limited to make new plans around the world."

"What did you do with the REAL Scheck?" I asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, but he was in the way of the real plan. He figured that if anyone would look for the document and they were persistent... he'd burn it in front of their faces, but come on! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! So, I left Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck for dead, getting me with the deed." Scheck said.

"Who are you?" Arnold frowned. "Really, who are you?"

"Oh, Arnold... you and your group should know... I've been with you in the same grade." The fake Scheck smirked as he started to shake a bit.

"What the..." Nadine examined the drink. "You know, maybe it's me... but is that oil you're drinking? You're a robot?"

"Of course... controlled by me, of course." The fake Scheck said as the doors on his body started to open to reveal...

"Oh my God!" We all said.

Sitting on the inside was... that yellow shirted kid with the glasses. He started breathing as he gave a smirk.

"BRAINY!" Almost everyone said in shock.

_**"Brainy?" **_I heard Helga say in shock.

"Kid I don't know the name of!" I said in shock.

Everyone looked at me as Lorenzo said, "Seriously?"

"That's right!" That kid laughed. "But it's the new, improved Brainy!"

The kid drank from the glass as his breathing seemingly was getting normal. "Because once this neighborhood gets torned down, everything around the world will be part of my new futuristic world! It's a shame you kids won't be able to witness it... especially to the one I like..."

The kid then turned to me as he frowned. "It's a shame really... I would have enjoyed being behind you in another timeline... but I guess that's how the cookie crumbles, huh..." He whispered to me in my ear. "Helga G. Pataki?"

I heard Helga audibly gasp in my mind. Arnold then shook his head in denial. "But... but... you can't be the bad guy, Brainy! I never knew you to be... this vile person!"

"Well, I've got all the information I need... if you live, I'll be going on that train." The kid smiled as he pushed a button. "Until then..." We then felt ourselves being lowered. "I bid you... adieu."

That breathing-problem kid then closed the doors to that robotic Scheck as he laughed. "At least you get to see the neighborhood in whole before you get dipped."

As the kid controlling the fake Scheck robot closed the doors and left, we looked down. I groaned.

"I can't believe this, man." Gerald looked down. "We're caught, we just got the biggest mind screw of the century... I can't tell if it's Brainy being the bad guy, or the fact we have a dinosaur with us... and worst of all, we're going to die in a pit of acid."

"I didn't think we were going to go this way." Nadine said.

"Arnold, please tell me you have some sort of magic to work this?" I asked.

Arnold sighed. "I'm afraid I have none. It just... it just doesn't make sense to me. I've seen Brainy before, he's a nice kid. A bit creepy at times, but he's still a nice kid. He wouldn't try to kill us!"

"Arnold, sometimes there are things that we don't understand..." Tucker sighed. "But we're just going to have to bare with it..."

We all sighed... as Tucker looked over. "So... you and Lila are a thing, huh?"

"Yeah..." Lorenzo sighed.

"We've been going out for a... couple of months." Lila nodded.

"Wow... and you kept that relationship secret for that long!" Tucker said. "I'd feel bad for the person who would keep something as secret as love for years."

"Yeah... Tucker, I know I don't get a chance to say this... but I always thought you were cute." Nadine said.

"I had a feeling." Tucker said. "Honestly, Nadine, you're a very cute girl, too. I'm grateful you're in my life. We have a lot of things in common."

"Yeah... I can remember all the good times we've spent together." Nadine sighed.

"Uh... since we're doing this now..." Gerald blushed. "Phoebe, I... I..."

Phoebe giggled. "It's okay, Gerald. I knew."

Gerald smiled a bit. "I guess we both did."

"Guys... since we're all going to die anyway, and there's no way out, I may as well say something, Rhonda, I'm sorry ahead of time if you don't return it." Arnold sighed.

"Huh?" We all turned.

"Well... ever since kindergarten, I've had a huge crush on Rhonda Wellington Lloyd." Arnold explained.

"Wait, what?" Gerald said in shock.

"We knew." Lorenzo and Lila said.

"I had a suspicion, but I didn't want to say anything." Tucker said.

"You have a crush on Rhonda?" Phoebe said in fake surprise, pretending to not know.

"Our Rhonda?" Nadine said, also in fake surprise.

"Yeah... our Rhonda... I was just so afraid that the truth would come out that I'd never see her again... so I thought I'd just remain friends with her, even if she found someone else... Rhonda, I'm sorry this is all coming out of nowhere, but..."

"It may not be as nowhere as you think." I sighed... as Arnold stared in confusion. "Arnold, you may not believe this, but... I have a crush on you too."

"WHAT?" Arnold said in shock.

"Wait... what?" Gerald said.

"Is this going to be Lorenzo and Lila again, because I just recovered from that out-of-nowhere talk!" Tucker frowned. "From Lorenzo's mother, at that!"

"Shut it, this could get good." Lorenzo and Lila said.

Phoebe and Nadine chose not to say anything as they gave smirks.

"Yeah... I've been in love with you since kindergarten as well, but I was afraid of how my parents and everyone in my higher class would react." I sighed. "It wasn't until about a month or so ago that I learned that my parents didn't care if I dated you or not... they like you Arnold! They trust you with their well being. But I've tried so hard to tell you about it, but something always distracted me or you got distracted by something else. I was afraid you'd want to remain friends, but... after seeing this, I'm glad to know you returned my feelings."

Arnold practically said nothing for a mere moment. I sighed. "I'm sorry if I wasted-"

"Rhonda... I wish I could kiss you right now." Arnold said in shock.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight!" Gerald frowned. "There's too many surprises for me to take in! Okay, first, Lorenzo and Lila going out! Okay, that's a little harmless, nothing too big. Next, we learn that Future Tech is breeding dinosaurs!"

"He's cute." Phoebe chirped as the dinosaur gave a small roar.

"Then, we learn BRAINY, a little kid, somehow managed to run a big company and is planning on taking over the world. And now, my best buddy Arnold and rich girl Rhonda... turn out to love each other!" Gerald frowned. "What's next? A person happens to be following Rhonda and us, and is now stepping into action to save us?"

All of a sudden, the cranes holding our ropes stopped just as we were near the edge of the pit.

"Huh." Gerald said as we looked up.

"Curly! He's still there!" I said.

"Wait, Curly's here too?" Gerald frowned. "I'm completely lost!"

"Curly, Caroline!" I smiled as we were lifted back to the floor quickly. "I am so glad you came back for..."

...Curly didn't have blonde hair... and he's not taller than us... and he doesn't have a white shirt with a black vest on... wait a minute...

"OLGA?" We all said in shock.

Olga gave a chuckle, nervously. "Uh... hi. Finally found the button to lift you back up... sorry I took so long, they should really label these things."

My eyes widened. Was Olga the one following us this whole time? Why? And if so... does Olga KNOW about... that whole thing? Did she even see Curly and Caroline's partners, or were they distracted by everyone else.

It was not until after Olga untied me and Arnold out of the ropes... as I smiled and hugged Olga. "You're the greatest..."

"Hey..." Olga gave a warm smile. "You're the greatest group of kids I'd ever had the best time of my life with... I never leave a kid behind."

I smiled. That Olga Pataki... she always knew when to be here...

* * *

That's chapter eight of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Hooray, Arnold and Rhonda finally confessed! Isn't that neat? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	158. Get to the Train Station

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

We were now heading down the stairs as Olga was trying to explain why and how she was here.

"Well, you see, I was just worried for all of you kids." Olga sighed. "I overheard from Arnold talking to his grandfather that you were going to pick up the deed from the office, and that your group was all going to go. I can't explain why, but something inside me woke up and told me to follow you all. So... I was following you guys to the best of my ability, without going inside the main buildings you went in..."

"Wait, so... you were there when we were at the Federal Office of Information?" Phoebe asked.

"A-yep." Olga nodded.

"You were there when we visited the coroner's house?" Arnold asked.

"A-yep." Olga nodded.

"You were there when we went inside Future Tech?" Nadine asked.

"A-yep." Olga nodded.

"You were there when me and my friends here witnessed a blowout between Lorenzo and his mother about Lila, then went to get spy gear, then followed Nick Vermicelli around, then grabbed his key?" Gerald asked.

"Uh... no. No. I wasn't there for that." Olga shook her head. "I was still at Future Tech, keeping an eye on the three girls."

"...You even saw me, Nadine and Phoebe breaking in Future Tech?" I asked.

"When I saw what you were doing, I had to follow." Olga said. "And you know what? Not only is there concrete evidence that what Future Tech is doing should be illegal... but I think I managed to save lives! This is all out of my comfort zone, and I can't explain why I did all this..."

_"Hey Helga. You don't think by achieving a good relationship status with Olga, that 'big sister' feeling reactivated, do you?" _I asked.

_**"I can't truly say." **_Helga said. _**"But if that's not a good explanation, I don't know what is..."**_

"Well, now what do we do?" Tucker asked, out of curiosity. "We have information that a little kid is running the place, which, by all means, should be impossible!"

"And it still doesn't make sense to me!" Arnold frowned. "Brainy wouldn't try this!"

I paused as I snapped my fingers. "Idea! That kid who I don't know the name of..."

"Brainy!" Everyone practically yelled at me.

"...didn't he say something about going into the 'New Amsterdam Limited'?" I asked.

"Of course! The train stations!" Olga nodded. "We need to get to that train station and stop that train from leaving!"

"How can we get there in time?" Gerald asked.

"I think I may have an idea. Can I borrow your phone, Rhonda?" Olga asked.

"Sure." I paused as I gave Olga my phone.

Olga quickly dialed the number as she waited for the number to pick up. "Sharlene? Olga! Where are you? With the others at the train station? You're all leaving on a business trip on the New Amsterdam Limited? Lucky guess. Look, the kids broke into Future Tech, and we have reason to believe Scheck is not who he is!"

She frowned. "Yeah, yeah, you heard it all, listen, three little girls just saw the dead body of Scheck lying in a vault! I even have pictures!"

Olga unconsciously pulled out the pictures and showed them right at our faces. Me, Nadine and Phoebe just cringed when we saw Scheck's dead body again, but Lila, Lorenzo, Tucker, Gerald and Arnold on the other hand...

"Oh my God!" Gerald yelped.

"Geez..." Lila yelped.

"Is that a knife... on his neck?" Arnold yelped. "That's just... wrong!"

"My young mind isn't ready for this!" Lorenzo cringed.

"I think I'm traumatized now..." Tucker gulped.

"Eep..." Olga realized what she did and put the pictures away. "Sorry, sorry..."

Olga then put the phone to her ear. "Listen, if the train comes, try to stall as best you can! We have reason to believe the deed that declares our neighborhood a national monument is in that train! Okay, don't worry! We'll be right there!"

Olga then hung up the phone as she looked around at our traumatized faces. "Sorry..."

We had to recover from that traumatic experience as Arnold said, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a week."

* * *

After some soothing words from Olga, and calming us all down, we ran inside as we saw Curly and Caroline waiting outside.

"You have a lot... of explaining to do." I glared at Curly and Caroline.

"Yeah, I have a few questions of my own, but maybe it's because we basically stayed up all night just to get this." Olga groaned as she shook her head.

I looked over to Olga for a moment. So she saw that stuff with their friends too...

"This'll have to wait until later! Our bus is arriving." Caroline said as the bus came in and opened the doors.

As we all got on the bus, Arnold turned as he asked, "Does this go to the train station?

"Behind the yellow line." The bus driver frowned.

"Guess that answers our question." Gerald sighed as the others sat down.

"I just hope we're not too late to get the deed." Olga said as we all sat down.

* * *

Pretty soon, we arrived at the train station as we all jumped out.

"Okay, here's the plan!" Curly said as he ran out, us following.

"Wait, when did you become leader of the group?" Arnold asked.

"Do you want to listen, or do you want to argue who's the leader?" Caroline asked.

Arnold opened his mouth... then frowned.

"Look, we need to get that deed from the New Amsterdam Limited. Hopefully it hasn't left the track yet... Arnold, you and the boys go to the station and try to catch the train! Lila, Phoebe, Nadine, you three go over and see if you can get the conductor to stall the train!"

"The one that's leaving the station right now?" Phoebe asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked, out of curiosity.

Phoebe pointed up to the screen that said 'NEW AMSTERDAM LIMITED- LEAVING THE STATION'.

"Oh no! We'll never get the deed now!" Arnold groaned.

"Yes we will! You just get over there and wait at the station! You three girls go and try telling her to stop the train!" Curly said as the seven people obeyed and ran off.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do?" Olga asked as she realized, she, Curly, Caroline and I were the only ones.

"We need to break in the control panel and stop that train!" Curly explained.

"Wait, what? Isn't that illegal?" Olga asked.

"Don't worry..." Caroline smirked. "I'm sure our friends will set up some distractions from the guards!"

"I think I know where they're going with this!" I snapped my fingers as Olga turned to me. "Remember that train set you showed me in your apartment? Well... this is like a train set, only bigger!"

"Uh... Rhonda, I think this is kind of different than a train set..." Olga tried to explain.

"Terrific! Let's go!" Curly said as we started to run off.

"Uh, wait for me! Wait!" Olga said as she started to follow us.

* * *

That's chapter nine of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? We are getting close to the climax, folks! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	159. Confrontation with Brainy

Here's the next chapter! We're getting close to wrapping this story up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Curly, Caroline, Olga and I were looking around as Caroline was trying to spot the room. "They got to be here somewhere..."

"Right, where those weird friends of yours are... there has to be a table with all the little trains in it!" I nodded.

"Again, not sure if this is the same thing..." Olga said. "And I would really want A, an explanation as to why I witnessed a portal that I saw your friends walked through."

"I clearly don't know what you mean." Caroline shook her head.

Olga groaned as she held her head. "I must have really stayed up, getting concerned."

"It's okay, it's almost over..." I said as Curly smirked, seeing the two orange cloaked figures leading a man outside of a room.

"There's the room, let's get in!" Curly said as we walked inside.

"I'm still not sure about this..." Olga said nervously as she sat down on the table, looking at all the controls.

"If you can control a train set, you can control the entire tracks." I said as I looked at Olga. "I have faith in you, Olga. You're the greatest older sister figure I ever had."

Olga, hearing that, gave a warm smile as she looked at the monitors. "Okay, let's find our train!"

Olga paused as she was looking at a few levers. "Let's see what happens if I do this."

Olga then pulled a lever down as she looked at the computers.

_"San Francisco Express now switching to Track 15."_

"Looks like folks in San Francisco are going to be a LITTLE late today." Curly shook his head.

"Okay, okay... let's see." Olga took a deep breath.

"Just keep calm." Caroline soothed her as Olga pushed another lever. "Don't panic."

_"Warning! California Zephyr on route to..."_

"Come on, let's see if I can do this..." Olga said, pushing a couple of buttons and pushing a lever.

_"Warning! Texas Longride..."_

"No, we don't care about Texas." I said as Olga kept pushing levers.

_"Warning! Collision! Warning! Collision!"_

"Just a second, just a second, we're looking for one train in particular!" Curly sighed impatiently.

"We're just finding the one with our deed." Olga said as she pushed a button.

_"The New Amsterdam Limited..."_

"THERE'S the Amsterdam!" All four of us nodded, sighing in relief. It looked like we solved the problem.

_"Warning, collision, twenty seconds!" _

We stopped short as we looked at the monitors... and saw that every train Olga switched over were about to collide with each other as Olga said, "Can I panic now?"

The alarm started to blare as we got on, trying to find the button as I yelled, "All right, hold up! Everybody stop! EVERYBODY STOP!"

"Stop what you're doing!" Olga said as we tried to find the right buttons.

_"Five... four... three..."_

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" We begged as we kept pushing buttons until we heard...

_"All stop."_

We looked at the monitors as all the trains blinked red. We all sighed in relief.

"Okay... let's take this from the top, shall we?" Olga said as she pushed a button, getting the New Amsterdam Limited back on the tracks.

"I'll be down to meet you at the station, Arnold." I said as I got up.

"Wait for me, Rhonda!" Olga said as she followed.

"We'll just stay behind, you get that deed!" Curly called as we left. We didn't pay it any mind.

* * *

By the time me and Olga reached the station, the four boys were waiting as the train arrived back at its station, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were already there when they were informed that the train had retuned to the station. Olga, being a little more taller than us, quickly opened up the compartment as we stepped in.

"You certainly know your way around trains." Tucker asked.

"Well, let's just say I've... been on a few train rides... mostly on business trips with my dad." Olga said as Arnold was looking around.

"Where is that safety deposit box..." Arnold said... when he spotted something with a key. "Let's see if this is it..."

Arnold put the key in... as he heard a click. He opened up the safety deposit box as he looked at it. "Let's see... 'We, the people...' hm hm, uh huh, yeah... it's the deed! Tomato Incident did happen, all officially signed!"

"Great! Let's get out of here!" Olga said as she and the others jumped off the train station.

We nodded as we started to run off. Little did we realize that someone would spot us getting out of the train's luggage compartment...

* * *

"You kids think you can slow down a bit? I've been doing this running thing all day and possibly all night." Olga groaned. "I don't know about you, but after all this, I just want to snuggle in and sleep..."

"Yeah, I think we all deserve that..." Lila said. "We've had quite an exhausting..."

"Going somewhere?"

We yelped as the fake Scheck, also known as the kid I don't know the name of as Arnold looked at the kid in concern. "Brainy, you can't do this to us!"

"Watch me, Arnold! I've been alone through the years, nobody EVER associates or talks to me!" The kid frowned. "The only times I've ever been with you guys are when I'm either at those sport events you usually do or something else! Do you know how lonely it is, just being alone for all your life? It makes a person mad! Mad in insanity!"

"Brainy, I'm sorry if we never hung out as often as we did, but no offense, you had that breathing problem..." Arnold explained.

"And you were a bit of a creep." Nadine pointed out.

"And a dork." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me WHY you want to destroy our hometown, YOUR hometown!" Arnold begged. "That's all I ask!"

"WHY?" The kid glared. "I can do whatever I want, that's why!"

"Do your parents even KNOW about this... about... everything?" Arnold asked.

"No, and to be honest, I don't even care if they did. At home, and even at school, I felt I was the most unimportant person there!" The kid explained.

"Well... yeah, pretty much." I agreed with that statement.

"Brainy, this is madness!" Arnold said, worried.

"Forget it, Arnold, you heard what the boy said!" Gerald said.

"I have had enough of your tomfoolery!" The kid growled as he jumped out of the robotic suit and tackled Arnold. "I am going to get that deed!"

Something in me snapped as I growled. "BRAINY!"

Oh, that's his name! Wow, I wonder why I didn't know what it was before... but whatever the reason, he's definitely going to be remembered now. "You keep your grubby hands off of my BOYFRIEND!"

I pulled him off as Olga grabbed him. Brainy looked up to me in surprise... then looked down in sadness. "So it is true, then..."

"Brainy, I'm so sorry you didn't have any friends, but that didn't give you a right to be a jerk and take over everything!" Lorenzo frowned.

I turned to Brainy as I glared at him. "Shame on you, Brainy. Why would you attack him?"

"I... I don't understand." Brainy looked down. "She told me that you wouldn't make it obvious..."

"SHE told you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and she told me that everything would go accordingly..." Brainy looked down. "I thought I was helping out by getting things back to the way they were... she didn't tell me that... that..."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

Before Brainy could answer, we heard a crowd coming in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I gather before you in this train station to expose our own boss, or rather, the murderer of our boss!" Sharlene said as she walked in. About everyone was there at the train station... the police, the workers at Future Tech, about our parents and neighbors were there. "Olga, give him to me."

Olga nodded as she gave Brainy to Sharlene as Sharlene turned Brainy over to her and stared intently at him. "I have to admit, I never would have thought a kid like you would be able to destroy the world... our homes at that. Do you have anything to say, hm?"

Sharlene then snapped her fingers a bit. "Come on, kid... say something."

"I confess!" Brainy said... in a monotone voice. "I am the one who murdered Mr. Scheck a week before we made the plans for a mall official. It was originally for a month, but I made it sooner."

"And the only witnesses that knew the truth, you were going to murder them too, all over this deed! Exhibit A!" Sharlene said as Arnold handed her the document. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is a deed... not just any deed... but a deed made after the Tomato Incident that marks our neighborhood a national landmark. Tell me, kid, did you know about this?"

"Yes." Brainy nodded, still speaking in a monotone voice. "I hid the document away, and was planning on revealing it until AFTER the mall was built, in which by then it would be too late."

"I suspected foul play going on the minute I entered Future Tech! I just wasn't able to solve that mystery until my dear friend, Olga, stepped in!" Sharlene said as she pulled Olga to the side. "Olga, may I see the pictures?"

Olga nodded as she gave the pictures to Sharlene, and gave to the police. "Notice the knife STILL stuck in Scheck's neck."

The police cringed as Sharlene nodded... when the dinosaur popped out of Phoebe's backpack. Sharlene gasped. "Uh, what is that?"

"Dinosaur. Future Tech." Phoebe said nervously.

"And there you have it, folks, the nail in the coffin! Apparently, the scientists at Future Tech breeded something that wasn't even official!" Sharlene said as she took the dinosaur. "I don't know what will happen to this magnificent creature, but I can tell one thing's for sure... it needs to be protected now."

Sharlene then glared at Brainy for a while longer as she said, "Well... anything else you'd like to add?"

"I did it all... I was the one who did it... and I only did it because I wanted to be loved..." Brainy said, still in that monotone voice.

Sharlene nodded as she turned. "I think we heard everything today. Police, escort this psychotic kid out of the place and into a safe insanity ward for children!"

One of the police officers nodded as he took the kid. "We'll take it from here."

As everyone watched Brainy being pulled out of the crime scene, we all just watched as Arnold looked down. "I can't believe it... I guess Brainy was doing this alone..."

All the kids except for myself nodded. I frowned. It just... seemed suspicious to me.

"What will happen to Future Tech now?" One of the workers muttered.

Sharlene gave a warm smile. "Don't worry... I'll clear something up and I'll see if I can change the future of Future Tech... come along, folks!"

As Sharlene led the Future Tech employees away, the mayor came in and coughed. "I think I've seen enough. Seeing as how the document exists, as your mayor, I reclaim this entire neighborhood as a national historic landmark never to be torn down."

Everyone hearing this applauded in cheers.

"Great..." Olga sighed... and then she fell right down as snoring was heard.

I just shook my head, laughing. "Come on Olga, we're done here..."

* * *

As soon as we got back to the apartments and led Olga straight to bed, where she felt more relaxed, I just shook my head as we exited out of the place.

"Okay... now that this is all done... let me get this out of the way..." Gerald coughed as we all turned to him. Gerald then glared at Arnold and I. "YOU TWO HAVE BEEN CRUSHING ON EACH OTHER?"

"Whoops." Arnold gulped as I chuckled nervously.

"Man, I am your best friend! Why didn't you tell me anything? And I've been thinking you had a crush on Ruth all this time!" Gerald said.

"I thought I did too, trust me." I said.

"Come on, Gerald, the point is, we're all still alive." Phoebe said. "I'm sure going to miss our little dino friend, though..."

"Yeah, but it's in a good place now..." Nadine said.

"Can we get back to the Arnda thing?" Gerald asked.

"Arnda?" Lorenzo raised an eyebrow.

"Arnold and Rhonda." Lila giggled. "That's actually a cute nickname for this couple..."

"Arnold, Rhonda, please tell me this was just a heat of the moment! Please say it's a heat of the moment!" Gerald begged.

"Actually..." Arnold said looking at me as he put my hand in his. "I think I want to give this relationship a shot."

"You mean it?" I smiled to Arnold.

"Hey... if we know we love each other, then... what's the point of keeping this secret, huh?" Arnold smiled.

"Oh, buddy..." I smiled, looking at his eyes. "I mean... charming..."

"Oh, beautiful..." Arnold sighed as we kept getting close...

We did it... we actually did it... Arnold and I finally got our kiss... it was a mere magical moment.

"Oh man..." Gerald groaned.

"Aww..." the girls smiled.

"Nice." Lorenzo and Tucker smiled.

I knew that deep within my mind, I was through the roof.

* * *

_I poked one eyelid opened and stuck my tongue out at Helga as I started dancing around her, who just shook her head as I started chanting, "Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! You didn't keep your status, I decided to keep it!"_

**_"Oh, yeah, real mature, princess." _**_Helga rolled her eyes. **"But seriously, we better be concerned. Brainy said that 'she' told him to do this... I wonder, who is 'she'?"**_

_I stopped as I paused. "You don't think it's that Solara kid, do you?"_

**_"It may be. Nobody else knows I exist except you, Curly and the Marcie supporters... she must have really put out all the stops to get after me!" _**_Helga sighed._

_"I don't get it, though... why would he want to kill you?" I asked._

**_"Maybe Solara tricked him like she did me by overexaggerating that I usually punched him all the time, I don't know." _**_Helga said. **"The point is, he knows who I am and where I am! There's a good chance he blabbed it to Solara!"**_

_"There's a good chance he didn't..." I said._

**_"Still, we better be careful..." _**_Helga sighed. **"By the way, your kiss is about to end..."**_

_I felt myself being pulled back._

* * *

Me and Arnold finished up our kiss as I smiled. Gerald could only faint at the site as we laughed a bit.

* * *

Later on, when I got to my home, I told my parents everything as they laughed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart!" My mom said.

"We're so proud of you... and you and Arnold are going out, to boot!" My dad patted my head. "Deep in my mind, I knew he'd make the right choice in girls... you're certainly a keeper."

"Oh, dad!" I laughed as I hugged my parents.

And so, me and my parents decided to have a little fun together, to celebrate. The best croquet, and we dined at the finest restaurant. It was the greatest time I ever had with my family...

...Nothing was going to take me away from them...

* * *

That's chapter ten of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Only one more chapter until the arc ends, and that last chapter will be dedicated to wrapping up the loose ends! After Arc 5, we'll go straight to Arc 6! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page.


	160. Shock of a Lifetime

And now, for the final chapter of Arc 5! And you know what I just realized? It's going to be a year since I put 'Oh Rhonda!' out! So yeah, this is not only going to be the season finale of Arc 5... it's going to be the one year anniversary of this fic! And I'm celebrating by tying up loose ends, making fun of the box office results of how well 'Hey Arnold! The Movie' had done, and... well... you'll... you'll have to see for yourselves! Well, anyway, hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I yawned as I put on my glasses and looked out the window of my house. I knew this was going to be a great day...

I wondered what I was going to do today... I mean, I only had at least three days of spring break left. May as well make the best of it, right?

I heard my phone buzzing as I saw Olga's number on there. I opened up my phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rhonda! I'm having a meeting at the boarding house. Think you can gather your friends over?" Olga asked.

I smiled. "Sure. What's going on?"

"Just a little congratulation ceremony, that's all." Olga explained. "Think you can be there?"

I smiled as I grabbed my backpack. "I think I'll be there, sure."

I started to pack a couple of things, including a couple of my favorite James Bond books, and my diary, the one with the three pages stapled. I don't know why I decided to take it with me, maybe the mystery of what was in the diary was on my mind.

I ran downstairs as I met up with my dad and mom. "I'm going out, mom, dad!"

"All right, sweetheart." My mom smiled. "You be safe now, okay?

"I will!" I said as I hugged my mom and dad.

"We love you sweetheart, no matter what." My dad said as they hugged me back.

"Okay!" I said as I walked out the door. "Bye!"

As I slid down the banister from the steps that led outside, I sighed as I took a deep breath. It was indeed a most glorious day.

I decided to take the walk over to Lila's place first.

* * *

Along the way, I noticed that Curly, Caroline, and those two strange figures were talking amongst themselves as I came over. I noticed Curly reading a newspaper.

"I don't get it!" Curly muttered. "We saved the neighborhood and yet the biggest headline involves a man with a foot fetish getting to be the true heir of Blake Industries? What the heck is Blake Industries?"

"And who is this Mr. Deeds man?" The male orange cloaked figure frowned as he looked closer at the paper. "I don't get it."

"Hey, Curly, Caroline... other two..." I said as the four turned to me. "I never had a chance to say thanks for helping us save the neighborhood."

_**"Yeah, thanks guys. You really did put a lot of help today." **_I heard Helga say in my mind.

"Hey, it's fine, really." Curly said. "Anything to help out the girl of my dreams."

"I am not the girl of your dreams." I glared at Curly. "And don't get any ideas!"

"It's like you confirmed. The spirit's still there, but..." I couldn't hear the rest as the female orange cloaked figured whispered in Caroline's ear. Caroline could only nod as I looked in confusion.

Caroline nodded as she said, "I'll only say this... Rhonda, Helga... you'll see us a lot more often... maybe more me and Curly, but the other two, they have their lives... they'll know how to help you when they're called up."

"All right... but just who or what are you?" I asked the orange cloaked figures.

"Oh! Call me Pudding! Pudding Fong!" The female orange cloaked figure whispered as she lifted her cloak slightly to reveal a blonde Chinese girl with a big smile. "It's good to meet you face to face!"

"As for me... you've seen me before in a dream, but... you can just call me... Bucky." The other orange cloaked figure said, deciding not to lift his hood for the time being.

"Oh... okay, then. Good to see you guys." I said as I shook their hands.

"Anyway, you best be going if you want to meet up with your other friends... but Rhonda... consider this a little truce between ourselves for now." Caroline said. "Come along, guys, we have a grave to visit..."

Curly, Pudding and Bucky just nodded as they followed Caroline off. I just raised my eyebrow as I kept walking.

_"You know, Helga, this is the greatest life in the world!" _I sighed as I continued walking.

_**"How so?" **_Helga asked me out of curiosity.

_"Well... the neighborhood is saved, and best of all, Arnold and I are officially going out! How cool is that?" _I asked.

_**"I guess it is pretty cool. The Rhonda of my timeline went broke for a week, along with her family." **_Helga said.

I stopped in my tracks. _"Wait, what?"_

**_"Hm? Oh, did I neglect to mention that? Yeah, in about three weeks, you and your family are about to go broke for at least a week. Something about your father's stocks, I don't know, I don't keep up with the other students that much." _**

_"Oh God, why didn't you tell me?" _I said to Helga, worried. _"Oh God, we must have been living in a poor house! I can't imagine how..."_

_**"My Rhonda and her family were living in Arnold's boarding house at that time." **_Helga explained.

_"She did? Which means... that I'm going to be living at Arnold's for a week?" _I said to Helga in shock... then I started dancing around like an idiot. _"YES! YES! YES!"_

_**"You do know that my Rhonda didn't like living at the boarding house, right?"**_

_"YOUR Rhonda may not have liked it, but I have been in Arnold's house loads of times! Sure, they're not the best people, but dang it, they are still interesting to talk to!" _I said.

**_"That Asian man, Mr. Hyunh had a cold when my Rhonda was living there."_**

_"So? People get sick."_

**_"Mr. Kokoshka kept raiding the Lloyds' room and lounging around."_**

_"Yeah, but we know that guy!"_

**_"Your father worked for Mr. Potts."_**

_"So he got a little job to get back on his feet. Not the end of the world."_

**_"You'll only have a couple sets of clothes with you."_**

_"I have friends. I'm pretty sure I can ask Nadine, Phoebe or Lila to spare a few dresses. Besides, I always keep back-up clothes with them in case something went wrong." _I said as I kept walking.

**_"You collected gar-"_**

_"Helga, please!" _I sighed. _"I'm not YOUR timeline's version of Rhonda. I'll be fine!"_

**_"All right, all right. By the way, you just passed Lila's house."_**

I stopped as I looked back. In my mind, I glared at Helga. _"I hate you, Helga."_

**_"Love you, princess."_** Helga smirked in my mind.

I shook my head as I went to the door and knocked on it. Lila answered as she smiled. "Oh, hello, Rhonda."

"Hey, Lila, how's..." I started before I saw Lorenzo peeking out. "Lorenzo, what are you doing here?"

"Well, it's a long story..." Lorenzo said as I peeked inside to see Lila's father and Lorenzo's mother talking to each other as the two were sharing some laughs together. "The short version of it is... my mom actually came to terms with me dating Lila. She even said that if we were poor... they'd be the first people to go to."

"Your mother said that?" I said in surprise.

"Si." Lila and Lorenzo nodded.

Lorenzo then said, "My mom is talking with Lila's dad to see if he would like to work a new job that paid a little more."

"What did he say, Lila?" I asked...

Then I heard Lila's dad saying, "Mrs. Lopez, I want to thank you for the opportunity. I will be glad to work with you."

"Such a gentlemen." Lorenzo's mom smiled. "And your daughter's such an adorable little lady... I can see why my son has his eyes set on her."

"Your son is a good man, too. I know he can protect my little girl, if need be." Lila's dad smiled.

Lila gave a warm smile as she said, "I think it's safe to say, he's taking the job."

* * *

"Can you believe the headlines on the paper today?" Lila asked as me and her were walking towards Nadine's house.

"I know, right?" I frowned. "How is the proposal of an idea of a police force known as PreCrime more important than our neighborhood being saved?"

"It doesn't make sense to me, either..." Lila said as we approached Nadine's house. As soon as we reached the door, Nadine was walking out, a little angry.

"I can't believe it! All that hard work we put in, and yet the newspapers believe that aliens being spotted in Hawaii is better news!" Nadine growled. "It's a crock, a crock I say!"

"Read the newspaper, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Nadine sighed. "I don't get it. We put a lot of hard work into it, why don't people around the world appreciate what we go through?"

"Oh, I don't know..." I shook my head. "Come on, we're going to Arnold's place, more specifically, Olga's apartment. We need to pick up Phoebe first and we're good."

Nadine just nodded as we started to head towards Phoebe's house.

* * *

"Mystery Incorporated reunites?" Phoebe facepalmed as she showed us the newspaper. "They think a group of mystery solving teenagers reuniting back together is more important than exposing Future Tech to dinosaur breeding and destroying our neighborhood illegally?"

"Oh, but the dog's awesome!" Nadine smiled as we continued walking towards the boarding house.

"Oh, that I won't deny, but even so!" Phoebe said as we got up and rang the doorbell.

Arnold answered the door, and perked up as he hugged me. I smiled as I hugged him back. "Hey, charming."

"Hi, beautiful." Arnold said, snuggling towards me. "You know, it's strange... it feels a little awkward, just getting together with the friend you knew from childhood..."

"Yeah, and yet, it seems pretty much right." I said as we let go. "Anyway, did you read the newspapers?"

"The one where the headline goes 'Jason Bourne Remembers Everything and is on the hunt?'. Yeah... our neighborhood saving story only got second page on it." Arnold said.

"Any of our names mentioned?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Arnold shook his head. "But that's okay. Everything turned out fine in the end..."

"Indeed..." I smiled as we went upstairs. "Well, we better go see Olga."

Arnold nodded as I went back down and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit as I giggled. "See you soon, buddy boyfriend."

I quickly ran back upstairs.

* * *

Inside the room, all of us were in our NO PEOPLE shirts as Olga was giving a smile.

"Okay, first of all, Sharlene isn't here right now as she is now the boss of Future Tech. She says she's planning on making a few changes to the company, and we wish her luck on her success." Olga explained. "Second, I want to thank my favorite little girls who managed to brave themselves into Future Tech and helped out in locating the deed that saved our lovely hometown... Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, and Lila... take a small bow. You all earned it."

The people of NO PEOPLE clapped for us as I gave a warm smile, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila all got up as we gave a nod towards the others.

"Next, with everything that's going all out... I'm sure we can only experience new changes from here on in..." Olga nodded. "I'm just glad I am here with you all... and for this, I thank you... each and every one of you..."

We all smiled as we applauded for Olga.

* * *

A little later, Olga offered to drive me home. I took the offer as I took all three of my girls with me as we went to the back seat of the car.

"Thanks again for taking us home, Olga." I smiled.

"It's no problem at all, girls." Olga nodded. "It's the least I can do."

"It's nice to have good company within all of us." Lila smiled as Phoebe looked out the window.

"Yeah... all of us have the best times..." Nadine smiled.

"I guess we'll never be separated from..." Rhonda started.

"Uh... Rhonda?" Phoebe gasped.

"What is it?" I asked.

Phoebe pointed up towards the sky. We took a moment to look... to see a ton of smoke coming towards the direction of...

"My house? MY HOUSE!" I gasped as we looked at each other.

"Hang on! We need to look for ourselves!" Olga gasped as she slammed the gas pedal and started driving.

By the time we got there... we saw the fire department trying to put the fire out. As me and Olga got out of the car, I saw two firemen coming out of the house as they whispered.

One of the firemen turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. "Hey... aren't you Buckley and Brooke's kid?"

"That's me." I said. "What's going on? What happened to my house? Where are my parents?"

The fire man looked down. "I'm sorry kid... we entered in the house to find any trapped civillians... and we found your parents on the ground... bleeding. Nobody spotted the arsonist coming in or out of the house. We only got the call because somebody spotted the house on fire..."

"Where are my parents!" I cried. "Where are they?"

The fire man sighed. "I'm sorry, Miss Lloyd... but your parents had been shot... and killed in that fire."

My heart nearly stopped when I heard the news. I stumbled backwards... then started crying. Olga, hearing the news, looked at me in sadness... before hugging me in comfort.

And in my mind, I heard Helga say one sentence.

_**"...She knows where I am."**_

* * *

And that's the final chapter of 'Oh Rhonda: The Movie Fanfiction' AKA Arc 5! How do you like it? Well, let this tragic moment take a moment to sink in... and in about a couple weeks or so, I'll release the first episode of Arc 6, which I'm sure you're probably already guessing which episode it is. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out/add tropes to the TVTropes page. Arc 6 will be coming soon, so don't miss out!


	161. Arc 6: Coping With Loss

Well, it's been almost a couple of weeks, I think it's time I went back to writing for 'Oh Rhonda!'. And to start off Arc 6, we're going to get to the episode, "Rhonda Goes Broke"! Now, in case you haven't read up through the past five arcs, I suggest you do that now before reading this arc. I want you to pay attention carefully, okay? Anyway, last we left off... I believe Rhonda received the most shocking news of the century. And now, the aftermath! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Silence. That's all it's been for me since the last day for me yesterday. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't comprehend everything that happened... but it was all true, all of it was! My mom... my dad... gone... taken away from me...

"Oh, Rhonda..." Olga sighed as she came over to the bed that she set up for me. Right now, I was currently at the boarding house, in Olga's room as she was stroking my hair. "None of us knew it would happen. I didn't think it would, either."

I looked up at Olga and said nothing to her. I only looked down and moped.

"Look, Rhonda, we're going over to the firm today and we'll see if there's any other relatives that'll take care of you, okay?" Olga said to me. "Will you be fine?"

I only nodded at Olga as I looked down.

"Come on, Rhonda." Olga said as she offered her hand to me. I looked up at Olga and nodded as I took it.

As we were walking out, I looked up to see Arnold, who only looked at me, sad for me, concerned for me. He was told by his grandparents, after Olga told them that my parents were lost in that fire, and for once in his life, he wasn't sure on what to do. I knew he wanted to talk to me, to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay...

But nothing's okay... not now, not when it's all like this...

* * *

"A-are you sure? Doesn't Rhonda have any aunts or uncles she can live with?" Olga asked in concern as me and her were sitting in a law firm office, in front of a lawyer who was looking at the Lloyd's files.

"Every file that's coming up says that either Miss Rhonda's family ties are currently missing or dead, so... I'm afraid that's not possible." The lawyer explained.

"Oh..." Olga looked down as did I.

"The only other place we can put Miss Lloyd in would probably be an orphanage... since she has nothing to her name now..." The lawyer explained.

I gasped in horror as I just clung on to Olga in fright, about the possibility. Olga hugged me back, to make me feel better. Olga turned to the lawyer and shook her head. "I don't think she really likes the idea..."

"Hmm... I should say not... but she does seem pretty attached to you." The lawyer tapped his fingers in thought. "Tell me, Miss Pataki. How long have you known the Lloyds?"

"My daddy usually talked about how the Lloyds were good business rivals... other than that, I became friends with their younger daughter since last year, and I only started babysitting Rhonda after meeting with her parents at least a couple of months ago." Olga explained.

"Miss Pataki, have you ever considered having kids of your own?" The lawyer asked.

Olga blushed a bit as she said, "There's this guy I like, but I'm not sure if I'd go that far. I mean, I love kids, and would like some in the fu-"

Olga quickly caught on as she looked at me, then looked at the lawyer. "Are you suggesting that-"

The lawyer nodded. "It seems to be the only decision... are you willing to take the responsibility?"

Olga looked at me as she took a deep breath. "Rhonda, wait outside, okay? I'm going to have a long talk with the nice lawyer."

I could only nod and obey as I walked outside and waited in the main office. I sighed as I looked down, sad, depressed.

_**"Rhonda? Rhonda?"**_

I just looked down in depression as I said in my thoughts, grimly, _"What do you want, Helga?"_

**_"Listen, I just want to say, I'm sorry about the loss of... well, your parents. But you can't keep this bottled in forever, you know?"_**

_"What's there to bottle in? I'm broke, I lost my parents, I'm an orphan, life went down the crapper... and let's not forget the fact you're a talking voice in my head who happens to be a ghost of some girl who screwed up her own life! You weren't born in this dimension? Boo-freaking-hoo! I LOST MY PARENTS TO A FIRE!"_

I was sniffling on the outside, crying a little.

_**"Rhonda..."**_

_"Just leave me alone, Helga. I just want to be alone..."_

For a moment, I heard silence in my mind, then, Helga's voice. _**"Okay, okay. If that's what you want, I'll leave you be. But... if you ever want to talk about it... know that I'm here for you... in your mind and in your dreams. Just come to me when you're ready to open up..."**_

I sighed as I looked down in depression, feeling the loss of my parents... that's when I noticed a young woman coming over to my side.

"Hey, kid, what's wrong?" the woman asked.

I just looked down.

"Pretty depressing story, huh?" The woman asked as she sat next to me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Hmmm... I bet I can guess your story. I've seen kids that looked like that that know this story." The woman said.

I looked up in curiosity as she started to explain the story.

"You were a young kid, and you were looking at that shiny new Nickelodeon channel... and you enjoyed a certain show on there, it was called _'Rugrats'_. You thought at the time that it was a pretty okay show. You thought the talking babies were pretty cute, the adventures they had were pretty cool, and it kept your mind at ease... but then, came the time when you heard of this new movie coming out... called _'The Rugrats Movie'_. Rather than going to the theaters to see it, you wait for it to come out on video. You finally buy the video and you watch it... only to find that while it is still good, the new character, Dil, just wasn't too interesting to you. Oh sure, he had some interesting qualities, like him being Tommy's new baby brother, but other than that, he just didn't click with you. So you stopped watching the show. Oh sure, you'd catch an episode of new seasons with Dil every now and again, but you know it's gone down the tubes. You think it's over, but no. They have a second movie prepared... _'Rugrats in Paris'_. You have never watched that movie, but you don't bother to see it. You only HEAR of this new character called Kimi, who becomes Chuckie's adopted sister, which was a bit of a spoiler to you if you haven't seen the second movie. Oh sure, maybe you caught the beginning of the movie, but other than that, no. The only time you became interested in the Rugrats again was when they had that _'All Growed Up' _special, you watched it, you thought, 'Hey, I actually like it, it's pretty interesting'. You think it's over, but little did you realize that Rugrats became too much of a cash cow franchise. They had another movie, and now they're having a spin-off show... that was when you knew Rugrats just wasn't your show anymore, and you moved on to better things. You became sick of the Rugrats. And that, my friend, is your story."

I just looked up blankly, and frowned. "Uh, wow. You know, that is amazing. You are one hundred percent wrong. I mean, nothing you said has been right."

The woman blinked. "So, you ARE a fan of the Rugrats?"

"Oh no, no, no, I agree with the part of me being sick of the Rugrats... even though I do find that new 'All Grown Up' show pretty curious..." I explained as I shook my head. "Look, I don't want to talk anymore, okay... I'm trying to cope."

"Okay, okay, sorry." The woman said as she got up. "Oh, one more thing, would you like to buy a-"

I started sniffling and crying as I put my head down. That was around the time Olga came out. "Rhonda, are you okay?"

"Whoa, never mind. Didn't know your mo- I got to go." The woman said as she left the building.

"Rhonda, calm down, please? It's okay to cry, it's okay to cry, just tone it down a little." Olga soothed and calmed me down as I started taking deep breaths. "Come on, sweetheart, we're going to go back to the boarding house, okay? I'll drop you off, and after that, I have to make some important calls. Okay?"

I could only nod as I took Olga's arm as she led me back to her car. I didn't know what Olga was doing, but I was too busy to cope.

* * *

It wasn't until a couple hours later, at the boarding house, I was laying down in silence, on Olga's bed, just saying nothing and looking up in the ceiling. I should have been there for them, I should have been there! And now, they're gone... they're not coming back...

I just want to go home...

I heard a knock on the door. "Rhonda, are you inside?"

I knew that was Arnold's voice as I gave an audible moan of sadness.

"It's me, it's Arnold. Can I come in?"

Another moan from me. I heard the door opening and closing as he came close to me. I heard him sitting next to me on the bed as he sighed. "Rhonda, I just want to say, I'm really, really sorry about your parents. They were great people, I want you to know that."

I looked up at Arnold as I sighed in sadness. Arnold looked at me with those sympathetic eyes. "It's okay, Rhonda. You don't have to talk about it now. You can do it when you're ready. But... just so you know... if you want to cope about it... we can cope together..."

I stared at Arnold, not sniffling. Of course... Arnold didn't grow up with his parents... so he didn't have the chance to know them... so I guess, in a way, we both don't have parents.

"Listen, if you want to talk to me, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, anybody you trust... we're here for you. We all are." Arnold said, stroking my hair.

I turned around, sighing as Arnold continued talking, "I know this is tough for you... and I know you probably can't stand being broke at once... but Rhonda, just so you know, I still love you, no matter what."

I looked up to Arnold with a sad smile, then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. Arnold then gave me a hug to comfort me. "If you're comfortable with coming out, dinner will be on the table pretty soon. Take all the time you need."

I only nodded as I looked down, sadly, then looked up at the ceiling as Arnold left and closed the door. I lost my parents, it's a big deal for me... but the fact of the matter was, I still had my friends to help me... Arnold was right. This is just a new chapter for me. If I can conquer my demons, maybe I can still be the same Rhonda I am... or at least, try to be the same Rhonda!

It wasn't until about an hour later when I heard Olga coming in. "Rhonda?"

I looked up to Olga in confusion as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Olga sat down next to me as she looked at me. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you doing okay?"

"A... a little..." I muttered a bit.

Olga gave a sigh as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, Rhonda. I know everything's tough for you right now... but just know, it's not your fault. Nobody knew about the fire."

"I know..." I sighed. "I just... I just wish I could have been there with them, you know?"

"I know, sweetheart, I know..." Olga sighed as she hugged me for a moment.

I hugged her back as I looked up. "Olga? What's going to happen to me?"

Olga looked down to me as she said, "I've never tried this before, but... if you want... and the lawyer suggested this is a good idea... I'll be willing to adopt you. I talked with Arnold's grandfather about it, and he says that it's perfectly fine."

I looked up to Olga in shock as Olga looked at me. "But, that's your choice to make. I know I'm not your mom, but-"

"Yes." I said, hugging her tightly. "Yes, Olga, please, let me stay."

Olga smiled as she kept me close, as I heard a song on the radio. I believed that song was called 'You'll Be In My Heart'. It seemed like a sweet song to use when I was coping... and when I was being comforted by my friend... nay, my guardian... Olga.

* * *

It was a tough weekend, but thanks to Arnold, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and my other friends, they helped me get back on my feet. They knew I was still coping with the loss of my own parents, and respectively gave me my space. I felt okay talking about it, though, as it gave me a chance to calm myself and still be me. Even Olga helped me out and supported me to talk about my issues, which I gladly did. Talking about it did make me feel better a little bit...

And I'm sure my parents would have wanted me to be happy... to go on with my life... to be with the people I love... and be with them, I was.

Being with Olga Pataki, it felt like... like I was home...

"Good night, Olga." I sighed as I got comfortable in a little bed that Olga and some of the boarders moved into Olga's apartment for me.

"Good night, sweetheart." Olga smiled as she kissed me on the forehead. "I'll get you up for school tomorrow..."

I nodded as I closed my eyes, going to sleep. I may be broke, I may not have my parents anymore... but what matters is that I have very supportive friends... along with an older girl I was happy to be a part of her life...

And deep down, I think Olga's happy to have me by her side as well...

* * *

And with that, we end episode one hundred and forty-one! How was it? By the way, the woman that ranted on Rugrats is how I felt about the show back in the early 2000s. Since then, I have seen All Grown Up and thought it was okay as well... but anyway, this is just the beginning of the arc! You just wait as the arc progresses... I think this is going to be the arc where major surprises are thrown into the mix... but for now, we'll take it easy for future episodes. You'll see as we progress in the arc! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	162. Back to School and Clothes Shopping

Here's the next episode, 'A Day In The Life of a Classroom'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_In my dreams, I was sitting down at the table, waiting for Helga to come over. Sure enough, there she was, coming out as she sat down at her chair._

**_"Good to see you decided to talk to me." _**_Helga said. **"It must not have been an easy thing for you to do."**_

_"I try too hard not to think about it." I sighed. "Look, Helga, I'm sorry I-"_

**_"No, no, you had every right to snap right at me." _**_Helga sighed. **"I know you had a lot to go through right now..."**_

_"Yeah..." I sighed. "So... that Solara girl... do you really think she's the one who killed my parents?"_

**_"Have you known any other rival rich people that may have had bad blood with the Lloyds?" _**_Helga asked._

_"None as far as I know..." I shook my head._

**_"Then unless there's some rival I don't know about, it had to be her." _**_Helga sighed. **"My guess to how she knew? Brainy."**_

_"Brainy? Wh-" I started._

**_"Remember when Brainy mentioned that 'She' promised him something? Well, Solara must have been wiring him under his use, and spotted me under there somehow." _**_Helga explained. **"She's not going to rest until I die... or at least get what's left of me."**_

_"Why didn't this Solara girl wait until nightfall or something, then kill me then?" I asked._

**_"Too many witnesses. They'd have gotten word that something was up."_** _Helga continued explaining. **"You see, that's how she gets potential people. Let them wear their guard down by killing off the people you're connected to... don't you get it? I had a connection with people like Dr. Bliss, my pet monitor lizard..."**_

_"And I had a very good connection with my parents..." I said, catching on. "Also Olga and Arn-"_

_I gasped in horror. "Oh no, they could be next!"_

**_"Exactly why I'm worried. Fortunately, and surely, Curly and Caroline will assure their safety." _**_Helga smiled a bit._

_"How do you know?" I asked._

**_"Arnold's just too pure a soul for Solara to even turn him against people... as for Olga? Well..." _**_Helga paused. **"Let's just say you'll be okay as long as you're with her..."**_

_"What?" I blinked in confusion._

**_"Don't worry about it. Anyway, no matter what happens, be careful. Okay?" _**_Helga requested._

_I paused... then nodded. "Okay... I trust you, Helga."_

**_"Good... well, you better get up. Olga's about to wake you."_**

_I nodded before I felt myself being shaken._

* * *

"Rhonda? Rhonda?"

I blinked my eyes opened as I yawned a little bit. Olga gave a warm smile as she looked at me. "Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, Olga." I yawned as I got up.

"Today's first day back from spring break. Are you... going to be okay, going to school?" Olga asked.

I gave a smile to Olga. "Yeah... I think I can live."

"I just want to make sure you don't break down." Olga said.

"I know you want to, Olga, but really..." I hugged her. "I'll be fine. There's a new day dawning!"

Olga gave a smile as we heard the bell. "All right, sweet heart. Come on, let's get breakfast."

* * *

As me and Arnold were getting on the bus, Arnold paying for our bus fare, he looked at me as he said, "I'm glad to see you're up and about, Rhonda, despite what happened."

"I'm still a little sad, but I'm not going to let depression get in the way of a school day." I said as I sat down next to Phoebe, Nadine and Lila, who hugged me in a group hug.

"Glad to see you're still that upbeat girl, Rhonda." Nadine smiled.

"We were starting to get pretty worried." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm okay... at least, for now..." I sighed as I put my backpack in front of me. "At least I took a few of my things before the fire."

"What do you have?" Lila asked as I unzipped my backpack.

"Well... fortunately I still have my old diary." I said as I pulled out the diary.

"The one with the stapled pages that's a monster to unpry open?" Phoebe asked.

"That's the one." I nodded. "Thankfully, all my textbooks are at school... oh, a couple snacks... my folders... and a bit of memories... the only photo I have of... my parents..."

I sighed as I looked at the photo. There were my loving parents... hugging me, as I gave them a hug back. Next thing I knew, I felt Nadine, Phoebe and Lila each put a hand on me as they gave me some comfort. I gave a smile. "Thanks, girls. I really appreciate this..."

* * *

Thankfully, I wasn't made fun of with the fact I had no parents, so it really put my mind at ease. Maybe Arnold told them to respect me and my wishes, and they understood. They knew I suffered a loss. So, whenever somebody talked to me, they told me that they felt sorry I lost my parents, and gave me a hug for comfort. It really felt nice to be loved.

It wasn't until later in the morning when we heard an announcement. "Attention, may I have your attention please? Students, this is the principal speaking, will you all please attend the school auditorium? Thank you."

We all raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. Olga, teaching the class, coughed as she said, "Right, well, class. Better do what Principal Wartz says."

We all just nodded as we followed Olga.

* * *

A little later, all of us were in the school auditorium as we looked up, wondering what the heck was going on. Principal Wartz was standing in front of the stage as we noticed Mr. Simmons was with him as well. Principal Wartz gave a smile as he said, "Now, students, as you were all taking your spring break, one of our teachers had been nominated for the City Teacher of the Year award. The award ceremony had gone and past since then, but you will be happy to know that one of our staff did win the honor. I have been given the trophy right here, and the winner is right behind me. Mr. Robert Simmons, if you would?"

Mr. Simmons gave a warm smile as he came up. I smiled a bit as Principal Wartz nodded. "Thus, it is my greatest honor to bestow the City Teacher of the Year award to Mr. Simmons."

We were all cheering as I gave a big smile. Mr. Simmons was a little choked up, but he smiled nevertheless. "Oh, th-thank you! Thank you all!"

"Now, there's even more exciting news!" Principal Wartz smiled as he turned to Mr. Simmons. "Mr. Simmons, a film crew is going to be coming over to your class in three days to film you in action!"

We were all looking up interested and curious. Principal Wartz then explained, "There'll be more details that I'm sure you'll explain to your own class, but being filmed, it's a high honor to have."

Principal Simmons then smiled. "Thank you, thank you all..."

* * *

We were all settled back into the classroom as Mr. Simmons was joining us, Olga was sitting to the side as we all looked up to him as he was looking at the paper he got.

"Now, as you all know, our class has had the honor of having a film crew coming over to film a day at the classroom." Mr. Simmons explained. "It's going to be a documentary, called 'A Day in the Life of a Classroom'!"

Mr. Simmons gave an excited smile. "They want to film me teaching and all of you learning. The documentary will be featured on TV on PBS!"

"I can't believe we're going to be film stars!" Stinky said in surprise.

"Do we have to wear anything special?" Sid asked, raising his hand.

"Or prepare any particular speeches or presentations?" Phoebe asked.

"Are they going to bring us lots of food?" Harold said in excitement.

"To answer all your questions, no." Mr. Simmons smiled.

I pointed a finger, as if knowing that everyone would groan, but that was to be expected.

Mr. Simmons continued. "The documentary team just wants to catch a typical day in our classroom, nothing pre-planned or out of the ordinary."

As Mr. Simmons said that, the bell for recess rang as all the kids were walking out. As I was about to get up and leave, I noticed Arnold going up to Mr. Simmons and Olga to talk with them. I figured he'd catch up, so I decided to join the others.

* * *

As me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were doing hopscotch together, I noticed Arnold coming out as he rubbed his head in confusion.

"Hey, buddy boyfriend. What were you discussing with Mr. Simmons?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate him on the award... and I may have mentioned that we had no need to be nervous with the documentary with millions of people watching us." Arnold said. "I think I may gotten Mr. Simmons nervous, though. He said something about 'going to prepare'. Olga chased after him in concern, wondering what was going on."

Phoebe sighed as she said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have made Mr. Simmons so nervous. I mean, if I was told that millions of people would be watching me, I would get instantly nervous!"

Arnold looked down. "I guess you're right."

"Arnold, we understand why you did it. You're the nicest guy we know. But sometimes, you put your foot where your mouth is." I explained. "Look, next time you see Mr. Simmons, just apologize to him and tell him you didn't mean to make him so nervous."

Arnold nodded. "All right. I'll catch him when he's not busy and apologize."

I smiled as I put my hand on Arnold. "You're a good man, Arnold Shortman."

* * *

Anyway, school went pretty well in a breeze. Even Mr. Simmons came in once in a while to teach us as I noticed that he was pretty calm. I'm guessing whatever Olga talked about with Mr. Simmons, she managed to calm him down a bit. But all was fine.

Pretty soon, the school bell rang as I was gathering my things.

"Oh, Rhonda?"

I looked up to Olga. "Yes, Miss Pataki?"

Olga kneeled down to me as she whispered, "Do you want to come with me to the mall and get you some new clothes? I know you must be tired of wearing the same red shirt, switching it around to the spares you told me about."

It was pretty much true. The only bits of clothes I had were the ones I had on when... the accident occurred... and the spares that Nadine, Phoebe and Lila had if a situation occurred, along with my 'NO PEOPLE' shirt. I looked up to her and nodded. "I think that would be nice."

"Great." Olga smiled. "Just wait for me outside, okay?"

I nodded as I walked out to wait for Olga.

* * *

Pretty soon, me and Olga were at the mall where we were looking around for new clothes as Olga said, "It's not quite the same without Sharlene around..."

"Yeah... it's a shame Sharlene quit her job..." I nodded. "At least she has a new one, though."

"Yeah... I just can't imagine the fact that she's now the boss of Future Tech!" Olga scratched her head. "I'm quite surprised by this, actually."

"Yeah, how is Sharlene handling her new job, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, she's no longer making Future Tech a building or wrecking ball company, for one thing." Olga said as she selected a purple and blue shirt as she gave it to me. I examined the shirt and nodded. It's all right, I suppose. Olga continued, "She's moving it on to a more... scientific approach."

"Ah yes, the labs." I nodded as Olga was picking up... wait...

"Oh God, I didn't know they STILL made these dresses!" Olga said, looking at a pink shirt with a red stripe on it. "Man, I remember having that as a kid."

"You actually wore that?" I said, looking at the dress. It was! It was the same shirt Helga always wore in my dreams.

"Believe it or not, this came back in fashion for whatever reason." Olga said. "Some kid named Gloria managed to be the cover's new 'It' girl."

_**"Gloria?" **_I heard Helga say in disbelief.

"I remember wearing it... it was all right, but I preferred white and green." Olga said. "Like you prefer red over other things."

"Uh... but you don't mind the color pink, do you?" I asked.

"Of course not. I think pink is a pretty adorable color on any girl." Olga said, looking down at me. "But you, Rhonda, I can see you wearing multiple colors... you're a really sweet girl, Rhonda. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks..." I said as Olga put away that piece of clothing.

"Let me see, now... let me see..." Olga said as she found a nice new macintosh colored shirt. "This looks good on you!"

I smiled as she gave me the shirt.

* * *

At the end of the day, me and Olga came back to the boarding house with my new clothes in hand as we went in our new apartment.

"Thanks for the greatest shopping day, Olga!" I smiled as I hugged her. "I needed something like that!"

"Hey, sweetheart, if you need anything, you can come to me." Olga smiled. "I'm always there for you."

I smiled as I hugged Olga. "Thanks... I'm going to go see Arnold, now."

"Okay, sweetheart." Olga nodded as I walked out of the apartment, then went up to Arnold's room as I knocked on the door.

Arnold answered the door and smiled. "Hi, Rhonda."

"Hey Arnold." I said as we both shared a kiss.

After that was done, Arnold gave a smile as he said, "I talked with Mr. Simmons after school and apologized for making him nervous. He told me it was all right, and told me the most funniest thing. If Olga hadn't calmed him down, he'd probably would have fixed a problem that didn't need fixing."

"Oh, what was he going to do? Give us a script to re-enact a perfect day?" I laughed a bit.

Arnold laughed with me too as we both sighed. Arnold then sat with me as he asked, "You want to get started on homework tonight?"

I smiled as I sat with him. "Sure, charming. Anything to get my mind off."

And so, Arnold and I worked on homework for the rest of the evening, before going down to dinner, joining with the boarders.

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and forty-two! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	163. Game Show Selection

Before I begin the next chapter, there was probably some confusion over the character of Gloria. Gloria is actually a character in the Hey Arnold universe, that appeared in a couple of episodes in the early seasons, but was never mentioned again. I done those episodes in early arcs already, so the character of Gloria wasn't mentioned in those arcs then. I only mentioned her now just to have Helga utter that line of disbelief. So, for those of you who are wondering if Gloria's going to be a major character, unfortunately, she isn't. I hope I cleared that up.

Okay, after a while of figuring out a good episode order, I think this episode, "Fighting Families", deserved to be the next in line... for the reason why, you'll have to read and find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Friday, over at the school auditorium, once again, we were sitting down as we looked up to the people on the stage, wondering what this was all about.

I saw Principal Wartz coming up to the microphone as he coughed. "Now, students, as you may recall, earlier this week, I invited one of the main producers of a game show on television who is currently looking for a student to compete! I like to turn this over to the producer, if you don't mind."

"Thank you." The woman producer said as she came up to the podium and coughed. "Now, this game show is called 'Fighting Families', the incredibly popular family game show, the show that asks you to perform crazy physical competitions while answering challenging trivia questions!"

The screen then showed clips of the show as... hmmm... looks like something combined with Family Feud and Double Dare. We all looked interested. "All right! Now, I'm here today to choose one family member of PS 118 to compete against the family of a student from PS 119 for big, BIG prizes! Now, Principal Wartz had kindly put all of your names of everyone from fourth to sixth grade in this barrel. Once I roll it around, I will draw the name and announce the competitor!"

As we watched the producer roll the barrel around as we all looked eager... well, all but me. What I wouldn't give to get on that show... but...

I sighed heavily as I looked down. Arnold noticed and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me as he whispered, "It's okay, Principal Wartz wouldn't be THAT insensitive."

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The woman said as we all looked up, most of us excited. "The winner is... Arnold... hmmm, there seems to be a smudge in the last name... oh, there we go... Arnold Shortman!"

Everybody applauded as Arnold groaned.

* * *

A little later, on the bus, me and Arnold were sitting next to each other as Gerald was looking between us.

"I'm still not used to the fact that you two are together now." Gerald sighed.

"Aw, dry up, Gerald." I chuckled a bit as I noticed Arnold looking down. "Hey bud, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited to get on this show?"

"Trust me, I'm elated, but at the same time..." Arnold sighed. "I don't know if my family will be able to participate..."

"So you have a non-traditional family. It's not that bad..." I said.

"Yeah, Arnold." Gerald said, listening into our conversation. "I heard non-traditional families make for the best television..."

"I don't even know if they'll be interested to participate, though..." Arnold said.

"Come on, Arnold, if I know your family, and I do... they'd be more than excited to come!" I smiled.

"You think so?" Arnold asked.

"I don't just think so... I know so." I nodded. "I mean, come on, it would be a good chance for family bonding..."

Arnold paused. "I suppose that's a fair point."

"So, Arnold, according to the paper you have, you have to bring two parents and two siblings... or if parents or siblings are unavailable, at least your grandparents and a close aunt or uncle." Gerald said as he was looking through the paper.

Arnold nodded. "It seems to be that way, yes."

"Okay, let's narrow down your choices. Now, we already know that your grandfather and grandmother will be obligated to compete." I said.

"You and Olga." Arnold said nonchalantly.

"That only leaves Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh, and Mr. and Mrs. Kokashka." I said, trying to add the things to my head.

"You and Olga." Arnold frowned.

"Pros and cons... let's see... Mr. Hyunh is pretty smart, Mr. Potts can easily do challenges..." I said, listing the possible things.

"You and Olga." Arnold shook me a bit.

"I'm sure Mr. Kokashka would be willing to compete, but I don't know... maybe leave him for an alternative. I heard from Olga that Mrs. Kokashka was going to some meet-" I started before Arnold put his hand on my mouth.

"Rhonda. Please listen to me. I already made my decision. I'm going with you and Olga Pataki, along with my grandmother and grandfather. I hope I cleared that up." Arnold said as he uncovered my mouth.

"M-me?" I said in shock. "Why me, Arnold? I'm your girlfriend, not your family..."

Arnold looked at me and smiled. "You may be my girlfriend, Rhonda, but I also consider you family. My grandmother and grandfather think so too. Besides, we don't have to say you're my girlfriend, just my adopted sister."

"Really?" I asked as Arnold nodded. I hugged him. "You're the sweetest guy, Arnold... but what about Olga? What makes you think she'll agree with the terms?"

"I'm sure once she hears you want to compete with me, I'm sure Olga would be able to cooperate." Arnold said. "Plus, I feel more of a teamwork vibe between you two... and all of us..."

* * *

"...and nothing personal, everyone." Arnold said as we were gathered around dinner, as Arnold was explaining it to every boarder. "But the way you guys do teamwork... well, let's just say you need to work on it."

"Oh, don't worry, Arnold. We understand." Mr. Potts nodded.

"We are disappointed, but we understand." Mr. Hyunh said.

"But what if one of your teammates gets hurt?" Mr. Kokoshka asked.

"Tell you what. If for whatever reason one of my teammates decides to drop out, I'll hold you guys as alternatives... first, Mr. Hyunh. Then, Mr. Potts. And then, Mr. Kokoshka."

"Fair enough." Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Potts nodded as Mr. Kokoshka gave a quick nod.

"I'm kind of honored you selected me, Arnold, even though I've only been living with you guys for at least a month now." Olga put a hand behind her neck as she gave a warm smile.

"Well, what can I say? You contributed a lot of calmness and you're pretty easy to get along with." Arnold said. "Er, no offense, guys."

"None taken." The boarders shook their heads.

"Anyway, I look at you and well... I see a 'big sister' vibe in you." Arnold said. "Plus, I've seen you with Rhonda, Phoebe, all the other girls. You know how to treat us right."

Olga gave a sniffle as she hugged Arnold. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Arnold gave a warm smile. "You're welcome!"

"Well, well, Shortman, looks like we're all gonna work together!" Arnold's grandfather laughed.

"Bring on the calvery!" Arnold's grandmother hollered as she laughed.

* * *

A little later the next day, Olga and I were relaxing in our apartment as we were eating Chinese food as Olga said, "You know, sweetheart, Arnold is really a nice boy."

"He really is." I said as I ate.

"I know I don't say it quite a lot, but I really think you and Arnold are pretty sweet together." Olga said. "And with all of us being on a game show together, I think working with Arnold and his grandparents will be quite a breeze!"

"Maybe they'll be questions on how much we all know each other! Man, I hope I don't screw up that one..." I muttered.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. How about I shoot some questions your way and you can try guessing the answers?" Olga asked.

I paused. "That sounds like a great idea! Shoot!"

"Okay... what's my favorite color?" Olga asked.

I paused. "Uh... pass."

"What time do I go to bed at night?" Olga asked.

"Pass. Give me an easy one!" I said.

"Okay, okay. When is my birthday? And you can't say pass on this." Olga said.

"Uh... Dece-" I started as Olga shook her head. "Nov-" Olga shook her head. "Jul-" Olga shook her head. "Mar-" Olga, again, shook her head. "Feb-" Olga shook her head. "Janu-" Olga nodded as I smiled. "January! Okay, January 31st! January 30th! 29th? 28th? 27th? Twen-"

"Thirteenth." Olga sighed.

"Right, January 13th!" I smiled.

Olga sighed. "You know, Rhonda, you may be impossible to work with."

"To be fair, Olga, I don't know a whole lot about you." I said as I then thought to myself, _"Mostly because a certain PERSON IN MY HEAD won't tell me what Olga was like!"_

**_"Hey, it's not my fault I don't look at Olga's life all that much!" _**I heard Helga say in my mind.

Olga sighed. "Well, fortunately, I know a lot about you. Your birthday's on December 8th, your favorite color is orange-ish red, and you go to bed at eight-thirty, except for weekends when you go to bed at nine because you always have a board game night!"

"We did..." I sighed, looking down.

Olga frowned in sadness as she kneeled down to me. "I'm sorry, honey. I know you don't want to be reminded of your parents..."

"No, it's okay, Olga." I said as I sat down. "Why don't you tell me more about your life a bit? That way, I'll know what I need to do."

Olga nodded. "Okay, Rhonda. Let's do this."

* * *

A little later, me and Olga joined Arnold's grandparents on the couch as Arnold came over.

"Okay, so the game show is going to be tomorrow, so here's the deal! We need to put our heads into the game and work together as a family." Arnold said.

"Right!" I nodded.

"Now, I chose each of you guys because I have become close to each and every one of you. Now, it took a while to talk with the producers on the phone about it, but Olga, Rhonda, they are going to allow you girls to compete on the show, but I have to tell them you're my older and younger sisters respectively.." Arnold sighed.

"Arnold, it's all right." Olga smiled.

"I'm pretty sure we can work around it..." I nodded.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I've seen you two do crazy things, but I know you guys can manage to pull off some amazing feats!" Arnold said.

Arnold's grandmother laughed as she said, "Don't worry, Arnold, we'll be sure to win that beauty pageant!" Arnold's grandmother smiled.

We gave a slight chuckle as Arnold said, "It's a game show, Grandma."

"Oh, I know that!" Arnold's grandmother chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You don't need to worry about a thing, Shortman! We're right behind you all the way!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"I regret I'll have to miss that arm wrestling competition, but I'm sure they'll understand." Arnold said.

"Ah yes, of course, the arm wrestling thing." I said. "I understand Harold's competing, with Big Patty?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Arnold said. "Shame we'll miss it, but what can you do, huh?"

"You said it." I said. "Still, I think a game show would be more fun!"

"Yeah... well, okay, guys. Before we start bonding as a family, I was given tapes of a couple episodes of 'Fighting Families' to get a sample of what's to come. So, let's pay attention to those, shall we?" Arnold said.

We all nodded as we started to watch a couple episodes. I was getting hyped for this already!

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and forty-three! How was it? Now, I know I didn't have the game show part done... I'm saving it for next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	164. Fun Times

Okay, now the episode is going to be 'Harold Vs. Patty'... but that episode is going to be in the background, because the REAL story is within the game show! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On Sunday, we were on the game show set as I looked around.

"Wow... this set looks pretty good." I muttered as we took our seats.

Olga looked over as she noted the other family on the other side. "Hmmm... must be the competition."

"Yeah, I heard from one of my friends that the person they got from PS 119 is a 'perfect family', so we may have some competition." Arnold explained.

"Eh, they don't look so tough!" Grandpa said with a smirk.

"You guys up for this?" Arnold asked.

I nodded as Olga said, "It'll be just like old times, except I'm actually competing with people who care for me."

"Okay then. Just don't mess around, stick together as a team, and we should be fine!" Arnold instructed. "Grandma, you think you can handle that?"

"Aye-aye, Kimba!" Grandma saluted.

Arnold sighed. "I just hope I don't make a mistake here..."

"Relax. Our friends are out in the audience, watching, so is the people in the boarding house." I said. "What could possibly happen."

The lights then came on as we heard the announcer. "And welcome to "Fighting Families". It's the Shortman family taking on the Gershwin family! And now, here's your host... PATRICK... TREBEK!"

We all applauded as the host, known as Patrick Trebek appeared as Patrick nodded. "Thank you, Todd. Greetings, folks, and welcome to our next episode of "Fighting Families"! Let's begin by meeting the families shall we? Starting off with the Shortman family."

Everyone applauded as the camera turned to us. The host went over to us as he said, "Introduce us, please."

"Well, my name is Arnold... and this is my grandfather, Phil... my grandmother, Gertie... my sister-figure, Olga... and my gi- my other sister-figure, Rhonda." Arnold said.

I nodded as I heard my name called.

"Hmmm... quite an interesting family you got here." Patrick nodded as he turned to the other family. "And you?"

"Well... my name is Cindy Gershwin... and you'll note my perfect family... my mother, Chloe... my father, Lamarr... here's my lame brother, Chuck-meister Grand Poobah... and my step sister, Bronxen." Cindy Gershwin explained.

"Let's go, Gators!" Bronxen said randomly.

Patrick blinked as he turned off his mike, and I heard him mutter, "Where the hell do these people find these families?"

Patrick Trebek then turned his mike back on as he smiled. "Well, now that we've introduced the families, let's get right to it! Our first round will be a little survey round that everyone in the audience has done. Arnold, Cindy, come right over."

Everyone applauded as Arnold and Cindy walked right up to the table.

"All right, folks, we've got the top six answers on the board." Patrick Trebek said as he started to read from the card. "Name a character known for mystery solving."

Arnold and Cindy started to get to the buzzer, but Cindy beat Arnold to the buzzer. "Hank the Cowdog!"

"Show me, Hank the Cowdog!" Patrick Trebek said pointing to the board.

We then heard a negative buzzing sound as the audience went 'ooooo'.

"BULL CRAP!" Cindy yelled. "THIS IS BULL CRAP!"

"Arnold?" Patrick Trebek asked.

"Hmmmm... I'm going to go with Scooby-Doo." Arnold said.

"Show us Scooby!" Patrick Trebek said.

The number three answered flipped over on the board as we applauded.

"That is right! Pass or play?" Patrick Trebek asked Arnold.

"Play, play!" We all whispered as Arnold nodded.

"We're going to play." Arnold said as he went back.

Pretty soon, I watched as Arnold's grandparents gave their answers... which were both wrong. Fortunately, it came to Olga.

"I would have to say 'Sherlock Holmes', Pat." Olga said.

"Show us Sherlock Holmes!" Patrick said as the answer flipped over on the Number two answer. We all applauded as he came to me next. "Rhonda, same question. Name a character known for mystery solving."

"Character known for mystery solving..." I paused, smirking. I got this. "I'm going with Ja- Jessie James!"

What? That wasn't what I meant to say! The answer buzzed me as wrong as Patrick shook his head. "Sorry, we're going to the Gershwin family."

Arnold just face-palmed as I groaned. I don't know why I said 'Jessie James'! What was I thinking?

"It's okay, sweetheart, you're just a little nervous." Olga whispered to me as I took a deep breath.

"We're going for... James Bond." Cindy said.

"Show us James Bond!" Patrick said... as the number one for 'James Bond' showed.

I looked over to the audience, and noticed that Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were sitting next together, just staring at me in shock that I got an answer I knew WRONG. That was so embarrassing.

"Congratulations, Gershwin family! You get ten points... Shortman family... while you have your heads in the game, you'll have plenty of time to recover... because as the losers, you'll have to complete a challenge as a family! Complete the challenge, you'll get the same number of points!" Patrick Trebek explained. "Are you ready?"

We all nodded as something up on the stage came up, which looked like a limbo stick.

"This is the limbo contest! If you all can limbo under the stick, one at a time, before the minute mark passes, you get ten points." Patrick explained as we went up. "You all ready?"

We looked at each other, then nodded as Arnold turned. "Yes."

"Then the minute starts... now!"

Well, as proceeded, we managed to get through the limbo easily enough as we all cheered.

"Okay, we are now tied evenly! And we move onto the second round. For this, we'll need the parents of each family to step forward." Patrick said.

"Okay, go straight ahead, Grandpa, Grandma! Show us what you got!" Arnold said.

The two nodded as they went and sat down at a table, Cindy's parents followed suit.

"Now, before the show began, we each gave you a survey to fill out, privately, of course. Now, we're each going to ask you a question. If any of you get the answer wrong, the family you're associated with will suffer a penalty of our choosing." Patrick said. "Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded as we all watched.

"Now, this is for the husbands of the families... what is the nickname you give to your wife? Mr. Gershwin?" Patrick turned.

"Nickname, hm? Well, I always call her sugar." Mr. Gershwin explained.

"True, I do like that name." Mrs. Gershwin nodded.

"On the other hand, I also call her 'Chlo-icious'." Mr. Gershwin said as most of us, even the people in the audience, just looked at the family weirdly.

"Oh, Lamarr, not in here..." Mrs. Gershwin blushed furiously.

"But... for the most part, I always call her by the nickname I have always given her, which is my sweet apple dumpling with a side of cherry and whipped topping." Mr. Gershwin said.

Mrs. Gershwin smiled as she held up the answer, marked 'Sweet Apple Dumpling With a Side of Cherry and Whipped Topping'.

"That's correct! Mr. Shortman, what is the nickname you give to your wife?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Arnold's grandfather smirked. "It's Pookie!"

A negative buzzer sound was heard as we just stared in shock. Arnold's grandmother then held her answer which read...

"Conquistador Lulubelle?" Arnold, Olga, Arnold's grandfather and I said in utter confusion.

"Oh-oh. Well, looks like your kids... grandkids will have to pay the penalty." Patrick Trebek said as he turned to us. "Okay, kids, your next challenge will be forming a human pyramid! If you can manage to get into position and hold it for ten seconds, you get five points. Go!"

Olga, Arnold and I nodded as me and Arnold held positions, with Olga going on top. I held my breath as we were careful. Everyone watched as the ten seconds have passed.

"And... time!" Patrick Trebek said as we dropped, sighing in relief. "Well, I think that's all the time for the second round, but... we will have to cut to commercial! We'll be right back after commercial break!"

Everybody applauded as the lights went off.

Arnold's grandfather and grandmother came back as we frowned, Arnold saying, "Grandma, Grandpa DOES call you 'Pookie'."

"Yeah, it's kind of a household name." Olga pointed out.

"That may be true... but Conquistador Lulubelle sounds way cooler." Arnold's grandmother laughed.

Arnold sighed. "Look guys, I know we love our jokes and all... but we seriously need to stay focused, all right?"

"Sorry." I looked down.

"Rhonda, I understand that maybe you're nervous, but don't be. I chose the team I did because I believe you all have the skills. We got the family team-up aspect down, but all we need now is the right boost." Arnold said. "Tell you what, guys, just focus a lot on the challenges ahead, okay? Remember, we're doing this for fun! And as a family!"

Olga smiled as she curled her hand to a fist and offered it to Arnold. "Family fist bump?"

Arnold smiled as he fist bumped Olga. "Family fist bump, sure."

As we were settling towards our seats, I noticed Sharlene coming over as Olga looked over.

"Hey, Olga, Rhonda!" Sharlene smiled.

"Oh, Sharlene. What are you doing up on the set?" Olga asked as we looked over.

"I know you're busy right now and I'm going to leave in a moment, but I just wanted to wish you all good luck." Sharlene said. "After all, what are friends for?"

"Aw, thanks Sharlene!" Olga said as she hugged Sharlene.

"No problem, Olga!" Sharlene said as she turned to me. "Oh, and Rhonda. I know it's been hard, but..."

"It's okay, Sharlene." I said as I looked up. "Olga's been taking good care of me as of lately."

"Oh, has she?" Sharlene asked, as if out of curiosity. "Interesting to know. Well, know that the loss of your parents hit me more than it hit you. They were really good people, you know. Shame they died..."

"Yeah... but what can you do?" I looked up at Sharlene's eyes.

"Listen kiddo, I'm sure they'll be cheering for you... in the afterlife." Sharlene said as she looked at her watch. "Oop, looks like they'll be back on any second. Got to go!"

"See you later, Sharlene!" Olga said as Sharlene went back out.

"You know, Sharlene is a great girl." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, she sure is..." Olga smiled as the lights turned on.

"And welcome back to "Fighting Families"!" Patrick Trebek said as everyone applauded. "On our scoreboard, Gershwin has about a five point lead... 20 to 15! On our next round, our teams will be answering a series of trivia questions!"

Everybody applauded as we all nodded confidently. We were ready for this!

* * *

And pretty soon, we were getting some good questions, and even Arnold's grandmother, as crazy as she was, even got some right! Pretty soon, we were getting close to winning.

"Hmm... interesting.. the Gershwins have forty-five to to the Shortmans' forty!" Patrick Trebek said. "If Arnold's family can answer this question, they win the game and the grand prize! Tell them what it is, Todd!"

"The first family to get this question right will win... a deluxe luxury cruise for three days and two nights! Fine dining, fun activities, and all for free!" Todd announced... strange... his voice sounded familiar...

"And what will the loser family get for a consolation prize!" Patrick Trebek said.

"They get school supplies and a screwdriver!" Todd said.

We all blinked as we all looked at each other. Patrick Trebek then asked, "Did I just hear you say they get a screwdriver?"

"Yes, Bob, you heard that correctly!" Todd said. "Hm? What was that? Oh, his name's Patrick? Should have told me... I mean, that's right Patrick, they'll win school supplies and a screwdriver!"

"Okay then..." Patrick blinked...then smiled. "Oh, right... Here is the question... and it's a hard one... who, mind you, WHO was the referee for the New Zealand heavyweight championship fight in 1726."

"What?" We all blinked as we looked at each other... as Cindy Gershwin buzzed in.

"Arbuckle Dreen." She answered.

Everyone, even the host looked shocked as he double checked the answer on the paper. The host then frowned. "No coaching, please."

The host then marched right over to Cindy as he said, "What was his second grade teacher's name, if you're so smart?"

"Abigail Twitch." Cindy shrugged.

The host, once again, looked shocked as he looked at the paper. "That's... that's right."

Patrick Trebek then turned as he smiled. "Well, folks, looks like we have our winners! Give it up for the Gershwin family! To the Shortman family, good shot, but no dice! Maybe next time."

I sighed as Arnold gave a smile to all of us. "It's all right, guys. So what if we didn't win this one? At least we participated as a family."

"Eh, I suppose that's true." Arnold's grandfather said. "Of course, the boarders will never let us hear the end of this..."

"Eh, the best we can do is ignore them." Olga shrugged. "We tried our best, and that's what counts."

"Pretty bold coming from a girl who likes to win." I said as we were walking out.

"Eh, what can I say?" Olga said. "I don't mind being a second placer... though I'll probably expect a call from my dad soon... he'll probably chew me out as per usual when he hears I entered a show and lost..."

"Are you going to take that?" Arnold asked.

"The Pataki pride has always been that 'A Pataki is always a winner'... well... screw THAT Pataki pride! I'm making my own Pataki pride from now on!" Olga said. "Dad may not see it now, but he'll come to terms that his little girl grew up!"

I smiled as I hugged her.

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as we got home, the expected barrage and rant from the boarders came when Olga managed to ease them down.

"Look guys, I get it. We lost. But that doesn't matter to us in the long run." Olga said. "What matters is that we managed to get a good teamwork ethic going. You three boys should learn a lot from us..."

Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoshka looked down in shame as we all laughed. Olga then said, "Besides, if any of you DID get in Arnold's team... would you have agreed to Arnold's teamwork ethic?"

"Well... uh..." Mr. Potts paused.

"Maybe?" Mr. Kokoshka shrugged.

"Not quite at first, but if it means working together, then..." Mr. Hyunh said.

"Right!" Olga nodded. "I think I made my point."

As Olga, Arnold and I made our way upstairs, Arnold looked at the backpack he brought. "Well... at least we got new school supplies. That's pretty good..."

"Yeah." I smiled as Arnold handed me the screwdriver.

"I don't know why they want us to have a screwdriver, though. It doesn't make sense." Arnold frowned.

"It's nuts, buddy boyfriend. It's nuts." I shrugged.

Arnold laughed a bit as he kissed my cheek. "Well, there's still some time, maybe I can catch Harold at the arm wrestling championship! You want to go along?"

"You go on ahead. I'm just going to stay with Olga." I said as I walked towards Olga's room.

"All right. See you later, Rhonda!" Arnold said as he ran downstairs.

As I walked inside Olga's room, I heard Olga on the phone as she sighed, "Yes, Dad, I realize I lost. And I don't care. I'm glad I lost! This is part of the reason why I left! You always go on this stupid rant that-"

I decided to plug Olga's rant out of my mind as I took a look at the screwdriver. What the heck was this...

I noticed a small opening near the screwdriver. I opened up the compartment and noticed a note. I opened it up and read it.

_'Rhonda..._

_Use this screwdriver on a certain object. The answer you seek will be revealed._

_\- Marcie'_

Marcie... wasn't that the name of the strange person that Curly and Caroline always talked about... what did she know about...

I pocketed the screwdriver and the note as soon as I heard the slamming on the phone.

"GOD! Dad is so freaking hard to talk to!" Olga groaned in frustration. She took a deep breath and turned to me. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"It's okay, Olga. I know how hard it is for you and your family right now..." I looked up.

"Well, mostly Dad. But yeah." Olga sighed as she hugged me. "Well... you did a great job, Rhonda."

"You didn't do too bad yourself, Olga." I said, looking up.

Olga gave a warm smile as she sat next to me. "You want to get an ice cream, sweetheart? It'll be my treat."

"Can I invite my friends over?" I asked.

"Anything you want, sweetheart..." Olga said as she looked at the calendar. "Oh, is it almost April first already? Hm. Hard to believe..."

"I know..." I said as we laughed, heading out of the apartment. We were feeling more confident than ever before!

But the screwdriver mystery intrigued me... I don't know what this screwdriver goes to... but hopefully I'll find out soon...

* * *

And there's episode one hundred and forty-four! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	165. Marcie's Reveal Part 1

Here's the next episode, also our next two-parter, known as 'April Fool's Day'! By the way, warning ahead of time, before you read the episode, you may want to read another fic of mine that's on Deviantart called 'The Orange Parable', but it's not entirely required to read these next two chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It's me again, Hank the Cowdog.

Gotcha! I was just testing you to see if you were paying attention to this. Anyway, let me get everything in gear.

Okay, let me try this again. It's me again, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. And today was a special day... April Fool's Day. I yawned as I got out of bed. Olga was already out of the room, probably in the shower right now as I was gathering my new clothes.

_**"Hey, princess. How are you in the terms of April Fool's Day pranks?"**_ I heard Helga ask.

_"Honestly?" _I asked as I was wondering what to put on... a new purple shirt, or a blue and green striped shirt. _"I'm a little indifferent when it comes to April Fool's pranks... I can do some pranks to people as long as they're not harmful. Why do you ask?"_

**_"Okay, quick little history lesson back in my world, but you know how Arnold doesn't do April Fools?" _**Helga asked.

_"Yeah, he says, and I quote, 'I'm not really into the April Fools jokes, because I'm just too nice to hurt anyone's feelings'. I respect that, yet at the same time, he's just too easy a victim to pick on just because he doesn't want to hurt people's feelings." _I said as I smiled. Purple it is.

_**"Well, on this April Fools', the one in my timeline, I... may have pushed Arnold a bit too far... and he tried to prank me. He blinded me."**_

_"Oh God..." _I gasped as I sat down, listening to Helga.

_**"No, no, it's okay. It was only a fifteen minute blindness moment."**_ Helga explained. **_"But Arnold felt so bad, I decided to keep the blindness thing going. Eventually, he figured it out, but only after he dumped me in a swimming pool at the April Fool's Dance."_**

_"Wow, Arnold must have really got you good." _I chuckled.

_**"You have no idea." **_Helga laughed in my mind. _**"Anyway, I believe Arnold's grandfather still has that box..."**_

_"Are you suggesting something, Helga?" _I asked out of curiosity.

_**"No, no, nothing at all... but you better take that box with you, just in case..." **_Helga said.

I just raised an eyebrow and shook my head as Olga came in, all dressed up for the day.

"I'm done with the shower, sweetheart. You better hurry and get yours." Olga said to me. "Trust me, I know the next door boarders by heart."

"You really have made a lot of new friends, haven't you, Olga?" I said as I carried my clothes and went to the bathroom.

* * *

By the time I got done with my shower and got myself dressed up for the day, me and Olga came down as we just listened to Arnold and his grandfather talking.

"Come on, Shortman! It's April Fool's Day! Don't you want to play a prank on someone?" Arnold's grandfather asked as we came in and sat down.

"Not really. You know I'm not into the April Fool's pranks." Arnold said as he was tossing aside a plate of, I assume, rubber eggs. "Oh, hi Rhonda. Miss Pataki."

"What's going on?" I asked as I settled down.

"I'm going to guess there's a reason your wife's a little... excited for Christmas, even though it's only about a few months ago?" Olga asked.

"Oh, it's just Grandma's usual mix-up of holidays. We don't ask questions, we just run with it." Arnold explained.

"Really? Well... this is certainly an interesting take." Olga said as she started to poke her fork in the eggs... only to feel the rubber on it. "What the-"

"April Fools', new tenant!" Arnold's grandfather laughed.

Olga gave another laugh as well as she handed him a check. "Okay, that's a pretty good one. Oh, and here's the rent check. Hope you don't mind I added another fifty on there on account of... well, you know who."

I knew she meant me, but Arnold's grandfather smiled. "Oh, no, not at all. The poor girl needs all the help she can get. Anyway, what you're talking is crazy talk, Arnold. EVERYBODY loves April Fools' pranks!"

Arnold's grandfather then pulled out a purple box with a red ribbon. Olga chuckled. "What's this, a little late Christmas present?"

"Heavens no!" Arnold's grandfather laughed. "Actually, this is a prank. You give it to one of your friends, tell them it's a late birthday present, but when you open it, a blinding light flashes in your eyes!"

"Oh, you mean like a little camera." Olga asked as she opened the box. "How does it..."

A light flashed on Olga's eyes and she yelped as she covered her eyes. "Oh God! I'm blind!"

"Relax, it's just temporary. It'll wear off in a few minutes." Arnold's grandfather laughed as he showed it to Arnold. "But it's nice to know it still works. Here, Arnold. Try it on one of your friends. I tried it on Jimmy Kafka once, and it was a riot!"

"No thanks, Grandpa." Arnold said as he handed the box back over to him. "I just don't think anybody at school is really into April Fool's Day."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Have you SEEN PS 118 on that day every year?"

Arnold put his hand behind his head as he sighed. "Well, I just don't like mentioning it because..."

"Relax, Arnold. Harold stopped being a bully to all of us, remember?" I asked as Olga blinked a few times. "Besides, the least he can do is less harmful pranks."

"I suppose you're right." Arnold nodded as Olga sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'm back now, I'm back." Olga said as she sat down. "All right, let's get right to it."

"Hey, uh, could I borrow that box?" I asked. "Maybe I can find a use for it."

"Oh, sure thing." Arnold's grandfather asked. "Got anyone in mind?"

"Not yet... but it's a just in case scenario." I said as I took the box.

* * *

"Yeesh. I guess you weren't kidding on the April Fool's thing." Olga said as we were all walking in, me and Olga walking in the school as we saw students messing around. "Back in my elementary school days, we never messed around with that day except for after school!"

"Guess times have been lenient since then?" I asked as we walked around.

"I don't know, maybe it's me..." Olga said as she walked off. "Well, see you in class, Rhonda."

"Okay, Miss Pataki." I nodded as Olga walked off. As I opened my locker, I yelped as a hand came out and pushed me.

"YIPE!" I yelped as I fell.

Then I heard two girls laughing from inside as I looked up. Nadine and Phoebe were getting out of my locker as Nadine said, "April Fools, Rhonda! We got you good!"

I chuckled a bit as I hugged my two friends. "How did you manage to get into my locker, and clear out the things that were in there..."

"You could say Curly helped out on that aspect." Phoebe said.

It was then I frowned. "How did he get my combination number?"

"Don't question it. It's Curly." Nadine sighed as Phoebe handed me my books, which she put in her backpack. "Anyway, I'll reorganize your locker when we get back after school."

"That's okay, girls. I needed that little perk-me-up." I said as I pulled out the little box.

Phoebe and Nadine looked at the ring box and gasped. "Is that a proposal ring box?"

"Oh my gosh, did Arnold propose to you?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, we're way too young for that type of thing." I said. "And no, it's not a proposal ring box. It's actually a prank gift box. See, you give it to one of your friends and tell them it's an early or late birthday present. They open it, and blinding light flashes before your eyes."

"Really?" Phoebe asked as she opened the box. "So, does it work like a-"

The light flashed on Phoebe's eyes as they shrank. "GAH!"

"Rhonda, is Phoebe going to be okay?" Nadine said in concern as Phoebe covered her eyes as I reset the box.

"Hey, it's okay! It's just temporary blindness. It'll wear off in a few seconds to a few minutes." I explained.

"For heaven's sake, I hope so..." Phoebe groaned as she had her eyes shut. "I can see those little fuzzies running around my eyes, you know, when you close them for a while, and then you open them and they're still here, and you try to catch them, but all you're catching is air?"

"Don't worry, Phoebe. Olga made the mistake of opening the box too." I explained as me and Nadine took her over. "So where's Lila today?"

"Oh, she and Lorenzo are talking with each other. Ever since the whole school found out about Lorenzo and Lila going out together, they've been hanging out like it's a pretty common thing." Nadine explained. "She told us she'd catch up with us in class, though."

"Cool!" I said as something interesting caught my eye.

It was Caroline, and she seemed to be talking to Curly. Hmmm... maybe if I can give Caroline a little taste...

Oh... oh-oh! Oh, oh, oh! Oh, did I have something to do to Caroline!

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all in class as Olga wasn't in the classroom, but Principal Wartz was coming in, seemingly in a panic, telling us how Mr. Simmons got ran over by a steamroller... yeah, I'm not that convinced. I don't think none of the class was as Mr. Simmons rose out of his chair as a "ghost"... which was really him holding a flashlight and covering himself in chalk dust.

I just shook my head... but it was the announcement that grabbed my attention.

"We're having our first annual April Fools' dance tonight at the YMAA gym. Principal Wartz and I both will be there as chaperones, and I'll be crowing one lucky student the King of Fools." Mr. Simmons explained as Olga came in.

I looked up in interest. So did the rest of the class, as did Arnold, I noticed. We both looked at each other and blushed, thinking about the idea. Maybe this dance could be what we were looking for.

As Eugene was handing out the flyers, Mr. Simmons nodded as he said, "Right, now that our student teacher is here, why don't we get started on our day, shall we?"

I nodded as we started to get to work.

* * *

A little later, at recess, I looked over to my friends as I said, "I'll catch up with you guys, I need to do something first."

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila nodded as they went over to get the jump rope. I nodded as I looked around and... ha ha, there is Caroline... and she's talking with Curly and... those two cloaked figures? Hmmm... interesting. What were they... why were they wearing the...

I shook my head as I went over. "Excuse me, Caroline, Curly... Pudding and Bucky."

"Oh, Rhonda! Hi there, na no da!" Pudding, the female cloaked figure said as she lifted her cloak hood to reveal her smiling self. I looked at the girl. I couldn't explain it, but something about her struck me as familiar, as if I have been with her before...

"Say, Caroline, isn't your birthday next week?" I asked.

Caroline blinked. "Uh... I believe so, yes. Why do you care?"

"Oh... no special reason... BUT..." I said as I presented her with the box. "I felt that to thank you for helping me with the neighborhood and all, I figured I give you your birthday present pretty early."

"Oh cool!" Caroline smiled. "Thanks, Rhonda, you're really sweet."

"Uh, Ma- Caroline, it's a trap, don't open it." Curly said.

"Oh nonsense, what could-" Caroline said as she opened the gift... and the blinding light flashed in her eyes. "UGH!"

"April Fools, Caroline!" I chuckled.

"What the hell did you-" Caroline groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Pudding, Bucky and Curly looked concerned as she took Caroline, Pudding saying, "Come on, we need to get you out of there!"

The four then rushed off as I blinked in confusion. What the heck was going on?

I quickly followed them when they weren't looking and as I was following them, I noticed... something was changing in Caroline... did she always have wrinkles? On top of that, she seemed to be growing taller... like an adult.

"Come on, come on, let's get her in, quick!" Curly said as they went inside the school, and ducked into an empty classroom.

I blinked, confused. What was going on? I peeked inside as I saw Curly, Bucky and Pudding putting Caroline on the...

Caroline's hair looked a little grey-ish blonde... and she looked a lot like...

Like that old woman I keep seeing with that little girl every time I walk past. I knew the little girl was Solara, but who was the old woman?

Caro- the old woman groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Looks like she got me good..."

I blinked my eyes in confusion... and that's when I heard Curly say,

"You okay, Marcie?"

HUH?

To be honest... I didn't see that coming.

* * *

And there's part one of episode one hundred and forty five! How was it? Don't worry, next part will be coming with a lot of explanations! But if you've been following the hints, maybe it's time everybody knows who Marcie really is! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	166. Marcie's Reveal Part 2

Here's the second part of the episode 'April Fool's Day'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I just watched as Caroline... eh, the old woman... eh, I mean Marcie, I mean... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! God... I'm just going to say Marcie since that's what Curly calls her.

"I'm okay... just a little in shock..." Marcie muttered, rubbing her eyes. Marcie then sighed as she then said, "It's okay, Rhonda, I know you didn't mean to cause harm... to me anyway."

I blinked as all three kids, including Curly, turned to where I was watching from the door. I tried to duck, but Pudding then said, "We just saw you, na no da! You don't need to pretend you're hiding."

I just sighed as I walked in and closed the door. "Okay... answers. Why is Caroline suddenly an old woman? Why is Caroline not named Caroline, but named Marcie? Are you really-"

Marcie did nothing but put a hand up as if to stop me from talking. I instantly kept silent as she motioned me to sit. I obeyed as Marcie sighed.

"I know you probably don't remember me, not that I blame you. Sometimes, memories can be affected in splits." Marcie explained in a calm, old woman British sounding voice. "But basically, I am the person that Curly here explains to you as Marcie."

"Yeah, we used to be-" Curly started, but Marcie shook her head and held up her hand to stop Curly from talking.

Marcie sighed. "You see, Rhonda, I am not actually a little kid, I grew out of being a child since the early 1930s."

"1930s?" I said in disbelief.

"I am well aware that it's hard to believe, that I've been living since the 1930s... I was actually born in the early 20s, but I spent a good majority of childhood in the thirties." Marcie explained.

"How did you live this long, and how can you transform?" I asked.

"You've heard from Curly about Craz-E religion, right?" Marcie asked.

I nodded.

"Well... it's sort of something I accidentally created, along with my friend, who I didn't know had dark intentions at the time. You've heard all the ghost stories of old and how strange things often happen in Hillwood City?" Marcie asked.

I nodded, listening.

"Well, believe it or not, most of these occurrences, while a few are questionable, there are quite a few things that may be not so far-fetched as you think." Marcie explained as she rubbed her head. "You see, I'm not even from this world or universe, I live in another universe, though I frequently travel..."

"Wait... so, I knew you as Caroline, and you don't live in this city?" I frowned.

"No, and neither does Solara, who as of now is currently on the hunt for you." Marcie explained.

"So, Solara... she was your friend?" I asked, blinking.

Marcie sighed. "She was... once... we were the best of friends, but I didn't know at the time that she would betray me, all because she became obsessed with destroying worlds... I already told you of a great battle I had with her, but all I can say any more about that battle was that it involved religious items from my end, and body parts of certain creatures on Solara's end. Either way, I learned that Solara was the Anti-Christ bent on destroying us all. She meant to do it in 1929, but I stopped her at the last second and defeated her."

"What did you do to her after this... battle?" I asked.

"I had the opportunity to just end her... but I couldn't do it. Maybe it's because I still saw her as a friend... so I just banished her to some other dimension..." Marcie said.

"...but she escaped, somehow." I finished.

"I'm afraid so." Marcie sighed. "I didn't even know about it until the eighties. Some say she escaped with her life, but some say that she's still in that other dimension, but couldn't manage to get to the home dimension I live in."

"Indeed." Pudding nodded. "Actually, me and Bucky here? We're not in your world either."

"You're not? Why are you two here?" I asked.

"It's probably pretty obvious..." I heard Bucky say from under his hood. "Like Curly here, me and Pudding are also followers of Marcie..."

"Yeah, though Bucky's support is pretty... questionable..." Pudding sighed. "But all the same, we're still a team... Rhonda, I know you don't remember me, but you and I have met before..."

"We have?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you probably don't remember, but you and I, along with three other girls, each from different dimensions, were trapped by Solara who put us in an office building and forced us into a time loop to follow a certain story. I don't know why Solara did it, maybe she was bored that day... or maybe it was days... could have been months. Either way, your memory got wiped of that event, so I'm not too surprised you don't remember... in fact, all of us girls that were in that office building got our memories wiped. I only got them back because I was a friend of Marcie." Pudding said.

"When was this?" I asked, confused.

"You weren't wearing the glasses back then, so... probably BEFORE you got them? I guess?" Pudding shrugged.

"I see..." I paused as I turned to Bucky. "And what about you?"

"Oh come on, surely you remember the... 'Wonderland' thing?" Bucky said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wonderland-" I started, before my eyes widened, remembering that dream. "Wait... you're that cat from my dream that acted like a jerk!"

"Well..." Bucky said before lifting his hood up... to reveal a black haired human face with purple eyes. "You got part of that right. Like Marcie here, I'm a bit of a guardian... whenever nobody's around, I fill in... I've been a supporter since the beginning, one could say..."

"Does anybody know about this... crazy religion?" I asked.

Curly shook his head as he said, "It's only known to those who have indirectly been involved with Solara..."

"Is there a way that she can be beaten?" I asked as I turned to Marcie.

Marcie sighed as she shook her head. "Nobody knows for certain... she was destined to be a destroyer of worlds... and that's my job... even though I have a good satisfying life, I want to make sure that every dimension, no matter how crazy or nonsensical it is, be safe from the harmful ways of Solara..."

"Why did she..." I started to ask.

"...murder Helga?" Marcie sighed as she looked down. "Sometimes, Solara just feels in the mood to collect souls... troubled souls. She intended to take Helga's soul away by tricking her into doing her bidding... fortunately, I got a heads-up on where she was... and I temporarily blinded her for a time, giving Helga time to escape..."

Marcie then put a hand on my head. "Rather than explain it, how about I just show you?"

I felt a tingling in my head as a flash came before my eyes.

* * *

_I looked around to see myself on the streets. It was then I heard panting from nearby._

_I turned around and saw Helga near a street corner, holding her heart as she took a deep breath. It was obvious she had just finished running. Helga sighed in relief as she muttered, "What the heck was that?"_

_Helga groaned as she walked out. "Great... I'm lost somewhere in the past, the machine that took me back is with Solara, and it's probably destroyed!"_

_Helga then saw a man walk past her. "Hey! I'm walking-"_

_The man then went through Helga, as if she was air. Helga's eyes widened as she watched the man walk by her. "...here?"_

_Helga paused as she looked inside her dress. She sighed. "My things I took are still there..."_

_Helga groaned as she tried to reach inside... Helga groaned. "I can't even touch them... are they transparent too?"_

_"I'm afraid so, Helga."_

_Helga's eyes widened... as she turned to see Marcie sitting nearby. Helga fearfully put her arms up as she threatened, "You... you're not with... with that demon, are you?"_

_Marcie sighed. "You might say we used to be friends... but not anymore..."_

_"How-how come you can see me, and not anybody else?" Helga asked out of mere curiosity._

_Marcie sighed as she motioned Helga to come closer. Helga did as she sat next to Marcie._

_Marcie then said, "Unfortunately, I'm alive, but also a spirit. Helga... sometimes, life throws a curveball that nobody can understand, not even the people of yesterday, today or tomorrow... Solara wanted to get you because... you had the most troubled soul in your timeline."_

_"S-surely there was somebody else in my... my home that..." Helga started._

_"I'm afraid that she seemed interested in you. I'm sorry, Helga. I wanted to save you, but it appears I came too late." Marcie sighed._

_"So... am I really dead? Am I... going to be gone?" Helga looked down._

_"Well... you are dead in this timeline, Helga. However... it's THIS timeline where you're dead." Marcie said._

_"Are you saying that my timeline still exists?" Helga asked, curiously._

_"Yes, but the way won't open unless you try to redeem yourself... through the three feelings for people you never even knew cared for you." Marcie said. "If you can manage to get those feelings, the pathway will be open for you to go back..." Marcie explained._

_Helga just blinked. "I don't understand..."_

_"Things may not make sense to you now, but..." Marcie said. "In time, they will. Until then, you need to hide in a very pure place where even Solara wouldn't dare tread or find you..."_

_"Where is that?" Helga asked as Marcie got up._

_"You should know... you're sitting next to it..." Marcie said as she walked off._

_Helga paused as she looked up. She gasped as she saw the familiar red colored building... with the 'No Kids, Pets Okay' sign._

_Helga gasped. "Arnold..."_

_It was then Helga noticed a car pulling up to the road... and when I felt myself being pulled out..._

* * *

I blinked as I looked at Marcie, who by now, had transformed back into her kid form, Caroline. I shook my head as I looked at Marcie. "So... you helped Helga hide in... Arnold's place?"

"Unlike Solara, she didn't care for romance or love or whatever. She was more into... troubled people and their souls." Marcie explained. "But I saw Helga for who she really was... she may have been a tough person, but she really wanted to be kind at heart..."

"Did she get those feelings from the people?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. You tell me." Curly rolled his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as Marcie told me. "I merely took this kid form just to keep my eye on Helga, to help her out through these adventures..."

"That's why you randomly appear each time I'm talking with one of my friends or if I'm doing some odd activity!" I snapped my fingers.

"Exactly." Pudding said. "We want to help you... help Helga."

"We all want to get her back to her timeline." Bucky explained. "However, the way she's going... I don't know if that'll be the way... unless she... well... I don't know if she can do it with..."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious!" Curly groaned as I shook my head.

Marcie sighed. "Don't worry about it, Rhonda. In time, you'll figure it out... until then, I wouldn't advise you to tell anybody about what you saw."

"Because they'd dub me insane?" I asked.

"Something along the lines of that." Marcie nodded. "But don't expect this to be the end of the conversation. Come back to us when you or Helga have more questions."

I just nodded as I heard the school bell ring. Marcie then turned to me as she said, "And I hope you can keep calling me Caroline each time we meet when you're not alone."

"Right." I said as two portals appeared behind Bucky and Pudding as they each stepped into one and disappeared.

* * *

As of current, there was quite a lot to take in as I was back in class, looking at Olga teaching away a math problem. So... was there some sort of magic that goes on in this world? And other worlds? If so... do they work the same way?

When I heard the lunch bell ring, I got up and started to go off.

"Rhonda!"

I stopped and turned to see Arnold come up to me. "Oh. Hey, charming!"

"Hey, beautiful." Arnold smiled. "I was looking for you at recess. Where were you?"

"Oh..." I paused as I smiled a bit. "I've been a bit preoccupied. Sorry about that."

"Eh, it's all right." Arnold said. "Anyway, I needed to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Well, you know the April Fool's dance is tonight, and I was wondering if you'd... well..." Arnold paused.

I smiled a bit and put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at me. "I'd love to."

"Great!" Arnold said as he started to go off. "I'll see you soon, then!"

"You know it!" I giggled as I sighed. Oh, Arnold... such a sweet soul...

I heard a girlish giggle coming from next to me. I turned to see Olga giving a warm smile toward me as I said, "Something humorous, Miss Pataki?"

Olga gave a smile as she bent down to me and smiled. "Your parents would be very proud of you, sweetheart, having a boyfriend as sweet as yours."

I smiled a bit at Olga. "They probably are, Olga, they probably are..."

"After school, we are getting you a new dress so that you can go to that dance together!" Olga squealed in delight.

I smiled as I nodded. "Thanks, Olga. That's really thoughtful of you."

Olga just gave a smile as she said, "You better get off to lunch, sweetie. You're late as it is."

I nodded as I started to go off.

* * *

Well, throughout the rest of the day, aside from the students pulling the occasional pranks, we had a relatively easy school day. After school, Olga took me to get a new dress for the dance tonight, which looked pretty good on me... a red velvet dress with a pretty pearl necklace that Olga owned.

And over at the dance, everyone was happily dancing with their partners... me with Arnold, Gerald with Phoebe, Nadine with Tucker, heck, even Lorenzo and Lila were having fun and dancing in public, now that they had nothing to worry about concerning the upper and lower class rights. There were many others there as well, but me and Arnold were just having the fun of our lives...

"Arnold... this was the sweetest thing you've done for me. Thank you." I smiled as we were leaning together.

"You're welcome, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as we leaned closer...

Why do I hear the floor on the gym opening up?

"PUSH!"

Me and Arnold both yelped as we felt two pairs of hands pushing us at the pool. We yelped as we got wet, shaking ourselves as everyone was watching us. I looked up to see a chuckling Curly and Marcie, in her Caroline form, as Marcie looked down at me and said, "April Fool's. We're now even."

Marcie snapped her fingers as she walked off.

Arnold shook his head as he turned to me and said, "I don't know what you do to Caroline that makes you angry, but please don't torment her anymore. Seriously."

"Okay, okay." I said. "I'll stop."

And stop I would, because even I knew not to hurt Marcie anymore... now that I know she's actually on my side.

Anyway, guess that caused a little reaction, because it was just after me and Arnold got out, that Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz announced the King of Fools, which just happened to be Eugene... who of course, fell into the pool. Curly and Caroline pushed us again, but this time, we took them in with us, where we all had a good laugh. Actually, that caused about everybody to just push or pull somebody in the pool, which was just the best moment of our lives.

And as I was getting out with Marcie, I smiled towards her and said, "You're not too bad... Caroline."

"You're a good prankster yourself... Rhonda." Marcie nodded as we were getting out. "By the way, we just swam in sewer water due to a prank gone wrong by two big nosed boys who were trying to flush a live turtle down a toilet."

I stopped in sudden shock as Marcie smirked and left. "I'll leave you to let it all sink in..."

I grimaced in disgust as Arnold took my hand and said, "I think it's time to go, shall we?"

I nodded. "Yeah... let's go back home. We need a shower, bad."

"Why?" Arnold asked.

I quickly whispered in his ear as Arnold's eyes widened and yelped. "Good point."

Well, either way, we all had a good night... and even though I know a lot about Marcie... there's still a lot on Helga that I wanted to know...

* * *

And there's part two of episode one hundred and forty five! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	167. Never a Normal Day for Arnold

Here comes the next episode, "On The Lam"! This was... one of my favorite episodes, I will admit back when I was young. Now, looking back, I still enjoy it in a nostalgic sense. Let's see how I try to do this episode in my style! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at school, we were having today's science class outside with Mr. Simmons as we were interested in watching. Phoebe already had her notepad out, taking notes as we all stood back, Mr. Simmons using a rocket launcher.

"Now, the active ingredient is vinegar, when mixed with the others, causes the sum expansion of gas." Mr. Simmons said as he added the last ingredient in the tube and put the rocket in. We just watched in interest as the rocket flew up in the sky.

"That is so cool!" Harold said in amazement.

"Yes, Harold, science is, in fact, very cool." Mr. Simmons gave a smile.

"Hey, can I try the rocket next, can I?" Harold asked.

I just shook my head as I whispered, "Boys... always interested in their rockets..."

"Hmmm..." Phoebe said to herself as she was calculating. "If I can calculate the inertia times the velocity..."

I just shook my head as I whispered, "Nerds... always interested in their mathematics..."

Phoebe looked up at me and frowned a bit... before I gave a smile and patted her on the back. "Just kidding, Pheebs. We all know you love being smart. Don't change who you are."

Phoebe gave a smile as we heard the bell ring.

"Oh darn that bell!" Mr. Simmons frowned. "Class, we'll continue our experiment tomorrow."

We all nodded as most of us, except for Harold, went back towards the inside of the school to get our things.

* * *

Phoebe was humming slightly to herself as she was writing down an equation on her notepad as her, Nadine, Lila and I were sitting with each other. Nadine chuckled as she said, "Keep writing that equation, you'll become a true rocket scientist!"

Phoebe looked up as she said, "I'm trying to see if I can get a new equation out of this. Hopefully I can manage to do something with this."

Lila looked out the window as she said, "Hey girls, take a look."

We looked outside to where Lila was pointing at to see Mr. Potts setting up some dynamite. I nodded. "Ah yes, Mr. Potts told us at the boarding house about this. They're blowing up the old police station today."

"Oh right, they moved out everything from the old police station last year." Nadine snapped her fingers.

"Indeed." I said as we kept going. "From the looks of things, it looks like Mr. Potts is ahead of schedule! He thought he'd have it done by tonight, but it looks like..."

"He's going to blow it at five o'clock, there abouts?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe four-thirty, if he's lucky." I said as I sighed. "Anyway, enough about the outside world... that was a fun dance last night, huh?"

"Yeah... I honestly didn't expect the pool to open up like that." Phoebe smiled.

"I hope Caroline isn't bugging you TOO much." Nadine said in concern. "From the looks of things, she and Curly seemed to be after you."

I paused, thinking of what Marcie said to me. "No, no, everything's all fine..."

"Hey girls, I don't know if this is a good time to bring it up, but..." Lila motioned us to get closer. We did so as Lila said, "Lorenzo and I are planning our own dance at his mansion."

"No way, seriously?" I said in excitement.

Lila nodded. "Lorenzo and his mother are still making the invitations, but I wanted you three to be the first to know about it!"

"This is totally awesome!" Nadine smiled.

"It's not exactly a dance, more of a party. And it's a costume party, you see..." Lila said.

"Ah, a masquerade party!" I snapped my fingers. "I know about those! Yeah, those sound definitely interesting!"

"Sweet!" Lila said. "I hope you can all come..."

"Lila, come on..." Phoebe laughed as she looked up at her notepad. "You know us. We are definitely there."

All four of us laughed as we hugged each other, having a wonderful talk.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, I was still in my room, excited for the costume party, but at the same time, I didn't know what to do... I felt a little nervous, actually, like... I've been with Arnold tons of times, but... should I...

Oh, this is hurting my head... darn it, Helga, why do you have to be on my mind all the time...

I paused as I looked at the screwdriver next to the table as I picked it up. I still didn't understand... but now I knew that Marcie gave me this screwdriver for a reason... but for what?

I paused as I looked at my diary. Was it... was it for the diary?

I picked up the diary as I opened it, the staples clearly visible on the three pages near the beginning. I slid the screwdriver under one of the staples and... I heard a snapping sound.

I couldn't believe it! It actually worked! I couldn't wait to...

BANG! THUD!

"LET ME- MMPH!"

What was that? It sounded like... Arnold! I closed the diary and put that and the screwdriver back in my backpack. I'll have to wait on the mystery of the diary another day! Something was wrong. Immediately, I ran out of my room and tried to locate the sound... which sounded like it came from the basement.

I opened the door and saw Arnold downstairs, tied up and gagged to a chair and I saw the window closing as... was that one of Sid's shoes running off?

I had to run downstairs immediately as I went to Arnold and ungagged him as Arnold spat out a sock that was stuffed in his mouth.

"What happened, charming? Who did this to you?" I asked.

"Harold, Stinky and Sid." Arnold said. "I caught them in the basement of the boarding house as I was trying to switch laundry."

"And why were they in the basement?" I asked as I tried to figure out how to untie Arnold from his chair.

"They thought they blew up the police station downtown because of a rocket experiment." Arnold said. "I caught them trying to hide out, and I tried to give them some advice, but..."

"Let me guess, they had ideas of their own, and tied you up." I sighed.

"Yeah..." Arnold said.

"Rocket experiment... now that you mention it, I didn't see the three boys get in the bus..." I paused.

"Yeah... they took a few of the rockets from the science closet at the school and thought to do their own experiment..." Arnold explained. "And they saw the rocket landing near the police station when they launched it, and assumed they blew it up."

"...I'm going to guess that's the old police station Mr. Potts was going... er, he BLEW up?" I said.

"I assume that's the case." Arnold said.

"It's never a normal day for you, is it?" I sighed.

Arnold shook his head.

Eventually, I got Arnold untied as he got up. "Well... we better call their parents and tell them what happened... and tell Mr. Potts everything too so we can get this misunderstanding cleared up."

"Agreed!" I said as I tried to follow Arnold... but I yelped as I realized I tied my hands to the chair.

"Hang on a second..." I said as I tried to untie the knot... but only ended up tying up my foot to the chair. Then I tried untying THAT, and only got my leg tied up to the chair. It took me a few minutes, but I got out of the chair just fine.

As soon as I got back upstairs, Arnold was already talking with the others as Olga sighed. "I just can't believe they would steal school property. I mean, sheesh!"

"And why would they think they would blow up the police station, I did that!" Mr. Potts frowned.

"They don't know that, though... and right now, they're dressed as hobos, running to the train station, thinking they committed a crime they never committed." Arnold said. "Except for maybe stealing school property."

Olga sighed as she said, "I'll call Mr. Simmons and explain to him that his rockets were stolen from the science closet. Trust me, we'll find a punishment for the boys."

"Meanwhile, I'm going to give Harold's parents a call." Arnold said. "Thanks for getting me out of there when you did, Rhonda."

"No trouble, buddy." I said. "I mean, if I came down, I still would have untied you. I mean, who would go down and find you tied, thinking you tied up yourself and was playing, I don't know, 'spy' or something?"

"Hmmm... that wouldn't be logical, would it?" Mr. Potts said.

I just shook my head. "No it wouldn't."

* * *

Well, everything was pretty much cleared up with Harold, Stinky and Sid as we all eventually did catch up with them and properly gave them a little consoling that they didn't do anything wrong, lashing for the fact that they did steal school property, and punishment for doing said crime. Well, the adults did. I just laid back and watched as I just shook my head.

Someday, I'll never know how Harold, Stinky and Sid's minds work... but I guess that's just one of the great mysteries of life...

* * *

And there we go with episode one hundred and forty-six! How was it? I wish I could have done more, but there's only a limit on what I can do, and besides, this episode was mainly focused on Harold, Stinky and Sid... so I had to work with what I had. Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	168. Addiction Problems

Now, the next episode, which is going to be 'Buses, Bikes and Subways'! I think this is one of the first episodes I clearly remembered watching and/or I actually remembered the plot of. All I remembered of this plot was that Helga and Harold accidentally got left behind on a field trip and they had to make their own way home. Well, let's see how I portray that episode in this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About two days later, Olga was shaking me awake as I looked up at her. Olga gave a warm smile as she said, "Wake up, sweetheart. It's field trip day..."

I yawned as I got out of bed, saying, "Is it the fourth grader's time to go on a field trip already?"

Olga nodded. "Indeed it is."

I smiled a bit as I looked up at the ceiling. The field trip with my friends last year, back when we were third graders, was still fresh in my mind... the whole aquarium business... I still remembered that old field trip like it was last year... I still remember looking at Lockjaw for the last time I was there...

Hmmm... come to think of it, after that field trip, me and my friend went to the library and... that was the first time I met Olga...

* * *

_"You know, Miss Slovak did mention something about a student she had long ago who was practically perfect in every way." I spoke. "You're Olga?"_

_The girl, known as Olga, smiled. "Oh good, Miss Slovak still remembers who I am! I must have really left a big impact!"_

_"So, wait... you're Olga Pataki?" I said in shock. "Pataki, as in Big Bob Pataki?"_

_She only smiled. "Yes, Big Bob is my daddy."_

_"Wow..." I said in surprise. Imagine, me talking to a relation to a Pataki..._

* * *

I never would have thought that a chance meeting would end up with me being friends and a daughter-like figure to Olga... it just felt so weird she never went to college in Bennington in her timeline...

Whoa, did I just reference Helga's memory in that? Odd... and I never consoled her on it even once... hmmm... I must be so used to Helga in my head by now...

I picked out some new clothes as I looked between them. I sighed as I went with a preferable clothing choice.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was field trip time as everybody was just getting a little rowdy... well, everyone but me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila... maybe Arnold, Tucker and Lorenzo as well, but I know we weren't rowdy... as Nadine ducked a paper airplane that was flying around.

"Man..." Nadine said. "Who'd knew a field trip to a chocolate factory would cause everyone to get so excited?"

"I certainly didn't..." Lila said. "I mean, I've seen rowdy kids, but not as many..."

"Took a lot of field trips back when you lived in Pleasantville?" Phoebe asked, turning to Lila.

"Only a couple of them..." Lila sighed. "They were so rowdy, you have no idea the chaos that they can create."

"Wow..." I said as I looked around, Curly just doing monkeybars around the school bus. I just sighed as I shook my head.

"Class, please, listening ears." We heard Mr. Simmons say as everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Now, we're almost there, so first, a few rules..."

Harold, jumping up and down, started reciting something as he seemed the most excited for... not that I blamed Harold, he seemed to be the most excited about this since kindergarten...

Wait, did somebody tell me about that? Because I clearly don't remember Harold telling me this... did he tell me this? Maybe it was one of Harold's friends... I didn't want to ask Helga, because... hmmm, actually...

_"Hey, Helga..." _I started.

_**"Don't ever ask about the chocolate factory experience in my timeline, okay?" **_Helga said in my mind in a rough voice. _**"If time still goes right, once we get to the chocolate factory, in about twenty minutes, Chocolate Boy ruins the field trip, and ten minutes after that, me and Harold get left behind because the bus left without us..."**_

_"What?" _I said in shock.

**_"Yeah, me and Harold got left behind and... well, we made our way home in some various ways, and I was just lucky I got to WrestleMania at all!" _**Helga growled... then took a deep breath. _**"I'm sorry, Rhonda, it's just one of those bad times..."**_

_"But it did turn out good?" _I asked.

_**"In a way... yeah, I suppose it was..." **_Helga sighed.

_"Wait... Chocolate Boy? I haven't heard from him in a while..." _I blinked. _"What possessed him to go to a chocolate factory, of all things? He's not even in our grade."_

**_"Do you really need an answer to that one?" _**Helga rolled her eyes.

_"Good point..." _I said as the bus arrived at the chocolate factory. We all got out as Mr. Simmons gave instructions, but we didn't hear it as we went inside. As we did so, I smiled as we all decided to take the tour look around. Olga was keeping a watchful eye on our group, consisting of the girls as Mr. Simmons went with the boys. I can tell everyone was excited as we were all looking around...

I paused as I looked at the clock every couple minutes we were looking around. Something about Helga's sentence made me wonder as I decided to keep track of time.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Phoebe said as she took notes on the way the small Yahoo Hugs chocolates were made.

"I'm more of a strawberry jelly cup fan myself." Nadine said as she looked it over.

"If only we could have a sample..." Lila said.

"I may not be a sugar enthusiast, but just seeing all this chocolate is nice..." Sheena smiled.

Olga nodded... then noticed I was turning my head towards the clock. "Rhonda, why are you looking at the clock?"

"I don't know... I guess I have a feeling something bad is about to happen." I said.

Olga gave a smile as she assured me, "Come on, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"Somebody not in our grade somehow sneaks into our field trip and tries to eat all the chocolate, canceling the field trip?" I guessed.

Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and Sheena blinked, then turned and yelped in concern as Olga laughed. "Really, Rhonda, what are the chances of that happening?"

"Olga, thank goodness!" Mr. Simmons said, Arnold coming in behind and dragging Chocolate Boy on a leash. "I need a towel, stat!"

Olga turned to me in shock as I said, "I guess ten-to-one chance."

* * *

"Okay, I guess the field trip is done earlier than expected..." Olga said as she was now taking attendance. "Okay, let's see, I think we're all here... wait, where's Harold?"

Mr. Simmons snapped his fingers as he groaned. "I saw him at the candy room last. I'll get him."

Olga nodded as she sighed in relief. "Good, at least we won't have any kids left behind."

Olga turned to everyone as they were getting in the bus. "Sorry for the sudden end of the trip, everyone, I know you wanted to explore around the factory some more... but apparently, somebody decided to do a sneak-in. Arnold, can you keep an eye on Jordan?"

"Sure, I can do that." Arnold said as we all paused, all of us going to the back of the bus.

"Wait, I'm sorry... did Olga just say that Chocolate Boy's name is "JORDAN"?" Gerald said in shock.

"Yeah, that's his real name." Arnold said as he tugged on Chocolate Boy's leash.

"We've been calling him Chocolate Boy all this time, and his real name is Jordan?" Nadine said. "That's kind of disappointing, I thought his real name would be better."

"Well, his real name's Jordan, believe it or not." Arnold sighed as he turned to Chocolate Boy, all of us sitting down. "Chocolate Boy... Jordan... aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"No more than usual." Chocoate Boy... ahem, Jordan... said as he looked out the window.

Arnold sighed as he said, "You know what the trouble is with you, Chocolate Boy?"

Jordan looked at us as he blinked. "What?"

"Let me see... you have an unhealthy addiction." I frowned.

"You eat as much chocolate as an elephant eats hay!" Phoebe explained.

"I'm surprised you hadn't gone into a sugar rush yet..." Nadine sighed. "And we've seen RHONDA'S sugar rushes!"

"You would do ANYTHING just to get a bag of chocolate, even agreeing to a bet of no chocolate!" Gerald frowned.

"And nothing personal, but the chocolate smeared on your mouth, it looks more like... mud." Lila sighed. "Like you ate mud pies."

"Si, man! What is wrong with you!" Lorenzo spoke.

Chocolate Boy AKA Jordan sighed as he looked down, Mr. Simmons getting Harold to the bus as Harold was disappointed. "Okay, okay, so I have a problem. But I can't help it. I just love chocolate so much! I don't think there's anything you can do about it."

Arnold paused. "Maybe there is a way..."

"How so?" Chocolate Boy asked.

"Look, Jordan, I don't know if you know this, but there's this lovely little diagram on how to eat right. It's called the five food groups!" Tucker said. "Trust me, I've learned a lot about that."

"Maybe we can get you to kick the addiction off chocolate..." Arnold said. "Trust me, I have my ways."

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Chocolate Boy said as he was digging into his pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar. Gerald grabbed it from him.

Jordan AKA Chocolate Boy growled as he was about to go feral, but Tucker and Lorenzo pulled on the leash as both of them, including me, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and Gerald said, "DO IT!"

Arnold nodded as he sighed. "Look, Chocolate Boy, come by the boarding house later... we'll all be there, and we'll see what we can do to help you break that addiction."

Jordan nodded. "Fair enough. Can I bring some chocolate?"

"NO!" We all said.

Jordan looked down in disappointment.

Lila sighed. "We got our work cut out for us..."

* * *

There's episode one hundred and forty-seven! How was it? Yeah, I decided to tackle both this episode and the next episode, which you probably can already guess what it is, in this chapter and the next one, since I thought they both relate pretty well to the situation... plus, it's the first time, I do believe, I actually wrote for Chocolate Boy... as for his first name, well, I decided to just use his voice actor's first name. Anyway, more is going to come, so don't miss out! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	169. Breaking Bad Habits

And now, for 'Chocolate Boy'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that day, inside the boarding house, after dinner and all, me and Arnold waited until Gerald and Tucker arrived with a dragged in Chocolate Boy, who was obviously trying to free himself.

"I'm sorry, Jordan, but this is for your own good!" Tucker frowned as he was trying to free himself.

"Can this wait until tomorrow?" Jordan asked.

"No." Gerald and Tucker frowned as Lorenzo, Lila, Phoebe and Nadine arrived not too long after.

"Okay, we got our patient." I said as I looked around. "And we got our doctors."

"Si. We're all here." Lorenzo nodded.

Arnold stretched a little bit as he nodded. "Okay... let's get to work, shall we?"

"Let's start with our little slide show..." Phoebe said as she brought out a reel from her backpack. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Is this all necessary?" Jordan AKA Chocolate Boy asked as Nadine was tying him up.

"Yes, I do believe tying you up so you don't escape is completely necessary." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Lights!" Gerald called.

Tucker nodded as he turned off the lights as Phoebe started the projector as we all sat down to watch the educational film Phoebe set up. I turned to Jordan as he said, "Don't worry, Chocolate Boy, this helped me when I had my first sugar rush..."

"And it was shown to you multiple times after MANY sugar rushes." Phoebe sighed.

"Let's not dwell on that now." I said as we all paid attention.

It became like this for at least fifteen minutes until the film was over. Phoebe sighed as she turned off the film and Tucker turned off the lights. "Masterpiece. Truly, a masterpiece."

"You filmed this in first grade." Nadine said in a deadpan voice.

"Still, you can't deny it educated quite a lot of us." Phoebe smiled.

"So, Jordan, what do you think?" Lila asked.

Jordan, AKA Chocolate Boy, gave a huge smile. "It makes me feel like eating lots more chocolate!"

We all stared in shock as Phoebe glared at him. "What part of this movie did you not pay attention to? The rotting teeth part, the sugar rushes that make you go crazy or that anything bad that can happen can potentially put you in jail?"

"Oh no, I paid attention to all of it. It scared me out of my wits." Jordan said. "It's just that seeing them eat chocolate makes me want to eat more."

Phoebe just fainted as Arnold sighed. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us. Well... maybe we can sweat the chocolate out of your system."

"Sweat it out? You mean, put him on an exercise program?" Lila asked. "I don't know..."

"I have a simpler way. I can try the backyard sauna." Arnold said.

We all double-taked at Arnold as I said, "YOU HAVE A BACKYARD SAUNA?"

"Did I... not mention that?" Arnold asked in confusion as Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Lila, Phoebe and Nadine shook their heads.

I just sighed.

* * *

Me and the girls waited inside the kitchen as Lila, Phoebe and Nadine were setting up a nutritious vegetable plate.

"I can't believe we're not invited into that sauna." I muttered.

"Well, it's a boy's only thing." Phoebe said. "As much as we LOVE to dream about seeing our boys in nothing but a towel and cuddling alongside them..."

Phoebe sighed as she started blushing, giggling. Nadine turned to me. "Despite that, our main focus is Jordan."

"Right... in case Jordan's ever so still obsessed with chocolate, maybe we can convince him to eat something healthier..." Lila said as she set up some carrots.

"Of course..." I paused as I went to my thoughts.

_"Helga!"_

**_"Criminy! OW!"_** I heard a thump from inside my mind before I heard Helga being a little grumpy in her voice. _**"What do you want, princess, I'm in the middle of something here!"**_

_"What are you doing in there?" _I asked.

_**"Seeing if I can expand your mind a little bit, so I can have more room to see around other people." **_Helga explained. _**"Being in your mind, I don't have a lot to do."**_

_"I want to ask about Jordan." _I explained.

_**"Wait, what? Who's Jordan?" **_Helga asked in confusion.

_"Chocolate Boy! We're trying to cure him of his habit of chocolate!" _I said.

_**"Oh, him. Yeah, I don't know what happened with Chocolate Boy the first time. All I know is that Arnold had something to do with it. He did get cured of his addiction, but he started eating radishes instead of chocolate nowadays." **_Helga explained to me.

I smiled a bit as I took careful note. _"So you're saying get Jordan to like radishes?"_

**_"That sums it up, yes." _**Helga sighed. **_"Are we done here?"_**

I nodded a bit. _"Yeah, we're done."_

"You're saying yes to that?"

"Huh?" I said, realizing that Phoebe was talking to me. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Phoebe sighed. "Oh really, Rhonda, if you've paid attention in the slightest... I asked you if you think we should add peppers into the vegetable tray."

"OH... no, let's not do that. Last thing we want is a hot mouth." I said as Lila took off the peppers from the vegetable plate. "I think we should do the radishes first, though."

Nadine blinked as she asked, "Why radishes?"

"Let's just do them first." I said as Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo and Jordan came back in. "Well?"

Arnold shook his head. "No luck. He's still thinking about chocolate."

"Seriously, though, that sauna is pretty nice." Tucker said.

"It really felt good to just... relax." Lorenzo nodded.

"You girls should give it a try." Gerald smiled. "It's actually not so bad!"

"Maybe later." Nadine said as she took Chocolate Boy AKA Jordan to the table. "Listen up, Jordan, this is serious. If you don't break your addiction for chocolate, you will be laughed at by your peers... that's why we want you to try a new snack... something healthier for you."

"Indeed." Lila nodded as she handed some radishes to Jordan. "Try these radishes first."

"Radishes?" Jordan asked in curiosity as he examined the little red radish. "Well... mom and dad always said to try something new."

Jordan AKA Chocolate Boy popped a radish in his mouth... then paused and smiled as he said, "Uh, can I have another radish?"

The boys, girls and I looked at each other with smiles. Maybe we were onto something here.

After a few minutes of him trying a few radishes, along with trying other vegetables... with poor results, since Jordan insisted on the radishes, Arnold smiled as he said, "What do you think, Jordan?"

"It feels so good... in fact, eating these radishes reminds me of... of chocolate!" Jordan smiled.

We all just stared at Jordan AKA Chocolate Boy flabbergasted as I groaned, "Seriously?"

Arnold paused. "If only Arnie were here... hmmm... his hypnotism skills could be of use for us..."

"Maybe we can give him a call." Lila asked. "Do you know his number?"

Arnold smiled. "Yeah, I believe I do!"

* * *

A little later, up on Arnold's room, we were all sitting around as Chocolate Boy sat down on the couch, still eating the radishes as Arnold was holding his phone and a stopwatch. "Okay, Arnie, I got the stopwatch."

Arnold listened as I nodded. "Okay, okay, just wave it around? All right."

Arnold then nodded as he started waving the watch around Jordan AKA Chocolate Boy as Arnold was repeating the words Arnie was telling him on the phone. "Okay, now, watch the stopwatch. You are getting sleepy. You... are getting... sleepy. Very sleepy. You will do as you are told. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo all said in an hypnotic glaze as they were looking at the stopwatch.

"Uh, I think your aim is a little off." Chocolate Boy pointed out.

Arnold just planted a hand on his face, groaning.

* * *

A few moments later, after getting Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo out of the daze, all of us but Chocolate Boy were behind Arnold as Arnold had Arnie on speaker phone as Arnold said, "Okay, Arnie, you're on speaker."

"All right." Arnie snorted from the receiver. "Are you waving the stopwatch on your friend?"

"Yes." Arnold said as he waved the watch around Chocolate Boy.

"Okay, now listen to me, Jordan. Your eyelids are getting drowsy..." Arnie said in a soothing voice.

"Forget it, I'm just too smart to be hypnotized." Chocolate Boy AKA Jordan rolled his eyes. "In order to hypnotize someone, they'd have to be..."

And in an instant, Chocolate Boy closed his eyes and started going into a daze.

Arnold nodded as he whispered to Arnie, "I got him."

Arnie snorted as he said, in a soothing voice, "Now, Jordan, my friends will ask you a series of questions. Answer them truthfully. Understand?"

"Yes..." Chocolate Boy said in his dazed voice.

Arnold nodded as he said, "Now, do you like chocolate?"

"Yes." Jordan nodded.

"Did you like chocolate when you were a little kid?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes." Jordan said.

"Who gave you your first chocolate?" I asked, out of curiosity. "Your mom?"

Jordan shook his head. "No, she didn't."

"Your dad?" Arnold asked, putting the watch down.

"No, he didn't. They always said it was bad for me." Chocolate Boy explained.

"So... who gave you your first chocolate?" Lila asked.

"It was... was my nanny. She gave me my first chocolate." Jordan smiled a bit.

We all looked at each other in curiosity as Lorenzo decided to ask the next question. "Now, your nanny... did you... like her?"

"Well... yes. I loved my nanny, and she loved me. She took care of me really good. Until one day, when I came home from preschool. She was leaving the premises. She told me she had to go far away... far, far away... to a foreign land called... Delaware."

I noticed Arnold was starting to look sad again. Oh no, he's starting to think of his parents again... just hearing Chocolate Boy's story.

"She told me good-bye... be good and be happy... and then... she left. Then I went up to my room and ate chocolate. A lot of chocolate..." Jordan sighed.

"Oh God... no wonder he's so addicted..." Nadine groaned as we all felt bad for him.

"Arnie, release him." Arnold said.

"Okay... Jordan, when I say the words 'Wake Up', you will go back to normal." Arnie said through the phone. "Okay, wake up."

Jordan then immediately went back to normal as he continued, "And there's really no chance of you people possibly hypnotizing me, so you may as well just forget it."

It was then Jordan took note of the sad faces. "Uh... what's wrong?"

"Is what you said true? The whole story with your nanny?" Arnold asked.

"Oh... I guess I did get hypnotized and... you heard the story, huh?" Jordan looked down.

We all nodded as Gerald sat down. "Listen man, we're sorry you had to separate from someone you cared for..."

"I think I can relate..." Lila said as she sat down. "I lost my mother to an undescribed disease, even I didn't understand it. All I knew was that my mother was taken from me before we could save the farm."

We all looked at Lila as Lorenzo sat down next to her. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Lila."

"It's okay, Lorenzo. I'm over it now, because I knew my mother would want me to be happy." Lila smiled. "And even though I still feel sad, I'm a little happy knowing that I have friends with me."

"Didn't you have friends back in Pleasantville, Lila?" Nadine asked.

"Not permanent friends, no." Lila sighed. "You three girls were my first true friends."

"Aw..." I said as me, Phoebe and Nadine pulled Lila into a group hug. Lila felt a little smile as she hugged us right back.

Jordan then started to cry as he hugged Arnold, "Oh, I miss my nanny... I just wish she was here..."

Arnold recovered as he sighed, "Listen to me, Jordan. It's okay that you miss your nanny, but eating chocolate is not going to bring her back."

"I know..." Chocolate Boy sighed, looking down.

"She told you to be good and be happy, right? Let me ask you something. What would your nanny think if she saw you now, diving into chocolate factories, eating chocolate out of dumpsters, and dancing for malted milk balls? I'm not saying you may have done these things, but they could happen." Arnold asked.

Chocolate Boy AKA Jordan looked down. "She wouldn't like it... because... I'm not being good... and I'm not happy."

"Maybe you can be happy... if you'd just stop eating chocolate." Lorenzo explained.

"Look, Jordan, for your own good, and for the sake of our friends and yours... do it for the good of humanity. Do it... for your nanny!" Tucker smiled.

Chocolate Boy AKA Jordan paused as he ate another radish... then smiled. "I can be good!"

"You can be happy!" Phoebe smiled.

"I can be happy!" Jordan smiled.

"You don't need chocolate anymore!" Nadine said.

"I don't need chocolate anymore!" Jordan proclaimed proudly.

"You're free!" Gerald smiled.

"I'm free!" Jordan laughed happily. "Free of chocolate!"

"You're ugly and you're proud!" I smirked.

"I'm ugly and I'm pro- wait, what?" Jordan frowned as everyone just looked at me.

I blinked as I chuckled nervously. "Sorry... you were repeating what each of us were saying, and I couldn't resist."

Everyone just shook their heads. Jordan just smiled as he said, "Thanks guys... I feel a lot better."

"Anytime..." Arnold smiled.

* * *

Pretty soon, our friends were getting home, and Phoebe decided to drop Chocolate Boy off at his house... er, well, I guess I can call him Radish Boy now since he asked to take a few radishes home. Well, at least they're healthy.

I sighed as I looked at the clock.

"Hey, Rhonda..."

I turned to see Arnold coming over. "Hey, charming."

We both kissed as we both sat down. "I couldn't help but notice you were feeling a bit down when Jordan was explaining the nanny story."

Arnold sighed. "I guess... I guess it's mainly because I can relate to Jordan... unlike him, though... I never knew my own parents... the only thing I can rely on are Grandpa's stories..."

"Oh, buddy boyfriend..." I sighed as I gave him a huge hug.

Arnold felt comfortable as he hugged me back. I smiled as I hummed a little song to him. Arnold sighed, "I can't explain it, but whenever I hear you hum that song... it makes me think of my parents... I can't quite explain it..."

"Yeah... I don't remember where I got that from either." I said as I looked up.

Arnold paused as he looked at the clock. "You know, it's getting late. Why don't we pick up tomorrow?"

"All right." I said as I got up.

"Oh... and Rhonda?" Arnold coughed.

I turned to him in curiosity... as Arnold whispered to me, "Thanks for being my best friend and girlfriend."

I giggled as Arnold went upstairs.

**_"He's definitely a keeper."_**

I didn't argue with Helga there.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and forty-eight! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	170. The Lovely Dance

Now for the next episode, 'Helga's Masquerade'... or rather, 'Rhonda's Masquerade'... now, I'm sure most of you are going to be aware by now this episode's plot is going to be way different than the original episode was, I hope I don't need to remind you people of this. At any rate, though, it's time to get on with this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Well, Friday came and went as I looked at the calendar. I sighed in relief as I noticed that today was Lorenzo and Lila's costume party! Since I'm not rich anymore, somebody had to throw the parties... and I couldn't think of anybody better than Lorenzo.

You know, in a way, I was actually pretty proud of Lorenzo. When I first met the kid, he was shy, and looked like he could have been lost in a public school if it hadn't been for me. I sighed as I opened up a James Bond book that I borrowed from Arnold's assorted library upstairs.

Now... thanks to me and Lila, he's feeling more and more confident in our group. All in all, I'm sure Lorenzo was glad to break up the monontity that was his old schedule.

I just sighed, relaxing when I heard my name being called.

"Rhonda."

I looked up to see a beaming Olga sitting down next to me. "Looks like somebody's cheerful this morning."

"Oh I can't help myself." Olga squealed as she put me into a hug. I sighed and hugged her back. "You're going to a party with your boyfriend! It's just... just so adorable!"

I gave a smile to Olga as I just shook my head. "Olga, I'm glad you're excited, but it's just a costume party. It's no big deal."

"I just can't help it..." Olga said. "I need to help you with a costume... nay, help you and your boyfriend with costumes." Olga smiled as she took me by the hand. "Come on!"

I sighed as I was being dragged by Olga.

* * *

"Olga, you don't need to..." Arnold started as me and him were sitting next to each other on the couch, both of us holding hands as Olga came in with a few costumes.

"Oh, come on, I insist!" Olga smiled. "We need to put you into perfection."

"Still on that perfection thing, huh?" I asked in a deadpan voice.

I smiled a bit, though. Even though Olga had a little bit of her OCD in herself, she was still being like an adoptive parent to me, giving me attention.

"Do I have to be dragged into this?" Arnold asked.

"Just go with it, charming. She really wants to do something special." I said as I turned to Olga, who sat down in front of us.

"Okay, now, whatever you originally planned to go as for the costume party... throw it out the window, you don't need that idea." Olga said. "I want to see you two in something that screams, 'We are a couple'!"

"A couple of what?" I smirked.

Olga gave a little smirk back as she said, "I know what the joke is going to be like, I'm not going to walk into it. God knows Sharlene tries that bit many times."

Olga paused as she used her hands to frame us. "Okay, okay... you two... seem more..."

Olga snapped her fingers. "Ah ha! Like adventurers! Let's see what type of adventure costumes we can find around here..."

* * *

Pretty soon, we were going through a good assortment of costumes as Arnold and I sighed as Olga looked over them. Olga just shook her head as we came out wearing different costumes.

It wasn't until our seventh attempt at costumes as me and Arnold came out, wearing fairy tale like outfits. I blinked. "Well?"

Olga examined them... then gasped as her eyes widened, giving a huge smile. "Oh, that is so adorable! You two look so perfect together in your outfits."

I gave a slight giggle as I turned to Arnold, who was wearing a Prince Charming-esque costume, with me wearing a Snow White costume.

"Do you really like it?" Arnold asked.

"You two... you two are just too perfect." Olga smiled.

* * *

Pretty soon, it was time for the party as Olga was driving us over. I noticed that Olga was wearing a nice green dress as I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Where are you going that you had to dress up so nicely? Date?"

"No... well... sort of. You see, Lorenzo's mother asked for a few chaperones and I signed up." Olga explained. "Carver and Sharlene signed up for the party as well, so I'm just picking them up."

"Oh, swell." I said as Olga stopped at Sharlene's place.

Sharlene, wearing a party dress, came in as she sat down on the table. "Ready to go! Carver says he'll meet us?"

Olga nodded. "Yep!"

"Hi, Rhonda!" Sharlene turned to me with a smile on her face... I was confused by her tone of voice, though. Before, it seemed she was excited, but now, the excitement is still there, but there was something that seemed like she was glaring at me. I kept close to Arnold as I smiled.

"Hey, Sharlene!" I smiled. "How's taking care of Future Tech?"

"We're still developing a new serum." Sharlene smiled. "It's a little top secret right now, but if we can get it right, let's just say that your wish for turning into animals at any time may be a thing of the past!"

"Hmmm..." Arnold paused as Olga continued driving to Lorenzo's place.

* * *

"Have a great time, sweetheart." Olga said as she arrived, kissing me on the forehead.

"Olga, come on..." I smiled as Arnold and I held hands.

"If you need me, I'll be around." Olga said as Arnold and I went upstairs.

Me and Arnold walked in as we looked around, Arnold took a deep breath. "So this is Lorenzo's mansion. I have to say, it's really nice."

"Gracias, Arnold." Lorenzo smiled as he and Lila, each of them wearing nice farmer outfits, came in. "You two don't look too bad."

"Si." Lila giggled. "You two look adorable in those outfits."

"Thanks. Olga's idea." I smiled as we spent a good time talking.

* * *

After meeting up with some of our old friends and just hanging out with them, Arnold and I were on the dance floor as we were dancing a good portion of our time. I sighed as I held Arnold close.

"You know, beautiful, it's a pretty nice night out there..." Arnold sighed as both me and him looked out the window.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"How about I get some punch for the both of us, okay?" Arnold said.

"Sure, I think that would be great!" I said as Arnold left me all alone.

As I waited, I couldn't help but feel I was being watched.

"Rhonda!"

I turned quickly to see Curly coming up... and Marcie, of course, in her Caroline form, both of them wearing what seemed to be lion costumes. I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"You should obviously guess by now..." Marcie sighed. "But obviously, we're here to make sure you're being protected."

"Protected?" I blinked... then gasped. "Solara isn't here, is she?"

"Unfortunately, she is. Fortunately, so are we... Bucky and Pudding are currently here too, making sure Solara doesn't try to murder you on the spot." Curly sighed. "Don't worry, you shouldn't be alone at all times..."

"Well... thanks guys, but I already have Arnold keeping a close eye on me..." I said.

"Make sure he does..." Marcie said as she and Curly backed into a corner. "We'll be in the background if you want to talk with us."

I just paused as I scratched my head in confusion... when I saw Arnold come back with the punch in hand. "Here we go..."

"Thanks, buddy..." I said as me and Arnold enjoyed our punch... just before we heard music coming on. We turned as I saw...

Say, there were Bucky and Pudding... out of their cloaks and more wearing... well, Bucky looked like the cat I had in my Wonderland dream, and Pudding was wearing a yellow dress and yellow boots with a monkey tail. I am curious as to why Pudding had that sort of design...

But it seemed both of them were caught in a spotlight... as the two smiled.

Bucky decided to start dancing to the music, which had sort of a samba tune. Bucky seemed to be getting into it as Pudding was doing some great samba-esque moves. Pudding then pulled out a carrot she was carrying and rubbed it a bit, then munched it on it a little bit. Bucky then started soft-shoeing as the two started to do some break dancing. Pudding then pulled out a guitar as she started playing it as Bucky started spinning on his head like a diva.

Nearby, I noticed some of the adults were getting into the dance number, except for Sharlene it seemed, who was just tapping her foot impatiently. Guess she was getting a little bored of the party.

I turned my head back towards Bucky and Pudding as they finished up their dance sequence as they danced away from the spotlight as we all applauded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I heard Lorenzo say. "Back up the samba music!"

Everyone cheered as the samba music continued playing as everyone was now getting into the samba music as everybody danced, but for some reason, I was hearing the song 'Os Quindins De Yaya's lyrics as we kept dancing a lot more spicier.

We were then dancing a mambo like tune as it felt like a good costume party. Being with Arnold though, I felt safe around him.

"This is really fun, isn't it?" I giggled.

"It certainly is." Arnold said. "You know what, Rhonda? I really like it when it's just us together. No disturbances, nothing to harm us... just us two, together."

"I feel the same way..." I smiled. "I'm glad I met you, charming..."

"And I'm glad I met you, beautiful..." Arnold said as we continued dancing until everything started to get into a relativity calm.

* * *

"Man... that was really fun..." Olga said as she felt her cheek as she was driving us home.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Sharlene said in a disappointed voice.

"What's wrong, Sharlene?" Olga asked. "You used to love these types of parties?"

"Eh, I don't know, Olga." Sharlene said. "I guess it's Future Tech and my new job. Now that I'm running a huge company, there's a lot of responsibilities going on... I think I need to take some rest..."

"Don't worry, Sharlene... we're almost home..." Olga said as we went to the street where Sharlene's place was.

Nearby, Arnold was comfortably sleeping on my shoulder, having been partied out. As soon as Sharlene and we said our good-byes, Olga turned to me and the sleeping Arnold as she smiled at us. "You know, you two were the best dancers out there..."

"Weren't we?" I said as Olga started to drive us back to the boarding house.

Olga smiled. "You know, if there was a popularity contest on the best, cutest couple in the entire dance... I'd probably vote for you two..."

I smiled as I stroked Arnold's hair. "That's good to know, Olga... that's good to know..."

As we kept driving, I couldn't help but wonder... did Curly and his friends outwit Solara tonight? Maybe they did, because I'm still here... Helga's still here too...

I was so curious about Curly, though... maybe I better invite him in our group of friends the next time I see him, just so I know what's going on...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and forty-nine! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	171. Curly's Invention and Tale

Appropriate for this month, Halloween, I've decided to do 'Ghost Bride'... but that's not the reason why this episode is next! You'll see why this episode is next as the story goes along, but let's just say it'll clear up at least one mystery... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, as me and Arnold were playing a nice game of Monopoly inside the boarding house...

"No fair, Rhonda!" Arnold glared at me as I smiled innocently. "You took from the bank!"

"Oh really?" I gave a smirk. "Who says I can't?"

"The banker. Which is me." Arnold frowned.

"Aw, come on, charming." I smiled, pinching his cheek. "Do a little turn of the head for me?"

"Rhonda, no." Arnold frowned at me... when we heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me, beautiful, but I will be right back."

"Take your time..." I said as Arnold left.

As soon as Arnold walked out the door, I immediately switched his money around with mine. I just smiled as Arnold came back with a note.

"What's with the note?" I asked.

Before Arnold could say anything, he noticed his side had less money than mine did. Arnold just glared at me as I flashed an innocent smile.

Arnold just shook his head as he looked at the note. "It seems to be from Curly..."

All of a sudden, I suddenly felt like I was having a bit of deja vu...

* * *

_"...it says he's gathering all of our class for something new."_

* * *

"What does the little crazy geek want now?" I muttered in a not-happy tone... which I found kind of odd.

"Wow, a little anger much?" Arnold asked as he looked down. "He says it's a surprise."

I blinked, wondering what just happened.

"Hmmmm..." I paused. "So, should we go?"

"We may as well..." Arnold said as we got up. "We're not doing much of anything right now..."

I nodded as we decided to go out to see what Curly wanted today.

* * *

When Arnold and I arrived, I noticed that most of our PS 118 class were sitting around, wondering what the commotion was about. As I was taking my seat... I suddenly had another flash.

* * *

_"What a dunkhead... I have better things to do with my life than go over to his place." I heard Helga's voice muttering. I seemed to be walking... and I heard Helga's voice, but for some reason, I didn't see her... instead I walked as I heard Helga yelling to students, "One side, move it, move it!"_

_For some reason, people were being offended as I merely pushed them out of the way... as I looked and saw... myself near the back row just rolling her eyes at me... then I realize... I was in Helga's body this time. And her voice was coming out of my mouth... odd... usually, I'm just to the side watching Helga's experiences... so why is it now I'm in Helga's body, experiencing this?_

_"Phoebe, got my seat saved?" Helga's voice asked as I looked at Phoebe, who seemed to be a little timid than when I first met her._

**"Saving just for you."**_ Phoebe gave a nervous smile._

_I felt Helga smirking as she said, "Good..."_

_I, in Helga's body, then sat down as I heard Helga say, "Geek boy had better tell us something good..."_

* * *

I blinked as I shook my head. What was that back there? It just... it felt like...

Anyway, I kept focused as a spotlight shined on Curly. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, presenting, the one and only... Gammelthorpe, known as... CURLY!"

Curly came out in a cape and a platter that was covered. "Folks, I have gathered you all here to present this wonderful brand new invention that I made..."

All of a sudden, I found myself mouthing the words, though I didn't know why as Curly continued, "It's colossal! Stupendous! The best thing made since the beeper!"

"And just what..." I started to say at the same time Helga in the flashback said.

* * *

_"...exactly IS this so called 'wonderful' thing, and what does it do?"_

* * *

I paused, realizing I said it exactly like Helga did.

"I'm glad you asked!" Curly said. "Allow me to introduce to you... the first ever... TIME DEVICE!"

Curly lifted up the platter's cover to reveal...

We all just stared blankly at Curly on the stage.

"...It's just another beeper... with a watch attached to it..." I said in a deadpan voice.

"I agree! Just how is this 'the best thing made since the beeper'?" Phoebe and I said around the same time.

I covered my mouth, wondering just how I knew Phoebe would say those words.

"Come on, folks! It's a fun device! When have I ever led you astray?" Curly asked.

We all stared in dead silence as Phoebe shook her head, she said, "Right..."

* * *

**"He's insane. I'm getting out of here before I get involved..."**

* * *

"Stay here..." I said as I pulled Phoebe back to her seat.

"Come on!" Curly said as everybody else was basically leaving. The only ones that stayed behind were me, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Harold, Stinky and Sid. "This is basically a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity..."

I turned my head to my right, as if I was expecting something to happen... but for some reason, I didn't hear anything, so I just said, "Yeah, right."

Arnold sighed as he got up and whispered to us, "Okay, I know we all feel Curly is crazy, but can we please humor the guy?"

Gerald sighed. "Arnold, we're talking about the same guy who held the school hostage..."

"The same guy that framed me because I did something to his pencil..." Eugene said.

"The same kid that breaks hairpins..." Nadine frowned.

"The same kid that bites the heads off of chickens..." Harold said.

"To be fair, he only did it once." Phoebe pointed out. "From what he told the school, anyway..."

"And constantly stalks me!" I pointed out.

"I know but... he did what?" Arnold said, looking at me at the last one. Arnold shook his head as he continued. "I know, but for our sakes, our lives and because I rather not be a victim in Curly's schemes, please work with him, okay?"

We all sighed as we nodded. Arnold smiled. "Oh, Curly! Why, your invention is simply great!"

Curly smirked. "It certainly is, isn't it?"

We all walked up to Curly as Curly showed it to us. "Any of you want to try to go back in time... maybe to a time where the dinosaurs ruled, the Romans fooled around, the Aztecs, anywhere we go?"

"Oh, this is fun..." Sid smiled as Curly smirked at Arnold.

"What do you think, Arnold?" Curly asked as I suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

_This time, I was with Arnold, Eugene, Gerald, Harold, Stinky and Sid... or I guess I was in Helga's body with the guys as Curly was showing the invention off. "I know you'd have a great chance if you want to use time..."_

_"I don't know." Arnold said. "There is one place I like to go back to, and as much as I like to change it..."_

* * *

"...I don't want to go back just to do that..." Arnold said. "Curly, while a "time machine" may be good... I don't think the world is quite ready to handle it. One person could easily take advantage of it... and they could change something in the past that may affect us in the future... just saying, if I influenced certain people not to go on a certain trip... or I influenced them to take a certain someone on a certain trip... that certain someone may not be around in the future to help people inspire ideas... or something along that matter."

Curly paused. "Hmmm... I suppose you're right..."

Curly then handed the invention to me... as I suddenly had yet another flashback...

* * *

_This time, I was in Curly's house. I was confused as I looked around the place... until I heard the window open._

_"This is just ridiculous. Time travel? Please!" I heard Helga's voice saying._

_That's when I suddenly realized that now I was in Helga's universe... the one where she lived. I saw Solara and Helga coming in through the window as Helga growled._

_"Okay, sister, you better tell me why you took me all the way to crazy boy's house!" Helga glared as Solara hummed a bit._

_"Didn't I tell you before? This is a chance to get back at the ones that caused you misery... pain... the hurt that gathered around you." Solara smirked as she found the item she was looking for. "Here it is..."_

_Solara then pulled out the item in question, making Helga raise an eyebrow._

_"Wait a minute... that's just Curly's stupid beeper attached to a watch thing he called a time machine!" Helga rolled her eyes. "How does that help me?"_

_"For your information, bitch, that is an actual real time machine!" Solara said. "So for once, that crazy friend of yours wasn't acting as crazy as you may have assumed."_

_"What?" Helga said in shock as Solara set the time. "You mean this thing really works?"_

_"Hang on to me and find out..." Solara said as Helga hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. With that, Helga and Solara disappeared right before my eyes..._

* * *

I found myself blinking as I stared at the device, in shock. I handed it back to Curly as he said, "I think I'll just put it away for safekeeping."

"Good man." Arnold said as everyone sighed in relief. "Well, we're all here, so is anybody up for lunch at Slausen's?"

"Yeah!" Harold, Stinky and Sid said in eagerness.

"Why not?" Curly smiled.

"We're in!" Nadine, Phoebe and I smiled.

"You know it, man!" Gerald said.

"I'll come with, but I have to get back by five o'clock tonight. My dad's training me for a new sports thing." Tucker said.

Arnold nodded. "Okay then, let's get going."

We all nodded as we started to walk off, I just couldn't shake the weird feeling... was that how Helga got to our world? By that machine? If so, what happened to the machine AFTER Helga and Solara took it from an unsuspecting Curly?

* * *

Anyway, we were all taking a walk together when Stinky said, "Hey fellas, here's the old bone yard!"

We turned to see that indeed, we were walking past a graveyard. I then said, "Pretty unusual detour we're taking."

"Let's just hurry this up guys and walk past it, it's full of dead people!" Harold said in worry.

"You may as well get used to it on account we'll all be buried here someday." Stinky smiled.

"Okay, maybe... but that won't happen for a very, VERY long time... right?" Harold said nervously.

"I'm sure it wouldn't..." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"And why would a graveyard give you the creeps? It's not like there are ghosts around this area." Tucker frowned.

Everyone stared at Tucker, as Phoebe said, "Have you even BEEN around us?"

"Well, unless we want to end up like the Ghost Bride, but that's not going to happen." Sid said.

"Ghost Bride? What's that?" Eugene asked.

"You mean, you never heard of the sad, tragic and horrifying tale of the Ghost Bride?" Stinky asked.

Eugene shook his head as Tucker frowned.

Arnold smiled as he said, "Go ahead, Gerald! T-"

"Oh no, you don't!" Phoebe stopped everyone. "Every time you go to Gerald to tell the story, he always goes into exaggerations! Remember Big Caesar? He starts telling a story about a big fish. We decide to investigate the big fish. What happens? We have a run-in with a shark and barely live! And the adventure at Elk Island? Gerald tells that story with false facts that may be true to an extent, but then we start going on an adventure there... and what happens? We get scared of an amusement park ride attraction! Gerald, no offense, but your stories are always going to be ridiculed by me, and I refuse to believe them."

"Oh, do you want to tell the story?" Gerald frowned.

"She doesn't need to!" Curly smiled. "I can tell the story! It's my favorite!"

"It's settled! We're listening to Curly's story!" Phoebe nodded as we turned to Curly.

"What? Do I get a say in this?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Gerald's the keeper of the tales, Gerald has to tell the story." Sid pointed out.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled, making everyone wince.

"You know what, Gerald? I think it's time we heard the story from someone OTHER than you." Tucker said.

"But-" Gerald said.

"Okay, show of hands. Who wants to hear the story from Curly?" Phoebe said.

Curly raised his hand, as did me, Nadine, Phoebe and Tucker. Arnold raised his hand too when he noticed my hand was up.

"ARNOLD!" Gerald said in shock.

"Sorry. I... don't know what came over me." Arnold said as we put our hands down.

"Who wants to hear the story from Gerald?" Phoebe said.

Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene and Gerald raised their hands.

"It's settled. Curly, you're telling the story." Phoebe said as we all turned to Curly.

Curly sniffed as he smiled. "You have no idea how happy you made me... okay, here is the tale of the Ghost Bride... a long time ago, back in the nineteen-eighties, a man and a woman were in love with each other. They did everything together... until the day of their wedding. She was dressed up, all beautiful and such. I mean, weddings are so beautiful, I mean, well, even if it is, you find that it's really boring. I went to a wedding one time, and I was bored out of my skull, I mean I tried my best to look happy for the couple, and I followed the best I could, but really, I just wanted to get to the reception, because there was plenty of good food there, and... anyway, the bride waited for the groom to show, but he never did... and the reason was... because the groom had an affair... and not just with anyone... but with the bride's sister... and they even married the next day, much to the insult of the bride! She couldn't take it anymore, so, in her bride's dress, she took an axe and chopped them into pieces... because she was just crazy! And man, the blood, the blood was everywhere! I mean, you'd never seen a bloodbath like that in your life! I mean, it's not like the time I rode a cow around at the state fair, but if my mother had known that I did that, I'd have been yelled at. Anyway, the groom managed to call the police before he was chopped to bits as well... and when the police arrived, she jumped out the window and committed suicide! She was buried here in this very cemetery right here! And legend has it that on the anniversary of her crazy madness, her ghost rises from the grave and kills people visiting! Oh yeah, did I mention that day is today? Man, am I slow on the uptake! So, uh, the end!"

We all just stared in silence. Gerald then said, "I would have kept the whole thing PG at best..."

"Too bad, we're PG-13, baby! Live with it!" Curly smirked.

I just shook my head as I looked inside the cemetery. "Hmmm... it's an interesting story... I mean, maybe we can explore it..."

"After hearing that story? Heck no!" Harold said as he got up. "Come on, guys, let's go find something else to do..."

"You said it!" Stinky and Sid nodded as we watched the boys left.

"Hmmm..." Phoebe said as we all looked inside the crypt. "It's an interesting possibility..."

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Is anybody interested to see if the Ghost Bride can come out?" Gerald said.

"You know, Gerald, as much as that's interesting... you do remember those other adventures we had..." I said. "I think at best we should just leave the graveyard alone... besides, we'll probably just find the grave stone anyway..."

"Yeah..." Arnold said as he looked at the doors and pushed it, only for a click to be heard. "Door's locked anyway, so we can't get in."

"Oh well... at least it was a thought..." Gerald said.

"Yeah..." Tucker said. "Still though, it would be pretty nice to see what the gravestone is..."

We all looked at each other...

* * *

"I can't believe we decided to come at night..." Phoebe muttered as we were all wearing spring jackets as we entered the graveyard, which was now opened for some odd reason. "Curse my curiosity."

"I know, I know. We'll be in and out, we'll visit the grave, and that's that." Arnold said as me, him, Gerald, Tucker, Nadine, Phoebe, Curly and Eugene were wearing jackets.

"Hey, thanks for actually listening again to my story." Curly smiled.

"I wish I didn't now..." Phoebe shuddered as we all went inside.

"Relax." Nadine said. "We'll stay around for a few minutes, and we'll see if the ghost bride comes in. If nothing comes up after an hour, we're going."

We all nodded as we continued on... until we came across a gravestone.

"Hey, I think I see something..." Phoebe said. "It says something about a wedding and 'going crazy'."

"Let me see..." I said as me and Arnold cleared the grave. "It says, 'Here lies Cynthia Snell. She lived her life and went straight to... I can't read the-"

"Hell. The word is hell! Honestly, Arnold, just read the whole thing." I sighed.

All of a sudden, all of us felt a chill as we heard humming.

"Oh, looks like we're hearing the Ghost Bride humming... it seems to be the Wedding March! Yep, we better go!" Curly smirked as we agreed.

We were about to leave when we saw a shadow of... the Ghost Bride! Everyone gasped as we all looked at each other in terror.

"Hi, Caroline."

Everyone stopped as Curly groaned. "AW! You ruined the surprise!"

"You've very witty, nerd, to find out so quickly." Marcie, in her Caroline form in a wedding dress, came out as she laid her head back. "How did you guess it was me?"

"Simple. That was not the Wedding March you were humming, that was the Bridal Chorus! And I'm pretty sure the Ghost Bride would be taller than four feet, seven inches!" Phoebe frowned. "Come on! Did you expect us to be scared by this?"

Curly sighed. "Okay, so I may have set something up after we agreed to meet back here, but come on you guys! I wanted a real scare!"

"I guess you got it, man." Gerald said as Marcie pushed the doors opened.

"Well, there's no curse, fortunately... so you all may go... I have some unfinished business to attend to." Marcie said as she walked off.

As we were walking off, Nadine sighed as she said, "That was the most disappointing scare ever..."

I nodded as I followed... but not before looking back at Marcie, who had now turned back to the old woman as she kneeled towards one of the graves, holding what seems to be a deck of cards. I didn't know what it all meant then when Marcie, as Caroline, met me in the graveyard when I saw Dr. Bliss' grave...

And it still doesn't make since to me. Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	172. Ludwig Versus Phoebe

Okay... if people thought 'Arnold Betrays Iggy' was bad... then they obviously overlooked 'New Bully on the Block', which was obviously one of the worst episodes of the entire series. Let me sum up the episode for you JUST in case none of you have seen that episode or just blocked it from your memory... basically, a bully worst than Wolfgang gets released from juvenile hall, steals the lot from Arnold's gang, then when Arnold tries to get his lot back by getting Wolfgang to stand up for Ludwig, it doesn't work! It was a horrible ending to a really awful episode, and that is why I don't really like it at all. Hopefully, I re-do this episode with justice! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a couple weeks later, Arnold, me and our group of PS 118 fourth graders were going over at Gerald Field to practice some baseball as we saw Tucker over there talking with his parents. Tucker nodded in excitement as Mrs. Wittenberg showed him a paper of some type.

Tucker gave a moment of excitement as we all came closer, out of curiosity. Arnold was the first person to ask, "So, what's going on?"

"Great news, everyone!" Tucker smiled. "Remember how I told everyone that I'd talk with my parents about Gerald Field? Well, they managed to pull a few strings, but they managed to buy the lot for very, very cheap!"

We all gasped as we started to talk in excitement, Harold saying, "This is amazing!"

"We're going to have our baseball games here all the time now!" Sid cheered.

"This is great!" Nadine laughed.

"Yep, that's right, kids. It's all official!" Coach Wittenberg smiled as he showed us the document as Gerald read through it. "All I just need to do is rename the field and we're set."

"That should be simple. We're going to keep it as..." Gerald said as we looked up.

"Ludwig's Lot!"

We all froze at the new voice as I said, "Who said that?"

"I did... little fourth grader!"

We all turned around to see a new kid that most, if not all of us, except Arnold, have never seen before. He was a brown haired kid, taller than us, with a black tank top with a red like structural round globe on the front, and blue jeans. Behind him was an unusually large group of fifth graders, with Edmund stuck behind the kid. Edmund shook nervously as Arnold raised an eyebrow. He could only mouth the words, "I am so sorry!"

"Ludwig... I heard of you..." Arnold said. "Just returned from juvenile hall?"

"After at least a couple of years... yeah..." the boy, known as Ludwig sighed.

Tucker paused. "So, you must be Ludwig then... how did you get in juvenile anyway?"

"Same way someone I met in juvie got turned in... you may know him... as Wolfgang? He has a message?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, what does he say?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out a baby carrot and munched on it.

"He said specifically that you should watch your backs! And the girl that turned him in better keep a sharp eye out when juvie releases him!" Ludwig frowned. "I mean, Wolfgang left his gang for half the school year, and what do I find when he told me to check on them? They're basically friends with you people! Luckily I managed to make everything right again!"

"Bet you bullied them to submission." I said.

"Shut it, you!" Ludwig frowned as he raised a fist.

"Oh sure, punch me in the eye, in front of two adult witnesses." I said as I pointed over to Mr. and Mrs. Wittenberg, who were just watching in anger.

Ludwig chuckled nervously as he put his fist down. "Anyway, I came here to claim back what is properly mine!"

"Not anymore. We just bought it." Phoebe said.

"What?" Ludwig said in shock.

"Yeah, so technically, YOU are trespassing in OUR lot!" Gerald said, crossing his arms.

"The only time we can allow you in is for our games, and even if you were to challenge us, we'd beat you with ease." Phoebe said as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"What? What is all this about a fourth grader beating a fifth grader... who technically should have been at least an eighth grader?" Ludwig frowned, glaring at our smart friend. "Why you little, miserable, little geek, I can totally beat you fourth graders any day of the week! You know that, don't you? DON'T YOU?"

"Eh, no." Phoebe shrugged.

"No?" Ludwig asked in shock, then chuckled towards his fellow fifth graders. "No, she says."

Everyone of us looked over towards Phoebe in worry, wondering what she was up to. Ludwig frowned as he turned back to her, "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"The girl who turned Wolfgang in. Did he neglect to mention he destroyed a mailbox and that's how he got in juvie?" Phoebe asked.

Ludwig turned and glared at Edmund, who said, "I-it's true, sir!"

Ludwig frowned as he turned back to Phoebe. "So, you managed to outsmart Wolfgang, huh?"

"Of course..." Phoebe smirked as Ludwig gave an eyebrow to Edmund, who yelped as he wrote it down. "By doing clean living."

"Not the way I heard from Wolfgang. Word has it you're a secret weapon." Ludwig frowned.

"Of course. You want to know what it is?" Phoebe asked.

Ludwig nodded.

"It's all in the modern design. You know, streamlining. Yeah, we fourth graders were just built for racing." Phoebe smirked as Ludwig motioned Edmund to write it down. We all watched as Phoebe walked around Ludwig, Ludwig keeping his eye on the little girl as she stood beside Edmund, who was trying to write everything down. She pulled out a small carrot and a blueprint. "You can see for yourself."

Ludwig examined the blueprint as she showed it to Edmund. At that time, Phoebe switched the pen Edmund was holding with the carrot she was holding. Ludwig then gave the blueprint back as Edmund wrote it down... or tried to write it down. He was examining the carrot he was holding in his hand, but shrugged as he pretend wrote.

"Now, take fifth graders who should have been eighth graders. They're built all wrong. Those ridiculous muscles." Phoebe tutted. "Wind resistance son, wind resistance."

Phoebe then walked back as she said, "Another thing, they're not very bright either."

Ludwig paused as he wondered what that meant... then turned and yelped as he realized Edmund was writing with a carrot. He looked at the notepad, then growled as he started tearing the notepad apart in anger.

Ludwig then glared at the little girl standing before him as he growled. "That did it! Listen, you little smartie, I can beat you in a race with one hand tied behind my back! I can beat you in one dark alley to the next! I'll... I'll..."

Ludwig looked up to see Coach Wittenberg and his wife still there... as Ludwig smiled nervously. "So... you want to race? Winner gets the rights to the lot."

We all turned to Phoebe to see how she would respond. Phoebe just gave a smug smirk. "Sure."

We all gasped in shock as Ludwig smirked.

Coach Wittenberg and Mrs. Wittenberg gave smiles to each other as Coach Wittenberg said, "It's settled, then!"

* * *

"Phoebe, what the heck are you doing?" Arnold said in worry as me, Gerald, Nadine, Lila, Lorenzo, Tucker and him were talking with Phoebe who looked like she was planning.

"Oh, don't worry..." Phoebe said as she was examining every part of the city and marking 'X's. "It's all in the bag, guys. Besides, I got an idea to really win our lot for us."

"How?" Gerald asked out of curiosity.

"Nadine, Lila, could you come with me, we need to discuss something." Phoebe said as she led Nadine and Lila over to a nearby discussion.

I frowned as I was wondering why they'd include me out of the conversation as I heard Phoebe, Nadine and Lila whispering to each other. I looked towards the corner and noticed someone holding a cup trying to listen in. I didn't pay it any mind, though when I looked closer to see it was Marcie holding it. I didn't know what she was up to, but I wonder what she heard, because I certainly didn't hear a thing! I then heard Nadine, Lila and Phoebe say "Right!" as they turned.

"What did you say, man?" Gerald asked.

"Sorry, it's my personal secret." Phoebe said as the three left.

We all just looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, me, Arnold, Gerald, Lorenzo, and Tucker were joining Edmund in the seats as I turned to Edmund. "What happened back there, Edmund?"

"Sorry, I didn't know Ludwig came back until today. The minute he did, he usurped my position... and ruined all my hard work... I just wished he was in jail just a while longer!" Edmund groaned.

"It's okay, Edmund." Arnold calmed Edmund down. "We can start from scratch again. Hopefully, Phoebe has a plan."

"If the girl can de-tooth Wolfgang, I don't know if she can do it to Ludwig!" Edmund said as we all turned to see Ludwig pumped at the starting line as Coach Wittenberg and his wife sat up the finish line from behind them.

"Where is that smartie! WHERE IS THAT SMARTIE!" Ludwig snorted.

"Oh, uh, toughie!" Phoebe's voice was heard.

We all turned to see Phoebe being carried by Harold and Sid as they were singing,

**"_She did it before and she can do it again, yes, she can do it again! She did it before..." _**The fourth graders said as they put Phoebe down next to Ludwig.

"...I'll do it again." Phoebe smiled to a frowning Ludwig as the coaches came over.

"Okay... listen up, racers!" Coach Wittenberg said as he pointed to the TV crew that's filming them. "I just got a good deal about this race for a camera crew."

"In an hour?" Ludwig asked.

"I know, we were shocked too!" Coach Wittenberg said. "Anyway..."

Tish Wittenberg nodded as she said, "Now, you know the rules... it's a straight line from start to finish. First one to cross the finish line, wins!"

"Agreeable." Phoebe smiled. "Let's also agree not to cheat."

"CHEAT?" Ludwig glared at Phoebe. "Are you implying that... are you..."

Ludwig then smiled as he pulled out a pair of roller skates from his pockets. "Okay, okay... now, not that I don't trust you, but... frisk her!"

Tish frowned as she frisked Phoebe and found a pair of roller skates and rockets. Phoebe paused as she smiled nervously. "Well... what do you know?"

"Okay, I think we're fair enough." Ludwig said as he got in position. "Let's do this!"

"Bring it on..." Phoebe smirked as she got into stance.

"Okay... one for the money..." Coach Wittenberg said as Ludwig started to walk a bit. "...two for the show..." Ludwig continued walking past the starting line as Arnold frowned. "...three to make ready..." Coach Wittenberg said as Ludwig got way past the starting line. "And four to..." Coach Wittenberg said as Ludwig ran really fast, out of sight. "...go!"

Phoebe ran the other way and crossed the finish line with ease.

Arnold just stared dumbfounded as he said, "Uh... does Ludwig know he was going the wrong way this whole time?"

"No, I don't think he does..." I frowned.

"And the winner is, Miss Heyerdahl!" Coach Wittenberg said as all the fourth graders cheered.

"All right, the lot is ours!" Gerald said as Phoebe whispered to the coaches.

"Sure." Tish said as the camera crew were about to go. "Eh, don't go away yet... seems little Phoebe here set up decoys..."

We blinked in confusion as the camera crew nodded as they showed us a TV screen of Ludwig running.

"Keep the cameras rolling on the kid running. The one kid already won, but keep running the camera on him." The cameraman said on his walkie talkie.

We all paused as we watched the camera footage of Ludwig running.

All of a sudden, Ludwig passed by Phoebe, running. Wait, what the?

We all did a double take as we saw Phoebe with us, and Phoebe on the screen.

"Hey, toughie!" Phoebe waved to Ludwig.

Ludwig waved back as he kept running... until he suddenly stopped cold and ran back to look at Phoebe. Ludwig's eyes widened in shock as he sputtered, "But I just left you back- how in the- when in the- HOW DID YOU GET PAST ME ANYWAY?"

"Now let's not stick our nose in other people's business, bub." The Phoebe on screen smirked.

That was when I realized what was going on. That was either Lila or Nadine dressed as Phoebe to pull a switcheroo to confuse Ludwig! Good plan!

We kept watching as Ludwig ran faster, leaving the disguised girl in the dust... as he panted a bit as he tried to figure it out. "I don't know what just happened... I'm going fast, I didn't see her past me...and then boom, there she is..." Ludwig pointed to a waving Phoebe in front of him. "...she's right in front of me."

"Hello." Phoebe said in a Lila-like voice.

"I just don't..." Ludwig's eyes widened as he turned to see who he thought was Phoebe, who just waved and giggled. Ludwig then started running and running until he went right into a house and slammed the door, locking it up.

Ludwig sighed in relief... but his eyes widened in shock when he saw who he thought was Phoebe, reading a book. "Hello, Luddy."

Ludwig screamed in horror as he turned around and opened the door right up, about to run up when he saw Phoebe standing on the other side as she said, in a Lila-like voice, "Hello, again."

Ludwig's eyes shut as he turned to where the Phoebe in the chair was, only to find her gone. Ludwig screamed in horror as he slammed the door and ran right into the back door as he opened it up... to reveal one of the dressed up girls as Phoebe standing on the other side of it. "Peek-a-boo."

I blinked, watching. That one didn't sound like Nadine or Lila at all.

Ludwig just jumped up and screamed as he ran right past Phoebe and back on the road as he sighed in relief and turned around. "So long, smartie!"

"So long, toughie!" Phoebe called from ahead of Ludwig.

Ludwig turned in horror to see Phoebe waving good-bye to Ludwig. Ludwig shook his head in shock as he ran right past the disguised Phoebe.

Phoebe chuckled as we were all getting a laugh out of this, even Edmund and the other fifth graders were guffawing at the sight. Phoebe smirked as I said, "You little devil, why didn't you tell me you planned a switcheroo!"

"I would have included you, Rhonda, but you have a horrible Phoebe voice." Phoebe smirked. "Ludwig would know that's you right away."

Gerald looked over at Phoebe as he paused a bit, thinking. He motioned over to the coaches as they were privately talking.

Back on the screens, Ludwig was climbing up a tree and sighing in relief.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" Phoebe, in the Lila-like voice, said.

"Yeah, it is ni-" Ludwig's eyes widened as he looked up to see Phoebe who waved at him. Ludwig screamed as he jumped off the tree and right into a lake where the underwater cameras caught him.

Ludwig sighed in relief as he watched a few fish pass by, including Phoebe, who was in scuba gear, but had one fish in her mouth as if like a cat. Ludwig's eyes popped in terror as he jumped up from out of the water.

I blinked. From behind that Phoebe looked like a tail of some type, but hidden.

Anyway, Ludwig ran out as he went inside a movie theater and sighed in relief.

"How may I help you?" A voice said.

"Oh... uh, can I have one for a sneak peek showing of "Matrix: Reloaded"?" Ludwig asked.

"It'll be on at eight tonight, will that work?" The voice said.

"Oh, yes..." Ludwig said, turning to Phoebe in the ticket booth as she handed Phoebe the ticket. "Thank- YOU!"

Ludwig screamed as he ran off.

Strange, that Phoebe had eyes that almost looked like Curly's size...

Ludwig then ran past a small bridge as he cut the ropes off and sent the bridge swinging.

Ludwig laughed. "That oughta slow that smartie some?"

"Yeah, I'll never be able to make that." Phoebe said from behind him.

"Exactly-" Ludwig stopped in shock as he turned to see Phoebe... who only kissed his nose.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he ran off.

Hmmm... that Phoebe had her little hat thing to the left side rather than the right... I snapped my fingers, figuring it out. Without Phoebe, Nadine or Lila knowing, Marcie, Curly and their two other friends also helped out in the gag... but the question is... why?

We watched as Ludwig kept running, trying to ignore a waving, smirking Phoebe (I presume that was Nadine), or a happy Phoebe laying down in flowers (Lila).

Phoebe paused as she walked over to a mailbox near the finish line and hummed as she was eating a carrot nearby. I turned back towards the screen as Ludwig looked like he was going crazy.

"That's it! The next I see of that smartie, I'm punching her clear out!" Ludwig said in craziness.

We all gasped worried as we all turned to Phoebe, who was calmly munching her carrot in joy. Nearby, we saw a running, angry fifth-should-have-been-eighth grader running as he saw Phoebe coming. He looked ready, fist in hand.

At the last couple of moments, Phoebe jumped to the right as Ludwig punched the mailbox clear out and crossed the finish line.

Ludwig panted as he noticed he was at the finish line and laughed crazily. "I did it! I did it! I won! I won the right to the lot, I beat her! I beat that smartie! I did it!"

Phoebe sighed as she walked towards him. "Yeah... you beat me... but I'm sure punching me didn't help..."

"But I didn't punch you... I punched this mailbox clean off the bolts!" Ludwig smirked, looking at Phoebe.

"Repeat that again, louder? I didn't quite hear that." Phoebe raised her ear.

"I SAID I PUNCHED THE MAILBOX OFF THE BOLTS!" Ludwig yelled.

Phoebe smirked as she turned around. "Okay officers, do your duty."

We all turned suddenly to see two police officers frowning.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he looked at the punched mailbox... as he then saw the two Phoebe's walking, taking off the wigs to reveal Nadine and Lila.

Ludwig's eyes widened even bigger as he glared and growled at Phoebe. "WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE STOOL PIGEON! YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING LITTLE MUTT!"

Ludwig was about to put his hand's around Phoebe's neck when the police grabbed him, cuffed him and dragged him back. "LET ME AT THEM, LET ME AT THEM, I'LL TEAR THEM APART! YOU LITTLE GIRLS, YOU, I'LL MURDER YOU! I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!"

Phoebe smirked as she turned to us, "Ain't I a stinker?"

* * *

"Good job, girls!" Phoebe said after all the celebrating we did for Phoebe.

"Thanks." Lila and Nadine nodded.

"And best of all, Gerald Field..." I said.

"Ahem..." Gerald said as he walked up. "Make that... Gerald and Phoebe Field."

Phoebe gasped as she turned to Gerald. "Really?"

"Hey... you were involved in the lot's findings and you helped us out..." Gerald said. "It's the least I can do."

Phoebe squealed as she hugged Gerald. "You're the best, Gerald."

We all smiled as Arnold looked up. "Well, we better get started on baseball practice! Edmund, you and your friends want to join?"

Edmund smiled. "I'm game!"

We all cheered as we started to have baseball practice for the rest of the day, knowing that another day had been completed.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-one! How was it? Hopefully, I did this better than the original episode while at the same time parodying Tex Avery and Bugs vs Cecil shorts, and yeah, as you can guess, I had Ludwig go out the same way I did Wolfgang... well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	173. Balloon Payment

Next up, the episode 'Eugene's Birthday', or rather, a bit of a talk/flashback about it as I set up the next three to four episodes. You'll see as we go along! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

On the weekend, I was humming a bit as I was looking at the diary and the screwdriver... I decided to get that mystery solved once and for all... I was about to loosen up the staples when I heard Olga coming in with the mail.

Olga sighed as she was looking over the mail she had. "Junk, junk... I never get anything good..."

"What's up, Olga?" I asked as I put the screwdriver and the diary away.

"Oh, it's nothing, sweetheart." Olga said as she put the mail away. "I was just told to collect a few old things that I want to sell. I figured I'd contribute a bit... if you want to sell something you don't want anymore, I can add that to my pile."

"Eh, well, I'm not sure if I want to sell anything at this moment in time." I said.

"Okay, sweetheart, but if you change your mind, let me know." Olga said as I walked out of the room.

I nodded as I decided to go downstairs. In one of the rooms, I heard Mr. Kokoshka complaining, "You can't sell that, Susie, please!"

"Oskar, I'm selling it whether you like it or not!" I heard Mrs. Kokoshka say as I walked downstairs, deciding to have a moment to relax.

I paused as I decided to get a small snack as I put it down. I was about to eat when I noticed a letter near the table. I picked it up and looked at it... and my eyes widened.

It was at that moment, Arnold and his grandfather came in with boxes. I looked over to them as I said, "Excuse me, Arnold's grandfather, but I've been looking at this... is this correct? You have an eleven-thousand dollar balloon payment?"

"Yep, I believe that is accurate." Arnold's grandfather laughed as he put the boxes down.

"Wow... that's just a rip off! You can buy a whole package of balloons for a dollar at the drug store." I rolled my eyes.

"No no no, Rhonda, you see, about a few years ago, my grandparents took out a mortgage from the boarding house." Arnold explained.

I blinked. "...Just to buy a balloon? Is it a hot air balloon?"

Arnold just facepalmed. "Beautiful, I love to discuss my grandparents' house payments, but I have to help Grandpa and Grandma a bit to get ready for the garage sale."

"You're selling the garage?" I gasped.

"NO!" Arnold, Arnold's grandfather and Arnold's grandmother, who just came into the room, said.

"Oh, good. Because you guys are going to need someplace to store that balloon." I smiled.

Arnold sighed as he turned to Arnold's grandfather as if saying, "Please explain this."

Arnold's grandfather chuckled as he said, "You just go ahead and get the rest of the stuff, Shortman, I'll set her straight."

Arnold sighed as he started going up.

* * *

After a few minutes of explaining the premises of a garage sale and a balloon payment, Arnold's grandfather coughed. "Now, do you finally understand what a balloon payment is?"

I nodded.

"And do you understand what a garage sale is?"

I nodded. "Now, can you explain secular humanism?"

Arnold's grandfather just shook his head as Arnold came in with the last box. He sighed in relief. "I think that's the last of the boxes."

"Good work, Shortman. Take the rest of the day off, but come back by nightfall!" Arnold's grandfather laughed.

I paused in confusion. "Say, you're not selling all these in your garage sale are you?"

"If we're lucky." Arnold's grandfather said as he was sorting through the boxes.

I paused. "It's not about the house payment, is it?"

"No, no... we're just clearing some old stuff away." Arnold's grandfather explained.

I just frowned, somehow not convinced as I got up.

"Come on, Rhonda, let's get going..." Arnold said as we left the boarding house.

* * *

"So, what is going on with the garage sale?" I asked, hoping to prod some information out of him, because I was concerned. If Arnold's grandparents can't keep with the balloon payment... it means me and Olga won't have a place to live except at... Olga's old home, the Pataki residence. For some reason, I felt a chill about that.

"Oh, it's nothing big. Just a couple of things we need to sell. Just to make a little room, that's all." Arnold said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know... guess I'm just feeling a little jittery..." I sighed.

"After Eugene's birthday party last week, I don't blame you." Arnold said as we entered inside Mr. Green's Meats where Mr. Green and Harold were working. "I like to place an order for the boarding house."

"The usual, Arnold?" Mr. Green asked.

Arnold nodded. Harold saluted as he punched the register numbers in. Arnold paid the money as Harold gave the change back.

"Yeah, I remember last week... Eugene being convinced you were the jinx." I laughed.

"Well, after what happened with the mix-up of invitations, I was lucky to even get Eugene to the party at all." Arnold said as Mr. Green handed him a few bags. "Thank you, Mr. Green."

"You're welcome, Arnold. Send your grandparents my gratitude!" Mr. Green said as we went outside.

"Well, I'm just glad Eugene was happy, all the same." I nodded.

"Yeah." Arnold said as we kept walking.

"But that's not why I'm being a little jittery." I said.

"Oh?" Arnold asked.

"I'm just worried because of your grandparents' balloon payment." I explained as we walked into the flower shop.

"Good afternoon, dears." Mrs. Vitello smiled.

"Roses, please. For my grandmother." Arnold said.

"Of course." Mrs. Vitello smiled.

"Anyway, don't worry about the balloon payment. Just let my grandparents handle it. Trust me, Rhonda, it'll be fine." Arnold said.

"I just hope you're right, charming..." I sighed as Mrs. Vitello came back with the flowers.

* * *

"Say, Arnold, what are you setting up the meat and the flowers for?" I asked, out of curiosity as we were walking back to the boarding house.

"It's for next week, sometime after we get done with the garage sale." Arnold said. "I asked Miss Pataki ahead of time to help me plan this... you see, my grandparents' anniversary is coming up and I want to make it special."

"Oh, that's cool." I smiled as we arrived at the boarding house.

"Yeah... our plannings will have to be behind the scenes, because my grandpa and grandma will be focused on the garage sale, but it's worth it." Arnold said as we opened the door.

As soon as we walked in, we started hearing the men, Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh, and Mr. Kokoshka starting to complain.

"No buts about it!" We heard Mrs. Kokoshka said. "Buying a racehorse is a waste of money!"

"Aw, come on! Thank of the possibilities it can bring!" Mr. Potts explained.

"Yeah, Susie! We could make a lot of dough!" Mr. Kokoshka said.

We looked in the room as we saw Mrs. Kokoshka groan at the three men before her. "And what are you guys going to do when you buy a horse... how are you going to feed it? It would get sick because of your stupid mistakes!"

"We could train it?" Mr. Hyunh suggested as we saw Olga coming in.

"Olga, thank God. Back me up here. Do you think it's a good idea for these three men to buy a racehorse?" Mrs. Kokoshka asked.

"And lose our budget?" Olga asked.

I raised an eyebrow in concern when I overheard that sentence. Olga shook her head. "Not only is that the worst idea I have ever heard in my life, it is also a complete waste of money. You want to bet on horse races, bet on the track or a professional bookie."

"Oh, like my bookie!" Mr. Kokoshka smiled.

"Something along the lines like that." Olga shrugged. "I know Sharlene has a bookie she likes to make horse races with."

"Your vulgar friend?" Mrs. Kokoshka said in shock. "When did she become interested in gambling?"

"According to her... all her life." Olga said. "She says she likes betting the tracks... and occasionally, she gets lucky and wins... I never do it, though. Sharlene always tells me 'call Choco, she'll help you raise money if you bet on the right people', but I never do. Gambling's just not my thing..."

I paused in interest as I was starting to think... I wonder...

_**"Rhonda, whatever you're thinking, don't. It's a stupid idea." **_Helga warned me in my mind.

_"Oh stuff it, Helga! I'm cooking up a brilliant plan!" _I smiled.

* * *

I looked around at my saved money as I pulled out at least twenty bucks. The next step is to talk to Sharlene. Fortunately, I had her number.

I quickly dialed it on my cell and waited for her to pick up. On the other end, I heard fire burning as Sharlene said, "Hey!"

"Sharlene, it's Rhonda!" I said. "Uh, what's going on in the background?"

"Oh, nothing, just doing some cooking." Sharlene said as I heard something pop in the background on the other end. "What can I do for you, Rhonda?"

"Well, Olga wants to know more about Choco..." I explained.

"Oh, Choco? My bookie! She finally wants to make a bet, huh? Well, no problem, here is his number..." Sharlene smiled.

As soon as Sharlene gave me the number, I hung up on Sharlene and then started to dial the bookie's number. I waited until I heard the voice. "Yello hello?"

"Hello, is this Choco?" I asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Choco's voice was heard.

"Okay, listen, you don't know me, but I'm a friend of Sharlene's..." I explained.

"You mean, Devil Soul?" Choco blinked.

"Uh, yes, pretty much. I'm her best friend..." I paused... deciding to lie about my name. "...Olga Pataki."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about you... what's up?" Choco asked.

"Listen, if I bet twenty bucks on a certain thing, can you somehow make it into eleven thousand dollars?" I asked.

"Only if you keep riding it." Choco explained.

I paused and smiled. "No problem, I got until next Saturday!"

"Great. First horse race is on tomorrow at four, like they are every day. Just let me know who you're betting on." Choco explained.

I nodded. "Uh... number eight."

"Ah, a good choice..." Choco said as I heard him writing something down in the background.

* * *

The next day, Sunday at four, I was listening to the radio to know more about the horse races as I heard them go off.

"And the winner is Number Eight, 'Ghoulie Foolie', by a nose!" I heard the announcer say.

"Sweet!" I smiled as I dialed Choco's number. "Yo, Choco! Olga here!"

"You just hear that?" Choco asked.

"Yeah, heard everything!" I smiled.

"It's not bad! You bet 20 bucks at six to one odds!" Choco explained to me.

"How much did I win?" I said, trying to calculate it.

"Well... according to my calculations, you have won, overall, three h-" Choco started.

"THREE MILLION DOLLARS?" I gasped.

"No... three hundred dollars." Choco said.

"Oh..." I paused.

"Do you want me to mail it, or let it ride?" Choco asked.

I paused. "Let it ride."

"Great. Next horse race is tomorrow at the usual time. Don't miss it." Choco said as he hung up the phone.

I smiled as I gave a sigh of content. If I keep doing what I'm doing, I'll be raking in the money for sure, and I'll save the place I like to call home.

_**"This is not going to end well..." **_I heard Helga sigh, but I ignored it as I was imagining a good life with my new family.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-two! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	174. Principal's Inspection

Okay, next up is 'Suspended'! Now, I remember this episode a little clearly, and unfortunately, because of the new universe revolving around it, I think it'll be kind of impossible to follow this episode... the reason being, well... you'll see as the chapter goes along! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A day later, on Monday at school, I hummed a bit as I joined up with Arnold.

"Hey, charming." I said as we went in Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"Hey, beautiful." Arnold smiled.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked as Arnold was looking over a new list he wrote up.

"Well, after school, I figure we can hang out over at Slausen's." Arnold said.

"Oh, treating me somewhere special, are we?" I asked, coyly.

"Well... I guess you can say that..." Arnold blushed. "But we need to be careful with our budget, though... maybe just a milkshake."

"Hey, I'm cool with that." I said as we took our seats.

**_"You know, it's strange... this was supposed to be the first day that Harold got suspended from school, yet he's still here..." _**Helga pointed out in my head.

I blinked in confusion as I turned to see Harold just setting everything up. _"You say Harold got suspended? How?"_

**_"He insulted the principal, I don't know, I didn't get most of the story. All I know was that one day of last week, Harold got bored of school, and after seeing Wolfgang get suspended, he thought to get a similar idea. He got bored with life out of school the first day, and tried to get back in, only being suspended for five weeks... I know Arnold got suspended for two days because he questioned Principal Wartz' authority..."_**

_"What? How can Principal Wartz just suspend Arnold for that?" _I asked, out of curiosity.

But not before Olga and Mr. Simmons came in as Mr. Simmons gave an announcement. "Class, today, Principal Wartz assigned Miss Pataki to take a few students to the principal's office."

Everyone, including Harold, just groaned as Olga assured them, "Now don't worry, this is just for a couple of hours, besides, it'll be at most at least ten minutes of the students' time before we take them back to class and resume the day. I won't be too long."

"But class is boring without you around!" Harold complained. "I mean, I do like Mr. Simmons, but you're a great teacher!"

**_"Ah. That explains it." _**Helga muttered in my mind. **_"Harold has a bit of a student-teacher crush on Olga."_**

_"Really?" _I paused, examining Harold's lovesick expression as Olga was talking with him. _"I'll be derned. So he is... I wonder what Patty would think of that..."_

**_"Maybe you better talk with her next time you two meet. Maybe have her talk some sense into Harold..." _**Helga advised me.

I just nodded subconsciously.

"Rhonda?"

I blinked, being brought back to reality, as I saw Olga and Arnold turning to me. "Huh?"

"You're going to be coming with us." Olga said as Arnold got up. "Just for inspection, then you'll be in class in no time..."

I nodded as I got up. "All right, sure."

As Mr. Simmons proceeded to teach the class, me and Arnold followed Olga over to the principal's office.

* * *

As me, Arnold and Olga got over to the principal's office, Olga knocked on the door. She paused as she knocked again. "Principal Wartz?"

Olga opened up the door as we were treated to something... odd.

"Say, hello there, Mr. Manperson!" Wartz said, holding a sock puppet to another one.

"Say, have you seen Principal Wartz lately?" Wartz' other sock puppet spoke.

"Why, yes!" Wartz' first sock puppet said.

"Isn't he the most handsome principal in the world?" Wartz' second sock puppet spoke.

"Yes he is! He sure knows how to run a school!" Wartz' first sock puppet laughed... until Principal Wartz turned and saw us. He yelped as he put the sock puppets away. "Uh... how long have you three been..."

"The whole time." I just simply said.

After a long pause, mostly to hopefully forget we ever saw Principal Wartz doing what he was doing... he smiled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You had Arnold and Rhonda on your list for inspection today?" Olga explained.

"Ah, yes, of course. Sit down, please." Principal Wartz said as he motioned us to have a seat. "Now then, I called you two here, specifically just for a few questions. Nothing big, just need an update on what's going on."

We nodded as Arnold and I followed directions. It was nothing too major, just Principal Wartz asking about any improvements we thought the school needed, and how classes have been treating everyone.

When it came to one certain question, Principal Wartz turned to Olga for that question. "Miss Pataki, you're mostly responsible for these two kids, mostly Miss Lloyd. What would you say is a biggest accomplishment for raising these two kids?"

Olga blinked as she said, "Well, I don't know a lot about Arnold, but for Rhonda... I feel pretty indebted to her. It's like she's my rock that holds me together. If I hadn't met her, I probably wouldn't be able to do a lot of the things I am able to do."

"Would teaching have been one of these things?" Principal Wartz asked.

Olga paused... then smiled. "Probably... but I wouldn't know."

Principal Wartz nodded. "Good enough answer for me."

As soon as Principal Wartz was done, he looked around, "Okay, if there's nothing else..."

Something was bugging me at the back of my mind (I'm betting Helga was pushing my mind a bit to ask me a certain question), I decided to say something, "Just one particular question in mind, if I may?"

"Yes, Miss Lloyd?" Principal Wartz asked.

"What would be the cause of terms for being suspended from school?" I asked.

Olga and Arnold looked at me in shock as Principal Wartz frowned. "Why do you want to know that?"

"I was just curious. I read something somewhere that a person can be suspended from school for getting into trouble." I explained.

"And let's hope nobody ever does, young lady." Principal Wartz said. "Well, it's just mostly common stuff, really. Kids can often get in trouble like pulling the fire alarms, hold a school hostage, emptying a fire hydrant can, calling their principal names, question a man's authority, talking back, that sort of thing."

"Suppose... suppose somebody was able to realize what they did was wrong and they try to go back to school?" I asked.

"They can't. If they do, I just increase the suspension by another week." Principal Wartz explained.

Olga and Arnold were alarmed by that as Arnold asked, "Even if the guy learned his lesson and tried to apologize?"

"Listen, Arnold, sometimes, life in the school isn't fair. But school rules are still school rules. Of course, if they did talk to me in a different area, somewhere off of school grounds, I may lift the suspension..." Principal Wartz explained. "But there's a very limited chance of that happening."

"Well, I'll make sure my class doesn't try to get in trouble then, will we?" Olga said as she turned to us.

"We'll be good, won't we?" Arnold and I said at the same time.

Principal Wartz smiled a bit. "Very well... oh, one more thing, Miss Pataki. I'm going to be out to a Principal's seminar for at least a couple of days this week. Can you give this note to Mr. Simmons when you get these kids back into the class?"

Olga nodded as she took the note from Principal Wartz' hand. "Sure, I'll do that."

"Very good. Don't forget, teacher's meeting after school." Principal Wartz said as we walked out.

As we walked out of the office, Olga couldn't help but hold her stomach, laughing out loud. "Did you see those sock puppets?"

I laughed a little alongside Olga. "Yeah, I know! Is this what Principal Wartz does in his spare time?"

"Guys, come on! Be serious." Arnold said as he dragged me and Olga back, but we were just so focused in our laughing as Arnold sighed. "You know, this could be one of those examples that could get you suspended, Rhonda."

I yelped as I kept quiet. "I'm good."

"Yeah..." Olga sighed. "It was still pretty funny, though."

* * *

"That was such a random question you asked." Nadine said as me, Phoebe, Lila and her were outside playing around in the jungle gym.

"Yeah, it's just weird. Why would you ask what would get people in trouble to get suspended? You know that if I got suspended, I'd be panicking! I can't live without my schoolwork!" Phoebe frowned.

"Sorry, girls. I guess it was just one of those things..." I shrugged. "Still, can you imagine someone like Wolfgang being suspended for messing around?"

"We'd be throwing a huge party in one of the classrooms!" Nadine laughed.

"If the principal allowed it..." Lila pointed out.

"Hmmm... good point..." Nadine said as I spotted Big Patty coming over.

"Hey, Patty, can I see you for a moment?" I called as Big Patty turned to us. She walked over as she sat down.

"Yes?" Patty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How are you and Harold getting along?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"To be honest, I think we're pretty good with each other." Patty smiled. "At least, we know we're on good terms with each other..."

"Well, if you like him, like him, you might want to talk some sense into him to see who he belongs to. I noticed recently he's been making googly eyes on one of our teachers, Miss Pataki." I explained.

"Ooooohhh..." Nadine, Phoebe and Lila smiled as they listened in, Patty standing in shock.

"Really?" Patty said in surprise.

"It's a student crush thing. I know because Arnold experienced that one time when a substitute came in." I explained to Big Patty.

"I see." Big Patty nodded. "All right, I'll talk with him when I see him... which is going to be at lunch, right now!"

I nodded. "Okay, that's fine. Thanks for listening, BP."

"No problem, Rhonda." Big Patty nodded as she walked over.

"You really think Harold has a crush on Olga?" Nadine asked.

"Trust me, I can spot the googly eyes." I explained. "I'm that good."

"I can tell you are..." Phoebe and Lila giggled.

* * *

A little later, after school, as me and Arnold were having a milkshake, one of the radios was tuned into the horse race as I was listening in.

"It's Jumping Jehosophat in second, Leaping Leapfrogs in third, and coming out far in the lead... it's Frou Frou, the winner!" The radio announcer said.

I gave a warm smile as I got up. "Excuse me, Arnold, need to use the restroom."

"All right, take your time." Arnold said as I ran in and made a phone call to Choco.

"Choco, Olga here! How am I doing so far?" I asked.

"You're now up to one thousand and six hundred bucks! You're really doing it! Do you want to keep riding?" Choco asked.

"Yes, keep riding. Put my next bet on 'Yorkshire Pudding'!" I whispered.

"You're in for Yorkshire!" Choco said.

I smiled as I said my thanks, good-byes, and hung up as I went back to Arnold.

"Sorry about that, charming." I said as I snuggled close to him.

"It's okay, beautiful. I've been waiting for you." Arnold smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

I giggled as I kept listening to the next horse race. It was going to be pretty sweet now...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-three! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	175. The Debt

Okay, because I did 'Suspended', I only thought it'd be natural I follow it with 'Principal Simmons'! Why? I don't know, I guess I felt those two episodes linked in a way. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over the next couple days, I have been riding it out like never before. I made a lot of money thus far and I wasn't going to lose it anytime soon.

I know it may sound a bit cocky on my end, but I don't care! Thus far, I am rolling in the dough!

Though, I'm not sure if I was really good at my poker faces. Heck, even Nadine, Phoebe and Lila have noticed a huge smile on my face when we were walking inside school on Thursday. The three paused as they looked at me...

Lila sighed as she said, "All right, if nobody's going to say it, I will. Rhonda, what is with the creepy smile?"

"Oh, let's just say I am rolling in it." I smiled as I skipped around a bit.

Phoebe shook her head as she said, "Whatever idea you recently got, you better hope it doesn't backfire on you."

"Oh, since when do my ideas backfire on me?" I laughed.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila just looked at each other with unamused looks as if to say, "Seriously?"

As we went into our classrooms to get settled in, Olga came in with an announcement.

"Now, class, before we begin, Mr. Simmons is currently taking Principal Wartz' place while Principal Wartz is away on seminar." Olga explained. "However, Mr. Simmons has asked for a favor to have at least one student from his class be his assistant for most of the day. Not to worry, their homework will be delivered. Are there any volunteers? Anybody?"

I noticed nobody was raising their hands... for a slight moment, but Arnold did raise his. Olga smiled. "Ah, thank you, Arnold. I'm sure Mr. Simmons will greatly appreciate the help."

"Anytime, Miss Pataki." Arnold said as he gathered his things and went outside of the classroom.

_**"Good to know that even in this timeline, Arnold volunteered to be Mr. Simmons' assistant." **_Helga chuckled.

_"Do you mean to tell me that Principal Wartz went to that seminar?" _I asked.

_**"Actually, Mr. Simmons was principal for two weeks, long story, but it kind of involved Wartz being a total buzzkill..."**_

_"When isn't he a buzzkill?" _I rolled my eyes.

_**"Mr. Simmons tried to make the school his vision, but it didn't work out too good for him. I mean, no boundaries are okay, but..."**_

_"...you got to have set rules and know when to balance each section out." _I nodded. _"I think I'm following you, Helga."_

**_"Good. At least it's a two day seminar rather than Wartz quitting being the principal for two weeks." _**Helga said in my mind.

_"Even if we wish Principal Wartz would just go away." _I chuckled.

_**"I know, I know. He's tough but fair." **_Helga said. _**"And let's face it, Principal Simmons NEEDS Wartz' toughness to balance out Simmons' fairness."**_

_"Yeah, I notice. Principal Wartz and Mr. Simmons do work pretty well as a team sometimes." _I said to Helga in my mind.

_**"Don't you know it..." **_Helga laughed.

I decided to just focus on Olga as I continued writing down notes on the subjects.

* * *

Eventually, the two days have passed and Saturday came rolling around the corner. I was sitting down at the TV, having tuned in to the horse races as all the other adults were busy getting their stuff out, ready for the garage sale.

It was then Arnold's grandfather came in as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Hey, little girl. What are you watching?"

"Oh, I'm just watching something that... let's just say, will make everyone in this house really, really happy." I smiled.

Arnold's grandfather looked at the TV. "Seems like you're watching a horse race to me."

"Not just a horse race, but THE horse race!" I smiled.

"Didn't peg you as a girl interested in horses, but okay." Arnold's grandfather shrugged as he sat down and watched with me.

"Okay, okay, keep your eye on Timbur Lane!" I smiled, pointing to the screen.

"The one that just went into convulsions and fell?" Arnold's grandfather blinked.

I double taked as I looked closer at the screen, staring in shock as I saw what Arnold's grandfather just described. "Uh... yeah... that's the one."

I looked worried as I watched the horse just down on the ground. I heard Arnold's grandfather say in concern, "I don't think he's getting up."

"He will, he will, maybe he dropped something." I said in worry. No, no, this couldn't be happening.

"Well, at least the jockey's okay." Arnold's grandfather said.

"Who cares? GET UP! GET UP!" I shouted to the TV screen.

Arnold's grandfather laughed as he walked out. "Well, that was pretty enjoyable. Feel sorry for the horse that fell, but oh well. If somebody had money on that horse, they must be really upset on losing that bet. Well, see you around."

As I watched Arnold's grandfather leave, I nervously dialed the number as I waited for the phone to pick up. Choco picked up the phone. "Choco? Olga here. Does that race count?"

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid it does." Choco said through the phone.

"Okay... how much am I up?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"You didn't win, your savings don't go up." Choco sighed.

"Oh... then how much am I down?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way, Miss Pataki... you lost all your money. You remember the total I told you!" Choco said.

My eyes shrank as I heard Helga say in my head, _**"You're screwed."**_

"Okay, okay, maybe I can still make up for it! Okay, how about I place two thousand on..." I started.

"That was the last horse race until next month, Miss Pataki. You can't bet anymore." I heard Choco growling.

"WHAT? What do you mean I can't bet anymore!" I said in worry.

"Olga Pataki, I know your friend Sharlene! I'm going to call her and get your new address from her so that I can come over and collect the debt!" Choco explained. "Good-bye!"

"No, wait, wait, there's no reason for you to come over to the Sunset Arms boarding house! I'll send you a check in the mail!" I said in worry, but it was too late, Choco hung up the phone.

I groaned in worry as I saw Arnold coming in. "Arnold, buddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Rhonda." Arnold said, polishing up an old book that he planned on selling.

"I want your opinion, it's all hypothetical, really. Suppose a little kid placed a bet with a professional bookie using the name of their parent, whether biological or adopted, let's say adopted, okay, for a huge amount of money, say... uh..." I smiled nervously. "...six thousand dollars."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as I continued on, "And then the kid loses it all, and she knows the adopted parent will know something... and the kid can't cover the losses, and neither can the adopted parent. Hypothetically... what would happen to that kid and parent?"

"Well... hypothetically... the kid would get grounded for making such a stupid bet in the first place, and the adult could have his or her legs broken." Arnold frowned as I gulped. "Why did you ask?"

"Oh... no reason. Just wanted to make conversation." I smiled.

"Oh, okay." Arnold nodded as he picked up the book. "But Rhonda, if you want my advice, whatever you did... just tell the truth and be out with it... I'm going to be setting things up for the garage sale."

As Arnold went out with the old book in hand, I sighed as I looked at the screen. "GET UP!"

_**"Forget it. You just screwed yourself!" **_Helga frowned. _**"Just tell Olga the truth!"**_

_"Okay..." _I sighed as I got up... then paused. _"OR..."_

**_"NO! NO 'OR'!"_** Helga yelled at me, but it was too late, I was already running upstairs. _**"Why do I bother? You didn't listen to me since the separation, you're not listening to me now."**_

Helga's words didn't phase me a bit as I was now up in Olga and my apartment as I was searching around for things, hoping to see if they can get sold for six thousand dollars at the garage sale. Maybe there's still a chance!

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-four! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	176. Another Mystery Deepens

And now, here we go with the next episode! Now, some of you may have noticed I debunked the 'Racing Mule' episode, mainly because Olga was here and the vote went into a bit of a majority to not waste money on one horse... now, while this episode's context doesn't happen within my version of the continuity, I'm sure the mule will be fine... maybe? Anyway, let's not talk about the whereabouts of the mule right now! We still have an arc to proceed with, and this episode! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, I looked at everything I could muster up for the garage sale as I looked at a shirt. _"Say, Helga, you think I can get six grand with this?"_

**_"More like two dollars." _**I heard Helga say in my mind.

I shrugged. _"Well, it's a start..."_

"Oh Rhonda..."

I yelped as I turned to see Olga giving a warm smile before noticing I was gathering stuff. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well, I just thought I'd throw in my contribution to the garage sale." I explained as I laid down the stuff.

"You do know you're giving away EVERYTHING, right?" Olga said, looking down.

I paused as I looked down. "Oh, sorry... I guess I just wanted to help us out of our financial trouble..." I then muttered, "...preferably by late afternoon."

Olga giggled as she picked up some of the things I laid aside and said, "Don't be silly, Rhonda. We're not in financial trouble."

"Yes-we-are."

"What?" Olga asked as she turned to me in confusion.

"Uh, nothing." I paused as Olga nodded.

"Well, I'll just tag these and I'll put them up for you." Olga said as I picked up some of the stuff I laid out and put it back on my bed.

"Thanks, Olga." I said as Olga went out with some of the stuff.

I sighed as I laid down... noticing a certain diary and screwdriver that I just happened to lay out. Maybe I should...

I decided to distract myself momentarily to finally remove the staples from the diary... I picked up the diary and opened it to the staples as I carefully removed the next staple in line. Ah ha... there we go...

It was enough to loosen something as it slid out from the pages and fell right on the bed. I looked closely at the object... it seemed to be heart shaped and gold... I was about to pick it up to examine it... when I heard some footsteps coming from nearby. I put the object, the diary and screwdriver back in my backpack... I made a note to look at the gold, heart-shaped object later. I paused nervously as I smiled.

"Oh, Rhonda?" Olga peeked inside as I sighed in relief. "Just wanted to tell you that we're going to be setting up the banquet for Arnold's grandparents while the garage sale is happening."

"Oh, okay. That's cool." I nodded. "Thanks, Olga."

Olga nodded as she ducked out.

_"Helga, does Olga get mad?" _I asked Helga.

_**"Never seen her angry before, but I don't bother trying." **_Helga explained to me. _**"I mean, the only emotions I know of my Olga are happiness, due to how perfect and so much of a suck-up she is, and sadness, that's only if one thing goes wrong, like a bad grade. I have never once seen anger coming from her."**_

_"Sheesh, I hate to see her angry side..." _I said nervously.

_**"Please just tell the truth, you are wasting your time!" **_Helga growled.

_"I could do that... OR..." _I smiled, getting an idea.

_**"ENOUGH WITH THE 'ORS'! EITHER YOU WORK WITH ME OR... you're still going through with whatever crazy idea you have, are you?" **_Helga sighed in defeat as I was going downstairs to see what was up with the tags. Downstairs, I noticed Arnold was just finished with tagging all the items. As soon as he left, I pulled out a pen and started to get to work as quickly as I could.

* * *

_**"I can't believe you changed the prices of everything without anybody noticing." **_Helga said as I was peeking out the kitchen window to see the garage sale set up as people were looking around at the items.

"Yeah... it's a genius idea!" I said to her, figuring that it would be safe to just talk to myself out loud. "All I have to do is see if there are any..."

_**"Rhonda, nobody is going to buy a used lamp for a thousand dollars." **_Helga sighed. _**"OR try to buy eight hundred dollar screwdrivers."**_

"Well, it has been an hour... I'm sure..." I paused as I looked outside to see Phoebe and Nadine looking at some of the items... before examining one of the items. "Oh no! My friends are looking at the price tag."

I saw Nadine and Phoebe with unamused looks before I watched them go up to a concerned Arnold and Olga, along with a few others sitting down as they started to talk. After a moment, Arnold got up and examined the price tag on one of the items in stock.

"Aw man, he noticed!" I yelped as I ducked under the couch.

_**"Just come out with it already!" **_Helga yelled as I started shaking from behind the couch.

A few minutes later, I heard the door opening and closing as I heard two people walking in.

"Rhonda!" I heard Arnold's voice.

"Rhonda?" Olga's voice called, in a not amused voice.

I yelped... as I decided to just heed Helga's advice. "Behind the couch."

Sure enough, Olga and Arnold's heads peered from above the couch as Arnold asked, "What are you doing behind the couch?"

"Shaking nervously." I said.

Olga sighed as she reached for me. "Get out from behind the couch, Rhonda. We know what you did."

"You do?" I said as I got out from behind the couch.

"Yes. Just tell us why you did it." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"I was just trying to get a little money... maybe six grand." I smiled nervously.

"Now why on earth would you want six grand?" Olga asked.

"I was trying to pay off Sharlene's bookie." I explained.

"What bookie?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion as Olga gasped and covered her mouth.

It was then we heard the doorbell ring. I sighed. "THAT bookie."

Olga groaned. "Rhonda... we will be talking about this later..."

"Okay, what does a bookie have to do with our garage sale?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"Arnold, do I have to fill in ALL the blanks!" I sighed as Olga was about to answer the door. "No, Olga, please, don't answer the door!"

"Sweetheart, let me talk to the guy at the door!" Olga sighed as she walked off. "Maybe Sharlene's bookie has the answer."

Arnold decided to follow as I sighed as I peered my head through the door to see Arnold and Olga answering the door. "Welp, I lived a good life."

Olga answered the door to see a brown haired man with blue highlights on his hair, with a white shirt, black jeans and a small cane. "Miss Olga Pataki. Good to meet you in person. You know Sharlene, I'm her bookie, Choco, but just call me Mr. Little."

"Mr. Little?" Olga raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes... you know, you sound different over the phone. You got a cold?" Mr. Little asked.

Olga shook her head. "No, I don't believe so..."

"Well, if you do, I would recommend trying this Theraflu. You have to mix it in water, but it works wonders, anyway... I'll just get right to the chase. You got the money?" Mr. Little said seriously.

Olga yelped. "What money?"

"Don't dick around with me, Olga, just give me the six grand and we'll call it even." Mr. Little explained.

"Wait... you think Olga made a bet with you, and now she owes you..." Arnold was glaring at me as I winced. "SIX THOUSAND DOLLARS?"

"That's what I said, kid." Mr. Little said as Olga was yelping in worry. "Come on, give me the money!"

"But Mr. Little, I don't have six thousand dollars!" Olga said in worry.

"Oh, you'll find it!" Mr. Little laughed. "Because if you don't find it... well." Mr. Little took a vase from the table. "Let's just keep it..." He let it go and broke it, making Olga yelp. "...hypothetical."

As Mr. Little left the house, I was already writing a will down. "I, Rhonda Lloyd, being of sound, mind and body, do hereby..."

"RHONDA!" Arnold and Olga both yelled as I looked up. I looked up to see an angry face on Arnold and a very disappointed face on Olga.

"Rhonda, I can't believe you used not only my name for gambling, but now you got me in a heaping load of trouble, little missy!" Olga frowned.

I looked down in guilt. Olga sighed. "I'm sorry, Rhonda, but... I just can't believe you would stoop that low to do something, but why would you do it?"

It was then that Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Potts and the Kokoshkas came in as Mr. Potts said, "Okay, we relabeled everything. Who changed the prices?"

"We rounded up the guilty party." Arnold said, pointing to me.

"Wow... I can't believe it... I expect this sort of behavior coming from... OSKAR..." Mrs. Kokoshka glared as Mr. Kokoshka smiled nervously. "...but I'm surprised at you, Rhonda."

"I'm sorry... you see, I overheard you guys talking about horse racing last week, and..." I started to explain.

"Oh yeah, the one where we had no say!" Mr. Potts frowned. "I still say it would have worked out."

"...and Olga mentioned Sharlene's bookie... I wanted to raise money using Olga's name, but in the end, I screwed up, and now we're going to be killed by a mob!" I said in worry.

It was then Arnold's grandparents came in as Arnold's grandfather asked, "What's everybody doing in here?"

"Yelling at Rhonda." Arnold frowned.

"Oh, what did she do this time?" Arnold's grandmother asked.

"Well, she lost SIX THOUSAND DOLLARS in a gambling debt using my name, and now I owe Sharlene's bookie money!" Olga frowned... then sighed. "It's sort of our fault, Susan."

"Us?" Mrs. Kokoshka said in confusion.

"Well, us AND the boys. We're the ones who even mentioned gambling in the first place... we didn't know a little kid would be listening in... I knew how ideas go into Rhonda's head and never leaves them... and yet we were indirectly responsible for Rhonda's urges!" Olga explained as she kneeled down to me. "Sweetheart, I should be mad at you, in fact, I am, but I'm not. I'm just confused. Why would you do this?"

"I'm sorry, Olga. I was just trying to help the family..." I explained.

"By putting someone in debt?" Arnold glared.

"No, I just wanted to save the boarding house. How did you guys intend to make that balloon payment?" I said.

"What? THAT?" Arnold's grandfather laughed. "Little girl, you are so confused! We put aside money for the balloon payment a long time ago!"

"You did?" I said in confusion.

"Yeah." Arnold's grandfather laughed. "I may be old, but I still have my brain intact, don't I?"

Arnold sighed. "Rhonda, I told you not to worry about the balloon payment, and what do you do? You worry about it. You were fixing a problem that didn't need fixing!"

"Oh..." I looked down. "I'm sorry..."

Olga sighed as she said, "Fortunately, I think I know a way out of the debt, but I'm going to have to call my dad to do it."

"Is your father rich?" Arnold asked out of pure curiosity.

"No, but he does own a big beeper emporium. He's a rough, but fair businessman, I'm sure I can talk to him about a certain debt." Olga smiled as she pulled out a cell phone. "Rhonda, we will be talking more about this later. Just... go to your room."

I nodded as I walked upstairs.

* * *

A little later, up in the room, I was laying down on the bed, for who knows how long... maybe an hour or so. It was then I heard the door opening.

"Hey, Rhonda?"

I looked up to see a concerned Olga coming over to me. I sighed as I looked down. "Did the gambling debt get paid off?"

"It took a moment, but I did manage to convince Dad to make a check for six grand to Choco Little." Olga explained. "Listen, Rhonda, I know you were trying to do what was right, but you have to understand that even an action has a consequence."

"I know..." I sighed.

"Please, Rhonda, I'm trying to help you..." Olga sighed. "Don't bar me out."

I sighed as I turned to her, eyes locked in contact with each other's. Olga sighed as she said, "Listen to me, Rhonda. What you did today, maybe for the past week, was wrong. Now I know you intended to do the right thing, but you're doing the wrong thing for the right reason. Actually... I wish I had your spunk when I was younger."

I looked up. "Oh?"

"Yeah... I wish I had the trouble-making attitude most kids obtain... I mean, it helps that I was friends with one of those... and even though I participated in a few activities with Sharlene... it just didn't feel the same to me. I guess it helps that... well... I'm a parent now and I have to keep my eye on you. Knowing what I have to go through with you... I'm glad I'm raising you, Rhonda. It gives me a void in life that needed filling." Olga said as she hugged me tightly. "I love you so much, Rhonda."

I said nothing, but I did hug her back as I said, "Arnold?"

"Hm? Oh, he's a little upset that you worried over nothing, but he'll get over it. In fact... I think I heard him muttering something about wanting a small kiss from you..." Olga giggled as she got up. "Anyway, I need to help set up for Arnold's grandparents' anniversary. If you want to help, we'll be in the kitchen area."

I nodded as I said, "Okay, Olga."

Olga kissed me on the forehead as she walked out of the room. I sighed in immediate relief as I laid my head back down. At least everyone wasn't too mad at me... at least...

I paused as I decided to examine the object that fell out of the diary once more, opening up the backpack. I picked up the golden, heart shaped object as I examined it from the back. I then turned it around...

...to see a picture of Arnold's nine year old self right on the other side.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-five! How was it? Bet you're all probably guessing and or trying to figure this out, now, huh? Well, here's where it starts to get interesting! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	177. Another Part of the Story

And now, the episode I've been wanting to write about for a while! 'Helga's Locket'! I was wondering how to approach this episode for some time now, but now that I'm getting the hang of it, I think I'm ready to present this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I just paused as I looked at the item in confusion. How did it even get there... the locket? And why was it stapled inside the book, which I've yet to take off the final staple of to read what I wrote behind the pages?

I paused as I noticed a latch on the locket. I was about to reach for the locket's latch when...

"Hey, Rhonda."

I looked up as I saw Arnold coming into the room. "Olga told me you were in here. Hey, I want to say I'm sorry for getting mad..."

"No, no, you had every right to be angry at me." I looked down.

"No, I didn't, beautiful!" Arnold sighed as he sat down next to me. "Okay, so you made a simple mistake! No denying that you have... flaws. But they're make what is you...well, you."

"Arnold... do you really care for me, even though I have these flaws?" I asked, looking up to Arnold.

Arnold smiled as he grabbed my hand. "Of course I do. You're my girlfriend, right?"

I giggled. "Yeah, charming, I guess I'm your girlfriend..."

Arnold paused as he then noticed the object in my hands. "What is this?"

"Oh, this?" I yelped, realizing I was still holding the locket in my hand. "Oh, it's just a... just a locket."

Arnold took the locket and gave it a closer look. "I never knew you had a heart shaped locket... and of me, no less. I guess..."

Arnold laughed. "I guess this just proves you had a real, genuine crush on me."

"Yeah..." I smiled as I took the locket back. "It does. I can't explain it, but every time I look into this locket, I feel like reciting poetry."

"Poetry? I thought you were more into art..." Arnold raised an eyebrow. "At least, that's what you say to me ever since we decided no secrets between each other when we found out about our feelings."

I blinked. Why did I say poetry? Sure, there was a time when I did write it, but I focused more on art more recently to express my love than writing. "Well, you remember my pink book, Arnold. Sometimes, I have a knack for writing poetry, sometimes I have a knack for doing art."

"Hmmm..." Arnold paused. "I suppose that's true..."

I paused a bit as I put the locket in my pocket. "Hey Arnold. When we say no secrets and all, I was curious. You remember how I told you about how I accidentally left the pink book with you, and you were still trying to figure out the poems..."

Arnold sighed. "In my mind, it always came up as a possibility that you might have been the one to write the poems..."

I smiled, remembering that time...

* * *

_It went from six-thirty to approximately eight o'clock, night had just fallen as Arnold and Gerald were now at the Ls. And I was the next girl on the list..._

_"Hey Arnold. The next name on this list... Rhonda Lloyd." Gerald said, pointing to the name._

_"Rhonda?" Arnold paused as he thought about it. "Well, she is a good girl, and she can be nice..."_

_"Yeah, you think she may be the one who wrote these poems?" Gerald asked as I peered in, a little excited, but at the same time, a little worried._

_"I doubt it." Arnold said, with a sigh. "She may be nice, but I think she just prefers style and popularity. As far as she's concerned, she's the top of the popularity chain, in terms of the school stats. She probably wouldn't find time to write poems, and if she fell for anyone, it's probably be somebody REALLY popular. We are good friends, but I don't think I'm on her list of 'popular guys to date'."_

* * *

Looking back on it now... I wonder... was Arnold throwing a hint that he did INDEED have a crush on me, even then?

"...but I didn't think then that you were the ones to write them." Arnold looked down. "Looking back... maybe I should have opened my mind that you were ambidextrous... or maybe I should have recognized your own handwriting. I mean, we have partnered up on occasions."

"That is true... and Arnold... as far as I'm concerned... you are on my list of 'popular guys to date'." I smiled as I lifted his head up. "You're the only guy on that list."

"What about people like-" Arnold started... before I put a finger on his mouth.

"You were the only one." I smiled, reassuring him. Arnold gave a warm smile as we both shared a long kiss with each other.

After what seemed like an hour, which in reality time was ten seconds, we both let go of each other, separating from the kiss. Arnold looked over to me as he said, "How could I stay mad at my favorite friend?"

"Am I really your favorite friend?" I asked.

Arnold nodded. "Favorite girlfriend."

"Oh, you charmer." I giggled as Arnold took my head.

"Come on, Rhonda, we got to still set up for the anniversary party for my grandparents upstairs. Luckily, the garage sale is still going on as normal, and Olga's out of debt, so I believe we're all set." Arnold said.

I smiled as I got up. "I'm following your every step, charming."

* * *

And thus, despite all the rough bringings from this morning and early afternoon, the rest of the day proved pretty good. Thanks to my help, Arnold managed to throw that good anniversary dinner for both Arnold's grandparents, which they were pleasantly surprised about. We were all having the great times of our lives, Olga was, for the first time as far as I've seen her, acting like an excited little kid when around everybody.

I looked around at everybody and smiled as I was enjoying my life with the other boarders, who weren't too mad about the whole incident, so I was having fun as well.

But during the end of the party, after Arnold thanked me for all the help and gave me a kiss on the cheek (which all the adults cooed at, especially Arnold's grandmother, who took pictures (she was dressed a photographer, for no particular reason of her own, as per usual), I went up to my room as I looked at the locket once more, wondering where it could have possibily came from. It was then I noticed a latch near the locket as I decided to open the locket... and inside, I noticed some words... which were pretty surprising.

_'Arnold, my soul, you are always in my heart. Love, Helga G. Pataki'._

My eyes widened in shock. This was Helga's handwriting! But how, wha-

_"HELGA, what do you know about this?" _I said, holding up the locket.

_**"You're going to have to describe it to me, I can't..." **_I heard Helga in my mind, as if denying something.

_"Don't give me that crap, Helga! You know you can see through my eyes!" _I yelled.

_**"Uh..." **_I heard Helga say... before I suddenly shut my eyes and couldn't get them open. _**"No, I can't."**_

_"Helga..." _I growled.

I heard Helga sigh as I opened my eyes. She then said, _**"Okay, there is a story behind the locket, but I can't talk to you about it through just mind talks. Can we talk in your dreams tonight?"**_

_"Fine. You better have a good reason." _I sighed as Olga came in, I quickly shut the locket up and hid it, as if I knew exactly what to do if Olga came in.

"Well, overall, not a bad day, huh, my little sweetheart?" Olga smiled.

"Yeah..." I nodded as I yawned.

Olga giggled as she hugged me. "You look a little tuckered, sweetie. You might want to get to bed."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Olga." I smiled as I collected my pajamas.

* * *

_Pretty soon, I was in bed and dreaming as I entered into Helga's room in my dreams. I noticed Helga sitting close nearby, and I notice she was holding a mirror to herself, looking down in sadness as she put the mirror down. **"So... I suppose you want to know about the locket."**_

_"Yeah." I said as I sat down._

**_"Well, to begin with, yes, this is indeed my locket. I never get separated from it, because it's the last reminder of my own world..." _**_Helga sighed. **"And a possibility that I could go back to my own timeline... if I do everything right..."**_

_"Everything right?" I asked._

_**"Just watch."** Helga said as a projector and screen were conjured as she turned the film on._

* * *

In the reel, I noticed Helga, still walking around as a ghost, coming straight into Curly's house, as I know it. The young Curly was sitting and waiting as Helga came in.

Curly smiled as he said to Helga, "Aw, you missed me!"

"I did not! You were the only person that knows I'm exisiting, along with that other old woman who knows me!" Helga groaned. "Who was she again, it was..."

"Marcie, I believe, darling."

Helga yelped as she turned to see one of Curly's stuffed animals transforming into Marcie herself. Helga yelped. "Criminy! Don't do that!"

"Oh, would you prefer I break into somebody's house like you and Solara did when you traveled to the months that your mother was still pregnant with you?" Marcie raised an eyebrow.

Helga opened her mouth... then sighed. "Go on..."

"Helga, Curly here... is a student... he has powers that Lord knows not... call it crazy if you like, that's what we're calling it, but they work. Sometimes, people have the gift, and sometimes, they don't, but we still help them if need be when they're directly influenced by Solara." Marcie explained.

Helga frowned as she shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! But how is it possible for me to be normal again? And not a ghost?"

"Some say possession would work fine... it'd work fine as a host body until you realize the three true things most important in your life... can you think of who is the most important that you want to make up with them... get close to them for real?" Marcie asked.

Helga paused as she sat down. "Arnold is very important to me... that is a no brainer on that. I mean, I still have the locket of him in my shirt... if I can get in there and reach for it!"

"Don't worry, when you possess a body, all material possessions you had in your pockets in your dimension will be transferred into the body you're possessing in their pockets. You'll know full well what we mean once we try to train you." Marcie said as Curly nodded.

"Besides, Arnold was clearly hurting in your world... I mean, he was just trying to be your friend, and you pushed him away." Curly explained. "At least, from what you told me."

Helga sighed. "Okay, yes, I admit I screwed up..."

"In other words, if you want Arnold to be important to you, you must trust him, as he must trust in you, even if you're not who you are." Marcie explained. "Anybody else you can think of?"

Helga paused... as she looked down. "Phoebe... she was like, my first friend... and yet I always make her do things for me... no wonder she snapped as well..."

"You know it wasn't your fault, but rather, influence. But yes, Phoebe is also a good choice. In your dimension/timeline, she was always looked down upon, never treated as an equal. If you can treat her as an equal, she's bound to be a good friend to you..." Marcie said.

"Besides, it wouldn't be right to see a very lonely Phoebe with no friends in this timeline..." Curly said.

"That is true..." Helga smiled.

"Is there anybody else?" Marcie smiled.

"Nope, Phoebe and Arnold are all I can think of to redeem." Helga smiled. "And I can do that!"

Marcie and Curly just looked in surprise and looked down as Marcie says, "There is still a third person, you know."

"There is? Who?" Helga asked.

Marcie sighed, shaking her head. "Well, never mind. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Now, let me tell you more about what is going to go down about possession. For now, keep hiding in Arnold's place. I hope he's not too boring to look at."

"Are you kidding?" Helga smiled. "I still hum him that little song his parents used to do to soothe him to sleep, even if I don't exist anymore. It's as if he actually listens to me..."

Helga sighed, lovesickly. Curly sighed as he whispered to Marcie, "This kid is so obsessed..."

"She'll learn..." Marcie said as the projectioner went off.

* * *

_ I looked at Helga as soon as the reel ended as I asked, "Did you ever figure out who your third person was?"_

_**"No, I never did. And I'm still trying to figure it out, even to this day."** Helga sighed._

_"Okay, so... when you went into my body, I was... possessed? I don't feel like you were possessed by me." I paused._

**_"Not anymore..."_**

_"Huh?" I asked._

**_"Don't worry about it, Rhonda. The point is, during my possession of you, as predicted, everything in my pocket was transferred from my ghostly form to your own body... we stapled our things behind the first three pages of the diary, in fear of Mom and Dad just being curious about what I wrote and would open it..." _**_Helga explained to me._

_"Oh... I guess that would explain it... wait, did you say 'things'? The locket isn't the only thing behind the pages?" I asked._

**_"There was also that letter from the day I followed Solara when I wrecked my room and I found that letter. I hadn't read it, it just remained unopened." _**_Helga sighed. **"Not that it matters, probably just a stupid note from Olga asking me to come over to lunch or something to talk."**_

_I paused. "Well, I guess I better reopen the last staple sometime soon so that I can get that letter out, then."_

**_"Read the diary pages when you finally cracked it open as well... you may say they're... an interesting read." _**_Helga said as she looked at me. **"That's all I can tell you for now, but I'm sure you'll have a lot more questions once everything starts becoming clear... to you and to me."**_

_I nodded as I heard the sound of an alarm clock. "I guess I better wake up."_

**_"All right... you do that." _**_Helga said as I felt myself teleporting away. **"I'll see you soon... or later, depending on the time you take..."**_

* * *

I woke up to the alarm clock as I yawned, and smiled as I looked at the calendar! It was Sunday! A great day! Hopefully, Arnold and I can go out together today.

I got out of bed as I got myself ready for the day. I just can't wait!

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-six! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	178. Monkeyman and Olga

Here's the next episode, known as 'Monkeyman'! Man, I just watched this episode again, and remembering how a lot of super hero shows went darker as our years went on, even if this episode is more of the mythos of Monkeyman as a guy running around in a cape and suit... what I'm doing in this episode, well, while basically the same... you'll find out, you'll find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After I spent another good day with Arnold, I sighed as me and him got off the bus.

"So, why are we walking along this side of town?" I asked as we started walking.

"Sorry, Rhonda, but it's getting late, and the buses are usually closing up, so it's the best we can stop at. Fortunately, we're a few blocks away, so..." Arnold smiled.

"But Arnold, aren't these streets usually filled with people that like to mug others?" I asked. "I mean, didn't you hear the news on the radio?"

"Aw, come on, Rhonda, what could happen?" Arnold asked as we kept walking.

"You say that now, but wait until we get..." I started before I felt a hand on me as I squeaked out, "...caught."

Arnold got caught by another hand as two kids smirked evilly as the first kid asked, "Well, well, well, what have we got here, Grizzly?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, Pooh Bear... eh, what do you think, Bottles?" The second kid asked as he turned to a third kid, who just merely spoke in grunts and laughs. "Yeah, just what I was thinking, a couple of little kids lost!"

"Technically, we're not lost, we live just a few blocks down." I said.

"Shut it, kid! Give me your all your money!" "Pooh Bear" glared.

"Sorry, wiped clean." I shrugged.

"Shut it, you little smartass!" Grizzly growled. "We've been sent here to look for something, and we know you have it!"

"Sorry, don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged.

"Let us go!" Arnold said as he shrugged.

"Hand it over, or we'll get rough!" Grizzly laughed.

"HELP!" Arnold screamed as I looked at the three kids, a little nervously. I then did the most pathetic growl in the world.

"Oh, that was it?" Grizzly laughed as Pooh Bear chuckled.

"Do it again. Come on." Pooh Bear chuckled.

I frowned as I did my growl again... only for it to come out as a roar out of my mouth.

Grizzly, Pooh Bear and Bottles just stood in shock when all of a sudden, we all heard a crazy, scratchy shout of "I AM MONKEYMAN!", that voice sounded like Christian Bale if he deepened his own voice.

"Oh no, not this guy again! Let's get out of here!" Grizzly said as he, Pooh Bear and Bottles quickly ran off, just as we saw some shadowy figure riding a kart, chasing after the three kids.

Arnold and I just stared at the spectacle as I paused... then I sighed. "What just happened?"

"We just got saved by Monkeyman!" Arnold smiled.

"Monkeyman? He's real? I just thought it was some random guy yelling those words on the street!" I said in surprise as I then noticed a calling card with a banana. "Looks like he left a calling card, though..."

_**"I do not remember him leaving calling cards in my timeline." **_Helga said in my mind. _**"Nor do I remember him sounding even REMOTELY close to that dumb voice."**_

_"Similar run-in, I take it?" _I asked.

_**"Eh, I didn't see him PERSONALLY, but Arnold and the others did. I didn't believe in the whole Monkeyman thing myself, but I just took their words for it." **_Helga explained.

_"Ah..." _I nodded as me and Arnold started walking back.

"Still, I can't believe we saw Monkeyman!" Arnold smiled. "I can't wait to talk about it with our friends!"

* * *

"You actually saw him?" Phoebe squealed in delight as all the students from PS 118 gathered around me and Arnold at the jungle gym as we explained the story. "Tell me, tell me, what does he look like, how does he live, how does he maintain that sexy voice?"

"We didn't see him that much, he was in the dark, but we heard his voice." I explained. "He rode past us and left behind this..."

I pulled the banana card from my pocket and showed it to the others who really looked in interest.

"HA!" Phoebe smiled as she turned to Gerald. "And that proves, once again, some of your stories have plot holes, Gerald! If he's evil and crazy, why would he save our friends? Answer me that! Boom! You are in my house now, son!"

Gerald just rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, so I do admit the whole Monkeyman story legend I tell has some... holes. But that doesn't change the fact that he exists!"

"I didn't even know you cared for that story." Nadine asked. "Normally, you shoot all of Gerald's stories down."

"Yeah, because I don't know what reliable source he got them from." Phoebe said. "I mean, I don't know where he got the Monkeyman source from, but who the heck cares, he sounds really dreamy!"

Phoebe sighed as she laid herself down and started to giggle and blush like a schoolgirl.

We all just shook our heads as Lila said, "So, now that you've seen Monkeyman, what are you going to do?"

"Are you kidding?" Arnold asked. "Obviously, I want to find him so that I can thank him for saving me."

"How? He's a superhero!" Gerald asked.

"He's a normal guy who runs around in some weird costume yelling his so called hero name, and yes, I know he saved us!" I explained.

"Don't you think that's just weird?" Tucker asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know. I suppose me, Nadine and Phoebe going into a weird portal to find you was normal?" I asked.

Tucker opened his mouth... and then closed it.

"While we're at it, how about finding out a kid was the one controlling an entire company, and they breed dinosaurs? I suppose that's normal, then?" Arnold asked.

"Okay, okay, I get your point." Tucker looked down in shame.

"Anyway, I want to find him again!" Arnold asked.

"Good luck with that." Nadine laughed.

"Well, I suppose you can try catching him on Tuesday when the banana boat comes by. I heard Mr. Green say something about him once, but he only comes at night." Harold said.

I looked at Harold as I shook my head. "Uh, forget it, we are not spending all night at the docks, just waiting for a hero. I have a simpler way!"

"How's that?" Arnold asked.

* * *

"...I had to ask." Arnold said in unamusement as he was just finishing up tying up Phoebe, Gerald, Nadine, Tucker, Lila and Lorenzo, all of them near a fire escape ladder, near later as it was getting sun down.

"What was your plan, again?" Gerald asked, concerned.

"I figure that Monkeyman must only come by if we call for help, so... if he thinks we're tormenting you, he'll come right over and..." I said as I whistled, pointing down. "We got him!"

"But why do you-" Lila asked as Curly came back with some logs.

"Where did you want these logs?" Curly asked.

"Just put them near the victims' feet." I said as Curly gathered all the logs around the tied up people in the fire escape ladder.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, nervously.

"Thanks, Curly." I said as I paid him two bucks.

"Hey, those two bucks will go right to my college fund, so thank YOU!" Curly smiled as he left.

"Rhonda, Phoebe just asked you a question." Arnold said, concerned.

"Just a second." I said as Sid, Stinky and Harold came back with a lot of leaves. "Just lay them on the side here."

The three just nodded as they threw the leaves over, as Tucker, Lorenzo and Gerald looked up nervously. I turned to Sid, Stinky and Harold and gave them money as they left.

"Seriously, senorita, what is going-?" Lorenzo started.

I pulled out a lighter as Arnold's eyes widen, as did Nadine, Phoebe, Lila, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo's.

"You wouldn't." Phoebe said.

I lit the lighter.

"You really wouldn't." Nadine chuckled nervously.

I was about to get the lighter aimed towards the logs.

"AH! HELP! THIS GIRL IS CRAZY!" Lorenzo screamed as Arnold was about to stop me.

"MONKEYMA- OOF!"

I smiled as I turned off the lighter as soon as I heard the thud sound of Monkeyman falling through the pit trap. "And that's it."

Arnold and the others just looked at me as if I was crazy, then looked over to the pit trap that thanks to Sid, Stinky and Harold digging them up and collecting leaves to cover the hole.

Arnold just looked at me and sighed. "Okay, I'll say it. What the heck, Rhonda?"

"Sorry, but I kinda wanted to make the situation real here. If Monkeyman can respond to a call for help late at night, he'd have to come..." I said.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Phoebe said as Arnold untied the others. "And how do you know he would come here?"

"I guessed." I shrugged.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila just stared at me in shock as Lila said, "I'm getting a little uncomfortable with you as our friend..."

"Yeah, why do you hang out with her?" Lorenzo asked.

"Because she's a really sweet girl." Nadine shrugged.

"Next time, Rhonda, don't go through all this, just yell for help." Arnold said as I went to check the trap and sure enough, I saw the man in the pit, dressed in a costume.

"Sorry about that. But we didn't know how to get you in any other way." I called.

"So wait, 'I'm Monkeyman'! This was all just a trick? I'm Monkeyman?" The man, known as Monkeyman, frowned.

"Yeah, sorry." I said as Arnold looked down at the hole.

"Need any help getting out?" Arnold asked.

"It's fine, citizen, I'm Monkeyman!" Monkeyman frowned, seriously.

"Why do you keep saying 'I'm Monkeyman'?" I asked as Monkeyman pulled out a gun of some sort.

"It's a verbal tic I have, I'm Monkeyman!" Monkeyman said as he shot the gun to reveal a banana ring as it clung on to the hole and he used it to climb out.

Phoebe squealed as she was about to faint. "Hold me, guys."

Gerald rolled his eyes as he held a fainting Phoebe.

"Anyway, we're sorry again for trapping you, but my friend and I wanted to thank you for saving us last night." Arnold said.

"That? Think nothing of it, citizen! It's part of my job, I'm Monkeyman!" Monkeyman said.

"Say, doesn't that hurt when you speak in a gravelly voice like that?" Tucker asked.

"A little bit... but my real identity is so mysterious, nobody knows what it is! So I use the voice to disguise my true identity." Monkeyman said. "Well, if there's no need for help, then I guess I should be on my way..."

"No, wait!" Arnold said before Monkeyman was about to use his... I'm calling it a Bananarang Gun to climb a building. "I was wondering if... you'd like to come over to my place for dinner."

"Dinner? I don't know, citizens..." Monkeyman started.

"Oh, you can call me Arnold. This is Rhonda, and these are our other friends, fainted girl is Phoebe, the ones in green are Nadine and Lila, Lila you can tell from her red hair, Gerald with his red shirt, Tucker with his sports attire, and Lorenzo is a fancy sort of guy." Arnold said, pointing them out.

"Of course... but anyway, Arnold, I'm Monkeyman, I can't just go out to any old fancy dinner. I'm a man who fights crime!" Monkeyman said.

"Yes, listen to the man in pajamas, Arnold. He's Monkeyman! He's obviously too busy helping others!" Gerald said.

"Besides, I already have my hands full on one case. I'm trying to find my arch-nemesis, the Polk A. Mewsic-ian! He's been leaving tracks and clues behind lately that I'm coming close to solving it, I'm Monkeyman!" Monkeyman explained.

"What are the clues?" Nadine raised an eyebrow as Phoebe got up.

"Well... I can't say much, but thus far, he left behind a rubber chicken, a rubiks cube... that's so mixed up it's not funny... and a hair ribbon that seems familiar." Monkeyman said as he pulled out the clues as we examined them.

"Hmmm... Olga has a similar hair ribbon like that." I said, examining the ribbon.

All of a sudden, Monkeyman's eyes widened as he said in a not gravelly voice, "Olga Pataki still liv-" Monkeyman coughed as he went back into his gravelly voice. "Hmm... interesting. You say this 'Olga Pataki' has a hair ribbon like this?"

"Hm-mm..." I nodded. "She currently lives at the boarding house, where me and Arnold also live."

"Really..." Monkeyman paused. "I'm Monkeyman! You know, Arnold, on second thought, maybe just one dinner... then I'll go back to fighting crime."

"You will? Great!" Arnold smiled.

"Wait... he really accepted... what?" Gerald said in confusion.

"This we got to see..." Lila said as the girls and boys nodded.

"We better give a call to our parents first." Lorenzo said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing his mother's number.

* * *

Pretty soon, me, Arnold, our group and Monkeyman arrived at the door as I rang the bell. As expected, Arnold's grandfather answered the door as he smiled. "Oh, Shortman! I didn't know your little buddies wanted to come over to dinner! Oh, and who's this with you?"

"Greetings, citizen! I'm Monkeyman, protector of innocents around Hillwood." Monkeyman said in his gravelly voice as we walked in.

At that moment, Olga came in as she smiled to me, "Hi Rhonda, how..." It was then Olga looked up, and immediately, her attitude changed as her eyes widened in shock, then frowned as she lowered her eyelids. "Oh. Hi, Kevin."

"Kevin?" Phoebe paused as she looked at Monkeyman.

"Olga... it has been a while, hasn't it?" Monkeyman said, looking at Olga.

"Yeah, it has." Olga sighed as she was averting her eyes.

"Kevin?" Phoebe said in shock.

"So, you and Monkeyman know each other, then." I said, looking to the two of them.

"Acquaintences." Monkeyman said in the gravelly voice.

"We were in the same grade, if that's what you're asking." Olga said. "And for heaven's sakes, he's still using that superhero nickname he had when we were kids? Seriously, Kevin, let it go! You're too old for that!"

"Nonsense, Olga, nobody's too ol-" Monkeyman started.

"Kevin?" Phoebe was still uttering the name in shock.

"And drop that dark and gritty routine! I know the real you!" Olga rolled her eyes.

Monkeyman sighed as he dropped his voice, sounding more like a normal man. "Sorry, Olga. But anyway, nobody's too old to save people!"

"Yes, exactly! You don't dress up in costumes and run around the city! Seriously, I don't know how people have not called an asylum on you!" Olga sighed. "I mean, it was fun to pretend back when we were kids, but we're adults! For heaven's sakes, we are adults! I'm sorry, Kevin, but I told you to talk to me once you grew out of the phase... I see you haven't..."

"But Olga, I came here because of a very important reason..." Monkeyman said in worry.

"KEVIN?" Phoebe was still in shock.

"Oh, what?" Olga sighed. "I'm going to slip on a banana peel? There's a steep hill, and I should go first? That's all you ever do, Kevin! God!"

"Just hear me out, please!" Monkeyman said as he pulled out a hair ribbon. "I have reason to believe that somebody may be after you, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, and who would harm me? Your so-called villains that we made up based on the bullies that threatened us? Let it go, seriously!" Olga sighed as she growled and ran upstairs.

Monkeyman opened his mouth... then sighed. I looked over to Monkeyman and said, "I'll talk to her."

"KEVIN?" Phoebe said as I ran upstairs.

"I know, I know." Monkeyman sighed.

* * *

I ran up to Olga and my room as I knocked on the door.

"Olga? It's Rhonda. Can I come in?" I asked.

I didn't hear an answer as I heard a sigh.

I paused as I opened the door to see Olga looking through a book. I sat down next to her in curiosity as I looked over her shoulder. She knew I was there, but she didn't care. She sighed as she was pondering her photo.

"Is that... you and Sharlene?" I asked as I pointed to a picture of them, with Sharlene's arms around Olga and holding up a peace sign.

"Yeah..." Olga smiled as she then pointed down to a picture of the two as teens, along with Monkeyman as a teen, only dressed in banana glasses and an M on his shirt, with Olga wearing nice apple shades and Sharlene with cool shades. "I remember a time when me and Kevin were only young... Kevin was a really nice guy, really. He always stood up for me against a bully that always tormented about how nerdy I was."

"Nerdy? Olga Pataki? Please!" I laughed.

"I know, I know... it was weird... Alfred was always so mean, but I think he harbored a crush deep inside... Kevin did too, but not as much... oh, here's Alfred's picture!" Olga smiled as she pointed to a picture of a kid with brown wavy hair and a tough guy look.

"Wow, Monkeyman really defended you against bullies, huh?" I asked.

"That's what he liked to do, always had." Olga sighed. "But then it started becoming too much, and I hated that he wasn't growing up like me and Sharlene were... so I broke off the friendship."

"Was he upset?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I really thought he would change, but it's always that verbal tic of 'Monkeyman' that set me off." Olga sighed. "That, and I got tired of being protected all the time... I don't know, maybe I was upset with my dad for always protecting me against boys, and... I wanted to break off my friendship with Kevin before Dad got any ideas."

"Oh wow... but you're out of the house now, so... you're open for dating, right?" I asked.

"Maybe... but Kevin's just so... too hung in his imagination that I don't think he has a chance with me." Olga said.

"But Monkeyman seems to really miss you." I said as Olga looked up. "Can't you at least give him a chance? Maybe he'll change."

Olga paused. "I... I guess I can talk to him..."

I nodded as Olga put her high school yearbook away. "Come on, why don't we talk with Kevin?"

* * *

As me and Olga came downstairs, we saw an amazing sight as we saw Monkeyman talking with the others, carrying a civilized conversation.

"So yeah, in the end, my uncle had been working on a new album... but I don't know, I think he's just making the best of his time..." Monkeyman explained as everyone looked interested.

"Hey, Kev." Olga said as Kevin looked up.

"Oh... hi, Olga." Kevin sighed. "Listen, Olga, I know I haven't been... perfect. But I want to make it up to you. I want to be someone that suits you... if you can just give me a chance, I can prove I can be up to your standards."

Olga paused as she smiled. "Okay, I'll give you a chance."

"You will?" Monkeyman asked. "That's great. You won't be disappointed, Olga! How can I make it up to you?"

"Well..." Olga smiled as she pulled out a lot of tickets. "Sharlene was originally supposed to take her company over to an opera showing, but her employers had other things to do, including Sharlene herself. She mailed the tickets over, and... well, I was going to ask when you got here, but..." Olga turned. "How would you kids like to go to an opera tomorrow?"

"Oh sure!" Arnold smiled.

"That'll be fun!" I smiled.

"Hey, man, I'm sure my parents won't mind me staying out a little longer." Gerald smiled.

"As long as we have short homework assignments, we're in!" Phoebe nodded.

"This could be fun!" Lorenzo and Lila smiled.

"Yeah!" Nadine and Tucker nodded.

"And uh... Kevin, would you mind accompanying us?" Olga asked.

Monkeyman paused as he smiled. "I'd be delighted, little Pataki."

Olga giggled.

* * *

Pretty soon, the next night, Olga and Monkeyman, the latter now dressed in a tuxedo and cleaned nicely, was leading us kids to the opera house as Arnold smiled. "I think the last time we went inside an opera house was on our field trip last year."

"Yeah..." I smiled, remembering the good times, Nadine, Phoebe and Gerald nodded. Lila, Lorenzo and Tucker, the only people not on the field trip with us on that day, just blinked in confusion.

"Well, here we are, Kev." Olga said as we all went inside.

"Olga?"

Olga froze for a minute, then sighed. "Oh. Hello, father."

We all turned to see Big Bob Pataki and Miriam Pataki standing next to each other, dressed nicely as Miriam gave a sad smile. "Hello, Olga."

"Hello, mother." Olga gave a sad smile too.

"You're still attending operas?" Big Bob asked.

"No, my friend just didn't want to go, and we had leftover tickets." Olga sighed.

"Oh." Big Bob looked down.

"So... I see you two are trying to... reconcile?" Olga asked.

"Uh... yeah." Miriam nodded as Big Bob sighed.

"Well, you, uh... you have a good night." Big Bob said as he and Miriam left.

"Same here." Olga smiled.

Kevin raised an eyebrow as he said, "Still a little tension?"

"Yes, but ever since I moved out, I think the tension just started rising." Olga sighed. "Well, shall we go to our seats?"

We all nodded as we followed Olga and Monkeyman.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all in our seats as the opera was midway to the first act.

"You know, I like this." Olga smiled as she looked at Kevin. "Just a quiet night, us together... the kids enjoying the opera."

Phoebe was enjoying it as me, Arnold and Gerald tried to pay attention. Nadine and Tucker were whispering sweet nothings in their ears, and Lorenzo was holding Lila's hand as Lila put her head on his shoulder.

"Indeed..." Monkeyman smiled. "Remember Alfred?"

"Yeah, my bully. You always refer to him as a... Poke, was it?" Olga whispered.

"Polk A. Mewsic-ian, yeah... that was always a good name for the guy, the wavy brown hair, the smug tough guy who made puns..." Monkeyman said.

"Indeed." Olga nodded as the first act came to a close.

"I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." Monkeyman said as he walked out of the seat aisles.

"Okay, but don't take too long." Olga smiled as Monkeyman ran off.

"You really think Kevin changed?" I asked.

"I don't know... but at least he's being a courteous person. I think he may have finally grown out of the superhero schtick." Olga smiled as she turned to me.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off as Olga looked around. "The opera can't be starting the second act already?"

"LADIES AND GENTLEDUCKS!" A eerie, yet whimsical voice called from the speakers as we looked at the stage. "Don't be alarmed by my 'DRAMATIC' appearance! For you see, the rest of tonight's opera has been cancelled, to be replaced with a fun piece called, "YOUR DOOMS!"

Olga's eyes widened. "Alfred?"

All of a sudden, I felt myself tied up by a belt as we got trapped.

"Direct your vision towards the stage!" The voice said.

We all did as we saw the curtain open up to reveal a man with funny glasses, brown wavy hair, and a yellow flamboyant outfit, holding a rubber chicken, laughing as the man said. "Congratulations to all who walked into my trap! I'm sure you're going to have a "BLAST"!"

I looked up at the man weirdly as I turned to Olga. "This goofball is Alfred? The kid that always bullied you in high school?"

Big Bob, hearing me from behind my seat, yelled out, "HE DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?"

"Prepare to face the wrath of the mischievous... POLK A. MEWSICIAN!" Alfred laughed.

Olga's eyes widened. "Holy crap, it's real..."

"Now that I have you all in my traps... it is time to unleash my powerful weapon!" Polk A. smirked as he pulled out a gun as we all yelped. "I call it... the Brain Scrambler! One zap to your head and your mind will try to figure out how to solve complicated problems! And now... feel the pain!"

Polk A. shut the zapper right to everyone's heads as I felt my head... actually I felt fine. I looked around and saw everybody else just trying to figure out a math problem.

"What is that digit of pi? WHAT IS THAT FINAL DIGIT OF PI!" Olga said in a panic.

"Oh God, my brain! It's too much for me!" Phoebe said, tortured as everybody was shaking.

I paused as I thought to myself, _"Hey, why am I not affected?"_

**_"WHAT IS THIS? I CAN'T SOLVE THIS EQUATION!" _**I heard Helga in my brain.

_"Oh, that explains it..." _I paused... then I realized I better play along. "Oh God! What is 2 and two!"

Polk A. laughed as he said, "This is easier than I planned..."

All of a sudden, the lights went dark as Polk A.'s eyes were visible. "What the?"

"Knock knock!" A gritty voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Orange."

"Orange who?"

The lights came on as Monkeyman, dressed up in costume, appeared as he held his Banana-rang gun. "Orange you glad I didn't say 'banana'!"

Monkeyman then shot the gun right out of Polk A.'s hands as Polk A. gasped. "Monkeyman! So, you figured out my clues!"

"It took me a while, but I figured it out!" Monkeyman said in the gritty voice.

"Well, it looks like for you, you're too late!" Polk A. laughed. "Because everybody is trying so hard to figure out the hardest math problem for them! And pretty soon, EVERYBODY in the world will!"

"Polk A., you are trying too hard!" Monkeyman said as Polk A. pulled out an accordion.

"DOCTOR Polk A., if you please! I got an online PhD!" Polk A. smirked as he pointed towards an old computer.

"Folks should be free to solve equations that are simple! You can't force them to think!" Monkeyman frowned.

"Sure I can, watch this!" Polk A. said as he started playing the accordion.

(To the tune of _Maria _from _'The Sound of Music', _polka style)

(**Polk A.**)

**Can you manage to solve this little riddle!**

**Can you manage to catch this little guy?**

**Can you manage to keep up with my tune?**

**Yes you can, oh no you can't, bye bye!**

Polk A. then used the accordion to slap Monkeyman straight down.

**Many a day I know that you just love this!**

**Many a day that you should understand!**

**How do you solve this math, or even your history!**

**How do you take your life upon the stand?**

**Can you manage to solve this little riddle?**

**How can you possibly beat me tonight?**

Polk A. smirked as he tossed the accordion aside as Monkeyman smirked. "Like so!"

Monkeyman shot his Banana-rang at Polk A.'s gun and flipped it, and by the time he pulled the trigger, he was zapped. "OH NO! WHAT IS THIS! WHAT IS LIFE? THE MEANING OF LIFE, THE UNIVERSE, EVERYTHING! OH GOD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I mean, it's pretty ironic!"

Monkeyman nodded as Polk A. got tied up as Polk A. groaned. "CURSE YOU, MONKEYMAN!"

Monkeyman looked in satisfaction as everyone was recovering. Monkeyman grabbed Polk A and shouted, "MONKEYMAN!" before using his Banana-rang and going off.

Olga just looked in surprise. "Did Kevin just..."

"Yeah..." I nodded.

Olga gave a smile as Big Bob, from behind us, groaned. "What just happened?"

"I feel like I just solved a complicated equation." Miriam said in shock.

* * *

Later, as we were leaving the opera, Olga noticed Kevin, now back in tuxedo, looking down. Olga came up to Kevin. Monkeyman sighed. "I know you said..."

Olga then kissed Monkeyman on the cheek as Monkeyman blushed. Olga said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner. From now on, you just keep doing what you love, even if you do look ridiculous in that outfit."

Monkeyman smiled. "Thanks, Olga. You really are a sweet girl."

"Will we see each other again?" Olga asked.

"You may, Olga Pataki, you may." Monkeyman said as he went back to his gritty voice. "But right now... Monkeyman senses trouble! I'M MONKEYMAN!"

Olga smiled as she joined up with us as I asked, "You still think Monkeyman is cute?"

Olga giggled. "Yes. Very cute."

We all laughed as we all headed home.

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-seven! How was it? Before I end this with the usual tag, answer me this... did you read Polk A.'s lines as Weird Al, or somebody else, because I totally wrote them intending for a Weird Al reading. Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	179. Gruesome Accident

Here we go with the next episode, 'Phoebe Breaks A Leg'. I figured now would be a good time to do this story... but wait, you say, since Helga technically doesn't exist in this world, how is Phoebe going to get her leg broken? Oh... oh-oh... ho ho ho, you will soon find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A week later, Sheena, Lila, Nadine, Phoebe and I were gathered the school lunch table as I called up a meeting.

"Attention, girls. The minitature group of 'NO PEOPLE', the National Organization for People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgment, will now commence." I announced.

"You know, it's not really an official meeting." Nadine said.

"I know, I know, but ever since the only reason Olga uses the club nowadays is to hang out with friends, she assigned me as the kid leader for NO PEOPLE's kid division." I said. "Anyway, let's bring it down to business. Phoebe, did you manage to give out a list of health food items to the principal?"

"All taken care of." Phoebe nodded.

"I also did a little help around the area." Sheena smiled. "I offered the school board the idea of a 'NO PEOPLE' club in the school?"

"And?" I asked.

"And everything is going great. If we can manage to get a lot of interest in the group, they'll let us start up the club next year!" Sheena smiled.

"Hey, that's great news, Sheena!" Nadine smiled. "I'm glad we're getting somewhere with the NO PEOPLE thing."

"Indeed!" I nodded.

"I'm also helping out with getting new members of NO PEOPLE." Lila smiled. "So far, the girls of the sixth grade and fifth grade want in on our activities! If we can get this club to get enough members, we might even get interest in PS 118's high school!"

"Awesome!" I said as I looked between the four friends I have made. "Well, I think we're all good in that aspect! I'll tell Olga after school! Okay, if there's nothing else..."

I looked around at the girls, who just shook their heads.

"Very well. Meeting adjourned, then." I nodded as I banged my hand on the table. "Ow..."

* * *

I hummed a bit as I was looking at the mirror, admiring my hair. "You think Arnold will like my hair if it was nice and wavy?"

Phoebe, who was standing next to me, along with Nadine and Lila, sighed as she said, "Rhonda, it's Arnold. He'd love your hair if it was long, short or your regular size."

"I suppose it's a good point." I smiled as I picked up my book.

"Well, I'll meet you on the bus, girls. I got to go to the library to return a book." Phoebe said.

"School library?" Nadine asked.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded.

"Mind if I come with you?" I asked as I pulled out a couple books. "I got a couple books to return myself."

"Sure." Phoebe smiled. "I could use the company. Nadine, Lila?"

"Eh, sorry. I promised Tucker I'd meet up with him for a little basketball practice." Nadine said. "So I'm walking with him to the basketball courts."

"And Lorenzo and I have a little... study session at his mansion." Lila smiled. "I think Lorenzo's mom is actually getting accustomed to me ever since the truth's been out, so I'll see you later."

As Nadine and Lila left, me and Phoebe nodded as I turned to her. "Say, Pheebs, want to have a girl's day to ourselves after we get done in the library?"

"You sure it's okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, come on, Phoebe. We'll still do homework... it's just... I so want to see you with painted nails!" I said as I examined Phoebe's hands. "I mean, I don't know if a gittery purple or a neon blue would fit those lovely hands."

Phoebe giggled as she said, "Okay, okay, we'll do a girl's day, Rhonda!"

I smiled as I took my library book out of my locker. "Great!"

As me and Phoebe walked off, I heard Helga sigh in my head, as if being happy. _"Yes, Helga?"_

**_"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy that Phoebe's happy. I really wish I valued our friendship more when I was in my timeline..." _**Helga explained.

_"Oh, I see." _I nodded. _"Hey, maybe you can possess me for a moment and spend some time with my Phoebe. Just act like me, you'll be fine."_

**_"Uh, no, that's okay. You got this." _**Helga said.

_"Okay, but just know that I offered you the chance." _I said as me and Phoebe entered the school library.

_**"Believe me, I wish I could jump at th- never mind. You two enjoy yourselves. I'm just glad some of the events that happened in my timeline won't happen here." **_Helga sighed.

* * *

Pretty soon, me and Phoebe decided to walk over to Phoebe's house to spend the day as I took my stuff.

"Here, let me get that backpack for you." I smiled as I took Phoebe's backpack and put it in front of my eyes.

"Thanks, Rhonda, but are you sure you can see with both our backpacks in your arms? Wouldn't it be easier to carry both of them by their handles? I mean, mine has a handle and I'm pretty sure yours does as well." Phoebe said.

"Hey, with me, I can do anything!" I said as I kept walking. "Anyway, as I was saying..."

"Rhonda, you're walking away from me, let me keep up."

"...I was thinking, what would you rather?"

"Rhonda, we're going near the crosswalk."

I stopped. "Do you want to have a hair makeover, or just the nails?"

I then turned left.

"Rhonda, you just went to the middle of the road!"

HONK HONK!

"Man, what a traffic jam back there..." I said.

"RHONDA! LOOK OUT!"

I then yelped as I felt myself being pushed out of the way.

"What the-?" I turned around... just in time to see Phoebe get hit by a bus. I gasped. "Oh no!"

The cars then stopped just in time as I ran out and checked on Phoebe. "Phoebe, Phoebe? Are you okay?"

Phoebe groaned as she said, "Yes, no thanks to your offer to carry both my backpacks..."

"I am so sorry..." I said. "Can you get up?"

"Let me..." Phoebe tried to get up... then yelped as she fell. "Ow... I think my leg got broken."

My eyes widened as I heard Helga say, _**"Oh no... even when I think it wouldn't happen, it still happened..."**_

_"WHAT? You mean, your Phoebe had her leg broken in her timeline?" _I said in worry as I reached for my cell phone and dialed 911.

_**"Yeah, long story... even I still feel guilty for what happened."** _Helga sighed.

_"We'll talk about this later..." _I said as I held the phone to my ear.

"911 emergencies!" I heard the phone saying.

"Yes, hello! I need help! My friend got ran over..." I started.

"This is an automated machine!" I heard the phone say.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?" I said.

"To continue, press 1." The phone said.

I shook my head as I pressed 1 on the keypad.

"Thank you. Now press 4." The phone ordered as one of the people broke the doors open of the bus.

I pressed the 4 button.

"By pressing 4, you have indicated that you'd like to press 2. Press 2 now." I heard the phone say.

I pushed 2 on the phone.

"Congratulations on pressing 2. Now press 2 again." The phone ordered.

I growled as I pushed 2 on the phone again.

"By pushing button two twice, this cancels your 911 call! Thank you for calling 911!" The phone said.

"HEY! You told me to push it twice!" I yelled.

The man came out as he said, "Dude! The bus driver... I think he was murdered!"

As people went in the bus to check it out, I didn't care as I looked down to Phoebe. "It's okay, Phoebe, I'll get you to the hospital! Hang tight!"

"Okay, Rhonda." Phoebe nodded as I tried 911 again.

"911 emergencies! This is an automated machine! To continue, press one." The phone said. I punched one on the phone pad. "Thank you. Now press 4."

I paused... as I got an idea. I pushed one again.

"Congratulations, you'd like to... pay your hospital bill!" The phone said.

"What? NO!" I yelled at my phone... as I groaned and hung up. "Forget it!"

I started dialing up Olga's number as I waited. Pretty soon, I heard Olga on the phone. "Hello?"

"Olga, I need help, quickly! It's my friend, Phoebe! She got ran over by a bus!" I said.

Olga gasped. "Oh no!"

"She's okay, but her leg is broken!" I said. "I need you to call her parents, and I need to know how to control the 911 machines!" I said.

"Yeah, I had that problem with 911 too. Don't worry, help is on the way!" Olga said as she hung up.

I sighed in relief as I hung up the phone and turned to Phoebe. "It's okay, Phoebe... you're going to be okay..."

"I hope so..." Phoebe sighed as she tried to find her glasses. "I think my glasses got smashed in the process..."

"Oh... here, just take my glasses." I said as I gave her my pair. "Just until help arrives or your parents."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Phoebe said as I put them on for her. During that time, I noticed Marcie coming over near me, in her Caroline form.

"Is she okay?" Marcie asked.

"Yeah..." I nodded as Marcie motioned Curly, who had been standing nearby, as he went over and sat next to Phoebe as Marcie took me to the side.

"You were SO lucky that Phoebe was there with you, otherwise, we'd be seeing you dead right now!" Marcie frowned.

"I know, I know..." I sighed.

"But that's not the main reason why I'm here. No doubt you've not been told of what happened in Helga's timeline?" Marcie asked. "When Phoebe had her leg broken?"

I shook my head.

"Well, during her timeline, Phoebe was treated sort of like a friend, but more of a personal favor-doer for Helga. Helga does care for Phoebe, she really does, but sometimes, she can be a little overbearing." Marcie said.

_**"HEY!" **_I heard Helga yell in my mind.

Marcie just raised an eyebrow toward me, as if talking to Helga in her mind, transmitting it to mine. Marcie continued. "Anyway, Phoebe had her leg broken because of one too many favors that she was doing, and mostly because she didn't see where she was going..."

"Oh God..." I gasped.

"It's okay, Phoebe's leg healed up in that timeline, and if it all goes well, Phoebe's leg will heal up in a week too..." Marcie said. "Anyway, Helga felt bad, so she became her personal slave for a week... and a little more days than that."

"A little more days than that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say Phoebe decided to keep the cast on her leg for at least two to three more days before feeling bad for taking advantage of Helga." Marcie said.

"Oh, I see... but what does that have to do with me? Are you saying that Phoebe would take advantage of me?" I asked.

"No, she'd never do that to her best friend in this timeline, which is you." Marcie explained. "She knows you didn't mean it... but here's the thing... that bus was specifically aiming for YOU!"

I stopped short. "Are you saying..."

"I'm saying that whenever Solara finds an opportunity, she takes it! She murdered the bus driver, and aimed the bus right at you as soon as you walked into the road." Marcie explained.

I gasped... and growled. "Where is she now?"

"Already left when the bus went rolling down. Thankfully, there were no other people on that bus... but people will still try to figure out who came in and murdered the driver..." Marcie explained. "Nevertheless, you should be thankful it's just your friend, and that something similar happened to her in Helga's timeline and lived through it."

"But the bus driver wasn't murdered in Helga's timeline, was he?" I asked.

Marcie shook her head. "No... he wasn't. Which is why you need to be more careful..."

I nodded as I looked towards Phoebe, and sighed as the ambulance started to come over. "Thanks for telling me, Marcie..."

* * *

Pretty soon, me, Olga, Phoebe's parents, Nadine and Lila (the latter two just hearing that Phoebe got injured and decided to postpone everything just to be at the waiting room) waited nervously as we saw a nurse coming out. I looked up. "How is she?"

The nurse smiled. "Miss Heyerdahl will be just fine. She only had her leg broken."

"But she got ran over by a bus! Driven by a dead driver!" Her father said in worry.

"She's very lucky, Mr. Heyerdahl." The nurse said as Phoebe came out in a wheelchair and cast. We all sighed in relief as we went over to Phoebe.

"Again, Phoebe, I am really sorry... for being so stupid..." I sighed.

"Rhonda, you were just doing the wrong thing for the right reason." Phoebe said. "Believe me, if I was doing something stupid..."

"Still, one of us could have been dead!" I said.

"Yeah, you were both lucky!" Nadine said.

"Phoebe, sweetheart, I know your heart was in the right place, and we do appreciate you saving a life, it was pretty reckless of you to just run out in the middle of the streets." Mrs. Heyerdahl explained.

"I know, Mom." Phoebe said as she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Phoebe... just be careful." Mr. Heyerdahl said.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Phoebe? Tell me. I mean, anything." I said.

"Just a second." Phoebe said as she motioned her mother and father to talk for a few seconds. After the three nodded, Phoebe turned to me with a grim look. "There is something you can do for me, Rhonda."

"Yes?" I asked.

Phoebe gave her hand as she said, "Bring the nail polish for when we get to my house. I mean, we still have to do a girl's day, don't we?"

I gave a smile as Olga, Nadine and Lila laughed, Phoebe and her parents laughed too as I was glad Phoebe was taking this in stride. "Sure thing, Pheebs!"

As I walked with Phoebe over to the elevator, her parents, Olga, Nadine and Lila following not too far behind, I looked over at Phoebe and smiled towards her as I noticed a rainbow glow around her eyes for a mere moment. I blinked as Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." I smiled. "Anyway, glittery purple or neon blue?"

We laughed as we went down the elevator.

* * *

Pretty soon, even with Phoebe's broken leg, we did manage to get accustomed through it in the week as Phoebe was having some fun with us. Even if her movement was limited, we did manage to help her whenever we could, just so she could feel better about it.

Of course, it didn't stop Harold from mocking her cripple status, which got Nadine very enraged, which shut Harold up when he noticed Nadine's enraged eyes. He then decided to shut up.

Well, those days came and went, and when it came to get Phoebe's cast off, we waited until the next morning, on Monday, when Phoebe was walking out, carrying her cast.

"Wow, Phoebe, you're looking good!" Lila smiled.

"Yep! I feel as good as new!" Phoebe smiled as she walked with us to the bus stop.

"I see you kept the cast. Whatever for?" I asked.

"You'll see." Phoebe said as the bus stopped by. We all went inside as we passed by Harold... and then Phoebe stopped and clobbered Harold on the head with the cast.

"OW! What was that for?" Harold groaned as he rubbed his head.

"For insulting somebody who had been crippled for the past week." Phoebe growled, then gave a smile as she hummed and skipped over to sit with us, Arnold and Gerald, who were sitting next to each other, looked at her.

"Phoebe, you are cute but scary." Gerald said.

"Why, thank you, Gerald." Phoebe smiled as she laid her head back.

I just shrugged as Arnold smiled. "Hey, Rhonda, I never asked... would you like some cookies?"

"Oh sure, charming. How noble of you to..." I started when Arnold opened up the container of cookies. "...wait. You're not talking about those prune cookies that your grandmother makes, are you? No offense, but nobody in this area wants to eat and/or doesn't even LIKE prune cookies."

"I don't know. Prunes are a very good fruit. Besides, they're just dried plums... like raisins are dried grapes." Phoebe smiled.

"You actually eat prunes?" Nadine asked.

"Only occasionally." Phoebe shrugged. "Look, they're not as bad as you think. Arnold, may I have one cookie, please?"

"Sure, Phoebe. I guess you can have one." Arnold said as Phoebe reached into the container and picked out one. She then ate one and smiled.

"Hmmm... not bad." Phoebe smiled.

"You really think so, huh? Well... then would you mind if..." Arnold asked as he handed over the box.

"Not at all. I could use a little strength." Phoebe smiled as she took the box.

"Yeah... your Perfect Attendance award." Nadine chuckled.

**_"HEY! RHONDA! Need you to ask Phoebe something real quick." _**Helga whispered in my mind. **_"Ask her if she thinks this is a good idea to eat all those cookies before going up on stage."_**

I raised an eyebrow oddly, but shrugged. "Hey, uh... should you REALLY eat those before you go up on stage to accept your award, if you get it?"

"Rhonda, I'm the ONLY girl in perfect attendance." Phoebe glared. "I'm the only nominee!"

"But all the same, are you sure you should eat those before going up on stage... I mean, what if something embarrassing happened?" I asked.

Phoebe frowned as she shook her head. "Rhonda... I'm only going to eat two or three of these! I'm not going to do something embarrassing!"

I paused as I muttered, "Why do I have a weird feeling in my gut, then?"

* * *

There's episode one hundred and fifty-eight! How was it? You can probably guess what the next episode is going to be based on the last scene... BUT since I have more episodes to go, people will be happy to know that even though it was the final AIRED episode of Hey Arnold, it's not going to be the last episode of Oh Rhonda! Oh no, no, NO, I still have a lot to do! You'll see as time goes on! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	180. Playing Around With My Friends

And now, we go to 'Phoebe's Little Problem'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"What did I tell you?" I said as Phoebe was now looking at the empty tub where prune cookies were once in. "What did I tell you?"

"Okay, so I was really hungry, and I didn't get much to eat for breakfast... I was in a hurry!" Phoebe sighed as she put the tub in her locker.

"Well... you better hope you don't embarrass yourself on stage..." I said as we continued to walk.

Phoebe just laughed as she said, "Please, Rhonda, you are..."

Phoebe paused as she felt her stomach. "Hmmm... suddenly, I feel a little gurgly..."

I sighed. "Yeah, that's what prunes can do... sure, eating them protects you from cancer, obesity and all that stuff, but a downside to eating prunes is that it relieves constipation..."

"Ew..." Phoebe shuddered.

"I know... prunes are good for you, yes, but they're also known as a big source for laxatives." I explained.

"So, you're saying that if I don't go to the bathroom right away, I might... uh, well..." Phoebe blushed.

"...let one rip? Honk a big jawber? Blow the tuba? Pop a wafter?" I asked.

"You know we can just say 'fart', right?" Nadine said walking up to us.

"Well, if you want to be crude about it." Phoebe said... as she yelped and groaned. "Man, I'm feeling a little gassy..."

"Well, if you feel the urge, you better go to the bathroom now and get some of it taken care of... because... well if you don't do it in a half hour before we go to the auditorium for you to accept your award... well, let's just say it'll be a shame..."

"You'll be ashamed..." Nadine said.

"You'll think of changing your name..." I shrugged.

"Oh, what's in a name?" Nadine sighed.

"And you'll get downhearted..." I explained.

"How did you feel?" Nadine asked.

"Every time that you f-" I started.

"Guys, please! Stop quoting 'The Lion King', and get serious!" Phoebe glared at us.

"Hey, 'The Lion King' was a serious movie!" Nadine frowned. "A few times."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "All right, all right. I do feel a little gurgly. I'll take care of it right now..."

"Better hurry. They say eating too many prunes causes gastrointestinal distress due to excessive sorbitol and fiber!" I called as Phoebe ran off.

"I never expect you to use those big words, Rhonda." Nadine said as me and her started walking over to class.

"What can I say? Phoebe rubbed off a little bit on me." I smiled as we walked in the classroom. "That, and I read an article on prunes last week, this is still pretty fresh in my mind..."

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all called into the auditorium as we took our seats and got comfortable. We saw Principal Wartz turn on the microphone as we winced a bit, yelping as Principal Wartz presented the award to Phoebe for perfect attendance for this year.

"Now students, please join me in congratulating the recipient of this month's Excellence in Attendance award, for the thirty-sixth month in a row, I give you PS 118's own Phoebe Hyerdahl!" Principal Wartz smiled... then paused. "Heyerdahl? He-dominal?"

"Heyerdahl." Phoebe sighed as she took the award and microphone.

"Right, some Asian name." Principal Wartz sighed as Phoebe gave her speech. I tried to pay attention as much as I could to Phoebe's speech, but like everybody in the class, I started to get a little bored at the speech. Even though it was only a one minute speech, she still gave it her all. She then finished her speech as everyone applauded as Phoebe took a polite little bow to the audience.

She then gave the microphone back to Principal Wartz as she went back to her seat, joining us as she got comfortable. I then whispered to her, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I think I got most of the... er... bodily influences out." Phoebe whispered. "Thanks for helping me out with that, Rhonda. That would have been embarrassing if I didn't do anything about it."

"Hey, anytime." I whispered back as Principal Wartz then dismissed us back to our classes.

* * *

Pretty soon, class ended as me, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila were hanging out at Slausen's enjoying a milkshake.

"Ah... overall, not a bad day." I said as I finished up my peanut butter shake.

"You said it..." Nadine smiled. "So, you girls got any plans for tonight?"

"Not really." Lila shrugged.

"None of us do, actually." Phoebe smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I'm wondering if you girls are up for a video game night at my place?" Nadine smirked.

"Ah..." I gave a big smirk. "Smash Bros?"

"We're settling that score!" Nadine smirked as she looked right at me.

"I think I can settle for a little eye guzzling entertainment!" Phoebe smiled as she got up. "Lila?"

Lila smirked as she got up. "As they say... bring it on!"

* * *

Pretty soon, we were at Nadine's house as Nadine flipped the TV on. Nadine plugged the controllers in her GameCube and switched it on as the Super Smash Bros. Melee logo flashed through the screen.

"Okay, guys, let's pick our characters!" Nadine said as she was pushing buttons.

"I get to be Mewtwo! I get to be Mewtwo!" I said as I wavered my character icon over Mewtwo.

"You do know Mewtwo isn't THAT good a fighter, right?" Phoebe said as she selected Kirby.

"Are you kidding? He's the most powerful character in the game!" I said as Nadine picked Roy.

"Let me see... uh... I guess I'll take this guy." Lila said as she picked Luigi.

"All right, let's bring it!" Nadine said as she selected the stage... Pokémon Stadium.

"Ah... all Poke Balls for items?" I asked as the fight started.

"You know it!" Nadine said as she started using Roy's standard attacks.

"Shadow Ball! Shadow Ball!" I said as I held Mewtwo's Shadow Ball attack and sent it right over to Nadine's character, knocking her out.

"Let me see..." Lila said, trying to get used to the controls. "Gosh darn it, I don't think I can handle this!"

"That leaves you an open target!" Phoebe smirked as she used Kirby's floating ability, then Kirby's hammer to knock Luigi off guard. "Take that!"

"Oh, you are so going down!" Lila said as she was doing a motion of turning a hat around, except she had no hat to wear.

We were all laughing as we were having a lot of fun... until we heard a cracking sound. We all turned to Phoebe, who squeaked in embarrassment. "S-sorry..."

"Hey, we won't tell anyone about that... not at all." I chuckled.

"Yeah." Nadine said. "Guess it's just a residue effect..."

Phoebe paused and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I guess it was..."

"GOT YA!" Lila said as she used Luigi to kick Mewtwo off the stage.

"What the- oh no, you didn't, Lila!" I said as Mewtwo came back. "That was just playing dirty!"

"Hey, in this game, anything goes!" Lila smirked.

"Oh, really?" I said as I controlled Mewtwo, made him jump off the platform. "Well, it looks like it's you and me!"

"Bring it, sister!" Lila smirked as we resumed laughing.

Even the little incident of Phoebe's was forgotten as we kept playing for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

Pretty soon, I arrived at my home AKA the boarding house as I took a deep breath. "Ah... what a good day..."

"Hey, Rhonda!" Arnold said as he came outside, holding mail. "I was waiting for you to come in. A letter just came by for you."

"Oh! Thanks, Arnold." I said in surprise as I took the letter. "Who's it from?"

"No idea... there was no return address or anything, just an envelope that said 'To Rhonda'." Arnold said as I looked at the envelope.

"Oh, I see..." Arnold paused as I took out the letter and read it.

_'Rhonda..._

_Come alone to the park tomorrow on Saturday... we need to talk..._

_Marcie'._

I then noticed a little PS near the bottom as I read it.

_'P.S. Curly also wants to talk to you... he'll be here too... though don't be too surprised if he tries something...'_

I looked at the letter as I pocketed it. Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?"

"Just some silly love note..." I said as I put it away. "I'm intending to shred it later..."

"Love note?" Arnold said in shock. "Doesn't anybody know we're dating?"

"Apparently... somebody can't let go of the fact that I'm with somebody..." I sighed.

Arnold's eyes widened. "That's right... Curly! He always had his eyes for you, but... I'm actually surprised he hasn't tried anything on me..."

"Charming, listen to me!" I said as I looked at Arnold. "I know you're worried, but my heart doesn't go to him... it goes to you... always has, always will be."

Arnold sighed in relief. "I guess that makes me feel a little better..."

"Look, I'll talk to him and set the little psycho straight!" I frowned, looking at Arnold. "Don't you worry about it."

"I just..." Arnold started... before I put a finger on his mouth.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." I whispered to Arnold as I looked at the clock. Well, I guess that's settled, then. I was going to the park tomorrow to see what Marcie and Curly wanted.

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and fifty-nine! How was it? Well, I still have a lot more episodes to go, so I'm personally excited for this next one! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the TVTropes page of 'Oh Rhonda!'!


	181. Five Ways To Find a Detour

Okay, people were wondering for the longest time... the subject of 'Curly's Girl'! We all know this went deep into the relationship of our favorite rich girl and favorite psychopath of the Hey Arnold series... and people were probably waiting for this episode... but wait, how is this episode going to be possible, you may ask? Well... just wait and see, I do have a plan involving the idea of the episode in mind! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as I got up from my bed. I looked at the clock sitting on Olga's bedside... 8:30. About enough time to grab a quick shower and everything before I head off to the park.

As I did my morning activities with ease, I went back to the room to make sure I had everything. Let's see... my old diary, which I was so close to getting all the staples out... I can see the envelope inside, and some words, but I barely could make them out. I decided to just take it with me, just in case. Also a couple of pencils, a notebook... okay, I believe I'm all set.

I hummed a little bit as I was about to walk out, when I noticed something on Olga's desk. Curiously, I picked it up. It looked like an envelope of some type... and then I gasped when I saw who she was addressing this to...

_'Kevin Baker'_

At first, I didn't know who Kevin Baker was... until I snapped my fingers. That was Monkeyman's real name! I squealed a bit as I looked at the envelope... just when Olga walked in.

Olga raised an eyebrow, before noticing the envelope in my hands. Olga gave a slight chuckle. "I see you noticed I've been writing to Kevin."

"Yeah!" I nodded as I looked to Olga. "So, you two are seeing each other now! Nice!"

Olga giggled. "Well... occasionally I get letters from him and I respond back. I have to admit, he's pretty cute when he's talking through letters..."

Olga sighed as she hugged the envelope close. Olga paused as she looked down. "Of course, now I feel bad about Carver... he's still a great guy, but for some reason, just seeing Kevin again brings back memories of when we used to hang out... before even Sharlene showed up. I know he likes me... but I just hope he's cool about the fact that I'm reconnecting with an old friend I haven't seen in a while..."

I paused. "Oh right, Carver... well, why don't you talk with him, and I'll deliver the letter to Monkeyman for you."

Olga sighed. "I... I guess I can talk with Carver, tell him what's going on... hopefully he'll forgive me for this, but..." Olga gave a lovesick smile. "I just haven't seen Kevin in so long..."

"Plus, he's a hero to everyone. Can't deny that." I laughed as Olga took the letter and finished up writing the addresses and put a stamp on it. She handed the letter back to me as I said, "Well, unless I see him or Harvey walking around, I'll just put the letter in the mailbox."

"Okay, you do that." Olga smiled as I left. "Have a good day, Rhonda!"

"You too, Olga!" I said as I walked off, letter in hand.

I ran downstairs and opened the boarding house door as I went outside and closed it. I started walking off for a moment and...

Strange. For a moment, I thought I heard the door opening and closing behind me at the boarding house. I turned quickly and noticed... nobody was following m...

Oh. I saw a bit of Arnold's ear hiding behind the stairwell. I sighed. Right, I had to lose him.

I turned around, pretending not to see anything as I continued onward, trying to make as many detours as I could. The only time I stopped was to put the letter from Olga to Monkeyman in the mailbox and... gosh darn it, he's still following me!

_"I can't lose him!" _I groaned as I kept walking, knowing Arnold was following me.

_**"Arnold's just being a concerned boyfriend, that's all. He's afraid you'll fall for Curly. Granted, I don't know how my Rhonda went out with Curly in my timeline, but..."** _Helga started.

_"Hold the phone!" _I stopped for a mere minute to talk to Helga.

I heard a ding in my head before I heard Helga's voice. _**"I know you can't see it, but I'm holding a phone, like you said."**_

_"Visual pun. Clever." _I rolled my eyes. _"When did I... that is, the Rhonda of your timeline, date the psychopath?"_

_**"I don't know EXACTLY what happened... I'm thinking probably after the art show for elementary school students that the fourth graders went to on Sunday..."**_

_"What? When did we have time to do an art show?" _I asked.

_**"Do you want me to tell you the story or not?" **_Helga yelled.

_"Geez, sorry."_

**_"And keep walking! Arnold will wonder why you just stopped randomly!" _**Helga said.

I nodded as I kept walking.

_**"Anyway, yeah. I don't know exactly the whole story, but the Rhonda of my timeline wore a very expensive mink coat that from what I heard was supposed to be a gift to her... uh..."**_

I looked down. _"So... my parents were still alive in your world..."_

**_"Yeah..." _**Helga sighed. _**"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."**_

_"No, no, it's okay. Go on."_

_**"Anyway... I don't know what happened after the Rhonda in my timeline got the mink coat ruined, but all I knew was that the students and I were... pretty surprised to find her and Curly dating... with Rhonda willingly going with the psychopath!"**_

_"WHAT? OH MY GOD!"_

_** "Don't worry. I learned a little later on she was blackmailed from Nadine, but it was still shocking at the time." **_Helga explained. **_"Heh, I actually feel bad for her now. We genuinely thought that when the week ended, Rhonda dumping Curly and hurting his feelings was low, but actually, she had a really justified reason."_**

_"I see..." _I paused as I took a left. _"You think this is what Marcie wants to talk to me about?"_

**_"I don't know for sure..."_ **Helga said. _**"Dang. Arnold sure is a good tracker..."**_

_"He's still following me?" _I groaned. _"Darn it! I need to talk to Marcie and Curly alone! How am I going to do it with him tailing me! Marcie, give me strength..."_

I stopped in my tracks. _"Did I just say 'Marcie give me strength'? I must be going crazy?"_

**_"It's natural..."_** Helga explained to me. _**"Don't worry, somebody's on it..."**_

It was then I heard Arnold yelping as it sounded like he was being grabbed.

**_"GO! RUN!"_**

I just ran as I asked, _"What happened?"_

_**"I just sent Marcie a message saying we're having trouble shaking off Arnold, luckily Sid just happens to have a paranoia problem right now, nothing to concern yourself with." **_Helga explained. _**"Now come on!"**_

I nodded as I continued running.

* * *

Eventually, I reached the park where I saw Marcie and Curly waiting, Curly eagerly excited as he looked up. Marcie held a hand up before Curly could get up.

"Greetings. I'm glad you came over." Marcie said.

"I'm glad I could. What's the problem?" I asked. "Any updates with Solara?"

"So far, she's keeping quiet." Marcie sighed. "I don't know when she'll strike again, but I have a feeling it's not going to be good..."

"Why?" I asked.

Marcie sighed as she looked out the window. "Rhonda... do you know what is about to happen... about two months from now, the second week of June?"

"What? Uh... no..." I blinked in confusion.

Marcie said nothing else to me, but turned to Curly. "Do you hear that coming from her mouth? Do you hear it? It's like I told you before... she's not even the same person you know anymore!"

Curly frowned. "I don't believe it! She has to be there, she has to!"

"Curly, control yourself!" Marcie said before Curly could get up. Curly sat down in annoyance as she turned. "Forgive my colleague... but Rhonda, I want to know one thing... do you remember or at least have heard of... personality splits?"

"Personality split?" I blinked. "Well... I heard something like that from Helga... but other than that, no..."

"Well... then you probably heard of body possession, then." Marcie said.

"Of course I do. Helga's in my body, and she can possess me at any time, but she never does it except for a few times to hide her stuff..." I said as I pulled out Helga's locket. "I already learned about it when I asked about the locket."

"Hmmm... interesting..." Marcie said as I pocketed the locket back inside. "Do you know the full extent on how body possession works?"

"I think I can muster a guess..." I said. "Basically, if someone who doesn't exist in this world, but existed in a world similar to mine, is a ghost, she can do body possession, just live in a body and take possession of me at anytime..."

"Not just anytime... sometimes, when "Helga" takes possession of your body... the soul that originally inhabited the body would... just sleep until possession was over..." Marcie explained.

"So, in other words... if Helga took possession of my body now, I wouldn't be able to see what she was doing until I go back to consciousness?" I asked.

"That's... one way you can put it..." Marcie sighed. "But Rhonda, you need to know something very important. On that second week of June, it's the anniversary of..."

"Look, Marcie, I know you want to talk about the mysteries of this world to me, but right now, it's getting late... I really should go back to Arnold right now..." I said as I turned around.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

I yelped as I turned to see an angry Curly. "Cut the whole pretending thing! I know who you really are, so get out and let me see her?"

"What are you talking about, Curly?" I said in worry.

Marcie just shook her head as she backed away.

"Stop trying to be coy with me! Just bring her back! You done it so well in the past..." Curly growled as he was about to put his hands on me.

"Get away from me!" I said in concern.

"LET ME SEE HER, LET ME AT LEAST HEAR HER CHARMING VOICE AGAIN!" Curly yelled at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Somebody help! HELP!" I screamed as Curly looked ready to pounce me.

"Curly, stop it!"

Curly stopped as we turned to see Arnold walking in, obviously angry. Curly frowned as he glared at him. "Stay out of my way... FOOTBALL HEAD! Me and Rhonda are having a conversation!"

I turned to see that Marcie had stepped into the shadows and quickly transformed into Caroline.

"It seemed to me you were pawing at her and hurting her!" Arnold said as he took a step towards Curly. "Listen, Curly, I know you have an agenda against people... but nobody hurts Rhonda and gets away with it! You have a problem, you better talk to me! I know you were in love with Rhonda, but to creepily stalk her like this? To... flirt with her endlessly! That's not love!"

"Listen..." Curly looked at me, then turned to Arnold. "BUCK-O!" Curly turned to me... then frowned as he turned, "You better not cross me, you little... WET NOODLE!" Curly turned to me again... I noticed he was extremely worried as he turned back to Arnold, who looked steamed. "YUTZ! CLUTZ! Uh... come on, why isn't she... she..."

Arnold then ran up to me in concern as he hugged me. "Rhonda, are you okay, beautiful?"

"I'm all right, Arnold..." I sighed as I hugged him. "Thank you..."

Arnold sighed in relief as Curly just stared. I watched as Marcie, in her Caroline form, came out.

"Do you see it now?" Marcie said as she pointed to me and Arnold hugging. "Now do you finally understand? She's not the Rhonda you know, she never will be... what happened is what I just told you..."

Curly couldn't believe his eyes as he looked down. "For the longest time... and I thought... I see now. She's gone. She hasn't been there at all... just... just... something that she wanted me to believe."

Curly turned to Arnold and Rhonda. "I see now. You two are pretty happy with each other... I guess I can't stop that..."

"I'm sorry, Curly. It's nothing personal, but she already made her choice." Arnold explained.

"Save the sympathy, Arnold." Curly shook his head as he then turned to me. "As for you, I hope you're happy with that new life... now that I know she's never coming back..." Curly sighed as he started to walk off.

Marcie sighed as she turned to Arnold and I. "He needs some time to cope. But I'm sure he'll get over it pretty soon..."

"All right. Thank you, Caroline." Arnold said as Marcie walked off. Arnold smiled, turning to me. "You hurt?"

"No... I'm fine. Now that I'm with you..." I smiled as he held my hand.

"Well... since we have nothing else to do today... Slausen's?" Arnold smiled.

"Sure..." I said as we walked together, hand in hand...

Though Curly's mysterious messages left me to ponder... what EXACTLY did he mean by 'she's never coming back'? This was curious indeed...

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and sixty! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the TVTropes page of 'Oh Rhonda!'!


	182. Four Problems of Arnold's Dreams

And now for the next episode, which is going to be... 'Arnold Visits Arnie'! Now, I know this episode was mainly a dream sequence, but as one site I found on a summary of this episode said in the Trivia section, just how MUCH of it was a dream? I like to say in the episode, all of it, starting from the bus stop to Arnold waking up at his bed, was a dream. There was even a little essay about this episode up on this site called 'An Arnold Visits Arnie essay'. It's been put up by someone named 'HeyArnoldfan', and if you haven't read it already, do so, it is worth your time, and it does bring out some good points for this episode. But... in this case, let's see how I try to bring it up in this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, I was asleep in my bed as I awoke. I was feeling a little thirsty as I looked towards the alarm clock next to Olga's bed. 3 in the morning. I yawned and got up as I went towards the door, deciding not to bother Olga.

I was about to go to the bathroom to get a drink from the faucet when I heard some groaning coming from... Arnold's room. I looked up in curiosity towards his room, which had been shut up. I knew I shouldn't go up there, but... I just had a strange feeling. I pulled down the stairs leading to his room and walked up as I opened the door.

"Arnold?" I asked in worry as I noticed Arnold tossing and turning, his eyes shut.

"Arnie, no! Let me just explain!" Arnold was groaning and tossing.

"Arnold? Arnold!" I said as I was putting a hand on my body and shaking him.

"She came on to me! Didn't you even..." Arnold started before he was being shaken awake.

"Buddy, wake up! Wake up, you're having a nightmare!" I said as I put him down.

Arnold groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned as he said, "What time is it..."

Arnold paused as he looked at his clock and frowned. "Rhonda, it's 3:03 in the morning. What is it?"

"I was getting up for a drink of water, then I heard you groaning and wondered if you were okay." I said. "You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Arnold sighed. "Sorry, Rhonda... I guess I haven't been getting any good dreams since a couple days ago."

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, being the caring person I was.

Arnold nodded as he sighed. "I guess my dream started with me visiting Arnie in his area."

"Ah... you always visit your cousin then?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Eh, sometimes he visits me, but I never been to his country. I know his parents and him always came visiting us, but... not all the time. This time, I was visiting him in the country... and the strange thing is... it looked like Hillwood City... sort of. It was our home, except not our home." Arnold explained.

"Hmmmm..." I paused as I looked at him. "Go on."

"Anyway, after I met up with Arnie, I learned that he had a pet pig similar to mine named Abigail... except grey and really fat. And I mean, really, REALLY fat!" Arnold groaned. "Anyway, we arrived at Arnie's house... and I saw Lila! Well... it wasn't Lila, it was some girl that looked like Lila... she had Lila's clothes, not the green dress we know, though I would suspect she had it... but that black shirt, blue skirt, red hoodie combo. She also wore black shades that pointed and a backwards hat... two of them, and earrings on her ears... and obvious hair products used on her hair. She also wore the black shirt backwards so that the logo was on the back. And this Lila was taller! She called herself Lulu."

"Geez, the Lila in your dream is more of a bad 90s stereotype than our Lila. At least she had the black shirt, blue skirt and red hoodie." I laughed. "And she never wears that stuff!"

"Yeah, anyway, this version of Lila was trying to flirt with me for some weird reason. Arnie claims that she was his girlfriend, though I sincerely doubt that!" Arnold frowned. "I mean, come on! This is LILA we're talking about. She would never have an interest in me! Besides, her real world counterpart has an interest in Lorenzo, who, speaking of which, in my dream, was more willing to get down and dirty than the other Lorenzo! This Lorenzo, I guess his name is Laurel, didn't have an interest in Lila, eh, Lulu, either."

"So... Lulu... tried to flirt with you?" I asked.

"Yeah... she kept trying to get me to make out with her... which, come on, I'm not into her like that!" Arnold frowned... then paused, worryingly. "You know I never like like Lila, right?"

"Buddy, I know your heart is in the right place, always has been, always will." I smiled. "Continue on. Was there anything else in the dream?"

"Well... I guess me, Arnie and Lulu just took a walk around the town... and we saw some other kids that looked like our friends... except it was weird. Stinky was a smart person named Stumpy, Phoebe was a dumb moron named Fifi, Nadine was a bug hater named Noreen, Eugene was a safety concerned person named Ewen, Harold was a rich, egotistical man named Harry, Gerald was a paranoid kid named Gerard, Sid was a flirtatious guy named Kid, and Tucker Wittenberg was a lazy, no-good-for-nothing kid named Christopher." Arnold said.

I blinked. "One of these is not like the other."

"I know, right? I expected Tucker's dream self to be named Buck, not Christopher!" Arnold frowned.

"And... who was I in the dream?" I asked. "Who was I called?"

Arnold stared blankly at me, as if not knowing what I'm talking about. "That's the weirdest thing... in the two times I went to the dream, you didn't have a counterpart... in fact, I don't think you were in the dream at all."

"Huh?" I said in confusion. "I wasn't in your dream, or at least a counterpart wasn't?"

"No, it was like, you were gone or something... but there was somebody there who did try to console me, who I... I... kinda liked in that dream..." Arnold paused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Her name was Hilda." Arnold looked down. "She was a blonde girl in a pink jumpsuit, she had a ponytail, she was a very, very sweet girl. She told poetry, she was a kind soul... unfortunately, she was in love with Arnie..."

"Oh, that's too bad..." I paused, wondering something. I don't have a counterpart in my dream, yet... who was Hilda's counterpart? Wait... it couldn't be HELGA'S counterpart, would it?

"And then Arnie came in to accuse me of stealing Lulu, and I tried to explain as best as I could before he challenged me to a fight. He looked ready to hypnotize me with his eyes... and then I woke up." Arnold paused.

"Hey, it's okay. It was only a bad dream, that's all." I said, trying to comfort him.

"I know, but it felt like more than a dream. There was something else... I saw your adult friend, Sharlene in the dream. No counterpart, it was just Sharlene herself. She looked pretty angry, I noticed her spying on us from the distance." Arnold shuddered. "She was holding a gun... and she had devil horns growing out of her..."

I paused. "Now I know you're dreaming. Sharlene wouldn't murder a kid."

"I know... but just seeing her spying on us when me, Arnie, Lulu and Hilda were on that hayride on the town, it felt a little unnerving." Arnold paused. "For some reason, I felt a need to protect Hilda, like she was the one in danger..."

I paused. "Arnold, did you ever think that maybe this dream is connected to you and me?"

"How? I didn't see you or a counterpart of you in my dream!" Arnold asked.

"Well, let me ask you something first." I said as Arnold looked up to me. "What if Lulu was meant to be a test, to see if you would break up with me?"

"N-no! I'd never break up with you!" Arnold said, hugging me tightly.

"In that case, you passed that test pretty well." I smiled. "And about Hilda... you said I didn't have a counterpart... what if Hilda was my... counterpart?"

"How? She was blonde! You have black hair! She wore pink! You wear red... most of the time!" Arnold started to stand up.

"Does it matter how we look? In the end, it's what's on the inside that counts, and you have to know where your heart lies." I explained to him as he sat down. "Maybe Hilda doesn't represent me physically. Maybe she represents me mentally... as in, I'm in love with you, and I'd do anything in a heartbeat for you..."

"But she's in love with Arnie..." Arnold looked down.

"It doesn't mean Arnie may be YOUR counterpart. The Arnie in your dream represents you does have feelings for her, but doesn't quite realize HOW deep the feelings are. It's like you and me. You don't know HOW deep our relationship is, but if we were to walk another mile together, we tread it together." I explained as I offered my hand. "Do you get what I'm saying? Do you want to go on towards the next step? Are you ready?"

Arnold looked at my hand nervously... then smiled as he took it. "Yeah... I'm ready..."

"Arnold... even if I'm not who you think I am, would you still be my boyfriend?" I asked.

Arnold hugged me as he said, "Rhonda, I don't care if you're Hilda or you change your looks! I always know that the woman I love will always be there!"

I gave a smile as Arnold let go of me and I looked into his eyes... noticing a rainbow glow around them for a moment. I noticed it was the same exact rainbow glow as when I was with Phoebe in the hospital... but what did it mean?

"Rhonda... could you sleep in my room with me tonight?" Arnold said as he got back into bed. "I don't want to be alone tonight..."

"Sure." I smiled as I was heading for the couch.

"No, no..." Arnold said as I turned to him. Arnold moved over as he patted the side of the bed next to him.

I blushed intently as I said, "Are you sure? I mean, we're ten, for Pete's sake!"

"No, no, nothing like that! I just want someone to sleep with, nothing funny." Arnold said. "I promise."

I paused... then smiled as I went over. "Move over a little."

I climbed into bed with Arnold as I got comfortable with him. Arnold sighed as he hugged me and said, "Thanks Rhonda. I think I can sleep a little better for a while. Good night."

"Good night, charming." I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

And that's where me and Arnold were for the night until Arnold's alarm went off... I awoke the next morning with him hugging me for comfort. I giggled and smiled as I hugged back and snuggled next to him. It felt nice just to be snuggled with...

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and sixty-one! How was it? And before you ask, no, Arnold and Rhonda just slept together! They did not do anything funny! Get your heads out of the gutters! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the TVTropes page of 'Oh Rhonda!'!


	183. Three Couples In The Fair?

Let's get to our next episode in line, "Stinky's Pumpkin"! This is mainly just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the storyline for a bit, and just tell another regular story in this slice-of-life adventure! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Around ten in the morning, after getting up and getting back into Olga's room to get my clothes and change up (Olga had already gone for the morning, but she left a note that said, "Hey, Rhonda, you weren't in bed when I got up, I assumed you went out with your friends..." I chuckled, reading that bit. "...I'm going out today to meet up with Kevin. Sharlene gave a call and said she'll be with us too. I'll see you when I get home. Love, Olga"), I went outside with Arnold as we started walking together.

"So, what do you want to do today, buddy?" I asked as I held Arnold's hand.

"Well, remember during the spring days when I told you about Stinky's project?" Arnold asked.

I paused, trying to remember the past month. "You know, the months go by in a blur, I can hardly recall..."

"You know, when Phoebe made you place a bet that you could switch Olga's standard piano pieces to her playing the Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2." Arnold sighed. "You were only paying attention to Olga at the time."

I snapped my fingers, knowing what Arnold was talking about.

* * *

_One month ago, me, Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were sitting in the living room as we watched Olga playing a nice, calm piano piece._

_"You know, this really helps me relax, playing the piano." Olga smiled to us as she continued playing the piece._

_"I can see how it helps." Lila smiled._

_Phoebe gave a devilish smirk as she whispered in my ear, "Hey Rhonda, I bet you can't change Olga's piano pieces to a different piece of music!"_

_Hearing the word 'bet', I gave a smirk as I whispered, "I bet I can."_

_All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door as we turned around, Olga stopping her music piece for a minute. I took the moment to strike as I got up quickly and switched around Olga's music._

_"I'll get it." Arnold said as he got up and started to go up._

_I went back to my seat as I smiled innocently. Olga, not knowing any better, turned back to her piece. "Let us continue our piece, shall we?"_

_Olga then started playing a bit of the piano piece she was playing at first... but then all of a sudden, she flipped the page and started playing a faster paced piece that sounded like a different piece altogehter. This left Lorenzo confused as she said, "Wait, is she playing Clair De Lune, or Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2? I am so confused."_

_I giggled, the boys weren't wise to my trick, but Nadine and Lila shook their heads as Phoebe paid the money to me._

* * *

"Fun times, those were." I smiled as we kept walking.

"About a month ago, Stinky came by for a little advice on how to help with some gardening tips." Arnold explained.

"What do you know about gardening?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, I spent a lot of time in the greenhouse to know how plants work... you should know, Rhonda. You were there to help me with a certain project?" Arnold raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, the Biosquare thing." I snapped my fingers. "Sorry, my memories of that day were a little hazy."

"Anyway, I decided to give him the basic advice, I mean, as best as I can..." Arnold explained. "Anyway, he said he was going to try to grow something for a project for the fair on Sunday..."

"Wait, what? The fair's Sunday? THIS Sunday?" I said in shock.

"Well, yes. I thought you knew. Everybody knew." Arnold frowned. "Heck, I even told you last week!"

"Did you?" I asked as I paused to think about it.

* * *

_Last week, Lila looked down at me as she was trying to balance on my right shoulder. "I don't think this is going to work!"_

_"It'll work, it'll work!" I said as Nadine climbed on my left shoulder. "Keep balancing, girls! Phoebe, on my head!"_

_"When I'm in crutches?" Phoebe frowned at me as she pointed to her broken leg._

_"Well I need SOMEONE to balance on my head to make this work! If I want to get on the cheerleading squad, I have to show off some great moves!" I frowned._

_"Rhonda, cheerleading tryouts aren't until next year." Nadine frowned._

_"Doesn't mean I won't practice for it! Come on, let's push it!" I called as Arnold nervously came up._

_"Rhonda, I know you're busy right now, but I need to ask you something. The fair is coming up next Sunday and..."_

_"Sure, that'll be fine." I said, though I wasn't paying attention to what Arnold was saying._

_"You will? Great!" Arnold smiled as he cheered._

* * *

"...oh yeah. I do remember you saying something about the fair." I blushed. "Though isn't it just a vegetable competition and not so much... rides and all?"

"Hey, just because it's a vegetable competition, doesn't mean there won't be SOME things to do." Arnold said. "Anyway, I came by to see how Stinky is coming along with his project and HOLY COW, what a huge pumpkin that is!"

The reason Arnold said that last part is mainly because... HOLY COW, what a huge pumpkin that is! Outside, I saw some of the others looking at it as I saw Mr. Potts lifting the pumpkin off the crane.

I spotted Nadine with her parents at the crowd as I joined her. "What's going on?"

"You see that pumpkin right there?" Nadine asked. "Stinky's project... who knew the guy whose only talent is rolling a sleeping bag can actually grow a garden! Anyway, Stinky's project was so huge, he had to ask Mr. Potts to lift it and carry it to the fair!"

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "Who knew Stinky could make a garden out of the barren soil in this part of town..."

"And the pumpkin is in the crane!" Mr. Potts said as everyone cheered. "Okay, next stop, the fair!"

Everyone cheered as we all followed the crane.

* * *

Well, for Stinky, I guess he won first prize for having the biggest vegetable, but I wasn't paying much attention to that. Instead, I was focused more on the activities Arnold and I did after we watched Stinky's first prize win. And we managed to have a lot of fun together... eating some nice fried shrimp and fries together, entering ourselves in a raffle (which we didn't win, but, oh well), and fooling around trying to guess how many cotton balls were in the jar. Not surprisingly, Phoebe got it.

It was during the middle of the day when me and Arnold were sitting around in front of a caricaturist as he finished our picture. "Here you go."

Arnold and I smiled as we looked at the picture... I blinked as I noticed something different. For some reason, I saw blonde hair on myself... and a pink shirt... with a red stripe in the middle... yet Arnold was depicted correctly, I saw a blonde, pink wearing girl who looked like me next to him in the drawing. "Uh... I think you made a mistake in the coloring..."

"Sorry, I didn't have any black marker, and I ran out of red marker." The caricaturist said, looking down.

"Don't worry, other than coloring mistakes, you got us down pat." Arnold smiled as he paid the man.

"But that's not even my hair color!" I pointed to the picture.

"Rhonda, calm down. So it wasn't perfect. Did it have to be?" Arnold asked me.

I looked down as I said, "No, I guess not. Thank you, sir."

"No problem at all." The caricature artist said as we left, me still looking at the picture.

"Well, that was actually a great day..." Arnold smiled.

"Huh?" I said, looking up at the inaccurate picture. "Oh... yeah. It really was a good day."

A little awkward, I decided to change the subject. "So, what does Stinky plan to do with the pumpkin now that he's won it..."

"I don't know... he's thinking about making it into a pumpkin pie... or maybe pumpkin bread." Arnold shrugged. "But mostly, I think he wants to save it for something big..."

"A big jack-o-lantern?" I giggled.

"I don't know, Halloween isn't for another few months." Arnold said as we looked up to see Olga and Monkeyman, out of his normal disguise, holding hands. "Well, look at that."

"Hmmm..." I smiled as we watched Olga and Monkeyman sit next to each other. "Looks like those two are really hitting it off."

"It's like... watching two people falling in love all over again." Arnold smiled. "It's... really nice to put in perspective..."

"I suppose when you look at it like that..." I smiled. It was then I noticed Sharlene and Carver talking with one another. Carver seemed a little upset, with Sharlene giving a smile, yet a small glare towards Carver. "Hmmm... there's Sharlene and Carver sitting down. Maybe Carver is getting over Olga and was always interested in Sharlene..."

"That, or something else entirely." Arnold said as he looked up. "Well, it's getting late. What say we head home and do our homework?"

"All right... but I'm not keeping the inaccurate picture!" I shook my head.

"That's okay, I can keep it. Even if you're the wrong colors, I know that it's you." Arnold smiled as we kept walking.

I smiled as I shook my head. "Never change, Arnold, no matter what."

All in all, a nice normal day... and for the last couple of weeks of school, it was... until our final week of school as fourth graders, came.

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and sixty-two! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the TVTropes page of 'Oh Rhonda!'!


	184. Two People In My Mind?

And now we get to the infamous 'Beaned' episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was during those few weeks when I realized I couldn't get Curly's sad face out of my mind... sure, he was acting fine most of the time, but whenever we passed each other... all I could see were sad eyes.

There was also the fact of what Marcie had asked me earlier... and what Helga said...

* * *

_"Do you remember or at least heard of... personality splits?" Marcie asked._

_"Personality splits?" I blinked. "Well... I heard something like that from Helga... but other than that, no..."_

* * *

**_"Why do I bother? You didn't listen to me since the separation, you're not listening to me now."_**

* * *

"Separation... personality split... what does it mean?" I thought to myself as I kept walking. I didn't want to ask Marcie knowing Curly was there... so I was left with another option... I had to make a visit to jail...

* * *

"Excuse me?" I asked as I arrived at the station.

A police officer working the stall looked at me as he asked, "Hm? Oh, I know you. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I hear you're pretty famous around our criminals..."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, well, at least a few of them... Lana Vail, Frankie G, hell, even your friends that were with you were famous for bringing in delinquents." The police officer laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"I just want to know... do you know where Brainy is locked up in?" I asked.

The police officer raised an eyebrow as he said, "The white skinned kid with the spiky hair? You sure you want to see him? He hasn't been... normal since we arrested him. When asked why he killed Scheck and how he was managing to run a company, he only speaks in tongue ties... in other words, we can't get any words out of him."

"Did he have another visitor that he talked to?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Only one... but I'll be damned if I remember what she looked like. She didn't say nothing to the kid, just stared as if she was reading his mind, digging for information. She then left afterwards. I can take you to see him, but... he's an empty shell of his former self. Shame, really."

I paused as I looked up. "I like to see him."

* * *

The officer took me to where the jail was as I sat down. A few moments later, that familiar white skinned, spiky haired kid came in, strait-jacket. He looked straight at me, and sighed as he sat down. "Hello... didn't expect you to make a visit..."

I paused as I started to open my mouth, but Brainy shook his head. "No... let me say something."

Brainy sighed as he started to make a story. "Back in your world, there are people that are hurting, the same people that this world has. As I understand, you only need three... and judging from you, I can tell you easily got two, and you're already progressing to a third."

Brainy gave a smile. "I'm happy for that... I just wish I realized this a couple years before..."

"Brainy, what do you know about the Marcie and Solara story?" I asked.

"Honestly? Marcie is like... some sort of angelic person, sort of like... God, except... not God. Solara is sort of like the Devil, or Anti-Christ." Brainy explained. "There are actually a lot of Anti-Christs that are always born, but they're bound to be either lazy or just don't want to take over the world... Solara was the first to attempt trying to rule..."

"Oh..." I paused. "Brainy, listen, I already know the story of how Marcie and Solara were best friends before they became enemies..."

"...since the 1920s? Yeah, that was way back before animation started making its boon, I mean, we had some good cartoons, but none with sound." Brainy sighed. "Anyway, in 1929, just when the Great Depression happened, Marcie and Solara were locked in a battle, which Marcie reigned supreme, but instead of killing her, Marcie just sent Solara to another dimension, because she still felt a part of friendship in Solara. She remained trapped in a dimension where she can easily keep her eyes out on other dimensions. Rumor has it she was looking for three items, but they're hard to come by, so she just harvests souls in the meantime..."

"But... if Solara was trapped in her dimension, how did she get out?" I asked.

"She made something that gave her... an ability to travel through other dimensions... just not her OWN home dimension, unfortunately." Brainy explained.

"Oh..." I paused. "Then... Brainy, were you working for her, and if so, why?"

Brainy tried to open his mouth, but he started babbling like a lunatic.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You can't tell me because somebody with powers of Solara, her or somebody else, forced you to keep quiet." I sighed. "Just tell me this... I want to know something, but I can't because nobody's around. Do you know what a personality split is?"

"Personality split?" Brainy asked. "You mean you still don't know?"

"Just tell me what it is!" I asked.

Brainy sighed. "You know how there's one side of your personality that you want to show off to others, but another side of your personality that's secret that you personally reveal to only your closest friends?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, let's just leave it at that, and say that when in body possession, having both sides of a personality can be troubling, so... if anybody can keep it together and still manage body possession, they should be fine, BUT... shine one aspect more... and let's just say body possession and having many personalities, like two or more, there's a chance that if you show ONE personality more than the other, eventually, that other personality that you don't show will get shut out, ignored, never to be used. There's even a chance it'll grow into a brain tumor and give you occasional headaches towards people that the other personality didn't like or couldn't stand..." Brainy explained.

"Oh..." I paused. "Well... can someone that had their personality split... reunite the personalities?"

"There is a chance, but it's risky..." Brainy sighed. "Nobody's ever tried it without dying..."

"Oh..." I looked down. "Well... thanks for telling me everything, Brainy. I'm sorry you had to go to jail for this..."

"I deserve it... I was tricked." Brainy sighed as I got up, and nodded to the police officer, indicating I was ready to leave.

* * *

When I got back home to the boarding house, I was fielded with a lot of new information... it wasn't just that... it was a little more of Marcie and Solara's story, and the explanation of a personality split. Luckily, Helga didn't experience that when she entered my body. Though I have to wonder why she never tried possessing my body as often...

I just couldn't put my mind on it, I just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

_Voices. I heard voices in the middle of darkness._

_"Sweetie, why are you acting weird? Just tell us what's wrong."_

_Mom?_

_"Uh, n-nothing. Everything's fine!"_

_That was me... but why did I act so bitter?_

_"Come on, Rhonda, talk to us!"_

_I heard stapling of something as I heard the door opening._

_"Sweetheart, what were you doing with our stapler?"_

_"Uh... nothing important."_

_"Sweetheart, you've been acting secretive ever since we dropped you off at pre-school."_

_That sounded like my dad._

_"So... what if I am? Nothing wrong with that..."_

_"Honey, I thought we all agreed that we all confide our secrets in each other?" I heard my mother say._

_"Why would we do that?" I heard my voice say, in a bitter tone._

_"Honey, we just want to know what's wrong. We just don't want our daughter to suffer alone."_

_"Huh?" I heard myself saying, as if confused._

_"Rhonda, listen. We just don't want you to be hurt. If anybody's hurting you in pre-school, just tell us." I heard my father say._

_"We love you, Rhonda. We're just trying to be good parents. I don't know what's got into you, but you act like you don't like us. Well, we like you, Rhonda. We love our little girl." I heard my mother say._

_"Don't shut us out. Just tell us what's wrong." My father said, as if soothing me._

_It was then I heard... grunting... as if I was on the urge of a tug-and-war in my mind... and then I heard a scream inside my mind... a scream that sounded just like Helga's... yet the picture was getting a little more clear as I started to get to a memory I remembered..._

_"I'm so sorry, so sorry!" I saw myself crying as my younger self was clinging on to my father. "It's just... I made a lot of friends back in pre-school, and they're all so nice. It's just... I don't want to go away from them and forget."_

_"Is that all?" My mother said in shock. "Honey, we wouldn't do that."_

_"You wouldn't?" My younger self looked up._

_"Judging from the way you've been talking with those two little girls and that football headed kid, I think you're hanging out with the right type of people." My father laughed._

_"You really think so?" my younger self asked, looking up._

_"Absolutely." My father smiled. "You can still go with your friends, we wouldn't take them away!"_

_"Oh, thank you! You guys are the best!" My younger self sniffled._

_"We love you Rhonda." My father smiled._

_"I love you too... Mom... Dad..." My younger self hugged both my parents as I smiled a bit. I remembered that hug... it felt so nice to be around my parents..._

_But that part in darkness, I don't remember THAT taking place. What did it all mean?_

* * *

I yawned as I got up. I rubbed my eyes a little as I noticed they were wet. Had I been crying?

"Rhonda? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Olga asked as she came over to me.

"I'm fine, I just... was having a flashback of my parents." I sighed.

"Oh, sweetie..." Olga sighed as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back...

You know, as of late, Helga hasn't given me a headache for quite a while... maybe she finally saw just how different this Olga was from hers. Don't get me wrong, I still do a holding my head as if I have a headache occasionally if Helga was being bugged by something either Olga or Lila were thinking about, but she hasn't been doing those anymore...

* * *

It was storming outside as Arnold and I were waiting by the bus, Arnold holding an umbrella and us standing under it.

"Thanks, buddy." I smiled as I kissed his cheek as he blushed.

"Anytime, Rhonda." Arnold smiled back as I looked up to the rainy sky.

_**"Heh. Last time it was that rainy, I actually had amnesia." **_I heard Helga say.

_"Oh?" _I asked.

_**"Yeah, I was, as usual, a little jealous to see Arnold being a good helper to everyone but me." **_Helga explained.

_"Wow, spoiled brat, much?" _I laughed.

_**"Shut up. I had a few things I was having trouble with, and Arnold just didn't notice me struggling!" **_Helga argued.

_"Or maybe he just didn't know you were there or right behind him." _I pointed out as the bus came up.

_**"Shut up. Anyway, I felt jealous, and wished Arnold paid attention to me for once. Turns out he did after he accidentally beaned me with a baseball, because the next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed the next morning with no memory of what happened after I got beaned."**_

_"Did anybody tell you what happened?" _I asked as the bus opened its doors as Arnold paid the fare for both of us.

_**"Well, Miriam did catch me up and told me how Arnold took care of me in my amnesiac state." **_Helga explained as we took our seats. **_"Then I got the idea to keep the charade going a while longer..."_**

_"...really? I mean, come on, I'm pretty sure he's not that stupid. He saw you in his amnesiac state before, and I'm pretty sure it's hard to replicate it." _I frowned.

_**"Yeah, it was pretty hard for me too, but... fortunately, it worked on my end. Nobody caught on that I was pretending..." **_Helga smirked.

_"Not even Phoebe, who is your friend, and who is smart, and could easily tell that you were faking?" _I raised an eyebrow.

_**"Uh... she got sick that day?" **_Helga chuckled, but I could easily tell she was lying.

_"Right..." _I sighed.

_**"Anyway, it didn't last too long, I felt bad because in my pretend amnesiac state, I didn't realize that I prevented Arnold from doing the things he wanted to do, like watch a game with Gerald. So I 'slipped' on purpose and hit my head just so everything would be clear once again." **_Helga explained.

_"Sheesh..." _I paused.

_**"Eh, fortunately, we don't have anything to worry about..." **_Helga said. _**"After all, you and Arnold ARE friends."**_

_"That's true... and you're only in my head." _I smirked. _"How could you POSSIBLY get amnesia?"_

* * *

"It's open, it's open!" Someone shouted as we were all playing baseball at recess.

"I got it!" I called as I was about to get the ball, but Nadine was quicker than me as she caught it. "Or, er, she got it."

Nadine gave a smirk as she threw the ball back to Gerald. "Looks like another victory for our team!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Arnold said as he went up to bat. "I'm going to knock this one out of the park!"

"Bring it!" Gerald said as he threw the ball.

Arnold smirked as he hit the ball so fast.

"I got it! I got-" That was the last thing I said before I realized that the ball was going fast and it hit me right in the face, causing me to black out.

* * *

_I blinked as I looked around, when I realized I was at Helga's door._

_"Aw man! I must have been knocked out again." I sighed as I knocked on the door. "Helga! I've been knocked out. Can you help me?"_

_I paused as I realized I heard nobody inside. I opened the door. "Helga?"_

_I walked in inside as I saw the conference table and the chairs, which I noticed were moving a little closer to each other. Have me and Helga really gained so much trust that we've been moving closer to each other?_

_"Helga?" I called as I looked around. She must have been out at the moment. "Hello?"_

_It was then I was suddenly aware of the monitors. I went up to them as I noticed a few buttons, labeled with the names of all the students. "Hmmm... maybe she took possession of my body when I was hit... she must be confused right now as to what's happening..."_

_I activated the panels as I turned on the monitors._

_Sure enough, I was looking through my own eyes through the monitors, even though I didn't look like I was in possession of my own body. Everyone was gathering around me in concern._

"Are you okay?"_ Nadine asked._

_I paused as I was about to find the intercom... when I heard screaming. I paused. It sounded like a little kid screaming... did Helga panic, not knowing what was going on?_

_**"Hey, hey, what is going on..."** I heard Helga say as... wait... Helga? I turned to see her entering through the door as Helga stopped as she saw me. **"Wait... what are you doing in here?"**_

_"What are you doing in here?" I said in confusion. "I thought you were taking over!"_

**_"Are you kidding me? I haven't had possession of this body since... never mind! What happened?" _**_Helga asked._

_Before I could respond, I heard Arnold talking through to the monitors._

"Rhonda, what's wrong?" _Arnold asked in concern._

"Who are you? Who are these people? Why are you all staring at me?" _I heard my voice saying... as if in the sound of a frightened little kid._

"What's going on?" _I heard Nadine asked. _"I haven't seen her this freaked out since the first time we all met at preschool... before me and Rhonda became friends."

"She does seem to act like that, doesn't she?" _Arnold paused. _"Rhonda, I want you to calm down."

"Why? Who are you?" _I heard the new voice say, clearly scared._

_It was then I notice Helga's eyes widened. **"Holy cra-"**_

_I saw her quickly dart out as I asked, "Where are you going?"_

**_"I'm just checking on something. Keep an eye on the monitors!" _**_Helga called._

_I paused as I kept an eye on the monitors._

"What's wrong with her?" _I watched Gerald come in as he looked concerned._

"Rhonda, I want you to take a deep breath. What do you remember?" _Arnold asked._

"M-my parents... they dropped me off in some strange place... I... I think they call it pre-school... it's really scary, and there were these... other kids doing weird things and... one of them had a scary spider and... I screamed and... and that's all I can remember." _I heard the other voice say._

"Okay, so she does remember what happened her first day at preschool... but she doesn't seem to recognize us... I wonder why?" _Phoebe asked._

"I think when the baseball hit her on the head, it gave her amnesia." _Arnold guessed._

"...Amnesia." _Phoebe said in disbelief._

"Yes, it's when..." _Arnold began._

"I know what it is, but SERIOUSLY? AMNESIA!? HONESTLY! HOW MANY PEOPLE DO YOU KNOW OR HAVE FRIENDS WHO KNOW OR HAVE EVEN HEARD OF SOMEONE GETTING AMNESIA? ZERO! ZIP! NADA! NONE! NIL! NOOOOOOO-BODY!" _Phoebe ranted._

_Everyone watched as Phoebe took a few deep breaths, even the obviously scared person who was in my body. Arnold sighed. _"I know it doesn't make sense, but our friend is in trouble... we got to at least be there for her... we better take her to Olga."

_The scared person in my body just looked between my friends as Arnold lifted a hand. _"Just relax, Rhonda. We're going to take you over to one of our friends..."

"Is she a preschool teacher?" _I heard the person in my body ask._

"...A really nice person. I'm sure she'll help you... adjust to... pre-school." _Arnold said as he lead my body inside the school._

_I turned away from the monitors, looking very confused. For a long time, I thought it was just Helga in my head. Who was this... second person? I had to find Helga as I ran out of the room._

* * *

_"Helga? Helga!" I called as I walked around my own dream world._

**_"Over here!" _**_I heard Helga call from another room._

_I walked over to the room and opened the door as I walked in. It was then I was made aware of a tube standing near the corner, one of those scientific like tubes, I don't know what they were called. I think they were like holding cells. Anyway, I noticed a label on it, but I didn't read it. I looked over as I saw Helga looking through another monitor._

_I noticed that the person in my body was looking up right at Olga, who had clearly got most of the information on what happened. For some reason, the person in my body felt relaxed and was sighing in content as Olga was soothing her. _"It's okay, Rhonda. Everything's going to be okay."

"Thank you, Miss Pataki. I feel better." _The person in my body gave a childish giggle._

"You're welcome, Rhonda. Listen to me, these kids aren't really all that scary out there... once you get to know them, you'll see that they're not scary." _Olga soothed the person in my body._

_As soon as Olga was leading the person in my body out of the office to slowly introduce the friends I made through the years, I turned to Helga as I said, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"_

**_"What explaining is there?"_** _Helga asked._

_"For one, who is that other person that is clearly taking possession of my body! I thought you were the only one here!" I frowned._

**_"WE ARE THE ONLY ONES HERE!" _**_Helga frowned. **"Come on, you can't just tell me you haven't figured it out by now!"**_

_I just stared. "Figure what out?"_

_**"Look at how that other person is reacting! THINK! Just for one second of your lives, THINK! Go back to everything you ever did... every adventure you went on, was there something that you did differently than Rhonda in my world did? Look at a few sentences being said, look at what everybody's said, is there anything that people have said that may have seemed odd? And look at all the times that people ever did something... look closer on a few aspects! Come on, it's like you're reading a long chapter story, then when you read the chapter titles, you notice that something was odd in them, like in one chapter title, you notice the first word, then the next chapter, you notice the first word of the chapter acts like a number... like it was...?"** Helga said, waving her hand, as if trying to tell me something._

_I didn't understand what was going on... as Helga sighed. **"Oh forget it... it's useless trying to lead you to it... I guess you're going to have to figure it out on your own..."**_

_Helga sighed as she sat down. I looked back at the monitors as I saw Olga reintroducing the person in my body to Nadine, who was apologizing to that person for something she did in preschool... the spider thing..._

_Pretty soon, Olga introduced the person in my body to Arnold. _"This is Arnold... he's actually a really nice boy. Don't be shy."

_The person in my body shook nervously, but slowly came close to Arnold as my body's hand extended. _"Hi. I'm Rhonda. Rhonda... Lloyd."

_Arnold smiled as he shook my hand. _"I'm glad to meet you, Rhonda. My name is Arnold. Arnold Shortman."

_The person in my body just giggled as she hugged him. _"I like you, Arnold. Can we be friends?"

_Arnold gave a smile as he said, _"Sure, Rhonda. I love to be friends with you."

_Man, whoever the person in my body was, she sure knew how to adjust to friendship pretty quickly. I sighed. "Even if it is my body that person is using, it's so sweet, just to be reintroduced."_

**_"You said it..."_** _Helga sighed. **"Well... let's try to get your body possessed again."**_

_"How?" I asked as me and Helga got up._

**_"I can't handle possession on my own... you need to be the one to do it... but I'll help you... just try to meditate here and I'll do it alongside you."_**

_"Uh... okay." I nodded as I went into a meditating position and closed my eyes. "What do I have to do?"_

**_"Just relax... just dream a bit... imagine your life... try to reconnect with your brain... and hold it for at least a few hours. By next morning, you'll be back in your body..."_**

_I nodded as I just meditated... on and on and on..._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up in my bed as I rubbed my head. I looked around in confusion. Did it work?

I then heard a knock on the door as I saw Arnold coming in, as if looking concerned, then coughed. "Hey, uh, Rhonda?"

"Yes, Arnold?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Olga and I tried to contact your parents, and they said it'll be..." Arnold started.

"Arnold, you and I both know my parents are dead. They got killed in a fire." Rhonda sighed.

Arnold stared in shock as he said, "Wait... you're back?"

Arnold smiled as he hugged me. "You're back! Oh thank God!"

"Easy, buddy. What happened?" I asked.

"It was my fault, the baseball hit you on the head yesterday, and you got amnesia." Arnold explained.

"Amnesia?" I asked.

"Yeah, you woke up and acted like this was the first time you met us... and you still thought you were in preschool, even though you have a fourth grader's body." Arnold explained.

"Wow... I must have been hectic, huh?" I asked.

"Well, at first, but after meeting me, and Olga, you adjusted quite well. You kept asking about your parents, and how you couldn't wait to introduce them to 'my new greatest friends and sweetest pre-school teacher'." Arnold said nervously. "We weren't sure how to approach the subject, so... I offered a night stay at the boarding house, and Olga, acting like a surrogate parent, had to pretend to call your... parents to tell them you were spending the night. You thought everything was fine, and it was. We had to treat you like a pre-school... at least, until you woke up."

"Well, just be glad that episode is over." I laughed, then paused.

_"Helga, you know what happened to that other person?" _I asked.

_**"She's all secured. It's all fine now." **_I heard Helga say.

_"All secured?" _I paused, but shook my head.

I looked at Arnold as I got up. "Hope I didn't miss any homework."

"Just one assignment, but I can help you catch up on it on the bus." Arnold smiled as he took my hand. "Come on, I'll tell Olga you're fine now!"

I laughed as me and Arnold ran downstairs, ready for another day.

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and sixty-three! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	185. One Reason to Fall In Love

Okay, I'm doing this episode because I got a few requests involving a few things around said episode. Now, I'd like to thank Animeguy1101 for some of the ideas that are about to take place in this episode, which happens to be 'Ernie In Love'! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, so, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, over the weekend, I was busy playing in the arcade, humming to myself as I was getting some good dance moves figured out... man, was I hitting those right, when Arnold came over.

"Hey, buddy boyfriend!" I smiled as Arnold put in a few quarters to join me. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry. I got held up." Arnold said.

"By what?" I asked as I was continuing on racking the points.

"Well, I ran into Mr. Potts on my way over to the arcade and I noticed he was hiding in a trashcan." Arnold explained.

"Why would he be hiding in a trashcan? Shouldn't he be at work doing demolition or something?" I asked.

"He had a few days off." Arnold said. "Anyway, he told me to act natural, so I did when I saw an older woman come out of a building, hailing a taxi. I didn't know who this woman was, and when I tried to ask Mr. Potts about it, he just told me to run along."

"Hmmm..." I paused. "Let me see... man admires woman from afar, afraid to associate anything with said woman. See a picture?"

"Not really." Arnold paused.

I stopped. "Really? Arnold, you dolt, Mr. Potts has a big crush on this girl!" I laughed.

"What? You think so?" Arnold asked.

"Of course I think so. In fact, I know so. Come on, a girl can easily tell the hints that a guy likes a girl." I laughed.

"Really? You didn't get those hints when I tried to hint at you about my crush." Arnold said.

I just glared at Arnold, before I continued, "Like I said, a girl can easily tell the hints that a guy likes a girl. You just have to know the signs."

"I guess..." Arnold shrugged.

"Come on, what do you want to bet that Ernie has a little shrine dedicated to the girl he likes." I chuckled.

"Well..." Arnold paused, before I grabbed his hand.

"Come on, to home!" I called as I dragged Arnold off.

"Do I get a say in this?" Arnold asked.

"No." I said, bluntly.

* * *

At the boarding house, as I was walking upstairs, Arnold was following me in annoyance. "But Rhonda, we can't get in Mr. Potts' room! None of us has his key or his spare!"

"Au contraire!" I smirked as I pulled out a credit card.

"Where did you get that credit card?" Arnold asked weirdly.

"This is Olga's." I smiled.

Arnold just stared at me blankly. I sighed. "I had permission!"

"Whatever you say, Rhonda." Arnold shook his head as I found Mr. Potts' room and put the credit card in. "Rhonda, you do know that trick only works in..."

I swiped the card and the door opened.

"...cartoons, okay, never mind." Arnold sighed as I pushed the door open.

"Shall we?" I smiled as I walked in.

"Rhonda, we should not be running around in other people's rooms! We specifically had that rule in place so that people have their doors locked! Don't you remember? Mr. Kokoshka was a big problem in raiding other people's rooms!" Arnold frowned as he followed me inside. "We should... should, uh..."

Arnold and I stared in amazement as we all looked around the place. There was still some of the usual demolition type things in Mr. Potts' room, but what's more was the many pictures of a black haired woman in sexy clothes... I snapped my fingers.

"Lola Bonnie Tilly!" I snapped my fingers.

"Huh?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lola Bonnie Tilly. That's the girl Mr. Potts is in love with." I laughed. "She's a fashion model for that one magazine! Man, what are the chances, huh?"

"Yeah, what are the chances? Come on, we shouldn't be in Mr. Potts' room, the last thing we want to see is..." Arnold and I turned around and yelped as he said, "His angry face, which is staring right at us."

"I'd expect something from Oskar, but from YOU two?" Mr. Potts frowned as he put down his magazines aside. "I can't believe this."

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen!" Arnold frowned.

"Well excuse me, but I just HAD to know who your lucky lady was." I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Potts stopped as he stared at the both of us. "And just how would you know who I date?"

"We girls have a sixth sense about these sort of things." I smiled.

Mr. Potts tried to find an excuse as Olga walked in. "Uh, is everything o- holy crap, somebody's a Lola Tilly fan."

"Thank Mr. Potts here." I giggled, pointing to him, who just looked down in embarrassment. "Turns out he has a huge crush on Lola Tilly!"

"Really?" Olga said in surprise, before snapping her fingers. "That explains why you asked last month when I was done with the magazine, could you have it! Wow, I thought something else entirely!"

Mr. Potts sighed as he sat down. "I guess I can't deny it any further. Yes, I'm in love with Lola Ti-" Mr. Potts looked up at Olga. "Wait, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, I just thought you were... well..." Olga paused. "...into fashion, I know a few guys that were into that sort of thing."

"No, no, I'm not! I don't know how you drew that conclusion, but I am not! There's nothing wrong with being that, but I'm not that!" Mr. Potts frowned.

"Nothing wrong with being what?" Arnold asked.

"Well... it's complicated, but... there are times when a guy finds out that he likes... guys. I mean... really likes guys." Olga tried to explain. "Guys can like like guys, and girls can like like girls, the same as guys like like girls. You understand what I'm saying?"

Me and Arnold just stared in confusion. Olga shook her head. "Never mind. Continue on, Mr. Potts."

"As I was saying, yes, Arnold, Pataki, Maniac..." Mr. Potts addressed Arnold, Olga and me respectively. "I am in love with Lola Tilly. You see, I haven't EXACTLY met her, in case one of you is intending to ask. Actually, about a month ago, I was doing my job, you know my job, demolition, wrecking buildings, the whole enchilada. I was punching out for the night when I first laid my eyes on Miss Tilly. She was the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen in my whole life. I guess you can say I fell for her like a ton of bricks. And I so wanted to go up to her and tell her, 'excuse me, Miss. You don't know me, but the thing is, I love you'."

"Okay, that would sound like a creepy fan boy." Olga sighed.

"I know, I know, I always thought that too, I mean, she'd think I go nuts!" Mr. Potts sighed. "But for the past couple of weeks now, I've been hiding out of sight, watching her go out of the building..."

"Not really helping the creepiness factor." Olga groaned.

"Let me finish!" Mr. Potts frowned. "Besides, I only watch her go out of the building where she works and hailing a taxi... every morning and every evening."

"Why can't you just talk to her?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, Arnold, she'd never go out with me." Mr. Potts sighed.

"And how would you know that?" Olga asked.

"I just know!" Mr. Potts groaned. "Look, if you want the reason, it's because she's a big, beautiful, tall successful fashion model, and I'm a short little twerp with a big nose and a day job that nobody ever notices for nothing!"

"Oh come on, Mr. Potts, your nose isn't that big." Olga shook her head.

"And besides, we know you, Mr. Potts." Arnold said. "Sure, you can have a little bit of a temper at times..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE A TEMPER!" Mr. Potts yelled... then took a deep breath. "Sorry... lost control of myself. Go on."

"...but you're also a nice guy with a good job. You're friendly and smart, and you have a great sense of humor." Arnold explained.

"Yeah, I think anybody would be lucky to have you as a friend." Olga shrugged.

"Besides, if you like her so much, why don't you just talk to her?" Arnold asked.

"It wouldn't work out." Mr. Potts sighed. "Besides, I had crushes before, but it always turned out the same. The girl would look at me, but instead of seeing me, she'd see a guy who came up short. I just don't want to suffer like that again. Besides, there's too many differences. She's high class at best, and I'm lower class... middle at best."

Olga paused as she looked at me and Arnold.

"Lola has the perfect head, and I have something imperfect with mine."

Olga just stared at me and Arnold as I clutched his hand.

"Me and Lola would never work, basically because I'm short and she's tall."

Olga was now comparing my height with Arnold's.

"I just don't see how a short, poor, odd headed guy can win a tall, rich, perfect headed girl's heart." Mr. Potts sighed.

Olga blinked as she told us, "Kids, cover your ears for three seconds."

Me and Arnold did so, but I still heard what Olga said, even through the ear covering.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Olga then nodded towards us as we took our hands off our ears.

"Mr. Potts, I don't know if you're new to this whole 'romance' thing, but I like you to direct your attention towards our favorite kids." Olga said as Mr. Potts turned towards us. "Now... who is shorter, Arnold or Rhonda?"

"Er, Arnold?" Mr. Potts raised an eyebrow.

"Who used to be rich before the terrible tragedy?" Olga asked.

"Rhonda." Mr. Potts shrugged.

"Good, good. Now, contrast Arnold and Rhonda's heads." Olga said.

"Well... Arnold's head is in the shape of a football, and Rhonda's head is perfect, despite the crooked ears." Mr. Potts said.

"Indeed. And those two fell for each other. Come on, if those two can fall in love, I'm sure you and Lola Tilly would probably be an item." Olga said.

"Uh, you really think that?" Mr. Potts asked.

"Look, just talk with her, okay?" Olga asked.

"Well... if you really think I could..." Mr. Potts paused.

"Trust me, if a girl like Rhonda could fall in love with a guy like Arnold here and vice versa, how bad could it possibly be?" Olga asked.

"If you're sure..." Mr. Potts sighed. "I'm probably going to regret it, but... I'll try."

Olga, Arnold and I nodded as Arnold said, "That's great to hear! Well, the weekend is in the afternoon, where does Miss Tilly usually go by this time?"

"Usually, she'd be sitting at the park for a few minutes..." Mr. Potts said.

"Okay! We're going to the park!" I said as I dragged Arnold and Mr. Potts off.

"Wha- hey, wait for me!" Olga called as she followed us.

"Do I get a say in this?" Mr. Potts asked.

"No." Me and Arnold bluntly said.

* * *

"Okay, there she is!" I nodded as me and Arnold pushed Mr. Potts out. "Good luck!"

"What's my motivation!" Mr. Potts whispered back.

"Just strike a conversation with the girl, for Pete's sake! You'll be fine!" Olga rolled her eyes.

Mr. Potts sighed as he walked over.

"And there he goes." Arnold nodded.

"Indeed..." I sighed as I suddenly noticed something. There was Marcie, motioning me over. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity as I looked over to Arnold and Olga, who were still watching. "Uh, I need to go use the restroom, I'll be right back!"

Before Olga and Arnold could turn around to acknowledge my existence, I had already ran off right to the bushes where Marcie was sitting down.

"You know, you seem to appear in the most random spots!" I frowned.

"Sorry, I've been trying to get your attention for the past few days, but you were a little busy." Marcie explained. "How do you feel?"

"Still the same as ever. And Helga feels the same way too. As for that third person inside me..." I started.

"Third person? My dear, there should just be you and Helga, shouldn't it?" Marcie raised an eyebrow. "Unless... of course. The personality split."

"There goes that again. I talked with Brainy about it, and he still won't reveal on where Solara is, but he told me what I needed to know about personality splits. Trust me, Helga did not go through that when she possessed me!" I frowned.

"Ah... but does SHE still have control of what you see and how you feel?" Marcie asked.

"Well... I don't know. She seems to be my inner spirit... well, for somebody who was dead, but..." I sighed. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Marcie sighed as she raised her arms and made some sort of... paper appear? Marcie nodded as she started working her magic and nodded as she made one of those...

"An origami predictor?" I asked as I picked it up.

"Not just "AN" origami predictor, my friend. It's something that, when used, you will know that person's true soul mate." Marcie explained. "Here, take it. In time, you'll understand."

I just stared at the origami predictor in confusion... and when I lifted my head to ask Marcie on what she meant... she was gone.

I just shook my head as I pocketed the origami predictor and went over to Olga, who just nodded as Arnold was leaving with Mr. Potts.

"So, how did it all go?" I asked.

"I think it went pretty well, from what Mr. Potts said." Olga smiled. "Lola Tilly just agreed to a date with him."

"Hey, that's wonderful!" I smiled. "Where was Arnold taking Mr. Potts?"

"To the barbershop. Mr. Potts said he wants to prepare for his date." Olga explained. "Well, we got until tonight, you want to get something to eat?"

I looked up and nodded. "Sure... here, you might be needing this."

I gave her her credit card back as Olga looked at me in disappointment, then laughed. "Oh, Rhonda, trying to sneak your way into private doors again, huh?"

"I can't help it, Olga." I sighed, but Olga just laughed as she kissed my forehead. I smiled, just being comfortable around her.

* * *

And so, after we had a little lunch, me and Olga were heading back to the boarding house as Arnold and Mr. Potts were coming out, the latter in a nice blue suit holding flowers.

"Hey guys. So how'd everything go?" I asked.

"You didn't miss much." Arnold said. "I got Mr. Potts ready for his date, and he was considering elevator shoes for a while, but I told him he didn't need them."

"Okay, I'm interested in where this is going. Mind if I come with?" I asked.

"Well... okay, just try not to get in the way of Mr. Potts' date or anything." Arnold sighed.

"I need another vote of confidence, so sure, why not." Mr. Potts nodded.

"Don't stay out too late!" Olga called as me and Arnold were taking Mr. Potts to the bus stop.

* * *

"How do I look?" Mr. Potts asked as me and Arnold were overlooking him in an alleyway on the boardwalk.

"You look good!" Arnold said.

"All right..." Mr. Potts said as he noticed Lola in a nice pink dress and gave us some sunglasses. "Now, wear these. I don't want people to think I'm asking ten-year-olds some love advice."

We nodded as we put the sunglasses on. And Mr. Potts quickly went over to Lola Tilly as the two started to talk.

"And there we go... let's see how this goes..." I said as Arnold nodded.

Well, the date between Lola and Mr. Potts went pretty good as me and Arnold followed them around, trying to hide in the background. Turns out everything was going great between the two as they were enjoying their time.

"Guess it's going good." I smiled as I sat next to Arnold, holding his hand.

"Yeah." Arnold nodded. "I think Mr. Potts and Lola Tilly might be able to hit it off..."

"You think so?" I asked as I turned to him.

"I hope so..." Arnold said as he looked at me.

"Yeah... think we should just leave them be?" I asked.

"Why not?" Arnold said as we walked off.

* * *

Well, later that night, as I learned, the rest of Mr. Potts and Lola's date was met with moderate success... I say moderate because in the end, because from what Arnold explained to me after Mr. Potts came back from the date, Lola turned him down for another date because of the short thing.

"Well... that's it. I'm going to whack her over the head." I said calmly as I was digging around in my backpack.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Arnold said. "Mr. Potts explained that it didn't work out between them, and he told her about how he may be short, but he had a big heart."

"Really? Well... I guess that's one thing." I sighed.

"Well, what can you do about it, huh?" Arnold said.

"Yeah... I'm sure Lola's at least thinking long and hard about what he said..." I frowned.

"Well, let's hope." Arnold said. "Well, see you tomorrow, Rhonda."

I nodded as Arnold went out.

I paused as I pulled out the origami predictor. I examined it as Olga came in and noticed it.

"Oh, is that one of those origami fortune teller predictors?" Olga asked. "You make that yourself?"

"Er... yeah." I said. "Except... instead of telling your fortune, it tells... who you're going to marry in the future."

"Oh, wonderful!" Olga smiled. "Mind if I take a try?"

"Okay, sure." I nodded. "Let's start with your favorite number."

"I guess I'm going to go with eight." Olga shrugged.

I folded it eight times. "Favorite color?"

"Blue." Olga smiled.

I folded it four times. "Now your birth date."

Olga repeated it as I folded it thirteen times. "Okay, and your predicted future husband is going to be..."

I lifted the panel and saw two names in between a plus sign... Olga Pataki and Kevin Baker. The other name Monkeyman was in parenthesis next to Kevin's name.

"...Monkeyman." I nodded.

"Really?" Olga giggled. "Did you rig this, Rhonda?"

"Well..." I paused as Olga hugged me.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. Though you know... I wouldn't mind being married to Kevin. He really is such a sweet guy." Olga smiled.

"He sure is..." I smiled as Olga went off.

I paused as I looked at the origami predictor. If it can tell who Olga's true soul mate... I smiled. Maybe I can show this to class! This might be fun!

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and sixty-four! How was it? Again, thanks to Animeguy1101 for some of the ideas that he provided for the chapter, or at least, the basis of the ideas! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	186. Zero Expectations Part 1

And now, for the big episode that I'm about to do, fingers crossed that it's going to be good... the first part of the episode 'Married'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I looked up at the clock as I got up and then the calendar as I took a deep breath. Looks like we only got two more days left, then summer vacation could officially begin. I smiled as I adjusted my navy blue shirt and black jeans as I picked up my backpack and packed in a few of my books. I noted the origami marriage predictor as I took it with me... and I then noted the diary and the screwdriver, which I had pulled out...

...right. I still needed to figure out what was behind those pages that I forgot I ever wrote in them... and the hidden letter that Helga hid too, I wonder what that was about... I took it with me regardless.

"Rhonda, I'm ready to go!" Arnold called in my room.

"I'll be right out!" I said as I grabbed the backpack and started following Arnold downstairs.

* * *

Pretty soon, I sighed as I was fiddling around with the origami predictor when Nadine, Phoebe and Lila came over.

"What do you have there?" Phoebe asked as they joined me.

"Oh, it's one of those origami fortune tellers!" Nadine said as she sat right down next to me.

"Better... one of those origami marriage predictors!" I smiled. "Basically, all you have to do is tell me your favorite color, number and day of the month you were born on, and I'll tell you who you'll be married to in your future."

"Surely, the predictions can't be true, could it?" Lila asked as she surrounded us.

"Would any of you like to try?" I asked. "Anybody? Phoebe, how about a go?"

"Me? Well... gee... I... okay." Phoebe smiled.

"Your favorite color." I said.

"Yellow." Phoebe smiled.

I folded it six times while spelling the word. "Favorite number?"

"One, because I like to aim to be the best!" Phoebe smirked.

I folded it one time. "Day of the month you were born?"

"The fourteenth." Phoebe shrugged.

I did it fourteen times as I lifted the panel. "And your future husband that you will marry someday is..."

I looked at the names that appeared. "Gerald Johanssen + Phoebe Heyerdahl".

"...Gerald." I nodded.

"Well, yeah, that's no real surprise." Nadine shrugged.

"Of course I'd get Gerald, Rhonda. When wouldn't I? You totally rigged that." Phoebe shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Phoebe. I think it's ever so sweet that you and Gerald might get along well..." Lila smiled as the bus stopped at the school.

"I know, I know... but really, Rhonda, you totally rigged it." Phoebe said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't... anyway, spread it around when you can... I want to see everyone test their luck!" I smiled.

"Might just might do that." Phoebe giggled as we were all getting out of the bus.

* * *

Pretty soon, as we were getting our yearbooks and celebrating all around, as we were signing them, I was doing my marriage predictor for Sheena.

"P-I-N-K. And now your favorite number." I said as Eugene came over.

"Three." Sheena said.

"One-two-three." I smiled as I lifted the panel. "Okay, according to my never-wrong origami marriage predictor, when you grow up, you are, without a doubt, going to marry..."

I noticed the names "Eugene Horowitz + Sheena Moto" on the panel.

"...oh, I feel so sorry for you." I said.

"What?" Sheena asked.

"You're getting married to Eugene." I said simply.

"Oh, that's not so bad." Sheena smiled as Eugene's eyes widened in shock. "I wouldn't actually mind marrying Eugene."

"Really?" Me and Eugene said in shock.

"Oh, sure, I know, you're both worried I won't be safe with Eugene's curse. Hey, I'm planning on being a nurse like my aunt when I grow up, so I think me and Eugene could work out." Sheena smiled. "I mean, it would be nice... wouldn't it?"

"Er... I suppose..." Eugene chuckled nervously.

"Eugene, do you want a crack at the origami marriage predictor? It's never wrong!" I smiled.

"I'm just going to take your word that I'm going to marry Sheena. Thanks anyway, Rhonda. Could you sign my yearbook?" Eugene asked.

"Sure." I smiled as we each signed each other's yearbooks, then went on our way. "Okay, who's next..."

I then noted Lila and Lorenzo coming over, holding hands as I came over.

"Lorenzo, Lila, just the class couple of the year I wanted to see!" I smiled.

"Actually, believe it or not..." Lorenzo said as he flipped through the yearbook and pointed to a picture of the fourth grade class. "...that is exactly how we're marked on our yearbook. "Lorenzo and Lila- Class Couple. Most Likely To Get Married At End Of High School"."

"Well, if our yearbook says it, it must be true!" I smiled as I started signing it. "But just so we're sure, how about you take a crack at my origami marriage predictor!"

"She totally rigged it." Lila whispered to Lorenzo as he gave a chuckle.

"All right, I play you leetle game." Lorenzo said.

"Very well. Now, your favorite color." I asked.

"I'm going to go with green, the same color my girlfriend happens to be wearing." Lorenzo smiled towards Lila as she giggled.

I nodded as I folded it five times. "Favorite number."

"Seven million." Lorenzo smiled.

"What? I can't count that far!" I frowned.

"Seven million MINUS a million." Lorenzo chuckled.

"Ah, think you're humorous, are you?" I shook my head as I folded it seven times. "Okay... day of the month you were born."

"Tuesday." Lorenzo smirked.

"I need a number, not the actual day you remember being born." I glared.

"Okay, Tuesday the ninth." Lorenzo smiled.

"Thank you. Sheesh, ever since you and Lila started dating, you two have been getting a little mischievous!" I muttered as Lorenzo and Lila gave some chuckles. "Yeah, yeah, anyway, Lorenzo, your future wife is going to be..."

I noted the names, "Lorenzo Lopez + Lila Sawyer".

"...Lila, who else?" I rolled my eyes as Lorenzo and Lila chuckled.

"Sorry, me and Lorenzo sort of planned that." Lila smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for the marriage prediction. We'll be sure to plan out our wedding soon." Lorenzo smiled as the two kids laughed, going on their way.

"Okay! Fine! Laugh! I'm not turning up for your wedding party anyway!" I called, frowning... then smiled as I said, "I'm kidding, leave a spot on brides' maid for me!"

I just shook my head as Harold came up in worry.

"Hey, Harold. What's up?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well... I heard you got a marriage predictor of some sort, and well..." Harold sat down nervously.

"You want me to do you?" I asked.

Harold nodded.

"Very well. Favorite color?" I asked.

"Violet." Harold looked down.

I folded the marriage predictor six times. "Favorite number?"

"Nine." Harold said.

I folded it nine times. "Day of the month you were born?"

"The tenth." Harold looked up.

I folded it ten times. "Okay, and you will be married to..."

The words "Harold Berman + Patricia Smith" appeared when I lifted the flap.

"...Big Patty." I smiled.

Harold sighed in relief. "Oh, what a relief. Thanks, Rhonda, that got a lot out of my system. Could you sign my yearbook?"

After we each signed each other's yearbook, I walked around as I noticed Joe AKA Peapod Kid walking around. "Hey, Joe!"

Joe AKA Peapod Kid jumped as he noticed me coming up. "Rhonda? I don't think I've ever seen you approach me."

"What can I say, I have my sources. Anyway, you want to try out my marriage predictor? Won't take you long." I smiled.

"Well... I was always curious about my future mate..." Joe AKA Peapod Kid said as he nodded. "All right. I'll play along."

"Wonderful. Now, your favorite color." I smiled.

"White." Joe said.

I folded it five times. "Your favorite number?"

"Five." Joe nodded.

I folded it five times. "And... day of the month you were born?"

"The twelfth." Joe said simply.

I folded it twelve times as I opened it. "And the person you will be marrying will be..."

My eyes widened as I read the names correctly and shook my head in shock. "Joe "Peapod Kid" Walker + Nadine Robinson". No, that can't be possible... I'm not letting THAT happen!

"Who am I getting married to?" Joe asked.

I paused. "Uh... Katrinka!"

I smiled nervously.

Joe AKA Peapod Kid raised an eyebrow. "Katrinka?"

Peapod Kid AKA Joe paused... and smiled as he thought, "You know, I never considered that possibility... I might look into talking with Katrinka. I know she was always a fan of the Beatles. Thanks, Rhonda. You cleared my mind."

"No problem, Joe!" I smiled as Joe AKA Peapod Kid went on his way. I looked back at the origami marriage predictor flap as I noticed that Nadine's name was quickly changed to that of 'Katrinka Bucille', which made me sigh in relief.

"Interesting..."

I yelped as I saw Marcie, in her Caroline get-up, looking over my shoulder. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, you know me by now." Marcie said as she examined it. "Normally, this never happens. Once the couple gets determined, it stays that way... I guess it's the way of the world, I suppose..."

Marcie shrugged. "Carry on, then."

I paused in confusion as Marcie just left. I shook my head as I spotted Nadine and Tucker as I signed their yearbooks.

"You're wasting your time, Rhonda. You totally rigged that thing to pair me up with Tucker. We both know we compliment each other greatly." Nadine smirked as Tucker crossed his legs.

"Just humor me here." I smiled.

"Oh, very well." Nadine rolled her eyes. "Orange, eight, and the day of the month I was born in was the seventeenth."

I folded it twenty-five times as I looked at the names "Tucker Wittenberg + Nadine Robinson", knowing I fully restored the perfect couple.

"Tucker Wittenberg." Me and Nadine said at the same time.

"See, rigged! You totally rigged it!" Nadine said as she and Tucker got up. "Come on, Tuck."

"Coming, my little butterfly." Tucker said as the two walked off.

I just shook my head.

* * *

I gave the marriage predictor a rest for a while but pretty soon, as school was about to leave, I was about to take my yearbook when I heard Arnold coming in.

"Hey Rhonda!"

I smiled as I turned to my loving boyfriend. "Yes, buddy."

"I heard you were foretelling who people would be married to." Arnold said.

"Yeah, it's all in the matter of fun and games..." I smiled.

"I was wondering why you didn't come across and ask me." Arnold asked.

"Come on, Arnold, we both love each other, we both know who we like." I laughed.

"I know, but I just want to do it for fun." Arnold said as he sat down.

"Why would you want to do this? It's just some silly game." I said.

"Doesn't mean I want to try it... I know it's not normally my thing... but call it a natural curiosity." Arnold said.

"I don't know, charming, I..." I started, unsure.

"Please?" Arnold said, looking up with begging eyes.

"Oh, stop staring at me with those eyes! How can I say no to those?" I asked as we sat down. "Okay, let's do this. First, tell me your favorite number."

"Five." Arnold said.

I nodded as I folded it five times. "Now, pick your favorite color."

"Blue." Arnold said simply.

I folded it four times. "And now, for the final question... what day of the month were you born on?"

"The seventh." Arnold said.

I folded it seven times. "And now for the result..."

I smiled as I opened it up as the words 'Arnold Shortman + Helga Pa-'

My eyes widened in shock. No... no, this isn't possible! It did not just say Arnold's future wife was Helga G. Pataki... the girl that lived in my head! How is that even possible?

"What is it?" Arnold asked in curiosity. "What? Who did I get?"

I had to close the thing quickly. "Do it again."

"What? Why? Who did I get?" Arnold asked.

"Just do it, okay! Your favorite number." I said.

"Five."

"No, no, what's your OTHER favorite number?" I said, worried.

"Oh... well, three." Arnold shrugged.

I nodded as I repeated the last two steps, then lifted the panel... and it revealed 'Arnold Shortman + Helga Pataki'.

"Again." I said in worry.

"Rhonda, what's wrong? Can't you tell me who it is?" Arnold said in concern.

"Just do it!" I begged.

"All right, all right. I'll go with nine for my favorite number." Arnold sighed.

I did the same thing and got worried when I lifted the flap again... the answer was still the same! 'Arnold Shortman + Helga Pataki'! This just wasn't possible! Helga doesn't exist in this timeline! She shouldn't even... even...

I started to think back to everything...

Why I didn't remember my first four years with my parents, why my earliest memory was Arnold picking me up on my feet in preschool, why I was naturally attracted to poetry, why I felt headaches and pains when I saw Olga and Lila my first few times, why I felt a need to protect Phoebe, why I wanted to be with Arnold, prove to him that my soul thrived for him and...

Everything that didn't make sense... suddenly clicked with me... I gave Arnold the marriage predictor. "Do me."

"Huh?" Arnold said in confusion.

"Just do me, okay?" I said, really concerned.

"Okay..." Arnold paused as he took the origami marriage predictor. "...What's your favorite number?"

"...Ten..." I said, as if something just unlocked in my memory.

Arnold paused as he folded it ten times. "Favorite color?"

"...pink..." I looked down. Why did I refer that as my favorite color? I was always a red type of person... wasn't I?

Arnold folded it four times. "The day you were born... I know it's the second."

Arnold folded it two times before I could say that it was actually the twenty-third... wait... how can I know that? I celebrated my birthday on December 2nd, I always have! Then, why do I remember my birthday being on March 23rd?

Arnold then unfolded the flap... then stared in confusion. "Uh... Rhonda?"

"Yes?" I said, worried, as if expecting the unexpected question.

"...There's nothing written on here." Arnold blinked.

I paused as I grabbed the marriage predictor. "What?"

I looked at the flap which read 'Arnold Shortman + Helga Pataki'. How did Arnold not see...

Was I the only one who saw the writing... well, no because Marcie noticed the writing too, unless... since I was WITH Marcie, is it only readable to those who have a connection with Marcie?

Arnold paused as he took the origami predictor and lifted up the other panels. "Actually, all of these are blank! What's going on, Rhonda?"

I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to get out of here!

"Rhonda, Rhonda?" Arnold said in concern as I picked up my things and was about to leave. "Rhonda, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I have to go!" I said.

"Rhonda..." Arnold was about to place a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed as I ran off, not wanting Arnold to help me.

"Rhonda..." Arnold said in confusion as he just looked at me, as if confused as to what just happened.

* * *

Pretty soon, I was in the park, looking for that tree, that tree that lead to that headquarters... pretty soon, I saw Curly about to go over to the park... knowing he was the only person available, I marched right up to him as Curly jumped.

"...You told me earlier... that I only pretended to be someone I wasn't... you knew, didn't you? You knew everything... who I was, what I was here for, what had happened to me..." I said in accusation.

Curly just looked at me in surprise... before sighing. "When we were in preschool... I thought you might have held the ruse just to keep this up... to give me the Rhonda I knew... but then everything started falling apart when you started distancing yourself from us... you forgot your real mission and started living the next four years of your life... all because of a simple personality split. Marcie said that happened to you... but I didn't want to believe it."

I looked down in depression as I threw the marriage origami predictor right to him. "Tell Marcie she can have this back... I need to think!"

I started running off as Curly stared after me in concern.

* * *

Pretty soon, I was sitting near the docks as I looked at the island as I ducked down and comforted myself as I went into my mind.

* * *

_Inside my mind, I walked right in as I saw Helga looking down in sadness, then looking up at me._

_"Helga... stop kidding around with me! The truth. I want the truth..." I cried. "Why... why does the marriage predictor STILL predict you to be with Arnold, even though you're dead!"_

_Helga sighed. **"I figured this would happen... see, even though we changed the course of history, our spirit still remained..."**_

_"What is this 'Our' business? There should just be you and me!" I said._

_**"Rhonda... I want you to take a look at this mirror over there..."** Helga said, pointing to a mirror. **"Your answer will be revealed."**_

_Nervously, I walked towards the mirror in concern as I approached. From a distance, it looked like me... but as I got closer... I noticed my appearance was changing. As soon as I went up towards the mirror, I noticed not the face of myself... but the face... of Helga's..._

_I just felt myself as I looked back at Helga, who sighed. **"That's right. You were never Rhonda at all. You just wanted to think you were Rhonda, you wanted to be the happiest person that wanted to help others. You lost a core part of who you truly were, but you were still happy..."**_

_"If I'm not Rhonda Wellington Lloyd... then who or what am I?" I asked in confusion._

_Helga sighed. **"You were once a side of me that always told the most wonderful poetry that could ever be written, no matter how sappy. You were once a side of me that gave more care for your friends, no matter how rare it was... but most of all... you were once a side of me that has and always will love Arnold... as much as I do."**_

_I turned to Helga as we both came closer. We both touched hands as Helga sighed. **"You're me... or rather, the love and compassionate side of me."**_

* * *

And that's part one of episode one hundred and sixty-five! How was it? Bet some, if not most, of you didn't see it coming, huh? Well, I hope some of you DID catch on, what with the hints I placed throughout the story. If you have any questions on this little twist, feel free to ask, but I'm sure some of it will be answered in the next part of the episode! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out the TVTropes page for this story, and I hope you add some tropes on that page too!


	187. Zero Expectations Part 2

All right, now we get to the second part of "Married"! Sorry I had to wait, but the reviews system was wonky! The minute I heard they came back, I started back on writing the chapters like the dickens! Also, I think this is another pretty long chapter, so... yeah, there was a lot that needed discussing. Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_I just looked at Helga in disbelief. "What?"_

**_"Are you deaf? You can't seriously be this dense!" _**_Helga groaned. **"Look, it's simple! You're me, the love side of me, the side that always loves telling poems, the one that I always want to show to Arnold in my timeline, but..."**_

_Helga looked down. **"...but I never had a chance to do it. Probably won't get that chance now..."**_

_I just sat down for a moment as I looked back in the mirror, shocked. That reflection of Helga was still staring back at me. I then took out a pocket mirror as I looked at the face of myself... and compared it to the mirror that had Helga's face staring back at me. The other Helga appeared next to me in both mirrors as I looked down, the Helga staring at me in the other mirror also looking down._

_Helga put her hand on my shoulder, which I noticed in the mirror that the Helga in my mirror and the mirror standing next to me had a slight difference... the Helga in my pocket mirror was putting her hand on myself, while the reflection of Helga on the nearby, standing mirror was putting her hand on the down Helga who was doing the same impression I was. __**"I know it's hard for you to accept... but have you always wondered why you act some ways you shouldn't?"**_

_I thought back to the very beginning... it did explain a lot, actually... like why, back when I was organizing the play for the fruits thing, I was always interested in writing poetry, why I had a headache around Olga and Lila, why I always felt I loved Arnold..._

_"Tell me." I said as I turned to Helga. "Tell me the whole story... what did happen? Why am I... you? How, exactly, did it happen?"_

_Helga sighed as she got up. **"Come with me..."**_

_I just nodded as I followed Helga out of the room, wondering where she was taking me._

* * *

_As she was taking me down the hallway, I looked around as we kept walking down the hall as I looked around the rooms and..._

_I suddenly heard a voice similar to mine as I noticed a door. I leaned my ear, as if to hear where the voice was coming from. I turned to Helga, who noticed as she walked over and..._

**_"Heh, I see you found the narration room." _**_Helga said as she opened the door._

_I then fell down. "OOMPH!"_

_I looked up to see a small recording device going around as I heard my voice, but how could that be when my voic-_

* * *

**_FIRST PERSON POINT-OF-VIEW NARRATION TURNED OFF_**

_Helga turned off the device as Rhon-ga was looking around in confusion. Rhon-ga blinked. "Hey, what happened to the voice?"_

**_"What you're not hearing is narration of your life as told by you." _**_Helga explained as Rhon-ga looked at Helga in confusion. **"You see, before the ending of third grade, I found this room and... well, I turned on the little device as I listened to the story of your life... it's a boredom reliever, at the most."**_

_"Wait, so... this is basically a room where you can hear my life story, and you can turn it off and on at anytime?" Rhon-ga asked._

_Helga smirked. **"When you look at it like that, pretty much. To think, when I turned it on, and hearing your first words that I heard coming out as being 'I don't know what is happening to my life that turned it upside-down...'"**_

_"...but ever since HE came into my life as a kid, I couldn't help but... well, pay attention... to... him..." Rhon-ga gasped. "I was actually thinking that as I was getting everybody rehearsing for the play!"_

_Helga nodded. **"You guessed it. I turned it on at that moment... mainly because I needed a walk around your mind. To hear that come out, it just felt relaxing... guess I forgot to turn it off since. But it reminded me of... well, me."**_

_Rhon-ga paused as she looked at the small device. It was certainly a very interesting device._

_**"Do you want me to leave it off or on?" **Helga asked. **"I don't mind either way."**_

_"Eh... leave it on for now." Rhon-ga said._

**_"Very well." _**_Helga nodded as she turned on the device again._

* * *

**_FIRST PERSON POINT-OF-VIEW NARRATION TURNED ON_**

_I was still amazed at that device as I heard my own voice. "You have to admit, it sounds pretty... nostalgic."_

**_"Yeah, well, enjoy it while it lasts. You probably won't be able to get this type of narration again."_** _Helga laughed. **"Come on, we dwelled in this room long enough, let's get you back."**_

_I just nodded as we left the room, with the narration of me still going... I might consider going back there sometime._

* * *

_Soon, I entered a pretty familiar room as I looked around. It looked to be the same room where that empty scientific tube was, only this time, somebody was inside it. I looked closer... and gasped when I saw a sleeping, yet peaceful four-year-old version of myself._

_"...What is this?" I asked, turning to Helga as a table and a screen was summoned._

_Helga sighed as she said, "Sit down and watch... I think it's time you know the full story..."_

_I nodded as I watched the monitor, Helga pushing play on the monitor as Helga looked down, as I was wondering what was going to happen next..._

* * *

"_**Triple Dent Gum will make you smile, Triple Dent G-**"_

* * *

_"What the?" I blinked as Helga's eyes widened. She then turned off the video and took the video out._

_"Whoops! Wrong video!" Helga chuckled nervously as she put in another video. "Here's the full story!"_

_I watched the monitor as the video revealing more of Helga's story got revealed a little more._

* * *

"Sheesh, it's even raining harder than last time..." Helga muttered as she was sitting next to Curly as they were being driven.

"Hey, don't worry. Besides, we're getting you close to your first day of redemption! Now, you said that it was your first day of preschool that started it all, right?" Curly whispered.

"Yeah, I got it. Marcie, do you copy?" Helga asked as she cupped her hand to her ear.

"Hear you loud and clear." Helga and Curly heard Marcie's voice. "Now, the first thing we need to do is as follows. First, you need to issue a poss-"

"Gesundheit." Curly smiled.

"...er, beg pardon?" Marcie's voice asked, confused.

Helga blinked as she turned to Curly as he was giving a smirk. "Oh, you sneezed just as you were about to review over the plan."

"...I didn't sneeze." Marcie's voice was heard in a frowning state.

Curly winked to Helga, as Helga smirked, playing along. "No, you definitely did. I clearly heard you."

"No, I didn't! You can't sneeze without knowing it!" Marcie's voice said, groaning.

"Well, you can't know it without something having been sneezed." Curly smiled.

"I... I, you know what, I'm not even going to argue. Let's just finish up the review of the plan. Helga, you need to issue a possession of a bod-"

"You're doing it again." Curly said as Helga was snickering. "You must be catching a cold."

"I wonder if ghosts can catch colds..." Helga paused. "Then again, I'm going to possess a body just to get some redemption started, so yeah, hopefully I can make some differences..."

"No, no, no! I'm not catching a cold!" Marcie's voice said in exasperation. "I said 'issue', not 'ah-choo'! And 'ah-choo' isn't even a word, it's a sneezing sound, like achoo!"

"Maybe you should lie down." Curly smiled.

Marcie's voice just groaned. "Are you two going to take this seriously, or not?"

"Fine, fine." Helga and Curly rolled their eyes.

"It's very simple. All you need to do is possess the body of one person... try to make friends with Phoebe and Arnold to start." Marcie explained. "Once they gain enough trust, just go out every once in a while to make sure the person knows what's going on and to get used to the friends she has..."

"Right... but who to possess, that's the question..." Helga said as the car stopped at the pre-school.

"Okay, Thaddeus, we're here!" Helga and Curly heard Curly's mother say as Curly unhooked his seat belt. "You have a good day at school today, and don't cause any fights!"

"I promise, Mom. I won't." Curly sighed as Helga followed him out.

"I'm just concerned, that's all, sweetheart." Curly's mother said as the two went inside the pre-school. "Have a good day! I hear it's going to clear up a little later!"

"I hope so." Curly said as he entered inside, Helga phasing through the door as Curly was putting his coat away. Helga turned and squeaked as she hid behind Curly to see the young Arnold coming in with an umbrella.

"Man... it's just so weird seeing Arnold coming in without him noticing me in the first place..." Helga sighed as she and Curly watched Arnold close his umbrella and took off his rain jacket.

"Tell me about it..." Curly whispered to me as he turned around. "I need you to focus. Come on, let's just get a good distance."

Helga just nodded as she and Curly went over to the side as the two were looking at the people coming in.

"Okay... let me see, who can we possess, who can we possess?" Curly paused as he and Helga were looking at a few kids. Curly's eyes brightened up as he saw a raven haired kid with a red shirt...

That was me! ...I think it was me... wasn't it? I looked so... scared? I was certain I came to school confident...

"Is that her?" Curly smiled as he pointed to Helga. "That's the girl you told me that I had a crazy obsessive crush on?"

"Huh? Oh, Rhonda? Yeah, that's her." Helga said, as if not caring.

"Wow, she looks so cute!" Curly smiled. "It's like falling in love all over again..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! Can we focus!" Helga yelled.

"All right, all right!" Curly said as he and Helga were looking around. "Hmmm... let me see... Sheena?"

Helga shook her head. "No, no. No offense to her, but I don't want to act like a pacifist for most of the time I'm in this alternate world. No, I need someone with a little tomboyish-like personality I can stick with."

"In that case..." Curly said as he pointed over to a young Nadine walking with a spider in a jar. "How about Nadine?"

"The girl who likes bugs so much?" Helga frowned.

"Hey, boys can be into bugs too!" Curly argued. "Besides, maybe you can get her into other things... it doesn't have to be all bugs, you know."

Helga paused. "Hmmm... good point. Okay, I guess I can settle for Nadine's body... ugh, but that means I have princess as a friend. She eventually makes friends with Rhonda at one point, but I don't know when..."

Helga and Curly watched as Nadine was showing Harold the spider, who looked pretty interested. Harold looked ready to smash it with his hand, before Nadine swiped the spider away, frowning as she put it back in the jar to keep it safe.

"Well, I'm sure you'll cross that bridge when we get there... who knows, maybe Rhonda will change her tune." Curly smiled.

"Yeah right." Helga rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, we'll see. I'm going in. She's stopping right there... and now I go!"

Helga quickly jumped and flew straight at Nadine's path... when her eyes widened to see... me, I think?... walking straight in her path.

"No, no, get out of the way!" Helga yelped, but it was too late.

"Hey, isn't he cute?" Helga heard the young Nadine say before the scream was heard as Rhonda turned around... just as Helga's spirit form entered inside... me, I guess... causing her to stumble and trip... right near Arnold, who looked in surprise.

"Whoa..." Arnold said as he looked up to see an upset Nadine, then my unconscious body on the ground. Curly was standing in horror and shock as he put a hand to his ear.

"Marcie, something went wrong here..." Curly said as Arnold leaned towards me.

"Are you all right?" Arnold asked as I watched myself getting up... which I guess was Helga getting up, preferably to get rid of the dizziness. "Are you... okay?"

Helga in my body groaned as she held her head, then looked at Arnold as she squinted. She looked ready to be her old self, but knew she couldn't do that right away. She didn't want to leave a bad first impression again. "Uh... I'm... fine, I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yeah, though you gave me quite a surprise." Arnold said as he offered his hand to Helga in my body. "My name is Arnold."

Helga in my body just looked at Arnold's hand in surprise, but knew she had to roll with it as she shook it. "I'm-"

* * *

_I now finally realized why my first distant memory was of meeting Arnold at preschool, the minute I watched Helga-in-my-body looking at the mirror and being flustered and worried... back then, I thought it was all me, but..._

_"I seen enough..." I sighed as Helga switched off the monitor. "I'm guessing things didn't go quite as planned when you entered my... nay, Rhonda's body?"_

_**"Afraid so."** Helga said as she and I looked over at the test tube where the four year old me was held. **"That girl you see in the test tube is the real Rhonda Lloyd... who had been put on temporary stasis until my redemption was done... unfortunately, something happened that didn't go according to plan..."**_

_"What happened?" I asked._

**_"You happened..."_** _Helga sighed. **"I suppose I better start from the beginning, before I possessed your body."**_

_"What's there to know about the beginning?" I asked. "You were having a horrible life back in your world, you snapped at Olga, you hurt Arnold, Phoebe severed ties with you, you made a deal with a demon girl named Solara, who tricked you into going back to the past... my past..." I said that with some doubt in my mind. "...and you caused yourself... not to get born. She was about to drag you somewhere, but then Marcie, an angel, saved you at the last second. She told you to wait for a bit until more answers were received..." I paused._

**_"Well, pretty much. After she told me to hide in a pure place, I realized I was sitting right next to the boarding house where Arnold was going to live. What were the chances of that!" _**_Helga explained as she showed some more of the monitor to see some moments of Helga sitting around in the boarding house where Arnold was living, only... it felt a little empty, sometimes with different people walking around... I noted that in some of the clips I seen, Helga was sitting next to Arnold's parents and little Arnold. **"So, I started to hide out there, because it was the purest place I could think of. And it worked out great for me for all those years. I saw Arnold's parents for the first time in my life, I've seen how they interact with them..."**_

_"...they were the greatest parents that could ever love their own child!" I smiled... then covered my mouth in shock. How would I know that? I never... did I?_

**_"You said it. Sitting around with Arnold's grandparents and Arnold's parents, looking at Arnold growing up... it felt... wonderful. It was hard to believe he would grow up without someone like me in his life..." _**_Helga sighed. **"The more I watched Arnold with his parents, the more I was reminded... and then came the day that Arnold's parents had to leave..."**_

_"I think I know that part. You witnessed Arnold's parents talking to that Eduardo guy, and you learned what truly happened with Arnold... after that... you met up with Curly, who was the only one who could see you..."_

_Helga nodded. **"After I met up with Curly the first time, I kept meeting with him and Marcie as we talked over a plan about how to redeem myself... and in order to do that, I had to redeem myself through the eyes of three people... and if I had to use body possession to do it, it would have to be done, because in order for someone to trust me, even if it isn't me, it would be worth being friends all over again..."**_

_"How can... wait... if a person finds you redeemable and trusts you completely, knowing you thick and thin, you can tell when you see a rainbow glow in the eyes, right?" I asked._

**_"Exactly! But despite that, we knew it would take some time before I could get those rainbow glows... we knew it would be tough, but with some training from Marcie and advice from Curly, I knew I could do it, I knew I could get back home. I knew I had to redeem myself with Arnold and Phoebe, that much I knew, and it would be simple, really. I didn't know who the third person was, but I figured once I had Arnold and Phoebe done, I could go around and see who else I had to redeem before I could get home... when that day in preschool came, it was finally time... that was when I... that was when WE went inside Rhonda's body and possessed her spirit..."_**

_"Why has she not been let out, then?" I asked. "I mean, we clearly have Phoebe and Arnold done now."_

_Helga just sighed. **"About three days after we possessed Rhonda's body, I was excited. It meant I could walk around the human world again, and... do all the things I could do... there were a couple of times where my mindset was still set on going back home to the Pataki household, but I quickly recovered when I see the limo come up and realize, 'Hey, I don't live with them anymore! And... I'm in the body of the richest girl in the world!' But I knew I had to keep it a secret. That's why I kept a diary and started writing entries... and in fear of Rhonda's parents snooping around, I quickly took their stapler to staple the entries. I guess Rhonda's parents started noticing how weird their daughter was acting strange, since we were so used to our own parents not even paying attention to us and..."**_

_Helga sighed as she looked at me.** "You remember that dream you had a couple days ago? Well... that was part of OUR flashback... you see, after she left, I was stapling the diary pages when I heard my parents coming up, calling my name. I guess I had my locket of Arnold out at the time, and the letter I never read, because, in a panic, I put them behind the diary and stapled the pages together when they came in. I just wanted them to leave, but then they said something that... that I couldn't control."**_

_"What did they say?" I asked, in curiosity._

**_"They said something that my parents rarely said to me... they only ever say it when we win something or Big Bob notices we're competing for something... and..." _**_Helga sighed. **"They said they loved us. It wasn't 'we won the game' love or 'hey, compete and I'll continue to brag about you' love. No, it was an actual love, a genuine, concerned love. But then, my spirit started feeling weird... it felt like I was being ripped apart... it was then you took over everything... ruined any chance I had to go home... it was the first time in my life I lost control of my own being... lost all control of the hidden happiness that I always hid and rarely showed... and you were replaced... in fact... the only feelings the side of me represents is anger and... regret."**_

_Helga looked down as I looked at her. **"You took entire possession of the body, and resumed the name Rhonda because you loved everyone right back, and only stepped up protective boundaries if somebody hurt our friends. There were still a few urges, but you shook them right off. So, because of that... I never left the body, because I couldn't get out of your mind... you have to get out of the body willingly..."**_

_"And so... Rhonda... that Rhonda... never resumed her own life?" I gasped._

_Helga shook her head. **"The one time you got beaned on the head and we were in the body together was the very first time this Rhonda came out."**_

_"Oh my God..." I looked down. "I can't believe I've been living a lie from pre-school to the end of fourth grade... what am I going to do?"_

**_"I don't know about you, but you did really good... you managed to get Arnold and Phoebe redeemed, they know that no matter what world we're in, they can still trust us." _**_Helga smiled. Then she looked down. **"Of course, considering how we're never going to leave this body... I'm not sure how we'll ever find that third person... and on top of that, Solara knows where we are... and she won't stop hunting us... I don't think she knows our personality split... but it doesn't matter... we'll never find the third person, and we'll just continue living that lie for the rest of my life..."**_

_I saw Helga looking sad before I felt myself being pulled back..._

* * *

I quickly recovered as I looked at the sky. The sun appeared to be setting. I sighed as I looked down at the water. How could I have betrayed myself... how could I have lost sight of it...

"Hey, kid..."

I froze in shock as I looked worried... but then I turned around and sighed in relief as I saw a familiar face. "Dr. MacFarlane?"

Dr. MacFarlane nodded as he came over and sat down. "Reflecting?"

"I... I guess you might say that." I sighed as I looked down. "Actually, I've been doing a lot of soul searching recently..."

"Ah..." Dr. MacFarlane said as he laid down. "Yeah, I guess when you look down at the water, you can see a different person staring back... but I guess that's how life is, isn't it? You start living your life all fine, but then you recently found out something awful, and it leads you staring in a lake at a dock, trying to search through, wondering what was different... you following me so far, kid?"

I nodded. "I guess so..."

Dr. MacFarlane gave a nod as he looked up at the sky. "Well, for me, it's always looking up at the sunset... I can't explain it, but... the orange sky has always been a sign... some say it's a sign of bad when it's dark orange... but if it's more of a light orange... you'll know that there are good things yet to come..."

"You can tell how bad and good things will be just from the shade of a sunset?" I asked as I looked up to see that the sky was partly light and partly dark orange. "What does it mean when it's both dark and light?"

"It means that... while something good can happen, something disastrous will come from that good." Dr. MacFarlane said as he said. "But the sunsets depend on how people view the shadings."

"Wow..." I said. "I... I guess I'm just looking for... a part of me that's split..."

"Yeah, I suppose a soul can split itself... but in the end, it can be mended back together..." Dr. MacFarlane said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at Dr. MacFarlane.

"Well, think about this, kid... if you had your soul split, no matter how long, what would you do? You'd find a compromise, you find a way to mend yourself back to... well, you." Dr. MacFarlane explained. "In the end, wouldn't it be a lot better if you reunited yourself and set things right?"

I paused as Dr. MacFarlane got up. "I have to get back to my house, kid. Lot of things going on tonight. Good to see you again."

"Th-thanks, Dr. MacFarlane." I said as he left the docks. I paused as I looked down, meditating again.

* * *

_Helga was pretty surprised to see me walk back as she looked down. **"Just leave me alone, Rhon-ga. You did enough..."**_

_"Just listen to this, Helga!" I frowned as Helga looked up. "What if we just... reunited back?"_

**_"It's not possible, princess."_** _Helga said. **"When a personality splits..."**_

_"But that's just it! It doesn't matter who I am or who you are or who she is!" I said, pointing to the young Rhonda on the last one. "We're still people... and if you want that redemotion, Helga... no, if WE want that redemption, we're doing it together!"_

_Helga looked up to me in surprise as I continued. "We can do this! We will find that third person! We WILL find a way back home! And most of all..." I said as we looked towards Helga. "We will give this young girl the missing years of her childhood back! I don't care how long it takes, we're going to get back to our timeline!"_

_Helga looked at me in shock as she whispered in a quiet voice, **"Do you honestly mean it?"**_

_I smlled. "Cross my heart..."_

_Helga smiled as she hugged me. **"Thank you..."**_

_I hugged her back as I said, "You're welcome... we WILL find a way to reunite ourselves, even if it kills us!"_

_I then felt myself being sent back._

* * *

I quickly recovered when I heard the cry of "MONKEYMAN!" around the dock. I looked up as I saw Monkeyman looking over. "I found her!"

"Monkeyman?" I asked myself... then my eyes widened in shock as I saw Olga's car stopping by. Olga stepped out of the car as she looked inside for a moment, then ran up to me.

"Sweetheart! Thank goodness! Arnold said you ran off after school, and thought you were at the boarding house! We got worried when you didn't come back, so... we thought you were lost." Olga hugged me close.

"I'm sorry, Olga... I just... I just felt a need to do some searching for myself... but I'm back now." I sighed.

"Arnold said you were upset because of the marriage predictor... he said you started acting weird when he noticed the blank folds, yelled at him and ran off." Olga said.

I looked down. "I didn't know what to do... I mean, I know it was just some childish game... but I didn't know what to say. It was the first time I didn't know... it was like... experiencing a flashback..."

Olga's eyes widened as she hugged me. "Your parents?"

I wasn't exactly talking about Rhonda's parents anymore, but I knew I had to give an answer, so I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Olga said as she got up. "Why don't we go home? I'm sure Arnold didn't mean to upset you... he knows it."

"Hey, I forgive him. I mean, I love the guy." I laughed.

"Let's get you home..." Olga smiled.

I nodded as I was getting up... but then I started feeling woozy as I held my head.

"Rhonda?"

I was starting to get a little dizzy as I kept holding my head.

"Rhonda, are you okay? Sweetheart? Rhonda? RHONDA!"

I fell down as the next thing I knew... I lost consciousness.

* * *

**_"Wakey-wakey..."_**

_I groaned as I got up, Helga looked at me in concern as she sighed. "Helga, what happened?"_

_Helga sighed. **"There was something I neglected to mention when we had the personality split... the side that represented me got attached to Rhonda's brain and it started growing a bit..."**_

_"What do you-" I started before Helga lead me to the monitors and turned one on. On them, I saw... myself on a bed? And Arnold's hand was holding mine in comfort?_

"Come on, Rhonda, you got to be okay, please..." _I heard Arnold begging._

"Just relax, Arnold... I'm sure the doctor will tell us..." _The monitor moved over to see that Olga was staring back, as if concerned... then realized I was watching this in Arnold's eyes._

**_"Hang on, let me get a better view..." _**_Helga said as she switched another monitor on to reveal now I'm watching security camera footage, Arnold and Olga were both sitting in chairs next to me laying in the hospital bed, unconscious as a doctor was coming in... holding some results._

"How is she?" _Olga asked in concern._

"For the most part, she's pretty healthy... but there was something odd when we took the X-Rays... inside her head, we noticed something odd... and Miss Pataki... I believe your little girl has a brain tumor. It looked like it's been there for at least four to five years." _The doctor explained._

_Olga gasped. _"A brain tumor?"

_I looked at Helga in shock as Helga looked down in shame._

* * *

And that's part two of episode one hundred and sixty-five! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	188. Journey To The Tumor

And now, for the next episode which is going to be in the background a bit while the main plot in this fic will be focused on, "Grandpa's Packard'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"A brain tumor?" I said in shock. "You gave me... no... you gave HER a brain tumor?"_

_**"...Technically... I AM the brain tumor."** Helga sighed as she looked down. **"When the personality split happened, any remains of my personality that you bottled up went straight to her head, growing in her brain... thus, the brain tumor. That explains how you get constant headaches at times... aside from the fact that you saw Olga and Lila and I pace around in anger, just seeing their faces. Sometimes, some of them are just coincidental."**_

_I looked down as I looked back at the monitor where Arnold was holding Rhonda's body's hand in worry as Olga and the doctor were talking about what to do. I turned back to Helga as I asked, "Were you ever planning on telling me?"_

**_"Yes, but I didn't think it would be in this moment. Honestly, I just forgot about it because I didn't want you to worry. But... now that you say you want to reunite with me... I got so excited that... that I forgot about the tumor." _**_Helga sighed._

_I paused as I looked over to Helga. "What can we do?"_

**_"The only thing to do. We need to get reunited at the brain tumor, combine ourselves together! It's the only way we can both come to terms with being ourselves!" _**_Helga explained as we looked back at the monitor._

"How long will Rhonda be in this coma?" _Olga asked in concern._

"I don't really know. It could be for hours... or days... I heard of a case where it took at least a year before somebody got out of a coma." _The doctor told Olga. _"Either way, she's going to be in the hospital for a very long time... now, this could leave very ample time for the operation... we could remove the tumor while she's in the coma, but keep in mind, when she wakes up, she might feel a bit woozy."

_Helga and I looked at the monitor with our eyes wide in shock._

_Olga looked nervous as she asked, _"Will it affect her brain, as in will she remember who we are or..."

"I understand your concerns, and yes, it is considered a VERY risky operation. But we're professionals. I assure you, we'll be very careful." _The doctor explained to Olga._

_Olga looked over at Rhonda's body as Arnold looked over to Olga in worry. Olga sighed as she muttered to herself, _"Please lend me your strength, Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd. I want what's best for your daughter, I want her to live..."

_Olga sighed as she looked up. _"Take out the brain tumor... save my little girl's life... just promise me you'll be careful with her."

"Will she be okay?" _Arnold asked Olga._

_Olga looked at Arnold as she got down to his eye level, showing the same worry he's having. _"I don't know for sure... but all we can do is pray."

_Arnold didn't look like he liked the answer, but seeing how there was no other alternative, he just nodded. _"All right. I just hope Rhonda can just pull through..."

_I sighed as I looked at Helga, who looked worried. **"We don't have much time..."**_

_"Huh?" I asked in confusion._

**_"We need to get to the tumor and reunite ourselves before those doctors cut your head and take it out!" _**_Helga said. **"See, that tumor is also another bit and part of your personality, and we need to figure out how we're going to combine ourselves back to our regular self so we can get back to my timeline!"**_

_"How are we going to know what's going on on the outside?" I asked as Helga turned off the monitors and put on a few watches._

**_"I keep a few watches handy just in case stuff like this occurs!" _**_Helga explained as she pointed out the three watches, one pink, one green, and the other orange. **"This pink watch will turn on Olga's eyes, so we can watch what she's seeing. I recently got that one up after... well, after the accident..."**_

_I looked down. "My mom and dad may not have been my real parents, but they really treated me as one of their own..."  
_

**_"You know what?"_** _Helga paused as she smiled. **"You're right. I'm sure they would have loved us, even if we didn't get involved in that personality split. Anyway, this green watch will keep an eye on Arnold's point of view. Sometimes I turn that on whenever I get bored with whatever mundane activity you're doing..."**_

_"Hey, need I remind you that I did get Arnold involved in SOME of those mundane activities?" I asked._

**_"Don't get me started... now, this watch I just got installed, thank Marcie and Curly for that!"_** _Helga said as she pushed a button on the orange watch as I saw the security camera view of my room to see Olga getting Arnold up to leave. **"This'll keep an eye on our body, no matter where we go. I didn't think it would come in handy, but now it has!"**_

_Me and Helga watched as we saw Arnold whispering in Rhonda's body's ear as he said, _"Please get better... I need you here with me right now..."

_Arnold then kissed Rhonda's cheek before following Olga out of the room._

**_"Come on, Rhon-ga! We got a long journey ahead of us!" _**_Helga said as I followed._

_"Why are you calling me 'Rhon-ga'?"__ I asked, annoyed._

**_"Face it, princess, deep inside, you still want to believe you're Rhonda, even though you know who you truly are..." _**_Helga sighed._

_I suppose I couldn't argue with that._

* * *

_It pretty much took almost a week just walking alongside Helga... well, a day outside this body, God knows how many days I've been following Helga... during that time though, thanks to those watches, we did catch up on what was going on outside our world, through the camera in the security room, where I saw Nadine and her parents, Phoebe and her parents, Lorenzo, Lila and their respective parent, Tucker and his parents, Gerald and his family, and even Arnold and the whole boarding house people, including, to my surprise, Mr. Potts and Lola Tilly, who have came over and left cards and wished me luck, even though they think I couldn't hear them. Surprisingly, none of us saw Sharlene with the group, but we did see Carver and Monkeyman with Olga._

_However, we did see Sharlene in Olga's point of view when we looked at the watch as she and her were talking outside a coffee shop._

"I am so sorry to hear about Rhonda." _Sharlene said as she took a sip of her bottle of that foul drink she always took with her. _"You two were relatively close to each other."

"She always has been." _Olga sighed. _"I can't explain it, but Rhonda and I have been growing really close... I just hope that brain tumor is gone and my little girl can live for much longer... I don't know what I'd do..."

"I think I might know..." _Sharlene said with an odd looking grin on her face. _

"Have you visited her yet? I know you and Rhonda were a little close too..." _Olga asked._

"Oh, no, I just didn't have the time... but rest assured, I will see that girl... I'll even take a little picture, just to show it to you. Granted, I don't know WHEN I'll have time to visit, it could very well be after the operation is done, for all I know. But rest assured, I will see her before she knows it..." _Sharlene smiled as she looked at her watch. _"Well, I better get back to work. Running a huge company is taking tolls!"

"Sharlene? Do you think Rhonda will be okay? I mean... if she wakes up... do you think she'll live?" _Olga asked._

_Sharlene gave a slight pause as she said, _"Oh, Olga, I'm sure she'll be _dying _just to get another chance at life."

"Oh, good..." _Olga sighed. _"That makes me feel better. And the picture?"

"Don't worry... I'll take it when I get there. I promise." _Sharlene smiled._

_As Helga turned off the watch that saw Olga's point-of-view, I sighed as me and Helga kept walking. "How much longer until we get there?"_

**_"We're about there... why don't we switch over to see what Arnold's up to?" _**_Helga offered as she turned on Arnold's point-of-view so we could watch what was going on._

_Pretty soon, we saw that despite Arnold being depressed that Rhonda... or me... wouldn't wake up from her... my... coma, he decided to try to have fun as best as he could. I heard from Arnold's grandparents that they did plan a vacation on the beach for everybody, but because of the recent events, they were polite enough to postpone the vacation until I was well recovered._

_"That's right... the summer vacation where... we basically won that... sandcastle..." I gasped. "Wait a minute, I shouldn't even know that!"_

**_"Really, princess, does any of this really surprise you at this point? Now that you know who you are, your old memories are slowly resurfacing... starting from the good times you had with Arnold..." _**_Helga smiled._

_"What good times? All I remember from that other timeline was you suppressing me from confessing my true feelings to Arnold!" I growled._

**_"Did you really want to be teased about that for the rest of your life?"_** _Helga rolled her eyes._

_I paused as Helga explained, **"Look, maybe in this timeline, you were smart and everyone got a little more lenient and were cool with your feelings... but you forget our timeline. We were afraid! We were afraid of admitting our crush, as we feared not only for our safety, but for Arnold's! We didn't care back then on our actions, some of which I, admittedly could have approached a little better, but if the secret got out... well, can you imagine Harold's reaction? Sid's? Rhonda's? This world may be cool with two kids having a crush on each other... but back in my timeline, it's a cruel place out there. Please understand, we did this for... for..."**_

_"...for us?" I finished as Helga looked down._

_She said nothing as we continued watching Arnold trying to get through his every day life, starting with him going to a car show with his grandfather._

_All in all, it wasn't too bad, it felt like watching a mystery... which I really wished I could have been involved in, me being a James Bond fan and all... then again, this was more 'Sherlock Holmes' or 'Hank the Cowdog' material, so not so much 'spy' material... you get what I mean. It was hard to believe the mystery along the way as sometimes it got pretty silly... even the person who was revealed to have stolen Arnold's grandfather's Packard did it for a petty reason._

_I wish I could have been there to describe it. In fact, maybe you should use your imagination on how the case of the missing Packard went. I'm sure it'll come pretty close to what I had in mind._

_Anyway, as soon as Helga closed Arnold's point of view watch, we stopped. I turned to Helga in confusion as she said, **"Well... we're here."**_

_I looked in amazement at the huge black blob standing right in front of us, sticking in front of a wall. This... was Rhonda's brain tumor..._

* * *

With that, we'll end episode one hundred and sixty-six right there! How was it? More will be coming along the way, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	189. Watching Through My Friends' Eyes

And now, to get another episode in the background while the main plot is going on, 'Chocolate Turtles'! Yes, I know, I'm as shocked as you are that I didn't do this episode, but here's the thing, I really had no other place to put the episode in Arc 4, and Arc 5 was the movie, so it would only make sense I put it in Arc 6, along with some of the other remaining episodes of Season 4 that I've yet to do. Either way, I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_We entered inside the tumor as I looked around. It seemed pretty dark, the tumor was... until Helga clapped her hands and the light came on, revealing the black walls from within the tumor._

_"So, this is what the inside of a tumor looks like..." I said, looking around. "I was expecting to be more disgusting, but..."_

**_"Don't worry, the disgusting blobby part is on the outside. On the inside, it's pretty roomy." _**_Helga explained._

_"How would you know that?" I asked._

**_"I went to this place a few times, but that's not important." _**_Helga said as she took off the watches. A desk appeared nearby as she put the watches right on a desk._

_"You know, you never explained how our personality "split", exactly." I rolled my eyes. "I mean, I get it, but at the same time, I don't understand it..."_

**_"Seriously? Isn't it clear by now? You got split from me the minute Rhonda's parents said that they loved her... er, us... er, you!" _**_Helga groaned. **"Honestly, what more do you need?"**_

_"Maybe... the other end of the story... how EXACTLY the split happened?" I asked._

**_"Are you sure you want to see that part? It's completely graphic!"_** _Helga asked._

_"Come on, just show me how it happened." I said._

_Helga sighed as a screen and projector got conjured up. **"Let me know when to stop... just remember, I warned you."**_

_I nodded as I turned my eyes towards the screen._

* * *

I saw Helga working the projectioners from my body as she nodded.

"Okay, everything's working good so far..." Helga hummed as she used Rhonda's body to continue writing. She had obviously pulled out the locket and letter from the body she was possessing some time ago as she continued writing in the book. "Who knew controlling a body was this easy? Man, Marcie is really making this good..."

Helga sighed as she turned to the five year old soul of Rhonda's, still stuck in the tube. "Okay, the minute I'm done, I'm getting her released... after all, I still need a little time..."

It was then Helga registered a knock on Rhonda's door. Helga groaned as she said, "What does her servants want now? I clearly told them I didn't need anything!"

Helga sighed as she pushed a button as she yelled in the mike. "What is it?"

Out of the mike came an annoyed voice I heard that sounded like mine, "What is it?"

"Sweetie, it's your daddy!" My father was heard from the other end of the door as Helga pushed a button to turn my head towards the door as Helga looked in worry, which for some reason, must have been the look on my face.

"Oh, uh, what?" Helga said in the mike in worry as the voice of my lips came out panicked.

"Honey, we just wanted to talk about what's been going on. When we heard from the servants saying you didn't want anything, we knew something was wrong!" I heard my mother say.

Helga panicked as she noticed the locket and letter were still out. She quickly pushed a button as my hand quickly grabbed them, knowing they would enter the door at any moment. Helga then spoke in a worried voice as she said, "What's wrong with wanting nothing?"

"Sweetie, why are you acting weird? Just tell us what's wrong." I heard my mom say through the door as Helga pushed a button to put the letter and locket near the beginning of the book.

"Uh, n-nothing. Everything's fine!" Helga said in the mike as my lips said it in my voice.

"Come on, Rhonda, talk to us!" My father was heard saying as Helga grabbed the nearby stapler, took the three pages she wrote in with my hand, and stapled the pages to hide the locket and letter as she heard the door opening. "Sweetheart, what were you doing with our stapler?"

Helga pushed a control stick to swivel my head over towards my parents, who had worried looks on their faces. Helga then spoke into a mike as I spoke the words, chuckling nervously, "Uh... nothing important."

Helga watched as my mom and dad sat down next to me as Helga swerved my head a bit worry, first towards my dad. "Sweetheart, you've been acting secretive ever since we dropped you off at pre-school..."

Helga rolled her eyes as she said in the mike, "So... what if I am? Nothing wrong with that..."

The voice came out of my mouth as if wanting my parents to leave.

"Honey, I thought we agreed that we all confide our secrets in each other?" My mother said as Helga swerved her head to look at my mom.

Helga rolled her eyes as she said bitterly to herself, not realizing she was saying it directly to the mike, "Why would we do that?"

The voice from my lips came out the same bitter tone as Helga yelped, blushing in embarrassment, obviously not meaning to say that. Now, if these were Helga's parents, they would be reacting differently, she expected my parents to be the same... she winced a bit, expecting the yells.

"Honey, we just want to know what's wrong. We just don't want our daughter to suffer alone." I heard my mother say.

"Huh?" Helga said in confusion as she didn't realize she said that directly into the mike... which of course, came out of my lips with that confused look as well.

"Rhonda, listen. We just don't want you to be hurt." My father started as Helga tried to reach for the controls.

"Fine, dad!" Helga said in the mike, but she noticed that Rhonda's body was being unresponsive. "I said, "FINE, DAD!" Come on, why are you jamming up now!"

"If anybody's hurting you at pre-school, just tell us." My head turned on its own.

"Wait, I didn't push that!" Helga frowned as she raised her hand.

"We love you, Rhonda." My mother was heard saying.

Helga's eyes widened as she looked at her hand, which was now growing another finger... followed by a thumb... and three more fingers. "Wha-what's going on here?"

At this point, Helga didn't care about what my parents had to say as she tried to fight it, but little by little, another body part walked out of Helga as it slowly resembled an embryo of some type, then it started to elegate through the walls as Helga held her heart, feeling a part of it go out of her as...

* * *

_"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" I screamed as Helga turned off the projector._

**_"I told you it was graphic. Anyway, after Rhonda's parents said that they loved us... er, me, er, you, er, Rhonda, you split from me, and the next thing I knew, half of my heart, which I know is my love and compassionate side, took over as it absorbed a lot of Rhonda's fragile mind. That's why you always acted more mature than the others... because I already experienced everything once... and you wanted another chance, you wanted a family to love you... which I do admit... I wanted one too... I just didn't think you'd jump the gun the minute one family says they love you." _**_Helga sighed. **"Anyway, that's the gist of a personality split."**_

_"Ouch..." I looked down. "Do you think we'll be able to get ourselves back together?"_

**_"I need time to think. Do you mind waiting a bit? It'll take me some time." _**_Helga said._

_"Sure." I said as I sat near the desk where the watches were. "Take all the time you need..."_

* * *

_I sat around for what seemed like days... with no way to..._

_Wait, what am I saying? Of course I had a way to entertain myself! It wasn't much, but I kept to watching Arnold's Point of View for the time being. And it seemed pretty entertaining. It seemed that it's been a couple of days since I was admitted into my coma... er, Rhonda's coma... oh, whatever! The point is that Arnold was still pretty depressed when Gerald came in with Tucker and Lorenzo, looking just as confused._

"Hey man... still looking down?"_ Gerald asked._

"Yeah..."_ Arnold sighed, looking down. _"I mean, I should be happy. Mr. Potts and Miss Tilly are dating pretty seriously, Miss Pataki's doing her best to make sure everything in the boarding house is in check, and even Mr. Kokoshka is turning down his aspects... granted, he'll probably go back to them in a minute, but still, I feel down."

"With your wife in the hospital, I suppose we can't blame you there, amigo." _Lorenzo said, sitting down with him._

"Wife?" _Arnold looked up. _"Rhonda Lloyd is not my wife..."

"Yet." _Tucker rolled his eyes._

"Face it man, at one point, you two are going to get married to each other." _Gerald said. _"Why fight it?"

_Arnold couldn't even dignify that with a response as I laughed a bit._

"...I suppose." _Arnold sighed. _"I just wish she'll make it, you know... so that dream can happen..."

_I gave a smile... then a little guilt. What would he think if he saw me as a different character... and what if me and Helga did combine back and we bring the real Rhonda back? Would he still accept her?_

"Hey, man, I know how we can cheer you up! You always loved raising money, right? Maybe we can do that, and we can donate it to a nearby charity." _Gerald smiled. _"One that can specialize in brain tumors."

_Arnold's Point-of-View noted Tucker and Lorenzo's disappointed looks as he asked, _"What hare-brained idea did you come up with this time?"

"Oh, how little you trust me." _Gerald smiled._

"Gerald. Look at me straight in the eye." _Arnold said directly._

_Gerald did so... and cracked after a few seconds. _"All right, I'll talk, I'll talk! Look, it started out as a bit of a scheme to get a new go-kart..."

"Why? We have the Mauve Avenger still in tact." _Arnold sighed._

"I know, but Tucker never participated in the go-kart race, and we're still teaching Lorenzo the ropes, so me, Tucker and Lorenzo decided to form our own go-kart team!" _Gerald explained._

"May I say that we had practically no say in his idea whatsoever?" _Lorenzo said in a deadpan voice._

"Yeah, he just called us, went over to your place to meet him and then told us our plan before we went up to you." _Tucker frowned._

"So what's the idea?" _Arnold asked._

"My idea... we get the Campfire Lass' official chocolate turtles boxes for sale... that's half-price, then we mark them up for re-sale, we make a profit for fifty percent on every box. See, that's our cut, the rest goes to the Campire Lasses. It's good business, Arnold, everyone wins!" _Gerald smiled._

"And how..." _Arnold paused as he looked at Tucker fidgeting. _"Tucker, look at me straight in the eye."

_Tucker did so, and cracked after a few seconds. _"Gerald signed us up for the Campfire Lasses just so we can get the boxes at half-price!"

"He did what?" _Arnold said in shock. _"Gerald, that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard in my life!"

"That's what we both said exactly!" _Lorenzo frowned as Tucker nodded._

"What's the big deal? We'll just say we changed our minds about joining, we won't have to go to a single Campfire Lass meeting." _Gerald smiled._

_Tucker, Lorenzo and Arnold glared at Gerald as Arnold said, _"Even if it is for Rhonda's sake, I would not go through with this plan! Call the Campfire Lasses and say you changed your minds... and tell them the truth while you're at it! Have you heard the term, crime doesn't pay?"

"Look, it's too late, we already sold forty boxes." _Gerald explained._

"...what?" _Arnold said flatly._

"Yeah, before we walked up to your room, he practically forced us to go to each room in the boarding house and they bought a few boxes of cookies... and even BEFORE he ran right to us, he went to Miss Vitello's, Mr. Green's and that mailman guy." _Tucker frowned._

"Harvey." _Gerald frowned._

"Whatever!" _Tucker frowned. _"The point we're making here is that we're in deep crap!"

"Don't worry! We'll just go over to the Campfire Lass building, get the forty boxes, deliver them, be done with it, and that's it!" _Gerald explained. _"Come on, let's go there!"

"Do we get a say in..." _Arnold started._

"No." _Gerald said in a flat voice. _"Now come on, you three!"

_I just growled. Gerald's stupidity was going to get Arnold in trouble... I turned to Helga, who was still pondering. "Hey Helga."_

_**"Hm?"** __Helga raised an eyebrow._

_"Can you do something about Gerald? I think he's about to get Arnold into big trouble..."_ _I frowned._

**_"Well... I guess I could try sending Phoebe a quick message..." _**_Helga said as she concentrated. She gave a smile. **"Huh, good timing... it appears she's with Nadine and Lila, equally worried about you, but trying to get on with their lives... hang on, I'm going to tell Phoebe that 'Gerald has a bad idea planned, and she should do something to get even with him'."**_

_"How does that work?" I asked._

**_"Even if Phoebe never had me in my timeline, my best friend link is still there... I can easily send some messages to Phoebe, giving her a slight mischievous idea. That's how I sent my flashbacks of him going out with Cecile from my timeline on a date right to her head... because of the link." _**_Helga smiled. **"I guess it goes to show that..."**_

_"...no matter how far apart I am away from the best friend I made, we still have a connection." I smiled. "I guess you have a point... can you see what's beyond her head?"_

**_"Hmmm... hang on... she appears to have gotten the message... oh, and she's near the boarding house, good timing. Phoebe motions Nadine and Lila to hide... and they're hearing voices... oh boy, Phoebe's looking mad. Gerald must have stupidly blabbed out his plan. She's turning to Nadine and Lila, who are equally mad and... yep, as soon as the boys leave, Nadine's asking her how they should give Gerald his comeuppance."_**

_"And?" I asked._

_Helga chuckled. **"Looks like she's pulling out her phone and a nearby phonebook and... yep, she's calling the Campfire Lass Society. Let me tell you, they'll get extremely angry if someone were to wrong them..."**_

_"How do you know that?" I asked._

**_"Remember how you tried to get the message deleted from the answering machine in the boarding house? Well, your way was different than mine. One, I didn't quite have my friends, with one exception of Phoebe, distracting them, and two, I had to enter the house by beating up and stealing Campfire Lass' outfit."_**

_I just stared at Helga in disbelief as Helga shrugged. **"Hey, times were desperate... and I did learn the hard way to never underestimate a Campfire Lass."**_

_"Do I have that link?" I asked._

**_"Give it a try and find out." _**_Helga explained._

_I paused as I closed my eyes and started to meditate a bit..._

* * *

_Oh my gosh, I totally see through Phoebe's eyes! I couldn't communicate, but I knew I was watching things through her eyes... and Nadine and Lila, I see their waiting faces as Phoebe was finishing up the call._

"Thank you. Yes, don't worry, we'll be willing to work it out. Sure! Thanks again." _Phoebe said as she hung up the phone as she turned to Nadine and Lila._

"So... what do you have in mind?" _Nadine smirked._

"Oh, we're going to make SURE that Gerald attends a Campfire Lass meeting... even if we have to keep him there..." _Phoebe smirked evilly._

_Lila gave a giggle. _"Phoebe, you are a clever girl!"

"Thank you, Lila. You know, I bet if Rhonda were here, she'd go along with this idea!" _Phoebe giggled._

"I'm sure she would have LOVED it." _Nadine laughed. _"We will, of course, be lenient on Arnold, Tucker and Lorenzo when we initiate the plan?"

"Don't worry... it wasn't their fault... but we'll see how Gerald reacts to being a Campfire Lass... permanently." _Phoebe gave a chuckle as I meditated out._

* * *

_I opened my eyes as I laughed. "Man, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila are just as manipulative and lovable than ever!"_

**_"Tell me about it!"_** _Helga laughed. **"Well, we'll leave their plan be for the time being... anyway, listen, I think I may have an idea we can try out... follow me..."**_

_I paused, but nodded as I decided to follow Helga nearby. Whatever her plan is, I hope it was a good idea..._

* * *

And that is episode one hundred and sixty-seven! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	190. Out of Time

And now, for the next episode that I'm sticking into the background "Gerald Vs. Jamie-O". Okay, I will admit that this is more background than anything, but let's be honest people, what is there to change in the Gerald episodes? Well... I suppose I can change one thing. But let's wait on that until I get into the episode proper. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_I paused as I looked at Helga as she snapped her fingers. Nearby, a jukebox appeared. Helga took a deep breath. **"Okay, maybe it's because you don't remember this, but in the spare times I wasn't watching Arnold OR trying to train with Marcie and Curly, we mostly watched TV shows... shows that weren't around this time period... anyway, there was one show I got particularily interested in. I don't recall what the name of it was, though, but it was actually pretty good. Better than some of the other shows I've seen... and if you've seen some of the shows from future time periods, trust me, they became complete garbage."**_

_"Uh, I'll take your word for it." I said as Helga pushed a button on the jukebox. "So... what exactly are we doing, per se?"_

**_"Well, on that one show I watched, the characters did some dances and manage to create something by combining each other into something more powerful. They called it a 'Fusion'." _**_Helga explained. **"I was thinking, maybe if we can dance like a Fusion, maybe we can combine ourselves back to the way we used to be."**_

_I paused as I thought about it. "You know, I think I remember seeing something like that. But... I only thought it was a..."_

**_"...a dream?"_** _Helga raised her eyebrow._

_I paused as I looked down. "What do I have to do?"_

_Helga turned on the music as she said, **"Just try every dance maneuver there is! Find something that can maybe combine ourselves back together..."**_

_I just nodded as I decided to start dancing as if ballet style. Then I noticed Helga was doing a sort of Arabian like dance. We continued dancing like this until we managed to catch each other._

_I paused as we looked at each other... as I said, "Was something supposed to happen?"_

_Helga frowned. **"Maybe that was the wrong sort of dance. Let's keep trying until we get it right."**_

* * *

_So... all that late afternoon and on into the night (with occasional breaks to check up on Arnold's progress and Olga's, in which case in the real world at least a couple of days have passed), we tried every possible dancing maneuver in order for us to be... well, combine back into the Helga we once were. But every dance combination we tried, nothing worked. We didn't even feel fused at all._

**_"I don't even understand it..." _**_Helga looked down. **"It worked so well in that cartoon!"**_

_My eyes widened. "What? You mean those dances we tried to do were from an animated show... animated, as in, fictional, as in, not real!"_

**_"Whoops..." _**_Helga gulped as I glared at her. **"Look, I had to at least give it a shot!"**_

_I groaned. "It was at least an idea..."_

_I decided to go over to Arnold's Point of View watch and snapped it on as I was seeing Gerald being dragged on the ear by Phoebe._

"Come on, Pheebs, I learned my lesson on the Chocolate Turtle thing! You even got me out of it!" _Gerald said nervously. _"What more do you need?"

"An apology for laying your eyes on another girl who was clearly interested in your older brother." _Phoebe said, clearly angry at the man._

_Gerald's eyes widened as he glared into Arnold's eyes. _"ARNOLD!"

"I had to say something to Phoebe, Gerald." _Arnold smiled._

_Gerald chuckle nervously as he turned to an angry Phoebe. _"I assure you, Chloe means nothing to me..."

"Really? Well, let me show you something that will make sure you're with me, buddy boy!" _Phoebe growled as she grabbed Gerald's shirt. _"Come on!"

_Arnold watched as Phoebe dragged Gerald into a closet and shut the door as Gerald's voice was heard. _"What are you-"

_Silence was heard... followed by a bit of a moaning sound. A couple minutes later, Gerald was coming out, smiling goofily as Phoebe walked out with a smile. _"Now, have we learned our lesson?"

"Yeah, yeah... you're my girlfriend, I'm your boyfriend." _Gerald said in a daze._

_Phoebe smiled as she patted Gerald's hair. _"Good boy."

_Arnold began to laugh as Gerald glared at him as he said, _"I'll get you back for this, Arnold!"

_I decided to just switch off Arnold's Point-of-View watch at that point as I decided to check up on my hospital bed from the security camera point of view. I noticed then I was no longer in the bed. I gulped in worry as I said, "Helga?"_

**_"What is it? I'm trying to think of another idea!" _**_Helga said, worried._

_"What does it mean if I'm out of the hospital bed?" I asked._

_Helga's eyes widened as she looked at me. **"What? Oh no! The operation is starting! We don't have a lot of time!"**_

_All of a sudden, a knife came plunging inside as Helga yelped. I grabbed the watches from the desk as I said, "We don't have any time at all!"_

**_"We got to get to the exit! Hurry!" _**_Helga said._

_"What about the tumor? Don't we need to fuse from within?" I asked._

**_"We don't have time! The time we spent in this tumor, we may have gotten some sort of magic out of it! We have to get out of here, fast!" _**_Helga said as the knife came closer._

_I nodded as we started to run off. During that time, the tumor was beginning to shake as random stalagmites started to fall... I sighed in relief as I got back into the main brain area._

_I sighed in relief. "We made it! We... Helga?"_

_I turned around and gasped as I saw Helga was stuck in a stalagmite, crushing her foot. I gasped. "Helga!"_

**_"Get out of here! They're almost done removing that tumor!" _**_Helga yelled._

_"I can't leave you behind! We still have so much left to do!" I yelled._

**_"I'm sorry, Rhon-ga... there's a point in time where you have to move on without me..." _**_Helga sighed. **"I can't move... and if you leave with me... Rhonda won't ever wake up!"**_

_"B-but..." I started._

**_"Listen to me, Rhon-ga! We did a lot over the last few years, even if we separated and knew ourselves for at least a year. But... you need to find yourself... you need to be free from the world... you need to redeem yourself... and if we're lucky... we'll be able to save a few lives..." _**_Helga sighed._

_I looked at Helga as I cried. "Helga... no..."_

_**"Save everyone... save Phoebe, save Arnold, save Olga... just make sure they're all okay before you go..." **Helga said as I noticed pliers coming into a near part of the brain. I yelped as I rolled over as it picked up the cut up-blob and started to move it up._

_"Helga..." I gasped._

**_"Good bye Rhon-ga. I hope you manage to find ourselves..." _**_Helga called as I watched the blob disappear into the upper darkness._

_I just stood there, gasping. I started to cry. The one that had been living in my head for years... was gone..._

* * *

_After a few minutes of crying, I started heading back to the area where the conference room once was... I just couldn't believe it... even if I didn't know who or where she came from... she was a really good conscience... and a good guide. How was I supposed to do this on my own..._

_As soon as I was nearing the corner, I turned on the watch as I saw some doctors putting Rhonda's body back in the hospital bed... and a jar that contained... the black blob... the tumor! Was Helga still inside there? Could she breathe under there? Can she see from outside? I was determined. I had to wake myself up and hope she was still inside._

"Let's just put this tumor jar aside for now. That tumor ain't going anywhere." _The doctor said as he put the tumor jar next to the bed._

"We are going to come back for that, right?" _The second doctor asked._

"We just need to make some room for the tumor samples... I have to say, I have never seen a brain tumor as strange as this one." _The first doctor explained as he and the second doctor walked out of the room._

_I nodded in determination. I knew I was going to wake myself up and get to Helga before she left... but before I could turn off the watch, I noticed something strange._

_The door was opening up again... this time I saw... a little girl? No, wait... a little girl with blood-red eyes... no, wait... it was... I gasped in horror. No, it couldn't be. I recognized the girl, but only met her once... when I thought I was Rhonda... but according to Helga, I actually encountered her multliple times, she was... Solara!_

_Solara gave an evil smile as she sat near the foot of Rhonda's bed and tutted. _"Poor little Rhonda... never lived her life to her fullest... oh well, she's dying anyway. Not that I care."

_Solara gave a smirk as she turned to the jar. _"Ah, and here's my main interest... hello, Helga."

_Solara took the jar and looked at it. _"You know, you took ten years of my time to find... I mean, I had other business to attend to... but finding you was my main priority. You see, I don't take to souls escaping. It only took me until a couple months ago when Brainy spilled that you were hiding within this little girl... and taking over her life. Pity that."

_Solara chuckled evilly as she stared into the jar. _"Oh, you have the urge to punch me? Guess what, you're a helpless little tumor! Also, you know what the next week in June is going to be? Arnold breaks up with Lila! That's right, you didn't know this... but Arnold actually got over Lila in your own timeline! The same day you got into a bad mood... and guess what? You pushed him and he hit his head on a pole!"

_I gasped in horror as Solara was smiling in glee. _"Oh man, I would love to see the look on your face! Well, too bad the last thing you'll see is my foot squashing you to your death. And if you're wondering how a soul can die... I have my ways. By the way, before I go on, there's something you should know... when Arnold and his friends go on the little jungle adventure, which didn't happen yet, but it will... I will assure you this world will be disposed of... nothing of this world will be left behind."

_At that, Solara dropped the jar, breaking it as the tumor laid there. _"Oh, boo-hoo. I can imagine you crying. You're in trouble again, Helga. But this time, Marcie and her cronies aren't here to protect you! You'll never see your best friend, your future boyfriend, OR your older sister AGAIN! So... uh, toodle-oo, cheerio, heh, BYE!"

_Solara then maliciously raised her foot and stomped on the tumor really hard, as my eyes widened in horror, seeing Solara just squashing the tumor out of sheer delight. I was horrified. "Oh no..."_

_Solara laughed evilly as she then heard footsteps. Solara frowned as she quickly pulled out another jar with a black piece of licorice floating inside. She quickly put it on the table as she closed her eyes, magic clearing out any evidence of broken glass and the stomped tumor. But I wasn't paying attention to that... rather, I was watching in horror on what was going on as Solara quickly transformed..._

_Where Solara once stood was another woman around Olga's age... with black hair... violet eyes... purplish dress... blue shoes..._

_"SHARLENE!" __I gasped as I saw Sharlene on the screen where Solara was stood. On the screen, Sharlene... er, Solara, gave a wicked smile as she put a hand over her face and wiped it to change her expression to a sad face as someone came rushing in._

_I just couldn't believe what I saw... Sharlene was Solara ALL along?_

* * *

And that is episode one hundred and sixty-eight! How was it? Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Okay, you guys probably guessed who Sharlene really was, but I bet you didn't see the rest of it coming, huh? Well, there's still more to come! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	191. Getting Out of The Coma

All right, for the next episode in line, we have... 'Family Man'! Okay, I'm doing this episode now because at this point, aside from a few other episodes I have planned over the summer before fifth grade takes place, the only other episodes left take place at the boarding house. Well, either way, I still hope you enjoy this next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_I just couldn't believe my shock. The friend I made... the friend Olga made... she was... a psychotic murderer?_

"Oh, hello." _Sharlene... ahem... SOLARA gave a smile to the doctor that came in. _"Don't mind me, I was just... checking up on my best friend's adopted daughter."

"Well, you came at a right time." _The doctor said, taking the jar. _"I was just about to take this tumor into the other room for future scientific study."

"Of course, of course..." _Solara smiled as she sat near the foot of my bed._

_I frowned as I took the watches and started to go off into the room, as I heard the doctor and Solara formerly known as Sharlene talking through the watch._

"So, you're best friends with Olga Pataki, huh? Didn't even know she adopted." _The doctor said._

"Oh yes, yes..." _I heard Solara say... then I heard her muttering. _"Though now I'm done being her stupid friend!"

"What was that?" _The doctor asked._

"Oh, nothing. Just... that I planned to leave on a... year-long trip with my workers at the FTi just to see how we can relocate." _Solara explained. _"Of course, that would mean leaving this... little world I've known behind, but... hey, I figure, it'll be good for me... for my workers... and we don't know if we're going to stay there or not... all I know is... I'm going to have to break it to Olga gently..."

_I peeked at the watch as I noticed Solara (in the Sharlene body) giving a very wicked smile. At this point, I knew her intentions were anything but gentle._

"Ah, well, I know it's tough about leaving friends behind." _The doctor explained._

"Tell me about it, but I feel a huge weight just got off my shoulders." _Solara said._

"Well, I better get back to work. You want me to leave you alone with Miss Lloyd?" _The doctor asked._

"I won't be long, just a couple minutes more." _Solara said as the doctor left. Once he was gone, Solara smirked as she transformed back into the kid body. _"Oh, Marcie, what a pain in the ass that is!"

_Solara smirked as she turned to Rhonda's body. _"I'd say good-bye, Rhonda, but you look like you'll die soon. So why bother? So, I'll just break only child Olga Pataki's heart by saying her best friend is leaving. Oh, won't she be broken?"

_All of a sudden, a crack of the door opened as Solara smirked. _"Ah, the Marcie supporters have arrived. I'm afraid you're too late. The girl you protected. Gone. Bye."

_As Solara sat down and crossed her legs, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I looked at the watch and saw Curly, along with the other two people in orange cloaks coming in._

"Oh no..." _One of the orange cloaks said as she lifted her hood up to reveal a blonde haired girl of Chinese descent with orange eyes. _"How could we have let her done this, na no da?"

"We are seriously the worst people in the world! We had one job, and we freaking blew it!" _The other orange cloaks frowned as he lifted his cloak to reveal a cat like face with laid down ears and big Asian like eyes that were pink/purple._

"Maybe you shouldn't have thought "hey, I have a good idea, let's get some tuna! I'm sure she'll be fine!" Darn it, Bucky, we had one job!" _The Chinese girl fought._

"Well, excuse me, Miss Fong, but you wanted to play cartwheels!" _Bucky argued._

"Bucky, Pudding, please be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate!" _Curly said as he was closing his eyes and trying to feel for something._

_I paused... when I heard... Curly inside my head?_

**_"Hello? Anybody there?"_**

_"Hello?" I called._

_On the watch, I saw Curly smile. _"She's still in the brain! She didn't get her!"

"Oh, well, I guess we had nothing to worry about then. Told you." _Bucky smirked._

"Hang on..." _Curly shushed as he concentrated._

**_"Helga? Which side am I talking to?"_**

_I sighed. __"The side you're referring to... is the side that was always in control of Rhonda. The love side of Helga." I looked down. "Just... call me Rhon-ga."_

"Rhon-ga?" _Curly asked through the watch._

"Oh, I read about that! When a personality split happens, the sides that split are often referred to as names, with one of the cores of personality still being named the original name of the soul, and another core of personality... combining both names of the body of the recipient and the name of the soul possessing the recipient." _Pudding explained._

"Ah..." _Curly nodded as he kept concentrating._

**_"What happened to your other personality core, the Helga core?"_**

_"She's gone! She got trapped in the tumor, we tried to get together to combine ourselves back, but... we didn't get it in time!" I looked down. "She got pulled out of the tumor... and Sharlene killed her! Sharlene... who I thought was our friend!"_

_I went down on my knees as I was clearly shaking, bad._

**_"Oh Marcie. I'm so sorry. We had suspicions that Sharlene was Solara, but we didn't have any proof."_**

_"Th-that means all those other times I spent with her... she was trying to kill me at every opportunity! And I bet she was trying to cause a massacre back when the chance arose!" I cried._

**_"I don't think that's quite true. I don't think she really knew who you were until she heard that a spare soul was hiding out in a body. Then she started looking. She originally thought Helga... er, you... were in Nadine's body, AKA our original plan." _**_Curly explained. **"I don't think she suspected you in Rhonda's body until Brainy failed."**_

_"But... what would she gain in killing my family... the Lloyds?" I looked down. "The mom and dad who cared for me..."_

**_"We think Solara planned to adopt you as Sharlene so that she can off you and make it look like you killed yourself." _**_Curly explained. **"She didn't count for Olga adopting you, but she let her do it anyway because she had other plans in store. She waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, and... that was it."**_

_I looked down. "It's over for me, then, isn't it? I'm going to disappear too..."_

_"Not exactly." __I heard Pudding's voice coming in. "I think as long as there's a Helga still possessing the body, she can still function and work."_

"Bz-sfjo-dkliewjf-"

_"Bucky, turn off your thought waves, it doesn't work."_

**_"What we're trying to say to you, Rhon-ga... is don't give up! You still have a mission to do..." _**_Curly explained._

_"But how am I going to do this without the other core?" I asked._

**_"As long as you try to remember who you are... and once you're confident in yourself... I think the personality you once lost... will eventually regain itself... besides... she lives in you."_**

_I paused as I looked at the watch, as Curly and Pudding gave a smile and nod, while Bucky was sulking in the corner, mumbling to himself. I gave a smile. "All right. I'll try."_

_"Don't try... do."_ _Pudding said in my thoughts. "Or do not. There is no try."_

"I know you're doing a Star Wars reference in her mind somewhere!" _Bucky yelled at the two as Curly and Pudding chuckled._

* * *

_Pretty soon, I reached the room where Helga used to talk with me... or... maybe I am Helga now... I still want to believe I'm Rhonda... but I can't just ignore the world that I... we... left behind._

_I paused as I turned on the monitors. Every point of view was playing and I looked over at Arnold's Point of View to see what he was up to. From the look of things, he was talking with Mr. Hyunh at the dinner table with the others._

"I think you'd be perfect for the job, Mr. Hyunh." _Arnold said._

"Thank you, Arnold, but I already know that I'm not getting it. Call it intuition." _Mr. Hyunh said as he was buttering his roll nervously. _"Or maybe I'm just nervous. I told you all about Rockwell, haven't I?"

"I get it, he messes up the tacos, you told us that story at least one time." _Mr. Potts said in frustration._

"Really? Who does that? Are they trying to create a mess?" _Olga said, rolling her eyes. I sighed in relief as I saw Olga was acting okay. It looked like Shar- SOLARA did not break the news that she's breaking her friendship with her... yet._

"Don't worry, Mr. Hyunh, I'm sure you'll get the job." _Arnold smiled._

_I smiled a bit as I closed down the monitors. I really wish I could be here when Solara broke up with Olga, but I don't know how long I'll be in that stupid coma! I needed a way to wake up. I tried to concentrate._

_"Curly? Where are you? I need help waking up."_

**_"Have you tried that meditation trick?"_**

_"I don't know how I did it the first time! Please, I need help!"_

**_"We'll be right there..."_**

_A few moments later, two characters appeared in my dream as Bucky (now I KNOW I recognized him, he was the same cat that appeared in my dream) and Pudding (who I knew, but weirdly, I just can't remember where I've met her) appeared._

_"Okay, we're here..." Bucky said._

_"Where's Curly?" I asked._

_"Curly's a bit busy with his parents right now... so, hopefully we'll be suitable substitutes, na no da!" Pudding smiled as she looked around. "Wow, this is amazing! Hard to believe you didn't tell me about this when we met in that office building, Rhon-ga."_

_"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow at Pudding._

_"Oh, yeah. Your memory got erased by Solara in that event." Pudding blushed in embarrassment. "Actually, the other three girls got their memories erased as well... oh well, probably for the best."_

_"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked, still confused._

_"Not important right now." Bucky said climbing up._

_"I remember you! You're that cat that was in my Wonderland dream!" I called out._

_"Yep, same guy. Curly, Pudding and I take turns monitoring your daydreams whenever Solara was around so that she wouldn't try penetrating your mind, again, long story." Bucky said as he laid down._

_"Anyway, you need a little wake-up call right?" Pudding smiled. "Well... if you go to sleep... you might wake up in your body? Again, it's a little complicated..."_

_"Hmmm... might as well give it a try." I smiled as I laid down and closed my eyes._

_"Good night. We'll keep an eye on the place for a bit." Bucky said as I shut my eyes._

* * *

_I later got up and..._

_"Hi." Pudding said, staring at me._

_I just stared at Pudding and sighed. "It didn't work, did it?"_

_"Sorry." Pudding sighed._

_"How long was I asleep?" I asked._

_"For you, at least a couple hours... outside world... eh... two days." Pudding said as she pushed a button on the monitor._

"Everything okay, Miss Pataki?" _I heard Arnold ask as I saw on the monitor Olga trying to dial her phone._

"I keep trying to call Sharlene, but she's not picking up. I'm planning on visiting Rhonda tonight in the hospital, to make sure she's all right." _Olga explained._

_"Turn it off, I don't think I want to hear anymore." I said in worry as Pudding turned it off._

_"Worried for your sister, huh?" Pudding asked._

_"Hey, she's not my sister in this timeline, remember?" I argued... then covered my mouth as Pudding raised an eyebrow. "But... but I do care about her. I don't want to see her broken and hurt... more than she already is."_

_"Hmmm... sounds to me you do care for that sister of yours." Pudding smiled. "I understand how you feel. I have a few siblings I have to keep an eye on, and I care for each of them. If I didn't have any siblings, I don't know how broken I'd be!"_

_I just stared at Pudding. "Why?"_

_"Oh... well, I didn't have my mom growing up." Pudding said, looking down._

_"Oh... I'm sorry." I said._

_"Oh well, it's all in the past now." Pudding smiled._

_"You know Pudding, even though I feel like we've met a lot of times, like you said... it feels nice to actually talk to you." I smiled._

_"Thanks..." Pudding said._

_I looked around. "Hey, where's the cat?"_

_"Bucky? Oh... he just went for a walk around your mind, and he said..." Pudding started before Bucky zoomed right inside._

_"Hold everything, peoples!" Bucky said, wearing a pair of sunglasses, a scarf, and a top hat. He then gave the stuff he was wearing in my hands as Bucky picked up the sunglasses and ran over to a hat rack to hang up the sunglasses, ran back to get the scarf, hung THAT on the hat rack, ran back to get the hat, started running... then stopped nearby a mirror as he looked at himself... then put the top hat on. "Hmmm... nah."_

_The cat then ran and put the hat back on the rack before coming up to Pudding and me. "You know, I got the greatest idea in the world of how we can get Miss Rhon-ga here out of her coma!"_

_"Oh, joy. I can't wait to hear it." Pudding said dryly as we sat down._

_"I figured maybe we can entertain her with her favorite acts right to sleep! I've been going through a lot of her dreams, and... maybe if we gave her a show, we'll entertain her awake!" Bucky smiled._

_"Oh, good idea." Pudding rolled her eyes sarcastically._

_"Hear me out, hear me out! I figure, to start things off, I'll start with a banjo solo, like so!" Bucky said as he disappeared behind a screen, then appeared with a banjo in hand and a straw hat as he started to play the banjo in a fast rate, playing a good tune._

_"Hooray. Get out of here." Pudding frowned._

_"Oh come on, you haven't SEEN what I can do!" Bucky begged._

_"I did. Out." Pudding said, grabbing and dragging Bucky by the tail and threw him out. Pudding sighed as he turned to me. "Sorry about that, he's weird like that."_

_"It's all right." I started, but then Bucky sawed a hole through the door as he came out, wearing... uh... a Carmen Miranda outfit._

_Bucky then started singing, _**"When a sweetie down in Rio De Janeir-"**

_"OUT!" Pudding frowned as she pushed a button, ejecting Bucky out of the room. "Sorry."_

_"It's fine..." I sighed, being a little annoyed with Bucky's antics. "How do you stand him?"_

_"He's okay. But you have to get used to him a bit." Pudding explained._

_"Okay, just tell me how else I can..." I paused. "Wait... how much does time pass here? Sometimes, it's fast, sometimes it's slow. Sometimes, no time passes! Which is it?"_

_"Honestly? We're still trying to figure that out." Pudding sighed._

_Curiously, I pushed a button that picked up Olga's Point of View._

_Big mistake._

"You can't leave town! What about Rhonda?" _Olga yelled as I couldn't hear what she was saying over the phone. _"What am I supposed to do without you?"

_I shut off the monitor as I gave Pudding a look of worry. "Oh no! I just have to wake up, I know she's going to visit me all broken up!"_

_"I'm trying everything I can!" Pudding frowned as she turned on the monitor showing Rhonda's hospital room._

**"We watch the skyways over the land and the sea, ready to fly anywhere that duty calls, ready to fight to be free!" **_Bucky came out, wearing an army suit._

_"Not helping, Bucky!" Pudding said as she was holding her head. A moment later, Curly came in, with Marcie in tow._

_"Everything okay?" Marcie asked._

_"No! Sharlene... er, Solara, just broke off all friendship connections with Olga!" I said in worry. "I don't know what to do! I need to be there for her!"_

_Marcie paused... and smiled. "Congratulations, you just found the third person you were looking for."_

_"WHAT?" I said as Marcie snapped her fingers and disappeared. Bucky came jumping in, sighing._

**"Someone's rocking my dreamboat, someone's invading my dreams, we were sailing along-"**

_"BUCKY!" Pudding frowned... then her eyes widened. "Oh wait a minute! Bucky, you gave me a great idea!"_

_"Oh, should I go to my finale?" Bucky said as he ran off and then started doing multiple tricks like juggling, unicycling, jumping around and spinning._

_"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" Pudding yelled. "No, you gave me an idea! It would be a catastrophe if perchance HARM would to befall this serene scene!"_

_Curly smiled. "I follow you! Rhon-ga, listen up!"_

_"What does Marcie MEAN I found the third person? I... I... Olga... Olga was the third person?" I said in shock._

_"Listen to me! Yes, Olga's your third! You need to heal her, she needs you, back on topic!" Curly said. "We can awake you from a coma if we can give you a nightmare!"_

_"How? Every dream I get are mostly... good dreams." I said in worry as I put the watch with the screen with Rhonda's body on it._

_"Not for long..." Pudding smiled as Bucky and Curly pulled out a huge can of 'NIGHTMARE PAINT as owned by BOB CLAMPETT'. "Okay, get ready, folks! Weirdness is abound!"_

_I then yelped as splashes of paint started to get in my face._

* * *

_I yelped as darkness was looking around, yelping... when all of a sudden a million Curlies were starting to dance around._

**"The Curlies are coming, hooray, hooray, the Curlies are coming, hooray, hooray!" **_I heard Bucky singing._

_"What is with these Curlies?" I said in worry._

_"They're coming from me!" Curly smiled as he was at a typewriter, summoning more Curlies. "I'm multiplying, I'm multiplying!"_

_I shuddered as all of a sudden, I saw Arnold coming up to me. "Arnold?"_

_"It's over, Rhonda! I just realized I don't love you!" __Arnold frowned. "I'm in love with... NADINE!"_

_"What? No!" I said, shaking in fear._

_"Do I have to spell it out, faker?" __Arnold said, walking away._

_"B-but..." I said, shaking... then frowned. "No... Arnold loves me. He's said so himself. Don't let that get to you."_

_"Really?" Pudding said in shock. "You'd think it would work..."_

"Oh, Rhonda..."

_We all paused as we looked at the watch to see Olga, who was clearly upset and worried, for the reasons I know, that her best friend just ditched her, and she felt a need to go over to the hospital and find comfort in the girl that gave her a new meaning to live._

"I just wished you were up... Sharlene's going away for a long time, and I don't know who else to turn to... I just wish you would wake up... please... I love you, Rhonda..."

_It was then I realized I had a new meaning... I can do this mission. Olga needed me... as I needed Olga. This was what having a parent... nay, a sibling meant. I started to glow._

_"Oh boy, looks like she's getting the mission taken care of!" Pudding smiled as I started to glow._

_"The question is... for how long? We're almost already past the date." Curly said in worry._

_"Hey, as long as she can get herself redeemed with that older chick, she's done! We just need to find San Lorenzo's jungles and where Solara's relocated. It will take some time, but hopefully, we'll find her before she destroys this world." Bucky said._

_"I hope you're right. Let's get out of here." Curly said as I blinked, getting out of my mindscape... taking control as if it was the first time in my life._

* * *

I woke up quickly as I looked over at Olga. "Olga..."

"Rhonda?" Olga said, looking up in shock. She gasped as she hugged me. "Rhonda! You're up!"

I smiled as I hugged her back. "I love you, big sister. Don't ever change."

Olga paused as she looked down at me in surprise... then smiled as she hugged me back. "I think it's sweet you look up to me as a sister, Rhonda."

I smiled. I didn't want to tell her who I truly was... not yet, hopefully. Olga smiled as she said, "Oh, it's so wonderful! You've been in a coma for two weeks!"

"Oh... what happened?" I asked, playing naïve.

"There was a brain tumor that was bothering you, but... thankfully, the doctors removed it, so everything's fine now." Olga said.

"Will I be in this hospital bed for a while longer?" I asked.

Olga paused. "I'm not sure. I'll talk with the doctors and tell them you're okay. After they do a check-up, they'll tell us what'll happen."

As Olga went out, I gave a warm smile. Not only was I outside, but I knew I was going to help Olga through her life...

Of course, I needed to know how to wake up the Rhonda in the tubes in my dreams... that's something I'm going to have to figure out...

All that matters was that, I'm in this world, and I'm not leaving it just yet!

* * *

After some check-ups, Olga smiled as she helped me up. "You know, it's odd to see your head all stitched up like that."

I looked at the mirror to notice that the body I was in had a stitched up head. I sighed. "Yeah, it's going to feel weird looking at that for a while."

"Don't worry, just let your hair grow out, I'm sure it'll cover it up." Olga said. "Come on, let's go back to the boarding house. Maybe Mr. Hyunh got that jo-"

All of a sudden, we yelped as we saw some doctors dragging a hospital bed. Olga blinked. "Was that... dad?"

Me and Olga looked in worry. We then noticed Olga's mother... or is she my mo- GAH, it's so confusing!... coming up to us. "Olga? Thank goodness you're here! I've been trying to reach you!"

"What's wrong, Mom?" Olga asked.

"Me and him were out to dinner and... I think he had a heart attack!" Olga's mom said in concern.

Olga and I looked at each other, worried. It was then I started to remember.

That was the day Olga and her... my... whatever... parents went a little religious for a while! I had to figure out what to do in this situation!

* * *

And that is episode one hundred and sixty-nine! How was it? That's right, Rhon-ga is back in the real world, and despite Helga being gone, she still has a mission to do! Hopefully, the rest of the episodes will be a breeze... we hope. By the way, if you found the other characters (Bucky and Pudding) to be a little confusing, it's for a pre-planned series I have later. So keep that in mind! Also they did make appearances in other episodes before if you just looked closely. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	192. Meeting the Patakis and Looking at Cards

Time for the next episode, which is 'Big Bob's Crisis'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, what did happen to daddy?" Olga asked as she, Miriam and I sat down next to the hospital bed.

"Well..." Miriam sighed. "Me and your father were at this... Texas-styled restaurant, you see. He wanted to, as usual, brag about his achievements of what he's done."

"Lovely." Olga sighed. "I supposed it's business as usual at his beeper emporium."

"You have no idea..." Miriam sighed. "It also got me thinking, maybe being around your father was... was..."

Miriam sighed and Olga could immediately tell her... our mom was getting depressed again. I then said, off-handedly, "...a mistake?"

Miriam blinked as she looked at me, then said, "I was going to say 'stressful'. Olga, who is this little girl with you with the stitches on her head?"

"Oh? Uh, Mom, this is Rhonda. She's my... adopted daughter." Olga explained as she hugged me close.

"Adopted?" Miriam said in surprise. "But... you didn't... when, how, wha..."

"It's a long story... but let's just say thanks to Rhonda here, she changed my life for the better." Olga said as I hugged her back.

Miriam looked at us... then gave a smile. "I can see why... you know, when I wasn't... well..."

"Drunk, passed out?" Olga said.

"Yes, those things... I always heard you say you always wanted a kid of your own... be it a little sibling or... a kid to raise." Miriam said. "I guess due to how everything was going, we couldn't manage it... I mean, I wanted to... but..." Miriam sighed.

"It's all right, Mom. I know there was nothing we could do about it." Olga sighed, hugging Miriam as she hugged her back.

"Well... I'm glad you're managing to raise up one, even if you had to... adopt." Miriam smiled as she turned to me. "Hi, Rhonda. I don't know if we'll see each other often, but I hope we do. Olga's a really good girl... I'm sure she's taking care of you... better than I did..."

Miriam sighed as I looked up at her. That was when I remembered those times that I, back when I was Helga in the other timeline, spent some time with her... I will admit, she wasn't much for conversation, nor was she... a perfect mom, I mean, seriously, who packs mundane items that aren't edible for school lunches?... but I can't blame her... she had a pretty rough life. I don't know if there's anything I could do for her, as I don't know how far along she got with Big Bob in both timelines... but all I could say is... "Thanks, Mrs. Pataki. I hope everything goes better for you as well... you know, from what Olga told me, you were pretty good on a mechanical bull..."

"She did?" Miriam smiled a bit as Olga blinked, looking at me, confused.

"And you run that beeper business better than the main man of the Patakis himself. I will admit... if things hadn't... been the way they have... I'd say you'd have gotten a good life." I explained.

Miriam paused as she gave a smile. "Thanks. Olga, your daughter is a really sweet girl. Bob would probably object to seeing you with this little girl next to him, but I'm sure he'd come around..."

"Let him object to it. Daddy doesn't really control me anymore, Mom." Olga sighed. "Look, Mom, I love you, and I do love my father, but I still admit that you two have had... issues. I thought I could fix them if I lived with you, but I know there were things I couldn't fix."

"I guess that's why you moved out... I don't blame you, Olga..." Miriam sighed. "I know we haven't been the best parents..."

"I mean, you all tried... but like I've explained to all of you, all you guys ever want to do is make me the perfect girl... I mean, I love getting straight As as much as the next person, but... Mom, at the end of the day, not everyone can be a perfect person." Olga sighed. "All they have to do is just be... a regular person, no matter what."

Miriam paused as she looked up to Olga. "Olga, you're right. I didn't want to believe it, but you're right. All this time, we keep trying to mold you into the perfect person... but we didn't think about the consequences that would happen. So... maybe it was good that you moved out. I mean, I still love you, Olga, and I'm sure, deep down, your father still cares for you... he'll never understand it, but he still does care for you. He even bet that you couldn't survive your first week. But look at how far you went!"

"I know..." Olga said. "Either way, Mom..."

I decided to tune out their conversation as I turned to Big Bob who... was my... dad in the other timeline? Yeah, that's right... maybe? Well, he's still Olga's dad, is my point... I remembered how rough and tough he was... heh, guess I... well, Helga... took after him in a way. Sure, times between m- Helga and Bob weren't the best moments, but when w- Helga and Big Bob DID get along, there was some good times. I just wished he wouldn't refer to me- er, Helga, as Olga.

Well, fortunately my dad... er, Rhonda's dad... I can actually get along with quite well. I feel sorry for Olga, having to live a life where she had to be the one to get used to Big Bob's complaints...

I paused. I still had yet to read the letter the Olga from the other timeline left...well, there was one thing I knew I had to do...

All of a sudden, my thoughts seized when the doctor came in with the results as Olga, Miriam and I turned as Miriam asked, in concern. "How is he, doctor?"

"Well... the results are in, and... actually, he just has angina." The doctor said.

"Is it bad?" Olga asked.

"No, it just means he has some bad gas. He'll be fine, just so long as he takes it easy on his meals." The doctor smiled. "Your father is a lucky man, Miss Pataki."

Olga sighed in relief as she turned to Big Bob. "Oh, what a relief. He and I may not see each other as much, but I don't want him dying..."

All of a sudden, we noticed Big Bob was groaning. Miriam turned to me as she said, "Listen, Rhonda, I'm not sure how Bob's going to take the news of Olga adopting, you might want to wait outside."

"Okay, Mrs. Pataki." I nodded, feeling weird that I wasn't calling her 'Miriam' or... never mind.

Olga just nodded as she whispered, "I'll be right out and we'll go home, I promise."

I nodded as I went out and waited. I paused as I sat down and sighed, waiting. It took at least a few minutes, but Olga had walked out, relieved, but groaning. "Come on, Rhonda. Let's go back to the boarding house. Hopefully, Mr. Hyunh already had his dinner party all done."

"Is everything okay, Olga?" I asked as we walked downstairs to the hospital receptionist's desk.

Olga gave a smile as she said, "Well, after learning the best friend I had for years is going on a long vacation to the jungles of San Lorenzo, and my dad is going all 'revelation' on us... not really... but seeing you, all right and walking... it just makes me happy to see you here."

"I guess you didn't tell your dad you..." I said, looking up.

Olga sighed. "Not yet... I'll tell him when I'm ready... well, I just hope he learns his lesson..."

Knowing what happened in the other timeline, I doubted it, but as we arrived at the desk, I turned and saw Curly and the two orange cloaked figures (who I knew now were Bucky and Pudding) near the window as Curly mouthed the words, "Don't worry about Big Bob. We'll snap him out of it."

I sighed in relief as I turned to Olga, who rang the bell for the receptionist. "Maybe he will, Olga. Maybe he will."

* * *

As Olga and I were in her car, Olga pulled up on the driveway and backed into the nearest garage where Arnold's grandfather's car was. She already locked the door as she said, "I'm sure Arnold will be delighted to see you again."

"I'm sure he will..." I smiled as I sat down.

"Sit down a minute, would you?" Olga smiled as I sat down, obediently. "I'll go get him."

Olga then went inside as I sat down and waited. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the door opened as a nervous Arnold peeked out... then smiled as he opened the door fully. "Rhonda! You're home!"

He then gave me a big hug as I hugged him back. Arnold then sighed in relief. "I was so worried about you, everything was not the same without you with me..."

I gave a smile as I told him, "It's okay, Arnold. I'm back now."

As Arnold and I resumed hugging, I paused looking at Arnold. I'm glad that Arnold finally loved me and all... but the problem is...

This isn't the other timeline's Arnold. Sure, both of them were pretty dense, but I... Helga had some good talking times with the other Arnold. What made the Arnold in this timeline different?

Arnold snuggled into me as he sighed, "Oh Rhonda, Rhonda..."

I paused as I sighed sadly. He was mentioning Rhonda's name... of course. And here I am, the part of Helga known as Rhon-ga. What can I...

Well, I can at least give this Arnold a chance... see if we can work something out...

It was then Arnold noticed the worry in my eyes as he became concerned. "Is something wrong, Rhonda?"

I smiled. "It's... it's nothing. It just feels like a part of me is gone... but you're here... hopefully, you can help me get it back."

Arnold smiled as he kissed my lips. "Hey, anytime you need help, you know, Olga, me or our friends are here, right?"

I smiled. "Of course..."

Should I tell him about Sharlene/Solara? No... no he wouldn't understand. In fact, he wouldn't believe it. Arnold sighed as he sat down. "You missed a lot while you were in the coma... first, I had to go with Grandpa to a car show, but then his Packard got stolen and Grandma and I went straight on the case! We found the car was stolen by the Jolly Olly Ice Cream Man, can you believe it?"

"Yeah... I can believe it..." I smiled as we got up.

"Well, if that wasn't enough, Gerald came up with this wild scheme to sell Chocolate Turtles and dragged me, Tucker and Lorenzo into the mess. You know, Phoebe, Nadine and Lila are really smart, they actually somehow overheard Gerald's plan, called up the Fireside Girls, and they proceeded to humiliate Gerald in the worst way possible..." Arnold laughed a bit.

"Oh, what happened?" I ask, trying to suppress a smile.

"He got busted for taking advantage of the Fireside Girl charity, and is now forced to attend two meetings every week of the month!" Arnold chuckled. "Speaking of which, I believe he's attending one of them now..."

"Gerald just doesn't learn, does he?" I laughed.

"No, even Phoebe had to teach him a lesson on that... there's also another story with Gerald and his older brother and a girl that they both met, but let's just say Phoebe managed to stop Gerald from ever thinking about that girl..." Arnold said as we walked upstairs.

"I think I understand where you're going with this..." I smiled.

"And just today, Mr. Hyunh got a promotion at the restaurant he works in!" Arnold said. "It's a good thing you and Olga weren't there, or everything would just be a mess... speaking of which, we plan to have a new photograph getting taken, this time, including you and Olga!"

"Wow, Arnold, I'm delighted!" I smiled as we walked upstairs to his room.

"Yeah, thanks... it hasn't really been the same without you walking around, though..." Arnold said as he gave me a hug. "I'm just glad you're all right..."

I smiled as I gave him a hug back as Arnold looked up and said, "And... I'm sorry if I was insensitive to the game..."

"What?" I blinked, before remembering the marriage predictor. "Oh, that! Arnold, don't worry about it. It's my fault. I overreacted when I shouldn't have."

"But... but I shouldn't have made fun of the marriage predictor... because you know what? Strangely enough, I've seen the others acting around their 'special someone', and so far it's working out greatly!" Arnold said.

"Really?" I asked in surprise.

"Really really." Arnold nodded.

I sighed as I looked down. "I guess I missed the last day of school, then..."

"Don't worry about it... by the way... some friends of yours and ours came over to me on the last day and wanted me to give you these..." Arnold said, going under the bed and taking out a couple cards. "Take a look."

I nodded as I took the cards and examined them.

_'Yo, Crazy Legs,_

_You know, me and my wife Tish didn't think much of you at first, but ever since you and your friends found our son, Tucker, we were so happy to say you're the best! In fact, me and Tish are happy that your friend, that blonde spider haired girl, has taken an interest in our son. And I'm proud of you of being on my bowling team. I hope everything goes better for you soon._

_Coach Jack Wittenberg_

_PS- Hey, Rhonda, thanks for saving my life, and for introducing me to Nadine. You may have just changed my life -Tucker_

_PPS- I may not know much about you, but from what Nadine tells us, you really have set a good soul for all of us. Thank you, Rhonda. -Tish Wittenberg'_

The Wittenbergs... always nice to hear from them. I went over to the next card.

_'Hi, Anna,_

_Maria and I are sorry to hear you're in the hospital. If you get this, know that we support you all the way, and we hope you get well soon. You know, for fourth graders, you, Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff are okay. Please get well._

_Connie'_

Connie and Maria... always two of the best sixth graders in our books. I looked at the next card.

_'Rhonda,_

_You may used to be one of the richest girls I used to know, but it doesn't mean that we didn't get along well... you, Arnold and all the other kids... well, they were all okay... we had our fun, didn't we? Again, thanks for the good times, and I hope you make it._

_Rex Smythe-Higgens III'_

Oh, Higgens... how little you know... I moved on to the next card in the pile.

_'Hey, uh, Rhonda?_

_I know we haven't talked a lot, actually, I only ever seen you with Arnold and the others, but since I know Arnold better than the others, I decided to just write this anyway, because I know he means well to you. I guess in a way, I should thank your blue shirted friend. Ever since she put Wolfgang in jail, I started looking over my life and realized, having this grade rivalry was dumb... I thank her, and in turn, thank you, for making me and the fifth graders better people than we used to be. Good luck, get better soon, and I hope we see you next year._

_Edmund'_

I gave a smile to Arnold as Arnold nodded back. In a weird way, we kinda do like Edmund. He may have started out on the wrong end, but he was actually someone we could get along with. I looked at the next card.

_'Rhonda,_

_I should thank you again for introducing me to the sweetest girl that I've ever met. Sure, I was a little nervous at first, but in the end, Lila and I are an item... even my mother and her father like the fact that we are a perfect match. I guess there's a lot more to learn about society, and... even though my mother doesn't like you, she doesn't outright hate you... in fact, she actually hopes you get better. And I hope you do too... well, I hope you get better._

_Lorenzo'_

I sighed as I looked at Lorenzo's card. Sure, in the other timeline, I- Helga didn't think much of him, but... here, he's an okay guy. Not so bad actually. I then looked at the next card.

_'Hey Rhonda,_

_Thanks again for preventing me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I will admit, I had my doubts at first, but I should have known that in the end, Arnold would be a true blue guy. And I almost didn't believe him... it made me think about a lot, and well... again, thank you. I don't know what would happen if I had stil had this hatred over Arnold. At least Stinky and Sid got their just desserts, right? Heh heh... anyway, please get better._

_Iggy'_

I sighed as I put Iggy's card on the top of the pile, and read the next card.

_'Rhonda..._

_I know you and I don't see each other much eye to eye, but... in a way, I should really thank you. You made friends with someone like me, and for that, I greatly appreciate it. I hope you get better soon, otherwise... I don't know what'll happen. Don't worry, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila are all cool with me, but as I've said, anything goes._

_Big Patty'_

I gave a smile as I put Big Patty's card aside... and got to the next one.

_'Rhonda,_

_As one of the starting members of 'N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E.', we hope you get better, and hope you're back on your feet. Olga may be the one who runs the club, but you came up with the original idea, and were like, the face of the club! We all miss you, Rhonda, and we hope to see you again._

_Carver'_

Poor Carver... I think he was one of Sharlene/Solara's friends too... I hope he feels a little better... I picked up the next card.

_'Rhonda..._

_You re-introduced me to the girl I've made friends with for the longest time, and for that, I thank you. I'm not here long, just wanted to write this, and I hope you get better to read this... and don't worry... me and Olga are doing A-OK! Maybe next time you see me... we'll probably... well, let's not think ahead._

_Monkeyman'_

I giggled as I put Monkeyman's card on the stack. I then picked up the next card, which I noticed were from three certain people.

_'Hey Rhonda..._

_You know, we thought this was a little silly, and as much as we like to make fun of it, you, Arnold and everyone, in a way, really did help us in our time of need. Sure, we may have made some mistakes in the past, but the past is the past, let's not dwell on it. Hopefully, everything will be okay, and we all hope you get better._

_Harold, Stinky and Sid'_

I gave a smile as I looked over to the next card.

_'Rhonda,_

_I know we don't see each other a lot, and despite how I'm not usually in your group, sometimes, in the times I did participate in your group, I think it was the most fun I ever had. Hopefully, we'll see each other more often, that is, if you get better._

_Sheena'_

Ah yes, Sheena. I gave a smile as I put her card over to the pile and pulled out the next one.

_'Dear Rhonda..._

_I hope you get better... you were the first student friend I made, and you accepted me as a part of the group. I hope you get better soon, please. It wouldn't be the same without you._

_Your best friend, Lila'_

I looked at the next card in line.

_'Yo Rhonda!_

_Ever since our pre-school days, you, me and Phoebe have stuck together like glue. I guess without your leadership skills, I don't know how we could handle it. Sure, I guess Phoebe can take the mantles, but things just aren't the same without you. If you get better... hopefully we can catch butterflies together! So please? Get better?_

_Your best friend, Nadine'_

My best friend... Nadine... I'm glad she's concerned for me, as is Lila. I wonder... ah, that must be her card.

_'Hey Rhonda!_

_I gave the idea to Lila and Nadine that we should write separate cards, because combining them together won't be enough to describe what you mean to us. Well, what you mean to me is a very good friend, who always looks out for me whenever I'm alone or afraid... you and Nadine, and even Lila, have always done that, and I've done the same for all three of you girls, even you, Rhonda. I'll gladly take the mantle while you're out, but I don't know if things will be the same without you around. I guess you can say, Gerald and I have grown a lot closer, and I know Arnold and Olga both miss you. Get well soon!_

_Your best friend forever, Phoebe'_

Something about the way Phoebe said forever really tugged my heartstrings... as I put the card to the side... I looked at the next card in hand.

_'Hey Rhonda..._

_You know, despite all the times we suffered, all the times we competed, and even your eye-rolling moments, I feel like we've been friends since forever. Look, I was a little doubtful at first, but I can see how you and Arnold would get along great together... he needs you, as you need him. If you're reading this... take good care of Arnold, okay? He's a really great friend, but I don't know if he'll be okay without you. So get well!_

_Gerald'_

I smiled as I put the card next to the others... and took out the last card, which surprisingly, came from Marcie... or her other name, Caroline.

_'Rhonda,_

_I know things have been getting rough, and I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could do... but there is still a way... just keep going normally until you find the final piece of the puzzle. Not too long now..._

_Caroline_

_PS- If you got up and read this card, meet me in the park tomorrow morning. Maybe we can discuss our plans there...'_

I smiled as I closed the card and put it on the pile.

"I don't get that PS. What did Caroline mean 'Maybe we can discuss our plans there'?"

I yelped. I forgot that Arnold was sitting next to me, reading the cards. I had to cover something up. "Well... me and Caroline... you remember that day Curly was about to cause me..."

"Yeah?" Arnold said, nodding.

"Well... me and Caroline were talking and we realized just how much we had in common... we decided to make up and just be... acquaintances. And Caroline... she felt bad for Curly for having his heart broken, so she wants to make it up to him... in a way... that's why she wants to talk to me, she wants my advice on how to soothe a broken heart." I explained.

Arnold paused as he nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Do you need my help?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, that's something Caroline and I want to talk about on our own... but hey, maybe I'll meet you and everyone else at Slausen's afterwards?"

Arnold nodded. "Sounds like a fair deal. All right!"

"Cool!" I smiled as Olga came up and opened the door.

"Hey, Rhonda! I don't know if you're hungry, but dinner is still on the table." Olga said.

I smiled as I got up. "I'm coming, Olga!"

I sighed as I started to follow Olga downstairs, Arnold following me not too long after.

Well, tomorrow morning, I was planning on meeting with Marcie.

* * *

And that is episode one hundred and seventy! How was it? Yeah, the reason I took so long was because I wanted to write cards from all the characters that Rhon-ga made communications with for the past five arcs to present. I know I missed a couple of them, but don't worry, I'm sure they're bound to make appearances in the later chapters... well, let's hope! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	193. Helping A Friend Learn

Okay, up next is 'Oscar Can't Read'! As I look at the episode list that I've done so far, I realize that I only have at least a handful of episodes to go... including a few two-parters, so... yeah, looks like Arc 5 is going to come along quite nicely! It might be a little longer, but the point is, the ending isn't QUITE there yet! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, at the park, I had already left the boarding house, making sure Arnold wasn't following me outside... then sighed in relief as I knew I'd probably catch up with him a little later. For now, I headed straight to the park, where I noticed Marcie (her old woman form) was sitting down at a bench, playing some cards.

I went over and coughed. "Mind if I join?"

"Take a seat, child." Marcie nodded as I sat down as she handed me a few cards.

"Thanks. What are you playing, exactly?" I asked as I looked at the cards, in confusion. The faces on the cards featured a lot of cartoon characters that I could recognize easily, well, half of them.

"Call it playing cards if you wish, but I call it, the Game of Life." Marcie said as she put down a card. "Here, see? I put down a villain card... the 'Bad Guy', if you will. Just put in your good guy and you're good to go."

I looked over before I put down a Yogi Bear card. "Okay. Now what?"

"Now, I have to assemble an army, and you do the same. But save at least one thing for an ace in the hole." Marcie explained as she put one card aside. "Kind of like what I'm doing."

I nodded as I decided to assemble the other cards in my army as Marcie did the same. "So, Marcie, earlier, you told me that Olga is my third. Does this mean in some shape or form, I have to find a way to convince Olga that I'm a good person who can help her? Because I think she already knows that..."

"It's more than that, I'm afraid." Marcie said as she was done assembling her army. "You know, I normally do this with stuffed animals, but cards are okay."

I decided not to question that last remark. "What do you mean?"

"Olga needs to see you, I mean, really see you for who you are... she needs to believe that even though you're the same person on the outside, you're a different person on the inside, yet still care both ways." Marcie explained as she moved a card. "Hmmm... I believe it's your turn."

"Okay, uh..." I paused as I moved a Huckleberry Hound card next to Yogi, then turned a Boo Boo and Scooby-Doo card sideways.

"Not bad moves. Let's see if I can manage to top it... let's see... oh, too bad. You left Snagglepuss helpless to defend... he's helpless, hopeless even." Marcie sighed as she picked up the Snagglepuss card. "He got caught with one of the bad guy's nets, and is now tied up in this area.

"What? Come on, I don't even know how this game works!" I complained, but nevertheless frowned as I moved a few more cards.

"Big mistake on that one..." Marcie noted as she grabbed my Quick Draw card and put it aside. "Looks like Quick Draw just got captured. Now hold on thar, Rhon-ga. I'll do all the thinnin', and don't you forget it!"

I grumbled as I sighed, "You know, you, Pudding, Bucky and even Curly are now referring to me as Rhon-ga..."

"Mostly because you understand now, but you're not truly grasping it." Marcie said. "Fortunately, you have the whole summer to think about and get used to the changes..."

"What? ALL summer? What about Solara? She's setting up something in San Lorenzo!" I frowned as I noticed a card vulnerable on the other side. Smirking, I grabbed it.

"Ah, you are pretty wise... one in terms of getting cards, and the other in terms of the situation in hand. But, if I know Solara, and I do, having a vendetta that she can accomplish usually tires her out... and after switching on and off her Sharlene 'guise for so long, she exhausted a lot of religious magic. She needs some time to heal it all up..." Marcie said as she moved a few more cards, and grabbed the Scooby-Doo one as she smirked.

"URGH! Then why can't we go to her place and destroy her now?" I asked.

"We could, but we can't. The reason for that is because... I'm sorry, Rhon-ga, but even I'm not all-knowing on when Solara will strike next." Marcie explained as I took out a couple more bad guys by taking her cards. "Hmmm... not bad... but here comes my ace in the hole..."

Marcie gave a smirk as she put down a laser card. "This laser will automatically shoot down a character within a three mile radius... oh, and it seems Huckleberry Hound is in that radius. Shame."

Marcie hummed as she took that card away from my pile. I frowned as I looked at the card I was saving for my ace in the hole... which was... 'El Kabong's Guitar! Give to Quick Draw only!' I frowned. How was I going to get it... unless...

"Say, Marcie, I always wondered... how old are you, exactly? And Solara, how old is she? I mean, I get you're both from the early 1920s, but... how is it possible you aged for so long?" I asked as I moved a few cards around.

"It's hard to say." Marcie sighed. "I feel like I should be alive, yet at the same time, I've already ascended."

"So, are you saying that..." I asked, curiously as I knocked on the table.

Marcie nodded as she moved a couple more cards around. "I'm saying that every ghost story you probably heard about is actually, for the most part, true. Like some people say, our religion may not make much sense to you at first, but in time, you come to terms with it, you just have to accept the oddball situation. Take, for example, the card game we're playing. Remember how I call it the Game of Life?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I frowned, Marcie taking a Boo Boo card from me.

"Well, you probably know by now about alternate realities..." Marcie said as she put the Boo Boo card next to the other cards she captured. "Well... what we're doing is... as you can say, playing 'God'... a 'good vs evil' battle, if you will..."

"Really?" I said in shock.

"Yeah... somewhere along the lines, we pull the strings of life and manipulate the situation where things could be good or bad..." Marcie said as she turned around. "Solara and I always play this game all the time."

Noticing an opportunity, I switched the board around to make it seem like I was winning as I gave a bit of a smirk, then said, "I thought you and Solara were enemies..."

"Doesn't mean we'll play the game of life with each other every now and again... usually, we solve our final battles in different worlds this way." Marcie said. "Just because some things can't be solved, doesn't mean they can be easily manipulated."

She then turned as she looked at the board. She seemed pretty suspicious, but before she could say anything, I smirked as I put down my guitar next to the Quick Draw card. "And I play my ace in the hole! All the bad guys on your side gets kabong'ed by the kabongs of El Kabong!"

Marcie smirked. "Ah, so you have figured out the secret of how to play the Game of Life... sometimes, that isn't that simple... so, once again, good triumphs over evil."

"Like it should." I nodded.

"Exactly. You know, Rhon-ga, sometimes in life, things probably won't go our way... but it doesn't mean we can manipulate it... especially when Solara probably won't take to a good game changer, no matter how many times she'll admit that it was actually a good play on our end." Marcie smiled.

"But... what are we supposed to do until..." I started to ask.

"For now, nothing. By now, she's already in San Lorenzo, taking her time to recharge... but once we find the map, or the key... we're going straight to San Lorenzo and taking the battle by storm." Marcie said.

"Where is this... 'map'?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out." Marcie sighed.

I paused as I looked up at Marcie, then at the ground.

"Look, don't worry about it. Enjoy that summer vacation while it lasts." Marcie said as she collected all the cards and reshuffled them. "Besides, we're all going to be playing that game of Life eventually... and it may not be good for either one of us."

I just nodded, knowing that even though Solara was still out there, I knew I still had a handful of things that needed to be done... luckily, at least I have the whole summer to do it.

* * *

Eventually, I reunited with my friends, I gave them all hugs, and I hung around with them as normal as everything seemed to be going all right... that is, until at least a couple of days later.

As we were at the dinner table, I smiled as I was given a huge meal.

"Here you go, little girl. Best meal Pookie here can serve." Arnold's grandfather smiled as everyone sat down.

"Thanks. Being in a coma really slows down the metabolism." I sighed.

"But all that?" Mr. Kokashka complained.

"Hey, she's been in a coma. You can't complain." Mr. Potts rolled his eyes.

As soon as everyone was at the table, all of a sudden, a blackout happened as we looked around. For a moment, I thought I heard the shuffling of plates going around as Arnold's grandfather groaned, "Aw, again!"

"Looks like we'll have to set the clocks again..." Mr. Hyunh sighed.

"Don't bother, let's just live a few minutes behind everyone else..." Mrs. Kokashka gave a groan.

Sure enough the lights came back on as I noticed... that Mr. Kokashka had my meal and his meal switched around. Mr. Kokashka smiled as he said, "Let's eat!"

"Oskar... give the girl her food back." Mrs. Kokashka glared at Mr. Kokashka.

"But Susie..."

"NOW, Oskar."

Mr. Kokashka groaned, but gave me my food back (not before sneakily taking a couple sausages for himself though, but I didn't want to point that out).

Pretty soon, as we were eating, I asked, "Hey, Mr. Kokashka, could you pass the salt?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Mr. Kokashka paused as he looked around... and grabbed... the pepper?

"Well, thanks for the pepper, but I asked for the salt." I said.

"Oh, you did? Sorry..." Mr. Kokashka sighed as he handed the salt over to me. "I guess I've been getting a little tired lately..."

Me and Arnold looked at each other as we frowned a bit in suspicion. Hmmm...

* * *

The next day, me and Arnold were humming a bit as I was doing a petition around the area.

"Okay, just sign your name and we'll be good." I smiled as Arnold signed his name on the petition.

"What is that petition for, anyway?" Arnold asked.

"Well, Olga said that we need to update the N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E. standards to get our new meeting place." I smiled as I explained. "I'm going around the other residents to see if they can sign, want to join?"

"All right, I guess I don't have anything else to do..." Arnold said as we went downstairs. We went over to the Kokashka's room and knocked on the door as Oskar answered it.

"Hey, Mr. Kokashka, we're doing a petition for N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E., and it would be a great deal if you and your lovely wife can sign it." I smiled as I handed it over.

"I don't know..." Oskar frowned.

"It'll make accented individuals like you stay in our country for years to come." I smiled.

"Really? This is a sweet deal!" Oskar smiled as he took the petition and signed it.

When he handed it back to me... I blinked as I noticed that it was a twirly scribble as Mr. Kokashka called. "Hey, Susie, guess what?"

"Your name is a spinning tornado?" I said, squinting at it as Arnold looked at it.

"What? No, it's Oskar Kokashka! See?" Mr. Kokashka said as he pointed it out.

"Looks like a spinning tornado to me." I said, looking at the paper.

Mr. Kokashka yelped as his eyes went to the side. "No it isn't..."

I paused. "When you handed me the pepper yesterday instead of the salt, was that an accident on the account you couldn't hear?"

Mr. Kokashka smiled nervously. "Yes..."

"Mr. Kokashka, do me a favor, and look Arnold straight in the eye." I said as I pushed Arnold as Oskar did so.

Sure enough, he cracked. "Okay, okay, I admit it! I can't read, I can't write, I can't even spell my own name!"

"Never? Wait... then how do you know WHERE to deliver all the newspapers... actually, do you still even HAVE that job?" I asked.

"Yes, I do!" Oskar frowned. "And I'm still delivering newspapers, thank you!"

"Then you CAN read!" I glared.

"Well... just not very good. Back in the country where I lived, I never learned a lot at school except for a bit of math, but even then, I didn't use it to the full potential." Mr. Kokashka sighed. "You all must think I'm a loser..."

"We think of you that way all the time." I sighed.

"Come on, Mr. Kokashka, it's not too late for you to learn how to read and write." Arnold said.

"Thanks, Arnold, but I don't see how reading can be useful." Mr. Kokashka rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Mr. Kokashka, if you learn to read, you can do anything you want, and you wouldn't have to make excuses when people ask you to pass the salt." Arnold explained.

"Nah, forget it, it's not important to me." Mr. Kokashka rolled his eyes.

I paused. "You'd be able to find the buttons on the remote, play Solitare on that computer that's inside your room, AND be able to read the close-captioning on the TV."

THAT got Mr. Kokashka's attention. "You mean, I'd be able to-"

"Multi-slack." I shrugged as Arnold glared at me.

"I am so there!" Mr. Kokashka said as he ran off.

Arnold frowned. "Really, Rhonda?"

"Well, how else are you going to motivate this guy?" I shrugged as Mr. Kokashka came out. "You want to start already, eh? Very well..."

* * *

And so, over the next four days, Arnold and I tried our best to teach Mr. Kokashka how to read... but it wasn't good. With Olga's help, I even bought some 'Addicted to Reading' learning tapes to give to Mr. Kokashka to learn... but the next day, he didn't look like he learn anything from the tapes. Arnold groaned as he looked at the calendar.

"Well, last day before we have to leave for summer vacation... and everyone just assigned Mr. Kokashka to be the navigator... and it looks like he really wants to learn to read..." Arnold sighed.

"I know, I know, but he's so hopeless... I thought he'd have learn something from those tapes, but from what Mrs. Kokashka told me, he took them and traded them off in a swap meet!" I groaned as Mr. Kokashka came in. "I thought he wanted to learn!"

"I do, I just..." Mr. Kokashka sighed. "I just don't know what to do... I want to help navigate, but... maybe it's best I ask Ernie to take my spot instead..."

"Come on, one more chance... here's something simple... a nice little children's book called 'Pet the Kitty'." I sighed as I pulled out a library book I borrowed. "If you can take all you learned and read it... then you won't have to worry about navigation at all."

Mr. Kokashka paused as he looked at the book. "Uh... well... I..."

He looked down and sighed. "I...can't. I can't do it."

"I knew it... I even gave you those 'Addicted to Reading' tapes and you just traded them off... why?" I asked.

"Well, after I learned all the songs, I thought I could trade it off for a singing bass head." Mr. Kokashka looked down.

Me and Arnold double taked as we said, "You learned the SONGS?"

"You actually listened to the tapes?" I said in surprise.

"Yeah, they're pretty catchy. I even rewound them a few times just to memorize the lyrics." Mr. Kokashka smiled.

I paused, getting an idea. **"Each letter of the alphabet is your friend..."**

**"They all make funny noises that form words in the end!" **Mr. Kokashka memorized with a smile.

"That's it, Mr. Kokashka! If you memorized ALL twenty six verses, then you should know how to read! Just sound them out!" Arnold said as Mr. Kokashka looked at the book.

"Puh-et... Pet!" Mr. Kokashka squinted as he sounded the words. "The-uh... The!"

"You're doing good, Mr. Koashka!" Arnold sniffled.

Mr. Kokashka paused as he looked at the last word in the title, "Keh-ih-ti-ee. Kitty! I can..."

"He can..." I smiled.

"I can... read!" Mr. Kokashka gave a triumphant finger in victory.

"Good job, Mr. Kokashka! By George, I think he's got it!" Arnold smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling to sing and dance?" I asked to myself.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all packed up and ready to go as Arnold's grandfather laughed, "Okay, we all here? Good! Next stop, the beach!"

I smiled as we started to head on our way to the beach, me and Olga following in her car as we were all excited. Olga smiled at me as she said, "Ready, Rhonda?"

"Anytime..." I sighed as we moved along...

If my memory timeline is correct, since last week was the week Arnold and his grandparents went to the beach the same week me and my family went there... then... there was no Summer, no Babewatch, no sandcastle contest to deal with...

Which is fine by me... right now... I wouldn't mind catching a few Zs on the beach.

* * *

And that is episode one hundred and seventy-one! How was it? Well, summer vacation can now OFFICIALLY begin! Sure, it may be a while before Solara's part, but it's coming, don't worry... just have to take care of this handful of episodes first! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	194. Star-Wristed VS Plain-Wristed Part 1

And now, the next two-parter in line... 'Summer Love'! Now, I know what you're thinking, 'how am I gong to do the whole sandcastle thing, the whole Summer/Sandy stuff, yada yada yada'. Well, guys, you should know by now that even I deviate from the original episodes by now... heck, Rhon-ga even said it herself that some of that week even passed! So, how am I going to do this episode? Like I always say... YOU'LL see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

I sighed as I got comfortable on the car seat. It had been about... almost about seven hours since we've been on this road trip. Olga sighed as she kept driving, following the car, both cars stopping only once, maybe twice at a gas station before finally reaching our destination.

I looked out the window as I heard Olga silently singing a tune, singing, _"Oh, at the edge of each ocean, you'll always find beaches, beautiful, glorious, florious beaches..."_

Olga sighed again as I looked over to her. "Guess you need that vacation, huh Olga?"

"To be honest, Rhonda... I think we all do. I mean, after that stressful episode that was... well, your coma..." Olga said. "...and the tumor, but thankfully, everything's okay now..."

"So, what do you plan on doing once we arrive at the beach, Olga?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, I'm going to keep a close eye on you, young lady." Olga said. "After your many running-off episodes, I don't want to let you out of my sight."

I looked at Olga, and she looked and sounded like she was serious. "Olga, seriously, I'll be fine. Arnold's going to be with me..."

"I'm keeping my eye on him too. He does mean well, but... well..." Olga sighed. "With his grandparents busy with other things AND the boarders wanting to do their own activities... and Mrs. Kokashka wanting to get away from Mr. Kokashka... it's up to me to be the responsible adult. Sorry, Rhonda, it's nothing personal, but after the whole tumor and coma thing, I'm a little on edge. I'm just afraid to lose you."

I looked at Olga and sighed. Well... I guess I can understand that... on the bright side, by me being close to Arnold, and Arnold being close to me... I wouldn't have to worry about other girls using him to his advantage... Summer, I can think of as a good example.

"All right, Olga, I suppose you have a point." I sighed as I looked out the window. "Besides, Arnold is known for running off on his own. He needs to be kept in line."

Olga raised an eyebrow as she said, "Oh, don't you be pinning your personality traits on someone else, Rhonda."

"All right, all right... I'll behave." I said, laughing.

Olga gave a little smile as she laughed too. "Come on, you little worm wrangler! Let's get this vacation underway!"

* * *

Pretty soon, we all arrived at the beach houses as we got checked in. Olga looked outside as she nodded. "Well, Rhonda, we still have almost the afternoon. You want to take a walk on the boardwalk with me?"

I looked up to Olga and nodded. "Sure, I think that'll be fun!"

"Excellent! We can take Arnold as well, if you want!" Olga smiled as she was pulling out her hair brush and brushing up her hair.

"Uh... sure." I smiled, thinking about the idea of having just me and Arnold walk together on the boardwalk... the joykill was Olga being our supervisor, but... eh, tomato, toh-ma-to!

"Great!" Olga smiled as I decided to unpack. "We'll unpack what we need and we'll go straight ahead..."

* * *

"It's a shame that sandcastle competition was last week..." Arnold said as me, him and Olga were walking together as we looked at the bulletin boards.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?" I shrugged as inside, I was smiling with glee... yet at the same time, disappointment... if only me and Arnold had that guest appearance on Babewatch again, but oh well. Nothing I can do about that, I suppose. "You know what would have been funny? If for some reason, you were tricked by an older girl who had a boyfriend, but she was finding the best sandcastle competitor, and she found you, and wanted you to hang out with her?"

Olga blinked as she looked at me. "That's a... weird thing to say."

Arnold paused though... then frowned. "I'd just say thanks for the compliment, but no, I don't want to hang out. I already have a partner for that competition."

I looked at Arnold in surprise as we continued up the boardwalk. "Really, you'd actually say that? Who would your partner even BE?"

"Well, if there's nothing else, I hope you're okay with building sandcastles with me." Arnold said.

"As much as I love to support your acitivities, Arnold, Rhonda, aren't you two a little two old for the sandcastle thing?"

"...no." Me and Arnold looked up and said to Olga.

"Nobody's too old for sandcastles, Olga." Arnold said. "You just have to be an expert at it... there are kids and teens that do it."

"Really?" Olga paused. "Sorry, it's just... with me being a Pataki, I never had room in my life for..."

"Fun?" I asked. "Well, how about tomorrow, we can teach you how to build a sandcastle?"

Olga paused... and smiled. "All right. I want to see just HOW you build a sandcastle..."

"Hey, girls, look over there..." Arnold said as we went over and saw a nice bonfire cooking with a lot of kids sitting down.

"Wow... looks like those kids are having fun at that bonfire..." I smiled. "You know, that's something else we can do... s'mores by the beaches of the fire..."

Olga paused as she smiled. "S'mores... I heard of them, but never tried one..."

"Oh you have to! They are the best!" I smiled... when all of a sudden, from down below we heard the kids humming.

(**Kids**)

**In the world of Lovely Gulches,**

**At the sealines of Hachoo...**

**We are but unique people with this one,**

**There is a lot that we can do...**

**And so a ****TOAST, raise your marshmallow stick!**

**A TOAST, raise your good fellow stick!**

**And toast our wonderful gimmick-ick,**

**That makes us who we are!**

The kids then started dancing around, raising their twigs with marshmallows on it and pointing towards their wrists.

**Sound off and let the welcome ring,**

**In praise of our exclusive thing,**

**A TOAST, raise your marshmallow stick,**

**A TOAST, raise your good fellow stick,**

**A toast, to our wristline's stars!**

The kids then ate their marshmallows happily.

Up on the boardwalk, we all just stared awkwardly as Olga opened her mouth.

"Uh... let's not question what we just saw." I said, looking at the others.

"Agreed." Arnold nodded as he looked at a kid, holding a stick that had a hot dog on it. "Hmmm... looks like a kid wants to join in..."

We watched as the kid tried to fit in... but, to our shock, one of the kids just kicked his stick with the hot dog on it off. The kid frowned as he turned around to pick it up... just for another kid to boot the other kid off.

"Stay out, kid! You know the rules, no stars upon thars, you don't gain entry! You're cramping our style!" One kid said to the kid they kicked out.

The kid groaned as he walked out.

"What the heck was that about?" Arnold asked us as me and Olga didn't even know what had just happened.

"Come on, let's just go..." I said as we continued on our way, little realizing that me and Arnold would be involved in some odd plot...

* * *

The next day, me, Arnold and Olga (all of us in our bathing suits, Arnold in a plaid bathing suit, Olga in a nice green polka dot bikini, and me wearing a ruby red swimsuit) were sitting over at a nice spot at the beach as me and Arnold were each building up a sandcastle, with Olga watching.

"And... there we go." I smiled as I put the little flag on top. "Not bad, not bad at all. It's rather good, I think!"

"Yeah, it looks good." Arnold nodded as Olga looked over the sandcastle.

"Wow... you made it look like child's play!" Olga said. "I wonder if I can manage to beat that..."

"Heh, I bet you can." I said. "Who knows? I bet you can even beat a good world record, just making a sandcastle."

"Do you really think I can do it?" Olga asked as she sat down.

"Just pad out the sand... and let your imagination spring to life." I said.

"Hmmm..." Olga said as she put her hands in the sand and started to shuffle it.

"That's the idea." Arnold nodded, giving his support. "Now, make sure you build it... the first time won't be perfect, but trust me, once you get a good vision, you can make the perfect castle!"

Olga smiled as she started to pad out the sand, making a wall. I gave some good support... until we saw the same kid walking by, well, me and Arnold noticed the kid walking past, Olga was too focused on making the sandcastle.

The kid smiled as he noticed a group of kids as he was waving to them. The group of kids frowned as they walked off, their heads held up in the sky. The kid groaned in disappointment.

"I wonder what that's all about..." Arnold whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it. Come on." I said as I was about to leave.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Arnold asked.

"WE are going to see what's going on with that kid!" I said.

"We, as in you and me?" Arnold asked in worry. "What about Olga?"

"She's too focused on the sandcastle, I think she'll be fine." I said as I turned to Olga. "You're doing good, Olga. I need to use the restroom. Would you mind if Arnold escorted me over?"

"Go ahead. I'll be busy..." Olga said, not paying attention.

"Great! We'll be over there!" I said as I dragged Arnold.

"You can't just drag me into-" Arnold protested.

"If you can solve the problem with that kid, I'll give you a few kisses." I gave a smirk.

"Bu- I- how many kisses are we talking?" Arnold blushed.

"Help the kid, we'll find out." I said as Arnold gave a big smile as we came up to the kid. "Hey, kid!"

"Hm? Oh, hello." The young boy said looking at us... then noted something on our wrists. "Huh... you don't have a star on your wrists. Are you a plain-wristed person like me?"

"Well, yeah, but we're just visiting." I said. "What's wrong with those kids?"

"The star-wristed kids?" The kid asked as he sighed. "Well, these kids are what's known as 'the kids that own the beach'... but they don't treat us plain-wristed kids with respect."

"Star-wristed kids?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"Oh, sorry. You're visiting, so you don't know." The kid said as he motioned us to follow him. We proceeded to do so as we followed him. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ted."

"I'm Arnold, and this is my girlfriend, Rhonda." Arnold said as we walked with Ted.

Ted whistled. "Lucky... well, let me tell you the story of the star-wristed and plain-wristed kids. You see, the star-wristed kids have wrists with stars, but us plain-wristed kids have none upon thars."

"Wow... so the group you're in is dependent on what tattoo or birthmark is on your wrist? Kind of a stupid reason." I said.

"I know, those stars on their wrists aren't even that big, and you'd think it wouldn't matter... but because they have stars on their wrists, the star-wristed kids will always brag about how they're the best, and if a plain-wristed person wants to hang out with them, they'd want nothing to do with us. No stars upon thars!" Ted explained as he pointed over to a few depressed group of kids.

"Well, that's just dumb!" Arnold said, angrily. "Why would kids reject others just because they don't have stars on their wrists? It doesn't make sense!"

"It's discrimination, that's what it is!" I protested.

"I know what you mean... and that's why I always come over to the star-wristed kids, to see them change their minds, but so far, no luck." Ted sighed. "You want to sit with them, nope, heads in the air and snort. You want to play ball with them, nope, you get mocked for having your wrists marked with stars. You want to join on a frankfurter roast, picnics, parties, marshmallow toasts, nope, you get snubbed, snooted, and booted."

"Well, this isn't right... we need to prove that plain-wristed people like us are as useful as we are... but how can we do that?" I asked as I turned to Arnold.

"Well... I think that..." Arnold smiled...

"I can answer that!"

Arnold and I yelped as we turned to see Curly coming over with a table and set everything up. I then said, "CURLY! Where did you come-"

"Hey, Arnold, hey Rhon-ga!" Curly smiled and waved, Arnold not catching the name error he made, he's just too shocked to see him here. "I see you've met some poor helpless plain-wristed people..."

"I didn't know you were on vacation too! Have you been..." Arnold started.

"Yes, I have." Curly said as he looked around the plain-wristed kids. "All Plain-wristers, don't be alarmed. My name is Curly McGammelMcThorpe, and if you say the star-wristed people are treating you bad... hey, maybe I can help you with that! After all, they don't call me Curly the Fixer-Upper for nothing!"

"What?" Me and Arnold just stared in shock as we went over to Curly's booth.

"You want a star, correct?" Curly asked. "Well... I happened to have been spying on which wrist the star is in... and I can give you some nice free stars on your wrists, and all it'll cost you is three dolars eaches!"

"You can't be-" Arnold started.

"A star? Here?" One of the plain-wristed people smiled as he pointed to his wrist.

"Yes, my friend, there!" Curly smiled, holding up his left wrist and pointed to a star on it. "What do you say, huh?"

Ted frowned as he said, "I don't kn-"

But everyone was already crowding in line as Curly started collecting money and drawing stars on their wrists... quite accurately, I might add.

The guy who looked at the star, smiled with ease as he looked at his star. "I got one! It works!"

Everyone smiled in delight as they were enjoying their stars.

Arnold yelped as he said, "This is not going to end well..."

Ted and I quickly nodded.

* * *

We followed the kids that used to be plain-wristed up to the beach where the original star-wristed people were as the star-wristed people frowned as they were about to hold their heads up.

"Nuh-uh!" One of the used-to-be plain-wristed people said as he lifted his wrist to reveal a star.

The five star-wristed people just stared in shock as the others lifted their wrists... and then the used-to-be plain wristed kids started to sing.

_"You over there, you got stars on your wrists, and we over here, we got stars on our wrists! We got them also, we got them now, now we're on equal footing and the grounding just like you, now we're sociably acceptable at marshmallow toasts, you have to send us invitations to your frankfurter roasts!" _The newly anointed people started dancing.

The original star-wristed people just looked at each other in worry, confused as they were about to sneak off. Me, Arnold and Ted looked at each other as Ted said, "This is not going to end well...you say you know Curly."

"Yeah, he's crazy." I sighed.

"And not all there." Arnold nodded. "I don't know what'll happen, but I know it isn't going to end well..."

The three of us then noticed Curly walking off as he started following the star-wristed people. Me, Arnold and Ted looked at each other as we agreed to follow him, passing by a few adults that seemed to be chatting about some big sandcastle somebody was building...

* * *

There's Part One of episode one hundred and seventy-two! How was it? In case you can't tell, this is a story parody of 'The Sneetches', so I hope you still enjoy this story! Next part will be coming up pretty soon! And if you're wondering where Summer and Sandy are... don't worry, they will have a quick appearance in the next part... you'll see soon enough. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	195. Star-Wristed VS Plain-Wristed Part 2

Here's the next part of "Summer Love"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold, Ted and I quickly followed Curly, who was following the star-wristed kids who were discussing amongst themselves on what they were going to do now.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Ted shrugged. "My guess is that they're trying to figure out what to do since every kid on this beach has stars on their wrists..."

"Except for us, apparently." I said, pointing to my wrist as Arnold pointed to his.

Ted nodded. "That's right."

Pretty soon, we stopped following Curly as the original star-wristed kids were talking when Curly coughed. The star-wristed kids turned to Curly as he started his speech.

"Excuse me, you don't know me, but you don't have to worry about a soul." Curly smirked. "You see, I'm on the side of the original star-wristed kids. Those other kids, just like you, now have stars, that's true... but I can get you back on the top. You see, having stars on the wrist is no longer in style. But don't panic... because I can put a little strip in you which will get rid of your stars..."

"Uh, kid, you may not know this, but these stars on our wrists are actually temporary tattoos... we can just wash them off." The star-wristed kid explained.

"Well, that's perfect. See, plain wrists are the 'in' right now... and I can give you an easier method of getting rid of all your stars with this strip! You won't even know that you had a star!" Curly smirked. "All you have to do is give me ten bucks and we're golden!"

"Does it work?" One of the original star-wristed kids asked.

"It definitely works, as long as you pay me ten bucks..." Curly smiled.

The star-wristed kids looked at each other, unsure at first... but one of them nodded as he showed his wrist with the star and gave him ten bucks. "Okay, give me a shot."

"Very well!" Curly smirked as he put a sticker on the star-wristed kid's wrist, and peeled it off. The now plain-wristed kid looked at his wrist in amazement.

"Cool! Guys, give it a try!" The new plain-wristed kid smiled as the other kids gave Curly their money as he peeled off the stars with the stickers.

"How original, how distinctive!" The new plain-wristed kids bragged as they decided to go to the beach where the new star-wristed kids were at.

Arnold and I frowned as we went up to Curly, who set up boxes marked 'Star On' and 'Star Off' respectively as Arnold asked, "Curly, you are taking advantage of those poor kids just to raise a buck, aren't you?"

"So? There's nothing wrong with that." Curly smiled.

Before I could say anything, we heard the plain-wristed kids singing as we noticed a few of them coming this way, as if doing a big Broadway number. _"Abdominal stars, we cannot abide, abdominal stars are abominable! Abdominal, abominable! Abdominal stars are abominable! O-U-T, OUT, O-U-T, OUT! That old status symbol is O-U-T, OUT!"_

Ted's eyes widened as we turned back to Curly, him saying, "Okay, were they just doing the Hitler salute? I swear to God, that's the Hitler salute!"

"No, that's them raising their hands in victory! They had their hands closed!" I groaned. "Anyway, Curly, I swear, this won't end well..."

"Don't worry, I'm giving them a true lesson!" Curly said.

"That is not a..." Arnold started, but before he could say anything, the new star-wristed kids came over and started to complain.

"The old star-wrists are plain-wristed!"

"How can we be so sure that star-wrists are popular?"

"Calm down, calm down!" Curly smiled. "Now, these kids are plain-wristed now, but if you want to be popular, I can take those stars off with my 'Star Off' Stickers! What do you say? Only ten bucks."

The kids didn't care, they just paid the ten bucks and took their stars off as Ted groaned. "Guys, listen, it's not worth it to be..."

But the original plain-wristed kids were already leaving to show off their new plain-stickers.

"This is going to be bad, I know it..." I sighed as me, Arnold and Ted sat down to watch Curly take care of a crowd of confused people that wanted and didn't want stars.

"You want ice cream? I'll pay..." Arnold smiled.

"Think we can share the same cone?" I smiled back, using my fingers to crawl around his neck.

Arnold gave a slight laugh as he said, "Sure. We'll be back in a minute, Ted."

"All right, I'm just going to watch this chaos unfolding..." Ted sighed as we started to go off somewhere alone.

* * *

Pretty soon, we reached the ice cream bar on the beach as Arnold ordered a chocolate cone for us to share. As the two of us sat down, I started licking the ice cream a bit as I gave it to Arnold, who did the same.

"That's pretty good..." I smiled as Arnold sighed.

"Yeah..." Arnold nodded... when we heard voices arguing.

"Come on, Summer, how was I supposed to know the kid who won would have figured out our scheme?"

My eyes widened when I heard the name "Summer". I poked my head up to see... yep, there they were, Summer and Sandy. I'm a bit surprised they were still on this beach, maybe they lived in this general area?

"Are you still on about that?" Summer groaned. "Look, Sandy, what happened, happened! Somehow, the kid knew! It was like a God was at work or something, I don't know! The point was, is that he bailed out of my plan, and I don't get my Babewatch cameo! Let's just forget it and move on..."

As Arnold handed me the ice cream to lick, he whispered to me, "Sounds like those two didn't have a good time..."

"Yeah, I guess they were in that contest that ended." I said, as I continued licking the ice cream.

Sandy sighed as Summer said, "Look, I hear somebody's building a sand castle that seems to be really big right now! Why don't we check it out, and maybe we can get some tips on how to build it right... if we get another chance to get in a contest where a cameo on a show I love is desired!"

Sandy opened his mouth... then sighed as he followed Summer off the scene.

Seeing those two acting like complete wanna-bes... made me glad the reality with Summer trying to get Arnold to be her partner didn't happen...then again, it didn't really happen when I convinced him that Summer was just using him, so... yeah, happy that Summer and Sandy never crossed our paths.

"I wonder what sand castle those two were talking about." Arnold said.

"Whoever it was, I'm sure it wasn't important..." I said as I licked my ice cream. "You want a lick?"

"Sure." Arnold smiled, licking the ice cream. "You know, Rhonda, I'm glad I have you by my side... you ever wondered what it would be like to get married?"

I paused as I tried to think about it... but for some reason, I kept imagining myself as Helga being married to Arnold... it felt impossible, yet it felt right... and knowing that the Rhonda in my body was still in the test tubes in my brain, I just... don't know...

"I guess you might say that, I do think about how wonderful of a wedding we could have..." I sighed, sadly.

Arnold gave a smile. "Yeah... though it is probably an 'if' in that area... I mean, for all we know, I'm sure we'll find other people, if for some reason we decided to separate..."

I laughed a bit. "Oh, no way, charming. You're mine, and you're here to stay."

Arnold laughed as he kissed my lips. "Heh, I guess you're right..."

It felt good being kissed by Arnold, but for some reason... the kiss to me, just didn't feel right... maybe it's the Helga side of me missing Arnold from her timeline, but... God, this was so complicated!

* * *

As me and Arnold finished up our ice cream, we headed back towards Ted to see all the plain and star-wristed kids were paying money and trying to get stars on and off from Curly.

"How's everything, Ted?" I asked as me and Arnold sat down.

"As you can guess... a horrible mess..." Ted sighed. "You see, these kids are trying to get themselves fixed up, on again, off again, in again, out again! They're changing their stars every minute or two... pretty soon, I don't think either the plain nor the star wristed people will know whether..."

"This one was that one or that one was this one or which one was what one... or what one... was who?" I guessed as I said it a fast voice.

"Yeah, you took the words out of my mouth." Ted nodded.

"Okay, that's it. I'm putting a stop to this..." Arnold said as he turned to Ted. "Got a microphone somewhere?"

Ted nodded as he hand Arnold a nearby microphone. Arnold tapped the mike a bit before speaking into it. "Testing, one, two."

Satisfied with the volume, he then yelled, "EVERYONE STOP!"

Instantly, the plain and star wristed people just stopped as they turned to Arnold as he sighed. "Listen, I have something to say to you... to all of you... first of all, do you guys even know which of you is plain or star-wristed anymore?"

Everyone paused in confusion as I noted Curly was sweating, looking around in worry.

"Listen, everyone, I get it. You all want to be popular, I get that. But being popular isn't all that. I have a girlfriend who does fit in the popular crowd in my hometown, BUT she and I don't care about the classes or how popular you get! And you all shouldn't either! No person is the best type of person, and you guys are only setting yourselves up for bitter disappointment!" Arnold said as the kids looked down. "Does it matter if you have a star on your wrist? No, it doesn't! Having a star on your wrist isn't something to brag about, it's just mere coincidence or tattoos you all had! And because you guys want to be popular, you listened to a kid who took advantage of you!"

Both star and plain-wristed kids stared with their eyes wide open as they glared right at Curly, who yelped.

"So, forget about stars, and whether you have one or not upon thars! What matters is that you're kids... be friends, have fun! But don't be bitter rivals just because you have some weird mark on your wrist!" Arnold said. "And even if you don't have a mark on your wrist, it doesn't matter what they think of you, as long as you think you're cool, you don't need these type of people... you can have fun in your own way! Don't think badly of yourselves otherwise!"

The kids looked at each other... before the former rivals of star and plain-wristed... shook hands.

"Now... what are you guys going to do?" Arnold asked.

"MONEY BACK! MONEY BACK!" The kids started to protest as Curly was taking the box of money he had collected nervously.

"Uh... gotta run!" Curly waved nervously as he started to run off, the kids following angrily.

Ted and I laughed as I went to Arnold. "Arnold Shortman, you sure know how to rile up a crowd."

"What can I say... I have inspiration." Arnold shrugged.

"Thanks again, man. You really done all of us plain-wristed and star-wristed kids a favor..." Ted smiled as he shook Arnold's hand.

"Hey, it was no big deal. I'm just happy to..." Arnold and I then noticed Ted looking up, not at us. "What are you looking at?"

"Whose sandcastle is that? It looks pretty huge, and it's still being built!" Ted pointed.

"Huh?" We blinked as we turned to the spot where we saw a huge sandcastle being built... right around the area where...

"OLGA!" We gasped.

"I forgot all about her! Did she really make all that?" I said.

"Only one way to find out, come on!" Arnold said as me and him started going back to the area where Olga was.

* * *

Pretty soon, we reached where Olga's spot was... only to see it was crowded and surrounded by people watching Olga preparing... a really huge sandcastle.

"Whoa..." My eyes widened as did Arnold's. I then said, "I knew Olga would be busy trying to perfect the perfect sandcastle, but not THAT busy..."

"Rhonda! Arnold! Guess what! I'm doing it! I'm building a sandcastle!" Olga called.

Arnold whistled as I said, "You know, if there was a world record for the tallest sandcastle, I'm sure she'd win!"

"Actually..." Arnold said as he pulled out a world record book from his backpack. "Maybe she is!"

"Do you CARRY that around in your bookbag?" I asked, weirded out that Arnold just happened to be carrying the world record book in his backpack.

"I just did it for reading material. Anyway, the tallest sandcastle in the world is 14.79 kilometers." Arnold read.

"Wow... I wonder how many kilometers her sand castle is..." I said as I looked up.

"14.78 and seven-eighths kilometers." Arnold said. "That means she just needs one and an eighth more kilometers to break the world record."

I gasped as Olga climbed down the sandcastle, coming up to us as I said, "Olga, Olga! If you get one and an eighth more kilometers on that sandcastle, you'll break the record!"

Olga giggled. "Really? Well... I guess I shouldn't disappoint... besides, building a sandcastle is so easy!"

Olga then grabbed a handful of sand as she ran in the castle and got to the top. Olga smiled as she put the sand on top of the castle carefully and stacked it up to make a stronger and taller tower on one end of the sandcastle.

"Tape measurer!" Olga called as someone tossed a tape measurer up to Olga. Olga then took a tab, and let the tape measurer fall to the ground as one person picked up the other end and examined it.

"14.799 kilometers!" The person called. "Enough to tie the record! Just one more handful of sand and she breaks the record!"

Everyone cheers as Olga got out of the castle, exhausted.

"Just one more handful of sand, Olga, and you'll get that record." I gave my support.

Olga gave a smile as she looked up to me as she scooped more sand up. "I'll do my best..."

Olga then scooped up some more sand as she began to climb up the ridge. Arnold, the other people watching and I watched in suspense just as Olga was about to put the last grain of sandcastle on top of-

"WAIT!"

We all stopped as we turned to see a submarine docking towards a nearby dock as an old man came out. "Don't put that sand grain up!"

We all just looked towards the old man in confusion as Olga immediately came down the sandcastle as she went to see the old man, coming up to her as the old man pulled out a picture. "Please stop. If you put that handful of sand on top of the castle, you'll break my record. Building sandcastles has been a wonderful hobby of mine since I was a little boy... Sandcastle Sam, is what they called me..."

Arnold looked at the picture of the record book as his eyes widened. "It even says his name right there! Sam Donovan, also known as Sandcastle Sam, holds that record... he set that in 1929, when he was a little kid!"

"Please, missy... that record is all I have left... that and my submarine. If you let me keep the record, I'll donate my submarine to you..." Sandcastle Sam said as he pointed towards his submarine.

"A free sub? Hoo, I love to go underwater exploring! TAKE THE DEAL!" I shouted towards Olga... before Arnold glared at me and gagged me.

Olga paused... as she seemed to be in thought. "I'm sorry, sir, but... no deal. This sandcastle is more important to me than a submarine. This sandcastle was made by the love that I gave it... a love that got me inspired by a couple of kids I like... kids I never thought would be the friends that I'd make... especially for my adopted daughter... and the love she gives me is the same love I give to this sandcastle... so I'm going to break that sandcastle building record, and I'm going to do that for my adopted daughter, Rhonda!"

As Olga said that, she unconsciously waved her hand, breaking a part of the sandcastle. We all gasped as we saw the sandcastle shaking.

"OLGA!" I screamed.

"Yes, Rhonda?" Olga asked... then noticed everyone running off. "Uh, why is everybody leaving?"

Me and Arnold pointed towards the now crumbling sandcastle as Olga looked up... and the next thing we knew, the sandcastle came crumbling down as it fell apart, now a big pile of sand.

Sandcastle Sam was laughing as he started dancing towards his submarine. "Ha! Still the champ, still the champ!"

"I am so sorry, Olga..." I said as I came up to her.

"You know what?" Olga said, looking a little depressed at first, but then smiling. "That's fine. Because the most important thing I did was make a sandcastle. They were all bound to fall anyway... I know most sandcastles can do that."

"So, you're not upset?" Arnold asked.

"Eh, it's bound to happen anyway." Olga shrugged. "After all, no sandcastle on the beach is permanent."

I laughed as I hugged Olga. "Oh, Olga, you look on the bright side of things all too well."

* * *

Needless to say, for the rest of the week, me, Olga and Arnold had a good time visiting the beach every so often... having to do some fun activities... we even saw the used-to-be star and plain wristed folks from time to time, who are now getting along well... Arnold and I haven't heard from Curly since then, so he's probably ran off in hiding or already left the beach a long time ago, but who knows? Again, it was a really great time we had together.

And when it came time to go, Olga and I already got in the car as Arnold's grandparents and the boarders (some of them having a good time, some of them not having one) were already gathering inside as I sighed, saying, "Well, that was a very good week."

"Indeed." Olga smiled. "I may not have broken that tallest sandcastle record, but I have the next best thing... my adopted daughter who was very supportive of me during our bonding time."

"Any time you want to have a bonding session... hey, we're free to do it!" I smiled as I looked at the calendar and yelped. I then remembered that sometime in the next week was the exact date in which I went back in time in the other timeline...

But how can I get used to something more dramatic... it's just not the same...

I took one last look at the beach as I saw the plain and star wristed kids hanging out together having a bonfire, singing their song.

(**Kids**)

**A TOAST, raise your marshmallow stick!**

**A TOAST, raise your good fellow stick!**

**A toast to the stupid gimmick-ick,**

**That we had here and there!**

**Sound off and let the welcome ring,**

**So screw that stupid star wrist thing!**

**A TOAST, raise your marshmallow stick!**

**A TOAST, raise your good fellow stick!**

**And screw those stupid wristline s-**

And that was as far as I heard before we were on the road again...

I sighed. That vacation on the beach was over... so I guess it was time to get back to the swing of things... or as much of the swing of things as I could possibly get... for now I had to live with the painful memory next week of the day I time-travelled back...

Though I was now curious... how DID Arnold get over Lila so quickly in the other timeline? That was one thing I wanted to find out...

* * *

And that is part two of episode one hundred and seventy-two! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	196. Playing in the Park

And now, the next episode, "Timberly Loves Arnold"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next couple of days, I hummed a bit as I was looking through a lot of the old entries in the diary I opened up... it was weird that I wrote these when I thought I was Rhonda... er, myself. I then decided, out of curiosity to remove the last staple from the diary with the screwdriver as I decided to see what entries I written... er, what Helga written... what WE written? I decided to read the first three pages.

_'Heh, hard to believe I'm writing in this little diary I found in Rhondaloid's bookshelf, but whatever. Need an empty book. Well... first day wasn't all that bad. Met up with Arnold for the second time in my life... and I guess I made a friend with Nadine, though it wasn't exactly how I planned it... but you know, being stuck in Rhonda's body isn't bad... because I found out some new things about Nadine I never knew... like, how she's a hidden sports lover! I don't know if the Nadine of my other timeline is still interested in that stuff or if she was more into the bugs nowadays, but if I ever go back, I want to hang out more with Nadine... maybe I can get her to see how good she is in other things... but back to Arnold... oh Arnold, he was so naïve, so sweet, and yet so polite... it took every ounce of my being to tell him to get out of my sight, but I think it's worth it! So far, I haven't called him football head or any of my usual bad names for him... and you know what? Even if he's not my Arnold, he's still a big sweetheart. Oh, and Gerald? As insensitive as he is, I suppose he's cool too. I still have yet to get Phoebe over, but luckily, I know where she'll be on the second day of pre-school! Well, I have to go, Rhonda's father is calling for me... er, Rhonda. I'm still not used to being called Rhonda... especially knowing the Rhonda of my timeline was a big... oh, see ya!'_

My eyes widened when I read the first page... so when I heard Phoebe sniffling and hiding that second day... it wasn't mere coincidence, it was Helga doing the work... but it was okay because Phoebe and I were friends... right? I read on.

_'Dear diary, managed to get Phoebe out, and have to say, with me and Nadine working together, we managed to win over Phoebe as we were both determined to protect her from any harm. Heh, glad to see this Nadine has a backbone. I am seriously considering hanging out with her some more! On a side note, we introduced her to Arnold and Gerald and... heh, looks like even alternate timelines can't separate the cuteness of Gerald and Phoebe. These two were talking and hitting it off as much! Of course, she denies that she likes Gerald, but I know better. I still hang around with Arnold, and we're really starting to pull it off. Harold hasn't thought about insulting us...well, mainly because of Nadine. Seriously, Nadine is freaking awesome! I also talked with Curly and Marcie in private, Marcie went under a kid disguise to keep an eye on me to make sure nothing went wrong... and you know, I think I may keep it that way... geez, Rhonda's parents are calling again. I have to wrap it up quickly...'_

I paused, curiously wondering. If my par- er, Rhonda's parents... whatever, I wonder what Helga... er, well, WE did that made them suspect something was off? I tried to remember my past life, and... the only memories I got in my life with my parents were... well... I remember when the first day of pre-school was out, I was planning on heading a different direction than straight to the car where my parents were to pick me up... before I heard them call my- er, Rhonda's name. At first, I didn't respond, but then I realized that... I was in Rhonda's body, I didn't... that's when I realized that that first day, I didn't just walk another direction by coincidence. I was... heading for...

"Hey, Rhonda!" Olga called as I put the diary away. "I was thinking maybe the boarders and we can go for a chicken dinner. I talked with Arnold's grandmother and she agreed to let me buy all the fixings, as long as she cooks up beans. Would you like an extra side?"

"Nah, I'm good." I shook my head.

"Okay." Olga smiled as she was about to walk off. "Oh, and Rhonda, you might want to leave the bedroom for a while. I think it's time you got out of the house."

"Yes, Olga." I said as I got up, heading out as I looked over at Olga. Could it be that that first day I was in Rhonda's body, I unconsciously was about to head back to the Pataki household?

I didn't want to question it anymore when I heard Arnold came down. "Hey, Rhonda! Going out?"

"Yep." I nodded. "You can come with, if you want?"

"All right, great!" Arnold said as me and him walked out of the boarding house. "I was planning on going to Gerald's anyway. Says he wants to go to the park with the other guys. Bike?"

"Sure!" I smiled as we were about to head out... and as we did so, I noticed Gerald and the other guys coming over.

"Ah, hey Gerald." Arnold smiled as he did the secret handshake thing with him.

"Hey man." Gerald said as he looked towards Harold, Stinky, Sid, Tucker, Lorenzo and... Timberly, stuck on Sid, who was yelping. "Hey, Rhonda."

"Hey guys." I said as I paused. "Say, is there any reason Timberly is with-"

"Sid's my boyfriend now!" Timberly smiled as she hugged Sid.

"Help... me..." Sid wheezed as Timberly hugged him too tight, Harold and Stinky laughing.

"What did we miss?" Arnold asked as he looked at Timberly and Sid in confusion.

"You wouldn't believe it, but after you left, me, Tucker and Lorenzo here had to go around with the few boys we knew and started hanging out with them for a while. It wasn't until about a couple of days ago that Timberly got curious and wanted to hang out with us... I didn't want her to go, but Sid insisted... and let's just say he immediately regrets that decision."

"You're just jealous..." Timberly smirked as she pulled Sid closer.

"Seriously, help!" Sid whispered.

"Has he considered breaking up with her?" I whispered to the three.

"Sid wants to, but he doesn't want to hurt her feelings... so, he's just choosing to wait it out until she gets bored or moves on to someone else." Tucker explained.

Arnold sighed as he said, "Wow, you know, if the whole thing didn't happen, and our beach vacation took place a couple weeks ago as originally intended... I wonder what would have happened if I was with you that day, Gerald."

"Don't deny it, you'd probably let Timberly come along too." Gerald rolled his eyes. "You'd probably be her apple in her eyes."

"Nah, I wouldn't be interested." Timberly said. "Even if he is nice, I think he already has his eyes on someone else... Sid though... I don't think he has any..."

"Seriously, she won't let go of me!" Sid hastily whispered.

I paused. Hmmm... I wonder if Timberly had something to do with Arnold's disinterest in Lila in the other timeline... if she was... I am so thanking her when I get back!

If I get back...

"Well anyway, we still have to go play Frisbee in the park. We have a lot of time to spare!" Lorenzo smiled as Tucker pulled out his Frisbee.

"We were planning on an all guys, but you can play if you want, Rhonda." Tucker said.

Harold and Stinky immediately stopped laughing as Harold glared. "Oh no! I know what's going to happen! She's going to ask the other three girls if they're interested in playing and-"

* * *

"...and it's a crowd now." Harold said in a deadpan voice as we were all on the field, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila included.

"Oh, stop complaining!" Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "Let's just have some fun!"

"I'm open!" Phoebe called as Gerald threw the Frisbee over at her. "Got it! Rhonda!"

I nodded as I backed up as Phoebe threw the Frisbee... when Sid came out and swiped it. "Frisbee steal!"

"Hey!" I called. "No fair!"

Gerald then paused as he noticed one missing person. "Hey, where's Timberly?"

"Oh, well... she finally got bored of me... she spotted a friend she knew in the park, and said something along the lines of 'you don't have to be my boyfriend anymore' and ran off." Sid smiled.

"Wait, what?" Gerald said in shock. "Who did she see?"

We all stopped playing Frisbee as we looked around, all of us eventually spotting Timberly talking with Chocolate- er, Radish- er, Jordan.

"You're kidding?" Timberly said as she was talking with Jordan.

"I know it's hard to think about, but really, radishes are pretty good... apples too, but I do like radishes a bit more." Jordan smiled as he talked with Timberly. "It's great talking with you, Timberly."

"Heh heh, yeah..." Timberly blushed a bit as we girls gave a smile.

We turned to Gerald who looked a little furious as he muttered, "That little..."

"Gerald, it's just Choco- er, Radish Boy. What's the big deal?" Phoebe asked.

"It's my little sister he's talking to! I may not want Timberly around, but I don't want her hurt!" Gerald frowned.

I shook my head as I said, "Looks like Gerald's Overprotective side finally kicked in..."

"I'm not being overprotective, I'm being a concerned brother. If he hurts my little sister, he's going down..." Gerald glared at the two laughing kids.

"Oh, give them time. They may not even be like that, for all we know..." Arnold said.

Gerald took a deep breath... and sighed. "I suppose... but it still hurts..."

I laughed, just rolling my eyes...

Tucker then felt his phone ring as he picked it up. "Hey dad! What's going on? ...Yeah, all the boys are here with me, along with some of the girls we know, why?"

Tucker then said in a deadpan voice, "You want to what? Are you crazy, dad?"

Tucker sighed. "Well, if you really think they can do it... no, no, I'm not saying they can't, but... all right, all right, I'll tell them. Okay, we'll meet you over there."

Tucker then hung up the phone as he turned to us as Arnold began to ask. "What's going on?"

"Dad wants us to come over to the swimming pool. He says he has a crazy idea." Tucker said.

"I'm actually curious about this..." Nadine raised an eyebrow as we all nodded.

"Are we sure we should be going to Coach Wittenberg? Every time we even talk to him, he wants us to join some crazy team!" Gerald pointed out.

"Come on, it's my dad. Yeah, he's a little loopy, but... he does mean well." Tucker said as we all followed. "Come on. We may as well see what my dad wants us to do..."

Somehow, I had a feeling I was going to laugh at this...

* * *

And we end episode one hundred and seventy-three here! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	197. On the Music Team for Water Ballet

Let's move on to the next episode in line, "Synchronized Swimming"! Another interesting episode concerning Coach Wittenberg, of course! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

...and I would be right.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed crazily like a hyena as Gerald frowned.

"Shut up back there." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"So, let me get this straight." Arnold said as the kids in the group were gathered around Coach Wittenberg. "You have an idea to form a swim team... and it's not water polo... nor is it one of those swim meets. It's..."

"Synchronized swimming, that's right!" Coach Wittenberg smirked. "And you boys are all going to be part of this team..."

We all just stared at Coach Wittenberg crazily as Lorenzo raised his hand. "I like to ask three questions, if I may."

"Shoot." Coach Wittenberg smiled.

"Uno, are you completely insane? Dos, shouldn't you be asking the GIRLS behind us to participate? Tres, doesn't synchronized swimming involve dancing in the water, and if so, how do you even know if we know how to dance?" Lorenzo asked.

Coach Wittenberg frowned as he counted the questions. "Hey, that was four questions!"

"My last question was a two-parter." Lorenzo explained.

"Okay, well, to answer your questions in order, one, I get that a lot, but I know this'll work. Two, I WOULD ask the girls... but I want an all male synchronized swimming team! What is wrong with that? Three Part One, yes, that is what synchronized swimming means, and three part two, that's where I come in, I'm going to teach you how to dance!" Coach Wittenberg chuckled.

"What? Aw, come on!" Harold complained. "Synchronized swimming is for..."

Nadine moved a little closer to Harold with a fist clenched up and ready. "You like to finish that sentence, chubby?"

"I'm good..." Harold squeaked as he fell silent.

"Come on, please! I really want this coaching job!" Coach Wittenberg begged.

"Dad... what about the bowling alley? Aren't you still technically the bowling coach?" Tucker asked.

"Eh, to be honest, we haven't done a lot of bowling lately..." I said, pointing out that since the bowling championship, we pretty much gave up on bowling.

"Agreed." Phoebe nodded.

"Exactly!" Coach Wittenberg nodded. "You heard glasses and crazy legs here! Anyway, even if we did, the bowling alley is being reserved. Besides, I think synchronized swimming could be a fun experience for all of you boys! Look, I can prove that synchronized swimming can be fun, I can even go on the high di-"

"Uh, Dad, Dad, it's okay, you, you don't need to prove anything." Tucker said as Arnold sighed.

"Can we have a moment to talk?" Arnold said as we all went to a nearby corner.

"No!" Harold, Stinky, Sid and Gerald rolled their eyes.

"Come on, guys!" Arnold said. "It won't be so bad. Remember when we joined his basketball team?"

"Pass the ball to Tucker, pass the ball to Tucker." Tucker mocked as he groaned. "Every time I hear that phrase from someone, I feel like kicking them in the balls."

"Harold, Gerald, you remember the bowling team, don't ya?" Arnold asked.

"I remember being injured for the championship. What's your point?" Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, didn't we lose the bowling tournament thanks to Rhonda?" Gerald raised an eyebrow as he glared at me as I chuckled nervously.

"Okay, so we had our ups and downs when it came to being coached by Coach Wittenberg, but he's really helped us a lot, and he's really supportive. Let's do it!" Arnold smiled.

"Yeah, come on, guys! I can totally see you guys being in a synchronized swimming team!" I gave my support.

"I'm out!" Stinky frowned as he walked off.

"Me too." Sid said as he followed Stinky.

We looked at Harold, surprised as Lila said, "Really, you're staying?"

"Look, Stinky and Sid may not understand it, but... I wouldn't mind swimming around... besides, I sort of made a promise to mom and dad that I do some exercise this summer and... swimming was the best way to go..." Harold said.

"So... in conclusion, there's me, Arnold, Gerald, Harold, and Lorenzo." Tucker said.

"What? Do I have a say in..." Lorenzo started.

"No." Tucker shook his head. "Well... we need a sixth player... how about Eugene?"

"You guys can't get him." Nadine said as Timberly walked up.

"What's going on?" Timberly asked.

Gerald frowned. "I'm being forced to join on the swimming team."

"You? On a swimming team?" Timberly said in disbelief. Then, when she noticed the serious face the boys were making, and the held-in giggles us girls were trying not to let out, she let out a huge laugh.

We couldn't hold it in anymore as we just started to laugh.

Gerald rolled his eyes. "Hi-lar-ious."

"I'm sorry, but... now I'm seeing a mental image of you guys in those bathing suits, swimming around... speedo, I think they called it on the TV?" Timberly asked.

Phoebe's eyes widened as that mental image went into her head. She stopped laughing and started sighing lovingly. Let's face it, Nadine and Lila stopped laughing too as they were looking at that mental image too. But I held my ground. I knew better than to think of how cute and hot Arnold would look in a speedo... and I just sighed lovingly in front of everyone, didn't I?

"TIMBERLY! Where did you even SEE that commercial!" Gerald glared, frowning at him in suspicion.

"Peeked around when you were watching one of your shows one time." Timberly shrugged.

"TIMBERLY!" Gerald yelled, sternly. "What did I... er..."

Timberly then hugged Gerald tightly, giving him a cute smile. Gerald sighed as he hugged her back. "With a face like hers, how could I possibly say no?"

"You know, that's your problem. You always couldn't resist a cute face." Phoebe giggled.

"Can we please focus on the subject!" Harold frowned. "Who are we going to get for our team?"

"Oh, right!" Tucker said as he paused. "Well... like I said before, we could try and get Eugene..."

"If he's not so bad luck personified." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I think he's been getting a lot better recently." Phoebe pointed out.

"But still, let's not take a risk." Arnold sighed. "I like Eugene, but... he might mess up the team dynamic."

"Agreed! Which is why I'm your only option left!" Curly suddenly jumped right in our hoop between me and Arnold.

Arnold yelped. "Where did you even-"

"Curly, you really want to join this synchronized swimming team?" Tucker asked.

"Are you kidding? I want to ENJOY it!" Curly smiled eagerly.

We all looked at each other as Gerald sighed. "We don't know anybody else well enough in our fourth grade class who can do this... let's just put Curly in."

"Agreed." The other boys nodded.

"Sweet!" Curly smiled. "Trust me, you will not be disappointed!"

Arnold nodded, then paused as he asked. "You know what? You may be good at dancing... but how well can you dance in the water?"

"Just watch, my friend." Curly smirked as we all turned around to see Coach Wittenberg and his wife Tish arguing a bit.

"Uh, mom, dad? Pardon me for a second." Tucker said as Coach Wittenberg and Tish stopped arguing.

"Yes?" Tish and Coach Wittenberg asked.

Arnold walked up and coughed. "We discussed your request, and we decided we're going to do it... me, your son, Gerald, Harold, Lorenzo and Curly right here.

"You will? That's great to hear, Arnie!" Coach Wittenberg laughed. "And son, I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

Tish rolled her eyes as she said, "Come on, Tucker, sweetheart, you're just joining his sports team to please him... if you can call it a sports team."

"What do you mean?" Lila asked as Tish turned to her.

"For one thing, synchronized swimming AKA water ballet isn't a sport, it's an artsy-fartsy beauty contest!" Tish frowned.

"What do you mean, of course it's a sport!" Nadine said.

Tish raised an eyebrow towards Nadine. "Oh? And how IS it a sport, my little future daughter-in-law?"

Tucker and Nadine instantly blushed before Nadine recovered and said, "For one thing, synchronized swimming is in the Olympics. Every summer?"

Tish paused as she said, "I honestly don't watch the Olympics... only catch what I can in the highlights..."

"Nevertheless, synchronized swimming is a sport that's been revered." Nadine said.

"Really? Can you tell me what most of the teams consisted of in these events." Tish smirked.

"Women." Nadine said in a nonchalant voice... then her eyes widened as she turned to Tish. "...okay, you got me there, BUT I'm sure there is such a thing as an all-men synchronized swimming team! And if there isn't, well... then consider this team the first."

"And only..." Tish rolled her eyes. "I like you, Nadine, so I'm just going to laugh at you ridiculously."

Tish then started laughing a bit as she turned to the others. "As I was saying, in order to become the perfect team, you have to be sensitive and emotional and all that garbage to win."

"Hey, I represent all of what you just said!" Coach Wittenberg said, offended.

"I'm just saying, you're not in touch with your soft, artistical, interior thought patterns." Tish smirked.

"I'll show you, Tish!" Coach Wittenberg frowned. "I'm going to succeed beyond my un-wieldiest dreams!"

"Wild. The word is wild." Tucker sighed. "Is it sad that I'm more grammatically correct than my own father?"

"You tell me." I said.

"We'll see about that." Tish smirked. "Okay, do your little water ballet training, it's just going to go to failure."

"No it won't! You'll see!" Coach Wittenberg said as she walked off. "Hey, me and Tucker will see you at dinner!"

"Dad... why do you always try to do better than Mom. I think you're both equal in terms of sporting!" Tucker asked.

Coach Wittenberg shrugged. "What can I say? I love a challenge."

"...of course you do." Tucker sighed.

"Anyway, you boys are going to be part of the swimming team now, so... be there tomorrow for training, beginning early in the morning at seven!" Coach Wittenberg smiled as the boys left. We girls were about to follow when Coach Wittenberg said, "Uh, not you girls. Actually, I need a word with you."

"Yes?" I asked as me, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila turned to him.

"Well... you see, the synchronized swimming team sign-ups also asked if I knew anybody who can play an assortment of music for the competition! And..." Coach Wittenberg started.

"And we were the first people who came to your mind?" Lila asked as we looked at him eagerly.

"Not exactly." Coach Wittenberg said embarrassedly as we all glared at him. "I wanted to invite a real star, but as it turns out, it needs to be someone who can turn on a radio! Bah! So... can you girls handle a job of turning on a radio?"

"Sure." We all nodded.

"Great!" Coach Wittenberg said. "I'm still learning from the book as this goes on, but I hope you make your selection of music. I expect you here the next morning at seven too."

"All right." Lila smiled. "We'll be there."

"Lila, you'll know what training beginning at seven in the morning means when we start." I sighed, knowing what was going to happen.

"Oh, it couldn't possibly be that bad!" Lila smiled as Nadine looked at it.

"How about this for an idea. We'll each separate and we'll find some music to play, and the ones we find suitable, we'll take to Coach Wittenberg?" Nadine smiled.

"All right, sure!" I nodded.

"Very well, then!" Phoebe nodded. "See you guys tomorrow then?"

We nodded as we went our separate ways, myself getting caught up with Arnold as we decided to head back home.

* * *

The next morning... at almost eleven-thirty, Lila and Lorenzo were tapping their feet as the rest of us were just waiting.

Lorenzo looked at his watch as he frowned. It was then we noticed a car pulling up in the parking lot as it got out, Coach Wittenberg smiling as he went over.

Lila looked up at Coach Wittenberg as she said, "It's eleven-thirty."

"Didn't you say training began at seven?" Lorenzo asked.

"Of course he did. The first test is patience." I sighed.

Coach Wittenberg smirked as he turned to me. "Looks like you improved, crazy legs."

I smiled as Lila glared at me, saying, "You couldn't have told me earlier?"

"That's how he works." I explained.

"Glasses, Arnie, Gelatin, chubby, crazy, son, and Nadine, great job as well!" Coach Wittenberg smiled as he nodded toward Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Curly, Tucker and Nadine. Then he turned to Lorenzo and Lila and frowned. "Richie Rich, Pippi Longstocking, you got a LOT of catching up to do."

Lorenzo and Lila just put their hands on their faces, groaning.

"Anyway, the swimming pool doesn't open until noon. See you guys in an hour!" Coach Wittenberg smiled as we all waved to him as he was heading back to the car.

Lorenzo and Lila on the other hand, just banged their heads against the gate.

* * *

And so, as you probably have guessed, the training for the boys began. They didn't quite get it at first, but thanks to some motivation from Curly, they were doing okay with dancing. While we did more of changing the music around, with Tucker and Arnold occasionally talking with Coach Wittenberg on something about sensitivity, I guess... I wasn't sure, me and the girls were just changing up the music. Either way, we all had fun with it...

"You know, I think the boys are understanding the synchronized swimming aspect." Nadine said.

"Yeah, but just imagine what they would look like in those speedos... ahhh..." Lila drooled a bit.

"Lila, it's not polite to drool." I said when I was doing it myself.

"Yeah... it really shouldn't... oh, that image is so good..." Phoebe smiled and giggled.

"Let's just hope this swimming team is worth it!" I smiled as Coach Wittenberg came over.

"Hey girls! Glad I caught you! Your music was great and all, but... I have a little recommendation for a number I have in mind, from a movie I once saw!" Coach Wittenberg said as he gave us a soundtrack CD.

"...You want us to play one of the soundtracks from 'Shane'?" Nadine asked.

"It was an emotional movie, nostalgic for me." Coach Wittenberg explained.

"Ah... got ya. Your sensitive side." Phoebe smiled. "Sure, we can put it in!"

"Great!" Coach Wittenberg smirked. "Don't disappoint me!"

As Coach Wittenberg left, I put in the CD on the CD player, and the soundtrack started playing as we listened to it. Nadine paused. "You know, it's not that bad..."

"Oh, very good choice in music, if I do say so myself." Lila smiled.

"I wonder if this, mixed with a speedo, will be worth it to see?" I asked the girls.

* * *

Pretty soon, the day of the synchronized swimming tournament came as we put on the music and... well, we saw them in speedos and... you know what?

"Totally... worth it." I giggled.

"Yeah..." Phoebe, Nadine and Lila said as I played the music.

"You think they'll manage to win over the crowd and win?" Lila asked.

* * *

An hour later...

"Well, we won over the crowd, but we didn't win the tournament." Arnold said in shock as me and him were walking home together. "Who knew Mrs. Wittenberg actually set up a team herself... and won?"

"Yeah, I have to admit, I didn't see that coming either." I sighed. "But what do you expect?"

"Well... at least we managed to say that we did something." Arnold said as we turned to the boarding house as the radio was turned on, Olga was waiting inside.

"First male water ballet team, huh? That had to be a record in itself." Olga chuckled as she pointed to the radio, currently playing music.

"You said it." Arnold sighed. "The other boys may not admit it, but they managed to enjoy themselves."

"Well, I'm glad they did..." Olga chuckled... when all of a sudden, the radio beeped as we turned to it.

"We interrupt this musical number to bring breaking news. Famous music legend, Dino Spumoni, has died yesterday." The radio said.

Arnold dropped the second place trophy he was carrying home in shock as everyone turned to the radio and gathered around it. Olga turned it up in concern.

"Yesterday, a cruise ship had been struck by an iceberg that Dino himself was inside... but while there were two life boats that were picked up by a passing ship, unfortunately, Dino Spumoni was not amongst the ranks." The radio said. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is a sad day for us all when the King of Music... has left us all..."

We all then fell silent. I mean, how were we supposed to respond to a bombshell like that?

* * *

There's episode one-hundred and seventy-four! How was it? Another two parter is coming up next, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	198. Dino Spumoni's Big Break Part 1

Here's the first part of the next episode, 'Dino Checks Out'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, all of us in the boarding house (except for Arnold) came in as we were looking down, feeling down as Arnold's grandfather and grandmother were sniffling, looking over a paper.

Olga took off her sunglasses as she sighed. "It sure was a nice funeral. I'm sure Dino would have approved of it."

"Still, I can't believe our favorite singer's gone." Mr. Potts sighed. "It seemed like only yesterday we were listening to his tunes on the radio..."

"We WERE listening to them yesterday." Mr. Kokashka said.

"I think Arnold's grandfather and grandmother are taking it hard." Olga said as we looked over towards the two.

"Who's going to give us the voice that made us fall in love now?" Arnold's grandmother sighed.

"I agree. You know, it really does hit us hard... not only was he a great singer, but he was one of the best boarders we have had when he was here." Arnold's grandfather sighed.

"Okay, guys, I know what we're all thinking." I said.

"About what?" Olga asked.

"About Arnold. See, you weren't there for most of the time, but Arnold did make friends with Dino Spumoni, and I think he trusts him... so we might want to be careful what we say around Arnold." I explained.

"I agree. Arnold's going to need all the attention and comfort he'll need." Mr. Hyunh nodded.

As if on cue, Arnold opened the door and walked in, with a frown on his face. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I stopped over at the cards section in the dollar store to see if I could find a 'Thanks A Lot, Rhonda, for not telling me we were leaving and just following the others while I stared at a best friend's grave' card. Naturally, they were sold out, so I made up my own. What rhymes with 'Stop ditching me when I'm at my guiltiest'?"

"Mouthy..." I sighed.

"Sorry, it's just... a lot to take in, right now." Arnold sighed.

"How are you feeling, Arnold?" Olga asked, concerned.

"Oh... better I guess, but I'm still not over that shocking bit of news." Arnold said.

"Don't worry, Arnold... let's try to forget all the sad stuff... let's look into the happy memories." I said. "You want to just look at old photos while we enjoy some hot chocolate?"

"Sure, I think that'll be fine." Arnold nodded as I smiled.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all in the dining room table as Arnold's grandmother served us hot chocolate as Arnold was looking through some old photos. Arnold chuckled. "Heh... here's the time when we were given bean sprouts... you know, when I was in first grade, I imagined myself climbing up a big beanstalk."

"Heh, I can see that..." Mr. Potts laughed. "Hey, you remember that time you went to the zoo with everyone on the first grade?"

"I remember." Arnold smiled. "Big field trip day. We were all talking about that at dinner."

"Oh, look at this picture right here!" Mr. Kokaskha smiled as he pointed to a picture of us as first graders as we were upgrading Mighty Pete. "Looks like your treehouse."

"Good old Mighty Pete. You know, I kept making a lot of updates on the tree house... unfortunately, my little hang glide idea made me crash through the window of one of the buildings." Arnold said.

"Yeah, you made us pay a LOT of money back then, Shortman!" Arnold's grandfather laughed.

I looked at my hot chocolate and frowned as I realized I didn't get whipped cream in mine. I got up and took my hot chocolate with me as I went inside the kitchen and pulled out the whipped cream. I shook it and started putting a lot on there.

Olga noticed as they all turned to me. "Rhonda, honey, don't use up all the whipped cream. Only use a little bit. All of us have to cut back."

"Why should I have to?" I said. "Arnold's the one who gobbles down all the M &amp; M's in the bowl of trail mix that's always put out."

Arnold's eyes widened as he spat out his hot chocolate in shock. "RHONDA! You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Is that true, Shortman?" Arnold's grandfather frowned.

"Ha! I told you it wasn't me!" Mr. Kokashka smiled in victory as he did a dance.

"Arnold, I told you if you want M &amp; M's from the trail mix, you have to eat something else other than that from the trail mix... AND you only should have TWO M &amp; Ms from that bowl." Arnold's grandfather explained.

"I know, I know, but I love those little candies, they're so irresistible! I can't help it!" Arnold argued.

Arnold's grandfather sighed as he turned to Mr. Kokashka. "Sorry for accusing you, Oskar. Help yourself to the trail mix."

"YES!" Mr. Kokashka smiled as he ran off to the other room.

"As for you, Shortman, since that is your first offense in a long while, I'll let you off with a warning." Arnold's grandfather sighed as he chuckled to himself. "Kids today..."

Arnold sighed as he looked down. "I'm sorry..."

"Eh, it's okay. Nobody can resist those candies in the trail mix..." Olga said as I went back to my seat with my hot chocolate.

"I'm talking about looking through memories and drinking cocoa. Thanks, but it doesn't quite get rid of the shocking news about Dino's death." Arnold sighed as he got up. "I think I'm just going to go for a walk."

We all watched as Arnold got up and started to walk out the boarding house. I sighed as I wanted to comfort him... but what was I to say?

* * *

After about an hour, I started pacing. I wonder what Helga would have said, trying to comfort Arnold about a lost friend's death. I don't know how to approach it...

I sighed as I looked out. I saw Arnold coming up to the steps... and I decided to walk on down and tell Arnold that I'm really sorry about the death.

As soon as I approached the door, I started hearing a second voice next to Arnold, confused.

"Your plan?" Arnold said in shock.

"That's right, my plan!" The second voice said in a quick Frank Sinatra, yet Top Cat like voice. "I'll tell you all about it, but first..."

"Arnold?" I asked as I opened the door. Arnold turned to me as someone in the trash can yelped, ducking back in. "Who were you talking to?"

"Don't tell her I'm here!" The second voice whispered.

"Dude, I can totally hear you whispering." I sighed.

"Dino, come out." Arnold sighed as... Dino Spumoni appeared out.

"Wait, what? Dino Spumoni? B-b-b-but, you were supposed to be-"

"Dead, yes, I know, but no, I'm alive, in the flesh, and all that. Look, you and your friend Arnold need to help me, just do me a small favor!"

* * *

"Here we go, your old room." Arnold said as he, Dino and I came in.

"Yeah, that'll do just fine!" Dino Spumoni smiled.

"So let me get this straight. You-" I started.

"Faked my own death, yes!" Dino Spumoni sighed. "Granted, I didn't know about the iceberg, but it worked within my plan, so I jumped off the boat as soon as the iceberg hit and swam all the way back. Nobody knew that I was the fastest swimmer alive, but I've been taking classes. Nobody even knew I'm still alive!"

"...but why would you want to fake your own death?" I sighed.

"My record sales." Dino said as he opened up an old suitcase under the bed. "Let me explain, my record sales have been dropping lately, and I've been... washed up, pardon the pun. That's when I got an idea, that people will get more famous after their deaths... then they buy more records. Kinda like that crazy painter, Van Gogh. Never sold a painting in his life, then after he croaks, his paintings get famous overnight and millions are made. I'm planning on doing the same thing, only I one-upped this by being alive."

Me and Arnold looked at each other as I frowned. "Mr. Spumoni, out of all due respect... that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard in my life."

"I have to agree with Rhonda. For starters, how would you even get the money from your record sales?" Arnold frowned. "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Well, that's where you come in. In the will, I left all the money of my record sales to you so that you can cash in my checks and bring back the green." Dino Spumoni explained.

"Dino, I don't think that's the right thing to do! What about your funeral, all the friends and family you made? Faking your death is just mean!" Arnold said.

"Friends? Family? WHat did I have there when I was alive, huh? Besides, I had to do it, what do you want from me?" Dino asked.

"What about your plans? You won't be able to go out at sea and meet anybody." Arnold explained.

Dino paused. "A sacrifice worth making for all the green you're making, because you're cashing in all my checks. I'll give you ten percent for your trouble, it's only fair."

"Dino, we-" Arnold asked.

"Hold on, Arnold." I said as I walked over. "Make it fifteen percent!"

Dino frowned. "Five percent."

"Ten percent, take it or leave it!" I crossed my arms.

Dino blinked as he shrugged. "Okay, that's fine. We'll do your way. You get ten percent for your troubles."

"Awesome!" I smiled.

"Rhonda!" Arnold groaned as we turned back to Dino. "Dino, your whole plan is crazy! Why don't you just go out in public, apologize and tell them you're not dead, and go on with your life? Beside, what if the boarders hear you up here?"

"Just tell them it's rats." Dino shrugged. "Besides, I trust you two won't say a word about me being up here?"

Arnold looked down as I said, "Relax, Dino, we won't tell a word to ANYONE. It's our little secret, like how I imagine Arnold kissing me, wearing that speedo of his."

"What was that?" Arnold blushed.

"Hm?" I smiled, looking at him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, we were all at dinner as I picked up a roll and started buttering it up. Olga took notice and sighed. "Rhonda, sweetheart, I told you, we're cutting back. Only one spread of butter for your roll."

"Arnold agreed to cash in checks and give money to Dino Spumoni, who's alive and is living in his old room upstairs." I said, nonchalantly as everyone turned their heads towards me in shock and confusion.

Arnold's mouth dropped as he dropped his fork. "DARN IT, RHONDA!"

"Wait a minute! Shortman, is this true?" Arnold's grandfather asked, all of us turning to Arnold who tried to hide his nervousness.

"How do you know Rhonda's not lying?" Arnold smiled nervously.

"Because every time she tries to get in trouble and we catch her, she seems to put you in blame for something else that's also true." Olga said.

"Shoot." Arnold groaned as he sighed. "Okay, follow me, and let me explain."

* * *

And there's part one of episode one hundred and seventy-five! How was it? The references of Arnold doing some of the things in the pictures when they were talking about it... a reference from old comics that had Arnold in them in 'Simpsons Illustrated'. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	199. Dino Spumoni's Big Break Part 2

And now, for part two of 'Dino Checks Out'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I gave you instructions not to blab where I was, kid." Dino said, staring at Arnold coldly as Arnold looked down as everyone looked in shock, then confusion.

"Holy cow, you're alive." Olga said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Dino rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first, before you say anything, I kept quiet. It was a certain FRIEND of mine who decided to blab." Arnold said, pulling me over. "So, if you're going to blame anyone, blame her!"

"So, is it true what those two kids say?" Arnold's grandfather asked. "You're not just some ghost haunting us, you are in the flesh."

Dino sighed. "I suppose it's pointless to even say it, but yes."

"...well, what the sack of baloney?" Mr. Potts frowned. "Why didn't you just tell everyone you were alive?"

"Look, I'm doing this for the record sales, all right?" Dino sighed as he looked over all of us.

"Record sales?" Mr. Hyunh asked.

Arnold sighed. "He figured he'd do the same as Van Gogh. Have his records sell after his death, but he faked his death. So he wants me to cash in checks and he'd give us ten percent."

"What? That's-" Olga said.

"A great idea! I want in!" Mr. Kokashka said.

"WHAT?" Olga said in shock as Mr. Potts and Mr. Hyunh nodded.

"Hey, you want us to keep quiet about your death, we'll do it. Just cut me in too!" Mr. Potts smirked.

"Count me in!" Mr. Hyunh smiled.

"You men are clearly insane. At least Susan here..." Olga smiled.

"...will back that up! Count me in too!" Mrs. Kokashka smiled.

"...okay, she's as insane as the men, but at least Mr. and Mrs. Shortman have the decency to..." Olga said... as me, Olga and Arnold noticed that Arnold's grandparents were whispering.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Arnold said in disbelief.

"Relax, Shortman. We don't want in on the money." Arnold's grandfather asked.

"We just want him to do a private concert for us every week!" Arnold's grandmother laughed.

"...please tell me this is one of grandma's... fantasies." Arnold groaned.

"Not this time! She has a grand idea!" Arnold's grandfather laughed. "Pookie, you think of the best ideas!"

As the adults started talking to Dino, who was actually more than pleased that the whole boarding house was willing to keep it quiet, I turned to a frowning Olga and disappointed Arnold as I walked up to them. "At least they agree not to blab the secret."

Arnold looked at me, raised his foot and stepped on mine, maliciously. I yelped, holding my foot. "OW!"

"I forgot to do that earlier. STOP TELLING MY SECRETS!" Arnold yelled.

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my foot.

"Arnold, Rhonda, no fighting." Olga sighed as she turned to the others. "Mr. Spumoni, out of due respect, what you are doing is wrong! Just apologize to everyone and tell them you're not dead!"

Mr. Spumoni rolled his eyes as he said, "That's what Arnold here says, and I'm going to give the same answer... I'm not going back out in public, I mean, what's there for me?"

"Come on, Olga, work with this plan and you can enjoy the comforts of home with your very own BLENDER!" Mrs. Kokashka said in the manner of a game show host.

"Yay, I won!" Olga said, clapping her hands happily.

Olga yelped, realizing what she did and groaned, shaking her head. I'm guessing that just because Olga was smart doesn't mean she'll occasionally go into a dumb moment. "No, this isn't right, Mr. Spumoni. You know, something's going to happen that'll MAKE you go back to the public! I-I can't think of it now... but you'll be back to the public on hands and knees, begging for an apology. And you better do it... before it's too late." Olga said, taking me and Arnold. "Come on, kids. Obviously, we're the only sane ones in this boarding house."

Arnold and I just followed Olga downstairs.

* * *

"Feeling okay, Olga?" I asked.

"Honestly, no, not really." Olga sighed. "It's just..."

"We learn a guy that's been famous was dead, a nice funeral was held, we were all going to miss him... and then, suddenly, out of the blue... he just comes out, but he wants to hide from the public and just make money out of his deathbed cash just so he can enjoy his private life?" Arnold asked.

"Indeed..." Olga said. "And now, just having him in the boarding house, living in the same place as that man... and just having to be secretive on the fact that he's living here..."

"You're not planning on telling the world Dino is here, do you?" Arnold asked. "I mean, I think the same thing too, I think he should just go out and apologize, but..."

Olga sighed. "No. If people heard from me saying Dino Spumoni is alive, I'd be a laughingstock."

Arnold nodded, understanding the situation as the adults, along with Dino Spumoni, came down for dinner.

"Hey, thanks for accepting me, guys. It's so good, just to relax." Dino said as he turned to everyone. "And thanks for respecting my secret."

"Hey, you stay at the boarding house as long as you need to... forever." Arnold's grandfather laughed. "None of us will ever tell about your whereabouts..."

"Good to hear, though if you have visitors, I'm keeping myself hidden, and I'll be playing piano. Y'okay?" Dino smiled.

We all nodded as Olga said, "It's against my better judgement, but all right."

"Trust me, Dino, your secret is our secret. We're all in this together! Nobody will ever tell ANYBODY about your whereabouts!" I smiled.

* * *

The next day, Arnold's grandparents were out, while Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh, and Mr. and Mrs. Kokashka was out. Only me, Olga and Arnold taking care of the place as Dino was holed up in his room, playing the piano. Olga did warn ahead of time that there would be visitors coming as he decided to make himself scarce. When my friends, Arnold's friends, and Monkeyman (well, just Kevin himself) came over, we were all upstairs as we were planning on going in Arnold's room, Olga and Monkeyman planning on doing something in her room.

It wasn't until Gerald noticed the piano playing as he said, "Say, what's going on with the piano playing?"

As Arnold was carrying a tray of drinks over, following behind me, I nonchalantly said, "Oh, that's Dino Spumoni. He's still alive, he has almost the entire boarding house in on a cash scheme, and we'll probably be making it rich, and he plans on hiding, making people think he's dead forever." I said as I went over to Dino's door and opened it. "Hey, Dino!"

Arnold just dropped the tray in shock as everyone, including Monkeyman just poked out the door in shock as I heard a thud coming from Olga's room (sounded like Olga was banging her head against a desk), stared shock at the alive Dino Spumoni.

"What the-" Dino yelped.

"DARN IT, RHONDA! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT 'KEEP IT SECRET' MEANS?" Arnold yelled. "Seriously, we both held in our secrets that we loved each other for four years, and yet you can't keep THIS one?"

"Holy cow, that is Dino Spumoni!" Nadine said in shock as Olga came out, groaning.

"Okay, listen up. Long explanation time." Olga said as Dino sighed.

* * *

"So, wait, you're telling us that Dino Spumoni is, in fact, alive and well?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." Olga nodded.

"And he faked his death just because he wants the revenue from the record sales for after his death." Lila said in disbelief.

"That summarizes it, yes." Dino Spumoni nodded.

"And he wanted to hide out in the boarding house where Arnold or one of the other people in the boarding house has to cash in the check, and give the money to him so that he'd make off some good cash?" Monkeyman asked, getting the story.

"It's a... bit like that, yes." Arnold nodded.

"And Rhonda here screwed up the initial plan by blabbing the secret in the house, but worked in Dino's favor as almost EVERYONE in the boarding house wants involved." Lorenzo asked.

"Si." I nodded.

Tucker, Lorenzo, Gerald, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and Monkeyman all looked at each other and took a deep breath as they all said at the same time, "THAT IS QUITE POSSIBLY THE DUMBEST PLAN I HAVE EVER HEARD IN HISTORY!"

"It works, don't it?" Dino asked.

"Oh, I don't know, it might... but your voice is so PERFECTLY imitable to some people." Phoebe said, crossing her arms.

"Well, of course, I'm fam-" Dino started... then blinked. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I'm just saying... sure, you're good because you're the ORIGINAL, but I'm sure there are people who will come to take your SPOTLIGHT!"

"I don't get why you're YELLING some words OUT randomly." Dino asked.

"I'm saying... there are people who'll try to impersonate your voice... and make money off it..." Phoebe said.

Dino laughed. "Don't make me laugh... people will tell the difference between my voice and whoever the bum is impersonating me."

Olga then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, that was it! Impersonators will take over your life!"

"Ah, let 'em try!" Dino said.

"Okay." Phoebe said, pulling out a flyer and giving it to Dino.

"What's this?" Dino asked. "'Dino-mania, not the real Dino, but an incredible simulation, younger and better-looking than-'... what is this?"

"Someone about to take your life... and your perfect imitable voice. The flyer came out this morning along with the paper." Phoebe said.

"...and you were going to show us this?" Arnold said, weirdly.

"...I honestly didn't think the real one was going to be here today... or alive." Phoebe sighed. "Anyway, it's up to you... but I hear that Dino impersonators will make a lot of money... a lot more than what you're making..."

"Hey, wait, I know this guy. Ray Doppel. He was a low class singer back when I was doing some singing for a little side job as a bar worker." Dino said, looking closer at the poster.

"Oh yeah, that guy. He tried impersonating one of the Beatles once. Couldn't even get the singing voice down... but they say he does a darn good Dino impression." Nadine said.

"What we're trying to tell you is... is that you're really going to throw away your life, just because you don't think you're popular anymore?" Arnold asked as he closed the door. "Think about it for a second. This Ray Doppel... he could take over your life."

"I... well... I..." Dino said as I closed the door.

"You may as well think about this... take your time." I said as I closed the door.

"Well, that was certainly... interesting." Gerald said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's all fine." Arnold said as we all went upstairs.

"Don't worry about the mess, kids, I'll get it." Olga said, pointing to the mess of glass down where Arnold dropped it.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were all into a nice little board game of monopoly, all of us in a boy-girl pair team, me with Arnold, Gerald with Phoebe, Nadine with Tucker and Lorenzo with Lila. As soon as it became Arnold's turn to roll, Arnold rolled a seven.

"Okay, let's move that car over." I said as Arnold picked up the car and moved it to Park Place, where Lorenzo and Lila had properties. As I paid the money, Arnold turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, Rhonda... you want to know what I can do?" Arnold asked.

"What's that?" I smiled.

"This." Arnold frowned as he kicked my side, I yelped, falling over.

"OW!" I groaned, rubbing my sides.

"STOP TELLING MY SECRETS!" Arnold yelled at me.

"Whoa man, mouthy much?" Lorenzo sighed.

"Trust me, Lorenzo. You have no idea just how many secrets this girl can easily blab." Arnold sighed.

"I can't help it. Now that we know each other's secrets, I just can't keep everything a secret anymore." I said.

"Still, Rhonda, you should take into consideration about some secrets that are just meant to be kept." Phoebe explained as Gerald rolled the dice. "Even if you don't think it's right to keep, you should just keep it anyway... even if something happens..."

I paused, and looked down. "Sorry, I suppose you're right..."

I turned to Arnold and sighed. "Sorry I keep telling your secrets."

Arnold smirked as he cupped my face. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you, you're just too adorable."

Arnold then kissed my lips as I happily kissed them back.

"Okay, get a room, you two..." Gerald rolled his eyes as Lorenzo and Tucker smirked, with the girls giggling.

Before Arnold or I could retaliate, we heard a knock on the door. Arnold paused as he opened it to reveal Olga. "Kids... you might want to come out to Dino's room. He left a note."

* * *

We went over and picked up the note as Arnold read it, "Arnold, I was thinking about what you all were saying and... maybe you were right. I've been running away from my own identity, and wanting to keep myself secret... and besides, if what the glasses wearing girl who's not your girlfriend says is true, then Ray may even be more famous as Dino than I ever was... and I can't have that... I tend to forget that people do like me for my music... so I made some calls to my wife and my other friends, told them I was still alive... and I decided to just leave the boarding house before the world makes it public. I'm planning on announcing myself being alive sometime this week. Look for me on TV, thanks for taking me in. Tell the other boarders I'm really sorry for leaving. Signed, Dino Spumoni. P.S., tell your red-shirted girlfriend to keep her mouth shut. I suggest gagging her in order to make her stop revealing personal secrets, if you get what I'm saying..."

Arnold put the note aside as he said, "Well... that's it. I guess Dino's off to the world..."

"Who knows?" I said as we looked out. "Maybe everyone will forgive Dino Spumoni for what he did..."

"I hope he does..." Arnold said as he looked out and smiled. "I hope he does..."

None of us said anything as we just looked out the window of Dino's room as I gave a sigh. I wonder why people often fake a death even if they don't want to die...

Something to ask Marcie in the future...

* * *

And there's part two of episode one hundred and seventy-five! How was it? Believe it or not, this is the one-year anniversary of a video review on YouTube of my story made by Deadpoolzilla! Thank you once again to him, and if you want to check out the original review, look for it on YouTube, by typing in 'Fanfiction Reviews: Oh Rhonda'. It was made during the time I was in the second arc, but it was still pretty enjoyable, nevertheless! Again, shout out to Deadpoolzilla for the review of my story from exactly one year ago! Thanks for the feedback, man! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	200. Finding Out Something Horrible

And we go to the next episode in line, which is 'Big Sis'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm a little surprised you came to see me on short notice, my little Rhon-ga." Marcie said as she, Curly, Pudding and Bucky were sitting down at a table and playing poker.

"I just have a lot of questions to ask." I sighed as I looked at my cards. Nothing good that can help me. "I fold."

"What was it you wanted to know, Rhon-ga?" Curly asked.

"Well... you no doubt heard of the news about..." I started.

"Dino Spumoni? Heh, washed-up celebrity fakes death only to turn up at ex-wife's doorstep, shocking her and making her faint." Bucky laughed as he pulled out a newspaper from under a chair. "That's going to be tomorrow's news!"

"How did you get this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like we mentioned, me and Bucky here are in different worlds... it's sort of... interconnected, if you will." Pudding explained as Curly did a call. "I'm raising."

"I'm all in!" Bucky gave a nod as he pushed all his chips.

"What I want to know is..." I sighed as I turned to Marcie. "Just why do people try to fake their own deaths? Isn't it awful?"

"Frustrating? Yes. Sometimes, we don't know why people in the world try to fake their deaths. But like they always say, life can be an interesting mistress." Marcie explained as she did a raise.

"Interesting, how?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"You remember that Disney film, Hercules? Remember the Fates?" Curly asked. "Well, you know how in the Underworld, the Fates decide who dies just by cutting the string?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well... you know how Solara works by now." Curly said.

"She's an Anti-Christ devil who was never our friend and ruined Olga's life." I sighed. "And nobody except me and you guys KNOW about her."

"Exactly." Marcie said. "Sometimes, we don't control our own fate... but there are times when Solara will look into a monitor and decide that the person lived long enough... she then... cuts the string, if you will."

"You know, I thought that Solara might have..." I started.

Curly shook his head. "It's not THAT simple for Solara. She likes overcomplicated plans. And they work in her favor most of the time. She doesn't go for quick kills. Besides, I don't think washed-up celebrities are her forte anyway. She'll do one in, but she finds them pretty boring."

"How would you know that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a double agent." Bucky smiled as everyone flipped their cards.

"Full house. Read 'em and weep, boys." Marcie said as she took all the chips off the table.

"Aw, I'm busted out!" Bucky sighed.

We all gave a chuckle as I turned to Marcie. "But seriously, I've been looking through a lot of what I have written in the past when I was Helga... I mean, I KNOW I'm Helga, and I know there's still the young Rhonda trapped within me, but... I just don't know how to approach it... how do we even know Solara won't be recharged now?"

"Like I told you, don't worry about it. We've got the whole summer to think about it... but you better find that map soon. We don't know how much longer until Solara figures out a plan to destroy all of life... all of this world." Marcie said as she crossed her legs, setting up new hands for everyone.

I paused as I looked at the serious faces of the four people who looked pretty nervous about what to do.

* * *

I hummed a bit as I eventually reached the boarding house. I took a deep breath as I walked in, and started to walk upstairs, Arnold looking over in surprise. "Are you just NOW getting home?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Where were you?" Arnold asked. "I called Nadine, Phoebe and Lila's places, but they told me you weren't there."

I looked at Arnold. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Oh... well, Olga was looking for you. She should be upstairs." Arnold said.

I nodded towards Arnold as I started to walk up to Olga's room as I knocked on the door. Olga answered the door and sighed in relief. "Where have you been, young lady?"

"Sorry, I was just going for a walk." I sighed as I came in.

"Anyway, Rhonda, I wanted to ask you something!" Olga said. "See, I was thinking about joining a program and..."

Something entered within my mind as I suddenly remembered something from a long time ago. "The Bis Sis, Lil Sis Program?"

"What? How did you know?" Olga looked at me in surprise.

I was as surprised that I knew this too... until I remembered that I still have Helga's memories. I dug a little deep into the Helga memories as... ah yes, I remember! Olga came home for two weeks for her spring break in college, and told me, Big Bob and Miriam that she joined this program... I remember how jealous I was that Lila and Olga were compatible and... wow, was I- I mean, HELGA really that jealous of Lila?

"Lucky guess." I said.

"Oh... well, anyway, I was thinking about the program, and I really want to do it, but the question is, I want to know if you're okay with this." Olga said as she bent down on her knees. "I mean, you're my... eh... adopted daughter, and I love you, but..."

I smiled. Olga did this last time, and there's no doubt that Lila will probably be Olga's 'Lil Sis' again like she was in my- I mean, Helga's timeline.

"Olga, listen to me." I said, looking at Olga. "I know you're nervous... but I think you should go ahead with the program." I said.

"Are-are you sure? I mean..." Olga started.

"Olga. Despite what you think that I think, we're like... sisters, aren't we? Sure, you're my... adopted mom... but we started out like sisters." I explained.

Olga paused as she gave a smile. "You're right... we did start out that way, didn't we? First as complete strangers, then as friends, then... as sisters, I suppose."

It was then I decided to paraphrase something I remembered the Olga from m- Helga's timeline told her. "We have a bond, Olga. A bond only real sisters could have. Nobody will ever break it."

Olga looked at me and... where were the rainbow sparkles in her eyes? I thought for sure that was it! "You think so?"

It was then I realized maybe Olga didn't fully believe we were sisters, but were more of a daughter and mother. I gave a smile, figuring in time, she'll understand. "I know so."

Olga gave a smile as she gave me a hug. "Thanks, Rhonda. You're a sweetheart."

I gave a chuckle as I looked up. "Who knows? Maybe I can sign up for the Bis Sis Lil Sis program..."

"You'd probably be the Lil Sis!" Olga giggled.

"Yeah, good point." I laughed. "No, you sign up for that program! Maybe I'll hang out with you and Li- the Lil Sis that you're assigned to whenever I get the chance."

"Hmmm... I might just might do that." Olga said as she ruffled up my hair. "Thanks, Rhonda."

I gave a little chuckle as Olga rubbed my hair even more than before.

* * *

The next day, as Olga was out and signing up for the Lil Sis program, I hummed a bit as I was looking at the entries in the diary again, the ones that I... well, Helga wrote. It was then I noted the letter... the one Helga picked up and never opened and read before she followed Solara into the past... this past... our present. I looked down at the letter and decided to open it. I then noted a letter inside as I took it out and opened it.

_'Dear Helga Pataki..._

_After that outburst, I had to do a lot of thinking, and... you were right. I wasn't there for you. I made a promise a long time ago, before you were born that I'd do my best to protect you and always be there for you whenever you needed it. Obviously, I failed in that promise, all because of dad keeping me busy. I am so sorry, Helga. I know you wanted attention and love... and I wanted to live up to the promise to be there for you, but you've always rebuffed me or just didn't want me involved. I can see why now. I really wasn't a good sister... I don't know if I can live with myself, just knowing that you're going to hate me for the rest of your life, and I don't blame you if you do. It probably won't make a difference, but... I'm not sure if I'm going to live in this world any longer. I hope you try having a good life, Helga. I can see I don't fit in anywhere with it._

_Good-bye..._

_Olga Pataki.'_

I just dropped the note in shock and fear. This... this was a suicide note! Olga in my timeline was going to... going to...

Oh God... what have I done? I let myself get so jealous, I shouldn't have snapped at her, I shouldn't have hit Arnold, I shouldn't have put my needs before Phoebe's, I shouldn't have listened to that stupid Solara... why didn't I just keep quiet and just go about my day... why? Why?

I took a deep breath, I needed to calm down. I have to remind myself that even though I was Helga, I'm still Rhonda here... still Rhonda here...

I had to get up and take a drink... I needed some water...

I went down and got to the kitchen as I grabbed a drinking glass and started filling it to the brim with water. My hands shook as water splashed everywhere. I opened my mouth and poured some of the liquid into it, but I was still so nervous.

"What's wrong, little warrior?"

I yelped as I turned to see... Arnold's grandmother sitting nearby. I sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Arnold's grandma."

"Hmmm... you look like you've just seen a note that didn't... look good." Arnold's grandmother asked.

"Y-yeah..." I sighed.

Arnold's grandmother gave a smile as she patted a chair next to me. "Why don't you sit right down?"

I nodded as I joined her. Arnold's grandmother smiled as she said, "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"...I've read a suicide note in... a book that I was reading, and it really traumatized me." I explained part of the truth to her.

"Ah, I see." Arnold's grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Yes, life just isn't fair within books or real life... but why did that suicide note shake you so?"

"Well... mainly... you see..." I started to say... before sighing. "When I read the note... it struck my heart. The main character in the story had an annoying big... brother, you see... and he told him off. The main character then walked out on the big brother and started having a bad day. Then, when he got home and he needed the big brother for comfort, he wasn't there... so he took his frustrations out on a room and noticed a letter addressed to him. He sees the handwriting recognizes it's his big brother's, but doesn't bother opening it."

Arnold's grandmother looked interested as I sighed. "The main character figured that note wasn't important, but it was! If he had just opened it that day instead of months later, he'd have stopped his brother from..."

"Offing himself?" Arnold's grandmother asked. "Sounds like the main character really did care for his big brother."

"Moreso than you think." I sighed. "Suppose there was another world out there... a world where the book written was changed to more of a happier ending... would the main character and big brother have gotten along?"

"Hmmmm... that's an honestly good question." Arnold's grandmother asked. "But you want to know what I think?"

"What's that?" I asked Arnold's grandmother, out of mere curiosity.

"If that brother happened to travel to an alternate universe where the big brother was still alive, he'd try his darn best to hang out with that big brother, get to know him a little more... and try not to make the same mistakes that he made last time. After all, a bond between siblings never breaks." Arnold's grandmother explained.

"You sure know a lot about that, Arnold's grandma." I paused, looking at Arnold's grandmother.

Arnold's grandmother gave a laugh. "What can I say? A broken clock is right every once in a while, young warrior!"

I gave a smile towards Arnold's grandmother as she stood up and declared, "Now, I'm off to face the Wicked Witch of the Google Search Engine!"

I laughed a bit, shaking my head as Arnold's grandmother ran off. She was just so random!

* * *

After getting back upstairs and hiding Helga's timeline's Olga's suicide note in my backpack, I waited near the bottom steps as I saw the door coming in, Olga and Lila walking in as the two were laughing.

"Hey Olga. Hey Lila!" I smiled.

"Hi, Rhonda!" Lila said. "You're never going to believe this, but..."

"You joined the Big Sis, Lil Sis program, and you got Olga for your Big Sis?" I smirked, knowing the answer.

"Why, yes! How did you guess?" Lila asked.

"I got lucky." I said as Olga gave a smile.

"Well, I guess I don't need to acquaint you two." Olga said. "Since we're all here... any of you want to go for lunch? I'll buy!"

Me and Lila nodded as I remembered something. "Say, how about tonight, we go moonlight sailing?"

"Moonlight sailing?" Olga asked. "I always wanted to do that! Sure!"

"I think that'll be fun!" Lila said. "What made you think of it, Rhonda?"

I smiled, patting my pocket where the earplugs I pocketed were at. "Call it a hunch."

Olga and Lila didn't pick up on it, but Olga smiled as she got up. "Well, how about it. Lunch at Slausen's?"

"Sounds good." Lila said as I attached myself to Olga's arm as we walked out.

I looked at Olga, smiling at her. I... er, Helga, may have made the mistake of hurting Olga... but I'm not going to hurt this Olga... not again.

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and seventy-six! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the Oh Rhonda TVTropes page!


	201. Mrs Lopez Is Crazy-Obsessed

And now, for the next episode, which is going to be 'Fishing Trip'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

About a week later, the last week of June was upon us as I was humming, packing up everything.

"Rhonda, come on! Do you need EVERYTHING on the trip?" Arnold called from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" I said as I packed up a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Well, take the essentials! We're only going on a camping trip for a week!" Arnold called.

"Fine, fine... I'll leave out the TV." I said.

"You, packing a TV?" I heard Phoebe outside laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever..."

I hummed as I opened the door, then pushed the TV (which I agreed with Olga to do that and put it on wheels to make this joke work) out in front, surprising (and I hope possibly breaking Phoebe's mind) the other kids as I smirked. "You were saying?"

"Rhonda, you totally moved the TV up in your room just so you'd set up this joke, didn't you?" Nadine frowned.

"Yep!" I nodded as I hummed, as Olga came up.

"Okay, let's see if we're all here. Now, Arnold's grandfather didn't agree to have us girls along on this trip for nothing. While you boys have your fishing trip, me and the girls are having our own experience. Now, we all agreed to go in groups so that we can have our own experience. Arnold, you and your grandfather are with the boys' group, consisting of Gerald and his father, Tucker and his father and Lorenzo and..."

"...my father." Lila nodded.

"...remind me again WHY Lorenzo is having YOUR father over for the fishing trip, Lila?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Bonding reasons." Lorenzo and Lila shrugged.

Arnold gave a smirk as he said, "Ah, so you're bonding with your father-in-law, that's nice."

"What? Arnold, you do know that he's not my father in-law..." Lorenzo started.

"Yet." Arnold smirked.

"What the- oh, I see." Lorenzo frowned, looking at Arnold, who was giving a slight chuckle to himself.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila blinked in confusion as Tucker said to them, "Inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

"Meanwhile, Lila, you'll be with Lorenzo's mother for bonding reasons." Olga said.

Lila nodded. "I just ever so want to make a good impression on Lorenzo's mother..."

"The girl that's going to be your mother-in-law?" I smirked.

Lila glared at me as Tucker, Gerald and Lorenzo blinked in confusion. Nadine quickly said, "Inside joke. You wouldn't get it."

"All the while, Nadine and her mother are going with Phoebe and her mother... and me and Rhonda are naturally teaming up for this camping trip." Olga smiled. "You know, my dad always took me and Sharlene over to a camping trip one time... in an RV of sorts, but the RV wasn't really working out for him."

I snapped my fingers, remembering the RV from when Bob took m- er, Helga AND Phoebe in the other timeline. Olga sighed. "Personally, I think this is the first time I'm wanting to 'rough' it."

"We're proud of you, Olga. You came a long way." I nodded.

"Thanks, shame Sharlene isn't here to go with us. She seems to love our camping trips." Olga smiled.

I gave a frown and started grinding my teeth as I thought, _"Or she was using you for her own purposes and kept up a charade by pretending to be your friend."_

"But nevertheless, I'm glad that it's going to be a bonding trip between all of us." Olga smiled, looking in between us girls. "It'll be great!"

* * *

Pretty soon, Olga was driving the car with Phoebe's mother in the front, and me and the girls sitting in the back with Lorenzo's mother and Nadine's mother, were happily humming '99 Bottles of Beer' as Olga said, "We're almost at the campsite, girls!"

"It is certainly good we are going back to nature." Nadine's mother, I think her name was Lauren, smiled as she looked out the window.

"I agree. Whenever I feel a little wound up, it feels good to just go out to basics." Phoebe's mother, who I think is named Reba, smiled. "It reminds me of my home in Kentucky, just being in nature... and we have our little girls to share the experience with."

"I don't know... this is beyond my territory... you really think Lorenzo will be okay by himself?" Lorenzo's mother asked.

"Relax, Mrs. Lopez. He'll be fine. My dad's with him." Lila said, soothing her in comfort.

Mrs. Lopez took a deep breath as she sighed. "Well... I suppose you're right. I guess I don't have anything to worry about..."

"Okay, let's see..." Olga said as the car in front of her turned right. "Okay, the boys are going to the boy's camp, I guess we go left at the girl's camp, right here!"

Olga then turned the car as I sighed, looking out the window. Hopefully, this little camping trip will take my mind off of all the things that have been going on in my life recently.

The next thing we knew, Olga smiled as she spotted an area. "Ah, here we go! The perfect place to set up camp!"

Olga then parked nearby as we all got out of the car as we were getting our things together, as Mrs. Lopez sighed in relief. "Glad to be out of the car."

We all looked around the area we were in... it looked like a good little area to hang around in... a perfect camping spot, a lake nearby, and Nadine and her mother both knew that it was nearby the butterfly gardens as their eyes twinkled to see a butterfly flying past.

As we all got our stuff out of the trunk, and put them down near the area, Reba was putting on some sunscreen as she gave a smile towards the lake. "Ah... kinda feels like coming home."

"Indeed." Phoebe giggled.

"You guys go ahead and set up the campsite." Lauren said as she took Nadine's hand. "Me and Nadine want to get started on butterfly catching early."

"Oh, mom, you sure know me well!" Nadine smiled as she and her mom took their butterfly nets and started to go off.

As we were looking around, I asked, "Hey, Olga, where ARE our tents?"

"Back in the car..." Olga smiled as we all turned... to see a car towing Olga's car away. Olga shook her head in shock as she then noticed the sign that says 'PARKING RESERVED FOR CERTIFIED RANGER ONLY'. Olga chuckled nervously as she said, "Whoops."

"WHOOPS? WHOOPS?! WE ARE STRANDED IN THE WILD WITH NO SHELTER AND NO CELL PHONES, AND YOU SAY 'WHOOPS'?" Mrs. Lopez started to panic. "We're... all... gonna... die. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"MRS. LOPEZ!" Lila screamed as Mrs. Lopez stopped. "Don't panic. It was probably a misunderstanding."

"She's right. I'll go find a nearby park ranger and get this all cleared up. Rhonda, could you stay with Phoebe's mother until I get back and sort out this misunderstanding?" Olga smiled as she started to go off.

"Okay, Olga! Hurry back!" I said as Olga started to go off. Lila was hugging Mrs. Lopez out of comfort as I went with Phoebe and her mom.

Reba coughed. "Well, until Olga gets our ride back to civilization, why don't we pass the time by exploring our little campsite? I think that'll be fun!"

"Good idea, mom!" Phoebe smiled.

"It sounds good." I said.

"I think it would be ever so lovely to explore our campground, don't you, Mrs. Lopez?" Lila asked.

"Oh... uh, sure." Mrs. Lopez sighed.

"You feeling okay?" Lila asked.

"Yes, Lila dear, I'm fine. I just had a panic episode, but it's gone now, it's all gone." Mrs. Lopez said.

"Great!" Reba smiled. "Now why don't we all take a look around and see what we can find?"

Mrs. Lopez nodded as she went with Lila. "I sure hope my son is having fun with your father, Lila."

"I'm sure he is, Mrs. Lopez. You can trust him." Lila said as she lead Mrs. Lopez away.

"Well, girls, how about we do some exploring on our own turf... maybe we can have an early lunch?" Mrs. Heyerdahl offered.

Me and Phoebe nodded as Reba took out the picnic basket as we decided to set up a small picnic.

* * *

Pretty soon, Phoebe and Reba sighed as the two got up as Reba Heyerdahl turned to me as I had another sandwich made. "Hmmm... I know Phoebe said you lost a lot of energy in the coma, and while I do respect you have to eat a little more... maybe you should stop eating for a while... after all, we need to save food for your mother figure AND the others."

"Just let me have this one, then I'm done." I said.

"Okay, you just finish up. Me and Phoebe are going to see Lila and Mrs. Lopez... oh, they're over by the lake! We'll see you!" Mrs. Heyerdahl smiled as Phoebe nodded.

"Just catch up with us when you're ready!" Phoebe said as she followed her mother.

I just nodded as I looked at my sandwich. I sighed as I was about to munch on my...

All of a sudden, the tree bark opened up to reveal... a garage where a small toy car being driven by a woodchuck in a business suit was parking inside? Um, I'm not kidding, that is actually happening. The woodchuck then got out of the car and closed the tree bark garage door as he pulled out a key in his pocket... and noticed me sitting on the blanket.

The woodchuck's eyebrows then raised as he frowned... then he grabbed the blanket and ate it all up except for the piece that I was sitting on as I just stared in shock to see... a door rattling.

"HARRY! THERE'S SOMETHING BLOCKING THE-" A raspy female voice shouted before the woodchuck in the business suit opened up the door.

"I GOT IT!" The woodchuck yelled before going in and slamming the door.

I just shook my head in shock... then looked at the dressing in my sandwich. Exactly what was in that sandwich? Did I just hallucinate that? Or is this one of the Marcie and Solara tricks?

Deciding I wasn't hungry anymore, I just threw the sandwich aside and ran over to where Phoebe and Reba was as they turned to me surprised.

"Finished already?" Phoebe asked.

"Wasn't that hungry." I said as we joined Lila and Mrs. Lopez, the latter looking through binoculars as Lila was sighing.

"Hey, Lila, what's wrong? Isn't bonding with Mrs. Lopez going good?" Phoebe asked.

"It was... but as we were looking around the lake, we spotted something in the distance." Lila said.

"What's that?" Mrs. Heyerdahl asked.

"What's that, you ask?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "Just look for yourselves!"

I took the binoculars as I looked... and saw a motel on the other side of the lake. My eyes widened as I asked, "Is that a motel? Who would build a motel on the other side of the lake?"

"EXACTLY what I said!" Mrs. Lopez asked. "And you know what else I think? I think the boys got an EASIER camping trip! They're relaxing over at that nice motel over there, whilst WE girls have to rough it out!"

"Mrs. Lopez, I think you're overreacting." Lila sighed. "Besides, their camping site is right over there."

I pointed the binoculars towards the upper mountains... and huh, here's Arnold and the others up on a nearby hill, looking at the same motel.

"Oh, and how do you know that they won't just ditch the campsite to enjoy the pleasantries of the motel?" Mrs. Lopez asked. "I'm muy atento."

Lila blinked as she pulled out her 'Spanish to English' dictionary and looked up the word. "Mrs. Lopez, out of all due respect, 'atento' means 'courteous'. Don't you mean, you're 'muy curioso'? Curioso is the Spanish word for curious!"

Mrs. Lopez grabbed the Spanish to English dictionary and looked at the words. Mrs. Lopez blushed when she read the words, chuckling, "Of course I meant I was muy curioso. I only said 'muy atento' to show how polite I am. Now pay attention!"

"What's going on?" Nadine asked as she and her mother came back, satisfied after a day of catching butterflies.

"There's a motel on the other side of the lake." Reba Heyerdahl explained.

"There is? Oh, but that's just wrong to build something so unnatural in the wilds." Lauren Robinson sighed.

"Oh, you're just saying that because you're a hippie!" Mrs. Lopez rolled her eyes. "And okay, the boys may not be over there now... but when we turn our backs, they'll be coming down here! They'll be enjoying big parties with spotlights and disco music and fireworks and conga lines, while we'll be roughing it out in this part of the woods!"

"Or, you know, they could just be still be over at the camp ground over there, and you're panicking for nothing, Mrs. Lopez." Lila said.

"But what if they're not at that campsite... they could be at that motel... which is exactly why we're all going to go out there and berate the boys for breaking their promises!" Mrs. Lopez said.

"But they haven't even..." Nadine started.

"Okay, yes, they're not going to be there yet, but we WILL be over there... to relax and taunt them if they're not! Oh, they'll beg for forgiveness, but we're women! We have the rights!" Mrs. Lopez frowned. "We're going to get to that motel!"

"What about Olga?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"She said she was going to come back with the car!" Phoebe said. "And set up the tents!"

"Ah, but why set camp here... when we can enjoy the privileges over there?" Mrs. Lopez smiled. "We'll just leave the car behind when Olga gets back, then we can go over to the other side and get into that motel, baby!"

Lila sighed. "Oh really, Mrs. Lopez. And just HOW, exactly, specifically, are you going to get over ALL the water and ALL the way out there?"

Mrs. Lopez smirked as she ran off as Lila looked confused. "Wait, where are you going?"

I sighed as we looked at Mrs. Robinson and Mrs. Heyerdahl as they shook their heads, Lauren said, "Kids, I think she needs some time to cope. Come on, why don't we do a fun activity, okay?"

We looked at each other, then just shrugged as we just decided to have our own fun.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were relaxing near an area as Olga came back with the car and got the tents. "Here we go! Sorry for the wait, girls. It just took me a lot longer than I thought."

"That's all right. Good thing you're here." I said as Mrs. Lopez came back, a smile on her face. "Uh-oh."

"Oh good. You're all here!" Mrs. Lopez smiled. "I have a brilliant plan that can get us across the water to that motel on the other side!"

"What?" Olga said in confusion.

Mrs. Heyerdahl sighed. "There's a motel on the other side of the lake, and Mrs. Lopez insists we go there and leave the car behind by going to the other side of the water..."

"...why would we want to go to a motel?" Olga asked. "Isn't this a camping trip?"

"Yes, but SHE doesn't get how we should just enjoy the outdoors..." Mrs. Robinson sighed as she and Nadine were holding their hands in a peaceful trance.

"All I know is that anytime, which may be now, those boys that we followed on this trip are having the time of their lives over there and we're missing out!" Mrs. Lopez groaned.

Lila sighed as she turned to Olga. "She's been paranoid about this all day."

"Ah, but I have figured out an ingenius way to cross the river! Now, can you all tell me... what floats on water?" Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"...a boat?" Olga asked.

"Nope, something else." Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"...a boat that's big." Olga frowned.

"Something else." Mrs. Lopez crossed her arms.

"A boat that's basically a cruise liner?" Olga asked.

"No, wrong! It's ducks! Ducks float in water! We can use ducks to go across!" Mrs. Lopez smirked as she ran behind a tree, threw her shoes off, then came out, wearing two ducks on her feet. "BEHOLD, my newest invention, the duck shoes! It's okay, they're fake ducks!"

"...what?" We all said, just looking at Mrs. Lopez as if she was crazy.

"Out of due respect, Mrs. Lopez, I think a boat would be a much better option." Lila explained.

"You're a cute girl, Lila, but you wouldn't understand how ingenius I am." Lorenzo's mother chuckled as she patted her head. "Now, all of you, watch and observe as I use these duck shoes to go into the water and get to that motel to bust the boys!"

"The ones who just arrived back at a ruined campsite that seemed to have been raided by a bear?" Phoebe asked, looking through her binoculars as we looked up.

"Shush and observe!" Mrs. Lopez said as she started... to walk awkwardly with the duck shoes towards the water. "Hmmm... maybe I need a running start."

"Or you can, you know, USE a boat!" Mrs. Heyerdahl raised an eyebrow.

"Shush, you!" Mrs. Lopez frowned as she started backing up with the duck shoes... then ran into the water as she... splashed her feet inside the foot of the lake. She then lifted her foot... out of the shoe as it floated away. Mrs. Lopez shrieked a bit as she fell down, the other shoe coming out as she fell right into the lake.

Mrs. Robinson and Nadine shook their heads as they said, "She just does not get the wonder and beauty of it."

Lila sighed as she went over and pulled Mrs. Lopez out of the water. "Come on, Mrs. Lopez, you had a bit of a rough night. Why don't you try to sleep?"

"Okay, but I'm not giving up on this quite yet! I'll get a new idea! I will get across to that motel, you'll see!" Mrs. Lopez said as we all sighed.

* * *

By the time we woke up the next morning to have breakfast, Mrs. Lopez had already taken off as Lila was looking down.

"What's wrong, Lila?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I don't know... I was excited to bond with Mrs. Lopez, get to know her more... maybe have her and myself talk about all the fun times... but so far, she's just been so obsessed with Lorenzo and wondering if the boys are having the easy life that she doesn't have time for me." Lila sighed.

"I get it... don't worry, Lila, she'll calm down soon. I know it." I said, trying to comfort her.

Lila paused... and sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

"Come on, Lila! Why don't you come with me and Olga and we can pick out some ripe berries together?" I asked.

"All right, sure." Lila nodded as we followed the girls, their moms and Olga over deep into the forest. But before I left, I could have sworn I heard a hammer and a saw being used from behind a tree.

* * *

Pretty soon, we came back with a bucket full of berries as Phoebe smiled.

"Look at the truckload we have!" Phoebe smiled. "At this rate, I think we'll be safe on rations!"

"Tell me about it!" Nadine smiled. "Can't wait to have some of these with our dinner toni- oh good God..."

We all looked up to see Mrs. Lopez giving a smile as Olga sighed. "Yes, Mrs. Lopez?"

"I have got a brilliant idea... that will get me across the water, and is a hundred percent better than duck shoes!" Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"Oh, is it use a boat?" Mrs. Heyerdahl raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it, I'm on a roll here!" Mrs. Lopez said. "Last night, I was thinking about what I did wrong... and I saw an owl flying by last night... which gave me a wonderful idea! Now, pop quiz, everyone! You each have one guess! What do birds have that we human beings don't?"

Lila paused. "Feathers?"

"Nope." Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"Beaks?" Nadine asked.

"Nope." Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"Talons AKA claws?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, no, sorry. How about you, Rhonda?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Nests?" I guessed.

Mrs. Lopez sighed. "You guess, hippie."

"Eggs?" Mrs. Robinson asked.

"No." Mrs. Lopez was grinding her teeth.

"Intelligence?" Mrs. Heyerdahl rolled her eyes.

"No!" Mrs. Lopez looked ready to lose it.

"A new husband?" Olga guessed.

"IT'S WINGS! WINGS! WINGS, WINGS, WINGS!" Mrs. Lopez screamed, making us yelp.

"Sheesh, sorry! You asked us to guess!" Olga said.

"Well, you obviously failed in that pop quiz! Anyway..." Mrs. Lopez smiled as she ran behind a tree... and came back out with a jetpack. "BEHOLD! I have invented the first jetpack! Didn't think it was possible, did you?"

"Does it work?" Phoebe asked.

"How should I know, I haven't tested it." Mrs. Lopez said as she went towards the water and took a deep breath. "Now, watch and observe as I use my new jetpack to fly over to that motel where the boys are no doubt at!"

Phoebe took out her binoculars and used them as we looked up. "They're still at their campsite... they're disappointed about a catch they didn't have, and they're cooking up beans."

"Uh, yeah, I can totally make them out by their-" Mrs. Robinson started.

"Silence! They won't be at that campsite for long! For all I know, they already cracked!" Mrs. Lopez said. "Now, to activate the engines! Stand back."

We just sighed as we all stepped a bit away as Mrs. Lopez pushed a button on her jetpack. Water came out of the rockets as they lifted her up on the ground. "It's working! And now, onwards to that motel!"

Mrs. Lopez then pushed a button... but then she yelped as she was flipped outside down, the water running out. Mrs. Lopez yelped as she said, "I think maybe I shouldn't have made my fuel be water... AHHHH!"

She landed straight down on the ground as she started seeing stars.

Lila sighed as she groaned. "She is embarrassing me!"

Lila then started to run into the tent as me, Phoebe and Nadine looked over in concern as I looked at Olga. "We'll talk with Lila."

* * *

Me, Nadine and Phoebe entered in the campsite as we saw Lila looking down at a picture. I coughed. "Lila? You all right?"

Lila looked at us, but said nothing. She looked back at the picture she was holding. Me, Nadine and Phoebe gathered around her as we took a closer look at the picture... there she was with her father and... a woman with a smiling face and farm clothes, similar to Lila's.

"Is this your mom?" Nadine asked, pointing towards the woman in the picture.

Lila sighed as she nodded. "Yes... she was a really good mother to me... she was always there for me when I was feeling alone... it all felt like a great opportunity for me and for all of us alike... but since she was gone... well, I didn't have much except for my father to look up to... I thought moving to the big city would make me... a nervous wreck, I mean, I don't know HOW I could have even survived on my own..."

Lila looked around us and smiled. "But I'm glad to be accepted into this city... I'm glad I made friends with you three... I'm glad I have a boyfriend... I just wish I'm glad to see Lorenzo's mother as... well, my mother-in-law, if that ever happened."

"She just needs time to get accustomed to it, that's all." Phoebe explained.

"You see, Lila, you may love Lorenzo, but Lorenzo's mom loves him too..." Nadine said.

"And even though she has a crazy obsession of that motel, I think that's just her rich side speaking to her." I said.

"But what do I do?" Lila asked.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe started talking. "You know what... I'll talk with Olga, and starting tomorrow, we're going to try to see if we can hang out with Mrs. Lopez. We'll get you and her bonded soon enough!"

"You think it'll work?" Lila asked.

"I know it'll work!" I smiled.

* * *

"I don't think this is going to work!" Olga told me as me, Nadine and Phoebe were talking with her and Nadine and Phoebe's mothers.

"Mrs. Lopez is just too insane!" Reba Heyerdahl frowned.

"How can we convince a crazy person to stop what they're doing?" Lauren Robinson asked. "It's just impossible."

"No, I'm not saying dissuade her! I'm saying we go along with whatever plan she has!" I explained.

"Look, she's paired with Lila to bond with her and so far, Lila and her haven't bonded, like we all have." Phoebe explained.

"If we can just go along with it, and somehow get Lila to go with Mrs. Lopez, she'll forget the idea of the motel!" Nadine said.

"I don't know..." Reba Heyerdahl sighed. "She seems like a girl that is too much trouble to even talk to..."

"Please?" We all said.

Olga, Reba and Lauren sighed as Reba said, "Oh, all right... we'll probably regret it though..."

* * *

The next morning, everyone, including Lila, were sitting around with Mrs. Lopez on the beach, as she looked through binoculars to see the campsite the boys were hanging at. "They're looking... I know they are..."

Mrs. Lopez groaned as she said, "I have got to beat them there somehow, get across the water to that motel!"

"Uh, Mrs. Lopez, may I suggest using a small open vessel that moves across bodies of water by means of oars, sails or engines?" Phoebe asked.

Mrs. Lopez paused... then snapped her fingers. "Why would I bother wasting all that... when we can just use a boat!"

We all just stared at Mrs. Lopez in disbelief as Olga got up. "Excuse me. I have to go bang my head against a tree now."

Olga walked off for a mere moment, and as we heard a slight banging from a tree, Mrs. Lopez gave a smile, "Okay, kids, women... we're going to go boating! Lila, you want to sit with me on the front?"

"Oh... uh, sure." Lila smiled, looking up at Mrs. Lopez as Olga came back.

"Right. I'll go see if we can get the company to rent us a boat." Olga said as she started to walk off.

* * *

A few moments later, everybody was on the boat as Olga started it up as she started to steer it around. "Everybody hanging on tight?"

We all nodded as we were sitting on the boat.

"All righty, let's go out there and see that motel for ourselves!" Mrs. Lopez said as she pointed towards the motel on the other side.

Olga shook her head as she started up the boat. "Okay, but the guy who rented us told us that we have to get the boat back to him by two days without damages, or it'll double the price... and we already know who's purse that's coming out of!"

Olga then started to drive the boat as I looked up to Olga and sighed as I hugged her close.

Olga looked down and gave a warm smile to me as she pulled me close. "Don't worry. We're going to be fine. Once we're in the water and Lila and Mrs. Lopez start talking, she'll forget why we even rented the boat."

* * *

Pretty soon, me, the girls, Olga and Nadine and Phoebe's mom watched as Lila and Mrs. Lopez were starting to share stories with each other as the two were laughing. The two were having a good time together that it looked like Mrs. Lopez had indeed forgotten about the motel on the other side of the lake. Actually, it looked like we were going around in a circle in that boat pretty much all day.

"Wow, Lila, you really are a pretty sweet gal." Mrs. Lopez gave a smile as she patted her hair, making her giggle. "You know, I bet your mother called you a sweetheart..."

"Yeah... she did." Lila smiled as Mrs. Lopez looked towards her.

"You know, when I first heard my boy was dating you, I had my doubts about you, but I can see from your eyes and face that Lorenzo made the right decision." Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"Oh, Mrs. Lopez, I'm glad to see you think so!" Lila smiled.

"Oh, Lila, you're the greatest!" Mrs. Lopez smiled as she and Lila hugged.

We all laughed as it seemed Mrs. Lopez was finally at ease. Mrs. Lopez sighed as she looked over at that motel... then up there to see the boys arriving back at their campsite. "You know... maybe the boys weren't planning on going to that motel after all... I guess I was just losing my mind..."

"So... you're going to enjoy the rest of the camping trip?" Olga asked.

Mrs. Lopez nodded. "Yes, I think we are."

"Great!" Olga said as she looked up. "Looks like it's about to rain soon. We better head back to shore."

As Olga was about to turn the boat around, all of a sudden, lightning struck as waves of water were starting to splash around the boat, causing all of us to yelp as Olga said, in worry, "Hang on!"

But the waves became too much as rain and hail were beginning to fall upon us. We yelped as we covered our heads... but all of a sudden, the waves crashed right into the boat as we all started to panic.

"Mom, we're going to drown, we're going to drown!" Phoebe screamed, hugging Mrs. Heyerdahl close.

"Calm down, calm down!" Mrs. Lopez said as she pulled out a spoon from her purse. "Come on, we better get this water out quick!"

Mrs. Lopez started using the spoon to get the water out, but the more we tried to splash water out of the boat, the more water that kept coming in as Mrs. Lopez screamed, hugging Lila. "It's no use! We're going to drown, we're going to drown!"

"Mrs. Lopez, get a hold of yourself!" Lila said, shaking her.

"Lila's right! We should all be fine just as long as we don't do anything stupid, like drill a hole in the boat to let the water out!" Olga said.

Mrs. Lopez started thinking, then smiled as she pulled out... a drill. "I got it! I'll drill a hole in the boat to let the water out!"

We all just put a hand to our faces, wondering how Mrs. Lopez is even functioning right now.

Mrs. Lopez drilled a hole in the boat... causing a big spout of water to pop out into the whole.

"...Mrs. Lopez, do us a favor. Just stop. Stop, okay? Just... stop." Reba Heyerdahl groaned.

Nadine paused as she put a finger in the hole to stop the water from coming out as everyone sighed in relief.

"Good job, Nadine!" Lauren Robinson smiled.

"Thanks! Hopefully this'll be..." Nadine started before we all felt the boat shaking.

"...we're in trouble." Olga frowned as a big water spout caught all of us as we screamed.

"I'm so sorry, everyone, I've been so blind! I could have just left the motel alone, but something just drove me crazy!" Mrs. Lopez said.

"Oh, it's okay. We know you didn't mean to react." Mrs. Heyerdahl sighed.

"We just wish you did that sooner... before we got trapped in a water spout." Mrs. Robinson sighed.

"Well, anybody want to sign their wills?" I asked.

"Well, I am leaving everything to you, if that's any consolation." Lila said.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Lila." Phoebe asked. "Because we're going to drown too."

"Wait, I see something!" Nadine said as we all looked over to see another boat coming this way. I looked closer and recognized the football-head shape.

"Arnold!" I called.

"Everyone, jump on!" Arnold called as Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Arnold's grandfather, Coach Wittenberg, Gerald's father and Lila's father looked up.

We didn't need another shout as we all started jumping on the boat.

"Come on, let's get going before the rain starts up again!" Arnold's grandfather said as Coach Wittenberg took the wheel.

"Aye aye, captain Phil!" Coach Wittenberg said as he started to drive the boat back to the foot of their campsite.

* * *

"You thought I was going over there?" Lorenzo asked as he pointed over to the motel. We were just finishing the story of how we ended up in the water.

"I had suspicions." Mrs. Lopez sighed as she drank from her hot chocolate, all of the girls were wet and covered in blankets and towels. "But I guess you never once went there..."

Arnold and Arnold's grandfather looked at each other uncomfortably as the boys nodded. Lila's father sighed as she turned. "Well... actually... to tell you the truth... in all the three days we spent camping..."

"We had a horrible time!" Gerald complained. "For our first night, we had to catch worms and we couldn't go fishing! Then a bear raided our camp and we only had beans to eat... which let me tell you, you wouldn't believe the stink in the air!"

"I can imagine." Phoebe sighed.

"Second day, we couldn't catch a fish, and we were so tempted to go to the motel!" Gerald's father explained.

"But each of us couldn't do it, because we knew you'd make fun of us... and we thought we'd each be disappointed in each other." Tucker explained.

"There was once or twice we were tempted, but we never went there." Coach Wittenberg said.

"The third day, we couldn't even catch ANY fish at all! We were horrible at fishing, it was like I forgot all my camping skills I learned over the past few years!" Arnold's grandfather explained. He sighed. "I guess it comes with the perks of being old... you tend to forget things."

"Don't get too hard on yourself, Grandpa. We all didn't have a good camping experience." Arnold said, turning to us. "Whereas, it looked like the girls enjoyed a more fine camping experience."

"With the exception of Mrs. Lopez going a little out of control with her obsession, yes." Lila nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lila. I know this wasn't what you had in mind..." Mrs. Lopez sighed.

"Are you kidding? When we spent time on the boat, we were actually bonding together. It was actually pretty fun just hanging out with you... and I can't wait to do it again." Lila said.

"Aww..." Mrs. Lopez smiled as she hugged Lila.

Nadine laughed as she said, "Well, all's well that ends well..."

"You know, you can come over to our campsite and relax. We got lots of berries, and we still have food." Olga offered.

"Hmmm..." Arnold's grandfather paused as he motioned the boys and the men to huddle in a circle as we waited. After a few moments, they turned as Arnold's grandfather smiled. "All right... we'll spend a night in your camp, and see how it goes..."

We all smiled... it all worked out in the end...

* * *

...except for when we were about to have our first meal as an entire group... we set up a new picnic blanket and we were all sitting down as I smiled, looking at my servings.

"This is way better than beans for sure!" Gerald said as we all got served our sandwiches.

"Let's eat!" I smiled as I was about to munch when...

"HARRY!"

We all stopped as we heard a door rattling. I yelped as I turned to see the same woodchuck in the red business suit holding a key to the place as he looked at the picnic table.

"...is that a woodchuck?" Nadine asked.

"Describe it." I said.

"It's on four legs, and it looks like a woodchuck." Phoebe's mother said.

I shook my head in disbelief. I guess what people saw as a normal woodchuck, I saw... as a Marcie and Solara trick?

"THERE'S SOMETHING BLOCKING THE DOOR!" The same raspy voice yelled.

The woodchuck raised his eyebrow, then groaned. "I got it."

The woodchuck then whistled... as a lot more woodchucks in suits came out and growled.

"Uh... I think we set camp at a woodchuck's nest." Mrs. Robinson said as we all saw the woodchucks surrounding us.

"...okay, forget the camping. Who wants to spend the rest of our week at that motel over there?" Olga said.

None of us hesitated as we quickly grabbed our things, headed for the cars, and Arnold's grandfather and Olga pushed the pedals as we decided to go off to the motel.

Though that talking woodchuck thing... how come everyone else but me saw them as regular woodchucks? Was it a Marcie and Solara trick? Yet another question I needed to ask Marcie next time I saw her.

...after we spend our vacation time at the motel.

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and seventy-seven! How was it? I'd like to thank Animeguy1101 once again for giving me a few ideas on the basis of this episode... but anyway, what was going on with Rhon-ga and how come she sees talking animals when the others don't? That'll be answered next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the Oh Rhonda TVTropes page!


	202. Olga's Raging Jealousy

And now, the next episode, which I decided to do 'Rich Guy'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So... how was that camping trip?" Marcie gave an old woman smile as I joined her at the table for cards.

"Oh, all right, I suppose. Crazy stuff happened, so I guess that accounts for something." I said. "Quick question though. How come I see talking animals with clothes and normal appliances on, yet the others only see regular woodchucks walking up to them?"

"Ah, now this was all a part of the Craz-E religion that activated all the way back in the 1920s, back when movies were still in the silent era." Marcie said, playing a card. "Have you ever heard of Walt Disney?"

"I believe so. His movies were great, so were his shorts." I said as I played another card.

"Well, me and Solara watched a lot of his old stuff... the Alice Comedies, and the Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts." Marcie explained.

"I thought Oswald was owned by Universal." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is in this timeline... though wait for another three years." Marcie chuckled. "Anyway, we loved these shorts so much, we got inspired by the possibilities of other worlds. It wasn't until the stock market crash of 1929 and our first battle together that... well, when I banished her out of my world, unintentionally, I put her in a world of monitors where alternate universes, created by people from my world or otherwise, started becoming universes in their own rights."

"But wait, how is that possible? Aren't books technically the ones who started out the genre of entertainment?" I asked, playing a new card to overtake Marcie's.

"That's just one way to look at it, but it's not until books got drawn with comics, illustrations, or even put up on the big and small screen that the worlds that were created started to become more... 'fluid'." Marcie explained.

"...wait, so... is this world... one of these worlds?" I asked, concerned.

"Something along the lines of that. You see, when people see something that comes from a world, they get inspired to write something based on that world, thus a new universe STEMMING from the original universe is created... even if some won't make sense in the long run, in the end, it's all in the fun of reading, watching, et cetera." Marcie explained.

"And Bucky and Pudding... they're each from... 'different universes', as you put it?" I asked.

"Something along the lines of it. There are worlds such as yours that can believe there are talking animals. Take the world of 'Get Fuzzy', for example." Marcie said.

"I don't read those type of comic strips." I said.

"Seriously?" I heard Bucky yell in the background.

"Well, in the world of Get Fuzzy, the animals actually communicated with Rob Wilco and other humans, but there are some that just believe there are no talking animals, just regular animals. It doesn't work on something like 'Garfield', because in their world, the animals talked with their thoughts... not directly to the owners." Marcie said. "But in other different universes, it may be different. You get what I'm saying?"

I paused. "I guess, when you think about it..."

Marcie nodded as she played another card. "It's just one of those... odd things that always happens... when you have an open mind."

* * *

It was just a headache to think about as me and Arnold were sitting together in the car as Olga and Arnold's grandfather were driving over.

"Hey Rhonda, you all right?" Arnold asked, putting a hand on my hair and stroking it.

"A little bit of a headache, but I'll manage." I said. "Where did you say we were going again?"

Arnold's grandfather laughed as he said, "Such a kidder, that kid. Like I already told everyone, I won tickets to a hockey game, and I've decided you kids and the nice girl here wanted to come along."

"I, of course, said yes, figuring you wanted to go with Arnold." Olga smiled.

"A hockey game? In summer?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I questioned that too. But it turns out to be a little bit of a 'for fun' hockey game between two teams rather than a major competition." Olga said as Arnold put on that foam 'Number One' glove people use in sporting events. "I think it'll be a good time, just to relax and get away."

"Still, a hockey game in summer... what else is going to be the weirdest day of our lives?" I said as we arrived at the stadium.

* * *

An appropriate question I asked. You want to know why? Well, during the last few seconds of the game, Arnold's grandfather was shouting to tear the guts out (with Olga covering my ears as I rolled my eyes in annoyance), Arnold just shook his head as someone hit the puck too hard, heading straight for our seats. Arnold yelped as he held up the foam finger and blocked it, causing the puck to drop into my soda.

"Aw, Arnold!" I said, glaring at him. "Thanks a lot! I was going to drink that!"

"That soda cup was barely even empty, Rhonda." Olga said, pointing towards the ice that that the puck was in. "It's mostly ice."

"...I like to suck on an ice cube once in a while. So?" I said.

"You all right, Shortman?" Arnold's grandfather asked in concern.

"Kid, you saved my life!"

All of us jumped as Olga immediately pulled out a spray bottle of... pepper spray? "Stay away from my kids!"

"What?" Me and Arnold said in shock as we looked to see... a brown haired man in a black jacket.

The man laughed. "Relax, I don't mean any harm. I just wanted to merely thank the young man that saved my life."

"From what? A flying hockey puck? All he did was raise up his foam finger, and blocked it. The only casualty was a soda I was about to drink!" I frowned, holding up the cup of soda with the puck inside.

"That's mostly ice." The man pointed out.

"I like to suck on an ice cube now and again." I said as I took a sip.

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled, snapping his finger. "You must be Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!"

"Stay away from her! This thing is loaded, I kid you not!" Olga said, pointing the pepper spray towards the man.

The man sighed. "I just wanted to say that I knew her parents!"

"Oh." Olga said, putting the bottle down to the side.

"You knew my parents?" I said in surprise.

"Oh yes. I attend most of the parties that they attended. You may not remember me, you were quite young." The man smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened to them, they were really nice people."

"I'm over it now. Besides... Olga here is my family, and she's the best person I could ask for." I said.

"Aw..." Olga smiled, hugging me tight.

Arnold's grandfather smiled as he said, "Well, you already know who Rhonda is, and she just introduced you to her mother figure. This boy here is Arnold, and I'm his grandfather, Phil."

"Great kid you got, Phil." The man smiled as he shook Arnold's grandfather's hand. "I'm Sammy Redmond."

"Wait... Sammy Redmond?" Arnold's grandfather shook his head in shock. "THE Sammy Redmond who's the eccentric billionaire who owns an entertainment monolith that includes newspapers, TV, movie studios and sports franchises?"

"The same one! Anyway, thanks again for saving my life! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Sammy smiled.

"Oh, just a big sack of money is all." Arnold's grandfather gave a smirk.

"Grandpa!" Arnold frowned.

"You can start by keeping your filthy hands off my little girl!" Olga said, being protective, holding the pepper spray.

"Olga!" Arnold and I said.

"I'm sorry, kids, but this guy looks to be pretty creepy! I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I am being careful!" Olga said.

Sammy Redmond laughed as he said, "You know what, how about this? How about I treat you all to a nice dinner, my treat?"

Arnold's grandfather gave a nod as Arnold and I turned to Olga, who looked a little concerned... then sighed. "Fine, I guess one dinner can't hurt. But if I see you harming my little girl in anyway, that pepper spray will be on your eyes!"

"Fair deal." Sammy Redmond smiled.

* * *

Later on, at an expensive restaurant, me, Arnold, Olga, Arnold's grandfather and Sammy were hanging out together as we started talking about what we usually did.

"Gee, what a nice, not so suspicious, love of geography, Mr. Redmond." Olga said, looking towards Sammy with the evil eye.

"Olga, calm down. Sammy Redmond isn't like that. He's just... eccentric." I said.

"Of course!" Sammy Redmond said. "Say, you kids like sports?"

"Eh, sure." I shrugged as Arnold nodded.

"I knew it! I live on sports, I thrive on sports, everything is sports, sports, sports!" Sammy Redmond smiled.

I just stared at Sammy, a little uncomfortable... then we heard his phone ringing. Sammy smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's my phone, let me dig it out..."

Sammy Redmond then pulled out a satchel as he started to pull out random items from it. "No, not it, no... oh, there's my rubber band ball... oh, my tape recorder..." Sammy then recorded a message on his tape recorder he pulled out. "Memo to self, CLEAN out your satchel!"

Sammy Redmond then put the tape recorder down as he pulled out his phone. "There we go! Mind if I take this?"

We all just watched as we were trying to wait a bit. "Hello! Oh, hey! No, no, everything's all right! I'm just hanging out with new buddies. One of them, the football headed guy, he's quite a gentleman. Doesn't burp, really a charming guy! His grandfather's a card as well, raised his grandson, that's the football headed kid, right. Oh, and can you believe Rhonda Wellington Lloyd is here! That's right, the last remaining heir of the Lloyd fortune! She's being taken care of by a Miss Olga Pataki! What is she doing? Well... she's looking at me right now... totally eyeing me... oh, wait, she's looking down. Now she's looking around... oh, she's looking at me again! Well, I better go! I'll call you back soon! Bye!"

As Sammy Redmond hung up the phone, Olga frowned as she asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Actually, nope. Just a recorded message for some beach house in Florida." Sammy smiled.

Olga and I shook our heads in shock as we looked at each other. Sammy Redmond smiled as he said, "You know, I have a feeling I'm going to be making a lot of visits to you guys for a while!"

"Ah... that's nice..." Olga smiled nervously, patting her pepper spray in her pocket.

* * *

The next day, as Olga, Arnold and I were awake and going down to breakfast, we heard a car horn honking. We all looked out as Olga groaned. "Oh no..."

Indeed, there was Sammy Redmond and Arnold's grandfather waiting near Sammy's car as Arnold's grandfather called. "Come on, we're going to go!"

"Where are we going?" I called out.

"We're planning on going to Dino Land!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

Olga smiled nervously as she laughed. "Oh gee, I'm sure the kids would LOVE to go to Dino Land, but they just agreed to go with me... to do something else... preferably far away from you! In fact... uh, school, they have school today!"

"What? We don't ha-" Arnold said.

"Bye!" Olga called as she closed the blinds as she turned towards Arnold and me. "Come on, let's sneak out the back door and get to my car. We'll hang out at the mall today!"

"I don't know, Olga. Mr. Redmond looks like a really nice guy." Arnold said as he and I were being dragged out the back door.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Olga said, pushing us in her car and starting it as she quickly backed up and drove off as I saw Arnold's grandfather and Sammy Redmond just waiting in confusion towards the front door.

"Olga, what is this all about? Is this one of those things that's covering what your real problem is!" Arnold asked.

"No! I just don't trust a nice, but very strange rich man we met yesterday. We're just going to drive off and enjoy a day so that I won't have to worry about him taking Rhonda away... I mean... I don't trust the guy!" Olga said.

Me and Arnold sighed as we figured it out. "Look, Olga, you have nothing to worry about. Sammy Redmond may be rich, but..."

"SUNNY DAYS, SWEEPING THE CLOUDS AWAY!" Olga sung out loud, trying to block out anything we were trying to say.

Arnold and I just groaned as Arnold shook his head.

* * *

"Ah, now isn't this just wonderful." Olga smiled, looking at the mall as we were following her. "Isn't this just a beautiful atmosphere?"

"...it's just the mall." Arnold said.

"Yes, but it's quiet, it's nice, a really good hang out spot for everyone." Olga smiled as she turned to see a comic book store. "Oh, is that a comic book store! I'm sure you guys love comics!"

"Sure!" Me and Arnold nodded as we walked inside the comic book store as we looked around.

"Hmmm... oh, it's a new issue of Vanilla Lad!" Arnold smiled, taking the comic next to the shelf as he flipped through the pages. He smiled as Olga looked at it.

"You want me to buy it for you, Arnold? I don't mind." Olga smiled.

"Hey, you don't need to! I can do it!"

Olga stood stiff as we turned to see Sammy Redmond and Arnold's grandfather entering the comic book store. Olga smiled nervously, pulling me close. "Why, Mr. Redmond, what are you doing here!"

"Well, you suddenly disappeared, so me and Phil here decided to go around and hang out. Who knew we'd run into you guys here at this comic book store, huh?" Sammy Redmond asked.

"Yeah, really coincidental." Arnold said.

"Of course..." Olga said as she handed Sammy the comic. "Here, you go buy this comic, and we'll be standing right in this spot."

"Great. Be right back." Sammy Redmond smiled.

"Wait up, Sammy!" Arnold's grandfather laughed as he followed Sammy Redmond.

Olga waved as me and Arnold watched, then grabbed our hands as she pulled us out of the mall. "Let's get out of here, go, go, go!"

"But what about-" Arnold started.

"Another time! Let's get out of here!" Olga said as we ran right out of the mall.

* * *

"Ah, the nice and relaxing, quiet of the library!" Olga smiled as me and Arnold were looking around at the children's section. "It's really peaceful, isn't it?"

"Olga, I don't know why you're reacting like this. You're being a-" Arnold started.

"Oh, look, there's a Choose Your Own Adventure book here!" Olga smiled, selecting a book. "Oh, those are very fun!"

"Hmmm... really?" I said as I picked out a Choose Your Own Adventure involving Pokémon. "Oh, I haven't read this in a while. Though there are a lot of plot holes that don't relate to the anime, it's still a pretty fun read."

"Oh, would you like me to rent it for you?" Olga asked as we got out of the library section.

"Why, Olga! Arnold, Rhonda! There you three are!"

"...are you kidding me?" Olga said quietly as Sammy Redmond and Arnold's grandfather came over to us.

"We came back to the spot, but you weren't there, so we decided to go on!" Arnold's grandfather smiled. "We're on a tour of the town! Who knew we'd run into you here!"

"Yeah... who knew?" Olga smiled nervously.

"By the way, here's the comic you wanted, Arnold!" Sammy Redmond smiled, handing the comic over to Arnold.

"Oh, thanks, Mr. Redmond." Arnold said, taking the comic.

"Of course! We really appreciate and we're glad to see you here, we just remembered... we have to be somewhere else!" Olga said, grabbing me and Arnold as I dropped the book I had on the ground. "Let's get out of here!"

As soon as we were out of the library, I sighed. "Olga..."

"Yes, sweetie?" Olga smiled.

"I think you are trying too hard. Just tell him that..." I started.

"CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET, HOW TO GET TO SESAME-" Olga said, covering her ears.

Arnold and I just shook our heads.

* * *

"Ah, the park. The most relaxing place in the whole universe." Olga smiled happily as we started walking on the park. "No surprises, just me and my little girl and her adorable boyfriend having a nice day."

"Olga, please. You are being a-" Arnold started.

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN!" Olga sang as she covered her ears.

"Hold it!"

All three of us stopped as we saw a little kid with brown hair and black outfit holding a camera pretty close as he was backing up. "Okay... you in the red shirt, turn a little bit..."

I obeyed.

"That's good, that's good. Okay, you with the blonde hair, the tall girl, put your arms around these kids."

I felt Olga's left arm going around me.

"That's perfect! Smile!" The little kid said as we all smiled. He snapped a picture as the kid nodded. "Perfect, just... divine."

"Uh... thanks." Arnold said. "I'm sorry, but have we met?"

"Not really. You probably never heard of me, but that's fine. Nobody does except for casual mentions." The boy said. "I'll be sure to send you guys a copy of the picture in the mail... if you guys want it."

"Sure, we'd love it." Olga said as she started to write down our address. "So, you're just a photographer?"

"I'm studying to become one... but my father doesn't understand. I mean, he understands it, but we don't usually... hang out with each other." The man said.

"Aw, come on. Don't be so down. I'm sure your father is proud." Olga said.

"I doubt it. He doesn't usually have time for me. Just last night, he was hanging out with a family for dinner... a rich guy, he is." The guy said.

"Strange, we had dinner with... wait a minute..." Arnold said as he turned. "Are you, by any chance, related to a Mr. Sammy Redmond?"

The boy nodded. "My name is Alan Redmond. I'm his son."

"...what?" Olga frowned. "How come he never told us he had a son?"

"It's not that surprising, really." Alan said, sighing. "That's all right, though. It gives me more time to focus on my pictures..."

"So... you never had fun with him, like, on your own time?" Arnold said as Alan shook his head.

"Not exactly. I mean, have you seen me and him together? We just... just don't have anything in common." Alan said.

"Hmmmm..." Olga said. "Really?"

Me and Arnold just looked at Olga in concern, wondering what she was up to... whatever it was, it just wasn't good.

* * *

"Oh wow, am I ever impressed with these photos!" Olga said, looking at the photographs Alan took as me, Arnold and Alan were inside the Redmond mansion.

"Thanks, Miss Pataki. I have to admit, they took a lot of perfection to make, but... do you really think they're good?" Alan asked.

"Alan Redmond, these belong in a museum!" Olga smiled. "Are you sure this was all you, because these are spectacular."

"Olga..." I started when we heard the door opening.

"Shame we keep losing your grandson, but what can you-" We heard Sammy Redmond's voice as he walked in the kitchen... staring in surprise. "Oh! Arnold, Rhonda, Olga! Did not expect to see you at my mansion!"

"Your son let us in. Isn't he nice?" Olga smiled.

"Uh... yeah..." Sammy paused, frowning as Alan started noticing something.

"Uh, Dad, you okay?" Alan started, before Olga pulled him aside.

"Oh, Alan, you must show me more of those spectacular photos! Didn't you say you have a black room somewhere?" Olga smiled.

"Well... I suppose, but..." Alan said.

"Great! Let's go see those photos!" Olga smiled as she started to drag Alan.

Sammy frowned as he went over. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Alan is my son!"

"Oh, he is? He didn't seem to act like he treated you well." Olga smirked. "Now, come along Alan, let's see those photos!"

"Hey, you can't do that! He's my son!" Sammy frowned.

"Rhonda is my little girl, and if you can have the right to creep around her like a creep, then I reserve the right to your son! We're even!" Olga said, glaring at Sammy.

"Olga..." I started.

"I just want to have a good time with the people I just met!" Sammy frowned.

"Oh really! Then why don't you spend time with your own son!" Olga glared.

"I am, I am! I just-" Sammy started.

"Oh, you just what? Prefer my little girl and her friend over your own son!" Olga started.

"Say, can I have a sack of money?" Arnold's grandfather started to join in.

"Look, I'm starting to get uncomfortable-" Alan started.

"Olga, if you would just-" I started as we were all getting into an argument.

Arnold, the only one not in the argument, just glared at the moment we were falling apart as he got up. "ALL RIGHT, EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

We all stopped talking... except for Arnold's grandfather as he said, "And then I was like, 'oatmeal, are you cra-', oh, we're done."

Arnold glared at all of us. "Everybody. Living room. NOW!"

* * *

We were all sitting down at the living room as Arnold was looking at us, holding a stick. "What I am holding is a 'talking stick'. ONLY the person HOLDING the talking stick can speak."

Arnold took a deep breath as he handed the stick to Olga. "Now, Miss Pataki, you go first. 'I feel...'"

"...I feel like an idiot holding this stick." Olga sighed.

"Okay, but how do you feel about Mr. Redmond?" Arnold asked.

Olga looked over at Sammy Redmond and frowned. "He would also feel like an idiot holding this stick!"

"Hey, are you trying to start something?" Sammy frowned.

"Upupup!" Arnold frowned, taking the stick. "YOU CAN ONLY SPEAK WHEN YOU'RE HOLDING THE STICK!"

Arnold took a deep breath. "All right, who else wants to have a go with this stick."

Arnold's grandfather took the stick and smiled. "How about a sack of money, huh?"

I frowned, taking the stick. "Out of due respect, I don't think he would care if he gives you money!"

Sammy Redmond grabbed the stick and frowned, "Are you telling me that I am not a giver!"

Alan quickly grabbed the stick from him as he frowned. "You give, fine. You just never have time for me!"

Olga grabbed the stick from him. "Exactly my point! Who doesn't pay attention to their child!"

"My turn!" Arnold's grandfather said, taking the stick. "How about two bags of money!"

"Give me that stick!" I started growling as I jumped Arnold's grandfather, as Sammy, Olga and Alan joined in the rumble, trying to tug at the stick.

"Guys, stop! Stop! You're missing the point of this exercise! This is supposed to show your positive moral values!" Arnold tried to break it up, concerned.

The fight became to a point where Olga was beating Sammy with the stick as Alan yelled, "STOOOOOOP!"

We all stopped as Alan took a deep breath. "Look, dad, I'm sorry if we don't hang out as much... but..."

"I get it. Look, you have your interests and I have mine. You don't like baseball, I do. I'm sorry if-" Sammy said.

"But I do like it!" Alan started.

Sammy shook his head in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Alan got up and motioned us to follow him. "Come with me."

We all did as we followed him to another room. Alan opened up another room as we all looked inside. Sammy Redmond gasped as he looked around, seeing a lot of baseball pictures. Sammy looked around as he felt a picture of Mickey Kaline Jr. that was hung on the wall. Alan gave a smile. "Those pictures I took at the ball game that day... they were the best ones. I looked at it like a ballet... a perfect technique."

"You... you kept all these?" Sammy asked in shock. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"We may not have much in common, but maybe we have... more in common... than we think." Alan sighed.

"They're perfect... that day when Mickey Kaline Jr. scored a homerun... it's like seeing a movie of that very batting experience." Sammy said as he turned to Alan. "Alan, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too." Alan said. "I love you, dad. I just wanted to impress you in a way..."

"You did son. You did." Sammy said as he and Alan looked at each other, wide eyes.

Olga looked down in guilt as she took a deep breath. "Mr. Redmond? I have a confession to make. The reason I've been taking Arnold and Rhonda around all day was because..."

"You were jealous?" Mr. Redmond asked.

"Worried." Olga sighed. "I was worried that since Rhonda came from a rich family... she might want to come live with you instead..."

I looked at Olga in surprise as I hugged her. "Olga... my family was rich, yes, but... I would never want to leave you. I've been with you for so long, I would never leave you in the dust."

"You wouldn't?" Olga said in shock.

"We were trying to explain to you that, but you just didn't want to hear it." Arnold said.

"I guess I was being selfish..." Olga sighed as Mr. Redmond went to him. "So, I apologize."

"I accept your apology." Sammy Redmond smiled. "Besides, I've seen you and Rhonda, and she seems like she was too close to you. I think she made the right choice in who to trust. I wouldn't want to take trust away from anyone."

We all gave a smile... as Olga looked up. "So... what was that about... uh, Dino Land?"

Sammy smiled as he said, "Well, I own the park, and I can get you guys in for free... Alan, you want to come along? Maybe you can photograph us together!"

"R-really?" Alan smiled. "You mean it?"

"Seeing those baseball pictures... I think I have enough trust in you to perfect a picture of all of us!" Sammy smiled. "Even one of me and you, son. What do you say?"

Alan smiled as he hugged his father. "I'd love that."

We all cheered as we decided to spend the rest of the day at Dino Land, which was all well and fine for all of us... even the Redmonds...

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and seventy-eight! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the Oh Rhonda TVTropes page!


	203. Helping Harold and Mr Green

And now, for the next episode, "Mr. Green Runs"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A couple of days later, me and Arnold were looking up at some posters as we were sent to do errands for the boarding house.

"The play of 'Eugene, Eugene' coming up two weekends from now?" I said in shock as I facepalmed. "How did we miss the auditions for this?"

"You were in a coma at the time, and I was genuinely concerned for your well-being." Arnold explained as I vaguely remember how I... er, HELGA, was doing background work for the musical... and trying to ruin Arnold and Lila's staged kiss which never happened at the same time. I chuckled at the memory as Arnold blinked in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just old memories coming back to me." I said to him. "Anyway, you've been around town quite a lot. Can you tell me anything about the play and what you've heard?"

"Well... I heard Eugene got the starring role, and Lila's playing the part of the love interest who's torn between the main character and the main antagonist." Arnold said.

"Oh, who's playing the main-" I started... then figured it out as I sighed, me and Arnold saying at the same time, "Lorenzo."

"From what Lorenzo told me about it, he's pulling off the villain angle pretty well." Arnold said. "Even he admitted he didn't mind playing the role... and we all know what happens in a play never happens in real life. Though he and Eugene are a little disappointed about the new ending."

"New ending?" I asked as we started walking off.

"Apparently, the play's director decided to change the ending... I'm thinking maybe it's because the director is going through his own personal issues, but I think that's just a theory. Guess we'll know ourselves when we see the musical." Arnold said.

"Oh, already ordering the tickets?" I said.

"Olga and Monkeyman are." Arnold smirked.

"Yeah..." I smiled, half-heartedly. For some reason, I liked Arnold, but... why did I not feel anything for him? I mean, I felt a lot for him, but... for some reason, I look at him and I know he's not the same person he was back in my- er, HELGA'S timeline.

Arnold looked at me, concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I started to take another step... before Arnold pulled me back. "What the-"

"Careful. There's a hole on this side of the road." Arnold said, pointing to a big pothole that was on the road.

"What the he- WHAT ROAD HAS A POTHOLE THAT FREAKING BIG?" I yelled. "Seriously, you could put a lot of soup in this hole and eat it out of there!"

Arnold stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ech."

We turned towards our left and entered in Mr. Green's Meat shop where we saw Mr. Green and Harold working. Mr. Green gave a smile as he said, "Hey kids. Here for pick-up?"

"Yep! I'm sure Grandma will be pleased that she's getting these lamb chops." Arnold said, picking up the lamb chops.

"Say, Mr. Green, what's with that big hole on the road next to your shop? Seriously, you can fit a pond inside that thing!" I said.

Mr. Green sighed. "I don't know. That hole just appeared a couple of weeks ago! I tried to talk with Councilman Gladhand about the problem over the phone, but he's always so busy!"

"Have you tried talking to him in person?" Arnold asked.

Mr. Green gave a little thought as he sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I tried to get him on the phone, but he's always at lunch. Heck, I even tried calling him a half-hour ago, and he took a very late lunch."

I frowned. "That's not right."

"Yeah, it's not at all fair." Harold sighed. "I don't understand this political stuff myself, but it seems that our current councilman isn't doing good at his job."

"We could complain to the president." I suggested.

Arnold just stared at me, blankly. "Rhonda, just HOW exactly would we get George W. Bush involved in our problems?"

"I don't know... but I'm sure he'd be helpful in SOME way." I shrugged.

"Anyway, I want to go up to his office and complain, but I have nobody to run the store!" Mr. Green said.

"I'm here!" Harold called.

"Well... do you have any family that could run your business for you while you're gone?" Arnold asked.

"There is my son, but he's a vegetarian, and while I do love my brothers, Dave and Benji are out of town right now, and even then, I have a busy schedule." Mr. Green said.

"I don't!" Harold called.

"Hmmm... a bit of a situation, this is..." I said.

"Yeah... I want to leave to meet the councilman himself, but who's going to run my store while I'm out?" Mr. Green paused.

Harold frowned as he coughed. "HELLO! What about me?"

"To do what?" Arnold asked as we turned to Harold.

"How about I run the store for you, Mr. Green? Working with you the last summer, it really helped out. I think I know my way around the shop, and I can run everything." Harold smiled.

Me, Arnold and Mr. Green just looked at each other, frowning, doubting Harold's abilities.

"Come on, it won't be any trouble. Just leave the keys to the freezer." Harold smiled.

Mr. Green smiled as he looked at Harold. "Harold, I appreciate the offer, and you are a good worker and a pretty good butcher... unfortunately, I don't think you're QUITE ready to handle this big of a responsibility."

Harold sighed as he looked down. "All right, all right. If you don't think I can run the store, I guess that's your decision..."

Mr. Green paused as he snapped his fingers. "I think I may have an idea. Harvey always comes by the store every hour once he finishes his post. Maybe I can have him run the store for a while until I come back!"

"The mailman that's always walking around our streets?" I asked in surprise. "Wow, I don't think we've seen a lot of this guy!"

Mr. Green smiled as he looked at us. "Arnold, Rhonda, you two want to come with me as moral support?"

"Hey, can I come too?" Harold asked. "I want to actually give my support!"

"I don't know Harold. Did you check up on all the meats?" Mr. Green asked.

"Twice." Harold nodded.

Mr. Green gave a pause. "Well... okay, I guess you can come with."

"Eh, that's okay, Mr. Green. Me and Rhonda are just going to be on our way back home. Thanks for the offer, though." Arnold said as he and I came out.

"Okay, I understand. We'll let you know if the pothole works out." Mr. Green said as me and Arnold went out.

Now I felt something was wrong here... I felt that this event in my life hadn't happened yet... but why did I feel Arnold needed to be with Mr. Green? Arnold turned to me as he said, "I guess we better go... oh, there's Grandpa!"

Me and Arnold turned to see Arnold's grandfather's Packard coming over as we waved over to it. All of a sudden, I yelped as I realized the large pothole in the middle of the road. "Uh..."

But it was too late as the Packard fell in the pothole as Arnold's grandfather yelled, "DAGNABBIT!"

Arnold and I ran over as Arnold asked, "Are you okay, Grandpa?"

"Dang pothole! That's the third time I hit it this month!" Arnold's grandfather complained.

"Well, what did you expect?" I said. "That thing is so huge, you can put two gophers in there to mate!"

"You want us to pull you out?" Arnold asked.

"That would be really helpful, thanks, Shortman!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as me and Arnold went to the back of the car as Mr. Green and Harold came rushing out.

Mr. Green frowned as he turned and saw Harvey the mailman coming over as he nodded. "All right, he's here, and we're going now. Come on, Harold!"

"Right!" Harold nodded as he followed Mr. Green as they went to talk with Harvey. By that time, we got the car pulled out as we went inside it, Arnold's grandfather taking the wheel.

"Where was Mr. Green and his prodigy going?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"They're going to the councilman to complain about that pothole you fell in." I said.

"Well, let's hope that gets across!" Arnold's grandfather said. "The last thing we need is more sinkholes!"

"Potholes." Arnold corrected.

"Actually, that is definitely a sinkhole." I said, pointing to the big sinkhole. "I mean, it's so big, you can put in water and some fish!"

* * *

The next day, as me and Arnold were setting up some dishes, we heard the ringing of a doorbell as we ran over and answered the door... to see Mr. Green and Harold standing nearby. Arnold smiled. "Mr. Green! Harold! Didn't expect to see you here! Did you guys talk with the councilman?"

"Yeah, we... kinda, sorta... talked." Mr. Green said.

"And the sinkhole?" Arnold asked.

Mr. Green and Harold looked at each other as Harold took a deep breath. "I'm just going to be blunt and honest... the councilman isn't doing anything about the hole... and what they did was just put a flimsy board over the hole... which just made it worse when a green Packard containing your grandpa broke the board and fell into the hole!"

Arnold shook his head in shock as he said, "Is he all right?"

"Yeah, your grandpa's fine. Just a little angry. Heck, I'm angry too." Mr. Green said. "And... I made this speech about how I would have fixed that sinkhole better... and... next thing I knew, I got everyone rooting for me for councilman."

"Hey, that's not so bad." Arnold smiled.

"Yeah, I think you'd make a good councilman." I smiled. "Of course, I don't know a lot about politics, but..."

"You know, that's what I said, and I gave him good support." Harold said. "But Mr. Green told me he wanted to see you two."

Mr. Green sighed as he said, "I know this is a big responsibility, and I realize how ridiculous this is, asking two children to help me out... but I was wondering if you two will be my campaign managers, either of you."

"Uh... like I said, I don't know much about politics, so... no thanks, I'll pass." I said.

Arnold paused as he gave a smile... then paused. "Why don't you ask Harold to be your campaign manager?"

Mr. Green shook his head as he turned to Harold as he smiled. "Yeah, I can do it!"

Mr. Green put in a little thought. "Do you think you can help me out with politics and how to give support?"

"Sure!" Harold smiled... then paused as he turned to Arnold. "Uh, Arnold, do you think you can help me with some of these ideas?"

Arnold gave a nod. "I'll give you a start on what to do, but once you guys get going in the councilman running, you're on your own from here. Sound okay to you?"

Harold smiled. "All right!"

"Yeah! I think that'll work!" Mr. Green said as we all shook hands.

"Okay, follow me inside and I'll show you how to work a few things out." Arnold said as he lead Harold and Mr. Green inside.

I sighed as I went upstairs as Olga was watching from the top of the stairs. "Well, another day of help for Arnold, that's all I can say."

"I've always wondered, Rhonda... why DOES every adult turn to Arnold for help? I mean, surely, there must be others they can rely on." Olga asked. "Why this one kid in particular?"

I shrugged. "Arnold just has that effect on people. He's the friendliest face in town... heck, you can probably say that Arnold's been helping a lot of people... I guess ever since he was in preschool."

"Huh?" Olga said in shock. "I'm... I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"I didn't get it either at first until Arnold told me about his life before he met me, Gerald... about everybody." I said.

"Wha-what happened?" Olga asked.

"He only delved the story to me and Gerald. His grandparents know, but everyone's a little uncomfortable telling the story." I said.

Olga paused... then looked down. "I guess I have to talk with them, then, if I want to know what happened..."

"Yeah..." I nodded. "I already know the story of what happened with Arnold before everyone else... if you want to know about it, I'm sure his grandparents or maybe Arnold himself will try to explain."

Olga paused. "I think I'll wait on that until I get more information. I'm going to guess... guess that it involves Arnold's parents, since I never see them around... or at all."

"Something along the lines. Again, you'll have to talk with them." I said as we went upstairs.

"By the way, Mr. Simmons called me up and let me know there's going to be an event this weekend." Olga smiled. "He's already sent out the invitations by mail to all the fourth grade students of PS 118, but he wanted me to let you know that there's a special event coming up."

"Oh?" I said, looking up.

Olga smiled. "Of course. You and I have been with each other for a few months now... and I feel we need to do some bonding as a mother-figure-daughter-figure like relationship."

I sighed. Still not a sister-like relationship. If only I could get her to see... "What's the event?"

"Parents Day." Olga smiled as she looked out the window. "Isn't that exciting!"

"Oh, yeah! Great!" I smiled, wondering if that day would have had significance in the other timeline. Only one way to know for sure...

* * *

And that's episode one hundred and seventy-nine! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out and/or add tropes to the Oh Rhonda TVTropes page!


	204. Learning About Arnold's Parents Part 1

All right then, let's get going with the first part of 'Parents Day'! This was a long time coming, and now I'm finally going to write this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I... I don't know, Rhonda." Arnold sighed as he looked down as I was talking with him in my room. "I mean, I want to attend Parents Day, I do."

"Then what are you worried about? I'm sure Mr. Simmons will bend the rules on a few parents. I'm sure he bent them for Lila's father, Lorenzo's mother, and he is allowing me and Olga to compete together. I'm sure he can bend the rules for your grandparents as well." I smiled.

"Well... if you and Olga are competing as a family..." Arnold paused... then smiled. "All right. For you, I'll do it."

I smiled. "You'll do good, buddy!"

Arnold smiled as he and I kissed... though his kiss was passionate, my kiss felt a little... indifferent, but Arnold didn't notice as he smiled. "Thanks, Rhonda. You really know the right words to say."

"Yeah..." I sighed as I looked down and thought to myself, that if I did good, then why did I feel guilty? I knew I had to turn in and sleep that night.

* * *

_In my dreams, I walked around the area until I found the room with the tubes in there. I walked inside and sat down in front of them as I looked inside... to see the young kid Rhonda, stuck inside the tube, in a deep sleep. I looked down as I felt the tube, looking straight at the body of the kid Rhonda. There were things I deeply regretted... for one thing, taking away a lot of Rhonda's life. She never had the chance to show off, be herself, be the best she could be... mainly because I took over... all because of a redemption arc... and because I wanted to be loved again._

_"I'm so sorry, Rhonda... I just wish there was something I can do..." I said as I got up and started to double back out the doors to find a dream to enjoy. I just didn't feel like dreaming a good dream, like a James Bond dream, I just wanted... a simple dream..._

_I walked inside and I found something... it was pretty new... instead of a James Bond dream or something that involved me and Arnold dating... I saw a new world... like Hillwood except... could it be m- HELGA'S timeline?_

_I looked around and smiled as I started going around all the places I knew to be familiar... there was Gerald and Phoebe Field... heh, I guess it's still called Gerald Field in m- er, HELGA'S timeline. And there I- er, there Helga was, standing behind Arnold on the batting mound as she stated to yell out strikes every time Arnold swung the bat and missed the ball._

_"Keep swinging, football head, you may set a record!" I... er, Helga laughed as Arnold turned with a little bit of a glare._

_I watched as Arnold hit the ball. I gave a cheer as I noticed myse- er, Helga standing over there, rolling her eyes. I'm sure I... er, she was cheering on the inside, giving her support, even if she was on the other team._

_I kept walking as I noticed Phoebe and I- er, Phoebe and HELGA looking towards a corner. Curious, I went over to see what they were spying on._

_"Look at him, Pheebs." I... er, Helga said, sneering._

_"I'm definitely looking..." Phoebe blushed as she was looking over. I looked over and saw Arnold and Gerald playing water balloons._

_"Having fun, fooling around... what kids, huh?" I... er, Helga laughed._

_"Yeah..." Phoebe sighed happily._

_"Eh, Pheebs?" I... er, Helga looked over to see her laughing. "Oy... looks like you're enjoying the sight of Gerald getting wet."_

_"How can you guess?" Phoebe asked._

_"Call it intuition." I, well, Helga laughed as I gave a chuckle._

_"Oh, don't deny it, Helga. You loved seeing Ice Cream get wet too, and you just dragged me over just to look." Phoebe giggled._

_Ice Cream... I paused, remembering that exact code word I gave to Phoebe when I tried to do the... I mean, that code word HELGA gave to Phoebe when HELGA tried to get out of love with Arnold that one time._

_"Heh, I guess you might say that..." I... er, Helga laughed. "Speaking of ice cream, you want to go get some?"_

_Phoebe squeaked as she blushed. "Helga, are you suggesting that I and you, er..."_

_"We're near Slausen's. I'll get you vanilla if you like. I know you like that flavor." I... well, Helga said as she pointed to Slausen's._

_"OH! THAT ice cream. All right, sure." Phoebe blushed furiously. "Uh, Helga, if anybody asked, I didn't misunderstand your implications and thought you wanted to do a three-way."_

_I laughed as the other me... er, Helga gave a chuckle. "Okay, you little nerd. Forgetting."_

_I gave a chuckle as I continued walking. Ah, the good ol' days._

_It wasn't until a couple minutes later when I ended up in front of... the Pataki household. I took a deep breath as I walked in. Fortunately, no one except for me... er, Helga, was home. I looked around and saw... a bit of a mess in the kitchen, where Miriam made her smoothies, and looked in the TV room where Big Bob's recliner always tilted. I shuddered as I continued upstairs, as if knowing where to go._

_I stopped and turned towards a room that I never entered in this timeline, but in my... er, Helga's timeline, she entered a lot of times._

_Turned out it was a pretty regular bedroom. There was a little rotary phone nearby, which I found a little odd at first... until I heard it ringing. My instincts told me not to answer it and let the flow take place. Indeed, I noticed the closet opening as I, er, Helga, was coming out, grumbling. "Stupid Bob and his idea of putting a phone in every region of the house... waste of a phone bill, if you ask me... BOB! MIRIAM!"_

_No answer but the phone, which was still ringing. I, er, Helga, grumbled as she walked over to the phone. "How am I supposed to finish up my poems when the phone is interrupting my thoughts!"_

_Helga sighed as she picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Pataki residence. Big Bob and Miriam are out at this time, can I take a message?"_

_"Baby sister, is that you?" A familiar, cheery voice came out from the other end._

_"Olga?" Helga raised an eyebrow in confusion... then groaned as she sat down. "Like I said, Mom and Dad aren't here, so you got me. If it's important, I think maybe you better call back and..."_

_"No, wait! I haven't talked to you in so long!" Olga's voice came out, begging._

_I... er, Helga sighed, knowing that if she didn't at least talk with Olga, she'd be yelled at by Big Bob, but if she did, she'd be yelled at for using the phone. Either way, it wasn't going to be a pretty sight for me... er, her. I... er, Helga, decided to take the route with the least amount of yelling. "What's up, Olga? How's Alaska treating you?"_

_"Oh, it's been treating me pretty well." Olga's voice said as I decided to leave me... er, Helga, on the phone, sighing as she started to listen in. Curious, I decided to go over to the closet and peek inside to see..._

_Hey... it was my Arnold shrine! I remember this! I... er, Helga, used to collect a lot of gum and chew on it to make a perfect shrine to Arnold's likeness! It was a little gross, I will admit, but it meant that... that..._

_I looked around. There were a LOT of pictures of Arnold I collected... er, Helga collected. And a lot of pink books that no doubt contained a lot of poetry that I was sure to find cheesy or sweet. And..._

_Oh my God, was I REALLY that obsessed with Arnold in my timeline? Thank God I toned it down in this timeline, otherwise... otherwise..._

_Otherwise I wouldn't have trusted Solara into following her to aborting my past self. Otherwise, I wouldn't have learned friendship from Nadine, Phoebe and Lila. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been good friends with Arnold. Otherwise, I wouldn't have taken Rhonda's life away from her... otherwise... I wouldn't have known that Olga... Olga..._

_In this timeline, the timeline that I was residing in, Olga had a miserable life until I came into it. Could my existence in the timeline I'M from be the reason that Olga is making sure to keep her life going?_

_I looked down. All I wanted was to be loved by someone... not fake love, but true love from someone, be it a friend or someone from my family. I never once realized maybe Olga wanted the same thing in the timeline I'm from. Maybe just hearing my voice from that phone would cheer her up, no matter how sarcastic or dull or angry I made my voice... and..._

_Oh my God... I killed her! I killed Olga just because I exploded with a bad temper! It was all my fault! It was all... my... fault..._

* * *

"Rhonda? Sweetheart? Wake up. Honey?"

I opened my eyes and turned to see a concerned Olga looking over me. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

Olga was then surprised when I pulled her into a hug as I mumbled out the words, "Don't leave me... please don't leave me..."

Olga looked pretty surprised. "What do you mean? I'm not-"

"Just... please don't." I sniffled, hugging her close.

Olga looked at me, not understanding, but hugged me back, ensuring that she would be here... and be safe. "I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

I just kept hugging her close as I kept listening to that one Phil Collins song... 'You'll Be In My Heart'... in my head. I sighed as I snuggled close to Olga's chest. She just looked down and patted my heart, shushing me, trying to be the best mother-figure she could.

Or, in my mind, the way an older sister needed to comfort a younger sister...

* * *

The next day, a Saturday, Olga parked the car near the park's entrance as me and Olga went out of the car. A few seconds afterwards, Arnold's grandfather's Packard parked behind Olga's car as Arnold's grandparents and Arnold himself came out.

"What a nice day." I said as Olga looked around.

"It sure is." Olga said as we went inside and saw a few parents along with their kids already in (mostly the fourth graders we didn't know... but I bet the ones we do will likely show up at anytime. It was then I heard Olga say, "Oh no, what's he doing here?"

I looked up in confusion and yelped as I saw Big Bob Pataki, sitting alongside Miriam Pataki, talking with Mr. Simmons. "Aren't those your parents?"

Olga frowned and nodded. "Rhonda, stay with Arnold. I'm going to have a little talk with my parents."

I just nodded as I went with Arnold, Olga marched right up to her parents and Mr. Simmons who were talking. I turned to Arnold as he looked over. "Isn't that Olga's parents over there?"

I nodded as Arnold asked, "I wonder what they're doing here."

"Hey, Arnold, Rhon-ga!"

Arnold and I turned to see Curly, with his parents following alongside. It was then I noted the watched Curly's parents were wearing and they had unusual buttons... I wonder... I don't think those are Curly's parents at all. Yeah, I definitely recall from the times my- er, RHONDA'S parents would stop by the Laundromat to pick up the clean clothes, and I know that was not Curly's father! Curly's father had glasses! This guy... wasn't even wearing any, and his eyes were a little... purplish-pink.

"Hey, Curly." Arnold smiled... then blinked. "Wait, what did you call Rhonda?"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Curly said. "Little mixed-up with my tongue today..."

I paused as I tried to send a message over to Curly with my thoughts.

_"I hate to ask, but what are you and your friends up to!"_

I saw Curly's mother sag a bit as I heard Pudding's voice coming in.

_"Is it really that obvious?"_ Pudding asked.

"Note to self, don't expose your watches to someone who might have already communicated with us loads of times!" I heard Bucky's voice say as Curly's "dad" turned to glare at Curly's "mom".

_**"Can't quite explain yet... but we're kind of** **undercover..."**_ I heard Curly say before Curly said in his regular voice. "Anyway, Arnold, how's everything going?"

"Oh, everything's going all right." Arnold said, nervously.

Curly sighed. "Look, if you're worried about me and Rhonda... I'm not going to take her from you."

"Y-you're not?" Arnold said in surprise as I went close to him.

_"What do you mean by undercover?" _I asked in my mind to transmit the messages to Curly, Pudding and Bucky's minds.

"Remember one of that Pataki's friends from this timeline... Carver, was it?" Bucky asked in my mind.

_"Carver? Wait... why are you suspecting Carver?" _I asked, out of mere curiosity.

_"We're not quite sure of it yet, but he may have a clue about Solara's existence and what she could possibly be up to in this world... maybe we'll know what she's up to!"_ Pudding explained in my mind.

"I do mean that." Curly said. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I have been... obsessed."

"What was your first clue?" I snarked.

"Oooh, burn!" Bucky laughed in my mind.

_**"You just wait, Buck-o. I already have a good prank coming in for our show next time..."**_ Curly rolled his eyes, before turning to Arnold. "Look, if you want to be with Rhonda, be with Rhonda. Either way, I'm sure you two will make a great couple. You do compliment each other in a way."

"Well, thanks, Curly." Arnold smiled, clutching my hand.

"And... good luck to you in the Parents Day tournament! Remember it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's about having fun with your parents, grandparents, or father or mother like figures... maybe even... siblings, if one is to reach." Curly said, turning and smirking towards me, raising an eyebrow.

I immediately caught it, knowing who Curly was talking about. Arnold offered his hand as Curly clutched it and shook it. "Thanks, Curly. That really means a good lot."

Curly nodded as I noticed Olga came back, with an angry look on her face. "I can't believe... to think he was going to... urgh!"

"Olga?" I asked, concerned as Olga looked at me and took a deep breath, calming down.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm just a little mad at my parents right now." Olga sighed. "Dad, mostly. Apparently, mom accidentally let slip that I adopted you, and he seems to think I'm trying to build up the next Pataki by having us compete and win first place."

"But you don't want that, do you?" I asked.

Olga shook her head. "No. All I want is to be with my daughter-figure and have fun."

I sighed. "Olga, I know it's going to be tough, but the best you can do for now is just ignore your parents... mostly your dad... just remember, no matter how tough things are, in the end, it's all for the sake of fun."

Olga sighed as she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. You're right. Best I can do is ignore him... but if he tries to get out of line... I am not taking his crap in stride!"

"Olga!"

Olga perked up as she turned to see Carver coming over. "Hey, Carver, what's going on!"

"Oh, I'm going to be a judge in the Parent's Day competition... what are you-" Carver then noticed me standing next to her as I waved. Carver looked in surprise at first, then gave a smile. "Ah, you and Rhonda are competing together, huh?"

"We sure are!" I smiled.

"You know, it's a shame that Sharlene's not here. I'm sure she would love to see you two competing together." Carver smiled.

I frowned darkly at Sharlene... ahem, SOLARA'S mention. _"Or she would love to drive us apart and hurt the both of us."_

"Yeah, it's a shame she's in San Lorenzo, though." Olga said as that little mention caught Arnold's attention, with Arnold's grandfather and grandmother looking in worry. "But, I guess business is business, and Sharlene probably wouldn't have the time for us."

"Well, what can you do? Well, I better get to the judge's table!" Carver said as he started to go over.

"Keep an eye on my dad! He may try to rig it so that I could win it somehow!" Olga called after Carver as Olga sighed. "Well... at least now we know we have a good eye on my parents."

"Yes, that's fine." I said as I saw Phoebe and Nadine's parents coming in. I smiled as I waved over to them as we were starting to have a talk of our own.

* * *

Pretty soon, all of the parents and children were standing at attention as Mr. Simmons gave the rules and announcements.

"Okay, everyone, now here's what's going to happen. We're going to do four rounds, each with a different style of activity today... and tomorrow, we're going to have the final four teams compete for the Parent Day trophy! Our judges are all fair and will score you based on how well you do each activity! Are we all in agreement?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Everyone was silent as some of the kids nodded. Mr. Simmons gave a smile as he said, "Let's get the games underway then! Single parents with children, follow me to one end, those with parent and parent-like figures, go to the other end, please."

Olga and I went and followed the single parent-child people... the only ones I knew of were Lila and her dad, and Lorenzo and his mom. The rest went to the side as we looked towards the racing line, with sacks.

"First, we're going to do the sack race! Single parents and children will go first, so that the challenge is fair!" Mr. Simmons said as me and Olga went in the sack.

"You ready for this?" Olga said.

I nodded. "Let's rock."

Pretty soon, we were doing pretty good as we started to do the activities as everybody applauded our efforts... sure, we came in first in the sack race... for single parent and child figures... but the double parent and children's sack race was pretty exciting as we watched... Phoebe and her parents, surprisingly, came in first, but Arnold and his grandparents came in last.

I cheered nevertheless as I saw Arnold coming over. "You did your best."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold smiled as he turned to see Curly and his "parents" walking by. "I don't get it though. Curly and his parents looked like they weren't even trying with that event, and we STILL did worse."

"Ah, you'll do better in the next event." I said as I turned to see Phoebe and hugged her. "You did great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Heh, thanks Rhonda." Phoebe giggled. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

"Heh, thanks." I smiled as I turned towards the judge panel, where Mr. Simmons and Carver were neutral. Miriam looked like she was just trying to sleep, with Big Bob just looking at the players, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

It wasn't until the final event of the day, the Egg Toss, where things... got pretty messy. I don't know where to begin with this... but I'll try to talk about it.

"All right, the Egg Toss is very simple. All singles and doubles can compete, as long as there is one partner. Just toss the egg back and forth, and if your egg breaks, you're out. The person who has their egg still intact wins. Got it?"

We all nodded as the children of our side got their eggs ready to toss. "Ready... go!"

I started tossing the egg to Olga, trying to concentrate on her. Olga was smiling and relaxing, looking like she was having fun. I smiled too as I caught the egg back. I heard some cracking of eggs but it didn't matter as I focused on Olga... and Olga looked at me.

Unfortunately, as soon as I tossed the egg, I turned my head for a second to see how Arnold and his grandfather were doing... seemed to be doing pretty well for...

I yelped as the egg got cracked on my head. "Ow!"

I turned, embarrassed. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention..."

"Don't worry about it. I guess there's a reason 'eye on the ball' is a good phrase to remember." Olga laughed as she went to me.

Of course, Arnold won the egg tossing event due to Phoebe messing up on her egg catch as Arnold and his grandparents smiled.

"Oh, so close, Phoebe!" I smiled. "But you're still in second place!"

"Maybe so, but me and my parents aren't giving up until we get that trophy!" Phoebe smirked. "You just watch!"

"A little over-confident, much?" I smirked.

"Just a little." Phoebe said as she went over to her parents as I went over to Arnold as Mr. Simmons was giving the results of the scores, so none of us were paying attention.

"Congratulations, Arnold! You managed to get a good recovery of first place!" I smiled towards him.

"I guess it wasn't all that bad." Arnold smiled as soon as the parents were dispersing from the area.

"Okay, keep those scores in mind, the final five teams, Olga Pataki and Rhonda Lloyd, Tucker and the Wittenbergs, Curly and the Gammelthorpes, Phoebe and the Heyerdahls, and Arnold and his grandparents will be competing in the final four events tomorrow! We can't wait to see you there!" Mr. Simmons smiled as everyone started to leave.

Olga sighed as she looked at Arnold, his grandparents and I. "Okay... that was actually really good today. But remember, no matter who wins, it's all in good spirits!"

"Agreed!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"Hey, Olga, I have something to ask you." Arnold said, coming up to him as Arnold's grandfather and Arnold's grandmother yelped in worry. "You were talking with your friend earlier about San Lorenzo."

"Well... yes, my friend went there for business." Olga said.

"Well, that's just the thing. Do you know what your friend's number is? I want to see if she knows or has seen anything on..." Arnold started to say.

"OLGA PATAKI!"

Everyone stopped as Olga turned to see an angry Big Bob. Olga sighed. "What is it, Dad?"

"Look, young lady, you were doing so well in these events, I don't see how you can screw up something possible like that last event!" Big Bob growled.

"Look, Dad, it's just an egg toss. We're still in the final five, so it's not a big deal!" Olga sighed.

"Oh sure, final five. I guess when your little orphan girl was looking at that orphan boy over there, I guess I just expected better, like coming out on top!" Big Bob said.

Arnold's eyes widened as I gasped, shuddering. Olga turned to me in concern, then looked at Arnold as well as he noticed he was pretty stiff. Arnold's grandfather and Arnold's grandmother gasped as they turned to him in anger.

"I thought your little orphan would net you a trophy, but I guess that's asking too much! You're a Pataki, a-" Big Bob said before he got his eye punched.

And the person who punched his eye wasn't Arnold's grandfather... nor was it his grandmother...

But from Olga herself as she glared at Big Bob angrily. "I can't believe you, dad! I tried to support your ideals, I tried to make you proud... and in a way, I did... in the wrong ways! All you and Mom ever saw in me was how many successes I can get in my lifetime... well, maybe this is ONE of those events in which I don't want to win, I just want to have fun! As for Rhonda and Arnold, these two are the best people that I could ask for! Rhonda is very supportive of me, and I am very supportive of her! I don't exactly what happened with Arnold or his parents, but I do know one thing... YOU. DO. NOT. CALL. MY. LITTLE. GIRL. OR. HER. FRIEND. ORPHANS! While they may be looney, Arnold's grandfather and Arnold's grandmother LOVE Arnold for who he is, no matter what. And I love Rhonda for who she is... and she loves me for who I am! Do you have any idea why I left the house, Dad? It was because I wanted to get an identity for myself! You still don't get it and apparently, you never will! And I took Rhonda in when her parents died... and there was nobody left to take care of her! I dedicate my LIFE just to take care of Rhonda... the right way! The way I wanted you guys to take care of me, but you never did... you just raised me for what YOU wanted me to be."

Big Bob Pataki rubbed his eye in pain as he groaned. Olga sighed as she turned around. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

"Thanks, Olga." I said as I hugged her.

"No problem, Rhonda." Olga smiled as we started to go off... but then I noticed Arnold was just standing there, frozen.

"Arnold? Arnold!" I called as Arnold recovered.

"Oh... uh... coming." Arnold sighed as he started to come over to Arnold's grandparents as he followed them to the car.

Olga and I looked at each other in concern, and I have no doubt in my mind that Arnold's grandparents were thinking the same thing. It made me wonder... about Arnold's parents leaving him behind to go to San Lorenzo... I guess Arnold's grandfather was going to tell him that story... and I felt Olga deserved to listen to it too. I knew I was going to listen to that as well, even though when I was a ghost travelling around, I knew what happened... but it wouldn't hurt to listen in anyway.

* * *

And that's part one of episode one hundred and eighty! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	205. Learning About Arnold's Parents Part 2

And now, for the second part of 'Parents Day'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, when we got home, I noticed Arnold just walking up to his room as me and Olga looked over in concern. We then turned to Arnold's grandparents, as if looking for an answer.

Arnold's grandfather took a deep breath as he said, "I was hoping I would never have to talk about this, but..."

"Is Arnold okay, Mr. Shortman?" Olga asked, concerned. "Is this about... about his parents?"

Arnold's grandfather paused... and sighed. "Shortman here will have those moments when something family related may come up, but it's not usually for very long."

"Tell me about it." I sighed, knowing the time at the Fourth of Juls-giving when Arnold seemed to be depressed over the reason of family.

"I'll be honest with all of you, I didn't think it would be that serious... and when your old man called Arnold an orphan... I think that just twisted the knife in his heart." Arnold's grandfather explained.

"Are you saying that..." Olga said in worry.

"Actually, no. I think there's still hope that they're still out there..." Arnold's grandfather said. "Out in..."

He sighed. "No, I've already told enough."

"Phil."

We all turned to Arnold's grandmother, who sighed. "I think it's time you told Arnold what exactly happened with his parents... there's no beating around the bush with this."

"I've been doing so well with the adventurous aspect of their story, though." Arnold's grandfather sighed. "And I don't know if he's ready to take on the truth personally, Pookie."

"Excuse me, Arnold's grandpa. Out of all due respect, I may have to point out, Arnold and I together went through a lot of traumatic experiences we've ever encountered in our lives. The adventures we all go on, the treasure hunt, saving our neighborhood, any adventure he was put through, he accomplished them with ease. He's encountered plenty of bullies in his lifetime, who we have since taught them the error of their ways... except for two, who are still in jail. We saved Arnold from joining a gang, and we helped him when he lost Abner."

Abner came coming over as I petted him. Strange... the actual Rhonda would never want to be near Abner, knowing that Arnold keeps him as a pet. I don't mind him, on the other hand. And I'm sure in time, if Rhonda would have Arnold, she'll just have to get used to a pet pig. "Trust me, Arnold's grandfather. He went through a lot of things a kid shouldn't have, and braved it all. I think telling the truth on what happened to his parents... I think he'll take it well."

Arnold's grandfather paused... then nodded. "You raise a lot of good points."

Arnold's grandfather got up. "All right, I think I will tell Shortman the truth about his parents. I know it's tough, but... it's just something I'm going to have to do. It was bound to happen eventually, anyway."

"I like to hear that story, too." Olga said as I nodded. "If you don't mind us sticking around."

Arnold's grandfather paused... but then nodded. "Eh, why not? You two basically listened to the whole spiel, I think you all deserve to hear the story."

With that, we went up to Arnold's room as Arnold's grandfather decided to tell him about Arnold's parents.

* * *

When we came in, we listened to the story as we learned a lot, about how Arnold's parents met, then how they married in the jungle, then moved back to Hillwood when they had Arnold, then had to leave about a year later when Arnold's parents had to respond to the call of the jungle.

"Did they ever write back or anything?" Olga asked in concern.

"A few times... but the letters only came sporadically." Arnold's grandfather said as he pulled out a letter. "This is the current letter they sent... this one came about a few months ago."

"Would you mind if I-" Arnold asked.

"No, go on ahead, Shortman." Arnold's grandfather said as he handed the letter over to Arnold. "Read to your heart's content."

Arnold then started reading the letter. "Dear Dad, me and Stella are still out in the jungle, exploring everything San Lorenzo has to offer. We have found the cure, but the plant to get them is very rare, so we are still currently on the lookout. I hope Arnold grows up to be a fine young man. Me and Stella still worry about our son with each passing day, and we hope to reunite with him soon. We regret that we had to leave Arnold behind, and wish we could have done something different. If Arnold ever figures out what happened to us, I just hope he's not too mad about what happened. I wouldn't want someone who was bitter towards us for leaving. Stella and I both wish we can be here, to watch our boy grow up. If Arnold finds out, just try to explain, that we really miss him... and we hope to see him and everyone else again soon. Tell Arnold we still love him, no matter what. Hope to see you again soon, Love, your son, Miles."

Arnold put down the letter as Olga hugged me, tears in her eyes as I hugged her back as well, comforting her. "Oh my God... your parents were really dedicated to doing their job just so they could get back to you."

"I guess they were." Arnold said as he looked up. "Thanks for telling the truth, Grandpa."

Arnold's grandfather looked surprise, then gave a smile. "So, you're not bitter about what happened with your parents, huh?"

"I still miss them, but they did it because they had to help." Arnold paused. "Kind of like me when I try to help people in their needs."

Arnold's grandfather smiled. "Huh. I guess like father and mother, like son, huh? Your folks always loved helping people out... and I guess that hasn't changed in your new generation!"

"I guess you might say that, yeah." Arnold smiled as me and Olga looked towards Arnold's grandfather.

"Of course, that's not the full story." Arnold's grandfather said.

"There's more to it?" Olga asked in surprise.

Arnold's grandfather said. "Yep, there is. But I think we'll save it for another time, whenever you're more comfortable with it, Shortman."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Arnold smiled a bit as we all nodded.

* * *

"That's kind of sad, isn't it?" Olga asked as me and her walked back inside our room.

"In the back of my mind, I sort of knew, but at the same time, I didn't want to hurt his feelings." I said, looking at Olga.

"Still, knowing that a kid is brave enough to know that his parents are still out there, helping people out for a good cause... maybe he'll grow up and do the same thing in his own way." Olga sighed.

"Do you believe they're still out there, Olga? Looking for that plant?" I asked.

Olga paused. "In a way, I believe so. If that letter is proof that they're still alive out there, well, it's good enough for me."

I smiled at Olga as I sighed. "I think so too."

* * *

The next morning, as I went down to breakfast, I saw Arnold eating breakfast and talking with his grandfather and grandmother. "Morning, sweetheart."

Arnold smiled as he turned to me. "Morning, Rhonda."

I noticed Arnold giving a bit of a smile. "You seem a little chipper this morning."

"Well, I've been thinking last night, in my sleep." Arnold said. "I know my parents are really busy and I really hope they do find that plant... but even if they weren't there... I still have my grandparents who did help take care of me when my parents weren't there. And even though I wonder what would happen if my parents were there, I don't think it would matter in the long run. As long as I was taken care of pretty well... I think that's good enough for me."

"We're glad to hear that, Simba." Arnold's grandmother smiled.

"And you say you want to continue on the competition?" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

Arnold paused... and smiled. "I think I'm ready... and I think I can beat you, Rhonda."

"Oh really? Think you can beat me and Olga?" I smirked as Olga came in, overhearing the conversation.

"Well, I could try." Arnold smirked.

"Bring it on." Olga smiled as she shuffled Arnold's hair a bit, making him laugh.

* * *

When we got back to the park, everyone was basically there as the final five teams were standing in the middle, with the other families watching for support.

Mr. Simmons coughed as he left the judges' panel, holding the microphone. "I'm glad to see that most of you came back to watch the final matches. Again, the final five is the Shortman family, the Heyerdahl family, the Wittenberg family, the Gammelthorpe family, AND Olga Pataki and Rhonda Lloyd, our only single parent-child team left."

I noted Big Bob holding his eye. I noted that Big Bob's eye was now covered in a white patch... looks like Olga really punched him really hard... and he looked like he was thinking twice before crossing Olga and me again, which looked like it wasn't going to happen soon unless he became a better person... which, let's face it, he probably wouldn't know what 'better' means if it bit him in the butt.

"Now, as we go through the events, remember, it'll all come down to two teams for the final event. Whoever wins the final event wins the reward... BUT for the family that scored overall... they'll go home with this!" Mr. Simmons said, pointing to the nearby trophy that was standing next to him. "Are you all ready?"

All the families (including Curly, along with the disguised Bucky and Pudding), looked at each other before we all gave our nods.

"...Very well, then! Let the first round of the final event begin!" Mr. Simmons said.

* * *

We were all doing pretty well in the event... as expected, the Gammelthorpes got eliminated first (though I bet it was so Bucky, Pudding and Curly could have the seats closer to the judge's table where Carver was... and if they were right about Carver being part of Solara's group... it could very well mean trouble)... but unfortunately, we got eliminated in the next round.

"Good luck out there." I said to Arnold as he gave a nod.

"I'm going to need it!" Arnold said as me and Olga went over and sat next to Curly and his "parents". As soon as I did so, I opened my mind communications to the three.

_"How are you guys doing on that mission of yours?" _I asked.

Curly's father AKA Bucky in disguise gave a smirk as he pulled out a paper. "They don't call me a master of nicking for nothing!"

_"We don't call you the master of anything, Bucky!"_ Pudding said as she used the Curly's mother disguise to roll her eyes.

_"Hey, I never asked. Where ARE your real parents anyway, Curly?" _I asked.

**_"On a two week vacation. But they left me with a babysitter."_** Curly said in my mind.

_"Who's your babysitter?" _I asked.

"Who do you think, genius?" Bucky said in my mind as he used the Curly's father disguise to unroll it. "Let's see... sweet cracker sandwich!"

_"What's wrong?"_ Pudding asked in concern.

"Well, Marcie's suspicions were confirmed. Carver is indeed working for Solara, but not for the reason he thinks." Bucky sighed in my mind.

_"You mean, he was like me?" _I asked as I didn't pay attention to the rest of the match.

_"In a sense, na no da. You see, Carver was probably a demon with dreams of becoming an angel, OR he's secretly wanting to become human, to fit in society, because he wanted to have life and freedom. Unfortunately, he's bound to Solara, so he'll never escape it."_ Pudding asked.

_"So what's Carver's real name?" _I asked.

Curly and his parents (AKA the disguised Bucky and Pudding) just stared at me, frowning. I blinked. "What?"

_**"Come on, Rhon-ga! Can't a demon be named Carver?"**_ Curly asked.

_"Well, sorry! But with Sharlene being named Solara... I just want real names of these guys, that's all!" _I sighed.

_"Guess we don't blame you for it."_ Pudding sighed.

"Anyway, back to the plan in hand, it seems I only uncovered part of it. It looks like Carver's staying in Hillwood until Solara gives him the go-ahead to teleport. All we can hope for is to get the map before their plan goes into fruition." Bucky said as he used the Curly's father guise to direct his eyes towards the sheet.

_"Do we know what she's planning to do? I mean, it could very well be a destroy the world project." _I said in worry.

_**"Maybe. But we don't know for sure. We'll keep you updated, Rhon-ga. That's a guarantee."**_ Curly told me.

I nodded as I turned back to see the Wittenbergs walking to us in disappointment as they took their seats.

"Okay... final match... a relay race! Heyerdahls, Shortmans, this one is for the reward and the final points! You ready?" Mr. Simmons nodded.

Arnold and Phoebe, at the starting line, gave a nod.

"Very well." Mr. Simmons as he raised his hand. "Ready? GO!"

With that, Arnold and Phoebe started running as we watched, I was curious. Who was going to win the event?

* * *

"I can't believe Phoebe and her family won the event." Arnold said as Phoebe and her family were being handed the trophy.

"Yeah, but does it really matter who wins in the long run?" I asked as Arnold's grandfather and Arnold's grandmother were rubbing their heads.

"Nah, just as long as I did these events with my family, I'm okay with it." Arnold smiled as Arnold's grandparents smiled and hugged him.

"And we're glad we did these events with you, Shortman!" Arnold's grandfather smiled. "I'm sure if your parents were here, they'd be proud of you and us as well!"

"You said it!" Arnold's grandmother smiled.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go over and congratulate Phoebe for her win." I said as I went over to Phoebe, who waved me over as Nadine and Lila joined me.

"Good job, Phoebe! We are really glad you won!" Nadine smiled.

"Indeed!" Lila smiled.

Phoebe blushed a bit. "Thanks. I will admit, I was worried that Arnold might beat me again, but look at it this way... I finally got even!"

"What?" Me, Nadine and Lila said in confusion.

"He won the spelling bee last year, remember? Well, consider this trophy the fact that me and him are both even now!" Phoebe smirked.

"Oh, right! The spelling bee contest! Honestly forgot about that!" I said, blushing.

"I'm just glad everything worked out at the end." Lila said as I looked up.

"Well girls, it's still afternoon. Any of you in the mood to go to Slausen's?" I asked.

"I'm in!" Phoebe smiled.

"Celebratory meal for Phoebe!" Lila smiled.

"I'm starved! And don't have anything planned for the rest of the day." Nadine smiled.

"Wonderful! I'll ask Olga if she can take us all and we'll have a good dinner!" I smiled as we started to head off.

I turned before I looked back to see Curly, Bucky and Pudding (the latter two disguised as Curly's parents) hiding behind bushes as I saw them push a buttons on their watches and transforming back to their regular selves as Bucky gave a good stretch.

Whatever they could find on Solara... we are so going to need this now...

* * *

And that's part two of episode one hundred and eighty! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	206. Talking with Lila About Her Role

With not too many episodes more to go to end Arc 6, we'll be moving on to 'Baby Oskar'... which, I'm going to have to shove to the background in favor of another plot! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, I yawned as I woke up, looking out the window as birds were chirping. I sighed as I looked out the window... when I heard crying from outside the room. "What the-?"

I looked out in mere curiosity as I looked around. "What the heck is going on?"

I then heard Arnold coming out of the shower as he sighed. "Hey Arnold, do you hear that?"

"The baby crying? Oh yeah, the Kokoshkas are babysitting a friend's child for a couple of days while she's going out to do something for her job." Arnold sighed.

"Ah." I said as I punched my ear a bit. "That would explain a lot, actually."

"Yeah, we were all out when Mrs. Kokoshka's friend came over. Yesterday, as I recall. I guess you didn't hear anything before because we were busy." Arnold explained as we walked up.

"What did Mr. Kokoshka say about that?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Actually, I don't know what he thinks of the baby." Arnold said. "But you know Mr. Kokoshka. Always an attention wanter."

"Looks like he might have to put it aside." I said as I heard my phone ringing. "Oh, hold on. My phone."

I pulled out my cell phone as I looked at the caller ID, opened it and answered, "Hi, Nadine!"

"Hey, Rhonda! Would you like to come along on another bug hunt with me? I already called Phoebe and Lila, and they both agreed to come." I heard Nadine's voice say.

I gave a nod and smiled. "Of course! I'll be right over, Nadine! Polish my bug net."

"Great! See you in the park!" Nadine smiled as she hung up.

I sighed as I closed up my phone. "Looks like another day with my friends is at hand."

"Well, I think I might be a little busy myself." Arnold said as he took a deep breath. "After all, I heard Mrs. Kokoshka might be going out... and knowing Mr. Kokoshka, he might need help with the baby if he's left in charge of it."

"...Your grandmother lives here too. Can't Mrs. Kokoshka ask HER to take care of the baby? Or maybe even Olga, I'm sure... wait, scratch Olga. She's out on a date with Monkeyman today. I remember now." I snapped my fingers.

"Grandpa and Grandma are out on a movie date, she can't really stay." Arnold sighed. "No, I think I'm going to have to stick around and help Mr. Kokoshka if that's what happens. I could be wrong, but you go ahead and have fun on your girl's day out."

"Thanks, Arnold! See you later in the afternoon, if things go well on our bug hunt!" I said as I started to go out the door.

* * *

Later that morning, in the park, Nadine was marching around me, Lila and Phoebe as she smirked. "Listen up, girls. Today, we're going to be hunting for the legendary butterfly of all legends... the emperor butterfly!"

Nadine pulled out a picture of said emperor butterfly as we stared in amazement. Nadine nodded as she threw the picture aside. "That's right. The emperor butterfly, the only butterfly that comes around in the summer. We are going to catch it, study the details... and release. Simple as that! Are we all in agreement?"

We all nodded as we gave a salute to Nadine. Nadine nodded. "Great! Now, I understand Lila and Phoebe both have to be in play practice by three o'clock, and it's eleven now! So let's try and make the best of it! Phoebe, you're on my team, and we'll be exploring the left side."

"Yes, ma'am!" Phoebe giggled as she went over to Nadine.

"Lila, you and Rhonda team up and if you find the butterfly, talk into this and say 'the eagle has been spotted'!" Nadine said, handing a walkie talkie over to Lila. "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lila smiled, saluting.

"Rhonda, keep an eye on Lila, and don't let her wander off. Got the chill, frill?" Nadine smiled.

"Chill frill?" I blinked, before nodding my head. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Great! Now let's get out there and have some fun, fun, fun!" Nadine said as we split up, starting to look around for any signs of the emperor butterfly.

* * *

As me and Lila were walking around the right side of the park as I turned to her. "So, the leading lady, huh? How'd a girl like you get so lucky?"

"I guess I just have a natural talent." Lila smiled. "But anyway, even though I'm doing all right, I'm a little worried for Lorenzo and Eugene."

"Hm? Why's that?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"They don't mind the roles they have, it's just... ever since Eugene and Lorenzo found out about the play's... ahem... changes, Lorenzo just wasn't feeling up to his character role. Sure, Eugene is fine and would be willing to go along with it, even if he is disappointed with the new ending, but poor Lorenzo just feels bad for Eugene..." Lila explained.

"Ah. I take it he's more of a... Broadway lover?" I asked.

Lila nodded. "He said he loved the original Phantom of the Opera, and wouldn't mind seeing the movie that's coming out next year..."

"Ugh, not me." I sighed as I looked around. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Phantom of the Opera is pretty good, but it took out a lot of things from the original book."

"Someone actually read the book?" Lila asked in surprise.

"Well, I heard about the book... I never saw Phantom of the Opera, and honestly, I don't think I want to." I explained as we continued looking around. "Anyway, back to my point in hand, do you think Lorenzo will drop out?"

"This late in production? I probably wouldn't be surprised, but then they'd have to find another villain, and... ugh." Lila sighed. "I just wish I could find someway to help Lorenzo and Eugene through their problems..."

"Well, do you know who the director of the play is?" I asked.

"The same critic that watched you and Curly kissed each other." Lila said as I shuddered.

"Did you have to remind me of that moment?" I shook.

"Yeah... I don't mean to be an eavesdropper, but last week, before I had to leave, I overheard Mr. Leichliter mention somebody named Betty. He was looking at a locket of some kind." Lila said.

"Who's Betty?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"I think he was Mr. Leichliter's childhood friend or something that he used to have a crush on... maybe they haven't talked to each other in so long, anyway, I didn't get the entire story, but I think I get the general idea. In the musical, my character's name is Betty, and I think Mr. Leichliter changed the ending to reflect his real life problems."

"I get it. Mr. Leichliter was almost like the lead character in the play, positive and happy, but heartbroken when he lost the girl. Only, instead of the play's happy ending, he changed it to reflect his happiness dying." I snapped my fingers, getting the idea.

"Wow, you seemed to have figured that out in a nutshell!" Lila said in shock.

"Oh well, that's because it already happened before." I muttered.

"Wait, what?" Lila said in confusion.

I yelped as I said, "I mean, uh... hey look, the eagle has been spotted!"

Lila turned and gasped as she saw the emperor butterfly flying past. "Wow... you're right, Rhonda! It's certainly beautiful."

Lila picked up the walkie talkie and smiled. "Nadine, Phoebe, the eagle has been spotted!"

"Great! Where are you?" Phoebe asked.

"We're near two trees... in the middle, the butterfly is flying around that area." Lila said as she looked around. "Not too far from us is a bench that's currently occupied by two people."

"Okay, hold your position! We'll be right there!" Phoebe said as Lila put away the walkie talkie.

Lila smiled as she turned back to me as I coughed. "Anyway, Lila, I think the only way for Mr. Leichliter to change his mind is if he had at least some closure... maybe he wants to see this Betty girl again, maybe if he sees her, maybe he'll get his closure."

"But we don't even know where Betty is." Lila asked.

"Did you get a last name?" I asked.

"...Talia. Why?" Lila asked.

"Is she married, do you know?" I asked.

"As far as I know... not exactly, from what I've heard from Mr. Leichliter." Lila said... then her eyes widened. "I know what you're thinking, and I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try now, does it." I said as Nadine and Phoebe went up.

"Ha ha!" Nadine smirked as she walked over carefully and snagged the emperor butterfly with her net. She dug around and showed us the butterfly. "I caught an emperor butterfly! Feeling majestic, your Majesty?"

We laughed as we all gave a high-five to each other.

* * *

"So how did the bug catching go?" Arnold asked as I got back to the boarding house around three in the afternoon.

"Oh, it went perfectly well. How did babysitting go?" I asked.

"Well, it's a little tough, but... I managed to pull through... and I think I convinced Mr. Kokoshka that he'd probably make a pretty good dad if he just didn't think of himself." Arnold said.

"Really? Where is he now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw him, he was concerned for the baby and ran off with it in his arms. I think the baby just might have been coughing a bit, but it's probably fine." Arnold explained.

"Okay, cool!" I said as I went up.

"Where are you going?" Arnold asked as I went up near the phone and started looking through the phone book.

"I was talking with Lila about the play we're going to see, and she knows why the musical director changed the ending." I said. "I'm just hoping that, for once, something goes right in my favor."

Arnold sighed as I spotted the name 'Talia, Betty' on the phonebook. "You sure this is a good idea?"

I tossed Arnold my cell phone. "Just call Lorenzo and tell him to speak with Mr. Leichliter next he sees him, and to meet him near the entrance to the school of PS 118. Trust me, I have something cooked up."

"I guess I'm just going to have to trust you, then." Arnold said as he started dialing Lorenzo's number.

With that, Operation: Reunion was up and going!

* * *

And we end episode one hundred and eighty-one right here! How was it? I know I had some suggestions for this episode, but I unfortunately had to discard them due to the other plot I want to set up even more. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	207. Playing Matchmaker

All right, next up is going to be 'Eugene, Eugene!' Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" I heard somebody pick up the phone.

"Is this Betty Talia?" I asked.

"Uh... yes. I am." Betty paused. "Who are you?"

"I can't explain, but I'm curious to know if you know a 'Leichliter'." I asked.

"Leichliter... Leichli- Oh my gosh! Yeah, I think I remember actually dating a guy whose last name was Leichliter. I wonder how he's doing... haven't seen him since high school. Poor guy seemed heartbroken, but maybe he got over it." I heard Betty say.

"He didn't." I sighed. "Hear me out. My name is Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. I know Mr. Leichliter because I acted in a play he critiqued, and he liked our talent in our fourth grade play."

"Oh, wow." Betty said in surprise.

"Yeah, and he decided to do a musical over the summer that's being released this week... called 'Eugene, Eugene!'." I explained.

"Wow, my favorite musical! I guess it brought back memories, huh?" Betty asked.

"Something like that... listen, could you meet me over at the park bench at five PM tonight? I'm sure there's a lot you need to talk about..." I said.

"But of course. I'm questioning why a fourth grade student is calling me, but I've had a lot of strange calls... like a little girl with blood red eyes trying to keep me away from Hillwood..." Betty paused.

My eyes widened as I listened in. "By any chance, did that little girl also wear purple all over?"

"Do you know her?" Betty asked.

My eyes narrowed as I muttered, "I wish I didn't. Okay, see you then. Good-bye!"

As I hung up the phone, Arnold came over and handed my phone to me as I asked, "Well?"

"Lorenzo agreed to talk with Mr. Leichliter. Hopefully, your plan works..." Arnold sighed.

"Don't worry... I'm sure once Mr. Leichliter and Betty sees each other, he'll have his closure, and who knows? Maybe he'll change his mind about the ending." I smiled.

"We can only hope..." Arnold sighed.

* * *

A little later, around five o'clock, Arnold, Lorenzo, Lila, Eugene and I sat from behind the bushes as we kept an eye out.

"They're not coming. Are you sure they're going to?" Eugene asked.

"Let's just watch." I said as I smiled, turning. "Ah... here comes Mr. Leichliter..."

Then I turned to my left to see a brown haired girl in a blue dress. "And that must be Betty... right on schedule..."

We turned back toward Mr. Leichliter as we watched, he was looking down, mumbling to himself. They didn't listen to everything, but thanks to my somewhat enhanced hearing, I could catch every word of what Mr. Leichliter was saying. "I don't get why one of my own actors wants to speak with me here... if they want to quit, they should just storm out. I can find someone better, I..."

"Tim?"

Mr. Leichliter stopped as he looked in surprise. "B-Betty?"

Betty gave a look of surprise as she paused. "Tim Leichliter. It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other, haven't we?"

"Uh... it has... uh, maybe I should go..." Mr. Leichliter said, planning on turning around.

"No, no, no, stay around for a while." Betty said as she grabbed his hand. Mr. Leichliter was blushing as she smiled. "So, I've heard you've become quite the critic."

"Stage critic, yes. Quite a profession it makes." Mr. Leichliter gave a smile.

Betty nodded. "Yeah, I've read your reviews whenever I caught them. I have to say, you put your heart and soul into these reviews, whether it was positive or negative."

Mr. Leichliter paused as he gave a smile. "Well, what can I say? Sometimes being a critic can get you paid pretty good."

"I guess I can see that." Betty smiled.

Mr. Leichliter sighed. "How about you, Betty? What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Well, I've been living out my dream... being a doctor... helping out the helpless... helping give prescriptions..." Betty sighed. "It's a nice thing, a very good professional job."

"Ah, I see." Mr. Leichliter sighed. "I suppose you're married now, probably."

"Actually, Tim, to tell you the truth, I'm... I'm still pretty much single... still looking for somebody." Betty said.

"R-really?" Mr. Leichliter said, looking up. "Whatever happened to your old boyfriend, Mr. Grisham?"

"You mean Jacob? He wasn't as... good as I once thought he was. We pretty much separated on our own terms, though. We don't really... talk to each other like we used to..." Betty paused.

"Really?" Mr. Leichliter said, in surprise. "I'm shocked. I thought that you two and..."

"I know... it just didn't work out as I thought." Betty explained. "Well, anyway, I heard from somebody that you're in charge of directing a musical this week?"

"Uh, of course!" Mr. Leichliter smiled. "Eugene, Eugene, I think it was the name."

"Ah yes, you know that was one of my favorite musicals!" Betty smiled.

"It was?" Mr. Leichliter smiled.

"Of course. I especially loved that 'Sunny Side Up' number, it's just... so uplifting and filling others with hope." Betty explained.

"Ha! Knew somebody would like it." Eugene whispered as he gave a snap of his fingers as Lorenzo, Lila and Arnold nodded.

"You do?" Mr. Leichliter said in surprise.

"Yes. I actually look forward to seeing this musical, myself. Already ordered a ticket for myself." Betty smiled. "I'd love to see that ending number myself..."

Mr. Leichliter smiled nervously as he said, "And I'm sure you won't be disappointed! I always deliver the audience what they expect!"

"Of course you never fail to impress, Tim." Betty smiled as she got up. "Hey, maybe we'll see each other once the play is over..."

"...yeah, uh, maybe we can talk over coffee or something?" Mr. Leichliter finished.

Betty smiled. "That's what I was going to say. Well, see you later, Tim. Glad to meet you once again."

As Betty got up and left, Mr. Leichliter gave a little smile as he sighed. "That Betty... still as beautiful as she was when she was a kid..."

Mr. Leichliter paused as he looked down. "Man, I feel like such a tool, just letting myself get jealous over a relationship that never happened... I guess I just let my memories of that break-up get the best of me... and I'm glad to see that..."

Mr. Leichliter gasped in horror as he held his hand. "Oh my God... what have I done? I defaced the original Broadway play of Eugene, Eugene, all because of my own petty jealousy! I can't let her see that ending, Betty'll never talk to me again!"

Mr. Leichliter took a deep breath. "I think I know what I have to do..."

As we watched the critic/musical director run off, Lorenzo turned to me as he asked, "You think it worked?"

"Well, from the looks of things, I think it did." Eugene said, looking over.

"I don't know if what happens will happen for sure. Guess we'll wait and see what tomorrow will bring." I shrugged.

"If this works, Rhonda, I am giving you one of the biggest kisses I have ever given." Arnold offered.

"Sounds like a little challenge..." I smirked as I looked up in the sky.

* * *

The next night, as I was walking upstairs to Arnold's room, I heard my cell phone ring as I noticed Lila's number on there. I quickly answered the phone. "Yes?"

"It worked!" Lila smiled. "When we came to play practice today, Mr. Leichliter announced a sudden change in the script and announced that the original ending is back and is here to stay!"

"I bet Eugene and Lorenzo were pretty happy to hear that!" I smiled.

"Lorenzo felt a little more confident, that's for sure, even Eugene is pretty happy that the original ending is back. He even put the 'Sunny Side Up' song back in the score, and the band's now playing it." Lila smiled.

"One thing's for sure, it's certainly more believable than having Eugene and Lorenzo completely improvising the ending on the first night the musical played out for the audience, then singing the musical number, then having the set completely ruined once the song ended." I smiled. I frowned as I heard a pause on the phone. "Hello?"

"You know, Rhonda, you say the most oddest things." Lila pointed out.

"Get used to it, we've been poking holes at these sort of things for like, a year and a half." I chuckled. "Either way, I'm glad the ending is going to go as planned. I can't wait to see that musical on Saturday night!"

"It's going to be a fun one now!" Lila giggled. "See you later, Rhonda!"

"Bye, Lila!" I said as I hung up the phone as I walked up to Arnold's room, who just hung up the phone as I walked in.

He then hugged me and pulled me into a big kiss. I tried to enjoy it, but... well, even if I do like Arnold... it's not the Arnold I once knew. I wanted Arnold, but... not like this.

As soon as Arnold let go of my lips, he smiled at me, not noticing my unsure look. "You did it, Rhonda. You actually succeeded in something that I never would have thought would be a good idea!"

I gave a smile as I hid my unsureness. "I certainly did. I guess Lorenzo told you?"

"Eugene, though I expect Lorenzo's going to give me a call any second." Arnold smiled as he heard the phone ring. "Oh, there he is now!"

As Arnold went over to answer the phone, I gave a sigh as I decided to walk downstairs. I sighed as I looked up the ceiling.

"Hey, Rhonda, you feeling okay?"

I looked up as I saw Olga, the only girl I haven't seen the rainbow shine in her eyes, came up to me. I sighed. "Oh... fine, I suppose. Olga... what are we, exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Olga asked in confusion.

"Well... between you and me... what are we in terms of our relationship? Because back when I first met you in the library after my aquarium field trip in third grade, I didn't think we'd come this far together in our lives." I explained.

Olga paused. "Well... it's tough. When I first met you, Rhonda, I thought it was sweet that you actually liked me and my accomplishments. And even the couple of times we met up, I helped you out in advice, even became a good role model for you... and when I needed help and advice the most, you were always there for me. I don't know what drew me to you, Rhonda, I can't explain it... but I felt like I knew you, Rhonda... knew you more than I thought. I can't seem to place that connection, but... ever since you started seeing the real me, you helped me, Rhonda, helped me to become a better person, my own person. And when you lost your parents, I felt it was my turn to help you, get you back on your feet. In a way, Rhonda, we both help each other through rough times..."

I smiled as I looked up at Olga. "I guess when you put it like that..."

Olga smiled as she hugged me. "Oh, Rhonda... never change..."

I smiled as I hugged her back. "I won't, Olga. But Olga... even if I do somehow change... will you still accept me?"

"Of course." Olga smiled as she looked at me. I tried to look into her eyes and frowned. No rainbow shine in her eyes. I really need that rainbow shine right now! "It's me and you, Rhonda... that'll never change. I love you no matter what."

I smiled as I hugged her back. "I love you too, Olga."

Olga smiled as she and I got up. "Come on, why don't we go down and see if Arnold's grandmother needs some help in the kitchen? Personally..." Olga smiled as she gave a smile. "I want to see who she role plays as next! She's just so entertaining!"

"She certainly is, isn't she?" I smiled as we both gave a laugh, going down.

* * *

When Saturday night came around, the play of 'Eugene, Eugene' turned out to be a major success as it went around, flawlessly, down to the 'Sunny Side Up' number, which entertained me to no end, even the audience liked it.

Pretty soon, when we were out, I decided to wait for the cast as me, Olga and Arnold waited on Lila so that we could take her home. Arnold sighed, "You know, it was actually pretty fun."

"Indeed." I smiled. "I wonder if Betty liked the play..."

Before Olga could question who Betty was, the doors opened as we saw Mr. Leichliter and Betty walking out, hand in hand as they were talking to each other, smiling happily. Arnold gave a smile. "I think she loved it, to say the least."

I gave a smile. Good ol' matchmaker me has done it again! Pretty soon, Lila came over, back in her regular clothes as she and Lorenzo held hands. They both quickly kissed as they bade each other goodnight, then as Lorenzo walked over to the limo where his mother was waiting, Lila came up to us as she smiled. "Gosh, I think the play was ever so great!"

"I think you did perfect, Lila!" I smiled as we decided to walk to the car.

"Yeah..." Olga smiled. "All in all, a fun time... by the way, Lila, when you get the chance, do you think you can come by the boarding house tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. Why?" Lila asked.

"Well, not just you... but Phoebe, Nadine... heck, the other members of NO PEOPLE that are left. We need to hold another meeting." Olga explained.

"Why's that?" I asked in confusion.

Olga sighed as we got to her car. "You'll see when we have the meeting. Until then, hope the members of 'NO PEOPLE' can attend!"

"Hey, whenever there's something happening that's morally wrong, always count on the needs of 'NO PEOPLE'!" I smiled as I gave a chuckle.

Whatever Olga had in mind for a NO PEOPLE meeting... it was usually good...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and eighty-two! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	208. Confronting Carver

And now, for the next episode 'Old Iron Man'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at the living room area, Olga was at her podium as me, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila, Sheena, Carver and Jackie, wearing our NO PEOPLE shirts, were sitting down.

"Order, order. The NO PEOPLE AKA the National Organization for People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement will now commence!" Olga said, banging her gavel.

"You haven't even called a meeting in quite a while." Carver raised an eyebrow as I looked towards him, a little wary. "What's going on?"

Olga coughed. "Right... well, just recently, I came across a little something when I was flipping through the channels the other day when I came across this!"

Olga pointed towards the television as... it was blank. We all just blinked as Olga sighed. "Sorry, hang on..."

Olga sighed as she turned on the TV and used the remote to change the VCR. "Okay... let me push play on this and... here we go!"

Olga then pushed the button as... an episode of 'Star Trek: The Next Generation' started playing. Olga yelped. "Whoops, wrong part of the tape!"

Olga then pushed fast-forwarded the tape as Jackie snapped her fingers. "I knew it, you are a science fiction fan!"

"Shut up." Olga rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden, most of us heard arguing in the other room as Sheena asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, that. Arnold's grandfather's old friend Jimmy Kafka came to visit. They say they hate each other, yet they treat each other like old friends. Seems they just got into another argument... again." I sighed. "...and from the sounds of it, they seem to be competing against each other..."

"Does Arnold always live with this?" Phoebe asked.

"I never been to his house quite a lot in the early years, so I don't really know." I shrugged.

"There we go! Here's the menace to society that's plaguing our town!" Olga nodded as she pushed play as we turned towards the screen as a commercial for triathlon played.

"Don't miss the Competing Old Man Triathlon next Sunday, where senior old men compete in a grueling three part race... first, an eight mile swim across the lake filled with man-eating sharks, then a twenty mile bike ride across the road and the sweltering sun until finally, comes the ten mile run across the grueling road!" The commercial announced.

"Back up..." Arnold said, peeking through the room. "Did they just say man-eating sharks?"

"Yep, that's what they said." Olga said.

"I thought so..." Arnold groaned as we turned and saw an old man with a balding pattern, a blue shirt, a red bowtie and a wilted grey mustache running past Arnold.

"It's settled! Me and Jimmy Kafka are entering that triathlon!" We heard Arnold's grandfather say before Arnold groaned as he went back to the other room.

Olga coughed as she switched off the video. "You guys can probably guess WHY I showed you this."

"The Old Man Triathlon? Hmmm... it does sound like the type of things competing old men who live life to the extreme would do..." I paused.

"Indeed. But that's not what I want to point at." Olga said as Carver raised his hand. "Yes, Carver?"

"It's the sharks, right? The sharks that they're planning on putting in the water?" Carver asked.

"Indeed, that is correct." Olga said as she went back to the podium. "You see, a main concern I want to bring up to this triathlon is that not only is having man eating sharks dangerous in a triathlon, they're also not good for safety reasons!"

"Exactly what I've always said!" Phoebe nodded. "Sharks in city lakes or ponds are a major concern, they should be back in the ocean, where they belong!"

"Glad to see you understand, Sister Phoebe." Olga nodded.

"Excuse me, Sister Olga, but perhaps if we can think of a way to replace the sharks with something less threatening, it'd be a great idea, huh?" Sheena asked.

"Exactly, just how I feel!" Olga smiled as she turned to everyone else. "What are your opinions on the matter, everyone?"

"Well, aren't sharks STILL on the endangered species list?" Nadine asked. "I don't think having sharks playing around with old men in the water is a very good idea."

"I have to agree with that." Jackie nodded. "If Sharlene were here, I don't know what she'd do, but I'm sure she'd probably agree with the shark situation."

_"Or she would suggest 'let the old men die, more souls for me to add! Fun!'." _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. _"Bah! Solara never really cared for those people even if she tried."_

Olga nodded... as she snapped her fingers. "I got a terrific idea! We'll go to the main people in charge of the triathlon and talk about the concerns with the sharks. Hopefully we can make sure our concerns with them will be enough to get the sharks out of the lake and replace them with something else in the water. If not... we'll capture the sharks in the lake and we'll move them back to the ocean!"

"Where would we find the shark cages, though?" Nadine asked.

"Oh, well, Kevin knows exactly where to get some shark cages. He says he has a few kept around in case one of his quote-unquote enemies arrived with a shark army." Olga laughed, then sighed. "Isn't he a wonderful boyfriend?"

"He sure is..." I smiled, me and the other girls knowing that Olga was talking about Monkeyman.

"Yeah, I guess he really does sound like the ideal boyfriend..." Carver raised an eyebrow as I looked towards him, frowning.

"I will admit, he has some flaws, but he's still protecting the city in his own unique way." Olga gave a smile. "Who knows? Maybe he'll even be a cop..."

"Monkeyman, a cop?" Lila chuckled. "Get real."

"Well, anyway, back to the shark idea. All in favor of that, say aye." Olga smiled.

"Aye!" We all said.

Olga smiled. "Good, just good. Motion carried."

* * *

Pretty soon, a couple of days later, all of NO PEOPLE were in front of the committee for the Old Man Triathlon as the lead man sighed as he looked at all of us. "So let me get this straight. You think your little group of 'NO PEOPLE' is going to prevent us from having sharks in our games!"

"That's right!" Olga frowned. "I don't know if you know this, but I could easily cancel your games!"

"How so?" The leader asked.

"Well, suppose one of the old men happens to die because they got eaten by a shark. Have you considered that old man's family and their feelings about this? Old people are the best elders we could ask for, and even if there are some not as athletic as the other, it is NOT enough that you kill them! It's absurd and ridiculous! Besides, my parents, mostly my father, would likely sue you..." Olga glared.

The committee looked at each other nervously as the leader asked, "Can your dad really do that?"

"He's a Pataki, isn't he?" Olga said.

The committee then turned to each other as they started whispering. I whispered to Nadine, "I think they're reconsidering."

"Certainly helps when the last name of 'Pataki' gets brought up." Nadine nodded.

I gave a nod... then looked down. Somehow, I missed that last name attached to myself. Why did I have to be Rhonda Wellington Lloyd?

It was then I noticed the committee turning around as they nodded. "Our boss isn't going to like this, but I guess we're going to have to replace the sharks with something else."

Olga sighed in relief. "Thank you, that is ALL we ask."

* * *

"Good job, team!" Olga smiled as we all walked out of the building. "All in all, that wasn't so bad!"

"I wonder what they're going to replace the shark with..." Phoebe asked.

"We'll have to see for ourselves come Sunday..." Olga said as we decided to go our separate ways. "Meeting adjourned, then! Great job, NO PEOPLE!"

We nodded as I looked over to Carver. "Hey, Carver, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

Carver turned and blinked at me as he nodded. "All right, sure."

I turned to Olga. "I'll be right back, Olga, I want to talk to Carver about something."

"All right, but make it quick sweetheart." Olga smiled as me and Carver walked to the side.

Carver smiled to me as he said, "What can I help you with, Rhon-"

"Drop the act, Carver. I know who you are." I glared.

"What? I don't know wh-" Carver started.

"Does the name, 'SOLARA', ring a bell?" I growled.

Carver paled as he looked down. "I guess you figured it out, huh?"

"Yes. I also take it you know I'm not really 'Rhonda', right?" I looked up.

Carver nodded. "Indeed. Though Solara doesn't quite know it yet. She still thinks she killed you."

"She only killed a part of me. The side that is gone forever..." I sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever rebuild it back, but the point is, I'm still here... and I know one thing. Solara is going to go down... not just for ruining my life... but for ruining Olga's!"

"But Solara always said that you never cared for your sister in the other timeline." Carver said in confusion.

"And she was right. I didn't care for her... at first. But... once I started to see how her life would have gone without me in it, I realized just how much of a wreck she was! All in all, I'm... I'm glad I got to know her, I'm glad I got her to change her life! I just..." I sighed as I looked down. "I just wished she would actually look at me... as a sister... instead of her daughter. I just wish she didn't see just Rhonda, but... me... I just wished she knew I was her 'not-born' sister."

Carver sighed. "I'm sorry, Helga. I don't know what I can do to help... I won't say a word to Solara, but Marcie KNOWS she is going to figure it out."

"Marcie dammit, huh?" I asked.

Carver nodded. "Yeah... Marcie dammit... I don't know how this became so hard."

Well... if she does figure it out... tell her. Tell her that I'm coming for her! I don't care what it takes, she ruined our lives... and you never break a Pataki!" I growled.

Carver looked at me and smirked. "Sounds to me like that part of Helga that disappeared... isn't entirely gone, Helga. I think you're slowly rebuilding that part of you."

I paused as I took a look at the mirror, and noticed a little frown coming on my face... that looked like a Pataki frown. I raised one of my eyebrows... and sighed. "You may be right, Carver... and Carver? One more question?"

Carver looked at me as I sighed. "Were you really in love with Olga, or was that a Solara mission to play along with?"

Carver sighed. "A Solara mission, but Olga was just so nice to break her heart... I'm just glad she found someone else. Monkeyman would probably take better care of Olga than I probably would have."

I sighed as I looked over. "I suppose that's true. Thanks for enlightening me, Carver. I guess maybe you're not such a bad demon."

"Thanks." Carver said as we parted ways. "Hope to see you sometime."

With that, I went back to the car where Olga was waiting as she asked, "What did you want to talk with Carver about?"

I paused as I looked at her as I told her a bit of the truth. "I wanted to ask if he did like you at one point."

"What did he say?" Olga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he did, but he's actually happy that you've found a boyfriend." I sighed in relief. "I guess I wanted to know, because I knew he had a crush on you at one point."

Olga gave a smile. "Indeed... but for some reason, I guess I just didn't feel I like Carver in that way. Well, come on Rhonda, why don't we go out to Slausen's?"

I smiled. "That would be nice."

* * *

Come Sunday morning, Arnold, along with the boarders and me and Olga, sitting with NO PEOPLE, wearing our shirts, were sitting down and watching as all the old men were gathering around, ready for the triathlon as the announcer came over.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Old Man Triathlon! Here, our old men will be competing for the fun of it all, to see how well they can do their stuff. Now, as you all know, first is the eight mile swim... with man-eating sharks... with laser beams attached to their heads." The announcer started before one of the committee came over and whispered to the announcer. "Wait... what's that? What do you mean the sharks aren't in the lake?"

"Yeah, about that." The leader of the committee said through the mike, though he didn't know that everyone was hearing this. "We had a group called 'NO PEOPLE' saying that sharks were on the endangered species list, and that it wasn't safe for them to be swimming in a lake where sharks could potentially eat the contestants. After all, there ARE a few competing old men who STILL have families. Even if we DID get all the sharks, it would take MONTHS to clear up the red tape."

The announcer blinked... and groaned as he turned to the committee, again, microphone was still on so everyone heard what he was saying. "You know, people, I have but ONE simple request and that is to have SHARKS with FREAKING LASER BEAMS attached to their heads! Now, apparently, a club that protests animal cruelty and slimming weight with a misleading acronym informs us that we cannot do that! Can you guys remind me what you're paid for! Throw me a freaking bone here!"

We all laughed a bit as I thought I saw this in a movie somewhere. The announcer sighed as he turned to the leader. "Okay... what do we have?"

"Sea bass." The committee leader explained.

The announcer stared, unamused. "Right... are they mutant, ill-tempered, sea bass?"

"Not really, just ordinary sea bass." The leader of the committee sighed.

The announcer shrugged. "Fine, we'll work with this... wait, is the microphone still on? Oh, fu-"

The announcer quickly turned off the microphone as static was heard as Olga nodded. "Another job satisfied and well done."

"Did they really want to put laser beams on the shark's head?" Phoebe asked.

"Nah, I think the announcer wanted to exaggerate that part." I sighed. "Well, either way, sounds like a success for NO PEOPLE!"

We all nodded as we turned back, hoping to see Arnold's grandfather and Jimmy Kafka compete against each other... once again.

And that was that. For the next couple of months, while I was hanging out with Olga, Arnold and my friends, I've used that time to slowly rebuild some more of the Pataki personality from within that I was once known for in my other universe. From what Marcie said, it's going to be a long while before Solara wakes up and proceeds to go with her plans in San Lorenzo... so I decided to take that time to rebuild myself back to my former glory...

And things went pretty well... don't get me wrong, whenever I was with Olga, Arnold, and my other friends, I was 'Rhonda', but when I was with Curly, Marcie or their other friends... I was 'Helga'.

And it wasn't until the last week before school was starting that I had got my first hint...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and eighty-three! How was it? Yeah, I just couldn't resist that 'Austin Powers' reference in the last bit. It just felt so good to pass up! Okay... according to the episode guide... I have two more episodes (an episode from Season Four, AND "The Journal", which I'm going to make this a five-parter), before I end Arc 6... then I can take a break before I prepare for the final Arc of 'Oh Rhonda', which will tie up loose ends and complete the story once and for all! But that'll be for another time! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	209. Getting Warmed Up Now

All right, it's now time for 'Grandpa's Sister'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Around the last week of summer vacation, I yawned as I stretched a bit, getting up and out of my bed as I looked in the mirror. It was there I noticed a little hint of the Pataki frown forming... as well as my eyes, which were normally light-green at best (though you probably can't tell if you actually looked closer in our eyes), actually had a shining blue to them. That's right... my eyes used to be blue before I separated from myself... I sighed, looking at my eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart." I heard Olga say as I turned to see Olga, who was brushing her hair.

"Morning, Olga." I smiled a bit, looking at the sister who was now Rhonda's adopted mother in this timeline...

Rhonda... oh Rhonda, I wish I could give you your body back... and I wish I could at least talk to you... it would make things a whole lot easier... but alas, you're stuck in a tube, waiting to be released... crap, how am I supposed to let her out and catch her up on the world after I done all I can do?

Unfortunately, that question had to be answered another time as Olga put a hand on my shoulder. "You want to go shopping with me? We do need to get some new back-to-school supplies."

I nodded. "Sure. We better get Arnold's, too. I hear he and his grandfather are going fishing today, and won't be back until later."

"I'm already ahead of you, Rhonda!" Olga smiled as she pulled out two lists. "I already got Arnold's list. So, I guess you'll be spending the day with me."

"I sure will..." I smiled as I walked out with Olga, passing by Arnold and his grandfather as they were going into their fishing closet, as I dubbed it. "See you later, charming!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Arnold smiled a bit before I followed Olga downstairs as we went to the car and drove off.

I sighed a bit as I looked up at the ceiling of the car as Olga started to drive.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?" Olga asked.

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?" I answered, looking at Olga.

"I don't know. For some weird reason, you've been acting strangely ever since you woke out of your coma. You look the same, yet something about you feels different." Olga explained.

I paused as I looked towards Olga, wondering if it was possible she noticed that I wasn't acting like her adopted daughter, but more her non-existent biological...

"Well, maybe it's just me." Olga sighed.

"Well... after being in a coma for who knows how long... maybe it tends to help you look at life a different way... I mean, if someone fainted in one of your favorite stories, you'd know that something is incredibly off..." I explained.

Olga sighed. "I suppose when you put it like that, it does sound enlightening."

"It certainly does." I sighed, looking out the window, then looked back at Olga as I gave a thought to myself.

Even if I did go back to my home... how can I stop the Olga of my timeline from killing herself all because of my stupid rant that caused my troubles in the first place?

"Are you sure you're okay?" Olga said, noticing my sad look.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Olga. Really. I guess I'm just nervous about going back to school." I said.

Olga squealed. "I know, I know! You're going to be in fifth grade soon!"

"And I bet your fourth grade teaching job is going to be a breeze, huh?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"But of course! Since Mr. Simmons is moving up to the fifth grade teaching spot, I'm happy to teach the fourth grade class." Olga smiled.

I looked up in shock. "Wait, Mr. Simmons is teaching fifth grade?"

"Oh, sorry. Did I accidentally let that slip?" Olga yelped as she covered her mouth... then smiled. "But yes, Mr. Simmons got promoted at the school to teach the fifth grade. I think he likes you guys so much, he wants to move up and teach fifth grade to all of you!"

"Hey, that's great! Maybe we will get Mr. Simmons as our assigned fifth grade teacher." I smiled.

"Well, you'll know for sure once you double-check the school-teacher listings." Olga smiled.

"Knowing Nadine and Phoebe, they probably already checked and they're going to leave messages on my cell right now..." I smiled... when I heard my cell buzz. "Sorry, can I take this call, I think that's my friends now."

"Go right ahead." Olga smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Did you check the school listings yet?" Phoebe said in excitement.

"Not yet. Why?" I asked.

"Nadine, Lila and I went to look at our assigned teachers and rooms for fifth grade and... WE GOT MR. SIMMONS AGAIN! HE GOT PROMOTED TO FIFTH GRADE!" Phoebe said in excitement.

"No freaking way! Really?" I said in excitement. "That's great to hear!"

I gave a laugh as I spotted Olga in the corner of my eye, who seemed to be hearing my conversation and smiling contently. Somehow, in one way or another, she knew she was proud of me in some way.

* * *

"Well, that was such a great day!" Olga smiled as we were getting back home from the mall, our bags were filled up with new pencils.

"Yeah, I think we got a lot of new stuff to prepare with. Thanks again, Olga!" I smiled as I carried the stuff inside when I opened the door as me and Olga carefully stepped aside to let the cats, dogs and Abner out to run as we nodded.

"You know, I'm not quite used to the whole pets running out. Who owns half of these animals, anyway? They can't ALL be owned by the boarders... could they?" Olga asked in curiosity.

"Arnold's grandmother always says it's Abner's friends being invited to play." I explained.

"...the pet pig Arnold owns can invite animals for a play date." Olga said in a deadpan voice.

"Hey, I don't ask questions. I just observe the craziness." I shrugged as I noticed, to my surprise, Arnold sitting near the steps. "Arnold! I didn't think you'd be back from your fishing trip."

"Oh, hey, Rhonda. Yeah, we didn't go." Arnold explained.

"Huh? What happened?" Olga said in concern.

"Well... we had a very... surprising visitor." Arnold said, trying to explain.

"A visitor? Who was coming over to visit?" Olga asked.

"Oh, Arnold, is this the recent boarder that moved in... and her lovely, adopted daughter?"

We looked up to see an old woman in a purple coat, and a nice jewel hat. I gasped. "Oh my God, it's Phyllis Diller!"

"Who?" The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Arnold sighed. "Great Aunt Mitzi, I'd like to introduce you to Olga Pataki, and my sweetheart, Rhonda Lloyd."

"Ah..." Mitzi said, raising an eyebrow. "A little early to start a relationship, isn't it?"

I yelped as me and Arnold blushed as Mitzi laughed. "Ah, I'm kidding, you kids. But seriously, don't go overboard with each other."

"Trust me, I'm keeping my eye on these two." Olga giggled. "Arnold says you're his great aunt? Does that mean..."

"Yeah, she's related to me... a sister, if you will." Arnold's grandfather peeked out from the living room, jealous.

"I was a little thrown for a loop at first, but... it's actually nice to meet her, even if I didn't know her." Arnold explained.

"Indeed. I was just dropping by to see Arnold for the first time. And I see he's grown up to be a fine young man, if I do say so." Mitzi smiled.

That's when we heard the dinner bell ringing as I smiled. "Sweet, dinner!"

* * *

"So, tell me more about yourself, Phyllis Diller. What's it like acting like a stage comedian?" I asked as we were sitting down at the table, eating.

Mitzi just looked at me strangely as Arnold sighed, "She likes to fool around like that, just ignore it."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Phil and I... we're twins. Of course, I was born six minutes before Phil, making me the oldest, right Phil!" Mitzi said, smirking towards Arnold's grandfather, who was mumbling to himself.

"So, Great Aunt Mitzi..." Arnold started.

"Oh, you can just call me your Aunt Mitzi, Arnold. It makes me sound younger." Mitzi gave a smile.

"Oh, all right... so, did you grow up in the boarding house too, Aunt Mitzi?" Arnold asked.

"Yep, we sure did!" Mitzi gave a warm smile. "Though I remember it being a lot nicer back then. It looks like Phil here has let the place go to pot, rot, rack and ruin."

Arnold's grandfather frowned even more as Mr. Potts said, "Well, it certainly went to pot and rack..."

"And maybe to rot and ruin too." Mr. Hyunh brought up.

"Boys..." Olga said. "Now, I'm sure Mr. Shortman here is taking REALLY good care of the place. After all, he is paying the bills for the place, isn't he?"

"I suppose so." Mitzi shrugged.

"Hey, wait. If you're Arnold's great aunt, Phyllis Diller, how come you've never been mentioned before now? It's not because of your constant television appearances, is it?" I asked.

Mitzi groaned. "Look, little girl, I am not Phyllis Diller! I don't even know who she is. And for your information, I actually do live in Hillwood City, it's just that Phil and I haven't spoken to each other for... seventy years."

"It was seventy-one, but who's really counting?" Arnold's grandfather grumbled.

Olga then noticed the little tension between Arnold's grandfather and Arnold's aunt Mitzi as she took a deep breath. "Wait... if you're eighty-one, Phil, then Mitzi's eighty-one too..."

"In a technical sense, yes." Arnold's grandfather asked. "So, what's your point?"

"Well, seeing as how you turned eighty-one in 2002, then 2002 minus 81 equals 1921. So... you haven't spoke to each other since 1931, 1932 around there?" Olga asked.

"Well, we're not sure the EXACT date, but like he says, who's really counting?" Mitzi rolled her eyes.

"You had an argument when you were, ten, eleven years old? For... what, may I ask?" Olga asked.

Arnold's grandfather and Mitzi stopped as they looked down for a mere moment, then Arnold's grandfather frowned as he said, "Look, does it matter? We're old, we probably forgot about it, point is, we haven't talked to each other, and we both hate each other."

"Oh come on. Siblings don't hate each other." Olga giggled.

"Actually..." I sighed as I looked at Olga. "They do. Look, Olga, you, me and Arnold may not have a sibling, but just ask Gerald, who has siblings. They often go into squabbles every now and again."

Olga paused as she looked at me. "Do you really think that if I had a sibling, we could have had a squabble?"

I sighed, looking down, knowing that back in my timeline, my Olga was probably dead because of that rant. "Trust me, Olga. If I was your sibling, and you grew up with me, thinking I loved you despite what I say about you... well, supposed I lived with you at the Patakis' place."

Olga gasped. "No way, you're not living in that place. Ever! I love mom and dad, but they have problems that even I can't solve!"

"But suppose you couldn't do anything about it. Suppose you did leave for that college or a new job somewhere... and you still thought I was treated good by the Patakis? Sure, I may have been clothed, I may have been fed, heck, maybe if I was lucky, I'd try to get along with them if they didn't act the way they do, but they might treat me like... like I was a mistake. You can't control how they feel, Olga... but you just have to know how to approach them right."

_"I know I didn't when I snapped at my Olga." _I thought to myself, looking down.

Olga gave me a smile as she pulled me close. "Rhonda W. Lloyd, you are my daughter. If we were siblings, I'd make sure you were treated right by my parents. You would never be a mistake... because I'm always there for you... no matter what..."

Me and Olga then hugged as everyone was watching. Mitzi paused as she and Arnold's grandfather looked at each other, as if thinking about what me and Olga were talking about.

"So... how long are you planning to... stay?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

Mitzi raised an eyebrow. "Why, Phil. I'm surprised at you."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, you probably want to stay a few days or so."

"Well... of course. This house is just as much mine as it is yours." Mitzi smiled.

"It is? Why was he trying to sell the boarding house without your permission, then?" Mr. Hyunh asked.

"Why you!" Arnold's grandfather glared at Mr. Hyunh. "I only tried to do it ONE time because of the stress! Of course I was never going to leave the boarding house."

"Grandpa, you almost sold the place for a beach home." Arnold said in a deadpan voice.

"So what's your point?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

Mitzi gave a laugh. "That is so like you, Phil. Always trying to shirk your responsibilities."

"Hey!" Arnold's grandfather glared at Mitzi.

"Say, Mitzi, why don't you sleep in our bedroom?" Arnold's grandmother offered.

"Wait, what?" Arnold's grandfather frowned.

"Why, that sounds wonderful." Mitzi smiled as she and Arnold's grandmother shared a laugh.

"Now wait just a second! Just because you're going to be staying, doesn't mean you should steal my bed! I can give you your own room if you'd like." Arnold's grandfather said.

"Hmmm... sounds like a nice offer." Mitzi paused.

"So, we're in agreement, then?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"Indeed." Mitzi said as the two of them fell silent.

Olga looked between the two as she took a deep breath. "If there's something you two want to talk about, it's okay to spill it."

Arnold's grandfather and Mitzi took a deep breath... then shook their heads as they got up and left.

Olga, Arnold and I looked at each other in concern.

* * *

"Something tells me that your grandfather and your great aunt are hiding something, Arnold. Something secret that they both regret, yet they can't tell us." I said as me, Arnold and Olga were looking at the bookshelf.

"I already know this, Rhonda. You didn't need to repeat what we already know." Arnold sighed as Olga pulled out a photo book.

"Okay, I think I got it... old photographs of your grandfather, Arnold. Maybe we can find the answer there..." Olga said as she started flipping through the book. "Wow... Arnold, your grandfather looks so sweet as a boy... oh, and there's your great aunt Mitzi."

We were looking at the memory book close as we flipped the page... only to see a black dog in between the younger versions of Arnold's grandfather and Mitzi. Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Pooter?"

"I'm sorry, who names a dog that? Honestly. Maybe it was the 1920s or 1930s way, but... come on, I don't think that name would be appropriate for a dog, even today!" Olga said.

"They looked really happy with the dog here." Arnold pointed. We then looked around at more photos until we noticed something odd... the dog was gone, but Arnold's grandfather and Mitzi were frowning, and glaring at each other.

"Well, I think I know what happened..." Olga sighed. "Their dog must have died somehow and both of them regretted it so much that they wanted to hate each other."

"Do you really think that's what happened?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so."

All three of us looked up to see Arnold's grandfather and Mitzi coming up as they sat down. Mitzi sighed. "You see, a long time ago, me and Phil owned Pooter. We really loved that dog, always took him everywhere we went."

"Yeah. Whether it was giving him baths in the backyard, taking him along for rides in the car..." Phil smiled.

"...throwing sticks in the park until it was too dark to see, and taking him to the seashore." Mitzi smiled as she and Phil gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, we love Pooter so much... but then one day, we kept him in the backyard." Phil explained.

"But we had our backs turned for a few minutes, because he got out and... well, we went looking for him." Mitzi sighed.

"We went all over the neighborhood, looking for him, calling his name..." Phil looked down.

"...By the time we found him, he got hit by a milk truck..." Mitzi sighed.

"We took him to the vet, but there was nothing they could do for him." Phil sighed. "He had to be put to sleep that day..."

"From that day forward, we wanted to blame the other... or ourselves. I guess it was because we both loved Pooter so much..." Mitzi sighed.

Arnold looked over and sighed. "Look, I think I understand. But it wasn't your fault, Grandpa, Aunt Mitzi. Something just happened that was a little out of your control. I bet if you just move on past that, you'll be happy again." Arnold said. "So, why don't you just make up and try to move on. It's been seventy... seventy-one years? Why not start from scratch?"

Arnold's grandfather and Mitzi looked at each other... then hugged each other as Arnold's grandfather said, "You still staying for a while?"

"Only for a few days." Mitzi smiled. "But I have to get back on the road pretty soon..."

"Oh, so you're going to take your comedy down the road, Phyllis Diller?" I smiled as Mitzi's eyes shut as Arnold's grandfather, Olga and Arnold laughed.

"You know, kid, I am this close to looking up who Phyllis Diller is so we can compare and contrast me and her!" Mitzi glared as I laughed a bit.

* * *

"You know, Rhonda, there was something odd about you back there." Arnold said as me and him were talking in Olga's room, Olga was getting a shower.

"How do you mean?" I asked, curiously.

"Well... before, you liked joking around a bit sometimes. Now you seem to be doing it moreso than usual. You're even giving other people nicknames." Arnold said in surprise.

"Well... don't I do it with you, charming?" I smiled.

"But of course, beautiful, with me." Arnold smiled... then sighed. "But not usually with everyone else. I can't explain it, but... it seems like it should be... familiar."

"Well... we'll see what happens." I said as Arnold turned around.

"Well, I'm going to rest up and go on the fishing trip with Grandpa for real... and Aunt Mitzi's going to come, so that'll be a fun experience!" Arnold smiled. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, football head!" I giggled as Arnold walked off.

I yelped as I covered my mouth. Did I just call Arnold by the old name I used to give him? I can't believe it. Only Helga ever called Arnold football head... and I felt like I haven't used that name in forever!

Somehow... it felt good to get it out of my system. I was getting close now...

* * *

There's episode one hundred and eighty-four! How was it? Next up will be the six-part episode of Arc 6... which I am sure you are probably guessing which episode is left... then soon afterwards... the FINAL arc of Oh Rhonda! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks! And don't forget to check out the TVTropes page for 'Oh Rhonda'... maybe you can add some more tropes for the story while you guys are at it, if you're all interested!


	210. Realizing Who I Am Part 1

Well, this is it... we're getting down to the six part season finale, folks! SEASON finale, not SERIES finale! No, the series finale will be in Arc 7! Anyway, here's the first part of 'The Journal', which, this first part won't be following the episode, probably not until part two or three, so yeah. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As the first day of school approaches, I sighed as I sat down towards my desk. I have to admit, it was exciting, just being in the fifth grade in general...

Then I looked down, sighing sadly. I never got the chance to reach fifth grade back in my timeline. Oh Lord, why did everything have to be so complicated?

But things went along fine as Mr. Simmons re-introduced himself to our class, which we were pretty excited about. Things just have been going pretty good for us thus far...

But I knew things were just about to get ugly... but when, I don't exactly know...

I knew I was going to have to find Marcie (probably in her Caroline form) to find out.

* * *

As luck would have it, right at recess, I spotted Marcie (definitely in her Caroline form) talking with Curly as I sat down next to them.

"Any luck finding that map?" Marcie asked as I groaned.

"No, I don't even know WHAT map I'm supposed to be looking for!" I argued. "Look, I'm getting a little impatient, and I'm worried!"

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The map wasn't found until Arnold's birthday, so it makes sense." Curly explained.

I paused. "...wait, what? You know where the 'map' is? Can't you tell me?"

"We could, but we won't. That's something you're going to have to find out on your own." Marcie explained to me.

I sighed. "You never make things easy, do you?"

Marcie just gave a grin as I turned to Curly. "Tell me something, Curly. When you're finally realizing who you are inside... what does it mean for a person that possessed a body as a corporeal being?"

Curly looked at me in surprise... then gave a smile. "I guess you're starting to finally realize who you are, huh, Helga?"

"Maybe... but maybe not. Part of me still wants to be Rhonda, but the more I think about it, the more... the more I am coming to terms with it. Every memory that my other self showed me... everything... no one else has these memories but me, so it's logical that I am her... and she is me."

"Hmmm... so, you're obviously not Rhon-ga anymore... what do we call you now, Hel-da?" Curly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, ha ha." I rolled my eyes. "But there's something I don't understand."

"What's that?" Marcie asked.

"If I do get Olga to truly see who I really am... and I leave the body... how is Rhonda going to recover? I took away her life since she started pre-school, and... it wasn't even fair to her! She missed a lot of her life... the good times and... the bad... she doesn't even know her parents are... gone... I do. How is someone going to break it to her?" I sighed.

Curly and Marcie looked at each other as Marcie came over. "Helga, listen. Sure, there are times that are tough, but there are times when you need help. Once you realize who you are, break her out. Don't worry. The sooner she comes to terms with what's happening... the sooner Rhonda grows into a fine young woman."

"And... you just lost me." I sighed. "You're saying once I realize who I am, get Rhonda out?"

"Well, you said so yourself, you need to be you again, but you need to get Rhonda ready for the world. I think that's another mandatory mission you need to handle, but... I'm sure it'll all come down to it in time... Helga, I am putting a lot of faith in you."

I paused as I looked at Marcie... and sighed. "I can't make heads or tails of it, but... all right. I'll try what I can do..."

Marcie smiled as she patted me on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, my friend. You know, you really are growing up, Helga..."

I smiled a bit as I looked up at the sky. "Thanks, Marcie. I feel a little better, getting that off my chest."

Marcie smiled as I nodded, deciding to return to my friends, who were doing their usual jump rope tricks.

"Where have you been, Rhonda?" Nadine asked as she and Lila were twirling jump ropes around as Phoebe was doing some amazing skips.

"I've been relaxing for a bit... needed to clear my head." I explained.

"...I suppose we can't blame you for it." Phoebe smiled as she focused on her jumping and listened to our conversation at the same time. "After all, if you need something cleared, I guess being alone is a good place to do so..."

"You said it!" I smiled as Phoebe hopped off.

"Okay, your turn!" Phoebe smiled as I walked over to the jump ropes and stretched.

"You just watch this... I am going to do some impressive jumps!" I smirked as I did some stretches. "Okay, go!"

Nadine and Lila started twirling the ropes a bit, but Lila twirled one side on the wrong side on purpose as she tripped me up. "Hey!"

Lila giggled. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

I smirked as I looked at Lila. "Why, Lila, I guess you ain't so little Miss Perfect after all if you're going to be that mischievous."

"...call it a little trick. I learned from the best." Lila smiled.

I just laughed a bit as I said, "Lila, Lila, Lila, you may have tricked me one time, but... I'm still good at the games."

"No you're not." Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know how to play Monopoly!"

"...I'm good at most games." I shrugged. "Girls, who's the best bowler here?"

"That would be me." Nadine said.

I paused. "Okay... who's the best smartest kid?"

"Me." Phoebe said.

I looked at the three in concern. "...The best baseball player?"

"Me again." Nadine said.

"...Golf player?" I asked.

"I am." Lila smiled.

"...Hopscotch?" I said in concern.

"Still me." Lila giggled.

"...Race car driver?" I said, worried.

"That's me." Phoebe nodded.

"...CROQUET player?" I asked.

Nadine, Phoebe and Lila blinked as Phoebe said, "Uh, well, none of us. I don't think we even played croquet before."

* * *

After school, over at Arnold's backyard, Arnold, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo were watching as Nadine, Phoebe, Lila and I set up the croquet field.

Lila smirked as she twirled her mallet, with Lorenzo giving a smile towards her. Nadine stood her mallet up as she yawned, leaning against it as Tucker smiled towards her, relaxing his head. Phoebe gave a nod to Gerald, who put on the theme to 'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly' on. Arnold just looked at me in concern as I gave a smirk, holding my mallet.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Arnold said in concern, but we ignored him as the games began.

Phoebe went first as she lined up and hit her ball through a few hoops and the ball hit the stick, but it didn't hit all the hoops.

Nadine hummed a bit as she hit the ball through the hoops... but missed one hoop.

Lila hummed as she went over and hit the ball through all the hoops, but didn't hit the stick.

I yawned as I went over and hit my ball with the mallet as it went through all the hoops and hit the stick as I smirked. Score one for myself.

Olga, watching over our game, came over and set up another difficult pattern as we each took our turns again. Phoebe and Nadine did all right, but Lila and I came pretty close to figuring out the angles of the hoop course for our balls to go through. Pretty soon, we were in a very deep croquet match, with me and Lila coming close each time... pretty soon, Phoebe and Nadine decided to join the watching boys as Olga set up our final obstacle.

Lila and I looked pretty tired as we looked at the path between the hoops and the stick. Lila nodded as she came over and hit her ball with the mallet as it rolled through the hoops and went close to the stick.

I gave a nod. I think I can beat that. I went up to the ball, but my eyes started getting droopy as I tried to lift the mallet... but I groaned as Arnold sighed, "I told you that wasn't such a good idea."

I hit the ball... which went into one hoop... but missed the others as I sighed. It was then I dropped the mallet and knew that I had to call it a match.

"Good game, Lila. Good game." I nodded, turning to Lila as I shook her hand.

"Thanks, Rhonda. I had fun!" Lila smiled as Nadine and Phoebe collected the game pieces.

I sighed as I turned to Arnold, who smiled a bit as he said, "Well, even if your pride did tempt you, you did your best out there."

"Thanks, football head. Did you really like it?" I smiled.

"Well, you tried your best and that was all that mattered." Arnold smiled as he went inside. "I better get inside, Grandma may have dinner ready any second."

I nodded as I turned to Olga, who came over as she smiled. "You did great, Rhonda."

"Thanks, Olga. It's been a good time." I sighed as Olga smiled at me. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing. It's... it's just I'm happy to see you growing up." Olga smiled as she hugged me in her Olga hug. I smiled as I gave her a hug back.

"This is going to be a good September..." I sighed as I watched the other girls leaving, talking with the boys.

* * *

And indeed, I had a pretty good September. Which wasn't too bad, since it was the beginning of the school year. But my mission from Marcie remained clear... remind myself who I am... and find a way to get Rhonda out of the tube in my mind... and get her to grow up to my age... all the while finding the 'map' and getting to Solara...

It was a tough job, but in the end, I knew it had to be done eventually. But despite trying my best to recover the remains of who I am or what I am... I still hung out with my friends, old, new and even the sixth graders (Edmund and his friends) were enjoying time with us as we played our final baseball games and even played football with them once in a while.

It all was fun and games all right... that is, until October 5th rolled around.

* * *

There's part one of episode one hundred and eighty-five! How was it? While it's not much, at least it sets up for the next part of the episode! So, come back for Part Two once it's ready! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	211. Realizing Who I Am Part 2

Here we go with the second part of "The Journal"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

See, it was on October 5th that I was slowly finally coming to terms with the fact that I was in fact...

Well, I'll save it for the appropriate time. For now, let's start in the morning.

I yawned as I got out of bed and happily sighed in content as I walked downstairs, when I noticed something a little odd. Arnold was usually up before me, but this time, he wasn't. I looked towards the calendar and noticed that his birthday was coming up in a couple of days... I knew I had to get him something, at least.

But my focus was on Arnold. I wonder if he was okay. I ran upstairs and started knocking on his door. "Arnold? Buddy? Sweetheart? Are you in?"

I heard a sad sigh, which means I knew he was still in his room. I decided to come right inside as I noticed he was holding a picture. I came in and sat next to him as I saw the picture of... oh.

His parents, along with baby Arnold. Arnold sighed as he looked at the photo. It was then I paused. "Uh, buddy..."

"Do you know what today is, Rhonda? October 5th." Arnold sighed. "I recently learned this from my grandparents, but... this was the day that my parents left on their trip back to San Lorenzo."

"Oh... I guess you want to be alone, then." I said as I got up. "I'll call up the others and tell them that you're staying home due to a... tragic issue."

"No... no, can you stay with me, please?" Arnold said, looking over to me. "You're one of the ones who understands me."

I looked over and sighed. "All right, I'll do that, but just let me give them the call, okay?"

Arnold nodded as he said, "Just use my phone."

I nodded as I picked up Arnold's touch phone and dialed Phoebe's number. I waited a bit until Phoebe answered. "Hey, Phoebe, Rhonda here. Listen, me and Arnold can't come to Dinoland today. Arnold's depressed, mostly because of a certain tragic issue."

"Oh, that's too bad." Phoebe sighed. "I guess I don't blame Arnold, then. All right, I'll call Nadine and Lila and let them know."

"You better call Sheena as well." I said. "Even if she's not part of our group, she might not know what's going on."

"I'll do that." I heard Phoebe say. "Bye, Rhonda."

"See you later." I said, hanging up the phone, then picking it up to call Gerald's number. As soon as I heard someone picking it up, I asked, "Hi, this is Rhonda, is Gerald here?"

"Just a second." I heard Gerald's mother say.

After a couple of seconds, I heard Gerald's voice, "Yeah, Rhonda?"

"Hey, I'm just calling to let you know that me and Arnold can't come to Dinoland today. It's a bit of a... tragic issue Arnold's going through." I sighed.

"Is this about his parents?" Gerald asked, concerned.

"I wasn't going to say it, but yes." I sighed. "Look, you and I both know about the true issue, but the others probably won't understand it. Could you call up the other guys and let them know what's going on? Just tell them that Arnold's going through something really depressing, and he won't come out until the next day. You don't need to worry about Phoebe and the girls, I already told Phoebe, and she's calling to let them know."

"All right, but you know the guys, with an exception of Tucker and Lorenzo, maybe Eugene, will probably tease you two for not wanting to go." Gerald sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Nadine will keep them in line." I smirked. "She certainly knows her way without following Rhonda around all the time."

I yelped, realizing I let something slip as I heard Gerald say, "Were you just insulting yourself? In the third person?"

"...Was I? I honestly didn't think... uh, don't tell Nadine I said that, she's a truly awesome friend." I chuckled nervously. "Well, we'll see you tomorrow, if that's possible."

I quickly hung up as I turned back to Arnold, who put the picture of his parents aside as he looked at me. "Is there anything you need, Arnold?"

Arnold sighed as he looked down. "Well... I could use a hug right now..."

Happy to comply, I gave him the biggest hug that I could muster up as Arnold hugged me back, held me pretty close. Arnold then asked, "Do you think they'll come back?"

I looked down and sighed. "I can't answer that for sure, Arnold... but since they're sending letters, that means they're still out there somewhere..."

"But the last letter, according to Grandpa, came in about a few months ago! Who knows what has happened since?" Arnold said, worried.

"I know you're worried... but there's nothing we can do. Come on, we may as well suffer together." I said as I offered my hand.

Arnold paused as he nodded, holding my hand as he got up.

* * *

Pretty soon, we were dressed up and in the living room as Olga and Arnold's grandparents were sitting down with us.

"Okay, since you guys are going to be here... and since the other boarders decided to have a day to themselves... we thought it'd be fair that we do some hard work today. Do a little cleaning, organizing, just a little hard work." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"That sounds fair." Olga said as Arnold's grandmother gave us a list of chores for us. We all looked at it... and shook our heads as we looked at Arnold's grandparents.

"Organize the attic?" We all asked as Arnold's grandmother and Arnold's grandfather shrugged.

"Sorry, but we needed the attic organized, and it just didn't seem right that we do it ourselves." Arnold's grandfather said. "Besides, we're pretty old."

"I guess that's a good point." Olga said as she turned to Arnold and I. "You ready to get some work done at that attic?"

I nodded as Arnold sighed a bit, "I guess I don't have anything better to do..."

"All right, let's get cracking at it, then!" I smiled as we started to head towards the attic.

* * *

A few moments later, Olga, Arnold and I were cleaning up every inch of the attic as we moved some stuff around, occasionally dusting off the sides as we were getting close.

"Okay, next up..." Olga said as she saw a lot of old books on a bookshelf. "Looks like we'll have to clean up this bookshelf. Okay, we better move all the books and organize them in alphabetical order. I'll do that, Arnold, Rhonda, you two try and shine up this bookshelf as much as you can."

"Yes, Olga." I nodded as Arnold and I pulled out some cleaner and rags as Olga started taking all the books and putting them in a pile. Pretty soon, we were cleaning up the bookshelf as Olga was organizing the books in order.

"Wow, this is a rare print of Moby Dick!" Olga said in surprise as she examined one of the books. "You don't see this print quite often."

Olga then put the book down to the side as she kept looking through the pile of books as I reached to the top shelf. I then noticed a book on top.

"Oh hey, Olga, we missed one!" I said as I lifted the book and gave it to her.

"Thanks." Olga smiled as she took the book... and examined it. "Hmmm... doesn't look familiar to me. A little dusty... hang on..."

We heard Olga blowing the dust off as I cleaned up the top of the bookcase. It wasn't until we were done shining the bookcase when we heard, "Holy mackerel!"

Arnold and I stopped as we turned to Olga, who looked like she was looking at the book. Arnold blinked as he said, "Olga, is this a good time to be reading right-"

"Arnold, you're not going to believe this... but I think this may be your father's journal." Olga said in shock.

"What?" Arnold and I said as we gathered around.

Arnold looked over Olga's shoulder to read the writing and gasp. "You're right! That's my father's handwriting... the very same handwriting that was in the last letter!"

We all looked at each other in surprise. I didn't realize it yet at the time, but it turned out that I was one step closer to helping out Marcie and her followers...

* * *

There's part two of episode one hundred and eighty-five! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	212. Realizing Who I Am Part 3

And now for the third part of "The Journal"! Just a heads up, next two parts will just have a bit of the episode following, minus the flashback segments. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After our initial discovery of the journal, we went right away to Arnold's grandparents when we showed them the journal as Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"Ah, yes, this old journal!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"You know about it?" Arnold asked, in hope.

"Well, I knew about it, but I didn't know where the dang thing was... you see, Shortman, when I said a couple months back that there was more to the initial story, I really did mean that." Arnold's grandfather explained as Arnold's grandmother walked into the kitchen as Arnold's grandfather flipped through the book. "Heh, it looks like this journal still held up pretty well, even after all these years..."

"So, is there any thing interesting in there that is bound to relate what happened to them that made them... well..." Olga started, before feeling uncomfortable as she eyed Arnold.

"You can say it, it's fine." Arnold sighed a bit.

"...made them leave?" Olga asked.

"Well... let me see... it should be here in the journal..." Arnold's grandfather said, examining it.

"Do you think you can decipher Arnold's father's handwriting for us?" I asked, out of mere curiosity.

"Well, I suppose I can give it a try..." Arnold's grandfather paused... then laughed. "Kidding. I can read it just fine."

"I made sandwiches!" Arnold's grandmother said as she brought out a tray of sandwiches.

"Heh, I suppose we have a lot of time now..." Arnold's grandfather smiled as Olga grabbed a sandwich and started eating.

"Carry on." I smiled. "I want to hear the story."

"Yeah, I want to see what actually happened and what parts you made up!" Arnold smiled.

"Made up?" Arnold's grandfather glared at Arnold. "I'll have you know that every story I told you is a hundred percent true... and this journal right here is going to prove it!"

"Sorry, I'm just... so excited for this!" Arnold said, munching on his sandwich.

"We all are. I'm actually really curious." Olga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay... here we go. Let's start here, this'll be a pretty good start. 'March 15th. Today I met the woman I'm going to marry'. Aw, how sweet. I hope it's your mom, Arnold." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"Grandpa." Arnold frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me continue. Anyway... ahem... 'We met when I stumbled into a research party. I was out hiking with my college friend, Eduardo, who was an anthropologist from San Lorenzo'... that's in Central America, you see." Arnold's grandfather said.

"I think I'm aware of where that is." Arnold said. "In fact, we studied it a bit in our school."

"Weird, that's actually our subject in social studies/history." I said in surprise.

"Odd coincidence, it is." Olga said.

"Continuing on... 'I fell behind a groove and got hurt, and the next thing I knew, somebody had approached me... the girl I met, known as Stella. Stella. What a beautiful name.'... You know what that means, Shortman?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"No." Arnold shook his head.

"I was hoping you would." Arnold's grandfather frowned, before turning back towards the journal. "She's a doctor and a botanist, and she was here to study the local plant life, looking for cures for jungle diseases. From what she told me, she wants to bring healthcare to everyone, no matter where they lived."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Olga smiled.

"She's so amazing and smart. I told her about my anthropology project, how I'm studying the local culture, how I'm studying the local culture and helping communities improve the quality of their life. I'm hoping she's impressed. Or maybe she thinks I'm a bit of a clumsy goof. Oh well, call me a romantic, but I think we're perfect for each other." Arnold's grandfather read.

"Anything else?" I asked as Arnold's grandfather looked it over.

"Well, there's a bit here that explains how they share a similar fear of spiders..." Arnold's grandfather pointed out.

"Hey, what adventurer ISN'T afraid of some creepy-crawly?" I asked.

"Did he confess his love to her? I mean, I know he did, but... do you have any idea when it happened?" Arnold asked.

"Let me see, let me see... ah, here we go!" Arnold's grandfather said as he flipped over a couple more pages. "Now backing it up to the date... here it is. 'Today, I hiked with Stella to the highest point in the area. There's an amazing view from the top of the cliffs. Eduardo had told us about the trail, BUT didn't come with us. He said that it was something you can only do once... but I think he just wanted an excuse to relax and try to get a bit of 'sun' for himself... Eduardo, though a great guy, did like to be lazy. Stella and I both agreed that we'd have to punch him. We were about to head back, but the next thing knew, we fell down and hit the water and the rapids. We were okay... up until the waterfall."

"The what?" Olga said, alarmed.

"It was just a very exhilarating experience! We tried to swim away from the cataract as hard as we could, but the current was way too strong! It didn't feel like a good moment, but I thought I was going to die... so I confessed my love to Stella, who turns out, loved me as well! We went down the waterfall..."

I gasped. "Did they die? They died, didn't they?"

Arnold's grandparents, Arnold and Olga just looked at me and shook their heads, groaning.

"Anyway... 'Just then, to our surprise, we were saved by some mysterious stranger. But by the time we recovered, he was already gone. But fortunately, Stella saw his calling card on the wall. I even took the time to draw it to detail, though not perfect, it was pretty detailed." Arnold's grandfather said as he turned the book around and pointed to the drawing of an Mayan eye like symbol surrounded by dolphins.

"...are those dolphins?" Olga asked, pointing to them.

"Stella and I both recognized it right away as the symbol of the elusive Green-Eyed People, the original inhabitants of San Lorenzo, thought to be a lost civilization like the Mayans, and the subject of many incredible stories, but who no outsider had ever seen." Arnold's grandfather read as he put the story aside.

"The Green-Eyed People... I think you may have said something like that in one of the stories you told me about my parents!" Arnold smiled.

"Yes, these Green-Eyed People, very mysterious... sort of like this sandwich here..." Arnold's grandfather frowned in suspicion.

"Yeah, what is in this, anyway?" Olga asked, also curious as she examined the sandwiches.

"Just some peanut butter and straw. Old family recipe!" Arnold's grandmother smiled.

Arnold's grandfather spat the sandwich out in disgust as Olga, remaining calm, just shrugged as she tossed the sandwich aside as Abner came over and ate some of the sandwiches.

"Well... just thinking about that... I think we're going to need a break." Arnold's grandfather groaned as he got up.

"But Grandpa, what about the journal, the Green Eyed People?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get into more detail once I'm done in the bathroom." Arnold's grandfather said, setting the journal aside. "You can wait a while, can you?"

"I-" Arnold paused. "...all right, I guess we should take a little break."

As Arnold's grandfather ran out of the room, Olga, Arnold and I went towards the window as we waited as I asked, "What do you guys think so far?"

"I think it's really nice. We learned how Miles and Stella Shortman met, and we learned that they had a couple of good adventures." Olga said. "So far, pretty interesting."

"I'm a little curious about the Green-Eyed People. Hopefully, I can get some answers regarding this." Arnold said.

"Well... only one way to find out for sure." Olga said. "Anyway, I'm going to the kitchen to get something, any of you want anything?"

Arnold's grandmother, still in the room and holding a bowl, smiled as she said, "I demand to see the chef! There's a fly in my soup!"

Olga paused as she looked at the bowl of water... then chuckled. "I'll... see what I can do."

"We're good." Arnold said.

I paused. "Uh, Olga, could I may be have a bowl of chips, side of salsa, side of French dip?" I asked.

Olga frowned. "Rhonda, you're on a strict diet."

"Awwww..." I looked down as Olga walked back in.

Oh well... I could live without chips... at least for a little while...

A few moments later, Olga came back with some raisins as Arnold's grandfather came out, relieved. "You may not want to go in that bathroom for a little while."

"Scented candle. Got it." Olga nodded as Arnold's grandfather picked up the book.

"Okay, back to your father's amazing journal... now, where were we..." Arnold's grandfather said.

"The Green-Eyed People." I pointed out.

"Oh, right... let's see, let's see... there was something about an evil river pirate in there... ah, there we go! 'Monday turned out to be a busy day for us. From what Eduardo had gathered from his sources, there was an evil river pirate named La Sombra who had stolen an ancient relic that was special to the Green-Eyed People, known as the Corazon. We figured that if we gave the relic back to the Green-Eyes, it'll repay our debt to them."

"I take it that that Monday was the day they got the relic back?" I asked.

"You guessed it." Arnold's grandfather smiled as he read on. "Anyway, 'we managed to get the relic back, but it was not that easy. We had to make a daring escape, but we managed. We could not bare to describe the treasure we had, in fact, we couldn't even look at it, as it was sacred, according to the Green-Eyed People. And thus, after a few days of searching in the remote interior of San Lorenzo, we finally found a forested valley that wasn't in any map. It was there that the Green-Eyes had built one of their stone shrines that marked the borders of their ancient realms."

"Wow..." Olga said in surprise.

"Anyway, the Green-Eyed People were so grateful for the return of their precious Corazon, that they accepted us as members of their family." Arnold's grandfather read as he sighed. "I even hoped they would invite us to their hidden city, but they're still too secretive."

"Their hidden city? Where's that?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold, it's a hidden city. If we knew where it was, it wouldn't be 'hidden' now, would it?" I said.

"Oh... right... anything else?" Arnold asked.

"Okay, let me see... skipping a bit... here, there, to, fro... ah, here we go! We'll pick it up from when your dad asked your mom to marry him." Arnold's grandfather asked.

"WOW!" Arnold said in amazement. "Did she say yes?"

"Why no, of course not." Arnold's grandfather said, sarcastically, then laughed. "Of course she said yes, otherwise, it wouldn't be an interesting story."

"Read on." Arnold said.

"Well, here we come to our next chapter, in which the wedding took place the following month after the proposal." Arnold's grandfather said.

"Talk about a fast engagement." I smirked.

"It was a beautiful tranquil day in..." Arnold's grandfather started.

"Jolly old England! Eager crowds packed the London streets, your mother arrived in a horse drawn carriage..." Arnold's grandmother started.

"Uh, Mrs. Shortman, out of due respect, I think we're getting off topic." Olga smiled. "Besides, I don't think that's what is written in the journal."

"Besides, you're talking about Prince Charles and Lady Diana's wedding! Now, let me continue with the story! 'It was a beautiful tranquil day in the rainforest of San Lorenzo. My friends and family came from all over the world and gathered together at an ancient Mayan temple. We waited nervously for the arrival of the most anticipated person of them all, the reason we all assembled, the focus of the whole event, my beloved, talented, handsome father- Phil."

"Grandpa!" Arnold frowned.

"Just kidding, Shortman. Just wanted to see if you were paying attention. Anyway, 'my beloved Stella, the girl who I am just about to be married to, in the most beautiful wedding dress I have ever seen. The wedding went off without a hitch. It was a really spectacular wedding, and even the Green Eyed People we knew attended... and it was really great... but first, we had to fight a... uh... BRAIN EATING ZOMBIE T-REX!"

"A what?" Arnold said, raising his eyebrows. "There's no such thing."

"Of course there is, you should have, uh... heh..." Arnold's grandfather stopped as he noticed Arnold, Olga and I were looking at him in disapproval. "Oh, fine. Killjoys. Anyway, as a wedding gift, we were given a small piglet. He was so cute that we both decided to keep him as a pet... and we made SPECIALLY sure that my father and mother, along with their set of boarders, whichever ones they were, didn't EAT the pig."

"Wait... that pig... did they call him..." Arnold started as Abner came in.

"Why yes, they named that pig, Abner. However did you guess?" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"Nothing... I guess it makes me feel better to know Abner was more than just my own pet... I knew I had a connection with Abner from the beginning!" Arnold smiled.

"Looks like in a way, the bond of your pet, the bond of a parent... or the bond of a sibling, it never breaks." I smiled, looking at Olga when I said the sibling part.

"It's true in a way." Olga smiled.

"Anyway, before we left for our honeymoon in Rio De Janeiro, we decided to have our f-" Arnold's grandfather's eyes widened as he looked at the rest of the page. "Whoa, that's a little R rated material there."

"I think I get what you're saying..." Olga said, shuddering.

"What? Why? What were they going to do before they left for their honeymoon?" Arnold asked.

_"They were totally going to do it! Whoa..." _I thought to myself in my mind. Then I turned to Arnold and said, "I don't think it's anything we want to hear unless we're older... think we can skip a few pages to the honeymoon?"

"Very well. I'll just mark page 39 as the 'forbidden' page." Arnold's grandfather said as his stomach growled. "Let's take another break. We'll order some dinner tonight."

"Well, it is near four o'clock. Perfect timing." Olga said as she got up. "I'll go order."

I sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. For some weird reason, the more I listened to the story, the more I thought about... well, myself. From the way Mr. Shortman, Arnold's father, was telling his story about true love and his passion, he sounded like a guy who knew his true self... like I wanted to... but how could I do so? How could it be possible?

...Can it be possible?

* * *

There's part three of episode one hundred and eighty-five! How was it? Even though the original episode contained flashbacks, I figured it wouldn't be good to do the flashback segments, since it's a first person POV... god, would I kill for a story told in the third person! Well, we'll figure it out as the time comes! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	213. Realizing Who I Am Part 4

We're getting down to the wire as we go through the fourth part of "The Journal"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Ahh... not bad... I filled up pretty nicely." I smiled as we went back to the living room, bellies full of Chinese food.

"Indeed, though don't be surprised if I have to use the restroom!" Arnold's grandfather laughed as he sat down and picked up the book. "Now, I believe we left off..."

"...on the honeymoon in Rio." Olga said.

"Aw, yes, of course, of course!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as he flipped through the book. "Let me just... here we go! 'We arrived in Rio on our honeymoon, and it was the best thing to ever happen to us... well, aside from one adventure. On our first day, we were strolling around the inner harbor and near sunset, we decided to ride on the cable car to the top of Sugarloaf Mountain. From what Eduardo told me, there's an amazing view from the top, and it's something that you can only do once'."

"...How ironic." Arnold rolled his eyes. "I wonder if Eduardo always says that about every place."

"Anyway... 'We were looking down when we heard the sounds of screaming people. A cord holding a cable car had snapped and they were in trouble! We knew we had to do something, so we stepped into action! We quickly went into another cable car as I pulled out my trusty whip, with me climbing on the top of the cable car, with Stella inside it as we went to the cable car in trouble! With my trusty whip in hand, I opened the door to the other cable car as we lead them inside. We almost got them when..."

"The cable cars broke? Did they fall to their deaths? They fell to their deaths, didn't they?" I said.

Arnold, Olga, and Arnold's grandparents just once again stared at me, unamused. Arnold took a deep breath. "Rhonda, can I ask you something? Just... do you like playing dumb, or does your IQ randomly switch? Don't get me wrong, I love you, but some days you're a genius and other days you have your... moments."

"I don't know, it comes and goes." I shrugged.

"Continuing on. '...part of the rope broke... but Stella managed to rescue the last one in time... but not before being dragged off herself.' And don't say she died, because judging from Shortman here, I can safely say, she is still alive!" Arnold's grandfather said, glaring right at me.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything." I said, shutting up.

"'I managed to jump on the car in time and got Stella. We managed to get off the car in time... and swam back to shore safely. Though I did have to be in a hospital, I had to get Stella to write the journal to dictate my words. Can you tell by the elegant handwriting?'" Arnold's grandfather read.

"Well, no, because you're reading it." I blinked.

"Oh, sorry, let me show you." Arnold's grandfather said as he showed us the handwriting.

Arnold looked over the book and smiled. "Wow, this handwriting is different than the other times. This must be my mother's handwriting!"

"A bit more cursive than the other times..." Olga pointed out.

Arnold's grandfather smiled as he turned back towards the book. "Let's move on a bit and... here we go! 'Unfortunately, our honeymoon had to be cut short because of Eduardo arriving. He told us of how he was sent here by the Green Eyed People back in San Lorenzo... who have unfortunately suffered from a sickness... and because they only trust us, it's up to us to find a cure..."

Arnold's grandfather moaned as he held his stomach. "Speaking of sickness... be right back! Have to go to the restroom!"

Arnold nodded as Arnold's grandfather ran off, passing by Arnold's grandmother, who was standing on her head.

"Wow... I never knew how much your parents were adventuring, even in their good times." Olga said in surprise.

"I guess maybe I shouldn't be too surprised. I guess with the partnership of a doctor and an explorer, it would be nice to see..." Arnold smiled. "I guess knowing what my parents were truly like... it really does bring out the best in you... even if you do try to hide your best."

These words actually struck me as if suddenly starting to think. As I turned toward the window I... saw a pair of cat ears? I leaned my ear towards the door.

"Can you hear anything?"

"Not much!"

"Sh! Sh!"

I sighed as I looked out the window and saw... yep, Curly, Bucky and Pudding were sitting near a tower, Bucky holding a stethoscope and leaning it towards the wall of the brick house. "What are you three doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Hel-da." Curly smiled. "Don't mind us, we're just trying to listen to the story of the journal."

"Why is that journal so interesting to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh really, if you've been paying attention to our adventures, you should know by now that Solara is hiding in the jungles, preferably planning a surprise attack! And we're nervous because we don't know when it's coming! The only fortunate thing is that Solara doesn't have the key component needed to do whatever she plans to do!" Bucky frowned.

"We believe she's going to try to destroy this dimension..." Pudding sighed. "But who really knows? The only thing we need is that map, but so far, we don't have any leads on to where it is, na no da!"

I sighed. "Once again, I have to fulfill your stinking job, right?"

"You catch on quick, Hel-da! We think the map could be in the journal, but we can't obviously come in and ask for it. When you're alone with the journal, look through it and find the map! If there's no map, then it's no good for either of us..." Curly said.

I sighed. "You supporters of Marcie don't make this any easier, do you?"

"Rhonda!" Olga called as I turned to see Olga and Arnold looking at me in concern.

I turned back to the three who were still there as Curly whispered, "We're counting on you to find the map... and to find yourself, Helga! Good luck!"

I nodded as I turned back towards Olga and Arnold as I walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"We thought you were with us in our conversation, but you were looking out the window. Did you see something out there?" Arnold asked.

"Thought I saw a bird fly by, but no, it was nothing." I sighed as I sat down, Arnold's grandfather coming back, sighing in relief.

"Okay, I feel much better." Arnold's grandfather sighed in relief as he picked up the journal. "Okay, so where did we leave off?"

"Arnold's parents have left their honeymoon early and are now back in San Lorenzo helping the 'Green-Eyed People'." Olga explained.

"Oh, yes, of course. Ahem. 'We arrived back at the pedestal where we gave back 'La Corazon' to the Green Eyed People and noticed that the butterflies were... dead. Stella concluded that it was a sleeping sickness, and we both decided to get to work on a serum right away. So, we went straight to work.' Okay, skipping a couple pages... and... here we go! 'I will admit, it was pretty hard to get the ingredients, but we've got them and we mixed up the potion. It took us a few tries, but we made it. Now our only hope was that we're not too late. I'll let you know any further results'."

"And...?" I asked, curiously.

"Skipping a little bit and... 'And it worked! We later got some thank yous from the Green-Eyes, and we toasted in celebration! Unfortunately, a drink that I gave Stella didn't agree with her. She said she was fine, but I was concerned, very concerned.'" Arnold's grandfather said.

"What was wrong with her?" Arnold asked, concerned. "Was she sick?"

Olga shook her head. "No, no, no! Mom told me about this! She couldn't have a lot of her special drinks at one time when she... well..." Olga paused as she looked down.

My eyes widened. "Your mother was pregnant, Arnold. With you."

"OH!" Arnold said in surprise.

I looked over at Olga who was looking down. I could instantly tell that she was still looking down, depressed. I leaned close towards her as I squeezed her hand, getting my attention. "It's not your fault, Olga. You didn't know what was going to happen..."

"I know... but when I saw my mom trip, I was concerned... that day when she fell, I saw something out the window." Olga sighed.

"You did, what?" I said, my eyes widening in shock.

"I could have-" Olga started... then sighed. "Never mind, you probably think it's silly."

I paused as I looked at Olga. Could she have seen me and Solara talking that day... or me disappearing as Solara was being evil? Or did she see the bright light that blinded Solara? I didn't know which it was, but either way... I knew now that she at least noticed it.

How was I going to go up and tell her that I was the one responsible for OUR mom's abortion? Would she see me as some evil person that ruined her life? All because of that stupid mistake?

"Are you okay?" Olga asked in surprise, looking at my sad face.

I shook my head as I gave a smile. "I'm okay. I'm sorry, will you continue, Mr. Shortman?"

"Thank you." Arnold's grandfather said as he skipped a few pages. "Well, since you all figured out the pregnancy part, as Miles did, I'll just skip a few pages right up to... ah, there we are! 'As the last few months became very productive, building schools and growing crops in the tiny village of San Lorenzo, Stella became more and more pregnant...' with Arnold! That's you!"

Arnold's grandfather chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Arnold frowned.

"Okay, okay, moving on..." Arnold's grandfather smiled, looking at the journal some more. "'...but nothing compares to what finally happened when Stella went into labor. When we were heading straight to town, there was a volcano in the area that just so happen to erupt! It was spitting fire and smoke like crazy! It was both beautiful and terrifying at the same time'. Sorta like you, Pookie." Arnold's grandfather smiled towards Arnold's grandmother.

"Right back at ya, sweetcheeks!" Arnold's grandmother giggled.

Arnold, Olga and I couldn't stand it anymore as we leaned closer, all of us asking, "And then what happened, and THEN what happened?"

"Okay, okay! 'We thought it would be the end... not only for the town, but for the loving family that I thought I would never have... but to our eyes, a miracle happened. Once again, our good friends, the Green-Eyed People, have saved our lives in their own way... we had brought Stella over to the temple where she had given birth... and around the same time... the volcano eruption stopped... and the sound of our son... our own son, crying was heard. Nobody could explain what had happened, but ever since that day, we referred to our own son as a 'miracle baby'... the one who, as Eduardo put it, 'silenced all of nature'. Our own boy... our Arnold...'"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Arnold said in astonishment.

"I know! I can't believe it either. They should have named you Phil, but who am I to complain?" Arnold's grandfather shrugged.

"I'm talking about the volcano! It's amazing that I was born in that fashion!" Arnold smiled.

"Now, would I make up that story?" Arnold's grandfather smirked.

"Well, you do tend to do that at times." Arnold shrugged.

"Though what is with that mystery of Arnold's birth and the volcano?" Olga asked.

"I don't think we'll ever know. Maybe it was a prophecy made by the Green-Eyed People or something." I shrugged.

"Hmmm... you know, it could be possible. But let me continue with the story. 'It's been tough raising Arnold. And I mean, tough. Most of our time we've actually spent on Arnold, cleaning him, bathing him, feeding him, but most of all, trying to get him to sleep. But we still loved him all the same... but after Arnold had a near encounter with a snake, we realized that the jungles of San Lorenzo were no place to raise a child. We made up our minds right there and then that we would have to move back to the city.'."

"And that's how we came over to Hillwood?" Arnold asked.

"Pretty much." Arnold's grandfather nodded... then paused as he looked at something. "Hmmm... funny, I don't remember Miles ever mentioning this to me..."

"Mention what?" Arnold asked.

"'Before we left, as I was on my way to Eduardo's hut to tell him that we were leaving, I could have sworn I saw someone playing around... a little girl, but not just some little girl... a girl who seemed to have some dark red in her eyes, walking around and examining our village as if she was an adult, trying to map out exactly our details. At first, I thought it was one of the worker kids, but she didn't seem to have clothes that were dirty, in fact, they were perfectly clean, purple dress and all. I turned around to ponder, but when I turned back, she was gone, but a wisp of black light was left behind. I didn't know who she was, maybe she was just an illusion from the heat and taking care of my son that was causing it, but either way, something told me it wasn't going to be the last time I saw this little girl'."

"Purple dress?" Olga looked up in surprise. "That's strange... I saw some kid like that many, many years ago, described exactly..."

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked.

"I can't explain it, but..." Olga said, looking down. "No, it's too complicated to explain."

I paused as I looked between Olga and Arnold... concerned. So, Solara was in the same exact village Miles and Stella were in... was she mapping out plans, even while she was trying to hunt for me? What were her plans? Why was she in this world? What was she up to?

Arnold's grandfather yelped as he got up. "Sorry. Have to go to the bathroom again."

"Take your time." Olga said as Arnold's grandfather ran out of the room. Olga looked down as she held her head, Arnold and I looked over.

"You okay, Olga?" Arnold asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just... that girl she described... I saw the exact same kid that your father's journal described that day... the day that mom tripped and fell down, when I was near my high school age." Olga sighed.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Arnold said.

"Maybe... but then again, maybe not." I said. "There are bound to be strange happenings... and whatever it is, I'm sure we'll never know the significance..."

Olga paused... as she took a deep breath. "Well, I suppose you're right..."

I paused as I looked back towards the window, and I knew Curly, Bucky and Pudding were listening in in their own way. I'm sure they figured something out about Solara...

...But now I'm worried. Solara will know every move I make... and she probably figured out I'm still alive... but once I confront her... what do I do?

I decided to just focus on one thing for now... the journal and why Arnold's parents had left him in his grandparents' care.

* * *

There's part four of episode one hundred and eighty-five! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	214. I AM Helga G Pataki! Part 5

Two more parts to go for Arc 6 as we get to the fifth part of "The Journal"! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Arnold's grandfather was done in the bathroom as he sat down, opening up the journal as me, Olga, Arnold and Arnold's grandmother sat down. "Okay, where did I leave off?"

"My parents just left San Lorenzo with me and was going to introduce me to you guys." Arnold explained.

"Ah yes, of course!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as he flipped through the book. "Anyway... 'It was a pretty good joyful reunion. My father...' that's me! '...set up a little band with the boarders just to greet us when we came back to the good ol' boarding house! They were introduced to their grandson, and they loved him all the same. Though my father does complain a bit that my wife and I should have named our son, Phil, I think that's just him talking. He likes the name Arnold all the same'."

"And don't you forget it." I laughed.

"Let me see... there was some stuff about the time you spent your first year in there, Shortman, your parents and us watching you grow up..." Arnold's grandfather said. "...oh, there was a time you escaped from your parents to play on the slide..."

I chuckled a bit, remembering how I would sit from the tree branch, watching some of the other kids playing around, including Rhonda having fun with Sheena's aunt Shelley, who happened to be her nanny as m- her parents were also there, keeping a sharp eye. I also remember seeing a young Phoebe having fun, though I wish I was next to her on the swing. Arnold gave a smile as he paused. "Uh, Grandpa, does that mean we're near that part?"

Olga looked up in concern as she put an arm around Arnold, then put an arm around me for good measure as Arnold's grandfather flipped through the book. "Here we go... 'Well, a time we feared wouldn't happen... had just happened. Our good old friend Eduardo came back while we were having fun with our son. After catching up with him on what was going on back in San Lorenzo, we learned that once again, our old friends, the Green-Eyed People, got sick with the sleeping sickness. We didn't want to leave, not because we were being selfish, but because we had a son to look after. But we both knew that if we didn't do something soon, an ancient race will most likely perish. It was not an easy choice to make, but we knew we would be coming back soon. Unfortunately, I'm running out of journal space to take the journal with me, so I'm going to leave it with you, dad, and I hope I'll be able to read this to Arnold for many generations to come. Besides, it won't take too long, just a couple months at best, but I will write letters just in case something happens...'"

We all just looked at the journal in surprise as Arnold looked down. We were all pretty silent at this point.

"'I know Mom and Dad will be able to take care of him just fine, and before you know it, we'll be back once more to play with our little boy. I know that the most time we're there, we'll miss our Arnold... terribly. So, if you find this journal, dad, don't worry. I said I'd write letters AND that I'll be back soon. Who knows? Maybe I'll even read it to Arnold someday, as mentioned before. If I'm back, don't worry about it. If I'm not, well... be sure to tell Arnold his mother and I truly do love him...'" Arnold's grandfather read as he closed the journal. "...and that's about it. That's pretty much the journal."

"Wow..." Olga said. "Well, at least, they're still writing letters..."

"Yeah..." Arnold smiled. "At least they are... and you know, the journal was a pretty good find, all in all. It's amazing to hear all these stories, because I got to know more about my parents."

Arnold's grandfather smiled towards him as he said, "They were truly great people, Arnold, and they did love you so much."

"Now I understand how hard it was for them to leave me. I understand why they did." Arnold said.

"Yeah, they had to do it for the Green Eyed People..." I said.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah... although I wish I knew exactly where their address is..."

"Say, you've been getting these letters... was there an address printed on it?" Olga asked, turning to Arnold's grandfather and his grandmother.

Arnold's grandfather shook his head. "Unfortunately, each address was different every time in San Lorenzo, so I wasn't able to get a good pinpoint location of their home. I wish I did... but anyway, I think we got all the answers we need for one day..."

Arnold sighed. "Well... at least we have this. Say, would you mind if I keep it?"

"Yeah... Arnold may want to read about his parents' origins to the others..." I smiled as I leaned towards the window. "...especially those that could have eavesdropped at any time."

I looked out the window to see Bucky pocketing the stethoscope and groaning as he, Curly and Pudding got off each other. Bucky then muttered, "Another bust..."

I turned back to Arnold and the others as Arnold's grandfather smiled. "It is your father's journal, I think you have the right to keep it!"

I smiled as I looked up to Olga and smiled towards her. Olga then turned and hugged Arnold. "Hey Arnold. If you ever want another person to talk to, well... you know I'm always here... me and Rhonda."

"Thanks, Olga. Rhonda, would you mind walking with me to the park?" Arnold asked as I nodded.

"Sure. Need some time to clear your head?" I asked.

"Sure. And I could use the company." Arnold said as he turned to Olga who nodded.

"Just don't stay out too late." Olga said as me and Arnold got up.

"All right, we won't." I said as I turned back to Olga, smiling towards her.

"Thanks for the stories, grandpa." Arnold smiled.

"Anytime. Me and Pookie will probably be in bed by the time you guys come back, so try to keep it quiet." Arnold's grandfather smiled.

"We will." I smiled as we started to walk out the door.

* * *

"I still can't believe everything that had happened today." Arnold said, flipping through the journal.

"I know... I bet you're probably feeling a little better, knowing you have a personal parenting history on you!" I smiled.

Arnold nodded as he flipped towards the last page. He blinked. "That's strange."

I watched as Arnold flipped the last page to find it blank. "I thought my grandfather told me my dad ran out of journal... say..."

Arnold then opened the last page up to reveal a very detailed...

"A map! It must be the map of the last trip my parents took to the jungle!" Arnold said in surprise as I looked at it and smiled.

"A map, you say?" I said as I looked around it. This was it! This must be the map that Marcie, Curly, Bucky and Pudding were looking for! I knew we had a lead! I knew it!

"I have to tell my grandparents!" Arnold said, getting up.

"Arnold, wait a minute! I know you're excited, but why don't we wait in the morning? Your grandparents probably already went to bed... I know you're anxious, but can you do this one thing?" I asked.

Arnold looked a little antsy, but he nodded, quickly. "Sure! I can do that!"

I smiled as I looked over at a general direction that I felt Marcie and her companions were. "I need to take a quick bathroom break. Can you wait?"

Arnold nodded. "All right, but hurry!"

I smiled as I turned and ran.

* * *

"That's right! The map to San Lorenzo!" I smiled as I was now in the headquarters of Marcie, Curly, Bucky and Pudding.

Curly laughed. "Yes! Finally! We're actually getting somewhere with this! We do have the map!"

"Great! If we can find the item before Solara does, you could be able to go home, Helga!" Bucky smiled.

I paused as I looked down. "Do... do I have to? I mean... I've made friends... a lot of friends in this dimension... how could I bare to leave them all behind, knowing that I'll leave Rhonda, still in her five year old state, alone in a world, not knowing what the hell is going on?"

Marcie smiled a little as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back."

I didn't quite know what she meant at first... until my eyes widened in realization. "That's right... I am her... I AM HELGA G. PATAKI!"

I laughed happily as I looked up at the sky. "And you know what? Solara is going down! I will try to get Olga's trust, to get the rainbow shine in her eyes like I did Phoebe and Arnold! And most of all... most of all..."

"Most of all... you have to get the Rhonda trapped in your body out of stasis... and ready for real life! Because she's going to need it." Pudding said.

"B-but... how can I? If she's in stasis in my mind, she'll..." I shook nervously.

Marcie gave a calming smile. "All you have to do... is turn off the first-person view... and soon, you will be free..."

I paused as I looked down. "I don't know..."

"You'll find out tonight, when you sleep." Marcie smiled.

"Okay, hand over the map." Bucky smiled, holding out his paw.

I blinked. "What?"

"The map. You said you had it." Curly said.

"Wait... do you mean the map in the journal... right here? Right now?" I blinked.

Curly, Bucky and Pudding then stared in shock as the three yelled, "YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT WITH YOU?"

"Arnold was there, I couldn't just give a map to a random stranger. Besides, he'd be upset, and he'd lose his only lead on his parents' whereabouts!" I said.

Curly groaned as he put his hand over his face. "Well... did you at least see where the map leads?

I nodded. "In the middle of the jungles of San Lorenzo..."

"Right! The sooner we can find the village of the Green-Eyes, the sooner we can get you back to your own dimension!" Bucky smiled.

I paused as I looked up as I sighed.

* * *

_That night, I sighed as I was in my dream again, this time, looking at the tube where the five year old Rhonda was currently sleeping. I sighed as I looked down at my feet to see the white shoes that replaced the red slippers I previously worn before. I just didn't know what it meant... what Marcie meant... turn off the first-person view..._

_I looked in the mirror and listened to my own narration as I looked into my own reflection. Wait! My own narration! That's it! I closed my eyes and summoned a hammer, not too big, but enough to smash anything. I quickly followed the sound of my narration as I went out of the room and started searching for the first room, which I found rather quickly, thanks to reminding myself of the former hate side, which I seemed to have gained a bit of it back, but not a whole lot of it... I raised my arm toward the recording device..._

* * *

**_SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!_**

* * *

**_FIRST PERSON POINT-OF-VIEW NARRATION TURNED OFF_**

_...She had finally done it._

_She had smashed the narration device that no doubt her old self had listened to quite a lot for quite some time, ever since the lost side of her turned it on just so she would know what was going on in the outside world._

_She sighed as she threw the hammer aside and patted her blonde hair. At last, she felt free, free of the bindings, free of everything that tied her down..._

_And she knew what she had to do. In a flash, she quickly ran back to the room where the five year old Rhonda was trapped in the tube. Carefully, she pushed a button next to the tube as she knew what she had to do._

_The water drained and life suddenly came into the five year old Rhonda as her eyes went wide. She started breathing as she looked at the blonde haired, unibrowed, pink wearing ten year old girl standing right in front of her._

"W-who are you?" _The five year old Rhonda said scared, but very innocently._

_The now-rejuvenated girl took a deep breath as she looked at the young Rhonda._

_"My name is Helga G. Pataki... and I need your help."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a building in San Lorenzo, a new Future Tech Industries building had been set up. Outside the window, the black raven haired, purple wearing demon girl known as Solara was looking out the window at the moon. She was almost back to full magic as she had sighed, looking at the moon.

"Hmm... it's a wonderful night for eyebrows..." Solara said as her eyebrows jumped out of her face and circled around before being put back in. She sighed. "Of course, damn Carver just had to give me that report!"

Solara then walked towards the few monitors she was keeping an eye as she looked at the sleeping Rhonda, who she now knew STILL had Helga inside of her. "You damn bitch... you thought you could actually split your personality and escape my wrath, didn't you? Well... think again, bitch. I have control over everything, I know your episodes and I know every dimension that was linked to your original dimension, including this one..."

Solara chuckled as she crossed her legs. "If you think you've seen me now... I'm just getting warmed up..."

Solara laughed evilly as she laid her head back and sighed happily. "But if they're coming here... I would have to disguise myself as Sharlene again... if I'm lucky, Olga wouldn't even know who Solara is and still think of Sharlene as her old friend... sorry to say, Miss Pataki, but you're as naïve as all your other counterparts."

Solara sighed as she looked over. "But like most people of the other dimensions... you have to come to this jungle eventually... it's fate. And when you come... I'll be ready..."

* * *

The next morning, Olga woke up a little early as she turned to see Rhonda sleeping in her bed. Olga couldn't explain it, but for some reason, she actually felt that she had a great connection to Rhonda... like she knew her at one point in time... but it was impossible, wasn't it? She couldn't have known Rhonda...

But she didn't care. Rhonda was someone who actually loved her, no matter who she was. Olga smiled as she kissed Rhonda's forehead. It felt pretty good for her, just being a mother in her own right. She knew she wasn't going to make the same mistakes she did.

"Oh, my little Rhonda... if only you could understand just how much I adore you..." Olga smiled as she got up and started to go to the shower. After all, she had a date with her boyfriend, Kevin. She giggled, thinking about what Monkeyman antics Kevin would be up to today.

At this time, Rhonda had woken up, though it wasn't Rhonda looking around, but Helga, controlling Rhonda's body as she started talking to the five year old Rhonda in her thoughts.

"So... my parents are gone?" the five-year-old Rhonda was heard in her mind in shock.

Helga sighed in Rhonda's mind. _"I'm sorry. I was so stupid, I didn't know what was going on... but they did love you, Rhonda."_

"Oh..." The five-year-old Rhonda said sadly.

_"Look, I know, I know, I already felt bad... but please don't blame this on me. It was Solara! They were just after me because..."_

"No, you don't need to talk. I understand." Rhonda said, though her five-year-old self seemed to have aged.

* * *

_"Say..." Helga paused as she examined Rhonda turning from five to six years old. "You just... changed an age?"_

"...It feels a little weird. I should feel sad that my parents are dead, but for some reason, I feel like I already got over it and felt like... a new person." _Six-year-old Rhonda explained._

_"That must be what Marcie meant. If I show you some things that could either be life-changing as long as I'm in your body, you'll be back to the same age this body is in." Helga said._

"Wow..." _Rhonda said in amazement._

* * *

_"Come on, I should introduce you to your boyfriend." _Helga in Rhonda's mind said as Rhonda's body got up and started moving forward.

"M-my what? What are-" Six year old Rhonda's voice started before Rhonda's body headed out the door as she ran into Arnold, who was excited.

"Oh... hey, buddy!" Rhonda smiled nervously as it was pretty clear it was Helga's manipulated voice voicing her.

"Hey, beautiful!" Arnold smiled, hugging her tightly.

"He's cute..." Rhonda's voice said in her mind, sounding more like she was seven-years-old.

_"And ladies and gentlemen, Rhonda is now in love with Arnold!" _Helga said in Rhonda's mind. _"Don't worry, Rhonda, you'll get the basics of what's going on in time. And you aged another year!"_

"That sounds so cool!" Rhonda giggled in her mind.

Rhonda smiled towards Arnold as she said, "Ready to show the map to everyone?"

Arnold nodded towards his girlfriend. "Will you help me every step of the way?"

I smiled. "It's your discovery."

And with that, Arnold and Rhonda (the latter controlled by Helga and seven year old Rhonda) were heading down for breakfast, ready to show their big discovery!

* * *

There's part five of episode one hundred and eighty-five! How was it? Ladies and gentlemen, from this point forward, the first-person point-of-view narration is no more! That's right, I kind of planned this from the beginning... have a first person point of view change to a third person point of view story at the end. I even hinted at it back when I did the 'Married' episode! So, from here on in, folks, this story is now being told in the third person! This is mainly so that I can writemore scenes with other characters when Rhonda isn't with them... anyway, the final part of this episode, ALONG with the ending to Arc 6 is coming soon, AND Arc 7 will follow soon after that, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	215. I AM Helga G Pataki! Part 6

And now, the final part of "The Journal"! And the overall ending to Arc 6! Let's see how we can manage to get this wrapped up and set up for Arc 7 AKA the Final Arc! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I just can't get used to this!" The seven year old Rhonda was heard inside of Rhonda's body. "I mean, I've been out of commission for... how long was it?"

_"Five years." _Helga explained.

"Five ye- five years, really?" The seven year old Rhonda asked as Rhonda's head lifted up and looked around, the others were surrounding Arnold as he was showing the map.

"Wow... and this map was made by your own parents?" Lorenzo asked.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah! Everything that my parents have done in their travels, all marked down!"

"Wow..." Tucker smiled as he, Harold, Stinky and Sid were surrounding the map.

"You know, Arnold, we always wondered what became of your parents, but we never dang asked because we thought... well..." Stinky paused.

"It's okay, guys. But I know they're still out there, somewhere." Arnold said.

"Hmmm..." Rhonda (through Helga's manipulation of her body) paused. "If only you had some rich friend who could help you go to San Lorenzo to follow that map and see where it leads."

Lorenzo perked up as Lila smiled. "Yeah, I think we can manage to arrange something with this!"

"It would be like a whole new adventure, outside of San Lorenzo!" Phoebe giggled.

"I take it that's one of my friends. The smart girl?" Seven-year-old Rhonda asked in her mind.

Helga was then heard saying, _"That's Phoebe. In my dimension, she didn't have the guts to show her true potential, mainly because I suppressed it. Since I wasn't there... or rather, since I wasn't mean to her, she actually started showing her own colors and she's a very good helpful, loyal friend. Next to Nadine and Lila!"_

"I take it Nadine's the tomboy and Lila's the smiling girl in the red hair? You know, I always wanted to have a blonde, brunette and red haired girl on my team... this feels more like... my clique."

* * *

_As the seven-year-old Rhonda was talking, she got aged to eight, where the pony tail was gone from her hair at this point, and her hair was more let down._

_"Sheesh, don't age so fast on me now!" Helga laughed. "In time, you're going to be fit in a lot more!"_

"...I guess so!" _Eight-year-old Rhonda laughed._

* * *

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed as he looked down. "If only Rhonda still had her inheritance..."

"Arnold, man, you can't seriously be this dense!" Lorenzo frowned as everyone nodded.

"Yeah man! Sure, Rhonda's not the richest person here... but Lorenzo still is!" Gerald smiled.

"Si! I can probably talk with my mom and see if we can visit San Lorenzo for ourselves!" Lorenzo smiled.

Arnold looked around the others as Gerald said, "Yeah, man. Whatever happens, we're with you every step of the way..."

Arnold looked over to Lorenzo as he asked, "You really think you can arrange that?"

Lorenzo nodded. "Well, we want to know more about your parents. What better way to do it than to visit the place they live in?"

Arnold smiled as he looked around and smiled. "Lorenzo, you are the bestest friend I can ask for!"

"Hey, what about me!" Gerald asked, frowning.

"Well... second bestest friend I would ever ask for..." Arnold smiled.

"Of course... like I rank you as one of my biggest friends... and boyfriends." Rhonda (actually Helga) smiled as she snaked her arms around Arnold's waist.

Arnold smiled as he gave a sigh. "I can't wait..."

"It'll take some time, but with the right numbers, I think I can manage to get all of us to San Lorenzo..." Lorenzo smiled.

Everyone laughed as they were starting to talk with each other. Little did any of them know was that Olga was watching from the window, like she always had every day, to see Rhonda and Arnold go off on one of their adventures.

Olga gave a happy smile and a sigh as she looked towards the clock. Pretty soon, her phone rang as she picked it up to see Kevin AKA Monkeyman's name on it.

She answered the phone and smiled. "Hey, Kevin! How are you doing? Oh, I'm doing great. Yeah, I'm ready for tonight's date. Hey, listen, I may be going to San Lorenzo for a while... on a trip... a very big trip... for many reasons, actually. I want to see Sharlene again and see how she's doing AND... I'm going to make sure the kids in the class I'm teaching don't get into trouble. I was wondering if... well... you'll come? You will? Great! I'll talk with Mrs. Lopez and see if I can arrange some seats."

Olga smiled as she hung up the phone. She smiled, excited for her upcoming trip to San Lorenzo...

But for some reason, she couldn't help but shake off the feeling... a feeling that somewhere, her Rhonda was acting different... a mix of sad and joy was accompanying her mind as she looked down.

_"Who are you, Rhonda Lloyd?" _Olga paused, thinking to herself.

* * *

_"All right, you know how the controls work?" Helga asked as she gave the eight year old Rhonda the controls._

"Uh... I think so..." _The eight year old Rhonda said as she sat in the chair._

_"Great. I need to leave to meet up with some old friends of mine. I won't be long." Helga said as her body teleported as the eight year old hung on to the control panel in her mind as best as she could._

* * *

The ghost of Helga opened her eyes as she looked around. It had been a long time since she was actually out of the body... and pretty corporeal as well. Nobody else could see her.. except for Curly, who was looking straight at her with a smirk.

Helga frowned as she whispered to Curly, "Look, buster, where do I have to go?"

Curly gave a smile as he motioned over to her as Helga followed Curly.

As soon as the two left, Rhonda (the eight-year-old in control) was looking towards her surroundings, not quite used to having an older body to control. Arnold smiled as he looked towards his girlfriend. "You with me, Rhonda?"

"Huh?" Rhonda asked, turning towards him.

"I was thinking maybe we can go to Slausen's for our date. Would that be okay?" Arnold asked.

"Darn it, Helga, why did you leave me like this? I don't know if I'm mentally prepared for this! But I can't freak out! From what Helga told me, Arnold and I are both boyfriend and girlfriend. I have to go along with this! But he is cute..." Rhonda thought to herself.

Rhonda smiled as she offered her hand. "Sure... uh... buddy."

Arnold gave a smile, nobody aware of what was going on outside their own little world.

* * *

Bucky Katt and Pudding Fong were sitting down near a bench, waiting as they saw Curly coming in with Helga following behind. Bucky gave a nod as he said, "Welcome back to reality. Please enjoy your stay."

"Well... I have to say... everything's been going so great for us now! We have a map, and we got a bit of a ride to go to the place too!" Curly smiled.

"Awesome!" Pudding smiled... then frowned. "Well, at least we got a map and a ride... BUT we still don't have the general idea on what to do!"

"Just what are you guys looking for, anyway?" Helga asked.

"We're looking for La Corazon..." Bucky explained as Helga shook her head in shock.

"What?" Helga said. "Why would you want that?"

Curly sighed as he pulled out his time machine. "You know this?"

Helga nodded.

"Well, we need at least a piece of La Corazon to power up my machine so that instead of travelling through time... you can travel through dimensions... and I think that's how we'll get you back, Helga, when you make up with Olga and get back to normal." Curly said.

"Really? So... if I leave this place, it won't be destroyed by the time flow?" Helga asked.

Bucky smirked. "Time isn't really destroyed... just frozen in a different dimension until one certain element returns."

Helga looked down in sadness. "I just... I just want to get back... get everything made up with Olga in this world..."

"But the question is... do you want to come back?" Curly asked.

Helga paused as she looked down. "About a couple of months ago, I saw something that really convinced me that I had to be Helga. Not my locket, not the writing in the pages... but a letter... more specifically, a suicide note, written by the Olga of my timeline. I didn't know what I did back in my dimension caused her to fall... and that's why I want to go back... I want to make up for everything I done to everyone... not just to Olga... but to Arnold, to Phoebe... to some people I may have wronged. Sure, I may still be the bully who keeps her feelings hidden again, but I have heart. And I want to prove it. I want to finish up in this world to get back to my home... and save grace with everyone I hurt."

Curly smiled as he looked up. "I think Dr. Bliss of this dimension, if she was still alive, and Dr. Bliss in your dimension, who IS alive... would be proud of you."

"You really think so?" Helga asked, looking up.

"We know so!" Bucky laughed as everyone knew their mission now. "So come on! We're going to beat Solara at her game, you can make up with Olga in this timeline, then you'll be home before you know it!"

"That's right!" Pudding smiled as a music player was pulled out as a patriotic tune played. "If things go right..."

"Then Solara will be no more in this dimension, and we'll put everything to rest for now!" Curly smiled.

"And I'll be able to make up with Olga!" Helga smiled. "I can't wait!"

"Whatever happens, Helga... we believe in you!" Curly said, looking up to her.

"Thanks, Curls... and thank you too, guys." Helga said, looking between Curly, Bucky and Pudding.

"Anytime!" Bucky smiled as Pudding smirked.

"Yeah!" Pudding laughed.

"Now, Solara THINKS she's going to destroy our world..." Bucky smirked.

"But we'll be one step ahead of her, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

"We'll redeem the girls!" Curly smiled.

"I'll go home!" Helga smiled.

"Defeat the demon!" Pudding smiled.

"And punch her out!" Bucky smiled.

"And so long, Miss Solara, get out of our dimension!" Helga, Curly, Bucky and Pudding called out to the skies.

"Yeah... I think I can do this... in fact... I know I can do this!" Helga said, looking up. "I'll be back home to my own Olga, my own Phoebe... and my own Arnold before you know it!"

Bucky, Pudding and Curly smiled. Looks like they have a fighter for the group!

* * *

Over at Slausen's, as Helga found Rhonda and Arnold in each other's arms, Helga went back inside Rhonda's body as it shook at first.

* * *

_A now nine-year-old Rhonda turned as she saw Helga coming in. Helga smiled. "So, did I miss anything?"_

"Well... I'm getting used to the idea of Arnold liking liking me." _Rhonda giggled. _"Who knows? Maybe I'll even marry him in the future..."

_Helga smiled as she ruffled Rhonda's hair. "You'll be able to get through this fine, kid..."_

* * *

And with a date done and out, Arnold and Rhonda (with Helga and a nine-year-old Rhonda inside) were walking out as they looked at the afternoon sun, Arnold smiling. "You know, Rhonda... it's a pretty nice day..."

"It sure is..." Rhonda smiled, holding Arnold's hand and squeezing it tight. "Uh... do you think that Lorenzo will get the San Lorenzo trip all set up?"

"Hey... Lorenzo is a great friend... I have a lot of trust in him..." Arnold smiled as he looked up.

Rhonda smirked. "I suppose you're right... but I have a feeling that this adventure is far from over... only one more obstacle remains..."

Arnold nodded as the two of them walked together, hand in hand...

Helga, inside Rhonda's body, knew that the day that they arrive to San Lorenzo would come... it would only be a matter of time...

Right now, she was crossing her fingers... hopefully, the journey will almost be over...

* * *

And that is part six of episode one hundred and eighty-five and the ending of Arc 6! How was it?

Okay, here's the deal, folks! I'm going to take a little break from this story to focus on other projects, BUT I will be back to write up the final arc, which I have already figured out a main premise for... and will hopefully tie up all the loose story ends that involve the Arnda pairing, Arnold's parents, Olga... the whole works! And yes, like all other fics before it, I will be making up my own version of The Jungle Movie in this arc! For now, folks, enjoy this while you can! Also, this was released one day before the one-year anniversary of my request to Jose Ramiro on Deviantart for a picture for Oh Rhonda! If you haven't seen it already, try to find it if you can! Anyway, that's it for now, I'll be back again with the first chapter for Arc 7 AKA the Final Arc! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	216. Arc 7: An Emotional Moment of Olga

All right, after a good long break, I think it's time we did it. Time we got back in the swing of things... time we get to the finale of it all... that's right, Arc 7 AKA the Final Arc has now finally begun... and we are going to start my version of 'The Jungle Movie'... right... about... now. Enjoy.

* * *

**TEN YEARS AGO**

_She was young at the time, an always obedient little girl. Ever since her parents started paying more attention to her, she had been just been playing up to her parents' expectations. She won't deny it, she's really smart, pretty and has won just about every award the school had to offer... but as her father always told her, big things were bound to happen. It was, after all, the Pataki way._

_There were days when Olga was proud to be part of the family, how things always went well for her. It seemed like a simple method, get good grades, mostly As, get parents to be pleased with her. It was her number one priority. She always ignored her parents' simple mistakes, and their arguing, because couples always argued. It was just a way of life._

_All that changed one day... on a summer day, in the middle of a piano recital she was giving her father. Her mother was upstairs at the time, preparing for something special. Though Olga didn't know what the surprise was yet, she seemed pretty excited._

_"Another good one, Olga!" Her father, Big Bob Pataki, gave his usual fatherly laugh. "I'm proud of you!"_

_"Aren't I always, daddy?" Olga giggled in delight as she flipped to another page and started playing more on the piano. But then she struck a bad note when she pushed a key._

_Big Bob winced as Olga yelped. "S-sorry, daddy..."_

_Big Bob paused as he sighed, "It's all right, Olga. That piano must have busted a string or something, I'll take a look at it later on. Anyway, um, Olga?"_

_Olga looked up in curiosity._

_"Listen, honey..." Big Bob said, struggling with what he wanted to say._

_"Yes, daddy?" Olga looked up in curiosity._

_"Well..." Big Bob took a deep breath as he looked upstairs, Miriam looking down as she gave a nod. Big Bob took a deep breath as he turned to his smiling daughter. "...your mother and I... well, we have some news... I'm... I'm just not sure how you'd react..."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" Olga asked, out of mere curiosity._

_"Well... uh..." Big Bob sighed as he looked upstairs. "Miriam, could you come down here? I think it's time..."_

_"Coming, honey!" Miriam smiled as she was heading downstairs. Olga smiled as she watched her mother, radiantly walking downstairs. It was nice to see her without her smoothie around. She always did love those things. Olga remembered asking one time if she could have one, but Miriam told her that these types of smoothies aren't something she would like. Olga didn't know what she meant, but she kindly let that subject go._

_Olga looked up to see her mother walking happily downstairs, holding her stomach in one hand, and the rail at the same time... but all of a sudden, something happened that started to change Olga's life forever._

_"AHHHH!" Miriam screamed as she tripped and fell down on the stairs, Olga gasping in shock._

_"MOMMY!" Olga said in horror as Big Bob looked horrified as he picked up Miriam, her glasses slightly broken and blood... trickling out from her arm... and underneath her bottom._

_"Miriam, are you okay?" Big Bob said to his wife, feeling concerned for her._

_"Bob... I... I..." Miriam took a deep breath, but groaned as she felt herself losing consciousness._

_Bob looked worried as he turned to Olga. "Olga, call a hospital, quick! Hurry!"_

_Olga nodded as she started to run for the nearby telephone, which was in the living room as she picked up the phone, not knowing what had happened, but she knew that her mother was hurt. She called 911 quickly as the phone picked up. "Hello? This is the Pataki residence, my mother fell down the stairs, she's losing consciousness, she's bleeding, I don't know what's wrong with her, but daddy said to call you guys! The address? Yes, it should be the Pataki residence..."_

_As soon as Olga finished giving out the address, and telling the people to hurry, she hung up the phone as she started to grow worried. She immediately went back to her dad, who was soothing her mother as Big Bob said, "Don't you dare fall unconscious on me now!"_

_"I called the hospital, the ambulance is going to come!" Olga took a deep breath. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"_

_"I don't know, pumpkin. I didn't expect this to happen..." Big Bob said, looking down in sadness._

_Olga sighed as she watched out the window, waiting for the ambulance... but not before seeing a bright light shining from an alley. Her child-like mind being curious, her eyes followed the source of the bright light as she noticed it came from a street corner nearby. Olga looked out... but the bright light was gone... and there was a little girl in black hair and a purple dress recovering as she seemed a bit angry._

_Then, to the wonderment of her eyes, she watched as the little girl snapped her fingers and a portal appeared next to her as she entered in the portal. The portal then disappeared as Olga gasped._

_What was that? That wasn't real... was it?_

_"Olga, come back inside! I need help with Miriam!"_

_Being the obedient girl she was, she immediately ran inside as she decided to help out her father._

* * *

_She didn't tell anybody about that mysterious portal or that girl... maybe she just clearly imagined it. Maybe that was it. Her worry over her mother probably just imagined that girl..._

_The main concern was about her mother and what was wrong with her. She was sitting down with her father in the waiting room of the hospital as Olga waited, her father was clearly praying for hope._

_A door opened as Olga and Bob Pataki looked up to see a hospital doctor, coughing. "Mr. Pataki, I would like to see you. It concerns your wife."_

_Bob nodded as he got up. Olga was about to get up too, but Bob stopped her. "Olga, just sit down and wait. I'll tell you what's happened with her."_

_Olga just nodded as she sat back down. But for some reason, her curiosity got the best of her, so as soon as Bob went in, she carefully followed, not being caught by Bob or the doctor talking with him._

_"So, tell me. Is Miriam okay?" Bob asked._

_"She's fine, Bob. Had a bit of a nasty fall, and a concussion. She'll wake up and be back on her feet in no time." The doctor said. "Although it's... kind of sad for the life inside her body..."_

_Olga raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Life? In her body?_

_"Are you telling me that Miriam..." Bob's eyes widened._

_"...miscarried? I'm afraid so..." The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry this is a shock to you, Mr. Pataki. I'm sure that if the baby was born, he or she would have been raised well..."_

_Baby? Olga looked up in shock as she thought to herself. "Mom was pregnant?"_

_Olga looked at Big Bob as she noticed a mix of emotions on his face. The doctor noticed as well. "Mr. Pataki?"_

_"To tell you the truth, I am sad... but at the same time, I'm sort of relieved." Big Bob sighed. "When I learned about the baby from Miriam, I never really wanted another kid running around the house."_

_Olga's eyes widened in shock as she kept listening in. Her father wasn't acting like the same loving father she knew._

_"Thought about aborting it, huh?" The doctor raised an eyebrow._

_"Not really... but Miriam and I considered the idea... before we thought about Olga and what she would think of another kid. I don't know, I always overheard her talking with a couple of friends, saying that having a little brother or sister to talk to was pretty cool. We thought about it, Miriam never told me until yesterday, she was pregnant two months... and well... we were hoping that maybe Olga still had it in her mind."_

_Olga paused as she nodded. That's right... she was wanting a little brother or sister for a long while... just to have someone to talk to or play with._

_"That must have been tough, having your little girl watch her mother fall down the stairs like that..." The doctor explained. "Have you told her about it?"_

_Bob shook his head. "No, we were going to tell her today, but then this happened... but I'm sure me and Miriam can try again... right?"_

_The doctor looked up and sadly shook his head. "I'm afraid the minute she fell down, not only did the miscarriage happen, but... I'm afraid she won't be able to bare children ever again."_

_That sentence from the doctor stabbed Olga straight in the heart as she started to look up._

_Big Bob sighed. "Maybe it's for the best, anyway. We already have one child being our perfect role model, why muck up what we already have, huh?"_

_Olga's heart was starting to break upon hearing that very sentence uttered from her own father's mouth._

_"So... are you going to tell your little girl about what's happened with her mother?" The doctor asked._

_Big Bob sighed as he looked down. "She's too young to understand what love between a man and a woman is like... even if that one day was a mistake... no, I think Olga's better off knowing that she only had a concussion, nothing else."_

_Olga had heard enough as she slinked back to the waiting room and sat down. Everything was beginning to fall apart inside her mind._

_Parents never made mistakes... especially not with children... but after hearing what her father had said... it was apparent to be the case._

_She looked down. She thought she was the perfect child, the 'look-up-to-her-parents' person, the people that would inspire her to do big things... and while she was doing big things... she started to suspect things were off with their happy family._

_It was a few minutes later that Bob came out and turned to Olga as Olga started to give a smile, wondering if he would buy it. "Is she okay, daddy?"_

_Big Bob smiled a bit. "She's fine, Olga. Just had a bit of a concussion, nothing to worry about..."_

_Olga paused. "Is that it, or is there something I should know?"_

_"No, just the concussion, that's it." Big Bob said as he looked down at Olga's eyes. "Listen, Olga, I'm going to take you back home, and once I do, I just want you to go straight to bed, okay? I'm going to go over to the hospital and check up on your mom, and I promise that she'll be back in the morning. The doctors say she was very lucky to have survived."_

_Olga nodded as she followed Bob out the door._

* * *

_"Okay... there should be a couple TV dinners in the fridge in case you're hungry. Don't touch the remote, we don't want your mind melted." Big Bob said as he lead Olga inside the house. "Remember, go straight to bed at eight o'clock. I promise, your mother will be back in the morning."_

_"O-okay, Daddy..." Olga nodded as Big Bob gave her a nod._

_"See you later, Olga." Big Bob said as he slammed the door._

_Olga took a deep breath as she looked around. It was for the first time in her life that she felt... pretty much alone. She started walking around the room, for the first time in her life fully examining her home. She carefully noticed the picture on the pedestal of her and her family sitting on there. Olga took it as she smiled and examined it. Olga smiled as she noticed the genuine smile Olga gave in the picture..._

_But then she noticed the smiles her parents gave in the picture as she felt a little... unnerved. Sure, Bob looked like he was smiling, but at the same time, his face looked like he was in a hurry to get somewhere. And Miriam... oh, her mother looked happy... but judging by her slumped expression on her body, she didn't look all right... and there was that smoothie drink she always had..._

_Olga paused. Maybe this would be the first time she can actually make her own smoothie! Her mother didn't have to know!_

_With that, she went to the kitchen where her mother would always be... and her blender was still there. Curiously, she looked inside to find something... that wasn't to her taste. She was surprised to find the many bottles of alcohol that was present in her cabinets._

_Olga had heard about alcoholic beverages before, at least, what she learned from school. She knew drugs and alcohol were bad, but she never knew her parents kept a lot of alcohol in her room. She suddenly felt a little queasy, knowing that her mother had kept this large amount of alcohol hidden away from her._

_It was then she realized... maybe she used 'smoothies' as an excuse to hide her alcoholism... she considered talking with her mother about it... but she felt afraid... she remembered her father's words well, "A Pataki never steps out of line and has no flaws whatsoever!"_

_If that were true... then why would her parents not want a child? Why would her own mother drink all this alcohol for herself? On the other hand, she thought, dad always said that mommy was never allowed to drive... at least she knew why._

_She felt sad as she looked at the fridge. Her first A was clearly up on the fridge as she smiled in delight. She remembered getting that A... her mom and dad thought it was good enough to put on the fridge..._

_...or, at least, maybe that was what she remembered when she was younger. Thinking about it now, Bob and Miriam were arguing, not paying any attention to Olga. Actually, she didn't think they payed attention to her until she started winning trophies... extracurricular activities, if she knew._

_She loved studying, reading, about anything that put her mind at ease. It felt like a form of escape... being able to not listen to any arguments..._

_Deciding she wasn't really hungry, she went up to her room and started to pull out a book. She tried to read it... but not even that could detract her... it didn't feel like escape anymore. She was starting to fall off the deep end..._

_How can she be the perfect girl of the perfect family... when the family really isn't all that perfect?_

* * *

_Two days later, Olga was taking a walk, too sad, too depressed to even talk to anyone. Sure, her mother was all better, and her parents always told her that they loved her, but she felt differently towards them, wondering whether they loved her for who she is, or for who they wanted her to be. She felt a chill... she felt winds in the east, a mist coming in... like something is brewing, about to begin._

_Olga sighed as she stopped near a bridge. She looked down towards the bridge and sighed. She always heard that people would often kill themselves from high places. She started considering the possibility. If her family wasn't perfect... then she had no reason to be there..._

_"LOOK OUT!"_

_Olga jumped to see someone roller skating right into her._

_Olga groaned as she rubbed her head._

_"Man, sorry about that! I guess roller skating over a bridge wasn't nearly as epic as I pictured it!"_

_Olga looked up as she saw a black haired girl around her age, wearing a purple shirt, a blue skirt and green roller skates._

_"You okay?" The girl raised her eyebrow._

_Olga sighed as she picked herself up. "Eh, I guess..."_

_The girl looked as Olga returned to looking down on the bridge. "Hey, you look blue. What's up?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it." Olga muttered to herself._

_The girl examined Olga as she paused. "Say... you're not trying to off yourself, are you? What would your family think?"_

_"What family do I have to go to? They don't even love me!" Olga frowned._

_"No..." The girl gasped._

_"Oh, they say they do... but they don't see me as a person, they see me as a... a puppet!" Olga said, clearly on the verge of tears._

_"Hey, girl, don't beat yourself up. Look, I don't know firsthand about your situation, I won't deny that, but you can't just give up your life ALL because of your family life!" The girl said._

_Olga laughed emotionlessly as she looked down. "That's a shocker."_

_"I mean it! Look, it's clear you need help... clear you need somebody to talk to. Now, I only just moved in yesterday, and I can already tell this city has wonders you can't believe... and people you want to find so desperately... but you can't just go out and die. You can't just go out and die all because of what somebody told you or something like that." The girl explained._

_Olga looked closely at the girl's blue eyes as she started to think. Sure, her parents made mistakes, but... was it worth killing herself... mom and dad would be disappointed._

_"Look, the way I see it is this. You can change your parents' lives as long as you put your heart to it. It would mean sacrificing your dreams, but hey, as I always mention, family health can always come first!" The girl explained. "After all, if you die, who'll try to help your family through tough times? Be helpful, be cheerful, and be yourself, but mostly do that last thing around your friends."_

_Olga paused as she gave a bit of a smile. The girl laughed. "There we go, that is a smile if I have ever seen one! By the way, name's Sharlene. Sharlene... Aralos."_

_Olga offered her hand. "I'm Olga. Olga Pataki."_

_Sharlene giggled a bit. "Well, Olga, we're going to be the best of friends..."_

_Olga, hearing that smiled as she looked up at the sky... though she didn't notice that for a moment, her new friend's eyes turned blood red as devil horns grew out of her head and gave an eviler smile. "I can tell..."_

_"Huh?" Olga looked down, as Sharlene AKA Solara reverted her face back to a normal looking one._

_"Sorry, a little froggy down there. It's kind of misty out, isn't it? Hey, why don't we go hang out at Slausen's? I heard it just recently opened up!" Solara AKA Sharlene offered._

_"Well... I would, but..." Olga said before Sharlene pulled her._

_"Come on, where's your sense of adventure, Olga? Come on! One time!" Sharlene laughed as she took Olga with her._

_Olga smiled as she gave a sigh. She couldn't put her finger on what lied in store, but she felt what's to happen. Her life was going to change for the better..._

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER...**

Inside the boarding house, Olga, now older and wiser, watched for her new adopted daughter and her boyfriend as she looked a little excited. Sure enough, there was Rhonda and Arnold coming around the corner.

"Arnold, Rhonda! Welcome home!" Olga smiled as she gave the two a hug.

"Hey... uh... good to see you too, Olga!" Rhonda (Helga controlling her body) smiled nervously, being hugged.

"A bit of a tight hugger, isn't she?" An eight year old Rhonda's voice was heard inside her head.

_"Yeah, but you'll get used to it." _Helga's voice was heard inside as Olga let go of Rhonda and Arnold.

"You look excited for something." Arnold said, looking up.

"Well, I saw an ad for a movie that's just out, and I knew it was something you two wanted to watch..."

Rhonda gave a smile as she looked at Arnold and nodded. Rhonda then turned to Olga, "You want a little family time, huh?"

"Yep! I've been wanting to see this movie, and what better way to do this than with my adopted daughter and her adorable boyfriend?" Olga giggled.

Rhonda (again, Helga controlling her) deflated a little as Helga sighed inside her mind. _"I just wish she can finally get a clue!"_

"We'd love to go." Arnold smiled, squeezing Rhonda's hand.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Olga said as she started to go to the car, Arnold and Rhonda following. "So, I hear you guys may have plans to go to San Lorenzo to find your parents?"

"Well... that's where they were... and that's where I want to go... it all depends on what happens with Lorenzo's mom, really." Arnold explained.

"Wow..." Olga said in amazement as she turned to them. "Listen, Arnold... if it's that important to you, I'm with you to the end."

Arnold gave a smile as he and Rhonda looked up at Olga, Arnold saying, "Thank you. It really does mean a lot."

Olga smiled as she and the others went in the car, Olga starting it as she said, "Anytime. I know if I had parents that were lost, I'd try to find them... no matter how cruel or sad or happy they may have been."

Rhonda and Arnold looked at each other, uncomfortably as Rhonda turned to Olga, saying, "Listen, Olga. I know you tried with your parents and it didn't work out... but just know that no matter what happens, I'm always there for you..."

Olga gave a smile as the car started to drive. "Thank you, Rhonda. I feel happier when you say things like that."

* * *

_Inside Rhonda's mind, Helga gave a smile... all things considered, Olga felt a lot more comfortable with her and Rhonda... even if Olga didn't know her non-existent sister was still with her..._

_The eight year old Rhonda sat next to her as she put a hand on her shoulder. _"Olga's like... the best mom I could ask for..."

_"You see her as your mom now?"_ _Helga asked in surprise._

"Well... I know my parents are gone, and I feel sad... but if I had to choose another relative to live with me... I'm glad it's the sister you would have had if you were born..."

_"Oh, you!" Helga laughed as she slapped Rhonda on the back._

* * *

"By the way, I also invited another guest. He says he's waiting for us at the entrance of the movie theater." Olga smiled as they were getting around the corner.

"Oh, I see you and Monkeyman are going steady?" Rhonda smirked a bit as Arnold chuckled to himself.

Olga blushed a bit, but smiled. "Y-yes, it's Kevin. He and I have been making good reconnections with each other since we've met a few months back. I really have to thank you guys for re-introducing me to him..."

"Anytime!" Rhonda gave a thumbs-up.

"We're just happy to reunite two good friends." Arnold said as Olga and the others arrived at the movie theater as they saw Monkeyman, minus his cape, waiting outside for Olga, Arnold and Rhonda.

Olga gave a smile as she popped out of the car and walked up to Monkeyman. "Hey, Kevie!"

Monkeyman smiled as he and Olga hugged and snuggled against each other. "Hey, snuggle-sweet."

The two then gave a kiss to each other as the two laughed and giggled. Arnold gave a smile as he turned to Rhonda. "Would you look at that, Rhonda. Almost like you and me, huh?"

"I guess so..." Rhonda (the actual Rhonda controlling this time, as Helga instructed) smiled as she and Arnold leaned in for another kiss...

Surely, these were happy times...

* * *

**SAN LORENZO; NEW FTi BUILDING**

"DAMN IT!" Solara frowned as she was looking at the monitors. "Why can't we find that item! It's just so... so complicated!"

Solara then turned her chair towards her faithful demon employees as she looked around. "Did any of you idiots look for anything important... like that damn Green-Eyes home thing!"

"Sorry, Solara, ma'am. Nothing." One of the demons said, nervously.

"Not a good answer. You die." Solara frowned as she summoned a lightning bolt to strike the demon dead. "Anyone else?"

"Em... pardon me, but..." Everyone turned to see a cloaked figure. "...back in Hillwood City, a map was recently discovered by one Arnold Shortman and one Rhonda Lloyd."

"Rhonda Lloyd... AKA Helga Pataki... that girl that's been so elusive in my grasp." Solara frowned.

"Indeed... although she has the map, they're planning on using it to find a Mr. Shortman's parents..." the cloaked figure said. "So... if we follow the kids..."

"We find the city..." Solara darkly chuckled. "Indeed... but we need a clear distraction. Someone who wanted La Corazon for their own purpose... someone like... like..."

Solara gave a smirk as she highlighted a picture of a bearded man with a sneer. "La Sombra. Luckily, he's still alive and still searching, so... all we need to do is find him. Carver? Oh, where is he? CARVER!"

The door opened as Carver peeked out, honestly nervous. "You rang, Solara?"

"I screamed." Solara said. "Carver, go bring out the wagon. I feel a little visit is bound to happen..."

"Y-yes, Mistress..." Carver said as he ran out the door.

"You are all dismissed." Solara smiled as everyone left.

As soon as the cloaked figure was sure he was out the door, he pulled out a cell phone and called a number. After a couple of rings, he heard someone pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"She bought the bait." the cloaked figure said. "Returning back to Hillwood."

* * *

And that's the two-hundred and sixteenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Well, even though it's the prologue for now, there will be more coming along the way, so be prepared for action, adventure, and weirdness abound as we go through the Final Arc! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	217. Getting the Proper Tools

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at school, Rhonda was sitting down, looking like she was paying attention at school (though in reality, Rhonda and Helga were talking with each other in Rhonda's mind.)

_"I know it may sound a little boring, but once you start learning, you'll get the basics..." _Helga explained in Rhonda's mind.

"Wow... sorry, I'm just... just so amazed at what's going on around me..." Rhonda's voice was heard in her mind.

* * *

_Helga just rolled her eyes as she got up. "Whatever. Do you think you can handle school?"_

"Of course. I can pay good attention..." _Rhonda smiled as she settled in the chair._

_"Great. I'll be right back." Helga said as she started to meditate and teleported out of her body._

_Rhonda started to take a deep breath as she said to herself... _"Okay... I can do this..."

* * *

Rhonda took a deep breath as she looked up at her fifth grade teacher, Mr. Simmons, who was more than happy teaching the class about a new recent book. She then turned towards Arnold as she gave a locksick sigh. "He's cute..."

The spirit of Helga, watching this, just shook her head as she gave a smirk. _"I think she can handle herself just fine..."_

With that in mind, Helga phased out the door as she started to look for strong mind links... namely, that of Marcie.

As she walked by, she immediately stopped near a classroom as she spotted Olga teaching a new fourth grade class. Helga gave a smile, seeing her big sister Olga being happy, being herself, being a person...

She sighed as she looked down. "I just wished she could see... that she realized..."

"A little depressed, are we?"

Helga yelped as she turned to see the old woman, with brown hair, known as Marcie, sitting down on a chair. "Marcie? Wh-what are you doing out of disguise?"

"It's okay, Helga. I managed to be in spirit form... with the likes of you..." Marcie smiled, putting her hand on Helga. "But listen to me, Helga, and listen close. Solara... she knows about you."

"I figured this would happen." Helga sighed. "I suppose someone spotted me come out and told her?"

"Carver couldn't handle the pressure, but please understand. He was put under a truth serum in the new Future Tech." Marcie sighed.

Helga sighed. "I knew she wouldn't leave it alone. If I guess correctly, she's probably going to be waiting to backstab me at any time..."

"Afraid so... but she wouldn't do it in front of a crowd of people." Marcie gave a toothy grin.

"Look, Julie Andrews look-alike, what do you suggest we do?" Helga groaned.

Marcie put a hand to her head. "I think maybe you should go to Dr. MacFarlane. He might know something."

"Oh, swell. So I have to go back to Rhonda's body and..." Helga muttered.

"You don't have to wait until after school." Marcie said.

"Eh?" Helga raised her eyebrow as Marcie offered her a hand.

"Come with me." Marcie said as Helga grabbed her hand. "And you'll see what I mean."

Still confused, Helga grabbed on to Marcie's hand as both ghosts teleported out of the area as the lunch bell rang for the fifth graders.

* * *

"Having an early lunch period... it beats the classics!" Harold smiled as he started gobbling down his food.

Over at another table, Arnold, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, Lila, Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo were sitting together as they watched Harold, Stinky and Sid at another table gobbling their food down.

Everyone shook their heads as Arnold turned to Lorenzo. "Did you talk with your mom?"

Lorenzo nodded. "I explained the situation to her, yes. And she says that since we have a five day break on Halloween, we could go!"

"Really?" Arnold smiled in delight as he gave a big hug to Lorenzo. "Lorenzo, you are one of the greatest people I know!"

"Of course he is, Arnold." Lila smiled as she grabbed a hold of Lorenzo's hand. "After all, you've made good friends with someone who could back up the idea..."

"It would be a great field trip for everyone, going to San Lorenzo..." Arnold sighed happily.

"Hey..." Rhonda said, albeit nervously as she hugged Arnold. "I'm happy we're going..."

"Yeah, man! It's like we've all told you, we're all together to the very end." Tucker smiled.

"And all of us here... we're all best friends." Nadine smiled as Phoebe took her lunch and started munching down. "No matter what, your pain is our pain! Learn to live with it, my oblong headed friend!"

Everyone gave a chuckle at that as Arnold looked around and smiled. "You guys truly are the greatest... I hope you guys are considering parents' permission..."

"Of course." Phoebe smirked. "I think my parents wouldn't mind if we went on a trip."

"They haven't minded it before." Nadine smiled. "So why stop there?"

"You guys are the most amazing group, and I couldn't have chosen better friends." Arnold smiled as he showed the back of his hand. "Can I get a 'Whoa, Arnold'?"

Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila smiled as they all put their hands on top of Arnold's hand as they smiled. "WHOA, ARNOD!"

Everybody laughed as Rhonda gave a giggled, snuggling near her... boyfriend, Helga told her?

Rhonda gave a blush as Arnold smiled towards her. 'Yeah... boyfriend..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Dr. MacFarlane." Helga said as she was sitting atop the table, with Dr. MacFarlane enjoying another glass if iced tea lemonade, Marcie sitting not too far away. "You knew the concept of Marcie and Solara the whole time... and you even know who I really was."

"Indeed I did. Sorry I couldn't tell you anymore, kid, but I couldn't risk saying anything. After all, the town has eyes and ears beyond the imagination." Dr. MacFarlane sighed.

Helga sighed as she looked down. "I guess it makes sense... I take it Marcie came to you after Dr. Bliss's body was discovered?"

Dr. MacFarlane sighed. "We were all shaken up, kid. We didn't know that Dr. Bliss would just off and die like that... to think, she died so young..."

Helga paused as she looked down. "I'm just sorry she's not there to talk to..."

"Don't fret, Helga. Once everything is all settled, I'm sure you'll be happy to talk to Dr. Bliss again." Marcie smiled.

"I hope so..." Helga sighed. "I haven't talked to her in so long... it feels like it's been ten years since I last spoke with her."

"It has been ten years." Dr. MacFarlane frowned.

"Well..." Helga sighed. "Yeah, I suppose so..."

"Anyway, Dr. MacFarlane, we need your help with something." Marcie explained. "We need to get Helga a little prepared for what's to come. Do you think you can help her?"

"Hmmm..." Dr. MacFarlane examined both the old woman and the young girl as he downed another glass of iced tea lemonade. "I don't know, Marcie. Do you think she's ready?"

Helga frowned, overhearing Dr. MacFarlane's conversation. "Are you kidding? Ever since I got all my memories back, nothing is more on my mind than helping Olga redeem herself in this world, then going back to my world... and if I have to defeat Solara to get through it, so be it! I may not be up to my usual strength as I once was... but I still have it inside me! I am willing to protect any friend that I have. I won't let her hurt my friends... not in this dimension... not in my home dimension... not anywhere..."

Dr. MacFarlane gave a look of surprise before flashing a grin towards Helga. "Kid... I think I may have something for you..."

* * *

A moment later, Helga sat with Marcie as Dr. MacFarlane pulled out a couple of shots. "Here we go..."

"Needles, huh?" Helga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Not just any needles... they're a bit of 'holy juice', if you will. One injection from this will give you strength, albeit temporarily. But you have to be in somebody's body to get the strength boost, otherwise, this will not work." Dr. MacFarlane explained.

"Anything else?" Helga asked in curiosity.

"Well... I do have this..." Dr. MacFarlane said as he pulled out a little watch. "When you get back to Rhonda's body, I want you to put this on yourself. It's a bit of a spy watch, if you will. It'll give you communication towards the other members of Marcie's group... your three little friends, if you will..."

"Wow..." Helga smiled as Dr. MacFarlane handed the watch to Marcie.

"Indeed... it has everything you need, cell phone, Internet service, satellite TV, you name it! It can do everything... well, except tell you what time it is." Dr. MacFarlane said in embarrassment.

"It doesn't tell time?" Helga said in surprise.

Dr. MacFarlane looked down and muttered, "Yeah... there were so much RAM data we had to put in, and... there was no more room for the clock."

"You really think this'll be enough?" Helga asked as Marcie put the things in her pocket.

"I'm pretty sure... but just in case..." Dr. MacFarlane said as he pulled out a small looking device. "If you need me, and something is going wrong... just push the button and I'll be right over."

"How?" Helga asked in confusion.

"I'm a doctor, kid. I'll find some way." Dr. MacFarlane smirked.

Helga sighed as she looked down and took a deep breath. Hopefully what Dr. MacFarlane had given her is enough.

"Well, thank you for the assistance, Dr. MacFarlane. I'm sure your little gadgets will be put to good use." Marcie smiled as she offered her hand to Helga. "Okay, I'm going to take you back to school Helga, so we can get you back to Rhonda's body."

"Good idea..." Helga nodded as she grabbed her hand.

Dr. MacFarlane watched as he held his hand over his heart. "God speed, Helga Pataki..."

He watched as both Helga and Marcie teleported out.

* * *

"Here's the deal, Helga." Marcie explained as she and Helga appeared outside the school. "I'm going to keep the needles with me for now. BUT... I will give them to you when the time is right."

"All right, that's fair." Helga nodded. "But what about the watch that doesn't tell time or Dr. MacFarlane's button?"

"I'll keep the button with my followers, they'll know what to do. As for the watch..." Marcie smiled as she started transforming into her Caroline form. "Let's just say... apology gift."

As if on cue, the school bell rang as everyone turned to see Arnold and Rhonda coming out, holding hands. Helga smiled as she flew over and went right inside Rhonda's body.

"Whoa, hello!" Rhonda's voice was heard in her mind.

_"Hey, heads up! That girl over there with the watch, let me do the talking." _Helga said in Rhonda's mind as Marcie/Caroline came up to her.

Rhonda (with Helga at the controls) coughed as she looked over. "May I help you, Caroline?"

"Indeed, you can." Marcie nodded as she showed the watch to Rhonda. "I wanted to let bygones be bygones. I know I've teased you a lot over the past, even had our rivalries together, but just so you know, I don't mean what I say all the time, and I know you've been busy... quite a bit."

"You might say I have." Rhonda said indifferently.

"Well... I want to give you this watch my dad gave me as a gift. It used to belong to a good man, but I think you deserve it more." Marcie said, giving the watch to Rhonda.

Rhonda gave a smile as she took the watch. "Thanks, Caroline. You're not really all that bad."

Arnold gave a look of surprise, then a bit of a smile upon seeing his girlfriend and her rival making civil conversation... and burying the hatchet, it looked like.

"Well, thanks. I'll see you around." Marcie said.

"Wait a moment, Caroline!" Rhonda put a hand up.

"Yes?" Marcie turned, in curiosity.

Rhonda (with Helga at the controls) paused. "I know this seems sudden... but my friends and I are planning on going on a trip to San Lorenzo."

"Oh, the jungles of South America, huh? Sounds fun." Marcie smiled.

"Well... I was wondering... if you would like to come with us." Rhonda offered, with Arnold shaking his head in shock. "That is, if you would like to..."

"Sure... I'd love to. I think I can persuade my parents into letting me go... and my other friends." Marcie gave a warm smile.

"How many, exactly?" Arnold asked, curiously.

"Three." Marcie said, with Rhonda nodding (Helga in her mind already knowing who Marcie was going to bring along). "Well, see you guys later. Let me know when we're leaving... though I have a feeling it may be sooner than you think."

As Caroline left, Arnold scratched his head as he turned to Rhonda. "Man... it's so weird... I never thought you and Caroline would be getting along!"

"Well..." Rhonda paused as she put on the watch... before Arnold happily hugged her in surprise.

_"Oh, this one's you!" _Helga said in her mind as Rhonda inside her mind went back to the monitors in her mind, controlling her own body.

"I have never been so happy to see you guys finally getting along!" Arnold smiled. "I knew things would go well eventually!"

"I'm flattered." Rhonda smiled. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Arnold said, kissing Rhonda as he and she started going down.

"So, what did I miss?" Rhonda told Helga in her mind.

_"I'll fill you in on the way home..." _Helga said in Rhonda's mind, assuring the real Rhonda.

Little did Helga or Rhonda know that the adventure was just beginning...

* * *

Meanwhile, over at an apartment with his aunt and uncle, Kevin, out of his Monkeyman uniform, was busy looking at photographs of his recent girlfriend. He sighed as he couldn't believe what was happening. At first, he thought he would never see Olga again once graduation was done, but since the two started talking to each other, they started to realize just how much they both loved each other... even if he did have to dress up as Monkeyman to save the town, when he was with Olga, he acted like a different person around her. He felt a loving sigh of relief...

Monkeyman gave a sigh as he looked up at the picture. He sighed. Even though he knew her for at least a few months, these few months made Monkeyman realize that he and Olga were a perfect item. He was wondering whether he would make a life-long commitment towards Olga... but at the same time, he was wondering on whether or not Olga would want to go through with it.

Monkeyman chuckled a little nervously, wondering... just wondering...

Monkeyman asked himself, "Would I see myself having a future with Olga?"

He thought about this for a while... sure, Olga may be a bit annoyed that he would have to leave for work, but she understood. But the pros that came with Olga Pataki... she was smart, beautiful, and was a patient woman. On top of that, she was even raising a kid of her own. Sure, she adopted, but still, he was pretty good with kids... whether it be seeing them with their parents or helping them out in their time of need... and he knew Rhonda liked him with Olga...

Monkeyman paused as he gave a smile. One way or another, he was going to take the chance...

He was ready to propose to Olga Pataki...

* * *

And that's the two-hundred and seventeenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Sorry I kept you guys waiting, I was a little stuck on this chapter, but I'm back! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	218. What Should We Do After School?

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**SAN LORENZO, ABONDONED PIRATE BOAT IN THE FOREST**

Over near an abandoned pirate boat, a wagon was being pulled by a red demon with three yellow eyes, large walrus like fangs coming out from his bottom teeth, and the reins stopped near the boat as the walrus like demon stopped the wagon and fainted. The door to the wagon opened up as a familiar little demon girl stepped out and examined it.

"This is the place. Thanks, Carver." Solara smiled as Carver sat down and sighed.

"You're welcome..." Carver sighed as Solara shut her eyes for a mere moment as she started to float up to the pirate boat as her eyes started glowing more redder, as if looking for something. She eventually spotted an area near the bay as she floated over to the boat, then landed as she started walking. Ghosts were heard wailing... only for the wailing to sound like a tape recorder going off at the wrong time. Solara then stopped towards the door of the bay as she stood there, waiting. Pretty soon, the door opened up.

"What the hell is going on with my ghost scaring at this..." An old man with a brown hat, a blue shirt and brown pants groaned as he opened up... and noticed Solara standing there. "Who the hell- how did you manage to get in here? Get out of here, kid!"

Her eyes glowed red and white as the man found himself being held in place. "Wh-what the-?"

"You must be La Sombra..." Solara gave a toothy grin at the obviously scared man.

"...maybe. Who's to know?" The man frowned.

"I understand that you are a river pirate." Solara smiled.

The man glared at Solara as Solara hummed. "I believe you were going to invite me in."

* * *

The man, known as La Sombra, was begrudgingly eating a meal as Solara was drinking out of her covered up Gatorade bottle. "Ah... the sweet taste of human blood. Always a delight to have. Want a sip?"

"You actually drink human blood?" La Sombra said.

"It soothes the demon within me." Solara smiled, drinking. "Considering I AM a devil myself... it comes as... no shock. Want some?" Solara smiled.

"Uh... no thanks." La Sombra said, uncomfortable.

"You sure? I offered it to a little girl, a rich one, black hair, red shirt once. She just thought it was actual red Gatorade. I didn't say a word, but it was definitely blood." Solara explained as the blood within the bottle refilled up. "It's even refillable on its own..."

"I'll pass..." La Sombra frowned. "I prefer my own drinks."

"Suit yourself." Solara said as she took another sip.

"So... why have you come here? How can a little kid possibly know where this ship is?" La Sombra frowned. "Let alone, some weird kid with powers at her disposal."

"I have my ways... and moving to this place in Future Tech DEFINITELY helped." Solara smiled. "And anyway... I don't think you even retired yet, have you?"

La Sombra paused uncomfortably. "What do you want?"

"What we both want... a way to find the Green-Eyed People. I want their technology, you want something that you seem to be interested in. I believe that we can both make an alliance." Solara explained.

"...An alliance? How?" La Sombra asked.

"Well... I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Sombra, you're the guy who stole La Corazon... only to get tricked by a couple of explorers-slash-doctors, who were dating at the time, stealing it back." Solara gave a smile.

"Aye, and I've been trying to track La Corazon down ever since, but when I find the couple who stole it..." La Sombra frowned.

"No need. I already sent them off a false path... I'm good at forging fake Green-Eyed People messages." Solara smiled. "Mr. Sombra, do you know what the term 'Green-Eyes' mean?"

"That tribe I stole La Corazon from!" La Sombra raised an eyebrow. "What else?"

"Well... maybe they don't represent the meaning, but the meaning is quite clear. To be green-eyed means to be hard working and dedicated... but add 'monster' to the green-eyed part, and you get jealousy."

"Jealousy?" La Sombra asked.

"Of course." Solara said as she stood up. "But tell me this... how can those 'Green Eyed People' possibly be jealous? What makes them Green-Eyed People? I don't know... maybe some of them DON'T have green eyes... but once the root of jealousy starts to kick in... they're monsters."

"Hmmm... I never thought about it that way." La Sombra said.

"It's as simple as that... without La Corazon, over the course of a few decades, the Green Eyes would be wiped out due to their own jealousy... all the souls I can easily collect. That is where you come in, my friend. You know that couple that stole La Corazon. Get this. They married, and they have a child... which they left behind back in Hillwood City."

"In the United States? What city?" La Sombra asked.

Solara started to open her mouth... then paused. "Actually, good question. The guy NEVER did say where EXACTLY Hillwood City is in the United States..."

"What?" La Sombra asked.

"Don't worry about it. So, here's my offer. La Corazon is yours... but I just want the other village and the people." Solara explained as she crossed her legs.

"Hmmm..." La Sombra paused. "So, what about that spawn of the couple that stole my treasure?"

"He's the only person... that has a map of the whole entire jungle..." Solara said as she pulled out a picture of the 4th Grade PS 118 crew. "He, along with these kids, are going to be your obstacle... but do not interfere. Let THEM do the leading. Oh, and that red shirted girl with the raven hair?"

"That one?" La Sombra asked, pointing to a picture of Rhonda.

"That's her. Somewhere deep within this person is another person who I managed to kill in a very convoluted way. I won't say much, but it involves time travel. You shouldn't worry, since this didn't interfere." Solara explained.

"Why?" La Sombra asked.

"Well... mostly because this part... this 'Jungle Adventure' part of the story... hasn't happened yet in the timeline where that other person is from." Solara sighed. "But that girl I'm after... the soul that I was supposed to collect when I tricked the girl into killing her past self... Unfortunately, her soul escaped from me, and the last I heard, it was still in this girl's body. I thought I managed to do away with it, but I wasn't aware that she was in a soul split. By now, the other half of her soul should realize who she is, but she's going to be a little trouble." Solara smiled. "Fortunately, she can't do anything to me..."

La Sombra raised an eyebrow as he heard his boat starting to chug. "What's going on? Is my boat... moving?"

La Sombra yelped as he started to run out the door... only to gasp as he saw... demons... demons everywhere cleaning the boat and the boat... moving. He gave a gasp as he started running around, looking a little nervous as to see the countless demons, including Carver, running the boat and cleaning it up like pirates.

La Sombra then ran back, as he looked at Solara, the demonic smiling little girl just watching. "Do you see, my friend? See how everything will be better. Join me, Mr. Sombra. Together, we can make a good, unstoppable team."

"What is this? What are these things?" La Sombra asked.

"Demons, my friend. Demons that I have easy control over. They do whatever I say, at the drop of a blood-soaked pin. They are not so easy to kill... and neither am I, my friend." Solara smiled as she turned La Sombra straight to her face. "My plan is that once they arrive, I'll sneak in their group and you follow, undetected. I have a good disguise that can easily infiltrate their defenses. The red shirted girl I want for myself... not only to kill, but to get the two souls inside. And every other soul in that village I want... You can have that La Corazon thing for all I care, but it doesn't matter in the long run. It's been too long since I let a soul get away from me. I feel anguish, frustration, that one little soul got away from me... the one soul that I will get..." Solara frowned as her devil's tail came out... along with her devil horns on the top of her head as La Sombra gasped. "You best start believing in religious stories... or even ghost stories, Mr. Sombra. You're in one."

La Sombra gasped as he watched Solara pulled out a bottle of blood, then pulled out the cork with her mouth spat it out and then started drinking the blood that came out of the bottle. He looked a little nervous around the girl, wondering if he should join her. It seemed she had the best offer... so he decided to go along with this... demon... wondering how well this would end...

* * *

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN HILLWOOD, ABOUT THREE DAYS LATER...**

Inside the new fifth grade classroom of PS 118, all of the classmates started gathering as Rhonda got herself comfortable. Or rather, inside her mind, Helga was getting comfortable inside Rhonda's mind, as the real Rhonda in her mind needed to be charged up, so Helga had to take over.

_"If it means more time to spend with Olga... but how can I do it when she's in the fourth grade class, teaching?" _Helga sighed in Rhonda's mind.

"Hey, Rhonda!" Phoebe smiled as she sat next to her best friend.

"Hey girls!" Rhonda (actually Helga) smiled as she, Nadine and Lila sat next to each other.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Lila asked.

"Hmmm... good question. Maybe our boyfriends might know something..." Nadine paused as Tucker came in.

"What's going on, girls?" Tucker asked as he, Gerald, Lorenzo and Arnold came over.

"We're just deciding what to do tonight... you know, maybe we can all do it as a group." Phoebe said.

"Hmmm..." Arnold paused. "Maybe we can do a presidential campaign between the fifth graders among us. I can run for president."

"Oh please, I can run for president better, obviously!" Rhonda/Helga rolled her eyes.

Nadine sighed. "Guys, you two already ran for president last year. Curly ran as well, and he won, remember?" Nadine said.

"Wait, that actually happened?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Yeah, don't you remember? The skateboard ramp idea?" Phoebe asked.

"...I don't remember that actually happening." Arnold paused. "But hey, guess what I heard from Monkeyman. Apparently, something down in the sewers is being turned off, and the Sewer King was collecting Alligators for his farm. He took him to justice."

"Well, that's not really a surprise, Arnold. I just can't believe he would kidnap alligators again after we tried to convince him last time." Gerald laughed.

"What? This is the first I'm hearing of this!" Arnold said.

"What? Come on, don't you remember?" Gerald asked. "We went to investigate, Harold's pet alligator was there?"

"Harold OWNED a pet alligator? HOW CAN HE DO THAT LEGALLY?" Rhonda/Helga said in shock.

"What? You two were there! You met the Sewer King for the first time, Rhonda, remember?" Gerald asked.

"Really? I don't recall going to a sewer..." Rhonda/Helga paused.

Gerald groaned as he slapped his head. "At least you remember the Bermuda Triangle incident..."

"The island off the coast of Great Britain?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

Lila shook her head. "No, that street corner with the magician in hiding! We were all there for that one!"

"Are you sure that happened?" Rhonda/Helga said in confusion.

"YOU WERE THERE!" Gerald, Lila, Tucker, Lorenzo and Nadine said.

"Si, man! Like we were all there for our first computer lesson in fourth grade!" Lorenzo frowned.

"What? What do you mean, first computer lesson?" Rhonda/Helga asked.

"The message you thought came from Arnold? Arnold getting a mysterious love e-mail at the same time?" Tucker said in confusion. "NONE of you remember that?"

Arnold, Phoebe and Rhonda/Helga shook their heads.

"Oh, but speaking of, I heard Olga's taking her fourth-grade class for their first computer lesson!" Rhonda/Helga smiled.

"Si, the same class we took last year!" Lorenzo frowned.

"We clearly do not know what you're talking about, Lorenzo." Phoebe said as Curly came by with a smirk as he hummed to himself writing down.

"Or maybe we do, but we don't have a clear memory of what happened those times. Maybe we'll do a web cartoon series based on those adventures!" Rhonda/Helga smiled, then coughed and whispered to herself, "Hashtag-Web-Series-Never-Going-To-Happen!"

"But what can we do?" Lila asked. "I mean, we need to have a good hangout place... it's not like we can go underwater or visit a beach city..."

"Oh wow, are we going to a beach resort where we can play sports and explore underwater? Maybe we can find a pineapple under the sea... or a restaurant!" Nadine smiled as everyone looked at Nadine weirdly. Nadine chuckled a bit as she said, "Or we can watch some skateboarding and surfing at the beach... that is, if we're not misplaced in those areas."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be." Rhonda/Helga smiled... before coughing and whispering, "Hashtag-old-video-game-reference!"

"What?" Arnold said, turning to Rhonda.

"Er, don't worry about it." Rhonda/Helga smiled. "Look, why don't we wait until lunch? We'll talk more about what we can do then..."

"All right." Arnold sighed as everyone took their seats, Mr. Simmons coming in.

"Hello, class! Today, we have something different!" Mr. Simmons smiled. "Today, an expert in science has offered to come to our school, in the auditorium, to show us the wonderful world of what people in crime scenes or people studying the masses of outer space can do."

Everyone looked up in delight as Mr. Simmons smiled. "Yes, yes, I bet you are all excited. Just form a single line and follow me, please."

Everyone looked eager as they started to form a line, ready to go to the auditorium.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olga Pataki, in her class, was humming to herself as she looked towards her new class of fourth-graders. "Now, kids, before we go to our first computer lesson, there are some rules. First, no talking loudly or running in the halls. Please respect the class and try to be patient. Once you know how to type on a computer, you'll understand the basics. Okay, single file line, class."

Olga smiled as she saw the kids being a bit cooperative, if a bit pushy. "Okay, okay, Jerry, you're getting rough, don't push in line."

"Awww!" The fourth grade kid in the green shirt, known as Jerry, frowned as he moved to the back of the line.

"Okay, we're all in? Good! Follow me!" Olga smiled as she started leading her class down the halls towards the computer room, smiling.

Though little did Olga realize that what started out as a computer teaching class... was going to turn her head around.

* * *

And that's the two-hundred and eighteenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Yeah, hopefully you guys managed to get the idea on the first part, with a reference to the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie thrown in there. As for the second part... it's a reference to the chapter books that were released by Craig Bartlett that weren't made into episodes... and also there's a reference to 'Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy', which was a Game Boy Advance game that had a lot of Nicktoons, even Hey Arnold characters in the game! I had to reference the game in some way, somehow. But next chapter... is going to be where things start getting kicked into high gear! How? You'll see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	219. Someone Has Been Found Out!

All right, welcome back to the next chapter of 'Oh Rhonda'! It'll be here that everyone will learn... somewhat... about a certain... somebody. Read on, my friends. Read on. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the auditorium, the fifth graders were gathering around as they seem to be excited. Up on the stage of the auditorium seemed to be a computer with a chair and a desk with a machine attached with diodes, as if in a lie detector moment. Near the center of the stage was an old man with grey hair, a blue shirt, khaki jeans and a slight mustache to him. Mr. Simmons smiled as he came up to the stage and coughed. "Everyone, I like to introduce our special guest, Mr. Flameel. He will be guiding us on how people are special in their own unique way... and how one stays true to themselves."

Every fifth grader looked up as Mr. Flameel smiled. "I thank you, Mr. Simmons. Students, there is a lot of things I like to do on my research, and that is to search for your true feelings. Through your mind, you always are special, unique and talented in your own way. You may notice I set up something akin to a lie detector test. Well, allow me to introduce the 'Brain Wave Collaboration'. With this, any question you are asked, your mind will respond to how you would answer the question... it's almost like a lie detector test, except whatever your mind speaks... is the truth."

Rhonda/Helga looked up in concern as Curly looked a little worried. Mr. Flameel smiled as everyone else looked over in amazement. "It is a marvelous device, I'm sure. If there are any volunteers, anybody?"

Everyone paused silently as Curly looked at Rhonda/Helga in concern. Arnold, watching this, turned to Rhonda. "Hey, Rhonda, why don't you give this a whirl? You're the most truthful girl I know!"

"Gee, uh... I don't know!" Rhonda/Helga said.

"Any volunteers?" Mr. Flameel said as everyone looked silent. "If no one's speaking up, I'll just choose at random."

"Go for it, Rhonda!" Nadine whispered. "We all know what's on your mind, why stick with something we don't know!"

"What?" Rhonda/Helga whispered in shock. "B-b-but..."

"I'll do it."

Everyone whipped their heads towards Curly as he stood up. Mr. Flameel gave a smile as he nodded. "Ah, thank you for being my volunteer, my friend."

Everyone started muttering in surprise, wondering why Curly, of all people, would volunteer to take part in this.

"Gee willikers, Curly? I didn't expect HIM to volunteer!" Sid said in shock.

Rhonda/Helga looked in worry as she decided to put in a mind link. _"Hello, Helga calling Marcie, come in!"_

_"Marcie's not in at the moment, na no da! You got me! What's up?"_ Pudding's voice came in through the link.

_"It's Curly! We're at school, and he's taking a mind reading test." _Helga said in worry.

_"What?"_ Pudding said in worry.

_"It's the truth! He got up and volunteered for it just so I wouldn't go through the trouble of revealing who I am!" _Helga explained.

A slight pause before Helga heard Pudding sigh through the link. _"I knew the mission would be compromised. I'll tell Marcie everything, I'm sure she'll give me and Bucky further instructions... I'll just say this... prepare yourself for that trip to San Lorenzo early."_

_"I'll tell Rhonda that when she wakes up. She took a lot of control yesterday, and she's still sleeping it off." _Helga explained to Pudding.

_"Just be careful... I have a feeling that our mission here in this version of Hillwood... is to be completed..."_ Pudding sighed. _"Pudding out, na no da!"_

Rhonda/Helga gave a slight nod as she looked up to see Curly being attached to the diodes.

"Okay, as you may see, our subject, Curly Gammelthorpe, has been attached to the diodes attached to the machine. Now, I will ask a series of questions, and whatever he's thinking, his subconscious will pop the answers right into the screen you see. So... let's give it a test run, shall we?"

Everyone looked eager as Mr. Flameel turned. "What is your name?"

"Well..." Curly started before the screen typed up the response.

_**THADDEUS **__**GAMMELTHORPE**_

"What the- I didn't even say that!" Curly frowned.

"Ah, but your mind did!" Mr. Flameel said. "It's science fact, it's how it's done. Now, my next test question... what are you thinking right now?"

"Well..." Curly gave a smile.

_**HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME BY BRITNEY SPEARS**_

"What the-" Curly said, shaking his head in disbelief as everybody gave a chuckle.

"You're a fan of Britney Spears?" Harold said as he started guffawing.

_**YES.**_

"WHAT! BULL! MY MIND DID NOT SAY THAT!" Curly frowned.

_**YES I DID.**_

"No, you didn't!"

_**YES I DID.**_

"No, you didn't!"

_**YOU'RE STILL THINKING ABOUT IT!**_

"WELL NOW I AM, BECAUSE YOU BROUGHT IT UP!"

_**LIAR.**_

"Okay, now that I asked my test questions... anybody want to volunteer to ask anything?" Mr. Flameel asked.

A lot of hands came up as Curly's eyes widened. Mr. Flameel looked around and pointed to Sid. "Yes, you?"

"Yeah, uh... what do you think of 'The Princess Diaries'?" Sid asked.

"What the heck kind of question is-" Curly started.

_**I LOVE IT!**_

"You?" Mr. Flameel asked, pointing to Phoebe.

"Uh... yes, why do you act crazy all the time?" Phoebe asked.

_**FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYTHING!**_

"This cannot be happening..." Curly groaning.

"Er, yes, one question... why are you so obsessed with Rhonda?" Arnold asked, putting an arm around Rhonda, as if being protective.

Curly yelped as the message came on.

_**TWO REASONS. ONE, I USED TO LOVE HER, BUT NOT SO MUCH ANYMORE, AND TWO, I AM TRYING TO PROTECT THE PERSON INSIDE HER!**_

"What? That doesn't make sense." Arnold said.

"Okay, enough test questions, the machine works..." Mr. Flameel smiled as Mr. Simmons smiled towards Curly.

"Curly, you're doing wonderfully on this..." Mr. Simmons smiled.

"Er... thanks, I guess." Curly sighed, looking down.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a computer lab, Olga was teaching her fourth grade class the lessons on typing as everyone listened closely. "Now, pay attention, class. Your left hand should be on the A, S, D and F buttons, with your right hand on the J, K, L and the semi-colon buttons. Both your thumbs should be on the ready at the space bar. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No, Miss Pataki." The class shook their heads.

"Ah, good. Well, when you want to type using a letter of the alphabet, be sure to follow your fingers instructions. For example, if you want to type in the world, 'hello', just move your right index finger towards the h, then your left middle finger at the e, then push your right ring finger on the l twice, then move your right ring finger up for the o." Olga smiled. "It's always a good greeting message if you ever want to e-mail anybody."

"What if you want to say... good-bye to someone?" One of the fourth grade classmates asked.

"However do you mean, Gina?" Olga asked, turning to the girl.

"Well... suppose you started becoming friends with someone, and that someone you knew... wasn't who you thought she was. That... that person was a bad person who would legitimally hurt people." Gina, the little girl with brown hair and a yellow overall suit asked.

Olga blinked as she said, "Uh... that's very specific, but I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive and forget..."

"What if you don't want to forgive and forget? What if she was a monster... a monster who hurt you mentally, and you didn't realize it? What then?" Gina asked.

Olga looked at the girl in surprise, wondering how she would find an answer to that one. "Uh... Gina, are you feeling okay?"

"S-sorry..." Gina sighed. "It's just... I've been having a little trouble lately and..."

"Do you want to talk about this after class?" Olga asked as Gina gave a nod. "All right. Okay, class, practice your typing for a bit, you have about... fifteen minutes."

Everyone nodded as everyone proceeded to type. Olga sighed as she sat down. She didn't know what was wrong with the girl, but for some reason, she started to get a little uncomfortable.

Unknown to her, Gina gave a nod as she put a hand towards her watch, as if whispering to someone, "Set the bomb..."

* * *

Down below the boiler room, a masked figure was inside as he nodded as he set up a small black box with wires sticking out... and a red number showing '4:00'. The person then pushed the button and activated it as it started ticking down. The figure nodded as he chuckled. "Those school graders won't know what hit them, hopefully, Solara will be pleased..."

With that, the person left with a grin on his face, knowing what he did today was pretty golden...

* * *

"Okay, time for the questions..." Mr. Flameel started... before everyone noticed that the lights were flickering on and off, and the computer was slightly malfunctioning.

"Hmmm... just a moment, it seems there's a little glitch within the system, let me just put it back in sync." Mr. Flameel said as he tapped the screen and fiddled with some switches before the monitor went back to normal.

"Did you see that?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"The flashing lights? Eerie..." Lila said.

"Okay... now, let me just ask you a series of questions... Curly... what do you do for a living?" Mr. Flameel asked.

Curly gulped nervously as the response came in.

_**FOLLOWER OF MARCIE.**_

Everyone blinked in confusion as they looked at each other.

"Marcie, who's Marcie?" Gerald asked as Rhonda/Helga started to keel down.

Mr. Flameel raised an eyebrow, suddenly in interest as he threw the cards aside. "This Marcie character... who is she?"

_**DEFEATER OF SOLARA, A CHAMPION WHO ONCE BANISHED HER BEFORE THE GREAT DEPRESSION, MAYBE EVEN WHEN IT HAPPENED, HAD BEGUN.**_

"What? Is this right?" Tucker asked.

"It says whatever he thinks is the truth, but-" Lorenzo started.

Mr. Flameel looked very concerned as he looked at the boy. "So you are one of the followers... I never thought I'd actually meet one!"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Mr. Simmons asked in confusion.

"This boy is one of them... he might have the answers I need for this!" Mr. Flameel said as he pulled out a notebook and handed it to Mr. Simmons. "Write this down, quick!"

"What?" Mr. Simmons said in confusion. "Mr. Flameel, you're not making sense!"

"Just do it!" Mr. Flameel said, turning back to Curly. "Thaddeus... how close to Marcie are you?"

_**I MET HER MYSELF, PERSONALLY!**_

"What do you know about Solara? Is she still trapped in that dimension?"

_**SHE FOUND A WAY OUT... ALBEIT AS A CORPORAL REALISTIC SPIRIT, BUT STILL GOT OUT.**_

Everyone just looked in confusion.

"What is going on here?" Arnold asked in confusion. "None of this is making sense!"

"Son... where is Solara right now?" Mr. Flameel asked.

**_IN THE JUNGLES OF SAN LORENZO._**

That caught Arnold's attention as his eyes widened, throwing him for a loop.

"What is she doing there, do you know?" Mr. Flameel asked as he grabbed Curly's shoulders. "I need this information, please! She killed my little girl! I want nothing but vengeance!"

"Okay, this is freaking me out now..." Nadine said in concern.

Curly groaned as another message popped out.

**_I DON'T KNOW... BUT I DON'T LIKE IT... SHE ALREADY INFILTRATED FUTURE TECH, SO WHO KNOWS?_**

"Future Tech?" Lorenzo asked. "Isn't that that company we stopped?"

"I think it is..." Tucker said, worried.

"Dadgum..." Stinky said, still in confusion on what was going on.

* * *

Olga coughed as she got up, and looked around all the computers that everybody was typing. "Good, good. You're all getting there. Oh, uh, Joshua, you spell need with two Es, not three. Very good, very good..."

Olga sighed as she went over and sat down near a computer, knowing her class was doing good. She turned towards the computer as she checked the time on the lower right screen. Only ten more minutes to...

All of a sudden, the computer she sat in front of turned black as Olga blinked. She moved the mouse around, but it wasn't waking up. She wondered if she could reset it... but not before a message came in.

_**HELLO?**_

Olga shook her head in shock. Was this... normal? She then noticed the little blinking square on the monitor, indicating that she had to type something. She looked at the keyboard, wondering if she should type in something. She looked a little nervous.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the school, two figures, Pudding and Bucky, without their hoods on, quickly came in as they looked worried.

"Come on, we gotta get everyone out!" Pudding said.

"Right!" Bucky said as he and Pudding went in separate directions.

* * *

"How did she get to this world, do you know?" Mr. Flameel asked.

"What is going on?" Arnold repeated what everyone was wondering as the monitor typed in the response.

_**SHE TRICKED SOMEONE INTO CHANGING THEIR OWN DESTINY BY BRINGING THE PERSON FROM THE FUTURE... AND INTO THE PAST... WHERE WE LIVE. I AM CURRENTLY RE-LIVING THE SAME LIFE, PER MARCIE'S RULES, TO MAKE SURE THAT PAST SOUL GETS BACK TO HER OWN TIME PERIOD.**_

"Her own time period? Does he mean like... something is off in the room and we don't realize it?" Phoebe asked, turning to Rhonda/Helga as she kept slithering down in her seat in worry. "Why are you doing that?"

"Oh... no reason." Rhonda/Helga smiled nervously, sitting herself back up, everyone turning back towards Curly.

"Time period? What exactly..." Mr. Flameel paused as something clicked in his mind.

* * *

Olga nervously typed her response.

_**HELLO?**_

A slight pause... before a response came back.

_**ARE YOU OLGA PATAKI?**_

Olga started to get a little uncomfortable as she started to type back.

**_MAYBE. WHO ARE YOU?_**

A slight pause... before a response came in.

_**MARCIE.**_

Olga raised an eyebrow, then turned around to see everyone still typing. She quickly scanned all the computers, trying to see if this was a practical joke being pulled by one of the students... but nothing with a chat room was on there... and she didn't know what. She went back to the computer as she typed in,

_**I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT YOU ARE CREEPING ME OUT!**_

A slight pause... before a response came in.

_**I KNOW YOU, OLGA PATAKI, AND YOU NEED TO SAVE YOURSELF... SAVE RHONDA... SAVE THE GIRL YOU HOLD DEAR TO YOUR HEART... BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**_

Olga started to look in concern as the computer started typing some more.

**_I KNOW THIS SOUNDS STRANGE AT FIRST, BUT IN THE END, IT'LL ALL MAKE SENSE! GO TO SAN LORENZO, YOU'LL UNDERSTAND THERE'S MORE TO THE STORY THAN YOU THINK!_**

Olga looked desperately for the X to turn it off, but there was nothing...

"Uh... Miss Pataki?"

"Yes?" Olga turned... before gasping to see that all the computers that the children were typing in was all black, and typing the same message over and over.

_**SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER... YOUR SISTER... YOURSELF... SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER... YOUR SISTER... YOURSELF... SAVE YOUR DAUGHTER... YOUR SISTER... YOURSELF...**_

* * *

"Alternate World Theory, of course! That explains why Solara's here!" Mr. Flameel smiled as everyone looked on in confusion and concern.

"How does that work?" Mr. Simmons asked as the monitor started blinking... showing Hillwood City... then the camera zooming out as a circular world marked 'Hillwood City' was linked with other worlds, marked in the area, some were labeled the same, others had different world names.

"Whoa..." Gerald said in amazement, watching this unfold. "So... we're just in one world in another dimension... and there are worlds... similar to ours in other dimensions..."

"This is messed up..." Sheena said in surprise.

"With Curly, what's there to be surprised about?" Eugene asked.

Arnold, wanting to know what's up, came up. "Excuse me, I need to ask Curly one thing."

* * *

"Come on, come on..." Pudding said as she smiled, spotting the principal's office. She then looked down at her communication watch. "Ha ha! Bucky, I found it!"

"I can't find the bomb, though! Whereever it is, it must be really hidden!" Bucky said.

"Never mind the bomb, we may be too late to stop it! Just get yourself out of here!" Pudding said through her watch.

"All right, all right..." Bucky said as his watch went off.

* * *

Down in the boiler room, the bomb ticked down as it showed three minutes left.

* * *

"Eh, go ahead." Mr. Flameel said as Arnold came over to Curly.

"Curly... I get that... whoever this Solara person is... is in San Lorenzo... I don't understand the basic story behind it... but I just want to know one thing. You mentioned you were here to protect a soul from the past." Arnold started as Rhonda/Helga started slinking down again. "Was it someone who used to be in our class?"

_**YES.**_

Everyone looked at each other in amazement.

* * *

"What? A bomb?" Principal Wartz said as Pudding nodded. "Where?"

"I don't know... but it's set to go off. Evacuate the premises, pronto!" Pudding gave the order as she started to leave out the door.

"All right, all right..." Principal Wartz reached for his microphone, fumbling with it nervously.

* * *

"...Curly... who is not amongst the living that is in this class right now?" Arnold asked.

Curly groaned as his brain started to populate the screen with a load of pictures.

"Whoa..." Harold said as memories started digging deep down.

"This is so weird..." Sid said.

"Fascinating..." Mr. Flameel smiled as Mr. Simmons was writing it down. "It seems he's searching through his mind... no... wait... he's searching through his past lives..."

* * *

Olga looked around in concern for the computers as she tried to pull the plug, but even after doing it, the messages still displayed as all the fourth grade kids looked nervous. She then noticed that Gina had mysteriously vanished from her class. Where was she?

* * *

Principal Wartz dug around for the microphone, then sighed in relief as he pressed it on.

* * *

The timer on the bomb was now counting down from two minutes.

* * *

Everyone watched in amazement as a school photo of the fourth grade class came up as everyone took a look at it.

"That's our school photo!" Nadine said. "Look! There's me and you, Rhonda!"

"Me and Arnold, man!" Gerald smiled.

"Here I am, right there!" Lila smiled.

"Let me see... oh, here I am next to... to..." It was then everyone noticed the obvious frowning blonde haired, pink bow wearing girl with a pink shirt standing amongst the crowd. "Huh? Who is that?"

Arnold noted the girl in the picture as he turned to Curly. "Curly... that frowning girl in the pink bow... is she the soul that's not in our class?"

_**YES.**_

"Who is this girl?" Arnold asked.

But before an answer came up, they heard the announcements and the alarm. "Attention, students, teachers, this is your principal! I have just been informed that a bomb has been active in our building, set to go off! Evacuate the school, I repeat, evacuate the school."

Everyone screamed as Mr. Simmons and Mr. Flameel looked around. Mr. Simmons then coughed. "Calm down! Single file line, kids! Take Curly out of the diodes! We got to get out of here, quick!"

"Bu-" Arnold started before Curly took the diodes off and grabbed Arnold.

"Come on, you football head!" Curly said, dragging him to the line as everyone was getting themselves out of there.

* * *

Olga, hearing this announcement, gathered her kids as she announced, "Follow me kids, straight to the exit!"

"What about the computers?" One of the fourth graders asked.

"Nothing we can do about them! Maybe they got a virus implanted, come on!" Olga said as she got her fourth grade class to follow her.

* * *

Down in the boiler room, the bomb was now ticking down to one minute.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone was starting to get evacuated out of the building as everyone sighed in relief, everyone turning out okay.

"All right, it looks like everyone is out..." Mr. Simmons said as every class from first to sixth grade seemed to be in order.

"Okay, good... and before the bomb went..." Olga sighed... before realizing there was someone missing. "Where's Principal Wartz?"

* * *

Back inside the building, Principal Wartz was trying to run out the door, trying to find the exit. "Come on, come on..."

* * *

The bomb down in the boiler room was now ticking down from ten seconds.

* * *

"Almost... there..." Principal Wartz wheezed as he was about to reach for the door.

* * *

The bomb finally reached zero...

* * *

Outside the school, the inside exploded as smoke came out from the rafters, a fire starting everywhere. Olga gasped as all the students of PS 118 just stared in utter shock and horror at the sight.

Rhonda/Helga and Curly looked at each other, before they agreed who set up this attack. They didn't know how, but they had a feeling it was one of Solara's followers. They didn't need to say a word.

"Where's Principal Wartz?" Mr. Simmons said in concern.

"H-help..."

Everyone turned to see Principal Wartz by the pushed door, down and struggling.

"Principal Wartz!" Mr. Simmons gasped. as he ran up to the principal, checking his pulse

"M-my legs... I can't walk..." Principal Wartz struggled with breath.

As Mr. Simmons called for people to help the principal, everyone was struggling with their own agenda as they were all worried, wondering what they were going to do now.

On one side of the spectrum, Mr. Flameel looked over towards Curly and took a deep breath. He then walked towards Curly as he sighed, "I'm sorry, son. It's just... after hearing you were a Marcie follower... I... well... you're the only one I know who can help me... who can help me hurt Solara..."

"Why the sudden interest in her?" Curly asked, curiously.

"...She manipulated my daughter into committing a crime and once that was done, she killed her in cold blood and took her soul. I should have done something to stop her, but I couldn't... I'm too old to take revenge on her... so please... help me avenge her..." Mr. Flameel sighed as he looked at Curly.

Curly paused... then nodded as he looked up. "I will..."

All the kids were too busy focused on the fire and the school that they had momentarily forgotten about Curly's... odd experience... except for Arnold. He knew something strange was going on with Curly... and he didn't know who Solara was... or who that pink wearing girl he saw was... but whoever they were... they were on his list for his trip to San Lorenzo...

Olga looked around towards the school as she took a deep breath. At least about everyone got out of there alive... but she was curious. Where was Gina anyway? She didn't die in the fire, did she? But no... she turned again and there she was, looking about as sympathetic. She didn't quite understand what was going on as Olga looked down, holding her head in confusion, wondering what was going on... before she turned back to see Gina disappearing from the crowd. Olga looked up, wondering what was going on... before seeing Gina walking into... a familiar portal... similar to the one she saw... ten... years ago?

It couldn't be... could it?

As for Rhonda/Helga, she looked concerned and worried. Pretty soon, she knew it would be a matter of time before everyone found out that Helga Pataki was inside Rhonda Lloyd... but the question is... what'll happen?

* * *

"What happened to the school?" _Rhonda had woken up as she looked through the monitors to see the school blown up._

_Helga sighed as she looked down. "Solara and her minions happened... I'll fill you in on the way..."_

* * *

**FUTURE TECH INDUSTRIES IN SAN LORENZO**

"So... the school blew up, eh?" Solara said in front of her desk as Gina sat down with her report in hand, sitting alongside the other figure, who nodded.

"Yep." Gina smiled.

"Everyone about alive?" Solara asked.

"...very." The masked figure looked down and muttered in disappointment.

"Pity. I could have used some souls..." Solara sighed. "But oh well. The football head and Rhonda at least alive?"

"As they should be." Gina said.

"Good, good. Gina, your work is done... report to the soul office for counting. As for you..." Solara turned towards the masked figure. "I'm glad you managed to get out and do well on your first time in the field... keep up the good work, Mr. Sombra."

The figure lifted his hood to reveal La Sombra as he smirked. "If it gets me closer to La Corazon, so be it!"

Solara smiled as she took another sip of blood, smiling. "Ah... the pleasure of it all..."

* * *

Well, there's chapter two-hundred and nineteen! How did you guys like it? Yep, you read correctly, the school blew up... if it means getting them in gear for the adventure, so be it! Oh, and I'm sure there's more plot points to be covered... but that should be the set-up out of the way... pretty much! Next chapter will be about Arnold's... plans. What are they? You'll see! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	220. Moving the Leaving Date Up

Welcome back to the next chapter of 'Oh Rhonda'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER, HILLWOOD CITY, ARNOLD'S PLACE**

Arnold and Rhonda (both Rhonda and Helga) were sitting next to each other near the steps as they were waiting for the people to gather around. Olga was looking out the window nearby, as if keeping an eye on the meeting. Monkeyman was sitting next to Olga as he coughed.

"I know that school's been pretty important to you, and I assure you, everyone in the police force is going to look for the bombers responsible." Monkeyman said.

"I know, but so far, there seems to be no clues in this investigation... just... an anonymous tip from two people to the principal talking to them about the bomb in the classroom..." Olga said.

"Hey, sweetheart. Everything's going to get better, I assure you. Besides, the school's going to be rebuilt." Monkeyman smiled, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I suppose..." Olga said. "Of course, with talks about going to another school to get the kids' education until it's rebuilt, I just wonder what other job I can look for until this happens..."

"You know, with everyone being lucky, I'm sure whatever new school the kids go to will keep you guys temporarily on staff." Monkeyman explained. "After all, you are one of the most sweetest teachers, according to the newspapers..."

"Really?" Olga looked up and smiled, kissing Monkeyman on the cheek. "It's nice to know people show appreciation."

"Hey, how about I get you a drink, huh? Will that make you feel better?" Monkeyman asked.

Olga gave a nod. "Sure."

"I'll be right back, then." Monkeyman said as Olga turned back towards the window.

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda were both sitting in silence, waiting for their friends as Rhonda and Helga were having a deep conversation within Rhonda's mind.

* * *

_"Arnold's been strangely silent since the last two days." Helga pointed out._

"Well, who can blame him? Just seeing the school destroyed, the principal paralyzed from the waist down... it had to take a number on him." _Rhonda said as she looked at the monitor._

_"Maybe so, but now Arnold knows I'm supposed to be existing right now, instead of... not being here!" Helga groaned as she started pacing in front of the computers._

"Yeah, but who can blame Curly from revealing that big of a thing. Besides, the other kids will probably forget all about it and move on with their lives..." _Rhonda laughed._

_"You underestimate everyone. Sure, Harold, Sid, Stinky, some of them probably will just ignore it and pass it off as a Curly thing, but Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine, Tucker, Lorenzo, Lila, even Gerald to an extent will know better. Arnold even called Curly to the meeting, do you know what this could mean?" Helga asked._

"I don't know for sure... but maybe we should just roll with it..." _Rhonda said._

* * *

Outside the real world, Rhonda (actually Helga) gave a sigh as Arnold turned to her.

"I know, I know... we've all been through a lot, Rhonda... I have too." Arnold said.

"I know you're still thinking about Curly..." Rhonda/Helga said.

Arnold opened his mouth... and took in a breath of air as he looked down. "You know me too well, Miss Lloyd. I just... just don't understand it. Was that remark about San Lorenzo, that so called "Solara" being over there a coincidence... or maybe a clue to the whereabouts of my parents?"

"How do you figure she's a clue?" Rhonda asked.

"I don't know, just... something strange is going on in my mind... and on top of that... did you even see the photo... that girl in the pink bow, she just... didn't she look similar to some people we know?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I, I wouldn't know, Arnold." Rhonda/Helga said.

"Exactly!" Arnold said. "Something's linked in somewhere... maybe that girl and my parents have the same connection somewhere, and I'm just missing it..."

As soon as Arnold finished, Arnold and Rhonda looked up to see Curly, Marcie, Bucky and Pudding (Marcie in her Caroline form, Bucky and Pudding disguised as regular school mates, Bucky was now a pink/purple eyed kid with a white shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, black hair and his signature buck tooth was still shaped like a fang; and Pudding was basically the same, blue shirt, orange skirt and her orange hair stylized as it is, only her face was more Americanized.).

"Hey, Arnold." Curly sighed. "Hope you don't mind, but I brought along a couple extra friends. Caroline you know. This is another two of my friends, they're out of town, but they came to visit. This is Bucky and Kiki."

"HI!" Pudding smiled, her and Bucky leaning towards the stairs.

"Good to meet you." Arnold nodded as Rhonda/Helga gave a nod. Caroline and Curly took their seats as Phoebe, Nadine and Lila arrived, nodding towards Rhonda/Helga, who in return gave a nod back. "Welcome, girls."

"Hey, Arnold." Lila, Nadine and Phoebe said as they settled down.

"You know, considering how we say 'Hey Arnold' quite a lot, does it feel strange that we keep saying it?" Nadine asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just look up at the sky and expect big words to just appear out of nowhere." Nadine said, looking up.

"You mean, like a TV show?" Arnold scoffed. "Get real, Nadine. Besides, who would want to watch a show about our lives?"

Bucky and Pudding immediately averted their eyes towards each other as they quickly whispered to each other, before nodding and turning. Bucky was about to say something, but Pudding stomped his foot as he yowled and held it.

"Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, glad you can make it." Arnold smiled as the three boys showed up.

"Hey, man." Gerald said as he, Tucker and Lorenzo joined the others. "Any reason you called the meeting to order?"

Arnold nodded as he said, "Yes, there is. But first, Curly, just so you know, I still haven't forgotten earlier about what you said..."

"That weird thing?" Lorenzo asked. "That's what bugging you? Man, it's just Curly being... Curly!"

"But what if it isn't! We all saw that picture... the one girl that didn't fit in!" Arnold said. "I can't explain it, but when I saw the picture, I had this weird feeling that... she sort of... belonged here... yet she wasn't here. I don't know, did any of you had that strange feeling the minute you saw it."

"I wouldn't know..." Tucker said as he shrugged.

"Now that you mention it... that picture was strange..." Phoebe said. "I can't explain it, but... when I saw that girl in there, I didn't who she was... but... for some strange reason... I felt like I knew her... all my life."

"That's impossible, isn't it?" Nadine asked as Olga was watching from the window as she leaned close. "We've never met the girl before in our life..."

"...Maybe not THIS life." Lila said as she turned to Curly. "Your mind said something about past lives. Tell me something, Curly, is it something like when you die, you become reincarnated or something..."

"Something like that." Curly said as everyone paid attention. "It's sort of a... mix of a 'Groundhog Day Loop' and 'Fluke', if you know what I mean?"

"Okay, 'Groundhog Day' I remember seeing, but... what the heck is 'Fluke'?" Arnold asked.

"You're serious? You don't know what 'Fluke' is?" Bucky asked. "It was a cheesy 1995 movie staring a man reincarnated as a dog who was determined to find out what happened in his previous life!"

Everyone looked at Bucky, still confused. Bucky groaned. "It starred Air Bud as the dog."

"OH! The dog who played basketball!" Gerald said as everyone was getting it... then paused. "I don't think I've seen that one."

"It had mixed reviews." Pudding said. "You probably would have been more 'eh' about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the boarding house, Monkeyman paused as he was pacing around in the kitchen, still holding the ring he had. He was wondering how he was going to propose to Olga.

"Olga Pataki, I know we've only reunited with each other for a few months... no, no... Olga, you're the sweetest girl I've met in all of my life, and... no, no... Olga, I can't imagine my life without you..." Monkeyman groaned. "This is so freaking hard! How is it I can be in normal society and protect a city, yet proposing to the girl I love is so difficult to do?"

Monkeyman groaned as he looked at the drinks he set up and sighed. "I need to go for it. After all, if I'm going to do this, I need to do this right..."

Monkeyman then took the drinks as he started walking back towards the living room where Olga was still watching the kids having the meeting. "Drink for my special woman."

Olga looked up in confusion, then smiled as she took the drink and sipped it. "Thank you, Kevin."

Monkeyman gave a smile as Olga turned back toward the window as he sat down next to his girlfriend. "So, what's going on out there?"

"The kids are having a meeting to themselves... sounds like they're still talking about what happened before the bomb exploded... they keep mentioning a girl that's supposed to be here, but... I don't understand it..." Olga said.

"And that message you got when you were teaching the fourth graders their first typing lesson..." Monkeyman raised an eyebrow. "Do you think it connects?"

"...I don't know. Maybe. They don't mention Marcie, but I have a strange feeling... it told me to protect Rhonda, and I always am willing... but then she said to save my daughter... and my sister."

"But you're an only child." Monkeyman said in confusion.

"That's what's confusing me!" Olga said, holding her hand.

Monkeyman paused as he looked towards his pocket where his ring was being pocketed. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to propose... not yet, anyway. "Well... from what you told me, it said to go to San Lorenzo, where the answers lie..."

"Yeah... San Loren-" Olga sighed... then her head popped up. "Wait! San Lorenzo! Arnold told me that he and the others wanted to go there, right? The plans are all set for Halloween, where Mrs. Lopez is going to collect all of us, but... maybe... just maybe..."

Monkeyman looked up in curiosity, wondering what was going through his girlfriend's mind.

* * *

"...Then it's settled. We need to find out more information when we get to San Lorenzo." Arnold explained. "Are we all in agreement?"

Everyone slowly nodded, as if in understanding.

"Then, I guess I better say something." Lorenzo said. "I know you can't wait, Arnold, but... my mother said that the best thing we can do is wait until Halloween."

"I know, I know..." Arnold said, looking down. "But there's just so many mysteries piling and piling, I really want to know more answers..."

It was then everyone heard the door opening as the kids turned to see Olga coming out. "Pardon me, I don't mean to eavesdrop on a meeting, but... perhaps I can be of help."

"You, Olga? How?" Arnold asked, out of curiosity.

"...Maybe I can go to Mrs. Lopez and convince her to move the date a little earlier. Since the kids of PS 118 still need time to get a suitable school... I can try to convince Mrs. Lopez to do our field trip to San Lorenzo sooner rather than later..."

"You can do that?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Sure!" Olga smiled. "We'll have our studies in San Lorenzo, we can still find what we're all looking for... we solve all the mysteries and... we can all go home and relax..."

"That... sounds about right." Rhonda/Helga nodded.

"Do you really think Lorenzo's mother will go for the idea?" Tucker asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, I suppose we'll never know unless we ask, right?" Marcie (who everyone except Rhonda/Helga, Curly, Bucky and Pudding knew as Caroline) explained.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded as Arnold smiled. "I suppose it's worth a shot."

"Yeah... since we don't have much studying going on, we might as well get onwards to San Lorenzo..." Phoebe smiled.

"Of course!" Lorenzo said, pulling Lila close to him. "After all, it's our best shot."

Everyone gave a nod as Monkeyman joined the others.

* * *

"You really want to go to San Lorenzo now?" Mrs. Lopez asked in surprise as all the kids in the meeting, along with Olga and Monkeyman nodded.

"I know it's immediate, but since we don't have a lot of school, we figured now would be the best time to do that trip! I know you planned it for Halloween, but since we're still waiting for the school board to decide where to put the students... we can use that time to go to San Lorenzo and maybe study the nature, wildlife and all the wonders and beauty it can hold!" Olga explained as Arnold and Rhonda/Helga nodded.

"Of course!" Nadine smiled. "Look, Mrs. Lopez, I know it's not much, but with the school being closed down..."

"...and the school board still deciding what to do, we figured this would be the perfect time to learn about San Lorenzo. Think of it like a field trip of sorts." Arnold explained.

"I know it's asking a lot, Mom, but we need something to do, something to occupy our time." Lorenzo explained.

"Do you think you can help us out, Mrs. Lopez? I know you want to save it for Halloween, but at this rate, we won't have a lot to do..." Lila said.

Mrs. Lopez looked around at all the eager faces in the room as she started to think. "You guys look like you really want that trip... I suppose after all that trauma, we all need it..."

"You said it." Gerald said.

"Well... I wasn't going to say anything yet, but since it's immediate, I guess I can tell you... the Lopezs own a private plane that can take you to San Lorenzo and back..." Mrs. Lopez explained.

Everyone looked up as they smiled. It didn't sound so bad.

"But unfortunately, the original pilot that I had had died a couple years back, and I'm still on the lookout for a new one. Even so, the plane is low on fuel... so I can fuel it up, no problem, but... even then, we need a landing strip... so that's the only problem is a pilot and a landing strip." Mrs. Lopez sighed.

Everyone looked down... except for Monkeyman, who smiled. "You say you need a pilot, Mrs. Lopez?"

"Er, yes, I do, Mister..." Mrs. Lopez paused, looking at the man.

"Kevin Lannaster, also known as Monkeyman." Monkeyman explained. "I have gotten a pilot's license about a couple of years ago after learning to drive a plane for the first time."

"I didn't know you can fly planes!" Olga said in surprise as everyone looked in curiosity.

"Well, my uncle is a pilot himself. He always took me over to landing strips where we could practice altitude and sticking the landing. Needless to say, he self-taught me... though getting my license and test with the main instructor was a bit of a pain. I swear, that guy is so adamant when it comes to him being on a wire and denying it... I still remember him tearing the hula hoop in two to prove it, even though the first time was a disaster... it's just not right..." Monkeyman groaned.

"So... you say you can fly, and your uncle has a landing strip we can use?" Mrs. Lopez asked, interested.

"Well, I can ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes once he knows what we're doing..." Monkeyman explained.

"So be it. We can move the San Lorenzo day to tomorrow afternoon! That'll give us time to move the plane tonight, then we can remodel it, and when the kids are all packed and buckled in... you all can go out there!" Mrs. Lopez smiled as she hugged her son and his girlfriend. "You guys are growing up so fast... going out on safari... it's going to be fun!"

Lila giggled as Lorenzo blushed. "S-sure..."

"You guys better tell your parents that that is the plan..." Mrs. Lopez smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll assure these kids' parents and let them know what's going on." Olga smiled as Monkeyman walked over with Mrs. Lopez. Curly, Marcie, Bucky and Pudding walked over to Mrs. Lopez.

"Excuse me, but maybe I can help in the remodel, make it feel more like an airline we can all enjoy... and roomy too, may I add." Marcie smiled, her Caroline charm working to effect.

As Mrs. Lopez, Monkeyman, Curly, Pudding, Bucky and Marcie started talking, Arnold turned as he gave a whisper of "YES!"

Rhonda (both Helga and Rhonda in Rhonda's mind) gave a smile as Rhonda said in her mind, "The kid is pretty exciteable... and adorable when he smiles... he is such a great catch!"

_"Indeed." _Helga laughed inside Rhonda's mind as Olga gathered the other kids as to drop them off back at their homes. _"Once we get there, hopefully we can figure out that mystery!"_

* * *

And chapter two-hundred and twenty is finished! How did you guys like it? By the way, 'Fluke' is actually a real movie, I remember watching it when I was really young... I only remember bits and pieces, but the movie definitely exists... all I can tell you about the movie is in the chapter... that and when a human dies, they get reincarnated into an animal immediately afterwards... obviously, that doesn't happen here, but it's one of those things. Also, see if you can find the Monty Python reference in this chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	221. The Journey Begins

Now for a new chapter in 'Oh Rhonda'! Also, I just noticed that one hundred people favorited this story, which is a pretty good record! So, I'm going to keep on rolling! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, as Olga was looking over Rhonda as she slept, Olga sighed as she patted her head and stroked it. Rhonda sighed as she snuggled towards her hand, sleeping.

Olga gave a small smile as she sighed. Ever since she adopted Rhonda as her daughter, she had started to get really close to her... almost as if she knew there was a connection somewhere.

Even Olga couldn't believe that her first meeting with her little girl was at a time when she was still doing community college. She didn't think much of it at first, and the couple of times she ran into Rhonda since, she actually remembered her name. Olga didn't even know how or why she was attached to this little girl, and how she started acting more of a responsible adult. She just knew that she liked Rhonda, and no matter what happened, she was going to protect her, either as a friend or a family member.

And then of course, Rhonda was doing a good job in filling in the void in her heart since Sharlene had left with her new company for her new job. Olga still couldn't believe that her friend from high school, the one who refused to go to college, who merely started her career choice as a working girl in a shopping mall, would get so far in her life... Olga didn't question how Sharlene's business worked, but she was pretty happy for her best friend...

Speaking of Sharlene... she was in San Lorenzo, wasn't she? Olga looked up and smiled. Of course! She wouldn't be alone in San Lorenzo! Maybe she can give Sharlene a call right now... she just hoped her cell phone was on...

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FUTURE TECH INDUSTRIES BUILDING OF SAN LORENZO...**

Solara sighed as she was filing some new paperwork for the souls she had collected for the day. Even though they were good collector's items, she felt a little empty... and honestly bored. She looked at the date in her calendar, swearing to herself that if the date for the treasure hunt and Helga's impending doom doesn't get moved up, she was going to choke someone... maybe Carver...

Carver came in, happy looking as he sat down near the windows as Solara came over and snarled.

"What a nice day, huh? You know, moving time to time from San Lorenzo to here from the portal you summoned, it's just a pain, but when you look out the window and see the distant jungles of San Lorenzo, they're really great." Carver smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Solara said as she grabbed the walrus demon with her hand. "So what's the update, huh?"

"Well... it wasn't easy, but I saw that the Lopezes are moving their schedule up early..." Carver said.

"Ah, good, good." Solara said as she put the walrus demon down. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well... that Kevin guy, the one destined for Olga... he's the new pilot." Carver said. "And Marcie and her supporters are already there..."

"Damn it." Solara sighed. "I should have known it would be too easy. With them here, I can't get closer to that damn Helga soul I want!"

"I get what you're feeling, but..." Carver started, but Solara kicked his face in, causing Carver to get knocked back.

"Shut it, bitch." Solara frowned as she started pacing. "I need a way to infiltrate this group, but how can we-"

It was then Solara heard her cell phone ring. "The hell? I thought I shut that freaking thing off!"

Solara groaned as she dug around and pulled out an iPhone as she looked at the number. "Olga Pataki? I still have her damn number on my phone..."

Solara's eyes widened... as she gave a smile. "Wait a minute..."

Solara then coughed for a brief moment to make sure her voice sounded more like her persona, Sharlene. She then answered the phone and put it towards her ear. "Hello?"

Carver leaned his ear towards the phone as Solara gasped in her Sharlene voice. "Why, Olga, I never expected to hear you calling me!"

* * *

**AT THE SAME TIME, IN HILLWOOD, THE SUNSET ARMS BOARDING HOUSE**

"How are you doing, Sharlene?" Olga smiled a bit.

"Oh, I've been doing fantastic, my friend!" Sharlene's voice smiled. "I've been busy in the line of work over at the new place in San Lorenzo... but enough about me, my friend! What's been going on with you? How's little Rhonda doing?"

"She's doing better... and I'm doing all right..." Olga said as she sighed. "Though I've had a bit of difficulty, I manage to squeak by..."

"Oh, Olga, you have to stop over-exerting yourself. What you and Rhonda have is a bond so amazing, I don't know if anyone can break it..." Sharlene sighed over the phone. "Probably the reason why I'm not allowing kids in my future..."

"I don't know, Sharlene... Rhonda's been a good friend, and a wonderful daughter. I'm... I'm actually looking forward to a future with another kid on the way..." Olga smiled. "Oh, how I wish Kevin and I were married already..."

"You're still dating that guy?" Sharlene said in surprise as she scoffed. "Please, the man is a lunatic who raves on about monkeys."

"Maybe so, but he has a good heart and a good nature. He's been so nice and kind to me..." Olga sighed happily. "I am so madly in love..."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT SAN LORENZO IN THE FUTURE TECH INDUSTRIES BUILDING**

Solara looked like she was about to barf a bit as she muttered in her Sharlene voice, "Why can't you be into girls more..."

"Sharlene, that was one experimental phase! Look, there's nothing wrong with who people sexually prefer, I am into gay rights, but it's a life choice." Olga explained. "Please understand."

"I understand completely..." Solara said in the Sharlene voice. "Look, sweetheart, you obviously called me for a reason other than your potential love life."

"...I am, actually. See, I'm taking a trip to San Lorenzo with Kevin myself, along with a fifth grade class and a few friends of theirs." Olga said.

"Ah... I see! You obviously couldn't stay away from my bitchin' sexy looks." Solara gave a giggle.

"That's not it! We're going on a little hunt for treasure... or rather, one of the fifth graders' parents, they're in San Lorenzo the last we heard." Olga groaned.

"Oh, are they? I haven't heard!" Solara gasped. "I take it you want a little guide to assist you?"

"Well... I would like to meet up with you in person and catch up..." Olga paused.

"Great idea! I'm a bit busy for tomorrow, but... how long are you going to be there?" Solara asked, still maintaining her Sharlene voice.

"We leave by plane tomorrow, and we don't go back home until about... a week and a half, I'll say thereabouts." Olga said.

"Great. Hey, do you think you can take Carver with you? I so miss that big guy?" Solara smiled as Carver looked up.

"Well... sure, I suppose I can give him a call..." Olga said.

"Great! So, I guess I'll see you by the airport, then?" Solara asked. "Great, okay, sweet cheeks, buh-bye now, I'll see you all then!"

Solara then hung up the phone as she gave a smile, turning to Carver. "Carver, I want you to go back to Hillwood and resume your human form. I have concocted an idea..."

"An awful idea..." Carver sighed.

"Yes, I've got a wonderful, awful idea!" Solara smiled as she gave the most demonic smile in the history of the world, with her hair getting animated as her two devil horns grew bigger. "Now go back to the house I set up and wait for Olga to call you. Do what she says, no matter what..."

"Somehow... I fear for the world about to be destroyed..." Carver muttered to himself as he walked back to the portal Solara summoned.

Solara smirked as she sat back at her desk and pushed a button. "Hello? Calling Mr. Sombra. Our plans are going to proceed... nicely..."

As Solara let go of the button, she then heard a buzzing noise. She sighed as she pushed a button. "Yes?"

"It's that chicken you collected the other day. I don't think it's going to lay an egg anytime soon." A voice called.

"Did you make sure it's a hen?" Solara sighed.

"Yes, I made sure. Twice. Definitely a hen!" The voice said.

"...She'll lay that egg, don't worry." Solara said. "Besides, we need that egg to make more rack-and-pinion molecules to polish our yo-yos."

"Why do you want to polish yo-yos?" The voice asked.

"Hey, I have multiple hobbies, all right? I love killing things as much as the next person, but I have to get some hobbies to entertain me! Besides, I don't complain about your hobby on collecting PlayStation games! Now keep an eye on that chicken!" Solara frowned as she hung up the phone. "I swear, that chicken is going to be the death of me..."

* * *

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON, ON AN AIRSTRIP PRETTY FAR FROM HILLWOOD CITY**

Monkeyman, Curly, Marcie, Bucky and Pudding (the latter three in their regular disguises) sat around as they looked at the new plane.

"Well, looks like the Surf Daffy is ready for business!" Bucky smiled.

"Nice little reference, by the way!" Pudding whispered to Bucky. "Cleverly hidden in a synonym for the first name and the first name of a cartoon character's species."

"Oh, hey! If we're going to do this... we might as well go all the way!" Curly said as he pointed out his backwards hat, and his green shirt that he's wearing.

"...Why's that a reference?" Monkeyman asked, in curiosity.

"Dude, do you not know what you're wearing?" Bucky frowned, pointing to Monkeyman's clothes... a yellow pilot's jacket with a red pilot's hat on.

"This is what I wear when I fly." Monkeyman asked, adjusting his hat. "Look, little britches, I don't get what's going on, but this better be worth the drive. After all, I'm only letting you guys on as my navigators!"

"Whatever you say, papa bear!" Curly smiled as he turned to see several cars approaching. "Ah, here comes the company!"

"What did he call me?" Monkeyman asked as everyone waved towards the cars.

Pretty soon, everyone was gathered around as the parents were saying good-bye to their kids.

"You be careful out there, okay, Lorenzo?" Mrs. Lopez smiled, hugging her son. "Be safe!"

"Don't worry, mom. I'll stick with the group." Lorenzo smiled. "Besides, this is a mission, and we won't rest until it's complete."

"You be careful out there, Lila." Mr. Sawyer said, patting her daughter's head. "I'm sure Lorenzo will keep you safe."

"Thank you, daddy. I know he will." Lila smiled as she turned towards Lorenzo, who turned towards her as well as they both smiled.

Mr. Sawyer and Mrs. Lopez sighed as they looked at each other as Mrs. Lopez noted, "Our kids... growing up so fast..."

"You said it." Mr. Sawyer smiled as he watched Lorenzo and Lila grabbing their things and talking with each other as they started to get near the plane.

With Tucker and his parents, the Wittenbergs were hugging their son as Tucker let go of them.

"Arms straight, and posture straight, young man!" Jack Wittenberg said. "You be safe on that San Lorenzo trip! We know you have a lot to cover!"

"Yes, father!" Tucker said as he moved straight to the position.

"Don't forget to write and exercise, son!" Tish Wittenberg said. "We do not want to lose our son again..."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine..." Tucker said, smiling towards his parents. "Don't worry, I'll tell you everything that happened on this trip!"

"We'll miss you too, son!" Jack Wittenberg smiled as he and Tish once again pulled Tucker in a hug.

Tucker gave a smile as he nodded.

Over with Nadine's family, Jerome and Lauren gave giggles as Nadine was holding her butterfly net.

"This jungle is home to over 800,000 species of bugs, and you know what? I think being in this jungle is going to be a lot of fun!" Nadine smiled.

"We sure it will be, honey, and we know you can't wait!" Jerome laughed, patting his daughter's head.

"I know there's a lot of bugs out there to capture... but I know Arnold and his friends come first, after all!" Nadine smiled. "I personally can't wait to meet Arnold's parents myself. Maybe they're bug enthusiasts, like me! Maybe they have Arnold's fear of spiders, like Arnold used to have! I don't know, I just... I just have so many questions!"

"I'm sure you'll find some answers... somewhere." Lauren said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "You just have fun on the trip."

"Thanks, Mom, Dad..." Nadine said as she turned to see Tucker going over. "Wait up, Tuck, wait up!"

Lauren and Jerome looked at each other as they gave smiles towards one another.

Over with Gerald and Phoebe, the two of them were sitting together, having already said good-bye to their parents and Gerald's siblings as they joined the others.

"You know, Phoebe... things have changed since fourth grade began. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I remember being a lot of things..." Gerald sighed.

"Don't feel bad, Gerald. I know we've all done a lot of things we're not proud of... but I'm sure we can power through in the end." Phoebe said.

Gerald sighed. "I suppose you're right..."

Meanwhile, over with Arnold and Rhonda, Arnold was saying good-bye to his grandpa, grandma and the boarders that came along to see Arnold off as Olga sat down next to Rhonda as she turned to her lovely adopted daughter.

"Nervous, Rhonda?" Olga asked.

"Maybe a little bit..." Rhonda said, looking up at Olga.

"I'm sure it'll be a very exciting trip! Besides, think of all the fun adventures we'll have..." Olga smiled, holding Rhonda close to her.

Rhonda paused... as she smiled snuggling towards her. "Know that whatever happens, I'll always be with you, Olga..."

Olga smiled, hugging her little adopted girl back. "I feel the same way, Rhonda..."

Carver (now in his human form), who had arrived with Olga and Rhonda, gave a warm smile as he watched Olga and Rhonda comforting each other... even though he knew that it was the girl inside Rhonda that was hugging Olga, maybe some of it was the real Rhonda herself... Carver paused. At least everything seemed fine and dandy... he just wished things were a little different...

Monkeyman pulled out a whistle as he blew it as all the students and Olga gathered around. "Are we all here?"

"Let's see..." Olga said. "Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Phoebe, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine, Lila, Curly, Caroline, Kiki and Bucky. I think we're all here."

"All right, great!" Monkeyman said. "I think we're all ready then..."

"It's a shame Harold, Stinky, Sid, Eugene and Sheena couldn't come along with us." Lorenzo said as everyone boarded the plane.

"Yeah, but you know how they ended up... Harold went to a little seminar with his parents, Stinky and Sid are currently filming a movie for a project, Eugene landed himself in the hospital... again..." Phoebe rolled her eyes. "...and Sheena had a cold that she didn't want anybody becoming affected with on the trip."

"Probably best off..." Tucker smiled. "Besides, we got the best people here..."

"Not only that, but I'm sure all of us kids are enough for this adventure." Arnold smiled. "Anyway, I'm confident. With everyone here... I'm ready to solve some mysteries!"

"So am I, buddy..." Rhonda/Helga smiled, putting a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "So am I..."

With that, everybody found their seats as Arnold got comfortable next to Rhonda, Arnold's pig Abner jumping on his lap as he smiled.

Over at the pilot's seat, Monkeyman sat down as he and Curly were in the main area. Monkeyman sighed as he turned to Curly. "You know, you don't have to help..."

"Don't worry, Monkeyman. You look like you need a navigator, and I'm the best there is!" Curly smiled. "Besides, papa bear, we are on an adventure now!"

Monkeyman sighed. "All right, if I can't get you out of this, you can sit with me, but I doubt you'll know the controls!"

Monkeyman then pulled out a microphone as he coughed. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I hope you're all buckled in..."

Over in the main plane area, Pudding, dressed up as a flight attendant, was doing safety protocols in front of everyone. "In the event of a water emergency, place this vest over your head, then kiss your..." Pudding pumped up the vest as it exploded, cleverly censoring what she said. "...goodbye."

As everyone, some not paying attention to the usual airline speech, got comfortable as Monkeyman said, "Thank you and enjoy your flight."

Over in the pilot's seat, Monkeyman turned on the plane as it started to go on.

* * *

Outside, every parent and grandparent of their respective kids were starting to wave good-bye and good luck as it turned on, looking ready to take off.

* * *

"...in case of a loss of cabin pressure, place the mask over your head to hide your terrified expression from the other person..." Pudding said as Bucky rolled his eyes.

"You're having fun with this, aren't you?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, sir." Pudding smirked.

Arnold, not paying attention, noticed the plane moving as he looked out the window. Rhonda put a hand over his shoulder, silently reassuring him. Arnold gave a slight smile towards his girlfriend. He knew that no matter what, Rhonda would always be there to console him.

_"Here we go..."_ Helga said in Rhonda's mind. _"On another brand new adventure..."_

* * *

And with that, the plane went up in the air as everyone waved good-bye to the people inside the Surf Daffy.

And so began the most perilous journey of Arnold, Olga, Rhonda and Helga's lives.

* * *

With that out of the way, the two-hundred and twenty-first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	222. Plane Talk and Looking Out the Windows

Time for a brand new chapter for this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Later on, it was pretty much night time as the still-nine-year-old Rhonda was getting comfortable on her chair, Helga about to take leave of Rhonda's body. _"Hey, Helga?"

_"Hm?" Helga turned to Rhonda out of curiosity._

"What do you dream about... aside from going back home?" _Rhonda asked._

_Helga paused... and sighed. "I guess I dream about Arnold... my Arnold... from my world. The more I see the Arnold here, the more I'm now reminded that the Arnold I have is still in my world..."_

"Oh..." _Rhonda said, looking down. _"You must really miss your Arnold..."

_"More than you know... but I have another dream..." Helga said as Rhonda looked up in curiosity. "I actually dream about Olga... this Olga... to see the real me... the me that could have been in this world... the me that... that..."_

_Helga looked down disappointed. Rhonda looked at Helga, slightly confused, but then finally got the picture. _"The you that you want YOUR Olga in YOUR timeline to see... the more responsible, mature girl that you always were..."

_"...Yeah. That's me." Helga sighed as she walked out. "You just get your rest. I'm going out of the mind for a while."_

_Rhonda nodded as Helga disappeared in a flash._

* * *

Pretty soon, Helga appeared in a flash that nobody saw as she looked around. As predicted, about all of PS 118 were asleep, Arnold snuggling up to Rhonda as Rhonda hugged, snuggling him back, Lorenzo and Lila were holding hands as they were asleep, Tucker was laying his seat back as he was asleep, as was Nadine, who seemed to be mumbling something about bugs in her sleep. Helga then turned and noticed Gerald and Phoebe each sleeping, Phoebe holding a book in front of her face.

"That Phoebe, when she's not tired, she always falls asleep with a book in her hand." Helga gave a chuckle as she noted Marcie (now back in her old woman form) talking with Curly and Pudding (the latter back to her regular form). Helga turned to see Olga sleeping peacefully. Helga sighed as she walked over, sitting next to Olga. Carver was nowhere to be seen, but from the sound of snoring from the lavatory, one could make a complete guess.

Helga sighed as she looked down. Marcie, Curly and Pudding stopped their discussion for a mere moment as they turned to see Helga looking over Olga. Marcie nodded towards the two as she came over to Helga, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Worried about the sister that never was in this world?"

Helga groaned. "I am, and... I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm NOT supposed to be feeling this way to her! Knowing I have to come back to my world... I just know the minute I go back to my Olga, she's not... she's not..."

Helga sighed as she turned to the sleeping Olga. "She's not going to be THIS Olga."

Marcie paused and smiled. "Maybe she can be... if you just give her a chance and prove you're not a little kid to her... she'll understand..."

"Marcie. I yelled at my Olga back in my world, and she left a suicide note. A SUICIDE NOTE! By the time I come here... I'm afraid I may be too late. I don't even know where she is in my world..." Helga sighed.

As soon as Helga said that, Bucky sighed as he came out of the pilot's seat and sat down next to Pudding. "What'd I miss?"

"What have you been doing?" Pudding asked.

"...I was going to the bathroom. That demon Carver fell asleep in the lavatory, and I had to go down to the luggage compartment. Hey, when you have to go..." Bucky frowned.

"...If one of THEIR suitcases gets touched..." Helga glared at Bucky.

"Relax, will you? The others' suitcases are fine. I used Curly's suitcase." Bucky smiled.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Curly glared at Bucky, before Pudding shushed Curly.

"Not so loud. Everybody's still asleep." Pudding whispered.

Marcie shook her head as she turns to Helga. "Those three and their antics. Sometimes, I'm glad to have such amusing followers."

"You must really like the attention..." Helga said in confusion.

"Honestly no. Even though I'm good friends with these kids, I personally never really liked the 'follower' idea. I don't know I guess there were still some people dedicated enough to the religion Solara and I made up long ago." Marcie said. "But Craz-E does as Craz-E goes."

"But... you're like a god to these people." Helga said.

"A god? Maybe... but one that just wants to live a normal life. And I've done a pretty good job after all these years... but with Solara running loose..." Marcie sighed.

"Yeah..." Helga sighed as she looked down.

"Chin up, Helga. I know you've gotten used to the place, but you've got to remind yourself over and over again... it's not your home." Marcie said.

"I know... but where will I find my Olga? I don't want her to die because of something stupid I said!" Helga said, looking down.

"Don't worry, Helga. Sooner or later, the answer will come straight to you." Marcie smiled.

Helga sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Helga and Marcie turned back to Curly, Pudding and Bucky, who were now in the middle of a cloud fight. Marcie coughed. "Children. Control yourself!"

The cloud fight stopped as Curly, Pudding and Bucky were in interesting positions... Pudding was now in her Mew Mew form as she was in the middle of mid-whack with her large rings at Curly's head, Curly had Bucky by the tail, and Bucky was about to bite Pudding's monkey tail.

"Sorry, Marcie." All three of them sighed as they let go of each other, Pudding transforming back to her normal form.

"As you well should be. You're a team, not the enemies." Marcie sighed as she looked down. "Honestly, I'm getting too old for this..."

Curly sighed as he turned back. "I better get back to Monkeyman. He's wondering how long I'm at the bathroom. And Bucky..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Bucky rolled his eyes as he jumped back to his seat. "I'll handle it in the morning..."

"You better get some rest too, Helga. I have a feeling this treasure hunt is going to go on tomorrow." Marcie said.

Helga sighed as she floated back to Rhonda's body. "All right. Night, Marce. Looks like tomorrow's another day..."

Marcie nodded as Helga flew back into Rhonda's body. Around that time, Olga was looking ready to get up sleepily, mainly due to her getting a little thirsty.

"Pudding, you better get back to the flight attendant duties." Marcie said as Pudding nodded, lifting her wrist as she pushed some buttons on a watch to go back to her disguise. As Pudding left, Olga was blinking a bit as she turned... seeing the old woman and the cat talking to each other.

"Oh, hey, Marcie! While I have you, I was thinking about a team name for our little group of Craz-Es." Bucky smiled as Olga squinted, wondering if she was still dreaming. "The Cats!"

Marcie rolled her eyes as she said, "Please, Bucky. What type of football corporation would name their team 'The Cats'?"

"Hey, it was just a suggestion!" Bucky said as he lifted his watch to turn back to his human form. Olga blinked around the time as she was yawning. Marcie, noticing, quickly changed back into her Caroline form as Olga was fully up. Olga then looked at the transformed Bucky and Marcie as they smiled.

Olga blinked in confusion. She could have sworn she just saw a cat and an old woman talking in the place of those two. Maybe she just dreamt that part... she shook her head as she got up, a little thirsty as she got up and walked over, peeking into the room.

"Yes? Flight attendant Kiki at your service!" Pudding smiled, turning to Olga.

Olga looked down in embarrassment. "Can I have a drink of water? I woke up parched."

"Right away, ma'am." Pudding said as she started to search her cart for water bottles.

Olga sighed, holding her head. She didn't know whether she dreamt that last part or not, but either way, it was going to be a long night...

* * *

**IN SAN LORENZO, OUTSIDE OF FUTURE TECH INDUSTRIES**

"I'm getting a little impatient over here! When are the treasure hunters coming with the map?" La Sombra asked.

"Patience, my friend, patience..." Solara said as she transformed into her Sharlene form. "I need to meet up with them first and spend at least a day or two exploring. You're free to follow along, as long as you keep your distance..."

"...And those Marcie supporters you say are on the plane?" La Sombra asked.

She smirked. "As long as I'm Sharlene, they can't do anything to me in public. Besides, what would their morals say when people see me attack good ol' Sharlene?"

"Hmmm... a clever bounty there, lass." La Sombra sighed, looking down.

"You go back to that river boat and keep captaining my demon sailors! I'm going out in my own safari car and picking up the suckers who are about to land in the morning..." Solara said as she hopped in the car.

"You know, lass, I've seen a lot of things in my day, but a kid with a driver's license? That's just insane!" La Sombra frowned.

"Whatever... they say even insanity can be good for your mind." Solara rolled her eyes as she started the car. "Go in your river boat and keep a sharp eye! If we're getting too far off the path, remember the amulet I gave you!"

La Sombra sighed as he pulled out a green amulet from his pocket. "Right, I know what to do with it."

"Good!" Solara said as one of the demons came in and inserted the chicken on the car seat as the chicken looked around. Solara then started the car as she went off... knowing her main mission in mind.

La Sombra sighed as he turned back, pocketing the amulet. He didn't care what Solara wanted with the Green Eyed People, nor did he know what was going on... what was on his mind was getting La Corazon back! And he was determined.

* * *

**ON THE PLANE**

Everyone woke up in the morning as Arnold yawned. He looked over towards his girlfriend as she herself was getting up. Arnold smiled. "Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, charming..." Rhonda said as she snapped her tongue a few times.

"I wonder how much further until we get to the jungles..." Arnold said as he looked out. "Personally, I'm a bit excited..."

"As am I... as am I..." Rhonda smiled as everyone was waking up, getting time to recover.

As Carver in his regular form walked out of the lavatory, he yawned as he said, "Boy, have I been in there all night? Sheesh... must have been tired than I thought..."

The microphone was then turned on as Monkeyman's voice was heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. If you will look out the window, you will see that we are about to approach the jungles of San Lorenzo."

Grabbing their attention, everyone turned as they looked at the window to see the tropical wilds of San Lorenzo.

"Wow..." Phoebe smiled.

"This is amazing..." Nadine said in awe.

"You... you can see every inch of jungle from up here... except for the Green-Eye Village, I don't see the Green-Eye Village, where's the Green-Eye Village, Arnold?" Rhonda asked in confusion.

_"A little early in the morning to be stupid, aren't you, Rhonda?" _Helga asked within her mind.

"Hey, I'm still trying to get used to waking up every day. Give me a break!" Rhonda argued within her mind.

"We're not that far yet... I'm sure once we land, we'll get straight down to San Lorenzo, we'll probably check in at some local hotel somewhere, to relax, then once we're good, we can start our search." Arnold said.

"You really think so, man?" Lorenzo asked as he turned towards Arnold, everyone was.

Arnold nodded. "We need to do this... I need to know about the whereabouts of my parents... I know they're alive somewhere, I just don't know where..."

Everyone looked at each other and sighed as they nodded. Rhonda nodded as she unbuckled her seat belt and walked over to Olga, who was waking up as she sat next to her. "Morning, Olga?"

Olga sipped her morning cup of coffee as she sighed. "Morning, Rhonda. Did you see all that jungle out there? Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed as did Helga in her mind.

"Well, we're about to land pretty soon... by the way... I called Sharlene up and she said she'd be picking all of us up." Olga smiled.

Rhonda/Helga's eyes widened in shock as Bucky lifted his head and listened, as did Pudding, who peeked her head out behind the curtain. "Sharlene's... coming with us?"

"Well, she is one of my first friends, and it has been so long since we've talked to each other... I'm just glad I'm seeing her again... and I bet you are too, Rhonda. After all, she was your shop clerk back at the Hillwood Mall." Olga smiled.

Rhonda/Helga looked nervous as she looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, I suppose she was..."

_"She just left out the part where she's actually a demonic anti-Christ from hell who wants my soul..."_ Helga said within her mind.

Olga raised an eyebrow in confusion to Rhonda's reaction. "Nervous?"

"...a little." Rhonda/Helga sighed as Bucky got out of his seat and ran right to the back to talk with Marcie/Caroline.

"Don't worry, Rhonda. I'm sure we'll find Arnold's parents." Olga smiled, patting her head. "You can count on it. I rely on you guys so much..."

Rhonda/Helga looked up at Olga as she smiled. "...Thanks Olga."

Inside her mind, Helga was fuming as she muttered, _"What will it take for her to just see me as her long lost sister that could have been? I know we're not that far... but just this once, I want her to see..."_

Unknown to the Helga in her mind, Olga was thinking along the same lines as she thought, _"What will it take for her to just see me as a new mom? I know she's still healing... but just this once, I want her to actually... call me... mom..."_

* * *

And chapter two-hundred and twenty-two is completed! How did you guys like it? I know some parts may not make sense, but it'll only be understood if you've actually read this far. If you haven't, why did you skip to this chapter? Anyway, that aside, I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	223. The Plane's Outta Control!

All right, let's get back to Oh Rhonda, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Down below the ground, Solara was sitting at the entrance to the airport, feeling a bit bored. She quickly looked around as she used her own powers to see which plane her targets were going to be on... it was pretty soon when she spotted an airplane high in the sky as it was circling around, looking for a way to land.

Solara gave a smirk as she decided to screw around with her targets a bit... as she started to mumble some gibberish as her eyes started to glow and her hand started waving, intending to take control of the plane.

She gave a childish, yet sadistic giggle. This was so going to be funny...

* * *

From up on the plane, Monkeyman felt the plane controls jerk a little bit. "What the- this shouldn't happen."

"What's wrong, papa bear?" Curly asked, turning to Monkeyman.

"Kid, I am no- never mind. My controls for the plane, they just moved on its own!" Monkeyman said.

"Wait... it did?" Curly said... then groaned as he muttered to himself, "Of course she's doing it..."

Monkeyman watched as the plane's steering started to turn and buttons started getting pushed on their own.

All of a sudden, everyone yelped as the plane started to spin around.

* * *

_"Barrel roll, barrel roll, do, a barrel, barrel roll, do, a barrel, barrel roll, DO A BARREL ROLL!"_ Solara hummed to the Moskau music as she was laughing, forcing the plane to do aileron rolls.

Solara smirked as she started using her hands to motion the plane going up and down.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Everyone was clinging tightly to the seats as Phoebe was holding her glasses tightly.

"Kevin, what is going on over there!" Olga asked.

The microphone came on as Monkeyman's voice came on. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, we are currently experiencing sticky controls, turbulence and... what? I am not saying that! Anyway, please remain calm. We have the situation under control."

Arnold felt a little sick as he held on to Abner, assuring him that everything was going to be okay.

From the back, Bucky yelped as he held on, his claws slightly sticking out from his disguised human body to cling on as he turned to Marcie in her Caroline form. "Can't you help out?"

"Unfortunately, I can't exactly get in range... but I think I can at least provide protection... just relax." Marcie said as she closed her eyes, being the only calm one.

"Easy for you to say!" Bucky whispered as everyone was jumping up and down.

"Gosh, this is not what I expected my first plane flight to be like..." Lila said, feeling bumpy and jumpy.

"I've heard of turbulence, but this is ridiculous!" Gerald complained.

"I think we're currently in the middle of a plane crash." Phoebe said.

"Well, that's reassuring!" Nadine said sarcastically.

Olga sighed as she turned to the others. "Calm down. I'm pretty sure we aren't experiencing a plane crash!"

* * *

Back at the cockpit, as Curly was looking at some manuels, Monkeyman looked a little worried as he was looking around. He then noticed the gas meter was nearing the 'Empty' slot. "Didn't we fill up before we left?"

"I was sure we did..." Curly said as he turned towards the window. "Er, I don't think the engine on our right wing is working right."

"That would explain it... there's the airport, we're about to land." Monkeyman then pulled out a radio. "Er, contact, this is a plane in trouble. We're currently experiencing engine troubles and our plane is out of control."

"Roger, we see you in the sky. We'll make it all clear for landing as quickly as possible." A voice said as it turned off.

Monkeyman sighed in relief as he then yelped, hanging on to the console. "Please, hurry!"

* * *

Solara happily hummed along to Beethoven's Fifth Symphony as she was using her finger to move the plane along her own pace.

* * *

As Marcie (in her Caroline form) was closing her eyes and concentrating, everyone was still panicking.

"Okay, please tell me this is all part of a stunt!" Arnold groaned, holding on.

"I don't know, but I'm feeling my stomach lurching!" Tucker groaned as he was feeling sick.

"Not over me, man!" Lorenzo frowned as he gave a warning.

Everyone then heard the microphone came on as Monkeyman's voice came on. "Attention, this is your captain speaking. I have some good news and bad news. The good news is, we'll be landing soon."

"The bad news is, we're crash landing!" Curly's voice came out.

That caused everyone to hang on and scream.

"KID!" Monkeyman's voice shouted, then groaned. "No, that's not it! The bad news is, we're landing with a bad engine, so if you feel some bumps, don't be too surprised. Thank you."

Everyone stopped screaming as they sighed in relief... except for Carver, who was still screaming like a girl. Olga sighed as she turned to Carver. "Carver, we're not crash landing."

"Suddenly, I regret everything I've ever done my entire life!" Carver yelped as he held on.

"I'm starting to feel woozy..." Rhonda said in her mind.

_"Tell me about it, I'm being shaken up due to this crazy plane, which is no doubt being controlled by Solara!" _Helga said within Rhonda's mind as everybody was holding on, trying to remain calm.

"Lila, you're going to be okay. Just relax..." Lorenzo said, trying to soothe Lila.

"I want to... but I feel panicky..." Lila groaned.

"Man, if this wasn't our lives being endangered, I'd say this was the most fun I ever had!" Nadine said in worry.

* * *

Pudding came in the cockpit as she joined alongside Monkeyman and Curly. "Everyone's trying to remain calm in the main area, sirs!"

"Good. Just try keeping them calm!" Monkeyman said as he turned to Curly, who found the manuel. "Thank goodness, is this the manuel for the plane?"

Curly nodded as he opened it up. "Page One... 'Congratulations on purchasing this nice little airplane, courtesy of Acme Products. For the owners of the pl-'"

Monkeyman ripped the first page away and tore it to pieces as he said, "We don't need the first page, it's filler!"

Curly stared blankly as he looked at the next page. "'After studying the map of the interior of the plane and completing the base of the cockpit from page one, you will then need to-"

"Oh no!" Monkeyman groaned as he jumped down, trying to find the pieces of the page he ripped up.

* * *

Solara was humming to herself, loving the way she was moving the plane all with her powers as she was eating from a bowl of popcorn. "I just love toying with my enemies..."

* * *

Back up on the plane, Olga looked towards Rhonda, who seemed a bit nervous. Olga put a hand on Rhonda's shoulder, trying to reassure her. "It's all right, Rhonda. I know you're nervous, but I'm sure Kevin and his crew know what they're doing..."

Olga paused. "Am I really calling some of the kids here Kevin's crew? Because..."

The plane started going up and down again as Rhonda gave a scream, hugging Olga. "Olga, hold on to me, please, please!"

"Sorry, sweetie!" Olga said, holding on to her.

"Arnold, man, how are you holding up?" Gerald asked as he turned to Arnold, who was still looking green from the turbulence.

"I-I'm suddenly having a bit of fear of airplanes right now..." Arnold groaned as he held his mouth with one hand, and cradling Abner with the other, Abner squealing a bit.

* * *

"Hey! I think I found a DVD player attached to one of the monitors! And a video tutorial on how to control the plane!" Curly said, pulling out a DVD and pointing to a DVD player.

"Awesome, kid! Put it on!" Monkeyman said as Curly gave a salute.

Curly put on the movie as it turned on as the title... appeared to be in Mandarin Chinese.

"What the- it's in CHINESE!" Monkeyman said in horror as the audio of the video gave out a Chinese language. "See if you can find an English setting!"

"Hang on a second, let me find the remote for this thing!" Curly said, digging around for the remote.

* * *

"Please tell me you got a communication somewhere!" Bucky whispered to Marcie.

Marcie held up one finger, shushing Bucky as she put it down. Marcie nodded. "Ah yes. There she is, down below, out of disguise for now, but will be in her disguise when we land..."

"She can't be killing us this early! She needs that Arnold kid for the map!" Bucky whispered.

"Of course, though I do believe that she is just... how you say, 'screwing around with our minds'. Just relax. Her fun will be over soon." Marcie assured him.

"Just how soon..." Bucky muttered as he turned to see the other kids, Carver and Olga still holding on for dear life.

* * *

"Found it!" Curly said as Monkeyman sighed in relief as he decided to push some buttons. "Now, to get the English audio..."

And get the English audio Curly did... only with one slight problem... when the English audio got switched... a familiar white furred cat appeared on screen.

"Oh, so this is where Bucky used to work on the side, huh?" Curly asked.

"Yo, yo, yo! I am Bucky B. Katt here, and I am here to teach you how to speak airplane in cat!" Bucky said.

Monkeyman shook his head in disbelief. "What? How does that make sense! Why would I want to learn how to speak airplane in cat? It's ludicrous! I just want to find a way to get control of the plane!"

* * *

Back on the airplane, Phoebe was busy holding a rubiks cube as she was trying to find the right colors. She then noticed Gerald looking at her in disbelief. "What? I do this when I'm stressed out!"

"...makes sense..." Gerald said. "Hey, Tucker, is everything okay with you?"

"If by okay, you mean 'scared out of my wits, holding my girlfriend while she does the same to me'... then yeah, I'm perfectly okay..."

Olga looked around the others as she called, "Calm down, everyone. I'm sure our pilot will find a method to get control back on the plane!"

All of a sudden, the bumping stopped as everyone looked around. Olga smiled. "Well, what do you know?"

The microphone came on. "Attention please, this is your captain speaking, the turbulence has past and..."

The plane started to jump up and down again as everyone screamed in horror.

"...right... well... just hang on, we will attempt to land the plane. Control is still out of wack, but we will manage to land it." Monkeyman said over the console as the plane suddenly turned upside-down. "Until then, please put your seats back in an upright position."

"Just put the plane in an upright position!" Carver yelled.

* * *

From down below the ground, Solara watched as she gave a delightful hum. Solara gave a sadistic grin as she gave an idea. With one finger, she used it to dive the plane down as a runaway was clear. Everyone near the area panicked as they ran out of the plane's way as it circled around the runaway... then, having enough fun, she lifted the plane up and placed it upright between two wedged pillars.

She gave a smile... then gave a groan as she fell down. She panted a bit as she looked at her body. "Right... used a little too much power on my fun... I better be careful and not use anymore... for now though..."

Solara concentrated as she quickly transformed into Sharlene.

* * *

"What happened?" Rhonda asked as everyone was still buckled in and seated... but they seemed to be high someplace. They then felt the plane slowly moving down.

Nadine looked out as she said, "I think our plane got wedged in between two pillars..."

Nadine looked over to Rhonda and Olga. "Am I about right?"

Olga looked out as she nodded. "Yep, that's about right..."

Everyone then felt themselves moving downward as Monkeyman turned on the mike. "This is your captain speaking, we like to thank you for flying to San Lorenzo... hopefully the flight home won't be as dramatic. Now, please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop."

* * *

As soon as Monkeyman said that, the plane slowly ripped apart the pillars, causing each of them to fall down as the plane landed backwards on the flat end.

* * *

Everyone was upside down again as crashing was heard outside the plane. Arnold looked a little uncomfortable hearing it. "That... didn't sound good out there..."

After some loud crashing noises, silence occurred as the seat belt sign was turned off. Everyone unbuckled their seat belt... and carefully clung on to the back of their seats as they came down.

"The landing gear is now down..." Monkeyman announced from the mike as it turned off. A few moments later, Olga looked around all the kids as she asked, "Everyone okay?"

Everyone then gave an affirmation that they were okay. Or, as Phoebe noted, "Quite shaken, but other than that, we're all good..."

"Yeah, I'm doing..." Arnold then turned around and started vomiting as everyone gave a look of disgust.

"Thanks man. That is the ceiling of my mother's plane." Lorenzo said, displeased.

"Sorry..." Arnold groaned, holding his stomach. Abner then looked over at the place where Arnold vomited and... "Abner, don't even think it."

Abner then sat down as Bucky, still in his human form, looked over the pig. "That is one smart pig."

Monkeyman and Curly came out, followed by Pudding as Monkeyman sighed, "Sorry for the scare, kids..."

"We're all fine. What happened to the plane?" Olga asked. "I thought you had it under control."

"I did! But I think the controls were sticking, and the engine isn't working right." Monkeyman said.

"I think it's more than just sticky controls and an engine, pal. My mom is going to be mad the plane got flipped around!" Lorenzo frowned.

"Don't worry, maybe the outside isn't too bad..." Monkeyman said as Curly and Pudding stacked up and opened the door as they crawled out. Everyone got the same idea as they jumped out the door as they looked around.

"Well... everything seems to be fine...and in working order..." Lorenzo said. "Aside from a few bumps, I think the plane can be fixed..."

"Wish the same can be said for..." Arnold yelped as he saw a lot of pillars had crashed down, air intel was looking around at it. "Oh no!"

"I think we may have just destroyed an ancient monument..." Olga said in worry.

"Well, it could have been worse." Curly smiled. "It could have been something new!"

Everyone glared at Curly before Olga pulled out a Spanish speaking book, as she, Lorenzo and Arnold walked over to explain what had happened, Monkeyman following guiltily.

Rhonda gave a groan as she sat down with Nadine, Phoebe and Lila, who were all recovering from that latest thrill ride. "Well, girls... let's just hope that there are more thrills where this came from..."

"I think I want to take a rest..." Lila groaned. "After all that... I need a little breather..."

"Agreed!" Phoebe nodded.

"That was pretty fun, though!" Nadine gave a smile of glee.

Little did any of the others know that this would just be the start of the perils of the journey.

* * *

And chapter two-hundred and twenty-three is completed! How did you guys like it? Sorry I took so long to get around this chapter, but I ran into a bit of writer's block, trying to think of a way to get these guys in mortal peril the minute they fly near San Lorenzo... in the end, I decided to show off some extent of Solara's powers, which involves telekinesis. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	224. Driving To the Hotel

And now, time for a brand new chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome, my dear and lovely friends, to the magical world of San Lorenzo, Central America." Solara/Sharlene smiled as she was looking at her face in a mirror, trying to find the right amount of blush. Then she frowned. "No, no, I sound too enthusiastic. Maybe... 'Welcome, one and all, to San Lorenzo, Central America!'. No, too depressed."

Solara sighed as she examined herself. "Damn it, it's been too long since I've put on this purple outfit... come to think of it, it's been a while since I transformed into Sharlene... how do I manage my own disguises..."

It was then she saw Olga and the others coming out. She noticed Marcie, in her Caroline form amongst the line as she groaned, muttering to herself. "Why here, why now..."

Solara/Sharlene took a deep breath as she said, "No, no, keep cool, keep cool. She may be the one who banished me in the early thirties, but she's still somewhat a friend... basically, I owe her. Ugh! Keep cool."

Solara then gave a bit of a smile as she turned to Olga, who was holding her head. "Olga Pataki, old buddy, old pal, I have not seen you in so long! Carver, you wild beast! You have not changed a bit!"

"Hey, Sharlene... it's nice to see you too." Olga sighed as Sharlene noticed Rhonda glaring at her, which tipped Solara off, knowing it was clearly Helga glaring.

"And this must be your group of students, well, welcome one and all to San Lorenzo, Central America!" Solara/Sharlene smiled... then she turned around and muttered, "Nailed it! F-ing nailed it!"

She then turned around and looked around. "You guys are in for a treat..."

"Let's just hope..." Olga groaned as Monkeyman held his hand.

"Oh, man, you guys looked a little stressed out." Sharlene said, pretending not to notice a thing.

"We had a bit of... trouble on the plane." Olga said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I saw a plane about to crash, but I didn't think it would be yours." Solara/Sharlene gasped.

_"Yes you did, you little witch!" _Helga threatened from inside of Rhonda's mind.

* * *

_Helga gave a big death glare on the monitors as Rhonda sat with her as Helga turned to Rhonda. "Listen to me, Rhonda, whatever you do, do NOT trust that girl Olga's talking to! She may look like a friend, but she's not! She is pure evil!"_

"I take it that... this is Solara?" _Rhonda asked._

_Helga nodded. "She tricked me into coming back to the past, then forced me to create this alternate timeline... I'm just glad I escaped with my life. Hiding in your body for years... and accidentally splitting my own personality from within... certainly helped."_

_Helga paused as she looked down unhappily. Rhonda looked in curiosity as she said, _"You must miss that other bit of the personality that you always talked to."

_"I did... but in the end... her sacrifice was a bit noble." Helga sighed._

_Rhonda looked down... then smiled as she put a hand on Helga's shoulder, saying. _"Listen, Helga... I don't know what it was like to have a personality split from you, but... if you feel like you need to talk... feel free to talk to me, whenever we're alone."

_Helga looked over at Rhonda and nodded. "Thanks..."_

* * *

Rhonda in the real world gave a bit of a sigh. Phoebe raised an eyebrow, looking at her best friend. She had completely noticed that ever since Rhonda had woke up from her coma long ago, she was starting to act a bit differently. She was still the same girl she knew... yet there was something about her that she couldn't... place.

"Hey Rhonda. You all right?" Phoebe asked her.

"Huh?" Rhonda said, turning to the smart friend of her group. "Oh, I'm fine, Pheebs. I'm still a little shaken."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. Now she knew something was off. Rhonda never called her 'Pheebs' before in her life. Sure, Nadine did it a few times, but out of teasing pleasure. She had not heard Rhonda use the name 'Pheebs' once.

But Phoebe decided to just ignore it for the time being. But she decided to keep a close eye on Rhonda, just in case. And in the back of her mind, she knew that she'd have to tell Nadine and Lila about this.

"Well, you guys are obviously shaking so... how about I get you guys to a nice little hotel. I happen to book some rooms." Solara/Sharlene smiled.

"Oh, Sharlene, we appreciate the gesture, but..." Olga started.

"Oh, tut, tut, tut, I insist! I've managed to make a lot of money with my company, so I'm sure I'll manage to help you secure rooms." Solara/Sharlene smirked.

"Well..." Olga smiled.

"Well, come, come, everyone. Let's get the bags and go underway!" Sharlene smiled as she motioned everyone to follow the older woman.

Everyone nodded as they proceeded to do so, Pudding pulling out a book and started to write in it.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone was in the car Sharlene was driving as all the kids were seated, buckled in the back seat as Arnold was pulling out the map and trying to see if he could pinpoint a location.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Arnold said as he looked down at the map. "I wonder... should we start on the expedition now or should we wait? I... I'm just so nervous..."

"You know, Arnold, shaking and jittering like a jackrabbit sure is getting to you." Tucker said as he turned to Arnold.

"I can't help it! I'm just... I just feel the urge to go along... I need to get this adventure done... I need to know where my parents are... if they're here or something. I know they're alive because of the letters... I just want to know their location..." Arnold said.

"You know, man... we still need to get used to the jet lag... once we get to the hotel and get everything in... why don't we just ask Miss Pataki if we can have an exploration around the town?" Gerald said. "Who knows, maybe they're in this town?"

"You really think there's a chance that Arnold's parents are somewhere in town? How sure are you?" Lila asked.

"...Fifty-two percent sure." Gerald said nervously.

"You know, we sure could use a day on the town..." Nadine smiled. "Who knows what wonders Central America can bring..."

"You probably want to catch bugs over there..." Bucky rolled his eyes as he sat on the far end, with Pudding and Marcie (the latter still in disguise as Caroline).

"Bug catching's only part of it..." Nadine said. "But knowing everything, about the towns, exploring the cities, heck, even trying to get away from it all... it's just so... relaxing..."

"Yeah..." Rhonda sighed.

Lorenzo, who was busy reading from a book, looked up as he said, "I, for one, want to see a lot of 'Aves Raras'."

"Aves Raras?" Arnold asked as everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"Si, amigos. It's the Spanish term meaning... 'rare and exotic birds'." Lorenzo said.

"Ah, I get it. Birds!" Curly called as he used his hands to imitate wings and did a whistle.

Lorenzo nodded. "Indeed. You see, believe it or not, there's more birds here than there are coffee beans in Brazil." Lorenzo explained.

"But... we're in San Lorenzo... in Central America." Bucky pointed out.

"...Like I said, there's a lot of exotic birds in places that you have no idea existed." Lorenzo said as the car stopped as Lorenzo looked out the window. "Look at this, two toucans."

Every kid looked out the window as they saw two toucans nestled together.

"Aw, that's adorable." Rhonda smiled (as did Helga in her mind) as they watched the two toucans nestled together.

"Indeed, it is, beautiful." Arnold smiled towards his girlfriend. "I wonder how toucans mate..."

"Well, I can answer that for you, just watch..." Lorenzo said as he pointed to the two toucans, who were ready to turn to each other. "Now, when they get beak to beak..." The toucans turned and banged their beaks. "They can't get cheek to cheek." The toucans hit their beaks again. "Because when one toucan turns his head, only one toucan can."

As pointed out by Lorenzo, when the first toucan turned its head around, it banged the other toucan off the tree, before the toucan started flying back.

"Wow..." Lila said as the car continued driving on its way. "Sounds pretty painful."

"Perhaps so, but that's how a toucan can live..." Lorenzo explained.

"You know, Lorenzo, you must really be up to snuff in that rare bird book of yours." Tucker said in surprise.

"What can I say, my friends? I may be a rich person, but I'm also one that peaks for curiosity." Lorenzo explained.

"And I love that curious boy look. It's rather attractive." Lila gave a giggle.

"You know, guys, we have changed a lot over the past..." Rhonda pointed out.

"How do you mean?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"Believe it or not, Rhonda makes a good point. Lila, you don't speak in that 'ever so' voice... or at least, you haven't said that phrase lately." Phoebe said.

"I guess I fell out of the habit." Lila giggled.

"Gerald, you've became less of an insensitive know-it-all and more of the guy who is really good, just makes a dumb move every now and again." Phoebe said, turning to Gerald.

"I don't make dumb moves all the time..." Gerald said.

"And... well, I guess it's safe to say that we've all changed, including you, Rhonda." Phoebe said, turning to Rhonda.

"How so, Phoebe?" Rhonda asked.

"I don't know why, but ever since you woke up from that coma months ago, you started to change. Sure, you're still the same Rhonda we know and love, but at the same time, I can't help but feel there was something... different about you." Phoebe said.

Arnold paused, turning to Rhonda. "Now that you mention it, Rhonda has been starting to act a little differently."

Inside Rhonda's mind, Helga tensed a bit. She took control of Rhonda's body for a mere moment as she said the sentence, "Well... I may have gone through a lot, but at the end, I'm still me. But if things were any different, well..."

Rhonda (as Helga) gave a sigh. "I don't know, I guess it's a little complicated."

"I guess it's all a part of growing up." Tucker said. "We're all going through it... before you know it, we'll be hormonal teenagers..."

Rhonda blushed as Arnold blushed as well. Bucky and Pudding, watching this, gave a chuckle as Curly turned to Marcie/Caroline, shaking his head.

It was then that the car had stopped as Sharlene called out. "We're here!"

* * *

As the kids, Olga, Carver and Monkeyman were helping out with getting their bags, Sharlene gave a smile as she said, "Now, don't go away. I'll go check in!"

Sharlene then ran inside the room as she hummed, happily walking up to the desk as she came over to the desk as the worker looked up. Sharlene then said, in Spanish, "Hola. Me gustaría comprar un par de habitaciones."

"¿Cuántos, señora?" The man asked.

"Antes de decir el número, me gustaría preguntar , ¿habla usted Inglés?" Sharlene asked in curiousity.

"Lo siento , no hablo Inglés." The man behind the desk shook his head.

"Aww, no lo hace?" Sharlene said in sympathy... as she transformed back into Solara, then snapped her fingers as the man's eyes grew dark and his mouth started to foam. "You do now, bitch. Now, I have a group of students... nine students from the school in total... another two that happens to be friends with one of the students in that classroom, ANOTHER one who's actually one of my enemies in disguise. I also have a man-slash-demon who works for me, a man who acts like a hero, and a girl who I'm trying to manipulate to suicide. Which I'm not complaining about, one more soul for me. The total is... eight boys, and eight girls, including myself. So... make it... four rooms for two boys each, and four rooms for two girls each... by the way, that girl I'm manipulating to suicide... well, she's special, so... make my room, a suite."

"...Yes, ma'am..." The man said in a hypnotized daze as he handed over a few room keys.

"Thank you for your service. Go to hell." Solara smiled as she snapped her fingers as a dark portal appeared, the man dropping down. Solara shook her head. "Poor fool. Oh well, I always do love spicy foods."

As Solara turned back into Sharlene and closed the portal up, she gave a smile. Little did she know was that Marcie (in her Caroline disguise) peeked in and saw the whole thing.

Marcie could only shake her head in disappointment. There was just no way of talking to this girl...

As Marcie quickly ran out and joined the group, Olga turned in time to see Sharlene coming out, smiling. "Well, I've got your room keys. Better get a partner of the same gender guys, and I'll give you your keys!"

"Oh, good." Olga smiled as she went over to Sharlene.

"And Olga, I have got the best rooms I could get... I even got a regular room up on the top floor, so don't you worry about a thing." Sharlene gave a smile.

As Olga gave a giggle, Monkeyman noticed Sharlene's movements as he became a little suspicious, thinking, _"What is with this girl?"_

Rhonda, watching Sharlene and Olga, was suspecting the same thing (as Helga).

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and twenty-four! How did you guys like it? Again, sorry if updates aren't being regular, but I've been getting a bit busy... what if moving in to a new place, and Pokémon GO is taking over my life... seriously, I can't put it down! It's that good... back on subject though, 'Oh Rhonda' now has my undivided attention, so don't worry, another update will be up soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	225. Fun Times At The Hotel Part 1

Next chapter is going up! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Rhonda and Phoebe's room, Rhonda was relaxing in her bed as inside her mind, Helga was going in control for the moment in time, as the Rhonda inside the body was trying to get some earned rest. After the excitement Rhonda had, she needed to rest herself.

"Isn't this the life, Pheebs? Room and board, free room service, it's pretty nice." Helga thought, then scoffed to herself. _"For that girl. Thank Marcie she told me that Solara took over the hotel... typical of her..."_

It was then that Rhonda/Helga noted Phoebe had remained quiet. She turned to see Phoebe looking out the window. "Hey. What's up with you?"

Phoebe turned to Rhonda in confusion. "What's up with _you?_ Ever since you got out of the coma, you've been acting differently."

Inside Rhonda, Helga stood stiff as Phoebe was examining Rhonda as she continued. "I can't explain it, but you've seem distant lately... more lately than usual. Whenever you see Arnold, you act like you don't want to be around him, when we all know you had a crush on him for years! I admit I didn't notice it at first, but I guess I just had a strange feeling that though you were back in our group, you've been acting differently."

"Different, how?" Rhonda/Helga asked.

"Different how? You're nicer to Curly and Caroline, even though the former had a crazy obsession with you, and the latter constantly butts heads with you. Even though you say you love Arnold, which I know you do, you're acting like you're not! And I've never seen you so attached to Olga in your whole life. You've been getting so attached to her, that you keep forgetting who originally raised you!" Phoebe frowned... then sighed. "I'm sorry if the subject of your parents is touchy right now, but I have to say it. You're looking at Olga every time you two do something together, whether it be alone or with us, and you look in her eyes, as if looking for something. So... what is going on with you? And don't give me any crap, Rhonda. I have a built-in Bullcrap monitor so I'll know whether you're lying or not."

Rhonda/Helga stared in surprise as she gave a bit of a smile and sighed, "Guess you really have grown beyond the timid girl I know..."

"What?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Rhonda/Helga sighed. "Listen... Phoebe... I can't explain why I've been feeling distant lately. But just know this... the girl you know will be coming back soon... whether it be the same one you know or not, I'm not entirely sure. But I just want to ask you something, Phoebe."

"Okay, shoot." Phoebe said, her eyebrow still raised.

"...Are we friends?" Rhonda/Helga asked. "I mean... if I ever make stupid mistakes in my life, and I need help... would you always turn to me?"

Phoebe paused... then sighed as she looked out the window. "Always."

Rhonda/Helga sighed as she sat with Phoebe in silence. Phoebe then said something, "I've been thinking lately..."

"Hm?" Rhonda/Helga turned.

"About that one girl in the picture that shouldn't have even fit... the girl that's not with us..." Phoebe said. "The one girl in the bow... I can't explain it, but whenever I think of that girl, her presence here just... well..."

"...well what?" Rhonda/Helga asked.

"I can't explain it. It should feel weird, but every time I think of the girl, I keep thinking that this world... seems more natural with her in it." Phoebe groaned. "I don't understand. I never believed in ghost or fictional stories, and every story I've always debunked. I just can't seem to debunk this one."

Rhonda/Helga paused as she turned to Phoebe. "Listen, Phoebe, whether the girl is real to you or not, know this. I'm sure she'll think you're pretty smart... and so do I."

"But that girl seemed angry in that photo... you don't think she had... issues, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"Whatever issues she had, I'm sure that with some help from friends, she can find out how to resolve them... you know, maybe that girl is like... like Olga." Rhonda/Helga said, throwing a hint towards Phoebe.

That put Phoebe in some thought, which made Helga (inside Rhonda) sigh in relief. Even though she can't tell Phoebe who she really was, maybe she can throw some hints out. Phoebe took a deep breath and sighed. "It's possible. You know, thinking about that girl in comparison... she did sort of look like Olga's father, didn't she? I mean, in terms of the unibrow and her grumpy face."

Rhonda/Helga gave a chuckle to that as she said, "Yeah, I suppose she did... come on, Pheebs, why don't we have some fun in the hotel? Maybe we can relax by the swimming pool?"

"Only if we invite the others!" Phoebe smirked.

"Yeah! And just keep the whole mysterious girl business in the back of your mind for now!" Rhonda/Helga said as she started to go off.

"Keeping!" Phoebe chirped adorably... then Phoebe yelped as she covered her mouth. "Wait, why did I just say that?"

Rhonda/Helga gave a chuckle as she grabbed her swimsuit. "Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, Arnold was looking out the window, similar to what Phoebe was doing as Gerald was looking at the mirror.

"Hey Arnold. I have to ask you something." Gerald said. "Do you think I should cut my hair short? I mean, I've always been to barbers and I always wanted to keep my hair the way it is, but let's face it man, it's too long for my tastes. I'm thinking I want to cut it..." Gerald then used his hand to move it towards the beginning where his hair was growing up. "...right about here, and maybe make it a slant. What do you think?"

Gerald then noticed Arnold looking distant. "Arnold? Oh, I get it..."

Gerald then walked over to Arnold and sat next to him. "Don't worry Arnold. I'm sure we'll find your parents within a week."

"I know they will, but actually, I was thinking about something else." Arnold said.

"Something else? Man, what else are you thinking about?" Gerald frowned.

"You remember how weird Curly's been getting, right?" Arnold asked.

"What? Are you still on about that 'mysterious girl' thing? Man, give it a rest! It was a photo of us, with some mysterious girl somehow inside the photo. It's weird, I admit, but it's not anything I deem 'scary story' telling. Believe me, I am, like, the Story Keeper!" Gerald smirked.

"But... what if it's not just some fake out? What if this girl is... real, or was supposed to be real, but something prevented it from happening?" Arnold asked.

Gerald paused as he started to think about it... then frowned. "Okay, man, I'll bite. What are you on about?"

"Well, ever since that day, I've been starting to get strange dreams." Arnold said as he opened his backpack and started to pull out some drawings.

Gerald took a closer look at the drawings as he raised an eyebrow. "What are these?"

"I drew depictions of what I saw in my dreams... this was the recent one I drew up." Arnold said as he handed Gerald the recent picture.

Gerald looked over at the drawing as he saw a forest with tents... and a mysterious girl with blonde hair and a pink bow leaving a note behind as she followed four other figures, and taking what seemed to be a map with them. "That is pretty strange, but what do these have to do with the mysterious girl?"

"Well... here's the thing. In my first dream, I was dating Rhonda, but the setting was strange. I was on a plane with her, with other strange characters similar to my friends."

Gerald paused as he shuffled the pictures until he came across it. Indeed, on that picture, showed Arnold sitting next to Abner, with the others depicted as animals... but the mysterious girl with the pink bow was sitting next to what seemed to be a bear version of Olga, clinging on to her for dear life. Gerald raised an eyebrow. "That is pretty strange. Where's Rhonda in the picture?"

"I don't know, she mysterious disappeared in the middle of the dream." Arnold shrugged. "You know what's strange? This very exact thing in my dream happened to us today... the plane out of control, about to crash..."

"Man, I think it may just have been a coincidence." Gerald said.

"Maybe so... But take a look at this next painting. This was the second dream I had." Arnold said as Gerald put the picture behind the pile.

Gerald then looked at the next picture as he examined it. There was Arnold and the others as animals, including the mysterious blonde haired girl, on a safari car that was stationed next to a river with a demonic pirate boat following close.

Gerald shuddered. "Creepy."

"Is it a coincidence? I don't know, maybe it is... but I just can't help but think that... my dreams... are closely relating to real life events and what's about to happen to them..."

Gerald frowned as he put the pictures back in the backpack. "Man, that is just weird and creepy! You know, you're thinking too hard on this subject. Why don't you go downstairs to the pool and relax. I'm sure our girls are thinking the exact same thing!"

Arnold paused... as he put the backpack aside. "I guess I can use a break."

"Great!" Gerald said as Abner jumped on the bed and started snoring. "Then come on, let's get a swimsuit ready!"

Arnold sighed as he nodded. As he started to walk off, he couldn't help but keep thinking of that mysterious girl from Curly's memories...

* * *

"This is a normal room? Wow... that's a pretty nice room." Olga smiled as she was relaxing on the bed and the shower was on. Soon, the shower was turned off as Sharlene came out in a red bathrobe.

"Yeah, with a nice little ensemble like that, it's nice to stretch your legs..." Sharlene smiled as she decided to relax.

"You know, Sharlene, we haven't seen each other face to face since you left for here. How's business treating you?" Olga smiled.

"Oh, you know, being the boss of a big corporation really takes it out on you. Sure, you have to be faced with big decisions, but once you know what to do, it's pretty easy!" Sharlene gave a bit of a devilish smirk.

"What is in your job description? Are you guys still raising dinosaurs from the grave?" Olga asked.

"Well, we're trying to find out a good source to revive dinosaurs once again, but not only are we reviving dinosaurs, we've been experimenting with making proton packs." Sharlene smiled.

Olga blinked in confusion. Sharlene/Solara looked at her in surprise. "Proton packs, like in Ghostbusters? Come on, girl, please tell me you've seen Ghostbusters? You haven't? Come on! Bill Murray? Harold Ramis? Ernie Hudson? Dan Aykroyd? Come on, girl, they're already producing a re- never mind."

Olga sighed. "Sorry, Sharlene, I haven't caught up to my entertaining movies. You know I've been busy with my studies... and taking care of Rhonda. Any movies I've watched, I've only seen for study research... and maybe for a little sides."

Sharlene sighed. "That is a crime, that is a crime. By the way, I wanted to talk to you about Rhonda."

"Oh?" Olga asked.

"Yes, how is she doing lately? Has she acted any differently?" Sharlene asked.

Olga gave a smile. "Oh, well, I..."

It was then something started to sound in Sharlene's pocket.

_**"We're three caballeros, three gay caballeros, we say we are birds of a feather!"**_

Olga looked around in confusion as Sharlene looked down. "What was that?"

Sharlene gave a nervous smile as she got up. "Probably somebody has their TV turned up loud. I'll go tell our next door neighbors to turn it down!"

With that, Sharlene ran out of the room as she smiled and closed the door. "I'll be right back!"

Sharlene then sighed as she pulled out her cell phone as she swiped the answer button on it. She held the square phone close to her ear. "What is it?"

"Solara, Sombra here! What's going on in that hotel? When are we going on that adventure?" La Sombra said on the phone.

Solara growled as she turned back to her kid form. "I told you, Mr. Sombra! We are stopping at the hotel for the night to get everyone rested up. They need their energy for tomorrow!"

"Can't I just come in and steal the map now?" Sombra asked.

"No, you dumb bastard, and here's why! Tonight, when my roommate is sleeping, I'm sneaking out with Carver to meet up with you to discuss my plans on how to get close to the jungle and get La Corazon! So, I expect you to be on your best behavior when me and Carver arrive. If you're not still in your boat by ten PM, well..." Solara gave a smirk. "...you don't have a whole lot of time to live now."

"...Fine. I'll wait, lass." Sombra grumbled.

"Good. I'll see you later. Buh-bye now." Solara said as she hung up her phone and put it back. "Oh my freaking Marcie... that was a close one."

Solara yelped as she noticed the door to her and Olga's room was opening up. Quickly Solara changed back to Sharlene as she put on a forced smile. Olga was coming out in a swimsuit as Sharlene raised an eyebrow. "What's with the get-up?"

"Oh, well... I got a call from Rhonda and she and the others want to go swimming at the pool." Olga smiled. "I'm just going to go down and join them."

Sharlene stared in surprise as she nodded. "You go on ahead and do your chaperoning duties. I have a bit of business to take care of."

Olga nodded as she started to go off. Sharlene/Solara gave a bit of a devilish smirk as she closed the door. She pulled out her phone and gave it a good look as she smiled. "Well... I have my night booked up pretty well..."

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and twenty-five! How did you guys like it? Just a bit of a warning, next couple of chapters will focus on the other characters in the other rooms, so keep your eye out for that! And yes, Solara's ringtone IS the theme tune to Disney's "The Three Caballeros", however did you guess? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	226. Fun Times at the Hotel Part 2

And now, for the next chapter going up! Time we focus on the other characters that are along for the ride! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Nadine and Lila's room, Lila was sitting outside the restroom as Nadine was inside, putting on her swimsuit.

"I can't wait to go out exploring tomorrow. It'll be like a brand new adventure." Lila smiled.

"Tell me about it, Lila! Personally, I can't wait to see all the exotic animals and bugs that are roaming around Central America!" Nadine said from inside. "Hey, you think I can take a bug home with me for a pet."

Lila gave a giggle... before saying in a deadpan voice. "I don't think that would be allowed."

As Nadine stepped out of the room with a green swimsuit on, Lila went inside as she shut the door as Nadine sighed, her hair laid down, but in curls so that she can put the spider hair back up later. "You know, Lila, I never realized how both of us like nature in our own way."

"However do you mean?" Lila asked as she was undoing her hair from the braids.

"I'm just saying, I learned a lot from nature just from the bugs that fly around. Look at me, I collect bugs for a living." Nadine said.

"Oh, Nadine, you do a lot more than that. You're also pretty athletic." Lila said from inside the bathroom. "I mean, look at me. If I was still the girl who couldn't swim back when I first became a new student, I wouldn't have been able to jump in with you guys. Look at me now!"

"Yeah... you have a rich boyfriend, you two are very sweet with each other, you taught him to ice skate, he taught you to swim. Not bad for a school year, if I do say so myself." Nadine smiled as she patted her hair.

"...Speaking of boyfriends, how are you and Tucker getting on?" Lila asked through the door.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Nadine gave an airy laugh. "You know, I'm really surprised that me and Tucker have came this close. I still can't believe that we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for some time now."

"And why not? The Wittenbergs seem to approve of you, as do your parents approving of Tucker." Lila smiled. "Speaking of approval, I was afraid Lorenzo's mother wouldn't approve of her son dating someone like me."

"Well, Lorenzo's mother seems to trust you, Lila, and she has grown more confident in Lorenzo than she ever did before. Even your father and Lorenzo's mother seems to like the way you two are going out. I say this relationship could go on for a... very long time, even when or if you're not dating anymore." Nadine said as Lila came out in her swimsuit.

"Perish the thought." Lila smiled. "Nadine, promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Nadine asked.

"Will you be my guide to help me, if I ever go through a terrible break-up?" Lila asked. "I mean, it won't happen for a long time, but..."

"Only if you promise to help me if I go through that break-up, which isn't happening any time soon." Nadine smirked.

Lila and Nadine gave a smile as they both shook each other's hands, as Lila said, "Deal."

* * *

"By the way, Tuck, did you know that most birds are skilled craftsman?" Lorenzo asked him and Tucker were already in their swimsuits, with their regular shirts on, covering their bodies as Tucker was taking deep breaths.

"Is that so?" Tucker raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Indeed. According to the book, it says that the marrequito is quite a builder. The nest may be haphazard in design, but every single twig he places in the nest is scientifically placed to withstand almost anything." Lorenzo said.

"Fascinating..." Tucker said. "Yo, Lorenzo, there's something I want to ask..."

"What's that, man?" Lorenzo asked.

"You think after a long time, we'll continue being friends?" Tucker asked. "I mean, we're doing pretty well, but... after this entire adventure and maybe more years of school... do you think we'll ever talk with each other again?"

Lorenzo sighed. "You know, man, people like Arnold and Rhonda taught us a lot since we've met them."

"Yeah..." Tucker sighed. "You know, Lorenzo, you probably heard the story, but... I was kidnapped one time, and people almost forgot about me."

"So I've heard." Lorenzo said. "If it hadn't been for Rhonda, Nadine and Phoebe noticing your disappearance, you would have been... gone."

"Yeah, it was a pretty weird experience back then." Tucker said. "But you know what? It was a mysterious type of weird and I've been told countless times that this world wasn't really a 'regular' world. I thought the weirdness would end with my kidnapping, but you know what's weird?"

"I think I know what you mean." Lorenzo nodded. "Lately random weather goes on and off at times, people have strange dreams, and even some people act odd, and there's always something off. I guess the world of weirdness just doesn't end there."

"I know, right?" Tucker sighed. "Still, this world gave us some girlfriends."

"That, I cannot deny, senor Tucker." Lorenzo smiled. "Have you ever seen me and Lila hang around each other? We're like, never apart from each other."

"Same with me and Nadine." Tucker smiled. "I guess no matter what, we can always accept what is coming to us..."

"Yeah..." Tucker sighed as they both looked up in silence.

"Say, Tucker?" Lorenzo asked.

"Hm?" Tucker looked over at Lorenzo.

"Have you ever been to California?" Lorenzo asked.

"No, I haven't." Tucker shook his head.

"No?" Lorenzo asked... then sighed. "Ah, California... beautiful sun, nice cities... it's a really good place, I hear. I'm hoping I grow up with Lila far enough so that I can take her there."

"That's nice. Thinking of honeymoon locations, hm?" Tucker smirked.

Lorenzo blushed. "Maybe."

"Well, I'm thinking of taking Nadine to Rio." Tucker smiled.

"Why Rio?" Lorenzo asked.

"Well, I hear that Rio de Janeiro is a very beautiful place. I'm hoping to take her someday, maybe we can watch a sporting event over there or something. Nadine and I really both like our sports, after all."

"That sounds nice." Lorenzo smiled as they heard the door knocking.

"Oh boys!" Lila called from outside their room.

Tucker and Lorenzo smiled as they jumped off. "Ah... looks like our ladies await."

And with that, they headed straight for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in Carver and Monkeyman's room, Carver was sighing as he was looking out the window as he was strumming a guitar, humming 'Max's Song' from 'Halloween is Grinch Night'. In the other side of the room, Monkeyman was pacing, still holding the ring he was saving for Olga. Monkeyman sighed as he looked down, wondering how he was going to propose to Olga.

"_What am I doing here? Doesn't matter much how..." _Carver sang before humming the rest of the words.

"What are you singing there?" Monkeyman asked, turning to Carver.

"Oh, just an old song from a seventies special." Carver said before noting the ring. "Oh, what's the ring for?"

"Well, I'm thinking about proposing to Olga." Monkeyman said.

"Oh... that's nice." Carver gave a smile.

Monkeyman looked over at Carver and noticed a hurt look on his face. "Hey, Carver, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Carver asked.

"Have you ever had feelings for Olga?" Monkeyman asked. "I won't be against you if you are."

Carver sighed. "Well... I used to have feelings for her, but... well, it just wouldn't work out. Me and Olga may be friends, but we're too different. She likes rice and I like potatoes. She likes spaghetti and I like pizza. She likes rom-com movies and I'm more of an animated flick kind of person. So, it wouldn't work out between us."

"Oh." Monkeyman said. "Sorry to hear that."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it." Carver said as he turned to Monkeyman. "I think I know why you asked, and I'll tell you this. I think you and Olga make a better couple than me and Olga ever would. I think you two might have a chance with each other."

Monkeyman paused and smiled. "Thanks, Carver. I'm glad you have some confidence for me."

"Hey, I have confidence in sunshine, rain and that spring will come again." Carver gave a laugh. "I'm sure you guys will be able to hit it off... but you might want to do it soon."

"Why's that?" Monkeyman asked.

"Because the world is going to be destr-" Carver started before stopping himself. Monkeyman looked at him in confusion. "Because... the world... wouldn't want to stop you from giving you constant distractions."

Monkeyman paused.. then took a deep breath with confidence. "You're right! I shouldn't be sitting around, moping and doping! I'm going to go find Olga and give her this ring! Thanks for the advice, Carver!"

"Anytime!" Carver said as Monkeyman left the room, presumably to head upstairs to where Olga and Sharlene's suite would be. As soon as Monkeyman left, Carver turned back to his walrus demon form as Carver gave a little smile. He then heard his phone ringing as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Carver, are you alone?" Solara's voice asked.

"I just sent Monkeyman off to propose to Olga." Carver said.

"What? Son of a bitch, Carver, you are not supposed to be playing matchmaker! You are supposed to be playing the obedient slave to the Anti-Christ that is me!" Solara yelled.

"Sorry, but we were talking, and..." Carver said.

"Never mind! Listen up! La Sombra's getting a little antsy, so I want you to go over to his place and keep an eye on him until ten PM. I'm going to be meeting with both of you! Do you think you can do that?" Solara asked.

Carver paused as he looked at my watch. "All right. Should we synchronize our watches?"

"Er, yeah, I suppose so." Solara said. "Unfortunately, I don't have my watch, so I'll just use the clock on my phone."

"Fair enough." Carver said as Solara was heard shuffling through the apps on her phone.

"Okay... here we are... in precisely seven seconds, it will be... 2:24 PM." Solara paused. Carver blinked as he looked at his watch. "Wait... 2:24 PM?"

"I think the clock on your phone is in the wrong timeline, I have 7:27 PM." Carver explained.

"It is? I mean..." Solara paused as she pushed a couple buttons. "I mean, of course it's 7:27, idiot!"

"No, now my watch says it's near to 7:28." Carver paused.

"Okay, fair enough, 7:28." Solara sighed.

Carver blinked. "Are we synchronizing at 7:28?"

"...I thought you said we were!" Solara growled.

"No, I said nearly!" Carver groaned. "Nearly ten seconds to 7:28."

"I got ten seconds after." Solara frowned.

"Try putting it back a bit." Carver requested.

"All right..." Solara said. "Five seconds?"

"Yes... four, three, two, one!" Carver said as he pushed his button.

Over near the other line, Solara pushed the button. "There we go..."

Carver then blinked as he noticed his watch. "Uh, you're not going to believe this, but my watch just stopped."

"WHAT?" Solara growled. "Oh my Marcie, really?"

"Yeah, it just... froze and died, like that." Carver said as he snapped his fingers.

"Oh, Marcie dammit!" Solara groaned. "Okay, look, we're not getting anywhere... why don't you come up to my suite and I'll let you borrow my phone so that you'll know when it's ten o'clock!"

"You might want to put on the Sharlene disguise. Monkeyman was heading to the suite where you and Olga were residing." Carver warned.

"Ugh! Fine! But you better be up here after he comes over." Solara said. "You know too much devil magic can't be handled pretty well in this dimension!"

"I know, I know!" Carver said. "I'll be right up!"

"NOW!" Solara yelled as Carver hung up the phone.

"Jesus Christ, why did I get assigned to this job..." Carver sighed as he started to go over to the elevators that led to the suite. Little did he realize that from nearby, Bucky and Pudding (who were out of their disguises, and have given the others the slip) were listening in as they watched Carver leave.

"Something tells me Solara and Carver here are meeting with someone." Bucky said.

"Well, no use standing around. Marcie said to keep an eye on Carver, so come on, let's go!" Pudding said as she and Bucky started to follow Carver.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and twenty-six! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	227. Fun Times At The Hotel Part 3

Time, once again, for the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Olga and Sharlene/Solara's suite, Solara was muttering profanities under her breath as she started to transform back into Sharlene once again. "Honestly, that Carver..."

It was then she heard a door knock as Solara (in the Sharlene form) answered in her regular, angry voice, "WHA-", before realizing she was still talking like she was, so she coughed and did her Sharlene voice. "Yes? Yes, who is it?"

"Just me, Sharlene." Monkeyman said from outside the door. "I was wanting to talk with Olga just for a couple of minutes, if you don't mind."

Sharlene/Solara opened the door as she gave Monkeyman a smile. "Why, Monkeyman... also known as Kevin. What a nice... surprise to see you here."

"Yeah... it is." Monkeyman said. "I just came by... I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no, no, nothing at all." Sharlene said. "Well, if you're looking for Olga, she's right downstairs... with the other kids... at the pool."

"Oh." Monkeyman said, looking down.

Sharlene gave a smirk, but pretended to be curious. "You seem like a little nervous-Nellie. And Monkeymans are never nervous Nellies."

"Well... it's a bit complicated, but... you probably already heard, but me and Olga have been dating for... quite a while now." Monkeyman shuffled his left foot.

"Oh, you don't say?" Sharlene asked, in pretend surprise.

"And... I really want to commit to her, give her a good chance... I want to prove that I can be someone she finds worthy..." Monkeyman explained as he held up the ring. "And... well... I want to propose to her."

"Oh, well, my sincere congratulations." Sharlene giggled. "You think she'll say yes?"

"That's what I want to know..." Monkeyman explained as he sat down.

"Ah, relax..." Sharlene said as she went over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a 2-Liter bottle of orange soda. "Soda?"

"No thanks." Monkeyman said.

"Pity." Sharlene said as she opened up the orange soda and started to drink from the bottle.

"You sure you should be drinking it from a huge bottle like that?" Monkeyman asked. "Wouldn't you prefer a glass?"

"Hey, it's caffeine free, isn't it?" Sharlene said as she continued drinking from the bottle.

"...That's not really what I asked." Monkeyman said in confusion.

"Anyway, I'm sure you and Olga will be good as a married couple..." Sharlene smiled as she muttered, "In the afterlife..."

"Sorry?" Monkeyman asked.

"What you need is a little confidence in yourself. You save a local town from crimes every day... I think you can conquer that woman's heart!" Sharlene said, continuing to sip on the large orange soda bottle.

Monkeyman paused... then smiled. "Maybe I'll do that! I'm going to go find Olga at the pool over..."

"Bottom floor, first door to the right." Sharlene instructed.

"Right, right... and I'm going to surprise her with that proposal!" Monkeyman said as he started to go off. "Thanks for the help!"

"Don't thank me..." Sharlene gave a fake smile, and as soon as he left, Sharlene gave a big smirk as she said in her regular Solara voice. "Thank your inevitable stars that this world hasn't destroyed itself yet..."

As Solara gave a chuckle to herself, she heard a door knock as she sighed. She turned to see Carver, in his walrus demon look, standing outside. "About freaking time."

"Sorry I'm late. Elevator started going wonky, so I had to take the stairs." Carver said. "Let me tell you, it's tough, those stairs."

"Whatever. Here, take this cell phone, you can keep track of time! It's now 7:34 PM. Wait with La Sombra until ten, I'll be right over at that time. You got it?" Solara asked as she pulled out her phone and put it in Carver's hand.

Carver nodded. "Got it."

"Great. Have a good day." Solara said as she pushed Carver out the door and shut it in his face.

Carver groaned as he looked at the phone. He started to go off... unaware that Bucky and Pudding were following.

"Hey, you want to have some fun with this character?" Bucky asked.

"Why not?" Pudding gave a smirk as she pulled out a small device. "Let's see how much that phone's battery can drain."

* * *

All the way down at the swimming pool, Olga looked around as boys were on one side and the girls at the other. "Okay, boys, girls, I know we've had a lot going on this morning, but I think we all deserve this little moment of relaxation."

"I'll say." Arnold sighed.

"But don't fret. I know we want to get going right away... but let's just relax and spend the night... and tomorrow, I think we should begin our adventure right here and there!" Olga smiled.

"Great! I could go for a little exploration!" Nadine nodded.

Olga nodded. "I'm sure we all do. But until that time, just relax and enjoy your time in the pool. Now, I'm not one to block, but boys on one side, girls on the other. That way, we won't get any ideas."

"Who, us?" Rhonda and Arnold gave innocent smirks.

Olga shook her head. "You guys are silly. But I'm still giving you a chance to talk within the line. Between my eyesight. Okay, have fun."

All the boys and girls just rolled their eyes, but as some were swimming around, Arnold managed to talk to Rhonda.

"So... how's everything going?" Arnold asked.

* * *

_Nine year old Rhonda, now sitting on the chair, was yelping as she was in panic mode. _"What do I say, what do I say?"

_"Oh, will you relax?" Helga rolled her eyes. "Just let what comes natural out. But at the same time, be sweet about it."_

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous. I'm currently supposed to be Arnold's girlfriend, and here I am, acting all worried!" _Rhonda said in a panic._

_"Who can blame you. You've been in stasis for a good four to five years when I entered your body and took over." Helga said. "Listen to me, Rhonda. Back when I was... well, you... I knew I had the crush on Arnold, but at the same time, we were really good friends... best friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend. You need to realize that your destiny here, in this world, is with Arnold. And Olga... even my friends. You need to let him know the real you."_

"That's easy for you to say. Didn't you tell me I temporarily came out of stasis when you got hit in the head, and I came out, still acting like my five-year-old self, not knowing what was going on?"_ Rhonda asked._

_"The point of the matter is that you shouldn't be nervous. Just be you. Take a deep breath... and talk with him..." Helga explained. "And you might want to do it. Because tomorrow, I'm leaving your body for most of the day and you're going to be controlling on your own! You've already studied how I communicate well with everyone... and now I'm going to let you take the reins."_

"I... I don't know if I'm ready!" _Rhonda said nervously._

_"Don't worry... you'll be fine." Helga smiled, putting a hand on Rhonda's shoulder. "I have faith in you."_

_Rhonda looked up at Helga's smile with peaked curiosity... then she gave a confident smirk as she nodded and turned to the microphone in her mind._

* * *

"Oh you know, Arnold, being in a nice hotel room with one of my wonderful friends and having an entire adventure... I feel a little confident." Rhonda smiled.

"I don't particularily blame you for that." Arnold said. "It's just... hard to believe I'm actually in San Lorenzo..."

Rhonda gave a giggle. "You know, buddy, maybe this little adventure will help us learn a lot more about ourselves... and give us an idea on what we can do in the process..."

"You really think so?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, I know so..." Rhonda said as she was leaning close to the line...

All of a sudden, Rhonda felt water squirting on her face, causing her to yelp as she fell back. Olga, watching, laughed a bit as Arnold turned to glare at a smirking Curly. "What? I just can't help myself."

Arnold shook his head as Phoebe and Nadine swam over to where Rhonda splashed as Olga shook her head.

"Pst! Hey, Olga!"

Olga blinked as she turned to see her boyfriend, Monkeyman, motioning over to her by the door.

"Oh, Kevin!" Olga smiled as she waved over to him. "Come on over. Help me keep an eye on the kids!"

"Sure thing!" Monkeyman said as he came over and sat down next to her.

Olga paused as she turned, "You know, Kevin, I really should thank you for the trouble of coming over with all of us."

"Hey, it's no trouble at all. I'm just happy we're all here, safe and sound." Monkeyman said as he turned to see Lila and Lorenzo talking with each other in the pool as they both started to giggle. "It's hard to believe that every single kid out here has a little somebody to go along..."

"Indeed..." Olga smiled as she noticed Lila and Lorenzo. "Like Lila over there. From what Rhonda told me about her, she used to be afraid of water. Thanks to Lorenzo here, she's slowly starting to conquer that fear. A rich kid and a poor kid... both together... hopefully, it lasts."

Monkeyman turned to see Gerald and Phoebe talking with each other on the line, cleverly playing footsies under the line. "Hmmm... you know, young love can really be good..."

"Yeah, but sometimes, they don't last." Olga said. "But you know what... if these four pairs of kids I'm seeing flirting with each other are the exceptions... well, I'm okay with that. Because I've seen them evolve into people. They seem to come on their own, and in a way... I'm happy for all of them..."

"Makes you wish you had a boyfriend of your own, eh?" Monkeyman smirked.

Olga laughed as she kissed his cheek. "Don't be silly. You're my boyfriend, Kevin. And that's enough for me..."

"Maybe it's not enough yet." Monkeyman said as he was about to pull out the ring.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, a voice announcement came on as a man's voice sounded, "Attention please. Hotel pool will be closing in about a few minutes. Please come out and dry yourselves up... and for the group known as 'Olga's Group', please report to the recreation room located next to the lobby."

Olga, she and the others hearing the announcement, looked at her watch and said, "Well, I guess if it's rules, everyone, out of the pool and dry off. I think it's time..."

Everyone groaned, but decided to climb out of the pool. Olga then turned to Monkeyman as she asked, "What were you going to say?"

Monkeyman opened his mouth... then sighed as he closed it. "Forget it..."

Monkeyman sighed as he turned his back towards Olga, looking down.

Nadine looked over at Tucker as she was drying off, saying, "What do you suppose we're doing at the recreational room?"

"Maybe Sharlene ordered a special meal." Tucker said as Marcie (in her Caroline form) held a hand to her head, as if trying to find something. Curly turned and opened his mouth, before Marcie shook her head and whispered in his ear. Curly sighed in relief.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Tucker said as Sharlene smiled, a table with food from a nice Mexican place was laid out.

"Boys and girls, Olga and... gentleman." Sharlene smiled as she looked around. "I'm glad you all could make it. As you can see, I just ordered everyone some d-"

Sharlene then stopped as she was looking up at something, causing everyone to pause in confusion.

"Why did she stop?" Rhonda/Helga asked through Marcie/Caroline's ear, as Marcie just shrugged.

"Uh, Sharlene?" Olga blinked.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking at the clock. I think that clock stopped." Sharlene said, pointing towards a clock, whose hands were pointing as the twelve and middle of the three respectively.

Olga examined it. "Huh, so it has."

Olga then lifted her arm to look at her watch. "Well... the time right now is eight o' four PM."

"I think your watch is slow, I have eight o'six PM." Arnold said, looking at his watch.

"You sure?" Olga said, shaking her watch.

"I think both your watches are fast. I have eight PM." Phoebe said, looking at it.

"No, eight o' one." Tucker said, looking at his watch, at that time, Bucky and Pudding (once again, in their disguises) came in.

"What's going on here?" Pudding asked.

"We're trying to find the time." Marcie explained.

"The time, the time, who's got the time?" Bucky called out randomly.

"I think I do." Rhonda/Helga said, looking at her watch. "Eight o'three."

"No, no, I think it's eight o'eight." Lorenzo said, looking at his watch.

Olga paused as she tapped her foot. She picked up her phone and started dialing a number. "Hang on, maybe we can get the exact time."

Everyone paused as Olga waited. "Hello, operater? Do you have the time?"

Olga paused. "Okay, 8:09 PM. Got it."

Olga hung up as she turned. "It's 8:09 PM!"

"OH!" Everyone said as they decided to synchronize their watches to that time. Sharlene was putting her arm up and pretending to do it as well.

It was then Olga heard her phone ringing in confusion. Olga picked up her phone and raised an eyebrow. "Don't recognize this number."

Bucky and Pudding, knowing who it was, gave chuckles to themselves as Marcie/Caroline noticed. Marcie gave a chuckle, but stood firm. "What did you two do?"

Olga answered the phone and blinked. "Hello?"

Olga blinked in confusion. "Uh, yeah, she's here."

Olga then turned to Sharlene and handed her her flip phone. "It's for you."

"For me?" Sharlene asked. "Who would be calling me here?"

Olga shrugged as Sharlene put the phone to her ear as she said, "Hello?"

* * *

Over at a pay phone near the docks where the pirate ship was, Carver, in his walrus demon form, was smiling nervously as he was now holding a dead cell phone. "Uh, Solara... what time is it?"

* * *

Sharlene/Solara's voice instantly recognized Carver's as she gave out a flat, "What?"

* * *

"Your phone died mysteriously." Carver explained sheepishly.

* * *

Sharlene frowned as unknown to anyone else, Bucky and Pudding were hiding their hands behind their mouths and giggling.

Marcie/Caroline smirked. "So, you drained the battery of a phone... pretty clever."

"Shucks." Bucky smiled.

"But risky." Marcie/Caroline frowned. "We will talk about this later."

Sharlene's eyes narrowed as she asked, "Where are you right now?"

* * *

"At the docks, where La Sombra's ship is located. I had to go to a nearby pay phone and dial Olga's number... I figured she'd probably be with you." Carver explained. "What am I supposed to say to La Sombra, he'll be impatient and I don't even know what time it is!"

* * *

"How... why wou-" Sharlene/Solara started before sighing. "Okay, look, right now, it's 8:09 PM..."

"8:10, actually." Olga said, looking at her one.

"Right. 8:10, actually." Sharlene nodded.

* * *

"How does that help? I still don't know when it will be ten o'clock!" Carver said.

* * *

Sharlene frowned... then sighed. "Do you still have your odometer?"

She paused as everyone just waited

"Hold it in your hand and use it to walk sixty steps. Every sixty steps, count!"

* * *

"Count sixty steps..." Carver's eyes lit up as he fished out his odometer. "Oh! Do you mean every sixty steps will be a minute?"

* * *

"Yes, that is EXACTLY what I'm saying. Now please, do not call me. I'm busy trying to have a little vacation." Sharlene sighed as she tried to hang up... then frowned. "You know perfectly well what I mean. Remember what I told you! And start walking, I think we're approaching 8:11! Good-bye!"

Sharlene/Solara closed the flip phone as she shook her head. "I'm sorry about that... sometimes, work can be a pain..."

Nobody else caught on, but Rhonda/Helga, Marcie, Curly, Bucky and Pudding merely shook their heads at Sharlene. Unfortunately, Sharlene's little remark caught Phoebe's attention, as did Arnold's as Phoebe asked herself, "Why would SHARLENE'S work be calling on OLGA'S phone?"

"I wonder..." Arnold paused.

Olga raised an eyebrow in confusion, but put it in the back of her mind as Sharlene gave Olga her phone back. Sharlene coughed as she said, "Okay, now that that's all cleared up, dinner is ready. Sit down, sit down, all of you!"

Everyone nodded as they decided to sit down and enjoy a good meal...

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and twenty-seven! How did you guys like it? There'll be at least one more chapter in the hotel before we go on the adventure, so hang tight! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	228. Dinner and Villain Talk

Okay, here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Everyone pretty much remained silent as they ate. Rhonda/Helga occasionally would look up at Sharlene in pure hatred in private, knowing who she really was.

Sharlene/Solara noticed the glare, but did her best to ignore it. She knew she didn't want to bring up her real identity in front of everyone in the room... and she KNEW she had to restrain herself from just grabbing Helga from out of Rhonda's body and decimating her like the spirit she truly was. Regardless to say, it wasn't fun for her.

Olga couldn't help but notice Sharlene and Rhonda staring at each other... as she coughed. "You know, Sharlene, Rhonda, you two knew each other for quite a long time."

"Yeah... she was my person to go to for shopping purposes..." Rhonda/Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"And I suppose I was friends with her when I had my first job." Sharlene/Solara sighed.

"You know, Rhonda, Sharlene was really worried you wouldn't make it out of the coma." Olga said.

_"She totally wasn't. She was hoping I'd die." _Helga thought in Rhonda's mind.

Out of Rhonda's body, Helga really said, "I'm glad to know she cared."

"Well, you know, I WAS planning on making a visit before you left..." Sharlene/Solara started.

_"Which you did, and killed a part of my personality that's tougher to get back, you little..." _Helga started growling in Rhonda's mind.

"...but you know... work, work, work, busy, busy, busy. It's not easy running a big company like Future Tech." Sharlene/Solara said.

"That reminds me... how are your dinosaur projects coming along?" I asked.

Phoebe and Nadine looked up in interest as Phoebe said, "I'm actually curious."

"Oh, well, you know... like mentioned, they're just little... experiments. Right now, I'm trying to get the personality of a carnivore to turn into a vegetarian." Sharlene/Solara smiled. "It's a tough process, but hey, someone's got to do it, right?"

"Wow... I'm so sure that'll be interesting." Lila smiled.

Another minute of silence occurred at the table as Sharlene/Solara was looking around awkwardly. Bucky was quickly dipping some breadsticks into some sauce before eating.

Marcie/Caroline looked up at Sharlene/Solara before coughing, "So... Sharlene, was it?"

"Yes?" Sharlene raised an eye towards Caroline, knowing who this was.

"You must really have some big plans going on."

"Oh, oh yes... very big plans." Sharlene/Solara said as she kept munching on a taco.

"Secret plans?" Marcie/Caroline gave a smirk.

Sharlene/Solara shook her head in anger as she muttered, "At least I still got my freaking youth, old lady..."

"I'm sorry?" Olga said looking up, not quite hearing any of that.

"I said I've got a lot of plans for Future Tech." Sharlene smiled nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Rhonda/Helga said in a very tense voice.

"Yes, I do. A lot of hard work, I have to do, fun fact." Sharlene glared at Rhonda... before realizing most of the people were staring before they sat down, looking the other way.

"Something wrong?" Olga asked.

"Oh, no, no no. Everything's fine." Sharlene smiled.

Curly paused as he was about to get up, hoping this wouldn't escalate. "Uh, I have to use the restroom."

The doors opened as everyone turned as Sharlene smiled, seeing some people coming in with dessert trays. "Ah, I see dessert is here."

Curly, smiling in glee, sat down as he said, "Never mind. I can hold it."

Pretty soon, dinner was taken away as dessert was set down.

Arnold gave a bit of a smile. "Looks good."

"A little dish from Central America. It's not bad." Sharlene/Solara said as everyone took a piece as Lorenzo carefully munched on it.

"Hmmm... not a bad dish." Lorenzo said.

"Indeed." Tucker smiled.

As Marcie/Caroline was eating, she turned to Sharlene/Solara. "So, Sharlene, I have a unrelated question for you?"

"Eh, shoot. I suppose I could have some enlightened dessert chat." Sharlene/Solara shrugged.

"Well, I'm curious on a little religious problem. Suppose one religious person sent another one, preferably evil, to another dimension, preferably trapped in there back when the Great Depression started. Things haven't been the same, but people often ignore the problems because of it. And here's my curious question, how would the evil figure trapped in the dimension possibly escape?" Marcie/Caroline smirked.

Everyone blinked as Gerald whispered to Arnold, "Did you follow any of that?"

"No." Arnold shook his head.

Solara/Sharlene looked over at Marcie... before laughing her butt off. "Why, that would be a silly question little girl!" She then muttered under her breath. "AKA ld lady." She kept her composure. "However, if one were to escape, I'm sure she'd find her own ways. Especially if said dimension was full of monitors that displayed every world and time period possible."

Marcie/Caroline nodded. "Makes sense."

Marcie/Caroline resumed eating as Sharlene/Solara looked around. Phoebe and Arnold were still looking at her with eyebrows raised.

Sharlene blinked. "Is, er, something wrong?"

"Just a little simple question regarding earlier." Phoebe said as Sharlene leaned towards Olga to look at her watch.

"I think we want to know too, if you got a call from a work, you would get it from your own phone, right?" Arnold asked.

"Hm hm." Sharlene said as she noticed that her watch read 8:30 PM.

"What we all want to know is if you need to get calls from work on your phone, why would work call O-" Phoebe started.

"Oh, look at the time, 8:30, I'm sorry, we're all out of time for questions." Sharlene laughed. "Well, I'm sure we're all tired after a good meal, so... I think it's time we escorted all of you back in the rooms to bed. Monks, do you think that maybe you can take the boys back to their rooms?"

Monkeyman just nodded as he got up. "Okay, boys, come this way!"

Arnold, Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Curly and Bucky came over to Monkeyman as Olga got up as well, motioning to Rhonda, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Marcie and Pudding as they came over.

"Well, good night, everyone, you are all wonderful, tomorrow, we'll be doing a wonderful adventure, as told to me by Miss Olga Pataki herself!" Sharlene smiled.

"Indeed." Olga smiled as she and the others went out. "Come along kids..."

Everyone nodded as Sharlene/Solara watched. As soon as she was sure she was out of the room, Sharlene transformed back into Solara as she sighed in relief.

* * *

A little later, Rhonda/Helga and Phoebe were relaxing as they were getting ready for bed. Rhonda/Helga looked up at the ceiling as she sighed. "You know, Phoebe, the first day... can be quite relaxing."

"Indeed, it can." Phoebe nodded. "Hopefully, we'll get something big tomorrow."

Rhonda/Helga laughed as she said, "I'm sure that by tomorrow, I'll still be the girl you know, but different."

"What do you mean by that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see in the morning..." Rhonda/Helga smiled as she started talking, mainly to herself. "When the first light comes into the sky, and the sparrows stir and the rooster starts to crow... when the cars leave for work and the stars fade... by morning light... you'll see a new me."

Phoebe looked at Rhonda/Helga strangely... before saying, "You're saying a lot of weird things, Rhonda."

"I know it doesn't make sense at first, but... I'm sure everything will be understood in time. Well, good night!" Rhonda/Helga said as she turned off the light.

Phoebe blinked in confusion... then gave a little smile as she shut her eyes.

* * *

_"Well, I hope you're prepared for tomorrow..." Helga said as she and Rhonda left the monitor room for the night as the two of them entered the Hall of Dreams._

_"I certainly hope so. To be honest, I'm kind of nervous." Rhonda said._

_"Don't be. I'm sure you'll be fine." Helga laughed._

_"But Solara has the same ability to see you, aren't you worried?" Rhonda asked._

_"You don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be with Marcie and them and keeping an eye on you at the same time. Trust me, she won't get me in the crowd. She knows better." Helga said. "Now you go on ahead into dream land..."_

_"Why?" Rhonda asked._

_Helga paused. "Well... everyone needs to spend some time in dreams."_

_"Why?" Rhonda asked._

_"Everyone does. Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Lorenzo, Tucker, Gerald, Arnold... besides, you need to rest nicely for your first day on your own." Helga started as she turned to leave._

_"Why?" Rhonda asked as she was about to step in._

_"So you can learn... so you can see how well you grasp the world you're in. Know your way around the others..." Helga said._

_"Why?" Rhonda asked._

_Helga yawned a bit. "Because..."_

_Rhonda decided not to bother asking anymore as she gave a nod and went into a door, presumably into a dream world. Helga gave a warm smile towards Rhonda, knowing that she was definitely ready for tomorrow._

* * *

"Where are you going?" Olga asked as she noticed Sharlene was getting dressed in an overcoat.

"I'm going out for a bit to walk." Sharlene said.

"Oh, can we go together?" Olga asked as she was about to get up.

"NO!" Sharlene said in panic... then took a deep breath and laughed. "No, no. You go ahead and wait. I don't know when I'll get back, but if you're in bed, I won't disturb you."

"Oh... okay." Olga nodded as she sat down. "Will you be long?"

"Hopefully not, but if I'm not back by ten-thirty, you just go ahead and sleep." Sharlene said as she shut the door.

Olga gave a sad sigh, but nodded anyway. She looked at her watch, noting it was quarter to ten. Well, at least it gives her more time to think about what to do in the morning with the other kids.

Outside the suite, Sharlene looked around and started to walk downstairs right down to the ground floor. She looked ready to leave when...

"Going anywhere?"

Sharlene/Solara yelped to see the familiar old woman sitting at a nearby table, shuffling a few cards. The old woman, Marcie, gave a smile. "Good to see you again, old friend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a wonder to see you too." Solara said as she sat down. "Is this important? I really should get going..."

"To discuss your new evil plan?" Marcie said. "Please, every time you think of a plan, someone always beats you out on it..."

"Yeah, but I still win some, don't I?" Solara frowned.

"So you do... speaking of winning... would you like to take a chance... perhaps at this game of Life?" Marcie asked. "I found a good scenario this time... we're going to determine the fates between the world of animals against the world of humans."

"As much as Chance interests me, I'm afraid I don't have time for your nonsense. I have a business meeting in ten minutes as it is. Look, I know what you're trying to do, and you're not stopping me..." Solara frowned as she started to get up.

"Why the interest in Helga Pataki?" Marcie asked as Solara winced. "Why would you be interested in her soul?"

"You want to know?" Solara asked. "I wish I could tell you... but I can only say this... I never knew Helga split her personality... one part of her may be gone, but as long as the other lives... I'm afraid I'm still going to have to kill her... besides... she's like... the Anchor... the main person who keeps her main world together... by taking out the anchor..."

"...you take out the main world and all the other worlds that were created alongside it." Marcie nodded. "Pretty clever."

"Yes it is..." Solara sighed as she got up. "Well, I'll see you around. There's no way you're going to beat me, Marcie... not this time."

Solara then transformed back into Sharlene as she walked off, ignoring the card shuffling Marcie.

Marcie shook her head as Curly, Bucky and Pudding appeared from out of the shadows behind Marcie. Marcie gave a nod. "Hound her."

With that, Curly, Bucky and Pudding ran out the doors to carefully track Solara's movement.

* * *

"...fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, 9:56." Carver said as he and La Sombra were sitting near the deck of the boat. Well, actually, La Sombra was. Carver was still walking around the pier, looking at his odometer and counting his steps, and every sixtieth step he counted, he recited the time.

"Ergh... if that girl's not here by the time..." La Sombra started.

"By the time you what, Mr. Sombra?" A familiar, chilling female voice frowned.

La Sombra turned to see the little girl in the purple dress, devil horns, devil tail and raven hair come up to her.

"You're late, kid." La Sombra frowned.

"Actually, she's early by three minutes and fifty-six seconds." Carver said, sighing in relief as he put his odometer away.

From nearby, Curly, Pudding and Bucky were watching behind some boxes to see the conversation unravel. Bucky lifted his ear as if to listen as Pudding and Curly put their ears next to Bucky's.

"Listen up, you guys. Tomorrow, I'm taking these guys on a tour on the town of San Lorenzo. La Sombra, you know the rules, you may follow with the ship, but you are not to come within our distance. Once the football headed boy mentions the map, I'll offer to take them all the way in the jungle, THEN follow us! When we get a little deep... I want you to attack us." Solara said as she was laying down a game plan.

"Attack, got it." La Sombra nodded.

"Carver and I will be fine, but just as long as you have the map, we'll be on our way... but don't even think of leaving without us. You do know what mutiny is, don't you?" Solara glared as La Sombra gulped. "Of course you do, you're a freaking pirate."

"No, no, ma'am, I know my place... just... tell me what you're getting out of this. I mean, you and your demons are taking me to the Green-Eyed Village and recovering La Corazon... but what do you get out of it?" La Sombra asked.

"You only care about freaking treasure. I want the world. You can have the treasure, the world's mine." Solara smirked.

"Hmmm... I don't know..." La Sombra paused.

"Tell you what... once I'm done with what I'm going to do with La Corazon, you can have it along with the rest of the treasure..." Solara said as music started playing.

"Hmmm... sounds like a fair deal, lass." La Sombra said, smirking.

"I feel a little nervous about this, Solara..." Carver said.

"Please, the only think you should be scared of is me!" Solara frowned as the music started rising up and Solara... started to sing.

(To the tune of "I Wanna Scare Myself" from _Boo To You Too, Winnie the Pooh_)

(**Solara**)

**I love the red blood from my victims that flood,**

**Giving a whole new approach on my life!**

**They better beware, lest they be in for a scare,**

**Because here I am with my bloody knife!**

Solara smirked as she pulled out her knife and waved it around as La Sombra shuddered, wondered what kind of maniac kid would wield a knife. She smiled as she danced around, summoning her demons as Carver yelped, backing his back against the wall.

**I'm gonna destroy this world, and everything else!**

**With La Corazon, your lives will be swirled,**

**So all of these people are going to die,**

**Because I'm planning to destroy this world!**

Solara giggled as she pointed out in the distance, the jungle ahead, with the demons grabbing Carver and dancing around with La Sombra looking around nervously. Curly, Pudding and Bucky watched with amazement as they gulped.

**With demons and monsters and your lives in hell,**

**I'm just going to watch in my delight!**

**And any survivors, well, hope you're all divers,**

**Because you're going into my pool, of red light!**

"I mean lava." Solara smirked, remembering the volcano deep in the jungle as she giggled.

**I'm gonna destroy this world, and everything else!**

**With La Corazon, your lives will be swirled,**

**So all of these people are going to die,**

**Because I'm planning to destroy this world!**

Solara sighed as she drank some blood from a water bottle as La Sombra and Carver ended up hugging each other in fear as the demons were giving demonic laughs.

**Now, I think, oh yes, I believe I can do that,**

**I'll kill other dimensions, oh yes, pack your bags!**

**Because once they are gone, they'll be nothing left,**

**Which is the way I love, not to brag!**

During the lines she sang, she held up a snow globe that showed Helga Pataki as she smashed it down on the ground and stomped on it as she smiled in glee. She snapped her fingers as the figure spontaneously combusted.

**I'm gonna destroy this world, and everything else!**

**With La Corazon, your lives will be swirled,**

**So all of these people are going to die,**

**Because I'm planning to destroy this world!**

"And who better?" Solara giggled as she turned towards a scared La Sombra, Carver and all the other demons who were willing to bow down to her. "Oh, by the way… BOO!"

La Sombra and Carver jumped as the music ended. As soon as that happened, La Sombra looked around, wondering where the heck that music came from. Solara could only give a giggle as she said, "Like that?"

"That... was completely random." La Sombra said.

"Anyway, I made my point. I think it's time for me to hit the hay, you too, Carver. See you in the morning, Mr. Sombra... or afternoon, depending on what's going on..." Sharlene said as she and Carver started to leave.

La Sombra could only nod as he sat down.

Curly, Pudding and Bucky looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we got a lot of information." Pudding said.

"Indeed we have." Bucky said, writing it down. "I think it's time we went back to Marcie with this."

Curly nodded. "Come on. We better get going."

With that, Curly, Bucky and Pudding started to follow Sharlene and Carver back into the hotel, sneakily of course.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and twenty-eight! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I was looking at the chapter and figured... how can I not put a villain song sequence in there, it looked perfect for the scenario... so I decided to find a song I could parody... and the only thing that would come close was the one song from the Pooh Halloween special. Hopefully, you like the parody song anyway... Okay, next chapter will be the adventure continuing on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	229. Changes In Helga

And now, here's a brand new chapter of 'Oh Rhonda'! Today, we're going to see just how the rainbow shines in Phoebe and Arnold's eyes from earlier chapters affected Helga's life in her own way! How? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was early the next morning as Rhonda... that's right, Rhonda herself was getting up. She looked around a little nervously, hoping she was in control of her own body... it wasn't until she saw someone sitting around. Rhonda sighed in relief.

"Hey, Helga." Rhonda said aloud.

Helga put up the shushing motion as Rhonda nodded as she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I had the most wonderful dream last night."

"Oh really?" Helga asked as she was putting down some apples in front of them. "Do tell."

Rhonda opened her mouth... before noting the apples that Helga dropped. "I thought you were an invisible spirit?"

"I am." Helga said.

"And you told me way back when that unless you were in a body, you couldn't physically touch anything?" Rhonda said.

"Oh, that. I recently learned this, but I guess when I got that rainbow shine from Phoebe and Arnold, I was able to get those abilities to touch things back. I don't know which one gave it to me though, but still, it's nice to touch things again." Helga smiled.

"That must mean you're on a road to recovery." Rhonda said, smiling. "That sounds like a good thing."

"Yeah, and hear that rumbling?" Helga asked, pointing to her stomach. Rhonda leaned closer to Helga's ghostly body as she did indeed hear the rumble of her stomach. "Hunger! That means I can eat again."

"That explains the apples..." Rhonda left. "...wait, where did you get apples?"

"I went out of your body for a bit to visit with Marcie. She told me Solara was up to something and our adventure may get a little complicated." Helga sighed.

"How so?" Rhonda asked.

Helga sighed. "I can't explain it... all I can tell you is that something may be happening and you need to prepare for it... anyway, I already snuck with her, Curly, Bucky and Pudding and took some breakfast for ourselves. I figured you might want an apple or two, so I came back with some."

Rhonda shrugged as she picked up an apple and ate it. "These are pretty good. You know, Helga... I feel pretty strange and well, I guess in a way, you've changed my life."

"How so?" Helga asked as she picked up another apple and took a bite out of it.

"Well... I guess you're giving me a whole new outlook on this life... and I'm slowly starting to catch up to it in a way... and you know, I may not have my parents anymore... or my mansion... but you gave me a lot... you gave me friends and... well, I'm starting to see things from a new perspective." Rhonda said, munching on an apple.

"You don't say..." Helga said, tossing the apple aside. "Hey, Rhonda, pick up an apple, and toss them over to me, will you?"

Rhonda gave a giggle as she picked up a couple of apples and threw one over to Helga as she jumped up and caught it with her mouth. Helga smirked as she took the apple out of her mouth and chewed it. "Ah, it feels so good to be partial human again..."

Rhonda paused as she looked over at Helga. "But not all human..."

Helga sighed. "No... if you haven't paid any attention, you know that I need Olga to understand that her sister, me, the one that never was born... is still with her... in a way she needs to understand."

Rhonda paused as Helga finished an apple as Rhonda tossed her another apple. "It sounds pretty hard..."

"I basically yelled at my dimension's Olga about how she never helped and... I hurt her... hurt her in ways I didn't realize." Helga said as she munched on an apple.

"Hm." Rhonda paused as she munched on another apple. "Tell me something, Helga. This whole jungle adventure... did it happen in your timeline?"

"No, I never even experienced it. Heck, I didn't know anything about Arnold or his parents." Helga paused as she munched on her apple and finished it, Rhonda tossing another one to her as Helga ate that one. "Marcie told me that sometimes, futures aren't exactly written in stone, so whatever version of a future that happens, may not even happen in another one. In other words..."

"Whatever happens to us in this world... this world's future... it won't be the same story as your world's?" Rhonda asked.

"Afraid not." Helga said as she finished the apple up.

Rhonda was about to reach again... when both of them looked down and noticed the pile had dwindled. Rhonda paused. "Whoops... only one left. You can have it."

Helga smiled. "No thanks, I think I've eaten my fill. This apple's yours."

"Really?" Rhonda asked. "Thanks..."

"Oh, before you do..." Helga smiled as she took the apple and walked over to the sink in the bathroom. "Watch what I can do."

Helga put a hand on the faucet and turned the cold water on. She put the apple over the water and washed it. She hummed a bit as she picked up the towel and wiped off the excess water. She examined the apple as it was now shining delightfully. She then tossed the apple back to Rhonda as the raven haired girl caught it. Helga smiled as she said, "Good to be touching stuff again..."

Rhonda took a bite out of the apple and paused as she gave a smile. "Wow... this is pretty good..."

"In a way, I feel like Patrick Swayze's character in Ghost!" Helga laughed.

Rhonda paused. "Who?"

"You'll understand your movie trivia in time. Until then, what of your dream?" Helga asked.

"Huh?" Rhonda asked as she munched on the apple. "Oh, right, yeah! My dream..."

* * *

"This time, me and Rhonda were out on another date, both of us being jungle explorers!" Arnold explained as Gerald as getting his hair tall.

"Uh-huh. Do tell, lover boy." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Well, both of us were holding hands together and we were looking for some sort of treasure around the area... it felt like we were having the best time of my life... but something strange came around." Arnold said.

"Oh?" Gerald asked.

"I couldn't help but note this strange feeling that someone was watching us menacingly." Arnold explained as he opened his notebook. "I think I caught a glance once or twice of a person watching us, but other than that, it was just a regular dream. But for some reason, that person watching me..." Arnold started to draw quickly. "...felt familiar, as if I've seen her somewhere before."

Gerald shook his head. "Man, you have some weird dreams!"

"That's what I thought, but that girl, as you can see..." Arnold said as he pointed to a picture of a purple dress wearing girl in raven hair, devil horns and devil tail present, with a sadistic grin on her face that he drew on the notebook. "She just felt... out of place in my dream."

"Man, that girl is as scary as crap. I would advise you never to show that off to others." Gerald said.

Arnold sighed. "You know, that's what I was thinking, but I feel that girl and those other dreams I have..."

"Have a connection? Man, you have some problems..." Gerald rolled his eyes.

At that moment, a knock on the door was heard as Tucker's voice was heard. "Hey, Arnold, Gerald, you two up yet?"

Gerald looked over. "Yeah, Tuck, we are. Lorenzo with you?"

"Si. Monkeyman just gave us a call and we're all meeting up with the adults for breakfast." Lorenzo said. "Ready to start the day?"

Arnold gave a grin as he got up and put his notebook in his backpack. "Ready to start our adventure is more like it!"

Gerald sighed as he got up and followed Arnold. "I've said it a lot before, but you, Arnold, are a bold kid."

* * *

"This is serious!" Helga said as she paced around the room.

"I know, if that's that Solara girl you mentioned that I saw in my dream, she's pretty scary as heck!" Rhonda said, shuddering.

"That means we're going to need to be more careful around her..." Helga said... then smirked. "Fortunately... I'm going to be able to humiliate Sharlene in my own way!"

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that?"

"Relax, I may be able to hold things and touch things and feel my organs and guts, but I'm still invisible, meaning people still can't see me... except for you, Marcie, Curly and the other two friends of hers. Solara/Sharlene and Carver too, but they won't do anything to me without making herself suspicious." Helga chuckled.

Rhonda then paused as she raised an eyebrow. "How is..."

"Rhonda, what's going on?"

Rhonda yelped as she turned to see Phoebe get up, yawning. She then noticed the applecores near Rhonda. Obviously, she couldn't see Helga in the room, because, again, she's invisible. Phoebe looked over at the applecores as she frowned. "I see you had breakfast without me."

Rhonda smiled nervously... then looked at the applecore she was holding. "Uh... applecore?"

"Baltimore." Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Who's your friend?" Rhonda gave a smile.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "This a trick question, Rhonda?"

"No..." Rhonda rolled her eyes in a suspicious manner.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow and was about to open her mouth... before hearing a knock on the door.

"Hey Rhonda, Phoebe, Olga called us, and we're all gathering for breakfast at the front hall before we go out on the adventure!" Nadine called.

"We'll be right there, but don't bother with Rhonda..." Phoebe giggled. "I think she already had breakfast."

Rhonda just glared at the giggling Phoebe as she went to the bathroom to change. Rhonda then glared at the laughing Helga, who was now laughing. "Oh, like you didn't have a hand in eating these!"

Helga was too busy laughing at this moment. Helga was pretty fortunate that she was invisible except for Rhonda, and that nobody but her could hear her laughter.

* * *

Outside, Lila and Nadine looked to each other in confusion, but just shrugged as they waited for their best friends.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and twenty-nine! How did you guys like it? Okay, I know this wasn't the start of the adventure, but next chapter for sure, we will start it off right away with that! Also, the random 'Applecore, Baltimore' bit is from a Donald Duck cartoon. Just thought I'd let you know in case you didn't know about the applecore moment. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	230. On The Road To The Village

Here's the next chapter of 'Oh Rhonda'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As everyone was down at breakfast, the kids were discussing amongst themselves.

"So, you think we should start our journey?" Lorenzo asked.

"Obviously, we should." Arnold said, pulling out the map and opened it up. "According to the map, the village I grew up with my parents in when I was a baby before I moved to Hillwood was somewhere around this area..."

The kids examined it as Arnold circled the area. Tucker said, "You think Sharlene will lead the way to this place? I mean, she is pretty much our tour guide."

The invisible Helga, who was watching from a distance, only rolled her eyes as Marcie (in her Caroline form), Bucky, Pudding and Curly looked at each other and shrugged.

"She pretty much has to, right?" Rhonda asked.

Caroline/Marcie, who was busy munching on some food, made a slight remark, "There are times when you can trust people, but other times where you have to go separate ways on different terms."

"What do you mean by that?" Gerald asked as all attention turned to Caroline.

"All I'm saying is is that when you think you know someone, you know to trust them... to a certain point." Caroline/Marcie explained.

Gerald tried to think about what Caroline said... before sighing. "You just don't make sense."

"Don't I? Or am I really one of those philosophical people that give you some slight ideas?" Marcie/Caroline smirked.

"The world may never know..." Bucky said as he waved his arms a bit.

Arnold paused as he turned to the four girls. "You girls know Sharlene more than we do. What do you think?"

"Well, of course!" Nadine laughed. "I mean, why wouldn't we trust Sharlene?"

"Because she's a complete witch." Helga thought to herself as she just watched the conversation. Helga paid less attention to the kids' conversation and turned to the adults talking as Sharlene kept stealing glances at Helga, who only gave her a smirk and stuck out her tongue. Solara growled, knowing that if she grabbed Helga now, people would look at her like crazy for in their view, she would be grabbing at nothing.

"I freaking hate that..." Sharlene/Solara muttered.

"What?" Olga asked.

Solara/Sharlene coughed. "I mean, getting up so early in the morning. I mean, I know you guys have an adventure to do, but why start now?"

"Come on, Sharlene, you can't complain." Olga smiled. "I mean, when you have a map that leads to somewhere important, the best thing we could do is follow it."

"Right. I suppose that that football headed kid ain't trusting me with the map then?" Sharlene said... then shrugged. "I'm just saying, he's the navigator of this whole adventure, so I may as well be the driver."

_"Besides..." _Sharlene/Solara thought to herself. _"The sooner we find that village, the better that world is going to end..."_

All the while, Monkeyman looked over concerned at Carver, who looked like he didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

"Hey, you okay?" Monkeyman asked.

Carver yawned a bit as he said, "Yeah, I kind of had a late night last night..."

"Hm..." Monkeyman said as he ate another donut.

"By the way, did you do it? Did you propose to Olga?" Carver whispered.

Monkeyman gulped nervously as he said, "You know, I was going to, but... then things started to come up and timing was rather inconvenient. I couldn't find time."

Carver sighed. "You know, you have to come out and do it eventually. There's no way you'll get another chance later on."

"I know, I know... but still..." Monkeyman sighed. "Sometimes, I just wish I could muster up the courage... I mean, it's one thing to save a city or town... it's one thing to save people's lives... it's a completely different thing... to propose to a girl you love."

It was at that moment Olga and Sharlene/Solara came up to the two adult men as Olga asked, "We're planning on going pretty soon... so you might want to prepare."

Monkeyman nodded as Carver gave a salute. Olga blinked at Carver's salute as Sharlene/Solara rolled her eyes. "Why were you saluting?"

Carver paused... then sighed. "Forget it."

From nearby, the other kids nodded as Arnold rolled up the map. "So I think it's safe to say we're all in agreement, we should at least try to reach this village first."

Everyone nodded as Phoebe said, "I think it's our best course of action as of right now..."

"Great! Let's get this done, then! No matter what, we are a team to the end!" Arnold said, holding Rhonda's hand as she blushed, Helga smiling for the two.

Lorenzo and Lila held their hands, as did Tucker and Nadine and Gerald and Phoebe. Then all eight of the kids noticed Caroline/Marcie, Bucky, Pudding and Curly watching as Lorenzo said, "You know, you can join us?"

"Unlike you four pairs, we are not romantically inclined." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Besides, we're already seeing people back home."

"Just... raise them up, Buck. No harm in doing so, right?" Pudding asked as she raised her hand.

Bucky sighed as he raised his hand. "I suppose not."

Curly and Marcie/Caroline also raised their hands up as Rhonda asked, in an enthusiastic voice, "Can I get a 'Whoa, Hillwood'?"

Everyone smiled, except for a disgruntled Bucky, as they put their hands down and raised them up again. Even Helga joined in happily as she gave a smile. "Whooooooooaa, HILLWOOD!"

All the kids laughed as Olga and Sharlene/Solara watched. Olga gave a smile. "I think we're ready to go!"

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone was gathered around in the car as Carver was sitting in the back with the others as Arnold was sitting in the backseat, helping navigate the way. Over at the driver's seat, Arnold was reading the map.

"So, turn left when you come across a fork in the road." Arnold said.

"Turn left at a fork in the road." Sharlene/Solara nodded as she looked over. "Huh. I don't believe it."

Olga, Arnold and Monkeyman looked up to see what Sharlene just saw... and indeed, there was a giant dinner fork stationed between two roads.

"Holy cow." Olga said.

"Ugh, puns." Arnold and Monkeyman groaned as they facepalmed.

Sharlene/Solara gave a slight chuckle as she turned left.

Meanwhile, the others were sitting in the back as Phoebe was getting excited.

"You know, I can't wait to see how the local villages live in the standard days!" Phoebe sighed.

"Well, considering what..." Rhonda paused as she shifted towards the invisible Helga.

"...what Arnold told me about his parents' lives..." Helga whispered in her ear.

"...what Arnold told me about his parents' lives, uh..." Rhonda said nervously as her eyes shifted towards Helga.

"...there probably isn't a big chance of them being all native-y..." Helga whispered.

"...there probably isn't a chance that these people aren't all... uh... native-y, am I saying that right?" Rhonda asked as she shifted her eyes again, much to Phoebe's notice.

"Why are you shifting your eyes?" Phoebe asked, which caught the attention of Nadine and Lila. Gerald, Tucker and Lorenzo noticed too.

"Oh, uh, well... I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I mean, I'm starting to wonder... if Arnold reunites with his parents... what then?" Rhonda asked.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at each other, Nadine saying, "Oh wow... we didn't think of that..."

"Well... chances are, that if Arnold does find his parents, what's to say they weren't done with their mission? What if Arnold wants to help them out and stay in San Lorenzo?" Rhonda asked as the invisible Helga looked in surprise. "Do you think all of Hillwood would take the news that the guy that loves to help everyone in Hillwood is just... gone?"

Everyone looked at each other as they looked saddened a bit as Lila said, "I've always wandered about that."

"Hey, come on, Rhonda, I'm sure Arnold wouldn't..." Gerald paused as did everyone else as they turned to Lila. "Wait, repeat that, Lila?"

"I said, I've always wandered about that." Lila said.

"The correct term is 'wonder', as in thinking. 'Wander' is the term for walking around endlessly, sweetheart." Lorenzo explained.

"Oh, I know that. But I did wander one time, then I wondered how to get home!" Lila smiled.

"Lila, those two words are entirely different!" Phoebe said.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, everyone knows that 'wander' and 'wonder' are homonyms." Tucker said.

Lila blinked as she said, "You know, I ate some hominy once, and you know, it tasted just like corn."

"Uh, that's because that's what it is!" Rhonda said. "Hominy is corn!"

"It is? Then why is it called hominy?" Lila asked.

Everyone paused as they looked at each other, as if trying to think of an answer. Phoebe smiled as she got an idea. "Because it comes from a can! Everyone knows that hominy is 'corn in a can'."

"What about corn on the cob?" Lila asked.

"Corn on the cob does not come in a can! If it did, hominy would mean 'corn on the cob in a can'!" Phoebe said... before she noticed Lila's cocky smile. "Oh, I see. You're trying to bring some humor into this conversation, aren't you?"

"Well, was it working?" Lila asked.

"It was..." Everyone nodded.

"I'm ever so glad..." Lila smiled... then sighed. "But I suppose that still doesn't change the subject about Arnold."

Everyone paused sadly... before Caroline/Marcie, overhearing the conversation, said in a wise voice, "Some things are tough to say good-bye to, even if it's not the people you think of, always saying good-bye to anything is always tough."

"Tell me about it..." Bucky said as he was happily eating from a can of tuna in his human form.

Everyone nodded as they looked at each other... before Rhonda said, "Well, there may be a slight chance I'm wrong... maybe Arnold will still return to Hillwood with us..."

"Yeah, of course!" Gerald smiled. "He wouldn't leave his friends behind."

"Or a wonderful girlfriend like you, Rhonda." Nadine said.

Rhonda gave a smile as she blushed a bit. "Eh, thanks. It's so great I'm managing to talk to all of you for the first time..."

Rhonda yelped as she tried to cover it up. "I mean, it's like I'm talking for the first time, if that makes any sense..."

"Uh..." Phoebe said as she raised an eyebrow. "Sure..."

With that, some of them kept silent for the road trip as Lorenzo and Lila looked over Lorenzo's book of birds as Nadine and Tucker held hands. Carver, who had remained silent, nervously looked out the window and noticed from a small distance in the rivers that La Sombra's pirate ship was afloat and following.

And there was no doubt that Solara had caught eye of it too as in the driver's seat, as Monkeyman and Olga were humming 'Movin' Right Along' from 'The Muppet Movie', Arnold was still giving directions.

"I think two miles straight, take a right, and four miles down... I think we're almost to the village!" Arnold said as he looked out the window. "I can't wait to see the village my parents lived in!"

Solara/Sharlene gave a chuckle as she looked out the window and saw La Sombra's eyes. She gave a nod towards the man, giving a hint of a signal.

La Sombra winked back as he motioned towards a demon to fire the cannon.

The demon chuckled as he lit the cannon... and it fired straight towards the car, causing it to hit the side as everyone yelped.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	231. What's the Damage?

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"What was that?" Tucker asked as soon as the car stopped shaking a bit.

"What hit us?" Lila said, shaking her head a bit.

Bucky, a bit dazed, said, "Anyone get the number of the car that hit us?"

Marcie groaned as her disguised flickered for a moment, before maintaining the Caroline disguise. Fortunately, nobody had noticed. Caroline then turned to Helga, who frowned as she said, "La Sombra..."

"Indeed." Marcie/Caroline nodded. "We'll try to maintain the crowd, see what you can do to distract Mr. 'I'm going to Shoot Cannonballs at a defenseless truck'."

Helga gave a nod as she phased out of the wall of the truck.

Helga gave a look around as she spotted the car stopping.

"What happened?" Arnold asked.

"Hang on, I'll take a look." Solara/Sharlene said, making Helga back away with worry.

"I'll go with you." Olga said, making Helga sigh in relief.

Helga then looked over and saw the cannonball nearby. She quickly rolled under the truck and spotted the cannonball nearby. Sharlene was getting out of the driver's seat... and her eyes widened upon seeing a smirking Helga standing next to the cannonball, which looked like it was about to get kicked off the cliff.

Sharlene looked over and mouthed in worry, "Don't do it, don't you freaking do it!"

Helga could only give a smirk and stuck her tongue out.

Sharlene/Solara growled as she mouthed, "You are so lucky I'm restraining myself from trying to attack you because I am so going to murder your fucking soul, you little bi-"

Helga then rolled her eyes and kicked the cannonball off the cliff.

Sharlene/Solara winced as she heard the whistle of the cannonball falling, then a yell of "GOD DAMMIT!" as she shook her head. It was around this time Olga came around and Helga just sat there in front of the two, being lucky about being invisible to Olga's eyesight.

"Did you hear something?" Olga asked.

"Uh... no, nothing at all." Sharlene said nervously as Helga whistled. Olga took her time to examine the side of the truck.

"I think some animal must have rammed this..." Olga said.

Sharlene's eyes shifted over to Helga as she was picking up a few rocks and juggling them, as if taunting Solara. Solara/Sharlene's eyes flared with anger as Sharlene said, "Gee, you think so?"

"Hmmm... seems to be..." Olga said as she looked around. "But wherever that animal is, it must have ran off now, so... maybe we didn't hurt it too bad?"

"I guess not..." Solara/Sharlene's teeth grinded a bit.

Helga looked over while juggling to see the pirate ship still standing, though the demons inside the ship were doing their best to patch up the hole that was on the ship, with La Sombra blinking in astonishment.

* * *

Now, during that time, Phoebe recovered a bit as she rubbed her head, Carver saying, "Quite a shake-up back there, huh?"

"Y-yeah..." Phoebe nodded as she looked out the car window... where she was treated to an interesting sight.

Olga was examining the side of the car, trying to feel for damages as Sharlene seemed to be angry at something. She veered her head to the left... to see three rocks floating in the air and juggling together.

Phoebe looked a little freaked out on that moment... she had to get her camera out of her bag as she aimed it... but not before taking off the flash part. By the time she snapped the picture, the rocks had dropped off.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Very curious..."

"What?" Nadine asked.

"Er, nothing. Just wondering what even hit us in the first place." Phoebe said.

"Trust me, I think we all were." Gerald said as he rubbed his head, Pudding handing around ice packs from the freezer to everyone.

* * *

Up on top of the driver's seat, Monkeyman and Arnold were busy shaking their heads for a bit as Monkeyman asked, "I think we're okay, you?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Arnold paused as he decided to look out the window in curiosity. He noticed Olga and Sharlene examining the car and the bridge they had crossed... it was then Arnold started raising an eyebrow at this curious little oversight.

"I'll be right back!" Arnold said as he opened his side of the car door and got out, running off to the gap.

Helga, still being invisible, could only watch as Arnold was seemingly looking for something. Helga raised an eyebrow as she watched Arnold look around. She joined Arnold in looking... before Arnold turned his head and saw it. Helga looked over as well as the two noticed the pirate ship disappearing into the river on their left.

"Pirate ship... no way..." Arnold whispered as he got up and started to head to the back. He started knocking on the door as he called out, "Is everyone okay in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Gerald called. "A little shaken up, but fine."

Carver opened up the back of the door as Arnold sighed in relief to see Rhonda getting up. Rhonda gave a confident sigh of relief as she jumped down and tackled Arnold in a hug. "That was scary, but thrilling!"

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed. "At least we're all okay."

"A little more than you know, Football Head." Helga muttered a bit as she went back in the truck, again thankful that nobody except for Marcie, Curly, Pudding and Bucky could see her.

After a couple of kisses from Arnold and Rhonda, Olga popped around and smiled as everyone else gave slight laughs. "Okay, you two, break it up, break it up. We're all okay, then?"

Everyone nodded. Olga gave a nod. "All right... let's get to that village..."

* * *

Pretty soon, the car was back up and running as Arnold was looking at the map.

"And take a left and... we have to park our vehicle here... it's about a couple of blocks ahead by foot." Arnold said as Sharlene/Solara took a left.

"Well, let's hope so." Sharlene/Solara muttered. "Because first of all, there's too many new smells to learn, and I'd have to take my time examining each tree."

A couple of moments later, Sharlene/Solara stopped the car as the others got out, Olga called, "We're walking the rest of the way, everyone."

"Ugh, finally..." Bucky muttered as the others started to get out.

Sharlene started to examine the area and smirked as from a distance near the river, she saw the pirate boat... which the demons and La Sombra were still undergoing repairs. Sharlene gave a shrug as everyone was gathered.

"Okay, look lively, look lively." Marcie/Caroline said to everyone as everyone nodded.

"Okay, I believe that we are all here, just keep with the group, and don't shout. Let's go!" Olga smiled as she and Arnold were leading the way with the map.

Pretty soon, as the others were walking up, they started to admire the scenery around them. There were the trees... the most beautiful trees in the entire world... and under the trees, they saw a few bears happily playing around and eating berries.

Everyone looked amazed at the sights as they looked up at the skies. The birds were extremely pretty at this time of day... with bugs flying around, rare ones which made Nadine's eyes widened in glee. Pretty soon, they saw that the rivers were practically swarming with jumping fish, having the best time of their lives.

But it was the trees that made Solara/Sharlene water with a smirk. She had some plans regarding those trees... but knew she had to keep it to herself once the world was hers.

Helga kept close with Marcie, Curly, Bucky and Pudding, but also kept her eyes going between Rhonda and Sharlene/Solara. Helga took a deep breath and knew she had to be more careful than ever before. One slip-up, and she's as good as dead.

Helga looked over and noticed her friend, Phoebe... or rather, the girl who WAS her friend in her timeline... was carefully contemplating something. _"Just like Arnold was..."_

Helga then started to wonder... were both Phoebe and Arnold slowly starting to catch on that something strange was going on? And what about Olga? She was clearly oblivious to everything going on... if only she could grab her attention...

Helga's eyes brightened as she snapped her fingers, getting an idea. Marcie/Caroline looked over at Helga's smiling face as Marcie sighed, "You know, I don't think you should do whatever it is you're about to do."

"But I didn't do anything." Curly said, spotting Helga's face, but decided to play along to Marcie's conversation, just in case people would spot looks at her.

"Well, don't do it regardless." Marcie/Caroline frowned, turning to Curly, but really talking with Helga.

But Helga wasn't listening as everyone looked up.

"This is it..." Arnold whispered. "This must be the village my parents lived in..."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to exploring!" Rhonda smiled as she pulled out a notebook from Phoebe's backpack.

"You, wanting to explore?" Phoebe smirked. "How am I not surprised?"

Everyone gave a chuckle as they started to go in. This village was going to give out a few answers, Arnold just knew it!

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-one! How did you guys like it? Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I had some writer's block. Thankfully, I know where to go now and what to do, so... keep an eye out for future chapters! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	232. Exploring The Village

Here's the next chapter! And just in time... the second-year anniversary of this story entering into the community has just approached! So, I hope you all enjoy this little chapter I whipped up for you! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Everyone took a deep breath of fresh air as they looked around in amazement. The kids could not believe their eyes as they got near to the village.

"Wow." Gerald said as Phoebe was writing everything down, looking around this native city. "It's like this little village took a high look in society."

Olga smiled as she looked at all the huts. "It's like... seeing a primitive world come to life at a museum!"

"You said it!" Sharlene smirked as everyone started to walk around.

Everyone looked around as they saw this nice peaceful village coming to life as Curly whistled, "Hmmm... not bad... not bad at all."

"It's amazing." Rhonda said in delight. "You can look around and see every people..."

"Just remember why I came..." Arnold said as he pulled out the map.

"Right, you're not here to visit or take souvenirs... you just want to know more about your parents and where they currently are." Gerald sighed as Arnold nodded. Olga leaned towards the kids, as did Monkeyman as both were listening, Sharlene and Carver went towards another direction as Helga blinked in suspicion. Helga motioned to Pudding and Bucky as he pointed towards the direction Sharlene and Carver headed.

"We're right on it." Bucky whispered as he and Pudding left.

Back to the main conversation in hand, Arnold nodded. "I know it sounds like I'm being selfish, but..."

"We understand, Arnold. You have a noble reason for coming..." Lila nodded. "And you're right. We said we'd help you with your 'parent issues', and we're keeping our word."

"After all, man, you helped us when we were down and depressed, it's the least we can do." Lorenzo smiled.

Arnold nodded. "Thanks, guys. But where to start on this?"

"I think asking around would be a good start." Olga said. "Maybe someone in this entire town knows who Miles and Stella Shortman are."

Arnold paused as he took a deep breath. "I guess it's as good of a start as any."

As everyone else kept talking, Helga kept watch for Sharlene and Carver, and Pudding and Bucky. She was biting her lower lip, taking a deep breath. "Hurry up, come on..."

* * *

A couple of minutes earlier, Carver watched nervously as Sharlene had now transformed back into Solara as Solara was being a bit growly.

"It's just so freaking tempting!" Sharlene/Solara groaned as she was pacing around. "I mean, that damn Helga is right in front of my eyes, and I want SO BAD to demolish her!"

"Come on, Sols, so, what's the big deal about Helga, huh? Why the crazy obsession with her?" Carver said as Pudding and Bucky were hiding behind a garbage can, listening in.

"You don't get it, Carver. Back in her universe, the one I dub the 'Canon' universe, she's always been met with mixed reception... most of which turned out to be positive." Sharlene said. "Being trapped in another dimension, watching various worlds after being trapped there since the early thirties, it gets freaking tiring. You watch the years go by, but you get entertainment and quality! That said, once one universe starts up, more universes get created by just a simple use of imagination. Now, I destroyed plenty of worlds before, mostly ones stemmed from 'main universes'. I wanted to see just how much damage I can do to one main universe..."

Carver shuddered. "But... obsessing over Helga Pataki?"

"I didn't even get obsessed with her until she got away from me. Look, one thing in common with other fan universes and a main universe is the 'one central character'. I did my research on Helga's universe and found out she is the 'central' character. So, I thought, 'subtract one central character in one universe, the main one, along with other stemmed universes collapses'! It was pure genius, and it should have worked after I stepped on the tumor part that I thought Helga was in..." Solara sighed. "I didn't realize at the time she split her personality... I have to say, Helga Pataki is smarter than I took her for. I guess she's a bit of a challenge, and I always love a challenge."

"But... if you kill her, does this mean this universe will...?" Carver paused as he gulped.

"Eh, I don't know. Maybe it will collapse faster, but... well, no harm done." Solara shrugged. "For us, that is. We'll be out of here faster before you know it."

"Yeah, that's what worries me." Carver said.

"Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are!" Solara said as she transformed back into her Sharlene form, dragging Carver by the ear.

The two passed by the trash can as Pudding and Bucky looked at each other.

"$&amp;# ... I know she loves destroying any dimension she likes... but trying to destroy a main universe in and of itself? That's... that's..." Bucky started a bit.

"Nerve-wracking?" Pudding said as she nodded. "Trust me, I have that same feeling."

With a nod in hand, the two started to head back towards the group.

* * *

By that time, Sharlene and Carver had joined back with Olga and the others, who had just finished getting their idea. Helga looked back worried, but sighed in relief as she saw Bucky and Pudding run over to them, again, in their own disguises.

"So, what did you hear?" Helga asked as Caroline turned in curiosity.

"We'll explain later." Pudding said as Bucky gave a nod.

"Now, who to ask?" Arnold said as he took a deep breath.

"Well, the only thing we can do is look around and see what we can find." Olga said as she looked over towards Sharlene, Carver and Monkeyman. "You three with us so far?"

"We understood everything." Monkeyman said as Carver and Sharlene said.

"Great! Remember kids, keep up with us!" Olga called as everyone gave a nod as everyone started to walk around the village, determined to explore and to find out clues.

With that, the search started as they started to walk around the streets. Helga took a deep breath as she started to lag behind the group a bit, relieved nobody could see her, of course. She then noted that Tucker, getting a little bored, picked up a twig and started scraping it along a fence as he just followed the others.

"Bored?" Nadine asked as she turned towards Tucker.

"Maybe a little." Tucker said as Nadine moved closer to him.

Helga gave a nod as she picked up another stick and started to scrape along. Of course, to most people walking by in shock, they just saw a floating stick scraping the picket fence and following an unusual group of people they have never seen.

Caroline/Marcie, noticing, turned and glared at Helga. Helga yelped as she tossed the stick aside and shrugged sheepishly. Marcie could only shake her head as she whispered, "Helga, no. Remember, keep up with us."

Helga could only roll her eyes and nod as she followed.

Pretty soon, they sighed as Olga pulled out her water canteen and took a sip from it... only to blink when she noticed her canteen was low. In fact, she even turned it upside down... and only one drop of water was seen coming out of the canteen. "Welp, I'm out of water. Anybody else?"

"I'm good." Sharlene said as she took out her bottle of red stuff and started drinking from it. Everybody else took the time to check their water bottles.

Phoebe looked inside as she said, "Mine's empty."

Olga groaned. "Well... looks like we'll have to take a break for a moment... just to get our water bottles filled. We better ask for a water fill-up station first..."

"Now, where on Earth are we going to find somewhere to fill up on water?" Arnold asked.

All of a sudden, as if by fate, a foghorn blew as it grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone looked over to see the villagers gathering around as they saw a man coming in... this man had mostly white clothes on with a white cowboy hat and a black goatee. Everyone gave a slight nod and smile as the man approached as Arnold, Rhonda and the others just raised their eyebrows in confusion.

The man gave a nod as he announced, "People of the village, I have returned with supplies. Please don't be grubby, there's plenty for everyone!"

We all watched in amazement as Rhonda turned to everyone. "You think that maybe he can spare some water for tourists?"

"Only one way to find out." Olga said as she motioned everyone over. "Come on."

The man gave a wave to a few people as he gave a few native people some food in a crate as they started to carry it back. It was then the man turned and noticed the new characters. "Oh! Hello! I didn't think I'd see tourists around."

"Sorry, we were just exploring this village... and pretty much all of us are out of water. You don't think you can spare some, do you?" Olga asked as she pointed to her empty canteen.

The man gave a smile. "Of course. I have plenty of water to spare, for you and your guests..." The man said as he pointed towards the water barrel.

"Oh, thank you, sir. You're too kind. Really." Olga said as she started to fill her canteen. "Come on kid, fill up those bottles."

The man gave a smile as he looked at the students. "Unusual to take a school field trip from America to our jungles in San Lorenzo. Where exactly do you come from, any-"

The man stopped short as he spotted Arnold going near the water barrel. His eyes blinked twice before he started rubbing them in shock. "Hang on a second. Hey, kid."

All the kids stopped as they turned towards the man in confusion. The man sighed. "No, no, the football headed shape one."

Arnold pointed to himself in confusion. The man nodded. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Sorry, it's just... you remind me of one of my friends that I know of."

"Really?" Arnold asked. "Well, the football headed people are a pretty rare breed in these parts of the world..."

"Hmmm..." The man said, examining Arnold. Olga turned and frowned in suspicion, as did Rhonda.

"Hey, don't try any funny business." Rhonda frowned, holding an arm as if protecting Arnold.

"Oh, I'm sorry... it's just... he reminds me of a couple old friends... I know the looks, just can't..." The man paused as Arnold made a bit of a frown. The man smiled as he pointed to it. "Hey, that's the exact frown my friend always makes whenever I'm unsure of something! Now that I think of it... of course! You look like Stella in terms of head shape, but you have Miles' hair color!"

"Miles and Stella?" Arnold said in shock as everyone turned towards the man. "Those are the names of my parents!"

"Your paren-" The man said... then gasped. "Wait a minute, by any chance, you're not... Miles and Stella's son, are you?"

"Er... yes, yes I am." Arnold nodded. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me for being a little surprised, but I didn't think I'd meet up with their son again. I'm Miles' best friend, Stella's friend by default, and hopefully, I can be yours. My name is Eduardo." The man smiled.

Arnold's eyes widened as he smiled. "Eduardo... the same friend of my dad's!"

"Ex-act-ic-ally!" Eduardo smiled. "Wow, I haven't seen you since you were just a little baby!"

"Yeah... I think ten years... er, nine years ago would be quite a shock." Arnold said as everyone looked at each other.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-two! How did you guys like it? Hey, I had to include Miles and Stella's friend somewhere in the story, and figured now would be a good time to do that! So better get yourself hyped up for the next chapter! Also, two years have passed since I started this story, and I don't regret a minute, so happy second year anniversary to this story! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	233. Eduardo Explains The Story

Here's the next chapter of 'Oh Rhonda'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, about twenty minutes or so, everyone in the group, including Eduardo had arrived at a nice little hut as Arnold looked at it.

"So, this is the hut my parents lived in." Arnold said in amazement.

"She sure is a beaut, isn't she?" Eduardo smiled.

"...it's a hut." Bucky said in a deadpan voice.

"...shall we sit down and explore the inside of the place?" Eduardo asked as he started going up the stairs to the hut's entrance.

"You think that's okay to do that?" Olga asked.

"Eh, Miles and Stella haven't been using it for some time, I'm sure it'll be fine." Eduardo said as he motioned everyone inside.

As everyone came in, Arnold remained silent as he looked around. From the inside, it looked like a regular hut, a science kit laid to the side as other things were scattered around, a slight bit.

"Sorry for the mess. Meant to clean that up, had I known company was coming..." Eduardo smiled sheepishly as Arnold kept looking around in amazement. Rhonda soon joined alongside him as they both looked around, as if amazed. Arnold then noticed a picture frame down to the side. Arnold carefully picked it up as he wiped off some of the dust that was apparent on the picture frame (though it wasn't too much, it was still a bit dusty). Arnold's breath started to go deep as he carefully looked at the picture, the one of his parents holding the little baby Arnold in his arms.

"Is that... me?" Arnold asked, pointing to the picture.

Eduardo gave a silent nod.

"And this is my father... and my mother." Arnold said as Eduardo came over and took out some chairs.

"Please sit, everyone." Eduardo said as everyone nodded, kindly taking their seats. Helga waited on the side and leaned between Arnold and Rhonda's seats as Eduardo coughed. "Okay, I'm going to guess you know what happened... your parents leaving for San Lorenzo."

Arnold nodded. "Grandpa told me they went over because the Green Eyed People were sick, right?"

"Indeed... however, I was only there with them for a while, mostly I stayed by the village, and..." Eduardo started.

"Well?" Sharlene/Solara rolled her eyes, being a bit impatient as she motioned her hands, trying to get Eduardo to move the story along (for the most part, she didn't really care, she just wanted to get it over with).

"Sorry." Eduardo took a deep breath. "Well, after they left Hillwood, we went back to the village to see if they could try to find a cure for the Green-Eyed People. They managed to do it again, but for some reason, they were... accepted."

"Accepted?" Gerald asked. "Accepted how?"

"They wouldn't tell me." Eduardo said. "However, all I know was that when a person does a favor for the Green Eyes three times, they are allowed in their village."

"...Wait, what?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"It's strange, but I followed your mother and father the day they finally perfected their cure and came to the shrine where they would leave the cure... that was when their chief came up to them personally."

"Their chief?" Lorenzo asked.

Eduardo nodded. "The chief of the Green-Eyes. I didn't understand most of their language, but Miles and Stella understood it just fine. They decided to take the invitation and well, they followed the chief of the tribe."

"Didn't you try following them yourself?" Lila asked.

"I tried to follow after, but when I tried to get past the shrine... it was as if a magical barrier stopped me from going." Eduardo said.

"Magical barrier?" Tucker said in disbelief as that got the attention of Sharlene.

"Pardon me, but what kind of 'magic barrier' are we talking about here?" Sharlene/Solara asked in curiosity. Marcie/Caroline, Bucky, Curly and Pudding leaned over, as if listening as well.

"I can't explain it, but it's like walking into an invisible wall." Eduardo explained. "I tried again a couple of times, but it didn't work. So I waited at least a few days. When they didn't come back, I just assumed that they all... went back to the village, so I came back... but they weren't there either."

"What are you saying?" Arnold asked, as if worried.

"Well, I didn't know what to do. Miles and Stella were gone and... well, I was starting to get worried. Eventually, I just gave up and moved on." Eduardo explained.

Everyone blinked in confusion as they looked at each other. Arnold pulled out his backpack and pulled out the letters that his grandfather gave him. "What about these letters? This one is a more recent one."

"What letters?" Eduardo said in curiosity as Arnold handed him a letter.

"This is the recent one that was sent to the boarding house." Arnold explained as Eduardo looked over the letter. Eduardo's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is Miles' handwriting, but... I don't understand. I just assumed he... well..." Eduardo gulped.

"Wait, did you think they died?" Rhonda frowned. "Didn't they send you letters or anything?"

"No. In fact, this is the first time I ever even seen his handwriting! And you'd think, as his friend..." Eduardo muttered... then his eyes shined in delight. "Oh my God, I feel so relieved I didn't have to tell you what I thought happened! I was afraid I was going to traumatize your brain for a moment, but this... this new information..."

Eduardo paused as he started to pace around in curiosity. "Hmmm... if what this says is true... then..."

Everyone just stared in confusion as Eduardo turned to Arnold, "You sure you got this legit?"

Arnold nodded as Eduardo smiled. "Interesting, then they are alive and well! But why would they say they'd be returning soon without consulting myself? That's the main reason I'm worried."

"Uh, Mr. Eduardo? Out of due respect, I do have a map to the jungles of San Lorenzo." Arnold said, pulling out a map and showing it to Eduardo. Eduardo examined it and smiled big.

"Arnold, my lad, you may have done a lot more for me and my findings than you think." Eduardo smiled. "I think the only way we can go about this is to go back to the trail and back to the shrine!"

"The shrine?" Arnold asked.

"The only place where the last Green-Eyed tribe member is located... if we can find some clues about what happened and how... maybe we can get some more answers." Eduardo said. He then turned to Monkeyman. "You look like a guy that seems to be helpful. Think you can come along and help?"

Monkeyman gave a nod. "Sure, but only if these guys come with?"

Eduardo blinked in confusion, then turned to see the waving kids. Eduardo then frowned, "No, no, no, no, I can't do that, I am not putting young kids' lives in danger like that... it just wouldn't feel right..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ed?" Olga coughed as Eduardo turned to her. "I've known most of these kids for... about almost a year and a half now and I have seen the impossible feats these kids can do. They have been exploring a lot of places from the beginning... some considered dangerous and some considered not so dangerous. Even though they are kids, they're not afraid, nor are they dumb. They know exactly what they're doing, especially with the likes of Arnold and my little girl here."

As Olga said that, she put her arm around Rhonda, who gave a bit of a warm smile. "I've been through so much over the years, and it's thanks to these adventurous kids that... I managed to find my own path. Take them with you, they're surprisingly smarter than you think. Give them a chance. I know they can help you immensely."

Carver smiled. "She's absolutely right!"

Eduardo examined each kid as they all waved. Bucky just laid back as Pudding gave a slight hum, Curly was seen balancing pine cones on his nose as Marcie (in her Caroline form) kept a neutral face. Gerald gave a thumbs-up as Tucker smirked. Lorenzo gave a slight nod as he pulled out a calculator, as did Phoebe, who just smiled. Nadine gave a peace sign as Lila held her mouth, as if suppressing a giggle. Rhonda gave a bit of a nod as she tried to smile as best as she could.

Eduardo then turned to see Arnold, whose eyes had just become a bit wider, as if pleading for the chance. Eduardo then took a deep breath and sighed. "Is it right though... right to do this..."

"Come on already!" Sharlene/Solara said, bored.

"Well..." Eduardo paused... and smiled. "You know what? What the heck? Weirder things have happened."

Everyone gave a cheer as Eduardo blushed in embarrassment. Eduardo then looked at the sky. "But we need to start our expedition tomorrow. It's already getting a bit late as it is."

"Do we have to wait?" Arnold said, disappointed.

"Tomorrow, I promise." Eduardo said, giving a smile to the football-headed kid. "Who knows, kid? Maybe we will see your parents."

"Right!" Carver nodded. "We leave at dawn!"

As everyone started talking, Sharlene/Solara carefully snuck out of the hut as she pulled out her cell phone, all charged up. She quickly called up a number and put it in her ear. "Okay, come on, pal, pick up!"

Sharlene/Solara smiled as she heard the phone pick up. "Sombra? Solara here. We're having a break tonight. We're going to continue tomorrow at dawn. Repeat, tomorrow at dawn."

"Okay, I got you." La Sombra nodded.

"One more thing, have you been keeping an eye on my chicken?" Solara asked as she started to pace.

"Yes, your chicken is fine." La Sombra sighed.

"Any luck with it laying an egg?" Solara asked.

"Nope. Nothing." La Sombra said.

"Dammit. Well, keep checking up on it. It's going to lay that egg sooner or later." Solara frowned as she hung up the phone. Solara gave a sigh as she shook her head, holding on to her Sharlene form again. "This is going to be a long few days..."

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-three! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	234. A Swinging Party

Sorry for the delay, but I'm here with a new chapter of 'Oh Rhonda', coming at you! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, all the kids, Olga, Monkeyman, Sharlene (Solara), Carver and Eduardo were sitting down as they started to watch the townsfolk gathering around as they started to speak Spanish. Caroline (Marcie), Pudding, Bucky and Curly were sitting next to them as Helga was munching on yet another apple, enjoying the show, thankfully everyone was busy focusing on the tribesfolk to notice.

"I wonder what they're saying?" Gerald asked as the others were watching.

"I think I've heard of this." Lorenzo said as he started looking it up in the books. "The townsfolk in this village are preparing for a little ritualistic party for us. It's to welcome visitors."

"Si." Eduardo nodded as everyone looked interested. "You see, it's rare for visitors to come explore this peaceful village... so they welcome them in their own special way."

Everyone watched in interest as everyone started to participate in a Spanish-like dance, and a band from nearby was playing some music as some Spanish singers were starting to sing along to the tune. Eduardo smiled as he said, "Come on, join in the fun and games!"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled as they decided to go along with it. After all, they were going on their adventure tomorrow morning, may as well eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow, they go off on their quest!

Rhonda smiled as she walked over and started to go over, Curly, Bucky and Pudding following as Pudding said, "This is getting really good!"

"You said it!" Curly said as he joined in the band and belted out a pretty good set of notes. Everyone was more welcoming of the guy coming in and singing as they were all getting into it.

Rhonda could only watch as she chuckled, Pudding pushing Bucky into the gaggle of dancing girls as Bucky gave a blush. "Hey, babes. Mind if I cut in?"

"Watch your step, Bucky." Pudding warned, as the young man in disguise tried to walk in, but he slipped down the stairs as Pudding and Rhonda grabbed him.

Bucky moaned as he got up, Pudding dusting him off. "Like dancing, huh?"

"Go on then!" Rhonda smiled, pointing to the dance floor.

"Don't be shy!" Pudding smiled as they pushed Bucky back up to the stage.

Bucky laughed as he said, "Not so fast, fellas."

Bucky took a deep breath as he adjusted his watch a bit.

"Go on, Bucky!" Rhonda smiled. "Don't be bashful."

Bucky nodded as he walked over to an adult girl from the village as she was dancing happily. He blushed as he said, "Hello, hot stuff. Am I intruding?"

The hot girl giggled as she offered to dance with the man. Bucky started to dance, but then fell down.

Pudding laughed as Bucky got up. "You're off the cob, Bucky... you know, corny."

"Oh yeah?" Bucky frowned as he started to dance again... and once he did, he managed to get the beat down just fine.

All the while, Tucker, Nadine, Lila and Lorenzo were smiling as they looked around the village, everyone was laughing and having a great time.

"You know, it's places like this I'm glad to explore." Nadine smiled.

"I know what you mean." Tucker smiled. "I just never imagined all of us would be here at this moment."

"I agree with you... especially when you see the lovely full moon." Lorenzo said, pointing up to the moon. Lila giggled as she grabbed Lorenzo's hand.

"It is very peaceful." Lila smiled.

All the while, Sharlene was happily bobbing her head to the tune as Caroline was watching from nearby.

"So... come to this dance floor often?" Caroline/Marcie asked as she joined in.

"Oh what do you know, you old bat?" Sharlene/Solara rolled her eyes.

"I know plenty, and even though I may be old, I still have a little magic in me to dance my heart away." Caroline/Marcie chuckled as she started to dance. "Let's bet on this, shall we?"

"First person to outdo each other in a little dance competition?" Sharlene/Solara smirked.

"You're on!" Caroline/Marcie smiled as these two started to sidestep. "You know, for a devilish little kid disguised as a young adult, you know how to dance divinely."

"And for an old hag disguised as a little kid, you're not bad yourself!" Sharlene/Solara laughed a bit. "It's good to be out of the serious phase for a while. Even though I may kill you all, I still have my fun days!"

"I can tell pretty easily." Caroline/Marcie said. "Of course, a downright shame I'm going to have to beat you again."

Sharlene/Solara scoffed. "You may have beaten me before, but I have my own ways of winning my own battles. By the way, how's that granddaughter of yours?"

"Oh, you know, same ol', same ol'." Caroline/Marcie said as she did the hand shift. "By the way, your shoelaces got untied."

"Eh?" Sharlene/Solara blinked... then she fell over as Caroline/Marcie gave a laugh. Sharlene/Solara glared at her. "Did you use religious magic against me?"

"Consider ourselves even for now." Caroline/Marcie said as she started to go off.

Sharlene/Solara frowned as she rubbed her skirt. "Yeah... even for now."

All the while, Carver and Monkeyman were sitting with each other enjoying banana smoothies as Carver smiled. "This is good, you know, I thought regular banana smoothies were good, but even before I came to this world, I never had one quite like it."

"I'm glad you enjoy them, my fellow citizen." Monkeyman said, taking another sip.

Carver looked up as he noticed Olga sitting near the corner. "Hey, Kev. Look. Here's your girl."

Monkeyman yelped as he patted his pocket. "I'm so nervous. I just don't know if I can..."

"Trust me, Kevin. You can do this!" Carver said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You need this moment... you need to make our Olga the happiest girl in the world. You love her, don't you?"

"Well... I do, but..." Monkeyman started as Carver picked him up.

"Then go on, what are you waiting for?" Carver said as he started to push Monkeyman over.

Monkeyman gulped as he walked over to Olga, who seemed to be in deep thought. Olga then snapped out of her deep thoughts as she looked over to Monkeyman. "May I have this dance?"

Olga gave a smile as she got up. "Sure, Kevin."

Monkeyman looked over to Carver, who gave him a thumbs-up as he was now downing his banana smoothie. Monkeyman and Olga started to dance within the crowds as Helga started to walk, easily blending in the crowds as she noticed Olga and Monkeyman dancing with each other. Helga leaned over trying to listen in, thankful she can phase through things and not being visible for the world to see.

"I've been thinking, Kevin..." Olga said.

"Yes?" Kevin looked over.

"About my own life. I... well, I guess I never thought of what I had to experience for the past two or so years of my life." Olga smiled. "I guess from the moment I met Rhonda, something inside just yearned to get to know her."

"Still thinking about your little girl, huh? I don't blame you. Rhonda may be a little troublesome, but her heart is always in the right place." Monkeyman smiled.

"I know, but... every time I think I know her... more questions get raised. I mean, she hasn't been the same girl since her brain tumor got removed... it's like I'm seeing two Rhondas within." Olga said. "On top of that, something about her feels... familiar, like I was SUPPOSED to know her... you ever get that weird feeling?"

"Sometimes... you know, as much as Sharlene's been good, you ever notice she's being a little more distant from you, like she's focused on another project other than us?" Monkeyman asked.

Olga paused. "I always noticed, but I didn't want to be rude. You think I should ask her?"

"It's up to you, honey. Whatever happens, it's your call to make." Monkeyman said.

Olga started to blush, trying to think. Helga, smirking and seeing an opportunity, snuck over and pushed Olga's face towards Monkeyman's, making their lips touch each other.

Monkeyman and Olga's eyes widened in shock as they noticed their lips met... but they smiled as they kept kissing one another. Helga gave a smile as she said, "My work here is done for the day..."

Helga then happily walked over as she noticed Arnold from nearby, sitting down and looking over his drawings that he pulled out. In other words, he wasn't paying attention to the party. Helga just watched as she saw Phoebe and Gerald walking over to him.

"Hey, man, why aren't you with Rhonda?" Gerald asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is she waiting for me?" Arnold yelped as he got up.

"At the moment, she's hanging with Curly's weird friends. I'm sure she'd like to be with you, though." Gerald said as Phoebe looked over the pictures.

"Hey... what are these, anyway?" Phoebe said.

"Just some drawings I made based on weird dreams I had. I was just looking at this one..." Arnold said, pointing towards this drawing, which was the pirate ship one in the river.

"Hey..." Phoebe blinked. "That picture looked something similar to what happened today... except for that pink bow wearing girl sitting down... juggling and... the pirate shi-"

Phoebe looked again. "Juggling?"

"What's going on?" Gerald asked as he sat down alongside Arnold and Phoebe as Helga peered her ear in.

"Earlier today, I saw a pirate ship sailing by the river." Arnold said. "Kinda like what I drew in my dream. But I didn't see that pink bow wearing girl anywhere in it..."

"Maybe she's invisible. And I mean it seriously." Phoebe said as Arnold and Gerald turned to her. "I know I'm usually one to debunk every story that people make up in terms of legends and that... but what if it's not... maybe there's a bigger picture going on."

"How do you figure?" Arnold asked.

"Earlier today, when we had the surprise dent near our bridge, I looked out the window... and I saw three objects being thrown around. As if it was being..."

"...juggled?" Arnold asked as he looked at the picture again. Phoebe nodded. "If what you say is true, and suppose this girl is invisible... then maybe my dreams have been... prophetic?"

"Hold up, I'm not following this!" Gerald said as Arnold and Phoebe turned to him. "Are you telling me that this girl that's in this picture exists, only she's invisible? And if so, HOW is she invisible?"

"I don't know, but maybe it's like that weird picture we saw in Curly's mind... we saw a picture of all of us as students... that pink bow wearing girl was one of them among us!" Arnold explained.

"It's plausible..." Phoebe said. "Arnold, if you get another prophetic dream, you need to tell us right away."

"Uh... should we tell the others?" Gerald asked.

"Forget it, nobody would believe us." Arnold sighed. "Let's just keep this to ourselves for now..."

Phoebe nodded as Helga took a deep breath. Gerald sighed. "I hope we're not making a huge mistake."

Helga felt she seen enough as she started to walk back over... stopping to see Monkeyman and Olga still dancing and exchanging kisses as they laughed.

"Wow..." Olga giggled. "I never took you to be a great kisser..."

"And you, my sweetheart, are very beautiful." Monkeyman smiled as he tipped her head over to him. "Olga, I've been meaning to ask this, but..."

"Yo, Olga!" Sharlene's voice called out as Helga groaned. Sharlene came over and jumped between the two young adults as Sharlene winked to Monkeyman. "I'm going to have my little dance, if you don't mind, thank you."

"Uh... sure." Olga said oddly as she and Sharlene started dancing together.

Monkeyman gave a groan as Helga stared at him in sympathy. She growled as she turned to the dancing Olga and Sharlene. "You cock-blocker, Solara, you!"

"Come on, Olga, let's cut the rug, shall we?" Sharlene smiled as she started to happily dance as if she was in the forties. Olga raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she joined in.

Helga groaned as she came back over to Rhonda, Pudding and Curly, who were clapping for a still dancing Bucky. Pudding turned to Helga as she smiled, "Good party, eh, Helga onee-chan?"

"It was, but we have problems. If Sharlene keeps distracting Olga, I fear she'll never understand." Helga sighed.

"Then we're going to have to try harder. Helga, you better stay in my body if you're going to get any work done." Rhonda sighed as Curly started to strum the guy's guitar as Bucky did some odd dance with the other girls.

"Agreed." Helga sighed... then turned and smiled. "Not yet, though. Here comes your boyfriend!"

Rhonda yelped as Helga stayed a bit far away, Arnold coming over.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Rhonda. There were a few things I needed to organize." Arnold said.

Rhonda gave a giggle as she said, "You're cute, Arnold. Now come on, let's dance!"

Arnold gave a smile as he took his girlfriend's hand. "You took the words out of my mouth."

As Arnold and Rhonda went off to dance, Curly and Pudding smiled as they decided to dance along the big group of girls with Bucky, having the time of their lives. Needless to say, it was a pretty swinging party.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-four! How did you guys like it? Sorry if not much happened this chapter, I guess I just wanted to do a 'party' chapter! Next chapter will be the start of the adventure! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	235. Rhonda and Helga Make Plans

Here we go with the next chapter of 'Oh Rhonda'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Eduardo's wagon was all packed as Arnold got into the front seat, along with Sharlene and Caroline. The others were sitting in the back as Arnold unfurled the map as Eduardo nodded.

"Okay, so everyone's in the wagon?" Eduardo asked as he looked behind him.

"We're all good here!" Olga smiled as everyone gave a nod.

Eduardo gave a smile as he turned to Arnold and the two additional passengers. "It's been a while since I've traveled to that old shrine... I should tell you now, by foot, it's about a week away, but if we do this by wagon and oxen, we'll be there in about... two days at the most."

Arnold nodded. "All right. I'm the navigator, so let's do this!"

"Okay, kid, where do we go from here?" Eduardo smiled. "Which way?"

Sharlene and Caroline (AKA Solara and Marcie) wasted no time as they pointed in different directions, saying, "That way!"

Arnold shook his head as he pointed to the map. "According to the map, this way is the way towards the shrine."

Both Sharlene and Caroline looked at the map as Caroline/Marcie said, "He's right."

"Let's go!" Sharlene smiled as she hopped up in excitement and gave a smirk, her phone near her hand.

"Let's go forth, then! Hang on!" Eduardo said as the wagon started to get pulled by the horses.

As soon as everything went underway, Sharlene pulled up her phone as she whispered, "As soon as you see a wagon being pulled by two black horses, tail us!"

"Got it." La Sombra said as the phone started to hang up.

Sharlene gave a satisfactory smile as she hung up and put her phone away. From here on in, it was going to be smooth sailing... at least until the rendezvous point would hit.

* * *

All the while, inside the wagon, Phoebe was busy looking at the drawing that Arnold gave her before everyone had packed up for the journey. She examined it as she adjusted her glasses. The picture depicted the inside of the wagon, everything that was seated was the way it was... only something was odd. In between Rhonda and Olga was that same pink bow wearing blonde with the pig tails as she seemed to be comforting Olga in the picture... actually, just about everyone was in a sheer panic in that picture, even Rhonda who was even doing the same hand motions as the girl in the picture. Maybe it had something to do with the sword that pierced the opening, which got her mildly concerned. She noted everything in the journal she was writing down as she paused.

_"Something happens today in this wagon that got us in a panic... but what?" _Phoebe thought to herself as she noted everything down.

Rhonda (with Helga, once again, inside her mind) was looking around as she noted Phoebe writing everything down.

* * *

_"If I know Phoebe, she's way too smart for her own good." Helga gave a laugh as Rhonda was sitting nearby, twiddling her thumbs._

"I can see that. You think she suspects us?" _Rhonda asked, out of mere curiosity._

_"Somehow, I sincerely doubt it. But she seems to be pretty close. Anyway, my main focus right now is to get Olga to see who I am and who I can be... if I do that, I'll be able to get myself back to almost-solid form." Helga smiled._

"And then what will you do?" _Rhonda asked._

_Helga frowned. "Obviously, revenge against Solara is a first thing to come to mind before I get home... I made a mistake in trusting her, so... I'm doing this for everyone... for ruining my life... and for ruining Olga's."_

"You really care for Olga, don't you?" _Rhonda said, out of curiosity._

_Helga nodded as she turned to Rhonda. "In my timeline, I always thought Olga had it easy, the girl who loved attention, the straight-A student, the beautiful, oh-so perfect girl. But that girl actually had me around... and I made a mistake in hurting her. I'm her reason that she's being motivated to go on with life, and I just crushed it. Whereas in your world, take me away and while you do see that smiling girl, you also see someone who was clearly broken and being manipulated by a disguised witch who only pretended to be her friend so that she'd find me. That's why I'm here... I already got a little redemption and trust in the form of Phoebe and Arnold... I just want Olga to see that same trust, the fact that... I'll always be here for her... that I'm her... little sister in spirit."_

"And you need my body to do it." _Rhonda nodded. _"I suppose that makes sense... but what will happen to me when I get control?"

_"All I know is that if you want to see Olga as your... as your new mother, I suppose. Long story short, well, I want you to be happy with her..." Helga explained._

_Rhonda paused as she looked down in sadness. Helga yelped, realizing that she had hit a sensitive part of her as she explained, "Sorry. I know it's tough, knowing your parents have been... well..."_

"Killed? By a psychotic little girl who was in the guise of an adult friend of the girl taking care of me?" _Rhonda said. Helga could only nod. After a slight pause, Rhonda took a deep breath. _"I want to go with you."

_"What?" Helga shook her head in shock._

"That Solara girl MURDERED the family I had for years, she left me orphaned and I didn't even know about it!" _Rhonda frowned. Helga looked at her in concern as Rhonda sighed. _"I'm not mad at you, Helga, I understand why you did it... I guess some of your influence is rubbing off on me... I mean, how was I to know what happened in between the start of my pre-school days to the day you released me?"

_"Rhonda..." Helga started._

"Let me go with you, Helga. I'm not changing my mind. You told me she ruined your life... guess what, she ruined mine too!" _Rhonda frowned._

_Helga looked down. "You know as well as I do that I can't let you come with me. Solara has devil-like powers she can control... what if she kills you, too? No, you need to stay with Olga. Right now, she needs all the support she can. She likes you, Rhonda. She sees you like a daughter and..." Helga's eyes widened. "That's it!"_

"Huh?" _Rhonda asked._

_"I've been approaching this problem all wrong! I do need to let her know I'm her sister without her seeing me, but... at the same time, I need to convince her that I'm, and in turn you, are her little girl... her adopted daughter... even if you have to call her mom or something... which is going to be pretty weird, as I keep calling her Olga the whole time I knew her..."_

"You think it'll work?" _Rhonda asked._

_"Who knows for sure... but if I don't see that rainbow flash in Olga's eyes... then, who knows what'll happen to this world..." Helga sighed._

* * *

During the time Olga was thinking, she looked down at Rhonda as she looked deep in thought. When she noticed the slight tears in her eyes, she looked down in sympathy as she put her arm around her, as if trying to hug her. Rhonda (both her and Helga) looked up at her, and hugged her back, out of comfort. Olga sighed as she felt relaxed, knowing that as long as she and Rhonda were with each other, they felt safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way down near the river, La Sombra was using a telescope to spot the incoming wagon... and sure enough, as soon as he saw the wagon coming over and moving alongside the cliff, La Sombra turned to the devilish crew Solara provided. "All right, demons, this is no time for Halloween candy! Let's tail that boat to the rendezvous point and then... we initiate the attack!"

The demons started cheering as La Sombra nodded. "Let's go, mateys! Anchors away!"

With that, the boat started to move as La Sombra held up his broadsword in delight, as the unsuspecting wagon continued alongside the path.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-five! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	236. Learning of River Pirates

Here we go with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

As the wagon continued right along, Carver looked outside as he saw the pirate ship lead by La Sombra and Solara's demons following not too far behind, but far enough so as not to be seen. Carver sighed as he looked at his watch, knowing pretty soon it would be time to...

He looked closer at his watch as he shook it. "Right, watch stopped."

"What's the problem?" Monkeyman asked, turning to Carver as he leaned his watch to his ear.

"Sorry, my watch kind of stopped." Carver said as he sighed.

"Well, let me see what I can do to fix it..." Monkeyman said as Carver handed him the watch. Monkeyman turned the back as he pulled out a screwdriver and started uncscewing the screws. Carver raised an eyebrow as he watched.

Monkeyman then opened the back of the watch and pulled out a small circular battery. Monkeyman hummed as he took out another circular battery and put it in the watch as he nodded. He screwed in the back of the watch as he checked the time on his watch and set it up as he clicked it. "Here you go."

Carver took the watch and noticed that it was moving again. Carver leaned his ear towards his watch and heard it ticking. "Wow... that's amazing, Monk."

"Thanks, citizen." Monkeyman smiled. "You know, it's what I do the best."

"So I hear." Carver said, then sighed as he looked out the window.

Monkeyman raised an eyebrow in concern. "Something the matter?"

"Oh... nothing much." Carver said as he sighed as he hummed a little tune to himself.

With the kids, Lorenzo was reading a book on the jungles as he raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What is it, Lorenzo?" Tucker asked, turning to him in curiosity.

"Take a listen to this, amigos." Lorenzo said as everyone gathered close to him. "I was just reading more on Central America, and according to the book, there's a little section dedicated to river pirates."

"River pirates?" Lila asked as everyone (save for Rhonda (and Helga inside Rhonda's body), Curly, Bucky and Pudding) gave a look of interest.

"Yeah, according to this book, river pirates have been known to roam the rivers in search of valuables. There is also legend of a river pirate known as La Sombra."

That got Rhonda/Helga's attention, as did Olga's as Olga said, "La Sombra? Where have I heard that name before?"

"I think from Arnold's father's journal. Remember? It said something about a pirate that had an artifact of the Green-Eyed People..." Rhonda (with Helga controlling) explained.

"...the one who stole La Corazon, of course!" Olga said as she snapped her fingers. It was at that moment that everyone just looked at the two in confusion as Olga chuckled nervously. "Uh, sorry. Little bit of an inside story. You probably wouldn't have understood unless you heard it."

"Ah... well, anyway, according to legend, La Sombra is known to be a legendary river pirate that has been known to get younger in age, stealing anything and everything in sight." Lorenzo paused... before handing the book over to Gerald. "Here, Gerald, you're much better at this than I am."

"Of course! They don't call me the legendary storyteller for nothing!" Gerald smirked.

"Nobody calls you that at all." Phoebe said in a deadpan voice. Gerald glared at Phoebe as she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll keep silent."

"Phoebe, girl, I love you, but do you have to be a Debbie Downer when it comes to my legendary storytelling?" Gerald asked.

"While I will admit that there are a few parts that are true, there are still some theories that are freaking far-fetched!" Phoebe frowned. "I mean, there is still a freaking shark in the river that you people believe to be a legendary fish, and the whole Wheezin' Ed story was based around a tragic accident in an amusement park!"

"All of which made for quite entertaining adventures." Curly said as Bucky and Pudding nodded.

"All in the past. Now, let's get back to this, shall we?" Gerald coughed as he started to read. "'The Legend of La Sombra'. Nobody knows of this man's past or even his real name, but all that is known is that he was one of the most well-known river pirates for an unknown number of years, not even this historian knows."

"If the historian doesn't know, then why put it in the book?" Phoebe snarked, which gave a giggle from Rhonda (or rather, Helga, loving the snark coming out of Phoebe.)

"Phoebe..."

"Sorry. I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you. Anyway, ever since 1992, La Sombra had mysteriously stopped his attacks and has rumored to gone into hiding, with the riches he had collected. Nobody knows where he went, some assume he died, and others assumed he retired to a nice little cottage somewhere..." Gerald frowned. "Now that doesn't make any sense. A cottage? These are more far-fetched than the legends I tell!"

"HA! You do admit your stories are far-fetched!" Phoebe smirked, pointing to Gerald.

Gerald yelped, realizing his mistake... before recovering. "Okay, maybe SOME of the legends I tell seem far-fetched... but still, they're pretty entertaining stories to tell... anyway, that's all there is the book. Other than unless he decides to strike again, nobody has heard from him since."

"Wow..." Lila whispered. "That is some legend."

"You don't think there are river pirates around in this area, do you?" Nadine asked.

Olga smiled as she turned to Nadine. "Oh, Nadine, if there were river pirates still boating around, we would know firsthand. Besides, there weren't any river pirates on our way to the village, so there's no chance we'll run into one here."

Carver looked down in guilt as he turned his direction towards the window, seeing the boat still coming. He sighed, thinking to himself, _"You have no idea how wrong you are."_

* * *

"We're getting close to the rendezvous point." La Sombra said as he gave a smirk as a few demons were on lookout. "Pretty soon, I'll be able to secure that map from that kid. Hopefully, that Solara girl keeps her word."

La Sombra smirked as he saw the bridge coming up. He took a deep breath. "And if that spawn of those two adventurers are in... oh, that spawn has no idea what's to come to him. You ever hear that proverb that says that revenge is a dish best served luke-warm that's chocolate pot roast with pistach- with dissmashm- with mustac- with green gravy?"

The demon, who was standing next to him, just looked at La Sombra weirdly as he continued, "Well, it's very luke-warm that's chocolate pot roast with gristac- with pistack- with mismatchi- er, with yogurt... on the seaside!"

The demon standing next to La Sombra still looked at the river pirate in confusion as La Sombra frowned. "Oh, suck it, it's fun."

* * *

"Keep leading the way!" Eduardo said as Arnold kept looking at the map.

"All right, I think we're nearing a bridge, is this right?" Arnold said, looking closely at the map.

"Let me see it." Sharlene said, offering her hand. Arnold, not without a second thought, handed Sharlene the map, much to Caroline's concern as Sharlene kept examining the map. "Okay, hmmm... let's see here, uh-huh and..."

Sharlene gave a nod as she handed the map back to Arnold. "Yep, there's the bridge!"

Eduardo looked ahead and nodded as he led the horses towards the bridge. But, sensing something, he stopped the carriage.

"Whoa!" Sharlene yelped as she frowned, "Hey, why'd we stop?"

"...there's something not right in the air." Eduardo frowned as Sharlene crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Arnold asked as everyone peeked out of the wagon, wondering what's going on.

"I can feel... that river pirates are around this area." Eduardo frowned as he looked around.

"River pirates? Those are still around?" Olga asked.

"Believe it or not, river pirates can be anywhere at anytime." Eduardo explained as he looked around. As everyone was focused on Eduardo, Sharlene was busy as she pulled out a pocket knife and started to cut the ropes that Eduardo held on to as the horses were released. "You just never know when they're lurking. Hell, they could be following right now, and we wouldn't even know about it."

"Sounds like trouble." Caroline/Marcie said.

"She's right, you know. Loads of trouble." Pudding nodded.

"Indeed." Eduardo said. "But I don't know why I'm getting this urge... hopefully, we won't be able to run into them any time soon."

Sharlene then used her foot sneakily to kick the horses as they got spooked and galloped over to the bridge. Eduardo blinked as everyone turned in confusion, wondering why the horses were...

"How did they get out, I was sure I had the rope secured." Eduardo asked in confusion.

"You must have not tied your horses hard enough." Sharlene shrugged as Caroline, Bucky, Pudding, Curly and Rhonda (Helga) looked at Sharlene suspiciously.

But then, at that moment in time, a cannonball came crashing through as the bridge got knocked down as the horses fell off the bridge and down into the cliff. Arnold gasped. "Oh no! The bridge!"

Phoebe, curiously, looked out the window side where Carver had been looking out and gasped. "Uh, guys? You might want to take a look to your right."

Everyone turned and gasped as they saw a ship coming over... more specifically, a pirate ship, and it seemed nobody was on deck at the moment save for a mysterious cloaked figure.

The mysterious cloaked figure just so happened to be La Sombra, who just gave a smirk as he looked up and stopped the ship. He knew that this was going to get good...

As for Caroline/Marcie, she turned towards Pudding, Bucky and Curly as the three gave a nod and stood their ground, ready for anything.

Arnold and Phoebe looked shocked as they looked at each other, knowing this was the exact same ship from before.

Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine and Lila just watched in shock as they wondered who could be on this boat. Monkeyman was taking a deep breath as he stood his ground, knowing that if anything happened, he'll be there to defend his friends.

As for Rhonda and Helga, in their minds, they looked at each other as they nodded. Helga took that moment to leave Rhonda's body as she went into spirit form as Olga, a little scared, held Rhonda a bit tight. Knowing not much else to do, Helga could only put a reassuring hand on Olga, even if she knew she couldn't see her...

All the while, Olga felt something touching her shoulder. She couldn't explain it, but it somehow felt... like someone was there to watch over her.

As for Carver, he sighed as he looked down in guilt, knowing what was going to happen. Sharlene/Solara, on the other hand, gave a wicked smile as she looked over towards the three girls and shuffled her hands. If this worked, she'll get rid of Helga, kill Rhonda and break Olga and Olga would not be any the wiser...

Needless to say, there was a range of emotions going through everyone's minds right now.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-six! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	237. Getting Captured

Time for the next chapter, and a really big one at that! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Dead silence save for the chirping of birds filled the air as everyone took a look at the ship as Bucky pulled out a telescope and looked into it to examine. Curly turned to Bucky as he asked, "What do you see?"

"Well, the wood work seems really nice, the paint job could be better, but with a little orange..." Bucky started.

"I meant who's on the ship!" Curly hissed.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, right!" Bucky said, looking closer at the telescope.

* * *

Back over on the ship, La Sombra, still under his cloak, gave a smirk as he knew all the demons were cleverly in hiding, waiting to attack at any moment (or, he knew they were dressing up to seem human), but he gave a nod.

* * *

"...er... one person, it seems. Though there could be more in the bottom of the ship." Bucky described.

"Is that one of those river pirates we were discussing earlier?" Gerald asked.

"It could very well be." Eduardo said. "I mean, there is a pirate ship, and there is a pirate captain, but if what your friend here says is true, then there could be more of them down below..."

As Sharlene's eyes were glowing red without anybody noticing, Arnold took Bucky's telescope as he peeked at it. "Seems you're not off. Somebody else is coming out of the ship... and it looks like a person in regular clothing... and an eye-patch over the eye."

"Should we run away?" Olga asked.

"Not yet." Eduardo shook his head. "Let's wait and see what's going on first..."

"I really think we should run." Olga smiled nervously.

"Olga, Eduardo's our guide, if he says we should wait and see, we'll wait and see." Rhonda said as Sharlene's eyes stopped glowing red as she gave a satisfied nod.

Olga looked over at the ship, still feeling unsure. She felt something was wrong, but for now, she had to trust Rhonda's word. Helga, watching from nearby, just nodded.

* * *

The demon, dressed up as a human pirate, felt the glowing eyes as they glowed as he went over to La Sombra. "Sombra, Solara just gave the signal. We're getting them in the water."

"Perfect..." La Sombra said as the demon pirate handed La Sombra a megaphone. La Sombra looked at the megaphone in confusion as he asked, "Uh, what is this?"

"Speak into it and convince them to get to the ship! Solara's orders!" The demon frowned.

La Sombra nodded as he held up the megaphone to his mouth... then stopped as he turned to the demon. "What do I tell them?"

The demon groaned as he put a hand on his head as he took the megaphone from Sombra's hand. "Give me that!"

The demon then put the megaphone to his mouth as he coughed. "Hello, hello? Testing, one, two, three, f-f-four."

* * *

"Can you hear me up there?" The voice called the others as everyone looked at each other, unsure as if to answer.

Sharlene/Solara, without hesitation, pulled out a megaphone of her own as she turned it on. Phoebe and Arnold noted that oddity, as they knew that a megaphone couldn't possibly fit in anyone's pockets. Both of them looked at each other took note of it. Sharlene/Solara then put the megaphone over her mouth as she spoke. "Yes, we hear you. To whom are we speaking?"

"Er... uh... I am a... game show host... from Game Show Network!" The voice called back.

Everybody just stared in disbelief, as even Caroline/Marcie and Sharlene/Solara just looked with deadpanned expressions. "...what."

* * *

Even La Sombra was looking flabbergasted as the demon coughed. "Er... that's right. I'm the host of... "Cash Cab", and you all have won a chance at a game show! As we take you to our destination, you will be given questions to answer, and depending how many you get right, you get a lot of money!"

* * *

"Cash Cab?" Gerald asked as he turned to the others. "What the heck is that?"

Sharlene/Solara growled as she muttered under her breath, "Idiot demons, that show hasn't even aired yet!"

Everyone else just looked at each other as Monkeyman took the megaphone as he said through it, "If the show is named 'Cash Cab', why are you on a ship?"

"Uh... well... it's a crossover special edition episode... with 'Survivor'!" The voice from the other megaphone called back as everyone just stared in confusion.

* * *

La Sombra just looked even more flabbergasted as he started whispering to the demon, "What are you doing?"

"Will you just help me out here!" The demon whispered as he handed the megaphone over to La Sombra.

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even know the first aspect of Survivor!" La Sombra frowned.

"Ever hear of Jeff Probst?" The demon argued.

"Er..." La Sombra paused... then put his mouth to the megaphone to speak. "You heard correctly. Drop your buffs, we're switching things up!"

* * *

Everyone paused as they looked at each other. Nadine then took a deep breath as she asked, "What do you guys think?"

"The offer sounds tempting... but I don't see any TV cameras." Tucker said.

"Maybe they're all inside the ship?" Lorenzo asked.

"I don't know, something about this doesn't seem right." Olga said as she got a little uncomfortable.

Arnold nodded. "Indeed. But maybe they could help us reach our destination a little faster if we went by boat since... well, the bridge is out and the horses are down. Eduardo, do you think we can ford the river?"

"We could, but it's dangerous business." Eduardo said.

Everyone stared as Sharlene/Solara was holding her hand to her head, wondering how in the world they were going to buy this story, even Helga was facepalming at this moment.

After a moment, Olga turned to Arnold as she asked, "If we follow the river, how close will we be to our destination?"

Arnold paused as he looked at the map. "Let's see... if we follow the river from here... we will be able to skip a lot of the path... but we'll be able to reach this area close to nightfall, then we'll continue straight and arrive to where my parents were last seen in the morning."

"Hmmm..." Olga paused... then took a deep breath. "Let's ford the river."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eduardo asked as everyone got out of the wagon. "We'll have to climb down and push it into the river before we get in. And we don't have much in terms of weapons, so we could very well be sitting ducks."

"Maybe so, but do you want to mess with the king of reality shows?" Olga said. "I mean, it's the host of Survivor, he's a celebrity!"

"Right, we can't actually say the guy's name." Bucky muttered.

Arnold nodded as he turned to the others, "You heard her, let's ford the river!"

Everyone nodded as Sharlene/Solara, Caroline/Marcie and Helga just stared dumbfounded as Helga said to herself, "They actually FELL for it?"

* * *

Over at the ship, the demon pirate watched from port as he saw the group climbing down the cliff, pulling and pushing the wagon down near the river. "It seems they are fording the river."

"Perfect." La Sombra said as he walked down. "As soon as they get close, arm the cannons."

"Aye aye." The demon pirate nodded as he started to go down to the downstairs deck.

La Sombra gave a smirk as he stood his ground.

Over near the water, Arnold was the last person to push the wagon converted boat in as he climbed aboard. Eduardo tore up the wagon's builds as he improvised a little sail as he put them up in the middle of the boat. Eduardo nodded as he turned to the others. "Okay, see that hatch below your feet?"

Rhonda looked down and nodded.

"Open the hatch and there should be two oars." Eduardo instructed as Rhonda did so, pulling out the oars. "We can use them to row faster, so you better put them out."

"Got it." Rhonda said as she threw the oars in the water. Eduardo's eyes widened as everyone groaned. "That's not what I meant!"

"Hey, give me a break! I'm new at this river travelling system as most of us is!" Rhonda groaned.

Sharlene/Solara gave a smirk as her eyes started to glow red once again, this time, Caroline/Marcie noticing. She sighed, knowing that this was going to lead to a trap.

But before anybody could say anything further, Gerald turned as he saw cannons coming out from the ship windows. "Uh... I think they're arming cannons."

"What?" Eduardo said as he took Bucky's telescope and peeked through it... and frowned. "We're being taken by river pirates, I knew it!"

"We've been bamboozled!" Olga said in a panic as she turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, dive in and get the oars, quick!"

"FIRE!" La Sombra's voice was heard.

"Too late." Phoebe sighed as cannons started firing as the cannonballs landed in the water, causing the wagon-turned-boat to make waves as everyone was holding on in a panic.

"I did not see this coming at all!" Sharlene/Solara gave a fake gasp as her eyes stopped glowing. "Hang on!"

Everyone screamed as the wagon-turned-boat flew up in the air as La Sombra watched in glee.

The boat landed safely as some stuff fell out. Everyone took a deep breath and panted as Arnold turned to everyone. "What's our supply stash like?"

"We lost our first-aid kit... we lost a fourth of our food supply for the day... and I lost my books on Central America!" Lorenzo said, counting the supplies they did have quickly.

"Oh no!" Gerald groaned.

"I know, I so wanted to spot a flamingo too!" Lorenzo said.

Arnold turned to Monkeyman as he asked, "Monkeyman, do you think you can dive in and swim faster."

"Alas, there's many feats I can do... but I'm not the one who does the impossible." Monkeyman said.

"What weapons do we have?" Rhonda asked in worry.

"Er, according to the list that says we don't have any weapons..." Phoebe said, checking a list, then she said in a deadpan voice, "...we don't have weapons!"

Everyone then took a deep breath as they heard the voice coming out of the megaphone again. "This is the captain of the ship. As of now, you all are being captured. All of you come along quietly."

With that said, two ropes came down and attached to each side of the boat as the boat started to get lifted. Everyone turned to each other in worry as they took a deep breath, wondering what was going to happen. They took a deep breath, anticipating the inevitable.

Pretty soon, as they were lifted to the main part of the ship, everyone turned as the man, now with the hood down on his cloak, gave a frown. Eduardo gasped, recognizing the face. "La Sombra."

"That's right." La Sombra smirked. "I came out of retirement, and I think capturing you people was the perfect first job to get back to."

"Ha ha, nice to see you have a mid-life crisis going, that's nice." Monkeyman chuckled nervously. "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with that, oh, no no no... I think you should do whatever you like."

Olga turned to the kids as she motioned them to just keep quiet. La Sombra laughed as he said, "Oh, indeed, you are correct, my friend. Everybody's going to have to get back to a good ol' hobby every now and again..."

La Sombra nodded as he started pacing around. "I will admit, that the whole... 'game show' business was a little out there, but you have to forgive someone growing old... he's a little rusty when it comes to... getting back in the groove, if you know what I mean..."

La Sombra then turned around as everyone noticed more pirate like beings (though most saw them as humans) came out as La Sombra smiled. "Even got a new crew and all that. All in all, good fun."

La Sombra paused as Eduardo gave a nervous smile as he said, "Uh, yeah, that's great you're going through a mid-life crisis and all that, so now that you captured us, you're going to let us go, right?"

La Sombra turned to Eduardo as he paused. "Hey, wait a minute... I've seen you before... a few times, in fact... you're the Shortman couple's little stooge!"

"For your information, I HAPPEN to be Miles and Stella's best friend and fellow helper!" Eduardo frowned, crossing his arms.

"Fellow helper, which reminds me, they have stolen something I have been keeping, you heard of it, La Corazon?" La Sombra asked as he looked around... before he noticed Arnold. "Hmmm... you, kid with the green shirt. You remind me of that Stella girl that ruined my life... actually, you even have the same shape of her oval head. Actually, the eyes remind me of that Miles' guy as well, and..."

His eyes widened as he gave a smirk. "Oh my... don't tell me that I actually have..."

"The son of the Shortmans." Arnold finished.

"The heir, the spawn, the... oh, I can spout out many synonyms for 'love-child', but that could take all day." La Sombra smirked as nobody noticed Bucky, Pudding and Curly slowly backing away as Curly turned to Marcie/Caroline.

"Caroline, we're going to slip out while they're distracted, don't worry, we'll find a way to get everyone out!" Curly whispered as Marcie could only nod and shifted her head sideways.

"Hmmm..." La Sombra said as he turned to some pirate demons. "Take the Shortmans' stooge to the other room. If he doesn't talk..." La Sombra then gave the 'knife to the neck' motion. "I'll take the spawn and see what he knows! Take the rest to separate rooms below deck... except for red shirt girl, girl with the singular pony-tail, raven haired business woman and regular adult with the frantic look! Take them to the back room!"

"What?" Olga gasped.

"They captured us!" Rhonda gasped. "Oh no, this is it! This is the end of the line!"

"HEY!" Olga said as everyone yelped, each of them getting captured as Arnold yelped as he got his mouth covered.

Sharlene gasped as someone grabbed her. "Hey, let me go! Help me!"

Helga was about to use the opportunity to escape, but Sharlene, being clever, quickly waved her hand frantically as Helga yelped, as she got suckered into her hand, which clamped around her neck as Helga yelped, being choked, even though she was a spirit right now.

Everyone gasped as they were getting captured as Rhonda screamed, "Someone, help! Olga, please! Arnold! Anybody! Don't let them take me to the back-room!"

"Rhonda!" Olga screamed as she tried to get loose, but the pirates had a firm grip. Everyone seemed to try to get out of the grasp, but it was no use.

Helga tried to get out of Sharlene/Solara's grasp as she started to struggle. Then, trying to get out, she yelled, "Olga, please, don't let her kill me!"

For some reason, the words got to Olga as she suddenly felt... odd. She knew the voice, yet at the same time, she didn't know who it was.

As everyone got marched into the cells, one of the demon pirates nodded as he gave a head count... then realized something as he started counting again... there were three people missing from the group. He started looking around as Bucky, Pudding and Curly (the former two back in their old forms) looked over as Pudding said, "Okay, so we better make this count..."

"Hopefully, when Marcie told us this plan, she knew what she was doing..." Bucky said nervously.

"We have to do this, guys! If we don't save everyone here, then we set everything up for nothing!" Curly said... as he frowned. "No, we need to get everyone saved... this Rhonda may not like me in this universe... but I'll be darned if she dies."

"Somewhere, I hear the Mission Impossible music beginning to play. Come on, let's get to work!" Bucky smirked as he, Pudding and Curly disappeared from inside the boat.

* * *

Gerald, Tucker, Lorenzo, Nadine, Lila, Phoebe, Olga and Monkeyman were then thrown in a cell as they heard it locking up. Everyone just stared as Gerald groaned, "Captured. This is how we're going to end this... captured, being enslaved, Arnold is gone... what do we do?"

Everyone looked at each other, honestly unsure as Monkeyman sighed. "I really don't know..."

Olga then looked out the jail cell as she just stared blankly. "Rhonda... Rhonda... I got to save her..."

* * *

Arnold was then pushed down on the chair as La Sombra sat down at the other end and sipped some coffee. "So... spawn of the Shortman..."

"My name is Arnold." Arnold frowned.

"Oh, whatever they call you... I suppose I should cut right to the chase..." La Sombra smiled.

Arnold frowned as he gave a glare towards La Sombra. He knew what the river pirate wanted, and he wasn't going to say a word.

* * *

"Bravo, bravo!" Sharlene clapped as she had transformed back into Solara, the kid like appearance dancing in glee as Caroline and Rhonda were captured and tied up, Caroline now turned back into Marcie as the old woman gave a frown. "How did you like my 'oh help, I'm in peril' trick! I think it deserves a four... out of five!"

"I've seen better." Marcie frowned as Solara had held Helga by the shirt.

"As for you, you've been avoiding me so nicely over the last ten to eleven years... but today... this ends here!" Solara said as she turned to Carver, who was now turned into his regular demon form. "Carver, bring me some lemon and tarter sauce. I'm going to have a nice order of fish, with a human soul on the side."

"What about those two?" Carver asked, pointing to the tied up Marcie and Rhonda.

"Oh, I'll kill her once I'm done demolishing this soul. If squashing her life doesn't do it... then maybe eating her will be just as satisfying!" Solara smirked. "It's not blood...but hey, anything's worth a try, huh?"

Helga yelped as Sharlene kept a tight grip on Helga. She was really hoping for a miracle now!

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-seven! How did you guys like it? Next chapter up will be a fun, yet tough battle, so don't miss it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	238. The First Battle Part 1

Moving on to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The demon pirates were chattering amongst themselves as they were carrying the wagon-boat that held Curly, Bucky and Pudding as the three were arranging a battle plan.

"Okay, so we got everything all figured?" Curly asked as Pudding looked over the plan.

"Yeah. Bucky goes and saves Rhonda, Helga and Marcie, then goes out to find Arnold. Meanwhile, Curly, you go over and find the cell where the others are being held. Communicate to me, and I'll teleport you guys back." Pudding said as she put in a small radar with a red button.

"What about that other guy... Eduardo, right?" Bucky asked.

Pudding sighed. "If one of the green lights indicating that it disappeared means anything... that means it's too late to save him."

"Yeesh." Curly and Bucky winced as the two boys nodded.

"Remember guys, I can teleport six people at a time. And the exact number has to be six. Remember, Helga's a spirit, so she'll have to ride in Rhonda's body." Pudding said.

"Got it." Curly nodded.

"We'll get them back before you know it..." Bucky said as he dug around his bag. "But if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right!"

Bucky then hopped in his bag as he dug around... then he jumped out, wearing a blue outfit similar to Captain America's. "Eh? Eh?"

Pudding and Curly rolled their eyes, but nodded as he said, "As long as you're in your human form when you're near Arnold."

"I'll let you know when you're near!" Pudding said as she put on the head set. "You go on ahead!"

Curly and Bucky nodded as they jumped out and started crawling back. Pudding paused as she looked around... and spotted a cannon from nearby. Thanking her life there were no people guarding this boat, she jumped out and grabbed the cannon.

* * *

Curly and Bucky meanwhile started walking stealthily as Bucky peeked out to see a demon eating a ham dinner.

"Oh yeah, chow down, tubby." Bucky muttered as he and Curly snuck past the room and got to a fork.

"Okay... if the map we have of this ship proves correct... Rhonda and them are on the right, and our other prisoners are on the left." Curly said, pointing to both directions.

"All right, time we get this started!" Bucky said as he went immediately to the right, Curly to the left.

* * *

"You know, boy, I'm not willing to put any harm..." La Sombra said as he started to sip his tea. "But come, come, you must be famished."

La Sombra then presented a dish of food. "Come, come, eat up, eat up."

Arnold frowned. "I'm not hungry."

"Ah, not hungry, huh? Very well, I understand, you were just captured by a legendary pirate... a pirate that was defeated by your parents..." La Sombra said as he pushed the food aside.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, Solara smirked as she turned on the stove and put a pot of boiling water on. Helga yelped as Solara held her by the collar. Solara smirked towards the spirit girl as she asked, "Any last words before you're cooked?"

"Yeah, I-" Helga started before she got choked.

Rhonda could only watch uncomfortably as she didn't know what to do. Marcie carefully hopped her chair over and whispered, "Pst! Rhonda! Reach into my pocket."

Rhonda blinked in confusion as she used her hand to dig around Marcie's pocket... and pulled out a doctor's needle, still with some kind of juice on it. Rhonda stared in confusion as Marcie whispered, "Long story short, Helga and I went to visit Dr. MacFarlane for some weapons. Very nice guy. Really good. Listen up, I can cut you loose with my own powers, but they're very limited, like Solara's is. When I do, get up and throw the needle in her back."

Rhonda paused as she looked at the needle and then whispered, "I don't know about this..."

"You don't have to trust me, but Helga will die... and she won't go back to her own world. Do you want Helga to go back? Besides, Solara did kill your parents." Marcie explained.

Rhonda's eyes widened, realizing she had never thought about that. She growled as she whispered, "Marcie... Caroline, whoever you are... release me."

* * *

Curly hummed as he started to sneak around, looking around at the cells. "Cell four, cell five... here we go, cell number six..."

Curly then waved around his hand as a key started to form. Humming to himself, he jammed the key and turned it.

Inside the cell, all the kids looked up as Olga and Monkeyman did a double take as Curly smirked. "So, what are you all in for?"

"Curly?" Gerald asked.

"Ssh! Keep it down!" Curly whispered as Olga started doing a headcount.

"How did- I mean... when di-" Nadine started.

"I wish things would be explained, but now is not a good time. You just have to go along with it." Curly said as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Code Mew, this is Curls! I got the people freed! Beam Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, Tucker, Lila and Lorenzo to your location. I'm taking Monkeyman and Olga with me."

"Got it, na no da!" Pudding's voice was heard as everyone blinked in confusion. Before anybody could question anything, said people got teleported out, causing Olga to jump around in confusion.

"What the heck is going on? Who are you?" Olga asked, looking at Curly.

"I love to give you a story about all this, but that needs to come at a later time. I know you want an explanation, but that needs to come later. Right now, Rhonda and Arnold are in danger." Curly said.

Monkeyman paused as he looked at Curly. "Beaming... weirdness that goes on... I think I might have read about something like this."

"Something like what?" Olga asked.

"It was from an old fantasy novel from sometime ago, but it's said that the causes of weirdness can be attributed to a religion believed to have been made up... it's called the 'Craz-E' religion." Monkeyman said.

Curly whistled. "Look at you, you're educated well."

"...what?" Olga asked.

"...I know you want explanations, but that has to wait." Curly said. "Right now, Rhonda is in danger."

Olga's eyes widened as she gasped... then growled. "If those pirates did anything to my little girl, I swear to God!"

"Swear to Marcie." Curly mumbled.

"Eh?"

"Come on!"

* * *

Back in the other room, Solara was trying hard to push Helga into the boiling pot, but Helga was holding on to both sides of the pot as Solara smirked. "You know, spirits eventually feel heat from the hands like humans do... they don't want them burn, you have to let go..."

"I... can... take... the... heat!" Helga grunted as Solara kept trying to push her in.

At that moment, Marcie had got Rhonda untied as she stood up as she yelled, "HEY!"

Solara turned to Rhonda in confusion, doing a double take as Rhonda held the syringe needle and threw it. "Smile, you son of a..."

Helga gasped as she frowned, "Rhonda, I'm surprised at you."

At that moment, the syringe needle made contact with Solara's legs as Solara's eyes widened as she loosened the grip on Helga's body. At that moment, Helga flipped over and entered in Rhonda's body, once again, safe.

"Ugh... son of a bitch!" Solara uttered as she held her legs. "My holy magic... is... ugh, it's being suppressed!"

"What do you think?" Rhonda (controlling herself) asked. "Let's get this girl, she killed my parents."

"We can't do that." Marcie said, releasing her as Solara keeled over.

"Why not? She killed my-" Rhonda asked.

"Though she is a bad girl, we can't kill her. Do you want to be like her, Rhonda? Do you?" Marcie asked.

Rhonda paused as Helga (taking control) said in Rhonda's voice, "Come on, Marcie, let's get out of here!"

"Carter..." Solara coughed. "Block the door."

Carter, sitting nearby, sighed as he ran over and blocked the door. "Sorry guys. Orders, you understand."

"Oh, but Carver..." Marcie looked down. "You know she just manipulates people like you into demons..."

"It's too late for me... I follow her orders now..." Carver sighed...

But then, all of a sudden, the door broke opened as everyone jumped. Outside the door was Bucky, wearing the Captain America uniform as he said, "All right, Avengers Assemble!"

Bucky paused as he looked around. "Oh... yeah, just me here... oh whatever, have a taste of the mighty shield!"

Bucky then threw the shield at Solara as Solara got whacked on the head with it. Solara rubbed her head in mere annoyance as he motioned to the others. "All right, help is here, and you guys are outnumbered!"

Solara looked at Bucky and giggled. "You think WE'RE outnumbered?"

Solara then raised a hand and yelled out an uncommon wail, causing Rhonda on the outside to cover her ears (and Rhonda and Helga on the inside to cover theirs)

"What's going on?" Rhonda (Helga) asked.

"She gave a cry of the demons, we got to go." Marcie said as she crossed her arms, turning into Caroline. "Meet you guys back on the boat."

As soon as Caroline/Marcie teleported back, Rhonda/Helga and Bucky turned as they saw a bunch of pirates. Bucky raised the radio as he asked, "Er, Code Mew, as you can tell from Ma- Caroline beaming in, she made it safe, but... me and Rhonda are running into troubles right now, trying to get Arnold, do you think you can teleport us away from the demons she summoned?"

* * *

Pudding, sitting on the seat in her disguise and wearing a head-set was talking to a radar as the other kids (along with Caroline, who was just sitting to join them), gave a nod as she said, "Give me a moment, I'll try to get rough coordinates to see where Arnold is located."

As Pudding turned off the radio, everyone was just staring at Pudding in confusion as Phoebe took a deep breath. "Okay, if nobody's going to ask this question, I will. What is going on? What are you?"

"I know things don't make sense at first... teleportation, radios, all that... let's just say, me, Curly and Bucky are... not who we seem to be." Pudding said as she tried to punch in some coordinates. "Okay, got the coordinates..."

* * *

"Sweetness!" Bucky said as he and Rhonda (her and Helga inside her body) turned to Solara and three pirate demons she summoned. "Now you see us, now you don't!"

Solara blinked as complete dead silence filled the room. The pirate demons just stared at the two confident standing characters in confusion as both Rhonda and Bucky blinked in confusion. Inside Rhonda's mind, Helga just raised an eyebrow as she turned to Rhonda, who just shrugged.

Bucky looked around as he threw the shield like a boomerang again, hitting two pirate demons. He caught the shield as Solara yelled, "Get them, you idiots!"

"PUDDING!" Bucky yelled through the radio.

"Hang on a second, sorry... I got it now!" Pudding's voice sounded as Bucky and Rhonda (with Helga inside) teleported, causing the demon pirates to miss their attacks.

Solara frowned as she pulled a radio and coughed in it. "Demons, your boss speaking! The girl is loose, I repeat, the girl is loose! When found, capture, kill and bring the soul to me!"

Carter, who just recovered from having a door slammed in his face, groaned as he uttered, "In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"

* * *

Over at the deck of the ship, Rhonda and Bucky teleported as both of them looked around in confusion as Bucky held the radio to his mouth. "Me and Rhonda are not anywhere near captain quarters."

* * *

"You two are on the deck of the ship!" Pudding said as everyone leaned close to the monitor. "Don't worry, there's nobody on the ship... just head to the door..."

* * *

Rhonda and Bucky nodded as the three were prepared to head towards the door... when demon pirates roared as they jumped down, surrounding them. Rhonda furrowed her brow as she glared at Bucky's radio, which meant it was most likely Helga taking over.

* * *

"Oh wait, hang on, I'm getting the dots wrong... the green dots means good, red dots mean bad. Oh yeah, there's a ton of pirates on this ship..."

"Whoa... is this a map of the entire ship?" Gerald asked, pointing.

"Indeed it is." Pudding smiled as she looked around. "Oh, there's more pirates coming out! Cool!"

* * *

"Not cool!" Bucky yelled as he turned off the radio and turned to Helga. "Helga, Rhonda, whoever the hell you are... how good are you at fighting through hordes?"

"I don't know about princess, but I certainly know I can hold my own! Against a pirate, though?" Helga (in Rhonda's body) smirked as she curled her hands and started to pound her fist. "Well... they will rue the day when they incur the wrath of Helga G. Pataki!"

With that, Helga popped out of Rhonda's body, getting Rhonda control back of her own body as she stood next to Rhonda, and smirked, ready for action.

Rhonda nodded as she yelled, "Let's do this! RHONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LLOYD-KINS!"

Rhonda paused as everyone just stared at her strangely. "I have no idea why I just said that..."

Helga then punched the first guy she saw as his sword dropped down. Helga then kicked the sword over to Rhonda as she picked it up. "Hope your fencing lessons with Phoebe pay off."

"My what lessons?" Rhonda asked as she picked up a sword.

"Keep fighting! We're getting through this now!" Helga yelled as she started to do some jumps.

Rhonda could only nod as she started swinging her sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Monkeyman, Olga and Curly, the three of them were going near a corridor as Curly waved the radio. "Yes?"

"Change of direction. Rhonda and Bucky are on the main ship area." Pudding said through the radio.

Olga gasped as she picked up the radio. "Where's Rhonda? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Miss Pataki... in fact, she's holding her own pretty well, from the looks on my radar." Pudding explained.

"Rhonda... fighting pirates?" Olga said in surprise.

"You know, Miss Pataki, beyond the pretty girl she is, she can actually be a good fighter. You've seen her for yourself, haven't you?" Pudding said through the radio.

Olga paused as she gave the radio back to Curly. "I suppose so..."

"You know, Olga, she fights because she cares for everyone... Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine, Lila, Tucker, Lorenzo, Gerald... and especially you." Curly said.

"Me?" Olga asked.

"Don't tell anyone this, but I overheard a conversation one time that if she ever had a sister..." Curly started.

"Sister..." Olga paused as she wondered about something. Was this why Rhonda never called her her parent? She saw her more as an older sibling? If she did... she... couldn't explain it, but... she felt okay with it... she smiled as she turned to Monkeyman and Curly. "Let's get to the main ship! We're going to get Rhonda and your friend to safety! Kevin, do you have anything I can use to fight?"

"Hang on a second." Kevin paused as he pulled out a bag and spilled out the content of weapons. Olga whistled as she looked at the amount of weapons.

"I didn't know you were a weapons hoarder!" Olga said, looking through all the weapons.

"My uncle is, actually. He gave me a bag of weapons to use in case I ever had to resort to violence, but I only rely on my banana weapons and crafty skills." Monkeyman explained as Olga dug around... before pulling out what seemed to be a shark-like gun with a purple glow on the top. "Ah, this was a weapon that my uncle collected, he called it the 'Peace Maker'. Charge up the shot and when released, it'll destroy anything in its' path."

"Argh..."

Monkeyman, Olga and Curly stopped short as they saw three pirates (their demon forms hidden) as they gave a smirk. Olga yelped as she aimed the Peacemaker towards them. The pirates carefully came over as Olga pulled the trigger, a light charging... then she released the trigger, causing the light ball to be released and the pirates to duck down as a treasure chest that was sitting nearby got engulfed in the blast and was disintegrated.

Everyone looked in surprise as the pirates gulped. Olga looked surprise... then smirked as she aimed the gun. The pirates then immediately turned around and started running as Olga laughed crazily, shooting as Monkeyman and Curly ran after her.

"Don't run, don't run! I wanna be your friend!" Olga called as she kept shooting the gun.

* * *

"I'm telling you, if I knew where the village is, I'd know where my parents were!" Arnold frowned as La Sombra was getting impatient.

La Sombra frowned as he stood up. "Listen up, you spawn, if you won't tell me where La Corazon is, your friends will be hurt. They are all trap-"

All of a sudden, crazy laughter came from outside as charged gunshots were heard. Arnold and La Sombra blinked in confusion... but La Sombra continued on. "They are all trapped. Helpless and about to be slaughtered-"

The crazy laughter and gunshots continued as pirates were screaming. La Sombra blinked but tried to continue on as he tried to speak, but was slowly yelling his speech. "Because I am going to send you to your own cell to sleep for the night, and I'm going to lock it so that YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T COOPERATE, YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE! AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, EDUARDO IS ALREADY DE- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?"

With a frustrated sigh, La Sombra started to walk out of the room, but then turned to Arnold. "WAIT HERE A MINUTE, WOULD YOU?"

La Sombra turned and opened the door as he went out and shut it. Arnold just blinked in confusion, wondering what the heck was going on out there. He ran over to try the door... but it wouldn't budge. Arnold groaned. "Just... great!"

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-eight! How did you guys like it? Yeah, I decided to put in a few references in this chapter, including the Peace Maker, which is from the Jak and Daxter video game series! Anyway, this is only part one of the battle! Stick around for part two! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	239. The First Battle Part 2

Here's the second part of the battle! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over on the deck, Rhonda took a deep breath as she held her sword in hand.

"All right, bring your worst!" Rhonda breathed heavily as she started swinging wildly at the pirate that was about to head straight to her.

Rhonda then jumped over and started swinging the sword as she tried to do some swings. She seemed to be clinging on to the sword pretty well.

With Bucky, he smirked as he threw the shield aside as he said, "All right, let's see how you handle this..."

Bucky then disappeared behind a pillar, and reappeared with a quarterstaff. "With my trusty quarterstaff!"

Bucky paused as he said to himself, "Well, technically, a buck-and-a-quarter quarterstaff, but I'm not telling THEM that."

Bucky smirked as he started doing some moves with the quarterstaff, "HO! HA HA! GUARD! TURN! PARRY! DODGE! SPIN! HA! THRUST!"

When Bucky gave the last command, Bucky hit the quarterstaff on the floor, which rebounded and in turn, the quarterstaff hit his head. "Ouch."

Bucky paused as he started to think. "Hmmm... I think I missed something. Better run through it. Ho, ha ha, guard, turn, parry, dodge, spin, ha, thrust, ouch. Nope, I think I got it right."

With Helga, she laughed a bit as she started punching, and humming, "One little, two little, three little demon pirates!"

Helga then started punching three more demon pirates down as she kept singing, "Four little, five little, six little demon pirates!"

Helga stopped as she looked over the last demon pirate she punched. "Oh sorry... this one is half demon."

Helga then continued punching and kicking down more pirates, "Seven little, eight little, nine little demon pirates!"

Helga gave a sigh as she took a deep breath... then punched a demon pirate from behind, "And only a million to go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other room, Solara was groaning as she tried to focus... but groaned as she fell down to the side.

"Dammit, that little Rhonda immobilized my transformation abilities for a good three hours!" Solara frowned.

"Looks like Sharlene ain't making the trip back, huh?" Carver asked.

"Not necessarily..." Solara smirked as she got up. "I got what I needed, we'll just wait for her there."

"What about La Sombra?" Carver asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about Mr. 'Want to Obtain My Youth'. I have my own ways of dealing with him." Solara smirked as she gave a bit of an evil laugh.

Carver could only back down in concern as he just stood in concern. He really wanted to do something, but knew that doing so would probably get himself killed in the process. At this point, he didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

"As a member of the National Organization for People's Earnesty Over People's Love for Engorgement, we normally find peace and protest against people like you!" Olga said as she continued shooting the Peacemaker towards fleeing pirates. "And you, you pirates, are hurting people and I'm willing to kick some butt!"

"Be careful with the gun, Olga!" Monkeyman said as he and Curly followed Olga.

"Why's that?" Olga asked as she shot some more.

"Gun overheated." A mechanical voice from within the gun said as Olga tried to take aim.

Olga then stopped short as the other pirates turned in shock. Monkeyman sighed. "That's why."

Olga smiled nervously at the glaring pirates as she started blowing on the gun, trying to warm it up. The pirates then turned around and started to go near them with intense glares. Olga then threw the gun towards Monkeyman as she said, "Any other weapons to give?"

Monkeyman opened the bag as he pulled out another gun and threw it to Olga. "This one is a classic that was in the collection! This is the Qwack-O-Ray! One blast and these pirates will be turned into ducks!"

"Got it!" Olga nodded as the pirates raised their swords. Olga then blasted a ray out as one of the pirates got blasted with it, standing in place for a bit... before turning into a yellow duckling.

"Quack?" The duckling looked around in confusion as the other pirates' eyes shrank.

The pirates were about to run as Olga used the Qwack-O-Ray to transform another pirate into a duck, then kept shooting at the retreating pirates as Curly felt a beep on his walkie-talkie.

"Change of plans, Curly. Sombra is heading your way, I'm teleporting you, Monkeyman and Olga over towards the deck where the other three are. Hope you guys are ready to fight pirates." Pudding's voice said.

"With this girl on our side? I think we're more than prepared." Curly said as Olga had just finished turning the pirates into ducklings and panted. "Hey Olga, ready to find your daughter?"

"Am I ever." Olga frowned as she held the Qwack-O-Ray to her chest.

"Beam us over, Code Mew!" Curly said to the walkie-talkie as Monkeyman, Olga and Curly got teleported out.

At that moment, La Sombra was running around the corner, looking around in confusion. "All right, who the hell is shooting..."

But all he saw was charred wood and ducklings that were quacking in panic. La Sombra just looked at this scene in utter confusion.

* * *

"Ha ha!" Rhonda said as she clashed swords with another pirate. "Take this, and this and this and... uh..."

Rhonda paused speechless as the demon pirate had just sliced her sword in three... as she was now just holding the handle of what the sword used to be like. "Er... well... uh..."

Rhonda then threw the handle straight on the head of the demon pirate as she rolled. "HELGA!"

Helga, hearing Rhonda's voice, looked over and nodded. "Don't worry! Be right there!"

Helga then started rolling over to Rhonda as she said, "Looks like you'll need my strength again, eh? All right, but this is the last time I'm doing this!"

With that said, Helga phased into Rhonda's body as Helga came in and took control inside Rhonda's mind, with the exhausted Rhonda sitting to the side inside her mind as Rhonda (with Helga controlling) gave a smirk. "To quote a certain duck, let's get dangerous!"

Helga then started kicking and plowing down some demon pirates as Bucky was humming the fastest parts Franz Liszt's 'Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2' as he started to claw one of the demon pirates, giving a laugh... when he felt a beep, indicating Pudding was ready to talk. Bucky pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Yes?"

"Human form." Pudding just said.

"Gotcha!" Bucky said as he pushed some buttons on his watch. At the moment he put on his kid form whilst still wearing the Captain America uniform, Monkeyman, Olga and Curly had teleported in as Olga looked around the battlefield. She noticed the red skin on the demons, but didn't get a look at their faces.

"My goodness, my gracious!" Olga said in horror... then glee as she held her gun. "This is going to be fun!"

Monkeyman, Curly and Bucky looked shocked as Curly smiled, "Okay, I like this version of Olga. Smart, proper, and willing to kick ass! I love it!"

Curly then pulled out a dodgeball as he smirked. "Knew I would need this the day I had to 'go nuts'. Thank you, Mr. Simmons, for making the same mistake in this timeline!"

"THIS timeline?" Monkeyman asked towards Curly... then nodded. "Right, right, some true believers are said to experience the same timelines with different results!"

"Depends on how many lives we get, pal!" Curly smirked. "Depends on how many lives... we get!"

Rhonda (with Helga in control) punched down another person as she gave a nod of glee. She laughed... before yelping as two more demon pirates grabbed her.

"Stay away from her, you bitch!"

Rhonda (with both of them inside Rhonda's mind) gasped as she smiled. "Olga!"

Olga jumped up and shot a beam at one of the demon pirates, turning one of them into a duck, causing the other demon pirate to drop Rhonda and started to run off.

Olga panted as she turned to Rhonda. "Hey, Rhonda. Sorry I'm late... I hope you're not disappointed."

Rhonda (with Helga in control) scooped Olga to a hug. "Are you kidding? You're amazing! You just took down a demon pirate. I thought proper and smart ladies like you wouldn't condone to such violence!"

"Maybe not... but when it comes to family..." Olga cocked her gun. "You know that-"

Olga yelped as she ducked down along with Rhonda (with Helga in control). "Let's talk about this later, this is not a good time to talk!"

"Right!" Rhonda (with Helga in control) nodded. "I punch, you shoot?"

"Deal!" Olga smirked as both of them jumped up and gave roars as they started charging.

"Go Craz-E people, go!" Bucky gave a laugh as he continued to throw the shield like a boomerang.

"MONKEYMAN!" Monkeyman gave a shout as he started to swing, knocking down a demon pirate.

* * *

Arnold struggled as he tried to open the door, but sighed, knowing it was pointless. He sighed, only if he knew how to fight... Arnold paused and frowned. "Wait a minute, what am I thinking! I can fight! How did I forget about Grandma's training?"

Arnold took a deep breath as he took a deep breath and raised his foot, kicking it down. Sure enough, the door got wrecked off the hinges and fell down. Arnold gave a smile as he started to run off, hopefully he can still save his friends. More importantly, he hoped Rhonda was okay... he frowned, starting to run faster. He was not going to let his girlfriend of at least seven months be hurt by those pirates.

* * *

What Arnold didn't realize was that most of his friends had already been freed as Pudding was working the computers, with the other kids gathering their supplies on the boat as Gerald and Tucker were taking along a couple of cannonballs.

Lila turned to Pudding and asked, "I wish we could help our friends up there?"

"Don't worry, we can still provide tactical moral support..." Pudding said as Marcie (in her Caroline form) stood up. She turned to Pudding and whispered in her ear. Pudding yelped as she started to pull out the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Curly and Bucky pulled out their walkie-talkies as Pudding said, "Curls, Buck, Marcie senses that Arnold is out of the room and is now searching the halls."

"What?" Bucky said in worry.

"Get everyone that's trustworthy together and I'll beam you to him!" Pudding said as she turned off the walkie-talkie.

"Right!" Curly nodded as Curly and Bucky yelled out, "RHONDA! OLGA! MONKEYMAN! TO US!"

The three turned to see that Curly and Bucky were motioning over to them. The three ran over as Curly nodded. "Code Mew!"

Instantly, the six people (one of them still inside Rhonda's body) teleported away.

* * *

Arnold gave a frown as he kept going, feeling more determined... when suddenly bumping into someone. Arnold looked up and yelped as he saw La Sombra, looking over at Arnold.

"How did you get out?" La Sombra asked in shock... then frowned as he pulled out a gun and whistled, more pirates coming out of the door. "It doesn't matter. You'll be going back to that room."

Arnold yelped. His training was good, but... not that good to take on a man controlling at least four pirates...

It was then they both heard a metallic transporting like sound. Everyone snapped their heads over to see Curly, Bucky, Monkeyman, Rhonda and Olga standing.

"RHONDA!" Arnold gasped as he ran over and pulled her in a hug.

"It's okay, Arnold, I'm safe now!" Rhonda (with her controlling the body) whispered in his ear.

"What the frick?" La Sombra asked... then frowned as he ordered, "FILL THEIR BODIES WITH BULLETS!"

The pirates agreed as they pulled out guns.

Curly yelped as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "CODE MEW! WE HAVE ARNOLD! TELEPORT US!"

"What?" Arnold asked as all seven (again, Helga in Rhonda's body) teleported...

...to the other end of the hall where La Sombra was standing in front of them, as he turned around from behind. "SHOOT THEM!"

"Oh for Marcie's sake!" Bucky yelled as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. "CODE MEW!"

And the seven people got teleported in the nick of time. Solara and Carver had just turned the corner... Carver yelping as he ducked the bullets. Solara just gave a sadisitic glare as the pirates, now revealing their demon forms, yelped. She also gave a glare to La Sombra, who yelped nervously.

* * *

Pudding and the other kids looked over as the six people (seven from Pudding and Marcie's view, and with Helga in Rhonda's body) just got teleported over.

"Arnold! Rhonda! Olga!" Gerald smiled.

Olga yelped as she aimed the gun in a panic, causing the kids to yelp... only to relax in relief as she sighed, going into the ship. Bucky gave a glare at Pudding as he climbed into the boat.

"You're welcome, by the way." Pudding smiled.

Bucky picked up his shield and whacked her on the head with it in anger.

Marcie (again, in her Caroline form) looked around. "All right, that's everyone, I think we're about ready to push off!"

Pudding agreed as she and Curly started opening the mast and pushing the new boat outside as they climbed in with the others.

Arnold paused as he started counting everyone. Olga gave a nod of determination as she turned to see Tucker and Nadine had loaded a cannonball. "Got a cannon loaded, huh?"

"We do!" Tucker nodded.

"Good!" Olga said as Arnold and Gerald started to row out a distance. Monkeyman handed Olga the megaphone as La Sombra, who had just moved out to the deck had looked out (with Solara and Carver hidden somewhere else). "Guess what, Sombra!"

Nadine took the megaphone as Rhonda went between her and Lila. "We've escaped!"

"We've escaped!" Rhonda smiled.

"And we stole a cannon that we're going to use!" Lila yelled into the megaphone.

"And we stole a cannon that we're going to use!" Rhonda smiled.

"And we hope that a certain idiot won't get rid of our ammo like she got rid of the oars..." Nadine said as she started to glare at Rhonda.

"Fire when ready!" Rhonda yelled, ignoring Nadine's complaint.

Phoebe nodded as she lit the cannon as the boat started to float. The cannon fired as Sombra yelped, knowing he didn't have time to give orders to the others as the cannon blew a hole in the ship.

"Lower anchor!" La Sombra called as the boat started to go off.

Everyone was high-fiving each other as Lorenzo said, "Whoa... we managed to escape... somehow..."

"Er... not all of us escaped." Arnold said, realizing the number was off. "I already know what happened to Eduardo, but... where's Sharlene? And Carver?"

Everyone paused as they (except for Rhonda, Curly, Bucky, Pudding and Marcie) started to go wide-eyed.

"We left Sharlene and Carver back there!" Olga gasped as she turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, where did Sharlene go?"

Rhonda paused as she didn't know what to say... then sighed. "She sold us out, Olga. She'd rather join with the pirates than with us."

"What?" Olga gasped. "Say it isn't so..."

Rhonda, Curly, Bucky, Pudding and Marcie looked at each other as they decided to tell a half-truth. Rhonda then said, "After they dragged us, Sharlene... traded in her company and joined the pirates... she's not coming with us."

"Oh my God..." Olga gasped.

Marcie (in her Caroline form) sighed as she said, "I know that losing friendship with a long time friend is hard... but you have to understand, there are better people out there... you just got to be brave."

"It's awfully hard to be brave when you know your friend for many years just... up and leaves for something else in her interests." Olga sighed.

"Then to divert your small mind from this unfortunate predicament, I'll tell you an amusing anecdote." Caroline gave a laugh as Arnold and Gerald looked ahead... and yelped as they saw they were heading towards a water fall as they were trying to peddle back. "It concerns a distant uncle of mine who became so distraught that he-"

"I beg your pardon guys, but I th-th-th-think, we're coming to a fatterfu- er, flutterfa- A VERY BIG WATERFALL!" Arnold said.

"What?" All the kids, Monkeyman and Olga gasped.

"Oh god, we're doing the old cliché of going over the waterfall." Bucky sighed.

"Yes we are." Curly sighed.

"Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Bucky asked.

"Most likely." Pudding nodded.

Bucky paused as he sighed. "Bring it on."

"Please... no interruptions." Caroline/Marcie paused as she kept telling her story.

Arnold and Gerald tried to row back... but it was too late... the boat went over the falls as everyone (but Caroline/Marcie) screamed as Caroline waived her arms around as the boat fell down... towards some water, cracking it, but taking them to a nearby shore as all the kids looked ready to suffer. Caroline/Marcie looked around. "Well, anybody hurt?"

Everyone paused as they looked at themselves, and surprisingly, none of them had broken their bones. Phoebe found that odd as everyone shook their heads. Caroline/Marcie smiled, "Good. Now, to continue my story..."

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and thirty-nine! How did you guys like it? At this point, the heroes have escaped from the ship, but now their adventure continues! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	240. Heartwarming Talk

And now, here we go with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Back over in the pirate ship, Solara was sitting at the head of La Sombra's desk, with La Sombra to her left side and Carver to her right side. Right now, she was glaring at the demons dressed as pirates as they were standing nervously, even the ones that had changed into ducks were shutting their beaks. La Sombra was doing the same thing to his new crew as Carver was just twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"You know... when I put you on this crew, I expected... progress. Getting information, trapping hostages, murdering hostages, get a perfect plan underway. Heck, maybe I can even banish Marcie like she did me back in the early thirties. Now, I ask you... who was SUPPOSED to be keeping an eye on her followers?" Solara asked, darkly.

Three nervous demons nervously stepped up. Solara frowned. "I see. Well, you know what happens to people who get distracted by their duties!"

The three demons shook in fear as Solara waved her hands and summoned a portal around their feet as the demons looked down and screamed as they fell. "Hope you enjoy the paper shredder! Okay, next up, who was supposed to keep an eye on the cell the others were supposed to be held in, hmm?"

"It was supposed to be THESE guys, if I remember." La Sombra said as he pointed to two demon pirates, who were trying to sneak out the door, but froze upon being caught.

"Oh, quite true, yes? So, you two are wishing to leave?" Solara asked with a smirk as the nervous demon pirates gave a nod. "Very well, you may leave..."

She snapped her fingers as the demon pirates sighed in relief and started to head out the door. The last thing heard from these two were two screams and a roar from outside as Solara snapped her fingers, the room outside was quiet.

"I would say I feel bad for leaving these two alone in a room with a demonic giant dog, but I don't." Solara said as she turned to the demon pirates were now ducklings. "I suppose you tried your best to stop them, and turned into ducklings?"

The ducklings just quacked nervously as Solara glared... then nodded. "Okay, you at least were trying, so... I'll spare you for now. Same goes for the other demons that tried to get the others captured... although I am highly disappointed you didn't get them back. It just goes to show we need to tighten security."

La Sombra nodded as he said, "Well, mistakes all around, at least we know where they're headed. Thanks to Solara here actually memorizing the map before I came in, we'll be able to make it to the Green-Eyes Tribe and get La Corazon back before morning."

"I'm sorry, we?" Solara asked as she turned to La Sombra.

"Of course, 'we'! We're in this together!" La Sombra said.

"Interesting. Because if I recall, you just left a little kid who knew judo alone in a room that could be easily escapable by destroying the door." Solara started. "And don't deny it, because I have your confession of the story on tape!"

La Sombra's eyes widened... then frowned. "A little mishap, I assure you, but don't worry, if we see that spawn again..."

"Oh, there's something else I was going to say." Solara said as she motioned two demons over as they ran and grabbed La Sombra by the arms.

"HEY! What are y-" La Sombra started as Solara got up from her chair and walked up.

"I have made plenty of friends in my lifetime... partners, maybe. And there is one good thing about having friends... you can easily break their hearts. You can stop them from getting their passions... getting their goals... swiping it from right under their feet." Solara smirked.

"What are you talking about?" La Sombra asked.

"Mr. Sombra, do you think you're the first version of yourself to want La Corazon back and got determined to get it back?" Solara frowned. "Because I've heard interviews, baseline interviews, your adventure never got made, yet people kept on speculating and speculating about what would happen. Most worlds, you don't even win... and you know what?"

La Sombra's eyes widened as a knife was summoned into Solara's hands. "Your story ends here, Mr. Sombra. In all the alternate universes that I have read and seen that continued the story where baseline didn't... you never won the battle. And quite frankly... you should be happy I'm ending your life. Because I'm going to spare you from an ending that will likely happen, likely won't."

"Why would you do this?" La Sombra asked as Solara looked up at him.

"Oh, it's quite simple, Mr. Sombra. There are many people that exist in the same world, no matter how many times continuity is placed..." Solara smirked... as she jumped up and dived the knife through La Sombra's neck, piercing it through as La Sombra choked. "I'm not one of those people."

La Sombra struggled as he tried to speak, but he couldn't. Eventually, his eyes grew pale as he started to fall on the ground, his last breath was taken. Solara gave an approved nod. She then turned angrily at the scared demons. "Do I have your attention now? Failure is not going to be an option this time! They're going to the tribe, and that's where we're going. The final few chapters start here, fellow demons! We're heading towards the place now and we're going to disarm that force field the Green-Eyes set up. And if we run into the others... especially Helga and the red shirted girl, capture them and bring them to me. Marcie and her followers too! Hell, maybe even Olga, because I don't fucking care about what happens at this point! Dock here and we'll move out!"

The demons nodded as they started to head out and get going. Marcie nodded as she turned to Carver. "And Carver? Go get the Demon Wagon."

Carver gave a nod as he started to run off. As he started to leave the area, he looked down in sadness. He just couldn't stand it, yet he knew not to cross Solara when she's in a foul mood. As he kept walking down to the bottom of the boat to get himself attached to the wagon, he looked up.

"I hope Olga and Monkeyman are okay..." Carver sighed as he turned to his demon form, sighing as he entered below deck.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over with the travelling group, Gerald, Nadine, Tucker, Lila and Lorenzo were busy making camp as Caroline (Marcie in her kid form), Curly, Bucky and Pudding (again, the latter two in disguise) were helping out as Olga was sitting down sighing. Arnold and Phoebe were elsewhere with Monkeyman as Rhonda (with Helga) looked over to her, worried.

* * *

_"I think we better go talk with her." Helga said._

"I have to agree with that. She went through a lot... for me..." _Rhonda said in surprise._

_"And for me, even if she didn't realize it." Helga sighed as she looked over. "But how to approach her?"_

"Well, don't look at me. You're the one trying to get her to look at you for what you could be." _Rhonda said._

_"Well, yes, but at the same time, you're also the one she's taking care of." Helga sighed. "So far, the Olga that's in this world is NOTHING like the Olga from my world, and I fear that maybe she's been changed too much. Maybe she already accepted the fact that I was never born, even if she didn't know I would exist..."_

_Rhonda paused, not having words to describe this sensation. _"Let's go together. No matter what, you need her to look at you in my body as a sibling, and I need her to feel better. Isn't that what we both want?"

_Helga paused, realizing that maybe Rhonda had a good point._

* * *

"Together." Rhonda (with Helga in control) said out loud as she started to go over to Olga. "Hey, Olga."

Olga looked over towards Rhonda as she gave a small smile. "Hi there, Rhonda."

"Are you all right?" Rhonda asked in concern. "If you want to talk about it, I'm willing to listen."

Olga paused as she looked over and sighed. "I guess the whole pirate adventure... it was the first time I was truly scared."

"Scared?" Rhonda asked.

"For everyone. For Arnold, for Gerald, for Phoebe, for Nadine, for the kids, for Kevin, for Carver, for Sharlene, for Edu- for the late Eduardo, and... well, most importantly... for you." Olga said. "When you got captured back there and dragged separately from all of us, I was worried and scared... like a mother would be with her child. I mean, I know I'm not your mom, but I felt like I did most of the same. Every day since your parents died, I've always been protecting you, even though I was a little scared. I mean, I barely got a job within at least a couple months and my own apartment within a couple of weeks... and I'm already taking care of a little kid to boot. But the more I see you, the more I realize, you're not just a little kid, Rhonda."

Rhonda (with Helga in command) listened closely as Olga continued. "I mean, ever since I met you in the library that day, I will admit, I'm sure we were just mere acquaintances at first. We didn't even run into each other again until the day your friends were participating in the spelling bee that year. I didn't think much of that then, either, but we started running into each other on different occasions... and you were the first one to actually listen to me, to see through the happy façade I've been faking with my parents. Pretty soon, the next thing I know, my life started to revolve around you and the other kids, starting up N.O. P.E.O.P.L.E., helping you out in contests, giving me a chance to experience things I never did as a kid... whenever I'm around you, I'm given a chance to just explore outside the Pataki way and just see the world through another perspective. Everything is different when it comes to you. I will admit that Sharlene may have shown me the world through a different perspective..."

"And yet you became friends with her." Rhonda sighed.

Olga sighed. "I guess that's why I don't trust my parents just as much... I mean, I love them to bits, but let's just face it, they're probably going to split up someday. I guess I became friends with Sharlene because I wanted to see a different side of life... and even though I was friends with her, she still showed me that being a bad person can be pretty fun. I will admit I got a couple detentions because of me going along with Sharlene, but those days got me to thinking to try to get my life back on track. Sure, I never got to the colleges I wanted, but I'm glad I stayed and did community college. Because I never would have met you."

Olga was giving a small smile as she said that, with Rhonda looking over, smiling (her and Helga were doing the same in Rhonda's mind). "I'm guessing I really meant a lot to you."

"Oh, so much..." Olga sighed. "Rhonda... what do you see me as?"

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "What brought that on?"

"Something Curly said to me earlier as we were trying to find you. I always saw you as a mother to a daughter, but he told me that you see me like... like an older sister." Olga explained. "I just want to know... what do you see me as?"

Rhonda looked over at Olga in surprise as Helga within Rhonda's mind took over, having an answer. "Olga... to be honest... sometimes, I'm not too sure myself. But that doesn't mean I don't know what you are. I told you a long time ago when you told me your story that I wouldn't mind being a sister to you. I still hold true to that word. However, at the same time, I know how much you want to take care of me, and I thank you. I want to ask a question, though. If Miriam was still pregnant and she had the child, how would you take care of her... or him?"

Olga paused. "Give her or him all the love I can try, but being careful not to hurt her or his fragile self. If I was still in the belief my parents liked the idea of a second child, I'd say that she or he would have been in good hands... but seeing them as they are now, I'm not even sure if they could be good parents. They could try, but I would probably end up doing most of the work...but it would be worth it, just to see the smile on his or her face if the child was born. Come to think of it... I probably wouldn't be a good sister, but a second mom... would it?"

"Don't say that, Olga." Rhonda/Helga said. "I'm sure you would have tried your best to be a good sister... sure, maybe the hugging and attachment would have been a little too much, but I'm sure in the end, deep down, if the child did exist, she would probably still like you... maybe she won't show it as much, but she knows you care... and she does too. And the more I hang with you, the more I do realize..."

"Yes?" Olga asked in curiosity.

"...you'll probably be a good mother as well." Rhonda/Helga smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Olga asked.

"I know so." Rhonda/Helga smiled.

Olga gave a smile as she put her hands on Rhonda's shoulders. "Rhonda... no matter what... whether we're sisters, mother and daughter, friends... let's promise we'll never leave each other."

Rhonda/Helga looked up as she gave a small gasp to herself. On Olga's eyes, there was the rainbow glow from within. It was at that moment Helga took control of Rhonda's body and gave Olga a hug as she said in Rhonda's voice. "I promise."

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and forty! How did you guys like it? With that, Helga finally got the rainbow eyes from Olga she wanted... so what happens now? You'll see in the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	241. The Time To Move

All right, let's get going with the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nearby, Arnold and Phoebe were sitting down as they were comparing notes.

"Okay, so here's what we know so far." Arnold said as he pulled out his notes. "So far, every one of my dreams had happened in similarities to real life."

"Indeed." Phoebe nodded as she looked at Arnold's drawings in comparison. "The plane going crazy, the ship arriving the first time, all of us on the ship... everything seemed accurate and to a T in your dreams..."

"At the same time, strange things started to happen, nobody knows about how Monkeyman lost control of the plane... I mean, seriously, he wouldn't drive like that." Arnold frowned.

"Then there was the flat tire and I saw three rocks being juggled around at the same time the next day." Phoebe said. "A little freaky, yet pretty accurate to this picture with that blonde, pink bow wearer right there."

"That's another mystery even I don't know... we saw the inside of Curly's mind, and the only time we SAW this girl was in his mind... in a school picture that had all of us..." Arnold said.

"The strange thing is that we all have that exact same school picture, and she's not anywhere near it." Phoebe said.

"What about all that strange stuff that happened back at the ship?" Arnold said. "When I decided to talk to Gerald and the others about it, they were just as confused, but figured what happened happened. Even Curly's friends were just dodging the question... and so was Caroline, now that I think it..."

"...Curly's friends... say, Arnold, about his friends... before we made the trip, have we even MADE interactions with them?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold paused as if to think about it... and his eyes widened. "No, we didn't! The only person in that group I gave advice to was Curly! Before we left for the trip, I didn't even know Curly HAD friends!"

"Didn't he hang out with Harold, Stinky and Sid a few times?" Phoebe asked.

"Only a few times. Other than that, he's mostly by himself." Arnold said. "And now that I think about it, Caroline was with the popular group when we all saw her a few times."

"Right! Rhonda hated her, we all did... yet, she's acting mysterious and friendly and... why would she hang out with Curly, then?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold sighed. "That, I'm not sure of... but you don't think that Curly and them are somehow connected to my dream, do you?"

"Well... Curly seemed to know who THAT person is." Phoebe said as she pointed, once again, to the blonde haired girl in the pink bow. "HOWEVER... we have not seen this person at all."

"Or..." Arnold paused.

"Or?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Maybe Unibrow... that's the girl in the picture... maybe Unibrow IS with us, just cannot be seen." Arnold said.

"Cannot be... seen... are you saying she's some sort of magical creature that can turn invisible ala "Pete's Dragon"?" Phoebe frowned. "Doesn't sound believable."

"Maybe so, but with all the stuff we've seen... are you going to deem it impossible at this point?" Arnold asked.

Phoebe paused as she looked down. "I don't know..."

Arnold sighed as he looked at the picture of the girl leaving the group. "Well, she has to be deemed visible, right? Maybe she just turns visible when need be?"

Phoebe paused. "Maybe so..."

"Well, look, in this picture I drew up, one of my first prophetic dreams, this girl left with four figures... but look nearby..." Arnold said as he pointed towards a nearby raft. "I thought this was just a river raft at first, but look closer..."

Phoebe did so as she examined the picture. "Hey... that's the leftover remains of the wagon!"

"Exactly! And if this is correct... she's leaving with four people leaving us... and I suspect it's Curly and his friends." Arnold said.

"But why, though?" Phoebe asked.

Arnold frowned. "That's what we need to find out. Phoebe, listen up to my plan..."

As Phoebe and Arnold were whispering their plan to each other, Monkeyman was standing nearby, listening in as he paused, thinking about what they were saying. He sighed as he looked down. Whatever the Craz-E religion were doing, they were already raising suspicion... but that wasn't anything new, he thought. It always happens with that type of group...

He pulled out the ring as he looked down. He just knew that things were just going to get complicated from here on in...

* * *

All the while, when everyone was busy hanging out, Rhonda/Helga gave the others the slip as she motioned over to Caroline/Marcie. As soon as the two were alone, Helga popped out of Rhonda's body as she sat down next to them. Marcie looked over between the two as she gave a small smile. "Well, Helga, from the looks of things, it seems that you managed to finally realize the true importance of family."

"I sure did." Helga nodded. "I never realized it until now, and even though I know that Big Bob and Miriam probably won't see me the same way, I know now that no matter what... whether it's Olga here or Olga... back in my world..."

Helga paused as she looked down. "Marce... I've been thinking. Maybe I can stay here... I could just stay in Rhonda, we can share the same body like before..."

"I don't mind, really." Rhonda smiled. "Actually, after a couple of weeks being in the same body as this girl, I think I'm learning quite a lot from her. Besides, she can help me with schoolwork and maybe I can try out a lot of new things..."

"Yeah! And this Olga's more likable!" Helga smiled. "She's the relative I want to see in her... the one that I know can protect and take care of me."

Marcie gave a slight frown. "Unfortunately, Helga, that's not possible. Helga, you have to understand... this isn't your world."

"But it can be! Nobody has to know I'm sharing a body... heck, people don't even know I exist! I don't mind staying at all!" Helga smiled.

"Helga, think about what you're saying, why don't you?" Marcie said. "Sure, this place does sound nice... but as long as you're here, Solara could still be a threat. Even if isn't Solara, someone who knows possession of bodies may get you... plus, I don't think Rhonda here would want another brain tumor to replace the old one, even if she didn't know she had one."

Helga paused as Rhonda looked at Marcie in confusion. "Hey, I lived in her body for five years AND I grew up as a ghost for at least a couple of years since the timeline change."

"Which YOU started." Marcie raised an eyebrow.

"Regardless, if I go back and undo everything I did... the timeline will change and Olga won't be able to be what she was. She'll be back in Alaska and..."

"...dead, because of what you did that day. But you can prevent her death, Helga. You just need her to know that you're there for her. Believe it or not, Helga, Olga relies on you... in your old world, who do you think Olga is most excited to see when she visits Hillwood, whether it be from college or Alaska?" Marcie asked.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Definitely not me."

"Think again, little girl." Marcie said as Helga paused.

Helga looked down as she sighed. "I... I suppose maybe she is excited to see me... even if my parents aren't that excited, she's still happier when she sees me... but she always sees me as a little kid... calling me 'baby sister' and... and..."

Helga paused. "...honestly, I kinda miss that. Even if she wasn't a perfect sister, she was still trying. And I yelled at her and made her feel down. I'm her bright spot when she comes back to Hillwood... and I broke that for her."

Helga looked over at Olga. "I don't want this Olga to change..."

"You're going to have to." Marcie said as Helga looked over to see Arnold and Phoebe joining the others.

"I also don't want to leave the friends I made... they were all great to hang around with..." Helga said.

"The people back in the other world were your friends as well. Even Phoebe was." Marcie smiled.

Helga looked down. "I guess I kind of deserved to be yelled at by Pheebs back in my world for what I did... not just to Arnold, but to Olga. She had a right to snap at me."

"And I'm sure she regrets it. Friends can get into squabbles all the time... but do you know why Phoebe stuck with you in your own world? It wasn't because of loyalty or 'I'll-do-anything-for-you' vibes." Marcie said.

Helga looked down. "And it wasn't even because she spied on me one day as I was pulling out my little picture of Arnold taped to a heart and... and... Rhonda, could you pull something out of your pockets?"

Rhonda paused as she dug around and pulled out the golden locket with Arnold's picture. Helga gave a small sigh as she said, "She offered me this to make holding the picture easier. Come to think of it, she's one of the first people that knew my secret crush on Arnold. I guess I was very thankful she did. In fact, she even kept that secret for me until the time came for me to tell him... I guess whether she's the snarky girl from this timeline or the timid one from my timeline... she's still the same old Phoebe."

Marcie gave a smile. "And what about Arnold?"

Both Rhonda and Helga gave small smiles as Helga looked over towards Arnold. "Arnold's still the naïve football head I've always known, but he's grown to be pretty smart..."

"Yeah, and I love that guy... he's adorable, cute and I can see why I'm his girlfriend." Rhonda smiled. "I think I want to keep that same relationship going with him... hopefully for a long time."

"Hey!" Helga smiled as she patted Rhonda's head, making her giggle. "I'm sure you and him will never let each other go, even if you two do decide to date other people."

"And here's the biggest question I want to ask you, Helga." Marcie said as Helga paused. "What do you think of Arnold... THIS Arnold?"

Helga looked over at Arnold as she paused. "He has the same attributes, he has the same smile, the same face, the same football head I know and love... but..."

Helga sighed. "This isn't the Arnold I like. Back when I thought I was Rhonda, I thought I loved him, but... he's just not the Arnold I remember. He may be the same Arnold... but he's just too different. Besides, he loves Rhonda, not Helga."

"I don't think he even knows WHO Helga is." Rhonda said.

"Thank you, Rhonda! That is exactly what I'm thinking!" Helga nodded as she turned to Marcie. "I guess in the end, even if this world is better... my world may need me a little more than they realize."

Marcie gave a nod. Helga paused. "But if I leave and go back to my world... what will happen to this one?"

"I don't know." Marcie said. "Some say that if a person prevents something that caused the timeline to split, the other timeline may erase. However, there are rumors that some timelines become their own separate world..."

Helga nodded as Marcie said, "But Helga, now that you've gotten all three of your old friends to see you or rather, trust someone whether it's you or them... are you ready?"

Helga paused. "What do I have to do?"

"Me, Curly, Bucky and Pudding are leaving tonight, as soon as everyone is asleep. You're going to come with us... to the tribe of Green-Eyed People." Marcie said.

"The Green-Eyed People? Where Arnold's parents could be?" Helga said.

Marcie nodded. "Yes, but we're not here to meet them. We're here to get a piece of La Corazon."

"The item that people can't look at directly?" Helga asked. "Why?"

"You'll see why when we get there... but the most important thing is to get going before Solara beats us there." Marcie explained.

"What does she want with La Corazon?" Helga frowned.

Marcie sighed. "She wants to destroy it so that there won't be any chance of anyone leaving to different worlds... and once she makes sure of it... she's going to replace the stone with her own... one that will likely not only destroy the Green-Eye People... but the entire world. Make it a world where demons can rule. It's her way... and if she gets you... that's just the kicker of it all."

Helga paused as she looked over. "Well, I'm sure you guys will be ready for her..."

"And I'll help too!" Rhonda frowned, getting up. "That little girl murdered my real parents... she's not getting away with this..."

"Rhonda, you're not joining us." Marcie said simply.

Rhonda stopped short as her eyes widened. "But-but..."

"I know. Solara has done a lot of things... but I'm afraid there's nothing you can do at this point. I'm sure we'll try to avenge them, but you need to stay with the others." Marcie said.

"Marcie's right, Rhonda. As long as you're with Olga, Arnold, Phoebe, everyone in that group, you're safe here. It's not you they're after... it's me." Helga said. "I want you to keep them safe, no matter what."

"B-" Rhonda started.

"Rhonda, I need you to promise me you'll stay with them. This isn't your fight." Helga said.

Rhonda paused as she looked down... and put her hands behind her back. "All right... I promise."

Helga sighed in relief. "Good. You stay, you protect your friends, you protect Arnold, you protect Olga most of all!"

Rhonda gave a nod as Marcie gave a neutral look. Helga looked over at Marcie as she said, "Right. Gather up Curly and them. We're leaving tonight!"

"You're always one of the good ones." Marcie smiled.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night that everybody was asleep... well, mostly asleep. As per the plan, Phoebe was keeping one eye open as she looked around and noticed everybody else was still asleep. Nodding, she carefully got out of her sleeping bag as she peeked out of her sleeping area. Sure enough, four figures seemed to be talking with someone from a distance. Upon further look, it seemed to be... Curly's friends, which she and Arnold did likely suspect.

Phoebe pulled out Rhonda's camera phone and a notepad and pencil as she got out of the makeshift tent and snuck over to the bushes.

"All right, all right, I think we're all here." Caroline whispered... as she started to change form into her old woman self. Phoebe's eyes stared wide as Pudding and Bucky turned back to their regular selves.

"Finally. Was wondering when I could get out of that form." Bucky sighed in relief.

"Okay, Helgs, we're ready to leave." Curly nodded as Helga turned visible again.

"About time! All right, all right, let's do this, we're going to quietly leave..." Helga said as Bucky, Pudding and Curly were about to do a pose... when they saw a light flash, making them freeze.

Phoebe was now cursing the fact that she had the camera flash on.

"What was that?" Bucky whispered.

"It's a camera flash." Pudding deducted.

"We know it's a camera flash, who's behind it!" Curly argued as Helga looked over and her eyes widened to see Phoebe ducking down.

"Phoebe! What is she doing up?" Helga whispered as Marcie sighed.

"Figures. There's always the nosy ones." Marcie sighed.

Phoebe tried to crawl away... but the next thing she knew, someone ran fast as Curly coughed. "Hello."

Phoebe was about to scream, but Curly covered her mouth quick as he started shushing her. "Calm down, calm down, don't alert anybody! I know you have questions, and they will be answered, but you just need to give us the phone."

Phoebe looked around as she noticed Helga standing over, with the others standing behind. Curly frowned as he sighed. "The phone, please. Otherwise, we're taking it by force."

Phoebe paused as she handed the phone over to Curly as he started to punch numbers and nodded. "And... deleted! There we go!"

Now that Phoebe's mouth was free, she looked around in confusion. "Okay, over the last few days, everything's been getting suspicious, especially with this girl! Who is she? Who are you guys... what are you guys?" Phoebe started.

"I figured nothing could get past you, Phoebe." Helga gave a small laugh.

Phoebe turned to Helga as she frowned. "How do you know who I am?"

Helga took a deep breath. "Let me see if I can explain it in a way you understand... have you ever heard of the 'Time Theory'?"

"You mean... like time machines or the String Theory?" Phoebe asked. "I... may have heard about it."

"Well... in another timeline... you and I used to be best friends. Heck, we still are today... unfortunately, something happen in my timeline that, long story short, forced me to go back in time and accidentally create this one... long story short, you may notice there is a lack of... well, myself. I was supposed to be with you guys all the way through the years." Helga started.

Phoebe looked up at Helga, at first in disbelief, but she nodded in understanding as she knew there was a connection to this girl. "I guess, in a weird way, it makes sense."

"That's why I'm here... I had to complete something big for the mission that sort of took a few years to complete... it would have been less years, but I had a little trouble remembering who I was." Helga explained. "Now that I'm back on track, I'm going to destroy the source of what brought me back in the first place and get back to my own timeline. Whether it erases this one or not... I don't know. I hope it doesn't, because... you guys are one of the good groups I know."

"I see..." Phoebe paused as Helga took her notepad and pencil and wrote something down.

"I know this is hard to believe... but I'm writing something down for you. The mission I have here in this group is pretty much done here, but I'm leaving this with you, and I need your word that you won't tell anybody of what you seen." Helga said as she tore the note and gave it to Phoebe.

Phoebe blinked as she said, "I... I promise. I may not know who you are... but looking at you... and hearing your voice... I think it brought me into familiarity, one I haven't quite felt with anyone... and yet... it seemed like I know you, but at the same time, I don't. I guess in the end, my mind is still a little fuddled up."

"Pheebs, listen." Helga said as she sat down with Phoebe. "There are things in the world that... you're not meant to understand. But that doesn't mean they're not real. I'm real. And whether people believe you or they don't, you know that I'm real. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Phoebe paused. "I suppose so... but may I ask a question? Why did Caroline and Curly's friends turn into different people... I mean, Caroline transformed into an old woman and Bucky transformed into a cat."

"Yeah, that's one of the things you're not meant to understand. You probably remember what Curly said all the way back when you, Nadine and Rhonda were looking for Tucker... but strange things always happen in this world... and they're just one of those." Helga explained.

"Are they the effect of the altered timeline you made?" Phoebe asked.

"It could very well be... but I'm not so sure myself." Helga said. "Phoebe, I know you don't know me, but the Phoebe I know in my timeline always showed me her loyalty and her good friendship by keeping her word... well... I want you to keep my word, you can't tell anybody about what you've seen, unless something happens, then you tell them... nobody should know about this, not even Arnold."

"Arnold? That's another question... he's been having prophetic dreams about the events that have happened... including you guys leaving." Phoebe explained.

"Indeed?" Marcie asked. "Hmmm... that would be my fault... I meant to send the dreams over to someone else... I guess I can see why you and Arnold would grow suspicious..."

"I mean it, Pheebs. You tell Arnold nothing." Helga said.

"Everyone else will know you guys left." Phoebe pointed out.

"With the note I gave you... it'll say Curly left to go find good service, maybe find a clue and went on straight ahead. All the while, I'm going with him and the others to my destination." Helga explained. "I hope you understand that."

Phoebe nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Look, if you want to know more of the story, talk to Rhonda in private in the morning. She'll tell you everything." Helga said as she got up. "Well, me and the others have to depart right now. We really need to leave as soon as possible."

"I understand." Phoebe said. "You know, I never asked your name."

Helga paused... as she smiled and offered her hand. "Helga. Helga Geraldine Pataki."

Phoebe's eyes widened as she shook Helga's hand. Helga gave a smirk. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, yes your assumption is correct. Again, talk with Rhonda. She knows the whole story."

"Of course!" Phoebe smiled as Helga and the others were about to leave. "Helga?"

Helga turned back to Phoebe as Phoebe zipped her lips. Phoebe then said, "This conversation never happened, so we'll forget we talked."

"Forgetting." Helga smiled as she turned to Curly, Marcie, Bucky and Pudding. "Well, come on, let's get going."

"Great! We'll be in and out!" Curly smiled as the five carefully snuck out of the area.

Phoebe gave a small smile as she looked at the note that Helga written. She carefully read it. "If just one person believes in you, deep enough and strong enough believes in you, hard enough and long enough, before you know it, someone else will think... if he can do it... I can do it..."

Phoebe smiled as she pocketed the note and started to head back to her sleeping area, unaware she had just passed by a clearly awake Rhonda, following the other five's general direction as she looked determined.

Rhonda may be loyal and a good friend... but she was not a quitter. She was going to go out there and confront Solara, no matter what promises she had to break!

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and forty-one! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	242. Getting On The Train

Moving right along with the next chapter in store! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was getting around early morning as Marcie, Bucky, Pudding, Curly and Helga were walking along as Curly looked around, noting, "I think we may be going in circles, I keep seeing the same trees."

"Of course they're the same trees, na no da, they're rubber." Pudding giggled as she kept walking.

"How much longer until we get there?" Helga frowned.

"Spit spot, spit spot, we're not too long now." Marcie said as the five people went out of a clearing. "Okay, we are here."

Helga gasped as her eyes widened upon seeing a large shrine. She smiled as she approached. "Is this it?"

Marcie smiled. "The Shrine of the Green-Eyes... we have made it."

Helga smiled as she tried to walk over... but then got rebounded back, as if by magic. Helga yelped as she shook herself. "What the heck was that?"

"That would be the magical barrier." Marcie said as the four looked over to her. "Surprisingly, this isn't set by us, but... rather, the Green-Eyed People."

"Wait... I thought they were an old Indian tribe." Helga raised an eyebrow.

"These guys are more advanced in magic than you think." Marcie explained. "You see, there are many religions, and even though we of the Craz-E religion are more out of the way unless drastic measures have to be taken, we mostly just stay silent. That's why most people don't see us and never question us. Though we can work okay with other religions and hold no ill will against them, we do still keep silent. Anyway, the magic barrier that's blocking our path shouldn't hurt you."

As Marcie talked, Bucky walked over in curiosity and started poking the barrier, causing blue shockwaves to emit. Bucky paused as if thinking of an idea. Bucky motioned Curly and Pudding to stand back. Bucky backed up a bit as he took a deep breath... and right for it as he slammed his face on the barrier, causing the cat to yowl as he fell off the invisible wall. The two kids just shook their heads.

Helga paused as she said, "How do we get past the barrier, then?"

"You leave that part to me." Marcie said as she motioned everyone to stand aside. Marcie hummed a bit as she closed her eyes, and then started speaking a different language than usual. Helga, Curly, Bucky and Pudding paused as if in confusion as they watched in anticipation... little realizing that Rhonda was watching from nearby.

Marcie then hummed a bit of a song before she nodded. The barrier flashed a few times, and then... Marcie nodded. "Okay, we're all good to go in now."

"Sweet!" Bucky smirked.

"So... what was that spell you were reciting?" Helga asked.

"Oh, it was no spell. I just merely asked the people who run the barrier on the other side to lift it up and let us through." Marcie smirked.

Helga paused as she said, "You are a girl of simple words, aren't you?"

"Indeed." Marcie said as she started to walk in, the other four following her. Rhonda, seeing an opportunity, nodded as she ran right through before the barrier could seal itself shut again.

* * *

Once the barrier was passed through, Helga looked around as she kept following the four people. "So, how much further."

"According to legend, we'll need to take the train." Bucky said.

"A train? I don't think that was invented in Green-Eyes times or whatever." Helga frowned.

"Maybe not other worlds' Green-Eyes, but this world's Green-Eyes are much more advanced than you think. You know that movie, 'Road to El Dorado', where those two con men come in and pretend to be gods and introduce them to their modern ways? Well, it's something like that, except most of the Green-Eyes are different... they could be descendants from other people, or... the same Indian people, but know of a past life." Curly explained.

"And... you sort of fall in that category, right?" Helga pointed to Curly. "The one that knew of a past life..."

"Kind of, sort of." Curly said. "I'm always the same Curly... just living my life all over again in a different timeline. Same goes for Pudding and Bucky."

Pudding and Bucky nodded as they waved as Bucky explained, "It's true. As a cat, it's natural to have nine lives. Right now, I'm on my fifth."

"As for me, I was... sort of selected the first time I... well... died." Pudding blushed in embarrassment. "It's a long story, but let's just say saving the world from aliens was at stake and... yeah. Anyway, we've been living the same lives a few amount of times since."

"How do you guys live through these time loops, knowing you're starting over from a previous life?" Helga asked.

"It's simple. We practice patience." Curly smirked as Marcie stopped as everyone noticed that there were some train tracks nearby.

"And now... we wait for the Dinosaur Train." Marcie gave a nod.

Helga frowned. "Dinosaur Train? Sounds like the name of an educational program on PBS."

"Maybe it is, but it does take people to certain destinations..." Marcie said as she looked over. "And here is our leader..."

Helga turned... and her eyes widened as she saw what seemed to be a little girl with blonde hair, Indian like clothing... and what seemed to be wide brown eyes the size of pennies.

"Hello. My name is Penny." The girl gave a giggle.

Helga then started to scream really loudly...

* * *

All the while, Phoebe was getting up, pausing as she looked at the note she still held. She looked it over and read it again, assuring herself that she wasn't dreaming... she sighed in relief... but now she had to talk to Rhonda to see what she knew...

Phoebe blinked as she looked around, everyone was still getting up... but Rhonda was nowhere to be seen. Phoebe looked around in confusion as she then spotted a note. She picked it up and read it.

_"To anybody who finds this note..._

_I went ahead last night and followed Curly and his weird friends towards their destination, mainly because there is a sociopathic little girl I want to have vengeance on for taking away my family. Sorry to separate from the group, but I'll be back soon._

_Rhonda._

_P.S., Arnold, if you see this letter, just know I think you're the cutest guy in the world."_

"Son of a..." Phoebe groaned as she pocketed the letter quickly. She spotted Arnold's map as she yelped. Panicking, she took the map and pulled out a yellow marker and started drawing a quick arrow to the shrine and wrote 'Where we are heading' on there'. Phoebe then put the map away as Arnold was about to get up. She smiled nervously as she sat down.

Arnold yawned as he said, "Morning, Phoebe."

"Good morning, Arnold." Phoebe gave a nod. "Have any more dreams last night?"

Arnold shook his head. "None. Did you spot anything weird last night?"

Phoebe paused as she felt conflicted, but knew that she had to stick to her guns. "No... nothing of interest..."

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked as he blinked.

"Positive." Phoebe smiled nervously.

Everyone by now was getting up as Olga looked around. "Okay, everyone up, everyone up, we're doing roll call."

Phoebe, hearing that, groaned. "Frick."

Nevertheless, everyone that was here was gathered around as Olga and Monkeyman sat next to each other as they looked at the circle of kids. "All right, I think we're about... about..."

Olga looked around as she counted the kids here. "Wait a minute, we're missing kids here! Anybody seen Curly or Caroline?"

Olga then looked around and gasped. "Uh... where's Rhonda?"

Arnold and everyone else did a double take upon seeing that Rhonda was not present.

Arnold then turned to Phoebe as she tried to fake gasp. "Oh no, I missed Curly and his friends while I was asleep, oh darn."

"Rhonda?" Nadine called. "RHONDA!"

"Where are you?" Lila called.

"Where's Curly's friends, while we're at it." Gerald asked, looking around.

Olga gasped in worry. "Rhonda? Rhonda?"

Arnold frowned as he said, "Great... not only do Curly and his friends mysteriously disappear, they take Rhonda too! But where could they... they..."

Arnold then noticed the map sprawled out and noticed the markers on them. "Uh... I think I know where they went?"

"Huh?" Olga asked as everyone turned.

"I think Curly, Rhonda and them went ahead to the shrine!" Arnold said as he groaned. "Darn it, doesn't Curly ever give up?"

"Well... if that's where they're headed... that's where we're going! Come on!" Olga said. "Get everything all dressed up and let's go! We don't have time to lose!"

With that, everyone nodded as Arnold looked over at Olga in surprise. "Olga, you really are a natural at getting everyone ready on a journey..."

Olga gave a nod. "I'm doing this to protect Rhonda. I know she probably doesn't need protecting, but... they're still kids, and she helped me out... it's my turn to help her, no matter the cause! Now hurry up, Arnold, we need to go!"

Arnold nodded as he started to pack everything up. Before Olga could get some things, she paused and thought about something before turning to Monkeyman. "Kevin... what do you know about the Craz-E religion... that thing that you said Curly was part of yesterday."

"It's a long story, but I'll be glad to tell it. Not much is known about the creation of this religion, but it started back in the early thirties when the Great Depression was about to start..." Monkeyman started.

* * *

Back near the train station beyond the other side of the shrine, Helga was still screaming as everyone just stared at her with an unamused look. As soon as Helga stopped screaming, she started breathing heavily.

"Are you quite done?" Penny, the little girl behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Helga nodded.

"Wow, you screamed for ten minutes." Bucky said in surprise. "That has got to be a world record."

"Uh... sorry about that." Helga turned to Penny in embarrassment. "Something about that look of yours and voice just brought back emotions of fear and shame. Emotions that, in some way, seem to transcend the very fabric of time itself. Have I... seen you before?"

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't." Penny shrugged. "But I was once part of a world you inhabited, under a different name, but even though it's the first time I've met you. But sometimes, if I existed in one world and I don't in another, what would that make me? I could be a little girl in one world, and a little girl in another world. It all depends on the type of world that I'm in, really."

Marcie coughed. "Well, as much as we want to talk about other worlds and lovely sights, we came here to take a ride to the shrine of La Corazon."

"La Corazon?" Penny paused. "The forbidden place to go... I'm not too sure. I mean, you'll have to ask permission from the guardians, so you'll have to take the train over to the land of the "Party Wagon". You'll have to ask the people there to take you to the tribe leader, who is as old as time itself. But why would you want to go there?"

"You see, this girl here..." Pudding started, pointing to Helga. "...is in the wrong time period, and had been stuck here for years, so long story short, in order to get herself into a more solid being to walk around, she needed to learn a lesson about family and caring."

"Yeah, and I learned a lot about all that." Helga gave a warm smile, then sighed as she looked back sadly.

Curly looked over to Helga in sympathy as he said, "There was nothing you could have done. Besides, Olga has Rhonda now. And Rhonda's actually grown up and matured to about the same age, so nothing made a difference anyway. Your task is done, now it'll be time for you to get on home."

"I guess..." Helga sighed as all of them heard a train nearby.

"Well, nonetheless, we must go there to get the right piece and use it to power up Curly's time machine so she can get back to her proper world in her proper timeline." Marcie said. "So, tickets to the Party Wagon, please."

"Very well." Penny smiled as she typed in the number six and six tickets popped up. Marcie frowned as she looked at the number of tickets.

"Helga... did anyone follow us here?" Marcie asked.

"What do you mean? Of course no one followed me here, everyone was..." Helga started... before turning around and frowning as she saw Rhonda, who was trying to act like a tree. "Rhonda, stop acting like a tree!"

Rhonda smiled nervously as she said, "Er... just a tree. Pay no attention to it."

Nobody looked amused by that. Rhonda sighed as the train came by and opened up as Bucky and Pudding came in. "I'm bad at this whole disguising myself thing, aren't I?"

"Trust me, when I live in the same body as you for years, it starts getting apparent." Helga said. "Rhonda, why the heck did you follow us? You're supposed to be with THEM!"

"I'm sorry, I... I couldn't get my mind off it! My parents are DEAD, Helga, and it's all because of that sociopathic, crazy little girl you call 'Solara'!"

"Rhonda, get out of here and go back to the others! Olga is probably worried sick about you!" Helga frowned.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Rhonda sniffled. "I can't get over it. I lost my body when I was four, got put in stasis inside for years, and when you wake up from the body and learn that your parents were murdered by a little girl... who doesn't want vengeance! And don't give me that lame excuse of 'fighting isn't the answer, you'll end up like her', because that excuse isn't valid! She killed people! And she will continue to kill as long as she's in this world!"

Helga frowned. "Rhonda... I won't deny that I do feel bad for what happened to your parents... but Olga is taking good care of you, you need to move on. Feeling anger and vengeance won't solve anything. You're safer with Olga..."

"Helga, come on, the train's going!" Marcie called as she and Curly walked inside.

"Rhonda. I'm telling you now. Go back to them. Solara is not worth your time." Helga frowned as she started to get on the train. "Good-bye, Rhonda."

"Not good-bye..." Rhonda said as she charged after her and jumped on the train, startling all but Marcie. "...but hello!"

And the train doors started to shut as the Dinosaur Train started to go off. Helga frowned. "Darn it!"

Marcie sighed. "There's nothing we can do, Helga. If she wants to help, she'll help... but Rhonda, if things don't go right, run. Run back to Olga. She's the only protection you'll need."

Rhonda paused as she sighed. "All right, fine."

Helga groaned. "Great... looks like we're going to have to be staring at her butt the whole way."

Bucky shrugged. "Eh, we'll be fine. After all, as soon as we get off, we'll be ready, Jet, and g-"

"Uh-huh! NO!" Curly frowned as he grabbed Bucky's lips, making him yelp. "You're not making me shudder through that past life again!"

Helga sighed as she started to settle down, wondering where she had met Penny before... but when Curly mentioned a past life, her eyes widened as she felt something flash before her eyes...

* * *

_"And now, it's time for a Penny cartoon!"_

_DING! DING! DING!_

_"AHHHHH! I SAID THE SECRET WORD! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

_It was then black turned to light as two pennies started rolling over... then arms appeared as they made a body around the penny-shaped eyes as a girl named Penny was smiling. The scene then cut to Penny coming up._

_"Hello, my name is Penny. You know, sometimes there are people that hide their true feelings because of fear." The girl said as a clay figure version of Helga was walking, her bow slightly taller, and holding what seemed to be a locket as she gave a sigh of happiness. "I know a girl that had a secret for so long about a crush on a boy that she would constantly berate him on a regular basis."_

_Helga then looked up and gasped as he saw a lazy-eyed like Arnold walking by, wearing a blue school uniform. Helga then growled at the lazy-eyed Arnold, who didn't particularily pay attention to her. As Arnold walked off, Helga growled, then gave a loving sigh as she looked at her locket again._

_"If I were someone like that girl, I probably wouldn't be able to be... a-afraid..."_

_It was then Helga became aware that Penny was, in fact, talking about her. Helga, growling, went over and was about to grab her neck, when Penny turned to her, making Helga shriek._

* * *

"OH GOD!" Helga yelped.

"Helga?"

Helga was then aware that everyone was looking at her strangely as Curly asked, "You okay?"

"Sorry... just had a bit of a nightmare look at an old life that I... probably forgot about... you ever get those flashes that you were part of a past life, but when you get reborn to a new one, you try to forget the old life, but it just doesn't go away?" Helga asked.

"All the time." Bucky and Curly nodded as the train started to go.

* * *

Unknown to anybody else, underground, Carver, in his demon form, was busy pulling a big drill as the drill started to pierce towards the ground. And on top, Solara was laying down on the top and using a whip to whip Carver forward.

"Step lively, Carv! We need to get to La Corazon before anybody else does!" Solara yelled as Carver groaned.

"Yes, your highness." Carver muttered as he kept pulling the giant drill. Solara gave a smirk as she sighed happily. The sooner she got to the village and La Corazon, the better her plans towards world domination kept moving forward.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and forty-two! How did you guys like it? By the way, this chapter was made, if only to reference Craig Bartlett's past works, but it also kept the story moving forward. Can you see the references to titles that Craig himself worked on in the past? Let me know in the reviews! Also, there is an Oh Rhonda TVTropes page that still needs some work, so if you can help out to the cause by adding some new tropes, that would be awesome! Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	243. Train Ride Conversation

And now, for the next chapter in line! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Back aboard the train, Helga was looking out, sighing a bit as she looked up at the sky. It seemed as if morning had never past... actually, it looked more like it was near noon. Helga felt her stomach grumbling as she looked down. She actually smiled, albeit sadly. "Looks like after all this time, I finally feel a familiar sense of hunger..."

Marcie, overhearing it, nodded as she rang the bell. A couple moments later, an Indian native came over as Marcie started speaking in a native language as everyone turned to her. Bucky then quipped, "Got any tuna?"

The native just glared at Bucky as Bucky rolled his eyes. "Right, obviously not, you're all vegans here... well, fine, just... skip me!"

As the native nodded and left, Rhonda raised an eyebrow as she asked, "What exactly did you order for all of us?"

"Just the native foods of the Green-Eyes." Pudding smiled. "Aged mutton."

"What?" Helga stared at Pudding with wide-eyes. "Are you trying to make us sick?"

"Oh no, I'm just kidding you, na no da!" Pudding laughed. "No, you see, the Green-Eyes are more vegan, so we eat vegetables here."

"Eh, vegetables are better than nothing I suppose." Helga frowned as she looked around. "What can you tell me about the Green-Eyed People, though?"

"Some stories remain relatively the same, but sometimes, most stories tend to be different. Some people follow the same plot, but add in their own twists and turns in every angle. I mean, for example, you wouldn't expect this tribe to have their own operating train, would you?" Marcie asked.

Helga paused. "Well... no, I expect them to be more... you know, native-like. Like 'Road to El Dorado' natives or... something along the lines."

"We don't blame you for thinking that, Helga." Curly said. "You see... the stories of the Green-Eyed People are often different in each alternate world. They say alternate worlds stem from the main world's imagination and the main "main" world's imagination. It's a little complicated, I know, but let me explain it in a way that I hope you can understand."

As Curly pulled out some stuffed animals, he pointed to some of them. "Imagine that this doll represents..."

"Hey, isn't that your "sister" that you rescued?" Helga raised an eyebrow, pointing to the familiar doll.

Curly frowned as he looked at Helga. "Helga, please. I only did the crazy routine to throw people off the trail. We all know that's a doll."

"So, wait... are you crazy or not really crazy? Because your conscience is very..." Helga paused.

"Screwy, ain't it?" Bucky smirked.

"Yeah, screwy!" Helga said.

"Oh, we can't help that." Bucky shrugged. "Most of us in the Craz-E religion are screwy here. And Helga, you may have noticed that you're not all there yourself."'

"Anyway, back to my topic." Curly said, pointing to multiple dolls. "Imagine this doll is a person in the main main world. In the main, main world, this person who can create a world somewhere far away and pretty soon, fans of the main-main worlder's imagination may step in to do their own takes on another world, whether they fit into the main world's story, or just make it up. The stories that are made up, are the alternate worlds. Each and every world based around the main world has its' own story... whether they keep the same elements or not, that's up to the imagination of one person. If a main world hasn't finished a story yet because the main-main worlder went on to do other projects or whatever it is he or she is doing, often, it's left to the imagination of other people, who grew up watching the world and is dedicated to heart. More often than not, many people can try new things with the world's characters and the world's atmosphere that they loved... they could follow the roots and do something like comedy or romance, but there are also those who try to imagine what the ending would have turned out to be like."

Helga paused, staring at Curly strangely. "I don't follow."

"Well, like I mentioned before, each timeline's version of the Green-Eyed People is different each time, sometimes, even the way Arnold finds his parents is different each time, and even the way Arnold and you confess love to each other, sometimes, it's the same, but other times, the story turns different." Curly explained.

"And in a way, because I'm not supposed to exist here... the story is different in this world." Helga paused. "But I am here, in this world!"

"Yes, because no matter what, there needs to be a stabilizing factor to keep a world going. Without a stabilizing point... well, there's no telling what may happen." Curly said. "Sometimes, worlds can disappear, other times, worlds can be just frozen in place, waiting for the stabilizing factor to return... or... well, the most one can hope for is if the stabilizing factor CAN be reborn from the same member of a family, just change it under a different name or different parents... they'd have to be from the same family, but it can be different parents." Curly said.

Helga paused. "I... I suppose that makes sense... sort of..."

As Helga started to think, the native came over with a plate of food as Marcie gave a nod and spoke in the native language. The native nodded as he left the food and Helga reached for a carrot and started to eat. As Bucky laid down on the side, frowning that he wasn't going to eat, Curly and Pudding decided to reach in and started to chow down on some bananas. Rhonda, on the other hand, sighed as she looked outside. Marcie turned to Rhonda as she said, "You know, Rhonda, there is food right here."

"The only thing I am hungry for is revenge." Rhonda frowned. "If I ever see that Solara girl, she is going to be punched."

"Exactly what I want to think..." Helga sighed. "But you got to trust me, Rhonda, she can't be merely weakened so easily."

"What do you mean, what about that one holy thing? We managed to get her down!" Rhonda said.

"We got "lucky" that time." Helga frowned. "She could be rebuilding her invulnerability again, and nobody can physically harm her. Besides, we're all out of shots."

"Not quite." Marcie said as she pulled out one more shot from her pocket. "I always keep a spare, just in case. But Rhonda, I know you're angry right now, and I do feel your pain, but revenge isn't the right answer."

"She's not joking, you know." Helga sighed. "She doesn't even flinch at a punch!"

"And any mistakes that were made last time, she makes sure to cover those bases, so she doesn't make the same mistake again. Especially when it comes to souls escaping." Marcie sighed. "Rhonda, listen, Solara is a... sort of Antichrist. There are many Antichrists around the world, but they mostly get defeated and some easily give up or let themselves get destroyed. Solara is different. Every time she's defeated, she gets herself back up and tries again, tries to go to other worlds to try the same manipulations. Sometimes, they work, sometimes they don't."

"Yeah, whatever dimension you keep banishing her to, you have got to put a padlock. A more secure padlock." Bucky frowned.

"Mayhaps, but I don't have control over that." Marcie sighed. "You see, even though we've always strictly followed the basis of religion as kids, whether it was our made-up religion or the religion we study from, it's never a joke. She finds ways around her mistakes. There are some prophecies that say she can only be defeated with three rare items that I've gave away a long time ago, and the fact she has artifacts of her own that make her even more powerful... there's none in this world, thankfully for that."

"You're saying she 'escaped' from a dimension you banished her to?" Rhonda said. "How?"

"Nobody knows how she did it. I predict she lives in a world where she looks at many different worlds through monitors and studies each world carefully, taking notes, adapting the world around her while still maintaining her magic powers. She may have created a portal through the monitors and collected many demon souls from other worlds, made herself her own personal army that lived in a separate dimension. But while she knows about other worlds, she knows about the world's stabilizing points. When she saw Helga's main world, she figured out that Helga was the stabilizer. How she concluded that theory is anybody's guess, but she wanted to destroy a world and destroy a soul, maybe make it into part of her demon army." Marcie explained.

"But that never happened." Helga frowned. "Instead, I got tricked into giving Miriam a miscarriage, ruining Olga's life as well as wiped my existence off this world, and made a new timeline."

"But why are you still here?" Rhonda asked.

Helga sighed. "Because my world is still out there, my main world. It could be just in suspended animation until I come back... but that could just be a weird theory."

"Probably." Marcie nodded. "And let's not forget that in comparison to your world and my world, there is the matter of the supernatural. There is, indeed, real magic in both worlds, but nobody really notices it and for people with magic, such as Solara, the magic is very, VERY limited. She can't cast too much magic in a day, otherwise she'll be physically drained. So, she takes to manipulation and clever wits." Marcie explained.

"You have magic too, don't you?" Helga asked.

"Well... not really. Oh, she can do transformations and flight at will, but she chose to stay mortal." Curly said as everyone turned to him.

"But... aren't you worried that..." Helga asked Marcie.

Marcie shrugged. "Even if I do die, I lived a pretty good life. Besides, I can't be around forever."

"But Solara WILL be, because she chose the immortal life... and she's sadistically evil." Rhonda said, slowly.

"An unfortunate dilemma, but I'm sure another savior will come..." Marcie said. "...once I go, someone else will have to be the savior. You guys can help all you want, but as far as I'm concerned, my savior days are over. I can only guide and give you advice."

Helga paused as she nodded. "No wonder you had that Caroline disguise."

"Indeed. Even though I was acting a little snooty towards you, Helga, back when you thought you were Rhonda, understand, I was only doing it to save face... and to help keep a close eye on you, even if you did forget who you were." Marcie explained. "But I feel that once we get to La Corazon and get a piece of it to activate Curly's time machine, and upgrade it a bit, we'll be able to send you back home to your own timeline, where your birth did happen."

Helga paused. "Right... my birth..."

Helga sighed as she looked back out the window. "Back to an Arnold who probably hates me, back to a Phoebe that DEFINITELY hates me...and an Olga that... that's just..."

Helga covered her eyes. "Why did I have to be so selfish, why?"

"Helga, calm down." Curly said as Pudding and Bucky went over to her.

"You know, Helga, I have friends back in Japan who once told me that no matter what life throws at you, you can always rebound back... after all... it's never too late to make amends." Pudding smiled.

"It is true." Bucky said. "Take it from someone who... well, is me. A jerk can have a heart of gold... you just need to give it all you got."

Helga paused as she looked up and gave a smile. "Well... I guess we'll have to wait and see then..."

It was then that the train was skidding to a bit of a stop as they saw the train station. Marcie smiled. "Ah... it seems that we have just arrived."

Marcie then got up as she turned. "Come on now, spit spot, spit spot..."

The others nodded as they started to follow Marcie off the train. As soon as Helga was getting off, she bumped into a figure about to enter the train. "Whoops! Sorry."

"It's all right. My fault." The figure said as he and another figure were entering the train. Helga started walking... before stopping and looking back, wondering if she had seen those figures before.

"It couldn't have be- could it?" Helga paused.

"Helga, come on! We need to get to the Party Wagon!" Bucky called.

"Be right there!" Helga said as she started to catch up to the others. As Helga went over to Rhonda, she then noticed that Rhonda was wearing on her feet... one red shoe on her right foot and one black sock on her left foot. "Er... Rhonda, I don't want to say something to clash with your fashion statement, but where's..."

* * *

"...Rhonda's shoe!" Arnold said as he picked up the other red shoe that was left behind at the shrine. "Rhonda was definitely here!"

Everyone ran over as they inspected the area as Olga looked at the shoe. "But where is she?"

Arnold paused. "This is definitely the shrine, but... where did they go off to?"

"What's beyond the shrine, I wonder?" Nadine asked as everyone looked over.

Olga frowned. "Wherever Rhonda is, she's definitely with Curly and the others. Whatever they're up to, I don't know what it is... but we need to know why."

Phoebe shifted her eyes nervously as Monkeyman walked towards the shrine and got pushed back a bit. Monkeyman yelped as he frowned. "Huh... hey, Olga, feel around..."

Olga paused as she joined Monkeyman as they both held out their hand as a side started to glow blue. Everyone looked in amazement as Olga paused. "It's an invisible wall..."

"Like in the cartoons?" Lila asked in surprise.

"Inconceivable..." Lorenzo said in amazement.

"I think the word you're looking for is impossible." Tucker said. "I mean, an invisible wall? For real?"

Arnold frowned as he looked past that invinicible wall. "Olga, I have a feeling that beyond that invisible wall is where Rhonda is. The question is... how do we get past?"

Olga paused as she sat down to think. "You may have a good point. We'll need to put on our thinking caps on this."

"Right!" Arnold said as he looked over at the shrine and whispered, "Hang on, beautiful, I'm coming to save you!"

Olga looked over and took a deep breath. _"Don't worry, Rhonda. You helped me in the past... now it's my turn to help you."_

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and forty-three! How did you guys like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	244. An Awkward Reunion

Moving right along, we're going right to the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at a nearby wagon, we see a native playing a harmonica as another native was laying his head to rest. A few horses were tied around the wagon as the other native looked up to see six approaching figures. The native nudged the harmonica playing native as he looked over. He smiled as he put aside the harmonica as the six figures arrived.

"Hello. We're here to take the Party Wagon up to the shrine of La Corazon." Marcie explained.

The native turned to see Helga as Helga's eyes widened. Helga squinted. "Dr. MacFarlane?"

"Oh, hey kiddo. How's tricks?" The native spoke in that familiar voice.

Helga shook her head in shock as she was indeed looking at Dr. MacFarlane, only wearing native clothing. "B-but... how? Why? I thought..."

"Oh, well, there's a story behind this... you see, I come in a lot of different forms when I travel around the world. Back in this version of Hillwood, I'm a doctor. In this part of the world, I'm a native. And I have to say, these natives have got it all! I mean, have you seen the amount of natural resources these guys are growing? And that's from using modern technology from the humans they trust!"

Helga paused as she turned to Marcie. "I want to know, is he part of your team?"

"Hmmm... I want to say maybe, but..." Marcie said.

"No, he's not part of the team. Me and Bucky here were visiting other worlds one day and accidentally gave this man access to one of our books." Pudding frowned. "He never left since."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have trusted Bucky with holding one of the religious books because you know he'd trade anything away for a tuna sandwich!" Curly turned to Pudding.

Pudding gave a nervous chuckle. "To be fair, I had my hands full of my tricks."

"Well, whether he's on our side or not, he's more than willing to help. Dr. MacFarlane, we need to get a lift to the shrine of La Corazon." Marcie explained.

"Ah, I get it. You need a piece of it to combine it with some sort of machine to get it working so that Miss Pataki here can go home, right?" Dr. MacFarlane asked as he got up and whistled to the native. "Prepare the horses, we'll be going to the shrine!"

The native nodded as he started to untie the horses from the stable. Dr. MacFarlane smiled as he turned. "Give him a few minutes, I'm sure we'll be able to make it in time."

Everyone else just nodded as Rhonda looked down and massaged her own foot as she sighed. "Hopefully, Solara is there... so that I can give her something she'd never forget!"

Bucky, who was standing next to her, groaned as he said, "Kid, you have NOT known Solara as well as we do."

"And suppose she's not here?" Marcie raised an eyebrow.

Rhonda opened her mouth... then paused. She looked down, honestly not sure. Curly sighed as he said to her, "I'll bring you back to the others when or if they get here. I mean, they'll have to stumble upon the village at some point, right?"

Helga nodded as she turned to Curly. "Probably... I wouldn't know, since this jungle adventure hasn't happened in my timeline yet..."

Helga paused as she looked up, feeling something bad in her stomach as she thought to herself. "But the question is... do I want to leave?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the shrine, Olga, Monkeyman, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Nadine, Tucker, Lorenzo and Lila were now holding a big tree branch that had a sharp edge carved out, thanks to Nadine's quick wood-working skills. Olga nodded as she said, "Just remember, everyone! Whatever is on the other side of that shrine, we are going through it, no matter the cause. We're going to keep charging that invisible wall until it breaks down!"

"Are you sure this'll work?" Gerald asked.

"We don't know... but anything is feasible at this point." Arnold said. "People in the back, are you ready?"

"Ready whenever you are!" Lila called as Lorenzo gave a thumbs up.

"Remember, we charge at the count of three... no, let's make it five." Arnold said. "Olga, count us up!"

"Right!" Olga said as she said, "Everyone, start walking as I count, then when I get to three, run a little faster. When I get to four, raise the stick up to the middle, and five will be... well, hopefully we'll be able to get inside, won't we! Start walking! One!"

Everyone nodded as they all started walking slowly with the stick.

"Two!"

Around the same time, the force field just happened to open up, with two figures standing on the other side, then yelping as they stepped to the side.

"Three!"

None of the people holding the stick noticed as they started running faster!

"Four!"

They then raised the stick as the two figures on the other side just watched in curiosity.

"FIVE! CHARGE, BONZAI!"

All of the people holding the stick charged in... not realizing they had just walked on the other side... and crashed straight to a nearby tree, which caused them to stumble a little bit as they groaned.

"Don't worry, the marijuana kittens are definitely in season." Monkeyman groaned as he held his head. Then he shook his head. "Ow..."

Arnold groaned as he looked around. "Everyone okay?"

"Did we make it?" Gerald asked.

Arnold paused as he looked around. All the while, the other two figures were looking at Arnold in shock and surprise as they pulled out a photo as they whispered to each other. Both gasping, they gave huge smiles as the first figure said, "Excuse me, but... you wouldn't happened to be named Arnold... Shortman, would you?"

Arnold looked over at the two figures, not paying attention as he said, "Could you give me a minute, Dad, I'm trying my best to recover from a dizzying experience."

Arnold turned back... then his eyes widened in shock as he turned back to the two figures. Everyone had just recovered as they saw what Arnold was looking at.

The two figures standing in front of them were... obviously adults, which was a dead giveaway from the start. The first figure was a male adult with blonde hair, a brown shirt, blue shorts, and a prominent chin. The second figure standing next to him was a short haired brunette woman with a green tank top, a blue belt, and khaki shorts. The two figures smiled towards Arnold as they waved at him. Arnold's mouth dropped as everyone started looking at the two figures, then at Arnold.

After a dead moment of silence, Arnold had this to say.

"Well... this is... kind of awkward." Arnold said nervously.

"You must be Mister and Mrs. Shortman, I presume." Olga said.

"Yes, that's us." The man nodded. "I'm Miles, this is Stella, and..." He chuckled nervously. "I'm assuming that... well..."

Still, everything was kept silent. Stella sighed as she broke it. "I know you have plenty of questions, and... rest assured, we can explain it, but..."

"No, it's all right. We got all the explanation we need." Arnold smiled as he pulled out a familiar map. Miles looked surprised at it as he looked at it.

"Hey... where did you get this?" Miles asked.

"Your journal. You left it there back at the boarding house." Arnold explained.

"Is THAT where it was? You know, I've been looking for that thing for..." Miles started, before pausing. Then he sighed, "Son, I'm so sorry, I know we were supposed to come back, but..."

"Don't worry, Grandpa and Grandma explained everything, they even kept the letters. I know you said you were busy on a mission." Arnold said. "But you see, everything started happening that, well... it's a long story on why WE'RE here."

"Is it?" Stella raised an eyebrow as she looked among the crowd in confusion. "You seem to have a smaller group than what the chief of the Green-Eyes predicted."

"Small group?" Arnold blinked.

"Well... telling the truth, they'd said you would come in on a school trip in the future, by winning a radio contest or something." Miles said.

Arnold frowned. "That sounds so convoluted. Who offers tickets to a South American jungle that nobody has heard of for a vacation spot?"

"That's what I said!" Stella nodded.

"Er, if I may interject, it wasn't exactly a school trip. It was a trip we all decided to take on our own." Lorenzo explained.

Miles and Stella looked over and raised their eyebrows. Arnold paused. "Oh, right! Mom, Dad, I know you probably missed... about ten years of my life, but I did make a few friends. Let me introduce them in order."

Arnold pointed over to Gerald. "First, Gerald. He's my first friend. And a very cool guy at that. Well, cool in my eyes."

"Pleasure to meet you." Gerald smiled.

"This is Tucker Wittenberg, another one of my friends. He's great at sports, knows how to score like the back of his hand, and is pretty good at the tougher parts." Arnold said as Tucker nodded. "Over here is the guy that just explained how we came here, Lorenzo. He's one of the richest kids in school, but he's very cool with us."

Lorenzo gave a smile as he gave a nod. Arnold continued on towards the girls. "This is Phoebe, she's the brains of her girl group, and our group in general. Figure out any detail, she'll break the code in a matter of minutes."

Phoebe gave a polite nod as Arnold continued on. "Nadine. Bug-lover, animal lover and also pretty smart in sports. She and Tucker go great together."

Stella noticed Tucker grabbing Nadine's hand as both of them blushed. "I can tell."

"They're not the only dating couple though. This country girl who moved into our class as a new student last year is also dating Lorenzo, who is also a new student of last year. This is Lila, she's a nice girl through and through, but she can also be very ruthless, when need be." Arnold said as Lila pulled Lorenzo next to her.

Lila gave a nod. "It's just an honor to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Shortman."

Arnold then turned towards the two adults in the group. "This is the resident superhero of Hillwood. I know you have eyebrows raised, but he really is good at his job. Known as mild-mannered Kevin, he is known to most folks by Monkeyman."

Monkeyman gave a smile as he gave a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And last, but most certainly not least... at least, until we find our last few group members..." Arnold said, turning to Olga. "This is our... I guess you can say, our chaperone. She recently moved in to the boarding house last year, but has proven to be a good boarding house guest. I'd like to introduce you to Olga Pataki."

"Hello there." Olga smiled as she offered Miles and Stella her hand. As the two shook her hand, Arnold smiled.

"I have a couple more friends, but... well, we need to wrap this discussion up because..." Arnold started.

"Wait... Olga Pataki... I think I've heard that last name somewhere before..." Miles paused.

Olga gave a slight groan. "Figures. I'm pretty popular in Hillwood due to my many achievements... and my father, Big Bob Pataki, happens to own..."

"...a beeper emporium!" Miles, Stella and Olga said at the same time.

"That's where I heard the name before!" Miles snapped his fingers. "You know, I went to his store one time, and trust me, he is not what the commercials made him out to be."

"Well... Daddy can be a very... ruthless businessman." Olga sighed. "Part of the reason I moved out of my home and into the boarding house... to get away from the guys... however, thanks to Rhonda and Arnold and everyone else... I think I've changed to a better woman..."

"Rhonda?" Stella asked.

Arnold nodded. "Yes, my... girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Both Miles and Stella's eyes widened.

Arnold groaned. "I know, I know, I know what you're thinking, 'aren't you too young', 'it's too early', and yes, I will admit it, but Rhonda and I have made a very speci-"

"No, that's not it!" Miles said in shock. "You mean "Helga", right?"

"Who?" Arnold said in confusion as Phoebe's eyes shrank a bit as she tried to move to the back.

"That's what the chief of the Green-Eyes predicted." Stella said as she pulled out a notepad and started to cycle through the notes. "Where is it, where is it..."

Phoebe held her head in shock. That girl she met last night... was actually Arnold's girlfriend... or... her... original girlfriend, since Helga did tell her that she was in a world different from hers...

Arnold sighed as he said, "Look, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss, but my girlfriend went with a separate group that came with us and we have reason to believe she went through here! Have you seen a raven haired girl with a currant colored shirt, black jeans and one red shoe!"

Miles paused. "Now that you mentioned it... we did see her with a group of people."

That got everyone's attention as Olga asked, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"We think so. We didn't get a good look at the people, but we did see a blonde girl in a pink bow with them." Miles said.

"The mystery girl that appeared in the photo..." Arnold whispered. "So she was here..."

Miles looked up and smiled. "So you do know her!"

"No, I very clearly don't!" Arnold said. "Look, things have been happening ever since I discovered that map, and one of the mysteries was the appearance of that very girl in a school photo that I don't even remember her being in! None of us did! And every night, I have been getting dreams that have become very prophetic, and the last one involved that girl leaving with a mystery group! And Rhonda's with that group, I know it! We need to get to her! I want to know who that girl is!"

"You don't know who she is?" Miles said in shock as Stella got to a page.

"There it is... '...among your son's group to protect the village from a deadly force will be his friends that went on a school trip, and among them will be his girlfriend, the pink bow wearing blonde known as Helga G. Pataki'. There, see, there it is, right there, plain as day." Stella pointed out.

Olga shook her head in shock as Arnold raised an eyebrow. "All right, so now we know Mystery Girl's name. Good to freaking know!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Olga said. "Repeat the last part?"

"The pink bow wearing blonde known as Helga G. Pataki." Stella said.

"Do you mean... the black ribbon wearing blonde known as Olga Pataki?" Olga raised an eyebrow. "Or... is there another unrelated Pataki I don't know of or..."

Stella paused as she flipped through the notebook. "Your name was listed on there, but as part of a group, but... oh, there it is. 'Olga Pataki, older sister of Helga Pataki'."

Olga's eyes widened as she grabbed the notebook from Stella's hands. "There must be some error. I don't have a sister. I'm an only child."

"Are you sure about that?" Stella raised an eyebrow.

Olga paused as she tried to think about it. She turned to Monkeyman. "Kevin... what did you tell me earlier about those folks and exploring alternate timelines?"

"Only that when something is really messed up, they come to aid a person in need of finding themselves and bring them back to their own reality. I'm not entirely sure on that, but..." Kevin started.

Olga's mind started to work itself in as she was thinking about it. "If what Kevin says is true in that they help one person lost in a timeline go back to their own timeline... and reunite with the family they had... and... and..."

Olga dropped the notebook in shock. "...in the world that this mystery girl... where she came from... the miscarriage never happened. Mummy did bore the child... and that child was the mystery girl... and that girl is my... my..."

Olga smiled as she started to hold her tears in. "This is a miracle... all this time, and I never realized it..."

"What are you talking about?" Arnold frowned.

"Arnold... when I look at Rhonda and Rhonda treats me like a sister most of the time... at first I didn't realize it... but now... it was the sibling I never had... who was speaking to me." Olga gave a smile. "I have a sister... I have a sister... I... was going to have a sister..."

Olga paused in horror. "But... she got taken away from me... why?"

"Taken from you?" Miles asked... then groaned. "Oh no... the Green-Eyes were afraid something like that had been disturbed."

"Wait..." Arnold frowned. "What do you mean?"

Miles paused as he motioned over. "Look, we'll take you over to the trains and ride to the village. I think it's time we give a proper explanation."

"Wait, the Green-Eyed People have 'trains'?" Lorenzo said in disbelief.

"Seriously? The sight of natives having a train system is the weirdest thing you reacted to?" Gerald said as everyone was still in slight confusion, but followed anyway.

Needless to say, everyone felt like this was going to be one long train ride...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a little field inside the village, a drill popped out of the ground as a familiar walrus demon came dragging it out as a little girl was humming to herself, relaxing atop the drill as she looked around.

"Well, we're in the village now." Solara said as she yawned and got up as she pulled out her cell phone. "And pulling up my apps and... ha ha!"

Solara paused as she pointed towards two green dots on the map, and six red dots not too far away. "And there are my targets. This is it, Carv. No way we're backing out now... and it looks like they'll be reaching the La Corazon shrine soon."

"I assume we're chasing after them?" Carver asked.

Solara scoffed. "Of course not, only idiots would just follow the path. Besides, I have a little bit of my magic to transport all of us to the shrine itself. We climb up, we grab the piece de resistance, wait for them to climb to the top, and..." Solara then started acting a bit hammy. "Surprise! CRASH! NO! NO! I CAME SO FAR! Seize them, demons! Well, well, well, Helga, you evaded me, but you have met the end of the rope. So close, yet so far. Now, die. AHHH! NO! PLEASE! AHHH!"

Carver just looked up at Solara acting more hammy as she looked down. Solara frowned. "Hey, I may be an evil being, but I'm a kid at heart..."

Solara paused as she then heard her phone beep. Solara picked up the phone and looked over as she noticed a few new dots. "Aw crap! Olga and them are coming here by train... well, too bad, I'm not greeting her at the station..."

Solara then picked herself up... then paused as she gave a smile. "On the other hand, I still want that bitch broken as hell. Introducing her to her supposed 'little sister' and then killing her will probably break the poor girl's heart. Change of plans, Carver. We're having a meeting at the train station."

Carver groaned as he got up. "All right... I'm probably going to regret this, considering I've been good friends with these guys in the past..."

"Carver, get the frick over yourself! She's not my friend! I only pretended to be her friend just so I can have a good beacon on where Helga is! And it did work for a good while... but no matter what, she just cannot get corrupted! That's the problem with pure souls. They just can't be condemned!" Solara said as she snapped her fingers as she transformed into Sharlene. "Well, come on, let's get going. And turn human, why don't you?"

Carver sighed as he gave a nod, turning into his human form as the two started to go.

* * *

Back with Helga, Marcie, Bucky, Pudding, Curly and Rhonda, Marcie looked over as she frowned. "Curious..."

"What?" Helga asked.

"I just have a strange feeling in my bones, is all." Marcie said as Dr, MacFarlane got up on the driver's seat.

"Okay, hop on in, folks! Next stop, the shrine of La Corazon!" Dr. MacFarlane said as the others climbed in the back of the wagon.

Dr. MacFarlane then whipped the reins as the horses started to move along the road, heading towards their destination.

* * *

There's chapter two-hundred and forty-four! How did you guys like it? Well, anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
